Hogwarts läser HP: Fenixordern
by lealover1
Summary: Remus förgiftning fortsätter och medan alla nu vet att Voldemort är tillbaka finns det fortfarande obesvarade frågor: hur ska de bekämpa Voldemort, varför dolde Ministeriet sanningen, vem förgiftade Remus och kommer Umbridges herravälde äntligen störtas? Harry och hans vänner söker efter svaren på alla frågor och avslöjar ännu fler sanningar längs vägen, men kommer det vara i tid?
1. Tidlösa

**Miss Elsa Weasley** : Vad skumt att din reviews aldrig kom fram, men det gör mig väldigt glad att höra att du gillade kapitlen så mycket :D Tyvärr är det här det sista regelbundna kapitlet eftersom jag inte påbörjat nästa kapitel än. Remus öde avgörs i det här kapitlet, och vem det är som ligger bakom allt väntas att ses. Hoppas att det här kapitlet lever upp till dina förväntningar :D

 **Tinsy-girl** : Jag kände att det var dags att göra sig av med mugglarna nu, jag hanterade dem på ett dåligt sätt och missade en del tillfällen där jag verkligen kunde haft nytta av dem. Men vad som är gjort är gjort.  
Det som hände Remus var nödvändigt, och jag vill påpeka att mina vänner satt och uppmuntra mig när jag berättade om min idé så jag är inte helt ensam i att vara ansvarig ;) Men jag tror att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet. Vem som ligger bakom det hela dock får du dock ha tålamod för, det kommer dröja ett tag innan de listar ut det.

 **Siggan09** : Kul att du tyckte kapitlet var spännande, som du säger var det lite kort och i vanliga fall hade jag slagit ihop det kapitlet med det här. Men eftersom vi är mitt emellan två böcker låter jag de leda in i läsningen av femte boken. Det är väldigt synd om Remus, men jag vill leda in er på att hans bekymmer inte var över än, så därför försökte jag nämna hans problem flera gånger.

 **Thalia606** : Jag är ledsen Thalia, men jag gillar det verkligen. Hur det går för Remus avslöjas i det här kapitlet och sen kan vi äntligen påbörja läsningen av femte boken. Du har helt rätt i att han heter Bradley och inte Brandon, jag vet inte vart Brandon kom ifrån men det här är varför jag inte ska skriva mitt i natten. Hur som helst har jag gått tillbaka och fixat till det, så tack för att du pekade ut det.  
Ahhh, det är problemet när man skriver en fanfic inom en fandom som inte är stor. Men tänk mer på det du. I alla fall hoppas jag att du kommer finna det här kapitlet intressant och nästa kapitel är själva läsningen :D Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea

 **Tricsha Wren** : Ett väldigt farligt spel för jag garanterar att jag kommer bli mördad en dag för mina cliffhangers och riktningar. De goda nyheterna är att jag är klar med att såra Remus, och jag gillar din idé med att skada Umbridge, jag kanske gör det :P Men jag lovar att jag har en plan med allting jag gjort mot Remus, men efter det här kapitlet är din mentala hälsa säker. Ha det bra /Lea

 **Linneagb** : Javg känner att jag först och främst bör be om ursäkt för all smärta jag inflickat på er alla. När det gäller hur jag vågar… mina vänner uppmuntrade mig till att genomföra min plan när jag berättade om dem. Plus det faktum att det är relevant för vad som kommer hända senare i berättelsen ;)  
Umbridge lever antagligen i någon slags fantasivärld, men hennes försök att stoppa läsningen har stoppats och misslyckats, så det är något åtminstone. Som du säger så minskar hennes "kraft" mer och mer hela tiden och jag ser fram emot att få skriva kapitlet om Harrys första straffkommendering med henne.  
Nawwww, det gör mig alltid lika glad att höra! Tack så mycket. Hoppas att din första vecka på 2018 har varit hörs :)

* * *

 **AN** : Här har vi det. Det sista regelbundna kapitlet, och starten på femte boken. Jag kommer att dedikera det här kapitlet till någon som jag vet inte läser den här, men som har varit till oerhört stor hjälp i skrivandet av det här kapitlet. Emelie, tack så hemskt mycket för all hjälp med de olika gifterna och deras bieffekter.

* * *

 _"Jag måste ha missat något", muttrade Newt och en bedövande tystnad fyllde salen vid hans nästa ord. "Jag är inte säker på ifall han kommer överleva längre."_

"Vänta nu ett ögonblick här. Du sa att du räddat honom! Att han skulle bli bra, och nu säger du att du misstänkte att han inte skulle bli det?" protesterade Hermione och hennes röst darrade av gråt.

"Han brinner upp. Kan du inte göra något!" bönade Tonks, folk runt omkring dem började trycka sig närmare. Nyfikna på vad som hände och hur allvarligt det egentligen var, madam Pomfrey knuffade sig envist igenom hopen av människor i ett försök att nå Remus.

"Jag misstänkte att han fortfarande skulle vara påverkad av giftet men…", Newt tvekade för en bråkdel sekund innan han kastade en förtrollning över Remus, ingen var riktigt säker på vad det var men av döma av hans ansiktsuttryck så var det inget positivt.

"Men vadå?" sade Sirius vars hand greppade hårt om Harrys axel medan han askgrå i ansiktet såg ner på Remus.

"Ifall de gift som var kvar i hans kropp skulle påverka honom… det skulle inte göra det här. Hans organ skulle inte sluta fungera…", Newt rynkade pannan frustrerat samtidigt som madam Pomfrey slutligen nådde fram till honom.

"Har du något kvar av din trolldryck?" frågade hon oroligt samtidigt som hon kände på hans panna, redan innan hon hunnit nudda den kunde hon känna värmen från honom.

"Även om jag inte hade det skulle jag kunna göra mer…"

"Vad är problemet i så fall?" krävde Sirius, hans ögon fyllda av rädsla. Han hade fallit ner på knä bredvid Remus sida och såg hjälplöst på.

Newt tvekade, hans ögon lämnade Remus för ett ögonblick för att betrakta alla nyfikna elever som långsamt pressade sig närmare och de viskande rösterna som blev allt högre, han såg ner på sin patient igen och en beslutsamhet stark som stål fyllde honom. "Det skulle inte hjälpa, han har alldeles för lite av det giftet kvar för att orsaka de här problemen."

"Av det giftet?" frågade Tonks som strök undan en av Remus hårslingor innan hon blev undanknuffad av en otålig madam Pomfrey. Fleur placerade en arm runt sin väns axlar i tyst stöd.

"Det är något annat där men jag vet inte riktigt vad", sade Newt frustrerat. "Flera gifter stämmer in på de symtom jag kan se…"

"Men du kan rädda honom? Eller hur", sade Harry vars underläpp darrade.

"Han kan göra det, han är Newt Scamander!" sade Alicia bestämt men Newt skakade på huvudet sorgset.

"Min expertis ligger hos djur och varelser, inte bland växtriket. Jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte göra mer än att säga att det inte är ett gift från en varelse", sade Newt sorgset medan han backade undan. Runt om i salen flämtade elever till och majoriteten av de som haft honom som professor hade tårar i ögonen. Professorerna såg förskräckta på varandra, McGonagall hade slutit sina ögon och Dumbledores glimt i ögonen hade bleknat bort. Umbridge behövde under tiden kämpa för att inte le, det där var det minsta som monstret förtjänade.

"Men… men… du kan inte bara låta honom dö!" protesterade Susan förskräckt.

"Jag skulle göra mer skada än nytta ifall jag försökte ge honom något."

"Men du identifierade det förra giftet!" protesterade Anthony och såg anklagande på mannen.

"För att det var ett gift som endast påverkade varulvar. Det här är något annat", Newt såg ångerfullt på Sirius och Harry. "Jag är så ledsen att jag inte kan göra mer."

"Åh droppa dramatikerna", fnös Snape samtidigt som han praktiskt taget stormade fram genom salen, två elever kastade sig bakåt för att undvika att vara i hans väg. "Bara för att du inte kan hitta problemet betyder det inte att en expert inte kan det. Till eran tur så råkar jag vara det."

"Tänk om han förgiftade honom. Han hatar professor Lupin!" viskade en elev förskräckt men han tystnade förskräckt när han såg blicken Snape gav honom.

"Ifall du kan… ifall du räddar Remus… jag kommer stå i din skuld då", sade Sirius hest, hans blick fylld med ren desperation.

"Jag behöver en lista på symtom, vad har ni märkt", sade Snape medan han hukade sig ner bredvid den medvetslösa mannen, helt fokuserad på sin uppgift.

"Feber, uppsvällda ögonglober, inre blödningar, han hosta blod och hans organ börjar stänga ner sig själva", sade Newt snabbt och en snyftning slet sig från Tonks hals och hon kollapsade mer emot Fleur.

"Och du såg inget av det här när du undersökte honom tidigare idag?" frågade Snape fundersamt medan han själv lyfte på Remus ögonlock för att se det själv. Newt skakade tystlåtet på huvudet. "Okej… läget är allvarligt… ge mig förslag på giftiga växter."

"Ursäkta mig?"

"Du brukar inte ha problem med att visa din kunskap Granger, jag vill att alla ger exempel på giftiga växter som verkar snabbt."

"Stormhatt är giftigt för varulvar", sade Seamus högt.

"Vi har redan uteslutit det, trindskalle", snäste Snape otåligt och blängde på honom. "Ni hörde alla Scamander, det är inte något som enbart är giftigt för varulvar."

"Belladonna?" föreslog Cho tveksamt.

"Något logiskt förslag. Det stämmer in på hans höga temperatur… men han saknar utslagen och hjärtklappningen. Inte heller några spasmer eller hallucinationer. Jag behöver bättre förslag!" sade Snape frustrerat.

"Han var förgiftad, han kan inte ha fått i sig malört av misstag i sin behandling? Det är en medicinskt ört som är lugnande. Det leder till medvetslöshet", föreslog Tracy.

"Och vart ser du hallucinationerna den för med sig i större mängder, Davies!" ifrågasatte Snape otåligt medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Sprängört?" föreslog Charlie. "Det ger medvetslöshet och giftet angriper nervsystemet och musklerna blir svaga."

"Det är… faktiskt inte ett dåligt förslag", Snape stoppade sig själv från at förolämpa den andra mannen. "Men återigen ignorerar ni att han inte har några kramper eller förlamning."

"Vad sägs som…"

"INGA MER FÖRSLAG!" snäste Snape och avbröt personen som tänkt prata. "Var tysta, jag behöver tänka!"

En tystnad fyllde salen och sekunderna tickade långsamt förbi, varje sekund kändes som en evighet och alla blev alltmer nervösa ju mer tid som gick. Hoppet för att Remus skulle gå att rädda blev mindre och mindre.

"Black, vad har han druckit eller ätit sen Scamander undersökte honom?"

Sirius huvud flög upp, förvånad över att Snape pratade med honom och han rynkade på pannan. "Jag fick i honom en macka förut. För att han skulle äta något."

"Kan inte vara det, då skulle fler vara döende", snäste Snape, frustrerad över att han inte kunde lista ut hur Remus blivit förgiftad, eller ens med vad. Det fanns för många gifter som passade in på symtomen.

"Jag gav honom vatten. Från hans rum", sade Tonks och Snape snurrade runt på fläcken och spände blicken i henne. Innan hon hann säga något mer svävade hennes vattenflaska upp från golvet och in i Snapes hand. Han skruvade av korken och slängde ner den på golvet innan han försiktigt luktade på innehållet. Inget.

"Doftlöst… troligtvis smaklöst också, personen bakom det här är smart. Vart fick du det här ifrån?"

"Hans rum, det var i en karaff. Det var smaksatt", sade Tonks och bet sig i läppen, hade Remus varit frisk nu om hon inte gett honom det vattnet… nej, han hade kunnat druckit det ikväll istället och dött under natten.

"Vi kan fråga tavlor… vad sa du?" Snape spände blicken i Tonks. "Var vattnet smaksatt. Har du druckit det med?"

"Nej, jag bara antog. Det var några blommor, jag antog lavender eller någon utländsk blomma husalferna börjat med för smaksättning. Det är väl vanligt?" sade Tonks förvirrat och såg skrämt mellan Remus och Snape

"Är du helt hundra på att blommorna var lila?" Sade Snape korthugget. "Lila blommor… lila… gift… avlånga… Colchicum autumnale!"

"Ursäkta vad?" frågade madam Bones.

"Det är tidlösa. Det är en väldigt vacker blomma som är lika giftig. Vanligtvis blommar den endast mellan september och oktober, men det är möjligt att få tag på den nu till rätt pris…"

"Är du säker på att det är den?" frågade madam Pomfrey i en stressad röst.

"Hur länge har han druckit vattnet?" frågade Snape istället för att svara på hennes fråga.

"Till och från efter att mr Scamander hjälpte honom", sade Sirius. "Ni kan rädda honom nu, eller hur?"

"Det är Tidlösa. Alla symtom passar in. Mitt jobb här är klart!" sade Snape och hans mantel svävade ut bakom honom när han återvände till sin plats.

"Det är vårt enda alternativ… jag ska ha en trolldryck som kan hjälpa honom. Milly!"

En knall hördes och en husalf stod framför madam Pomfrey. "Sjukishäxa kallade?" pep den.

"Kan du hämta den lilla blå flaskan i medicinskåpet C, hylla 3? Det är av yttersta brådska", bad madam Pomfrey och husalfen nickade innan hon försvann. Några sekunder tickade förbi och sen var hon tillbaka. Den lilla flaskan i ett fast grepp i hennes hand.

"Tack Milly, du kan återvända till köket nu", sade madam Pomfrey medan hon öppnade flaskan och med Sirius hjälp hällde hon ner det i Remus mage. Därefter började hon mumla olika förtrollningar för att läka de skador som fanns inuti Remus kropp. Tillslut suckade hon och torkade av händerna på sitt förkläde och reste sig upp. "Det kan dröja ett tag innan han återfår medvetenhet, men han kommer klara sig."

"Kommer han bli bra?" frågade Sirius skarpt, han hade redan flyttat sig närmare och använde nu sina ben som kudde till sin bästa vän.

"Förvånansvärt nog ja, ifall…", för ett ögonblick tvekade madam Pomfrey innan en stålglimt fyllde hennes ögon, alla visste redan, det fanns ingen anledning att krypa runt det, "ifall han inte varit varulv hade han tagit betydligt större skada."

"På tiden att hans håriga problem gör någon nytta", sade Sirius med ett vått skratt och runt om honom så jublade eleverna när de hörde hur deras gamla professor skulle klara sig. "Han kommer överleva, han kommer bli bra. Åh tack Merlin han kommer bli bra."

Harry kunde känna hur hans ben vek sig under honom och han sjönk ihop och landade på knä på golvet bredvid Remus. Lättat drog han efter andan och försökte få tårarna att sluta bränna bakom ögonen.

"Vad hade du förväntat dig, det är Remus. Han har alltid varit envis", skrattade Tonks som kramade om Fleur, det kändes som om hennes lungor var fyllda av hopp, av lycka. Som om hon först nu kunde andas för första gången sen Remus kollapsa, om inte sen han insjuknade.

"Det här är andra mordförsöket på honom de senaste 48 timmarna", sade madam Bones allvarligt och den lättade atmosfärren som uppståt dog ut. "Kingsley, Moody. Jag vill ha era ögon på honom konstant. Ert uppdrag de närmaste dagarna är att hålla honom vid liv, testa all mat och dryck, genomsök rummen han är i"

"Och jag boss?" frågade Tonks osäkert.

"Officiellt är du för involverad för att göra något, inofficiellt gäller samma order", svarade madam Bones. "Lamslå!" Mrs Warren kollapsade på golvet bredvid de tre andra mugglarna som redan blivit lamslagna.

"Kommer vi se dig igen, Amelia?" frågade Dumbledore vänligt och häxan nickade.

"Jag ska bara lämna av mugglarna hemma och rapportera in några saker till Ministeriet. De här böckerna är för informativa för att jag inte ska komma tillbaka. Ni är fria att börja med nästa kapitel om ni så vill." Med de orden lämnade madam Bones salen, de fyra mugglarna svävande efter henne.

"vi får se, jag tror att åtminstone en halvtimmes rast behövs efter allt det här", sade Dumbledore fundersamt. "Ni är fria att gå vart ni vill, men om trettio minuter kommer lunchen att börja serveras här i salen."

Moody reste sig genast upp och plockade upp vattenflaskan från golvet och frågade lågmält: "Kingsley, följer du med mig till Lupins rum? Vi måste genomsöka det innan mördaren hinner undanröja bevisen."

"Jag är inte säker på ifall vi kan kalla personen mördare, den har misslyckats två gånger nu", påpekade Kingsley medan han reste sig upp, innan han böjde sig ner och viskade: "Tonks, håller du koll här?"

"Självklart, ni kan lita på mig!" sade Tonks och satte sig rakare upp, hennes ögon vandrade över salen som om hon letade efter någon som agerade skumt.

Sirius svalade innan han såg upp mot lärarbordet. "Snape… Severus, tack för vad du gjorde… jag står, jag står i din tjänst nu."

Snape log hånfullt. "Jag gjorde det inte för dig, det är mitt jobb. Jag vill inte ha dig i min tjänst."

Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Okej, men var medveten om att det var ett engångserbjudande. Idiot."

"Så Cedric, jag har en fråga till dig", sade Ernie och lutade sig intresserat framåt.

"Hmmm", svarade Cedric som suttit och diskuterat något med sina föräldrar. "Självklart."

"Du vet prispengarna, som Harry gav bort. Var det rätt gjort?"

Cedric log och hans ögon drogs mot Fred och George som var mitt inne i att återberätta något med överdrivna rörelser och minner. "Det var rätt ord, jag hade kanske inte gett bort pengarna själv om jag varit där, men jag vill tro att jag gjort ett liknande val."

"Men han gav bort det till sina vänner!" protesterade McLaggen över skratten som kom ifrån Fred och Georges återberättande.

"Och från vad jag hört gjorde de något vettigt av det. Jag menar jag har aldrig varit särskilt nära tvillingarna, men de är genier när det kommer till sina upptåg, Harry har rätt i med att vi kan behöva skratt", sade Cedric med ett leende.

"Men 1000 galleoner!" protesterade en elev misstroget.

"Mina föräldrar ville inte ha pengarna och Harry vann, det var hans at göra vad han ville med", sade Cedric med en axelryckning. "Nu till viktigare saker, Cho vad händer i Quidditch?"

"Tornados ligger i topp just nu, så deras populäritet har ökat rejält", sade Cho med ett skratt. "Du skulle ha sett målet i…"

"Jag kan fortfarande inte förstå att Harry gav dem pengarna", sade mrs Weasley ogillande och skakade på huvudet misstroget.

"Innan du börjar skälla på våra söner kan vi se ifall femte boken säger något mer om vad de gjorde med pengarna", föreslog mr Weasley lugnt och försökte dölja intresset i sin röst, medveten om att ifall hans fru märkte att han var okej med idéen att tvillingarna skulle starta sin egna skämtbutik så skulle hon bli mer fast i sina egna uppfattningar. Mrs Weasley såg tveksamt på honom men nickade tillslut sitt medgivande en aning motvilligt.

"Harry, mår du bra?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

Harry svalde och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, inte direkt. Och jag kommer inte vara det förrän de fångar vem det än är som försöker döda Remus!"

"Oroa dig inte, de kommer att fånga personen och de beskyddar Remus nu! Det kommer lösa sig!" sade Ron bestämt och Harry nickade, men han fattade ändå tag i Remus hand, oförmögen att inte ha någon slags kontakt med sin farbror.

Runt om dem fortsatte pratet, en del blickar kastades fortfarande regelbundet mot Remus, som om alla var oroliga att han skulle dö om de inte höll ögonen på honom. Men hans resande och fallande bröst lugnade de flestas rädslor och madam Pomfreys löfte om att han skulle klara sig utan några bestående men fick dem att slappna av. Det fick dem inte från att avstå från att diskutera vem som var den skyldiga och varför. För Harry var tjattrandet bara ett högt ljud som brusade i hans öron, och Harry var okej med det. Han ville inte höra deras teorier, för nu nöjde han sig bara med att Remus var vid liv och skulle förbli det.


	2. Dudley blir däckad

**Lilly Luna Potter06** : Det gör mig så glad att höra att du gillar min fanfic, och jag hoppas at du kommer gilla fortsättningen :)  
/Lea.

 **GreenPedalflower** : Vad menar du med ett AU? Jag kommer fortsätta här med att de läser femte boken och fram till strax innan jul så kommer alla händelser redan har hänt dem, så det kommer vara canon på det sättet men efter det blir det ett AU tekniskt sätt eftersom de efter böckerna kommer förändra framtiden. Om du däremot undrar om det kommer vara ett AU så som Hemligheternas kammare AU så är svaret nej. Jag hoppas att jag har lyckats besvara din fråga utan att komplicera det för mycket.

 **Einusch** : Hej, välkommen tillbaka. Jag är glad att höra ifrån dig. Synd att du blev utloggad, det är ganska irriterande men skumt att de ändå inte sa till dig. Du borde vara glad över att du slapp cliffhangers, folk var väldigt oroliga över vad som hände. Och jag lovar att inte döda Remus något mer, jag är klar med det nu. Dessutom kommer hans vänner vara för överbeskyddande för att det ska kunna hända igen.

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Jag gillar att du misstänkte mrs Warren, det är en väldigt intressant teori och din lista är väldigt kort ja, men den kanske blir längre när själva utredningen sätter igång och aurorerna pekar ut sina egna misstänka :) Jag tänker inte säga något mer om det än det. Ja det är väldigt ironiskt att det är giftigt när det är rått men jag har bestämt att det är varför det bland annat är så himla svårt att göra stormhattselixiret.  
Jag vet att det står någonstans i texten att man inte kan födas som varulv, däremot så står det också någonstans att en varulvshona som blir gravid när hon är i sin varulvsform kan föda ungar men att de ungarna då blir väldigt intelligenta vargar och att det är varulvarna som bor i förbjudna skogen.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Tinsy-girl** : Det gör mig så glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Du kommer fortsätta behöva ha tålamod när det kommer till vem som ligger bakom Remus mordförsök. Jag klandrar dig inte för att han är din favoritkaraktär, han är underbar :D Men under tiden kan du lugna dig med att giftmördaren kommer få vad hen förtjänar när tidpunkten väl kommer  
Jo, Snape var lika charmig som möjligt, och i vanliga fall skulle McGonagall ha sagt ifrån men eftersom Snape var under stress tänker hon, den här gången, bortse ifrån det. Men i det här kapitlet börjar de äntligen läsa boken och jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det. Umbridge är lugn en så länge, jag tror inte att hon riktigt insett vad konsekvenserna kan bli alla får veta vad som pågår på hennes straffkommenderingar. Jag tror jag avvaktar, jag planerar fortfarande någon gång att försöka läsa den (även om det antingen kommer ta lång tid, speciellt nu när jag sugits in i star wars fandomen igen och är fast där). Ha det bra :)

 **Brujafluu** : I am so happy that we have reached the fifth book, but it makes me happier that you liked the last chapters of the previous book so much. I think that you will like this chapter and I really hope that it lives up to expectations. Poor Remus, he truly doesn't deserve this but he will feel better soon. Have a wonderful week :)

 **Miss Elsa Weasley** : Det var så lite, jag skulle aldrig klara av att mörda honom, jag älskar honom för mycket. Det var mest logiskt att låta Snape hjälpa honom, eftersom han är expert på gifter och liknande. Det känns helt sjukt att jag är klar med 4 av böckerna. Jag har nästan hunnit halvvägs, om 5 kapitel har jag skrivit hälften av alla kapitel sammanlagt. Umbridges framtid blir allt blekare och kortare, tror det är kapitel 12 eller 13 som är om hennes straffkommenderingar och då är det kört. Harry och Ginny närmar sig ett förhållande. Åh jag vill vill bara snabbspola framåt till vissa ögonblick bara för att de är så fantastiska, och det inkluderar de som du nämnde. Sirius död kommer bli väldigt jobbig att skriva, oavsett hur många gånger jag läser den scenen så gråter jag, att nu behöva sätta mig in i Remus och Harrys huvud ordentligt och beskriva deras känslor kommer krossa mig

 **Linneagb** : Hahaha det hade varit en bra lösning och jag tänkte inte ens på det. Hade inte en tanke på att det existerade, istället fick jag min kompis att berätta om giftet, effekter och hur man kan behandla folk som fått i sig det. Hon är onaturligt skicklig när det kommer sånt. Därför fick det bli en mycket mer "komplicerad" lösning. Det gör mig väldigt glad att du gillade första kapitlet, och jag önskade verkligen att jag kunde uppdatera regelbundet men tyvärr så har jag inte tiden för det. Håller med om att det kändes som om det var otroligt långt borta med kapitlen om framtiden men vi närmar oss det sakta :D Tack så hemskt mycket.

 **Frida** : Hej Frida. Det gör absolut ingenting att du inte lämnade reviews. Haha, bra titel på boken, det händer trots allt väldigt mycket i den här boken och jag är lika taggad som dig när det kommer till de framtida kapitlen. Det har som sagt varit väldigt tyst från framtiden, men oroa dig inte, jag planerar att de kommer dyka upp snart igen och Jasmine kommer definitivt att nämnas snart eftersom kapitel 5 handlar om familjen Black och någon kommer dra upp henne då :)  
Naww, det gör mig så rörd att höra dig säga det. Det kan vara ganska svårt att skriva en intressant berättelse med rätt tempo men mitt tips är bara att skriva, strunt i vad andra kommer tänka (även om det är praktiskt taget omöjligt att ignorera det). Skriv så mycket du kan, ta sen en paus och återvänd lite senare, oavsett om det är någon timme eller 2 dagar och läs igenom och fyll ut materialet. Du kommer ha det enklare att skriva då. Jag skulle dock inte säga att jag aldrig har gett upp, det har varit tidpunkter där jag tappat inspirationen i någon vecka eller två eller varit nära att ge upp. Det händer alla, så tappa inte hoppet. Tack snälla du för all hjälp du har gett mig.  
Kapitlet var väldigt fullpackat med händelser så det gör mig glad att du fann de mysigt och Remus problem är över. Han kommer inte vara 100% på topp men han kommer inte bli värre. Det lovar jag. Och Snape stod upp och blev dagens hjälte när han räddade Remus.  
Jag lekte med idéen att låta Neville vara deltagande och ge förslag men beslutade emot det tillslut, nu i efterhand undrar jag om jag kanske skulle ha kört på det eftersom han ändå är väldigt kunnig inom växter. Men vad som är gjort är gjort, och några elever fick som sagt chansen att skina. Husalfer kommer alltid vara bedårande och jag älskar dem, men det gör mig intresserad av vad de har för namn på resten av lärarna. Jakten på mördaren (kan man kalla personen mördare även om ingen dött?) har bara börjat, i själva verket har de inte en konkret lista över misstänkta än men de kommer jobba hårt för att hitta den skyldiga.  
Jag kommer antagligen skicka nästa kapitel till dig, varför jag inte skickade det här till dig har med att göra att jag kände att jag var tvungen att uppdatera men sen kommer jag återvända till att skicka dem till dig. Du är bäst.  
Massor av kramar  
Elvira

 **Tricsha Wren** : *kommer upp från mitt gömställe under golvet* Åh tack och lov, jag har undvikit att bli mördad för tillfället. Min plan går i helt rätt riktning och såvida jag inte ändrar mig i sisa sekunden så kommer en skyldiga att ställas inför rätta. Det gör mig otroligt glad att höra dig säga att kapitlet var bra och välskrivet, det lyfter en tyngd från mina axlar att veta det. Förhoppningsvis kommer ni att gilla det här kapitlet.  
Until the next timme /Lea

* * *

 **AN** : Så, jag vet att det här kapitlet tog ganska lång tid, och det finns en chans att kapitlen kommer komma 1 gång i månaden nu. Just nu så hände det ganska mycket i mitt privatlliv som gör att jag inte mår 100% på topp och inte har lika stor lust att göra, tja något egentligen. Ni behöver inte oroa er eller något sådant, men jag vill bara förklara situationen. Hoppas att ni har haft en bra början på det här året och vi ses förhoppningsfullt snart :)

* * *

Tonks satt bredvid Remus, hennes hand strök långsamt hans hår medan hon såg sig omkring, redo att utmana alla som skulle försöka skada honom något mer. Hon avskydde att hon hade gett honom vattnet som gjort honom så sjuk, det enda hon kunde trösta sig med var att det hänt i stora salen där han kunde få hjälp och inte mitt i natten.

"Oroa dig inte, han kommer bli bra och när han vaknar kommer jag mörda honom", sade Sirius och placerade en hand på hennes axel. Den vägde tungt men Tonks fann tröst i värmen den gav.

"Mörda honom?" frågade hon med ett lätt skratt.

"För att undanhålla att han inte mådde bra, och han har mage att säga att Harry fått sin vilja att inte berätta saker ifrån mig", viskade Sirius men de hårda orden mjuknades upp av leendet.

Tonks suckade och blåste undan en hårslinga som hamnat i ögonen, "Jag tror det är en vana han har fått från att vara ensam de senaste åren", Sirius höll upp handen och stoppade Tonks ord.

"Ånej, han var likadan som barn… men du kanske har rätt, det kan ha blivit värre av att vara ensam s…", Sirius avbröt sig mitt i meningen och hans blick var stadigt fäst på något ovanför Tonks huvud. Tonks tittade uppåt men kunde inte se något och istället vred hon på huvudet för att se bakåt på vad som än hade fångat Sirius uppmärksamhet. Hennes ögonbryn flög upp och hon bet sig i läppen, orolig för att mannen som kom gående emot dem hade dåliga nyheter med sig.

"Mr Patil, vad för dig hit så tätt inpå vårt senaste möte?" frågade Sirius artigt och böjde på huvudet i ett tecken på respekt. "Har du inte andra klienter?"

"De potentiella klienter jag hade har jag skickat vidare för tillfället, jag föredrar att ha en klient i taget för att ge den hela min uppmärksamhet", sade Raji, han satte sig ner och hajade till när han såg Remus bleka, stilla form ligga på golvet och med sitt huvud vilandes i Sirius knä. "Lång kväll igår?" frågade han med ett höjt ögonblick samtidigt som han kastade en förtrollning så ingen skulle kunna höra deras diskussion.

Sirius suckade tungt och verkade åldras flera år. "Nej… någon försökte mörda honom, vi upptäckte giftet i tid för att rädda honom men det var nära. När jag får tag i den jäveln som…" Sirius knöt nävarna och stirrade ilsket ner på golvet

Rajis huvud sköt upp och hans ögon fann snabbt sina två döttrar som höll på att fläta varandras hår, när han såg att de mådde bra skakade han på huvudet och återvände sin uppmärksamhet till sin klient. "Det är vad jag vill diskutera med dig, jag kollade upp ditt förflutna och du har en tendens att handla utan att riktigt tänka igenom konsekvenserna."

"Okej, så vad är din plan?" frågade Sirius vaksamt och med ett djupt andetag slappnade han av.

"Jag vill framställa dig som ett offer, vi vill inte visa att du är hämndlysten mot Pettigrew, Crouch eller någon annan inblandad i utredningen, du kommer verka tacksam över att ministeriet insåg sitt misstag och såg till att genast ge dig en rättegång."

Sirius grimaserade men nickade eftertänksamt, "Det kan hjälpa, min situation är mer om politik än om rättvisa… jag ska göra mitt bästa."

"Perfekt, jag fann också något konstigt, du lämnade ditt hem när du var sexton och har inte återvänt sen dess och du blev Lord Black i december av 80… men Arcturus Black var Lord Black innan dig men han dog först 91, hur blev du Lord Black i förtid?"

Till Rajis förvåning började Sirius att skrocka lågmält. "Min farfar var en listig jävel. Han var helt för renblodighet men han vägrade låta att Black buga sig inför Voldemort."

"Jag är rädd att jag inte förstår, hur har det något att göra med att du blev lord Black?" frågade Raji med rynkad panna.

"Familjen ansåg honom gammal och senil, de gav honom ett ultimatum, ge Voldemort sitt stöd eller betala priset. Farfar lovade Voldemort sitt stöd ifall han kunde få alla Black att stötta honom. Klart och gjort, inom en månad återvände dem med alla Blacks stöd, trodde de."

"De hade glömt bort dig antar jag?" frågade Raji med ett leende, han hade en aning om vart berättelsen var på väg.

"Helt rätt, farfar visste att jag aldrig skulle ge min allians till Voldemort, därav skulle han själv aldrig behöva ge Voldemort sitt stöd… men någonting gick snett. Jag vet inte detaljerna, jag fick bara ett kort brev ifrån honom som förklarade att han efter ett förräderi valt att ge upp sin position som Lord Black och eftersom jag tränats till den positionen som barn var jag bästa valet. Jag misstänker att han vid den tiden bara ville göra familjen arg samt se till att Voldemort inte kunde få mer makt genom oss. Lord Black har ansvaret för majoriteten av familjens ekonomi och liknande."

"Vad gjorde din familj för att göra Arcturus Black så arg? Från vad jag minns av mannen var han väldigt lugn av sig."

"Min misstanke är att de lurade honom att skriva på något dokument och att enda utvägen var att avsätta sig sin position för att förhindra att Voldemort beslagtog pengar eller släktklenoder. Men som sagt var han en listig jävel och han skrev in att han skulle agera i mitt ställe tills den dag jag fyllde 25. Så han styrde fortfarande allting men jag var tvungen att skriva på saker som allianser", Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Farfar var alltid ett geni när det kom till politik."

"Jag är förvånad att det funka", Raji skakade på huvudet förvånat men ett leende hade övertagit hans ansikte. "Men det här gör vår situation bättre, Ministeriet spärrade inte enbart in en oskyldig man i Azkaban, de spärrade in en Lord av ett ärevördigt och nobel hus utan rättegång. Jag kommer kontakta dig via uggla ifall jag har några fler frågor, jag har en klar idé om hur vi ska lägga upp ditt försvar. Har du något mer att tilläga?"

Sirius tvekade en sekund innan han satte sig mer rakryggad. "Jag skulle vilja lösa situationen med Harry och hur de smutskastat hans namn i tidningen, han är minderårig och ingen har kontaktat mig om tillåtelse att få använda hans namn i tidningar och liknande…"

"Jag förstår, vi kan fokusera på den delen efter vi fått dig frigiven. Det viktigaste nu är att vårt fokus ligger på att bevisa för alla att du är oskyldig", sade Raji bestämt och reste sig upp. "Jag hoppas att din vän vaknar upp snart."

Sirius nickade och böjde på huvudet igen, Remus huvud i hans knä förhindrade honom från att resa sig upp och visa sin respekt via en riktig bugning. Raji sade sitt farväl och försvann ut genom salen och först då vände Sirius bort huvudet från dörrarna. De flesta hade slutat äta, konversationen han haft med Raji hade tagit längre än han trott. Tvärs över salen kunde han se Narcissa stryka sin sons kind och hur pojken lutade sig in i gesten med ett mjukt leende, kanske var hoppet inte förlorat om den unge Malfoy. Han hade visat tendenser på att han var villig att ändra på sig de senaste dagarna trots allt.

"Sirius?" Harry ryckte lätt i Sirius arm för att tillkalla sin gudfars uppmärksamhet och Sirius vände sig leende emot sin gudson. "Är allting bra?"

"Jadå, vi diskuterade bara några detaljer inför min rättegång, du har inget att oroa dig för DIN IDIOT!"

Remus stönade lågt och vred på huvudet, det var uppenbart att Sirius sista ord inte hade varit riktade mot Harry utan mot Remus som återfått medvetande. "Inte så högt", raspade Remus fram.

"Jag är så högljudd jag vill din skitstövel. Du skrämde oss ur livet!" sköt Sirius tillbaka med en morrning. "Mellan dig och Harry kommer jag vara helt gråhårig nästa vecka!"

"Ingen fara", mumlade Remus och gjorde en ansats att sätta sig upp men Sirius knuffade lätt ner honom igen. "Hosta tidigare, inget allvarligt blod…"

"Kommer han klara sig nu?" frågade Colin nervöst.

"Han kommer bli helt frisk, han är bara lite svag för tillfället och medan en hel del av giftet forfarande finns kvar i hans kropp så bekämpas det av botemedlet", sade madam Pomfrey försäkrande innan hon vände sig om och blängde på varulven. "Det betyder inte att han inte kommer infinna sig i sjukhusflygeln ikväll för en undersökning."

Remus suckade men gav ingen protest, medveten om att det var för det bästa. Istället försökte han bara sätta sig upp igen och Sirius himlade med ögonen, men tillsammans med Tonks lyckades de manövrera Remus så att han satt mellan dem på en soffa och Remus sjönk utmattat ihop. Han var svagt medveten om att Harry flyttade på sig så han hade sin rygg vilade mot Remus ben.

"Jag älskar dig din idiot", suckade Tonks och skakade på huvudet innan hon gav Remus en lätt kyss på hans vänstra kind. "Men om du gör om det här kommer jag hjälpa Sirius att mörda dig."

"Oroa dig inte, jag har lärt mig min läxa", sade Remus hest, men han log ändå vid Tonks ord och grep tag i hennes hand så han kunde hålla den. Katie slet åt sig Colins kamera som låg på bordet och tog kort på den lilla familjen av fyra.

"Jag tror att det är slutet på rasten, mr McLaggen skulle du kunna läsa första kapitlet i den här boken?" frågade Dumbledore som stod upp framför sin stol. McLaggen nickade och accepterade boken.

"Okej, namnet på boken är Harry Potter och Fenixordern."

"Vad är det?"

"Vänta jag känner igen det namnet, var inte det den där gruppen som Sirius och James Potter var med i? Från det där minnet med motorcykeln, dödsätarna och polisen?" frågade Alisa högt och ett flertal elever nickade instämmande.

"Vad handlar boken om, står det något på baksidan?"

 **Harry Potter har fått nog. Sommarlovet hos Dursleys har varit värre än någonsin. Hans bästa vänner verkar inte bry sig om honom, han har inte fått några nyheter från trollkarlsvärlden på hela sommaren och han riskerar dessutom att bli relegerad.**

"Relegerad? Vad i helvete hände?" utbrast Alicia chockat medan hon vände sig emot Harry.

"Ett helvete", suckade Harry. "Min sommar sög, ni kommer ihåg vad som beskrevs om min sommar efter första och andra året? Den här sommaren var värre."

"Det säger mig ingenting bortsett från att jag fruktar vad som kommer hända."

"Ignorera det bara, det löser sig och jag är ju här nu."

 **När Harry väl återvänder till Hogwarts för sitt femte år är ingenting som det brukar vara, och den stora frågan är: När ska Lord Voldemort slå till igen?**

"Det kan man lugnt säga. Hogwarts suger i år", suckade Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

"Det finns en del positiva saker, men du har rätt. Våra tidigare år var bättre", instämde Cho med en grimas samtidigt som de flesta eleverna kastade blickar emot Umbridge.

"Låt oss bara läsa, jag vill veta vad sjutton Harry gjorde", sade Oliver, som fortfarande betraktade Harry med lätt öppen mun i chock över informationen.

"Det positiva är att vi bör få veta det ganska fort… hoppas jag", muttrade Seamus, för en sekund hade en röst som var väldigt lik hans mamma gjort sig hörd i hans huvud och påpekat att Harry kanske var galen. Men han skakade snabbt bort den, Harry hade talat sanning hela tiden.

 **Dudley blir däckad**

"Av vem?"

"Jag menar boken handlar om Harry, så…", sade Dean.

"Ska Harry ha däckat Dudley? Han är mer än dubbelt så stor som Harry!" protesterade Alicia misstroget.

"Jag säger bara att det är vad som verkar hända, om man ska utgå från titeln", sade Dean med en axelryckning.

 **Sommarens hittills varmaste dag närmade sig sitt slut och en dåsig tystnad vilade över de stora, fyrkantiga husen på Privet Drive. De annars så skinande blanka bilarna stod dammiga på infarten, och de förut så smaragdgröna gräsmattorna låg svedda och gulnade eftersom all bevattning hade förbjudits på grund av torkan.**

"Jag hade glömt att det var så varmt i somras", suckade Ginny.

"Vad spelar det för roll, vi spenderade ändå majoriteten av den inomhus. Dessutom bränner du dig lätt", fnös Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Men jag saknar värmen, det är så kallt nu", gnällde Ginny.

"Åh, jag är säker på att Harry kan ge dig en kram för värme", sade Fred flinandes och Ginny slängde en kudde i ansiktet på sin bror medan Harry rodnade upp till öronen.

 **Berövade sina vanliga sysslor med att tvätta bilar och klippa gräsmattor hade invånarna på Privet Drive dragit sig tillbaka in i skuggan i sina svala hus, där fönstren öppnats på vid gavel i hopp om att kunna locka in en obefintlig vindfläkt. Den ende som var kvar utomhus var en tonårspojke som låg utsträckt på rygg i en rabatt utanför nummer fyra.**

"Varför ligger du i en rabatt?"

"Det var bästa stället att vara på för att få höra nyheterna", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Få höra nyheterna? Varför inte bara sitta i tv-rummet?"

"Tror ni verkligen att Dursleys skulle låta mig sitta i samma rum som dem?" fnös Harry misstroget och ignorerade blickarna som alla andra utbytte, han behövde inte deras medlidande.

 **Det var en mager, svarthårig, glasögonprydd pojke, med det tärda, lite klena utseendet hos någon som har växt väldigt mycket på en kort tid.**

"Äntligen så hade jag blivit längre", sade Harry triumferande.

"Tyvärr för din skull så hade även Ron blivit det så ingen märkte någon skillnad", fnös Ginny och Harry räckte retsamt ut tungan mot henne.

 **Hans jeans var nötta och smutsiga, hans t-shirt säckig och urblekt och sulorna på hans gymnastikskor höll på att lossna från ovanlädret. Harry Potters utseende gjorde honom inte populär hos grannarna, som var den typen av människor som tyckte att sjabbighet borde vara straffbart enligt lag,**

"Säger brottslingarna", muttrade Sirius, hans tankar fokuserade på alla de skador som Harry hade samlat på sig genom åren i det hushållet, både fysiskt och psykiskt. Tanken på det fick honom att koka av ilska och han knöt ilsket nävarna tills knogarna var kritvita.

 **men eftersom han gömt sig bakom en stor hortensiabuske den här kvällen kunde inga förbipasserande se honom. Det enda sättet han kunde upptäckas på var faktiskt om hans morbror Vernon eller moster Petunia stack ut huvudet genom vardagsrumsfönstret och tittade rakt ner i rabatten.**

"Vilket inte skulle hända", sade Harry, tills han hade blivit upptäckt, på grund av smällen, så hade det varit ett fantastiskt gömställe.

 **Över huvud taget tyckte Harry att han var att gratulera till sin idé att gömma sig här.**

"GRATTIS!" vrålade Fred och George samtidigt som Lee fick konfetti att regna ner över Harry.

"Det har redan hänt", sade Harry med ett skratt medan han skakade på huvudet så att de multifärgade konfettin skulle ramla ner från hans huvud, det enda han lyckades med var att istället få den att fastna i hans ansikte.

 **Det kanske inte var särskilt bekvämt att ligga på den varma, hårda jorden, men å andra sidan var det ingen som blängde ilsket på honom och gnisslade tänder så högt att han inte kunde höra nyheterna eller avfyrade otrevliga frågor mot honom, något som hade inträffat varenda gång han försökte sätta sig i vardagsrummet för att se på teve tillsammans med sin morbror och moster.**

"Det är inte normalt att du ska behöva ligga i rabatten för att kunna få höra nyheterna", Tonks skakade på huvudet medan hon ändrade längden på sitt hår. "Åh, jag är ledsen Remus!" sade hon ursäktande när hon insåg att hennes nu långa hår hade piskat honom i ansiktet. "Jag är inte särskilt van vid att ha längre hår än till axlarna."

"Det är okej", Remus log ömt mot henne och tryckte en lätt kyss mot hennes kind.

 **Som om den tanken hade fladdrat in genom det öppna fönstret sa plötsligt Vernon Dursley, Harrys morbror:**

 **"Vad skönt att pojken har slutat tränga sig på oss hela tiden. Var är han förresten?"**

 **"Jag vet inte", sa moster Petunia ointresserat. "Inte inne i huset."**

"Oja, han är fullkomligt säker i det huset", muttrade McGonagall och blängde på Dumbledore som såg ner på sina knäppta händer. Aldrig i sin vildaste fantasi hade han föreställt sig att Harrys familjesituation skulle vara så illa som den var.

 **Morbror Vernon grymtade.**

"Bra, tjuvlyssna på dem. Man får reda på massor av information på det sättet", sade George flinandes.

"Eller så får man höra saker man inte vill höra", påpekade mrs Weasley förmanande.

"Meh, vad är det värsta som kan hända?" sade Fred med en axelryckning.

"Harry fick höra att hans föräldrars bästa vän hade förrått dem och lett dem till döden, plus det faktum att den mannen var hans gudfar. Ja det var inte sant, men det sårade Harry."

"Verkligen, Hermione? Du kunde inte ha valt något annat exempel?" stönade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

 **" _Och tittar på nyheterna_ …", sa han dräpande. "Jag skulle gärna vilja veta vad han egentligen har i kikarn. Som om en normal pojke skulle bry sig om vad de säger på nyheterna - Dudley har inte en aning om vad som händer, jag tvivlar på att han vet vem som är premiärminister! Som om de skulle säga nånting om hans sort i våra nyhetssändningar …"**

"Och de är stolta över det?" protesterade Hermione förskräckt.

"Vem är mugglarnas premiärminister?" frågade mr Weasley intresserat.

"John Mayor, han har suttit i fem år nu", svarade en mugglarfödd elev snabbt.

"Varför verkar det som om de är stolta över det faktum att Dudley inte vet vem som är premiärminister? Bör inte han veta det?" frågade Terry och kliade sig i huvudet.

"Ah, men de vill säkert inte ha en plugghäst till son, jag menar det är Dursley vi pratar om", fnös Anthony och Harry gav honom ett roat leende.

 **"Vernon, _ssch!_ ", sa moster Petunia. "Fönstret är öppet!"**

"Är det allting som de bryr sig om? Vad grannarna tänker om dem?" frågade Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

"Mer eller mindre", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Å … javisst … förlåt, kära du."**

"Fred…"

"Ja, min käraste George?"

George log mot sin tvilling, medveten om att deras tankar var på väg i samma spår. "Vad sägs som en parad, min bäste herre?"

"Det låter som en alldeles utmärkt idé. Men jag tror inte det kommer räcka med endast en parad, vi behöver en banner med deras namn", sade Fred högmodigt och gjorde en svepande gest med handen, som om han plockat bort en topphat från huvudet och svepte den brett framför sig.

"Ah självfallet, och fyrverkerier är ett måste. Ju färggladare kläder desto bättre."

"Jag är säker på att Dumbledore kan låna ut några av sina kläder", sade Remus med ett oskyldigt leende och Georges och Freds leenden lyckades bli ännu större än innan.

"Jag har en fråga", sade Padma och räckte upp handen. "Får vem som helst delta i paraden?"

"Jag kommer skicka runt en intresseanmälan", sade Lee och viftade med ett pergament som hade en text påbörjad, men ingen var nära nog för att se vad det egentligen stod på det.

"Bara så att ni inte glömt det så får ni fortfarande inte använda magi framför mugglare", sade Ernie en aning ogillande.

"Vem har sagt något om magi? Vi planerar bara en parad, finns inga regler emot det", sade George med ett skälmskt leende.

 **De tystnade båda. Harry lyssnade till en reklamsnutt om Frukt & Fullkorns spröda frukostflingor medan han såg hur mrs Figg, en tokig kattälskande gammal dam från gatan bredvid långsamt strosade förbi. Hon såg bister ut och muttrade för sig själv. Harry var mycket glad över att han låg dold bakom busken, eftersom mrs Figg på senaste tiden hade börjat bjuda in honom på te så fort hon mötte honom. Hon hade gått runt hörnet och försvunnit ur sikte innan morbror Vernons röst kom svävande ut genom fönstret igen. **

"Jag önskar att jag vetat att hon var en ynk", muttrade Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore hade säkert en anledning till varför du inte fick veta", sade Hermione försiktigt och Harry blängde på henne.

"Jag trodde vi var överens om att inte argumentera om det", väste Ron ur mungipan, han mindes fortfarande Harrys ilska med klarhet.

 **"Är Duddis borta på te?"**

 **"Hos familjen Polkiss", sa moster Petunia ömt. "Han har så många små vänner, han är så populär …"**

"Jag har väldigt svårt att tro det", sade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Dagen då Dudley är populär är dagen Dursleys vill adoptera mig och bestämmer sig för att bekosta sig att ge mig nya kläder", fnös Harry.

"Vilket aldrig kommer hända."

 **Harry försökte hålla tillbaka en fnysning. Paret Dursley var verkligen förvånansvärt dumma när det gällde deras son Dudley. De hade svalt alla hans korkade lögner om att han var hemma på te hos olika medlemmar av hans gäng varenda kväll under sommarlovet. Harry visste mycket väl att Dudley inte hade varit hemma på te någonstans; han och hans gäng tillbringade varenda kväll med att vandalisera lekparken, röka i gathörnen och kasta stenar på förbipasserande bilar och barn. Harry hade sett dem hålla på med det när han gick sina kvällspromenader denom Little Whinging; han hade tillbringat större delen av lovet med att vandra runt på gatorna och rota efter tidningar i soptunnor längs vägen.**

"Varför stal du tidningar?" frågade McLaggen nedlåtande.

"Jag försökte att hitta information om Voldemort."

"Ja… du kommer inte hitta något sådant i The Daily Prophet, möjligtvis någon enstaka ovanlig händelse", sade Bill med en suck.

 **De inledande tonerna i musiksnutten som förebådade sjunyheterna nådde Harrys öron och det knöt sig i magen på honom. Kanske den här kvällen - efter en månads väntan - skulle visa sig vara den rätta.** **" _Rekordmånga semesterfirare sitter fast på flygplatserna när de spanska bagagehanterarnas strejk nu går in på sin andra vecka …_ "**

"Åh jag minns det, min faster var vansinnig… jag undrar om hon någonsin fick tillbaka sitt bagage", sade Dean fundersamt.

"Är det någon som vet hur det slutade?"

"Spelar det någon roll? Det påverkar inte oss", sade Zacharias medan han uttråkat satt och rev sönder en pappersservett.

"Jag tror att den fortfarande håller på om jag ska vara ärlig", sade Hermione med rynkad panna. "Men jag är inte säker, jag hörde inte mycket nyheter från mugglarvärlden förra sommaren."

"Varför inte?" frågade en annan elev förbluffat. "Nej, vänta säg ingenting. Jag vet, boken kommer förklara."

 **"Ge de siesta på livstid, det är vad jag skulle göra", röt morbror Vernon så att det inte gick att höra de sista orden i nyhetsuppläsarens mening, men det spelade ingen roll; i rabatten utanför kände Harry hur den hårda knuten i magen löses upp. Om någonting hade hänt, skulle det säkert ha varit den första nyhetsnotisen - död och förstörelse var viktigare än strandsatta semesterfirare.**

Remus grimaserade och slöt ögonen, han önskade att han följt Sirius exempel och protesterat mer, medan han hade uttryck sin mening om att han höll med Sirius men hade inte visat det lika kraftigt som sin vän. Harry hade förtjänat att få veta vad som pågick men Ordern hade kommit överens om att det var för farligt att låta honom veta. Remus kunde nu inte låta bli att undra exakt vad det var som var så farligt i att berätta för Harry om han nu var så säker på Privet Drive.

 **Han släppte ut ett långt, långsamt andetag och stirrade upp i den lysande blå himlen. Varenda dag den här sommaren hade det varit samma sak: spänningen, förväntningen, den tillfälliga lättnaden och så den stigande spänningen igen … och hela tiden, allt intensivare ju längre tiden gick, frågan om _varför_ ingenting hade hänt än.**

"Inga nyheter är bra nyheter", ropade någon optimistiskt.

"Eller så betyder det att tidningen väljer att inte rapportera det och vi lever i ovetskap, det är också en möjlighet", muttrade Ron med en dyster blick.

 **Han fortsatte lyssna, bara för den händelse att det skulle dyka upp någon liten ledtråd som inte mugglarna kunde uppfatta - kanske ett oförklarligt försvinnande eller någon underlig olyckshändelse … men bagagehanterarnas strejk följdes av nyheterna om torkan i sydväst ("Jag hoppas att han i huset bredvid sitter och lyssnar!" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Han med sin vattenspridare som han har på klockan tre på morgonen!"),**

"Och du menar att han själv inte vattnade sin tomt vid tre på morgonen", fnös Charlie,

"Nej, han gjorde det en timme tidigare, eftersom han är en sån viktig person i samhället måste han återspegla det i sitt boende", sade Harry i en allvarlig ton men när han såg den andra mannens misstrogna ansiktet kunde han inte fortsätta vara seriös och han brast ut i kippande skratt.

 **sedan en helikopter som kraschat på en åker i Surrey, sedan en berömd skådespelerskas skilsmässa från sin berömde man ("Som om vi skulle vara intresserade av deras tarvliga affärer", fnyste moster Petunia, som hade följt fallet med omåttlig nyfikenhet i varenda veckotidning hon kunde lägga sina beniga fingrar på).** **Harry slöt ögonen mot kvällshimlen, som nu fladdrade i glödande färger, medan nyhetsuppläsaren sa "... och slutligen har undulaten Bungy hittat ett nytt sätt att hålla sig sval i sommar. Bungy, som bor på gården Fem fjädrar i Barnsley, har lärt sig åka vattenskidor! Mary Dorkins for dit för att ta reda på mer."**

"Det kommer inte vara någon katastrof eller mord om de rapportera om det", sade Astoria och skakade på huvudet.

"Hur vet du det? Mugglarna kanske presenterar sin information på ett annorlunda sätt", utmanade Justin med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Har det viktigaste sist för att se till att alla får höra det ifall man skulle vara försenad eller så."

"Det låter bara onödigt", sade Astoria med rynkad panna.

"Jag säger inte att det är så, jag gav bara ett alternativ", sade Justin och korsade armarna med en utmanande blick i ögonen.

 **Harry öppnade ögonen. Om de hade kommit fram till vattenskidåkande undulater, skulle det inte bli något annat som var värt att höra på. Han rullade försiktigt över på mager och hävde sig upp på knän och armbågar, redo att krypa fram under fönstret. Han hade förflyttat sig ungefär en halv decimeter när flera saker hände i mycket snabb följd. Ett högt, ekande _pang_ bröt den sömniga tystnaden som ett kanonskott,**

Sirius blottade tänderna och morrade, inte olikt som sin animagusform, han hade fortfarande inte förlåtit Mundungus för att han lämnade sitt vaktpass och försatt Harry i fara.

 **en katt kilade fram under en parkerad bil och rusade utom synhåll samtidigt som ett gällt skrik, en högljudd svordom och ljudet av krossat porslin kom från Dursleys vardagsrum. Som om det här var den signal Harry hade väntat på hoppade han upp på fötter och drog samtidigt fram en smal trästav ur jeanslinningen, som om han drog upp ett svärd -**

"Bra, du är redo att försvara dig själv", brummade Moody.

"Jag hade ingen aning om vad det var som lät, men jag tänkte inte ta några chanser. Det kunde vara vem som helst", sade Harry.

 **men innan han kunde resa sig i sin fulla längd stötte hans huvud ihop med familjen Dursleys öppna fönster. Det resulterade i en smäll som fick moster Petunia att skrika ännu högre.**

Harry suckade, han insåg nu att det va Mundungus som han hade hört lämna Privet Drive. Harry drog distraherat i en lös tråd på sin tröja medan han tänkte tillbaka på sin sommar, hur ensam och övergiven han känt sig och han kunde känna hur ilskan började bubbla inom honom igen. Harry gnisslade tänderna och blängde ner på golvet, glad att Mundungus hade gått emot sina order så han hade kunnat lämna sitt egna helvete.

 **Harry kände det som om huvudet hade gått i två bitar. Med tårar strömmande ur ögonen svajade han av och an medan han försökte fokusera blicken på gatan för att upptäcka orsaken till oväsendet, men han hade nätt och jämt lyckats räta upp sig när två stora blåröda händer sträcktes ut genom fönstret och slöts hårt om halsen på honom.**

Harry, som hade gnidit sig på toppen av huvudet när smärtan återvände, hade nu låtit sina händer flyga till halsen där de klöste på de osynliga händerna som förhindrade honom från att andas.

"HAN GJORDE VAD!" skrek mrs Weasley förskräckt samtidigt som Sirius

"Jag kommer döda honom nästa gång jag ser honom", fräste Remus, hans tidigare utmattning som bortblåst vid informationen om att hans familjemedlem var i fara. Hans ögon sken av ljus amber i hans ilska.

"Harry, varför sa du inget!" flämtade Hermione förskräckt.

"Han glömde antagligen bort att det hände, med tanke på vad som händer senare", sade Ron bittert och blängde på boken. Vid hans ord utbytte de som var omedvetna om Dementorattacken oroliga blickar, vad kunde vara så illa att Harry skulle glömma bort att han blev strypt.

Dumbledores glada glimt i ögonen hade försvunnit och ersatts av ett tyst, stormande raseri. Han visste två saker, det första var att han aldrig skulle tillåta att Harry återvände till Privet Drive, inget beskydd var värt det pris Harry behövde betala, och det andra var att han själv skulle besöka familjen Dursley och upplysa dem om vad de gjort.

 **" _Stoppa … undan … den!"_ röt morbror Vernon i örat på Harry. " _Nu! Innan … nån … ser … den!"_**

 **"Släpp … mig!" flämtade Harry.**

Harry försökte att dra efter andan, men fick endast i sig ytterst lite luft, hans händer försöka fortfarande instinktivt bända bort trycket runt hans hals. Ginny rubbade cyklar på hans rygg i tyst stöd men sade ingenting.

 **De kämpade några sekunder redan Harry slet i sin morbrors korvliknande fingrar med vänstra handen och höll ett fast grepp om den höjda staven med den högra. Sedan, när det dunkade till extra hårt av smärta i huvudet på Harry, gläfste morbror Vernon till och släppte honom som om han hade fått en elektrisk stöt. Någon osynlig kraft som gjorde det omöjligt att hålla i honom verkade ha vällt upp i systersonen.**

"Men oavsiktlig magi vid din ålder", sade Dorea förvånat.

"Jag tror att det där kan ha varit trollstavslös magi", sade Dumbledore.

"Vad är skillnaden?" frågade en förstaårselev förvirrat.

"Oavsiktlig magi sker utan någon kontroll, det är en reaktion på starka känslor. Trollstavslös magi är när trollkarlen eller häxan klarar av att utföra sin besvärjelse eller trollformel utan hjälp av sin stav eller spö", förklarade Dumbledore vänligt.

 **Harry föll flämtande framlänges över hortensiabusken och stirrade sig omkring. Av det som hade åstadkommit den höga knallen syntes inte en skymt, men det syntes flera ansikten som kikade ut genom olika fönster i närheten. Harry stoppade hastigt tillbaka staven i jeansen och försökte se oskyldig ut.**

Harry flämtade och kippade efter andan medan Ginny hällde upp ett glas vatten, noggrann med att se till att det inte fanns något i det som skulle göra honom sjuk som Remus.

"Mår du bra?" frågade hon lågmält och Harry nickade och sade: "Det hade kunnat vara värre. Tack Ginny."

"Det var så lite", sade Ginny med en lätt rodnade kinder, och placerade en hårslinga som fallit framför hennes ögon bakom vänstra örat.

 **"Vilken vacker kväll!" ropade morbror Vernon och vinkade åt kvinnan i nummer sju mittemot, som tittade fram bakom sina trådgardiner. "Hörde du bilen som baktände nyss? Vi fick en riktig chock, Petunia och jag!"**

"Det är en enkel och bra förklaring åtminstone", muttrade Percy, hans ansikte blekare än vanligt så att fräknarna stod ut.

"Såg hon att han ströp dig?" frågade mr Weasley med knappt kontrollerad ilska i sin röst.

"Tvivlar att det hade gjort någon skillnad. Alla på Privet Drive är övertygade om att jag bara är till besvär", svarade Harry, och om hans röst var en aning hesare än vanligt så valde ingen att kommentera på det.

 **Han fortsatte flina på ett hemskt, maniskt sätt tills alla de nyfikna grannarna hade försvunnit från sina fönster och sedan övergick flinet i en ursinnig grimas så han vinkade till sig Harry igen. Harry gick ett par steg närmare men såg till att stanna precis utom räckhåll för morbror Vernons utsträckta händer, så att de inte kunde återta sitt strypgrepp.**

"Inte misstänksamt alls att flina så", muttrade Charlie irriterat.

"Bra att du håller dig utom räckhåll", sade Sirius svagt, hans händer lätt darrande.

 **"Vad _tusan_ menar du med det här?" frågade morbror Vernon med en kraxande röst som darrade av ilska.**

 **"Vad menar jag med vadå?" sa Harry kallt. Han fortsatte att titta till vänster och höger utmed gatan, hoppades fortfarande att få se den person som hade åstadkommit det knallade ljudet.**

"Nej, han är sen länge borta", väste Sirius och knöt sina händer så naglarna skrapade emot handflatorna. "Och när jag får tag på honom…"

"Jag trodde Sirius redan skällt ut Mundungus", muttrade Charlie och Fred fnös.

"Ja, för det. Men nu vet vi att det även ledde till att Harry blev strypt. Om jag hade något medlidande för Mundungus skulle jag varna honom från att inte sätta en fot i huset igen, men han förtjänar det!" sade Fred i en kylig ton och blängde på boken.

 **"Att föra ett förskräckligt oväsende som en startpistol precis utanför vår…"**

 **"Det var inte jag", sa Harry bestämt.**

 **Moster Petunias smala, hästliknande ansikte dök nu upp bredvid morbror Vernons breda, knallröda. Hon såg rasande ut.**

"De kommer inte lyssna, eller hur?" sade Luna sorgset.

"Oroa dig inte, de gjorde inget mer än att skälla på mig", sade Harry med ett vänligt leende.

 **"Varför ligger du och lurar under vårt fönster?"**

 **"Just det, ja, där satte du fingret på en viktig punkt, Petunia! _Vad gjorde du under vårt fönster, din slyngel?"_**

"Herregud, det är inte som om han begått något hemskt brott", sade Hermione ilsket.

"I deras huvuden är det antagligen det, Mione", sade Ron och hade de varit utomhus hade han spottat på marken av frustration.

 **"Lyssnade på nyheterna", sa Harry uppgivet.**

 **Hans moster och morbror utbytte uppgivna blickar.**

 **"Lyssnade på nyheterna! _Igen?_ "**

 **"Ja, de ändras varje dag, förstår ni", sa Harry.**

En våg av skratt gick genom salen och ekade mellan väggarna. Den dystra atmosfären som skapats efter att de hört om hur Harry blev strypt lyftes vid Harrys oväntade svar på vad för Vernon troligtvis hade varit en retorisk fråga.

"Genialt Harry!"

Du borde vara mer kaxig oftare!" sade Angelina medan hon torkade bort en skrattår.

"Det var inte planerat, det var det första som dök upp i mitt huvud", sade Harry med ett flin.

 **"Försök inte visa dig snorkig mot mig, unge man! Jag vill veta vad du egentligen sysslar med - och jag vill inte höra nåt mer struntprat om att _lyssna på nyheterna_! Du vet mycket väl att _dina gelikar_ …"**

 **"Var försiktig, Vernon", viskade moster Petunia, och morbror Vernon sänkte rösten så att Harry knappt kunde höra honom.**

"Det där är bara löjligt, folk kommer inte hoppa till slutsatsen att ni pratar om magi ifall han säger gelikar", fnös Narcissa.

"Det är Dursleys. Paranoida så att det är löjligt."

"Jag undrar hur de bortförklarade den sprängda spisen", sade Jack Sloper men hans syster skakade på huvudet.

"Mr Weasley lagade den innan han lämnade dem", sade hon och Jack sjönk ihop besviket.

"De var fortfarande tvungna att bortförklara smällen och alla skrik", påpekade en elev med ett skratt och ett flertal elever började diskutera hur Dursleys hade bortförklarat det, men blev snabbt avbrutna när läsningen fortsatte.

 **"... att _dina gelikar_ inte kommer med i våra nyhetssändningar!"**

 **"Det är vad ni tror, ja", sa Harry.**

"Snälla Harry, reta inte upp dem", suckade Remus och masserade sin tinning.

"Men de började!" protesterade Harry och ignorerade att han lät som en gnällig femåring.

"Ja, och jag vill inte se dig bli mer skadad", sade Remus med en tung ton och Harry som redan haft ett svar på tippen av tungan svalde nervöst innan han nickade förstående.

 **Paret Dursley blängde på honom i några sekunder och sedan sa moster Petunia:**

 **"Du är en otäck lite lögnare. Vad gör alla de där …", även hon sänkte rösten, så att Harry måste läsa hennes nästa ord på läpparna, "... _ugglorna_ , om de inte kommer med nyheter till dig?"**

"Daily Prophet döljer allting så…", Ron avslutade inte meningen utan ryckte istället hjälplöst på axlarna i en 'vad kan man göra'-gest.

"Och en del var brev ifrån Sirius, Remus, Ron och Hermione", tillade Harry.

"Inga från dina andra vänner?" sade Charlus förvånat.

"Något enstaka. Inte lika många… jag var inte bra på att ge långa svar i somras."

"Och vi klandrar honom inte, han gick igenom ett trauma och vi ville bara visa att vi inte glömt honom", sade Katie och log mot Harry som svagt återgäldade det.

 **"Just det!" sa morbror Vernon i en triumferande viskning. "Försök att slingra dig från det, om du kan! Som om vi inte visste att du får alla dina nyheter från de där odrägliga fåglarna!"**

 **Harry tvekade ett ögonblick. Det kostade på för honom att berätta sanningen den här gången, även om hans moster och morbror absolut inte kunde veta hur svårt det kändes för honom att medge det.** **"Ugglorna … kommer inte med några nyheter till mig", sa han tonlöst.**

Sirius rynkade på pannan, han hatade hur uppgiven Harry var och han avskydde den lilla delen av honom som var glad över att dementorerna hade tvinga Ordern att agera. Det sista han ville var att Harry skulle befinna sig i fara, men uppenbarligen hade hans gudson svävat i fara under hela sin vistelse på Privet drive.

 **"Det tror jag inte på", sa moster Petunia omedelbart.**

 **"Lika lite som jag", sa morbror Vernon med eftertryck.**

 **"Vi vet att du har något fuffens för dig", sa moster Petunia .**

 **"Vi är inte dumma, ska du veta", sa morbror Vernon.**

"De kunde lura mig", sade Ginny.

"Åh GinGin, de är dumma, de har bara inte insett det", sade George och nickade i takt till sina ord.

"Borde vi tycka att det är skumt att alla hus har förenas över sitt hat gentemot Dursleys?" frågade Hannah nervöst och en aning skamset.

"Oroa dig inte, vi är fortfarande väldigt splittrade, men vi verkar alla förenas mer och mer över Umbridge", sade Susan med ett litet leende som förvandlades till en grimas när hon såg upp mot lärarbordet och såg Umbridges nöjda ansikte.

 **"Ja, _det_ är i alla fall nyheter för mig", sa Harry som ilsknade till, och innan Dursleys hann ropa honom tillbaka hade han svängt runt, gått tvärs över gräsmattan, klivit över den låga trädgårdsmuren och var påväg uppför gatan.**

Remus stönade uppgivet.

"Mår du bra?" frågade Tonks oroligt.

"Jadå, jag önskar bara att Harry ibland inte skulle vara så viljestark i vissa situationer", sade Remus och log smått, även om han var orolig över hur Dursleys skulle reagera så var det uppenbart att Harry hade vunnit den verbala duellen överlägset.

 **Han låg illa till nu och han visste om det. Han skulle bli tvungen att se sin moster och morbror i vitögat senare och betala priset för sin oförskämdhet, men han brydde sig inte särskilt mycket om det för ögonblicket. Han hade betydligt angelägnare saker i tankarna. Harry var inte säker på om den höga knallen hade åstadkommits av någon som hade transfererat sig dit eller bort därifrån. Det lät på exakt samma sätt som när husalfen Dobby försvann i tomma intet.**

"Nej, det var Mundungus som försvann", muttrade mrs Weasley ilsket och blängde på boken med korsade armar.

"Jag börjar misstänka att något allvarligt hände", viskade Zabini som hade lagt märke till de ogillande blickarna de vuxna hade efter de läst om det mystiska ljudet.

"Jag tror pappa pratade om någon rättegång?" sade Malfoy frågandes och han rynkade pannan när han försökte minnas om hans pappa hade nämnt något.

 **Var det möjligt att Dobby fanns här på Privet Drive? Kunde Dobby tänkas följa efter honom i just detta ögonblick? När den sista tanken dök upp snurrade han runt och stirrade bakåt på Privet Drive, men gatan verkade helt övergiven och Harry var säker på att Dobby inte visste hur man gjorde sig osynlig.**

"Det är en av de få sakerna som de inte kan göra", sade Ron.

"Vi skulle vara körda ifall de bestämde sig för att göra uppror mot oss", muttrade Jimmy Peakes med en rysning.

.

 **Han gick vidare, knappt medveten om vilken väg han tog, för han hade gått på de här gatorna så ofta på sista tiden att fötterna automatiskt förde honom till hans favoritställen. Vid vart och varannat steg såg han sig om över axeln.** **Någon eller några magiska varelser hade varit nära honom när han låg bland moster Petunias döende begonior, det var han säker på. Varför hade de inte talat till honom, varför hade de inte tagit kontakt, varför gömde de sig nu?**

"Och tack vare Mundungus har Harry insett att han haft säkerhetsvakter", sade Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

"Och tack och lov för det, jag ville inte vara där hela sommaren", muttrade Harry som hörde henne.

 **Och sedan, samtidigt som hans känsla av vanmakt tilltog, började han känna sig allt osäkrare.** **Kanske det inte hade varit något magiskt ljud när allt kom omkring. Kanske han längtade så förtvivlat efter det allra minsta tecken på kontakt från den värld han tillhörde att han överreagerade på helt vanligt oväsen. Kunde han vara säker på att det inte hade varit ljudet av något som slogs sönder i ett av grannhusen?** **Harry kände en molande, tryckande tyngd i magen och innan han visste ordet av strömmade känslan av hopplöshet som hade plågat honom hela sommaren på nytt över honom.**

"Oroa dig inte Harry, jag är säker på att din sommar snart kommer bli bättre", sade Oliver tröstande.

"Oja, den blev bättre redan samma kväll. Jag menar visst, den blev också sämre men jag tänker inte fokusera på det negativa",

 **Klockan fem morgonen därpå skulle han väckas av väckarklockan så att han kunde betala ugglan som kom med _The Daily Prophet_ \- men var det någon idé att fortsätta med den? Harry kastade bara en snabb blick på första sidan nu för tiden innan han slängde den ifrån sig. När de idioter som gav ut tidningen till sist insåg att Voldemort var tillbaka skulle det bli stora förstasidenyheter, och det var den enda sortens nyheter som Harry var intresserad av.**

"Du borde ha läst allt", suckade Percy och skakade ångerfullt på huvudet, han avskydde hur han hade agerat det senaste halvåret mot sin familj.

"Eller så kan han leva ovetandes om det, det kan vara bättre för hans hälsa", föreslog Katie medan hon flätade en liten del av sitt hår för att hålla sig sysselsatt.

 **Om han hade tur skulle det också komma ugglor med brev från hans bästa vänner Ron och Hermione, trots att alla hans förhoppningar om att deras brev skulle innehålla några nyheter för länge sedan hade grusats.**

"Ledsen", sade Ron och Hermione.

"Varför ger ni honom inte några nyheterP" frågade Dorea med en anklagande ton.

"Det kommer att förklaras i boken… tyvärr", sade Ron med en grimas.

 ** _Vi kan självklart inte säga mycket om du-vet-vad_ … _Vi har blivit tillsagda att inte skriva någonting viktigt ifall våra brev skulle komma på avvägar_ … _Vi har fullt upp med att göra, men jag kan inte ge dig några detaljer här_ … _Det händer en hel del, vi ska berätta allt när vi ses._**

 **Men när skulle de ses? Ingen verkade vilja besvära sig med att bestämma ett datum.**

"Det var för att vi inte visste när det skulle va", sade Hermione.

"Men jag önskar att det hade varit betydligt tidigare", sade Sirius med ett sorgset leende.

 **Hermione hade krafsat ner _Vi ses ganska snart nu, skulle jag tro_ på hans födelsedagskort, men hur snart var ganska snart? Såvitt Harry kunde förstå av de vaga antydningarna i deras brev befann sig Ron och Hermione på samma ställe, förmodligen hemma hos Rons föräldrar. Han stod knappt ut med tanken på att båda nu var i Kråkboet och hade roligt medan han satt fast på Privet Drive.**

Angelina, Alicia och Katie såg anklagande på Ron och Hermione.

"Innan ni börjar skälla på oss så var vi inte i Kråkboet", sade Ron försiktigt, han må vara en del av quidditchlaget men han var inte i närheten av det band med dem som Harry hade.

"Vart ni var är knappast den viktiga detaljen!" utbrast Alicia.

 **I själva verket var han så arg på dem att han hade kastat bort de båda askarna med Godisbaronens choklad som de hade skickat till hans födelsedag, utan att öppna dem. Han ångrade det senare, efter den slokande sallad som moster Petunia bjudit på till middag den kvällen.**

"Du gjorde vad?"

"Jag vet, men ja var riktigt arg. Jag var fast på ett ställe där jag inte var välkommen, hade ingen aning om vad som hände…" Harry ryckte på axlarna.

 **Och vad hade Ron och Hermione fullt upp att göra med? Varför hade inte han, Harry, fullt upp med saker att göra? Hade inte han visat att han kunde klara av mycket mer än de? Hade de allesammans glömt bort vad han hade gjort? Var det inte _han_ som hade tagit sig in på kyrkogården och sett Cedric mördad, han som själv hade bundits fast vid den där gravstenen och nästan blivit dödad?**

Ett flertal personer ryckte till vid påminnelsen om Cedrics mord och deras tankar vandrade tillbaka till de kapitel som handlat om händelserna på kyrkogården, på skräcken och sorgen de sänt när de läste det.

 ** _Tänk inte på det där_ , sa Harry strängt till sig själv för hundrade gången den sommaren. Det var illa nog att han ständigt var tillbaka på kyrkogården i sina mardrömmar utan att han dessutom skulle behöva tänka på det under sin vakna tid.**

"Så det är vad mardrömmarna har handlat om", suckade Neville, han hade ofta vaknat av Harrys mardrömmar, något som de andra också hade gjort när Harry glömt att sätta upp en förtrollning runt sin säng som skulle förhindra dem att höra. Det senaste halvåret hade de vaknat oftare än vanligt av det, men med tanke på hans många straffkommenderingar som slutade mitt i natten var det inte konstigt att han glömt.

"Inte konstigt att han sovit mindre i år", muttrade Ron med en rysning. Han ignorerade hur Harry rodnade bredvid honom. Istället fäste han blicken på ingången till stora salen där tre personer kom in igenom.

"Ah madam Bones, välkommen tillbaka. Jag antar att dina ärenden gick bra?" sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Väldigt bra, mugglarna är hemma utan några minnen och mr Lupins mordförsök är dokumenterat och en officiell utredning har startas", sade madam Bones i en sträng ton innan hon leendes vände sig bort från Dumbledore. "Remus, det är bra att se dig vid liv."

"Jag ber om ursäkt för at skrämma er alla", sade Remus ursäktande medan han lutade sig mer mot Tonks. "Hittade ni några bevis på vem som förgiftade mig?"

"Jag är rädd att vi inte kan diskutera det, alla bevis vi har eller inte har hittat kommer hållas klassificerat fram tills vi kan arrestera någon", sade Kingsley medan han slog sig ner på golvet i en graciös rörelse. Madam Bones undanhöll en suck och satte sig själv på en av puffarna.

 **Han vek runt ett hörn in i Magnoliagränden. Halvvägs genom den gick han förbi det smala språng utmed sidan av ett garage där han första gången hade fått syn på sin gudfar.**

"Aww det är gulligt", sade Tonks med ett leende.

"Nej, det var skrämmande", sed Harry och Sirius i mun på varandra och såg sen förvånat på varandra.

"Okej, jag förstår att Harry kände att det var skrämmande, känslan av att någon betraktar än när man befinner sig ensam utomhus i mörkret är väldigt obehagligt, speciellt när man sen inser att man sett en Grymm… eller åtminstone vad man tror är en Grym. Men varför var det skrämmande för dig?" frågade Charlie förvirrat.

"Han blev nästan påkörd av Nattbussen, jag trodde jag skulle få en hjärtattack", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet medan Harry såg upp och gav honom ett ursäktande leende.

 **Sirius verkade åtminstone förstå hur Harry kände sig. Visserligen var hans brev lika fattiga på nyheter som Rons och Hermiones, men de innehöll i alla fall varnande och tröstande ord i stället för retfulla antydningar: _Jag vet att det här måste kännas frustrerande för dig … Håll dig i schack så kommer allt bli okej … Var försiktig och gör ingenting överilat …_**

"Gör inget överilat?" frågade Sprout misstroget. "Jag hörde inte fel, det är verkligen vad han sa?"

"Det låter en aning hycklande ja", instämde Flitwick med ett lätt skratt.

"Jag vet inte, jag tycker att det låter som ett typiskt beteende för Black, fruktansvärt vårdlös med sig själv men otroligt beskyddande över de han älskar", påpekade madam Hooch med ett mjukt leende medan hon betraktade Sirius som hade slängt upp armen runt Remus axlar.

 **Jodå, tänkte Harry när han korsade Magnoliagränden, vek in på Magnoliavägen och styrde stegen mot den mörknande lekparken, han hade (i stort sett) följt Sirius råd. Han hade åtminstone motstått frestelsen att binda fast kofferten vid sin kvast och ge sig iväg till Kråkboet på egen hand.**

"Tack och lov för det", sade mrs Weasley lättat, en förskräckt min hade övertagit hennes ansikte när hon föreställde sig hur Harry försökte ta sig till Kråkboet genom att flyga dit helt ensam.

"Han borde ha gjort det", sade Alicia, som blängde på boken, kokandes av ilska.

"Vi var inte hemma vid den tidpunkten, så det var tur att han inte gjorde det", sade Ginny med en grimas, hennes tankar fokuserade på vilka förhäxningar hon helst skulle vilja utöva på familjen Dursley.

"Vi bodde hos en avlägsen släkting i somras", sade Fred när han såg deras vänners förvirrade minner.

 **I själva verket tyckte Harry att han hade uppfört sig mycket väl med tanke på hur besviken och arg han var över att behöva sitta fast så länge på Privet Drive, tvingad att gömma sig i rabatter i hopp om att få höra någonting som kunde antyda vad Lord Voldemort sysslade med. Men det var ändå ganska irriterande att bli tillsagd att inte göra någonting överilat av en man som hade suttit tolv år i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban, rymt därifrån, försökt begå det mord som han ursprungligen blivit dömd för och sedan gett sig av på flykt med en stulen hippogriff.**

"Jag förstår att de verkade hycklande av mig, men jag ville verkligen ditt bästa", sade Sirius mjukt.

Harry nickade långsamt. "Jag vet det, jag var bara upprörd."

"Och du hade all rätt till det, be inte om ursäkt för hur du känner, okej?" Sirius rufsade om Harrys hår medan han pratade.

 **Harry svingade sig över den låsta parkgrinden och satte i väg över det brunsvedda gräset. Parken var lika tom som gatorna runt omkring. När han kom fram till gungorna sjönk han ner på den enda som Dudley och hans vänner ännu inte hade lyckats slå sönder, virade ena armen runt kedjan och stirrade missmodigt ner i marken. Han skulle inte kunna gömma sig i Dursleys rabatt igen. I morgon måste han fundera ut något nytt sätt att lyssna på nyheterna.**

"Sugkoppar och hänga uppochner i taket!" sade Dennis triumferande.

"Jag vet inte ifall det skulle funka i verkligheten, och oavsett vad så ägde jag inga sugkoppar", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Och med 'Arrys tur skylle 'an ramla ner framför deras fötter", sade Fleur med ett tindrande skratt. Bill blängde en aning när han såg blickarna som ett stort antal av pojkarna i salen gav henne.

 **Under tiden hade han inget annat att se fram emot än ännu en nervös, orolig natt, för även om han slapp mardrömmarna om Cedric hade han förvirrade drömmar om långa mörka korridorer, som alla slutade med låsta dörrar längst in. Han antog att det hade någonting att göra med hans känsla av instängdhet när han var vaken.**

Ordermedlemmarna delade oroliga blickar, de hade fram tills nu varit omedvetna om att Harry drömt om det stället. Med undantag av Dumbledore så var de inte säkra på varför han ens skulle drömma om det men rektorn hade varnat dem för möjligheten. Men oavsett vad anledningen var så var de säkra på att det inte var något positivt.

 **Ofta stack det obehagligt i det gamla ärret i hans panna, men han inbillade sig inte längre att Ron, Hermione eller Sirius skulle tycka att det var särskilt intressant. Tidigare hade smärtan i ärret förvarnat som att Voldemort höll på att bli starkare igen, men nu när Voldemort var tillbaka skulle de förmodligen säga att den regelbundna irritationen bara var att vänta … ingenting att oroa sig för … ingenting nytt …**

"Harry! Jag vill alltid veta ifall du får ont eller blir skadad, oavsett vad du tror att mitt svar kommer att vara", sade Sirius förskräckt

"Men det är vad du skulle svarat!" protesterade Harry.

"Det är inte det viktiga, det viktiga är att du får möjlighet att prata om dina problem. Jag kan inte hjälpa om jag inte vet om det."

"Jag vet, Sirius", sade Harry, och efter att Sirius nickade mot honom såg han ner på sin knutna hand och han kunde se orden inristade där. Med en ansträngning slappnade han av och gömde handen från andras åsyn.

 **Det orättvisa i alltsammans vällde upp inom honom så att han bara ville vråla av ursinne. Om det inte var för honom skulle ingen ens ha vetat att Voldemort var tillbaka! Och hans belöning var att sitta fast i Little Whinging fyra veckor i sträck, totalt avskuren från trolldomsvärlden, tvingad att ligga och trycka bland döende begonior för att få höra nyheter om vattenskidåkande undulater!**

"Jag slår vad om ifall vi lär Hedwig det kan vi få mer uppmärksamhet", sade Seamus ivrigt.

"Du kan försöka träna henne, men jag tvivlar att hon kommer vilja vara hjälpsam", fnös Harry, medveten om hur oerhört stolt Hedwig kunde vara och att hon knappast skulle visa sig krascha i vatten ett flertal gånger framför andra.

 **Hur kunde Dumbledore ha glömt honom så lätt? Varför var Ron och Hermione tillsammans utan att bjuda in honom också? Hur mycket längre skulle han behöva stå ut med Sirius förmaningar att ligga lågt och vara en snäll pojke, eller behöva motstå frestelsen att skriva till den idiotiska _Daily Prophet_ och påpeka att Voldemort hade återvänt.**

"Jag sa ju att det var en dålig idé att lämna honom där ensam", sade Sirius och blängde på Dumbledore som suckade tungt.

"Vid den tidpunkten trodde jag att det var bästa sättet att hålla honom säker. Jag har nu insett att det var ett misstag."

"Så jag kommer inte behöva återvända dit?" frågade Harry och han kunde nästan höra hur hans nacke knäckte till med hur snabbt han vände det för att se på Dumbledore.

"Nej, jag tror du har en gudfar som väldigt gärna skulle ta in dig", Dumbledore log vänligt mot Harry vars leende var större än någonsin.

 **De ursinniga tankarna virvlade runt i Harrys huvud och det vred sig i magen på honom av ilska medan en kvav, sammetsmjuk natt föll runt honom. Luften var fylld med doften av varmt, torrt gräs och det enda ljus som hördes var det låga brusandet av trafik på vägen utanför parkstaketet.** **Han visste inte hur länge han hade suttit på gungan när ljudet av röster avbröt hans funderingar och han tittade upp. Gatlyktorna från vägarna runt omkring kastade ett disigt ljus som var tillräckligt starkt för att visa silhuetterna av en grupp människor som var påväg genom parken. En av dem sjöng en ful visa med hög röst. De andra skrattade. Ett mjukt klickande ljud hördes från flera dyrbara racercyklar som de gick och drog.**

"Snälla säg inte att du kommer bli rånad", sade Percy en aning nervöst och Harry vände sig förvånat mot honom, men när han såg den äldre mannens oroliga blick log Harry mjukt.

"Nej, jag blev inte rånad, de visste inte ens att jag var där", sade han och Percy andades lättat ut.

"Han kommer få en hjärtattack sen… och han kommer inte vara den enda", muttrade Ron till Harry som hjälplöst ryckte på axlarna, det var inte som om han frågat om han blev attackerad.

 **Harry visste vilka de var. Figuren längst fram gick inte att ta miste på - det var hans kusin Dudley som var påväg hemåt, åtföljd av sitt trogna gäng. Dudley var lika enorm som någonsin, men ett års hårdbanting och upptäckten av en ny talang hade åstadkommit en stor förändring i hans fysik.**

"Det är bra åtminstone", mumlade madam Pomfrey,men hon såg forfarande ogillande ut.

"Han kanske bara bestod av muskler nu, men jag är fortfarande snabbare och han är rädd för vad jag skulle kunna göra", sade Harry och hans vänner nickade lättat.

 **Som morbror Vernon förtjust berättade för alla som ville höra på hade Dudley nyligen blivit juniormästare i tungviktsklassen i boxningstävlingarna mellan skolorna i sydvästra England. "Den ädla sporten", som morbror Vernon kallade den, hade gjort Dudley ännu mer skräckinjagande än han hade varit under skoltiden på lågstadiet då Harry hade fungerat som Dudleys första boxboll.** **Harry var inte det minsta rädd för sin kusin längre, men han tyckte ändå inte att det fanns någon anledning att glädja sig åt att Dudley hade lärt sig slå hårdare och mera träffsäkert. Alla barnen i grannskapet var skräckslagna för honom - och ännu mer skräckslagna än de var för "den där Pottergrabben", som de hade blivit varnade för eftersom han var en hårdhjärtad buse och gick på Sankt Brutus säkerhetsanstalt för hopplöst kriminella pojkar.**

"Varför sade de det?" frågade Fleur förvånat.

"Det var en täckmantel för att jag gick på Hogwarts", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Det är bara dymt? De ger mer yppmärksamhet", påpekade Fleur med en rynkad panna.

"Men folk tycker synd om dem, så det är positiv uppmärksamhet på ett sätt", sade Narcissa ogillande.

 **Harry såg hur de mörka figurerna gick tvärs över gräset, och undrade vem de hade klått upp den här kvällen. Se er omkring, tänkte han medan han betraktade dem. Kom igen nu … se er omkring … jag sitter här alldeles ensam .. kom och gör ett försök …**

Hermione bet sig i läppen. En del av henne ville förmana Harry för hans tankar, men hon var inte säker på att hon hade rätten att göra det, inte efter hur de under halva sommaren inte gett honom någon informationen. Anledningen till varför Harry ens hade de tankarna.

Ron slickade sig om läpparna nervöst, Harry hade en tendens att vara lite dåraktig och han hoppades innerligt att Harry inte skulle hamna i slagsmål nu.

 **Om Dudleys vänner såg honom sitta här skulle de säkert gå raka vägen fram till honom, och vad skulle Dudley då ta sig till? Han skulle inte vilja tappa ansiktet inför gänget, men han skulle vara livrädd för att provocera Harry. Det skulle verkligen vara roligt att se Dudleys dilemma, att håna honom, att betrakta honom, eftersom det var omöjligt för honom att ge igen … och om några av de andra försökte ge sig på Harry var han beredd - han hade sin trollstav. Låt dem försöka bara … Han skulle väldigt gärna ösa ut lite av sin besvikelse på de här killarna, som en gång i tiden hade gjort livet till ett helvete för honom. Men de vände sig inte om, de såg honom inte, de var nästan framme vid staketet.**

"Medan jag är allt för det så skulle jag föredra om du inte gjorde det", sade Sirius.

"Jag lyckades avstå", sade Harry.

"Och vi kan alltid prata med honom", sade Remus och blinkade med ena ögat mot Harry som log, ett leende som vacklade en aning när han såg hur utmattad Remus var.

 **Harry behärskade en impuls att ropa efter dem. Att mucka slagsmål var inte något smart drag, han fick inte använda trollkonst … då skulle han riskera att bli relegerad igen. Rösterna från Dudleys gäng dog bort. De var redan utom synhåll, på väg ner för Magnoliavägen. Där ser du, Sirius, tänkte Harry dystert. Ingenting överilat. Höll mig i schack. Precis tvärtemot vad du skulle gjort.**

Sirius gav ifrån sig ett överraskat skratt. "Du har helt rätt där, jag hade kastat mig framför dem."

"För att du är en dramaqueen", sade Remus. "Du har alltid varit det."

"Jag vet inte om jag ska vara lättad att du förolämpar mig eller sakna perioden där du var för utmattad för det", sade Sirius retsamt och flämtningar drogs genom hela salen, mrs Weasley blängde ilsket på Sirius.

"Tänk dig hur lättad jag var när jag slapp höra Löjliga lömska Lupin i 12 år", sköt Remus tillbaka och Sirius kastade huvudet tillbaka med ett ruggande skratt.

"Ni är skitstövlar båda två. Måste ni skämta om såna allvarliga saker", stönade Tonks och skakade på huvudet, hennes röst hördes tydligt över tystnaden i salen. "Mamma skulle mörda er båda."

"Skulle inte vara första gången hon gör något radikalt", sade Remus med en lätt axelryckning som han grimaserade åt, även om han var på bättringsvägen var han forfarande öm.

"Men skulle det verkligen vara radikalt? Jag är övertygad om att åtminstone 90% av den ärevördiga släkten Black har mördat någon", sade Sirius, vars glädje hade ersatts av ett uttryck av avsmak.

 **Han reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. Moster Petunia och Morbror Vernon tycktes anse att så snart Dudley dök upp var det dags för Harry att vara hemma, och en enda minut efter var det alldeles för sent. Morbror Vernon hade hotat med att låsa in Harry i skjulet om han någonsin mer kom hem senare än Dudley, så Harry kvävde en gäspning och styrde, fortfarande med ilsken uppsyn, stegen mot parkgrinden.**

"Du kan inte vara seriös!" protesterade Oliver upprört.

"Seriösare än en hjärtattack", sade Harry med ett stort leende.

"Åh toppen, du börjar också få deras typ av humor", muttrade Tonks och blängde anklagande på Sirius och Remus som delade ett leende.

 **Magnoliavägen var, precis som Privet Drive, kantad av stora, bastanta hus med perfekt klippta gräsmattor, alla med stora bastanta innehavare, som körde skinande rena bilar precis som morbror Vernons. Harry föredrog Little Whinging på natten, när fönstren med sina fördragna gardiner bildade fläckar av juvelskimrande färg i mörkret och han inte löpte någon risk att höra ogillande muttranden som sitt "förbrytaraktiga" utseende när han gick förbi husen.**

"Ursäkta, men har de ens sett dig? Hur ser du förbrytaraktig u?" frågade Ginny misstroget medan hennes ögon tog in Harrys korta och rangliga form.

"Det får du fråga dem om, men jag är livsfarlig. Jag såg en av grannan rycka in sitt barn i huset när jag gick förbi", suckade Harry och Ginny fräste som en ilsken katt. "Och nej, jag kommer inte berätta det för dig så du kan förhäxa henne."

"Men Harry, älskar du mig inte", sade Ginny och blinkade oskyldigt med ögonen. "Skulle du förneka mig chansen?"

"Um… jj-ja-jag", stammade Harry fram med hettande kinder. Det var som om hans hjärna fått kortslutning när hon frågade om han älskade henne.

 **Han gick så snabbt att när han kommit halvvägs på Magnoliavägen dök Dudleys gäng upp inom synhåll igen. De höll på att säga hej då till varandra vid ingången till Magnoliagränden. Harry klev in i skuggan under ett stort syrenträd och väntade.**

 **"... visst skrek han som en stucken gris, va?" sa Malcolm medan de andra gapskrattade.**

"De slog upp någon?" fräste Charlie.

"De har alltid gjort det. Eftersom jag går här nu har de behövt hitta fler och nya offer", suckade Harry, han började undra när de andra skulle sluta vara förvånade över Dursleys beteende.

 **"Snygg högerkrok, Stora D" sa Piers.**

 **"Samma tid i morgon?" frågade Dudley.**

 **"Hemma hos mig, mina föräldrar är borta", sa Gordon.**

 **"Vi ses då", sa Dudley.**

 **"Hej då, Dud!"**

 **"Vi syns, Stora D!"**

"Vadå, vill han inte ha kvar de gamla smeknamnen?" frågade Lee med ett skratt.

"De var väldigt fina", instämde Luna drömmande och det var svårt att avgöra ifall hon var seriös eller inte.

"Moster Petunia kallar honom fortfarande vid de smeknamnen", sade Harry och en ny våg av skratt spred sig genom salen.

Ginnys ögon lös praktiskt taget av munterhet. "Det lämnar en viktig fråga, kallade hon honom det framför hans kompisar?"

"Åh det gjorde hon, och det var på något sätt mitt fel", Harry ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna när ett flertal personer tappade hakan i ren chock. "Fråga inte vad för slags logik han använde, jag förstår det inte själv."

 **Harry väntade på att resten av gänget skulle troppa av innan han satte fart igen. När deras röster på nytt dött bort vek han runt hörnet in i Magnoliagränden och eftersom han gick mycket snabbt var han snart ifatt Dudley, som i sakta mak promenerade gatan fram medan han gnodde entonigt.**

 **"Hallå där, Stora D!"**

"Harry, det där är verkligen inte det smartaste du kan göra", suckade Remus och satte sig rakare upp i sin plats efter att ha sjunkit ihop av utmattning.

"När Harry blir arg så försvinner all hans logik", sade Hermione och Harry gav ifrån sitt ett förolämpat läte.

 **Dudley vände sig om.**

 **"Jaså", grymtade han. "Det är du."**

 **"Hur länge har du varit 'Stora D' då?" sa Harry.**

 **"Håll klaffen", morrade Dudley och vände sig bort.**

 **"Vilket coolt namn", flinade Harry och föll in i takten bredvid sin kusin. "Men du kommer alltid att vara 'lilla söta Diddyponken' för mig."**

"Är du säker på att det var din moster och inte du som sa det framför dem?" frågade Seamus skrattandes.

"Ifall de hade konfronterat mig hade jag antagligen använt det namnet, jag ville verkligen hamna i bråk vid den tidpunkten."

Sirius suckade vid sin gudsons ord men undvek att säga något, han var medveten om, precis som Harry i boken tänkt, att han själv hade kastat sig på chansen att hamna i ett slagsmål så han kunde knappast förmana Harry för att ha haft tanken.

 **"Jag sa, HÅLL KLAFFEN!" sa Dudley och knöt ilsket sina skinkstora händer.**

 **"Vet inte killarna om att din mamma kallar dig det?"**

 **"Håll käften."**

 **" _Henne_ säger du minsann inte åt att hålla käften. Vad säger du om 'Pluttis' och 'lilla Dinky Diddygullet', kan jag använda dem då?"**

"Vänta, du sa att hon använt det framför dem", protesterade Dean besviket.

"Hon gjorde det, två dagar senare. Dock så såg jag aldrig reaktionerna, jag var på mitt rum."

"De lät dig vara på rummet under dagen, behövde de inte dig för att göra alla hushållssysslor", sade Angelina bittert.

"Um… låt oss säga att en incident gjorde att de inte vill se mig", sade Harry försiktigt och undvek att se någon i ögonen, ovillig att gå in på detaljer.

"Jag hoppas att han blåste upp Vernon som han gjorde med Marge", muttrade någon och Harrys läppar ryckte vid tanken på det.

 **Dudley sa ingenting. Han såg ut att behöva uppbåda hela sin självkontroll för att inte klippa till Harry.**

 **"Vem har du klått upp i kväll då?" frågade Harry och hans flin försvann. "Nån annan tioåring? Jag vet att du spöade Mark Evans för två kvällar sen …"**

 **"Han bad om det", grymtade Dudley.**

"Hur ber en tioåring om det från en femtonåring?" frågade Narcissa och betraktade boken med avsky.

"Han åt väl nått godis eller glass och vägrade dela med sig", sade Charlie hånande, omedveten om att det var en bakomliggande anledning till många av de gånger Dudley hade klått upp någon.

"Jag ser fram emot den dag han får det han förtjänar", muttrade Hannah buttert, hon hade alltid haft en avsky för mobbare.

 **"Jaså, verkligen?"**

 **"Han var fräck mot mig."**

 **"Jaså? Sa han att du ser ut som en gris som lärt sig gå på bakben? För det är inte fräckt, Dud, det är sant."**

"Harry!" stönade Remus och förde en hand mot ansiktet som han lutade pannan emot.

"Ah jag älskar när du blir fräck och besegrar alla med en enkel mening", skrattade Ginny och klappade händerna i förtjusning. Harry, med huvudet på snedden betraktade henne omsorgsfullt och lade märke till hur ljuset reflekterades i hennes röda hår.

"Jag kan inte välja vilken förolämpning Harry använt som jag gillar mest, den här, gången han sa åt Dudley att stoppa huvudet i toan eller när han sa åt Malfoy att fästa en extraarm på kvasten", sade Fay med ett gigantiskt leende.

Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet och såg sig strängt omkring, "Nej vet ni vad, han kommer bara ge sig själv trubbel så som han pratar!"

"Spelar knappast någon roll, Dursleys hatar honom readan, vad för skillnad kan en förolämpning eller två göra", påpekade Colin efter någon sekunds tvekan och Sirius och Remus utbytte en dyster blick, mycket väl medvetna om vad för skada det kunde ge.

 **Det ryckte i en muskel i Dudleys käke. Det gav Harry en enorm tillfredsställelse att veta hur rasande han gjorde Dudley. Han kände de som om han lät sin besvikelse pysa ut över kusinen, det enda utlopp han hade.** **De vek av till höger in i den smala gränd som bildade en genväg mellan Magnoliagränden och Blåregnsvägen och där Harry för första gången hade sett Sirius. Den var tom och mycket mörkare än de gator den band ihop för där fanns inga gatlyktor. Deras steg dämpades mellan garageväggar på ena sidan och ett högt staket på den andra.**

"Inte riktigt första, men första gången du kan minnas ja", mumlade Percy för sig själv.

"Jag gillar inte när man är ute på kvällarna och det är mörkt, det känns alltid som om något dåligt ska hända", sade Kim med en rysning.

"Åh larva dig inte, det är ingen film. De kommer komma hem och det värsta som händer är att de kanske blir förkylda eller nåt sånt", fnös Leanne och skakade på huvudet. "Ärligt, det finns ingen anledning att få panik."

 **"Du tror att du är en riktig baddare till karl när du går omkring med den där grejen, va?" sa Dudley efter några sekunder.**

 **"Vad då för grej?"**

 **"Den där … den där grejen som du gömmer."**

"Han kan inte ens säga trollstav?"

"Han har blivit uppfostrad till att frukta det", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna, hans tankar tillbaka vid när han åkt och hämta Harry och familjen Dursleys reaktioner. Efter att ha läst böckerna förstod han bättre nu varför de reagerat så, även om han fortfarande ansåg att reaktionerna var fel.

"Fortfarande löjligt, han kommer inte dö av att säga ordet", muttrade Charlie och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **Harry flinade igen.**

 **"Du är visst inte så dum som du ser ut, Dud? Fast om du var det, skulle du väl inte kunna gå och prata samtidigt, antar jag."**

En ny skrattvåg spred sig genom salen. Trots den mer allvarsamma atmosfären och hur bitter Harry i boken verkade vara, så kunde alla i salen uppskata Harrys humor och hans spydiga förolämpningar.

 **Harry drog fram sin trollstav. Han såg att Dudley sneglade på den från sidan.**

Umbridges ögon lös upp vid den biten av information. Potter hade alltså använt sig av magi innan dementorerna dök upp. Hennes läppar drogs upp i brett leende, om hon spelade alla sina kort rätt skulle hon kunna få honom relegerad innan slutet på veckan.

 **"Det är inte tillåtet för dig att ha den", sa Dudley direkt. "Jag vet att det inte är det. Du skulle bli relegerad från den där knäppa skolan du går i."**

 **"Hur vet du att de inte har ändrat reglerna, Stora D?"**

"Nu utmanar du bara ödet", suckade Katie.

"Men det fungerade", påpekade Harry snabbt och blinkade med ena ögat.

 **"Det har de inte", sa Dudley, fast han lät inte helt övertygad.**

 **Harry skrattade lätt.**

"Har jag någonsin sagt att när du gör det så är det läbbigt?" frågade Ron.

"Nej, och är det?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"En aning", erkände Hermione och Harry hummade fundersamt.

 **"Du är för feg för att utmana mig utan den där grejen, va?" brummade Dudley ilsket.**

 **"Medan du bara behöver fyra kompisar sin stöd innan du kan klå upp en tioåring. Den där boxningstiteln, du vet, som du springer omkring och väsnas om hela tiden? Hur gammal var din motståndare? Sju? Åtta?"**

"Någonting säger mig att Harry har utmanat dem utan sin trollstav", suckade Tonks, vars hår gick till en limegrön färg.

"Bara verbalt, och majoriteten av tiden när jag var utom räckhåll för hans nävar. Fördelen med att han är så stor är att jag kunde springa ifrån honom."

"Små under", muttrade mrs Weasley bistert innan hon började muttra för sig själv. Mr Weasley, som satt precis bredvid henne och kunde uppfatta hennes ord, ryckte till emellanåt.

 **"Han var sexton, om du vill veta", morrade Dudley, "och han var helt knockad i tjugo minuter när jag var klar med honom och han vägde dubbelt så mycket som du. Vänta bara tills jag talar om för pappa att du tog fram den där grejen …"**

 **"Ska du springa till pappsen nu, va? Är hans lille boxningsmästare rädd för elake Harrys trollstav?"**

"Jösses Harry, du är brutal", sade Lee med en imponerad vissling.

"Jag tog ut mina frustrationer på honom, kanske var det fel…"

"Nah, oroa dig inte Harry. Efter vad han gjort mot dig genom åren så förtjänar grisen det", sade Ron med ett flin som han snabbt gömde när hans mamma började skälla på honom halvhjärtat för förolämpningen.

 **"Du är visst inte lika modig på natten, va?" sa Dudley hånfullt.**

 **"Det här _är_ på natten, Diddyponken. Det är så det kallas när det blir alldeles mörkt som nu."**

 **"Jag menar när du ligger i din säng!" röt Dudley.**

"Nej!" väste Ron, han hade många gånger under det senaste halvåret vaknat av att Harry hade mardrömmar, så han förstod nu att Dudley skulle håna honom för det.

"Vad händer?" frågade Parvati tveksamt och såg sig hjälplöst omkring när hon inte fick något svar.

 **Han hade stannat upp. Harry stannade också och stirrade på sin kusin. Dudleys stora ansikte, som han bara skymtade, hade en underligt triumferande min.**

 **"Vad menar du med att jag inte är modig när jag ligger i min säng?" frågade Harry alldeles paff. "Vad skulle jag vara rädd för, kuddarna eller?"**

"Bra, låt honom inte få övertaget", muttrade Alisa, hon kunde gissa vad det var Dudley siktade på men förhoppningsvis skulle Harry kunna hålla humöret i styr.

"Det är Potter, han styrs av sina känslor", fnös Malfoy, men hans tonfall var inte hånande som det skulle ha varit bara några dagar tidigare.

 **"Jag hörde dig i går natt", andades Dudley. "Du pratade i sömnen. _Jämrade dig_."**

 **"Vad menar du?" sa Harry om igen, men han blev plötsligt alldeles kall inombords.**

 **Han hade återigen varit på kyrkogården i drömmen natten innan.**

De som insåg att Dudley nu skulle håna Harry för hans drömmar utbytte bittra blickar, det handlade inte om ifall de gillade Harry eller inte, ifall de ansåg att han förtjänade den behandlingen eller inte. Det handlade om att ingen bör bli hånad för sina traumatiska upplevelser och deras reaktioner till det.

 **Dudley gav till ett skorrande skratt och började sedan tala med gnällande röst högt upp i falsett.**

 **"' _Döda inte Cedric! Döda inte Cedric!_ ' Vem är Cedric … din pojkvän?"**

"Han har nerven att!" Ginny spottade ilsket ur sig orden. "Jag hoppas att du gav honom en läxa eller jag svär till Morgana att jag kommer ge honom den, Harry."

"Jag vet inte ifall han lärde sig något", sade Harry, den kvällen hade varit sista gången han sett sin kusin det här året.

 **"Jag … du ljuger", sa Harry automatiskt.** **Men han hade blivit alldeles torr i munnen. Han visste att Dudley inte ljög - hur skulle han annars känna till Cedric?**

 **"' _Pappa! Hjälp mig, pappa! Han tänker döda mig, pappa! Buuhuu!_ '"**

Remus knöt händerna och blängde på boken. Oavsett hur mycket han skulle vilja lära Dudley en läxa så skulle han inte skada ett barn, skrämma kanske men inte skada.

 **"Håll klaffen", sa Harry lågt. "Håll klaffen, Dudley, jag varnar dig!"**

 **"' _Kom och hjälp mig pappa! Mamma, kom och hjälp mig! Han har dödat Cedric! Pappa, hjälp mig! Han tänker_ … ' Låt bli att peka på mig med den där grejen!"**

Umbridge, som fortfarande log stort, lutade sig förväntansfullt fram.

"Gör det!" sade Zacharias ilsket, ifall det var för att han ansåg att Dudley förtjänade det eller ifall han uppfattade det som en förolämpning mot Dudley var svårt att avgöra.

"Nej! Gör det inte, du kan bli relegerad!" flämtade Hermione och Ron skakade på huvudet eftersom de båda två redan visste hur kvällen slutat och Harry hade definitivt nämnt ifall han förhäxat sin kusin.

 **Dudley backade in i väggen i gränden. Harry riktade trollstaven direkt mot hans hjärta. Han kunde känna hur fjorton års hat mot Dudley pulserade i hans ådror - vad skulle han inte ge för att få angripa honom nu, få förhäxa Dudley så grundligt att han skulle bli tvungen att krypa hem som en insekt, slagen med stumhet, med spirande tentakler …**

"Dödade han sin kusin? Var det därför han blev kallad på rättegång i somras?" mumlade Zabini till Malfoy som efter några sekunders tvekan skakade på huvudet.

"Nej… han klarade inte av att döda Black i sitt tredje år trots anklagelserna, jag tvivlar han döda sin kusin", mumlade Malfoy tillbaka. Han hade aldrig fått ett ordentligt svar ifrån sin far om varför Harry haft en rättegång.

 **"Prata aldrig nånsin mer om det där", morrade Harry. "Hör du vad jag säger?"**

 **"Rikta den där grejen åt ett annat håll!"**

 **"Jag sa, hör du vad jag säger?"**

 **" _Rikta den åt ett annat håll!_ "**

 **"HÖR DU VAD JAG SÄGER?"**

 **"TA BORT DEN DÄR GREJEN FRÅN …!"**

"Mr Potter, du är medveten om att det är ett brott att hota mugglare med magi", sade Umbridge sockersött och ignorerade de skrikande protesterna ifrån Pottes vänner.

"Rätta mig om jag har fel, men den lagen är för att vi inte ska avslöja vår existens för mugglare, den säger ingenting om agerande kring de släktingar som är medvetna om magins existens", sade McGonagall kyligt och såg ner på Umbridge med genomträngande blick.

"Vi saknar också bevis på att något i själva verket hände", tillade madam Bones högljutt och ifall hennes läppar ryckte svagt så var det ingen som kommenterade det.

 **Dudley gav ifrån sig en konstig, rysande flämtning, som om han hade blivit doppad i iskallt vatten.**

"Vad gjorde du?" frågade Hannah misstänksamt.

"Ingenting", suckade Harry medan han undrade över ifall de någonsin skulle slutta misstänka honom för att ha gjort olika saker.

 **Någonting hade hänt med natten. Den stjärnbeströdda indigoblå himlen var plötsligt kolsvart - stjärnorna, månen, de disiga gatlyktorna i båda ändar av gränden hade försvunnit. Det avlägsna bruset från bilar och suset från träden var borta. Den milda kvällen var plötsligt genomträngande, bitande kall.** **De omgavs av ett totalt, ogenomträngligt, tyst mörket, som om en jättelik hand hade lagt en tjock, isande kall mantel över hela gränden och gjort dem blinda.**

"Vad är det som händer?" frågade Luna nervöst och bet sig i läppen, hennes blick gick fort fram och tillbaka mellan Harry och boken.

"Ärligt, det finns ingen anledning att få panik, det är ingen film", sade Kim Sloper i en barnslig ton medan hon såg anklagande på Leanne.

"Hur skulle jag veta att något sådant skulle hända!"

"Åh jag vet inte Leanne, kanske för att det är Harry Potter?" fnös Kim, hennes röst droppandes av sarkasm.

 **Under en bråkdels sekund trodde Harry att han oavsiktligt hade utövat trolldom, trots att han hade stått emot allt vad han kunde - sedan segrade förnuftet över känslorna - det stod inte i hans makt att släcka stjärnorna. Han vred huvudet åt än det ena och än det andra hållet, försökte se någonting, men mörkret tryckte över ögonen som en tyngdlös slöja.** **Dudleys skräckslagna röst exploderade i örat på Harry.**

"Ifall jag dör pågrund av de här böckerna kommer jag komma tillbaka bara så jag kan hemsöka de som skickade böckerna", muttrade Remus och grimaserade åt tanken på vad som skulle komma.

"Det är inte roligt Remus!" fräste Tonks samtidigt som Sirius smällde till honom.

"Ouch, vad var det för?" protesterade Remus medan han gned sin arm.

"För att du är en idiot", snäste Sirius innan han smällde till honom igen. "Och det där är för mitt löfte om att smälla till dig för att tro att det var ditt fel att du blev biten!"

"Mr Black, jag måste be dig att sluta att skada min patient", sade Newt med ett litet leende och Sirius bad genast om ursäkt.

 **"V-vad g-gör du? S-sluta med det!"**

 **"Jag gör ingenting! Håll klaffen och rör dig inte!"**

 **"Jag k-kan inte se! Jag har b-blivit blind! Jag …"**

 **"Jag sa håll klaffen!"**

"Okej, vad kan släcka himlen?" frågade Colin nervöst.

"Ingen varelse som vi har hört talas om, och jag känner inte till någon slags magi… det måste vara riktigt mörk magi", sade Anthony nervöst men han rynkade pannan när han såg den lilla skakningen på huvudet som Harry gjorde.

 **Harry stod alldeles stilla och vände sina oseende ögon mot vänster och höger. Kylan var så intensiv att han skälvde i hela kroppen, huden knottrade sig på armarna och håren i nacken stod rakt ut. Han spärrade upp ögonen på vid gavel, stirrade tomt framför sig, utan att se. Det var omöjligt … de kunde inte vara här … inte i Little Whinging … Han skärpte hörseln … han skulle höra dem innan han såg dem …**

"Vad är det som händer!" sade Oliver upprört, han hade en svag aning om vad det var som hade kunnat framkalla de reaktionerna, men knappast skulle väl de vara där?

"Något dåligt, men jag mår bra."

"Du sa att du mådde bra efter att ha blivit biten av en basilisk!" protesterade Parvati och blängde anklagande på Harry.

"Ledsen Harry, men ditt ord om ifall du mår bra eller inte är inte tillförlitligt, Ron och Hermione ligger på gränsen", sade Bill och trion började genast att protestera högljutt.

"Vad har jag gjort!" protesterade Ron högljutt och var på väg att resa sig upp men Hermione drog ner honom igen.

"Ni har undvikit att berätta sanningen under läsningen och har underdrivit, är det ett ord? Strunt samma, det är det nu. Ni har underdrivit era skador och liknande."

 **"Jag ska tala om för pappa!" gnällde Dudley "V-var är du? Vad h-håller du på m-med …?"**

 **"Kan du hålla käft?" väste Harry. "Jag försöker lyss…"**

 **Men han tystnade. Han hade just hört det som han fasat för.** **Det fanns någonting gömt i gränden förutom de själva, någonting som drog långa, hesa, rasslande andetag. Harry kände en hemsk stöt av fruktan där han stod och darrade i den iskalla luften.**

"Nej, nej, nej", mumlade Dorea och vred oroligt sina händer.

"Det råkar inte vara Sirius igen?" sade Charlus hoppfullt men det svaga leendet visade att han var mycket medveten om att det inte skulle vara hans svärson.

"Åh jag önskar att det hade varit jag, men jag tänker säga vad Harry redan sagt; när ska Harrys liv någonsin vara enkelt", sade Sirius buttert och Harry gav ifrån sitt ett nervöst skratt trots kylan han kände inom sig.

 **"L-lägg av med det där! Sluta upp med det! Annars f-får du dig en snyting, det lovar jag!"**

 **"Dudley, håll …"**

 **PANG.** **En knytnäve träffade Harry på sidan av huvudet och lyfte honom från marken. Små vita ljus exploderade framför ögonen på honom. För andra gången på en timme kändes det som om hans huvud hade kluvits i två bitar, i nästa ögonblick landade han hårt på marken och trollstaven flög ur hans hand.**

"IDIOT!"

"Han kommer få er dödade!"

"Den jäveln slog dig!"

Harrys händer hade flugit upp och greppat tag om sitt huvud, smärtan var genomträngande och han var svagt medveten om förolämpningarna som flög runt i salen men han hade ingen aning om vem det var som skrek vad.

"Låt oss lugna ner oss, som ni ser är mr Potter helt okej och vid liv", sade McGonagall högljutt och de flesta tystande av vana när de hörde hennes röst.

 **"Dudley, din stora idiot!" skrek Harry.** **Hans ögon tårades av smärta medan han kravlade sig upp på alla fyra och vilt trevade omkring sig i mörkret. Han hörde hur Dudley stövlade iväg, snavade och stötte emot staketet i gränden.**

 **"DUDLEY, KOM TILLBAKA! DU SPRINGER RAKT PÅ DEN!"**

"Han kan inte se den", sade Fudge och vred stressat på sitt plommonstopp.

"Jag sa ju att de var där!" sade Harry och blängde ilsket på Fudge som blev röd i ansiktet.

 **Det kom ett hemskt, gällt tjut och Dudleys steg stannade av. I samma ögonblick kände Harry en smygande kyla bakom sig som bara kunde betyda en sak. Det fanns mer än en.**

"Ni är så körda!" muttrade Fay som omedvetet satt och tuggade på tumnageln.

 **"DUDLEY, HÅLL MUNNEN STÄNGD! VAD DU ÄN GÖR, SÅ HÅLL MUNNEN STÄNGD! Trollstav!" mumlade Harry förtvivlat medans hans händer flög över marken som spindlar. Var är … trollstav … kom fram … _Lumos!_ "**

Umbridge gömde ett leende, det här var vad hon hade väntat på. Bevis på att Potter brutit mot lagen, det spelade ingen roll att dementorerna snart skulle komma. Han hade använt magi innan han såg dementorerna, innan han befann sig i någon fara.

 **Han uttalade trollformeln automatiskt, i desperat längtan efter ljus som kunde hjälpa honom i hans sökande, och till hans förvånade lättnad flammade det upp ett ljus bara några centimeter från hans högra hans - spetsen på trollstaven hade tänts. Harry slet till sig den, rusade upp och svängde runt. Det vände sig i magen på honom.**

"Men, men du rörde den inte!" protesterade Jimmy Peakes.

"Jag tror att det var ett exemplar av mr Potters exemplariska trollstavslösa magi", sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

 **En jättehög figur iförd huva kom stilla glidande emot honom, den svävade över marken, med fötter och ansikte osynliga under klädnaden, och sög in natten medan den närmade sig.**

"Utför bara trollformeln. Du kan klara av det."

Fudge såg chockat på boken, hans ögon vidöppna och munnen halvt gapande. Han hade kanske inte trott på att det faktiskt varit en dementor i Surrey förrän för några minuter sen, men han hade antagit att det var en dementor, inte två.

Madam Bones log bistert, precis som hon misstänkt så hade Harry talat sanning och nu hade hon sitt bevis på det, hon skulle behöva komma ihåg att lägga till en fotnot om att han talat sanning i registret.

 **Harry snubblade bakåt och höjde trollstaven.**

 **" _Expecto Patronum!_ "** **En silvervit rökstrimma sköt ut från trollstavens spets och Dementorn saktade farten, men trollformeln hade inte fungerat ordentligt. Harry snubblade över sina egna fötter och drog sig ännu längre bakåt när Dementorn närmade sig för att slå ner på honom. Han kände hur paniken gjorde hans hjärna omtöcknad - koncentrera dig …**

"Lyckligt, tänk på något lyckligt", jämrade sig Hermione och hon verkade inte veta vad hon skulle göra med sina händer, om hon skulle vrida dem eller ifall hon skulle gripa tag i Harrys arm.

 **Ett par grå, slemmiga, skabbiga händer gled fram ur Dementorns klädnad och sträckte sig efter honom. Ett brusande dån fyllde Harrys öron.** **" _Expecto Patronum_!"** **Hans röst lät svag och avlägsen. En ny strimma av silvervit rök, svagare än den föregående, drev i väg från trollstaven - han kunde inte göra det längre, han kunde inte få trollformeln att fungera.**

"Starkt minne, Harry. Du behöver ett starkt minne…", Hermione fortsatte att mumla uppmuntringar och råd lågmält och Ron hade skrattat åt det ifall han själv inte varit orolig för Harry.

 **Det hördes ett skratt inuti hans eget huvud, ett gällt, skrikande skratt … han kunde känna lukten av Dementorns ruttna, dödskalla andetag som fyllde hans egna lungor, dränkte honom - det gälla skrattet blev högre och högre och han hörde en röst tala inuti huvudet:**

 **" _Böj dig för döden, Harry … den kanske till och med är smärtfri … jag vet inte … jag har aldrig dött …_ "**

"Minnet, de har ändrats", flämtade Hannah förvånat.

"Det det är Voldemort, från kyrkogården!" sade Amanda förskräckt och ifall Harry inte hade varit distraherad av effekterna av dementorerna hade han gett henne något sarkastiskt svar i form av att han redan var medveten om det.

"Men hur kan det vara värre än, du vet att, ja att hans, föräldrar du vet… dog", sade Zacharias och grimaserade, tydligt obekväm med hur han skulle formulera frågan.

"Dina värsta minnen behöver inte komma i gradordning, dementorerna framhäver alla dåliga minnen man har. Att just det minnet framhävdes den gången har antagligen med att göra att de hänt nyligen och Harry ofta tänkte på det", sade Sirius, på grund av sin långa period i Azkaban hade han blivit något av en expert på varelserna.

 **Han skulle aldrig få se Ron och Hermione igen … Och medan han kämpade efter luft såg han med ens deras ansikten tydligt framför sig.**

 **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

 **En jättestor silverhjort bröt fram ur spetsen på Harrys trollstav. Dess horn träffade Dementorn på det ställe där hjärtat skulle ha suttit så att den kastades bakåt, lika tyngdlös som mörkret, och när hjorten anföll igen svepte Dementorn i väg, fladdermusliknande och besegrad.h**

"Det där är inget minne!" protesterade Stephen Cornfoot. "Hur kunde han frammana en patronus utan ett lyckligt minne?"

"Harry har bemästrat besvärjelsen", sade Dumbledore med ett stolt leende.

"Men det svarar inte på hur han kunde frammana en patronus! Det krävs ett lyckligt minne för det!"

Remus harklade sig och alla vände sig emot honom för att höra hans förklaring. "Det är egentligen en missuppfattning, för att utföra besvärjelsen krävs det inte specifikt ett lyckligt minne utan det är lyckliga känslan som krävs. Däremot är det svårt att uppbåda lyckliga känslor bland dementorer och man lär därför ut att man ska fokusera på ett lyckligt minne eftersom det framkallar rätt känslor då."

"Det är inte sant!" protesterade Umbridge ilsket och allas huvuden vändes emot henne. "Ett lyckligt minne krävs för att klara av besvärjelsen."

"Som jag sa", sade Remus med en suck, som om han gav upp enorm viktig tid för att förklara. "Så är den generella tron att _förtrollningen_ kräver ett lyckligt minne eftersom det är säkrare att lära ut på det sättet och underlättar. Däremot, om man följer dens historia ser man i tidiga källor att det krävs en lycklig _känsla_. Elric, en av Illyius lärare i själva verket, ändrade sättet att lära ut den på när de behövde få fler personer att lära sig den snabbt, att tänka på ett kraftfullt minne blev sen normen."

"Vem är Illyius?" frågade Ron intresserat.

"Jag ska inte gå in på detaljerna nu, men han var en trollkarl som hade en mus som sin patronus", Remus pausade i sin förklaring när alla började skratta och han skakade på huvudet. "De i hans by hade samma reaktion som er och han blev beordrad att aldrig mer utföra förtrollningen."

"Men något måste ha hänt, eller? Jag menar folk minns honom inte bara för att han hade en liten patronus?"

"Du har helt rätt, Ginny", Remus gav flickan ett snabbt, varmt leende. "Det fanns en mörk trollkarl, Raczidian, som var mästare över dementorerna och en dag förälskade han sig i en ung flicka han såg i skogen, Han krävde hennes hand i giftermål och lovade att förstaöra byn ifall de inte förde henne till honom. Men byn vägrade. Illyius fick i uppdrag att vakta henne, eftersom han ändå inte skulle kunna göra någon skillnad, medan resten av byn bekämpade dementorerna med sina patronusar som var imponerande djur som björnar, vargar och vildsvin", Remus stannade i sin förklaring och tog en klunk vatten, medveten om att alla lutade sig framåt, ivriga att höra hur berättelsen slutade.

Remus log och fortsatte berätta. "Till början kunde de stå emot, men dementorerna var för många och de föll en efter en av ren utmaning, eller flydde för sina liv. Eliana, ungmön, bad Illyius att göra någonting och han kastade sin patronus, trots den lilla storleken sken den starkt och stoppade alla dementorerna…", Remus tvekade innan han fortsatte. "Raczidian, rasande över att ha blivit stoppat av något så betydelselöst kastade en egen patronus, men han glömde bort att endast de godhjärtade kunde kasta den och maskar flög ut ur trollstaven och sluka honom eftersom han var ovärdig."

"Um… jag har aldrig hört talas om att maskar kan komma ut ur trollstaven om man inte är godhjärtad", sade Jack Sloper och såg sig nervöst omkring.

"Det är en legend, vi vet inte längre med säkerhet vad som hände. Men om det hände tror jag att sista delen lagts till i efterhand, eller åtminstone ändrats, för att lära häxor och trollkarlar en läxa", sade Remus med ett lätt leende. "Poängen är att under en dementorattack var Illyius den enda som i slutändan kunde driva bort dementorerna trots sin muspatronus. Storleken spelar ingen roll när det kommer till en patronus."

"Vad hände med Illyius sen?" frågade Luna.

"Han hyllades som hjälte och gifte sig senare med Eliana, de hade ett långt lyckligt liv", sade Remus med ett mjukt leende och en del av eleverna jublade åt det lyckliga slutet.

 **"DEN HÄR VÄGEN!" ropade Harry åt hjorten.** **Han snurrade runt och rusade ner genom gränden medan han höll trollstavsljuset högt över huvudet.**

"Jag glömde bort att Dudley var där!" flämtade Angelina förskräckt, hon må hata Dudley för vad han gjort mot Harry genom åren, men ingen förtjänade dementorer.

"Han mår bra, jag hade varnat er om… det… hänt", sade Harry, hans röst kontrollerad och lugn nu när dementorernas effekt upphört

 **"DUDLEY! DUDLEY!"**

 **Han hade knappt sprungit tio steg när han nådde fram till dem. Dudley låg hoprullad på marken med armarna hårt slutna om ansiktet. En annan Dementor stod hukad över honom, med sina slemmiga händer om hans handleder, som den långsamt, nästan kärleksfullt bände isär medan den sänkte sitt huvud mot Dudleys ansikte som om den var på väg att kyssa honom.**

"Skynda", mumlade Tonks.

"Du vet hur det slutar. Och Harry sa precis hur det slutar!" protesterade Charlie och Tonks ryckte på axlarna, oro försvann inte bara för man visste hur det skulle sluta.

 **"PÅ DEN BARA!" vrålade Harry, och med ett brusande, dånande ljud kom silverhjorten som han hade frammanat galopperande förbi honom.**

"Hjälper det att ge kommandon? Jag trodde det var ens vilja som spelade roll", sade Padma intresserat.

"Ni kan jämföra det med hur det är enklare att uttala alla era besvärjelser än at göra det ljudlöst. Det är möjligt att ge kommandon genom att endast tänka det, men att uttala orden gör det enklare", förklarade Dumbledore med fingertopparna lätt lutade mot varandra under hakan.

 **Dementorns ögonlösa ansikte var knappt en tum från Dudleys när silverhornen träffade den. Gestalten slungades upp i luften och precis som sin like svävade den bort och slukades upp av mörkret. Hjorten galopperade lätt i väg mot slutet av gränden och upplöstes i silverdimma.**

"Det var alldeles för nära", sade Hermione skrämt, hennes läpp blödde lätt från att hennes tänder tagit hål på skinnet när hon nervöst bitit på den.

"Ungefär lika nära som vårt tredje år", instämde Harry allvarligt och Sirius rös vid påminnelsen om hur Harry nästan hade blivit kysst.

 **Månen, stjärnorna och gatlyktorna levde med ens upp igen. En varm bris svepte genom gränden. Träden prasslade och det vardagliga brummandet från bilar i Magnoliagränden fyllde åter luften. Harry stod helt stilla med alla sinnen på spänn och registrerade den plötsliga återgången till det normala. Efter ett ögonblick blev han medveten om att hans t-shirt klibbade fast på honom; han var genomvåt av svett. Han kunde inte tro det som just hade inträffat. Dementorer _här_ , i Little Whinging.** **Dudley låg hoprullad på marken, han gnällde och darrade.**

"Så det är därför kapitlet heter Dudley blir däckad…", Lee suckade tungt och skakade på huvudet. "Jag önskar verkligen att det hade varit för att du slog honom."

"Han är mer en dubbelt Harrys storlek", fnös Ron och hans ögon tindrade av skratt.

 **Harry böjde sig ner för att se om han var i tillräckligt gott skick för att resa sig upp, då han med ens hörde ljudliga, springande steg bakom sig. Instinktivt höjde han trollstaven igen och snurrade runt på fläcken för att möta nykomlingen.**

"Snälla säg inte att det är en dödsätare", bad Oliver nervöst.

"Varför skulle det vara en dödsätare där?" Harry lade huvudet på snedden och betraktade sin gamla quidditchkapten med en lätt rynka mellan ögonen, hans glasögon åkte lite åt sidan och gav honom ett skevt utseende.

"Varför skulle det annars vara en dementor där?" sköt Oliver tillbaka, hans röst en oktav högre än vanligt.

"Han har rätt, dementorerna lämnar bara inte sina platser på Azkaban…", muttrade Percy medan han sköt upp sina glasögon högre upp på näsan.

 **Mrs Figg, deras tossiga gamla granne, kom flåsande inom synhåll. Hennes gråa hår höll på att lossna ur hårnätet, en skramlande nätkasse dinglade från handleden och fötterna var halvvägs ute ur de skotskrutiga tofflorna. Harry gjorde en ansats att snabbt stoppa undan och gömma trollstaven, men …**

 **"Ha inte så brottom med att stoppa undan den där, din dumma pojke!" skrek hon gällt. "Tänk om det finns fler av dem i närheten? Å, jag ska _döda_ den där Mundungus Fletcher!"**

"Hon är en häxa?" flämtade Cho misstroget.

"Jag trodde hon bara var en galen kattant?" protesterade Seamus misstroget, han kunde inte minnas att böckerna någon gång nämnt något om att Harrys granne skulle ha magiska krafter.

"Vad gör hon ens där vid den tiden?" frågade Tracy misstänksamt och flyttade sin hand närmare sitt trollspö.

"Allting kommer förklaras i nästa kapitlet", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen, vid den här tidpunkten borde alla vara medvetna om att han, eller andra, inte skulle svara på frågor som besvarades i boken.

"Då kan vi fortsätta läsa nu", sade Katrina bestämt. "Jag är bara glad att vi har fått den negativa händelsen, dementorn, överstökat så nu kan det bara bli bättre."

Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra, osäkra på ifall de skulle skratta eller grimasera, alla tre av dem hade samma tanke; de negativa händelserna hade bara börjat.


	3. En flock ugglor

**Frida** : Vad skönt att problemen med mejlen har löst sig, och se det positivt, du får lite kortare väntetid på nästa kapitel :D Men det gör mig så glad att du gillade kapitlet, speciellt med Sirius och hans farfar. Jag menar farfarn är inte perfekt, han är fortfarande en som tror att rent blod är viktigt men han tänker inte buga sig för någon annan. Jag hade en scen planerad för femte boken och utskriven som inkluderade Regulus och Jasmine, men tyvärr skrev jag den för 2 år sen och den passar längre inte in, men jag ska se ifall jag kan hitta på något nytt. Förvånansvärt nog är det någon i det här kapitlet som delvis ställer sig på familjen Dursleys sida, det är inget extremt men det är något åtminstone. Tycker så synd om Harry, men med böckerna så kommer han åtminstone kunna stoppa det från att hända. Och det var så lite, jag hoppas bara att tipsen kommer kunna hjälpa dig.  
Hoppas att du hade det bra i fjällen och att du klarade dig helskinnad därifrån utan några skador :D Jag har också saknat dig och det är jättekul att vi kan samarbeta nu igen. Och jag lovar att försöka sätta mig själv först (kanske är en sån person som har väldigt svårt att säga nej). Massor av kramar  
Elvira

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia, jag har börjat försöka balansera mina måsten lite mer med vad jag vill göra, och för tillfället går livet lite lättare, jag känner mig åtminstone inte uttråkad/tom över allt jag gör just nu. Just nu så taggar jag bara inför slutet av april så att jag kan få se Avengers: Infinity war.  
Haha, jag tror att det moraliskt sätt skulle vara fel att presentera Måntand i ett koppel för Dudley, men jag måste erkänna att synen av det skulle vara väldigt underhållande. Håller med om att slutet på Illyius historia är lite mindre spännande, men tyvärr är det så som de flesta sagor/legender ser ut idag, man vet bara vissa saker och detaljer ändras genom åren. Det är en väldigt bra fråga och jag visste inte att jag behövde veta det förrän nu, men jag antar att de kan se dem?  
Jag håller på att samla på mig "material" för vad som kommer hända på Sirius rättegång, hur bevis ska presenteras osv och ifall jag får till det rätt så tror jag att ni kommer gilla det. Men det kommer dröja ett tag innan vi når den tidpunkt då rättegången faktiskt sker. Det glädjer mig verkligen att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här med. Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Tricsha Wren** : Det gör mig så glad att höra att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och att jag lyckades få dig att le flera gånger. Att se Fred och Georges parad skulle vara underbart men vi får se ifall de vuxna ens tillåter dem att göra det. Men din bild av hur det skulle se ut stämmer väldigt mycket överens med min egna bild. Tack så mycket, ditt stöd betyder väldigt mycket, jag kanske skickar ett meddelande någon dag. Vi får se. Ha det bra Tricsha :)  
/Lea

 **Tinsy-Girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet, och jag försöker att blanda massa olika känslor för att det blir en mer verklighetstrogen upplevelse då. Remus borde definitivt ta det lugnt, men tyvärr så kommer han att bli arg i det här kapitlet också. Men snart lämnar Harry Dursleys och då kan han nog slappna av mer ordentligt. Umbridge är alldeles för självbelåten, men som du säger så kommer hon få vad hon förtjänar :)

 **Uggla2** : Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade det. Ifall karaktärerna gör som jag vill, vilket är tveksamt eftersom de verkar ha sin egna vilja, så kommer de att bli ihop snart. Tack så mycket

* * *

McLaggen såg sig omkring, osäker på vem han skulle ge boken till.

"Här, jag kan läsa nästa kapitel", erbjöd Roger Davies, en sjätteårselev ifrån Ravenclaw med ett vänligt leende och inom några sekunder hade han boken i sina händer. "Jag kommer bara börja läsa."

 **En flock ugglor**

"Vad då?" sade Harry frågande

"Ja, varför pratar hon om flock ugglor?" frågade Krum med rynkad panna.

"Åh va? Nej, alltså det är namnet på kapitlet", förklarade Davies. "Vad då är en uppföljning på sista meningen i förra kapitlet… tror jag."

"Så det betyder att Harry kommer att få en massa brev i det här kapitlet?" frågade Terry med ett höjt ögonbryn innan han skakade på huvudet så att hans lugg föll ner i ögonen. "Nej, vi vet, vi får veta genom att läsa. Det finns ingen mening med att fråga efter svar..."

 **"Han stack härifrån!" sade mrs Figg och vred sina händer. "Gav sig iväg för att höra med nån om några kittlar som ramlat ner från änden på en kvast! Jag sa åt honom att jag skulle flå honom levande om han gav sig av, och titta nu! Dementorer! Det var bara rena turen att jag satte mr Tibbles på fallet! Men vi har inte tid att stå här och skräpa! Skynda dig nu, vi måste få hem er igen! Å, vilket trassel det här kommer att ställa till med! Jag ska döda honom!"**

"Jag vet inte om jag gillar eller fruktar henne", sade Gabriel fundersamt medan han gnuggade ena ögat.

"Sluta med det där, du kommer bara irritera det mer och det kommer aldrig sluta klia!" protesterade Leanne och slog undan hans hand.

 **"Men…", avslöjandet att den här tokiga gamla kattgalna grannfrun visste vad Dementorer var för något var en nästan lika stor chock för Harry som att möta två av dem nere i gränden. "Är ni… är ni en häxa?"**

"Det är så skumt, jag trodde verkligen att hon var en mugglare. Varför var hon där?"

"Hon kanske bor där, det kan vara så enkelt. Allting är inte en komplott eller hemlighet."

"Men det är roligare ifall man lever med den tanken", påpekade Lee och flinade.

"Beror på, en del kommer aldrig känna sig säkra med det tankesättet", sade Cho och lutade sig framåt, ivrig att påbörja en diskussion.

"Kan ni alla bara vara tysta så vi kan fortsätta läsa?" frågade Roger Davies en aning irriterat.

"Åh stackare, vi har inte ens läst en sida ur kapitlet och du är redan trött på våra avbrott", skrattade Hannah men log ursäktande mot den äldre trollkarlen.

 **"Jag är en ynk, och det vet Mundungus mycket väl, så hur i all världen skulle jag kunna hjälpa dig att slå tillbaka några Dementorer? Han lämnade dig helt utan skydd när jag hade varnat honom…"**

"Visste han att det skulle komma Dementorer?"

"Jag tvivlar det, Jack, varför undrar du?" frågade Kim med ett höjt ögonbryn när hon vände sig emot sin bror.

"Ja, jag menar då är det väl en ganska orelevant sak att diskutera. Han hade ingen anledning att tro att Dementorer skulle dyka upp, så…"

"Jag tror att poängen är att han var menad att beskydda Harry men stack därifrån", avbröt Kim smidigt, medveten om att hennes bror kunde babbla på en bra stund.

 **"Har den här Mundungus följt efter mig? Vänta lite… det var alltså han! Han transfererade iväg sig från trädgården framför mitt hus!**

 **"Ja, ja, ja, men som tur var hade jag placerat ut mr Tibbles under en bil för alla eventualitet, och han kom och varnade mig, men när jag äntligen kom fram till ditt hus var du borta… och nu… å, vaska Dumbledore säga? Du där!" skrek hon åt Dudley, som fortfarande låg utsträckt på marken. "Upp med din feta bak och det kvickt!"**

"Vem är Tibbles?"

"Hennes katt", sade Harry medan han drog i en tråd från sin tröja.

"Hennes… katt?" upprepade Fay långsamt och blinkade en gång, två, tre gånger innan hon i tystnad stirrade på Harry.

"Vad är det för fel på katter?" frågade Sirius glatt.

"Är det verkligen du som frågar det? Du som är en naturlig fiende till katter och som endast gillar ytterst få av dem?" frågade Remus och rätade på sig med en grimas. Tonks hand svävande en bit ovanför hans arm i beredskap för att hjälpa till ifall det behövdes.

"Hörni, ni missar poängen. HON KAN PRATA MED SIN KATT!" utbrast Colin frustrerat.

"Skummare saker har hänt", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Det där är inte ens på min topp-tio-lista över konstiga saker."

"Alla har inte en råtta som visar vara sig en människa", muttrade Colin lågmält och lade armarna i kors.

 **"Känner ni Dumbledore?" sade Harry och stirrade på henne.**

 **"Det är klar att jag känner Dumbledore, vem känner inte Dumbledore? Men sätt igång nu… jag kommer inte vara till nån hjälp om de kommer tillbaka, jag har aldrig förvandlat så mycket som en tepåse."**

"Mugglare", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Mugglarfödda", Hermione höjde på ett ögonbryn medan hon såg sig omkring men ingen tog upp utmaningen och sade emot.

"Sen har vi de som blivit uppväxta i mugglarvärlden, de vet inte heller vem han är", avslutade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och då har vi inte ens nämnt de som bor utanför Europa. Jag menar alla i Indien vet inte vem han är som exempel", tillade Padma och fick ett strålande leende ifrån trion som pratat innan.

 **Hon böjde sig ner och grep tag i en av Dudleys massiva armar med sina skrumpnade händer.**

 **"Upp med dig din odugliga klumpeduns, upp med dig!"**

"Jag gillar henne", sade Gabriel med ett flin.

"Klart du gör, hon är sarkastiskt, inblandad i kaos och även troligtvis galen ovanpå allt det", fnös George.

"Som om ni är mycket bättre, ni går bokstavligen under namnet Demonduon", sköt Gabriel tillbaka med ett skratt.

"Det faktum att de verkar vara är så nära vänner…", Sprout grimaserade och skakade på huvudet.

"Är oroväckande? Från vad jag har förstått brukade de lämna varandra ifred", instämde Snape och rynkade på pannan.

"Spelar det någon roll? Bör vi som deras professorer inte uppmuntra våra elever att ha flera vänner?" frågade Dumbledore med ett höjt ögonbryn och ett litet leende.

"Jag tror…", började Sinistra innan hon tystnade och ljudlöst formade hennes läppar något ord innan hon svalde och fortsatte. "… att vad mina kollegor är oroliga för är konsekvenserna deras vänskap kan få för oss andra."

"De har delat sovsal i snart sju år utan några större katastrofer, jag tror inte vi har något att oroa oss för", sade Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

 **Men Dudley kunde inte eller ville inte röra sig. Han låg kvar på marken, darrande och askgrå i ansiktet, med munnen hårt stängd.**

 **"Jag ordnar det."**

""Ni har ingen aning om hur många gånger jag ville säga det till honom under min barndom", sade Harry plötsligt.

"Vad då? Odugliga klumpeduns?" frågade Ron intresserat och Harry nickade. "Åh jag vet inte, jag är säker på att du förolämpat honom på ett betydligt mer kreativt sätt."

 **Harry grep tag i Dudleys arm och lyfte. Med en jätteansträngning lyckades han hissa upp honom på fötter. Dudley verkade vara nära att svimma. Hans små ögon rullade runt i ögonhålorna och svetten pärlade i ansiktet. I samma ögonblick som Harry släppte honom vajande han till riskabelt.**

"Du är starkare än vad man tror", sade Amanda och henne vida ögon framhävde enkel hennes förvåning.

"Det var adrenalin, jag hade inte klarat det i vanliga fall", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Skynda på!" sade mrs Figg hysteriskt.**

"Någonting säger mig att Dudley inte kommer kunna gå själv."

 **Harry drog en av Dudleys massiva armar runt sina egna axlar och släpade honom med sig, lätt sviktande under tyngden. Mrs Figg stapplade iväg framför dem och kikade ängsligt runt hörnen.**

 **"Ha trollstaven framme", sade hon till Harry när de kom in på Blåregnsvägen. "Bry dig inte om sekretsslagen nu, det kommer i vilket fall att bli ett himla liv, vi kan lika gärna bli hängda för en drake som för ett ägg.**

"Okej, jag är med Rosén, hon är så cool", sade Jimmy med ett skratt.

"Jag hoppas att du inte lyssnade på henne, du hamnar inte i problem för att försvara dig men om du fortsätter använda magi…", Narcissa avslutade inte meningen utan grimaserade istället vid tanken på konsekvenserna det hade fått.

"Jag… jag är inte säker", sade Harry med rynkad panna, hans minne av den kvällen var luddigt nu i efterhand och allt han fokus hade legat på paniken han känt, men han hade inte utövat någon mer magi, trodde han… eller hur?

"Vad då inte säker?" frågade McLaggen hånande.

"Jag var upptagen att tänka på annat", mumlade han, hans tankar långt borta.

 **För att inte tala om Lagen om rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsövning, det är var exakt vad Dumbledore var rädd för… Vad är det där för nåt längst ner på gatan? Jaså, det är bara mr Prentice… Stoppa inte undan trollstaven, pojke jag har ju sagt att jag inte kan vara till nån nytta!"**

 **Det var inte lätt att hålla en trollstav stadigt i ena handen och samtidigt släpa på Dudley. Harry puffade otåligt till sin kusin i sidan, men Dudley verkade ha förlorat all lust att förflyta sig på egen hand. Han hängde över axeln på Harry med de stora fötterna släpande i marken.**

"Det låter väldigt svårt."

"Jag var öm flera dagar efteråt", erkände Harry medan han krökte på ryggen för att sträcka ut den. Hermione ryckte till vid knakandet som uppkom på grund av det.

 **"Varför talade ni inte om för mig att ni var en ynk, mrs Figg?" frågade Harry, som flämtade av ansträngningen. "Alla de där gångerna jag kom hem till er… varför sa ni ingenting?"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", sade Alicia och tuggade på insidan av underläppen. "Varför hålla det hemligt?"

"Jag tänker ta en vild gissning och säga att det var för Harrys säkerhet, jag menar, inte ens professor Lupin hade kontakt med honom."

"Inte frivilligt, jag försökte", muttrade Remus och Harry log svagt mot mannen.

 **"Dumbledores order. Jag skulle hålla ett öga på dig men inte säga nånting, du var för ung. Förlåt att jag gjorde livet surt för dig, Harry, men du skulle aldrig ha fått komma till mig för Dursleys, om de hade trott att du tyckte det var roligt.**

"Skulle de verkligen ha gjort det?"

"Susan, de satte galler på hans fönster och en kattlucka på hans dörr", sade Anthony och stirrade häpet på den jämnåriga häxan. "Det bör inte bara en förvåning att de skulle ha gjort det."

"Men varför? Vad får de ut av det hela?"

"Nöje av att se honom lida?"

 **Det var inte lätt, ska du veta… men å, tänk bara", sade hon med tragisk röst och vred sina händer igen, "när Dumbledore får höra talas om det är. Hur kunde Mundungus ge sig av så där, han skulle egentligen vara i tjänst till midnatt… var håller han hus? Hur ska jag kunna tala om för Dumbledore vad som hänt? Jag kan inte transferera mig."**

 **"Jag har en uggla, ni kan låna henne." Harry stönade och undrade om hans ryggrad skulle knäckas under Dudleys tyngd.**

Harry bet sig lätt i läppen och grimaserade vid den lätta smärtan som sprang upp i hans rygg vid den meningen. Han gav inte ifrån sig något ljud som kunde åkalla sig uppmärksamhet, han hade varit genom värre innan.

 **"Harry, du förstår inte! Dumbledore måste ingripa så fort som möjligt, för ministeriet har sina egna metoder att upptäcka minderårigas trolldomsutövning, de vet det säkert redan, tro mig."**

 **"Men jag jagade ju bort Dementorer, jag var tvungen att använda mig av trolldom. De kommer säkert att bekymra sig mer för varför det svävade omkring Dementorer vid Blåregnsvägen, eller hur?"**

"Under vanliga omständigheter skulle det stämma", muttrade Sirius och blängde på Fudge och Umbridge.

"Vad betyder det?" frågade Nigel misstänksamt och hans hand knöt sig ovanför han lår där den vilade.

"Problem."

 **"Å, kära barn, jag önskar att det vore så, men jag är rädd… MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, JAG SKA DÖDA DIG!"**

"Oh my god, han dök upp!" flämtade Gabriel och flög upp från sin position, halvliggandes på golvet, för att istället sitta rakryggad och spänd i hela kroppen i väntan på mer information.

"Det här kan bli underhållande."

"Kan bli underhållande? Det kommer bli underhållande Su, det garanterar jag!" sade Gabriel med ett lyckligt skratt.

 **Det hördes ett pang och en stark lukt av alkohol blandad med gammal tobak fyllde luften när en satt, orakad man i en trasig överrock dök upp alldeles framför dem. Han hade korta, krokiga ben, långt stripigt rödgult hår och blodsprängda, påsiga ögon som gav honom samma bedrövade utseende som en bassethund. Han höll också ett hårt grepp om ett silverfärgat bylte som Harry omedelbart identifierade som en osynlighetsmantel.**

"Attraktiv", sade Alisa och rynkade på näsan åt hur mannen beskrevs.

"Jag trodde att han var svarthårig?" sade Zabini och såg frågandes om på sina vänner som ryckte på axlarna.

"Han kanske ändrade hårfärg, vad vet jag? Jag håller inte koll på folk som han", sade Draco med en grimas.

 **"Va ere, Figgy?" sade han och stirrade från mrs Figg och till Harry och Dudley. "Va ha hänt me dej, ska du inte jobba under täckmantel?"**

"Vad är det här, en spionfilm?" frågade Dennis misstroget.

"Åh, kan jag få rollen som den som skjuter?"

"Du menar protagonisten? För Harry har nog den rollen, eller så menar du antagonisten… och då kommer Harry döda dig", sade Dean medan han betraktade sin vän med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Seamus log. "Jag bryr mig inte om vilken roll, jag vill bara ha en pistol."

"Du vill inte ha en eldkastare istället då?" frågade Ginny med en glimt i ögat, hennes tankar på en diskussion hon haft om just det vapnet med Hermione för ett tag sen.

"Nej, mr Finnigan ska inte han en eldkastare, vad det nu än är", sade McGonagall tvärt, hennes blick hård och läpparna strama.

 **"Du ska minsann få för täckmantel!" skrek mrs FIgg. "Dementorer, din odugliga smygtjuvande skolkare!"**

 **"Dementorer?" upprepade Mundungus förskräckt."Dementorer, här?"**

"Påminn mig om varför han var vakt?" frågade Remus och masserade tinningarna.

"Dumbledore gav honom det uppdraget", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Jag tror, ifall jag minns rätt, att Dumbledore inte ville göra det men att han behövde fylla passet och Mundungus var den enda lediga", sade mr Weasley och putsade tanklöst glasögonen med en del av ärmen.

 **"Ja, just här, din värdelösa hög av fladdermuslort, här!" tjöt mrs Figg. "Dementorer som anföll pojken du skulle vakta!"**

 **"Jösses", sade Mundungus med svag röst och såg från mrs Figg till Harry och tillbaka igen. "Jösses, jag…"**

 **"Och du gav dig iväg för att köpa stulna kittlar! Sa jag inte åt dig att du skulle stanna? Gjorde jag inte det?"**

"Jag skulle kunna strypa mannen", muttrade mrs Weasley ilsket.

"Tyvärr kan du inte göra det för vi behöver honom", muttrade Sirius, hans ilska för mannen hade bleknat men att efter ha läst om attacken från Harrys perspektiv hade den väckts till liv igen.

 **"Jag… jo, jag…" Mundungus såg ytterst besvärad ut. "De… de va ett väldigt fint affärstillfälle, fattaru…"**

 **Mrs Figg höjde med armen som nätkassen dinglade från och smällde till Mundungus i ansiktet med kassen. Att döma av det skramlade oväsen den åstadkom var den full med kattmatsburkar.**

"Jag älskar det", sade Gabriel och kastade en Bertie Botts böna i munnen för att grimasera när det visade sig vara lever.

"Så det var därifrån blåmärkena kom", muttrade mr Weasley samtidigt, hans röst förvånad och en smula beundransfull, han liksom sin fru hade inte varit glad när han fått veta att Mundungus lämnat sitt vaktpass och lämnat Harry ensam..

 **"Aj… lägg av med de där, din tokiga gamla kärring! Nån måste tala om de för Dumbledore!"**

 **"Ja… det… måste… nån!" vrålade mrs Figg och svingade kassen med kattmat mot varenda liten fläck hon kunde komma åt på Mundungus. "Och… det… är… bäst… att… det… blir… du… och… du… kan… tala… om… för… honom… varför… du… inte… var… där… och… hjälpte… till!"**

"Vem var det som sa att magi alltid skulle kunna besegra en mugglare", sade Fred och flinade medan han torkade bort en skrattår från ögonvrån.

"Hon är en ynk, räknas det då?" frågade Terry och tuggade på läppen, något han snabbt slutade med när han kände blod välla fram ifrån ett litet sår.

"Poängen i situationen är att hon inte kan använda magi men hon besegrar ändå en trollkarl", sade Fred bestämt innan hans leende sakta blev större och större. Ett par Gryffindorelever flyttade sig långsamt bakåt. "Vi kan få nytta av henne…" viskade Fred och gnuggade händerna.

"Jag tänker inte ens fråga", suckade Katie och skakade på huvudet åt sin pojkvän.

 **"Akta så att inte hårnätet trillar av!" sade Mundungus, som hukade sig med armarna över huvudet. "Jag ska ge mej iväg, jag ska!" Och med ännu ett ljudligt pang var han försvunnen.**

 **"Jag hoppas att Dumbledore mördar honom!" sade mrs Figg ursinnigt. "Sätt lite fart nu, Harry, vad väntar du på?"**

"Jag hoppas också det", sade Katie och knöt händerna som skakade av ilska och rädsla vid tanken på vad som hade kunnat hända.

"Det var nära", sade Bill med en axelryckning och Umbridge, som stirrat på honom, vände sig snabbt emot Dumbledore med hopknipna ögon och ett hårt grepp om sitt anteckningsblock. Hon gjorde ingen ansats att anklaga honom, i det här fallet var det bättre att vänta på mer informationen oavsett hur mycket hon ville bli av med honom nu.

 **Harry beslutade att inte slösa sina sista andetag på att påpeka att han nästan inte kunde gå under tyngden av Dudleys enorma massa. Han tog ett nytt tag om sin halvt medvetslöse kusin och stapplade vidare.**

 **"Jag följer dig till dörren", sade mrs Figg när de vek in på Privet Drive. "Bara för den händelse att det finns fler av dem i närheten… åh, du store tid, vilken katastrof… och du blev tvungen att avvärja dem alldeles ensam, och Dumbledore sa att vi till varje pris måste hindra dig från att utöva trolldom… Nåja, det är väl ingen idé att gråta över spilld trolldryck, antar jag, men katten är ute ur säcken nu.**

"Jag är bara glad att Harry kunde förtrollningen", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet. "Om han inte kunnat den hade han varit död…"

"Om professor Lupin inte lärt honom den i Harrys tredje år hade Harry varit försvarslös!" flämtade Susan förskräckt och en nervös tystnad fyllde salen då alla tyst betraktade boken eller Harry, en del av dem med gapande munnar och vidöppna ögon.

"Ni kan tacka mig senare för ha räddat Harry", sade Sirius tillslut efter den ansträngda tystnaden och flera huvuden svängde runt för att stirra på honom, flera av dem med rynkade pannor.

"… jag förstår inte. Tacka dig?" frågade Percy tillslut med förbryllad ton.

"Det är tack vare mig som han lärde sig Patronusbesvärjelsen", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn, harklade sig, gav en svag grimas vid järnsmaken i munnen, och tog sen till orda. "Jag kanske minns händelserna helt fel, men jag är rätt säker på att det var jag som var Harrys lärare och som lärde honom besvärjelsen."

"Det kan självklart tas med i beräkningen, men det faktum att Dementorerna inte skulle ha varit där om jag inte rymt kvarstår fortfarande, utan Dementorerna hade det inte funnits någon anledning att försöka lära sig, därmed är det tack vare mig."

"Du hade ingen aning om att din rymning skulle resultera i Dementorer på Hogwarts!" protesterade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Om jag får avbryta, med er logik så bör vi tacka er kära minister för att han placerade Dementorerna på Hogwarts, en väldigt okonventionell lösning", avbröt Charlus och både Sirius och Remus frös till och stirrade förskräckt på varandra.

"Du har rätt, det är helt klart tack vare dig som Harry kunde försvara sig", sade Sirius bestämt men Remus skakade envist på huvudet.

"Nej, nej, du har rätt. Om du inte rymt hade situationen aldrig uppstått. Det är uppenbarligen tack vare dig", sade Remus med ett litet leende.

"Ska ingen ge mig lite beröm? Jag menar det var jag som faktiskt lärde mig den", avbröt Harry torrt och såg med ett höjt ögonbryn på de två vuxna männen som viftade bort hans ord med retsamma leenden.

 **"Dumbledore har alltså…låtit bevaka mig?" flämtade Harry.**

 **"Ja, det är klart att han har", sade mrs Figg otåligt. "Väntade du dig att han skulle låta dig strosa omkring på egen hand efter det som hände i juni? Herregud, pojk, och de som sa att du var så intelligent… jaha… gå nu in och stanna där", sade hon när de kom fram till nummer fyra. "Nån kommer att höra av sig till dig ganska snart skulle jag tro."**

"Det har inte med intelligens att göra, det är erfarenhet", mumlade Harry och ett flertal personer blängde ilsket på boken vid påminnelsen om att Harry växt upp med vuxna som inte brydde sig om hans bästa.

 **"Vad ska ni göra nu?" frågade Harry hastigt.**

 **"Jag ska gå raka vägen hem", sade mrs FIgg medan hon stirrade sig omkring på den mörka gatan och ryste till. "Jag måste invänta vidare instruktioner. Stanna bara i huset. God natt."**

"Jag hatar att bli tillsagd vad jag ska göra."

"Det förklarar så mycket", sade Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Vänta lite, gå inte än! Jag vill veta…"**

 **Men mrs Figg hade redan travat iväg med flaxande filttofflor och skramlade nätkasse.**

 **"Vänta!" ropade Harry efter henne. Han hade en miljon frågor till alla som stod i kontakt med Dumbledore, men efter ett par sekunder var mrs Figg redan uppslukad av mörkret. Med bister uppsyn hissade Harry Dudley till rätta över axeln och tog sig sakta och mödosamt uppför trädgårdsgången till nummer fyra.**

"Vänta, du menar att vi inte kommer få några svar!" protesterade Zacharias irriterat.

"Någon gång, på en del av frågorna åtminstone. Jag har fortfarande inte fått svar på alla mina egna frågor", suckade Harry och grimaserade. "Men ni kommer få svar på de viktigaste innan jag återvänder till Hogwarts."

 **Ljuset var tänt i hallen. Harry stoppade tillbaka trollstaven innanför linningen på jeansen, ringde på klockan och såg hur moster Petunias silhuett blev större och större, underligt förvriden i ytterdörrens vattrade glas.**

 **"Diddy! Det var verkligen på tiden, jag höll på att bli riktigt… riktigt… Diddy, vad är det med dig?"**

"Ingen oro för dig?"

"Jag menar, jag mådde bra men Dudley såg verkligen ut att må skit. Jag klandrar dem inte för att inte säga något om mig", påpekade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och sen har vi det faktum att de inte heller skulle bry sig ifall du blev skadad", muttrade Hermione mörkt.

 **Harry tittade på Dudley från sidan och befriade sig från hans arm i precis sista minuten. Dudley stod och svajade ett kort ögonblick, grön i ansiktet… sedan öppnade han munnen och kräktes över hela dörrmattan.**

"Det är en vanlig reaktion", sade madam Bones lugnt, men hennes näsa ryckte till en aning av avsmak.

 **"Diddy! Diddy, vad är det med dig? Vernon? Vernon!"**

 **Harrys morbror kom utklampande ur vardagsrummet, med valross-mustaschen viftande fram och och tillbaka som den alltid gjorde när han var upprörd. Han skyndade fram för att hjälpa moster Petunia att lämpa en knäsvag Dudley över tröskeln medan han samtidigt försökte undvika att kliva i kräkspölen.**

 **"Han är sjuk, Veron!"**

"Nehä!"

"Jag trodde att det var uppenbart."

"Okej, det är ingen anledningen att vara nedlåtande, att hon är orolig är naturligt", sade mrs Weasley strängt och blängde halvhjärtat på sina söner.

 **"Vad är det, min gosse? Vad har hänt? Gav mrs Polkas dig nån konstig utländsk mat till teet?"**

 **"Varför är du alldeles smutsig, älskling? Har du legat på marken?"**

 **"Vänta lite nu, du har väl inte blivit överfallen och rånad, Dud?"**

"Vem skulle råna honom?"

"En rånare?" föreslog Nigel oskyldigt.

"Ja, uppenbarligen. Men jag menar vem skulle ge sig på Dudley? Han är ganska stor trots allt", sade Nick tålmodigt.

 **Moster Petunia gav till ett skrik.**

 **"Ring till polisen, Vernon! Ring till polisen! Älskade Diddy, säg nåt till mamma! Vad har de gjort med dig?"**

 **I all uppståndelse var det ingen som tycktes ha lagt märke till Harry, och det passade honom perfekt. Han lyckades slinka in precis innan morbror Vernon smällde igen dörren, och medan familjen Dursley under högljutt oväsen ryckte fram genom hallen mot köket tog sig Harry försiktigt och tyst mot trappan.**

"Med tanke på din tur så antar jag att det inte kommer att fungera."

"Jag gillar att ni inte ens formulerar det som en fråga längre, det är nu ett faktum", fnös Harry och Ginny skrattade.

"Vi har spenderat de senaste fem dagarna med att läsa om ditt liv, det är klart att vi nu insett att det är ett faktum."

 **"Vilka gjorde det? Ge oss namn. Vi ska minsann få tag i dem, det kan du lita på."**

 **"Ssch! Han försöker säga nåt. Vad är det, Diddy? Tala om för mamma!"**

 **Harry hade foten på nedersta trappsteget när Dudley återfann rösten.**

"De kommer klandra dig eller hur?" Ron knöt nävarna medan han pratade.

"Jag skulle kunna befinna mig på andra sidan världen och det skulle fortfarande vara mitt fel, på något sätt."

"Ja… fick du inte ett brev om att du tagit sönder badrummet eller nåt?" frågade Hermione medan hon tänkte tillbaka.

"Oja, det var i andra året! Jag är förvånad att du faktiskt minns det", skrattade Harry och log så brett att man såg alla hans tänder.

 **"Han."**

"Han skyllde inte precis på dig?!"

"Den otacksamma grisen!"

"Det här kommer inte sluta bra", jämrade sig Hannah och såg oroligt på Harry.

 **Harry stelnade till med foten på trappsteget. Han höll andan, beredd på explosionen.**

 **"POJKE! KOM HIT!"**

 **Med en känsla av fruktan blandad med ilska tog Harry långsamt bort foten från trappsteget och vände sig om och följde efter Dursleys.**

"Okej, ärligt, använder de någonsin ditt namn?"

"Jag är faktiskt inte säker om jag ska vara ärlig, någon gång har de väl gjort det", sade Harry nonchalant. "Jag bryr mig ärligt inte, så hetsa inte upp er över det."

 **Det omsorgsfullt rengjorda köket sken med en underligt overklig glans. Moster Petunia hjälpte fram Dudley till en stol och satte honom ner. Han var fortfarande väldigt grön i ansiktet och såg kallsvettig ut. Morbror Vernon stod framför torkbrädan på diskbänken och blängde på Harry med små, smala ögon.**

 **"Vad har du gjort med min son?" brummade han hotfullt.**

 **"Ingenting", sade Harry, som mycket väl visste att morbror Vernon inte skulle tro honom.**

"Han borde, du är enda anledningen till att deras son fortfarande har en själ!" protesterade Kingsley upprört.

"De bryr sig inte. Allting är mitt fel", upprepade Harry och himlade med ögonen, han undrade när de andra skulle släppa hur lite Dursleys brydde sig om honom.

 **"Vad gjorde han med dig, Diddy?" frågade moster Petunia med skälvande röst medan hon tvättade bort kräks från framsidan av Dudleys läderjacka. "Var det… var det du-vet-vad, älskling? Använde han… den där saken han har?"**

"Okej, det där är löjligt", suckade Ginny och skakade långsamt på huvudet, som om hon var besviken över deras reaktioner.

 **Dudley nickade långsamt, darrigt.**

 **"Det gjorde jag inte!" sade Harry skarpt när moster Petunia gav ifrån sig ett jämmerskrik och morbror Vernon höjde knytnävarna. "Jag gjorde honom ingenting, det var inte jag, det var…"**

 **Men just i det ögonblicken svepte en hornuggla in genom det öppna fönstret. Den missade nätt och jämnt morbror Vernons huvudtopp och susade tvärs genom köket, släppte ner det stora pergamentkuvertet de bar i näbben vid Harrys fötter, vände elegant så att vingspetsarna bara snuddade vid kylskåpets överdel och susade sedan ut igen och flög bort över trädgården.**

"Oh, vem har skickat brev till dig?" sade Lavender. "Är det Dumbledore?"

"Det kan inte vara det, Mundungus gav sig i princip precis iväg. Inte en chans att Dumbledore redan hunnit skicka en uggla", sade Padma fundersamt.

"Åh jag vet, det är en sån där varning som han fick innan sitt andra år!" sade Rose triumferande.

 **"UGGLOR!" vrålade morbror Vernon och den gamla välkända ådern i tinningen pulserade ilsket när han smällde igen köksfönstret. "UGGLOR IGEN! JAG VILL INTE HA NÅGRA FLER UGGLOR I MITT HUS!"**

"Och nu är han irriterad."

"Jag tror mer på ilsken", muttrade Sirius som betraktade sin gudson med varsamt öga, ifall Vernon skadade Harry något mer skulle han mörda Mundungus för att ha övergett sitt pass. Efter det skulle han bege sig till Privet Drive och ha en väldigt intressant konversationen med Vernon.

 **Men Harry var redan i färd med att slita upp kuvert och dra fram brevet inuti medan hans hjärta bultade någonstans högt uppe i närheten av adamsäpplet.**

 **Käre mr Potter**

 **Vi har fått underrättelse om att ni utförde Patronusbesvärjelsen tjugotre minuter över nio ikväll i ett mugglarbebott område och i närvaro av en mugglare.**

"Mugglare som är medvetna om att magi existerar!" sade Hermione och blängde på Ministern, en del av henne var förvånad över det eftersom hon aldrig skulle ha gjort det för ett halvår sedan. Fudge rodnade under hennes blick och undvek att se på henne. Vid hans sida blängde Umbridge tillbaka på Hermione.

 **Till följd av detta allvarliga brott mot Lagen om rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsutövning har ni blivit relegerad från Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Representanter från ministeriet kommer inom kort att besöka er vistesort för att förstöra er trollstav.**

Ett starkt, ruggande "VA!" ekade runt i salen, av tonen att döma hade ingen förväntat sig att brevet skulle innehålla den informationen.

"Jag hade faktiskt glömt att du blev relegerad i allt drama med Dementorerna", sade Narcissa chockat och blinkade långsamt, hennes tankar på baksidan av boken som avslöjat.

"Men baksidan sa bara att han riskerade att bli relegerad, inte att han faktiskt blev det!" protesterade Alicia, vars naglar borrade sig in i hennes pojkväns arm.

"Det är en väldigt bra poäng, Harry du sa aldrig att du faktiskt blev relegerad!" protesterade Hermione i en sårad ton.

"Jag glömde bort det med allt som hände, men jag är här nu, är jag inte?" svarade Harry retoriskt och klappade hennes försiktigt på armen.

"Jag är mer förundrad över att de inte ens tänker undersöka händelsen, på min tid genomfördes alltid en undersökning", sade Dorea och hennes röst var full av kyla och hennes ögon av stål.

 **Eftersom ni redan har fått en officiellt varning för en tidigare överträdelse under paragraf 13 i Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess måste vi tyvärr meddela att ni anmodas närvara vid ett disciplinförhör på Trolldomsministeriet klockan 9 den tolfte augusti.**

 **Hoppas ni mår bra**

"Hoppas ni mår bra?" frågade Julia i en hög, falsett ton.

"Åja, Harry mår jättebra nu när de har relegerat honom", sade Meredith sarkastiskt. "De har gjort honom en sådan tjänst."

"Jag menar, jag skulle säga att de faktiskt gjorde det eftersom han inte riskerar sitt liv om han inte är på Hogwarts, men farorna verkar följa efter honom oavsett vart han är", sade Justin med ett leende som mer liknade en grimas.

 **Med vänliga hälsningar,**

 **Mafalda Hopkirk**

 **Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning**

 **Trolldomsministeriet**

"Det här är den värsta knippan du hamnat i utanför skolan", sade Fay innan hon blötte sina torra läppar med tungan.

"Jag är mest frustrerad över att det negativa inte alls var Dementorn, utan att du blev relegerad. Du blev relegerad!" sade Angelina i en ton som var frånvarande, som om hon inte trodde på vad hon faktiskt sade.

"Det var inte en kul känsla, jag mådde hemskt när jag fick det brevet", suckade Harry, oförmögen att ens ge ett ursäktande leende.

 **Harry läste igenom brevet två gånger. Han var bara vagt medveten om att morbror Vernon och moster Petunia pratade. Inuti huvudet på honom var allting iskallt och stumt. Ett enda faktum hade borrat sig in i hans medvetande som en förlamande pil. Han var relegerad från Hogwarts. Allt var slut. Han skulle aldrig komma tillbaka dit.**

"Tänk inte så, Dumbledore kommer inte tillåta det!" sade Neville bestämt. Harry sade ingenting men han kunde inte låta bli att tänka att fram tills någon dag eller två sen så hade Dumbledore gjort allt han kunde för att undvika honom.

 **Han tittade upp på Dursleys. Morbror Vernon var knallröd i ansiktet och skrek, med knytnävarna fortfarande höjda. Moster Petunia höll armarna om Dudley, som var nära att kräkas igen. Harrys tillfälligt bedövade hjärna tycktes vakna till liv igen. Representanter från ministeriet kommer inom kort att besöka er vistesort för att förstöra er trollstav. Det fanns bara en sak att göra. Han måste rymma sin väg — nu.**

"NEJ!" flämtade Remus högljutt.

"Så bra, din röst har återfått sin styrka", sade Newt glatt och bockade av något på en lista han hade framför sig.

"Du kommer bara göra det värre, Harry", instämde Padma, ett lätt leende på hennes läppar över det faktumet att Remus verkligen var på bättringsvägen.

"Jag menar, genom valet att spendera de kommande åren hos familjen Dursley eller leva på flykt verkar valet ganska uppenbart. Han har till och med någon att hänga med."

"Ja, och jag hade till och med ett hus vid den tidpunkten", sade Sirius glatt innan han plötsligt rynkade på pannan samtidigt som madam Bones försökte att lista ut hur han lyckats få tag på ett hus när han var på rymmen. "Men med kvalitén på huset så hade det kanske varit bättre om vi letat vidare…"

 **Vart han skulle ta vägen visste han inte, men en sak var han säker på: vare sig han var inne på Hogwarts eller utanför, så behövde han sin trollstav. I ett nästan drömlikt tillstånd drog han fram staven och vände sig om för att lämna köket.**

"Får jag totalt byta samtalsämne?" frågade Tracy och lutade intresserat på huvudet. "Vi vet ju att en del trollkarlar gifter sig med mugglare och att de vid en tidpunkt behöver berätta att hen har magiska krafter. Hur går det till?"

"Jag har alltid föreställt mig att de bara är 'älskling jag är en häxa, eller trollkarl, sluta skratta. Det här är allvarlig. Det här är min trollstav, jag skickar brev med ugglor och jag kan resa via eldstäder.' och att de bara accepterar det… det är åtminstone mer eller mindre vad som hände mellan mina föräldrar", sade Seamus med ett skratt. "Mamma behövde bevisa det genom att visa sin trollstav och utöva magi, pappa accepterade det, eller jo han var chockad men han försökte förstå och livet fortsatte som vanligt… men det måste vara de som inte accepterar det, eller hur?"

"Ja, hur gör man då? Jag menar de kan väl inte få fortsätta vara medvetna om vår värld. Tvingas man skicka en uggla till Ministeriet för att få sitt ex minne raderat efter att förhållandet tagit slut?" frågade Dean intresserat.

"Ja, det är mer eller mindre vad som händer", suckade madam Bones.

 **"Vart tror du att du ska ta vägen?" vrålade morbror Vernon. När Harry inte svarade klampade han tvärs genom köket och blockerade dörröppningen ut till hallen. "Jag är inte färdig med dig än, gosse lille!"**

 **"Flytta på dig", sade Harry lugnt**

"Lugnet före stormen", sade Lee med en grimas. "Vi kommer få höra en del skrikande i det här kapitlet antar jag?"

"Nej, jag lyckades faktiskt tygla mitt humör, den gången", sade Harry som inte alls såg fram emot att läsa om hans skrikande på Grimmaldiplan.

 **"Du ska stanna här och förklara hur min son…"**

 **"Om du inte flyttar på dig förhäxar jag dig", sade Harry och höjde trollstaven.**

"Det kommer bara ge honom mer problem", muttrade Zabini och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan förstå honom, om valet stod mellan att va kvar hos mugglarna eller leva på flykt…", mumlade Draco och upprepade vad en annan redan sagt medan han knöt händerna utan att avsluta meningen.

 **"Du kan inte använda den där mot mig!" morrade morbror Vernon. "Jag vet att du inte får lov att använda den utanför det där dårhuset som du kallar för skola!"**

 **"Dårhuset har kastat ut mig", sade Harry. "Så jag kan göra precis vad jag vill. Du har tre sekunder på dig. En… två…"**

"Gör det inte!" jämrade sig Hermione som hade gömt ansiktet bakom händerna.

"Du vet vad som händer", påpekade Ginny lugnt.

"Tydligen inte, jag visste inte att han faktiskt blivit relegerad!" sköt Hermione ilsket tillbaka innan hon smällde igen munnen för att sedan förläget be om ursäkt för sitt utbrott.

 **Ljudet av en ekande smäll fyllde köket. Moster Petunia skrek till, morbror Vernon vrålade och duckade,**

"Harry!" protesterade Parvati förskräckt. "Du gav dem precis en anledning till att relegera dig!"

"Han var redan relegerad", sade Umbridge medan ett leende sakta spred sig över hennes leende. "Men jag är rädd att vi måste dra upp händelsen igen nu när vi fått ny information."

"Men ni kan inte göra det, Harry gjorde inget fel!" protesterade Ginny.

"Jag tror miss Weasley, att du finner att mr Potter brutit mot lagen", sade Umbridge tålmodigt.

"Harry, varför försvarar du dig inte?" sade Colin nervöst.

Harry ryckte på axlarna, en uttråkad blick i hans ansikte; "Jag skulle kunna göra det, eller så kan ni läsa nästa mening."

 **och för tredje gången den kvällen sökte Harry efter orsaken till en störning som inte han hade åstadkommit. Han upptäckte den strax: en vimmelkantig tornuggla med uppburrade fjädrar, som just hade kolliderat med det stängda fönstret, satt utanför på fönsterblecket.**

"Errol!" utbrast alla barn i familjen Weasley medan andra gav ifrån sig ljud av förståelse över varför Harry inte försvarat sig, att han inte alls hade använt magi utan att det var ugglan som skapat ljudet.

 **Utan att bry sig morbror Vernons plågade tjut: "Ugglor!" störtade Harry tvärs genom rummet och slet upp fönstret. Ugglan sträckte fram benet, som en liten pergamentrulle satt fäst vid, ruskade upp fjädrarna och flög iväg samma ögonblick Harry hade tagit brevet. Med skakande händer vecklade Harry upp meddelande nummer två, som var skrivet i största hast och fullt med svarta bläckplumpar.**

 **Harry!**

 **Dumbledore har just anlänt till ministeriet och försöker ordna upp alltsammans. Lämna inte din mosters och morbrors hus. Använd dig inte av någon mer magi. Lämna inte ifrån dig din trollstav.**

 **Arthur Weasley**

"Hur visste du vad som hade hänt?" frågade madam Bones förvånat och vände sig emot mannen.

Mr Weasley log en aning. "Jag jobbade övertid och fick höra vad som hänt ifrån en kollega,"

 **Dumbledore försökte ordna upp alltsammans… vad menades med det? Hur stor befogenhet hade Dumbledore att sätta sig över Trolldomsministeriet?**

"Tillräckligt", sade Dumbledore.

"Jag trodde att du hade mycket?" sade Dennis förvirrat.

"Inte i nuläget", sade Dumbledore utan att utveckla sig, han hade en misstanke om att boken skulle gå in på det förr eller senare.

 **Fanns det eventuellt en chans att han skulle få komma tillbaka till Hogwarts? En liten gnista av hopp tändes i Harrys bröst, men den kvävdes nästan omedelbart av panik — hur skulle han kunna vägra att lämna ifrån sig sin trollstav utan att använda sig av magi?**

"Lås in den någonstans, så de inte kan komma åt den!"

"Var inte dum, de behöver bara använda Alohomora. Bättre att han gömmer den någonstans", sade Anthony.

"Vad stoppar dem från att använda Accio då? Svälj den säger jag."

Harry blinkade chockat när han hörde den sista kommentaren, han var inte säker på vem det var som hade sagt, men det spelade knappast någon roll. "Det måste ha varit den mest korkade plan jag hört. Svälja min trollstav?" upprepade han och stirrade misstroget framför sig.

 **Han skulle bli tvungen att duellera med representanterna från ministeriet, och i så fall kunde han skatta sig lyckligt om han undslapp Azkaban, för att inte tala om relegering. Tankarna rusade genom huvudet på honom… han kunde försöka lägga benen på ryggen och riskera att bli infångad av ministeriet eller stanna kvar och vänta på att de skulle hitta honom här. Han var mycket mer frestad av det första alternativen, men han visste att mrs Weasley bara ville hans bästa… och när allt kom omkring hade Dumbledore ordnat upp mycket värre saker än det här förut.**

 **"Okej", sade Harry. "Jag har ändrat mig, jag stannar."**

"Jag slår vad om att det chockade dem."

"En aning, men mr Weasley hade rätt. Det var bäst att jag stannade där", suckade Harry.

 **Han slängde sig ner vid köksbordet mitt emot Dudley och moster Petunia. Dursleys verkade häpna över hans plötsliga omsvängning. Moster Petunia kastade misströstande blickar på morbror Vernon. Ådern i hans knallröda tinning bultade värre än någonsin.**

 **"Varifrån kommer alla de här förbaskade ugglorna?" brummade han.**

"Ifall han tycker det är illa så skulle han se uggleboet", fnös Anthony.

"Jag är ganska säker på att han skulle få en stroke", sade Charlie, som slutit ögonen i ett försök att föreställa sig synen.

 **"Den första kom från Trolldomsministeriet med meddelande om att jag var relegerad", sade Harry lugnt. Han spetsade öronen för att kunna uppfatta några ljud utifrån, för den händelse att representanterna från ministeriet närmade sig och det var lättare och lugnare att svara på morbror Vernons frågor än att reta upp honom så att han började skrika och vråla av ursinne. "Den andra var ifrån min vän Rons pappa som arbetar på ministeriet."**

 **"Trolldomsministeriet?" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Folk av din sort i regeringen? Å, det förklarar verkligen allting, inte konstigt att det håller på att gå åt pipan med det här landet."**

"Jag hatar att hålla med honom men han har rätt", suckade Ron och grimaserade, som om bara tanken på att han faktiskt höll med Vernon äcklade honom.

"Jag skulle inte säga att alla är så… men det finns en del problematiska individer med höga positioner", instämde Tonks, hennes ord väl valda. Bakom henne slöt madam Bones ögonen medan hon långsamt andades ut genom näsan.

 **När Harry inte kom med något svar blängde morbror Vernon ilsket på honom och spottade sedan ur sig:**

 **"Och varför har du blivit relegerad?"**

 **"Därför att jag utövade trolldom."**

"Harry, det där var inte smart", stönade Katie och drog händerna över ansiktet.

"I själva verket är det motsatsen till smart", instämde Leanne och Harry gav henne en irriterad blick medan han i en överdrivet lugn röst påminde dem om att det var varför han blivit relegerad.

 **"Aha!" röt morbror Vernon och smällde näven i kylskåpet så att dörren for upp och flera av Dudleys lättsnacks trillade ut och gick i bitar på golvet. "Du medger det alltså! Vad gjorde du med Dudley!"**

 **"Ingenting", sade Harry, en aning mindre lugnt. "Det va inte jag…"**

 **"Det var det visst", muttrade Dudley oväntat, och morbror Vernon och moster Petunia viftade omedelbart åt Harry att hålla tyst medan de båda böjde sig ner över Dudley.**

"Från hans perspektiv verkar det antagligen som om du var skyldig, du hade trollstaven framme och pekade den mot honom när det hände."

Harry spände sig och andades långsamt ut, rörelsen fick det att kännas som om hans huvud vibrerade. "Jag är bara trött på att få skulden för allting."

"Du får inte skulden för allting!" protesterade Hermione genast och Harry stirrade på henne i tystnad, långsamt sänkte hon blicken.

 **"Fortsätt, min son", sade morbror Vernon, "vad gjorde han?"**

 **"Berätta för oss, älskling", viskade moster Petunia.**

 **"Riktade sin trollstav mot mig", mumlade Dudley.**

 **"Ja, det gjorde jag, men jag använde inte…", började Harry irriterat.**

 **"TIG!" vrålade morbror Vernon och moster Petunia i kör.**

"Ska de inte låta personen som kan trolldom förklara vad som hänt?"

"Jag menar det skulle vara som att be en mördare att förklara vad som hänt."

Susan sköt fram huvudet och knep ihop ögonen så de var halvt stängda och hade munnen svagt öppen medan hon betraktade personen som pratat. "Ursäkta, men det är precis vad som händer? Man ber alltid den misstänkta att förklara vad som har hänt utifrån hens perspektiv."

"Såvida du inte är mig", sköt Sirius in med ett strålande leende som inte alls matchade den mörka glimten i ögonen.

 **"Fortsätt, min son", upprepade morbror Vernon medan mustaschen våldsamt vajande av och an.**

 **"Allt blev mörkt", sade Dudley hest och ryste. "Precis allting var mörkt. Och sen h-hörde jag… saker. Inuti h-huvudet."**

 **Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia utbytte blickar av yttersta fasa. Om trolldom var den absolut värsta sak de visste — tätt följd av grannar som fuskade mer än de själva gjorde med vattningsförbudet —**

"HA! jag sa ju de fuskade!"

"Det är knappast viktigt nu!" sade mrs Weasley, hennes oroliga blick stadigt fäst på Harry.

 **Var folk som hörde röster definitivt en av de tio värsta. De trodde tydligen att Dudley höll på att tappa förståndet.**

 **"Vad var det för slags saker du hörde, gulleplutt?" viskade moster Petunia, alldeles vit i ansiktet och med tårar i ögonen.**

 **Men Dudley tycktes inte kunna säga det. Han ryste igen och skakade på sitt stora blonda huvud, och trots den känsla av stum fruktan som dröjde kvar hos Harry efter brevet från den första ugglan blev han ändå nyfiken. Dementorerna fick folk att återuppleva de värsta ögonblicken i sina liv. Vad skulle de ha tvingat den bortskämda och bortklemade översittaren Dudley att höra?**

"Du och din nyfikenhet", suckade Hermione.

"Som om du är mycket bättre, du lever praktiskt taget i biblioteket", fnös Ron innan han vände sig emot Harry. "Fick du någonsin veta?"

Harry skakade på sitt huvud och Ron suckade besviket.

 **"Hur kom det sig att du ramlade, Dud?" frågade morbror Vernon med onaturligt mild röst, det slags röst han kunde tänkas använda vid en mycket sjuk persons sängkant.**

 **"Jag s-snavade", sade Dudley darrigt. "Och sen…" Han gjorde en gest mot sitt kraftiga bröst. Harry fattade. Dudley mindes den råa kyla som fyllde lungorna när allt hopp och all glädje sögs ut ur en.**

 **"Hemskt", kraxade Dudley. "Kallt. Väldigt kallt."**

"Troligtvis så hörde han rösterna av sina offer."

"Sina offer…", sade Marietta och rynkade på näsan. "Det får det att låta som om han mördat folk",

 **"Okej", sade morbror Vernon med tillkämpat lugn medan moster Petunia lade en rolig hand på Dudleys panna för att känna om han hade feber. "Vad hände sen, Diddyponken?"**

 **"Det kändes… kändes… som om… som om…"**

 **"Som om du aldrig skulle bli glad igen", fyllde Harry i med tonlös röst.**

 **"Ja", viskade Dudley, som fortfarande darrade.**

"De kommer klandra dig", suckade Remus.

"Det var mitt fel, Dementorerna var ute efter mig", suckade Harry medan han drog händerna nerför sitt ansikte, något som fick hans glasögon att hamna på sniskan. Ginny böjde sig fram och rättade till dem med ett litet leende och Harry log tillbaka. Med lätt röda kinder lutade sig Ginny tillbaka igen, omedveten om hur Seamus tystlåtet lämnade över tre galleoner till George.

"Hur vet du att de var efter dig, det kanske bara var ett sammanträffande?" sade Percy i en hoppfull ton, men det var tydligt att han själv inte trodde på orden.

"Det är bara en känsla jag har…"

 **"Jaså!" sade morbror Vernon med en röst som nu hade återfått sin fulla kraft, medan han samtidigt rätade på sig. "Du kastade nån idiotförtrolling över min son så att han skulle höra röster och tro att han var… var dömd till evig olycka eller nåt liknande, var det så?"**

 **"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det?" Harry kände hur både rösten och ilskan stegrades. "Det var inte jag! Det var ett par Dementorer!"**

"De vet inte vad det är, så det kommer inte säga dem något", suckade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"De förstod relativt bra efter förklaringen", sade Harry, och en hel del såg misstänksamt på honom när de såg den retsamma blicken i hans ögon, ett tydligt tecken på att något de inte förväntat sig skulle hända.

 **"Ett par vad då… vad är det för smörja du pratar?"**

 **"De-men-to-rer", sade Harry långsamt och tydligt. "Två stycken."**

 **"Och vad i helvete är Dementorer för nåt?"**

"Hur förklarade du det för dem?"

"Jag skulle ha beskrivit dem som de ser ut ungefär", sade Harry med en axelryckning och ett flertal personer rynkade på pannan åt hans ordval.

 **"De vaktar trollkarlsfängelset i Azkaban", sade moster Petunia.**

"Vet de ens vad A… vänta sa du Petunia?" sade Su Li, vars röst blev högre vid andra delen av hennes mening.

"Jupp", Harrys röst var alldeles för belåten och han log stort.

"Men hur kan hon veta vad det är!" protesterade Michael Corner.

"Hon är Lilys syster, hon har säkert uppfattat en del saker om vår värld även om hon försökt ignorera det", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **Två sekunders ihålig tystnad följde på dessa ord innan moster Petunia slog handen för munnen som om hon hade råkat säga en hemsk svordom. Morbror Vernon stirrade på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Det gick runt i huvudet på Harry. Mrs Figg, det må vara, men moster Petunia?**

 **"Hur vet du det?" frågade han henne häpet.**

 **Moster Petunia såg helt förfärad ut över sig själv. Hon kastade en ängsligt ursäktande blick på morbror Vernon och sänkte sedan handen en aning och avslöjade sina hästliknande tänder.**

 **"Jag hörde… den där hemska pojken… berätta för henne om dem.. för många år sen", sade hon stötligt.**

"Ärligt, kan de inte ens säga deras namn?"

"Det tog år innan jag lärde mig vad mina föräldrars namn var", sade Harry med en axelryckning, och försökte att låta bli att tänka på att det tagit år innan han ens visste vad hans egna namn var.

 **"Om du menar min mamma och pappa, varför använder du inte deras namn då?" sade Harry med hög röst, men moster Petunia tog ingen notis om honom. Hon verkade ytterst förvirrad.**

Snape undanhöll en grimas, ovillig att visa några tecken på kännedom eller svaghet inför alla. Men hans tankar viskade fortfarande sanningen till honom, det var han som berättat för Lily om Dementorerna. Han som introducerat henne till trollkarlsvärlden. Han som varit vid hennes sida i alla år, han som… han som drivit bort henne med ett ord. På grund av dem, Snapes blick drogs till Remus och Sirius och borrade sig in i deras huvuden.

 **Harry var alldeles komplex. Förutom ett enda utbrott flera år tidigare när moster Petunia hade skrikit att Harrys mamma var ett missfoster, hade han aldrig hört henne nämna sin syster. Han var förbluffad över att hon kommit ihåg den här lilla upplysningen om trolldomsvärlden så länge, när hon för det mesta satsade all sin energi på att låtsas att den inte existerade. Morbror Vernon öppnade munnen, stängde den igen, öppnade den på nytt, slöt den och öppnade den sedan för tredje gången, medan han ansträngde sig att minnas hur man bar sig åt för att prata, och kraxade: "Är det… alltså så att de… öh… att de faktiskt existerar, de här… öh… Dement-vad-de-nu-hette?"**

"Varför kan han plötsligt inte säga deras namn?"

"Troligtvis mindes han inte vad de kallades utan hade bara en generell uppfattning", förklarade Vector. "Det är väldigt vanligt när man lär sig ett nytt ord."

"Han har åtminstone lugnat ner sig, och det är det viktigaste", muttrade Sirius, hans oro Harrys hälsa mindre för tillfället, men inte helt borta.

 **Moster Petunia nickade.**

 **Morbror Vernon såg från moster Petunia till Dudley och vidare till Harry, som om han hoppades att någon skulle skrika: "April april!" När ingen gjorde det öppnade han än en gång munnen, men besparade ansträngningen att finna fler ord genom att den tredje ugglan denna kväll kom. Den susade in genom det fortfarande öppna fönstret som en befjädrade kanonkula och landade med ett smattrande på köksbordet, så att alla tre i familjen Dursley hoppade högt av rädsla. Harry ryckte ett nytt kuvert med officiellt utseende ur näbben på ugglan och slet upp det medan ugglan flög tillbaka ut i natten.**

 **"Nog med… alla jävla… ugglor", muttrade morbror Vernon alldeles utom sig och klampade fram till fönstret och smällde igen det på nytt.**

"Det är inte som om Harry kan stoppa dem."

"Han kan, om han kastade en förtrollning", påpekade Remus lugnt innan han hostade kraftigt, han höjde handen och viftade bort alla oroliga blickar och de personer som rest sig halvvägs ifrån sina platser. "J-jag mår bra. Bara lite eftereffekter."

"Är du säker?" frågade Tonks och spände blicken i honom.

"Helt säker, jag vet bättre än att dölja några symptom nu. Jag lovar att jag mår… bättre. Det är ingen fara alls", Remus blick mjuknade när han betraktade Tonks och han sträckte ut sin hand för att hålla i Tonks, något hon accepterade med ett strålande leende.

 **Käre mr Potter**

 **Åberopande vårt brev för ungefär tjugotvå minuter sedan har Trolldomsministeriet omprövat sitt beslut att skyndsamt förstöra er trollstav. Ni får behålla er stav fram till disciplinförhöret den tolfte augusti, då ett officiellt beslut kommer att fattas.**

Ett ruggande, glädjefyllt "JA!" ekade genom hallen och Lee kastade upp en hatt i luften som han snott från en förstaårselev i sin glädje.

"Se, de kunde bara inte förstöra din trollstav!" sade Colin triumferande.

"Kunde du inte ha sagt att du bara var relegerad i tjugo minuter, jösses jag höll på att få en hjärtattack", suckade Katie och skakade på huvudet. Fred bet sig i läppen och gav Harry en desperat blick, osäker på om han skulle berätta sanningen för sin flickvän.

"Ja, jag trodde det var något som skulle dras ut i flera kapitel", instämde Neville med ett litet skratt. Roger Davies, som kunde se nästa mening i boken svor och läste den sedan, hans höga röst bar enkelt igenom rummet och överröstade allas tjatter.

 **Efter överläggningar med rektorn för Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom har ministeriet medgivit att frågan om er relegering tas upp vid denna tidpunkt. Ni bör följaktligen beakta er som avstängd från skolan i avvaktan på vidare utredningar.**

"Va nej!"

"Vadå avstängd?" sade Dean medan Seamus svor våldsamt bredvid honom.

"MR FINNIGAN! Vårda språket!" snäste McGonagall, hennes läppar vita och hennes ögon rasande över orden hon hört komma ut ur hans mun. "Och ni kan alla lugna ner er!"

"Men professor, de stängde av Harry!" protesterade Jack Sloper upprört.

"Och han sitter där några meter ifrån dig, Sloper. Det finns ingen anledning att skrika och gorma eller använda sånt språk över något som hänt men inte gett konsekvenser. Så ta er samman."

 **Med vänlig hälsning**

 **Er tillgivna**

 **Mafalda Hopkirk**

 **Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning**

 **Trolldomsministeriet**

"Det verkar som om hon är snäll åtminstone", sade Hannah och log trevande.

"Åh, det är hon, hon besökte faster Amelia en gång", sade Susan. "Det var visserligen länge sen och jag minns inte direkt några detaljer."

 **Harry läste igenom brevet tre gånger i snabb följd. Den hårda knuten i bröstet löstes upp en aning av lättnaden över att veta att han inte var definitivt relegerad ännu, trots att hans rädsla var långt ifrån försvunnen. Allting verkade hänga på förhöret den tolfte augusti.**

"Vilket är löjligt, det var självförsvar. Även omyndiga har rätt att försvara sig själva", sade mr Weasley bistert och hans vanliga gladlynta uppseende hade försvunnit och ersatts av en irriterad blick riktad emot boken.

 **"Nå?" sade morbror Vernon och ryckte Harry ur hans tankar. "Vad händer nu? Har de dömt dig till nåt? Har ni dödsstraff i den där världen du tillhör?" tillade han förhoppningsfullt, som om ha plötsligt kom att tänka på det.**

"Jag måste be dig att upprepa det där, mr Davies, för sannerligen kan han inte ha önskat dödsstraff på sin systerson", sade McGonagall i en långsam, frostig ton.

Roger Davies svalde nervöst. "Nej, du hörde rätt professorn, det är vad det står."

Professorernas reaktion till det skiljde sig, Umbridge såg opåverkat på kaoset som började släppas lös i salen, och i hennes tankar höll hon med mugglaren; Potter förtjänade dödsstraff för sina lögner. Snapes händer var hårt knutna runt armstöden på hans stol och hans ansikte var blekare än vanligt. Några av de yngre kvinnliga professorerna kämpade tillbaka tårarna då de tänkte på Harrys hemliv och McGonagall var i en livlig diskussion med Dumbledore, som Flitwick och Sprout lyssnade på.

"Jag sa ju det, Albus. Jag borde ha stått på mig!"

"Minerva har rätt, Harry kan inte återvända till det huset. De har redan gjort tillräckligt skada", tillade Flitwick allvarligt och Sprout nickade instämmande medan McGonagall gav honom en tacksam blick.

"Och han kommer inte göra det", sade Dumbledore tungt. "Att lämna honom där var ett misstag som Harry fått betala."

Remus ögon hade blivit gulare medan han stirrade på boken, han satt som fastfrusen i sin plats och bredvid sig kunde han känna hur Sirius skakade av ilska medan han ur ögonvrån kunde se Tonks eldröda hår. Han visste att de alla tre inom en snar framtid skulle göra ett hembesök till Privet Drive. I sin tavla förbannade Dorea familjen Dursley våldsamt medan Charlus hand var hårt knuten kring ryggstödet på fåtöljen och han ansikte fast i en form av tyst raseri.

Harrys vänner satt alla och viskade ursinnigt mellan varandra, planerade vad de skulle göra för att utkräva sin hämnd mot de personer som skadat deras vän. Harry såg tystlåten på, medveten om att de inte ville höra att han fått utstå värre kommentarer än det från hans morbror.

 **"Jag måste infinna mig till ett förhör", sade Harry.**

 **"Och där kommer du att bli dömd?"**

 **"Jag antar det."**

 **"Jag behöver inte ge upp hoppet då", sade morbror Vernon elakt.**

"Den där mannen är vidrig", sade Newt Scamander, som klappade en grön växtliknande-sak som balanserade på hans hand. "Att önska död på en annan varelse…" han avslöjade inte tanken men det var tydligt att han inte var det minsta glad över mannens beteende och det var inte svårt att förstå varför. Det var allmänt känt att mannen var väldigt beskyddande när det gällde varelser, både magiska och icke-magiska, men också att han var väldigt beskyddande när det gällde barn.

 **"Ja, då så, om det var allt", sade Harry och reste sig från stolen.**

 **Harry kände sig i förtvivlat behov av att få vara ensam, få tänka, kanske skicka ett brev till Ron, Hermione eller Sirius.**

 **"NEJ, DET ÄR TA MIG TUSAN INTE ALLT!" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Sätt dig ner igen!"**

 **"Vad är det nu då?" frågade Harry otåligt.**

"Väldigt bra fråga, har de inget bättre att göra än terrorisera dig", väste Ginny och Roger Davies ryggade tillbaka vid hennes giftiga blick.

"Jag menar, de vet fortfarande inte vad som hä…" McLaggen avbröt sig tvärt när Ginny snurrade runt och spände blicken i honom, ovillig att göra henne mer upprörd.

 **"Dudley!" röt morbror Vernon. "Jag vill veta exakt vad som hände med min son!"**

 **"Okej då!" tjöt Harry, och i hans ilska sköt det röda och guldfärgade gnistor ut ur spetsen på trollstaven, som han fortfarande höll i ett hårt i ett grepp.**

"Ursäkta mig, men vad för grammatik är det där!" protesterade Marietta och i hennes chock hade en hand flugit upp och pressade sig emot hennes bröst. "Korrekturläste de inte de här böckerna?"

"Det är inte som om böckerna ska publiceras", sade Gabriel nonchalant.

"Alla böcker ska korrekturläsas, oavsett ifall de ska publiceras till allmänheten eller inte", väste Marietta och placerade händerna på höften medan hon blängde irriterat.

 **Alla tre i familjen Dursley ryggade tillbaka med skräckslagna ansikten.**

 **"Dudley och jag var i gränden mellan Magnoliavägen och Blåregnsvägen", sade Harry. Han talade fort och ansträngde sig för att behärska sin ilska. "Dudley försökte reta mig, jag drog fram min trollstav, men jag använde den inte. Sen dök det upp två Dementorer…"**

 **"Men vad är Dementoider för nåt?" frågade morbror Verons ursinnigt. "Vad gör det?"**

 **"Det sa jag ju, de suger ut all glädje ur en", sade Harry, "och om de får chansen, kysser den en…"**

 **"Kysser?" sade morbror Vernon och hans ögon höll nästan på att tränga ur sina hålor. "Kysser de folk?"**

"Det låter löjligt först", sade Kingsley med en grimas.

"Men när man får veta vad det innebär..." Sirius rös, och hans hud förlorade en aning färg när han påmindes om hur nära han själv hade varit att bli kysst. Två gånger under samma natt dessutom.

 **"Det är vad de kallar det när de suger ut själen genom munnen på en."**

 **Moster Petunia gav ifrån sig ett lågt skrik. "Hans själ? De tog väl inte… han har fortfarande kvar sin…" Hon grep tag i axlarna på Dudley och skakade honom, som om hon ville pröva om hon kunde höra hans själ rassla omkring inuti.**

"Dudley hade inte varit medveten om något i sin omgivning ifall han blivit kysst", sade Narcissa.

"Men för att vara rättvis är de mugglare, de har ingen aning om det… Oliver slå mig, jag försvarade dem", stönade Alicia och Oliver skrattade innan han drog henne närmare sig.

 **"Det är klart att de inte tog hans själ, du skulle märka om de hade gjort det", sade Harry, utom sig av irritation.**

 **"Du skakade av dig dem, va, Dud?" mullrade morbror Vernon, med uppsynen hos en man som kämpade för att föra tillbaka samtalet till en nivå han förstod." Gav dem en rejäl snyting, va?"**

"Vad skulle hända om man gav Dementorer en snyting?" frågade Terry intresserat.

"Ingen aning och ingen här inne ska ta reda på det", sade Flitwick och hans vanliga glada, pipiga stämma var fylld med allvar.

"Kyla. Otrolig kyla sprider sig. En kall eld genom ådrorna. Din hand…", Sirius talade tyst men hans allvarsamma ord lyckades ändå fylla salen och han hade allas uppmärksamhet på sig. "… blir blekare, den är vit, blå och svart. Skrik. Såna höga skrik. Du faller bakåt, din döda hand tryckt mot bröstet, du i fosterställning på golvet. Dementorn står över dig, opåverkad och hungrande. Kylan blir kompaktare, alla ljud försvinner…"

"Sirius?" Remus placerade en darrande hand på sin väns axel och Sirius huvud flög upp, hans kropp blev stel och han såg sig vilt omkring i salen innan han verkade ruska av sig något. Han drog händerna för ansiktet.

"Jag ber om ursäkt", sade Sirius, och hans röst darrade liksom hans händer.

"Vad var det där?"

"RONALD!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt samtidigt som Hermione ilsket smällde till sin vän.

"Det… det var minnet av när en fångarna på Azkaban försökte fly genom att ge en Dementor en snyting i vart där ansiktet bör vara… prova det inte, det kommer inte sluta väl för dig eller de kring dig", Sirius harklade sig och tog en klunk vatten från en vattenflaska, hans ansikte blekt vid minnet.

 **"Man kan inte ge en Dementor en rejäl snyting", sade Harry med hopbitna tänder.**

 **"Varför är han oskadd då?" gormade morbror Vernon. "Varför är han inte alldeles tom då?"**

"Är han dum?" frågade Julia i ett försök att lätta upp stämningen efter Sirius återkallelse av händelsen.

"Ja", svarade Meredith.

"Men ärligt, liksom han vet att Harry använt magi. är det inte uppenbart varför Dudley är oskadd?"

"Jag tror inte han ville att jag skulle ha behövt använda magi", sade Harry distraherat, hans blick fäst på Sirius som höll hårt i vattenflaskan, en sida hade sjunkit in av pressen från hans grepp.

 **SVISCH. Med ett rasslande, ett sus av vingar och ett lätt regn av damm kom en fjärde uggla utfarande ur den öppna spisen i köket.**

"Jösses Morgana, du är populär", sade Seamus förvånat med en utdragen vissling.

 **"FÖR GUDS SKULL!" vrålade morbror Vernon och slet stora tussar av hår ur mustaschen, någonting han inte hade drivits till på länge. "JAG VILL INTE HA NÅGRA UGGLOR HÄR, JAG TOLERERAR DET INTE, HAR JAG JU SAGT!"**

"Förlåt, men jag älskar det här", skrattade Gabriel och skakade på huvudet. "Han slet av sin mustasch i ilska!"

"Och det krävdes bara fyra ugglor!" instämde Lee förtjust.

 **Men Harry var redan på väg att dra loss en pergamentrulle från ugglans ben. Han var så övertygad om att det här brevet måste komma från Dumbledore och förklarar allting — Dementorerna, mrs Figg, vad ministeriet höll på med och hur han, Dumbledore, tänkte ordna upp allting —**

Dumbledore slöt ögonen, när de fått böckerna hade han sett dem som en möjligt att visa alla sanningen, men han hade inte föreställt sig att hans egna ögon skulle öppnas upp för en del sanningar. När han lämnat Harry utanför dörren hade det varit för han trodde att det var det bästa för Harry, men nu kunde han se att det varit ett misstag, så som om det varit ett misstag att ignorera pojken de senaste månaderna.

 **att han för första gången i sitt liv blev besviken över att se Sirius handstil.**

Sirius flämtade chockat och hans hand flög upp och greppade tröjan precis över vart hans hjärta var placerat. "Det här är förräderi! Förrådd av min egna gudson! Efter allt jag gjort? Hur kunde du, Harry. Mina brev ska vara det käraste du har i ditt liv. Du ska vörda dem. Jag begär en ursäkt och att du skapar ett altare dedikerat till mig!"

"Jag kan skapa ett offeraltare?" sade Remus oskyldigt, han kunde se att Sirius inte riktigt skakat av sig effekterna från minnet än men han kunde hjälpa sin vän att göra det. "För att slippa höra ditt nonsens dagar in och ut."

"Ser ni vad jag behöver stå ut med? En gudson som inte uppskattar mig och en bästa vän som planerar att lönnmörda mig!" sade Sirius och pekade anklagande på Harry och Remus, men det breda leendet förstörde hans ord.

 **Utan att bry sig om morbror Vernons fortsatta gormande om ugglor och med ögonen hopknipna mot ett nytt dammoln, när den senast anlända ugglan flög tillbaka upp genom skorstenen, läste Harry Sirius meddelande.**

 **Arthur har just berättat vad som har hänt: Lämna inte huset igen, vad du än gör.**

"Hur kunde mr Weasley berätta det om han jobbade över?"

"Jag begav mig hemåt direkt efter jag fått höra", sade mr Weasley med ett vänligt leende.

"Jag tror att den viktigare frågan är sen när mr Weasley och Sirius har kontakt med varandra", sade Susan misstänksamt.

"Vi blev introducerad för varandra under sommaren", sade Sirius med ett lätt leende. "Jag misstänker att boken kommer att förklara det hela väldigt snart."

 **Harry tyckte att det här var en så otillräcklig reaktion på allt som hade hänt samma kväll att han vände på pergamentet och tittade efter resten av brevet, men där stod ingenting mer. Och nus teg ilskan inom honom igen. Var det ingen som skulle säga "bra gjort" för att han hade slagit tillbaka två Dementorer alldeles ensam? Både mr Weasley och Sirius uppförde sig som om han hade misskött sig, och väntade med sina utskällningar tills de var säkra på hur stor skada som hade skett.**

"Ånej, Sirius var bara upptagen med att ge sig efter Mundungus, som hade gjort fel", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Jag hade inte tid att skriva något långt meddelande, jag behövde informera de andra", sade mr Weasley samtidigt och log ursäktande mot Harry som nickade kort.

 **"… en fläck, jag menar en flock av ugglor som susar in och ut ur mitt hus. Jag finner mig inte i det, pojk jag tillåter det inte."**

"Det förklarar namnet på kapitlet", sade Roger Davies med ett förvånat hum.

"Jag är besviken, jag hade hoppats på något mer… typ som i första boken när huset fylldes av brev fast den här gången med ugglor", suckade Ginny och Harry skrattade lågmält.

 **"Jag kan inte hindra ugglorna från att komma", fräste Harry och skrynklade ihop Sirius brev i näven.**

 **"Jag vill höra sanningen om vad som hände i kväll!" röt morbror Vernon. "Om det var Demendererna som gjorde Dudley illa, varför har du då blivit relegerad? Du gjorde du-vet-vad, det har du ju medgett?"**

 **Harry drog ett djupt, lugnande andetag. Det började värka i hans huvud igen. Han ville helst av allt komma ut ur köket och bort från Dursleys.**

 **"Jag använde mig av Patronusbesvärjelsen för att bli av med Dementorerna", sade han med tillkämpat lugn. "Det är det enda som biter på dem."**

"Seriöst, har någon provat eld?" frågade Seamus igen i en tålmodig ton.

"Ifall vi någonsin får möjligheten kan vi prova så länge det sker under en kontrollerad miljö", sade Remus fundersamt. "Flera patronusar närvarande i utkanten redo att ingripa ifall det skulle krävas. Och inte magisk eld, jag tror att i den situationen skulle ett mugglarsätt vara enklare…"

"Kommer det någonsin vara en kontrollerad miljö med en Dementor inblandad?" avbröt Seamus misstänksamt och den tindrande blicken i Remus ögon gav honom hans svar och han sjönk besviket ihop.

 **"Men vad har såna där Dementoider i Little Whinging att göra?" sade morbror Vernon i upprörd ton.**

 **"Det kan jag inte säga", sade Harry. "Ingen aning." Det bultade i huvudet på honom av det starka skenet från lysrören. Hans ilska höll på att lägga sig. Han kände sig tom och utmattad. Hela familjen Dursley stirrade på honom.**

"Varför har det inte varit någon artikel om attacken i The Daily Prophet?"

"Därför att Daily Prophet inte rapporterar sanningen till folket", fnös George och undvek sin mammas blick.

"Om mina misstankar stämmer så kommer ni att förstå sen varför tidningarna inte skrev om det", sade Harry, men han såg inte på några av sina klasskamrater, utan hans blick var fäst på Fudge och Umbridge.

 **"Det är du", sade morbror Vernon häftigt. "Det har nånting med dig att göra, pojk, det vet jag. Varför skulle de annars dyka upp här? Varför skulle de annars vara i den där gränden? Du måste vara den enda… den enda…" Det var tydligt att han inte förmå sig att säga ordet "trollkarl". "Det enda du-vet-vad på flera mil här omkring."**

"Så vitt som de vet."

"Hur kul skulle det inte va om vi flyttade in i samma område som dem och låtsades vara mugglare?"

"Se hur länge det skulle ta innan vi drivit dem vansinniga?"

"Åh, vi måste agera normalt framför alla andra grannar!" sade Katie ivrigt och fler och fler av Harrys vänner nickade och mumlade instämmande.

"Ni ska inte göra något sådant", sade McGonagall och blängde på sina elever, mycket väl medveten om att majoriteten av dem var hennes lejon. "Titta inte på mig med de ögonen mr och mr Weasley, mr Jordan. Jag känner er, ni kommer i er iver gå för långt och avslöja oss eller skapa en nationell skandal."

"Vi? När har vi någonsin skapat mycket trubbel?" frågade George och blinkade oskyldigt flera

gånger.

"Bortsett från vårt fjärde år, när vi placerade fyrverkerierna i lärarrummet", avbröt Fred med ett brett leende.

"Eller händelsen från förra året", erkände George.

"Och glöm inte den förra månaden, George", tillade Fred och han såg roat hur Umbridge ryckte till. "Hmm… McGonagall kanske har rätt trots allt."

 **"Jag vet inte varför de var här."**

 **Men medan morbror Vernon pratade började Harrys uttröttade hjärna fungera igen. Varför hade egentligen Dementorerna kommit till Little Whinging? Kunde det vara en ren slump att de hade kommit till gränden där Harry befann sig? Hade de skickats dit? Hade Trolldomsministeriet förlorat kontrollen över Dementorerna? Hade de övergett Azkaban och förenat sig med Voldemort, som Dumbledore hade förutsagt att de skulle göra?**

 **"Vaktar de här Demembererna nåt mysko fängelse?" frågade morbror Vernon som kom lufsande efter spåren av Harrys tankegång.**

"Okej, nu är namnet på dem bara löjligt", fnös Draco.

"Det är inte ens i närheten av det ursprungliga namnet", instämde Zabini och hans läppar rycktes upp till ett leende.

 **"Ja", sade Harry. Om huvudet bara ville sluta upp att värka, om han bara kunde få lämna köket och gå till sitt mörka sovrum och tänka.**

 **"Åhå! De kom för att anhålla dig!" sade morbror Vernon med den triumferande uppsynen hos en man som kommit fram till en obestridlig slutsats. "Så är det, eller hur? Du är på flykt undan rättvisan! Precis som din gudfar!"**

"Det var en av få gånger som han nämnde dig, han fruktade verkligen dig… eller vad du kunde göra, är kanske mer korrekt", sade Harry och log strålande mot Sirius.

"Och jag ser fram emot dagen vi kan återintroduceras för varandra", Sirius leende var spetsigt och skräckinjagande.

 **"Det är jag visst inte" sade Harry och ruskade på huvudet som för att skrämma bort en fluga medan hans hjärna arbetade febrilt.**

 **"Varför i så fall…?"**

 **"Han måste ha skickat dem", sade Harry lågt, mer till sig själv än till morbror Vernon.**

 **"Vad för nåt? Vem måste ha skickat dem?"**

 **"Lord Voldemort", sade Harry.**

En rysning gick genom salen vid Voldemorts namn och alla såg nervöst och oroligt på varandra.

"Det är en lögn!" sade Umbridge ilsket och Harry bet sig in tungan för att inte protestera. Hon fick tro vad hon ville men han visste att han hade rätt, ingen annan kunde ha skickat dem.

 **Han noterade vagt hur konstigt det var att Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka, darrade och skrek högt om de hörde ord som "trollkarl", "magi" eller "trollstav", kunde höra namnet på den ondaste trollkarl som någonsin funnits utan den minsta rysning.**

 **"Lord… vänta nu ett tag", sade morbror Vernon och knep ihop ansiktet medan en blick av gryende förståelse tändes i hans små grisögon. "Det där namnet har jag hört… det var han som…"**

 **"Mördade mina föräldrar, ja", sade Harry tonlöst.**

 **"Men han är försvunnen", sade morbror Vernon otåligt, utan att vas den minsta känsla för att mordet på Harrys föräldrar kunde vara ett plågsamt ämne. "Den där jättelika karln sa ju det. Han är försvunnen."**

"Du vet, ifall jag läst den där konversationen för en vecka sen så skulle jag ha varit väldigt upprörd, men som det är nu är jag bara lätt irriterad. Det är knappast det värsta de sagt", suckade Tonks.

"De goda nyheterna är att de inte borde vara med mycket mer efter det här kapitlet", påpekade Harry lugnt och Tonks såg gladare ut vid de nyheterna.

 **"Han är tillbaka", sade Harry.**

 **Det kändes väldigt underligt att stå här i moster Petunias kliniskt rena kök, bredvid det lyxiga kylskåpet och storbildsteven, och prata helt lugnt om Lord Voldemort med morbror Vernon. Dementorernas ankomst till Little Whinging tycktes ha brutit ner den stora, osynliga mur som skilde den icke-magiska världen på Privet Drive från världen på andra sidan. Harrys båda liv hade på något sätt smält samman och allting hade vänts uppochner: Dursleys frågade efter detaljer om trolldomsvärlden, och mrs Figg kände Albus Dumbledore, Dementorer susade omkring i Little Whinging, och han kanske aldrig skulle återvända till Hogwarts. Det bultade ännu smärtsammare i Harrys huvud.**

 **"Tillbaka?" viskade moster Petunia.**

"Hon borde veta något, jag vet att Lily berättade lite om vad som hände för sin familj", sade Remus med en suck.

"Plus att det var mannen som mördade hennes syster, jag antar att hon påverkades av det, även om de inte hade ett jättebra förhållande", sade Dorea lågmält.

 **Hon såg på Harry som om hon aldrig förr hade sett på honom. Och plötsligt, för första gången i sitt liv, insåg Harry på allvar att moster Petunia var hans mammas syster. Han kunde inte säga varför det slog honom så starkt i just det här ögonblicket. Det enda han visste var att han inte var den enda personen i rummet som anade vad det kunde innebära att Lord Voldemort var tillbaka. Moster Petunia hade aldrig förr i sitt liv sett på honom på det sättet. Hennes stora, bleka ögon (så olika hennes syster) hade inte smalnat i avsky och ilska, de var vidöppna och fyllda av fruktan. Det som moster Petunia så intensivt hade låtsats under hela Harrys liv — att det inte fanns någon magi och ingen annan värld än den som hon levde i med morbror Vernon - verkade ha fallit bort.**

"Det var en väldigt skum kväll", suckade Harry.

"Vad var det skummaste?" frågade Charlie intresserat

"Moster Petunia." Harrys svar gav honom en hel del misstrogna blickar men han tog inte tillbaka sina ord eller gjorde ingen ansats att förklara.

 **"Ja", sade Harry och vände sig direkt till moster Petunia. "Han kom tillbaka för en månad sen. Jag såg honom."**

 **Hon grep ett hårt tag om Dudleys massiva läderklädda axlar.**

 **"Vänta lite nu", sade morbror Vernon och såg från sin fru till Harry och tillbaka igen, märkbart förvirrad och omtumlad av det nya samförstånd som tycktes ha uppstått mellan dem. "Vänta nu. Den här Lord Voldy-eller-nåt är tillbaka, säger du?"**

"Jag skulle ge vad som helst för att se någon kalla honom det..." suckade Sirius.

"Gör det inte, du behöver inte ett större pris på ditt huvud än vad du redan har", suckade Remus tröttsamt och Sirius nickade eftertänksamt

 **"Ja."**

 **"Han som mördade dina föräldrar."**

 **"Ja."**

 **"Och nu skickar han Dismembraner efter dig?"**

"Han försöker inte ens längre, det är inte ens likt!" utbrast Zabini misstroget och Crabbe och Goyle skrattade dumt.

"Spelar det verkligen någon roll, det är bara en dum mugglare", fnös Pansy och skakade på huvudet så hennes hår flög över axeln.

 **"Det ser så ut", sade Harry.**

 **"Jag förstår", sade morbror Vernon. Han såg från sin likbleka fru till Harry som hissade upp byxorna. Han verkade svälla, hans väldiga knallröda ansikte tänjdes ut inför Harrys ansikte. "Nå, det avgör saken", sade han medan skjortan stramades åt framtill då han blåste upp sig. "Ut ur huset med dig, pojk!"**

I någon sekund var det en chockad tystnad i salen innan ljudet exploderade. Folk försökte överrösta varandra, ropade uppmuntringar som om att han var bättre av utan dem och påpekelser om att de inte kunde kasta ut honom.

"Han kastade ut dig!" sade mr Weasley förskräckt och stirrade på Harry, han kunde inte föreställa sig hur man kunde kasta ut ett barn på gatan mitt i natten.

"Det var inte första gången han gjort det", svarade Harry och Dumbledore stelnade mitt i en rörelse när han hörde det.

"Men det är inte säkert!" tjöt mrs Weasley, hennes ansikte nästan lika blekt som det blivit när Dementorerna hade dykt upp.

 **"Va?" sade Harry.**

 **"Du hörde vad jag sa… ut!" vrålade morbror Vernon så högt att också moster Petunia och Dudley hoppade till. "UT! UT! Det är borde jag ha gjort för flera år sen! Ugglor som betraktar vårt hus som ett vilohem, puddingar som exploderar, halva vardagsrummet förstört, Dudleys svans, Marge som studsar runt uppe i taket och den flygande Ford Anglian…"**

"Hur sjutton tog du dig ut från det där?"

"Genom ren tur."

 **UT! UT! Jag har fått nog av dig! Nu är det färdigt för din del! Du ska inte stanna här om nån dårfink är ute efter dig, du ska inte få utsätta min fru och son för fara,**

"Jag kan se hans synsätt…"

"Nej, Zacharias, försök inte ens att försvara honom", sade Cedric i en lågmäld ton.

"Jag försvarar honom inte, jag bara förstår hans synsätt, sen håller jag inte med om det eller anser att det är rätt", protesterade Zacharias.

 **du ska inte få ställa till med problem för oss. Om du ska sluta på samma sätt som dina värdelösa föräldrar har jag fått nog! UT!" Harry stod som fastvuxen i golvet. I vänstra handen höll han alla de hopknycklade breven från ministeriet, mr Weasley och Sirius. Lämna inte huset igen, vad du än gör. Lämna inte din mosters och morbrors hus.**

"Du måste trotsa någon."

"Det är bäst för dig att det är din morbror", sade Charlus och praktiskt taget spottade ut det sista ordet som om det var gift.

 **"Hörde du inte vad jag sa!" skrek morbror Vernon, som nu böjde sitt tjocka röda ansikte så nära Harrys att han faktiskt kände hur det stänkte spott på honom.**

"Det är så vidrigt", jämrade sig Lavender och slog en hand för munnen som om hon ville spy.

 **"Sätt i gång! Du var ju så ivrig att få ge dig iväg för en halvtimme sen! Jag håller helt med dig! Ge dig iväg och sätt aldrig foten innanför vår dörr igen! Varför vi över huvud taget behöll dig vet jag inte, Marge hade rätt. Vi skulle ha lämnat dig på ett barnhem. Vi var alldeles för släpphänta för ditt eget bästa, trodde att vi kunde tvinga det ur dig, trodde vi kunde få dig att bli normal, men du har varit genomrutten från första stund och jag har fått nog… Ugglor!"**

"Kan jag döda honom?"

"Nej Ron, det är olagligt och Harry behöver oss", sade Hermione upprört och Ron blängde ilsket på boken.

 **Den femte ugglan kom nersusande genom skorstenen med en sådan fart att den faktiskt slog i golvet innan den svingade sig upp i luften igen med ett gällt skrik.**

"Den där ugglan är min favorit", sade Gabriel.

"För att den störtade?" frågade Vanessa intresserat.

"Dels, men också för att den är så läglig", Gabriel ryckte på axlarna med ett leende.

 **Harry lyfte upp handen för att ta tag i brevet, som låg i ett blodrött kuvert, men ugglan susade rakt över hans huvud och flög direkt mot moster Petunia. Hon skrek till och böjde sig undan med armarna för ansiktet.**

"Är det där ett illvrål?" frågade Tonks intresserat och lutade sig framåt, hennes hår knallgult.

"Vem skulle skicka ett illvrål till henne?" fnös Charlie.

"Ugglan störtade i marken, den kanske är förvirrad och egentligen är ute efter Harry.

"Åh, kom igen Tonks, du vet att det inte är troligt. Och varför skulle ens Harry få ett illvrål."

 **Ugglan släppte ner det röda kuvertet på hennes huvud, vände och flög raka vägen upp genom skorstenen igen. Harry rusade fram för att nappa åt sig brevet, men moster Petunia hann före.**

"Det är inte din post", sade Narcissa ogillande.

"Spela roll, det är ett illvrål. Han kommer att höra vad det har att säga oavsett vad", fnös Ernie. "Dessutom läste de hans post i första boken."

"Mer som att de brände den", mumlade Ron ilsket.

 **"Du kan öppna det om du vill, men jag kommer ändå att höra vad det säger", sade Harry. "Det där är ett illvrål."**

 **"Släpp det, Petunia!" röt morbror Vernon. "Rör det inte, det kan vara farligt!"**

"Du vet jag har tänkt på en sak angående Vernon", sade Tonks plötsligt. "Oavsett hur mycket han är rädd för oss, och hur vi har… påverkat hans liv med Dudleys svans och Marges uppsvullnad, så är han ändå alltid redo att mucka gräl med oss?"

"Är du på väg någonstans med det här, auror Tonks?" frågade madam Bones varsamt.

"Inte direkt, det var mer en observation. Men jag menar, det skulle vara kul att se honom möta Voldemort, bara för att se hans reaktion?"

"Mörkrets herre?" fnös Harry i en mörkare ton. "Det låter bara som ett annat sätt att säga att du inte har ett RIKTIGT JOBB!"

"Från vad vi läst låter det där precis som vad han skulle säga", skrattade Ginny.

 **"Det är adresserat till mig", sade moster Petunia med darrig röst. "Det är adresserat till mig, Vernon, titta! Mrs Petunia Dursley, Köket, Privet Drive nummer fyra…" Hon flämtade förfärat till. Det hade börjat ryka om det röda kuvertet.**

 **"Öppna det!" uppmanade Harry henne. "Få det undanstökat! Det går i alla fall inte att undvika."**

"Vem skickade det?"

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga."

"Jag frågade Harry, inte dig Stewart!" sade Tim, en blond Hufflepuff irriterat,

 **"Nej."**

 **Moster Petunias hand darrade. Hon såg sig vilt omkring i köket som om hon sökte efter någon flyktväg, men för sent -**

"Vad händer om hon tänder eld på det?"

"Har du någon aning om hur skrämmande det är när ett kuvert omfattat av eld gallskriker på dig?" frågade Bill medan han stirrade misstroget på Seamus. Fleur, som aldrig fruktat eld, skrattade lätt.

"Ifall hon slänger ner den i avfallskvarnen då?"

"Jag vet inte, Julia… det känns som om ljudet istället skulle eka genom avloppen och det låter också väldigt läskigt", sade Meredith med en grimas.

 **kuvertet fattade plötsligt eld. Moster Petunia gav till ett gällt skrik och tappade det. En fruktansvärd röst, som kom från det brinnande brevet på bordet, fyllde köket, ekade i det trånga utrymmet. "Kom ihåg mitt sista, Petunia." Moster Petunia såg ut som om hon skulle svimma. Hon sjönk ner på stolen bredvid Dudley med ansiktet i händerna. Resterna av brevet pyrde till aska under tystnaden som följde**

"Var det det?" frågade Lee besviket.

"Jupp. Det var allt", sade Roger Davies medan han kollade på sidan.

"Sånt slöseri av ett illvrål", suckade Lee och Dumbledore insåg att han höll med, han hade kunnat säga mycket mer i illvrålet.

 **"Vad är det här?" sade morbror Vernon hest. "Vad… jag förstår inte… Petunia?"**

 **Moster Petunia sade ingenting. Dudley stirrade dumt på sin mamma, med gapande mun. Tystnaden blev alltmer laddad. Harry betraktade ytterst förvirrad sin moster medan hans huvud bultade som om det skulle sprängas.**

 **"Petunia, kära lilla du?" sade morbror Vernon skyggt. "P-Petunia?"**

 **Hon höjde på huvudet. Hon darrade fortfarande. Hon svalde. "Pojken… pojken måste stanna, Vernon", sade hon med svag röst.**

"De använder inte ens ditt namn!" sade Hermione ilsket och blängde på boken medan hon kön händerna hårt.

"Jag var mest upptagen med att vara chockad att moster Petunia inte bara höll med morbror Vernon", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Vad de kallar mig spelar liten roll."

 **"V-va?"**

 **"Han stannar", sade hon. Hon såg inte på Harry. Hon reste sig upp igen.**

 **"Han… men Petunia…"**

 **"Om vi slänger ut honom kommer grannarna att prata", sade hon. Hon var snabbt på väg att återfå sitt vanliga raska, argsinta sätt, fast hon var fortfarande mycket blek. "De kommer att ställa besvärande frågor, de kommer att vilja veta vart han har tagit vägen. Vi måste ha honom kvar."**

"Det är väl bara att säga att en på hans pappa sida kom fram och ville ha vårdnaden?" påpekade Luna lugnt.

"De skulle behöva intelligens för att komma på det", mumlade Percy och Lunas blick drogs till honom.

"De har det, de har kommit undan hittills med vad de gjort. De är inte korkade", sade hon, hennes ögon sorgsna.

 **Luften gick ut ur morbror Vernon som ur ett gammalt bildäck. "Men Petunia, kära du…"**

 **Moster Petunia låtsades inte höra honom. Hon vände sig till Harry. "Du stannar i ditt rum", sade hon. "Du får inte lämna huset. Gå och lägg dig nu." Harry rörde sig inte.**

"Bra stå på dig", sade Oliver.

"Det var inte om det, jag är hellre på mitt rum än bland dem", svarade Harry och Oliver såg förvirrat på sin flickvän som ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Vem var det där illvrålet ifrån?"**

 **"Kom inte med några frågor", fräste moster Petunia.**

"Hennes vanliga respons när jag ställde en fråga."

"Det förvånar mig inte alls", muttrade Hermione och blängde på boken.

 **"Har du kontakt med trollkarlar?"**

 **"Jag sa åt dig att gå och lägga dig!"**

 **"Vad betydde det? Kom ihåg det sista vad då?"**

"Du kommer inte att ge dig, eller hur?" frågade Ginny roat.

"Nope, jag ville veta."

 **"I säng med dig!"**

 **"Hur kommer det sig…?"**

 **"HÖRDE DU INTE VAD DIN MOSTER SA, GÅ UPP OCH LÄGG DIG NU!"**

"Självklart var han tvungen att förstöra det", stönade Ginny. "Dumma gris."

"Det var ändå en hel del skrikande i det här kapitlet."

"Strunt i det Jordan. Potter, vem skickade brevet!" ropade Alisa tvärs över salen, trots att det tack vare förtrollningarna var totalt meningslöst att höja rösterna.

"Absolut ingen aning. Säg till om ni kommer på det."

"Vad menar du med att du inte vet?" protesterade Fay och vände sig irriterat mot Harry.

"Det fanns ingen avsändare och medan jag kände igen rösten kan jag inte placera den", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Vi kommer troligtvis aldrig få veta, men strunt samma, det spelar ingen roll. Något däremot faktiskt som spelar roll är att fortsätta läsa, för jag vill inte vara kvar i Dursleys hus."

"Innan vi gör det tror jag att det är bäst att vi äter en lätt lunch", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna. "På grund av de… oväntade händelserna den här morgonen drog frukosten ut lite på tiden, så jag skulle tro att mackor räcker för nu så får ni ett mer ordentligt mål som kvällsmat."


	4. Förtruppen

**Simona** : Awww, tack så hemskt mycket :D Jag är så glad att du gillade min fanfic så himla mycket. Välkommen hit :D Jag hoppas att det här kapitlet lever upp till de tidigare kapitlen.  
Kram, Lea

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Det gör mig jätteglad att höra det. Nästa kapitel får vi se Harry konfrontera Ron och Hermione och Fenixordern presenteras mer officiellt, men det här kapitlet var också intressant att skriva och jag hoppas att det lever upp till dina förväntningar. När det gäller Jasmine så finns det en anledning till varför hon inte nämnts i böckerna tidigare, och jag kommer troligtvis skriva om en del scener för att få med Jasmine nu när Harry får veta lite mer om sina föräldrar. Han har i de tidigare böckerna inte direkt fått veta särskilt mycket om James och Lily, och varför ingen pratat om Jasmine kommer att förklaras inom tid.  
Än så länge har jag inga direkta planer på när de kommer dyka upp. Men jag håller på att kolla igenom vad jag skrivit och vad jag kommer skriva för att få en tydligare bild utav allting, så förhoppningsvis kommer jag snart ha fattat ett beslut.  
Jag ska vara ärlig… jag var inte särskilt taggad på Fantastic beasts 2, jag kände att jag hade tappat intresset, hade en "meh"-känsla kring hela filmen. Sen kom trailern och nu kan jag inte vänta tills jag faktiskt får ser den :D Men det är ett fantastiskt filmår och det kommer en hel del bra filmer i år, så har något att se medan jag väntar på den :P  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Bokmalvan** :Vad kul att du gillade kapitlet :) Du har helt rätt i att Petunia verkligen utvecklas som en person i det här kapitlet och det är väldigt intressant. Hon utvecklas sen ännu mer i sjunde boken. Och jag absolut älskar Rowlings små ledtrådar som man fortfarande än idag märker trots att man läst böckerna ett flertal gånger. Jag tycker Remus och Tonks är så söta tillsammans och jag ser verkligen fram emot att utveckla deras förhållande mer. Förhoppningsvis kommer du att gilla det här kapitlet också :)

 **Tinsy-girl** : Ja, jag känner att kapitlen blir allt mer intressantare ju längre in i boken man kommer. Anledningen till varför Hermione smällde till Ron var för att hon ansåg att Ron var väldigt okänslig med att ställa den frågan efter att Sirius uppenbarligen mindes något som var traumatiskt. Sirius tog inte direkt illa upp, men Hermione reagerade ändå och ansåg att Ron inte borde ha frågat honom om det.  
Umbridge kommer inte att ge sig med sina planer. Men att kasta henne i sjön låter som en bra idé. Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet :)

* * *

 **AN** : Hoppas att ni har haft en en glad påsk allihop :D **PS** : Har två nyheter i slutet av kapitlet

* * *

 _"Innan vi gör det tror jag att det är bäst att vi äter en lätt lunch", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna. "På grund av de… oväntade händelserna den här morgonen drog frukosten ut lite på tiden, så jag skulle tro att mackor räcker för nu så får ni ett mer ordentligt mål som kvällsmat."_

"Men Potter har också rätt, vi bör fortsätt läsa", sade Moody medan han tog en klunk från en flaska vatten han haft innanför sin jacka. Samtidigt började gigantiska fat fyllda med smörgåsar dyka upp runt om i salen tillsammans med kannor av pumpajuice.

"Jag tror att vi kan läsa samtidigt som vi äter", föreslog Dumbledore och alla elever nickade ivrigt.

"Här Davies, jag kan läsa nästa kapitel", sade Cadwallader, en andraårselev från Hufflepuff. Roger nickade och gav boken till personen bredvid sig som skickade vidare den tills den tillslut nådde Cadwalladers händer.

"Okej, namnet på kapitlet är…", började Cadwallader att säga.

 **Förtruppen**

"Vad är det för något?"

"Säg inte att vi har lyckats missa en militärisk konflikt!" sade Katie halvt seriöst.

"Åh, kom igen, ni kan omöjligt ha missat ifall en militärisk grupp har förflyttat sig genom landet", protesterade Harry och viftade med sin macka.

"Vad pratar de om?" väste Neville förvirrat till Ron som förklarade att förtrupp var en förflyttning av en armé.

Katie ryckte på axlarna. "Hade vi haft den här diskussionen för två veckor sen hade jag sagt att det inte var en chans, men med tanke på sakerna jag missat här i slottet så är det mycket möjligt att jag missat även det."

 ** _Jag har just blivit anfallen av Dementorer och jag kanske blir relegerad från Hogwarts. Jag vill veta vad som försiggår och när jag ska komma i väg härifrån._**

 **Harry skrev de här orden på tre olika pergamentark så fort han kom fram till skrivbordet i sitt mörka sovrum. Han adresserade det första till Sirius, det andra till Ron och det tredje till Hermione. Hans uggla Hedwig var ute på jakt, hennes bur stod tom på skrivbordet.**

"Du har ingen aning om hur panikslagna vi blev när vi fick veta det", sade Fred och skakade på huvudet.

"Du fick inget brev, hur skulle du kunna veta?" frågade Michael Corner hånfullt och sköt upp bröstet.

"Kanske därför att jag bor i samma hus som Ron, min lillebror? Kanske för att någon som visste berättade för oss andra? Bara för ingen gillar dig och att du inte får veta något betyder det inte att det är likadant för alla andra", sade Fred medan han han såg på Corner som om han var något smuts som satt fast på undersidan av hans skosula.

 **Harry stegade fram och tillbaka i rummet i väntan på att hon skulle komma tillbaka. Huvudet bultade och hjärnan var alldeles för överretad för att han skulle kunna sova, trots att det sved och stack i ögonen av trötthet. Det värkte i ryggen efter att han släpat hem Dudley, och de båda bulorna i huvudet där fönster och Dudley hade slagit till honom dunkade smärtsamt.**

Harry grimaserade och slöt ögonen, irriterad över att ingen hittat en lösning på hur han blev drabbad av allting som hände honom i böckerna.

 **Fram och tillbaka stegade han, uppfylld av vrede och besvikelse, gnisslade tänder och knöt nävarna medan han kastade ilskna blickar på den molnfria, stjärnbeströdda himlen varje gång han fick förbi fönstret. Dementorer som hade skickats iväg för att få tag i honom, mrs Figg och Mundungus Fletcher som skuggade honom i hemlighet, sedan avstängningen från Hogwarts och ett förhör på Trolldomsministeriet - och fortfarande var det ingen som talade om för honom vad som pågick. Och vad hade illvrålet rört sig om? Vems röst hade ekat så förfärligt och hotfullt i hela köket?**

"Jag tror att vi alla vill veta det", sade Tonks.

"Jag tror att det är Dumbledore", mumlade Bill medan han snurrade en av Fleurs blonda lockar.

"Vad ger dig den idén?"

"Jag vet inte, det är bara en känsla jag har", Bill ryckte på axlarna och Fleur blängde halvhjärtat på honom när rörelsen ryckte henne i håret.

 **Varför var han fortfarande instängd här utan information? Varför behandlade alla honom som ett olydigt barn? Använd dig inte av någon mer magi, stanna i huset… Han sparkade till sin skolkoffert när han gick förbi den, men långt ifrån att lindra hans ilska kändes det ännu värre eftersom det nu också gjorde jätteont i tån förutom i resten av kroppen.**

"Okej ärligt, kan de här förbannelsen bara försvinna?" stönade Harry och sträckte sig ner för att massera sin fot.

"Se det positivt, det är inga stora skador du kommer uppleva längre. Vi är förbi all tortyr", sade Tonks positivt och med ett leende som var lite för glatt. Harry utbytte en blick med Ron och Hermione när hon nämnde tortyr och bet sig i läppen medan han sneglade på sin hand, där orden var gömda under en förtrollning,

 **Precis när han linkade förbi fönstret kom Hedwig inflygande genom det med ett lätt prassel av vingar som ett litet spöke.**

 **"Det var verkligen på tiden!" muttrade Harry är hon försiktigt landade ovanpå sin bur. "Du kan lägga ifrån dig den där, jag har arbete åt dig!"**

"Ta inte ut det på Hedwig!" protesterade Lavender och såg förebrående på Harry.

"Jag vet, jag var bara frustrerad över att ingen berättade någonting för mig…", Harry tvekade en kort sekund men han visste att Sirius skulle vilja att han var ärlig. "Det påminde mig om när jag var yngre och jag hade så många frågor som ingen gav mig svar på. Jag menar, från mitt perspektiv var det inte så normalt att hamna på taket eller att hår plötsligt ändrade färg… det skrämde mig då…"

"Åh, Harry", Sirius suckade och Harry stirrade ner i marken, oförmögen att se på mannen. "Jag är så ledsen. Jag lovar att vara mer öppen i framtiden och jag borde ha varit mer förstående för hur det såg ut från ditt perspektiv."

"Det är okej, ni gjorde var ni trodde var bäst och du har alltid varit ärlig", Harry höjde blicken och gav sin gudfar ett litet leende.

 **Hedwigs stora, runda, bärnstensgula ögon stirrade förebrående på honom ovanför den döda grodan hon höll i sin näbb.**

 **"Kom hit", sade Harry och plockade upp tre små pergamentrullar och en läderrem och fand fast pergamenten vid hennes fjälliga ben. "Ta med dig de här direkt till Sirius, Ron och Hermione, och kom inte tillbaka hit utan långa rejäla svar. Hacka lite på dem med näbben tills de har skrivit ordentliga svarsbrev, om du måste. Har du förstått?**

"Harry!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Jag vet, jag borde varit snällare mot henne", suckade Harry som ångerfullt stirrade på sina fötter.

"Nej, att du sa åt henne att hacka på dina vänner!" rättade mrs Weasley högt över de vrålande skratten från Bill, Charlie och tvillingarna. Harry blinkade förvånat flera gånger emot henne, tillslut sade han: "Jag behövde svar, det var enklaste sättet."

 **Hedwig gav ifrån sig ett kvävt hoande, hon hade fortfarande näbben full med groda. Hon susade omedelbart därifrån. I samma ögonblick som hon hade försvunnit slängde Harry sig ner på sängen utan att klä av sig och stirrade upp i det mörka taket. Förutom alla andra sorgesamma känslor hade han nu dåligt samvete för att han hade varit retlig mot Hedwig; hon var ju den enda vän han hade på Privet Drive nummer fyra. Men han skulle gottgöra henne när hon kom tillbaka med svaren från Sirius, Ron och Hermione.**

"Bra, du ångrar det åtminstone", sade Lavender och nickade godkännande med huvudet.

"Hedwig är en ängel för att hon orkar stå ut med mig ibland", erkände Harry medan han tänkte på alla de gånger han tagit ut sin ilska på henne.

 **De måste helt enkelt skriva tillbaka snabbt, det fanns ingen möjlighet att de kunde strunta i ett angrepp från Dementorer. Han skulle förmodligen vakna nästan morgon och hitta tre tjocka brev fyllda med medkänsla och planer för hans omedelbara flytt till Kråkboet. Och med den tröstande tanken kände han sömnen komma smygande och kräva alla vidare funderingar.**

Sirius, Ron och Hermione ryckte till när de hörde det stycket och de fylldes av en känsla av skuld över att inte ha skrivit de breven. Över att de gett Harry så liten information under sommaren och skrivit så tomma brev.

 **Men Hedwig kom inte tillbaka nästa morgon. Harry tillbringade dagen i sitt sovrum, han lämnade det bara för att gå till badrummet. Tre gånger om dagen sköt moster Petunia in mat i rummet genom kattluckan som morbror Vernon hade installerat tre somrar tidigare. Varenda gång Harry hörde att hon närmade sig försökte han fråga ut henne om illvrålet. Men han kunde lika gärna ha frågat dörrhandtaget eftersom han inte fick några svar.**

"Varför försökte du ens att fråga henne?" frågade Gabriel intresserat medan han knölade ihop ett godispapper, madam Pomfrey såg missnöjt på; godis var inte en acceptabel lunch.

"Seriöst, hur mycket godis har du?"

"Tillräckligt för att det ska räcka tills jag kan köpa nytt", svarade Gabriel med ett snett leende, mycket medveten om att han egentligen inte hade svarat på frågan. "Nå Harry, varför frågade du henne?"

"Det var värt ett försök, jag var desperat efter information."

 **För övrigt undvek familjen Dursley hans sovrum. Harry kunde inte se någon mening med att tvinga på dem sitt sällskap: ännu ett gräl skulle inte åstadkomma någonting annat än att kanske göra honom så arg att han utövade mer olaglig trolldom. På så sätt fortsatte det i tre hela dagar. Harry var ömsom fylld av en rastlös energi som gjorde det omöjligt för honom att slå sig till ro med någonting när han stegade omkring i sitt sovrum, rasande på dem allihop för att de hade lämnat honom i denna hopplösa situation, och ömsom fylld av en så djup aptit att han kunde ligga på sängen en timme i sträck och bedrövat stirra ut i rymden, plågad av fruktan vid tanken på förhöret på Ministeriet.**

Sirius och Remus utbytte en oroad blick, det lät som om Harry var deprimerad utifrån de orden men de hade inte märkt något. Hade Harry gömt symptomen ifrån dem för att de skulle slippa oroa sig? Det lät som något pojken skulle kunnat göra. Eller var det där bara tillfälliga känslor som Harry haft när han varit fast på Privet Drive? De kunde inte avgöra vilket, men de skulle hålla ögonen öppna efter tecken på att Harry mådde dåligt i fortsättningen. De skulle inte svika honom igen.

 **Tänk om han blev fälld i rätten? Tänk om han faktiskt blev relegerad och de bröt itu hans trollstav? Vad skulle han göra, vart skulle han ta vägen? Han kunde inte återvända och leva på heltid hos familjen Dursley, inte nu när han kände till den andra världen, den som han egentligen tillhörde. Skulle han kunna flytta in i Sirius hus, som Sirius hade föreslagit ett år tidigare, innan han tvingats fly från ministeriet? Skulle Harry få tillåtelse att bo där ensam, med tanke på att han fortfarande var omyndig? Eller skulle domstolen bestämma vart han skulle ta vägen härnäst?**

"Och det här är vad som händer när du lämnar honom ifred med hans tankar för länge, vi sa ju att ni inte skulle ha lämnat honom där", sade Remus och bröt ögonkontakt med Sirius för att blänga på Dumbledore som skamset undvek blicken, hade han varit medveten om hur illa situationen hade varit hade han lyssnat på de ordermedlemmar som insisterade på att de skulle hämta Harry.

 **Hade hans brott mot Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess varit svårt nog för att skicka honom till en cell i Azkaban?**

"Var inte löjlig. Det är bara lite trolldom", sade Percy genast. "Ingen skulle sända en tonåring till Azkaban för en Patronusbesvärjelse."

"Hade inte förvånat mig om de sänt mig dit", sade Harry och Percy öppnade munnen för att försäkra om att det inte stämde, men ur ögonvrån kunde han se Umbridges leende och han tuggade istället oroligt på underläppen. Hade Harry rätt i sina ord? Hade de försökt skicka honom till Azkaban?

 **Varje gång den sista tanken dök upp gled Harry ner från sängen och började stega fram och tillbaka igen. Den fjärde kvällen efter att Hedwig hade flugit därifrån låg Harry och stirrade i taket under en av sina apatiska stunder, utmattad och alldeles tom i hjärnan, när hans morbror Vernon kom in i sovrummet. Harry vände sig långsamt och såg på honom. Morbror Vernon var iförd sin bästa kostym och en min av enorm självbelåtenhet.**

 **"Vi ska gå ut", sade han.**

 **"Ursäkta?"**

"Bjöd de med dig?" sade Hermione chockat.

"Men, men de hatar dig...", protesterade Colin innan han stammande försökte ändra sina ord men Harry skakade bara på huvudet, han var mer än väl medveten om att de hatade honom.

 **"Vi, det vill säga din moster, Dudley och jag, ska gå ut."**

 **"Fint", sade Harry tonlöst och vände blicken åt taket igen.**

"Det förklarar det, jag visste att de bara inte bjöd med dig", mumlade Hermione sakligt men irriterat. De var inte värda hennes ilska och energi. Trots det kände hon en stark irritation och tog ut det på sin macka genom att slita bort en bit.

 **"Du får inte lämna ditt rum medan vi är borta."**

 **"Okej."**

 **"Du får inte röra teven, stereon eller nån av våra tillhörigheter."**

 **"Nej visst."**

Sirius sänkte blicken, konversation var väldigt lik de konversationer han själv haft med sina föräldrar under somrarna efter han börjat på Hogwarts. Han visste av erfarenhet att de korta svaren kom ifrån att inte ha energi att argumentera längre. Att vara fylld av en känsla att det inte var värt det och att de ändå inte brydde sig.

 **"Du får inte stjäla mat ur kylskåpet."**

 **"Okej."**

"Han bor i huset!" protesterade mrs Weasley upprört.

"Ofrivilligt", muttrade Harry, och Ron fick känslan av att ifall de hade varit utomhus hade Harry sparkat iväg en sten eller kotte.

 **"Jag tänker låsa din dörr."**

 **"Gör det."**

"De behandlar dig som en fånge."

"Är det inte vad jag är? Jag är där mot min vilja", snäste Harry innan han rodnade svagt när han såg sin farmors chockade min.

"Harry, försök att kontrollera ditt humör", bad mrs Weasley med en suck och Fred himlade med ögonen åt det.

 **Morbror Vernon blängde på Harry, klart misstänksam över denna brist på invändningar, och klampade sedan ut ur rummet och stängde dörren bakom sig. Harry hörde nyckeln vridas om i låset och moror Vernons tunga steg nerför trappan. Några minuter senare hörde han bildörrar slås igen, brummet från en motor och det omisskännliga ljudet av bilen som körde ut från uppfarten. Harry reagerade inte särskilt på att Dursleys gav sig iväg. Det gjorde ingen skillnad för honom om de var inne i huset eller inte. Han kunde inte ens samla tillräckligt med energi för att kliva upp och tända ljuset i sovrummet. Rummet blev allt mörkare omkring honom medan han låg och lyssnade till nattens ljud genom fönstret, som han höll öppet hela tiden i väntan på det välsignade ögonblick då Hedwig skulle återvända. Det knakade i det tomma huset. Det gurglade i rören. Harry låg där i en sorts dvala och tänkte på ingenting, helt uppgiven av förtvivlan.**

"Harry…"

"Oroa dig inte Katie, jag mår bättre nu", sade Harry och log halvhjärtat. "De lämnade mig ifred de där dagarna, och jag var glad för det."

Katie grimaserade men höll tillbaka kommentaren om att han uppenbarligen inte mådde bra. Det var varken läge eller plats för den diskussionen nu.

 **Sedan, mycket tydligt, hörde han ett krasande ljud i köket under.**

Tonks rodnade, och hennes ansikte blev bara varmare när de som vetat att hon tillhörde förtruppen vände sig om och såg på henne. En del av henne ville gömma ansiktet i Remus arm, men hon tänkte inte skämmas för vem hon var eller hur klumpig hon var. Så istället stirrade hon rakt fram och ignorerade hur Sirius skakade av tyst skratt.

 **Han satte sig spikrakt upp och lyssnade intensivt. Dursleys kunde inte vara tillbaka, det var alldeles för tidigt, och i vilket fall hade han inte hört deras bil. Det blev tyst ett par sekunder, sedan hördes röster.**

"Spring!" ropade flera personer på samma gång.

"Vart då? Han är inlåst", sade Kingsley, och hans ton som först varit road blev i slutet fylld av stål.

"Ut genom fönstret!" sade Rose, som skruvade på sig och viftade med händerna, som om hon inte visste vad hon skulle göra med dem.

"Han kan inte, de har satt galler för fönstret!" protesterade Susan med rynkad panna. "Göm dig."

"Vart då, under sängen?" fnös McLaggen. "Inuti garderoben?"

"Nej, uppenbarligen ovanpå garderoben", sade Ginny med ett vilt leende. "Han kan hålla sig gömd, personerna kommer inte förvänta sig att han är där och han kan antingen hoppa ut genom dörröppningen efter de gått in och smälla igen dörren och låsa. Alternativt kan han kasta sig ner över dem."

"När blev Ginny så skrämmande?" frågade George och betraktade sin syster med yttersta respekt.

 **Inbrottstjuvar, tänkte han och gled ner ur sängen och ställde sig upp, men en halv sekunds senare slog det honom att inbrottstjuvar skulle dämpa sina röster, och vilka det än var som trevade omkring i köket så ansträngde de sig verkligen inte för att vara tysta.**

"De kanske tror ingen är hemma", sade Hannah nervöst.

 **Harry slet till sig trollstaven från nattduksbordet och ställde sig mitt för sovrumsdörren och lyssnade så intensivt han kunde. I nästa ögonblick hoppade han till när låset gav till ett ljudligt klickande och dörren svängde upp.**

"Använde du precis mer magi?" frågade Narcissa, hennes röst en blandning av förvåning och misstrohet.

"Det var inte medvetet ifall det var jag"."

"Om det inte var du betyder det att det är någon med magi som brutit sig in i huset", sade Padma genast. Hon betraktade Harry lugnt och log sedan, hon hade en bra gissning om vilka som kunde tänkas vara på undervåningen.

 **Harry stod orörlig och stirrade ut genom den dörren på den mörka trappavsatsen, spetsade öronen för att uppfatta ytterligare ljud, men det kom inga. Han tvekade ett ögonblick och förflyttade sig sedan snabbt och tyst tills han stod längst ut på trappavsatsen. Hjärtat for upp i halsen på honom. Det stod folk i den skuggiga hallen nedanför, i silhuett mot gatlyktan som skimrade genom glasdörren, åtta eller nio stycken, och såvitt han kunde se stod alla och tittade upp mot honom.**

"Det här är läskigt."

"Åh kom igen, ni har hört om betydligt värre saker de andra böckerna, jag menar Dementorerna i första kapitlet var läskigare än det här", protesterade Gabriel och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Sänk trollstaven, pojk, innan du sticker ut ögat på nån", sade en låg, brummande röst.**

 **Harrys hjärta bultade våldsamt. Han kände igen den där rösten, men han sänkte inte staven. "Professor Moody?" frågade han osäkert.**

Ett stort ruggande "VA?!" ekade genom salen när identiteten på personen avslöjades och alla stirrade förvånat mellan boken, Harry och Moody.

 **"Ja, det där med professor vet jag just inte", brummade rösten, "det blev inte så mycket av med min undervisning, eller hur? Kom ner hit, så vi kan se dig ordentligt."**

"Är du säker på att det är Moody, jag menar förra gången du trodde det sluta det inte jättebra", sade Gabriel misstänksamt.

 **Harry sänkte trollstaven lite men släppte inte sitt grepp om den, rörde sig inte heller. Han hade mycket stor anledning att vara misstänksam. Han hade nyligen tillbringat nio månader i det som han trodde var Monsterögat Moodys sällskap, bara för att upptäcka att det inte alls var Moody utan en bedragare, dessutom en bedragare som hade försökt döda Harry innan han avslöjades. Men innan han kunde bestämma sig för vad han skulle göra härnäst kom en ny, lätt hes röst svävande uppför trappan.**

"Harry... ingen har, du vet, um, försökt döda dig i år med?"

"Nope, det här är det säkraste året jag har haft", sade Harry och log mot Bill som trots försäkringen inte kunde skaka av sig känslan av att något var fel.

 **"Det är ingen fara, Harry. Vi har kommit för att ta dig härifrån."**

 **Harrys hjärta hoppade till. Den rösten kände han också igen, fast han inte hade hört den på över ett år.**

 **"P-professor Lupin?" sade han misstroget. "Är det ni?"**

"Jag trodde du hade börjat kalla honom Remus?" sade Hermione förvånat.

"Jag hade, eller jag menar jag gjorde det, fast inte då", sade Harry.

"Har du lust att försöka utveckla det så vi faktiskt förstår?" frågade Lee sarkastiskt.

"Tja, när jag skrev mina brev till honom kallade jag honom Remus, men jag… den där kvällen var jag förvånad och jag va inte heller säker på ifall det lämpade sig att inte kalla honom professor i verkligheten", förklarade Harry med en lätt axelryckning.

"Vi redde ut det snart, och som sagt, jag är inte längre er professor, så ni behöver inte kalla mig det heller", sade Remus med ett framtvingat leende. Att vara professor på Hogwarts hade varit som en dröm som gick i uppfyllelse och det bästa jobbet han haft sen han själv slutade skolan. Att behöva säga upp sig hade krossat en del av honom. Med en suck drog han bort en liten bit av mackan och åt den.

 **"Varför står vi i mörkret allesammans?" sade en tredje röst, den här gången helt okänd för Harry, en kvinnoröst. "Lumos."**

 **Spetsen på en trollstav flammade upp och kastade ett magiskt ljus över hallen. Harry blinkade. Personerna nedanför trängdes runt foten på trappan och stirrade intensivt upp mot honom, några av dem sträckte på hallen för att få sig en bättre titt. Remus Lupin stod närmast honom. Trots att han fortfarande var ganska ung såg Lupin trött och lite sjuk ut. Han hade fler gråa hårstrån än när Harry sist hade sagt adjö till honom och hans klädnad vad sjabbigare och mer lappad än någonsin.**

"Mår du bra, professor?" frågade Lavender oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte för mig, Lavender", Remus log mjukt mot sin gamla elev samtidigt som han lade ner mackan på en tallrik. "Jag hade bara haft lite problem med att hitta ett nytt jobb just då. Det var inget fel på mig, och jag mår bra nu med."

"Din definition av bra är lika tillförlitlig som Harrys", muttrade Sirius och Harry blängde på sin gudfar som utmanade höjde på ett ögonbryn, men som han förväntat sig så fnös Harry och vände sig bort.

"Det påminner mig, hur går det med bokhandeln?" frågade Bill intresserat och vände sig mot Remus som ryckte till.

"De letar efter ny personal sist jag hörde, jag avgick på grund av… hälsoskäl."

"Du blev utdriven från jobbet på grund av att du är en varulv... Vänta du bara, jag ska göra en James så fort jag blivit fri", muttrade Sirius ogillande medan Bill bad Remus om ursäkt, något som Remus viftade bort som helt onödigt.

"Göra en James?" frågade Harry intresserat.

Remus såg svagt generad ut vid frågan men började ändå förklara. "Efter vi tagit studenten hade jag problem att få ett jobb på grund av mitt problem. James började söka samma jobb som jag, men utan viktiga prestationer och titlar, som quidditchkapten och försteprefekt, för att mitt CV annars var mycket mer imponerande. Ifall James fick jobbet kom han in första dagen och förklarade hur han aldrig någonsin skulle jobba för ett sånt dömande företag innan han dramatiskt stormade ut och sade upp sig."

"Det var underbart!" lade Sirius till med ett brett leende.

 **Trots det log han brett mot Harry, som försökte le tillbaka trots sitt chocktillstånd.**

"Jag hade saknat Harry", förklarade Remus med ett mjukt leende, han övervägde att luta sig fram och rufsa om pojkens hår men beslutade emot det. Även om han talat sanning när han sade att han mådde bra så hade han ännu inte återfått alla sina krafter.

 **"Ooo, han ser precis ut som jag trodde han skulle", sade häxan, som höll sin trollstav högt i luften. Hon såg ut att vara den yngsta där, hon hade ett blekt hjärtformat ansikte, mörka glittrande ögon och kort, spretigt hår i en mörkviolett färg. "Tjena mors, Harry."**

"Åh! Där är jag, och jag fick till och med en bra beskrivning!" sade Tonks med ett brett leende.

"Lyckos dig", muttrade de som redan beskrivits boken med inte lika bra beskrivningar.

"Viloette 'år, jag tror aldrig jag sett dig i de", sade Fleur med rynkad panna och några sekunder senare hade Tonks hår återigen ändrat hårfärg. "De är fint, mais rose passar bättre."

"Jag håller fullkomligt med", sade Tonks med ett brett leende, ett leende som bara blev större när hon kunde se Remus nicka instämmande.

 **"Ja, jag förstår vad du menar, Remus", sade en flintskallig, svart trollkarl som stod längst bak. Han hade en djup, släpig röst och en ensam guldring i ena örat. "Han ser precis ut som James."**

Umbridge lutade på huvudet, hennes blick vandrade från boken över till Kingsley. Var det han som blev beskriven i boken? Vad gjorde han där? Umbridge rynkade frustrerat på pannan innan hon slappnade av och log, hon skulle få sina svar och när tiden var inne kunde hon göra sitt drag.

Kingsley undanhöll en suck, han hade hoppats på en lite mer intressant beskrivning snarare än, ja hur han själv skulle beskriva sig.

 **"Utom ögonen"; sade en silverhårig trollkarl i bakgrunden med väsande röst. "Lilys ögon."**

 **Monsterögat Moody, som hade långt, gråsprängt hår och en näsa där en stor bit fattades, sneglade misstänksamt på Harry med sina omaka ögon. Det ena ögat var litet, mörkt och lysande, det andra stort, runt och gnistrande blått — det magiska ögat som kunde se genom väggar, dörrar och bakåt genom Moodys eget huvud.**

 **"Är du alldeles säker på att det är han, Lupin?" grumlade han. "Det skulle just se snyggt ut om vi kom tillbaka med nån Dödsätare förklädd till Harry. Vi borde fråga honom om nånting som bara den verklige Potter skulle veta. Såvida inte nån har med sig lite Veritaserum?"**

"Och han har blivit ännu mer paranoid", suckade Narcissa. "Jag trodde verkligen inte att det var möjligt."

"Jag menar om man tar i beaktning vad han utsattes för året innan så är det inte så konstigt", påpekade Daphne och Moody muttrade ilsket något för sig själv.

 **"Harry, vilken skepnad antar din Patronus?" frågade Lupin.**

 **"En hjort", sade Harry nervöst.**

 **"Det är han, Monsterögat", sade Lupin.**

"Utförde inte Harry den patronusen framför alla på Hogwarts under quidditchmatchen?" frågade Tracy med rynkad panna.

"Det är en ganska dum säkerhetsfråga", instämde Narcissa med en förmanade ton.

Remus ryckte på axlarna. "Jag hörde aldrig något prat om det och jag var redan säker på att det var Harry, dessutom hade en annan person tvekat över svaret."

 **Ytterst medveten om att alla fortfarande stirrade på honom gick Harry nerför trappan samtidigt som han stoppade tillbaka trollstaven i bakfickan på jeansen.**

"Oh, dåligt misstag Harry", sade Fred med ett skratt.

"Monsterögat kommer ge dig en ordentlig utskällning", instämde George.

Luna rynkade förbryllat på näsan. "Varför skulle han skälla ut honom?"

"Därför att Harry stoppade trollstaven i bakfickan på jeansen, det är farligt enligt Monsterögat", sade George.

"Han har rätt, det är mycket säkrare att ha den bakom örat", sade Luna och nickade instämmande.

 **"Stoppa inte ner trollstaven där, pojk!" röt Moody. "Tänk om den tänds? Bättre trollkarlar än du har blivit av med sin rumpa på det viset!"**

 **"Känner du nån som blivit av med sin rumpa?" frågade den violetthåriga häxan intresserat.**

 **"Strunta i det, håll bara trollstaven borta från bakfickan!" brummade Monsterögat. "Elementär trollstavssäkerhet, det är det ingen som bryr sig om nu för tiden!" Han linkade iväg mot köket. "Och det där såg jag minsann", tillade han irriterat när kvinnan himlade med ögonen.**

"Jag glömmer alltid hur obehagligt det där ögat är", muttrade Lavender med en rysning samtidigt som Parvati flyttade sig närmare henne medan de båda betraktade ögat nervöst.

"Det var meningen att du skulle se det", sade Tonks och räckte ut tungan åt sin mentor som himlade med båda ögonen.

 **Lupin sträckte fram sin hand och skakade Harrys.**

"En handskakning?" frågade Katie förvånat, hon hade förväntat sig en kram med hur nära de verkade vara.

"Jag var inte säker på ifall det lämpade sig med en kram efter vi inte hade setts på så länge", erkände Remus och Harrys ansikte bröt ut i ett strålande leende.

 **"Hur mår du?" frågade han och tittade granskande på Harry.**

 **"F-fint…"**

 **Harry kunde knappt tro att det här var verkligt. Fyra veckor av ingenting, inte ens den minsta lilla antydan om en plan för att ta honom från Privet drive, och plötsligt stod en hel hop trollkarlar i huset, som om det var planerat sedan länge. Han kastade en blick på personerna som omgav Lupin, de stirrade fortfarande ivrigt på Harry. Han kände sig mycket medveten om att han inte hade kammat håret på fyra dagar.**

"Det märktes inte", sade Remus med ett brett leende.

"Jag skulle vilja se dig hantera håret bättre", gnällde Harry.

"Ifall vi klipper det ganska kort, och jag menar kort, bara någon centimeter eller två, så kanske det inte är lika rörigt", föreslog mrs Weasley och Charlie flämtade i ren fasa.

"Nej tack, håret är bra." sade Harry bestämt.

"Jag vet inte om du har märkt det, men du har bitar av en avbruten kam i håret där bak", fnös Dean. Harrys hand for genast upp och han började känna längs bakhuvudet och en aning generat drog han fram delen som Dean pratat om.

"Oja Harry, ditt hår är jättebra", skrattade Seamus.

"Han har åtminstone inte en kal fläck för han lyckades elda upp en del av håret", sade Neville och Seamus räckte ut tungan innan han började muttra om hur det bara hänt en gång och det var flera år sen.

 **"Jag är… det är verkligen tur att Dursleys är ute", mumlade han.**

 **"Tur, haha!" sade den violetthåriga kvinnan. "Det var jag som lockade bort dem. Jag skickade ett brev med mugglarposten där det stod att de var med på slutlistan till Englandstävlingen om mest välskötta förortsgräsmatta. De är på väg till prisutdelningen just nu… eller de tror att de är det."**

"Hur går man på nåt sånt?" frågade Marietta misstroget.

"Det finns en hel del konstiga tävlingar i England. Dessutom så berömde den där tävlingen deras tomt, så uppenbarligen trodde de på det", sade Tonks, ett knipslugt leende i hennes ansikte.

 **Harry fick en hastig vision av morbrors Vernons ansikte när han insåg att det inte existerade någon Englandstävling om mest välskötta förortsgräsmatta.**

"Jag skulle verkligen vilja se det", sade Oliver med en glimt i ögat.

"Jag hoppas bara att de inte straffar Harry för det sen", sade mrs Weasley oroligt och ett flertal personer frös när de hörde det, det lät mycket väl som något som Dursleys skulle beskylla Harry för.

"Det spelar ingen roll nu, han kommer ändå inte återvända dit", sade Sirius bestämt men hans hand sträckte sig ändå ner och rufsade om Harrys hår. När han lutade sig tillbaka kunde han se mackan Remus hade lämnat och han rynkade på pannan när han kunde se hur lite hans vän ätit på den.

 **"Vi ska väl ge oss av?" frågade han. "Snart?"**

 **"Nästan genast", sade Lupin, "vi väntar bara på faran över-signalen."**

 **"Vart ska vi? Till Kråkboet?" frågade Harry förhoppningsfullt.**

"Ni sa att ni inte var där, eller hur?" frågade Neville med ett hopskrynklat ansikte medan han tänkte tillbaka på vad som sagts över en timme tidigare.

"Det stämmer, vi var hos en väldigt avlägsen släkting", sade Ginny med ett litet leende som praktiskt taget skrek 'jag vet något som du inte vet'.

"Så vart ska de?"

"Till ett säkert ställe", sade Tonks med ett retfullt leende som bara blev större när eleverna i salen stönade av besvikelse.

 **"Nej, inte till Kråkboet", sade Lupin och vinkade åt Harry att han skulle gå mot köket. Den lilla trollkarlsgruppen följde efter, fortfarande med nyfikna blickar på Harry. "Det är för riskabelt. Vi har inrättat ett högkvarter på en plats som är omöjlig att upptäcka. Det har tagit lite tid…"**

 **Monsterögat Moody satt nu vid köksbordet och tog sig en slurk ur sin fickplunta medan hans magiska öga snurrade runt åt alla håll och registrerade familjen Dursleys många arbetsbesparande hushållsapparater.**

"Är ni säkra på att det är Moody?" frågade Sirius misstänksamt. "Det är inte Arthur i förklädnad?"

"Du vet jag undrade faktiskt själv över det, men han bevisade att han var Moody strax därefter", sade Remus och dolde ett skratt bakom en hand. Moody gjorde en grimas bakom deras ryggar som fick ett flertal elever att brista ut i skratt.

 **"Det här är Alastor Moody", fortsatte Lupin och pekade på Moody.**

"Ja, jag vet", sade Harry besvärat.

 **Det kändes konstigt att bli presenterad för någon som trodde att man hade känt i ett år.**

"Jag kan tänka mig det",

 **"Och det här är Nymphadora…"**

"Uhu, nu är du i trubbel", skrattade Charlie samtidigt som Tonks blängde på Remus "Du borde verkligen veta bättre."

"Jag avskyr det namnet."

"Nymphadora, det är namnet dina föräldrar gav dig, du borde uppskatta det", sade Narcissa strängt.

"Det är inte som om jag uppfostrades i familjen Black, jag behöver inte uppskatta traditioner. Jag är övertygad om att mamma gav mig det för att plåga mig", muttrade Tonks och korsade armarna.

 **"Låt bli att kalla mig Nymphadora, Remus", sade den unga häxan med en rysning, "jag heter Tonks."**

 **"Nymphadora Tonks, som föredrar att bara kallas vid efternamn", avslutade Lupin.**

"Du sa hennes namn igen. Jösses", sade Charlie, osäker på om han skulle vara imponerad eller ifall Remus bara var en idiot.

"Jag introducerade henne bara för Harry", sade Remus oskyldigt.

 **"Det skulle du också gjort om din idiotiska mamma hade döpt dig till Nymphadora", muttrade Tonks.**

"Jag trodde hon hotade folk när man använde det namnet?" sade Ron förvånat.

"Hon är kär i Remus, det är det enda som kan stoppa henne", sade Sirius med en fnysning och en hel del av började fnittra.

"Hon smällde till mig i huvudet med en kvast sen, hon säger att det var en olyckshändelse men jag är inte så säker", avbröt Remus torrt och Tonks log änglalikt.

 **"Och det här är Kingsley Shacklebolt." Han pekade på den reslige svarte trollkarlen, som bugade sig. "Elphias Dodge." Trollkarlen med den väsande rösten nickade. "Dedalus Diggle."**

"Var det inte han som skickade upp stjärnor i himlen i första boken?"

"Hur kan du ens minnas det?" frågade Ron misstroget och stirrade på Hermione som himlade med ögonen.

"Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag behöver säga det Ron, men jag lyssnar på vad som sägs."

 **"Vi har träffats förut", pep den nervöse Diggle och tappade sin violetta cylinderhatt.**

 **Emmeline Vance." En häxa med ståtligt utseende i en smaragdgrön sjal böjde på huvudet. "Sturgis Podmore." En trollkarl med fyrkantig haka och tjockt halmgult hår blinkade åt Harr. "Och Hestia Jones." En rosenkindad, svarthårig häxa vinkade bortifrån brödrosten.**

"Hestia? Är hon där?" sade Megan Jones förvånat och avbröt läsningen.

"Känner du henne?" frågade Cadwallader förvånat.

"Ja, vi är släkt, men jag hade ingen aning om att hon träffat Harry."

 **Harry böjde tafatt på huvudet för var och en av dem när de presenterades. Han önskade att de ville titta på någonting annat än honom, det var som om han plötsligt visades upp på en scen. Han undrade också varför så många av dem var här.**

"Det är en bra fråga", sade Alisa, hon visste att de var där för att förflytta Harry men hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka att det hade varit mindre misstänksamt och uppseendeväckande om de var mindre personer.

 **"Ett förvånansvärt stort antal personer erbjöd sig att komma och hämta dig", sade Lupin, som om han hade läst Harrys tankar. Det ryckte lite i mungiporna på honom.**

 **"Javisst, men ju fler desto bättre", sade Moody dystert. "Vi är din stödtrupp, Potter."**

"Har ni hört ordspråket för många kockar i köket?" frågade Alisa tillslut, oförmögen att vara tyst.

"Vi var precis det antalet som vi behövde vara", sade Moody och blängde buttert på den unga häxan.

"Ignorera honom, han spenderade evigheter med att tänka ut sin plan och är irriterad för att vi avvek från den", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Vi väntar bara på en signal om att kusten är klar", sade Lupin och tittade ut genom köksfönstret. "Vi har ungefär femton minuter på oss."**

 **"Visst är de väldigt renliga av sig, mugglarna i det här huset?" sade häxan som kallades Tonks medan hon intresserat såg sig omkring i köket. "Min pappa är född mugglare och han är en riktig gammal slusk. Jag antar att det varierar, precis som det gör med trollkarlar?"**

"Du vet det… din pappa lärde dig om mugglarvärlden?" sade Charlie och vände sig emot sin vän med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja, men någon behövde starta en konversation. Alla stod och stirrade på Harry som om han var ett djur på ett zoo", fnös Tonks.

"Tack, om jag förstått din plan hade jag kanske försökt hålla igång en konversation", sade Harry med ett fåraktigt leende.

 **"Öh… javisst", sade Harry. "Alltså…" Han vände sig till Lupin igen. "Vad händer egentligen, jag har inte hört nånting från nån, vad håller Vol…?"**

 **Flera av häxorna och trollkarlarna lät höra konstiga hyschande ljud, Dedalus DIggle tappade hatten igen och Moody morrade:"Håll klaffen!"**

"Okej något är fel, Alastor brukar inte vara vara rädd för att använda namnet", sade Charlus misstänksamt.

"Det var varken tid eller plats för att prata om det", morrade Moody och blängde på tavlan.

 **"Va?" sade Harry.**

 **"Vi diskuterar ingenting här, det är för riskabelt", sade Moody och riktade sitt normala öga mot Harry. Hans magiska öga var fortfarande fäst på taket. "Fan ta det", tillade han ilsket och förde upp en hand till det magiska ögat, "det fastnar hela tiden… ända sen det där avskummet hade det på sig." Och med ett otrevligt slafsande ljud som påminde om när en propp dra sur en disko, tryckte han ut ögat.**

Salen fylldes genast med ljud av äckel, folk grimaserade och kommenterade hur vidrigt det var medan en del få istället uttryckte sin beundran för hur coolt det var.

"Gör det ont att göra det där?" frågade en förstaårselev nervöst.

"Nej, det är bara irriterande", muttrade Moody.

 **"Monsterögat, visst vet du att det där är jätteäckligt, va?" sade Tonks i vanlig samtalston.**

 **"Harry, kan du ge mig ett glas vatten, är du snäll", bad Moody. Harry gick fram till diskmaskinen, tog ut ett rent glas och fyllde det med vatten under kranen, fortfarande ivrigt betraktad av hela gruppen häxor och trollkarlar. Det eviga stirrandet började gå honom på nerverna.**

"Vi kan dra upptåg på dem", erbjöd Fred och George i mun på varandra samtidigt som de sträckte sig efter en varsin macka till, och Harry log emot dem.

"Hur då, ni vet inte ens vart de bor", fnös Michael Corner och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, vi listar nog ut något", sade Fred och blängde en aning på den andra trollkarlen, han hade aldrig gillat Corner, och det berodde enbart inte på att deras lillasyster dejtat honom.

 **"Skål", sade Moody då Harry räckte honom glaset. Han släppte ner den magiska ögongloben i vattnet. Ögat svischade runt och stirrade på dem alla i tur och ordning. "Jag vill ha trehundrasextio graders sikt på resan tillbaka."**

 **"Hur ska vi ta oss dit vi nu ska?" frågade Harry.**

 **"På kvastar", sade Lupin. "Enda sättet. Du är för ung för att transferera dig, de kommer att bevaka flampulversnätverket och det kostar oss mer än det smakar att använda en icke auktoriserad flyttnyckel.**

"Men hur får ni då använda magi?" frågade Susan misstänksamt. "För jag antar att ni gjorde det."

"Någon var skyldig mig en tjänst", sade mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Okej seriöst, hur många är skyldiga dig tjänster?" frågade Astoria häpet.

"Inte så många ni tror, de flesta av tjänsterna har jag fått utan att göra något speciellt, men de flesta hjälpte mig när jag bad dem om något."

"Hjälpte? Så de gör inte det längre?" frågade Astoria som märkt hur han pratade om det i dåtid.

"I det politiska läget vi befinner oss i idag, så uppskattar inte alla att jag stöttar Dumbledore", förklarade mr Weasley, med en liten rynka synligt mellan hans ögonbryn.

 **"Remus säger att du är en duktig flygare", sade Kingsley Shacklebolt med sin djupa röst.**

"Han är briljant, en född flygare!" sade Oliver ivrigt och log brett mot Harry.

"Bättre än sin pappa", tillade Sirius med ett flin och Harry som redan rodnade på grund av Olivers beröm blev ännu rödare i ansiktet.

 **"Han är helt överlägsen", sade Lupin i en stolt ton samtidigt som han tittade på klockan. "Det är nog bäst att du går och packar, Harry, vi vill vara klara att ge oss iväg när signalen kommer.**

"Naww, du är stolt över honom!" sade Narcissa med ett litet leende.

"Jag har inte varit så aktiv i hans liv som jag önskar att jag varit, men han är min brorson", sade Remus mjukt och Harry log, men en del av honom reflekterade över vad för relation han hade till Pettigrew, hade han kallat honom farbror som liten? Hur delaktig i hans liv hade råttan varit? Harry skakade på huvudet, det var något han inte ville tänka på men tanken kunde inte lämna honom.

 **"Jag kommer och hjälper dig", sade Tonks glatt. Hon följde Harry ut i hallen igen och uppför trappan medan hon nyfiket och intresserat såg sig omkring.**

 **"Vilket konstigt ställe", sade hon. "Det är en aning för städat, om du förstår vad jag menar? En smula onaturligt. Å, det här var bättre", tillade hon när de kom in i Harrys rum och han tände lyset.**

"Det är inte bra, man kan bli sjuk av en för renlig miljö", sade madam Pomfrey med rynkad panna.

"Man kan vad då?" frågade Amanda förvånat.

"Man kan bli sjuk av en för renlig miljö eftersom din kropp inte bygger upp immunförsvaret mot vanliga bakterier. Oroa er inte, det är ytterst ovanligt att det händer och det måste vara över en lång period."

 **Hans rum var betydligt stökigare än resten av huset. Eftersom Harry hade varit instängd där inne i fyra dagar och var på mycket dåligt humör hade han inte brytt sig om att städa undan efter sig. Nästan alla böcker han ägde låg utspridda över golvet, han hade försökt koppla av med dem men slängt dem åt sidan. Hedwigs bur behövde rengöras och hade börjat lukta illa, och hans koffert stod öppen och avslöjade en rörig blandning av mugglarkläder och trollkarlsklädnader som hade svämmat ut på golvet omkring dem.**

"Harry…", började Hermione att säga, hennes ton sorgsen.

"Låt det vara", mumlade Ron, medveten om att hans vän inte skulle vilja prata om det när alla andra var närvarande.

 **Harry började plocka upp böcker och hastigt slänga ner dem i kofferten. Tonks stannade vid hans öppna klädskåp för att kritiskt granska sin spegelbild på insidan av dörren.**

 **"Vet du, jag tror faktiskt inte att violett är den rätta färgen för mig", sade hon eftertänksamt medan hon drog i en lock i sitt spretiga hår. "Tycker du inte att det får mig att se lite snipig ut?"**

 **"Öh…", sade Harry och tittade upp på henne över kanten på Storbritanniens och Irlands quidditchlag.**

"Svara inte på den frågan, det är en kuggfråga!" sade Charlie genast och undanhöll en rysning.

"Det låter som om någon gjorde misstaget av att hålla med", sade Bill retandes och med ett brett leende.

"Sista gången jag gjorde det. Ibland ska man inte vara helt ärlig", sade Charlie med en grimas medan Tonks himlade med ögonen.

 **"Jo, det gör det", sade Tonks bestämt. Hon knep ihop ögonen och med en ansträngd min som om hon försökte minnas någonting. En sekund senare hade hennes hår blivit bubbelgumsskärt.**

 **"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade Harry och glodde stort på henne när hon öppnade ögonen igen.**

 **"Jag är en Metamorfmagus", sade hon och granskade sin spegelbild igen medan hon vred på huvudet så att hon kunde se håret från alla håll. "Det innebär att jag kan förändra mitt utseende efter behag", tillade hon när hon upptäckte Harrys förbryllade min bakom sig i spegeln.**

"Det är så coolt!" sade Nigel och stirrade hänfört på Tonks.

"Tack, jag är första i familjen på länge som kan göra det", sade Tonks och flinade.

"Walburga var rasande när hon fick höra det", sade Narcissa lågmält.

"Det förvånar mig inte alls, Andromeda förrådde allt familjen stod för genom att gifta sig med Teddy, att hon sen skulle få en dotter med så starka krafter måste ha retat ihjäl henne", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Hon kanske kastade en förbannelse över mig och det är därför jag är så klumpig", sade Tonks sarkastiskt.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig ett dugg om hon gjorde det", fnös Sirius.

 **"Jag föddes som det. Jag fick högsta betyg i maskering och förklädnad under utbildningen till Auror utan några studier över huvud taget, det var underbart."**

"Enklaste kursen jag tagit i mitt liv", sade Tonks glatt.

"För att du övade upp de kunskaperna på Hogwarts", fnös Charlie och Tonks log oskyldigt.

 **"Är du en Auror?" sade Harry imponerat. Att bli infångare av onda trollkarlar var det enda yrke han någonsin hade funderat på efter Hogwarts.**

"Han kommer aldrig bli en", muttrade Umbridge och blängde på Harry. McGonagall hörde henne och blängde genast på den kortare kvinnan medan hon tystlåtet lovade att se till att Harry skulle uppnå den drömmen, oavsett vad det tog.

 **"Ja", sade Tonks och såg stolt ut. "Det är Kingsley också, fast han är lite högre upp än jag. Jag blev behörig bara för ett år sen. Blev nästan kuggad i smygning och uppspårning. Jag är jätteklumpig, hörde du inte att jag hade sönder den där tallriken där nere när vi kom?"**

"Det förvåna mig inte", sade Fleur med ett litet skratt. "Dy 'ade sönder mon parfymflaska och jag vet fortfarande inte 'yr."

"Talang - ren talang, käraste Fleur", sade Tonks sarkastiskt. "Jag är bara glad att du faktiskt kunde rädda parfymen och laga flaskan."

"Ma petite soeur Gabrielle var klympig när 'on va yngre, mais 'on 'ar överkommit de ny, mais de var så j'apprenais att rädda saker som parfym."

 **Kan man lära sig att bli en Metamorfmagus?" frågade Harry henne och rätade på sig, glömsk av allt vad packning hette.**

 **Tonks skrattade ett kluckande skratt. "Du skulle väl inte ha nåt emot att dölja de där ärret ibland, eller hur?" Hennes blick gick till det blixtformade ärret i Harrys panna.**

"Vad är det bästa du förvandlat dig till?" frågade Vanessa intresserat.

"Dumbledore", svarade Tonks genast.

"När har du förvandlat dig till Dumbledore?" frågade Ginny intresserat.

"Jag brukade göra det när jag gick här för att förvirra alla andra elever när jag bara dök upp och började ställa frågor som ifall de hade strukit sina strumpor innan jag vandrade iväg."

"Det bästa är att det är något som Dumbledore faktiskt kunde göra", sade Charlie som skakade av skratt vid minnena. "Men det helt klart bästa var när Dumbledore insåg och anslöt sig så att det var två Dumbledores som pratade med en och samma person!"

"Albus!" protesterade McGonagall och blängde på Dumbledore som visslade oskyldigt medan han rullade tummarna. Men hans ögon gnistrade av glädje när han hörde skratten i salen.

 **"Nej, det skulle jag inte ha nåt emot", mumlade Harry och vände sig bort. Han tyckte inte om att folks stirrade på hans ärr.**

"Ledsen Harry", sade Tonks ursäktande men Harry viftade bort ursäkten. Han må inte gilla hur folk stirrade på hans ärr, men Tonks hade de senaste månaderna visat att hon såg honom som mer än Pojken-som-överlevde.

 **"Du måste nog lära dig på det svåra sättet, är jag rädd", sade Tonks. "Metamorfmagusar är väldigt sällsynta, man föds till det, det är ingenting man blir. De flesta trollkarlar måste använda en trollstav, eller trolldrycker, för att ändra sitt utseende. Men vi måste sätta i gång, Harry, vi skulle ju packa", tillade hon skuldmedvetet och såg sig omkring på röran på golvet.**

 **"Å, javisst ja", sade han och tog upp ett par böcker till.**

 **"Var inte dum nu, det går mycket snabbare om jag packar!" skrek Tonks och viftade med trollstaven i en lång, svepande rörelse över golvet. Böcker, kläder, en kikare och en våg susade upp i luften och flög huller om buller ner i kofferten.**

"Hur får ni använda magi?"

"Vi gick över det här förut, Harold", stönade Clara uppgivet. "De hade fått tillåtelse att använda magi där den kvällen."

 **"Det är inte särskilt snyggt", sade Tonks och gick fram till kofferten och tittade ner på röran inuti. "Min mamma har förmågan att få grejer att packa sig snyggt och prydligt — hon får till och med strumporna att vika ihop sig — men jag har aldrig riktigt förstått hur hon gör det, det är nåt slags snabb knyck…" Hon knyckte hoppfullt på trollstaven. En av Harrys strumpor viftade till lite lamt och flaxade tillbaka ovanpå röran i kofferten.**

"Oroa dig inte, alla kan inte vara lika ordningssamma som Andromeda", sade Narcissa med ett litet leende.

"Det är sant, mamma är ett geni när det kommer till sånt", suckade Tonks.

 **"Äsch, vadå", sade Tonks och smällde igen locket på kofferten, "vi har ändå fått i alltsammans. Den där skulle också behöva städas lite grann." Hon riktade trollstaven mot Hedwigs bu. "Renskrubba." Några fjädrar och lite fågelspillning försvann. "Ja, det där är i alla fall lite bättre — jag har aldrig fått nåt riktigt grepp om de här hushållsbesvärjelserna. Okej, har du allting nu? Kittel? Kvast? Wow… En Åskvigg?"**

Tonks suckade längtansfullt, hon behövde köpa en ny kvast men det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle ha råd med en Åskvigg, men kanske så skulle hon kunna köpa en Nimbus 2000 om hon sparade lite mer.

 **Hennes ögon vidgades när de föll på kvasten i Harrys högra hand. Den var hans glädje och stolthet, en gåva från Sirius, en kvast av internationell standard. "Och jag som fortfarande rider på en Komet Två Sextio", sade Tonks avundsjukt. "Då så… har du fortfarande trollstaven i jeansen? Båda skinkorna fortfarande kvar? Okej, då kör vi. Locomotor koffert."**

Sirius rynkade på pannan, en Komet Två Sextio… nej det dög inte. Tonks hade accepterat honom på direkten, ivrig att tro att han var oskyldig... Han kunde bara hoppas att han skulle hinna beställa en ny kvast åt henne och få den innan jul.

 **Harrys koffert höjde sig någon decimeter upp i luften. Medan hon höll trollstaven som en dirigents taktpinne fick Tonks kofferten att sväva tvärs genom rummet och ut genom dörren framför dem. I vänster hand höll hon Hedwigs bur. Harry följde efter henne nerför trappan med kvasten i ett fast grepp. Nere i köket hade Moody satt ögat på plats igen, och det snurrade runt så fort efter rengöringen att Harry blev alldeles illamående av att se på det. Kingsley Shacklebolt och Sturgis Podmore höll på att undersöka mikrovågsugnen**

"Shacklebolt? Vad gör du där egentligen?" frågade Fudge misstänksamt och stirrade på Auroren.

"Hjälper till att förflytta Harry Potter till en säkrare plats", sade Kingsley allvarligt, ovillig att ge ut någon mer information än vad som var absolut nödvändigt.

 **och Hestia Jones skrattade åt en potatisskalare som hon hade stött på när hon rotade igenom lådorna. Lupin förseglade just ett brev adresserat till Dursleys.**

"Har ni inte potatisskalare i trollkarlsvärlden?" frågade Dennis förvånat.

"Jag tror det varierar lite, men Dursleys potatisskalare var formad som en ros", sade Remus, som själv hade sett potatisskalaren.

"Moster Petunia gick på vad som var fint snarare än vad som var praktiskt, det är en plåga att skala potatis med den", sade Harry med en grimas.

 **"Utmärkt", sade Lupin och tittade upp när Tonks och Harry kom in. "Vi har ungefär en minut på oss, tror jag. Vi borde nog gå ut i trädgården, så vi är beredda. Harry, jag har lämnat ett brev till din morbror och moster och skrivit att de inte ska vara oroliga…"**

"Som om de skulle va det", muttrade Ginny och blängde på boken.

 **"Det kommer de inte att vara", sade Harry.**

 **"… att du är i säkerhet…"**

 **"Det blir de inte det minsta glada över…"**

 **"… och att du träffar dem igen nästa sommar."**

 **"Måste jag det?"**

 **Lupin log men svarade inte.**

Remus slöt ögonen, han önskade att han han hade sagt nej. Att han hade lovat Harry att han aldrig mer behövde återvända dit. Men det spelade ingen roll nu, det var redan bestämt att Harry aldrig mer skulle återvända till Privet Drive och ifall det krävdes att kidnappa honom så skulle han göra det själv.

"Har du ens träffat familjen Dursley?" frågade Ron. "För som Harry sa så skulle de inte bry sig."

"Jag har träffat dem i förbifarten. Vi blev presenterade för varandra men Vernon och Petunia begav sig av snabbt, så jag fick ingen egen uppfattning om hur de var som personer. Jag kunde bara gå på vad andra berättat. Dessutom var det flera år innan", sade Remus med en grimas.

 **"Kom hit, pojk", sade Moody barskt och vinkade till sig Harry med trollstaven. "Jag måste disillusionera dig."**

 **"Måste göra vad då?" frågade Harry nervöst.**

 **"En disillusioneringsförtrollning", sade Moody och höjde trollstaven. "Lupin säger att du har en osynlighetsmantel, men den sitts riste kvar medan vi flyger. Det här kommer att dölja dig bättre. Då sätter vi igång." Han smällde till honom hårt på huvudet och Harry fick en konstig känsla, som om Moody just hade krossat ett ägg där; kalla små droppar verkade rinna nerför kroppen från det ställe där trollstaven hade träffat honom.**

"Mysigt", sade Fay torrt.

"Det var inte så farligt, och resultatet var coolt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Snyggt kamouflage, Monsterögat", sade Tonks uppskattande och stirrade på Harrys mellangärde.**

 **Harry tittade ner på sin kropp, eller rättare sagt det som hade varit hans kropp, för den var sig inte det minsta lik längre. Den var inte osynlig, men den hade helt enkelt antagit samma färg och struktur som köksinredningen bakom honom. Han verkade ha blivit en mänsklig kameleont.**

"Är inte det mer misstänksam än en pojke på en kvast?" frågade Anthony roat.

"Ifrågasätt inte planen. Acceptera den bara", sade Kingsley och hans läppar ryckte lätt medan Moody började muttra tyst för sig själv.

 **"Kom nu", sade Moody och låste upp bakdörren med trollstaven.**

 **Allesammans klev ut och samlade på morbror Vernons fina, välskötta gräsmatta.**

"Vad hände med vattenförbudet?" frågade Su Li med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Som sagt, han ignorerade också det förbudet", sade Harry. "Han är en hycklare."

"Han må va en hycklare men han är alltid redo att starta bråk med trollkarlar och häxor har jag märkt:"

"Det är ganska konstigt, han borde vara för rädd för att göra det vid den här tidpunkten, jag menar Harry skickade en pytonorm efter hans son", sade Tracy och Harrys protesterar om hur han inte skickat ormen efter Dudley ignorerades av alla.

"Han känner också en jätte som har ett magiskt paraply, som de har fått smaka på", lade Terry till, "och de vet att Harry kan få saker att flyga."

"För att inte tala om hur Harry fick Marge att svälla upp så att hon flög upp i taket. Och huset skakade när han var arg", sade Ron och Harry gav sin vän en blick som sa "tack så mycket, förrädare".

"Harry har också flytt ifrån huset med hjälp av en flygande bil tillsammans med tre andra trollkarlar", sade Justin roat och Harry kastade upp händerna i luften, helt redo att ge upp.

"Trollkarlar som sen visat att de inte har några problem med att förstöra huset", avslutade Lee skrattandes. "Vernon borde verkligen sluta hota Harry."

"Ni är värst. Jag hatar er alla", stönade Harry och begravde huvudet i armarna.

"Och vi har inte ens nämnt Remus och Sirius än…"

"Nej, bara nej!" sade Harry bestämt medan han drog händerna längs ansiktet, osäker på vem det var som hade sagt det.

 **"En klar natt", grymtade Moody medan hans magiska öga spanade över himmeln. "Vi kunde ha behövt lite mer molnskydd... Hör på nu", röt han åt Harry. "Vi kommer att flyga i tät formation. Tonks kommer att vara rakt framför dig, håll dig tätt efter henne. Lupin täcker dig underifrån. Jag kommer att vara bakom dig. De övriga cirklar runt oss. Vi bryter inte formationen för nånting, uppfattat? Om nån av oss blir dödad..:"**

"Folk kommer bli dödade?!" flämtade Orla chockat.

"Jag sa ju att du inte skulle uttrycka dig så", sade Kingsley och såg förmanande på Moody.

"Möjligheten fanns alltid", muttrade Moody och blängde på den andra Auroren.

"Möjligheten var minimal och det fanns ingen anledning att oroa Harry",

"Alltså, jag blev lite orolig, men det var inte heller någon nyhet, så det var inte så farligt", sade Harry tveksamt och av döma av blickarna som han fick så var det inte det rätta att säga.

 **"Finns det risk för det?" frågade Harry ängsligt, men Moody låtsades inte om honom.**

 **"… fortsätter de andra att flyga, stanna inte, bryt inte formationen. Om de tar kål på oss allesammans och du överlever, Harry, står eftertrupp beredd att ta över; fortsätt flyga österut så förenar de sig med dig."**

"Det var väldigt muntert", sade Charlie torrt.

 **"Det var värst vad du låter munter, Monsterögat, han kommer att tro att vi inte tar det här på allvar", sade Tonks medan hon band fast Harrys koffert och Hedwigs bur i en sele som hängde från hennes kvast.**

"Jag förstår varför Fred & George kommer så bra överens med henne", skrattade Katie.

"Och varför hon verkar komma så bra överens med Sirius", instämde Angelina med ett leende.

"De är dock släkt... det kan ha betydelse."

 **"Jag berättar bara om planen för pojken", brummade Moody. "Vår uppgift är att leverera honom i säkerhet till högkvarteret och om vi dör under försöket…"**

 **"Ingen kommer att dö", sade Kingsley Shacklebolt med sin djupa, lugnande röst.**

"Glad att hjälpa till Harry", sade Kingsley med ett litet leende.

"Det hjälpte verkligen, jag skulle ha hatat om någon dog på grund av mig."

"Harry, det är meningen att du ska oroa dig över att du kan dö, inte andra", stönade Hermione.

"Men jag vet hur hemskt det är någon dör på grund av mig, jag vill inte att det ska hända igen", sade Harry lågmält, hans blick fäst på Cedric som lågmält pratade med sina föräldrar.

 **"Sitt upp på kvastarna, där kommer första signalen!" sade Lupin skarpt och pekade upp mot himmeln. Högt, högt över dem hade en skur lysande röda gnistor flammat upp bland stjärnorna. Harry kände genast igen dem som trollstavsgnistor. Han svingade högra benet över sin Åskvigg, tog ett fast grepp om skaftet och kände hur den vibrerade svagt, som om den var lika ivrig som han att få komma upp i luften igen.**

"Och Snape sa att det var en dålig plan att flyga iväg", sade Ginny och log oskyldigt upp emot Snape som blängde på henne.

"Jag tror hans exakta ord var dåraktigt och hänsynslöst", sade Sirius genast, alltid villig att framställa Snape i dålig dager.

 **"Andra signalen, nu ger vi oss av!" sade Lupin med hög röst då fler gnistor, gröna den här gången, exploderade högt ovanför dem.**

"Det är som ett trafikljus", sade Jimmy Peaks.

"Ett vadå?" frågade en renblodig häxa förvirrat.

"Det är en sak mugglare har i trafiken när de kör bil. Det, öh, visar tre olika färger. Rött betyder att du måste stanna och lämna företräde, gult är att förbereda dig och grönt betyder att du får åka. Det förhindrar olyckor i trafiken."

"Åh, det låter genialt!" sade mr Weasley förtjust. "Jag undrar hur det fungerar i praktiken…"

"Inte nu älskling", suckade mrs Weasley.

 **Harry sparkade hårt i väg från marken. Den svala nattluften rusade genom håret på honom då Privet Drives prydliga fyrkantiga trädgårdar föll undan och snabbt krympte till ett lapptäcke av mörkgrönt och svart, och varenda tanke på förhöret på ministeriet sopades bort ur hans hjärna som om luftströmmen hade blåst ut den ur huvudet. Han kände det som om hjärtat skulle sprängas av glädje, han flög igen, flög bort från Privet Drive, precis som han hade fantiserat om hela sommaren, han var på väg hem.**

"Vet du ens vart ni ska?" frågade Hannah oroligt.

"Inte den blekaste aning, jag är inte helt hundra på vart det är nu. Jag tror inte jag skulle hitta tillbaka genom att gå dit", trots sina ord log Harry brett, han älskade att flyga och han hatade att han inte hade gjort det på evigheter.

 **Under några få härliga ögonblick verkade hans problem förminskas till ingenting, utan all betydelse där upp i den vidsträckta, stjärnströdda himlen.**

 **"Tvärt till vänster, tvärt till vänster, där är en mugglare som tittar upp!" ropade Moody bakom honom. Tonks gjorde en gir och Harry följde efter henne, såg hur kofferten svängde våldsamt under hennes kvast. "Vi behöver mer höjd… stig fyra hundra meter till!"**

"Är det inte farligt att vara så högt upp?" frågade madam Pomfrey ogillande.

"Inte ifall man kan flyga, och jag kan garantera att mr Potter klarar av det utan problem", sade madam Hooch med ett roat leende, det var omöjligt att undgå att märka hur talangfull den mörkhåriga tonåringen var när han satt på en kvast.

 **Harrys ögon tårades av kylan när de susade uppåt. Han kunde inte se någonting annat nedanför nu än små nålspetsar av ljus som var bilstrålkastare och gatlyktor. Två av de där pyttesmå ljusen kunde tänkas tillhöra morbror Vernons bil, för Dursleys måste vara på väg tillbaka till sitt tomma hus just nu, fyllda av ursinne över den icke-existerande gräsmattetävlingen.**

"Ånej, hoppas de inte…"

"Vad du än kommer säga så spelar det ingen roll. Jag kommer inte återvända dit. Jag är fri…", Harry stannade upp plötsligt och långsamt spred sig ett fridfullt leende över hans ansikte, han hade hört det flera gånger de senaste dagarna men nu var det han som tog initiativet att säga det och sanningen gick upp för honom. Det sjönk verkligen in och det var en underbar känsla. "Jag är fri."

Dumbledore slöt ögonen och all luft gick ur honom, det kändes som om någon slagit honom i magen. Fri, Harry såg sig själv som fri… Han kunde nu se hur stort misstag det hade varit att lämna Harry i familjen Dursleys vårdnad.

 **Harry skrattade hög vid tanken, fast rösten dränktes av ljudet från de andras flaxande klädnader, knakandet från selen som kofferten och buren var fastspända i och vinandet av vinden i öronen när de jagade fram genom luften. Han hade inte känt sig så här levande på en månad, eller så lycklig.**

Remus log mjukt, han kunde tydligt minnas ljudet av hur Harry skrattat och värmen som sakta spritt sig genom hans kropp, trots den isande vinden, efter att han sett Harry så glad.

 **"Riktning söderut!" skrek Monsterögat. "Stad föröver!" De svävade åt höger för att undvika att passera direkt över det glittrande spindelnätet av ljus nedanför. "Styr åt sydost och fortsätt att stiga, det är några låga moln framför oss som vi kan gömma oss i!" ropade Moody.**

"Är du galen?" utbrast mrs Weasley chockat. "Ni kommer frysa ihjäl!"

"Och gömma sig från vem?" frågade Kim Sloper intresserat.

"Han är paranoid", mumlade Harry och lyckades, till sin lättnad, undgå Moodys hörsel.

 **"Vi ska inte flyga genom några moln!" skrek Tonks ilsket. "Vi kommer att bli alldeles genomblöta, Monsterögat!"**

"Jag älskar att flyga, men inte när jag är genomdränkt", sade Cho med en grimas.

 **Harry blev lättad när hon sade det, hans händer höll på att bli alldeles stelfrusna på Åskviggens skaft. Han önskade att han hade tänkt på att sätta på sig en jacka; han hade börjat darra av köld. De ändrade kurs med jämna mellanrum efter Monsterögats anvisningar. Harry höll ögonen hopknipna mot draget från den isiga vinden som fick öronen att börja värka. Han kunde bara komma ihåg en enda gång tidigare när han hade frusit lika mycket på en kvast, under quidditchmatchen mot Hufflepuff, som hade spelats under ett oväder då han gick tredje året på Hogwarts.**

"Det var en hemsk match", stönade Alicia.

"Jag skulle gladeligen flyga i det vädret igen om det innebär att Harry inte fallit...", sade Fred efter en liten tystnad.

"Samma här, och nu när vi har erfarenhet kanske det skulle gå enklare."

"Vilken överraskning, George håller med Fred", sade Oliver sarkastiskt men glimten i ögat avslöjade att han var road.

 **Stödtruppen omkring honom cirklade hela tiden runt som jättelika rovfåglar. Harry tappade räkningen på tiden. Han undrade hur länge de hade flugit. Det kändes som en timme minst.**

"Håller med om det, det var hemskt", sade Tonks och rös bara vid tanken på flygturen.

"Jag är förvånad att Harry inte blev sjuk", sade mrs Weasley oroligt. "Varför sa ingen åt honom att ta på sig en jacka?"

"Vi hade samma problem som Harry, vi tänkte att det var varmt vilket det var på marken", sade Remus fåraktigt.

"Remus är briljant men han kan ibland missa det uppenbara", fnös Sirius. "Ni skulle se en del av planerna han hittat på under vår skolgång."

 **"Vik av åt sydväst!" vrålade Moody. "Vi vill undvika motorvägen!"**

 **Harry var nu så frusen att han längtansfullt tänkte på den sköna, torra värmen inuti bilarna som strömmade fram nedanför, och sedan, ännu mer längtansfullt, på att få färdas med hjälp av flampulvret. Det kanske var obekvämt att snurra runt inuti öppna spisar, men det var åtminstone varmt i lågorna…**

"Ni behöver stanna. Det är illa när Harry vill sluta flyga", sade Katie allvarligt.

"De kan klara lite längre", sade Oliver självsäkert. "Kroppen klarar alltid av mer än vad man tror."

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt svepte hastigt runt honom, med den kala hjässan och öronringen svagt glimmande i månskenet… Nu var Emmeline Vance till höger om honom, hon hade trollstaven framme och vred på huvudet åt höger och vänster… sedan susade hon också över honom och ersattes av Sturgis Podmore.**

"Professor Lupin, får jag ställa en personlig fråga?" Emma Stone såg oskyldigt upp på Remus som efter ha tvekat en stund nickade eftertänksamt, medveten om att han inte behövde ge ett detaljerat svar om det var för personligt. "Hur fick dina vänner veta att du var en varulv?"

Remus andades ut, det var en enkel fråga som han inte hade några problem med att besvara. "De listade ut det ganska fort själva. Betydligt fortare än vad jag trodde."

"Du ger oss för mycket beröm", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet så att hans hår flög åt alla håll. "Du välte nästan omkull en stor golvljusstake när Harry frågade ifall du kände mig och fråga skarpt i panik varför Harry trodde det, och då var du trettiotre år, Remus. Jag är ledsen, men du var en värdelös lögnare redan som tolvåring och det är ett mirakel att hela skolan inte listade ut det innan vi hjälpte dig dölja det."

"Jag var inte så dålig", protesterade Remus.

"Du sa åt oss att du hälsat på en släkting, en släkting som enligt dig hade dött några månader tidigare", sköt Sirius genast tillbaka och Remus var tvungen att medge att Sirius hade rätt.

"Men hur reagerade de?" frågade Rose innan hon rodnade. "Eller, förlåt, du behöver inte svara..."

"Remus fick panik och trodde att vi skulle slänga ut honom från sovsalen, vilket vi verkligen inte förstod. Men det var det vanliga dravlet om att han är ett monster", Sirius himlade med ögonen och till allas förvåning brast Remus ut i skratt.

"Jag kan fortfarande minnas hur James svarade... 'sluta vara en sån dramaqueen. Du viker ihop dina strumpor, Remus. Förlåt mig ifall jag inte skakar vid blotta åsynen av dig'." Remus skakade av skratt medan han pratade, och majoriteten av salen anslöt sig till skrattet efter berättelsen.

 **"Vi borde vända tillbaka en bit, bara för att försäkra oss om att vi inte är förföljda!" ropade Moody.**

"Om ni var förföljda borde ni redan ha sett någon nu."

"Såvida de inte var ute efter platsen för vårt högkvarter", muttrade Moody lågmält.

"Det är inte ens logiskt?" protesterade Luna milt.

"Som sagt så lider han av förföljelsemani", sade Harry torrt.

 **"Är du galen,, Monsterögat?" skrek Tonks framifrån täten. "Vi håller ju på att stelna till is på kvastarna allihop! Om vi hela tiden ska avvika från kursen kommer vi inte fram förrän i nästa vecka! Dessutom är vi nästan där nu!"**

"Jag vill aldrig resa med Moody", sade Lavender med en grimas.

"Bra, gör det inte", sade Tonks allvarligt.

 **"Dags att börja nedstigningen!" hördes Lupins röst. "Följ efter Tonks, Harry!"**

 **Harry följde efter Tonks i en dykning nedåt. De var på väg mot den största samling ljus han dittills hade sett, en väldig massa som bredde ut sig kors och tvärs, glittrande i linjer och rutor, med fläckar av djupaste svart emellan. Lägre och lägre flög de, tills Harry kunde se enskilda strålkastare och gatlyktor, skorstenar och teveantenner. Han ville väldigt gärna kommer ner på marken, fast han kände sig säker på att någon skulle bli tvungen att tina loss honom från kvasten.**

 **"Nu är vi framme!" ropade Tonks, och ett par sekunder senare hade hon landat.**

"Åh, tack och lov! Jag har sett fram emot att få veta vart ni är", sade Dean och ordermedlemmarna utbytte nervösa blickar med varandra. Skulle deras högkvarter avslöjas för alla?

 **Harry tog mark alldeles bakom henne och klev av kvasten på en vildvuxen gräsplätt i mitten av en liten öppen plats. Tonks höll redan på att spänna loss Harrys koffert. Huttrande såg sig Harry omkring. De smutsiga fasaderna på huset runt om såg inte välkomnande ut. Några av dem trasiga fönster som glimmade matt i ljuset från gatlyktorna, målningen flaggade från många av dörrarna och det låg högar av sopor utanför flera av yttertrapporna.**

"Det där låter bekant… varför låter det bekant?" frågade Narcissa och hennes ögon smalnade medan hon eftertänksamt betraktade boken.

"Jag vet inte, men det låter skumt att Lady Malfoy skulle vistas på en sådan plats", sade Sirius oskyldigt och Narcissa spände blicken i sin kusin men sade ingenting.

 **"Var är vi?" frågade Harry, men Lupin sade lågt:**

 **"Vänta ett ögonblick."**

 **Moody letade igenom sin mantel med knotiga händer som var fumliga av köld.**

 **"Här har jag den", sade han och lyfte upp någonting i luften som såg ut som en cigarettändare av silver och klickade med den.**

"Det är inte läge att röka nu", sade Dorea ogillande.

"Han kanske försöker värma sig?"

"Var inte löjlig Derek, man blir varmare av att gå in i ett hus", sade Blaise och himlade med ögonen.

"Var inte den där saken med i första boken?" frågade Draco misstänksamt.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att du lyssnade så uppmärksamt på böckerna", sade Pansy förvånat och vände sig emot sin pojkvän.

"De har en tendens att dra in en, och i början tänkte jag att de kunde ge mig information om Potter."

 **Den närmaste gatlyktan slocknade med en liten knall. Han klickade med släckaren igen, nästa gatlykta slocknade; han fortsatte att klicka med den tills varenda lykta på platsen var släckt och de enda återstående ljuset kom från fönster med fördragna gardiner och från månskäran uppe i skyn.**

 **"Lånade den av Dumbledore", brummade Moody och stoppade släckaren i fickan. "På det här viset är vi garderade om nån mugglare tittar ut genom fönstret, förstår du? Kom med här nu, fort."**

Draco log triumferande emot Pansy som himlade ögonen.

 **Han tog Harry i armen och ledde honom från gräsplätten, tvärs över gatan och upp på trottoaren. Lupin och Tonks följde efter, med Harrys koffert mellan sig, och resten av stödtruppen, alla med trollstavarna i beredskap, skyddade dem på sidorna. Det dova dunket från en stereo hördes från ett fönster högst upp i det närmaste huset. En frän lukt av ruttnande avfall kom från högen med svällande soppåsar strax innanför den trasiga grinden.**

"Seriöst, vart är ni?" frågade Marietta och rynkade på näsan.

"Det kommer avslöjas strax… kanske?" sade Harry, hans ton en aning osäker.

"Vad menar du med kanske?"

"Öh, det förklaras i boken, tror jag", Harry log fåraktigt medan alla i salen återigen stönade besviket över att de inte kunde få direkta svar.

 **"Här har du", muttrade Moody och stack fram en liten pergamentbit mot Harrys kamouflerade hand samtidigt som han höll sin tända trollstavsspets intill den för att lysa upp skriften. "Läs det snabbt och lär dig det utantill."**

 **Harry tittade ner på lappen. Den tunna handstilen såg bekant ut. Där stod:**

 ** _Fenixorderns högkvarter återfinnes på Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 i London._**

"Huh?"

"Vad sa du?"

"Åh, kom igen, får vi seriöst inte veta?"

"Jag kan inte ens läsa vad det står. Adressen är bara en klump med bläck!" sade Cadwallader och rynkade på pannan.

Ljud av besvikelse fyllde salen, klagoord sträckte sig ut och utdelades mellan eleverna och även vissa lärare. Ordermedlemmarna andades lättat ut, deras högkvarter förblev säkert.

"Jag vet att alla är besvikna just nu, men jag kan garantera att ni kommer få mer information i nästa kapitel eller kapitlet efter det. Kanske inte adressen men en klarare bild över huset", sade Sirius lugnt med ett vänligt leende, som sedan blev djävulskt. "Och sen, när vi är klara, kan ni hjälpa mig bränna ner det."

"Precis vad Si… SIRIUS NEJ!" protesterade Remus förskräckt och vände sig emot sin bäste vän som lutade sig bakåt i soffan och nu helt plötsligt var den perfekta bilden av oskyldighet.

"Om de är där jag tror de är, så måste jag säga att jag är förvånad. Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle höra att Sirius återvänt dit", mumlade Charlus och Dorea lade en hand på hans armbåge, de var båda fyllda av oro över hur det skulle påverka deras svärson, vars minnen från det huset var allt utom glada.

"Jag säger inte att vi behöver göra det nu, men någon dag kommer det hända. Det är ett värdelöst hus", sade Sirius bestämt och korsade armarna medan han såg utmanande på sin vän som suckade, ovillig att vilja ta den kampen nu.

Remus skakade slutligen på huvudet. "Vet du vad, låt oss bara läsa nästa kapitel. Jag vet att jag inte kommer vinna den här kampen."

* * *

 **An** : Jag har skapat ett forum som heter "Swedes to rule them all" där ni alla gärna får bli aktiva, det är till för att skapa en större gemenskap med oss. Så vi kan prata med varandra, ha diskussioner, utbyta tankar och idéer men även skaffa fler vänner. Sprid gärna ordet om det så vi får igång forumet :D

Min andra nyheter är att jag har börjat om med HLHP. Det vill säga att jag har gått tillbaka till början och har rättat till grammatiken lite, fyllt på lite med vem som säger vad och hur de säger det eller vad de gör. Jag har även tagit bort eller kortat ner en del diskussioner/händelser. Det är absolut inget stort men det finns en del skillnader som kommer att påverka riktningen av handlingen. Men än så länge har jag inte gjort något som verkligen skiftar riktningen utan det är ganska diskreta saker. Jag gör detta eftersom jag insåg att jag inte var nöjd med en del beslut som jag fattat för 5-6 år sen och jag är tvungen att ändra det för att kunna ta HLHP i den riktning jag vill. Just nu har jag rättat fram till "Allhelgonaafton" och jag planerar att fortsätta fram till åtminstone tredje boken.

 **För att sammanfatta** : Kolla in forumet "Swedes to rule them all" och jag har gjort en del ändringar, de är små och bör inte ha påverkat något och jag lovar att säga till ifall jag gör en väldigt stor ändring. Den största jag kan tänka mig nu är att jag ändrade Dödsätaren i "Pojken som överlevde" som ska ha försökt attackera Harry till en herrlös, våldsam hund därför det var mer logiskt.


	5. Grimmaldiplan nummer 12

**Tinsy-girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet, och vi får se ifall Umbridge hamnar i sjön eller inte. Vad bra att min förklaring hjälpte dig att förstå, jag kanske inte var tillräckligt tydlig för anledning i själva texten.  
Haha precis, och Remus och Tonks kommer att fortsätta ha ett retsamt förhållande eftersom de båda är väldigt busiga personer när man lär känna dem.  
Hm, måste ha missat det, jag brukar försöka vara noggrann med att markera all text. Men har haft problem tidigare med sånt, speciellt med understryk text. När jag lägger in det på sidan så brukar allt som är undertryckt försvinna har jag insett, så håller på att rätta till det. Uppdelningen av ordet måste ha skett när jag lade in det i systemet, alla rader emellan texterna/replikerna försvinner så måste göra det manuellt i efterhand och måste ha råkat göra en extra uppdelning då. Jag försöker inte bortförklara mig även om jag inser att det kanske låter som det, utan ger en förklaring bara. Men jag ska försöka hålla koll på sånt i framtiden. Jag tror att jag redan har fixat problemen, men minns inte riktigt, men håller som sagt på att gå igenom och uppdatera alla kapitel så om jag har glömt det så kommer det fixas så småningom. Tack så mycket för att du gjorde mig uppmärksam på det :D

 **Thalia** : Hej Thalia, kan knappt heller vänta tills fantastiska vidunder 2 kommer. Som jag nämnt tidigare är jag jätteglad över valet av skådespelaren för Dumbledore, så det gör nog att jag ändå har ganska lätt för att se Dumbledore utan håret/skägget. Dock så är jag lite sorgsen över att Percival Graves inte kommer vara med, jag vill se mer av honom (och den verkliga versionen!).  
Det kommer att dras upp, kanske i nästa kapitel eftersom det ändå fokuserar på familj så jag kanske kan arbeta in det där, men lovar inget. Förhoppningvis så kommer ni att gilla förklaringen  
Det väntas att ses ;) Sirius är definitivt för snäll och köper väldigt gärna gåvor till de han älskar. Speciellt nu eftersom han missat så många ögonblick i deras liv.  
Åh det låter väldigt intressant :D Nu blev jag väldigt intresserad och ser fram emot att få veta vad det är för idé du har.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Siggan09** : Vad kul att du gillar kapitlet :D Jag är så glad att vi faktiskt är inne i femte boken, jag menar det händer inte så mycket samtidigt som det ändå händer saker för man får så mycket information. Remus och Sirius har blivit lite mer bekväma i salen och det är därför som de pratar lite mer fritt… I guess? Vid den här tidpunkten har karaktärerna sitt egna liv och gör ibland motsatsen till vad jag vill. Aww, tack så mycket, hoppas du gillar det här med :)

 **Tricsha Wren** : Tack så mycket Tricsha, och jag är glad att du gillade James grej med jobben, jag tror att vi alla skulle göra det om vi levde i HP världen. Vi får se ifall de lyckas bränna ner Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 eller ifall någon stoppar dem. Vi hörs. /Lea

 **Simona** : Aww, du får mig att rodna. Det gör mig så sjukt glad att höra dig, och det gör mig ännu mer gladare att min fanfic kan ge dig glädje i ditt liv. Kram Lea.

* * *

"Orla, vill du läsa?" frågade Cadwallader och höll upp boken emot Orla Quirke, en andraårselev från Ravenclaw, som nickade och tog emot boken. Samtidigt försvann faten och de sista smörgåsarna, ett tecken på att lunchen var över.

"Um, det här kapitlet har inget namn?" sade Orla förvirrat.

"Vad pratar du om? Det är klart att det har ett namn, ge mig boken", sade Harry tog över boken och gav Orla en förvirrad blick. "Namnet står här klart och tydligt."

"Nej, det gör det inte?" protesterade Orla irriterat och Harry läste högt titeln på kapitlet.

 **Grimmaldiplan nummer 12**

"Åh, såklart! Harry, de kan varken höra eller läsa namnet", sade Hermione ivrigt. "På grund av, ja, du vet."

"Det är en lättnad", sade mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Nej, det är det inte. Hur ska de hjälpa mig bränna ner huset om de inte ens vet vart det är", stönade Sirius besviket och sjönk ihop.

"Oroa dig inte, när vi väl bränner ner huset kommer vi inte längre ha användning för det så vi kan berätta för alla då", sade Tonks ivrigt och Remus såg misstroget på henne.

"Det är meningen att… nej Tonks! Nej!"

"Åh, kom igen, du vet att du också vill bränna ner huset, Remus", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen.

"Någon av oss måste vara ansvarsfull", muttrade Remus motvilligt; han visste att om han erkände högt att han gladeligen skulle bränna ner huset så skulle han aldrig kunna stoppa de två från att rusa ut från salen och göra det på direkten.

"Vad är det där för hus egentligen och varför är han så inställd på att bränna ner det?" mumlade Justin förvirrat.

"Hur ska jag veta, han kanske hatar inredningen", Ernie ryckte på axlarna och höll sitt förslag om att mannen kanske bara var galen för sig själv.

 **"Vad är Fenixord…?" började Harry.**

 **"Inte här, pojk!" väste Moody. "Vänta tills vi har kommit in!"**

"Det skulle underlätta om vi visste var ni va", muttrade Katie missnöjt.

"Vi är i London, inte det bästa kvarteret. Ganska smutsigt område, mer än så kan jag nog inte säga", sade Fred med en axelryckning och Katie log emot honom, tacksam för det lilla svar hon fick.

 **Han drog pergamentlappen ur Harrys hand och tände eld på den med spetsen på sin stav. Medan meddelande krullade ihop sig i lågor och dalade ner på marken såg Harry sig omkring på husen igen. De befann sig utanför nummer elva; han tittade till vänster och såg nummer tio, fast till höger var det nummer tretton?**

"Det är väldigt skumt…", sade Alisa misstänksamt.

"Mugglarna kunde väl inte räkna", sade Pansy med en axelryckning, hon kunde inte riktigt se poängen med att lägga ner energi på det.

"Men var är…?"

 **"Tänk på det som du just har lärt dig utantill", sade Lupin lågt.**

 **Harry tänkte, och han hade knappt hunnit fram till orden "Grimmaldiplan nummer tolv" förrän en skamfilad dörr dök upp ur tomma intet mellan nummer elva och tretton, snabbt åtföljd av solkiga väggar och smutsiga fönster. Det var som om ett extra hus hade blåst upp och pressat husen på båda sidor ur vägen. Harry stirrade på det med gapande mun. Stereon i nummer elva dunkade vidare. Mugglarna inne i huset hade tydligen inte märkt någonting.**

"Hur kommer det sig att de inte märker något?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Det är en förtrollning som får mugglare att ignorera allt konstigt kastat över huset", förklarade mr Weasley vänligt.

"För att inte tala om Fidelius-besvärjelsen som också är i verk", tillade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Äsch, ge mig inte den blicken Molly, vi vet båda att det skulle komma upp förr eller senare i boken, det är inte som om jag berättade något viktigt."

 **"Kom nu, skynda dig", brummade Moody och petade Harry hårt i ryggen.**

 **Harry gick uppför den nätta stentrappan medan han stirrade på dörren som nyss hade uppenbarat sig. Den svarta färgen var avskavd och repad. Portklappen av silver hade formen av en slingrande orm. Där fanns varken nyckelhål eller brevinkast. Lupin drog fram sin trollstav och slog ett lätt slag på dörren. Harry hörde flera höga, metalliska klickanden och något som lät som rasslade från en kedja. Dörren gnisslade när den öppnades.**

 **"In med dig fort, Harry", viskade Lupin, "men gå inte för långt in och rör ingenting."**

"Tack Remus, man vet aldrig vad som är gömt i det där huset", sade Sirius lättat och Remus log vänligt mot sin vän.

"Vad som är gömt i huset? Vart är de?" viskade Hannah nervöst.

"Ifall vi väntar borde vi få en förklaring, Harry i boken är nog också förvirrad", mumlade Susan tillbaka, hennes röst en aning hoppfull.

 **Harry klev in i det nästan totala mörkret i hallen. Han kunde känna lukten av fukt och damm och någonting sötaktigt, ruttnande. Hela stället verkade övergivet och förfallet. Han kastade en blick över axeln och såg att de andra kom in i en lång rad efter honom, Lupin och Tonks kånkande på hans koffert och Hedwigs bur. Moody stod på översta trappsteget och befriade ljuskloten som släckaren hade stulit från gatlyktorna; de flög tillbaka till sina glödlampor och Grimmaldiplan strålade ett ögonblick av rödgult ljus innan Moody linkade in och stängde ytterdörren, så att mörkret i hallen blev fullständigt.**

 **"Här…" Han gav Harry ett hårt rapp över huvudet med sin trollstav. Den här gången kände Harry de som om något varmt droppade nerför ryggen på honom och förstod att disillusioneringsförtrollningen måste ha släppt.**

"Hur mådde du?"

"Jag mådde bra, det var visserligen en aning skum känsla att få disillusioneringsförtrollningen kastad över mig och sånt men", Harry avslutade inte meningen utan ryckte istället på axlarna.

 **"Stå stilla nu medan jag ordar med lite ljus här inne", viskade Moody.**

 **De andras viskande röster gav Harry en konstig förvarning, det var som om de just hade trätt in i en döendes hus. Han hörde ett mjukt väsande ljud och sedan vaknade de gammalmodiga gaslamporna på väggarna till liv och kastade ett overkligt ljus över de flagnande tapeterna och den luggslitna mattan i en lång, dyster hall där en spindelvävstäckt ljuskrona gnistrade högt upp i taket och porträtt som mörknat av ålder hängde snett och vint på väggarna.**

"Vart är du?" frågade Gabriel högt och stannade mitt i en rörelse med en chokladgroda halvvägs till munnen.

"Skulle älska att berätta men tyvärr, är stoppad av Fidelius-besvärjelsen", sade Harry med ett flinande.

"Det och det faktum att du inte ens skulle berätta om du kunde", sade Ginny torrt och Harry blinkade med ena ögat.

 **Harry hörde någonting som kilade bakom golvlisten. Både ljuskronan och kandelabern på ett ostadigt bord strax intill dem hade formen av ormar. Det hördes snabba steg och Rons mamma, mrs Weasley, kom ut genom en dörr längst bort i hallen. Hon gav dem ett strålande välkomstleende när hon skyndade emot dem, men Harry lade märke till att hon var betydligt smalare och blekare än när han såg henne sist.**

Alla Weasley-barnen rynkade på pannan när de hörde de och när de vände sig emot sin mamma kunde de enkelt se skillnaderna som Harry hade pekat ut.

Mrs Weasley såg deras oroliga blickar och gav dem ett leende: "Oroa er inte över mig, jag mår bra."

 **"Å, Harry, så roligt att se dig!" viskade hon och drog honom till sig i en revbensknäckande kram innan hon höll honom ifrån sig på armlängds avstånd och granskade honom med kritisk blick. "Du ser mager ut, du behöver gödas, men du får nog vänta en stund innan det blir middag, är jag rädd." Hon vände sig till trollkarlsgruppen bakom honom och viskade ivrigt: "Han har just kommit, mötet har börjat."**

"Det där är det värsta ni kunde ha sagt till Harry", fnös Katie och skakade på huvudet.

"Ja, ni borde ha sagt att Snape var på besök", sade Seamus sarkastiskt. "Han skulle hålla sig undan som om ni alla var infekterade med pesten."

"Åh jag vet inte, han skulle antagligen vilja veta vad Snape hade där att göra", sade Ron fundersamt.

"Poängen är att ifall ni ville att Harry skulle hålla sig borta skulle ni inte ha sagt något", avslutade Ginny bestämt medan Harry log änglalik emot ordern.

 **Trollkarlarna bakom Harry mumlade intresserat och upphetsat och började passera förbi honom mot dörren som mrs Weasley just hade kommit ut genom. Harry gjorde en ansats att följa efter Lupin, men mrs Weasley hejdade honom.**

 **"Nej, Harry, mötet är bara för medlemmar av Fenixordern.**

"Vad då för något?" frågade Terry med rynkad panna.

"Var det inte ett minne om det, typ? Öh den där flygande motorcykeln? Och polisen?" frågade Jack Sloper.

"Klart att du skulle komma ihåg det", fnös Kim och himlade med ögonen.

"Det var en flygande motorcykel!" sade Jack i en ton som sade att det förklarade allting. Orla tog tillfället i akt att fortsätta läsa.

 **Ron och Hermione är på övervåningen, du kan vänta tillsammans med dem tills mötet är klart, sen äter vi middag. Och tala tyst när du är i hallen", tillade hon i en envis viskning.**

 **"Varför det?"**

"Harry kommer inte gilla det, han vill vara med och veta vad som händer", sade Lee och log snett.

"Speciellt när jag inte fått någon information på flera veckor", tillade Harry och blängde på boken.

 **"Jag vill inte väcka upp nånting."**

 **"Vad mena…?"**

"Jag gillar inte det här", mumlade Hannah nervöst.

 **"Jag ska förklara senare, jag måste skynda mig för jag ska vara med på mötet — jag vill bara visa dig var du ska sova." Med fingret pressat mot läpparna ledde hon honom på tå förbi ett par långa, malätna draperier, som Harry antog att det måste finnas en annan dörr bakom,**

"Jag önskar", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Vad är det för något då?" frågade Neville nervöst och vred händerna i knät.

"En dörr raka vägen till ett helvete", Sirius log triumferande när han märkte hur Remus hostade vilt av att ha fått vattnet i fel strupe efter att ha hört sin väns svar.

"Remus hur går det?" mrs Weasley lutade sig oroligt fram och efter att ha sett att Remus mådde bra vände hon sig emot Sirius."Och du, borde du inte vara mer orolig?"

"Han är en varulv, lite vatten i luftstrupen kommer inte skada honom", Sirius himlade med ögonen och ignorerade hur Remus automatiskt frös till vid hur de så öppet pratade om hans problem bland alla. "Jag har varit hans vän i över tjugo år, jag tror jag kan avgöra om han svävar i fara eller inte."

 **och efter att ha väjt undan för ett stort paraplyställ som såg ut att vara gjort av ett avhugget trollben började de gå uppför den mörka trappan, där de passerade en rad krympta huvuden monterade på plattor på väggen. När Harry tittade närmare på dem såg han att huvudena tillhörde husalfer. Allihop hade likadana näsor som påminde om trynen.**

"Det där är en väldigt mörk trollkarls hus", sade Daphne förvånat.

"Jag misstänkte att ni var där men jag trodde faktiskt inte att…", Narcissa avslutade inte meningen, utan skakade på huvudet.

"Vad kan man säga, vi var desperata", sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna.

 **Harrys förvirring ökade med varje steg de tog. Vad i all världen gjorde de i ett hus som såg ut som om det tillhörde den ondaste av alla trollkarlar?**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", mumlade Percy nervöst.

"Huset tillhörde en mörk familj en gång i tiden, men det är vårt nu", Remus ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inte så illa… längre…"

"Det är en katastrof och du vet det", fnös Sirius och hans röst dröp av hån.

 **"Mrs Weasley, varför…?"**

 **"Ron och Hermione kommer att förklara allting, lille vän, jag måste verkligen rusa", viskade mrs Weasley jäktat. "Där…", de hade kommit upp på andra våningen, "din dörr är till höger. Jag ropar på er när det är klart." Hon skyndade i väg nerför trappan igen. Harry gick tvärs över den sjaskiga trappavsatsen, tryckte ner dörrhandtaget, som hade formen av ett ormhuvud, och öppnade dörren.**

"Sirius har rätt, det låter som om vi bör bränna ner det", sade Gabriel och hans ögon dansade av bus.

"Du!" Sirius pekade dramatiskt på Gabriel. "Dig gillar jag! Vi ska se huset brinna till grunden!"

"Det är ansvarslöst att tända eld på ett hus!" protesterade Remus halvhjärtat. "Dorea, Charlus hjälp mig!"

"Med tanke på vilket hus det är skulle jag säga att det är mer ansvarslöst att lämna det stående", sade Charlus bestämt. "Dessutom skulle det göra Orion upprörd", tillade han sedan eftertänksamt.

 **Han fick en hastig glimt av ett dystert rum, högt i tak och med två likadana enmanssänger. Sedan hördes ett ljudligt kvittrande, följt av ett ännu högre skrik, ch hans synfält förmörkades helt av en stor, yvig hårmassa. Hermione hade kastat sig om halsen på honom och kramade honom så häftigt att han nästan ramlade omkull, medan Rons pyttelilla uggla, Piggy, upphetsat susade runt, runt deras huvuden.**

 **" _Harry_! Ron, han är här, Harry är här! Vi hörde inte när du kom! **

"Jag tror att Ron kan se att han är där", sade Padma torrt och Ron nickade med ett skratt.

 **Å, hur _mår_ du? Är allt bra? Har du varit jättearg på oss? Det har du säkert, jag vet att våra brev var värdelösa — men vi kunde inte berätta nånting för dig, Dumbledore tvingade oss att svära på att vi inte skulle det, å, vi har så mycket att berätta, och du har saker att berätta för oss — om Dementorerna! När vi hörde… och det där förhöret på ministeriet, det är helt enkelt upprörande, jag har slagit upp allt om det, de kan inte relegera dig, det kan de bara inte, det finns en bestämmelse i Lagen om rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsutövning som säger att man får använda magi i livshotande situationer! **

"Jösses, ge honom andrum", sade Charlie misstroget.

"Hermione gillar att prata när hon är exalterad" förklarade Harry, fullt medveten om att Hermione rodnade kraftigt bredvid honom.

 **"Låt honom andas, Hermione", sade Ron och log brett medan han stängde dörren bakom Harry. Han verkade ha vuxit flera centimeter under den månad de varit åtskilda, vilket fick honom att se längre och gängligare ut än någonsin, fast den långa näsan, det illröda håret och fräknarna var desamma. Fortfarande strålande av glädje släppte Hermione taget om Harry, men innan hon hann säga ett ord till hördes ett lätt svischande och någonting vitt kom nersusande från överdelen på ett mörkt klädskåp och landade mjukt på Harry axel.**

 **"Hedwig!" Den snövita ugglan klapprade med näbben och nafsade Harry tillgivet i örat medan han strök hennes fjädrar.**

"Hon måste ha varit orolig för dig", sade Luna med ett mjukt leende.

"Speciellt eftersom Harry sa att han förväntade sig att hon skulle komma tillbaka omedelbart, hon måste ha känt att hon övergav honom", sade Parvati med en sorgsen min.

 **"Hon har varit alldeles uppskärrad", sade Ron. "Pickade nästan ihjäl oss när hon kom med dina sista brev, titta här får du se…" Han visade Harry pekfingret på sin högra hand, som pryddes av ett halvläkt men tydligt djupt sår.**

"Till mitt försvar visste jag inte att hon skulle ta det bokstavligen… eller lämna så djupa sår", sade Harry och hans kinder blev långsamt allt rödare under alla blickar.

"Vi vet åtminstone att Hedwig är helt redo att försvara dig", sade Neville tillslut och ett flertal person frustade till av skratt.

"Och hennes klor är livsfarliga… det är en idé, vi kanske ska släppa lös henne på Tommy", fnös Ron och Harry log svagt. "Jag menar kolla bara här!" Ron höll upp sin hand och visade såret som beskrivits i boken.

 **"Å, javisst", sade Harry. "Jag ber om ursäkt för det, men jag ville ha svar, det förstår ni nog."**

 **"Vi _ville_ ju svara på dina frågor", sade Ron. "Hermione var jättearg, hon sa hela tiden att du skulle göra nåt dumt om du måste sitta instängd där alldeles ensam utan några nyheter, men Dumbledore fick oss att…"**

 **"… svära på att inte berätta nåt för mig", sade Harry. "Ja, det har Hermione redan sagt." Den värme som hade blossat upp inom honom vid åsynen av hans båda bästa vänner slocknade och ersattes av en isande känsla i magen. Helt plötsligt — efter att i en hel månad ha längtat efter att få träffa dem — ville han helst att Ron och Hermione skulle lämna honom i fred.**

"Uhu", sade Lee men hans gigantiska leende förstörde alla tankar om att han faktiskt skulle vara orolig för Harrys reaktion.

"Evans-temperamentet kommer fram nu, antar jag?" sade Dorea och Harry gav ifrån sig ett nervöst skratt.

"Med tanke på att vi kunde höra från nedervåningen så skulle jag säga det, ja", skrattade Bill.

"Men till Harrys försvar så hörde vi inga ord, det var mer bara, öh ja… höga ljud?" sade Tonks

och avslutade meningen en aning osäkert.

 **Det blev en ansträngd tystnad. Harry stod och strök Hedwigs fjädrar utan att titta på någon av de båda andra.**

 **"Han verkade tycka det var bäst", sade Hermione. "Dumbledore, alltså."**

 **"Visst", sade Harry. Han lade märke till att också hennes händer bar märken efter Hedwigs näbb och upptäckte att han inte var det minsta ledsen för det.**

"Harry!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräck och blängde på Harry medan Hermione betraktade sina händer.

"Han är upprörd, så vad ifall han hade en tanke i förbifarten", protesterade Sirius omedelbart och Harry log tacksamt emot sin gudfar.

"Han borde inte ha varit glad över att hans vänner var skadade!"

"Han kände sig övergiven!" Sirius blängde ilsket på mrs Weasley. "Vi hade inte gett honom information alls under sommaren. Det är en normal reaktion."

 **"Jag tror han tyckte att du hade det säkrast hos mugglarna…", började Ron.**

 **"Jaså?" sade Harry och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Har nån av _er_ blivit anfallen av Dementorer i sommar?"**

 **"Nja, neej… men det är därför som han har låtit folk från Fenixordern skugga dig hela tiden."**

"Du gjorde det värre", suckade Lee och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag klandrar honom inte ens för att vara upprörd", sade Tracy och skakade på huvudet. "Jag skulle vara förbannad om jag fick veta att jag blivit förföljd och att alla andra varit medvetna om det."

 **Harry kände en häftig stöt i magen,som om han just hade missat ett trappsteg på väg ner. Alla hade alltså vetat att han skuggades, alla utom han.**

"Jag sa ju att han inte skulle gilla det", sade Remus och gav de andra ordermedlemmarna en aning belåten blick.

"Jag är mer intresserad av hur de vet det, de skulle inte veta det", Moody blängde misstänksamt på tonåringarna som befunnit sig på högkvarteret under sommaren. Alla av dem var noga med att inte se på honom.

 **"Fast det fungerade inte särskilt bra, eller hur?" sade Harry och gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla rösten stadig. "Jag fick visst klara mig själv ändå, va?"**

 **"Han var så arg", sade Hermione med en nästan vördnadsfull röst. "Dumbledore. Vi såg honom. När han fick veta att Mundungus hade gett sig i väg innan hans skift var slut. Han var skräckinjagande."**

"Ni skulle ha sett Sirius", sade Tonks torrt.

"Min gudson förlorade nästan sin själ för att han inte kunde följa instruktioner."

"Vänta lite, jag trodde du gillade Mundungus?" protesterade Hermione förvirrat.

"Det är komplicerat, han är en bra person att ha i sitt hörn så att säga, men jag litar inte på honom med Harrys säkerhet", Sirius ryckte lätt på axlarna.

 **"Jag är glad att han gav sig i väg", sade Harry kallt. "Om han inte hade gjort det, hade jag inte utövat nån trolldom och Dumbledore hade säkert låtit mig stanna på Privet Drive hela sommaren.**

"Ånej, jag hade inte tillåtit det", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Vi hade planer för att förflytta dig inom en kort framtid", försäkrade Dumbledore och Harry betraktade honom tystlåtet ett par sekunder innan han nickade.

 **"Är du inte… är du inte orolig för förhöret på Trolldomsministeriet?" frågade Hermione tyst.**

 **"Nej", ljög Harry trotsigt. Han gick bort från dem för att se sig omkring med Hedwig förnöjt uppkrupen på axeln, men rummet var knappast lämpat att pigga upp honom. Det var fuktigt och mörkt. Ett tomt stycke målarduk i en utsirad tavelram var det enda som lättade upp de nakna och flagnande väggarna, och när Harry gick förbi den tyckte han sig höra ett fniss från någon som stod på lur utom synhåll.**

"Åh, jag vet exakt vem det där är, han har alltid varit väldigt självupptagen", sade Narcissa, det fanns inte längre några tvivel på vart de var.

"För det kommer från rätt person", sade Sirius sarkastiskt.

"Det var inte jag som tog en timme på mig i badrummet", sköt Narcissa tillbaka och Remus brast ut i skratt.

 **"Varför har Dumbledore varit så angelägen om att jag inte skulle få veta nåt då?" frågade Harry. "Har ni… öh… alls brytt er om att fråga honom?" Han tittade upp precis lagom för att se dem utbyta en blick som sa honom att han uppförde sig exakt så som de varit rädda att han skulle. Det gjorde inte hans humör bättre.**

"Det verkar som om han har rätt att agera så, ifall ni frågar mig", sade Dean med en axelryckning.

"Kan vi bara komma överens om att vi gjorde fel och lämnade det vid det?" frågade Ron uppgivet.

"Skämtar du, Harry har inte ens börjat skrika än", protesterade Ginny med ett skratt.

 **"Vi sa åt Dumbledore att vi ville tala om för dig vad som pågick", sade Ron. "Det gjorde vi faktiskt, Harry. Men han är väldigt upptagen nu, vi har bara sett honom två gånger sen vi kom hit, och han hade inte särskilt mycket tid, han fick oss bara att svära på att vi inte skulle berätta några viktiga saker för dig när vi skrev, han sa att ugglorna kunde bli uppsnappade på vägen."**

 **"Han kunde ändå ha hållit mig informerad, om han hade velat", sade Harry kort. "Kom inte och säg att han inte känner till andra sätt att skicka meddelanden på än med ugglor."**

 **Hermione kastade en blick på Ron och sade sedan: "Det tror inte jag heller. Men han ville inte att du skulle få veta någonting."**

"De gör bara situationen värre för sig själva", sade Alisa och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Han kanske tycker att han inte kan lita på mig", sade Harry och iakttog deras ansiktsuttryck.**

 **"Var inte dum", sade Ron, som såg ytterst förlägen ut.**

 **"Eller att jag inte kan ta vara på mig själv."**

 **"Det är klart att han inte tycker det!" sade Hermione nervöst.**

"Han bygger upp emot sitt raseriuttryck", Lees viskande röst lyckades fylla hela salen.

"Akta så jag inte vänder den mot dig", sade Harry utan att vända sig emot sin vän.

"Harry är uppretad. Ifall ni står riktigt stilla kanske han inte ser er och ni kan överleva", Lee fortsatte i sin viskande ton som om Harry var ett farligt djur medan alla runt om dem brast ut i skratt. Fred och George dunkade nävarna i varsin kudde.

"Jag är en trollkarl, inte en t-rex", protesterade Harry.

"Trollkarlar är ödlor?" frågade Colin direkt efter i en förvirrad ton och hans kompisar suckade bredvid honom.

 **"Hur kommer det sig då att jag måste stanna hos Dursleys medan ni får vara med om allting som händer här?" sade Harry så fort att orden snubblade över varandra och hans röst blev högre och högre. "Hur kommer det sig att ni båda får veta allting som händer?"**

"Det fick de inte!" sade mrs Weasley högt.

"Jag visste inte det. Jag var arg, och jag hatar att vara på Privet Drive", Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har en känsla av de vet mer än vi tror", sade Kingsley medan han gav de visslande tonåringarna en sträng blick.

 **"Det får vi visst inte!" avbröt Ron. "Mamma släpper oss inte i närheten av mötena, hon säger att vi är för unga…"**

"Ta skydd!" sade Lee högt i en allvarlig ton.

"Varför då?" protesterade Jimmy förvirrat.

"Därför Ron och Hermione gjorde motsatsen till va de borde ha gjort och har nu väckt Harry ilska. Lita på mig."

 **Men innan Harry visste ordet av skrek han:**

 **"JASÅ, NI HAR INTE VARIT MED PÅ MÖTENA,ÄN EN DÅ! I HAR JU I ALLA FALL VARIT HÄR, ELLER HUR? NI HAR ÄNDÅ FÅTT VARA TILLSAMMANS! MEN JAG, JAG HAR SUTTIT FAST HOS DURSLEYS I EN MÅNAD! OCH JAG HAR KLARAT AV MYCKET MER ÄN NI BÅDA LYCKATS GÖRA OCH DET VET DUMBLEDORE — VEM VAR DET SOM RÄDDADE DE VISES STEN? VEM BEFRIADE HOS FRÅN DOLDER? VEM RÄDDADE ER BÅDA FRÅN DEMENTORERNA?"**

"Wow, han är mer förbannad än vad jag trodde", sade Lee chockat. "Jag menar vi har nog hört den ljudnivån ifrån honom förut men att han tar äran för allt, jösses."

"Det var inte jag, de hjälpe!" protesterade Harry som var alldeles röd i ansiktet.

"Som Lee sa, han är förbannad när han tar åt sig äran för allt", Ginny himlade med ögonen medan hon skrattade.

 **Varenda liten bitter och förargad tanke Harry hade haft under den senaste månaden strömmade ur honom: hans besvikelse över bristen på nyheter, den plågsamma tanken på att de allihop hade varit tillsammans utan honom, hans ursinne över att bli skuggad utan att någon hade talat om det för honom — alla de känslor han var lite skamsen över svämmade till sist över. Hedwig blev förskräckt över oväsendet och flög upp på klädskåpet igen. Piggy kvittrade oroligt och susade ännu snabbare runt huvudet på dem**

"Stackars Hedwig och Piggy", mumlade Lavender sorgset.

"De klarade sig, tyck synd om oss som blev skrikna på", skämtade Ron.

"Nej… nej, jag tänker inte göra det. Ni gav inte honom någon information och han kände sig övergiven. Ni får skylla er själva", sade Lavender efter att ha betraktat Ron och Hermione en stund.

 **"VEM VAR DET SOM MÅSTE TA SIG FÖRBI DRAKAR OCH SFINXER OCH ALLA ANDRA VIDRIGA SAKER FÖRRA ÅRET? SOM SÅG HONOM KOMMA TILLBAKA? SOM BLEV TVUNGEN ATT RÄDDA SIG UNDAN HONOM? JO, JAG!"**

 **Ron stod där med halvöppen mun, lamslagen och utan att veta vad han skulle säga, medan Hermione såg ut att vara på gränsen till tårar.**

 **"MEN VARFÖR SKULLE JAG FÅ VETA VAD SOM PÅGÅR? VARFÖR SKULLE NÅGON BRY SIG OM ATT BERÄTTA FÖR MIG VAD SOM HÄNT?"**

"Så det var det som du skrek om", sade Charlie medan han betraktade Harry.

"Betyder det att skrikandet är färdigt nu?" frågade en förstaårselev som hade händerna för öronen.

"Nope, Harry har inte släppt ut alla känslor än", sade George flinande.

"Jag förstår inte hur du orkar, min hals värker redan av skrikandet", klagade Orla innan hon fortsatte läsa.

 **"Harry, vi ville tala om det för dig, det ville vi verkligen…", började Hermione.**

 **"NI KAN JU INTE HA VELAT DET SÄRSKILT MYCKET, VA, FÖR I SÅ FALL HADE NI SKICKAT EN UGGLA TILL MIG, MEN DUMBLEDORE FICK ER ATT SVÄRA…"**

 **"Nja, han…"**

 **"I FYRA VECKOR HAR JAG SUTTIT FAST PÅ PRIVET DRIVE OCH KNYCKT TIDNINGAR UR SOPTUNNOR FÖR ATT FÖRSÖKA TA REDA PÅ VAD SOM HAR HÄNT…"**

"Du rotade i soptunnor?" frågade Fay med rynkad näsa.

"Jag behövde information, inte för att jag fick ut något av det", sade Harry bittert och Ron och Hermione utbytte skamsna blickar.

 **"Vi ville…"**

 **"NI HAR VÄL FÅTT ER ETT GOTT SKRATT VA, NÄR NI SUTTIT GÖMDA HÄR TILLSAMMANS MED ALLA DE ANDRA…"**

 **"Nej, jag lov…"**

 **"Harry, förlåt oss så mycket!" sade Hermione förtvivlat, med ögonen glänsande av tårar. "Du har helt rätt, Harry — jag skulle vara ursinnig om det var jag!"**

"Är det över?" frågade samma elev som frågat det tidigare och Orla nickade till mångas lättnad. Remus plockade bort öronpropparna han satt i när han insåg att de skulle skrika.

"Jag sa ju han var läskig", Lee räckte ut tungan mot Harry.

 **Harry blängde på henne medan han fortfarande andades djupt. Sedan vände han sig bort från dem igen och började gå av och an. Hedwig hoade nedstämt uppifrån klädskåpet. Det blev en lång paus, endast avbruten av det dystra knakande från golvbräderna under Harrys fötter.**

 **"Vad är det här för ett ställe förresten?" frågade han tvärt.**

 **"Fenixorderns högkvarter", svarade Ron genast.**

"Vi ville inte att du skulle skrika på oss igen", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Det är en aning skrämmande när du skriker ibland", erkände Hermione med en ursäktande blick.

"Skrämmer sina vänner… attackerar dem med sin uggla... han är farlig", mumlade Umbridge medan hon skrev ner sina tankar på ett pergament.

 **"Tänker nån bry sig om att berätta för mig vad Fenixordern är för nåt?"**

 **"Det är ett hemligt sällskap", sade Hermione hastigt. "Dumbledore är ledare för det, han grundade det. Fenixordern består av folk som kämpade mot Du-vet-vem förra gången."**

"Hemligt sällskap?" frågade madam Bones med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi gömmer oss väldigt öppet. Det är ingen, och har inte direkt varit, någon hemlighet att gruppen existerar", sade Remus hest när det blev uppenbart att ingen annan skulle svara på hennes fråga. Han accepterade sen vattnet från Tonks och drack några klunkar för att minska den värkande känslan i halsen.

 **"Vilka är med i den?" frågade Harry och stannade upp med händerna i fickorna.**

 **"En hel del personer…"**

 **"Vi har träffat ungefär 20 av dem", sade Ron, "men vi tror att det finns fler."**

"Vi varken förnekar eller konfirmerar den gissningen", sade Bill allvarligt.

"Är inte den viktigare frågan vilka 20 det är som de har träffat?" frågade Tonks med huvudet på snedden. "Eller var jag den enda som reagerade över det?"

"Nej, vi vill också veta det", sade mrs Weasley strängt och Weasleybarnen gav Tonks en irriterad blick.

"Det enklaste är väl mamma, pappa, Bill, Charlie och Fleur", sade George tillslut. "Finns ingen mening med att hålla det hemligt, folk kommer få veta snart ändå."

"Och Vance, Diggle, Jones, Dodge och Podmore är fem andra som redan nämnts i boken", tillade Fred med en axelryckning. "Vi har också de tre aurorerna och Sirius och Remus."

"Mundungus är uppenbarligen en medlem, Dumbledore med för den delen… vi har teorier om några andra identiteter", Ginny undvek att se på sin mamma medan hon pratade.

"Det är sjutton personer", mumlade Umbridge för sig själv medan hon noggrant skrev ner deras identiteter.

 **Harry blängde på dem. " _Nåå_ ", sade han uppfordrande och såg från den ena till den andra.**

 **"Öh… nå vad då?" sade Ron.**

 **" _Voldemort_!" sade Harry ursinnigt, och både Ron och Hermione ryckte till. "Vad händer? Vad gör vi för att stoppa honom?"**

"De vet ingenting, Harry", sade mrs Weasley och märkte inte hur alla ungdomarna utbyte blickar.

"Nej precis… vi vet ingenting… så vad sägs som att sluta läsa, jag menar alla vet sanningen nu?" sade Ron med ett nervöst skratt.

"Vi vet att de vet lite tack vare de två", sade Bill och nickade mot Fred och George som vinkade tillbaka med gigantiska leenden.

 **"Vi har ju redan sagt att vi inte får vara med på Fenixorderns möten", sade Hermione nervöst. "Så vi känner inte till detaljerna… men vi vet ungefär vad det rör sig om", tillade hon hastigt när hon såg Harrys min.**

"För att de tjuvlyssnade", sade mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Oroa dig inte Molly, vi upptäckte det ändå relativt snabbt. De kan inte ha fått reda på särskilt mycket", sade Kingsley lugnande och eleverna i salen sjönk besviket ihop.

 **"Fred och George har uppfunnit förlängningsöron", sade Ron. "De är väldigt användbara."**

Mrs Weasley blängde irriterat på sina tvillingsöner.

"Jag vet inte vad de hade förväntat sig, det är klart att de skulle försöka få information", sade Alicia och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Förlängnings…?"**

 **"Öron, javisst. Det är bara det att vi inte kunnat använda dem på sista tiden för mamma upptäckte det och fick fnatt. Fred och George blev tvungna att gömma dem allesammans för att hindra henne från att slänga dem i soptunnan. Men vi hade riktigt god användning av dem innan hon kom på oss. Vi vet att några ordensmedlemmar skuggar kända Dödsätare, håller dem under uppsikt…"**

"Ni slängde inte alla!" utbrast mrs Weasley irriterat.

"Det är klart vi inte gjorde, vi lade ner mycket tid på dem!" protesterade Fred och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Några av medlemmarna arbetar på att värva fler personer till Fenixordern", sade Hermione.**

 **"Och några av dem håller vakt över nånting", sade Ron. "De pratar alltid om vakttjänst."**

Ordermedlemmarna i salen delade förvånade och oroliga blickar, de hade ingen aning om att barnen hade hört så mycket av vad de sagt.

"Vad för vakttjänst?" frågade Fudge misstänksamt.

"Det förklaras i boken", sade Orla som redan läst de kommande meningarna tyst. Ordermedlemmarna delade oroliga blickar, något som syskonen Weasley, Hermione och Harry var snabba med att märka och de delade misstänksamma blickar med varandra.

 **"Det kan händelsevis inte ha varit över mig va?" sade Harry ironiskt.**

 **"Å, jovisst", sade Ron och såg ut som om det gick upp ett ljus för honom.**

Alla i ordern slappnade av när de hörde de orden, glada över att ungdomarna hade missuppfattat vad det var som de höll vakt över.

"Då vet vi med säkerhet att vad det än är som de håller vakttjänst över så var det inte Harry som de syftade på", mumlade George.

"Jag säger fortfarande att det är det där vapnet som Sirius nämnde", sade Hermione lågmält och Ginny nickade instämmande.

"Och tack vare Remus vet vi att vapnet finns någonstans på ministeriet", tillade Harry.

Ron rynkade på pannan. "Det måste vara en avlägsen del i så fall, jag kan inte direkt se dem kunna hålla regelbunden vakttjänst ifall det är på en öppen plats. Fudge skulle aldrig tillåta det."

"Vad är chansen att vi får veta det genom boken?" frågade Fred fundersamt.

"Jag menar det gäller Voldemort, någon gång måste de väl frivilligt ge oss information?" sade Harry och hans röst var en aning irriterad.

 **Harry fnös. Han gick ett varv till runt rummet, tittade överallt utom på Ron och Hermione. "Vad har ni två gjort då, om ni inte fått vara med på mötena?" frågade han. "Ni sa att ni haft fullt upp att göra."**

 **"Det har vi", svarade Hermione snabbt. "Vi har sanerat det här huset, det har stått tomt i åratal och det har spridit sig en massa otyg här. Vi har lyckats rensa upp i köket, i de flesta sovrummen och jag tror vi ska göra vardagsrummet i morg… _ooj_!"**

"Hur länge har huset varit tomt?" frågade Fay intresserat.

"Cirka tio år på ett ungefär", sade Sirius. "Men det beror förstås på definitionen av tomt."

"Okej, jag vet fortfarande inte vart de är... men det där huset skrämmer mig", sade Amanda med en rysning och ett flertal personer nickade instämmande.

"Ni har inte hört någonting än, det blir värre", sade Ginny medan hon tänkte tillbaka på alla farliga saker som de hittat under sin städning.

 **Med två ljudliga knallar hade Fred och George, Rons äldre tvillingbröder dykt upp mitt i rummet, ur tomma intet. Piggy kvittrade häftigare än någonsin och flög upp och satte sig bredvid Hedwig ovanpå klädskåpet.**

"Hur gjorde ni det?" flämtade en förstaårselev imponerat.

"Transferering vår kära unge vän", sade tvillingarna i mun på varandra.

"De gjorde det hela sommaren, drev mamma till vansinne", sade Ron torrt.

 **"Sluta upp med att komma farande så där!" sade Hermione med svag röst till tvillingarna, som var lika ilsket rödhåriga som Ron, fast de var kraftigare och lite kortare.**

 **"Hej, Harry", sade George och log glatt mot honom. "Vi tyckte vi hörde din väna stämma."**

"Vi hörde honom också", sade mr Weasley skrockandes.

"Jag är ledsen, jag menade inte att störa", sade Harry generat.

"Oroa dig inte, Harry. Ibland behöver man släppa ut sina känslor", mr Weasley log vänligt emot pojken som de praktiskt taget hade adopterat.

 **"Du ska inte undertrycka din ilska på det där viset, Harry, släpp ut alltihop", sade Fred, som också log brett. "Det kanske finns några människor tio mil härifrån som inte hörde dig."**

 **"Har ni klarat era transferensprov nu då?" frågade Harry vresigt.**

"Gör honom inte arg igen", stönade Remus och gjorde sig beredd på att behöva sätta i öronpropparna igen, det sista han behövde var en huvudvärk.

"Mr Weasley sa att det var bra att släppa ut sina känslor. Och du har sagt något liknande", protesterade Harry genast.

"Det är bra för dig, men mina öron gillar det inte", muttrade Remus och gned frånvarande sitt högra öra.

"Jag glömmer alltid att du har mycket känsligare hörsel än oss andra", sade Harry ursäktande och Remus log smått.

 **"Med utmärkt beröm godkänd", sade Fred, som höll i något som såg ut som ett mycket långt, hudfärgat snöre.**

Mrs Weasley spände blicken i sina söner och snörpte på munnen men avhöll sig från att säga någonting.

 **"Det skulle ha tagit er ungefär trettio sekunder längre tid att gå nerför trappan", sade Ron.**

 **"Tid är galleoner, lillebror", sade Fred. "Hur som helst, Harry, så stör du mottagningsförhållandena. Förlängningsöron", tillade han som svar på Harry frågande uttryck och höll upp snöret. Harry såg nu att det släpade vidare ut på trappavsatsen. "Vi försöker höra vad som händer där nere."**

"VI SA ÅT ER ATT SLUTA MED DET!" utbrast mrs Weasley ilsket och Remus grimaserade svagt.

"Ingen berättade något för oss. Vi ville veta vad som hände!" protesterade George och blängde på sin mamma.

"Ni är barn, ni behöver inte veta."

"Vi är vuxna! Vi är myndiga!" sköt Fred genast tillbaka medan han anslöt sig till sin tvilling och blängde på deras mamma.

"Pojkar, vi tar inte den diskussionen här", sade mr Weasley lugnt.

 **"Ni måste vara försiktiga", sade Ron och stirrade på förlängningsörat. "Om mamma får syn på ett av dem igen…"**

 **"Det är värt risken, det är ett viktigt möte de har", sade Fred.**

"Hur kan ni veta att det är ett viktig möte?" frågade Cho intresserat.

"Praktiskt taget alla var där", sade Fred, hans blick fortfarande stadigt fäst på sin mamma.

 **Dörren öppnades och en lång röd hårman dök upp.**

 **"Å, hej, Harry", sade Rons yngre syster Ginny glatt. "Jag tyckte att jag hörde din röst." Hon vände sig mot Fred och George och sade: "Det funkar inte med förlängningsöronen, hon har kastat en oberörbarhetsförtrollning över köksdörren."**

 **"Hur vet du det?" frågade George med snopen min.**

 **"Tonks talade om hur jag kunde upptäckte det", sade Ginny. "Man slänger bara nån grej mot dörren och om den inte kan nudda den, har dörren gjorts oberörbar. Jag har sprätt i väg stinkbomber mot dörren från toppen av trappan och de studsar bara bort ifrån den, så det finns inte en chans att förlängningsöronen kan komma in under springan."**

"Ginny!" protesterade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Vad förväntade du dig med hur hennes bröder agerar?" frågade Dorea intresserat.

"Jag hoppades att hon inte skulle härma dem", sade mrs Weasley och såg strängt på sin dotter som svor lågmält.

 **Fred suckade djupt. "Vad synd. Jag som så gärna ville veta vad gamle Snape har haft för sig."**

"SNAPE?" ekade i hela hallen och folk stirrade misstroget på Snape som stirrade rakt fram.

"Vad gör han där?" frågade Lee misstänksamt.

"Utför sitt jobb, men vi var lika förvånade som er när vi insåg att han var där", sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Boken förklarar det", sade Orla innan hon började läsa högt igen.

 **"Snape!" sade Harry hastigt. "Är han här?"**

 **"Javisst", sade George. Han stängde försiktigt dörren och slog sig ner på en av sängarna. Fred och Ginny följde hans exempel. "Avlägger rapport. Topphemlig."**

 **"Den knäppskallen", sade Fred automatiskt.**

 **"Han är på vår sida nu", sade Hermione förebrående.**

 **"Det hindrar honom inte från att vara en knäppskalle", fnös Ron. "Som han tittar på oss när han ser oss."**

"Så han är en spion? Eller har jag fattat fel?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Vi tror han är en spion? Det var väldigt oklart", sade George med en axelryckning. "Visst, vi lyckades tjuvlyssna men de pratade ofta kryptiskt."

"Och tack och lov för det", brummade Moody medan han blängde på boken.

 **"Bill tycker inte heller om honom", sade Ginny, som om det avgjorde saken. Harry var inte säker på att hans ilska hade lagt sig än, men hans längtan efter information segrade över hans önskan att fortsätta skrika och vråla. Han sjönk ner på sängen mitt emot de andra.**

"Det där kommer spöka sen, det är aldrig en bra idé att hålla tillbaka sina känslor", sade Charlus allvarligt.

"Vi har inte märkt något", sade Ron med rynkad panna.

"Um… jag tror det kommer nämnas, det var några tankar jag hade", sade Harry fåraktigt.

 **"Är Bill här?" frågade han. "Jag trodde han arbetade i Egypten?"**

 **"Han ansökte om ett skrivbordsjobb, så han kunde komma hem och arbeta för Fenixordern", sade Fred. "Han säger att han saknar gravkammarna, men det finns saker som uppväger det", tillade han med ett flin.**

 **"Vad menar du?"**

 **"Kommer du ihåg Fleur Delacour?" sade George. "Hon har fått jobb hos Gringotts för att _fyrbettra sin ingelska_ …"**

Både Fleur och Bill rodnade när de hörde det, men de slutade inte att hålla hand, utan verkade istället greppa hårdare om varandra.

 **"Och Bill har gett henne en massa privatlektioner", fnissade Fred.**

Alla Bills syskon började fnissa och han blängde på dem.

 **"Charlie är också med i Fenixordern, men han är kvar i Rumänien. Dumbledore vill ha med så många utländska trollkarlar som möjligt, så Charlie försöker få kontakt med folk på sin lediga tid."**

"Inte konstigt att du är så blek, hela din familj är praktiskt taget i ordern", sade Dorea oroligt och mrs Weasley gav henne ett svagt leende.

 **"Skulle inte Percy kunna göra det?" frågade Harry. Det sista han hade hört var att en näst näst äldste Weasleybrodern arbetade på Avdelningen för internationellt magisamarbete vid Trolldomsministeriet.**

Alla Weasleys ryckte till, de visste mer eller mindre vad som skulle komma nu.

 **Vid Harrys ord utbytte Hermione och de tre syskonen Weasley dystert menade blickar.**

 **"Vad du än gör så nämn inte Percy inför mamma och pappa", sade Ron till Harry med spänd röst.**

 **"Varför inte?"**

 **"Därför att varje gång Percys namn nämns så har pappa sönder det han just håller i handen och mamma börjar gråta", sade Fred.**

Percy ryckte till och knöt händerna så att naglarna borrades in i handflatan. Han hade inte reflekterat över hur han behandlat dem och hur mycket det hade påverkat dem.

 **"Det har varit hemskt", sade Ginny sorgset.**

 **"Jag tror att vi har det bättre utan honom", sade George med ett ovanligt elakt uttryck i ansiktet.**

George ryckte till och vände sig skamset mot Percy. "Förlåt, jag menade det inte."

"De-det är ok-okej", sade Percy skakigt och gav sin bror ett modigt leende men George skakade på huvudet, det var inte alls okej.

 **"Vad har hänt?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Percy och pappa hade ett gräl", sade Fred. "Jag har aldrig sett pappa gräla med nån på det viset. Det brukar vara mamma som skriker och gapar."**

"Ju snällare någon är, desto värre är det när den personen skriker", sade Narcissa lugnt.

"Jo tack, vi har märkt det", sade Fred med en grimas, det var alltid värre när deras pappa skrek på dem.

 **"Det var första veckan hemma efter terminsslutet", sade Ron. "Vi skulle precis åka hit och ansluta oss till Fenixordern. Percy kom hem och berättade att han hade blivit befordrad."**

 **"Du skämtar va?" sade Harry. Trots att han mycket väl visste att Percy var ytterst ambitiös hade Harry fått intrycket att Percy inte haft någon större framgång med sitt första jobb på Trolldomsministeriet. Han hade gjort sig skyldig till ett ganska grovt förbiseende, eftersom han inte hade lagt märke till att hans dåvarande chef kontrollerades av Lord Voldemort (inte för att ministeriet hade trott på det - alla där trodde att mr Crouch hade blivit galen).**

"Hur kunde jag vara en sån idiot", stönade Percy och begravde ansiktet i sina händer.

"Du hade huvudet för långt upp i allas arslen för att kunna se något", sade Charlie genast och flera stycken flämtade till.

"Charlie, det är barn här!" väste mrs Weasley och Charlie ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Ja, vi blev väldigt förvånade allihop", sade George, "eftersom Percy hamnade i en massa svårigheter på grund av Crouch, det blev förhör och allt möjligt. De sa att Percy borde ha förstått att Crouch var vrickad och informerat nån överordnad om det. Men du känner ju Percy, eftersom Crouch lät honom ta styret ville ha minsann inte komma med några klagomål!"**

"Hur kunde ingen märka att Percy gjorde jobbet och inte Crouch?" protesterade Oliver misstroget.

"Weasley var förvånansvärt kompetent på jobbet", sade madam Bones och Oliver gav sin vän en imponerad blick.

 **"Men hur kom det sig då att de befordrade honom?"**

 **"Det var precis vad vi undrade", sade Ron, som verkade mycket angelägen att fortsätta ett normalt samtal nu när Harry hade slutat vråla.**

"Klandrar honom inte för det", mumlade Neville.

 **"Han kom hem och var väldigt belåten med sig själv — till och med mer belåten än vanligt, om du kan förställa dig det — och berättade för pappa att han hade erbjudits en tjänst på Fudges egna kontor. En riktigt fin tjänst för nån som hade gått ut Hogwarts bara ett år tidigare, nämligen biträdande assistent till ministern. Han väntade sig nog att pappa skulle bli väldigt imponerad."**

Mr Weasley bet sig i läppen. "Vi har länge misstänkt att det fanns Dödsätare i inre cirkeln. Jag ville inte ha något av mina barn i närheten av dem", sade han tillslut.

Percys huvud flög upp och han stirrade vilt på sin pappa, inte konstigt att han hade skrikit när han kom hem och berättade om sin befordran.

 **"Men pappa blev inte det", sade Fred bistert.**

 **"Varför inte?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Tja, tydligen har Fudge härjat runt på ministeriet och kollat att ingen har nån kontakt med Dumbledore", sade George.**

 **"Dumbledore är nämligen i onåd hos ministeriet nu för tiden", sade Fred. "De tycker allihop att han bara ställer till med problem när han säger att Du-vet-vem är tillbaka.**

"Han är det, tillbaka alltså", sade Hermione.

"Och nu vet alla om det", instämde Harry belåtet.

"Inte riktigt alla, bara vi i slottet men snart kommer alla veta om det", rättade Ginny. "Och de kommer be om din förlåtelse för hur de behandlat dig."

"Och du bör inte acceptera det", tillade Ron och alla vände sig emot honom. "Vad? Vi alla tänkte det."

"Inte direkt, jag tänkte på kyckling", sade Gabriel. "Jag är hungrig."

 **"Pappa säger att Fudge har gjort helt klart att alla som är i förbund med Dumbledore kan tömma sina skrivbord och ge sig av", sade George**

En kort stund rådde en totalt tystnad i salen innan det var som om en bomb exploderade och salen var fylld av ljudet från hundratals elever som alla försökte överrösta varandra.

"Tömma sina skrivbord…"

"Olagligt…"

"Vänner spelar ingen roll…"

"Hur kan man få sparken för…"

"… kan stödja Voldemort och jobba kvar men inte…"

"… sig av!"

"TYSTNAD!" Dumbledore ställde sig upp och exploderade samtidigt färgglada stjärnor i salen för att tillkalla sig allas uppmärksamhet. "Jag förstår att den här informationen kan vara upprörande att höra men det har redan hänt. Jag förstår att det är väldigt okonventionellt och inte moraliskt men nu är inte tillfället att argumentera om det."

"Men professor, det är inte rättvist!" protesterade Megan Jones.

Dumbledore suckade och log sorgset. "Nej, det är det inte. Men det här hände för ett halvår sen. Jag föreslår att vi fortsätter att läsa boken istället."

"Jag ska skriva till Daily Prophet och klaga, det här är inte acceptabelt" muttrade Hannah.

"Fudge äger den tidningen, du såg ju hur de skrivit om Harry", fnös Anthony och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Problemet är att Fudge misstänker pappa, han vet att han är god vän med Dumbledore och han har alltid tyckt att pappa är en ganska konstig typ på grund av hans mugglarmani."**

 **"Men vad har det med Percy att göra?" frågade Harry förbryllat.**

 **"Jag kommer till det nu. Pappa anser att Fudge vill ha Percy på sitt kontor bara för att använda honom till att spionera på familjen — och på Dumbledore."**

 **Harry visslade lågt. "Det gillade Percy säkert att höra."**

Percy grimaserade, om det var någonting han ångrade så var det det bråket och hur det slet isär deras familj.

 **Ron skrattade glädjelöst.**

 **"Han blev alldeles rosenrasande. Han sa… tja, han sa massor av hemska saker. Han sa att han hade varit tvungen att kämpa mot pappas usla rykte ända sen han kom till ministeriet och att pappa inte har några ambitioner och det är därför som vi alltid har varit… ja, du vet… inte haft särskilt gott om pengar, menar jag…"**

"Jag är ledsen, jag borde inte-"

"Det är okej Percy", avbröt mr Weasley. "Vi sa båda saker vi ångrade kvällen. Men nu är inte rätt tillfälle att diskutera det, vi ta det senare."

 **" _Va_?" sade Harry tvivlande medan Ginny gav ifrån sig ett läte som en ilsken katt.**

 **"Jag vet", sade Ron med låg röst. "Och det blev värre. Han sa att pappa var en idiot som höll ihop med Dumbledore, att Dumbledore var på god väg att råka illa ut, att pappa skulle dras med i fallet och att han — Percy — minsann visste var hans lojalitet låg, nämligen hos ministeriet. Och om mamma och pappa skulle bli förrädare mot ministeriet tänkte han se till att alla fick veta att han inte tillhörde vår familj längre. Han packade sina väskor samma kväll och gav sig av. Han bor här i London nu."**

"Det där låter inte som Percy. Visst, han tar sitt jobb allvarligt, men för två år sen hade han motsatta tankar om Dumbledore… hur kan det förändras så fort?" protesterade Oliver i chock.

"Det är faktiskt en väldigt bra fråga som jag själv reflekterat över", erkände Harry.

 **Harry svor tyst för sig själv. Percy hade alltid varit den av Rons bröder som han tyckt minst om, men han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig att han skulle säga sådana saker.**

Percy ryckte till när han hörde det; han visste att han aldrig varit eller skulle vara populär, men någonting inom honom värkte när han hörde de orden. Att veta att Harry föredrog alla andra i hans familj framför honom själv, även Charlie och Bill som han knappt hade träffat, gjorde… ont. Men Percy sade ingenting, det fanns ingen mening att klaga, speciellt inte efter hur han agerat de senaste månaderna, så istället tittade han ner på golvet och bet sig i läppen och fortsatte lyssna på boken.

 **"Mamma har varit alldeles ifrån sig", sade Ron. "Du vet, gråtit och så där. Hon åkte till London och försökte tala med Percy, men han smällde igen dörren rätt i ansiktet på henne. Jag vet inte vad han gör om han möter pappa på jobbet, han låtsas väl inte om honom, antar jag."**

 **"Men Percy måste veta att Voldemort är tillbaka", sade Harry långsamt. "Han är inte dum, han måste veta att din mamma och pappa inte skulle riskera allt utan bevis."**

"Jo, det är en bra poäng", mumlade Oliver medan han gav Percy en orolig blick.

 **"Jodå, men ditt namn blev också indraget i grälet", sade Ron och kastade en förstulen blick på Harry. "Percy sa att det enda beviset var ditt ord och… jag vet inte… han tyckte inte att det dög."**

 **"Percy tar _The Daily Prophet_ på allvar", sade Hermione syrligt, och de andra nickade.**

"Din idiot!" fräste Oliver och smällde till Percy. "Du. Känner. Harry!" för varje ord han sade smällde han till sin vän igen. "Du vet att han inte skulle ljuga om det!"

"Ja, jag vet. Jag borde inte", Percy skakade på huvudet och avslutade inte sina tankar.

 **"Vad är det ni pratar om?" frågade Harry och såg sig omkring på allihop. De betraktade honom försiktigt.**

 **"Har du inte … har du inte fått _The Daily Prophet_?" frågade Hermione nervöst.**

 **"Jo, det har jag visst!" sade Harry.**

"Men du har inte läst hela tidningen", protesterade Susan lågmält.

"Jag bara antog att allt som hade med Voldemort att göra skulle stå på framsidan", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Vill vi veta", frågade Charlus oroligt.

"Nej. Men ni kommer få veta ändå", sade Harry med en grimas.

 **"Har du… öh … läst den ordentligt?" sade Hermione, ännu ängsligare.**

"Ånej, kommer Harry skrika igen", frågade Lavender oroligt.

"Jag skriker inte jämt… jag kan ha börjat höja rösten dock", sade Harry fundersamt.

 **"Inte från första till sista sidan", svarade Harry undvikande. "Om de skulle rapportera nåt om Voldemort, skulle det väl vara stora rubriker på förstasidan, eller hur?"**

 **De andra ryckte till igen vid ljudet av namnet. Hermione fortsatte snabbt: "Man måste nog läsa den från första till sista sidan för att upptäcka det, men de… öh… de nämner dig ett par gånger i veckan."**

 **"Men jag skulle ha sett…"**

 **"Nej, det skulle du inte, inte om du bara har läst förstasidan", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet. "Jag talar inte om några stora artiklar. De smyger bara in nåt om dig, som om du var ett stående skämt."**

"Jag hoppas att de inte gör vad jag tror att de gjort", sade Dorea lågmält, men hennes röst hördes ändå genom hela salen.

"Om du tror att de berömde Harry har du fel, om du tror att de driver med honom har du helt rätt", sade Ron svagt.

"Det är inget att skämta om, det är allvarligt", protesterade Hermione och blängde halvhjärtat på Ron.

 **"Vad är det du…?"**

 **"Det är faktiskt väldigt elakt", sade Hermione med ansträngt lugn röst. "De bygger det bara på Ritas grejer."**

 **"Men hon skriver väl inte åt dem längre?"**

 **"O, nej då, hon har hållit sitt löfte… inte för att hon hade nåt val", tillade Hermione belåtet. "Men hon lade grunden till det som de försöker göra nu."**

"Jag är fortfarande så glad att du upptäckte Skeeters hemlighet", sade Kingsley och det svagt leende dök upp på hans läppar.

"Jag är bara förvånad att ingen annan har lyckats lista ut att hon var en animagus och det krävdes en fjortonåring för det", sade Alisa och alla ignorerade Hermiones muttrande om att hon hade varit femton.

"Men det väcker frågan om hur många olagliga animagusar det finns, de senaste dagarna har vi fått veta om fyra personer som inte registrerat sig", sade madam Bones med en bekymrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

 **"Som vad då?" sade Harry otåligt.**

 **"Okej, du vet ju att hon skrev att du höll på att bryta ihop totalt och att det gjorde ont i ditt ärr och allt det där?"**

 **"Ja…", sade Harry, som nog inte skulle glömma Rita Skeeters historier om honom i första taget.**

 **"Jo, de skriver om dig som om du var en vilseledd person som bara vill ha uppmärksamhet och tror att du är en stor tragisk hjälte eller nåt sånt", sade Hermione väldigt fort, som om det skulle vara mindre otrevligt för Harry att höra det hela snabbt.**

"Lite nervös för hans reaktion?" sade Lee, men hans ord var halvhjärtade.

"Ursäkta mig, men de skrev vad om min sonson?" frågade Charlus och ett tyst raseri brann i hans ögon.

"Oroa dig inte, jag har redan börjat ta tag i problemet", sade Sirius mellan sammanpressade tänder. "De kommer att ångra alla artiklar."

 **"De smyger hela tiden in spydiga kommentarer om dig. Om det dyker upp nån långsökt historia, skriver de nåt i stil med 'En skröna värdig Harry Potter', och om nån råkar ut för en konstig olycka eller så, kan det stå 'Vi får hoppas att han inte fått nåt ärr i pannan, för då blir vi väl tvungna att falla på knä och tillbe honom…"**

"De gjorde det inte!" fräste Dorea som verkade skaka av sig misstron över att de faktiskt skrivit det.

"Åh, de gjorde det. Det var hemskt", sade Hermione med en grimas.

"Harry bad inte om något av det där! Han bad inte om att förlora sin familj eller få en galen man efter sig. Han vill bara vara en vanlig tonårspojke!" snäste Dorea och Charlus placerade en stadig hand på hennes axel.

 **"Jag vill inte att nån ska tillbe…", började Harry hastigt.**

 **"Det vet jag att du inte vill", sade Hermione hastigt med ängslig min. "Jag vet det, Harry. Men inser du vad de håller på med? De vill förvandla dig till nån som ingen ska tro på. Det är Fudge som ligger bakom det hela, det kan jag svära på. De vill att vanliga trollkarlar ska tro att du bara är en idiotisk pojke som ingen kan ta på allvar, som berättar löjliga rövarhistorier för att han älskar att vara berömd och vill att det ska fortsätta."**

"Det är bara löjligt", protesterade Katie irriterat.

 **"Jag bad inte om… jag ville inte… Voldemort dödade mina föräldrar!" spottade Harry fram. "Jag blev berömd för att han mördade min familj men inte kunde döda mig! Vem vill bli berömd för en sån sak? Tror de inte jag hellre skulle vilja att det aldrig…"**

Runt om i salen utbyttes skamsna blickar, eftersom när de nu i efterhand visste sanningen så verkade det väldigt korkat att tro att Harry ville ha uppmärksamhet för något sådant.

 **"Vi vet, Harry", sade Ginny allvarligt.**

 **"Och självfallet rapporterade de inte ett ord om Dementorernas attack mot dig", sade Hermione. "Nån har sagt åt dem att hålla tyst om det. Det borde ju ha varit stora rubriker. Dementorer som löper amok. De har inte ens rapporterat att du bröt mot Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess. Det trodde vi arktiskt att de skulle göra, det skulle passa så bra in på bilden av dig som nån sorts idiotisk skrytmåns. Vi tror att de vill avvakta tills du blir relegerad, sen tänker de verkligen sätta i gång och frossa… om du blir relegerad, menar jag förstås", fortsatte hon hastigt. "Det borde du faktiskt inte bli, inte om de följer sina egna lagar. Det finns inget att anklaga dig för."**

"Jag är ett levande exempel på att de inte följer lagar", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och de flesta vuxna ryckte till vid påminnelsen.

"De borde följa sina lagar. Om de inte gör det skulle han förvandlas till en matyr. Hur skulle folket reagera om han förlorade sin själ liksom?" påpekade Astoria lugnt.

"Det beror på vilken månad, dag och klockslag det här. Antingen är jag en hjälte eller så är jag en skurk. Det finns inget mitt emellan", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **De var tillbaka vid förhöret, och Harry ville inte tänka på det. Han försökte komma på något nytt samtalsämne, men räddades av ljudet av steg uppför trappan.**

 **"Oj då."**

 **Fred halade snabbt in förlängningsörat, det hördes en ny hög knall och han och George försvann. Bara några sekunder senare dök mrs Weasley upp i dörröppningen till sovrummet.**

"Lyckan att enkelt komma undan, utanför Hogwarts åtminstone", suckade Fred lyckligt och ignorerade hur deras mamma himlade med ögonen.

 **"Mötet är slut, ni kan komma ner och äta middag nu. Alla längtar efter att få träffa dig, Harry. Och vem är det som har lämnat alla de där stinkbomberna utanför köksdörren?"**

 **"Krumben", sade Ginny utan att rodna. "Han älskar att leka med dem."**

"Jag kan inte förstå att jag trodde på dig", sade mrs Weasley chockat

"Hon är väldigt lik tvillingarna", sade mr Weasley med ett leende.

 **"Jaså, jag trodde att det var Krake, han gör såna där konstiga saker hela tiden", sade mrs Weasley. "Glöm nu inte att sänka rösten nere i hallen. Ginny du är smutsig om händerna, vad har du gjort? Gå och tvätta dem före maten, är du snäll."**

"Han är fortfarande vid liv", sade Narcissa chockat.

"Vänta du vet vart de är?" frågade Alicia misstänksamt.

"Tyvärr ja så är han vid liv, men han har blivit galen", sade Sirius nonchalant och Alicia korsade armarna när hon insåg att de ignorerade henne.

 **Ginny gjorde en grimas åt de andra och följde efter sin mamma ut ur rummet, så att Harry blev ensam kvar med Ron och Hermione. Båda två betraktade honom vaksamt, som om de var rädda att han skulle börja gorma och vråla igen nu när alla andra hade gått. Deras nervösa uppsyn fick honom att känna sig lätt skamsen.**

 **"Hör på…", muttrade han, men Ron skakade på huvudet och Hermione sade med låg röst: "Vi fattade att du skulle bli arg, Harry, vi förebrår dig verkligen inte, men du måste förstå att vi faktiskt försökte övertala Dumbledore…"**

 **"Javisst, jag vet det", sade Harry kort. Han försökte komma på något att säga som inte hade med hans rektor att göra, eftersom blotta tanken på Dumbledore fick honom att koka av ilska igen.**

"Så…", började Seamus att säga.

"Strunta i det, vi har redan löst det", sade Harry avfärdande.

 **"Vem är Krake?" frågade han.**

 **"Husalfen som bor här", sade Ron. "En knäppskalle. Jag har aldrig stött på en sån som han.**

"Dobby då? Jag trodde han var den skummaste", sade Dennis förvånat.

"Krake är värre, så så mycket värre", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Han är inte så illa!" protesterade Hermione.

"Nej, han är värre", sköt Ron tillbaka och såg utmanande på henne. "Du kan inte förneka det Mione"

 **Hermione tittade ogillande på Ron.**

 **"Han är ingen _knäppskalle_ , Ron."**

 **"Hans stora ambition i livet är att få huvudet avhugget och uppsatt på en minnestavla precis som sin mamma", sade Ron retligt. "Är det normalt, Hermione?"**

"Nej, inte alls", sade Cedric förskräckt.

"Det är Krake, det definierar typ hela hans personlighet", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Han har seriösa problem."

 **"Tja… om han är lite konstig, så är det inte hans fel."**

 **Ron himlade med ögonen.**

"Av nyfikenhet, hur många gånger har ni haft den där diskussionen om Krake?" frågade Luna intresserat.

"För många gånger", stönade Harry. "Jag kommer spy på dem en dag av deras tjat om det."

 **"Hermione har fortfarande inte gett upp F.I.S.A."**

 **"Det heter inte F.I.S.A.!" sade Hermione häftigt. "Det heter Föreningen för ideellt stöd åt alferna. Och det är inte bara jag, Dumbledore säger också att vi ska vara snälla mot Krake."**

 **"Ja, ja", sade Ron. "Kom nu, jag är hungrig som en varg." Han gick före genom dörren ut på trappavsatsen, men innan de hann fram till trappan… "Stopp!" viskade Ron och svängde ut en arm för att hindra Harry och Hermione från att fortsätta. "De är fortfarande i hallen, vi kanske kan höra nånting."**

Ordermedlemmarna gav ungdomarna ogillande blickar medan eleverna i salen istället utbytte triumferande blickar.

"Ni är så nyfikna."

"Som om ni inte var likadana, Remus", sade Dorea i en skällande ton. "Jag kan minnas ett flertal tillfällen då ni tjuvlyssnade."

"Jag var oskyldig, de drog med mig", sade Remus och blinkade oskyldigt med ögonen mot henne.

Dorea fnös och skakade på huvudet. "Du verkar ha glömt vem du pratar med, vi vet båda två att du inte var oskyldig."

 **Alla tre tittade försiktigt ut över räcket. Den dystra hallen nedanför var fullpackad med häxor och trollkarlar, bland dem alla i Harrys stödtrupp. De viskade upphetsat med varandra. Mitt i skarn såg Harry ett mörkt huvudet med flottigt hår och en stor framskjutande näsa, som tillhörde den lärare han tyckte minst om på Hogwarts, professor Snape. Harry böjde sig längre fram över trappräcket. Han var väldigt intresserad av vad Snape sysslade med för Fenixorderns räkning. Ett smalt hudfärgat snöre åkte ner framför Harrys ögon. När han tittade upp fick han se Fred och George på trappavsatsen ovanför, i färd med att försiktigt sänka ner förlängningsörat mot den mörka klungan där nere.**

"Självklart är han intresserad av det", muttrade Snape medan han blängde på Harry. Han hade medvetet varit väldigt tyst sen det avslöjades att han var en del av Fenixordern medan han försökte lista ut hur han eventuellt skulle behöva förklara sig för Voldemort.

"Jag älskar att tvillingarna hade samma idé", sade Angelina med ett litet leende.

 **Men bara ett ögonblick senare började allihop röra sig mot ytterdörren och försvinna ur sikte.**

 **"Jäklar också", kom det i en viskning från Fred då han hissade upp förlängningsörat igen. De hörde ytterdörren öppnas och sedan stängas.**

"Aww, kom igen. Vi får ingen informationen?" stönade Zacharias besviket.

"Professor Lupin kanske berättar något senare för Harry", föreslog Cedric med en axelryckning.

"Fortfarande inte din professor, Cedric", sade Remus lugnt medan han såg över mot sin gamla elev.

"Men du var den bästa professorn vi haft i ämnet", sade Cedric och log emot mannen. "Dessutom är gamla vanor svåra att göra sig av med."

"Det är sant, jag kommer ihåg att Cedric var imponerad av dina kunskaper i ämnet", mrs Diggory log emot Remus som böjde på huvudet.

 **"Snape äter aldrig här", sade Ron tyst till Harry. "Gudskelov. Kom nu."**

 **"Och glöm inte att sänka rösten i hallen, Harry!" viskade Hermione.**

"Varför då?" frågade Jack Sloper intresserat. "Jag menar det måste väl finnas en anledning?"

"Det kommer att förklaras alldeles strax", sade Harry med en grimas. "Men innan någon hinner säga något så var det inte mitt fel!"

 **När de passerade raden av husalfshuvuden på väggen såg de Lupin, mrs Weasley och Tonks stå framme vid ytterdörren och med hjälp av magi försegla alla de många låsen och reglarna efter dem som just hade gått ut.**

"Hur många lås är det egentligen?" frågade Terry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Låt oss bara säga att de förra ägarna var väldigt paranoida", sade Tonks med ett leende som liknade mer en grimas.

"Jag menar efter inbrottet 1979 så klandrar jag dem inte för att vara paranoida", avbröt Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var värt det. Dessutom var de paranoida långt innan det", sade Sirius avfärdande. Eleverna i salen utbytte dämpade viskningar mellan sig, de visste inte riktigt vad för hus det var men de hade en känsla av att Sirius och Narcissa besökt det tidigare.

 **"Vi äter nere i köket", viskade mrs Weasley, som mötte dem vid foten av trappan. "Harry, lille vän, om du bara vill tassa på tå över hallen så är det in genom dörren här…"**

 ** _PANG_**

 **" _Tonks_!" skrek mrs Weasley irriterat medan hon vände sig om och tittade bakom sig.**

"Vad hände med att vara tyst?" frågade Dennis förvirrat.

"Det är försent nu. Det är över", sade Sirius allvarligt och flera stycken ryckte till och såg sig nervöst omkring.

"Måste du alltid vara så dramatisk?" suckade Remus misstroget. "Skulle det verkligen döda dig att inte dramatisera allting?"

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om", sade Sirius med näsan i luften.

 **"Förlåt!" kved Tonks, som låg platt utsträckt på golvet. "Det är det där dumma paraplystället, det är andra gången jag snubblar över…"**

"Vi borde verkligen göra oss av med det", sade Bill och skakade på huvudet.

"Eller åtminstone flytta de", sade Fleur med ett bländande leende.

 **Men resten av orden dränktes av ett fasansfullt, öronbedövande, hårresande tjut.**

"En klagovålnad!" flämtade Seamus skrämt.

"Inte riktigt, men nästan", sade Sirius allvarlig och Narcissa flämtade chockat till.

"Sirius" väste hon misstroget.

"Vad? Hon var praktiskt taget det", muttrade Sirius och korsade armarna.

 **De malätna sammetsdraperierna som Harry passerat tidigare hade flugit isär, men det fanns ingen dörr bakom dem. Under en bråkdels sekund trodde Harry att han såg ut genom ett fönster, ett fönster bakom vilket en gammal kvinna i en svart mössa skrek och tjöt som om hon blev torterad — sedan insåg han att det bara var ett porträtt i naturlig storlek, men det mest realistiska och det mest frånstötande han någonsin hade sett. Den gamla kvinnan dreglade, ögonen rullade runt och den gulnade huden i ansiktet stramade när hon skrek. I hela hallen bakom dem vaknade de andra porträtten och började också vråla, så att Harry måste knipa ihop ögonen och slå händerna för öronen.**

"Ni kan vara tacksamma över att ni inte kan höra hennes röst", sade Ginny allvarligt. "Era öron skulle blöda."

"De kan va tacksamma över att de inte behöver se henne heller. Hon är ingen vacker kvinna", fnös Charlie och Narcissa spände blicken i honom, hon fann det svårt att ignorera instinkten att försvara hennes faster.

 **Lupin och mrs Weasley störtade fram och försökte dra igen draperierna framför den gamla kvinnan, men de ville inte sluta sig och hon tjöt högre än någonsin och viftade med klösande händer som om hon försökte riva dem i ansiktet.**

 **" _Dynghögar! Avskum! Snuskiga och vidriga avfallsprodukter! Halvblod, mutanter, missfoster, försvinn från denna plats! Hur vågar ni besudla mina fäders hus…_ "**

"Sådan trevlig kvinna", sade Lee efter att ha blinkat bort chocken.

"Vem tror ni att hon syftar på med vilket namn?" frågade Fay intresserat.

"Jag är halvblod", sade Harry och räckte upp handen.

"Jag är mutanten", suckade Remus och en hel del av hans gamla elever såg ilsket på boken. "Ett av de trevligare namnen hon har för mig."

"Jag är troligtvis avfallsprodukter, men vi vet inte med säkerhet", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Vi har inte listat ut ifall vi är dynghögarna eller avskummen", sade Bill med ett gigantiskt leende.

 **Tonks ursäktade sig gång på gång och släpade upp det väldiga, tunga trollbenet på golvet igen, mrs Weasley gav upp försökte att dra igen draperierna och rusade fram och tillbaka i hallen medan hon lamslog alla de andra porträtten med sin trollstav, och en man med långt, svart hår kom utstörtande genom en dörr mitt emot Harry.**

"Verkligen? En man med långt svart hår, det är min introduktion?" frågade Sirius lågmält.

"Du kan inte alltid vara hjälten", sköt Harry tillbaka med ett litet leende och Sirius brast ut i skratt.

 **"Håll mun, din hemska gamla häxa, håll _mun_!" röt han och grep tag i draperiet som mrs Weasley hade gett upp kampen om.**

"Jag har alltid velat säga det till hennes ansikte", sade Sirius med ett stort leende och Remus himlade med ögonen, men log ändå.

"Exakt hur känner du henne?" frågade Marietta misstänksamt.

"Åh, det kommer avslöjas snart, så boken kan lika gärna berätta det", sade Sirius och hans ord besvarades med stor besvikelse.

 **Den gamla kvinnans ansikte bleknade.**

 **" _Duuuu_!" tjöt hon och ögonen höll på att trilla ur huvudet på henne vid åsynen av mannen. " _Familjeförrädare, förhatliga varelse, skam för mitt kött och blod!_ "**

"Wow, hon hatar den där snubben", sade Gabriel med en utdragen vissling.

"Och jag som trodde hon var illa med sina tidigare ord", sade Padma chockat.

"Hon har inte börjat med dödshoten än så det är lugnt", sade Fred med en axelryckning och alla utbytte förskräcka blickar. Dödshot? Vem var hon och vems hus var de egentligen i?

 **"Jag sa… håll… MUN!" vrålade mannen, och med en enorm ansträngning lyckades han och Lupin tvinga igen draperierna på nytt. Den gamla kvinnans gallskrik dog ut och följdes av en bedövande tystnad. Medan han flåsade lätt och svepte det långa mörka håret ur ögonen vände sig Harrys gudfar Sirius emot honom.**

"Det är du?" frågade flera stycken och såg förvånat på Sirius.

"Till er tjänst", sade Sirius och bugade sig djupt samtidigt som han gjorde en vid svepning med armen i en halvcirkel framför sig.

"Du är släkt med den där tavlan?" frågade Leanne men innan någon hann svara henne så hade Orla fortsatt läsa.

 **"Hej, Harry", sade han bistert, "jag ser att du har träffat min mor."**

"Det där är din mamma!" skrek flera stycken i mun på varandra.

"Hur kan du vara släkt med henne? Du är du, liksom!" protesterade Dean chockat.

"Tack så mycket, jag tar verkligen det som en komplimang", sade Sirius med ett glatt leende. "Hon avskyr mig för att jag hamnade i Gryffindor istället för Slytherin."

"Jag är ganska säker på att det också berodde på att du var vän med en varulv, halvblod och mugglarfödda", sade Narcissa torrt. "Men du har rätt i att ditt elevhem var droppen som fick bägaren att rinna över, och därefter gick det bara utför med vilka du valde som dina vänner"

"Hon var inte medveten om varulvsdelen förrän några år senare", protesterade Sirius. "Hon förlät mig aldrig för den middagen… det var mycket hon aldrig förlät mig för… oavsett vad så insåg hon att jag var annorlunda när jag blev vän med grannarna."

"Jag trodde det där huset låg i ett mugglarområde?" sade Marietta misstänksamt.

"Det gör det, mamma var rasande för jag blev vän med mugglare", Sirius skakade på huvudet som om han försökte glömma minnen och log mjukt. "Att be sorteringshatten att inte placera mig i Slytherin var det bästa beslutet jag gjort. Gav mig en chans att bryta mig loss från familjen ordentligt."

"Och det gav dig en ny familj", Remus stötte till sin vän med axeln och log emot honom.


	6. Fenixordern

**EllenAAH** : Så jag vet att du lämnade de här kommentarerna i De vises sten och Hemligheternas kammare, men ville ändå svara, så hej :D Välkommen hit, det gör mig otroligt glad att du gillade mina berättelser så mycket, och kul att du hittade till min fanfic när du letade efter aritmagi. När det gäller Dumbledore erkänner jag att jag var rätt hård mot honom i början. Jag har precis rättat bok 1 & 2 och försökt att göra det lite lättare. Han får fortfarande en hel del kritik och en del av kritiken är förtjänad men en hel del är inte. Jag kommer någon gång låta Dumbledore ge en ordentlig förklaring. Ja, han begick några misstag men han har alltid bara velat Harrys bästa, och de andra kommer accepter/inse det. Ha en bra vecka och förhoppningvis ser du det här någon gång :)

 **Linneagb** : Hahaha, jag gillar dina teorier om varför Gabriel kliade sig i ögat men anledning till det är för att när jag skrev det så satt min lins lie fel och irriterade mitt egna öga, så jag lät Gabriel klia sig i sitt öga eftersom det är något som människor gör ibland (vilket är dumt, för som Leanne sa blir det oftast värre). Man måste passa på och låta dem reta varandra när de kan, för böckerna blir bara mörkare och mörkare, och Umbridge har ingen aning om vad som väntar henne. Haha, det gör mig väldigt glad att du gillade den senen, det är faktiskt en av mina favoriter som jag skrivit då det känns som något de skulle göra. Nu i efterhand önskar jag nästan att jag hade dragit ut på det och låtit diskussionen pågått längre. Var ett tag sen det kapitlet så var tvungen att kontrollera, men ja det var din Nick :D  
Jag är anti Lily/Snape. Nopeity nope nope. Never. Enda gången jag kan se dem som ett par är i nån enstaka fanfic ifall de verkligen har gjort om karaktärerna och vad de gjort och allting, och även då är det svårt. Jag är Lily/James all the way.  
De var verkligen bästa vänner. Varför var de tvungen att slitas isär :( Jag absolut älskar marodörernas vänskap, så det är något som alltid är kul att skriva om och utforska. Från början var det meningen att det skulle vara ett minne men jag tyckte det passade in där så fick istället bli att de berättade om det. Kanske kommer jag en dag skriva ut scenen, planerar ju att ha en samling med oneshots, men du får så klart skriva om det själv ifall du vill :)  
Förvånansvärt nog så gillar jag Percy nu för tiden, gillade honom inte från början men började göra det runt 2013-2014 och har fortsatt att göra det, mest för att det är intressant med hur olik sin familj han är, men han är inte min favorit. Jag älskar Gabriel, och är en väldigt bra fråga ifall han någonsin slutar äta.  
Kram, Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet och hur Sirius och Harry agerar med varandra. Remus är definitivt på förbättringsvägen, han är inte riktigt helt 100 än men han svävar inte längre i fara. Hm, det var inget jag reflekterade över när jag skrev kapitlet men om jag ska försöka använda Umbridges logik (motvilligt) så anser hon kanske att hon redan har antecknat det tillräckligt många gånger och hon har redan skrivit ner att han beordrade Hedwig att hacka på dem.  
Och oroa dig inte över det, du är självklart varmt välkommen till att ställa frågor, jag kommer inte att bli arg mellan det. Men Hagrid är faktiskt med i salen, jag kan dock erkänna att han pratade med i bok 1-2 än vad han gör nu. Och han har även smitit iväg emellanåt för att fixa en del saker. Men han finns i salen och jag kan försöka att tänka lite mer på honom. Eftersom han nämns så sällan är det lätt att missa honom. Och håller med om att han är en mysig karaktär :)

 **Gryffindor01** : Hej igen. Jo det blev en ganska lång paus, livet flyter på ganska bra. Har känt mig väldigt rast- och rolös de senaste veckorna men förhoppningsvis är det på bättringsvägen nu. Jag är väldigt taggad på nästa Fantastic Beasts, vet inte om jag nämnt det men ville knappt se den innan trailern men nu så kan jag knappt vänta. Jag har faktiskt inte heller börjat spela det, har också varit upptagen med annat. Men satt och spelade en liten stund tillsammans med Emelie (min kära vän och den som bestämde Remus gift i början av boken) och det var roligare än vad jag trott det skulle vara.  
Haha, vi har samma problem. Jag hade absolut inga problem med Molly när jag läste böckerna först, utan det är något som har kommit med att jag skriveriet här och analyserar allting lite mer. Jag kan förstå hennes synpunkt men någon gång måste hon släppa kontrollen. Men oroa dig inte, Molly kommer antagligen få en utskällning i framtiden, jag kan erkänna att jag var lite räd för att bre på det för tjockt och därför höll tillbaka lite, men tror också att det är en ilska som kommer växa över tid. Jag har en idé om vart bägaren kan rinna över.  
Jag ska göra mitt bästa att få med mer sarkastiskt mörk humor, jag älskar den typen av humorn (även om man ibland får kontrollera vilka skämt man drar med vilka). Tyvärr är jag väldigt dålig på att komma på sarkastiska kommentarer i tid så jag skulle aldrig lyckas dra såna otroliga repliker personligen. Hoppas att du har det bra. Kram, Lea

 **Hyperion Pyxidis** : Hej hej, kollade upp kommentaren och kom genast ihåg vem du var, hehe ledsen för hjärtattacken igen. MEN som du märker så mår Remus mycket bättre nu. Och tack så mycket för ytterligare en av dina sällsynta reviews, det får mig at känna mig väldigt speeeciell.  
Jag känner mig både väldigt glad, för jag har kommit igång med bok fem, men en aning sorgsen för att bok 4 är över. Men jag har en hel del planer för den här boken också som jag ser fram emot att få skriva. Umbridge och Sirius, de två stora problemen i boken. Och med problem menar jag de händelser som alla har väldigt stora förväntningar på, vilket självklar skapar en del press men jag har några idéer och kommer försöka hålla mig till dem så blir det nog bra. Det förvånar mig faktiskt att det är Dursleys inblandning, men åh andra sidan så är det några intressanta kapitel som verkligen bygger upp för bokens ton.  
Hehe, jag önskar att jag kunde säga att jag kommit igång igen men tyvärr inte. Det kan till och med vara så att boken ligger på hyllan permanent. Åh andra sidan fick jag en väldigt intressant idé för en annan men är lite osäker för den är kontroversiell på ett sätt men grundidén är riktigt bra. Får se ifall jag kommer förbi planeringsstadiet på den. Det är väldigt svårt att komma någonstans när man studerar, jag tror inte jag har skrivit privat på över en månad nu (om man bortser från att rätta tidigare kapitel). Ungdomsböcker låter väldigt bra, det är alltid stor efterfrågan på det och det är även 20+ som läser såna då de ofta inte kan relatera till vuxenböckerna som snarare än vända mot 40+ (jag och mina vänner kanske har klagat på det ett antal gånger när folk frågar varför vi inte läser "vuxenböcker"). Men lycka till med din bok och ha det bra!  
\- Lea

 **Simona06** : Det gör mig otroligt glad att höra och grattis till att skaffa ett konto, jag kan lova att allting kommer vara mycket smidigare för dig nu. Åh, det låter spännande, lycka till med det i så fall. Och jag förstår om du vill skriva på engelska för det är betydligt lättare. Enda anledningen att ja kör på svenska är för att jag A: inte kunde engelska jättebra när jag började projektet och B: fanns ingen annan som skrev på svenska. I alla fall, beroende på vad för fandom det är så kanske jag läser. Jag önskar att jag kunde uppdatera en gång om dagen men tyvärr inte. Men det positiva är att skolan är slut nu så jag har lite mer tid till att sätta mig ner och skriva, så kommer förhoppningsvis kunna öka takten. Love you  
Kram, Lea.

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia, de spelar ingen roll att du redan har sagt det, det gör mig lika glad varje gång. Jasmine kommer faktiskt att nämnas väldigt snart i boken, jag har bara väntat på ett mer lämpligt tillfälle för att dra upp henne och även ge en långt väntad förklaring. Åhh, din idé låter väldigt spännande men jag vet inte om jag ska vara förväntansfull eller orolig eftersom jag inte vet anledningen till besöket där. Men ser fram emot att få veta det.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Siggan09** : Vad kul att du gillade kapitlet och det gör mig väldigt glad att du anser att mina kommentarer förgyllde det.

* * *

 **AN** : Heej allihopa! Jag ber om ursäkt för den långa väntan på kapitlet men jag var upptagen med skola och jobb. De goda nyheterna var att jag idag hade min sista tenta för i år! Jag är nu fri ifrån skolan och kommer förhoppningvis kunna få mer skrivet nu. Ha så kul

* * *

"Nå, vem ska läsa nästa kapitel?" frågade Dumbledore med ett leende och flera händer sköt upp i luften. "Ingen som redan läst", tillade han hastigt och ett antal händer sjönk besviket ner från havet av uppsträckta armar. "Ah, Eileen, varför tar inte du boken?"

Mrs Diggory tittade upp på rektorn förvånat men nickade efter en sekunds tvekan och tog emot boken med ett leende. Hon höjde på ögonbrynet när hon såg titeln på boken för hon kunde minnas gruppen från första kriget, men hade inte hört någonting om att de återförenats… tja, åtminstone inte innan den här boken, med tanke på att organisationen nämnts i ett tidigare kapitel. Hon undrade förstrött om de skulle få mer information om vad som händer.

 **Fenixordern**

"Åh, betyder det att vi kommer få mer ordentliga svar nu om vad de gör?"

"Ifall du håller tyst Anthony så kanske vi kan få veta det", sade Marietta irriterat och Anthony himlade med ögonen innan han muttrade om hur han endast hade ställt en fråga.

 **"Din…?"**

 **"Min kära gamla mamma, ja", sade Sirius. "Vi har försökt ta ner henne från väggen i en månads tid, men vi tror att hon har satt en permanent fasthäftningsförtrollning på baksidan av tavelduken. Kom så går vi ner, fort, innan alla vaknar upp igen."**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att hon är din mamma, hon verkar så… så…"

"Hemsk? Förskräcklig? Som en bitch? Förolämpa henne så mycket ni vill, hon förtjänar det", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **"Men vad har ett porträtt av din mamma här att göra?" frågade Harry förbryllat när de gick genom dörren från hallen och klev nedför en smal stentrappa med de andra tätt bakom sig.**

 **"Har ingen talat om det för dig? Det här var mina föräldrars hus", sade Sirius. "Men jag är den siste kvarlevande av familjen Black, så det är mitt nu. Jag erbjöd Dumbledore att ha det som högkvarter — ungefär det enda nyttiga jag kunnat bidra med."**

"Det förklarar hur du fick tag på ett hus på rymmen, du ägde det redan!" sade madam Bones och hon log medan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Stört dig på att du inte kunnat lista ut det?" Sirius log retsamt mot henne. "Men jag är glad att du faktiskt trodde att jag lyckades gå och köpa en lägenhet när jag är på rymmen."

"Du lyckades gå och köpa en världsklassig kvast i Diagongränden när alla letade efter dig. Varför skulle jag tvivla på att du lyckades köpa ett hus?" frågade madam Bones torrt med ett höjt ögonbryn och Sirius log triumferande.

 **Harry, som hade väntat sig ett varmare välkomnande, lade märke till hur hård och bitter Sirius lät. Han följde efter sin gudfar ner till foten av trappan och genom en dörr som ledde in till köket i källarvåningen.**

Sirius ryckte till och Remus gav sin vän en orolig blick men sade ingenting, han visste att Sirius inte skulle uppskatta det.

 **Det var knappast mindre dystert än hallen ovanför, ett grottlikt rum med grova stenväggar. Det mesta av ljuset kom från en stor brasa i bortersta änden av rummet. Ett dis av piprök hängde i luften som krutdimma, genom vilken man skymtade de hotfulla formerna av tunga järngrytor och pannor som hängde från det mörka taket. Massor av stolar hade proppats in i rummet till mötet och i mitten stod ett långt trädbord, fullt med pergamentrullar, bägare, tomma vinflaskor och någonting som såg ut som en hög med trasor. Mr Weasley och hans äldste son Bill satt vid bordsänden och pratade lågt med huvudena tätt ihop. Mrs Weasley harklade sig. Hennes make, en mager man med glesnande rött hår och hornbågade glasögon såg sig omkring och hoppade upp.**

 **"Harry!" sade mr Weasley och skyndade sig fram för att hälsa på honom med en kraftig handskakning. "Vad roligt att se dig!"**

"Se, du har familj", sade Ron och knuffade till sin vän med axeln.

"Jo, jag vet", Harry log mot Ron, men hans blick drogs till Sirius och Remus som satt och viskade med varandra, och han var glad att se att Remus såg betydligt bättre ut.

 **Över axeln såg Harry hur Bill, som fortfarande hade håret i hästsvans, snabbt rullade ihop pergamentlängderna som låg kvar på bordet. "Gick resan bra, Harry?" ropade Bill medan han försökte plocka upp tolv rullar på en gång. "Monsterögat tvingade er väl inte att ta vägen över Grönland?"**

"Vägen över Grönland? Vem skulle ta vägen över Grönland, det är inte ens i rätt riktning?" protesterade Julia misstroget.

"Det var ett skämt, jag trodde inte på allvar att de skulle ta den vägen", sade Bill med ett leende.

 **"Han försökte", sade Tonks, som kom klivande för att hjälpa Bill och omedelbart slog omkull ett brinnande ljus på det sista pergamentet. "Å nej… förlåt mig…"**

"Försökte?!" protesterade Julia i en hög ton.

"Man kan aldrig vara för försiktig", brummade Moody och Julia såg misstroget på honom.

"Jo, när ens säkerhetsåtgärder hotar ens liv har det gått för långt", sade hon bestämt och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Jag ordnar det, kära vän", sade mrs Weasley i irriterad ton och reparerade pergamentet med en vittring på trollstaven. I ljusblixten som mrs Weasleys förtrollning framkallade uppfattade Harry en skymt av någonting som såg ut som en byggnadsritning. Mrs Weasley såg att han tittade. Hon ryckte till sig ritningen från bordet och stoppade den i Bills redan överfulla famn.**

"Aww, kom igen. Nu vill jag ju veta", stönade Terry och sänkte besviket på huvudet.

"Det finns ingen anledning för er att veta", sade mrs Weasley strängt och blängde på alla så att de tittade bort och inte argumenterade mot hennes ord.

 **"Såna här saker borde städas undan direkt efter mötena", fräste hon innan hon svepte iväg mot en gammal hyllskänk och började plocka fram middagstallrikar. Bill tog fram sin trollstav, mumlade "Evanesco!" och skriftrullarna försvann.**

 **"Sitt ner, Harry", sade Sirius. "Du har redan träffat Mundungus, eller hur?" Det som Harry hade tagit för en hög med trasor gav ifrån sig en utdragen, grymtande snarkning och vaknade med ett ryck.**

"Jösses! Hur illa ser man ut om man misstas för en hög med trasor?" frågade Lavender misstroget med en rynkad näsa vid mannens beskrivning.

"Han är en tjuv, han har inte direkt hög standard", fnös Charlie.

 **"Va de nån som sa mitt namn?" mumlade Mundungus sömnigt. "Jag instämmer me Sirius…" Han höjde en ytterst smutsig hand i vädret som om han röstade, medan hans påsiga, blodsprängda ögon irrade omkring utan att kunna fästa blicken. Ginny fnissade.**

 **"Mötet är över, Dyngan", sade Sirius medan allihop slog sig ner runt honom. "Harry är här."**

"Han höll med dig väldigt ofta från mitten av sommaren och framåt", sade Remus med ett lätt skratt.

"Självklart, 'an 'ade riskerat 'Arrys liv! Det va bara rätt", sade Fleur bestämt och blängde på boken.

"Rätt att hålla med Sirius för att han riskera Harrys liv?" frågade Krum med rynkad panna.

"Sirius var ganska arg när han mötte Mundungus efter han hört om händelsen, vi misstänker att Mundungus efter det försökte hålla sig på Sirius goda sida genom att hålla med honom konstant", förklarade Bill medan han pillade på sin hästsvans.

 **"Öh?" sade Mundungus och kisade olyckligt på Harry genom sina matta rödblonda hårtestar. "Ja… jösses, de e han. Jaha… e de bra me dej, Harry?"**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry.**

"Hade han inte stuckit hade jag varit kvar hos Dursleys", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och om vi ska vara ärliga hade han inte kunnat försvara dig", sade Sirius irriterat.

"Du protesterade inte när han valdes som vakt", påpekade Snape i en nedlåtande ton.

"Jag förväntade mig knappast dementorer på Privet Drive", muttrade Sirius medan han växlade mellan att blänga på boken och på Snape.

 **Mundungus fumlade nervöst i fickorna medan han fortfarande stirrade på Harry och drog fram en sotig svart pipa. Han stoppade den i munnen, tände den med sin trollstav och drog ett djupt bloss. Stora moln av grönaktig rök vällde fram och dolde honom på några sekunder. "Jag e skyldig dej en ursäkt", grymtade en röst inifrån det stinkande molnet.**

 **"För sista gången, Mundungus", ropade mrs Weasley. "Vill du vara så snäll och inte röka den där hemska pipan här i köket, i synnerhet inte när vi precis ska äta!"**

"Den e vidrig", instämde Fleur och rynkade på näsan. "Doften kom inte ur ma kläder på evigheter fyrra gången 'an använde den."

"Det är dessutom oartigt att röka inomhus", tillade Tonks och Fleur log mot sin vän.

 **"Å", sade Mundungus. "Visst. Förlåt, Molly." Rökmolnet försvann när Mundungus stoppade tillbaka pipan i fickan med en frän lukt av brinnande strumpor dröjde kvar.**

 **"Och om ni vill ha middag före midnatt behöver jag ett handtag", sade mrs Weasley utan att vända sig till någon särskild. "Nej, sitt kvar du, Harry, lille vän, du har haft en lång resa."**

 **"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med, Molly?" frågade Tonks entusiastiskt och framskuttande.**

"Det kommer inte att sluta bra, jag garanterar att en olycka kommer att ske", skrattade Charlie och Tonks kastade en kudde på honom.

"Jag kan faktiskt göra saker utan att vara klumpig!" sade hon bestämt.

"Det stämmer, jag såg henne flytta alla glastallrikar för någon vecka sen utan att ha sönder en enda", sade Remus med ett leende och Tonks log strålande emot honom.

"Tyvärr, jag höll tummarna på kunna använda henne som en anledning att göra mig av med dem", mumlade Sirius och korsade armarna framför bröstet,

"De e bara ett tillfälle", påpekade Fleur innan hon log skälmskt. "Dessytom är 'an din pojkvän, 'an måste fyrsvara dig."

"Vänta, vänta, vänta!" sade Bill medan han stirrade mellan sin flickvän och Tonks. "När hände det? När blev det officiellt och varför har ingen sagt något till mig!"

"Um… igår kväll", sade Tonks med röda kinder men hon log brett medan hon fattade tag i Remus hand.

"… din morgon sög. Du blev tillslut ihop med killen du suktat efter i månader och han dör morgonen därpå", sade Charlie misstroget. "Vad sjutton har du gjort för att ha blivit så klumpig och har sån otur? Liksom smittade din klumpighet av sig men blev dödlig?"

"CHARLIE!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt medan Sirius brast ut i skratt.

"Du ska försvara mig, idiot", suckade Remus och smällde till Sirius som skakade när han försökte kväva skrattet.

"Förlåt, men det är lite underhållande när man ser det ifrån det perspektivet", sade Sirius ursäktande. Han lade roat märke till hur en hel del av häxorna i salen såg besvikna eller svartsjuka ut och dolde ett leende bakom en hand; det var något han skulle reta sin vän för i framtiden.

 **Mrs Weasley tvekade och såg lite ängslig ut. "Öh… nej, det går bra ändå, Tonks, vila dig du också, du har gjort nog för idag."**

 **"Nej, nej, jag vill hjälpa till!" sade Tonks glatt och slog omkull en stol när hon sprang fram mot hyllskänken, där Ginny stod och plockade ut bestick.**

"Inte ett ord Charlie, kom ihåg att jag var med medan du gick igenom din pubertet!" hotade Tonks och Charlie som precis öppnat munnen stängde den snabbt igen.

"Vi kanske borde ge henne en guldstjärna, det var faktiskt inte hon som var ansvarig för den stora olyckan den här gången."

"REMUS!" utbrast Tonks och hon höjde handen för att smälla till honom innan hon tvärt avbröt sig, istället spände hon blicken i honom. "Enda anledningen till att jag inte smäller till dig är för att du var döende för några timmar sen!"

"Åh det är lugnt, han blir inte skadad av ett slag på armen. Han skulle klara ett mot bröstet eller ett lite lättare mot huvudet med för den delen", sade Newt lugnt medan han tittade upp från en sketch som han höll på att måla upp. "En av de få fördelarna varulvar har är deras förmåga att läka fort. Självklart är det något de tvingats utveckla på grund av de traumatiska skadorna som skulle bestå genom månaderna ifall det inte hände.

"Tack så mycket", Tonks log emot den gamla mannen innan hon smällde till Remus som med ett skratt gned armen hon träffat.

 **Snart skar en hel rad tunga knivar kött och grönsaker på egen hand, övervakade av mr Weasley, medan mrs Weasley rörde i en kittel som hängde över elden och de andra tog fram serveringsfat, bägare och mer mat från skafferiet. Harry blev kvar vid bordet tillsammans med Sirius och Mundungus som fortfarande blinkade sorgset mot honom.**

 **"Haru sett till gamla Figgy sen sist?" frågade han.**

"Hon är fortfarande rasande", sade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet "vilket hon har all rätt till."

"Ingen sa någonting om det!" protesterade Fred och George i mun på varandra.

 **"Nej", sade Harry. "Jag har inte sett till nån."**

 **"Jag skulle inte ha gett mej av", sade Mundungus i vädjande ton och lutade sig fram, "men jag fick nys om ett riktigt kap…"**

"Du skulle ha sett när han försökte förklara det för Sirius", fnös Tonks.

Harry tvekade och Sirius såg uppmuntrande på honom, medveten om att hans gudson ville ställa en fråga. "Var du väldigt upprörd? De får det att låta som… jag menar när jag kom, du verkade inte så upprörd…", sade Harry tvekandes.

"Klart jag inte gjorde, du hade inte gjort något fel. Det fanns ingen anledning för mig att agera upprörd framför dig", sade Sirius allvarligt. "Jag var väldigt arg i början för att du hamnade i fara, att du behövde försvara dig själv. Men jag kan också erkänna att en del av mig var glad över att det hände, över att du inte längre var kvar på Privet Drive. Jag antar att man kan säga att jag hade väldigt blandade känslor."

"Du ville ha mig där, i huset?" frågade Harry med ett hoppfullt leende.

"Jag vill alltid spendera tid med dig", Sirius log varmt mot sin gudson.

 **Harry kände någonting stryka mot knät och hoppade till, men det var bara Krumben, Hermiones hjulbenta rödgula katt, som spinnande snodde sig runt Harrys ben och sedan hoppade upp i Sirius knä och rullade ihop sig. Sirius kliade honom förstrött bakom öronen medan han, fortfarande med bister min, vände sig mot Harry.**

"Krumben är förvånansvärt bra vän med Sirius", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet, han hade många gånger kommit ner och sett Krumben ligga i Sirius knä.

"Han är en väldigt intelligent katt som har mycket att säga", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

 **"Har du haft en trevlig sommar hittills?"**

 **"Nej, den har varit botten."**

 **För första gången flög någonting som liknade ett leende över Sirius ansikte. "Jag förstår faktiskt inte vad du har att klaga över."**

"Ursäkta?" sade Alicia misstroget och stirrade på Sirius, hon hade trott att han var den enda vuxna som faktiskt förstod allvaret i Harrys situation.

"Jag var inte medveten om hur illa det egentligen var", sade Sirius men sänkt blick.

"Få inga skuldkänslor nu, Sirius. Du gjorde inget fel och du fick mig på bättre humör", sade Harry bestämt och Sirius log medan han sträckte fram handen för att stryka Harrys hår.

"Du är för snäll mot mig", mumlade Sirius och innan Harry hann protestera hade mrs Diggory fortsatt läsa.

 **"Va?" sade Harry misstroget.**

 **"Personligen skulle jag ha välkomnat en Dementorattack. En kamp på liv och död om min själ hade varit ett trevligt avbrott i enformigheten. Du tycker att du har haft det svårt, men du har åtminstone kunnat gå ut, sträcka på benen, ge dig in i ett par slagsmål … jag har suttit fast inomhus i en hel månad."**

"Du har inte kunnat gå ut på en månad! Varför inte?"

"Jag vet inte om ni har glömt bort den lilla detaljen att jag är eftersökt som en massmördare och Voldemorts högra hand, det gör det lite svårt att vandra omkring mitt i London", sade Sirius med ett snett leende som var en aning för skarpt för att vara äkta.

"Åh, din stackare", sade Katie medlidsamt och Sirius gav Remus en förvirrad blick, osäker på hur han skulle ta emot sådan medlidsamhet från en så mycket yngre person. Remus log bara mot sin vän; tacksam att det inte var han själv för en gångs skull som tog emot medlidandet.

 **"Hur kommer det sig?" frågade Harry och rynkade pannan.**

 **"Därför att Trolldomsministeriet fortfarande är efter mig, och Voldemort känner säkert till att jag är en animagus vid det här laget, för Slingersvans måste ha talat om det för honom, så min listiga förklädnad är meningslös. Det finns inte mycket jag kan göra för Fenixordern… eller det är i alla fall vad Dumbledore tycker!"**

 **Det var någonting med Sirius lätt olustiga infall när han uttalade Dumbledores namn som lät Harry förstå att Sirius inte heller var särskilt nöjd med rektorn. Harry kände hur en plötsligt tillgivenhet för gudfars vällde upp inom honom.**

"Vi hade skilda åsikter kring hanteringen av Harry", sade Sirius medan han gav Dumbledore en skarp blick.

"Hanteringen av mig? Vad är jag, en hund?"

"Nej, det är Sirius", sade Remus genast och Harry blängde på honom, han uppskattade inte skämtet så som hans vänner verkade ha gjort.

"Sirius hade rätt, jag borde ha lyssnat på honom", suckade Dumbledore medan han stirrade ner på sina händer.

"Vi kan inte ändra vad som redan hänt Albus, men vi kan försöka påverka vad som händer i framtiden", sade McGonagall allvarligt och Dumbledore log tacksamt mot henne.

 **"Du vet åtminstone vad som har hänt", sade han uppmuntrande.**

 **"Å, javisst", sade Sirius ironiskt. "Jag har fått lyssna till Snapes rapporter, fått lov att ta emot alla hans spydiga antydningar om att han är ute och riskerar livet medan jag bara sitter här på min rumpa och har det skönt … han frågar mig hur det går med städningen…"**

"Oooh, jag förstår att du lider", sade Gabriel med en grimas.

"Tack! Du är en oerhört smart person, folk borde lyssna mer på dig", sade Sirius allvarligt och nickade medan han pratade. Professorerna delade bestörta blickar med varandra.

 **"Vilken städning?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Vi försöker få det här stället människobeboeligt", sade Sirius och viftade med handen runt det trista köket. "Det har inte bott nån här på tio år, inte sen min kära mamma dog, såvida man inte räknar hennes gamla husalf, och han har blivit helt vrickad… har inte städat nånting på evigheter."**

 **"Sirius", sade Mundungus, som inte verkade ha lyssnat på samtalet utan i stället hade suttit och studerat en tom bägare. "E de här äkta silver, hörru?"**

Narcissa spände blicken i boken, men avhöll sig från att säga något.

 **"Ja", sade Sirius och granskade den med avsmak. "Finaste tomtesmitt silver från 1400-talet, prydd med familjen Blacks vapen."**

 **"Fast de skulle nog gå å få bort", muttrade Mundungus och polerade den med ärmen.**

"Det är bäst att han inte försöker att sno dem. Det är familjeklenoder!" sade Narcissa bestört medan hon blängde på boken.

"Ingen större förlust om jag ska vara ärlig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning men när han såg sin kusins blick tillade han snabbt; "men han har för mycket respekt för mig för att stjäla dem, så oroa dig inte."

 **"Fred … George… Nej, bär dem bara!" skrek mrs Weasley gällt.**

 **Harry, Sirius och Mundungus såg sig om och inom bråkdelen av en sekund hade de dykt ner från bordet. Fred och George hade förhäxat en stor gryta med kött och grönsaker, ett järnkrus med honungsöl och en tung träskärbräda med tillhörande kniv så att de skulle susa genom luften mot dem.**

"Ånej, det här kommer inte sluta bra", suckade Angelina och skakade på huvudet.

"Ha i alla fall lite förtroende för oss!" protesterade George och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Åh, jag har, men jag vet också hur det här kommer sluta."

 **Grytan gled utmed hela bordet. Den stannade precis på kanten och lämnade ett långt svart brännmärke efter sig; kruset med honungsöl föll omkull med ett brak och spillde ut innehållet överallt, brödkanten halkade ner från skärbrädan och landade hotfullt darrande med spetsen nedåt, exakt där Sirius hand hade befunnit sig några sekunder tidigare.**

"Åh herregud, du kunde ha förlorat handen!" flämtade Narcissa chockat.

"Låt oss inte överdriva nu, som mest hade jag förlorat ett finger eller två, som minst hade kniven gått igenom handen. Jag har haft värre olyckor", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och ett stort leende.

"Det är faktiskt sant", suckade Charlus, och hade någon brytt sig om att kolla hade de sett en sorgsen blick i hans ögon.

 **"Du store tid!" skrek mrs Weasley. "Det där var inte nödvändigt… jag har fått nog av det här… bara för att ni får lov att utöva trolldom nu behöver ni inte slita fram era trollstavar för varenda liten småsak!"**

 **"Vi försöker bara spara lite tid!" sade Fred och skyndade sig fram och ryckte loss brödkniven ur bordet. "Förlåt, Sirius… vi menade inte att…"**

"Ryckte loss?" frågade Lavender svagt.

"Den satt fast ganska ordentligt", sade Fred och gned sig i nacken med högra handen. "Vi menade inte att skada någon eller så, i ögonblicket verkade det bara som en bra idé."

 **Både Harry och Sirius skrattade. Mundungus, som hade ramlat baklänges från sin stol, svor så det osade när han reste sig upp. Krumben hade gett ifrån sig ett ilsket fräsande och rusat in under hyllskänken, där hans stora gula ögon glödde i mörkret.**

"Det är officiellt, de har blivit galna", sade McLaggen och skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius har alltid varit galen", sade Remus torrt.

"En åkomma man drar på sig när man växer upp i det huset", sköt Sirius in i en bitter ton och Remus grimaserade; att bränna ner huset blev allt mer frestande.

 **"Pojkar", sade mr Weasley och lyfte tillbaka grytan mitt på bordet, "er mamma har rätt, ni borde visa lite ansvarskänsla nu när ni har blivit myndiga."**

 **"Ingen av era bröder ställde till med den här sortens elände!" sade mrs Weasley ursinnigt till tvillingarna medan hon dängde ner ett nytt krus honungsöl på bordet och spillde ut nästan lika mycket igen. "Bill tyckte inte att han måste transferera sig var och varannan decimeter! Charlie förtrollade inte allt han stötte på! Percy…" Hon avbröt sig tvärt och kippade efter andan med en skrämd blick på sin man, som plötsligt hade blivit alldeles stel i ansiktet.**

Percy drog ljudlöst efter andan och stirrade på boken, hans händer darrade lätt efter att ha hört hur hans föräldrar reagerade bara vid att höra hans namn, hur mycket hade han sårat dem med sitt beteende?

 **"Kom så äter vi", sade Bill snabbt.**

 **"Det ser jättegott ut, Molly", sade Lupin och slevade upp köttgryta på en tallrik som han räckte henne över bordet. Under ett par minuter rådde det tystnad med undantag av klirret från tallrikar och bestick och skrapandet från stolar när alla slog sig ner för att äta. Sedan vände sig mrs Weasley till Sirius.**

 **"Jag har tänkt tala om för dig, Sirius, att nånting är instängt i det där skrivbordet i vardagsrummet, det skramlar och skakar hela tiden. Det kan förstås bara vara en boggart, men vi borde be Alastor ta sig en titt på det innan vi släpper ut det."**

"Vad skulle det annars vara om inte en boggart?" frågade Hannah nervöst.

"Med tanke på vilket hus det är, vad som helst. Huset är fullt med svartkonst och farliga föremål", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Varför gör ni er inte av med sakerna?" frågade Terry intresserat.

"Vi håller på, men huset är en katastrof", fnös Tonks och Sirius nickade instämmande.

 **"Som du vill", sade Sirius likgiltigt.**

 **"Gardinerna där inne är fulla av doxyfeer också", fortsatte mrs Weasley. "Jag tänkte att vi kunde försöka ta itu med dem imorgon."**

"Hur tog sig doxyfeer in?" frågade Hagrid chockat.

"Ingen har tagit hand om huset på åratal", fnös Sirius. "Antingen tog de sig in själva, eller så hade min familj doxyfeer på lager som rymde och tog över vardagsrummet."

 **"Det ser jag fram emot", sade Sirius.**

 **Han hörde ironin i hans röst, men han var inte säker på att någon annan gjorde det.**

"Åh, vi märke, vi hade en lista över antalet gånger det hände", sade George med ett brett leende.

"Varför hade ni en lista över något sådant?" protesterade Astoria misstroget.

"Vi behövde sysselsätta oss, och roa oss för den delen, på något sätt", sade Fred och ryckte på axlarna.

 **Mitt emot Harry underhöll Tonks Hermione och Ginny med att förvandla sin näsa mellan tuggorna. Medan hon varje gång knep ihop ögonen med samma plågade min som hon hade haft borta i Harrys sovrum svällde hennes näsa upp till ett näbbliknande utskott som påminde om Snapes, krympte ihop till en champinjonhatts storlek, varefter en massa hår började växa ut ur båda näsborrarna. Det här var tydligen ett återkommande nöje vid bordet, eftersom Hermione och Ginny snart bad att få se sina älsklingsnäsor.**

"Mamma gav upp för länge sen med att försöka sätta stopp för det", skrattade Ginny.

"Jag fick helt enkelt acceptera att det inte förstörde deras aptit", sade mrs Weasley och himlade med ögonen men hon log ändå.

"Lite middagsunderhållning är aldrig fel", sade mr Weasley med ett eget leende.

 **"Gör den som liknar ett gristryne, Tonks."**

 **Tonks gjorde som de bad och när Harry tittade upp tyckte han plötsligt att det satt en flick-Dudley och grinade från andra sidan bordet. Mr Weasley, Bill och Lupin var mitt uppe i en intensiv diskussion om alfer.**

"Jag ska nog sluta göra gristrynet ifall jag liknar honom", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Men det är ju min favorit", stönade Ginny och Tonks kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

 **"De avslöjar ingenting än", sade Bill. "Jag kan fortfarande inte bli klok på om de tror att han är tillbaka eller inte. De kan förstås föredra att inte välja sida över huvud taget. Hålla sig utanför."**

 **"Jag är säker på att de aldrig skulle gå över till Ni-vet-vem", sade mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet. "De har också lidit förluster, kommer ni ihåg den där alf-familjen han mördade förra gången, nånstans i närheten av Nottingham?"**

"Var inte det ganska dumt gjort? Jag menar att ha svartalferna på sin sida hade väl varit något positivt?" mumlade Harry fundersamt.

"Ja, men Voldemort, liksom många andra trollkarlar, ser ner på svartalfer", svarade Bill med en axelryckning.

 **"Jag tror det beror på vad de blir erbjudna", sade Lupin. "Och då pratar jag inte om guld. Om de erbjuds den frihet som vi har förvägrat dem århundraden kommer de att känna sig frestade. Har du fortfarande inte haft nån framgång med Ragnok, Bill?"**

"Vänta, Ragnok? Är inte det Gringotts bankdirektör?" protesterade Draco misstroget, han visste ifrån sin pappa att det var ytterst svårt att få en möjlighet att prata med den svartalfen.

"Jo, det stämmer", sade Bill långsamt, hans röst misstänksam. "Jag diskuterade mitt kontrakt och på grund av omständigheter som jag inte kommer gå in på krävdes hans närvaro. Jag har bara träffat honom en gång."

 **"Han är ganska fientligt inställd till trollkarlar för ögonblicket", sade Bill. "Han är fortfarande ursinnig över den där historien med Bagman, han tror att ministeriet har tystat ner hela saken, de där alferna fick aldrig sitt guld av honom, och du vet…"**

 **Höga skrattsalvor från mitten av bordet dränkte resten av Bills ord. Fred, George, Ron och Mundungus vred sig av skratt på sina stolar.**

Mrs Weasley snörpte på munnen.

 **"… å då", sade Mundungus halvkvävt, med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna, "å då, tro de eller inte, säjer han till mej: 'Hörru, Dyngan, var fick du alla dom där paddorna ifrån? För nån jävla knöl har gått å snott alla mina!' Å jag säjer: 'Snott alla dina paddor, Will, de va illa. Så då vill du förstås ha några fler?' Å tro mej eller inte, pojkar, den korkade knäppgöken köper tillbaks alla sina egna paddor av mej för mycket mer än han betala för dom första gången…"**

Skratt brast ut runt om i salen vid Mundungus berättelse bland eleverna medan professorerna ogillande såg på.

"Det är genialt!" flämtade Gabriel som begravt huvudet i sin högra arm medan han skrattade så hela hans kropp skakade.

 **"Jag tror inte vi behöver höra nåt mer om dina affärer, det räcker mer än väl, Mundungus", sade mrs Weasley skarpt när Ron sjönk ihop över bordet vrålande av skratt.**

 **"Ursäkta, Molly", sade Mundungus genast medan han torkade sig i ögonen och blinkade åt Harry. "Men du förstår, Will snodde dom från Vårt-Harris till å börja me, så jag gjorde egentligen inte nåt orätt."**

Vid den informationen lös ett flertal elever upp och professorerna delade förskräckta blickar.

"Ahem", Dumbledore harklade sig lätt och alla vände sig emot honom. "Medan Mundungus berättelse var underhållande är jag rädd att vi inte kan följa hans moraliska kompass. Jag vill också passa på att påminna alla om att stöld är förbjudet här på Hogwarts och att de som gör det kommer få möta konsekvenser för sitt agerande om det kommer fram", Dumbledores blick stannade ett par sekunder vid Luna innan han lät blicken vandra vidare.

 **"Jag vet inte var du har fått lära dig om rätt och orätt, Mundungus, men du verkar ha missat ett par avgörande lektioner", sade mrs Weasley kyligt.**

 **Fred och George begravde ansiktet i sina bägare med honungsöl. George hickade. Av någon anledning kastade mrs Weasley en ilsken blick på Sirius innan hon reste sig upp för att hämta en stor rabarberpaj till efterrätt. Harry vände sig mot sin gudfar.**

"Varför är hon arg på Sirius?" frågade Angelina lågmält och Fred grimaserade.

"Mamma och Sirius har väldigt olika åsikter och kommer sällan överens."

 **"Molly gillar inte Mundungus", sade Sirius med dämpad röst.**

 **"Hur kommer det sig att han är med i Fenixordern?" frågade Harry mycket tyst.**

 **"Han är användbar", mumlade Sirius. "Känner alla skojare — ja, det är ju inte konstigt eftersom han själv är en skojare. Men han är också väldigt lojal mot Dumbledore, som hjälpte honom ur en svår knipa en gång. Det lönar sig att ha med en sån som Dyngan, han får höra saker som inte vi får. Men att bjuda in honom på middag tycker Molly går för långt. Hon har inte förlåtit honom för att han smet från sin post när han skulle bevaka dig."**

"Som om du själv inte var rasande", fnös Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

"Mundungus har varit mycket mer samarbetsvillig de senaste månaderna", påpekade Kingsley med ett snett leende.

"Njut av det medan det varar, han kommer glömma bort det så småningom", fnös Moody.

"Skulle det skada dig att vara optimistisk någon gång?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn och Moody himlade med sitt äkta öga.

 **Efter tre portioner rabarberpaj med vaniljkräm kändes Harrys jeans obehagligt trånga i midjan (vilket sa en hel del, eftersom jeansen en gång hade varit Dudleys)**

"Hur mycket åt du egentligen?" frågade Ginny misstroget och stirrade med vida ögon på Harry som ryckte på axlarna.

"En bättre fråga är hur han kan vara så smal", sade Dorea och betraktade kritiskt sin sonson.

"Jag har väldigt bra ämnesomfattning", sade Harry.

"Ni ignorerar alla den viktigaste frågan, när hade Dudley de jeansen?" sade Ron allvarligt och Harry gav honom bara ett roat leende till svar.

 **När han lade ner skeden hade samtalen stannat av; mr Weasley lutade sig bakåt i stolen och såg mätt och avslappad ut, Tonks, som hade sin vanliga näsa igen, gäspade stort, och Ginny, som hade lockat fram Krumben från hans gömställe under hyllskänken, satt med korslagda ben på golvet och rullade honungsölskorkar som han kunde jaga.**

 **"Det börjar bli läggdags, tror jag", sade mrs Weasley med en gäspning.**

 **"Inte riktigt än, Molly", sade Sirius. Han sköt ifrån sig sin tomma tallrik och vände sig mot Harry. "Vet du, jag är förvånad över dig. Jag trodde att det första du skulle göra när du kom hit var att fråga om Voldemort."**

Mrs Weasley blängde på Sirius, hon avskydde fortfarande att Sirius hade dragit upp det ämnet och att han uppmuntrade barnen att delta i kriget, det spelade ingen roll att de mött och överkommit saker tidigare. De var fortfarande barn, hade fortfarande ingen anledning att delta i ett krig.

 **Atmosfären i rummet förändrades med en hastighet som Harry förknippade med ankomsten av Dementorer. Om den bara några sekunder tidigare hade varit sömnigt avslappnad var den nu uppmärksam, till och med spänd. En rysning hade farit runt bordet när Voldemorts namn nämndes. Lupin, som just varit på väg att ta en klunk vin, sänkte långsamt bägaren med ett vaksamt uttryck.**

"Beredd på en skrikmatch?" mumlade Tonks i örat på Remus, som rodnade svagt när hennes läppar snuddade vid örat.

"Delvis, jag var också förvånad att han drog upp det där. Jag hade trott att han skulle dra upp det privat med Harry."

"Hade jag varit smart hade jag gjort det", sade Sirius och flinade när både Remus och Tonks ryckte till, förvånade över att han hört deras konversation. Med ett retsamt leende knackade han med ett finger mot sitt ena öra och Remus himlade med ögonen.

 **"Det gjorde jag också!" sade Harry harmset. "Jag frågade Ron och Hermione, men de sa att vi inte får vara med i Fenixordern, så…"**

 **"Och det har de alldeles rätt i", sade mrs Weasley. "Ni är för unga." Hon satt käpprakt i stolen med nävarna hårt knutna på armstöden, och varje spår av dåsighet som bortsopat.**

"Ohh, jag förstår vad ni menar med att de har olika åsikter", sade Angelina förstående.

"Jupp, det har skapat en hel del diskussioner i huset", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Sen när måste nån vara med i Fenixordern för att få ställa frågor?" sade Sirius. "Harry har suttit fast i det där mugglarhuset i en månad. Han har rätt att få veta vad som har hä…"**

 **"Vänta nu!" avbröt George med hög röst.**

 **"Varför ska Harry få sina frågor besvarade?" frågade Fred argt.**

 **"VI har försökt att få ur er saker i en hel månad och ni har inte berättat en enda jäkla grej för oss!" sade George.**

"Ni var i rummet, ni hade fått höra idioter", stönade Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi tänkte inte riktigt så långt", sade Fred och förde upp ena handen för att klia sig i bakhuvudet.

"Uppenbarligen inte", Astoria log en aning hånande emot dem. "Typiskt Gryffindors att dundra rakt in i en konversation utan att tänka efter."

"Och vad menar du med det?" sade Gabriel och blängde på henne.

"Du får tolka det som du vill", Astoria blinkade inte utan stirrade utmanade på Gabriel.

 **"Ni är för unga, ni är inte med i Ordern", sade Fred med en gäll röst som lät kusligt lik hans mammas. "Harry är inte ens myndig!"**

 **"Det är inte mitt fel att ni inte har fått veta vad Ordern gör", sade Sirius lugnt, "det är era föräldrars beslut. Harry å andra sidan..."**

"Det är en väldigt bra poäng", sade Dorea bestämt och Charlus nickade instämmande.

"Det är alltid upp till föräldrarna eller vårdnadshavaren att fatta såna beslut", tillade Narcissa och Sirius gav dem tacksamma leenden.

 **"Det är inte din sak att bestämma vad som är bra för Harry!" sade mrs Weasley skarpt. Hennes vanligtvis vänliga ansikte såg hotfullt ut. "Du har väl inte glömt vad Dumbledore sa?"**

"Ursäkta men har han inte all rätt att bestämma? Jag menar han är Harrys gudfar och Harrys föräldrar valde honom som vårdnadshavare", sade Parvati med ett höjt ögonbryn medan hon betraktade mrs Weasley.

"Han är också känd för att fatta drastiska beslut, de är barn!" protesterade mrs Weasley och Sirius satte sig rakare upp i sin plats, tydligt redo för en strid.

"Jag ser inte vad som är drastiskt i att vilja förbereda dem för verkligheten. De behöver kunna försvara sig, och för att göra det ordentligt behöver de information", sade Charlus bestämt. "Sirius är Harrys vårdnadshavare och jag kan inte ha större förtroende för honom och hans beslut."

 **"Om vad då?" frågade Sirius hövligt, men med uppsynen hos en en man som bereder sig på strid.**

 **"Om att inte berätta mer för Harry än han behöver få veta", sade mrs Weasley med tungt eftertryck på de tre sista orden.**

"Men det betyder även att ni inte inte kan låta bli att strunta i att ge någon information. Uppenbarligen behöver de, åtminstone Harry, få veta en del saker", sade Cho.

"Och det är brist på information som tidigare år har resulterar i att han hamnat i fara", tillade Dorea med rynkad panna.

 **Rons, Hermiones, Freds och Georges huvuden svängde från Sirius till mrs Weasley som om de följde en tennismatch. Ginny låg på knä mitt i en hög övergivna honungsölskorkar och följde samtalet med lätt gapande mun. Lupin hade ögonen fästa på Sirius.**

 **"Jag tänker inte berätta mer för honom än han behöver få veta Molly", sade Sirius. "Men eftersom det var han som såg Voldemort komma tillbaka", (återigen gick det en rysning runt bordet då namnet hördes), "har han mer rätt än de flesta att…"**

"Låt mig gissa, de har olika uppfattningar om hur mycket Harry behöver veta", sade Su Li.

"Vad kan möjligtvis ha gett dig den idén?" frågade Charlie sarkastiskt.

"Mamma är väldigt beskyddande, om hon fick bestämma skulle vi endast veta att ett krig är på gång att bryta ut men att det bekämpas", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Medan jag förstår den tankegången kan jag inte hålla med den", sade Dorea, hennes ord långsamma och eftertänksamma. "Harry svävar i fara, ett flertal personer vill se honom död. I det här läget är det bäst att ge honom så mycket information som möjligt."

 **"Han är inte medlem av Fenixordern!" sade mrs Weasley. "Han är bara femton och…"**

 **"Och han har fått klara av lika mycket som de flesta i vår Ordern", sade Sirius, "och mer än många av dem."**

 **"Ingen förnekar vad han har gjort!" sade mrs Weasley med höjd röst medan händerna darrade på armstöden. "Men han är fortfarande…"**

"Varför inte låta Harry bestämma?" föreslog Terry.

"De kommer inte vilja det, jag menar de skulle behöva berätta då, vilket några verkar vara emot", påpekade Katrina och log.

"Jo, men Harry är också den person som Voldemort vill se död, så han borde få information", påpekade Terry allvarligt, och en del av honom undrade exakt när han slutat frukta att säga Voldemorts namn, det kändes så naturligt att säga det nu.

 **"Han är inget barn!" sade Sirius otåligt.**

 **"Han är inte vuxen heller!" sade mrs Weasley och färgen steg på hennes kinder. "han är inte James, Sirius!"**

 **"Tack, Molly, jag är fullt medveten om vem han är", sade Sirius kallt.**

 **"Jag är inte säker på det! Ibland när du pratar om honom skulle man kunna tro att du fått din bäste vän tillbaka!"**

"Jag är mycket väl medveten om vem han är!" sade Sirius i en lågmäld röst som var isande kall. Han gjorde sitt bästa för att inte visa det, men det gjorde ont inombords att så många verkade tro att han såg Harry som en ersättare för James. James hade varit hans bästa vän, de hjälpte alltid och såg efter varandra. Han hade aldrig behövt oroa sig på riktigt för att James skulle dö, de hade sina uppdrag tillsammans och hade alltid planerat att dö tillsammans. Harry… Harry var hela Sirius värld, och Sirius visste att han skulle göra allt han kunde, skulle aldrig låta Harry dö. Inte vid hans sida, inte före, inte alls. Harry var praktiskt taget hans son och han hade alltid älskat honom som en.

"Det är klart att du vet vem han är", sade Dorea bestämt i en röst som inte lämnade några rum för argument. "Du har alltid velat hans bästa."

 **"Vad är det för fel med det?" sade Harry.**

 **"Felet är att du inte är din far, hur mycket du än liknar honom!" sade mrs Weasley och fortsatte att stirra stint på Sirius. "Du går fortfarande i skolan och vuxna personer med ansvar för dig borde komma ihåg det!"**

"Harry har också hamnat i fara varje år på skolan", avbröt Remus milt. "Jag upprepar vad jag redan sagt ett flertal gånger, Sirius har rätt i att vi måste hålla Harry informerad."

"De har tillräckligt mycket att oroa sig för redan!" sade mrs Weasley irriterat och såg sig om efter stöd i salen.

"Jag kan se båda sidornas argument, men", sade Narcissa och hon talade långsamt, som om hon fortfarande övervägde sina ord. "jag håller med Molly, låt dem vara barn medan de fortfarande kan. Det är något de aldrig kommer få tillbaka."

 **"Vilket alltså betyder att jag är en oansvarig gudfar?" frågade Sirius och höjde rösten.**

 **"Det betyder att du är känd för att handla överilat, Sirius, och det är därför Dumbledore hela tiden påminner dig om att du måste stanna hemma och…"**

"Jag vet inte, mannen bröt sig ut från Azkaban för Harrys skull", påpekade Susan i en tålmodig ton. "Och riskerade bokstavligen sin själ för honom."

"Glöm inte bort alla brev och presenter som han har gett Harry sen dess… eller det faktum att han flyttade ifrån ett tropiskt land tillbaka till Skottland för att bo i en grotta och livnära sig på råttor", sade Ron och ryste vid tanken på det.

Hermione gnagde lätt på underläppen. "Han är väldigt bra på att lugna ner Harry, ge honom tröst. Från vad jag sett försöker han… göra det bästa för Harry, trots sina egna problem."

"Med andra ord så är Sirius en fantastisk gudfar som gör allt han kan för att beskydda Harry…", Alisa höjde på ett ögonbryn när alla vände sig emot henne förvånat. "Jag sammanfattade bara vad ni sa, och om jag ska vara ärlig förstår jag inte varför vissa tydligen tror att han ser på Harry som James, från vad jag har hört ser han honom som sin son, eller har jag fel?"

"Um nej, det stämmer ganska bra", sade Harry som blinkat långsamt, han hade inte förväntat sig att hon skulle försvara dem. "Sirius är bäst."

"Jag gör bara mitt jobb som din gudfar", sade Sirius med ett varmt leende och genast var det som om någon plötsligt hade stoppat musiken mitt under en fest och alla stirrade misstroget under tystnad på honom.

"Non, dy 'ar gjort mer än vad som kynde krävas av dig", sade Fleur bestämt efter några ögonblicks tystnad.

 **"Var vänlig och lämna mina instruktioner från Dumbledore utanför det här, är du snäll!" sade Sirius och höjde rösten ännu mer.**

 **"Arthur!" sade mrs Weasley och svängde runt mot sin man. "Arthur, ge mig lite stöd!"**

 **Mr Weasley svarade inte omedelbart. Han tog av sig glasögonen och putsades dem långsamt mot klädnaden utan att se på sin fru. Först när han omsorgsfullt hade satt tillbaka dem på näsan yttrade han sig.**

"Han håller inte med sin fru", sade Zabini roat.

"Det är uppenbart, och hon kommer inte vara glad", instämde Draco och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Dumbledore vet att situationen har förändrats, Molly. Han har insett att Harry måste hållas informerad till en viss grad, nu när han bor i högkvarteret."**

 **"Ja, men det är inte samma sak som att låta honom få fråga precis vad han vill."**

"När sa de egentligen att han skulle få fråga vad som helst?" frågade Percy och lutade på huvudet för att visa sitt intresse.

"Det sa de egentligen aldrig, men vi visste att det antagligen skulle sluta med det", sade Bill med en axelryckning.

 **"Personligen tror jag", sade Lupin lågmält och tittade bort från Sirius då mrs Weasley hastigt vände sig mot honom hopp om att äntligen få en bundsförvant, "att det är bättre att Harry får fakta i saken från oss —inte alla fakta, Molly, men bilden i stort — och inte en förvrängd version från… andra."**

 **Hans ansiktsuttryck var vänligt, men Harry var övertygad om att åtminstone Lupin visste att en del förlängningsöron hade överlevt mrs Weasleys utrensningar.**

"Du visste vad!" sade mrs Weasley och vände sig om för att blänga på Remus.

"Är det nu jag ska spela mitt kort om att jag var döende för ett litet tag sen för att komma undan?" mumlade Remus och för en sekund frös Tonks till innan hon skrattade nervöst.

"Det beror på, tror du att du kommer behöva det senare?" sade hon tillslut och var glad att rösten inte skakade något. Remus nickade och vände sig om för att le ursäktande emot mrs Weasley.

"Och folk är fortfarande 'Remus är den mogna, laglydiga, tråkiga marodören som följer alla regler' trots att det gått över 20 år sen han började på Hogwarts och allt bevis som säger motsatsen", sade Sirius och han tittade rakt på professorerna medan han pratade, som om han utmanade dem till att protestera.

"Kan jag också få peka ut hur han även var sen till sin första lektion, förhäxade Peeves och fick sen Neville att placera Snape i sin farmors kläder", sade Gabriel med ett oskyldigt leende på läpparna och flera stycken brast ut i skratt vid påminnelsen.

 **"Jaha", sade mrs Weasley och andades djupt medan hon såg sig omkring runt bordet efter stöd som inte kom. "Jaha… jag ser att jag kommer att bli nedröstad. Men jag vill bara säga att Dumbledore måste haft sina skäl för att inte vilja att Harry skulle få veta för mycket, och eftersom jag är en person som har Harrys bästa för ögonen…"**

"Sirius har alltid velat det bästa för Harry!" avbröt Dorea genast och hon blängde på mrs Weasley men innan den andra häxan hann försvara sig hade läsningen fortsatt.

 **"Han är inte din son", sade Sirius tyst.**

 **"Så gott som", sade mrs Weasley häftigt. "Vem annars har han?"**

 **"Han har mig!"**

"Och James och Lily kunde inte ha gjort ett bättre val", sade Charlus i en stolt ton, omedveten om mrs Weasley tveksamma ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag visste att Lily skulle flå mig levande om jag lät Harry hantera situationen utan någon information. James och Lily gav sina liv för… kriget… det sista de skulle vilja var att Harry inte hölls i mörket om vad som pågick. Harry är min gudson, jag vet vad han behöver, jag vet vad hans föräldrar skulle ha velat att vi gjorde. Jag skulle göra allt för att hålla honom säker… Han är inte ett av dina barn, Molly", sade Sirius lågmält och mrs Weasley hade protesterat om hennes man inte placerat en varnande hand på hennes arm.

"Varför sa du inte det där i köket?" frågade Tonks förvånat medan hon betraktade Sirius.

"Därför han inte fick möjligheten", muttrade Remus med en irriterad blick. "Molly drog upp Azkaban och han drogs in i sina skuldkänslor om att inte ha varit där för Harry, att han inte hade kunnat beskydda honom året innan eller hans föräldrar."

 **"Ja", sade mrs Weasley och snörpte på munnen. "Saken är bara den att det har varit ganska svårt för dig att se efter honom medan du har suttit inlåst i Azkaban, eller hur?"**

"Ursäkta mig, men jag måste ha hört fel", sade Dorea som darrade av ilska. Charlus stod tystlåtet bakom henne men hans hand som kramade ryggstödet var vit.

"Nej, det är vad det står", sade mrs Diggory och skakade på huvudet, hon kunde förstå ilskan som den äldre häxan kände.

"Jag vet inte vad du har för problem med min son, men det slutar nu!" fräste Dorea.

"Sirius må har begått en del misstag i sitt liv, men han har alltid gjort sitt bästa för sin familj. Vi hade inte kunnat be om en bättre vårdnadshavare för Harry", sade Charlus bestämt och uppredde sina tidigare ord medan han blängde på mrs Weasley.

"Jag vill bara Harrys bästa!" protesterade mrs Weasley med en svagt darrande underläpp.

"Sirius med!" fräste Dorea och blängde på den andra häxan. "Du har ingen rätt att säga det där! Eller antyda att Sirius inte kan se skillnad på James och Harry, för jag garanterar att han är mer än väl medveten om det."

"Det räcker mamma", avbröt Sirius lågmält och Dorea vände sin uppmärksamhet mot honom. "Jag är tacksam för ditt försvar, men vi borde fortsätta läsa."

Dorea tvekade en stund men efter att ha betraktat det mjuka leendet i sin svärsons ansikte och hans ögonen som var en aning blankare än vanligt nickade hon instämmande.

 **Sirius började resa sig ur stolen.**

 **"Molly, du är inte den enda här vid bordet som bryr sig om Harry", sade Lupin skarpt. "Sirius, sätt dig ner."**

"Varför är du arg på honom?" sade Leanne förvånat.

"Jag var inte arg på honom", sade Remus och skakade lätt på huvudet. "Jag var frustrerad över situationen."

 **Mrs Weasleys underläpp darrade. Sirius sjönk långsamt tillbaka i stolen, vit i ansiktet.**

 **"Jag tycker att Harry borde få lov att säga sin mening om saken", fortsatte Lupin. "Han är tillräckligt gammal att bestämma själv."**

"Du visste att han ville veta", påpekade Lee roat.

"Det hör inte riktigt till diskussionen, det var fortfarande Harrys val att välja oavsett vad han hade valt", sade Remus bestämt. "Vad Sirius nyss sa om vad Lily och James hade velat för Harry är sanningen."

"Jag klagar inte, jag är glad att ni vill hålla Harry informerad om vad som hände, och definitivt inte bara för vi också får information då", sade Lee med ett skratt.

 **"Jag vill veta vad som har hänt", sade Harry omedelbart. Han såg inte på mrs Weasley. Han hade blivit rörd över att hon hade sagt att hon var så gott som en son, men samtidigt var han irriterad över hennes pjoskande. Sirius hade rätt, han var inte något barn.**

"I vissa aspekter... du kommer alltid vara mitt barn", sade Sirius i en retsam ton men hans ögon var allvarliga.

Harry, som kände en klump i halsen log bara mot sin gudfar, tacksam för orden.

 **"Då så", sade mrs Weasley med ostadig röst. " Ginny… Ron… Hermione… Fred…George… jag vill att ni lämnar köket nu, på momangen."**

 **Det kom omedelbart en storm av protester.**

"Hade någon förväntat sig att de inte skulle protestera?" frågade Seamus.

"Nope, åh andra sidan trodde jag inte att de skulle behöva protestera. Jag trodde att alla skulle stanna", sade Neville med en axelryckning.

 **"Vi är myndiga!" vrålade Fred och George i kör.**

 **"Om Harry får veta, varför får inte jag det?" skrek Ron.**

 **"Mamma, jag vill höra!" gnällde Ginny.**

"Att gnälla hjälper dig nog inte att övertala din mamma om att du är vuxen nog att stanna kvar", sade Rose Zeller med ett dolt leende.

"Jag gnällde inte!" sade Ginny mellan sammanpressade tänder och hon placerade händerna på höfterna.

"Det lät lite som om du gnällde", sade Harry med ett skratt som han snabbt kvävde när han såg hennes blick.

 **"Nej!" ropade mrs Weasley och reste sig upp med blixtrande ögon. "Jag förbjuder absolut…"**

 **"Molly, du kan inte hindra Fred och George", sade mr Weasley trött. "De är faktiskt myndiga"**

 **"De går fortfarande i skolan."**

 **"Men enligt lagen är de vuxna nu", sade mr Weasley med samma trötta röst. Mrs Weasley var blodröd i ansiktet vid det här laget.**

"Det är ett argument som vi har hört många gånger", sade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag håller med Molly, de går fortfarande i skolan", sade Narcissa bestämt och mrs Weasley log återigen tacksamt mot den andra häxan.

"Ja, men de är myndiga. De kan fatta sina egna beslut nu och vi har ingen laglig rätt att stoppa dem", sade mr Weasley bestämt och Fred och George rätade på sig och gav sin pappa ett leende.

 **"Jag… ja, låt gå för det då, Fred och George kan stanna, men Ron…"**

 **"Harry berättar åtminstone allt ni säger för mig och Hermione!" sade Ron argt. "Eller … eller hur… visst gör du?" tillade han osäkert när han mötte Harrys blick.**

"I vanliga fall så skulle jag säga att det är en självklarhet, men…", började Dean innan han ryckte på axlarna.

"Harry är ganska arg", avslutade Ron och himlade med ögonen när Harry räckte ut tungan.

"Jag skulle förstå om Potter valde att inte dela med sig", mumlade Draco och Zabini nickade instämmande.

"Jag skulle vänta, låta dem glömma bort det och få min hämnd när de minst anar det", avbröt Pansy och Draco höjde ett ögonbryn innan han nickade förstående.

 **Under en kort sekund övervägde Harry att säga till Ron att han inte tänkte berätta ett enda ord för honom, att han kunde få känna på hur det var att hållas utanför och se hur han gillade det. Men den elaka impulsen försvann när de såg på varandra.**

 **"Det är klart att jag gör", sade Harry. Ron och Hermione strålade mot honom.**

"Jag ska vara ärlig, ett tag så oroade jag mig för att du inte skulle berätta", sade Ron med ett snett leende.

"Och som ni hörde så övervägde jag det… ledsen", sade Harry och lyfte sin arm men mitt i rörelsen verkade han ändra sig och han sänkte den igen.

"Vi förstår det, oroa dig inte", sade Hermione med ett litet leende

 **"Fint!" ropade mrs Weasley. "Jättebra! Ginny… marsch i säng!"**

 **Ginny gick inte utan protester. De kunde höra henne skrika och rasa mot sin mamma hela vägen uppför trappan och när hon kom upp i hallen föll mrs Blacks öronbedövande tjut in i oväsendet. Lupin skyndade i väg till porträttet för att återställa lugnet.**

"Oh… oh!" sade Parvati plötsligt och alla vände sig emot henne. "Jag förstår nu! Ni pratade förut om hur ni bott i Sirius hus och hans mamma var där! Ni menade tavlan!"

"Jag hade glömt bort det helt och hållet… men de hade rätt, vi förstod i den här boken", sade Amanda med rynkad panna.

"Vilket påminner mig, tycker du att det fortfarande skulle va för grymt att slänga ut henne på gatan?" frågade Sirius sarkastiskt och Parvati skakade på huvudet.

"På ett sätt önskar jag att hon fortfarande var vid liv, det skulle åtminstone vara enklare att bli av med henne", muttrade Tonks och Sirius gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt.

"Nej, kan du tänka dig hur hemsk Krake skulle vara då? Och jag kan garantera att hon hade meddelat Ministeriet om vart jag var", sade han bestämt.

 **Det var först sedan han hade kommit tillbaka, stängt köksdörren efter sig och satt sig på sin plats vid bordet igen som Sirius tog till orda. "Okej, Harry, vad vill du veta?"**

 **Harry drog djupt efter andan och ställde den fråga som hade upptagit hans tankar hela den senaste månaden.**

 **"Var är Voldemort?" sade han utan att bry sig om att alla åter ryckte till vid namnet. "Vad gör han? Jag har försökt titta på mugglarnyheterna på teve, och det har inte varit nånting som verkar ha med honom att göra, inga konstiga dödsfall eller sånt."**

Alla i salen delade osäkra blickar innan majoriteten av dem lutade sig framåt, ivriga att få information. Nu när de visste att Voldemort var tillbaka behövde de all information som de kunde få för att hålla sig säkra.

 **"Det beror på att det inte har varit några konstiga dödsfall än", sade Sirius. "Inte så vitt vi vet i alla fall, och vi vet en hel del."**

 **"Åtminstone mer än han tror att vi gör", sade Lupin.**

"Hur vet ni det?" frågade Tracy misstänksamt.

"Det är något vi inte kan avslöja av säkerhetsskäl", sade mr Weasley bestämt när flera elever vände sig om, intresserade av svaret.

 **"Hur kommer det sig att han har slutat att döda folk?" frågade Harry. Han visste att Voldemort hade mördat mer än en gång bara under det senaste året.**

 **"Därför att han inte vill dra uppmärksamheten till sig", sade Sirius. "Det skulle vara farlig för honom. Hans återkomst gick inte riktigt som han önskade sig. Han strulade till det."**

 **"Eller rättare sagt, du strulade till det för honom", sade Lupin med ett belåtet leende.**

Ett flertal personer utbytte förvirrade blickar när de hörde det.

"Vad gjorde Harry?" frågade Dennis tillslut.

"Det kommer att förklaras snart", sade mrs Diggory, hennes röst en aning svagare än vad den varit i början av kapitlet.

 **"Hur då?" frågade Harry förbryllat.**

 **"Det var inte meningen att du skulle överleva!" sade Sirius. "Inga andra än hans Dödsätare skulle veta att han hade kommit tillbaka. Men du överlevde och kunde vittna om det."**

"Tack och lov för det", sade Cedric och en tystnad föll över salen. "Vad? Bättre att en av oss överlevde, dessutom såg han till att mina föräldrar kunde… kunde, ni vet... ta farväl", sade Cedric och han gestikulerade vilt med högra handen medan han försökte formulera sig.

"Och vi är väldigt tacksamma för det", sade mrs Diggory bestämt.

"Eileen har rätt", sade mr Diggory i en hes röst. "Och vi kanske kan rädda liv nu, så ingen annan behöver begrava sin son."

 **"Och den absolut siste han ville skulle få reda på hans återkomst så tidigt, det var Dumbledore", sade Lupin. "Men du såg till att Dumbledores fick veta det med detsamma."**

 **"Hur har det hjälpt?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Skojar du?" sade Bill misstroget. "Dumbledore är ju den ende som Ni-vet-vem nånsin varit rädd för!"**

 **"Tack vare dig kunde Dumbledore återinkalla Fenixordern bara en timme efter att Voldemort kommit tillbaka", sade Sirius.**

"Det var det som hände i sjukhusflygeln!" sade Cho med ett leende.

"Vadå för något? Vad hände i sjukhusflygeln?" protesterade Nigel med rynkad panna.

"Professor Dumbledore pratade om att samla ihop 'gamla gänget' och skickade iväg folk på uppdrag och sånt", sade Cho och ett ljud av förståelse flög genom salen.

 **"Och vad har Fenixordern sysslat med då?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Arbetat så hårt vi kan för att hindra Voldemort från att genomföra sina planer", sade Sirius.**

 **"Hur vet ni vad han har för planer?" frågade Harry snabbt.**

 **"Dumbledore har vissa aningar, och hans aningar brukar oftast visa sig riktiga."**

 **"Så vad tror Dumbledore att han planerar?"**

"De kommer inte att berätta det", sade Astoria och hennes hästsvans piskade till sin syster i ansiktet när hon skakade på huvudet.

"Slöseri på frågor", instämde Daphne efter att ha spottat ut det hår som fastnat i munnen.

"Sen när har Harry ett begränsat antal frågor?" sade Oliver med rynkad panna.

"Det har inte direkt sagts rakt ut, men vi vet att mrs Weasley inte är nöjd med beslutet att ge dem information, så hon kommer sätta stopp för utfrågningen förr eller senare", sade Astoria med en axelryckning.

 **"Jo, först och främst vill han bygga upp sin armé igen", sade Sirius. "Förr i tiden hade han väldiga skaror i sin makt: häxor och trollkarlar som han hade skrämt eller förhäxat till att följa honom, sina trogna Dödsätare och ett stort antal olika mörkervarelser. Du hörde att han planerade att värva jättarna, det är bara en av alla de grupper han är ute efter. Han kommer knappast att ge sig på Trolldomsministeriet med bara ett dussin Dödsätare."**

Astoria och Daphne utbytte en förvånad blick, de hade inte förväntat sig att de vuxna skulle ge information.

 **"Ni tänker alltså försöka hindra honom från att få fler anhängare?"**

 **"Vi gör vårt bästa", sade Lupin.**

"Det låter väldigt oroväckande", sade Sarah och började tugga på sin underläpp.

"Oroa er inte, det är inte ert uppdrag", sade Kingsley och hans röst lyckades lugna ner flera av de yngre eleverna.

 **"Hur då?"**

 **"Jo, huvudsaken är att försöka övertyga så många som möjligt om att Du-vet-vem faktiskt har återvänt och att få dem att vara på sin vakt", sade Bill. "Fast det har visat sig knepigt."**

 **"Varför det?"**

 **"På grund av Ministeriets inställning", sade Tonks. "Du såg ju Cornelius Fudge efter att Du-vet-vem kom tillbaka, Harry. Och han har inte ändrat ståndpunkt alls. Han vägrar absolut tro på att det har hänt."**

"Det kommer få folk dödade!" protesterade Susan och knöt händerna.

"Vi gör vårt bästa för att låta folk veta", sade Remus allvarligt. "Det tar tid och energi, men gör vårt bästa."

"Det tvivlar vi inte på Remus, jag ska se vad jag själv kan göra", sade madam Bones allvarligt.

 **"Men varför?" sade Harry upprört. "Varför är han så dum? Om Dumbledore…"**

 **"Ja, just det, där satte du fingret på problemet", sade mr Weasley med ett skevt leende. "Dumbledore."**

"De har gjort sitt bästa för att få honom verka galen", sade mr Diggory ogillande.

"Åh, han är det, har varit det så länge jag känt honom", sade Newt glatt och framförallt förstaårseleverna såg nervöst mellan de två männen.

"Mr Scamander, det är du som ägde en nundu, jag vet inte om du är rätta personen att döma ut någon som galen", sade madam Bones med höjda ögonbryn.

"Förmodligen! Jag ska förmodligen ha haft en nundu i min egendom, något som ministeriet aldrig kunde bevisa", sade Newt med ett litet leende.

 **"Fudge är rädd för honom förstår du", sade Tonks sorgset.**

 **"Rädd för Dumbledore?" sade Harry misstroget.**

"Han är skrämmande när han är rasande", påpekade Hermione med en grimas.

"Åh, jag vet, jag såg honom i fejk-Moodys kontor när han var rasande. Jag var mer förvirrad över varför Fudge var rädd för Dumbledore", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Det är för att Fudge är en fegis", fnös Ron och mrs Weasley blängde halvhjärtat på honom.

 **"Rädd för vad han har i kikaren", sade mr Weasley. "Fudge tror att Dumbledore har planer på att störta honom. Han tror att Dumbledore själv vill bli Trolldomsminister."**

 **"Men Dumbledore vill inte…"**

 **"Det är klart att han inte vill", sade mr Weasley. "Han har aldrig velat ha ministerposten, även om massor av folk ville att han skulle ta den när Millicent Bagnold avgick. Fudge kom till makten i stället, men han har aldrig riktigt glömt hur stort folkligt stöd Dumbledore hade, trots att han aldrig sökte jobbet."**

Fudge skruvade obekvämt på sig, ovillig att säga något som skulle bevisa att mannens teori stämde.

"Åh, jag minns det… tidningarna skrev om det en hel del, eller hur?" sade Narcissa fundersamt och Moody nickade.

"Ja, Daily Prophet var inte glada med resultatet, nu är de i hans ficka", fnös han och Fudge blängde tyst på honom, men sade inte ett ord.

 **"Innerst inne vet Fudge att Dumbledore är mycket klokare än han, en mycket mäktigare trollkarl, och i början av sin ministertid bad han ständigt Dumbledore om hjälp och råd", sade Lupin.**

"Wow, hur är han fortfarande minister?" frågade Angelina misstroget.

Umbridge blåste upp och innan Fudge hann protestera hade hon öppnat munnen. "Ministern är ytterst kompetent på sitt jobb och den bästa för positionen!"

"Samma minister som förnekat Voldemorts återkomst de senaste månaderna och riskerar allas liv", sade Ginny högt, och till fleras förtjusning så använde hon ett tonläge som liknade Umbridges.

 **"Men det verkar som om Fudge har förälskat sig i makten och är mycket självsäkrare nu. Han älskar att vara Trolldomsminister och har lyckats övertyga sig själv om att det är han som är den klia och att Dumbledore bara ställer till med bråk för sakens skull."**

 **"Hur kan han tro det?" sade Harry ilsket. "Hur kan Fudge tro att Dumbledore bara skulle hitta på alltsammans — att jag skulle hitta på alltihop?"**

"Det är faktiskt en väldigt bra fråga, du är den sista personen som skulle hävda att Voldemort är tillbaka", sade Dorea bestämt medan hon blängde på Fudge.

"Ifrågasätt dem inte, vi har märkt att många av dem saknar logik", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Därför att om han accepterar att Voldemort är tillbaka skulle det innebär problem som ministeriet inte har behövt ta itu med på nästan fjorton år", sade Sirius bittert. "Fudge kan helt enkelt inte förmå sig att se sanningen i vitögat. Det är så mycket bekvämare att intala sig själv att Dumbledore ljuger för att få honom på fall."**

 **"Och farligare", sade mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet. "Att ignorera sanningen kommer bara göra dig sårbar."**

"Ifall man vill ignorera sanningen så är det okej, men när man går ut i media och övertygar andra om samma sak…", Remus skakade på huvudet.

 **"Du inser problemet", sade Lupin. "Så länge ministeriet vidhåller att det inte finns nånting att frukta från Voldemort är det svårt att övertyga folk om att han är tillbaka, särskilt som de helst inte vill tro på det. Dessutom förlitar sig ministeriet på att The Daily Prophet inte ska rapportera nånting av Dumbledores ryktesspridning, som de kallar det, så de flesta inom trollkarlssamhället är totalt ovetande om att nånting alls har hänt, och det gör dem till en lätt måltavla för Dödsätarna om de använder Imperiusförbannelsen."**

 **"Men ni talar väl om det för folk?" sade Harry och såg sig omkring på mr Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin och Tonks. "Ni låter väl folk få veta att han är tillbaka?"**

 **Allesammans log glädjelöst.**

Eleverna i salen utbytte nervösa blickar. Var det inte det som de vuxna hade gjort, försökt att varna dem? Varför skulle de inte försöka varna alla? Tankarna gick åt alla håll hos allesammans.

 **"Tja, eftersom alla tror att jag är en galen massmördare och ministeriet har satt ett pris på tiotusen galleoner på mitt huvud kan jag knappast börja vandra omkring på gatorna och dela ut flygblad, va?" sade Sirius otåligt.**

"Jag hävdar fortfarande att det skulle fått positiv uppmärksamhet", sade Tonks bestämt.

"Det får mig att bli intresserad av hur det gick till när ni berättade att han var oskyldig. För alla i Ordern visste väl inte om det från början?" sade Zacharias intresserat.

"Det gick helt okej, en del skrikande, en del svärande och en del ursäkter", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **"Och jag är inte nån särskilt populär middagsgäst hos de flesta familjer", sade Lupin. "Det är en av yrkesriskerna med att vara varulv."**

"Det får det att låta som om han valt att vara en varulv", sade Luna med rynkad panna.

"En sak ni alla behöver veta om Remus, han gillar att prata på det sättet. Trots att han inte gjoRT NÅGOT FEL!" Sirius höjde rösten i slutet av sin mening samtidigt som han vände sig om för att stirra på Remus som såg förlägen ut.

"Vi tar inte den diskussionen nu", sade Remus och Sirius såg ut som om han skulle protestera men höll sin tunga.

 **"Tonks och Arthur skulle förlora sina jobb vid ministeriet om de började snacka för mycket om saken", sade Sirius, "och det är väldigt viktigt för oss att ha spioner inne på ministeriet, för du kan slå dig i backen på att Voldemort har det."**

"Spioner!" fräste Umbridge ilsket. "Ni kommer att få sparken för det här."

"Och vi kommer gå till tidningen och berätta exakt vad som hänt och varför de blev avskedade, och jag kan garantera att det inte kommer se bra ut för er", sade Sirius i en lättsam ton.

Charlus skakade på huvudet och ett ömt leende dök upp i hans ansikte. "Det är bra att veta att han inte glömt sina lektioner… hans fiender kommer inte veta vad han är kapabel till."

 **"Men vi har faktiskt lyckats övertyga en del personer", sade mr Weasley. "Till exempel Tonks här — hon var för ung för att vara med i Fenixordern förra gången, och det är en väldig fördel för oss att ha Aurorer på vår sida. Kingsley Shacklebolt har också varit en stor tillgång, han har ansvaret för jakten på Sirius, så han har försett ministeriet med information om att Sirius är i Tibet."**

"Är inte det slöseri med resurser?" frågade Hannah med rynkad panna.

"Egentligen sparar vi pengar på det eftersom vi inte har rätt att gå in i Tibet, myndigheterna där håller istället ögonen öppna… det var en känslig situation", sade Kingsley i en långsam ton. "Men så länge har vi kunnat placera Aurorer på andra, viktigare fall."

 **"Men om ingen av er låter folk få veta att Voldemort är tillbaka…", började Harry.**

 **"Vem har sagt att ingen av oss gör det?" sade Sirius. "Varför tror du att Dumbledore har råkat i såna svårigheter?"**

 **"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry.**

 **"De försöker ge honom dåligt rykte", sade Lupin. "Såg du inte The Daily Prophet förra veckan? Där stod det att han har röstats bort från ordförande för Internationella trollkarlsförbundet för att han håller på att bli gammal och förlora greppet, men det är inte sant. Han blev bortröstad av ministerietrollkarlarna sen han hållit ett tal där han tillkännagav Voldemorts återkomst. De har degraderat honom från Överstetrollkarl i Wizengamot — det är trollkarlarnas högsta domstol — och de talar också om att ta ifrån honom hans Merlinordern av första graden."**

"Så han förlorade alla sina positioner för att han försökte varna oss?" sade Su Li förskräckt.

"Ånej, inte alla. Han har kvar sina två viktigaste positioner", sade Bill allvarligt och ett flertal elever utbytte förvirrade blickar, två positioner? Vilken position mer än rektor hade han kvar?

 **"Men Dumbledore säger ju att han inte bryr sig om vad de gör, så länge de inte tar bort honom från chokladgrodekorten", sade Bil och flinade.**

 **"Det är ingenting att skoja om", sade mr Weasley skarpt.**

"Nej minsann, det skulle förkrossa mig om de drog tillbaka mitt kort", sade Dumbledore i en allvarlig ton men han hade en glimt i ögat.

"Kan du försöka agera som din ålder?" suckade McGonagall och Dumbledore log mot henne.

 **"Om han fortsätter att utmana ministeriet på det här viset kan det sluta med att de sätter honom i Azkabanfängelset, och det är det sista vi vill. Så länge Ni-vet-vem vet att Dumbledore finns där ute och känner till hans planer kommer han att tåga försiktigt fram. Om Dumbledore är ur vägen … ja, då är fältet fritt för Ni-vet-vem."**

"Varför skulle han bli placerad i Azkaban? Man måste vara dömd för något", protesterade Zacharias och Sirius harklade sig genast.

"Okej, men ifall vi bortser ifrån dig nu, Sirius", sade Narcissa tålmodigt.

"Fortfarande enkelt, han skulle bli kallad för en förrädare eller något sådant. De skulle hitta en anledning", sade Sirius, och hans vanligtvis glada ansikte var ersatt av ett seriöst.

 **"Men om Voldemort försöker värva fler Dödsätare måste det ju komma ut att han är tillbaka?"**

 **"Voldemort går inte direkt hem till folk och knackar på dörren, Harry", sade Sirius. "Han använder list, han förhäxar och utpressar dem. Han är mycket van att verka i hemlighet.**

"Han skulle vara den mest irriterande dörrförsäljaren."

"Um, va?" sade en tredjeårselev förvirrat.

"Irriterande dörrförsäljare, Voldemort alltså. Kan du tänka dig hur plågsamt det skulle vara?" sade Lee med en grimas.

"Jag kan", sade Harry innan han förskräckt slog igen munnen, och de sympatiska blickarna som han avskydde riktades återigen emot honom.

 **I vilket fall är det här med att värva anhängare bara ett av hans intressen. Han har andra planer också, planer som han kan sätta i verket i största tysthet, och det är de han koncentrerar sig på för ögonblicket."**

 **"Vad är det han är ute efter förutom att värva anhängare?" frågade Harry ivrigt.**

 **Han tyckte att han såg Sirius och Lupin utbyta en mycket snabb blick innan Sirius svarade.**

"Vad handlade det om?" frågade Ginny intresserat.

"Vi hade en tyst konversation om vad vi kunde berätta, vi hade avlagt löften om att inte säga vissa saker", förklarade Remus efter att, till de flestas underhållning, ha delat en blick med Sirius.

 **"Sånt som han bara kan få på smygvägar."**

 **När Harry fortfarande såg förbryllad ut sade Sirius. "Som till exempel ett vapen. Nånting han inte hade förra gången."**

 **"Förra gången han hade makten?"**

 **"Ja."**

En öronbedövande tystnad hade fyllt salen, endast mrs Diggorys ord och nervösa flämtningar efter andan bröt den. Omedvetet hade de flesta krullat ihop sig, som om de förväntade sig att någon skulle hoppa fram och attackera och ifall de var så små som möjligt skulle ingen se dem.

 **"Som vad för slags vapen?" frågade Harry. "Nånting värre än Avada Kedavra…?"**

 **"Nu räcker det!"**

"Awwww!" ljudet av besvikelse ekade i salen när det blev tydligt att de inte skulle få mer information.

 **Det var mrs Weasleys röst, som kom från skuggorna intill dörren. Harry hade inte märkt att hon hade kommit tillbaka. Hon stod med armarna i kors och såg rasande ut. "Jag vill att ni går och lägger er nu. Allihop", tillade hon och såg på Fred, George, Ron och Hermione.**

 **"Du kan inte kommendera oss…", började Fred.**

 **"Om jag kan", fräste mrs Weasley. Hon darrade lätt när hon tittade på Sirius. "Ni har gett Harry massvis med information. Om han får lite till, kan ni lika gärna ta in honom i Fenixordern med en gång."**

"Ja, släpp in honom!"

"Han är femton. Han är för ung för att vara med", sade Dorea genast och uppmärksamheten vändes till tavlan.

"Jag trodde att dy yppmyntrade att de skylle berätta allt för 'Arry", sade Fleur förvånat.

"Att han får information, ja, men inte att han ska gå med i Ordern", sade Dorea bestämt.

 **"Varför inte?" sade Harry genast. "Jag går med, jag vill bli medlem, jag vill kämpa."**

 **"Nej." Det var inte mrs Weasley som talade den här gången, det var Lupin.**

"Varför protesterade du?" frågade Orla intresserat.

"Därför att jag inte vill sätta Harry i fara, jag ger en förklaring i boken skulle jag tro", sade Remus med ett vänligt leende.

"Självklart var det Lupin som protesterade", sade Sprout och skakade på huvudet. "Han har alltid varit den mer försiktiga."

"Um… professor Lupin är den försiktiga? Är jag den enda som minns hur han i slutet av tredje boken tänkte utkräva sin hämnd på Pettigrew? Han rullade upp sina ärmar och sa i princip "Tja Peter, dags för dig att dö"", sade Gabriel högt och pekade anklagande på Remus med en röd klubba.

"Av någon anledning har lärarna klamrat sig fast vid idén om att Remus är en gigantisk mjukis, så att säga, och följer reglerna till punkt och prick", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet med ett skratt.

"Jag tror att de gör det för att de hade åtminstone något hopp i fall en av Marodörerna var smart och höll tillbaka de andra", tillade Remus med ett leende.

 **"Fenixordern består bara av vuxna trollkarlar", sade han. "Trollkarlar som har gått ut skolan", tillade han då Fred och George öppnade munnen. "Att vara med i den här innebär faror som ni inte har en aning om, ingen av er… Jag tror att Molly har rätt, Sirius. Vi har sagt tillräckligt."**

"Så därför skapade vi vår egna grupp", muttrade Ron till sina två närmsta vänner.

"Jag trodde det var för att bli godkända i försvar mot svartkonster", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi vet alla att det är för att överleva, försök inte spela dumma", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

 **Sirius ryckte lätt på axlarna men kom inte med några invändningar**

"Jag ville aldrig att Harry skulle vara en medlem, jag ville bara att han skulle ha all information", sade Sirius både Remus och Tonks nickade instämmande.

"Vill du vara medlem Harry?" frågade Colin ivrigt.

Harry tvekade, han drog lätt underläppen mellan sina tänder innan han gav sitt svar: "Nej och ja, ja för att kunna hjälpa och besegra… men de har rätt, jag är för ung för det. Men jag vill fortfarande hållas informerad och vara delaktig på något sätt."

 **Mrs Weasley gjorde ett befallande tecken åt sina söner och Hermione. De reste sig en efter en och Harry, som förstod att ytterligare motstånd var meningslöst, följde deras exempel.**

"Det var ett intressant kapitel", sade mrs Diggory medan hon stängde boken. "Jag är tacksam över för vad ni gör för att försöka stoppa dem, säg till om vi kan hjälpa till på något sätt."

"Åh, vi kan inte göra det mot er…", började mrs Weasley säga oroligt men blev snabbt avbruten.

"Eileen har rätt, vi hjälper gärna till. Det är det minsta vi kan göra efter vad de gjorde mot vår Cedric", sade mr Diggory bestämt

"Vi kan kontakta er vid nästa möte", erbjöd Dumbledore och paret Diggory nickade godkännande, deras son sittandes emellan dem med en sorgsen blick. Någonting sade honom att han skulle behöva återvända snart, att hans föräldrar skulle behöva säga farväl och sörja honom igen.


	7. Den gamla ärevördiga släkten Black

**Siggan09** : Vad kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket :D Jag gillar också att Remus och Tonks blir allt närmare, de är så gulliga tillsammans.

 **Simona06** : Kul att du tyckte om det så mycket :D Jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde uppdatera en gång om dagen men jag har tyvärr inte tiden för det. Jag saknar tiden då jag uppdaterade varannan vecka utan problem, och jag skulle säkert klara det nu på sommaren ifall jag inte tagit tag i att rätta allting. Aja, jag försöker att uppdatera så ofta jag kan :) Jag vill inte möta dörrförsäljaren Voldemort, men jag är glad att du gillade det. Jag ska hålla ögonen öppna och så ska jag försöka hitta ett tillfälle att läsa din fanfic, medan jag inte vet vad det handlar om kan jag ändå ge det en chans :)  
\- Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet. Remus och Tonks är goals har jag bestämt nu. De har ett hälsosamt förhållande. Hehe, jag har, av mina vänner ett antal gånger, blivit anklagad för att säga förlåt alldeles för ofta och i onödan. Jag tror det är för att jag vill göra alla glada… vilket även resulterar i en del val som jag kanske egentligen inte skulle ha valt om jag inte visste att det var vad andra skulle tycka… anyhow, jag har en tendens att be om ursäkt i onödan. Men det var väldigt kloka ord ifrån den där tjejen, hon har helt rätt. Vi får se hur det går att skriva nu när skolan är slut, har jobbat sen 10 juni och varje helg har jag haft något, så ser fram emot den här helgen då jag inte har något planerat. Så jobbet, planer plus rättningen har gjort att jag inte skriver nya kapitel lika fort som jag skulle vilja. Men jag vill bli klar med rättningen för att allting ska vara logiskt. Men det känns bra att du förstår problemen med att annat kommer emellan :)  
Umbridge gräver sig bara djupare och djupare ner i ett hål. Det är inte så långt kvar till Straffkommenderingen nu :D

 **Linneagb** : Det gör mig väldigt glad att du gillar Gabriel så mycket :D Han är delvis baserad på Gabriel från Supernatural, men det är mest bara hans svaghet för sötsaker, resten kommer ifrån mitt huvud. Skratt kommer definitivt att behövas ju längre in i serien de kommer, speciellt i sjunde boken.  
Haha, tog det inte som ett hot :D Jag har väldigt svårt att förstå varför man shippar Snape/Lily, jag respekterar att folk gör det och kommer inte håna/attackera/etc någon för det, men det är verkligen inte min kopp av te och jag läser det inte frivilligt.  
Percy läste kapitel 16, även känt som Hemligheternas kammare i andra boken, vilket är i kapitel 18 på HLHP. Men karaktärer kommer få chansen att läsa fler än ett kapitel, jag har inte namnen på tillräckligt många karaktärer för att kunna ha en ny karaktär hela tiden, men tänker göra slut på listan med namn först innan alla får en till chans att läsa. Väldigt ont av dig att vilja låta Percy läsa det kapitlet :P  
Nej, det är väl bara 3 kapitel kvar nu? 4? Jag vet inte, något sådant i alla fall. Medan Dumbledore gillar upptåg så tror jag han drar gränsen när det blir stölder, och kan du tänka dig kaoset i fall alla började imitera Mundungus. Börjar misstänka att Moody är allergisk emot optimism, det skulle förklara en hel del, skulle det inte? Aww, det gör mig så glad att du anser att de är söta tillsammans, då lyckas jag med deras förhållande. Och ja, det ska bli väldigt intressant att skriva hur Mundungus för Moody dödad.  
Jag vet, jag blir arg varje gång jag läser det för jag tycker så synd om Sirius, jag kan förstå Mollys synpunkt, men jag anser att hon har fel. Och vi ska inte prata om filmen, mitt blod kokar av ilska varje gång jag minns att enligt filmerna var Sirius sista ord till Harry "Nice one, James" och de har totalt missuppfattat deras förhållande tillsammans. Sirius vet att Harry inte är James.  
Större beröm än det tror jag inte att du kan ge mig, jag gör mitt bästa för att skriva dem så som de är i böckerna, och att du anser att jag lyckas gör mig alldeles överlycklig. Det bästa när man inte kan krama sina karaktärer är att andra karaktärer kan göra det åt dig.  
Tycker verkligen synd om Remus, han har inte haft det lätt i livet och han förtjänar så mycket bättre. Vill bara vira in honom i en filt och ge honom varm choklad (egentligen te, men tror han uppskattar choklad bättre). Dumbledore är väldigt speciell i vad han prioriterar, i grunden behöver du tänka "Vad skulle en ledare anses va viktigast av dessa 3 saker… okej, då tycker Dumbledore så istället" och så vet du vad han ska säga :P Jag råkade avsluta kapitlet mitt i en mening, men jag har fixat det problemet nu så meningen är avslutad. Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, vi ses :)

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Som du säger var det inte bokens mest spännande kapitel, så det gör mig glad att du tycker att jag lyckades liva upp kapitlet en aning. Om jag minns rätt (ta det med en gnutta salt för mitt minne är överallt just nu) så får vi lite mer generell information kring Jasmine i det här kapitlet.  
Det är komplicerat det där med ifall man är barn eller vuxen; jag menar jag är 20 och ibland känner jag mig hälften så gammal. Jag räknar inte mig själv som vuxen även fast jag är det :D Haha okej, jag ska inte snoka trots att min nyfikenhet brinner :P Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

* * *

 **AN** : Okej, jag har precis insett att jag var varit så upptagen med saker att jag totalt glömt bort att säga grattis till inte en, två eller tre personer. Utan hela fem olika personer har fyllt år sen i maj. Därför vill jag passa på att nu i efterhand säga grattis till Kristin, Thalia, Calaminaria, Einusch och Frida. Den ursprungliga planen var att ni skulle få era gratulationer runt era födelsedagar men istället sker det nu för att jag är en väldigt glömsk och tankspridd människa. Så grattis alla! Jag kan inte riktigt beskriva exakt hur mycket ni betyder för mig, men jag är evigt tacksamma för er alla och det stöd som ni har gett mig. Ni är alla helt underbara människor och jag ser fram emot att få höra mer från er och lära mig mer om er. Ni är bäst!

* * *

Mrs Diggory hade slutit ögonen vid tanken på att hon snart skulle förlora sin son igen, men hon öppnade dem snabbt igen; Cedric var här nu och det var huvudsaken. Hon hade fått en gåva och hon tänkte inte spendera den tid hon hade med att ängslas över framtiden. "Vem kan tänka sig att läsa nästa kapitel?" frågade hon, och kände sig stolt över att hennes röst inte svajade något.

"Jag skulle vilja prova", erbjöd sig en liten pojke och hon log mjukt emot honom.

"Självklart, vad heter du?" frågade hon medan hon reste sig upp och tog några steg för att lämna över boken.

"Malcolm Baddock, madam. Andra året i Ravenclaw?" han lade till den sista delen som om han var osäker på ifall han skulle säga det eller inte.

Mrs Diggory log emot honom igen och han log trevande tillbaka innan han vände all uppmärksamhet till boken och började bläddra fram till rätt sida. Medan han gjorde det passade madam Pomfrey på att smyga sig ner till vart Remus, Sirius och Tonks satt och överlämnat en glasflaska fylld med en brun vätska till Remus, som svepte den med en grimas.

"Du har druckit värre, och ät ingenting på en timme", sade madam Pomfrey strängt när hon såg hur varulvens hand vandrade mot en ficka som hon var övertygad om att den var fylld av choklad. Hennes misstänker stämde av döma av den besvikna blicken som korsade Remus ansikte.

"Exakt hur mycket av det där kommer jag behöva dricka?" frågade han efter några sekunder.

"Två gånger om dagen de närmaste tre dagarna, efter det får vi se om vi kan minska dosen. Du kanske tror att du är botad och känner dig bättre, men du behöver fortfarande ta drycken för att bli återställd", svarade madam Pomfrey korthugget innan hon återvände till sin plats. Remus suckade uppgivet men sade ingenting, istället vände han sin uppmärksamhet till Malcolm som precis börjat läsa.

 **Den gamla ärevördiga släkten Black**

"Åh toppen, hur länge innan vi återvänder till Hogwarts?" frågade Sirius med en tung suck.

"Rättegången kommer vara först, det finns inte en chans att de skippar den", sade Remus fundersamt. "Men jag kan inte riktigt föreställa mig vad vi har gjort under sommaren som är värt att läsa om."

"Hur är det med er, spionerade ni något mer?" sade Tonks och vände sig mot ungdomarna med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Um, jag tror inte det? Inget värt att nämna åtminstone. Om vi skulle ha tjuvlyssnat och spionerat så kan jag tänka mig att vi gjort det innan Harry dök upp", sade Fred långsamt, hans ton vaksam och försiktig.

"Äh, sluta låtsas va oskyldig, vi vet att ni spionerade på mötena och fick information", sade mrs Weasley och kämpade mellan att besluta ifall hon skulle himla med ögonen eller blänga förmanande på sina barn.

 **Mrs Weasley följde dem uppför trappan med bister min.**

 **"Nu går ni raka vägen i säng, och inget prat", sade hon när de kom upp på den första trappavsatsen. "Vi har en arbetsam dag morgon. Ginny sover nog" tillade hon till Hermione, "så försök att inte väcka henne."**

"För det är troligt", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet.

"Från vad jag vet om Ginny, så kommer 'on inte sova. 'On vill också veta vad som 'änder", instämde Fleur med ett litet leende och Ginny grimaserade.

 **"Sover, jo, säkert", sade Fred med dämpad röst när Hermione hade sagt god natt och de var på väg upp till nästa våning. "Om inte Ginny ligger vaken och väntar på att Hermione ska berätta allt som de sa där nere så är jag en fladdermask…."**

"Det var precis vad jag gjorde", mumlade Ginny med ett litet leende.

"Och vi är inte ett dugg förvånade", sade Neville med ett lätt skratt.

 **"Då så, Ron och Harry", sade mrs Weasley på trappavsatsen till andra våningen och pekade mot deras sovrum. "Marsch i säng med er nu."**

 **"God natt", sade Harry och Ron till tvillingarna.**

 **"Sov sött", sade Fred och blinkade.**

Mrs Weasley spände blicken i sin son men sade ingenting, ifall de hade smugit sig ner så skulle hon ha märkt det.

 **Mrs Weasley stängde dörren bakom Harry med ett ljudligt snäpp. Sovrummet såg om möjligt ännu kallare och dystrare ut än det hade gjort vid första anblicken. Det tomma porträttet på väggen andades nu mycket långsamt och djupt, som om dess osynliga innehavare sov. Harry satte på sig pyjamasen, tog av sig glasögonen och kröp ner i sin kalla säng medan Ron kastade upp ugglegodis ovanpå klädskåpet för att lugna ner Hedwig och Piggy, som otåligt klapprade med näbben och prasslade med vingarna.**

 **"Vi kan inte släppa ut dem på jakt varenda kväll", förklarade Ron medan han drog på sig sin rödbruna pyjamas. "Dumbledore vill inte ha för många ugglor som susar runt Grimmaldiplan, han tror att det kan se misstänkt ut. Javisst ja, jag glömde ju…" Han gick fram till dörren och reglade den.**

 **"Varför gör du så där?"**

"Säg inte att det finns ett monster!" sade Colin förskräckt.

"Varför är din första tanke alltid att det är ett monster?" frågade Harry misstroget med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Därför att det alltid är monster när det gäller dig", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning och Harry vände sig mot honom istället.

"De har en poäng… du har träffat på en trehövdad hund, en basilisk, gigantiska spindlar, varulvar, dementorer, drakar, troll…", sade Neville och höll upp ett finger för varje varelse han nämnde.

"Du gav dig efter draken och du var närvarande vid mötet med trehövdade hunden!" protesterade Harry genast.

"En gång, jag var smart nog att inte gå raka vägen till hunden igen", sade Neville avfärdande.

Colin harklade sig otåligt och återkallade all uppmärksamhet till sig själv igen: "Ifall det inte var ett monster där, varför skulle ni annars behöva reglera dörren?"

 **"Krake", sade Ron och släckte ljuset. "Första natten jag var här kom han vandrande klockan tre på morgonen. Tro mig, du vill inte vakna och hitta honom smygande omkring här i rummet. Hur som helst…"**

"Krake? Vad sjutton är en Krake?"

"Det är en gigantisk bläckfisk!" sade Terry ivrigt.

"Nej, du tänker på Kraken", sade Cho med betoning på n:et och skakade på huvudet. "Men jag känner igen Krake, men jag vet inte från vad", hon rynkade frustrerat på pannan.

"Åh, jag vet! Var det inte saken som hjälpte honom att fly?" Amanda pekade på Sirius som log snett.

"Vilken av gångerna? Jag har flytt många gånger, måste jag erkänna", sade Sirius, hans ton road och ögonen glittrande av bus. Amanda skakade bara på huvudet, hon var säker på att hon hade rätt men hon ville inte ta den diskussionen nu.

 **Han klev upp i sängen, kröp ner under täcket och vände sig sedan om och tittade på Harry i mörkret; Harry kunde se hans silhuett i månljuset som silade in genom det smutsiga fönstret. "… vad säger du?"**

 **Harry behövde inte fråga vad Ron menade. "Ja, de talade ju inte om mycket för oss som vi inte kunde ha gissat själva, eller hur?" sade han och tänkte på vad som hade sagts nere i köket. "Det enda de egentligen sa var att Orden försöker hindra folk från att ansluta sig till Vol…"**

"Jag antar att det var ett medvetet val av er?" sade madam Bones, hennes ena ögonbryn höjt och huvudet svagt lutat mot höger.

"Vi hade en misstanke om vad de redan visste och jag tror jag talar för alla som var närvarande när vi ville använda det för att klarna upp deras uppfattningar en aning", sade Remus, hans ord väl överlagda.

"… nu när vi vet att du är en marodör borde vi inte ha förväntat oss något annat", sade Fred medan han misstänksamt betraktade Remus.

 **Det hördes en häftig inandning från Ron.**

 **"…demort", sade Harry bestäm. "När tänker du börja säga hans namn? Sirius och Lupin gör det."**

 **Ron låtsades inte höra den sista anmärkningen.**

"När började du använda namnet?" frågade någon intressant och Ron såg sig om för att försöka hitta talaren men utan framgång.

"Jag vet inte, det bara hände någon gång? Och sluta titta på mig så självbelåtet, Harry!"

"Jag sa ingenting", protesterade Harry med ett gigantiskt leende som inte lurade någon.

"Nej, men du tänkte det tillräckligt högt för att störa oss alla", fnös Ron och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Ja, du har rätt", sade han, "vi visste redan nästan allt de berättade för oss tack vare förlängningsöronen. Det enda nya var…"**

 ** _Pang._**

 **"AAJ!"**

 **"Sänk rösten, Ron, annars kommer mamma hit igen."**

 **"Ni har just transfererat er ner på mina knän!"**

 **"Jamen, det är svårare i mörkret."**

"Det borde det inte vara, så länge ni kan visualisera stället så skulle det inte vara så svårt", protesterade Bill.

"Som du ser så landade jag på Rons knän, så uppenbarligen är det svårare", sade George och himlade med ögonen.

 **Harry såg de suddiga konturerna av Fred och George som hopppade ner från Rons säng. Det hördes ett jämrande från sängfjädrarna och Harrys madrass sjönk ner några centimeter när George slog sig ner intill hans fötter.**

"Hur kan du veta vem som är vem i mörkret, seriöst?"

"Jag kan faktiskt inte minnas ifall jag visste vem som var vem där, det är möjligt att boken bara har tilldelat dem en identitet", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Nå, har du kommit på det än?" frågade George ivrigt.**

 **"Vapnet som Sirius talade om?" sade Harry.**

 **"Det råkade snarare slinka ur honom", sade Fred förtjust, där han satt bredvid Ron. "Det hörde vi minsann ingenting om i de gamla förlängningsöronen, va?"**

"Och tack vare Remus vet vi mer nu… tja åtminstone en bättre idé om vart det är, på ett ungefär", sade Ginny glatt.

"Jag önskar att jag hade fått veta mer dock", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Äsch, vi löser det på något sätt. De kan inte hålla det hemligt alltid", sade Fred bestämt, även om han kastade en irriterad blick mot sin mamma, medveten om att hon skulle föredra ifall de aldrig fick den informationen.

 **"Vad tror ni att det är?"**

 **"Kan vara vad som helst", sade Fred.**

 **"Men det kan väl inte finnas nånting som är värre än Avada Kedavra-förbannelsen?" sade Ron. "Vad kan vara värre än döden?"**

 **"Det kanske är nånting som kan döda massvis med folk på en gång", föreslog George.**

"Prata inte ens om det, det sista trollkarlsvärlden behöver är granater eller bomber", sade Amanda med en rysning.

"Jag vill inte ens föreställa mig kaoset ifall de fick tag på sånt", sade Katrina med en egen grimas.

 **"Kanske det är nåt speciellt plågsamt sätt att döda folk på", sade Ron ängsligt.**

Mrs Weasley snörpte på munnen, det var av just den anledningen som hon inte ville berätta var orden höll på med. De borde inte behöva oroa sig för att de skulle bli mördade eller hur den mörka sidan skulle gå tillväga för att göra det.

 **"Han har ju Cruciatusförbannelsen att tortera folk med", sade Harry. "Han behöver inte nåt effektivare än den."**

 **Det blev en paus och Harry visste att de andra, precis som han, undrade vilka ohyggliga saker det här vapnet kunde åstadkomma.**

 **"Vem tror ni har det nu då?" frågade George.**

 **"Jag hoppas att det är vår sida", sade Ron lite nervöst.**

"Uppenbarligen eftersom han letar efter det", sade Anthony med ett hoppfullt leende.

"Såvida han nyligen inte kommit över vapnet i hemlighet", sade Zabini och alla vände sig förvånat och oroligt emot den vanligtvis tystlåtna trollkarlen.

"Kan vi istället köra med teorin om att ingen sida har vapnet? Det känns säkrare", sade Alisa i en svag ton och tuggade försiktigt på underläppen. Ett flertal elever nickade instämmande, något som fick fler och fler att muttra liknande ord och inom några få korta sekunder surrade salen av röster som kom överens om att ingen hade vapnet, det var inte idealistiskt men bättre än ifall fel sida skulle ha det mystiska vapnet.

 **"Om det är det, har nog Dumbledore det i sitt försvar", sade Fred.**

 **"Var?" sade Ron genast. "På Hogwarts?"**

 **"Ja, där är det säkert!" sade George. "Det var där han gömde De vises sten."**

"Nej, jag skulle aldrig placera det här", sade Dumbledore bestämt och han satte sig rakare upp i sin tronliknande stol när han pratade.

"Varför inte? Ni placerade stenen här, sir", påpekade Percy och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Skillnaden mr Weasley är att jag beskyddade stenen, jag var aldrig helt säker på att Voldemort var ute efter stenen, jag hade visserligen mina misstankar men det var inget mer än det. När det kommer till… vapnet… så är det något Voldemort kommer göra vad som ens krävs för att få tag i det. För tillfället och inom den närmaste framtiden är det säkert där den befinner sig", Dumbledore talade långsamt och tvekade en aning över ordet vapen men fortsatte sedan i en övervägande ton, noga med att inte ge ut någon information som var viktig.

"Ni vet vart vapnet är!" sade Michael Corner i en anklagande ton. "Varför lämnar ni det där det är?"

"Jag vet på ett ungefär vart det är och har ingen möjlighet att ta det. Även om jag hade det så skulle jag inte flytta på det, att inte ha något i sin besittning kan vara bättre än att ha det i sin egendom att använda. Det smartaste draget är ibland att stå över och vänta, att inte göra något."

"Varför måste du alltid tala i gåtor, Albus?" suckade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Fast ett vapen måste vara mycket större än stenen!" sade Ron.**

 **"Inte nödvändigtvis", sade Fred.**

 **"Nej, just det, storlek är ingen garanti för styrka", sade George. "Se på Ginny."**

Ginny log triumferande och räckte snabbt ut tungan åt sina bröder när hennes mamma inte såg.

Ron gjorde en ansats att göra likadant tillbaka men George stoppade honom. "Det är inte värt det, hon kom undan med det men du kommer inte göra det. Och gör du det kommer hon bara ge tillbaka senare", sade han allvarligt och Ron korsade missnöjt armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Du har tydligen aldrig varit utsatt för hennes förhäxningar med fladdermusspöken?"**

"Det är min favoritförhäxning", sade Ginny med ett belåtet leende.

"Jo, tack vi har märkt det", sade Colin med en grimas och rös när han tänkte på hur hon hade utfört den under ett DA möte.

 **"Sssch!" sade Fred och reste sig halvvägs upp från sängen. "Lyssna!"**

 **De tystande. Det hördes steg i trappan.**

"Mamma", sade Percy, Bill och Charlie i mun på varandra.

 **"Mamma", sade George, och hastigt och lustigt kom det ett ljudligt pang, och Harry kände hur tyngden försvann från fotändan på sängen.**

 **Några sekunder senare hörde de golvbräderna knaka utanför dörren. Mrs Weasley stod tydligen och lyssnade för att kontrollera om de pratade eller inte. Hedwig och Piggy hoade klagande. Golvbräderna knakade igen och de hörde hur hon gick uppför trappan för att kolla Fred och George.**

 **"Hon litar inte alls på oss", sade Ron beklagande.**

"Och jag har tydligen rätt i att inte göra det", sade mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Det är inte som om det skulle stoppa dem, älskling. De skulle prata om det oavsett du själv vill det eller inte, vi har precis sett bevis på det", sade mr Weasley lugnt.

"Dessutom är regler till för att brytas, Molly", sade Sirius med ett gigantiskt leende och de äldre professorerna frös till. Det var en mening som de hade hört många gånger under Marodörernas skolgång och de hoppades att mrs Weasley inte skulle göra missta…

"Ingenting är till för att brytas, det är inte logiskt", protesterade mrs Weasley och professorerna suckade uppgivet.

"Piñatas", sade Sirius omedelbart.

"Glowsticks", sade Remus med en suck och Sirius log en aning sorgset, medveten om att det var ett exempel som Lily hade gett för flera år sen och att Sirius hade gett henne en high five för det.

"Karatebrädor", sade Tonks flinande, omedveten om att Sirius och Remus tänkte på något annat.

"Spagetti när du har en för liten kastrull", tillade Remus med en fundersam ton.

"Regler", avslutade Sirius triumferande och professorerna suckade igen medan mrs Weasley betraktade dem ogillande.

 **Harry var övertygad om att han inte skulle kunna somna, kvällen hade varit så fylld med saker att tänka på att han var helt inställd på att ligga vaken i timtal och fundera över alltihop. Han ville fortsätta att prata med Ron, men mrs Weasley var nu på väg nerför de knakande trapporna igen, och när hon väl hade försvunnit hörde han tydligt andra som var på väg uppför dem…**

"Vem då?" sade Ron med rynkad panna, han kunde inte minnas att någon annan hade kommit upp.

"Skulle det kunna vara Sirius? Han har sitt rum längst upp i huset", sade Ginny och Ron nickade en aning fundersamt, men kunde inte skaka av sig känslan om att det inte var han.

 **i själva verket galopperade flerbenta varelser lätt fram och tillbaka utanför sovrumsdörren,**

"Vad för hus är det egentligen?" sade Katrina misstroget.

"Jag tror att Harry drömmer", sade Dean med ett lätt skratt.

"Var inte så säker på det, det där huset var galet och det skulle inte ha förvånat mig om ifall det hände", fnös Fred och skakade på huvudet.

 **och Hagrid, läraren i skötsel av magiska djur, sa: "Vilka skönheter, va, Harry? Den här terminen ska vi studera vapen…" och Harry såg att djuren hade kanoner till huvuden och svängde runt mot honom… han duckade…**

"Dina drömmar är väldigt speciella, Harry", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa hur min hjärna fungerar!" protesterade Harry.

"Eller hur den inte fungerar", tillade Ron med ett fräckt leende och hans hand sköt upp sekunder senare för att slå undan en kudde.

 **När han vaknade till medvetande igen låg han hoprullad som en varm boll under sängkläderna och Georges högljudda röst fyllde rummet.**

 **"Mamma säger att ni ska kliva upp, frukosten står i köket och sen behöver hon hjälp av er i vardagsrummet, det finns många fler doxyfeer där än hon trodde och hon har hittat ett bo med döda puffsurrare under soffan."**

"Herregud, det är som om ni är i ett zoo", sade Julia misstroget.

"Det påminner lite om ett zoo faktiskt", sade Ginny med ett skratt.

 **En halvtimme senare kom Harry och Ron, som snabbt hade klätt på sig och ätit frukost, in i vardagsrummet, ett avlångt rum på första våningen, högt i tak och med olivgröna väggar täckta med smutsiga gobelänger**

"Det var synd att vi behövde kasta i oss frukosten", sade Harry med rynkad panna.

"Hur så? Det är inte som om ni har något spännande att göra där, eller?" påpekade Daphne.

"Inte direkt, men Remus var där och medan han skickat en hel del brev till mig kändes det bra att kunna prata ordentligt med honom", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Det förvånade mig faktisk, jag visste inte att de hållit kontakten så bra, med Sirius visst, men inte Remus. Men breven har ökat i antal va?" Ron ställde den sista frågan direkt till Harry som rynkade på pannan igen.

"Nej, inte de senaste två månaderna, de kommer mer sällan nu på grund av… tja du vet varför egentligen. Men det kan också bero på att jag är mer öppen med mina brev nu än vad jag var i början."

"Du gömde breven i början? Varför då, jag trodde du lita på dina vänner", sade Daphne och hennes förvåning var hörbar.

Harry rodnade och mumlade fram: "Jo, men det kändes bra att ha två vuxna som brydde sig om mig så mycket. Jag var självisk och ville hålla det för mig själv."

Sirius och Remus delade en orolig blick med varandra; det fanns inget själviskt i att vilja hålla sina brev privata, att vilja ha vuxna som kunde gå in i föräldrarrollen.

 **Mattan andades ut små moln av damm varenda gång någon satte sin fot på den och de långa, mossgröna sammetsgardinerna surrade som om de var fyllda med svärmar av osynliga bin. Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred och George, som såg ganska besynnerliga ut eftersom de allesammans hade bundit en handduk över näsa och mun, stod i en grupp runt gardinerna. I handen höll de var sin sprejflaska fylld med svart vätska.**

 **"Täck över ansikte och ta en sprej", sade mrs Weasley till Harry och Ron så fort hon fick syn på dem och pekade på ytterligare två flaskor med svart vätska som stod på ett bord med spindelben. "Det är Doxycid. Jag har aldrig sett maken till skadedjursangrepp… vad den där husalfen har sysslat med de senaste tio åren kan man ju undra."**

"Han brukade vara så bra på att städa", sade Narcissa och rynkade på pannan.

"Det var flera år sen, Cissy, han är galen nu", sade Sirius med en hård ton och i tavlan utbyte Charlus och Dorea en orolig blick med varandra.

 **Hermiones ansikte var till hälften dolt av en kökshandduk, men Harry såg tydligt att hon kastade en förebrående blick på mrs Weasley.**

 **"Krake är väldigt gammal, han har nog inte orkat…"**

 **"Du skulle bli förvånad över vad Krake orkar när han bara vill, Hermione", sade Sirius, som just hade kommit in i rummet med en blodfläckad säck med något som såg ut som döda råttor inuti. "Jag har just gett Vingfåle mat", tillade han som svar på Harrys frågande blick. "Jag har honom där uppe i min mors rum. Hur som helst… har var det nu med det här skrivbordet…"**

"HAN ÄR VID LIV?" ropade ett flertal elever med glädje i rösten, trots tidigare försäkringar om att Vingfåle fortfarande var vid liv var det något som var enkelt att glömma bort.

"Han mår bra, lite irriterad att han inte får flyga lika mycket längre men vi arbetar på det", sade Sirius med ett eget leende.

"Jag ser att du i själva verket menade rum och inte hagen", sade madam Bones torrt och Sirius kunde se ett glimmer av skratt i hennes ögon.

"Jag skulle gärna ha gett honom en hage, men han verkar väldigt nöjd med den stora dubbelsängen och draperierna han dragit sönder för att skapa ett mer bekvämt hem", Sirius log belåtet, men ifall det var för att Vingfåle var nöjd med rummet eller ifall för att Vingfåle förstört delar av rummet var svårt att avgöra.

 **Han släppte ner säcken med råttor i en fåtölj och böjde sig fram för att undersöka den låsta sekretären som, vilket Harry nu för första gången lade märke till, skakade lätt.**

"Hur missade du det?" frågade Ginny misstroget.

"Jag kan vara väldigt ouppmärksam ibland har jag insett", erkände Harry medan han gned sig i nacken och log svagt.

"Det är ganska underhållande, han kan verkligen missa den uppenbara men du kan ge dig tusan på att han märker minimala detaljer som han minns veckor senare", sade Hermione och hennes ton var fylld av kontrollerad frustration.

 **"Ja, Molly, jag är ganska säker på att det är en boggart", sade Sirius och kikade genom nyckelhålet, "men vi kanske borde låta Monsterögat ta sig en titt på den med sitt specialöga innan vi släpper ut den - med tanke på hur min mor är skulle det kunna vara nånting mycket värre."**

"Vad är chansen att ni kan föra dit Neville och låta honom ta itu med den?" frågade Seamus ivrigt.

"Ingen", snäste Snape med rosa kinder och han blängde mordiskt på Seamus.

"Om jag hade vetat om vad Nevilles boggart var och hans lösning på det så hade jag insisterat", sade Sirius med ett skälmskt leende. "Folk kallar alltid mig den dramatiska och långsinta, men jag var inte personen som placerade Snape i en lång klänning."

"Nej, du förolämpade honom bara när han pekade sin trollstav mot dig", sade Remus torrt och Sirius ryckte på axlarna i en gest som praktiskt taget skrek "tja, vad kan man göra?".

 **"Du har så rätt, Sirius", sade mrs Weasley.**

 **De talade båda i ansträngt lätt och artig ton och Harry förstod att ingen av dem hade glömt dispyten från kvällen innan. En hög, skrällande ringning ljöd från bottenvåningen, omedelbart följd av den kakafoni av vilda skrik och klagotjut som Tonks hade utlöst föregående kväll när hon slog omkull paraplystället.**

 **"Jag har ju sagt åt dem att inte ringa på dörrklockan!" sade Sirius uppretat och skyndade ut ur rummet.**

"De kanske gör det med flit för att irritera dig?"

"Då gör de ett väldigt bra jobb på det, jag behöver inte höra min mor skrika på mig dagligen, jag fick nog av det som barn", sköt Sirius tillbaka bittert.

"Det är bra terapi för dig att släppa ut dina känslor på henne", sade Remus, men hans röst var full av tvekan.

"Du vet lika väl som jag att fick ut mina känslor på henne många gånger, speciellt kvällen jag rymde hemifrån…", Sirius röst blev svagare och han stirrade rakt fram utan att egentligen se någonting, hans tankar vandrade tillbaka till den kvällen, till middagen, skriken och hur…

"Sirius!" Charlus höga ord förde Sirius snabbt tillbaka till nuet. "Är du okej, pojk?"

"Um, ja... Jag blev bara distraherad", sade Sirius och log skakigt mot sina svärföräldrar som sorgset betraktade honom, de visste vart hans tankar hade varit för deras egna hade vandrat dit och hur han sett ut när han anlände till deras hem.

 **De hörde honom dundra nerför trappan medan mrs Blacks gälla skrik än en gång ekade genom huset: " _Skamfläckar, smutsiga bastarder, blodsförrädare, syndens avkomma…_ "**

"Det var ytterligare några nya namn, vem är vem här?"

"Blodsförrädare är enkelt, det är vi", fnös George.

"Bastarder är jag", sade Tonks och räckte upp handen. "Kära gammelfaster Walburga förlät aldrig mamma för att gifta sig med en mugglarfödd. Men jag tror även Remus räknas in i det eftersom hans mamma var en mugglare."

"Jag är skamfläck och syndens avkomma för att jag övergav familjens ideologi", spottade Sirius ur sig men trots det log han, om en aning bittert. "Så jag skulle även kvalificera för blodsförrädare på grund av mitt val av umgänge, något jag inte ångrat en dag."

 **"Stäng dörren, är du snäll, Harry", sade mrs Weasley.**

"Bra, hon får alldeles för mycket talutrymme", muttrade Charlus och knöt vänstra näven.

 **Harry tog så lång tid på sig att stänga vardagsrumsdörren som han vågade, han ville lyssna på vad som försiggick där nere. Sirius hade tydligen lyckats dra för draperierna över sin mors porträtt, för hon hade slutat skrika. Han hörde Sirius gå genom hallen, sedan kom skramlet från kedja på ytterdörren och en djup röst, som han kände igen som Kingsley Shacklebolts, sade: "Hestia har just avlöst mig, hon har Moodys mantel nu, och jag tänkte jag skulle lämna en rapport till Dumbledore…"**

Ett flertal elever utbytte ivriga blickar och började lågmält diskutera vad ordermedlemmarna vaktade.

Malcolm ignorerade dem och fortsatte att läsa på.

 **Harry, som kände mrs Weasleys blick i nacken, drog motvilligt igen vardagsrumsdörren och sällade sig åter till doxybekämparna. Mrs Weasley stod lutad över en sida i Gyllenroy Lockmans råd angående ohyra i hemmet, som låg uppslagen på soffan.**

"Awww, jag trodde att vi hade hört det sista av honom", stönade Dean och dunkade huvudet i ryggstödet.

"Uppenbarligen inte", sade Neville dystert medan han stirrade rakt fram, hans mun vriden i en grimas.

"Jag tror den viktigaste frågan här är varför Molly använder boken", sade Kingsley lugnt och mrs Weasley rodnade svagt.

"Bara för att han visa sig vara en bedragare betyder det inte att information inte stämmer", sade hon stelt.

 **"Just det, ni måste vara försiktiga, för doxyfeerna bits och de har giftiga tänder. Jag har en flaska motgift här, men jag skulle helst se att ingen behövde det." Hon gick och ställde sig mitt framför gardinerna och vinkade fram dem till sig. "När jag säger till, påbörjar ni genast spruta", sade hon. "De kommer säkert utflygande mot oss, men det står på sprejflaskan att en rejäl stråle förlamar dem. När de inte kan röra sig längre slänger ni bara dem i den här hinken."**

"Förlamar dem! Har ni någon aning om vilka långsiktiga problem den där sprejen kan skapa för doxyfeerna?" utbrast Newt ilsket och han blängde på mrs Weasley och ungdomarna som använt sprejen.

"Det är inte som om ni erbjuder några alternativ till att bli av med dem i er bok", sade mrs Weasley i en frostig ton medan hon blängde på den äldre mannen.

"Varför skulle man vilja bli av med dem?" protesterade Newt och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Alla delar inte din kärlek för varelser, Newt", sade Dumbledore med ett glatt leende.

Newt suckade. "Jo jag vet... en familjevän klagade jämt på mina varelser och lagarna de potentiellt bröt…", han skakade på huvudet medan han tänkte på alla diskussioner det hade startat, men han visste att han i slutändan ändå kunde räkna med sin vän.

 **Hon klev försiktigt ur skottlinjen och höjde sin egen sprejflaska.**

 **"Okej… spruta!"**

 **Harry hade bara sprejat några sekunder när en fullvuxen doxy kom utflygande ur ett veck i tyget med de flängande skalbaggsliknande vingarna vinande, de så sylvassa tänderna blottade, den flikande kroppen täckt med tjockt svart hår och de fyra små nävarna ursinnig knutna. Harry träffade den rakt i ansiktet med en hård dusch av Doxycid. Den stelnade till mitt i luften och föll med ett förvånansvärt högt dunk ner på den nötta mattan under. Harry plockade upp den och slängde den i hinken.**

"Det är därför jag inte gillar det", muttrade Newt och rynkade på pannan. Han kunde enkelt föreställa sig vad hans vänner skulle säga för att trösta honom, och tanken på det fick honom att le trots missnöjet han kände över doxyfeernas behandling.

 **"Fred, vad håller du på med?" frågade mrs Weasley skarpt. "Spreja genast på den där och kasta bort den!"**

"Vad gör ni pojkar nu?" frågade mr Weasley med en suck.

"Du får se pappa", sade Fred oskyldigt och mr Weasley skakade på huvudet.

 **Harry såg sig om. Fred stod och höll en sprattlande doxy mellan pekfingret och tummen.**

 **"Okej", sade han glatt och sprejade kvickt doxyn i ansiktet så att den svimmade, men i samma ögonblick mrs Weasley vände ryggen till smög han ner den i fickan med en blinkning.**

"Du gjorde vad!" utbrast mrs Weasley förfärat.

"Jag tror att den viktigare frågan är vad de tänker göra med dem", sade mr Weasley en aning oroligt och tvillingarna log änglalikt mot honom.

 **"Vi tänkte experimentera med doxygift till våra skolkgodispåsar", viskade George till Harry.**

"Jag hoppas att ni inte skadade dem, pojkar", sade Newt en aning oroligt.

"Nejdå, vi gjorde vårt bästa för att ta hand om dem. Er bok var till stor hjälp", sade Fred och han såg rakt på den gamla trollkarlen för att visa att han var ärlig.

"De gillar potatis förvånansvärt mycket", tillade George med en axelryckning.

 **Medan han skickligt sprejade samtidigt på två doxyfeer som kom susande rakt mot hans näsa flyttade sig Harry närmare George och mumlade ur mungipan: "Vad är skolkgodispåsar för nåt?"**

 **"Olika sorters godis som gör dig sjuk", viskade George medan han höll ett vaksamt öga på mrs Weasleys rygg. "Inte allvarligt sjuk förstås, bara tillräckligt sjuk för att slippa lektionerna när du har lust att göra det. Fred och jag har utvecklat dem i sommar.**

Professorerna utbytte missnöjda och skrämda blickar; det sista de behövde var en sån uppfinning. Varför var Demonduon alltid tvungna att försvåra deras arbete?

 **Det är färgkodade godisbitar i två olika färger. Om du äter den gulröda halvan av kräkskaramellen, så kräks du. Så snart du har skickats i väg från lektionen till sjukhusflygen, sväljer du den mörkröda halvan…"**

 **"'Som gör dig helt återställd och erbjuder dig möjlighet att ägna dig åt nån självvald fritidsaktivitet under en timme som annars skulle ha ägnats åt nånting tråkigt och meningslöst.' Det är i alla fall vad vi säger i annonserna", viskade Fred,**

"Det låter väldigt intressant", sade Kingsley förvånat, han visste att de hade utvecklat en del produkter men han visste inte vad de egentligen gjorde.

"Jag önskar att vi hade haft det under vår skolgång", suckade Sirius och Remus skrockade lågmält.

"Jag tror inte att ni pojkar behövde det, ni hamnade i tillräckligt med problem utan några såna hjälpmedel", sade Dorea med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag är mer intresserad av processen av godisets tillverkning, jag är ingen expert men det låter komplicerat", sade Marietta en aning motvilligt.

"Fred och George är väldigt talangfulla egentligen men de trivs bäst med att dra upptåg och sånt, och jag menar de har rätt; varför ödsla tid på något de inte kommer behöva senare", sade Angelina med en axelryckning.

 **som hade flyttat sig utanför mrs Weasleys synfält och nu sopade upp ett par vilsekomna doxyfeer från golvet och stoppade ner dem i fickan.**

"Jag hoppas det inte var något allvarligt med dem", mumlade Newt oroligt, han kunde föreställa sig varför många inte gillade doxyfeer men inga varelser skulle behandlas på fel sätt.

"Oroa er inte mr Scamander, de mådde bra… eller, vi tror åtminstone det, vi är inga experter", sade George och Newt log mot honom.

 **"Men vi behöver jobba lite mer på dem. För ögonblicket har våra försökspersoner vissa svårigheter med att hålla tillbaka kräkningarna tillräckligt länge för att hinna själva den mörkröda halvan av karamellen."**

"Era försökspersoner", sade mr Weasley varsamt, han hoppades att de inte hade provat godiset på någon i smyg eller utnyttjat sina syskon. Han tvivlade visserligen på det men samtidigt så hade de gett Dudley tungtänjarkola.

"Harry ställde samma fråga", sade Fred och uppmärksamheten vändes till Malcolm.

 **"Försökspersoner?"**

 **"Vi själva", sade Fred. "Vi turas om. George provade svimstången, och vi testade nästblodsnougaten båda två…"**

 **"Mamma trodde att vi hade duellerat", sade George.**

"Och ni lät mig tro det!" utbrast mrs Weasley irriterat.

"Det var bättre så, du hade ogillat sanningen ännu mer", påpekade Bill och tvillingarna log tacksamt mot sin äldsta bror.

 **"Så då har ni fortfarande planer på er butik med skämtartiklar?" mumlade Harry och låtsades rätta till pipen på sprejflaskan.**

 **"Ja, men vi har inte haft en chans att få tag i nån lokal än", sade Fred och sänkte rösten ännu mer när mrs Weasley torkade sig i pannan med halsduken innan hon återgick till sprejandet, "så vi bedriver verksamheten per postorder just nu. Vi annonserade i The Daily Prophet förra veckan."**

"Inte bästa sättet att hålla det hemligt ifrån er mamma", sade Tracy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Om jag känner mamma rätt så var det bästa sättet", sade Percy med ett vetande leende.

 **"Alltihop tack vare dig, kompis", sade George. "Men oroa dig inte… Mamma har inne aning om det. Hon vägrar att läsa The Daily Prophet nu för tiden eftersom det står en massa lögner om dig och Dumbledore i den."**

 **Harry log brett. Han hade tvingat Weasleytvillingarna att ta emot de prispengar på tusen galleoner som han hade vunnit i Turneringen i magisk trekamp för att hjälpa dem att förverkliga sin dröm att öppna en butik med skämtartiklar, men han var ändå glad att mrs Weasley inte visste att han hade stött dem i deras planer. Att handla med skämtartiklar tyckte hon inte var något passande yrken för någon av sina söner.**

"För ministeriet är så mycket bättre jämfört med ett eget företag", sade Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker ni är lite väl kritiska mot ministeriet", sade madam Bones med rynkad panna.

"Ministeriet har tillbringat ett halvår med att förneka Voldemorts återkomst och gett honom ett stort försprång", påpekade Harry irriterat.

 **Att rensa gardinerna från doxyfeer tog större delen av förmiddagen. Klockan var över tolv på dagen när mrs Weasley äntligen tog av sig sin skyddande duk, sjönk ner i en nersutten fåtölj och hoppade upp igen med ett äcklat skrik, eftersom hon hade satt sig på säcken med döda råttor.**

Sirius brydde sig inte om att dölja sitt leende utan lät det sprida sig över hans ansikte.

 **Gardinerna surrade inte längre, de hängde slokande och fuktiga efter det intensiva sprejandet. På golvet under dem låg medvetslösa doxyfeer nerstuvade i hinken, bredvid en skål med deras svarta ägg, som Krumben nu nosade på och Fred och George kastade begärliga blickar efter.**

 **"De där tycker jag vi tar hand om efter lunchen."**

 **Mrs Weasley pekade på de dammiga vitrinskåpen som stod på var sin sida om spiselkransen. De var fullproppade med en blandning av udda föremål: en samling rostiga dolkar, vilddjursklor, ett hopbringat ormskinn, ett antal anfrätta silveraskar med inskriptioner på språk som Harry inte förstod och, obehagligast av allt, en utsirad kristalliska med en stor opal i proppen,**

"Vad är det läskiga med det?" fnös Nigel och Malcolm himlade med ögonen och fortsatte att läsa.

 **fylld med någonting som Harry var övertygad om var blod.**

"Åh…", sade Nigel mycket tystlåtet och stirrade på en fläck på golvet några meter längre fram.

"När ska ni lära er att låta läsaren tala till punkt?" frågade Hermione irriterat

"När du slutar oroa dig för alla prov trots att du kan materialet", sköt Lavender tillbaka och en diskussion bröt genast ut mellan femteårseleverna.

Under tiden hade Sirius bleknat och han kände en klump i halsen, som om han plötsligt drabbas av illamående; han hade aldrig kunnat bevisa något men han hade alltid haft misstankar om vad för slags, eller rättare sagt vems blod, det var.

 **Den skrällande ringklockan hördes igen. Alla tittade på mrs Weasley.**

 **"Stanna här", sade hon med bestämd röst och slet till sig säcken med råttor när mrs Black tjut började stiga uppåt igen från bottenvåningen. "Jag kommer upp med några smörgåsar." Hon gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren noga efter sig. Ögonblickligen rusade alla fram till fönstret och tittade ner på tröskeln utanför. De kunde se ett okammat rödgult hår och en hög trave med riskabelt balanserade kittlar.**

"Han är en idiot."

"Vad menar du Draco?" frågade Blaise intresserat medan han snurrade på en fjäderpenna mellan sina långa, smala fingrar.

"Han kommer försöka gömma kittlarna i det där huset. Och alla där är redan sura på honom", Draco himlade med ögonen så hårt att hela huvudet följde med i rörelsen.

 **"Mundungus!" sade Hermione. "Varför har han tagit med sig alla de där kittlarna?"**

 **"Han letar nog efter en säker förvaringsplats", sade Harry. "Var det inte det han gjorde den där kvällen när han skulle ha skuggat mig? Hämtade några skumma kittlar?"**

"Potter verkar vara inne på samma spår som du", påpekade Blaise och Draco vände sig mot sin vän och betraktade honom under sänkta ögonbryn.

 **"Jo, det har du rätt i!" sade Fred när ytterdörren öppnades. Mundungus hivade in sina kittlar genom den och försvann själv samma väg. "Jösses, det här kommer inte mamma att gilla…" George och han gick bort till dörren och ställde sig intill den för att lyssna. Mrs Blacks skrik och tjut hade upphört.**

 **"Mundungus pratar med Sirius och Kingsley", mumlade Fred och rynkade pannan i koncentration. "Jag hör inte riktigt… tro du att vi kan ta risken att använda förlängningsöronen?"**

 **"Kan vara värt det", sade George. "Jag kan smyga upp och hämta ett par."**

"Varför har inte dem på er?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Det var så vi blev upptäckta", sade Fred med en grimas.

Mrs Weasley vände sig om och spände blicken i sin son. "Nej, ni upptäcktes mitt i ert försök att tjuvlyssna."

"Är det verkligen att tjuvlyssna ifall man lyckas med det och inte åker fast?" frågade George med ett vinnande leende i ett försök att distrahera sin mamma.

"Ja! Det är det som är hela poängen med det!" utbrast mrs Weasley misstroget.

 **Men i samma ögonblick kom det en ljudexplosion nerifrån som gjorde förlängningsöronen helt onödiga. De kunde allihop höra exakt vad mrs Weasley skrek för full hals: "DET HÄR HUSET ÄR INTE NÅT GÖMSTÄLLE FÖR STÖLDGODS!"**

"Faktiskt så är det det, finns massor stöldgods tillhörande mina kära förfäder", sade Sirius i en utdragen och släpig ton.

"Om jag inte minns helt fel så hjälpte du till med det?" Remus ställde sitt uttalande som en fråga medan han betraktade sin vän.

"Det var inte stöldgods, bara föremål jag lånat utan ägarens vetenskap…", började Sirius att säga innan han blev tvärt avbruten.

"Du verkar också ha missat några moraliska lektioner, Sirius, det är att stjäla", sade mrs Weasley och såg missnöjt på honom.

"De fick tillbaka det så småningom, det är inte som om jag bröt mig in i hus för att stjäla saker. De var, tyvärr, mina släktingar", sade Sirius otåligt.

 **"Jag gillar att höra mamma skrika åt nån annan", sade Fred med ett belåtet flin medan han öppnade en liten springa av dörren för att låta mrs Weasleys röst tränga in ännu bättre i rummet. "Det är en så trevlig omväxling."**

 **"… FULLKOMLIGT ANSVARSLÖST, SOM OM VI INTE HAR TILLRÄCKLIGT ATT OROA OSS FÖR UTAN ATT DU SKA KOMMA INDRAGANDE MED STULNA KITTLAR I HUSET…"**

 **"De idioterna låter henne hetsa upp sig", sade George och skakade på huvudet. "Man måste stoppa henne på ett tidigt stadium, annars får hon upp ångan och går på i timmar. Och hon har längtat jättemycket efter att få ge sig på Mundungus ända sen han smet iväg när han skulle ha skuggat dig, Harry. Och här har vi Sirius mamma i full sving igen."**

"Beroende på vilket perspektiv man ser det ifrån är det antingen genialt eller idiotiskt att gömma kittlarna i det huset", sade Cho och skakade på huvudet.

"Idiotiskt förstår jag, de kan spåra kittlarna dit och fängsla dem, men vad är det geniala i det?" frågade Terry intresserat och lutade sig fram för att höra bättre.

"Det beror på vad för slags förtrollningar vilar över huset, de kan dölja kittlarna", sade Cho fundersamt och Dumbledore nickade instämmande; det var precis vad Mundungus hade räknat med.

 **Mrs Weasleys röst dränktes av de förnyade skriken och vrålen från porträtten i hallen. George gjorde en ansats att stänga dörren för att dämpa oväsendet, men innan han hann göra det slank en husalf in i rummet. Bortsett från den smutsiga trasa som var knuten som ett höftskynke runt midjan var den fullkomligt naken. Den såg förfärligt gammal ut. Huden verkade vara flera nummer för stor för den, och trots att den var skallig som alla husalfer, väckte det ut massor med vita hår ur de stora fladdermusliknande öronen. Ögonen var blodsprängda och vattnigt grå och den köttiga näsan var stor och såg mest ut som ett tryne.**

"Han låter så bedrövlig", sade Narcissa förvånat.

"Han har varit själv i tio år", fnös Sirius och hans kusin gav honom en förebrående blick.

 **Alfen tog ingen som helst notis om Harry och de övriga. Med krum rygg hasade den sig långsamt och envetet mot bortersta änden av rummet och låtsades som om den inte kunde se dem, medan han hela tiden muttrade halvhögt me en hes, djup röst som en oxgrodas.**

 **"… luktar som en kloak och en brottsling på köpet, men hon är inte bättre hon, den vidriga gamla blodsförräderskan med sina snorvalpar till ungar som stökar till min matmors hus, å, min stackars matmor, om hon vara visste, om hon visste vilket avskum de hade släppt in i hennes hus, vad skulle hon då säga till gamle Krake, å, en sån skam, smutsskallar och varulvar och förrädare och tjuvar, stackars gamle Krake, vad kan han göra…"**

"Trevlig figur det där", sade Neville sarkastiskt.

"Det är Krake", sade Ginny med ett brett leende, medveten om att många i salen hade hört klagomålen om Krake ett antal gånger.

"Det är Krake?!" sade Colin misstroget med stora ögon.

 **"Hej, Krake"; sade Fred mycket högt och stängde dörren med en liten smäll.**

 **Husalfen tvärstannade, slutade muttra och låtsades rycka till av förvåning på ett överdrivet men knappast övertygande sätt. "Krake såg inte unge herrn", sade han och vände sig och bugade för Fred. Medan han fortfarande såg ner i mattan tillade han, full hörbar: "En skamlig och otäck liten snorvalp, det är vad han är."**

Umbridge lyckades kväva sin fnysning i sista sekund; hon skulle aldrig erkänna det högt men hon höll med varelsen, Weasleytvillingarna var otäcka små snorvalpar som borde få spendera en helg i mr Filchs fängelsehåla.

 **"Hur sa?" sade George. "Jag uppfattade inte det där sista."**

 **"Krake sa ingenting", svarade alfen och bugade för George och tillade i en tydlig viskning. "Och där är hans tvillingbror, naturvidriga små monster, det är vad de är."**

"Vilken trevlig liten husalf", sade Gabriel sarkastiskt.

"Vill du ha honom? Jag är villig att betala dig", sade Sirius genast, för att sedan ge ifrån sig ett kort skrik när Remus hand kolliderade med hans axel.

"Du vet att du inte kan göra dig av med honom", påminde Remus tålmodigt.

"Det är lugnt, jag är ändå inte intresserad av den", sade Gabriel och skakade på huvudet.

 **Harry visste inte om han skulle skratta eller inte. Alfen rätade upp sig och betraktade dem illvilligt, uppenbart övertygad om att de inte kunde höra honom när han fortsatte att muttra.**

 **"… och den där smutsskallen, hon står där hur fräck som helst, å, om min matmor visste, å, vad hon skulle gråta, och där är en ny pojke, Krake vet inte vad han heter. Vad gör han här? Krake vet inte…"**

"Han pratar så!" flämtade Alicia chockat och blängde på boken.

"Det är familjen Blacks husalf, vad hade du förväntat dig?" frågade Sirius bittert.

"Men du är ju okej!" protesterade Alicia och ett spöklikt leende flög över Sirius läppar.

"Tack, men jag är ett av de få svarta fåren i familjen."

 **"Krake, det här är Harry", sade Hermione trevande. "Harry Potter."**

 **Krakes bleka ögon vidgades och han muttrade snabbare och ilsknare än någonsin. "Smutsskallen talar till Krake som om hon var min vän, om Krakes matmor såg honom i ett sånt sällskap, å, vad skulle hon då säga…"**

"Jag har en bra tanke om vad hon skulle säga", fräste Charlus och ett flertal personer vände sig emot honom.

"Min make och Walburga har aldrig kommit bra överens, ännu mindre sen vi tog in Sirius i familjen", förklarade Dorea.

"Något jag uppskattar än idag, de blev snabbt mina föräldrar", mumlade Sirius lågmält och Harry log mjukt medan han ignorerade smärtan inombords över att aldrig själv ha fått upplevt det… Harry sköt snabbt undan tankarna - han kanske inte hade haft en familj när han var yngre, men han hade skaffat sin egen de senaste åren. Att hans farföräldrar var en tavla spelade ingen roll, han kunde fortfarande släppa in dem.

 **"Kalla henne inte smutsskalle!" sade Ron och Ginny ilsket i korus.**

 **"Det gör ingenting", viskade Hermione. "Han är inte vid sina sinnens fulla bruk, han vet inte vad han…"**

"Även om han inte gör det, vilket jag starkt tvivlar, bör ni ändå rätta honom. Hur ska han annars lära sig?" frågade madam Hooch och såg ogillande på Hermione.

"Men han är…", började Hermione att protestera innan hon blev avbruten.

"Non, yrsäkta 'onom inte. 'An fyrstår vad 'an gör å säger. Sätt krav på 'onom", sade Fleur bestämt och Hermione stängde sin mun och bet sig obekvämt i läppen.

 **"Försök inte lura dig själv, Hermione, han vet exakt vad han säger", sade Fred och betraktade Krake med yttersta motvilja.**

 **Krake muttrade fortfarande, med blicken på Harry. "Är det sant? Är det Harry Potter? Krake kan se ärret, det måste vara sant, det är pojken som stoppade Mörkrets herre, Krake undrar hur han gjorde det…"**

"Trodde det bara var Voldemorts anhängare som kallade honom det", sade Padma misstänksamt, och tvekade bara en sekund eller två över namnet.

"Åter igen, ni har hört husets beskrivning och ni vet att det handlar om familjen Black. Förvånar det er verkligen?" frågade Sirius i en tveksam ton.

"Som Alicia sa innan, du är okej, likaså Tonks och hennes mamma från vad ni båda har sagt. Vi tror att mrs Malfoy är okej? Om jag ska vara ärlig förstår jag inte riktigt varför hennes förändring…"

Narcissa höjde på huvudet en aning, hennes näsa nästan uppvänd i luften. "Jag är ingen Dödsätare och har aldrig varit det", sade hon bestämt i en kylig ton. "Jag kan erkänna att jag kan ha ändrat mitt… beteende en aning, men det angår endast mig och min familj", hon tvekade ett ögonblick och hennes röst mjuknade: "Jag utgör ingen fara för er."

 **"Det undrar vi alla, Krake", sade Fred.**

 **"Vad vill du förresten?" frågade George.**

 **Krake riktigt hastigt sin stora ögon mot honom. "Krake håller på att städa", svarade han undvikande.**

 **"Säkert", sade en röst bakom Harry. Sirius hade kommit tillbaka, han blängde ilsket på alfen från dörröppningen. Oväsendet i hallen hade lagt sig, kanske mrs Weasley och Mundungus hade dragit sig ner i köket med sitt gräl. Vid åsynen av Sirius gjorde Krake blixtsnabbt en löjligt djup bugning som plattade till hans trynliknande näsa mot golvet.**

"Eller så har mamma förhäxat honom", påpekade Percy med en lätt axelryckning.

"Jag är nöjd med båda scenarion", erkände Charlie och log.

"Äh, tyst mer er, jag gjorde inget sånt", sade mrs Weasley med rodnande kinder.

 **"Res dig upp", sade Sirius otåligt. "Nå, vad har du nu i kikarn?"**

 **"Krake håller på att städa", upprepade alfen. "Krake lever för att tjäna den ärevördiga familjen Black.**

"Ärevördiga är inte namnet jag skulle kalla dem", muttrade Charlus och knöt ena handen och Dorea placerade sin egna hand strax ovanför hans armbåge i en tröstande gest.

 **"Du tjänar snarast som en black om foten", sade Sirius.**

"Du och dina ordvitsar", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad kan jag säga, de roar mig", Sirius log brett mot sin vän.

 **"Husbonden har alltid gillat att skämta", sade Krake, som bugade sig om igen och fortsatte med halvhög röst: "Husbonden var ett vidrigt otacksamt svin som krossade sin mors hjärta…"**

 **"Min mor hade inget hjärta, Krake", fräste Sirius. "Hon höll sig kvar i livet av ren elakhet."**

"Amen!" Rösten var tydlig och hög och alla vände sig omedelbart mot personen som pratat samtidigt som Dorea väste: "Charlus!"

"Vad? Sirius sa det först!" protesterade Charlus med ett oskyldigt leende

"Och du ska föreställa att vara hans pappa! Du ska vara en förebild för honom", påpekade Dorea.

"Åh, han är en förebild, det är ingen tvekan om det", sade Sirius med ett lätt skratt. "Dessutom skulle din förmaning fungera bättre ifall jag inte visste att du håller med honom."

 **Krake bugade sig igen när han talade.**

"Varför gör han det?"

"För han vet att det irriterar mig", muttrade Sirius innan han lågmält lade till en kreativ förolämpning som fick Narcissa att blänga på honom medan Tonks brast ut i skratt.

 **"Som husbonden vill", muttrade han ursinnigt. "Husbonden är inte ens värdig att torka smutsen från sin mors skor, å, min stackars matmor, vad skulle hon säga om hon såg att Krake var hans tjänare, å, som hon avskydde honom, vilken besvikelse han var…"**

"Sirius var ändå för bra för dem", muttrade Dorea. "Att lämna den familjen är det bästa man kan göra."

"Se så, vi hade några underhållande jular tillsammans med dem", påpekade Charlie med ett litet leende.

"Det var väldigt länge sen och det vet du", sade Dorea och himlade med ögonen. "Någonting gick fel med familjen…"

"Det är all inavel", sade Sirius utan att vända sig emot dem och Charlus gömde ett leende bakom en hand.

 **"Jag frågade dig vad du hade i kikarn", sade Sirius kallt. "Varenda gång du dyker upp och låtsas städa smyger du i väg med nånting till ditt rum så att vi inte kan kasta bort det."**

 **"Krake skulle aldrig flytta nånting från dess rätta plats i husbondens hus", sade alfen och mumlade sedan mycket snabbt: "Matmor skulle aldrig förlåta Krake om gobelängen slängdes ut, i sju hundra år har den funnits i familjen, Krake måste rädda den, Krake vill inte låta husbonden och blodsförrädarna och snorungarna förstöra den."**

 **"Jag trodde att det kunde vara den det gällde", sade Sirius och kastade en föraktfull blick på väggen mitt emot. "Hon har säkert satt en permanent fasthäftningsförtrollning på den baktill, men om jag kan göra mig av med den så tänker jag göra det. Ge dig iväg härifrån nu, Krake."**

"Jag förstår inte vad problemet är, han försöker bara bevara vår släkthistoria", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Husalfen försöker stjäla från sin husbonde, du borde se problemet i det", brummade Moody.

"Men Sirius försöker slänga ut alla släktklenoder!" protesterade Narcissa en aning irriterat.

"För att det är skräp. Det finns ingen anledning att ha kvar det", muttrade Sirius medan han korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **Det verkade som om Krake inte vågade trotsa en direkt order, men den blick han gav Sirius när han hasade förbi honom var fylld av den djupaste avsky och han muttrade hela vägen ut från rummet.**

 **"… kommer tillbaka från Azkaban och hunsar med Krake, å, min stackars matmor, vad skulle hon säga om hon såg huset nu, slöddret som bor i det, hennes klenoder som slängs ut, hon svor på att han inte var son till henne och ändå är han tillbaka, det sägs att han är en mördare också…"**

"Hon svor på det?" frågade Alisa misstänksamt.

"Ceremonin genomfördes aldrig av min farfar, jag antar att han fann någon beundransvärt i mig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning som inte riktigt var så nonchalant som han hade hoppats.

 **"Fortsätt att muttra så blir jag en mördare!" sade Sirius retligt när han smällde igen dörren efter husalfen.**

"SIRIUS!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräck.

"Han förtjänar det", muttrade Sirius envist, en glimt av stål i hans ögon.

 **"Sirius, han är inte riktig i huvudet", vädjade Hermione. "Jag tror inte han förstår att vi kan höra honom."**

 **"Han har varit ensam för länge", sade Sirius, "och tagit emot vansinniga order från min mors porträtt och pratat för sig själv, men han har alltid varit en motbjudande liten…"**

"Det skulle göra vem som helst galen", muttrade Charlus och Dorea brydde sig inte om att försöka stoppa honom. Även om hon själv var en född Black kunde hon erkänna att familjen var väldigt problematisk.

 **"Om du bara kunde släppa honom fri", sade Hermione förhoppningsfullt, "så kanske…"**

 **"Vi kan inte släppa honom fri, han vet för mycket om Fenixorden", sade Sirius kort. "Och förresten skulle chocken ta död på honom. Du kan ju föreslå honom att lämna det här huset, så får du se hur han tar det."**

"Varför försökte du då sälja honom till mig?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Inte sälja, betala dig för att ta över", rättade Sirius smidigt. "Och ärligt talat - för att jag hatar honom av hela mitt hjärta."

 **Gobelängen som Krake hade försökt skydda täckte en hel vägg. Sirius gick tvärs genom rummet fram till den och Harry och de andra följde efter. Gobelängen såg ut att vara oerhört gammal, den var urblekt och det verkade som om doxyfeer hade gnagt på den här och där. Trots det skimrade guldtråden som den var broderad med tillräckligt klart för att visa ett vittförgrenat familjeträd som daterade sig (så vitt Harry kunde se) ända från medeltiden. Överst på gobelängen stod det med stora bokstäver:**

 **DEN GAMLA ÄREVÖRDIGA SLÄKTEN BLACK**

 **"TOUJOURS PUR"**

"Alltid ren", sade Fleur och översatte för de som inte kunde franska.

"Alltid renblodig om man ska gå korrekt efter familjens motto", muttrade Sirius.

"Hur skulle de reagera ifall en mugglarfödd fördes in i familjen?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Säger upp all kontakt och kastar ut dig från familjen", sade Tonks genast. "Men det stoppade inte mamma."

 **"Du är ju inte med här!" sade Harry till Sirius efter att ha ögnat igenom namnet på nederdelen av trädet.**

 **"Jag fanns här tidigare", sade Sirius och pekade på ett litet runt, sotsvart hål i gobelängen, ungefär som ett brännmärke efter en cigarett. En dubbellänkad guldbroderad linje ledde bort ifrån hans namn och slutade tvärt. "Min förtjusande gamla mor utplånade mitt namn efter att jag hade rymt hemifrån - det är en historia som Krake gärna går omkring och muttrar om."**

"Jasmines plats", sade Remus lågmält och Sirius böjde på huvudet.

"På tal om henne, hur kommer det sig att hon inte nämns? Jag menar Harry visste inte ens om att hon existerade", sade Hermione nyfiket. "Och inte ni, ni har gett er förklaring, men alla andra. Borde inte någon ha nämnt henne?"

Remus harklade sig och gav Sirius en orolig blick; "Jasmine betraktas idag lite som en utböling. Den generella uppfattningen från min förståelse är att det var tragiskt att hon avled, men hon var ändå gift med Voldemorts högra hand…" Sirius gav ifrån sig ett ilsket läte men Remus ignorerade honom. "Så hon får, um, skylla sig själv?"

"Skylla sig själv!" fräste Dorea ilsket och ställde sig upp i tavlan. "Hon får skylla sig själv?! FÖR ATT HON MÖRDADES?

Remus log obekvämt mot den ilskna mamman. "Det finns, ähum… teorier om att hon själv var en… Dödsätare…"

"De säger vad?!" väste Sirius ilsket medan han knöt nävarna och stirrade mordiskt på sin vän som ryckte till, han hade glömt att de gjort allt de kunna för att hålla den detaljen borta från Sirius. "Jasmine skulle aldrig…"

"Vi vet, Sirius", avbröt Kingsley tålmodigt. "Och nu när du får en rättegång kan du även rena hennes namn."

"Hennes namn borde inte behöva renas", väste Charlus och Sirius bet sig i läppen, om det inte var för honom så hade Jasmines rykte aldrig förstörts, hon hade kanske till och med varit vid liv.

 **"Rymde du hemifrån?"**

 **"När jag var omkring sexton år. Jag hade fått nog."**

"Vi var förvånade över att det tog sån lång tid", erkände Charlus efter att ha delat en snabb blick med sin fru.

"Jag fruktade alltid att de skulle komma och dra tillbaka mig", sade Sirius och grimaserade, han kunde i själva verket minnas en gång när de försökt tvinga hem honom när han spenderat sommaren hos familjen Potter.

"Sexton år? Det måste ha varit efter ditt sjätte år på Hogwarts?" frågade Hermione med rynkad panna.

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag rymde hemifrån efter mitt femte år. Jag fyller i november så jag började på Hogwarts strax innan jag fyllde 12."

 **"Vart tog du vägen?" frågade Harry och stirrade på honom.**

 **"Hem till din pappas familj", sade Sirius. "Dina farföräldrar var väldigt snälla, man kan nästan säga att de adopterade mig som en andra son.**

"Hade det inte varit för din relation med Jasmine hade vi gjort det på riktigt", sade Charlus med ett vänligt leende och Sirius log skakigt emot honom, hans tankar tillbaka vid hur han förstört Jasmines rykte…

 **Ja, jag höll till hemma hos din pappa under skolloven, och när jag fyllde sjutton skaffade jag mig ett eget ställe att bo på. Min farbror Alphard hade efterlämnat en rejäl mängd guld åt mig — han har också blivit utraderad, det är nog därför — efter det skötte jag mig i vilket fall själv. Fast jag var alltid välkommen på söndagslunch hemma hos mr och mrs Potter.**

"Alla dagar i veckan", sade Dorea bestämt.

"Jag ville inte tränga mig på", sade Sirius med ett svagt leende.

"Med tanke på att Dorea alltid köpte matchande kläder till James och dig efter att du flyttat in där så tvivlar jag att de ansåg att du trängde dig på", fnös Remus och Snape hånlog från lärarbordet.

"Mrs Potter köpte matchande kläder till er?" frågade Charlie med ett skratt.

"Är det inte mer värt att påpeka att deras mamma fortfarande köpte kläder till dem när de var femton", sade Tonks med ett flin.

"Hon hade bra smak, men vi drog gränsen när vi fick likadana pyjamasar", sade Sirius med ett leende och Dorea log emot honom.

 **"Men… varför gav…?"**

 **"Gav jag mig av?" Sirius log bittert och drog fingrarna genom sitt långa, okammade hår, "Därför att jag avskydde dem hela bunten: mina föräldrar, med sin renrasighetsmani, och sin övertygelse om att man nästan var kunglig om man tillhörde släkten Black… min dumbom till bror som var svag nog att tro dem… det där är han." Sirius pekade med ett finger längst ner på trädet, på namnet Regulus Black. Ett dödsdatum (ungefär femton år tillbaka i tiden) stod efter födelsedatumet. "Han var yngre än jag", sade Sirius, "och en mycket bättre son, vilket de ständigt påminde mig om."**

"Om man går på hur väluppfostrad man är så var han en bättre son", sade Narcissa och Sirius blängde på henne. "Åh, ge mig inte den blicken, du snodde hans kläder!"

"Jag hade faktiskt glömt bort att jag gjorde det… det var löjlig lätt att få tag på en Slytherinuniform och låtsas vara Regulus."

"Räcker det som bevis att Black är ansvarig för de saker ni anklagade Regulus för, vilket inkluderar att tända eld på över ett dussin fyrverkeripjäser", sade Snape och gav McGonagall en menande blick.

"Det är knappast mitt fel att de var lika varandra", mumlade McGonagall och Snape himlade med ögonen.

 **"Men han dog", sade Harry.**

 **"Ja", sade Sirius. "Den dumma idioten… han anslöt sig till Dödsätarna."**

"Innan någon protesterar, ta några sekunder och tänk över det; är ni verkligen förvånade?" frågade Tonks när hon såg flera personer öppna munnen, något som fick dem alla att stänga munnen på direkten.

 **"Du skojar!"**

 **"Kom igen nu, Harry, har du inte sett tillräckligt av det här huset för att förstå vilken sorts trollkarlar de var i min familj!" sade Sirius irriterat.**

 **"Var… dina föräldrar också Dödsätare?"**

 **"Nej, nej, men tro mig, de tyckte verkligen att Voldemort hade den rätta uppfattningen, de gick helt in för att man skulle rena trollkarlsrasen, göra sig av med alla mugglarfödda och låta de renblodiga styra. Och det var de inte ensamma om, det fanns en hel del, innan Voldemort visade sitt verkliga jag, som tyckte att han hade den rätta synen på saker och ting… fast de fick kalla fötter när de såg vad han var beredd att göra för att få makten. Men jag är säker på att mina föräldrar tyckte att Regulus var en riktig liten hjälte när han först anslöt sig."**

"Han hade stöd?!" sade Julia förskräckt.

"Han var väldigt populär i början", sade madam Bones med ett bistert leende.

"Hur populär?" krävde Meredith genast.

"Tillräckligt populär för att han hade en chans som trolldomsminister, men han blev snabbt för extrem", sade madam Bones allvarligt och flera stycken rös vid den tanken.

 **"Blev han dödad av en Auror?" frågade Harry försiktigt.**

 **"Nej, inte alls", sade Sirius. "Nej, han blev mördad av Voldemort. Eller troligare på Voldemorts befallning, för jag tvivlar på att Regulus nånsin var tillräckligt viktig för att dödas av Voldemort själv. Att döma av vad jag fick reda på efter hans död var han med till en viss gräns, råkade sen i panik över vad han blev uppmanad att göra och försökte backa ur. Men man lämnar inte bara in sin avskedsansökan till Voldemort. Hos honom gäller det livstidstjänst eller döden."**

"Jag borde ha stoppat honom", Sirius skakade på huvudet så hans hår flög åt alla håll.

"Du gjorde vad du kunde för honom", sade Remus medan han tänkte på attacken i Diagongränden och hur James och Sirius hade låtit honom komma undan med flit.

 **"Lunch", hördes mrs Weasleys röst. Hon höll trollstaven högt framför sig medan hon balanserade en bricka fullastad med smörgåsar och sockerkaka på yttersta tippen av den. Hon var mycket röd i ansiktet och såg fortfarande arg ut. De andra gick fram till henne för att få sig lite efterlängtad mat, men Harry stannade kvar hos Sirius, som hade böjt sig närmare gobelängen.**

"Du borde äta Harry", sade Dorea och betraktade kritiskt sitt barnbarn.

"Jag åt lite senare, jag ville bara spendera tid med Sirius", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende riktat mot sin gudfar som blinkade med ena ögat.

 **"Jag har inte tittat på den här på åratal. Där är Phineas Nigellus, min farfars farfar, ser du? Den minst populära rektor Hogwarts nånsin haft… och Arminta Meliflu, kusin till min mamma, hon försökte tvinga igenom ett lagförslag i ministeriet om skottpengar på mugglare…**

"Vad menas med skottpengar?"

"Det är en summa pengar som betalas ut till jägare för att uppmuntra jakten av djur som betraktas som skadedjur, oftast rovdjur", sade McGonagall med en ogillande blick i ansiktet och förskräckta blickar utdelades i salen.

"Din släkt är fylld med galningar", sade Lee allvarligt till Sirius som frustrerade till av skratt.

"Desto mer jag hör om din familj, desto mer imponerad blir jag över att du är normal", sade Gabriel.

"Åh, han är allt galen, det visas bara genom hans upptåg istället", sade Remus i en allvarlig ton men med en retsam glimt i ögonen.

 **och kära faster Elladora, hon införde som familjetradition att halshugga husalfer när de blev för gamla för att bära tebrickor. Och om det händelsevis råkades födas några halvvägs anständiga perronger i familjen blev de naturligtvis utstötta. Jag ser att Tonks inte är med här. Det är kanske därför som Krake inte vill ta några order från henne… han ska egentligen göra allt som medlemmar i familjen ber honom om."**

 **"Är du och Tonks släkt?" frågade Harry förvånat.**

 **"Javisst, hennes mor Andromeda var min älsklingskusin", sade Sirius och granskade gobelängen noga. "Nej, Andromeda är inte heller med, titta…" Han pekade på ytterligare ett litet runt brännmärke mellan två namn, Bellatrix och Narcissa.**

"Varför så unika namn?" frågade Meredith intresserat.

"Alla i familjen Black är döpta efter stjärnkonstellationer eller stjärnor", förklarade Narcissa med ett vänligt leende.

"Men Narcissa är väl inte någon stjärna eller så?" sade Lavender i en undrande ton och Narcissas leende stelnade och bleknade snabbt bort.

"Vi har ingen förklaring till det, de bröt traditionen med henne, men de sa aldrig varför", förklarade Sirius efter att det var tydligt att Narcissa inte tänkte svara.

"Andromedas systrar finns fortfarande kvar här eftersom de ingick fina renblodiga äktenskap, men Andromeda gifte sig med en mugglarfödd, Ted Tonks, så…"

"Jag var så stolt över henne", sade Sirius med ett skratt

"Jo tack, vi vet, vi var ansvariga för att sätta stopp för din parad under ert första år", sade Sprout missnöjt och Remus gömde ett leende bakom en hand.

"Jag visste inte att du startade en parad, men jag vet att du försökte starta en klubb för utkastade familjemedlemmar", sade Tonks roat.

"Andromeda vägrade alltid att bära tröjan", suckade Sirius besviket.

"Jag måste erkänna att det faktum att du hade på dig Svarta fåret-tröjan första gången du träffade honom var väldigt roande, speciellt Sirius reaktion till den", sade Remus och log brett mot Tonks.

 **Sirius gjorde en gest som om han slog eld på gobelängen med en trollstav och skrattade syrligt. Harry däremot skrattade inte, han var alldeles för upptagen med att stirra på namnen till höger om Andromedas brännmärke. En dubbel guldbroderad linje länkade ihop Narcissa Black med Lucius Malfoy och en ensam lodrätt guldlinje ledde från deras namn till namnet Draco.**

 **"Du är släkt med Malfoys!"**

"Det är du med, om än lite mer avlägset än Sirius", påpekade Tonks roat.

"Påminn mig inte", muttrade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Alla de renblodiga familjerna är släkt med varandra", sade Sirius. "Om man bara låter sin söner och döttrar gifta sig med renblodiga, blir urvalet mycket begränsat, det finns nästan inga av oss kvar. Molly och jag är släkt genom ingifte och Arthur är nåt slags brylling till mig. Men det är ingen idé att söka efter dem här — en större samling blodsförrädare än familjen Weasley får man leta efter."**

Ett jubel steg i salen och Umbridge betraktade irriterat Weasleybarnen som var ansvariga för oljudet, men valde att inte säga något. Hon visste att hon inte kunde bestraffa dem för något sådant eftersom de egentligen inte gjort något fel.

 **Men Harry tittade nu på namnet till vänster om Andromedas brännmärke: Bellatrix Black, som var förenad med Rodolphus Lestrange genom en dubbellinje.**

 **"Lestrange…", sade Harry högt. Namnet hade väckt något till liv i hans minne, han kände igen det, men för ögonblicket kunde han inte komma på varifrån, fastän det fick det att krypa i skinnet på honom.**

Neville knöt nävarna vid namnet Lestrange. Det fanns ingen familj som han hatade så mycket som den. Han visste att han beskrevs som en väldigt lugn och sansad pojke, men han gladdes åt det faktum att Bellatrix och hennes make led i Azkaban för vad de gjort.

 **"De är i Azkaban", sade Sirius korthugget. Harry såg nyfiket på honom. "Bellatrix och hennes man Rodolphus fängslades tillsammans med Barty Crouch", sade Sirius i samma tvära ton. "Rodolphus bror Rabastan var också med dem."**

"Varför då?"

"Varför vad då?" sköt Sirius tillbaka förvirrat.

"Varför svarade du så korthugget?" förklarade Angelina och Sirius nickade.

"Jag gillar inte att prata om det, jag antar att ni vid den här tidpunkten har listat ut att jag inte gillar min familj."

 **Då mindes Harry. Han hade sett Bellatrix Lestrange inuti Dumbledores minnessåll, det märkliga föremål som minnen och tankar kunde lagras i: en lång, mörk kvinna med tunga ögonlock, som hade rest sig upp vid sin rättegång oh tillkännagett sin osvikliga trohet mot Lord Voldemort, sin stolthet över att hon hade försökt finna honom efter hans undergång och sin övertygelse om att hon en dag skulle belönas för sin lojalitet.**

 **"Du har aldrig sagt att hon var din…"**

 **"Spelar det nån roll om hon är min kusin?" bet Sirius av. "Vad mig beträffar ser jag inte dem som min familj. Hon är verkligen inte min familj. Jag har inte sett henne sen jag var i din ålder, bortsett från en skymt då hon fördes in i Azkaban. Tror du jag är stolt över att ha en släkting som hon?"**

"Hade du inte cellen mitt emot henne?" protesterade Cho, hon kunde ha svurit på att han hade sagt det.

"Um ja, men det var en kortare period. Dessutom var det inte direkt relevant vid det tillfället", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **"Förlåt", sade Harry hastigt. "Jag menade inte… jag blev förvånad, det var bara det."**

 **"Det gör ingenting, du behöver inte ursäkta dig", mumlade Sirius. Han vände sig bort från gobelängen med händerna djupt i fickorna. "Jag gillar inte att vara tillbaka här", sade han och stirrade ut över vardagsrummet. "Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle sitta fast i det här huset igen."**

Charlus och Dorea utbytte en orolig blick; som Sirius hade de aldrig föreställt sig att han skulle behöva återvända till det huset. Och att vara fast i det i vem vet hur länge kunde inte vara bra för hans mentala hälsa.

 **Harry förstod precis. Han visste hur det skulle kännas för honom att behöva återvända och bo på Privet Drive nummer fyra när han var vuxen och trodde att han var kvitt stället för alltid.**

 **"Det är förstås idealiskt som högkvarter", sade Sirius. "Min far vidtog varenda säkerhetsåtgärd som trollkarlsvärlden känner till när han bodde här. Huset är omöjligt att kartlägga, så mugglare kan aldrig komma på besök — som om de nånsin skulle vilja det — och nu när Dumbledore också beskyddar det är det svårt att hitta ett säkrare hus. Dumbledore är ordens hemlighetsväktare, förstår du — ingen kan hitta högkvarteret om inte han personligen talar om var det finns — det där meddelandet Moody visade dig i går kväll, det var från Dumbledore." Sirius gav till ett kort, skällande skratt. "Om mina föräldrar kunde se vad deras hus används till nu… ja, min mors porträtt kan ju ge dig en föreställning om vad de skulle tycka." Han rynkade bistert pannan och suckade sedan.**

"Hur ofta behöver ni tysta ner henne egentligen?"

"Åtminstone två gånger per dag", sade Sirius med en grimas. "Men man blir väldigt bra på kreativa förolämpningar och om man har en dålig dag kan man alltid gå och skrika på henne… Krake hatar det", Sirius tillade den sista delen med ett förtjust leende.

"Det kan inte vara nyttigt", mumlade madam Pomfrey, hon som en del av de äldre lärarna var mycket medvetna om det problematiska förhållandet Sirius hade med sin mor.

 **"Jag skulle inte ha nånting emot det om jag bara kunde få komma ut då och då och vara till lite nytta. Jag har frågat Dumbledore om jag får eskortera dig till ditt förhör — som Tramptass förstås — så att jag kan ge dig lite moraliskt stöd, vad säger du om det?"**

"Vänta, har du inte lämnat huset alls?" protesterade Katie förskräckt och hennes hand flög upp till munnen.

"Det här är första gången sen slutet av juni", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Tja med undantag av första september och kanske 2 gånger under sommaren då jag tog smög mig över till Andy, men jag var fortfarande inomhus i ett rum med förtäckta fönster då…"

"Du följer med på vår shoppingtur med Harry sen, du måste också behöva nya kläder", sade Katie bestämt och Sirius såg ut som om han inte visste om han skulle vara tacksam eller förskräckt.

 **Harrys mage kändes med ens så tung att den hade kunnat sjunka ner genom mattan. Han hade inte tänkt på förhöret en enda gång sedan middagen kvällen innan. I upphetsningen över att vara tillbaka hos alla dem som han tyckte bäst om och få höra om allt som försiggick hade han totalt glömt bort det. Men när han höre Sirius ord kom den tryckande känslan av fruktan tillbaka. Han stirrade på Hermione och Weasleys, som alla mumsade på sina smörgåsar, och tänkte på hur det skulle kännas om de återvände till Hogwarts utan honom.**

"Det hade varit hemskt", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet, han kunde inte ens föreställa sig Hogwarts utan sin bästa vän.

"Vi hade bestridit det!" sade Hermione bestämt. "Att relegera dig hade inte varit rätt, du gjorde inget fel."

 **"Oroa dig inte", sade Sirius. Harry tittade upp och förstod att Sirius hade stått och betraktat honom." Jag är säker på att de frikänner dig, det finns definitivt nån paragraf i Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess om att man får använda magi för att rädda sitt eget liv."**

 **"Men om de faktiskt relegerar mig, får jag komma tillbaka hit och bo hos dig då?" sade Harry tyst.**

"Tänk inte så", sade Remus förmanande.

"Jag är van vid att det värsta händer mig", mumlade Harry innan han såg upp från golvet. "Men jag börjar se att det har hänt en massa bra saker trots allt, kanske mer än dåliga."

 **Sirius log sorgset.**

 **"Vi får se."**

"Varför få se?" frågade Luna intresserat.

"Det var inte mitt val att bestämma det, jag ville inte ge honom hopp i onödan", suckade Sirius.

"Det hade fått mig att känna mig säkrare att jag inte skulle skickas tillbaka till Privet Drive", sade Harry och vände sig mot Sirius som log sorgset.

"Jag hade räddat dig då, men som Hermione sa hade du inte gjort något fel och det fanns ingen anledning att relegera dig."

"Det skulle kännas mycket bättre med förhöret om jag visste att jag inte behövde åka tillbaka till Dursleys", envisades Harry och Sirius strök honom över huvudet.

 **"De måste vara hemska om du föredrar det här stället", sade Sirius dystert.**

"Inte direkt att jag föredrar, det handlade mer om sällskapet", sade Harry med ett brett leende.

"Det förklarar så mycket", sade Sirius innan han såg allvarligt på sin gudson. "Jag visste att du var galen som föredrog att spendera tid med Krake."

"Sirius! Så illa är han inte!" protesterade Hermione genast medan Ron, Fred, George och Ginny röt av skratt.

 **"Skynda er hit, ni båda, annars blir det ingen mat kvar åt er", ropade mrs Weasley. Sirius hävde upp ännu en tung suck och kastade en mörk blick på gobelängen. Sedan gick han och Harry fram till de andra.**

 **Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att inte tänka på förhöret medan de tömde vitrinskåpen på eftermiddagen. Lyckligtvis var det ett jobb som krävde stor koncentration, eftersom många föremål verkade mycket ovilliga att lämna sina dammiga hyllor. Sirius fick ett elakt bett från en snusdosa i silver; på bara några sekunder hade den bitna handen täckts av en otrevlig skorpa, som en hård brun handske.**

"Det låter vidrigt", sade Parvati med en rysning.

"Det var inte så farligt, jag har haft värre", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Värre?! Hur kan du ha haft värre?!" nästan skrek Parvati och Lavender i mun på varandra.

Remus rös och verkade krypa ihop, något som fick de närmaste att se på honom förskräckt; övertygade om att han skulle börja spy eller förlora medvetandet igen. "Ni vill inte veta en del av de saker vi tvingades genomgå för upptågen."

"Tvingades genomgå!" snäste McGonagall, som också hade betraktat sin föredetta elev oroligt, "Det var ingen som tvingade er att dra upptåg. De konsekvenser ni fick var ert egna fel!"

Sirius log tacksamt emot Remus som gav honom en kort nickning. Att distrahera alla hade varit enkelt och det minsta han kunde göra för sin vän.

 **"Det är okej", sade han och undersökte intresserat handen innan han gav den ett lätt slag med sin trollstav och återställde huden till dess normala utseende. "Det måste vara vårtskyddspulver inuti den."**

"Självklart var du intresserad", suckade Tonks men hon log ändå.

"Det är faktiskt en intressant reaktion. Det skulle vara intressant att se de långvariga effekterna eller ifall man genom förtrollningar kan påverka det på något sätt."

Sirius brast ut i skratt och vände sig direkt mot Tonks. "Se upp så att du inte vaknar upp drabbad av det, och om du gör det kom bara ihåg att det var du som började dejta en av de största upptågsmakarna Hogwarts har sett."

"Åh, håll klaffen", muttrade Tonks, men hon betraktade ändå Remus varsamt som om han när som helst skulle hälla pulvret över henne.

"Det skulle vara intressant; skulle effekterna följa med om hon ändrade utseende eller skulle de försvinna?" sade Remus medan han fundersamt betraktade Tonks som flyttade sig bort ifrån honom.

 **Han slängde dosan åt sidan i den säck där de lade skräpet från skåpen. Harry såg hur George omsorgsfullt svepte in sin hand i en tygtrasa några ögonblick senare och smög ner dosan i sin redan doxyfyllda ficka.**

"GEORGE!" skrek mrs Weasley men George brydde sig inte om det utan istället hade han vänt sig mot Harry och skrek samtidigt som sin mor "HARRY!"

"Vad gjorde jag!" protesterade Harry med händerna i luften.

"Du sålde ut oss till vår mamma!"

"Jag kan inte hjälpa vad jag ser, dessutom var det inte som jag visste att vi skulle läsa en bok om mitt liv."

 **De hittade ett silverinstrument med otrevligt utseende, det liknade en pincett med många ben, som kilade uppför Harrys arm som en spindel och försökte sticka hål på hans hud när han lyfte upp det. Sirius grep tag i det och mosade sönder det med en tjock bok som hette Medfött adelskap: en trollkarlsgenealogi.**

"Han såg ut som han fick panik när han fick syn på den", sade Ginny med rynkad panna.

"Jag vet vad den gör och det är inte trevligt", sade Sirius med en mörk blick i sina ögon, bakom honom knöts Charlus hand runt Doreas fåtölj.

 **Där fanns en speldosa som lät höra en lätt olycksbådande, plingande melodi när man drog upp den, och allihop blev besynnerligt matta och sömniga tills Ginny hade förstånd nog att slå igen locket. En tung medaljong som ingen av dem kunde öppna; en mängd uråldriga sigill och, i en dammig ask, en Merlinorden av första graden som Sirius farfar hade fått för "tjänster åt ministeriet".**

"Sån onödig medaljong", fnös Padma. "Till och med jag vet att det är ett smycke som alltid ska gå att öppnas."

"Det beror faktiskt på, det finns en del medaljonger som inte går att öppna", rättade Parvati och hennes syster räckte ut tungan åt henne.

 **"Det betyder att han gav dem en massa guld", sade Sirius föraktfullt och kastade ner medaljongen i sopsäcken.**

"Du vet, för att inte bry dig så vet du ändå förvånansvärt mycket", sade Zabini och Sirius vände sig förvånat mot honom, han hade inte förväntat sig att sonen till svarta änkan skulle prata direkt till honom.

Efter några sekunder suckade han och log svagt. "Jag har aldrig kunnat undkomma det faktum att jag är renblodig och hade den uppväxten, det spelade ingen roll hur mycket jag än klädde mig i mugglarkläder."

"Det stämmer, mamma bjöd med honom på lunch på ett fransk café en gång och han rättade otåligt vårt uttal av rätterna", sade Remus och skakade ömt på huvudet.

"Vi vet också att James bad Sirius att följa med och välja ut en ring till Lily när han skulle fria. Sirius är väldigt duktig på att med bara en blick kunna avgöra om silvret är gjort av svartalfer eller inte", tillade Dorea med en stolt blick.

"Och tack och lov för det, ni skulle ha sett en del av ringarna han hittade. Storlekarna på en del av diamanterna fick en att undra ifall han faktiskt ville att hon skulle säga ja", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Som sagt, han kan inte undkomma det faktum att han är uppfostrad som en renblodig", fnös Remus och Sirius log fåraktigt.

 **Flera gånger smög sig Krake in i rummet och försökte smuggla ut saker under sitt höftskynke, och han mumlade hemska förbannelser varenda gång de kom på honom. När Sirius ryckte en jättestor guldring utsirad med Blacks vapen ur handen på honom brast Krake faktiskt i ursinnig gråt och lämnade rummet halvhögt snyftade medan han kastade glåpord som Harry aldrig hört maken till efter Sirius.**

"Han borde inte svära."

"Var fri att försöka stoppa honom, Molly. Du skulle göra mig en gigantisk tjänst om du lyckas med det men jag tvivlar att du kommer lyckas", sade Sirius och mrs Weasley fick en glimt i ögat som avslöjade att hon nu tänkte försöka genomföra utmaningen.

 **"Det var min fars", sade Sirius och slängde ringen i säcken. "Krake var inte lika förtjust i honom som i min mor, men jag kom ändå på honom med att stå och smeka ett par av min fars gamla byxor förra veckan."**

"Han är knäpp", sade Gabriel bestämt. "… säljer du honom fortfarande?"

"Du får honom gratis utan tvekan", fnös Sirius, men han rätade på sig, som om han var redo att börja förhandla vilken sekund som helst.

"Varför vill du ha honom för att han är knäpp?" frågade Leanne misstänksamt.

"För säkerhetsskäl tänker jag inte avslöja det", sade Gabriel och professorerna utbytte förskräckta blickar.

"Mr Rosén, jag är rädd att vi inte kan överlämna Krake i din egendom på grund av säkerhetsskäl", avbröt Dumbledore och professorerna andades lättat ut.

 **Mrs Weasley höll dem alla i strängt arbete de följande dagarna. De tog tre dagar att sanera vardagsrummet. Gobelängen med Blacks släktträd, som motstod alla deras försök att få bort den från väggen,**

"Tack och lov ", mumlade Narcissa med ett lättat leende.

"Kan ni inte ändra tillbaka den, du vet ta tillbaka alla familjemedlemmar som brändes bort. Eller skapa en ny över?" frågade Su Li intresserat.

"Du vet jag har faktiskt inte provat det… det kan vara värt att försöka", sade Sirius förvånat.

 **och den skallrande sekretären var de enda oönskade saker som fanns kvar till sist. Moody hade inte tittat in på högkvarteret än, så de kunde inte vara säkra på vad som fanns inuti sekretären.**

"Efter att ha hört mer om vad som finns i huset förstår jag er försiktighet", sade Percy.

"Ja, du gjorde rätt val som höll dig borta. Om vi hade vetat att vi skulle behöva städa och möta massa varelser hade vi också dragit", sade Fred med ett fräckt leende.

"Fred!" väste mr Weasley medan mrs Weasley såg ut som om han skulle gråta.

"Det är okej", sade Percy men hans händer skakade lätt. "Det var bara ett skämt."

 **De förflyttade sig från vardagsrummet till en matsal på nedre botten, där de hittade spindlar stora som tefat som lurade i hyllskänken (Ron lämnade snabbt rummet för att göra en kopp te och kom inte tillbaka på en och en halv timme).**

"Jag trodde du kommit över din rädsla för spindlar?" sade Neville förvånat.

"Små, små spindlar. Som finns hemma. De där var gigantiska!" sade Ron med en rysning och de som tittade närmare kunde se att han var blekare än vanligt i ansiktet.

 **Allt porslin, som var försett med Blacks vapen och motto, kastade Sirius direkt i en säck. Samma öde drabbad en samling gamla fotografier i matta silverramar, där alla de avbildade skrek gäll då skyddsglaset krossades. Snape skulle kanske beteckna deras arbete som "städning", men enligt Harrys åsikts förde de faktiskt krig mot huset, som gjorde häftigt motstånd med hjälp och stöd av Krake.**

"Och vi förlorade nästan", sade Ginny missnöjt.

"Hur förlorar man mot ett hus och en husalf? protesterade Colin med ett skratt.

"De var väldigt envisa", sade Hermione missnöjt.

"Och om vi tittar på Australien så kan vi se hur de förlorade ett krig emot emus", sade Charlie. "Så jag tycker vi gjorde bra ifrån oss i slutändan."

"Vad då vi, du städade ingenting", muttrade Ron. "Du var inte ens i landet!"

"Vad är emukriget?" avbröt Oliver utan att bry sig om Ron som fortsatte att muttra.

"Emus ser typ ut som strutsar, i alla fall var kriget 1932 och militären skulle jaga emus som var för många och löpte amok, de åt . upp allt vete i området. Militären misslyckades med att skjuta dem då djuren skapade sin egna strategi vilket gjorde att så många av dem inte blev skjutna. Jag tänker inte gå in på för mycket detaljer, men det är i grunden vad som hände", sade Charlie med en axelryckning.

"Djur är sannerligen väldigt påhittiga", instämde Newt. "Och om jag inte minns fel var strategin att de delade in sig i mindre flockar där en höll uppsikt medan de andra åt och gav varningar när militären gick till attack."

 **Husalfen dök hela tiden upp var den än samlades, och hans muttranden blev mer och mer förolämpande medan han försökte ta upp allt han kunde ur sopsäckarna. Sirius gick så långt som till att hota honom med kläder, men Krake fäste en vattnig blick på honom och sade: "Husbonden måste göra som husbonden önskar", innan han vände sig bort och mycket ljudligt muttrade: "Men husbonden kommer inte att driva ut Krake, nej då, för Krake vet vad de håller på med, jajamensan, han smider ränker mot Mörkrets herre, tillsammans med de här smutsskallarna och förrädarna och packet…" Det fick Sirius att trots Hermiones protester gripa Krake bak i höftskynket och handgripligen kasta ut honom ur rummet.**

"I vanliga fall uppmuntrar jag inte våld mot husalfer, men här kan jag acceptera det", mumlade Dorea och skakade på huvudet.

 **Dörrklockan ringde flera gånger om dagen, det var signalen för Sirius mor att börja skrika och gasta igen,**

"De gör det bara för att jävlas nu, jag lovar."

"Antagligen. Det är i alla fall omöjligt att få dem att sluta… men jag kan förstå varför de ringer på", sade Sirius med en grimas.

 **och för Harry och de andra att försöka tjuvlyssna på besökaren, fast de uppsnappade väldigt lite från de korta glimtar och brottstycken av samtal de kunde smyga sig till innan mrs Weasley återkallade dem till deras plikter. Snape flaxade in och ut ur huset flera gånger, men till Harrys lättnad stötte de aldrig ihop ansikte mot ansikte.**

"HAN ÄR EN FLADDERMUS?!" skrek Nigel förskräckt och en tystnad fyllde salen.

"… du vet, jag kan tro på det", sade Jimmy tillslut.

"Jag sa ju det! Jag har sagt det i alla år, men nej. Jag inbillar mig", sade Katrina sarkastiskt till Amanda som mumlar något om att det inte är logiskt.

"Så är han en fladdermus, en vampyr eller en animagus?" frågade Cho högt.

"Han är i alla fall inte uppskriven i registret", sade Hermione ivrigt. "Men det var inte Marodörerna heller, så det är mycket möjligt att han är en fladdermusanimagus."

"Jag är ingen animagus", väste Snape och blängde på flickorna.

"Okej, så fladdermus eller vampyr?"

"Definitivt vampyr, se bara hur blek han ä… vi kanske ska läsa nu", Justin bleknade under den kalla blicken Snape gav honom.

 **Harry fick också syn på professor McGonagall, sin lärare i förvandlingskonst. Hon såg mycket besynnerlig ut i en mugglarklänning och kappa, och verkade också för upptagen för att dröja kvar någon längre stund. Men ibland stannade besökarna och hjälpte till.**

"Var det fel på klänningen?" frågade McGonagall med rynkad panna, hon hade varit noggrann med att se till att den stämde överens med modet för kvinnor i hennes ålder.

"Nejdå, det var bara ovant att se er i det", sade Harry hastigt och McGonagall nickade långsamt.

 **Tonks var tillsammans med dem en minnesvärd eftermiddag när de hittade en blodtörstig gammal gast som låg och lurade i en toalett på övervåningen, och Lupin, som bodde i huset tillsammans med Sirius men som lämnade det under långa perioder för att utföra mystiska arbeten åt Fenixorden,**

"Han kontaktar varulvar", sade Alisa på en gång i en uttråkad ton.

"Varför tror du det?" Draco rynkade på pannan.

"Vem annars skulle göra det?" sköt Alisa tillbaka med ett höjt ögonbryn och Draco nickade förstående, det var bara logiskt att han skulle ta kontakt med varulvar.

 **hjälpte dem att laga ett golvur som lagt sig till med den otrevliga vanan att peppra folk som gick förbi med stora, tunga skruvar.**

"Jag måste faktiskt be om ursäkt för det, jag kan vara ansvarig för den…", sade Sirius och gned sig i nacken.

"Jag vet, jag kände igen din signatur på den. Min enda fråga är när du gjorde det", sade Remus och rynkade svagt på pannan.

"Um, jag och James kanske…", Sirius kastade en blick emot Dorea och Charlus "bröt oss in i Grimmaldiplan efter jag rymt hemifrån med osynlighetsmanteln… och kanske planterade en del upptåg…"

"Ni gjorde vad?" frågade Dorea förskräckt. "Jag tyckte jag sagt ni aldrig skulle gå i närheten av det huset!"

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Charlus samtidigt och ryckte på axlarna när han såg sin frus blick. "Vad? Skadan är redan skedd och de upptäcktes uppenbarligen inte, så det är en giltig fråga."

"Det började smått… du vet flyttade runt möblerna så att allting var spegelvänt. Sen bytte vi plats på tavlor, öppnade skåpsdörrar helt… men kanske en annan gån-..."

"EN ANNAN GÅNG!" utbrast Dorea ilsket och Sirius ryckte till en aning.

"Um, ja… det eskalerade… det var James idé", sade han fort och Charlus fnös. "I alla fall så limmade vi fast möblerna i taket… och gjorde så att vattnet i kranarna ersattes av bubblor, det började snöa i huset i mitten av juni… åtminstone tror jag det, det upptåget var tidsinställt. En annan gång målade vi alla väggarna i chockrosa färg."

"Säg åtminstone att de inte var hemma när ni gjorde det?" stönade Dorea.

"Ibland sov de, men det löste vi enkelt… men vi eskalerade igen… efter mötet i Diagongränden, ja ni vet…", Sirius tystnade en kort stund, hans tankar fokuserade på konfrontationen som skett där. Han skakade på huvudet. "Efter det mötet trappade vi upp vår insats och låtsades vara döda farfäder av huset Black som var missnöjda med dem och tände och släckte lamporna, hade ner saker från hyllor, fällde dem till marken… men vi lade av med det ganska snabbt. Efter det återvände jag aldrig dit."

"Ni pojkar är hopplösa", suckade Dorea och skakade på huvudet med ett leende, men en orolig röst gnagde i bakhuvudet; hur hade Sirius reagerat när de brutit sig in i huset första gången; han hade trots allt svurit på att aldrig återvända dit. Hur hade James övertalat honom?

 **Mundungus rehabiliterade sig en smula i mrs Weasleys ögon genom att rädda Ron från en samling urgamla purpurröda klädnader som hade försökt strypa honom när han tog ut dem ur deras klädskåp.**

"Okej, jag förstår verkligen nu vad du menar med att huset förde krig", sade Neville misstroget.

"Jupp, det var hemskt. Men vi lyckades bränna de där klädnaderna, så det är något", sade Ron med ett brett leende.

 **Trots att han fortfarande sov dåligt och fortfarande drömde om korridorer och låsta dörrar lyckades Harry ha roligt för första gången på hela sommaren.**

"Genom att städa", mumlade Seamus misstroget men Malcolm ignorerade honom och fortsatte att läsa.

 **Så länge han hade mycket att göra var han glad, men när verksamheten avstannade, så snart han tappade garden eller låg alldeles utmattad i sin säng och såg suddiga skuggor röra sig över taket, kom tanken på den hotande ministerieförhöret tillbaka till honom. Rädslan stack som nålar i magen när han undrade vad som skulle hända med honom om han blev relegerad.**

"Vi respekterade att du inte ville prata om det", sade Hermione och Harry log tacksamt mot henne, och leendet förmedlade allting som han hade kunnat säga.

 **Tanken var så hemsk att han inte vågade säga den högt, inte ens till Ron och Hermione, som trots att han ofta såg dem viska tillsammans och kasta oroliga blickar åt hans håll följde hans exempel att inte tala om det. Ibland kunde han inte avhålla sig från att i fantasin frammana en bild av en ansiktslös ministerietjänsteman som bröt hans trollstav mitt itu och gav honom order att återvända till familjen Dursley… men det tänkte han inte göra. Han var fast besluten på den punkten. Han skulle komma tillbaka hit till Grimmaldiplan och bo hos Sirius.**

Sirius log mjukt mot sin gudson; han var så otroligt tacksam för det band som de lyckats skapa, hur mycket Harry älskade honom. Sirius visste att om det hänt hade han lämnat landet med Harry, kanske åkt till Frankrike.

 **Det kändes som om en tegelsten hade sjunkit ner magen på honom när mrs Weasley vände sig till honom under middagen på onsdagskvällen och stillsamt sade: "Jag har strukit dina bästa kläder till imorgon bitti, Harry, och jag vill att du ska tvätta håret i kväll. Ett gott första intryck kan göra underverk."**

Mr Weasley och Harry såg mot varandra och grimaserade. På grund av ändringen av schemat hade de kommit försent och ett värre första intryck kunde man knappast göra.

 **Ron, Hermione, Fred, George och Ginny slutade allihop att prata och tittade bort mot honom. Harry nickade och försökte äta sin kotlett, men han hade blivit så torr i munnen att han inte kunde tugga. "Hur kommer jag dit?" frågade han mrs Weasley och försökte låta obekymrad.**

 **"Arthur tar med dig till arbetet", sade hon vänligt.**

 **Mr Weasley log uppmuntrande över bordet. "Du kan vänta på mitt kontor tills det är dags för förhöret", sade han.**

"Det kan vara kul", sade George och flinade.

"Jag trodde ni hatade när ni tvingades följa med till kontoret?" sade mr Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn, han hade dock en bra aning om vad deras svar skulle vara.

"Att sitta inne på ditt kontor ja, men att utforska ministeriet var kul", sade George och log änglalikt.

"Jo, det är en anledning till varför ni är portade i ett halvår till därifrån", sade Kingsley torrt.

"Vänta, ni är portade från ministeriet? Merlins ord, vad gjorde ni?" flämtade Katie.

"Så, så mycket", sade Fred och George i mun på varandra innan de började skratta ondskefullt.

 **Harry tittade bort mot Sirius, men innan han hann ställa frågan hade mrs Weasley besvarat den.**

 **"Professor Dumbledore tycker inte att det är nån bra idé att Sirius följer med dig, och jag måste säga att jag…"**

 **"… tycker att han har alldeles rätt", sade Sirius mellan sammanbitna tänder. Mrs Weasley snörpte på munnen.**

"Egentligen är det ingen bra idé", sade madam Bones och Sirius blängde på henne.

"Jag vill påminna om att jag bodde hos dig en period utan att du anade något. Det hade inte varit någon fara om jag följt med på vägen till ministeriet", sade Sirius irriterat. Madam Bones snörpte själv på munnen men protesterade inte.

 **"När sa Dumbledore det?" frågade Harry och stirrade på Sirius.**

 **"Han kom i går kväll när du hade gått och lagt dig", sade mr Weasley. Sirius stack nedstämt gaffeln i en potatis. Harry sänkte blicken mot tallriken. Tanken på att Dumbledore hade varit i huset kort före hans förhör och inte bett om att få träffa honom fick honom, om möjligt, att känna sig ännu sämre till mods.**

Dumbledore undanhöll en suck men slöt ögonen; ju längre period de spenderade på de här böckerna desto mer ångrade han sitt val att ha ignorerade Harry de senaste halvåret. Han hade försökt ändrade det beteendet de senaste dagarna och möta pojkens blick oftare. Han hade undvikit Harry för allas bästa, men han började tro att det för Harry gjort mer skada än vad det skulle göra nytta i längden. Böckerna hade öppnat upp hans ögon en hel del och sanningen var att han var skyldig Harry en ursäkt.


	8. Trolldomsministeriet

**Linneagb** : Jag vet, det känns så skumt att vi snart har nått nutiden, men vi har fortfarande några få kapitel kvar innan vi når den punkten. Jag förstår känslan av att det känns som om jag nyss startade trots att det känns som en evighet sen. Jag kan till och med och minnas vart jag satt när jag skrev första kapitlet. Oh gud, jag glömde totalt bort dig :O De andras födelsedagar har jag uppskrivna då de berättat det, och jag måste ha glömt bort att skriva upp ditt namn där Jag ber om ursäkt för det, därför kommer jag tillägna det här kapitlet till dig, och mellan oss tror jag att du kommer gilla det. Om jag bodde på Grimmaldiplan skulle jag ha dött vid det här laget, jag har otroligt mycket otur och är klumpig, det blandat med Grimmaldiplans hemska saker är det en dödsfara. Hermione försöker se det bästa i allt, vilket inte alltid är den bästa idéen. Sirius förtjänar hela världen och jag hatar hans öde i böckerna. Ha en bra sommar, förhoppningvis kommer jag kunna få upp ett eller två kapitel till innan skolan börjar. Ha det bra :)

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia, det var så lite; jag önskar bara att jag inte varit så tankspridd att jag glömt bort att skriva ner det innan. Åskväder kan vara mysigt, tills man inser att man inte längre har något internet när man är mitt uppe i något. Idétorka suger rent ut sagt men skönt att du verkar ha kommit över det. Jag ska självklart kolla in din fanfic men deet kan dröja lite, vi åker iväg på semester nu och jag kommer inte ha internet förrän vi är hemma igen. Kul att du gillade vad jag gjorde med informationen om Jasmine, jag kände att det var det mest troliga scenariot för att förklara varför ingen direkt nämnde henne. Haha, man vet aldrig; de kanske lyckas bli vänner, jag finner mig inne i en period där jag faktiskt gillar Draco (skyll på Starkid och deras HP musikaler).  
Hahaha ja, jag ser verkligen fram emot att skriva den scenen, det var därför jag såg till att de nu verkligen var "den där är värdelös" och så är den ett av de mest viktiga objekten.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Aww, tack så mycket, det gör mig så glad att höra att jag har lyckats locka fram skratt. Haha ja, han får verkligen skylla sig själv, och du har helt rätt i att Quirrell beskrev honom som en fladdermus. Jag förstår att du inte kan förlåta Snape för det, han var inte särskilt trevlig emot Neville… i någon av böckerna om vi ska vara ärliga. Men om du vill se ifall du faktiskt kan ändra din åsikt om honom rekommenderar jag A very Potter musical, han är fortfarande sig själv men på ett mer komiskt sätt. Men du har som sagt helt rätt i att lärare alltid ska stöta sina elever. Ha det bra :)

 **Friday2220** : Det var så lite, jag är själv så glad över att vi har lärt känna varandra och är evigt tacksam för din hjälp med korrekturläsningen. Åh vad kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Jag älskar Sirius så sjukt mycket, jag kan verkligen inte beskriva det och han har en sån intressant bakgrund, vilket får mig att känna mig taskig över vad jag tvingar honom genomlida, ops. Awww, jag rodnar och kan inte sluta le nu. Tack så hemskt mycket, det känns så skönt att höra hur du gillar hur jag försöker utveckla allting och väva samman saker. Jag förstår vad du menar med att man vill veta allt och man kommer ständigt på nya frågor. Det svåraste är bara att hålla reda på allt, men det är vad man har fusklappar till :D  
Ja, det är en väldigt intressant bit och jag är glad att du gillade det så mycket. Ha det bra  
Kram, Lea

 **Simona06** : Hahaha, din beskrivning av hur du upptäckte att jag uppdaterat fick mig verkligen at skratta. Lycka till med att finjustera din fanfic, det kan vara jobbigt ibland men i slutändan är det värt det. Ett tips kan va att medan du läser igenom det att du ändrar texten, man upptäcker tydligen fel lättare om man . ändrar från Times new roman till Verdana, som exempel. Det är absolut inget problem, jag är alltid glad att höra ifrån mina läsare. Men det gör mig väldigt glad att höra att du älskar min fanfic, det blir så mycket roligare att skriva när man vet att det verkligen uppskattas :) Haha, stackars dina vänner. Men det är lugnt, mina vänner är nog trötta på en del saker jag pratar om också. Ha det bra du med.  
Love, Lea

 **Tricsha Wren** : Jag vet, jagälskar dem och jag ska troligtvis göra en one-shot om spratten på Grimmaldiplan, jag åker bort i en vecka nu så jag tänker att jag förhoppningsvis kommer kunna skriva något i mitt block. Men kul att du gillade kapitlet :D Vi hörs, Lea

* * *

 **AN** : Jag har en viktig fråga: Hur mycket vill ni veta om Sirius bakgrund hemma. För min plan är att skriva en one-shot om spratten på Grimmaldiplan och för det behöver jag veta om ni i samma berättelse vill få veta vad som hände kvällen han rymde hemifrån eller ifall ni snarare vill få veta det via HLHP och därav kanske få vänta lite längre med att få alla delar.

Jag vill även passa på att gratta Linneagb som också fyllt år. Grattis! Du är bäst och jag är så glad att jag fått möjlighet att lära känna dig.

* * *

Dumbledore suckade innan han höjde rösten för att garantera att alla skulle kunna höra honom. "Jag tror vi hinner läsa ett eller två kapitel till innan middagen, beroende på hur långt nästa är…"

" _Åh_! Kan jag få läsa?" frågade Daniel O'Lauging, en Slytherinelev. Dumbledore nickade och fick boken att sakta sväva över till den ivriga tonåringen. Daniel bläddrade i boken och fick upp rätt sida: "Jag tänker börja läsa på direkten, om ni vill diskutera något får ni göra det lågmält, för jag tänker inte vänta..

 **Trolldomsministeriet**

"Det är första gången du är där, antar jag?" sade Dorea medan hon betraktade sin sonson fundersamt.

"Jupp", Harry nickade med huvudet medan han pratade.

"Och inte sista, han kommer snart dras inför rätta igen", muttrade Umbridge för sig själv.

 **Harry vaknade klockan halv sex nästa morgon, med ens lika klarvaken som om någon hade vrålat i hans öra. Några ögonblick låg han orörlig medan tankarna på det kommande disciplinförhöret fyllde varenda liten vrå av hans hjärna, sedan hoppade han upp ur sängen och satte på sig glasögonen eftersom han inte stod ut me att tänka på det längre. Mrs Weasley hade lagt fram hans nytvättade jeans och t-shirt på sängänden. Harry drog på sig dem med en väldig fart. Den tomma tavlan på väggen fnissade.**

"Det låter som om tavlan spionerar på er", sade Moody misstänksamt.

"Toppen, ett perverst porträtt, precis vad vi behövde", sade Ron sarkastiskt och hans föräldrar utbytte en orolig blick med varandra.

"Är inte den viktigare frågan vem tavlan spionerar på i så fall, eller åt vem?" frågade Daphne misstänksamt och ett flertal elever utbytte nervösa blickar.

"Oroa er inte, jag vet precis vems porträtt det är och medan han är en mardröm utgör han ingen fara för pojkarna", sade Sirius med en suck.

 **Ron låg utsträckt på rygg med gapande mun och sov djupt. Han rörde sig inte när Harry gick genom rummet, klev ut på trappavsatsen och försiktigt stängde dörren bakom sig. Medan han försökte låta bli att tänka på nästa gång han skulle se Ron, när de kanske inte längre var skolkamrater på Hogwarts, gick han tyst nerför trappan, förbi huvudena på Krakes förfäder, och vidare ner i köket. Han hade väntat sig att det skulle vara tomt, men när han kom fram till dörren hörde han det mjuka sorlet av röster på andra sidan. Han sköt upp den och såg mr och mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin och Tonks sitta där nästan som om de väntade på honom.**

"Vi gjorde det", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Men varför?" Harry såg på dem med en liten rynka mellan hans ögonbryn och Sirius hjärta värkte av vetenskapen att Harry var förvirrad över varför de skulle göra något sådant.

"Därför vi ville visa vårt stöd för dig Harry, vi kanske inte kunde följa med till Ministeriet men vi stod ändå bakom dig helt och hållet", sade Remus bestämt.

"Varför kunde ni inte följa med?" avbröt Colin innan Remus hann säga något mer eller Harry hann svara honom.

"Det ansågs inte säkert nog att jag skulle följa med eftersom jag är jagad av hela ministeriet", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

Remus grimaserade svagt. "Min närvaro skulle bara göra det värre, det är sällan en bra sak att synas i sällskap med en varulv. De hade kunnat döma honom som skyldig av ren princip."

"Men du har inte _gjort_ något!" protesterade Colin och Remus log mot den unga pojken.

"I samhällets ögon har jag det, jag är farlig", Remus leende blev bittert och han stannade upp och tänkte över sina nästa ord. "Min sort är inte välkomna i samhället, det är lättare att söka sig till mugglarvärlden.

"Och få sparken gång på gång på grund av att du missar jobbet på grund av fullmånen", muttrade Sirius och eleverna i salen utbytte förskräcka blickar. De hade aldrig reflekterat över hur svårt det måste vara för Remus, och andra varulvar, att behålla jobbet.

"Men trots dina svårigheter och de hinder du mött har du lyckats överkomma dem", sade Charlus och Remus vände sig en aning förvånat mot honom. "Vi är stolta över dig Remus, och speciellt över det faktum att du har öppnat upp och kan diskutera ditt liv så öppet trots diskrimineringen."

Remus öppnade munnen för att säga något men inget ljud kom ut, han såg sig omkring på de leende ansiktena och ett litet "Ooh" flydde från hans mun. Sen de börjat att läsa förra boken hade han glömt bort att alla i salen var uppvuxna med anti-varulvs propaganda, och att se dem acceptera honom så öppet, efter konstanta påminnelser om hans status, var chockerande. Visst fanns det fortfarande de som såg på honom med misstroende ögon, men majoriteten…

"Andas Måntand", Sirius mumlade orden in i Remus ena öra medan han grep tag i Remus arm för att hålla honom stadig. Det var tydlig att hans vän för första gången fått upp ögonen för att eleverna verkligen accepterade honom trots att han var en varulv. Sirius visste att det var något som hans vän inte ens hade vågat drömma om tidigare, att han hade accepterat att han alltid skulle bli avskydd så fort det kom ut att han var en varulv.

"De… Sirius, de…"

"Vi sa ju att du skulle få uppleva den här dagen", mumlade Sirius tillbaka och Remus log skakigt, men det var ljusare än vad det hade varit på flera år, han verkade plötsligt flera år yngre.

 **Alla var fullt påklädda utom mrs Weasley som var iförd en vadderad purpurröd morgonrock. Hon hoppade upp i samma ögonblick som Harry kom in.**

 **"Frukost", sade hon medan hon drog fram trollstaven och skyndade fram till elden i spisen.**

 **"Go-go-gomorron, Harry", gäspade Tonks. Hennes hår var blont och lockigt den här morgonen. "Har du sovit gott?"**

"Hur ofta ändrar du utseende?" frågade Lavender intresserat.

"När jag känner för det, ibland flera gånger på en dag, ibland en gång i veckan bara eller nåt sånt", sade Tonks med en axelryckning. "Det beror på vad jag känner för."

"Så hur ser du ut på riktigt?" frågade någon intresserat.

Tonks rynkade på pannan. "Så här? Det här är jag?"

Michael Corner himlade med ögonen. "Snälla, vill du verkligen att vi ska tro det? Det där är inte ditt verkliga utseende, ingen har rosa hår på riktigt eller…"

§Innan han hann avslöja meningen avbröt Remus, som verkade ha skakat av sig chocken, honom för att komma till Tonks försvar. "Hon är en metamorfmagus, rosa hår är hennes riktiga hårfärg. Kanske inte den biologiska hårfärgen hon skulle ha haft om hon föddes som en vanlig häxa, men det är verkligen hennes färg. Allt du ser just nu? Det är Tonks."

"Aww, tack Remus", Tonks log strålande mot sin partner och greppade tag i hans hand, hon var oroligt tacksam för hur han stod upp för hennes rätt att välja sitt egna utseende, och att han höll fast vid att hennes dagliga utseende var hennes verkliga jag.

 **"Visst", sade Harry.**

 **"Jag har v-v-varit uppe hela natten", sade hon med ännu en rysande gäspning. "Kom och sätt dig." Hon drog ut en stol och slog samtidigt omkull stolen bredvid.**

Madam Pomfrey fnös ogillande. Det är aldrig bra för kroppen att vara uppe så länge, den behöver sin vila. Hon korsade armarna framför bröstet medan hon blängde på Tonks som kröp ihop en aning under blicken.

 **"Vad vill du ha, Harry?" ropade mrs Weasley. "Gröt? Varma tekakor? Böckling? Bacon och ägg? Rostat bröd?"**

 **"Bara… bara rostat bröd, tack."**

"Du har en tendens att äta rostat bröd när du är nervös", sade Ginny med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag är alltid rädd för att jag ska spy om jag försöker att äta något annat", Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Det är vanligt bland många", sade Ginny med ett leende.

 **Lupin kastade en blick på Harry och sade sedan till Tonks. "Vad var det du sa om Scrimgeour?"**

 **"Jo, just det… vi måste vara lite försiktigare, han har kommit med konstiga frågor till mig och Kingsley."**

"Jag är faktiskt förvånad att han inte luskade mer om det", muttrade Kingsley och hans ton var bekymrad.

Madam Bones motstod frestelsen att himla med ögonen: "Jag pratade med honom, vi kom överens om att låta er fortsätta så länge ni inte kompromissade era jobb eller dylikt."

Kingsley blinkade chockat. Han visste att hans chefer hade anat något men han visste inte att de valt att vända blinda ögat mot dem.

 **Harry kände sig tacksam över att han inte behövde ta del i samtalet. Det vred sig i magen på honom. Mrs Weasley placerade ett par rostade brödskivor och marmelad framför honom; han försökte äta, men det var som att tugga på en matta. Mrs Weasley slog sig ner på andra sidan om honom och började dona med hans t-shirt, stoppade in halsetiketten och slätade till skrynklorna över axlarna. Han önskade att hon ville låta bli.**

"Men håret var så trassligt", protesterade mrs Weasley.

"Och han är en Potter, en manlig en dessutom, du kommer aldrig få styr på det håret", sade Sirius med ett retsamt leende.

"Och varför sa du inget då?" frågade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn samtidigt som han vände sig om och stirrade på sin gudfar.

"Det var mer underhållande för mig att se henne kämpa mot håret", Sirius ryckte på axlarna och log ännu bredare när Harry räckte ut tungan mot honom.

 **"… och jag måste säga till Dumbledore att jag inte kan ha nattjänstgörning i morgon, jag är helt enkelt f-f-för trött", avslutade Tonks och gäspade stort igen.**

 **"Jag kan ta vakten i stället för dig", sade mr Weasley. "Det är okej för min del, jag måste ändå skriva färdigt en rapport."**

"Um, är det inte meningen att man ska sitta vakt på sin vakt, inte göra pappersarbete?" frågade Astoria roat.

Mr Weasley delade en blick med de andra ordermedlemmarna och slutligen svarade han: "det beror på situationen."

 **Mr Weasley bar inte sin trollkarlsklädnad utan var iförd ett par kritstrecksrandiga byxor och en gammal bomberjacka. Han vände sig från Tonks till Harry.**

"Lite gammalmodigt möjligtvis, men annars inte dåligt", sade Amanda godkännande och mr Weasley log emot henne.

 **"Hur känns det?"**

 **Harry ryckte på axlarna.**

 **"Det är snart över alltihop", sade mr Weasley uppmuntrande. "Om bara några timmar kommer du vara frikänd."**

 **Harry sade ingenting.**

 **"Förhöret äger rum på min våning, på Amelia Bones kontor. Hon är chef för Avdelningen för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning och det är hon som ska förhöra dig."**

Alla vände sig genast om och stirrade på madam Bones som suckade när hon såg att en hel del av blickarna var anklagande. "Det var inte jag som anordnade förhöret, det ingår bara i mina uppgifter att ibland ta hand om såna fall ifall det dyker upp."

 **"Amelia Bones är okej, Harry", sade Tonks allvarligt. "Hon är rättvis, hon kommer att lyssna på dig."**

 **Harry nickade, fortfarande utan att kunna komma på någonting att säga.**

 **"Tappa inte humöret", sade Sirius korthugget. "Var artig och håll dig till fakta."**

Professorerna som hade fått tillfälle att undervisa Sirius utbytte misstrogna och förvånade blickar mellan sig, De trodde aldrig att de skulle få höra honom säga att inte tappa humöret och vara artig.

"Jag antar att han behöll någonting ifrån sin undervisning som renblodig", sade Sprout tillslut.

 **"Lagen är på din sida", sade Lupin lugnt. "Även omyndiga trollkarlar har tillåtelse att använda magi i livshotande situationer."**

"Annars skulle alla ha blivit utkastade från samhället i början", sade madam Bones och skakade på huvudet.

 **Någonting iskallt droppade nerför nacken på Harry. Ett ögonblick trodde han att någon var i färd med att kasta en disillusioneringsförtrollning över honom, men sedan förstod han att det var mrs Weasley som gick loss på hans hår med en våt kam. Hon pressade ner det håret upptill på huvudet.**

 **"Ligger det aldrig slätt?" frågade hon uppgivet. Harry skakade på huvudet.**

"Inte James eller Charlus heller", sade Dorea uppgivet.

"Jasmine hade tur, men det kan ha hjälpt att det var långt så det tyngdes ner", sade Charlus med ett brett leende. "Men en hemlighet, att vara en Potter är en jättebra ursäkt om du försover dig, ingen kommer höja ett ögonbryn åt att ditt hår är så rörigt."

 **Mr Weasley kontrollerade tiden på sitt armbandsur och tittade upp på Harry. "Vi ska nog ge oss i väg nu", sade han. "Vi är lite tidiga, men jag tror det är bättre för dig att sitta och vänta på Ministeriet än här."**

"Vilket var väldigt bra", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Ja, om vi inte hade gjort det…", mr Weasley skakade långsamt på huvudet, han ville inte tänka på konsekvenserna som det skulle ha fått.

 **"Okej", svarade Harry mekaniskt, lade ifrån sig det rostade brödet och reste sig upp.**

Remus rynkade på pannan men valde att inte säga någonting, han kunde förstå varför Harry inte hade ätit upp mackan även om han borde ha gjort det.

 **"Du kommer att klara dig fint, Harry", sade Tonks och klappade honom på armen.**

 **"Lycka till", sade Lupin. "Jag är säker på att det går bra."**

 **"Och om det inte gör det", sade Sirius bistert, "ska Amelia Bones minsann få med mig att göra…"**

"Verkligen, och vad skulle du göra?" madam Bones höjde på ett ögonbryn medan hon betraktade Sirius.

"Jag hade inte riktigt kommit så långt i planeringsstadiet om jag ska vara ärlig", sade Sirius med ett snett leende. "Men jag hade improviserat, jag är väldigt bra på det."

"Jo tack, jag vet det", muttrade McGonagall medan hon tänkte tillbaka på åren Marodörerna hade terroriserat skolan.

 **Harry log svagt. Mrs Weasley kramade honom. "Vi håller tummarna för dig allesammans", sade hon.**

 **"Tack", sade Harry. "Ja… vi ses senare då."**

"Jag trodde faktiskt att Sirius skulle ge dig en kram", sade Tonks plötsligt.

"Jag var säker på att han skulle förklaras oskyldig, att ställa mig upp och ge honom en kram där och då hade bara känts som om jag inte hade förtroende", förklarade Sirius och Harry nickade förstående. Medan han gillade Sirius kramar så hade han antagligen brutit ihop ifall Sirius gett honom en i det ögonblicket.

 **Han följde efter mr Weasley uppför trappan och genom hallen. Han kunde höra Sirius mor grymta i sömnen bakom sina draperier. Mr Weasley reglade upp dörren och de gick ut i den kalla, gråa gryningen.**

 **"Ni brukar väl inte promenera till jobbet i vanliga fall?" frågade Harry honom när de satte i väg runt torget i rask takt.**

 **"Nej, jag brukar transferera mig", sade mr Weasley, "men det kan förstås inte du göra, och jag tror det är bäst att vi tar oss dit på ett absolut omagiskt sätt… det ger ett bättre intryck, med tanke på det disciplinbrott du ska stå till svars för."**

"Bra tänkt", mumlade Dorea medan hon lät sin blick vandra mellan Harry och Fudge. Det sista hennes sonson behövde göra var att ge Ministeriet mer ammunition, även om den de hade bara var bluffskott som de hade.

 **Mr Weasley höll handen innanför jackan medan de gick. Harry förstod att den grep hårt om trollstaven som han hade där. De förfallna gatorna var nästan övergivna, men när de kom fram till den eländiga lilla tunnel-banestationen fann de att den redan var fylld med tidiga morgonpendlare. Som alltid när han kom nära mugglare i deras adliga bestyr hade mr Weasley svårt att behärska sin entusiasm.**

"Är inte det misstänksamt?" frågade Susan förvånat.

"Inte direkt, han kan lika gärna hålla i en plånbok för att han är rädd för ficktjuvar", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Det är många som går runt så."

 **"Helt enkelt fantastiskt", viskade han med en gest mot biljettautomaterna. "Otroligt genialiskt."**

 **"De är ur funktion", sade Harry och pekade på en skylt.**

 **"Ja, men ändå…", sade mr Weasley och log fryntligt mot dem.**

"Åh, Arthur", mrs Weasley skakade ömt på huvudet.

"Så… bör vi eller bör vi inte ta med mr Weasley till ett museum?" frågade Dean roat.

"Jag tror inte att vi kan få honom att lämna byggnaden ifall ni gör det", sade Remus med ett skratt som slutade i en lätt hosta. Mr Weasley, som inte var riktigt säkra på exakt vad de diskuterade, log upphetsat.

"Jag tror jag vet vad vi kan ge pappa i födelsedagspresent nu", mumlade Ginny och hennes bröder nickade leendes.

 **De köpte istället sina biljetter av en sömning spärrvakt (Harry skötte det eftersom mr Weasley inte var särskilt van vid mugglarpengar) och fem minuter senare klev de på ett tunnelbanetåg som rasslade i väg med dem mot Londons centrum. Mr Weasley kastade hela tiden nervösa blickar på tunnelbanekartan ovanför fönstren.**

 **"Fyra hållplatser till, Harry… tre hållplatser kvar nu… två hållplatser till, Harry…"**

"Bra håll koll. Ni vill inte åka fel eller åka vilse", sade Katie och tuggade lätt på underläppen.

"Är inte det samma sak?" frågade Lavender med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Um, nej? Man kan åka fel men ändå veta vart man är, eller så kan man åka rätt men ändå gå vilse om man inte är bekant med området", förklarade Katie tålmodigt och Lavender nickade förstående, en svag rosa ton till hennes kinder nu.

 **De klev av på en station mitt i hjärtat av London och sveptes i väg i en ström av kostymklädda män och dräktklädda kvinnor med portföljer. De strömmade vidare uppför rulltrappan, genom biljettspärren (där mr Weasley förtjust såg hur spärrmaskinen svalde hans biljett) och kom till sist ut på en bred gata kantad av imponerande byggnader och redan fylld med trafik.**

 **"Var är vi?" sade mr Weasley frågande och ett kort, gastkramande ögonblick trodde Harry att de hade klivit av på fel station trots mr Weasleys idoga studerande av kartan, men en sekund senare sa han: "Å, javisst… den här vägen, Harry", och ledde honom nerför en sidogata.**

"Tack och lov, jag trodde ni var vilse trots allt", Katie log lättat.

"Även ifall de var vilse så har de tillräckligt mycket med tid för att fortfarande hinna ta sig till ministeriet i tid. Koppla av Katie, de kommer inte komma för sent", sade Oliver och himlade med ögonen. Percy knep ihop läpparna för att inte le eller grimasera.

 **"Förlåt", sade han, "men jag brukar aldrig komma med tåg och allting ser väldigt annorlunda ut ur mugglarperspektiv. Faktum är att jag aldrig använt besöksingången förut."**

"Det finns en besöksingång?" sade Leanne förvånat.

"Jupp, men den är väldigt välgömd", sade Harry utan att vända sig om mot henne

 **Ju länge de gick, desto mindres och oansenligare blev byggnaderna, tills de slutligen kom fram till en gata med flera ganska ruffiga kontor, en pub och en överfull sopcontainer. Harry hade väntat sig att Trolldomsministeriet skulle ligga på en betydligt mer imponerande gata.**

"Det är lite det som är meningen med det, vi vill inte att någon mugglare ska vandra in på Ministeriet av misstag", sade Kingsley med en lätt grimas.

 **"Då var vi framme", sade mr Weasley glatt och pekade på en gammal röd telefonhytt, som saknade flera glasrutor och stod framför en vägg fullklottrad med graffiti. "Du först, Harry."**

 **Han öppnade dörren till telefonhytten. Harry klev in medan han undrade vad i all världen det rörde sig om. Mr Weasley klämde in sig halvt hopvikt bredvid Harry och stängde dörren. Det var nätt och jämnt att de fick rum; Harry stod upptryckt mot telefonapparaten, som hängde löst från väggen som om någon vandal hade försökt slita loss den. Mr Weasley sträckte sig över Harry efter luren.**

"Det blir jobbigt om man är många som ska in på samma gång", sade Lee med en grimas. "Jag menar om det är så trångt med 2 personer, föreställ dig om man är fyra eller ännu mer!"

"När kommer någonsin fyra personer försöka tränga sig in i den där telefonhytten på samma gång för att ta sig till Ministeriet", fnös Percy misstroget medan han skakade på huvudet åt quidditch-kommentatorn.

"Det kommer säkert ske någon dag", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

 **"Jag tror att den här också kan vara ur funktion", sade Harry.**

 **"Nej, nej, jag är säker på att den fungerar fint", sade mr Weasley och höll luren ovanför huvudet medan han kikade på nummerskivan. "Få se nu… sex…" Han slog siffran. "Två… fyra… en fyra till… och en tvåa till…"**

"Åh, det stavar _'magic'_ ", sade Ernie ivrigt.

"Huh? Det är bara siffror, vad menar du?" ifrågasatte Anthony intresserat.

"När du slår numret så är det inte bara siffror utan det finns bokstäver med. M är på siffran 6, A är på 2 medan G representeras av 4 och C är också 2", förklarade Ernie och Anthony nickade förstående.

 **När skivan mjukt snurrade tillbaka till utgångsläget hördes en sval kvinnoröst inuti telefonhytten, inte från luren i mr Weasleys hand, utan lika högt och tydligt som om en osynlig kvinna hade stått alldeles bredvid dem.**

 **"Välkommen till Trolldomsministeriet. Var vänlig uppge ert namn och ärende."**

 **"Öh…", sade mr Weasley, tydligen osäker på om han skulle tala i luren eller inte. Han kompromissade genom att hålla munstycket mot örat. "Arthur Weasley, Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter, här för att eskortera Harry Potter, som har kallats hit för ett disciplinförhör."**

"Det funkar åt båda hållen, det spelar egentligen ingen roll", sade Tonks flinandes. "De som gjorde den där ingången visste att renblodiga inte skulle ha koll på hur den fungerade."

"Inte för att de förväntade sig att renblodiga skulle använda dem", tillade Kingsley torrt.

 **"Tack", sade den svala kvinnorösten. "Besökare, var snäll och ta emot namnskylten och fäst den framtill på klädnaden." Det hördes ett klick och ett rasslande, och Harry såg någonting glida fram ur metalluckan där returmynten brukade komma ut. Han tog upp det: det var ett fyrkantigt silvermärke med texten _Harry Potter, Disciplinförhör_. Han nålade fast det på framsidan av t-shirten då kvinnorösten hördes igen. "Besökare på Ministeriet, ni anmodas genomgå visitering och överlämna er trollstav för registrering vid säkerhetsdisken, som är belägen i bortersta änden av atriet." **

Vänta, man måste lämna ifrån sig sin trollstav!" protesterade Colin nervöst samtidigt som han greppade hårdare runt sin trollstav.

"Nejdå, de bara registrerar den, det är en säkerhetsåtergärd ifall personen skulle försöka attackera någon eller fly senare", förklarade madam Bones och Colin nickade förstående.

"Det infördes under förra kriget, eller hur?" sade Sirius med en rynkad panna och madam Bones nickade.

 **Golvet i telefonhytten började skaka. De sjönk långsamt ner i marken. Harry såg oroligt hur trottoaren höjde sig upp förbi telefonhyttens glasfönster tills mörkret slöt sig över huvudet på dem. Sedan kunde han inte se någonting alls, han kunde bara höra ett dovt skrapande ljud medan telefonhytten banade sig väg ner genom jorden. Efter ungefär en minut, trots att Harry tyckte det kändes mycket längre, lyste en guldgul ljusstrimma upp hans fötter och steg, allt bredare, uppför kroppen, tills den träffade honom i ansiktet och han måste blinka för att hindra ögonen från att tåras.**

"Woah, hur långt ner under marken är ni?" flämtade Hermione chockat. "Hur håller strukturerna, är atriet våningen närmast marken eller finns det våningar ovanför sen? Är…"

" _Hermione_! Inte nu!" avbröt Ron otåligt och Hermione gav honom en irriterad blick men slutade med sina frågor, även om hon missnöjt korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Trolldomsministeriet önskar er en trevlig dag", sa kvinnans röst. Dörren till telefonhytten flög upp och mr Weasley klev ut följd av en storögd, gapande Harry.**

 **De stod i ena änden av en mycket lång och praktfull entréhall med ett blankpolerat, mörkt trägolv. Det påfågelsblå taket hade inläggningar av lysande gyllene symboler som hela tiden rörde sig och förändrades likt en jättelik himmelsk anslagstavla. Väggarna på vardera sidan hade paneler av glänsande mörkt trä och många förgyllda eldstäder var infällda i dem. Var och varannan sekund dök en häxa eller en trollkarl fram ur någon av de öppna spisarna på vänstra sidan med ett mjukt _svisch_. Framför spisarna på högra sidan bildades korta köer som stod och väntade på att få ge sig av.**

"Nattpersonalen som beger sig hem", sade Kingsley när han såg en del nyfikna blickar på elevernas ansikten.

"Och Acheson som snabbt återvänder hem för att hämta lunchen han glömt ta med sig", tillade Tonks med ett skratt. "Det spelar ingen roll vad han gör, han kommer att glömma den."

 **Halvvägs ner i hallen fanns en fontän. En grupp gyllene statyer, i övernaturlig storlek, stod i mitten av en cirkelrund damm. Högst av dem alla var en ståtlig trollkarl, vars trollstav pekade rakt upp i luften. Grupperade runt honom stod en vacker häxa, en kentaur, en svartalf och en husalf. De tre sistnämnda tittade tillbedjande på häxan och trollkarlen.**

"Åh, jag minns den statyn", sade Fred med ett oskyldigt leende riktat emot Fudge som blev högröd i ansiktet.

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Så mycket… men vi kan ha kopplat om vattensystemet så att det slutade upp på en helt annan plats", sade George och fick sitt svar att låta mer som en fråga än ett ordentligt svar.

"Ni borde ha förstört den, den är vidrig mot varelserna", sade Hermione med en irriterad min.

"Ifall den där statyn plötsligt slutar fungera, försvinner spårlöst eller krossas i hundra bitar så är Hermione ansvarig för det", sade Ginny roat och ignorerade Hermiones muttrande om att det inte skulle finnas några bevis, om hon nu skulle göra det.

 **Glittrande vattenstrålar flög från ändarna på deras trollstavar, från spetsen på kentaurens pil, toppen på svartalfens hatt och husalfens båda öron, så att det porlande bruset från fallande vatten blandas med puffarna och knallarna från folk som transfererade sig hit och dit med smörande av steg när hundratals häxor och trollkarlar, de flesta med trumpna, morgonsömniga ansikten, rörde sig fram mot ett par gyllene grindar längst bort i vestibulen.**

 **"Den här vägen", sade mr Weasley. De gav sig in i trängseln, banade sig fram mellan ministeriets anställda, av vilka en del bar på vingliga högar med pergament och andra hade skamfilade portföljer i händerna; ytterligare andra läste _The Daily Prophet_ medan de gick. När Harry passerade fontänen såg han silversiklar och bronsknutningar glimma på botten av dammen. På en liten suddig skylt bredvid den stod det.**

 **ALL BEHÅLLNING FRÅN DET MAGISKA BRÖDRASKAPETS FONTÄN TILLFALLER SANKT MUNGOS SJUKHUS FÖR MAGISKA SJUKDOMAR OCH ÅKOMMOR.**

"Det är väldigt bra att de har en sån insamling", sade madam Pomfrey med ett litet leende. "De behöver de pengarna."

"Borde inte Ministeriet ge dem en större budget i så fall?" frågade Rosie förvirrat. "Så de inte behöver donationer."

"Ett sjukhus kan aldrig få för mycket pengar, de har alltid något som de kan förbättra, uppdatera eller upptäcka. Det handlar inte om att bara ge dem pengar", förklarade madam Pomfrey, "det hela är väldigt invecklat och jag tror inte att alla skulle uppskatta om vi gick in på det nu."

Hermione såg väldigt besviken ut över att höra att de inte skulle gå igenom processen och förklara besluten bakom budgetarna.

 **Om jag inte blir relegerad från Hogwarts, ska jag lägga i tio galleoner, tänkte Harry med förtvivlan i hjärtat.**

"Mr Potter, det är väldigt mycket pengar", sade madam Hooch förvånat.

"De kan göra mer nytta med de pengarna än vad jag kan göra", Harry ryckte nonchalant på axlarna.

"Åh, kom igen, han sa bara att han tänkte göra det om han inte blev relegerad. Jag lovar att han inte lade ner 10 galleoner efter förhöret, ingen skulle lägga i så mycket pengar", fnös Michael Corner och några andra började nicka instämmande.

 **"Här borta, Harry", sade mr Weasley, och de klev ur strömmen av ministerieanställda som var på väg mot de gyllene grindarna. Vid en disk till vänster, under en skylt med _Säkerhetstjänst_ satt en slarvigt rakad trollkarl i påfågelsblå klädnad. Han tittade upp när de närmade sig och lade ifrån sig sitt exemplar av _Daily Prophet_.**

 **"Jag eskorterar en besökare", sade mr Weasley och visade på Harry.**

 **"Kliv fram hit", sade trollkarlen med uttråkad röst. Harry gick närmare honom och trollkarlen höll upp en lång gyllene käpp, small och böjlig som en bilantenn, och förde den uppför och nerför framsidan och ryggen på Harry.**

"Måste vara ett väldigt tråkigt jobb", muttrade Leanne med rynkad näsa.

"Men viktigt!" sade Moody högljutt och hon ryckte till.

 **"Trollstaven", grymtade väktartrollkarlen, lade ifrån sig det gyllene redskapet och sträckte fram handen. Harry drog fram sin trollstav. Trollkarlen släppte ner den på en underlig mässingsapparat, som såg ut som något slags våg med bara en skål. Den började vibrera. En smal pergamentremsa kom utfarande ur en springa i foten. Trollkarlen rev av den och läste vad som stod skrivet på den. "Elva tum, kärna av Fågel fenix-fjäder, har använts i fyra år. Stämmer det?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry nervöst.**

 **"Jag behåller den här", sade trollkarlen och naglade fast pergamentremsan på en liten mässingsspik. "Den här får du tillbaka", tillade han och stack åt Harry trollstaven.**

"Eeeeyyy, han kände inte igen dig!" sade Seamus med ett stort leende.

"Ett mirakel skulle jag säga, det här är vad, tredje personen som inte känner igen Harry?" frågade Dean torrt.

 **"Tack så mycket."**

 **"Men vänta nu…", sade trollkarlen långsamt. Hans blick hade pilat från besöksbrickan på Harrys bröst till hans panna.**

"Åh, glöm det. Vi talade tydligen för tidigt", Seamus log ursäktande.

"Mr Weasley, Ernie och Stan kände åtminstone inte igen mig, bättre än inget", suckade Harry och mr Weasley log fåraktigt.

"Just ja, jag glömde bort chauffören. Då är det fortfarande tre personer som inte känt igen dig!" sade Seamus triumferande och Harry skrattade lätt, om en aning obekvämt; han skulle aldrig sluta ogilla hur alla kände igen honom på direkten.

 **"Tack, Eric", sade mr Weasley avfärdande, och med ett fast grepp om Harrys axel styrde han bort honom från disken och tillbaka in i strömmen av trollkarlar och häxor som vandrade genom de gyllene grindarna. Knuffad hit och dit i trängseln följde Harry efter mr Weasley genom grindarna in i den mindre hallen på andra sidan, där det stod minst tjugo hissar bakom gyllene smidesgaller. Harry och mr Weasley slöt sig till skallran runt en av dem. Alldeles intill stod en kraftig, skäggig trollkarl med en stor papplåda famnen. Det hördes väsande ljud inifrån den.**

Hagrid rätade snabbt på sig, tydligt intresserad av vad som fanns i den lådan. Professor McGonagall, som såg rörelsen ur ögonvrål, höll tillbaka en suck.

 **"Allt väl, Arthur?" sade trollkarlen och nickade åt mr Weasley.**

 **"Vad har du där, Bob?" frågade mr Weasley och tittade på lådan.'**

 **"Vi vet inte säkert", sade trollkarlen allvarsamt. "Vi trodde att det var en helt vanlig kyckling tills den började spruta eld.**

"EPISKT!"

Ordet ekade från alla håll i salen och professorerna utbytte nervösa blickar, förhoppningsvis skulle de inte få uppleva någon liknande situation… kanske skulle det vara värt att på lektionerna gå igenom att det var olagligt att experimentera så med djur.

 **Jag tycker det ser ut som ett allvarligt brott mot Förbudet mot experimentell korsbefruktning."**

"Det låter som något Hagrid skulle kunna skapa", mumlade Sinistra.

"Ge honom inga idéer", väste Snape irriterat. "De där skrabborna han har är tillräckligt illa!"

Innan någon annan professor hann säga något hörde de en hemsk fras från tvillingarna: "Jag slår vad om att vi kan klara av det."

"NEJ!" McGonagalls röst var hög och bestämd. "Ni ska inte göra det!"

"Åh, kom igen, jag slår vad om att vi kan göra det utan att ens bryta några lagar", protesterade Fred.

"Vi lovar ingenting om regler dock", tillade George med ett charmigt leende men McGonagall blängde på dem tills de tystnade. Hon visste att hon de närmaste veckorna skulle behöva hålla ögonen extra öppna för något ofog.

 **Med ett väldigt rassel och skrammel kom en hiss nedfarande och stannade framför dem. Det gyllene gallret drogs åt sidan, Harry och mr Weasley steg in i hissen tillsammans med resten av hopen och Harry klämdes in mot bakväggen. Flera häxor och trollkarlar tittade nyfiket på honom; han stirrade på sina fötter för att slippa möta någons blick medan han samtidigt slätade till luggen. Gallret sköts igen med en smäll och hissen steg långsamt uppåt med rasslande kättingar, medan samma svala röst som Harry hade hört i telefonhytten klingade på nytt.**

 **" _Plan sju, Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter, med Brittiska och irländska quidditchligans huvudkontor, Off_ iciella gobbstensklubben och Patentbyrån för löjeväckande uppfinningar."**

"Är det verkligen riktiga avdelningar?" frågade Meredith med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jupp", Tonks flinade. "Jag hade samma reaktion när jag först åkte dit."

 **Hissdörrarna öppnades. Harry såg en skymt av en ostädad korridor med affischer på olika quidditchlag snett och vint fästade på väggarna. En av trollkarlarna i hissen som bar på ett fång kvastkäppar trängde sig ut med stort besvär och försvann ner genom korridoren. Dörrarna stängdes, hissen skakade uppåt igen och kvinnorösten tillkännagav:** **" _Plan sex, Avdelningen för magiskt transport, med Flampulernätsbyrån, Tillsynsmyndigheten för kvastjustering, Flyttnyckelskontoret och Testcentret för spöktransferens_."**

"De var så överarbetade under quidditchmästerskapet", sade madam Bones med ett medlidande leende.

"Du säger det som om vi inte heller var det", sade Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

 **Återigen öppnades hissdörrarna och fyra eller fem häxor och trollkarlar klev ut; samtidigt susade flera papperssvalor in i hissen. Harry stirrade på dem medan de lättjefullt flaxade runt över huvudet på honom. De var ljusvioletta till färgen och han kunde se att det stod _Trolldomsministeriet_ längs kanten på vingarna.**

 **"Bara interna PM", mumlade mr Weasley till honom. "Tidigare använde vi ugglor, men de sölade ner helt obeskrivligt,… skrivborden var täckta med fågellort…"**

"Jag minns det", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Det var en katastrof", sade mr Weasley och skakade ogillande på huvudet.

 **När de skramlade uppåt igen flaxade PM:en runt lampan som vajade från hissens tak.**

 **" _Plan fem, Avdelningen för internationellt magisamarbete, med Internationella kommittén för magiska handelsnormer, Internationella magiska juristkontoret och Internationella trollkarlsförbundet, brittiska sektionen_." När dörrarna öppnades susade två av PM:en ut tillsammans med ytterligare några häxor och trollkarlar, men fler PM kom insusande, så att ljuset från lampan flimrade och blinkade när de flaxade runt den.**

 **" _Plan fyra, Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser, med Sektionen för monster, väsen och andar, Alfernas sambandskontor samt Rådgivningsbyrån för skadedjursbekämpning._ "**

Sirius knöt händerna vid nämnandet av det kontoret, trots att de borde hjälpa varelser så fann han att de ofta gjorde motsatsen.

 **"F'låt"; sade trollkarlen med den eldsprutande kycklingen och gick ut ur hissen följd av en liten PM-flock. Dörrarna stängdes på nytt med en skräll.**

 **"Plan tre, Avdelningen för magiska olyckor och katastrofer, med Magiska olyckspatrullen, Huvudkontor för minnesutplåning och Ursäktskommittén för drabbade mugglare."**

"Den våningen kan vara galen ibland", sade Tonks med ett brett leende.

"Jag kan föreställa mig det", mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vill typ bara skratta när jag föreställer mig hur folk sitter i ett rum och kommer på ursäkter för att bortförklara magi", sade Katie med ett brett leende.

"Jag slår vad om att mugglarfödda, eller halvblod som delvist växt upp i mugglarvärlden är konstant trötta på renblodigas förklaringar till händelser eftersom deras ursäkter inte skulle fungera", sade Anthony med ett lätt skratt.

"Jag är ledsen madam, men du har fått hallucinationer ifrån vattnet, jättar existerar inte", sade Fred i en dov ton.

"Nej, nej, du såg en man rida en häst! Var inte löjligt, en människa kan inte vara en häst", sade Ginny innan hon började fnittra hysteriskt.

"Kom igen nu, vi vet alla att en Ford Anglia inte, inte kan flyga… ursäkta mig, jag måste ringa ett samtal till en kollega och fråga honom om… uh, något helt annat", sade Tonks, som hade ändrat sitt utseende så hon såg ut som en helt annan person. Hennes ord fick alla som hörde henne att brista ut i högt skratt medan mr Weasley rodnade och log fåraktigt.

"Jag slår vad om att det finns någon mugglarfödd trollkarl eller häxa som har en kusin som är en mugglare och jobbar på en nyhetsstation och som får ett meddelande då och då om att de ska säga att det bara är norrsken eller något sådant", sade Neville med ett skratt.

"Det är pappas jobb!" sade Tonks ivrigt. "Han jobbar på en nyhetsstation och döljer alla magiska aktiviteter."

 **Alla lämnade hissen på det här våningsplanet med undantag av mr Weasley, Harry och en häxa som stod och läste ett så långt pergament att det släpade i golvet. De återstående PM:en fortsatte att sväva runt lampan medan hissen skakade uppåt igen, sedan öppnades dörrarna och rösten kom med sitt meddelande.**

 **" _Plan två, Kansliet för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning, med Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning, Aurornas huvudkontor och Wizengamots förvaltningstjänst_."**

 **"Det är hit vi ska, Harry", sade mr Weasley och de följde efter häxan ut ur hissen och in i en korridor kantad med dörrar. "Mitt kontor ligger på andra sidan."**

"Vänta du är på den våningen? Jag trodde du jobbade med mugglarprylar", protesterade Ernie förvånat.

"Jag gör det, men de bryter oftast mot våra lagar så därför är min avdelning på den våningen", förklarade mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

 **"Mr Weasley", sade Harry när de gick förbi ett fönster som solljuset strömmade in igenom, "är vi inte under marken längre?"**

 **"Jo, det är vi", sade mr Weasley. "Det där är förtrollande fönster. Magiska underhållstjänsten bestämmer varje dag vilket väder vi ska få. Vi hade svår storm i två månader förra gången de var ute efter en löneförhöjning. Bara runt hörnet här, Harry."**

"Jag måste säga att det var en effektiv strategi de hade", sade Gabriel roat.

"Men det är fel att andra som inte har något med det att göra blir drabbade", sade Su Li med en grimas. "Jag skulle hata om de förstörde för mig."

 **De svängde om ett hörn, gick in genom ett par tunga ekdörrar och kom ut i en stor öppen sal fullproppad med bås, som surrade av prat och skratt. Olika PM flög in i och ut ur båsen med miniatyrraketer. En sned och vind skylt på dörren till det närmaste båset förkunnade: _Aurornas huvudkontor_. Harry kikade förstulet in genom öppningarna när de gick förbi. Aurorerna hade täckt väggarna i båsen med allt från bilder på efterlysta trollkarlar och foton av sina familjer till affischer med sina favoritlag i quidditch och artiklar ur The Daily Prophet. En man i blodröd klädnad med en längre hästsvans än Bills satt med skorna uppe på skrivbordet och dikterade en rapport för sin fjäderpenna. Lite längre fram stod en häxa med en lapp över ena ögat och pratade med Kingsley Shacklebolt över skiljeväggen till båset.**

"Wow… väldigt… professionellt", sade Oliver med en utdragen vissling.

Madam Bones slöt ögonen, det var över. Aurors rykte som seriösa, ansvarsfulla människor var förstört. Hon hade hoppats att de hade kunnat behålla det, speciellt efter att hon pratat med Kingsley kvällen innan, men böckerna verkade förstöra det. Hon suckade tungt; åtminstone kunde det inte bli värre.

 **"God morgon, Weasley", sade Kingsley obesvärat när de kom närmare. "Jag skulle vilja prata lite med er, har ni tid en sekund."**

 **"Ja, om det verkligen bara tar en stund", sade mr Weasley, "för jag har ganska bråttom."**

 **De talade som om de knappt kände varandra, och när Harry öppnade munnen för att säga hej till Kingsley trampade mr Weasley honom på foten. De följde efter Kingsley längs raden av bås och in i det allra sista.**

"Ah, så ingen berättade att vi låtsas som om vi inte känner varandra speciellt bra", sade Kingsley. "Det förklarar din förvirrade blick."

"De måste ha glömt det", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Jag borde ha sagt något innan vi kom dit", mr Weasley rynkade på pannan. "Och jag är ledsen för att jag trampade på dig."

"Det är okej mr Weasley", Harry log vänligt emot sina vänners pappa.

 **Harry fick en lätt chock: från alla håll stirrade Sirius ansikte ner mot honom. Tidningsurklipp och fotografier - till och med det med Sirius som best man på Potters bröllop — tapetserade väggarna. Det enda Sirius-fria utrymmet var en världskarta där små röda knappnålar glänste som juveler.**

"Aww, jag känner mig hedrad. Jag hade ingen aning om att du kände så om mig", Sirius blinkade snabbt med ögonen och såg romantiskt på Kingsley som himlade med sina.

 **"Här har ni", sade Kingsley bryskt till mr Weasley och stack en pergamentbunt i handen på honom. "Jag behöver så mycket information som möjligt om flygande mugglarfordon som har observerats de senaste tolv månaderna. Vi har fått upplysningar om att Black fortfarande kan tänkas använda sin gamla motorcykel.**

Madam Bones slöt ögonen. Hon hade haft fel; det hade blivit värre. Hur skulle hon kunna förklara för alla varför personen som var ansvarig för jakten på Sirius Black spenderat ett halvår medveten om vart han befann sig?

 **Kingsley gav Harry en jätteblinkning och tillade med viskande röst: "Ge honom tidskriften, han kommer nog att tycka den är intressant."**

"Du hade rätt, jag absolut älskade den", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Jag misstänkte att du skulle göra det", sade Kingsley med ett eget leende.

 **Sedan sa han i normal ton: "Och ta in för lång tid på er, Weasley, dröjsmålet med den där eldvattensrapporten sinkade vår undersökning en hel månad."**

 **"Om ni hade läst min rapport skulle ni veta att termen är _eldvapen_ ", sade mr Weasley kyligt. "Och jag är rädd att ni måste vänta på informationen om motorcyklar, för vi har förfärligt mycket att göra för ögonblicket." Han sänkte rösten sa: "Om du kan komma i väg före sju har Molly köttbullar på gång.**

"Det är som värsta spionfilmen", skrattade Dennis.

"Ja, du har inte så mycket fel. Hemlig organisation, eventuella brott, operationer", räknade Justin upp på fingrarna.

 **Han vinkade till sig Harry och ledde honom ur Kingsleys bås, genom ytterligare ett par ekdörrar in i en ny gång, vek av till vänster, marscherade genom ännu en korridor, vek av till höger in i en svagt upplyst och sjaskig korridor och kom slutligen fram till änden längst bort. En dörr till vänster stod på glänt och avslöjade en skrubb för kvastar och en dörr till höger bar en skamfilad mässingsskylt med texten _Missbruk av mugglarprodukter_.**

 **Mr Weasleys slitna kontor såg ut att vara aningen mindre än kvastskrubben. Två skrivbord hade klämts in och det fanns knappt utrymme att röra sig mellan dem på grund av de fullproppade dokumentsskåpen som kantade väggarna, täckta ovanpå av pärmar i vacklande högar. Det lilla väggutrymme som fanns kvar vittnade om mr Weasleys manier: flera affischer med bilar, en av dem med isärtagen motor, två bilder av brevlådor som han verkade ha ur några böcker för mugglarbarn, och ett diagram som visade hur man drog ledningar till en stickkontakt. Överst i mr Weasleys överfulla korg för inkommande post tronade en gammal brödrost som ideligen hickade på ett tröstlöst vis och ett par tomma läderhandskar som rullade tummarna. Ett fotografi av familjen Weasley stod bredvid korgen. Harry lade märkte till att Percy tycktes ha promenerat ut ur det.**

Percy såg ner på sina knutna händer, hur hade han kunnat vara så korkad? Han förblev därför omedveten om blicken som hans syskon delade mellan sig.

 **"Vi har inget fönster", sade mr Weasley ursäktande medan han tog av sig bomberjackan och hängde den över stolsryggen. "Vi har bett om det, men de verkade inte tycka att vi behöver nåt. Slå dig ner, Harry, Perkins ser ut att ha kommit än."**

 **Harry klämde ner sig i stolen bakom Perkins skrivbord medan mr Weasley bläddrade igenom pergamentbunten som Kingsley Shacklebolt hade gett honom. "Aha", sade han och log brett när han drog fram ett nummer av en tidning med namnet _Hört och Sett_ ur mitten av bunten. "Just det, ja…" Han bläddrade snabbt igenom den. "Ja, han har rätt. Sirius kommer säkert att finna den mycket roande… men kära nån, vad är det här?"**

Flera stycken grimaserade när de hörde namnet på tidningen.

"Som jag sa, jag älskade den", sade Sirius med ett leende riktat emot Luna.

"Innan du säger något mer, jag läste artikeln på tåget så det finns en möjlighet att det kommer nämnas senare", sade Harry och Sirius nickade förstående.

 **Ett PM hade just susat in genom den öppna dörren och flaxande lagt sig till ro på den hickande brödrösten. Mr Weasley vek upp det och läste högt.**

 **"'En tredje baklängsspolande offentlig toalett rapporterad i Bethnal Green, var vänlig undersök saken omedelbart.' Det här håller ju på att bli löjligt…"**

"Löjligt med en baklängsspolande toalett eller att det är den tredje?" frågade en flicka nervöst.

"Lite av båda, men jag syftade mest på att det var den tredje", förklarade mr Weasley med ett vänligt leende och flickan log trevande tillbaka.

 **"En baklängsspolande toalett?"**

 **"Upptågsmakare som gillar att spela mugglare fula spratt", sade mr Weasley och såg bister ut. "Vi hade två fall förra veckan, ett i Wimbledon och ett i Elephant och Castle. Mugglarna spolar i toaletten och i stället för att allt försvinner ner… ja, du kan ju själv föreställa dig. De stackarna skickar hela tiden efter såna där… _mörkokare_ tror jag de kallas… du vet, såna som lagar vattenledningar och liknande.**

 **"Rörmokare?"**

 **"Just det ja, men de blir förstås alldeles bortkollrade. Jag hoppas bara att vi kan gripa dem som gör de här busstrecken, vilka de nu är?"**

"Gjorde ni det?" frågade Percy intresserat, och han ryckte svagt på axlarna när han såg sina syskons förvånade blickar.

"Delar av dem, vi misstänker en liga ligger bakom det och vi saknar fortfarande åtminstone två personer ifrån den information vi lyckats få av de vi grep", suckade mr Weasley innan han skakade på huvudet: "Jag förstår bara inte varför folk finner nöje i att göra något sådant."

 **"Är det Aurorer som har hand om gripandet?"**

 **"Nej, visst inte, det här är för simpelt för Aurorer, det blir den vanliga magiska ordningspatrullen… jaha, Harry, det här är Perkins."**

 **En kutryggig gammal trollkarl med fjunigt hår och skyggt utseende hade just kommit in i rummet, lätt flåsande. "Å, Arthur!" sade han förtvivlat, utan att se på Harry. "Gudskelov… jag visste inte vad som var bäst, om jag skulle vänta på dig här eller inte. Jag skickade just en uggla hem till dig, men du missade den tydligen… det kom ett brådskande meddelande för tio minuter sen."**

 **"Jag har hört om den baklängsspolande toaletten", sade mr Weasley.**

 **"Nej, nej, det är inte toaletten, det är pojken Potters förhör — de har ändrat tid och plats— det börjar nu klockan åtta och hålls nere i gamla rättssal tio.**

"RÄTTSSAL TIO?!" utbrast Parvati och Padma i chock, tack vare sin pappa så var de väl medvetna om vad den salen användes till och de kunde inte se någon anledning till varför Harrys utfrågning skulle ske där.

"Med tanke på era reaktioner så antar jag att det inte är något bra", sade Nigel nervöst.

"Det är inte bra alls, jag förstår inte varför de skulle flytta förhöret ner dit", sade Charlus allvarligt medan en hel del av de äldre renblodiga familjerna utbytte förvånade och misstänksamma blickar.

 **"Nere i gamla… men de sa ju… vid Merlins skägg!" Mr Weasley såg på sin klocka och gav till ett skrik. "Fort, Harry. vi skulle ha varit där för fem minuter sen!"**

"Så informationen om att rättegångens plats och och tid hade ändrats skickades alltså iväg till Harry fem minuter innan rättegången började", mumlade Parvati till sin syster som blängde på ministeriearbetarna i salen.

"Om Harry får skit för att vara försenad drar vi upp det, jag vill veta hur Harry klarade sig ur det", mumlade Padma tillbaka med rynkad panna.

 **Perkins tryckte sig platt mot dokumentskåpen när mr Weasley störtade ut från kontoret med Harry tätt i hälarna.**

 **"Varför har de ändrat tiden?" frågade Harry andfått när de i ilfart passerade Aurorernas bås; folk tittade ut när de rusade förbi. Harry tyckte det kändes som om han hade lämnat kvar alla sina inälvor på Perkins skrivbord.**

"Du måste börja träna ig…"

"INTE NU, OLIVER!" utbrast de tre Gryffindorjagarna frustrerat och Oliver suckade högljutt innan han muttrade något så lågmält att ingen kunde höra vad det var.

 **"Jag har ingen aning, men vilken tur att vi kom hit så tidigt, om du hade missat det skulle det varit katastrof!"**

"Jag tror att de hoppades på att du skulle missa det", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Om det hade hänt så hade du kunnat bestrida det, det finns lagar om sånt", sade Padma ilsket och hon ignorerade de nyfikna blickarna hon fick.

 **Mr Weasley sladdade in bredvid hissarna och tryckte otåligt på nerknappen.**

 **" _Kom då_!"**

"Att skrika gör inte att det går fortare", sade Ginny med ett snett leende, det var en fras som hennes föräldrar hade upprepat många gånger under hennes liv.

"Nu är inte rätt tillfälle att ta våra lärdomar och använda dem mot oss", suckade mr Weasley, även om hans läppar ryckte till.

 **Hissen dök skramlade upp och de kastade sig in. Varje gång den stannade svor mr Weasley ursinnigt och bearbetade knappen till våningsplan nio.**

"Det var pratet på kontoret i evigheter, det är inte ofta som Arthur svär", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

Mr Weasley rodnade. "Jag var väldigt stressad, jag ville inte att Harry skulle drabbas av… en miss i kommunikation…"

"Du kan bara säga att det var för att Ministeriet inte gav Harry rätt information", väste Dorea och Charlus lade en lugnande hand på hennes axel, men hon skakade av den.

 **"De där rättssalarna har inte använts på åratal", sade mr Weasley ilsket. "Jag fattar inte varför de ska hålla till där nere… såvida inte… men nej..:"**

 **I samma ögonblick steg en knubbig häxa in i hissen med en rykande bägare i handen, och mr Weasley utvecklade inte sin tanke närmare. "Atriet", sade den svala kvinnorösten och det gyllene gallret gled upp och visade Harry en avlägsen glimt av de guldglänsande statyerna i fontänen. Den knubbiga häxan klev ur och en trollkarl med gulblek hy och mycket dystert ansikte klev in.**

 **"God morgon, Arthur", sade han med gravlik röst när hissen började sjunka neråt. "Det är inte ofta man ser dig här."**

"Det är ytterst sällan som jag har en anledning till att vara där nere", sade mr Weasley.

"Inte konstigt, det är i grunden bara rättegångar och folket på mysterieavdelningen som håller till där nere", sade Moody i en brummande ton.

 **"Brådskande ärende, Bode", sade mr Weasley, som stod och trampade medan han kastade oroliga blickar på Harry.**

 **"Å, javisst", sade mr Bode och granskade Harry med orubblig min. "Självfallet."**

 **Harry hade annat att tänka på än mr Bode, och hans ihärdiga stirrande gjorde honom inte bättre till mods.**

 **" _Mysterieavdelningen_ ", sade den svala kvinnorösten, utan att tillägga något mer.**

"Så… mysteriskt", Sirius log brett samtidigt som han duckade ifrån kuddarna som Tonks och Remus försökte attackera honom med.

"Du var bara tvungen?" frågade Charlie i en lidande ton.

"Självklart var jag tvungen, jag älskar ordvitsar!"

 **"Fort, Harry", sade mr Weasley när hissdörrarna gick upp med ett skrammel, och de rusade fram genom en korridor som var helt olik dem som låg ovanför. Väggarna var kala, det fanns inga fönster och inga dörrar förutom en enkel, svart dörr i änden av korridoren. Harry väntade sig att de skulle gå in genom den, men i stället grep mr Weasley honom i armen och drog honom åt vänster, där det fanns en öppning som ledde till en trappa.**

"Tack och lov att du hittar", sade mrs Weasley medan hon tuggade nervöst på läppen.

"Varför hittar du? Du är aldrig där nere", sade Umbridge anklagande.

"Jag har haft en del ärenden där nere", svarade mr Weasley nonchalant och Umbridge blängde ilsket på honom. "Majoriteten av det hemlighetsstämplat även om det inte är något allvarligt."

 **"Hit ner, hit ner", flämtade mr Weasley och tog två trappsteg i taget. "Hissen går inte ens så här långt ner… _varför_ de ska göra så här kan jag inte…"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga som jag gärna skulle vilja ha svar på", sade Charlus allvarligt.

"Jag tror att vi kan läsa om själva förhöret innan vi går in på det? Jag vet inte om det kanske besvaras där", föreslog Harry och hans farfar nickade stelt.

 **De nådde foten av trappan och sprang genom ännu en korridor, som påminde starkt om den som ledde till Snapes fängelsehåla på Hogwarts, med skrovliga stenväggar och facklor i hållare. Dörrarna som de sprang förbi var tunga trädörrar med reglar och nyckelhål av järn.**

 **"Rättssal… tio… jag tror… att vi nästan är… ja." Mr Weasley stannade snubblande utanför en smutsig mörk dörr med ett jättestort järnlås och sjönk ihop mot väggen medan han höll sig för sidan där han hade håll efter språngmarschen. "Gå nu", flämtade han och pekade med tummen mot dörren. "Gå in där."**

 **"Ska inte… ska inte ni komma med?"**

"Det hade fått mig att känna mig bättre till mods", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Jag är ledsen, Harry", suckade mr Weasley ursäktande.

"Det är inte ditt fel, jag önskade bara att jag hade haft någon vid min sida som hade kunnat stödja mig, jag var helt inställd på ett förhör med en, två personer. Som max tre andra personer", förklarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Varför får du det att låta som om det var betydligt fler?" frågade Dorea misstänksamt och Harry undvek hennes blick.

 **"Nej, nej, jag får inte gå in. Lycka till!"**

 **Harrys hjärta spelade trumsolo i halsgropen. Han svalde djupt, vred om det tunga järnhandtaget och steg in i rättssalen.**

Daniel slutade läsa och alla höll andan i väntan på nästa ord.

"Och?" frågade Astoria tillslut i en otålig ton när Daniel inte sade något mer

"Jag vet inte, det var slutet på kapitlet", sade Daniel med en axelryckning.

"Snabbt! Läs nästa kapitel innan kvällsmaten. Jag vägrar vänta något mer nu, jag vill veta vad som hände", sade Alicia allvarligt.

Zacharias fnös och skakade på huvudet. "Jag tvivlar att det kommer vara något intressant, det kommer vara över på direkten. Potter gjorde inget fel."

Harry grimaserade vid de orden. Förhöret hade tagit betydligt längre tid än vad han hade velat, och han hade tur att han gick därifrån utan något straff med tanke på inställningen som Fudge hade haft.


	9. Viktig information

Hej allihop! Som ni säkert är medvetna om vid det här tillfället har jag under en längre period gått tillbaka och rättat varje kapitel för att fixa gamla misstag ( exempelvis tempus eller saker som motsäger varandra). Det har resulterat i att jag har lagt till en del scener under läsningen, men jag har även både kortat ner och förlängt en del scener och konversationer medan några få ha tagits bort helt och hållet.

För er som inte har tid eller lust att läsa om från början så har jag sammanställt den här listan som pekar ut de största ändringarna i varje bok. De största ändringarna skedde i första och andra boken.

 **ÄNDRINGAR I HLHP: DE VISES STEN**

Dödsätaren som kom till Privet Drive i första kapitlet har ändrats till en herrelös hund. Detta för att det verkade mer trovärdigt.

 **Mördspegeln:** Harry såg från början 5 personer i den, detta har ändrats till 3 personer (Sirius, Remus och Jasmine). Detta beslut fattades främst därför jag inte skrev ner personernas identitet därför de var så geniala/lätta att jag skulle komma ihåg det… det gjorde jag inte och jag glömde bort 2 identiteter.

Ingen i salen vet längre om att Harry är vid liv i framtiden. Den avslöjningen har tagits bort och de enda personerna som de vet om är Teddy och Lily, som de inte har någon aning om vilka de är.

Luna är inget orakel längre. Hon kan inte skåda in i framtiden eller något sådant. Detta togs bort eftersom jag aldrig direkt följde upp det i senare böcker. Allt sånt har därför tagits bort.

Listan över Harrys skador från 15 månader till 15.5 år har uppdaterats. Den är nu kortare, och enligt mig själv, mer realistisk än vad den var tidigare.

Amelia Bones & James Potter är inte längre gudsyskon.

 **ÄNDRINGAR I HLHP: HEMLIGHETERNAS KAMMARE**

Narcissas bakgrund har ändrats. Hon har inte berättat om hur hon blev kontrollerad av Lucius för alla i salen. Hon har däremot avslöjat att hon tänker skilja sig (vilket är ovanligt) och sagt att hon är emot blod/rasdiskriminering. Hon behandlar även Draco bättre nu då hon älskar honom. Draco agerar även lite mer moget och fundersamt.

Dumbledore kontaktade Ministeriet om hjälp med kammaren. Rapporterade alla offer till både ministeriet & st. Mungos, men fick svaret att situationen inte var tillräckligt allvarlig för att sätta in resurser.

Dumbledore behandlas bättre generellt sätt. Medan han fortfarande ifrågasätts så har han nu fått ordentliga anledningar till hur han agerat, och giltiga förklaringar som inte målar upp honom så illa som han var innan.

Lockman: jag har ändrat lite i texten så han är inte längre en pedofil, eller snarare så misstänkts det att han är kändiskåt så att säga, dvs att eftersom Harry är så otroligt känd så försvinner åldern i Lockmans ögon. Det är ett problem som finns i verkligheten och kändes mer trovärdigt för Lockman än vad jag skrivit tidigare.

 **ÄNDRINGAR I HLHP: FÅNGEN FRÅN AZKABAN**

Harry satsar inte åskviggen! Han väljer istället att köpa en ny kvast om han skulle förlora vadet. (detta vadet startades i De vises sten men de klargör villkoren här, vadet är angående ifall Gyllen trion kommer bryta sig in i Gringotts).

Umbridge har blivit en aning mer otrevligare medan Malfoy blivit mer reflekterande.

Förhållandet mellan Remus och Harry har utvecklats och visar dem närmare varandra detta är något som märks framförallt i slutet av boken när de är i Spökande stugan

Gett en förklaring till Måntands förhållande till marodörerna som animagusar och hans beteende emot dem. (Förklaringen finns i Dementorkyssen).

 **ÄNDRINGAR I HLHP: FLAMMANDE BÄGAREN**

Harry slår inte Winky, istället kastar han Aguamenti över henne. Ingen viktig detalj men en ändring som gjordes för att vara mer sann mot Harrys karaktär.

Mugglarna fick en del fler kommentarer, men inget som påverkar handlingen.

 **ÄNDRINGAR I HLHP: FENIXORDERN**

De åt lunch under kapitlet "Förtruppen" då jag insåg att jag glömt inkludera det ögonblicket. Ingenting speciellt hände utan det inkluderades endast för att tidsåtgången ska stämma.

Sirius rymde hemifrån efter sitt 5:te år på Hogwarts.

Utöver allt detta har jag även gett en del ledtrådar till ett specifikt förhållande, men det är inget överdrivet. Det är väldigt diskret och det krävs inte att läsa om och jag kommer nämna det om det blir relevant längre fram. För det mesta så är det mer att man i efterhand kommer förstå. Så, det är inte nödvändigt att läsa om allting (jag inser att det är närmare 4000 sidor totalt) men om ni vill det så finns det lite nytt material. Ni väljer själva vad ni vill göra :D

* * *

 **PS** : Nästa kapitel kommer att komma snart. Att det dröjt så här länge beror på att jag gjort den här rättningen av alla tidigare kapitel. Men det är på gång och borde inte dröja så mycket.


	10. Förhöret

**Leviusa** : Jag kommer ihåg att du nämnde det :D Välkommen tillbaka hit. Det gör mig så otroligt lycklig att höra hur mycket du gillar min fanfic och jag kan inte slut le. Men jag skulle aldrig klara av att fortsätta va så här engagerad om det inte var för alla er. Det är fördelen med när man hamnar efter, man får så mycket mer material att läsa på en och samma gång. Och du behöver bara vänta strax över 2 veckor på nästa kapitel snarare än över 1 månad som alla andra. Tack så hemskt mycket för din review!

 **Frida** : Det gör mig verkligen så himla glad att höra det och jag är verkligen evigt tacksam för att jag har din hjälp. Men kula tt jag får dig att dyka djupare in i HP-världen, det är väl lite av syftet med de här berättelserna antar jag :D Jag är också sjukt taggad på Crèmes of Grindewald men tyvärr har jag ingen bra förklaring till varför Gellert ser så sjukt gammal ut. Jag är lite emot valet av skådespelare där. Men jag antar att en eventuell förklaring skulle va att mörka krafter förstör utseendet typ, jag menar Voldemort var ju inte så vacker han heller (och jag vet anledningen till det, men känns som om det skulle va en ursäkt de som gör filmerna kan använda).  
Det låter ganska logiskt som du säger och är nog så som jag kommer göra. Jag gjorde lite liknande med min one-shot om Regulus, jag refererade till den i något kapitel (kan inte minnas vilket nu för alla kapitel har typ flutit ihop i min hjärna just nu) om en händelse däri.  
Hoppas du har det bra  
/Lea

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Vi åkte till Malta med familjen i en vecka, och det var väldigt skönt även om standarden där inte var så jättehög (brorsans säng tappade plankor, syrran låg i sängen när garderobsdörren plötsligt ramlade ner på henne (hon klarade sig och fick inte ont!), skrivbordet multnade sönder etc).Usch, bilkö i 3 timmar? Det måste ha varit hemskt.  
Corner kommer definitivt få äta upp sina egna ord och det kommer självklart tas med i nästa kapitel, som du förväntat dig. Du har helt rätt i att statyn från sjunde boken är betydligt mer kränkande och hon (och andra) kommer ha en hel del att säga om det.  
Jasmine kommer eventuellt att nämnas någon gång i boken. Det jag måste se upp med är att Harry fram tills den här tidpunkten (ca 3 veckor före jul) inte varit medveten om exakt vem Jasmine är. Han har på en del bilder sett att hon existerar men har antagit att hon är en kusin eller annan släkting. Därav kommer hon fram tills jul-kapitlen åtminstone inte ta särskilt stor plats i själva boken om alls än. Det är eventuellt att hon skulle nämnas i nästa kapitel men från mitt minne så tror jag annars inte att jag kommer ha något specifikt tillfälle där hon skulle kunna nämnas, men vi får se vad som händer. Vad du kan ta ifrån det här utdragna svaret är att ja, hon kommer att nämnas i boken, men innan de börjat läsa om framtiden kommer Harry i boken inte få en förklaring till vem hon är.  
Snart återvänder de till Hogwarts, det är nästa kapitel och sen är det ett som utspelar sig mer eller mindre på Hogwartsexpressen men sen är de tillbaka på skolan :D  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona. Jag hade totalt glömt bort min fråga och satt ett tag och bara "backstory… till vad..?" men sen kom jag ihåg det. Jag har fortfarande inte bestämt helt och hållet om hur saker kommer hända och så men jag har en generell plan. Oavsett vad så kommer det behöva vänta till jul för mitt schema är lite fullt nu i höst med en stor uppsats att skriva och 5 veckors VFU. Men vad bra att jag lyckades passa in min uppdatering så bra att du kunde läsa någonting på tåget. GRATTIS I EFTERSKOTT! Hoppas att du hade en underbar födelsedag och nästa år ska jag försöka att uppdatera lite närmare din födelsedag snarare än en hel månad efter. Men som sagt; jag redigerade allting och det här kapitlet fick vänta. Hoppas att du har en bra vecka :D  
Kram, Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Väntan var lång men nu är nästa kapitel äntligen här :D Hoppas att du gillar det. Sirius kunde inte motstå frestelsen att reta Kingsley, och Kingsley borde ha förväntat sig det:D. Det är förståligt, AVPM är väldigt… speciell kanske är ordet jag söker. Det är bara jag som såg om musikalen och sen alla andra musikaler som den gruppen har gjort och började rekommendera dem till alla för att jag själv tycker de är så underbara. Fick en av mina kompisar att se deras version utav Aladdin och hon älskade den. Men de är som sagt väldigt speciella och man får ta allting med en gnutta av salt då de verkligen överdriver karaktärerna :P

 **Linneagb** : Tvillingarna älskar att spela oskyldiga, men tyvärr så känner majoriteten av personerna dem vid det här laget så de blir inte särskilt lurade av deras fasad. Hahaha, hade blivit förvånad om det stod Trump men hade visserligen accepterat det med. Det är ganska kul ändå när man skriver att nämna något som verkar helt onödigt eller orelevant bara för att senare i handlingen visa hur viktigt det egentligen var, som du säger är Rowling en expert på det. Jag hade en bra sommar och vi klarade oss ifrån bränderna. Det var när vi var i Malta som min bror plötsligt kom upp och bara "vårt hus kommer brinna ner nu" men pappa rätade honom snabbt med att det är för många sjöar emellan som stoppar branden från att nå oss, så vi klarade oss utan några problem tack och lov. Hoppas att du fick 2 underbar veckors semester och att du fortfarande har det bra ;) Kram.

 **Uggla2** : Jag ber om ursäkt för att det tog så lång tid, men om du säkert vet nu så lade jag störst fokus på att bli klar med rättningen. Men nu är rättegången äntligen här. Förhoppningsvis har jag gjort karaktärerna rättvisa i hur de reagerar. Kul att du gillade det andra kapitlet :D

* * *

 **Sen förra kapitlet så har vi haft 3 personer som fyllt år och jag vill önska dem alla grattis på födelsedagen i efterskott! Det här kapitlet är tillägnat till er alla tre  
**

 **Emilia01love** , som fyllde den 2 augusti. Stort grattis i efterskott! Jag vet att jag redan gett dig både kram och present men GRATTIS ÄNDÅ! Du är den bästa o-officiella adoptiva systern som bor alldeles för långt bort ;)

 **Simona** som fyllde år den 7 augusti. Stort grattis till dig! Jag hoppas verkligen att du hade en alldeles underbar födelsedag för det förtjänar du.

 **Loopin' Lunan95** som fyllde den 10 augusti. Grattis i efterskott. Du är en underbar människa som förtjänar en speciell födelsedag och jag hoppas innerligt att du fick det!

* * *

 **AN** : För er som inte sett det så finns det i kapitlet innan information om ändringar som jag har gjort i HLHP. Har som sagt gått igenom allting och gjort ändringar där det behövdes, vilket är anledningen att det här kapitlet dröjde så länge.

* * *

"Okej, så nästa kapitel bör handla om förhöret såvida boken inte väljer att skippa det av någon anledning", sade Daniel medan han höll upp boken.

"Om den gör det kommer jag att skrika", muttrade Marietta och betraktade misstänksamt boken.

"Om det inte gör något så läser jag gärna kapitlet", sade Patricia Stimpson, en Slytherinelev, med ett blygt leende.

"Gör du det, men min rättegång var inte direkt jätteintressant, den var mer frustrerande", sade Harry med en axelryckning och hans vänner utbytte oroliga blickar medan flickan hämtade boken.

"Frustrerande?" frågade Angelina svagt.

"Jag ville skrika på dem, men jag lyckades faktiskt undvika det", sade Harry och log oskyldigt mot henne. Angelina skakade på huvudet men hann inte säga något mer innan Patricia började läsa.

 **Förhöret**

"Vänta, handlar hela kapitlet om din rättegång?"

"Jag skulle anta det, det tog förvånansvärt lång tid", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna och Harry nickade instämmande.

 **Harry flämtade till, han kunde inte hejda sig. Den stora kryptan han hade trätt in i var otäckt välbekant. Det var inte bara det att han hade sett den förut, han hade varit här förut.**

"Har jag missat något?" frågade Gabriel. "Jag menar jag tror att jag har lyssnat på allt, men det finns en möjlighet att jag zoomade ut."

"Jag hade inte varit där fysiskt förut, åtminstone inte på riktigt", sade Harry och ett mummel uppstod bland eleverna; ingen av dem kunde förstå vad han menade.

 **Det här var den plats han hade besökt i Dumbledores minnessåll, den plats där han hade sett paret Lestrange dömas till livstids fångenskap i Azkaban. Väggarna var av mörk sten, svagt upplysta av facklor. Tomma bänkar reste sig på var sida om honom, men rakt fram, på de allra högsta bänkarna syntes många skuggiga figurer. De hade suttit och pratat lågmält, men när den tunga dörren svängde igen bakom Harry inträdde en olycksbådande tystnad.**

"Vänta du är i en av rättssalarna!" protesterade mrs Diggory chockat.

"Rättssal 10, om vi ska va exakta. Jag tror mr Weasleys kollega nämnde det i förra kapitlet", sade Harry med en grimas. "Jag rekommenderar det inte för någon. Håll er undan därifrån om ni kan."

 **En kall mansröst ljöd genom rättssalen.**

 **"Du är försenad."**

 **"Förlåt", sade Harry nervöst. "Jag… jag visste inte att tiden hade ändrats."**

 **"Det är inte Wizengamots fel", sade rösten. "Vi skickade en uggla till dig i morse. Inta din plats."**

"I MORSE!" fräste Parvati och blängde på Fudge, Lavender placerade en varnande hand på sin väns axel. "Alla inblandade i ett förhör eller rättegång måste meddelas minst 24 timmar innan om att ändringar såsom tid och plats har skett."

"Vi skickade en uggla…" protesterade Fudge.

"FEM MINUTER INNAN RÄTTEGÅNGENS BÖRJAN!" snäste Parvati och Padma lade också en varnande hand på sin systers axel, men blängde själv upp på trolldomsministern.

"Vad sägs som om vi fortsätter att läsa, det blir säkert bättre", föreslog Remus med ett ansträngt leende och Sirius fnös misstroget; medveten om att hans vän inte hade någon tro för att det faktiskt skulle ske.

 **Harry sänkte blicken mot stolen mitt i rummet, vars armstöd var täckta av kedjor. Han hade sett de där kedjorna få liv och fjättra den som råkade sitta mellan dem. Hans steg ekade högt då han gick över stengolvet. När han ytterst försiktigt satte sig på kanten av stolen rasslade kedjorna hotande men utan att fjättra honom. Med en svag känsla av illamående tittade han upp mot personerna som satt på bänkarna ovanför.**

"Bra!" morrade Sirius medan han blängde ilsket på Fudge. "Jag hade personligen dykt upp på Ministeriet om de hade gjort det."

"Vilket är varför Harry inte skulle ha nämnt det för oss, han nämnde aldrig ens att de hotade med att fjättra honom", avbröt Remus lugnt och Sirius gav sin vän en irriterad blick.

"Jag skulle inte vilja att han blev fängslad igen", sade Harry ursäktande och Sirius log mjukt mot honom.

 **Det var ungefär femtio stycken, alla så vitt han kunde se iförda plommonfärgade klädnader med ett vackert utsirat silver-W på vänstra sidan av bröstet. Alla stirrade ner på honom, några med mycket stränga miner, andra med uppriktigt nyfikna blickar.**

"Ditt förhör var inför hela högsta domstolen?" flämtade Daphne chockat.

"Från vad jag har förstått så var det det, och jag misstänker att det inte är så vanligt?" svarade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inte så vanligt? Det är ohört om", protesterade Daphne medan hon såg på pojken med vida ögon.

"Någon gång måste va första gången", svarade Harry bittert men försökte spela bort det men en lätt axelryckning.

 **I mitten längst fram satt Trolldomsministern Cornelius Fudge, en fetlagd man som ofta stoltserade med ett lindblomsgrönt plommonstop, men i dag var utan det. Han var också utan det överseende leende som han tidigare haft när han talade med Harry. En stor och bred häxa med kraftig haka och mycket kort grått hår satt närmast till vänster om Fudge. Hon var monokel och såg väldigt sträng ut.**

"Det är Amelia, hon kommer behandla dig rättvist", sade Sirius med ett leende och Harry nickade instämmande; hon hade varit den enda som varit villig att lyssna på honom.

"Jag behandlade inte dig rättvist", sade madam Bones bittert, besvikna ögon riktade mot Sirius som såg medlidsamt på henne.

"Nej, det gjorde du inte. Du förolämpade mig och vägrade lyssna på andra förklaringar. Men det är också varför en person som är personligen involverad i ett fall inte ska vara ansvarig. Du trodde jag var ansvarig för Edgars död, det är förståeligt. Var inte för hård mot dig själv", sade Sirius bestämt och madam Bones nickade kort.

 **Till höger om Fudge satt en annan häxa men hon hade satt sig så långt bak på bänken att ansiktet låg i skugga.**

 **"Då så", sade Fudge. "Eftersom den anklagade — äntligen — har infunnit sig, kan förhöret börja. Är du beredd?" ropade han neråt bänkraden.**

"Han var bara tio minuter försenad, vilket var ert fel", muttrade Padma medan hon korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Ja, sir", svarade en ivrig röst som Harry kände igen.**

 **Rons bror Percy satt längst ut i änden på första bänken,. Harry tittade på honom och väntade på något tecken av igenkännande från honom, men inget kom. Percys ögon bakom de hornbågade glasögonen var stelt fästa på pergamentet framför honom och i handen höll han en fjäderpenna i högsta beredskap.**

Percy såg ner på sina knäppta händer; han önskade att han hade kunnat ge Harry ett uppmuntrande leende, några ord av tröst… men han hade varit feg. Hade inte velat se den yngre pojken och påminnas om hur han förkastat sin familj, lämnat dem bakom sig… Percy suckade lågmält; han var otroligt tacksam för att hans familj hade accepterat hans ursäkt.

 **"Disciplinförhör av den tolfte augusti", sade Fudge med högt genljudande röst, och Percy började genast anteckna, "rörande överträdelser som faller under Lagen om rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsutövning och internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess, begångna av Harry James Potter, boende på Privet Drive fyra, Little Whinging i Surrey.**

"Um, är det verkligen det smartaste att ge ut hans adress så där öppet?" frågade George nervöst och såg oroligt på Harry.

"Vad skulle det spela för roll?" frågade mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Jag kan ha fel men har ni inte tidigare sagt att hans adress är menad att vara hemlig och man har gjort allt man kan för att den ska förbli det, och nu så säger de den rakt ut, högt och tydligt, och vilken Dödsätare som helst kan dra dit", påpekade George och de vuxna i salen utbytte förskräcka blickar.

"Det beslutar det; Harry återvänder aldrig dig", sade Sirius bestämt och såg utmanande på Dumbledore som höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Jag trodde vi bestämde det för länge sen, jag är inte säker på att jag har all information men Harry kommer inte återvända till familjen Dursley igen", sade Dumbledore lugnt och Harrys huvud for upp.

"Jag är fri? Jag behöver inte återvända dit? Men vart ska jag bo istället? Här?" Harry stirrade med stora ögon på Dumbledore samtidigt som ett brett leende spred sig över hans ansikte.

Dumbledore betraktade honom sorgset, ett barn skulle inte behöva känna sig fri för att de slapp återvända till det hus de vuxit upp i. "Under förutsättning att allt går som det ska kan du nog flytta in hos din gudfar i sommar, annars skulle jag tro att du har en farbror som gärna tar in dig."

"Jag trodde att anledningen till att Remus inte kunde få vårdnaden var på grund av sin sjukdom, varför skulle det var anordna nu?"

"Det är bara en liten del av året och Harry följer med mig på en semester", sade Remus bestämt och Harry log strålande emot honom.

 **Förhörsledare: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Trolldomsminister: Amelia Susan Bones, chef för Avdelningen för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning;**

"Um, hur kommer det sig att madam Bones beskrivs annorlunda i salen jämfört med hur hon ser ut här?" frågade Dean intresserat och såg mellan boken och madam Bones.

"Jag hade varit under täckmantel en kortare period och mitt hår var därför fortfarande väldigt kortklippt och färgat grått", förklarade häxan med ett litet leende.

 **samt Dolores Jane Umbridge, Trolldomsministerns första biträdande sekreterare.**

"URGH!"

"ÄR HON DÄR! Varför?!" utbrast George äcklat och såg irriterat på boken.

"Straffkommendering Weasley", väste Umbridge och blängde på George.

 **Domstolsskrivare är Percy Ignatius Weasley.**

"Förresten Hermione, är inte ditt namn Jane?" frågade Fay och vände sig mot den andra flickan som grimaserade.

"Nej, det är Jean, tack och lov. Jag vill inte dela något med henne", sade Hermione och snörpte på munnen.

 **"Försvarsvittne: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", sade en lågmäld röst bakom Harry, som vred så snabbt på huvudet att han fick sendrag i nacken.**

"YES!"

"Inte en chans att de kan döma dig nu!"

"Åh, tack och lov."

Harry såg sig roat om i salen när han hörde alla rop av glädje vid informationen om att Dumbledore hade anslutit sig till rättegången.

 **Dumbledore, som såg fullkomligt lugn och obesvärad ut, skred högtidligt genom rummet i en fotsid midnattsblå klädnad. Hans långa silverglänsande skägg och hår glimmade i skenet från facklorna när han kom fram jämsides med Harry och tittade upp på Fudge genom de halvmåne-formade glasögonen som vilade halvvägs ner på hans krokiga näsa. Det hördes ett mummel bland medlemmarna i Wizengamot. Allas blickar var nu fästa på Dumbledore. En del såg förargade ut, andra lite skrämda, men två häxor på bakersta raden höjde hands i en välkomst-vinkning.**

"Alla hatar honom inte åtminstone", muttrade Remus, han visste att Harry hade blivit frikänd men en känsla av orolighet växte sig starkare i magen på honom. Han gnagde lätt på insidan av underläppen.

 **En varm känsla hade stigit upp i Harrys bröst vid åsynen av Dumbledore, en känsla av förtröstan och hopp, som påminde om den som Fenix-fågelns sång ingav honom.**

"Han är bara en pojke, jag tror att alla glömmer bort det", sade madam Hooch sorgset medan hon vände blicken mot Harry.

 **Han försökte fånga Dumbledores blick, men Dumbledore såg inte åt hans håll utan fortsatte att titta på den tydligt förvirrade Fudge.**

 **"Jaha", sade Fudge som verkade helt ha tappat fattningen. "Dumbledore. Jaså, du… öh… fick alltså vårt… öh… meddelande om att tiden och… öh… platsen för förhöret hade ändrats?"**

"Det låter som om de inte ville ha honom där", sade Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Så var ändringen i tiden och platsen för att Harry skulle missa eller för att Dumbledore skulle missa det?" frågade Tonks oroligt.

"Troligtvis en blandning, slutresultatet hade fortfarande varit att Harry relegerades", väste Remus och knöt händerna; det verkade som om han gjorde helt rätt i att oroa sig.

 **"Det måtte inte ha nått mig", sade Dumbledore glatt. "Men tack vare ett tursamt misstag kom jag tre timmar för tidigt till Ministeriet, så ingen skada skedd."**

 **"Ja, då så… då behöver vi väl en stol till, antar jag…. jag… Weasley… kan du…?"**

"De räknade med att han inte skulle vara närvarande", muttrade Ron ilsket och Harry ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna; det var ingenting de kunde göra åt det nu och det hade gått bra.

 **"Ta det lugnt, det ordnar sig", sade Dumbledore vänligt. Han tog fram sin trollstav, gav den en liten snärt, och en pösig chintzfåtölj dök upp från ingenstans bredvid Harry. Dumbledore slog sig ner, lade ihop sina fingertoppar och tittade på Fudge med ett uttryck av artigt intresse. Medlemmarna i Wizengamot mumlade fortfarande till varandra och skruvade oroligt på sig; först när Fudge började tala igen blev det lugnt.**

 **"Ja, då så", sade Fudge igen. "Då så. Alltså. Anklagelserna. Just det." Han drog fram ett pergament ur högen framför sig, drog ett djupt andetag och läste högt:**

"Bra, han är nervös", sade Tonks bittert.

"Harry kommer att bli funnen oskyldig. Annars skulle han inte sitta här", muttrade Alicia men hon såg ändå oroligt på Harry.

 **"Anklagelserna mot den åtalade är följande: Att han, den andra augusti klockan tjugotre minuter över nio, med berått mod, avsiktligt och i fullt medvetande om det olagliga i sina handlingar, eftersom han redan tidigare fått en skriftlig varning från Trolldomsministeriet på grund av en liknande anklagelse, utförde en Patronusbesvärjelse i ett mugglarbebott område, i närvaro av en mugglare, vilket innebär en överträdelse enligt paragraf C i 1875 års Lag om rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsutövning och även enligt avsnitt 13 i Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess.**

"Det var hans kusin. Som vet om att magi existerar, borde inte det påverka det hela?" frågade Cho irriterat.

"Jo, men ifall ni frågar mig så vill de döma honom och tänker ignorera lägliga detaljer", fnös Ginny och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **Är du Harry James Potter från Privet Drive fyra i Little Whinging i Surrey?" sade Fudge och blängde på Harry över kanten på pergamentet.**

 **"Ja", sade Harry.**

 **"Du fick en officiell varning från Trolldomsministeriet för att ha utövat olaglig trolldom för tre år sen, eller hur?"**

 **"Ja men…"**

"Men det var Dobby!"

"Jag försökte förklara det, men jag fick inte chansen", sade Harry bittert.

"Jag kommer personligen se till att det tas bort från ditt register så fort vi lämnar salen", lovade madam Bones och Sirius log tacksamt mot häxan.

 **"Och ändå frammanade du en Patronus kvällen den andra augusti?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry, "men…"**

"Sluta avbryta honom", snäste Remus och en del av hans gamla elever gav honom förvånade blickar: trots att de läst fyra böcker var det fortfarande förvånande att se honom bli arg eller snäsa åt folk.

"Det kommer sluta med att han skriker ifall det krävs", instämde Lee och både Ron och Hermione nickade för att visa att de höll med.

"Jag skrek inte", protesterade Harry genast och Lee gav honom en misstrogen blick.

 **"Fast du vet att du inte är tillåten att utöva trolldom utanför skolan så länge du är under sjutton år?"**

 **"Ja men…"**

 **"Och du visste att du befann dig i ett område fullt med mugglare?"**

 **"Ja, men…"**

"Låt honom försvara sig!" Remus röst darrade av undanhållen ilska medan han hörde hur Fudge gjorde allt han kunde för att förhindra Harry från att ge en förklaring till vad som hade hänt.

"Det är okej, Remus…", började Harry att säga men blev avbruten av mannen.

"Nej, det är inte okej!" Remus röst var hård och främmande, vilket fick Harry att rygga tillbaka en aning i chock, något som fick Remus att genast tystna och se sorgset på pojken. "Förlåt, jag menade inte att snäsa åt dig Harry, du har inte gjort något fel", sade han genast i en lågmäld ton och Harry skakade av sig den obehagliga känslan och gav honom ett varmt leende.

"Jag förstår, jag hade samma frustration när Fudge vägrade lyssna om Sirius i tredje året."

 **"Fullt medveten om att du var i omedelbar närhet av en mugglare vid det tillfället?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry ilsket, "men jag använde mig bara av trolldom för att vi blev…"**

 **Häxan med monokeln avbröt honom med dånande röst.**

"AMELIA!" utbrast Sirius irriterat och madam Bones log ursäktande.

 **"Frambesvor du en fullt utbildad Patronus?"**

"Hon är imponerad, det är inte många femtonåringar som kan frambesvärja en fullt utbildad Patronus, och ännu mindre som trettonåring", sade Tonks med ett vänligt leende.

"Det är på grund av Remus, jag hade aldrig klarat det utan hans hjälp", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

Remus rynkade svagt på pannan; han avskydde att Harry hade så svårt att acceptera beröm. "Jag hjälpte dig bara på vägen, det var du som gjorde allt det tunga arbetet. Jag var endast en guide."

 **"Ja", sade Harry, "därför att…"**

 **"En förkroppsligad Patronus?"**

 **"En vad då?" sade Harry.**

 **"Hade din Patronus en tydligt definiera form? Det vill säga, var den mer än bara dimma eller rök?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry, som kände sig både otålig och lätt desperat. "Det är en kronhjort, det är alltid en kronhjort."**

"Nu kommer de bli väldigt mer imponerade", skrattade Neville. "Du säger det som om det är en sån självklart sak för femtonåringar att kunna."

 **"Alltid?" dånade madam Bones röst. "Har du frambesvärjt en Patronus nån gång tidigare?"**

"Jag var väldigt imponerad i det ögonblicket, nu när jag vet omständigheterna är jag ännu mer imponerad", sade madam Bones vänligt.

"Jag hade inte direkt något val", sade Harry förläget och såg ner på sina fötter.

 **"Ja", sade Harry, "Jag har gjort det i över ett år."**

 **"Och du är femton år gammal?"**

"Tretton när han lärde sig", påminde Remus alla i en stolt ton.

"Åh kolla, din familj har gått in i perioden där de kommer skryta över dig", sade Ron retsamt och knuffade till Harry med axeln.

"Åh var tyst", mumlade Harry med en rodnad.

 **"Ja, och…"**

 **"Lärde du dig det i skolan?"**

 **"Ja, professor Lupin lärde mig det under mitt tredje år, på grund av…"**

"Awww, du lade in ett snällt ord för Remus", sade Sirius med ett brett leende.

"Jag undrar om det är därför som Umbridge hatar honom", sade Hermione fundersamt och Harry skakade på huvudet.

"Nah, det är för han är en varulv, och hon skulle bara avsky honom för det faktumet ifall det var hon som skickade dementorerna."

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall hon låg bakom det", fnös Ron och skakade på huvudet. "Hon är ondskefull nog för det."

"Inte mig heller", erkände Hermione och hennes två vänner såg på henne förvånat. "Men hon skulle inte kunna göra det i hemlighet. Troligtvis är det två dementorer som har lämnat Azkaban för att ansluta sig till Voldemort."

"Vilket var precis vad Dumbledore varnade Fudge för", avslutade Ron bistert medan Harry grimaserade.

 **"Imponerande", sade madam Bones och stirrade ner på honom. "En äkta Patronus vid hans ålder… verkligen mycket imponerande."**

 **En del av trollkarlarna och häxorna omkring henne började mumla igen, några nickande, men andra såg ogillande ut och ruskade på huvudet.**

 **"Det är inte frågan om hur imponerande trolldomen var", sade Fudge i retlig ton. "I själva verket måste man ju tycka att det är värre ju mer imponerande den var, med tanke på att pojken utövade den mitt framför ögonen på en mugglare!" De som hade sett ogillande ut mumlade nu instämmande, men det var synen av Percys skenheliga lilla nick som fick Harry att ta till orda.**

"PERCY!" Ron, Fred och George skrek alla ut namnet medan de stirrade ilsket på sin bror.

"Den var menad för Harry…", protesterade Percy, utan att se någon av dem i ögonen, "jag märkte att han blev avbruten hela tiden… jag må ha varit en idiot, men han hade en rätt att försvara sig, det är lagen!" vid de sista orden höjde han ögonen och såg trotsigt tillbaka på sina familjemedlemmar.

"Det låter… rimligt", sade Fred förvånat. "Glad att veta att du redan då började inse vilken idiot du var."

"Jag gjorde det inte tillräckligt snabbt", muttrade Percy bittert.

"Meh, du insåg det i år åtminstone. Kunde ha varit värre", sade George med en axelryckning. "Oroa dig inte över det."

 **"Jag gjorde det på grund av Dementorerna!" sade han med hög röst innan någon annan hann avbryta honom igen. Han hade väntat sig mer mumlande, men tystnaden som föll verkade kompaktare än förut.**

"Jag sa ju det", sade Lee belåtet.

"Du sade att jag skulle börja skrika, jag höjde bara rösten", protesterade Harry med armarna framför bröstet och en utmanande glimt i ögonen.

"Detaljer", muttrade Lee lågmält, ovillig att starta en stor diskussion om det.

 **"Dementorer?" sade madam Bones efter ett ögonblick och höjde på sina tjocka ögonbryn så att monokeln verkade farligt nära att trilla ur. "Vad menar du, pojk?"**

"Precis vad det låter som", sade Moody.

 **"Jag menar att det var Dementorer inne i den där gränden och de gick till angrepp mot mig och min kusin!"**

 **"Jaså", sade Fudge och log ett obehagligt och hånfullt leende medan han såg sig omkring på rådsmedlemmarna, som om han inbjöd dem att delta i skämtet. "Ja, jag trodde väl att vi skulle få höra nåt liknande."**

"Du tror att han skulle ljuga om något sådant!" väste Dorea och såg mordiskt på trolldomsministern.

"Jag tror att den viktigare frågan är ifall han hellre hade velat att Harry inte försvarade sig och istället behöva möta och hantera ilskan ifrån alla läsare om hur Harry Potter lämnades försvarslös medan Dementorerna tog hans själ", sade Remus långsamt, hans ton nu lugn och kontrollerad, men hårt knutna nävar avslöjade att hans ilska fortfarande fanns kvar under ytan.

 **"Dementorer i Little Whinging?" sade madam Bones i ytterst förvånad ton. "Jag förstår inte…"**

 **"Gör du inte Amelia?" sade Fudge, fortfarande hånleende. "Låt mig då förklara. Han har tänkt igenom det hela och kommit fram till att Dementorer skulle tjäna som en fin liten täckhistoria, ett verkligt fint svepskäl. Mugglare kan inte se Dementorer, inte sant, pojk? Ytterst lämpligt, ytterst lämpligt… alltså bara ditt ord på det och inga vittnen."**

"Dudley är ett vittne", protesterade Nigel upprört.

"De kommer knappast kalla in en mugglare, dessutom kan mugglare inte ens se dementorer som Fudge sa… jag hatar när Fudge har rätt", sade Ginny och undvek sin mammas syrliga blick.

 **"Jag ljuger inte!" sade Harry mycket högt över mumlet som återigen hade börjat höras i domstolen. "Det var två stycken omkom från varsitt håll i gränden, allting blev mörkt och kallt och min kusin kände dem och försökte springa för livet."**

 **"Det räcker, det räcker", sade Fudge med överlägsen min. "Jag är ledsen att behöva avbryta en säkerligen mycket väl inövad historia.."**

"Ni tänker inte ens lyssna!" utbrast mrs Diggory förfärat.

"Din rättegång går lika illa som min."

"Du hade ingen rättegång, Sirius", protesterade Tonks medan hon betraktade sin kusin förbryllat.

"Nej, men Harrys kan inte kallas för rättegång heller", påpekade Sirius bittert och Tonks nickade förstående, hon kunde hålla med om det.

"Om man ska va riktigt noga är det inte ens en rättegång, det är menat att vara ett förhör", sade Narcissa i en lågmäld ton.

 **Dumbledore harklade sig. Wizengamotrådet tystnade igen.**

 **"Vi har faktiskt ett vittne till närvaron av Dementorer i den där gränden", sade han, "ett annat vittne än Dudley Dursley menar jag."**

"Har ni?"

"Mrs Figg? Kan hon se dementorer?"

"Uppenbarligen, hon sa det i några kapitel bakåt. Dessutom kunde Filch se dem", sade Marietta och Cho gav sin vän en förvånad blick.

 **Fudges runda ansikte verkade falla ihop, som om någon hade släppt ut luften ur det. Han stirrade ner på Dumbledore ett ögonblick och sade sedan med ett försök att ta sig samman igen: "Vi har tyvärr inte tid att lyssna på mer struntprat, Dumbledore. Jag vill ha det här snabbt avklarat…"**

"Inte tid att lyssna!" utbrast Padma och ställde sig upp i ren ilska. "Ni nekar honom hans rättigheter! Det här går emot alla regler. Först ändrar ni tid och plats och nu vägrar ni lyssna! Vänta bara tills pappa får höra om det här!"

"Och vad ska han göra?" frågade Pansy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Åh, jag är säker på att jag kan koka ihop något tillsammans med honom", sade Sirius i en oskyldig ton och professorerna utbytte skrämda blickar.

 **"Jag kan ha fel", sade Dumbledore vänligt, "men visst är det så att den anklagade enligt Wizengamots stadga har rätt att presentera vittnen för sin sida? Är inte det de principer som Avdelningen för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning går efter, madam Bones?" fortsatte han vänd till häxan med monokeln.**

 **"Jo, det är riktigt", sade madam Bones. "Alldeles riktigt."**

 **"Nåja, låt gå för det då", fräste Fudge. "Var finns den där personen?"**

"Dessutom, ifall de ville ha det snabbt avklarat skulle de inte ha haft förhöret framför hela Wizengamot", påpekade Zabini till Draco som fnös.

"Fudge har aldrig varit den smartaste personen, tro mig pappa har…", Draco avbröt sig själv och skakade på huvudet, han må ha avslöjat sin pappas identitet som Dödsätare men det fanns ingen anledning att göra situationen värre med mer information.

 **"Jag tog henne med mig", sade Dumbledore. "Hon finns alldeles utanför dörren. Ska jag…?"**

 **"Nej… Weasley, gå du", gläfste Fudge åt Percy, som genast klev upp, sprang nerför stentrappan från domarskranket längst fram och skyndade förbi Harry och Dumbledore utan att kasta en blick på dem. Ett ögonblick senare återvände Percy följd av mrs Figg. Hon såg skrämd ut och vimsigare än någonsin. Harry önskade att hon hade tänkt på att byta från filttofflor till någonting annat. Dumbledore reste sig upp och gav mrs FIgg sin stol medan han trollade fram en ny till sig själv.**

 **"Fullständigt namn?" sade Fudge högt när mrs Figg nervöst hade slagit sig ner på yttersta kanten av fåtöljen.**

 **"Arabella Doreen Figg", sade mrs Figg med sin darriga röst.**

"Varför är hon så nervös?" frågade Jimmy Peaks intresserat.

"Hon är en ynk, och de behandlas oftast inte särskilt bra utav vår värld", suckade Charlus och skakade på huvudet. "Hur man kan förkasta sitt barn på grund av något sådant har jag aldrig förstått."

 **"Och vem är ni då?" frågade Fudge i högdragen och uttråkad on.**

 **"Jag är bosatt i Little Whinging, alldeles intill där Harry Potter bor."**

 **"Vi har ingenting i våra register om att det bor nån häxa eller trollkarl i Little Whinging, förutom Harry Potter", sade madam Bones omedelbart. "Det området har vi alltid haft under noggrann kontroll, med tanke på… med tanke på tidigare händelser."**

"Åter igen, skulle inte adressen vara hemlig?"

"Strunt i det nu, jag är faktiskt intresserad av hur de ska bortförklara mrs Figg som ett vittne", sade Angelina otåligt.

"Menar du inte tro?" frågade Astoria förvånat.

Angelina fnös. "Nej, de kommer definitivt försöka bortförklara henne."

 **"Jag är en ynk", sade mrs Figg. "Så jag lär ju inte förekomma i era register, eller hur?"**

"YAS! Fortsätt så!" utbrast Tonks lyckligt och studsade i sin plats. "Få dem att skämmas! Visa vem som bestämmer!"

"Kan du snälla sitta still, Dora", stönade Remus när han märkte hur hela soffan skakade på grund av hennes entusiasm. Tonks log fåraktig och satte sig ordentligt, även om hon gav honom en ursäktande puss.

"DET ÄR DET!?" alla i salen vände sig förvånat mot Charlie som hade skrikit ut orden och de fann honom stirrandes misstroget mellan Tonks och Remus. "Vart är förhäxningarna? Svordomarna? Hoten!"

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om", sade Remus med rynkad panna.

Charlies ögon var vidöppna. "Du kallade henne Dora, aj det där gjorde ont!" protesterade Charlie och gned sig på armen där en penna träffat honom.

"Jag siktade på huvudet", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Se! Det är precis vad jag menar. Du kallade henne för något annat än Tonks och hon gjorde ingenting!" protesterade Charlie och alla förstod omedelbart vad han menade och de vände sig förvånat mot Tonks; även de som träffat henne för bara några dagar sen var väl medvetna om att man inte kallade henne för något annat än Tonks.

"Han har nästan dött två gånger det senaste dygnet, han är tillfälligt befriad ifrån det", sade Tonks nonchalant, även om hon, tillsammans med Sirius och Harry, bleknade en aning vid påminnelsen av det.

"Du förhäxade mig i sjukhusflygeln efter att jag nästan dött i vårt femte år!" protesterade Charlie och Tonks höjde ett oimponerat ögonbryn.

"Du flög in i en målstolpe för att du försökte imponera på Bonnie, det var helt och hållet ditt fel. Remus hade inget att göra med sin situation."

"Det och de är i ett förhållande; det ger Remus lite fler privilegier", tillade Sirius torrt men hans kommentar överröstades av mrs Weasleys: "Du gjorde vad?"

"Ingenting mamma, inget allvarligt", sade Charlie hastigt innan han blängde på Tonks och väste: "se nu vad du gjorde."

"Du gav dig efter mig först. Skyll dig själv", sade Tonks med en axelryckning och flinade när hon hörde hur Remus skrattade.

 **"Jaså, en ynk?" sade Fudge och granskade henne misstänksamt. "Det ska vi kolla. Ni kan lämna uppgifter om er härstamning till min assistent Weasley.**

"Vad tror han, att Dumbledore tagit in en mugglare?" fnös Lavender och skakade på huvudet.

"Tja, det var fyra mugglare här igår så så omöjligt är det kanske inte", påpekade Tracy och en hel del personer rynkade ogillande på näsan vid påminnelsen om mugglarnas närvaro.

 **Förresten, kan ynkar se Dementorer?" tillade han och såg sig om till höger och vänster på bänken.**

 **"Ja, det kan vi!" sade mrs FIgg förnärmat.**

 **Fudge tittade ner på henne igen med höjda ögonbryn. "Jaså, minsann", sade han högdraget. "Vad har ni att berätta?"**

 **"Jag hade gått ut för att köpa kattmat i butiken på Blåregnsvägen vid niotiden på kvällen till den andra augusti", började mrs Figg genast haspla ur sig, som om hon hed lärt sig det utantill, "När jag hörde oväsen i gränden mellan Magnoliavägen och Blåregnsvägen. Då jag närmade mig ingången till gränden såg jag några Dementorer som sprang…"**

"Nej, säg inte det", stönade Charlus.

"Det är ett enkelt misstag att göra när man återberättar något", sade mr Weasley med en grimas.

 **"Sprang?" sade madam Bones skarpt. "Dementorer springer inte, de glider fram."**

 **"Det var vad jag tänkte säga"; sade mrs Figg hastigt medan skära fläckar dök upp på hennes vissna kinder. "Som gled genom gränden på väg mot någonting som såg ut som två pojkar."**

 **"Hur såg de ut?" frågade madam Bones och knep ihop ögonen så att kanten på monokeln försvann in i huden.**

 **"Tja, den ena var väldigt stor och den andre ganska mager…"**

 **"Nej, nej", sade madam Bones otåligt. "Dementorerna… beskriv dem."**

"Okej jag vet att situationen är allvarlig och allt sånt, men jag älskar verkligen att hon började beskriva Harry och Dudley", sade Kim med ett skratt.

"Personligen är jag bara lättad att de faktiskt lyssnar nu", sade Meredith med en axelryckning.

 **"Å, jaså", sade mrs Figg, och nu kröp den skära rodnaden uppför halsen på henne. "De var stora. Stora och insvepta i mantlar."**

 **Harry kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten. Vad mrs Figg än kunde tänkas säga, lät det som om hon på sin höjd hade sett en bild av en Dementor, och en bild kunde aldrig förmedla sanningen om hur de här varelserna var; det spöklika sätt de rörde sig på, svävande några tum över marken, eller lukten av förruttnelse från dem, eller de hemska rasslande ljud de åstadkom när de sög in den omgivande luften…**

Sirius slöt ögonen och försökte skaka av sig rysningarna som framkallats av beskrivningen av dementorerna. Han märkte inte att hans händer skakade förrän han kände en vikt på dem. Långsamt öppnade sina ögon och såg ner på den ärrade handen som täckte hans egna. Hans ögon vandrade långsamt upp tills de mötte Remus medlidsamma ögon.

"Choklad?" erbjöd Remus med ett litet leende och Sirius skrattade hest.

"Jag trodde att det var meningen att jag skulle sköta om dig de här närmaste dagarna?"

"Alla behöver vi hjälp ibland", sade Remus mjukt, hans hand fortfarande vilandes över Sirius egna. "Jag kan inte ta bort effekterna av dementorerna, men jag kan vara en klippa att vila sig emot."

Sirius log, och det slog honom plötsligt att under den korta konversationen hade den kalla kylan försvunnit och han fylldes av en stark tacksamhet mot sin bästa vän. "Behåll chokladen själv, Måntand, jag behöver den inte."

 **På andra raden lutade sig en kortväxt trollkarl med stor svart mustasch nära sin granne, en häxa med krulligt hår, och viskade i hennes öra. Hon log föraktfullt och nickade.**

 **"Stora och insvepta i mantlar", upprepade madam Bones kyligt medan Fudge hånfullt fnös. "Jag förstår. Nånting mer?"**

 **"Ja", sade mrs Figg. "Jag kunde känna dem. Allting blev kallt, och det här var ändå en mycket varm sommarnatt. Och det kändes… som om all glädje hade försvunnit ur världen… och jag kom ihåg… förfärliga saker…" Hennes röst skälvde och dog bort.**

"Det stämmer ganska bra, ingen kan fejka hur det känns", sade Sirius dämpat och rös vid tanken, trots att det varit över 2 år sen han varit i Azkaban så kunde han inte glömma känslan. Men Remus varma hand hindrade honom från att dras tillbaka in i minnena därifrån.

 **Madam Bones ögon vidgades lätt. Harry kunde se röda märken under hennes ena ögonbryn där monokeln hade skurit in.**

 **"Vad gjorde Dementorerna?" frågade hon, och Harry kände hur ett plötsligt hopp vaknade inom honom.**

"Tack Amelia", Sirius såg upp och log tacksamt emot den äldre häxan som vänligt log tillbaka, "för att lyssna när ingen annan gjorde det."

"Jag gjorde bara mitt jobb."

 **"De gick till angrepp mot pojkarna", sade mrs Figg, och nu var hennes röst starkare och säkrare och den skära rodnaden sjönk undan från ansiktet. "En av dem hade fallit omkull. Den andre backade undan och försökte avvärja Dementorn. Det var Harry. Han försökte två gånger och framkallade bara silverfärgad dimma. Vid tredje försöket framkallade han en Patronus, som rusade på den ena Dementorn, och sen jagade den på Harrys uppmaning bort den andra från Harrys kusin. Och det… det var vad som hände", avslutade mrs Figg lite lamt.**

 **Madam Bones tittade ner på mrs Fig under tystnad. Fudge såg inte alls på henne utan satt och fingrade på sina pergament. Till sist höjde han blicken och sa i ganska utmanande ton:**

"Vad? Vad sa han?" frågade Dennis ivrigt.

"Låt mig byta sida", klagade Patricia irriterat medan hon bytte blad.

 **"Det var vad ni såg, eller hur?"**

 **"Det var vad som hände", upprepade mrs Figg.**

 **"Nå, då", sade Fudge. "Ni kan gå." Mrs Figg kastade en skrämt blick från Fudge till Dumbledore, och reste sig sedan och gasade mot dörren. Harry hörde den slå igen efter henne med ett dovt ljud.**

 **"Inte nåt särskilt övertygande vittne", sade Fudge nedlåtande.**

"Okej, seriöst, vad är ditt problem?"

"GINNY!" fräste mrs Weasley och blängde på sin dotter.

"Vad? Han vägrar lyssna på Harry!" protesterade Ginny irriterat.

"Det betyder inte att vi behöver sjunka till hans nivå", sade mrs Weasley bestämt och Ginny stängde sin mun innan hon nickade eftertänksamt.

 **"Å, jag vet inte det", sade madam Bones med sin dånande röst. "Hon gav verkligen en mycket exakt beskrivning av effekterna av ett Dementorangrepp. Och jag kan inte förstå varför hon skulle säga att de var där, om de inte var det."**

 **"Men Dementorer som vandrar in i en mugglarförort och bara råkar stöta på en trollkarl?" fnös Fudge. "Oddsen för en sån sak måste vara mycket, mycket svaga. Inte ens Bagman skulle ha satsat på…"**

 **"Å, det är nog ingen av oss som tror att Dementorerna var där av en slump", sade Dumbledore lätt.**

"Du tror att någon skickade dit dem", sade Charlus skarpt.

"Någon, men jag kan inte säga vem det var", sade Dumbledore ångerfullt.

"Förhoppningsfullt så kan böckerna berätta vem som låg bakom det", sade Dorea och Charlus nickade instämmande.

 **Häxan som satt till höger om Fudge med ansiktet i skugga skruvade lite på sig, men alla andra var alldeles stilla och tysta.**

 **"Och vad ska det betyda?" frågade Fudge iskallt.**

 **"Det betyder att jag tror att de blev beordrade dit", svarade Dumbledore.**

 **"Om nån hade gett ett par Dementorer order att ströva omkring i Little Whinging hade vi säkert fått uppgifter om det!" morrade Fudge.**

"Såvida inte en person på Ministeriet var ansvarig för det och gömde alla bevis", påpekade Cho och ett flertal personer såg otroligt på varandra.

"Jag tvivlar att någon på ministeriet försökte döda mr Potter", sade madam Bones en aning stelt.

"Jag skulle inte vara så säker", muttrade Sirius och Remus nickade instämmande.

 **"Inte om Dementorerna tar emot order från annat håll än Trolldomsministeriet numera", sade Dumbledore lugnt. "Jag har redan talat om för dig vad jag har för åsikter i den här frågan, Cornelius."**

 **"Ja, det har du", sade Fudge häftigt, "och jag har ingen anledning att tro att dina åker är annat än rent strunt, Dumbledore. Dementorerna är fortfarande på plats i Azkaban och gör allt som vi ber dem att göra."**

"Vad pratar de om?" frågade Julia med en liten rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

"Dumbledore försöker hinta på att Voldemort är tillbaka", mumlade Ernie med en grimas.

 **"Då måste vi fråga oss"; sade Dumbledore lågt men tydligt, "varför nån inom ministeriet beordrade ett par Dementorer till den där gränden den andra augusti." Under den totala tystnad som följde på hans ord lutade sig häxan till höger om Fudge framåt, så att Harry för första gången såg henne.**

De som var medvetna om vem det var delade roade blickar med varandra; de såg alla fram emot att höra Harrys beskrivning av henne.

 **Harry tyckte hon såg ut precis som en stor, blek padda. Hon var ganska kort och tjock, med ett brett plufsigt ansikte, hade lika lite hals som morbror Vernon och en mycket bred, slapp mun. Ögonen var stora, runda och lätt utstående. Till och med den lilla svarta sammetsrosetten ovanpå hennes korta, lockiga hår fick honom att tänka på en stor spyfluga som hon just skulle till att fånga på sin långa klibbiga tunga.**

"Åh, så det är där Trevor är, Neville har letat överallt efter honom", sade Seamus och han rodnade när han insåg att alla i salen hade hört honom. Skratten, som börjat redan vid beskrivningen, blev ännu högre vid Seamus kommentar. Umbridge var röd i ansiktet, hon kanske inte visste vem Trevor var men hon visste att hon hade blivit förolämpad.

"Tyvärr, jag hade Trevor i växthuset den veckan, så det kan inte vara han", sade Neville med ett svagt leende.

"Så vem ska ringa till kontroll över magiska varelser och be dem skicka en patrull för att hämta Umbridge under ordern om att hon är en magisk förstorad, ondskefull padda?" frågade Ron och flinade och Remus begravde sitt huvud i Tonks axel för att försöka kväva sitt skratt.

"Straffkommendering Weasley!" väste Umbridge som darrade av ilska. "Du med Potter!"

"Jag kan inte kontrollera mina tankar", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Mycket sant Harry, så du kommer inte bestraffas för det", sade Dumbledore och Harry log lättat; det var åtminstone en kväll mindre av att skära upp sin hand, men han stelnade till när han hörde rektorns nästa ord: "Tyvärr kan jag inte göra något åt din straffkommendering mr Weasley."

Ron ryckte på axlarna. Han hade inte förväntat sig något annat.

 **"Domstolen ger ordet åt Dolores Jane Umbridge, Trolldomsministerns förste biträdande sekreterare", sade Fudge.**

"Vad menas ens med det? Finns det flera biträdande sekreterare? Eller är hon den första med den titeln?" frågade Katie förvirrat.

"Vem bryr sig, jag tycker det är mer typiskt att hon börjar prata när Dumbledore förolämpa ministeriet", fnös Alicia och skakade på huvudet.

 **Häxan talade med en svävande, flickaktig, gäll röst som slog Harry med häpnad; han hade väntat sig ett kväkande.**

Ett nytt skratt spred sig i salen och Umbridge knöt händerna; hon skulle få dem alla att betala för att vara så respektlösa.

 **"Jag måste säkert ha missförstått er, professor Dumbledore", sade hon med ett tillgjort leende, fastän hennes stora runda ögon var lika kalla som förut. "Så dumt av mig. Men för ett litet ögonblick lät det som om ni antydde att Trolldomsministeriet hade beordrat ett angrepp på den här pojken!" Hon gav upp ett silverklingande skratt som fick håren att resa sig i nacken på Harry. Ett fåtal andra medlemmar av Wizengamot skrattade med henne. Det kunde inte ha framgått tydligare att inte en enda av dem tyckte det var roligt.**

"Med tanke på att två professorer försökt mörda Harry och en annan försökt radera hans minne så skulle jag inte utesluta att någon på Ministeriet ville attackera honom", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"För jag har inte tillräckligt många personer som vill se mig död redan", muttrade Harry irriterat.

"Du får inte klaga, du planerar att medvetet irritera Voldemort", sade Hermione strängt och Harry ryckte på axlarna fåraktigt.

 **"Om det är sant att Dementorerna enbart tar emot order från Trolldomsministeriet och det också är sant att två Dementorer angrep Harry och hans kusin för en vecka sen, då blir den logiska slutsatsen att nån vid ministeriet kan ha beordrat angreppet", sade Dumbledore artigt. "Just de här speciella Dementorerna kan förstås ha varit utanför ministeriets kontroll…"**

"Det är mycket möjligt", sade madam Bones bittert.

"VI måste kolla över systemet så vi kan hålla bättre koll på dem", instämde Kingsley i en viskande ton. "Ifall de lämnar Azkaban och ansluter sig till Voldemort…"

"Vi får återuppta försöken att hitta en förtrollningen som binder dem till ön", mumlade madam Bones medan hon gjorde en snabb notering av det.

 **"Det finns inga Dementorer utanför Ministeriets kontroll!" fräste Fudge, som hade blivit röd som en kräfta.**

"Hur kan man vara säker? Finns det något sätt att spåra alla dementorer?"

"Nej, det finns det inte", sade Kingsley allvarligt och avbröt sin konversation med madam Bones.

 **Dumbledore sänkte huvudet i en lätt bugning. "Då kommer ministeriet utan tvivel att göra en fullständig undersökning om varför två Dementorer befann sig så långt bort från Azkaban och varför de gick till angrepp utan tillåtelse."**

 **"Det är inte din sak att avgöra vad Trolldomsministeriet gör eller inte gör, Dumbledore!" snäste Fudge, vars ansikte nu hade antagit en purpurröd nyans som morbror Vernon skulle ha varit stolt över.**

"Så bara för att Dumbledore föreslog det kommer ministeriet ignorera det! Tänk om någon annan blir attackerad för att ni inte utredde det!"

"Tja patronusbesvärjelsen finns alltid", sade Zabini med en grimas.

"Men vi har aldrig fått lära oss att kasta den förtrollningen", protesterade Alisa tålmodigt.

"Alla kan teorin bakom patronusbesvärjelsen, ni kan frambesvärja en patronus tills ni får hjälp av ministeriet", sade Umbridge med rynkad panna.

Remus gav ifrån sig en misstrogen hostning. "Ursäkta mig? Du kan väl knappast mena att ministeriet förväntar sig att man ska kunna kasta besvärjelsen för första gången i närheten av en Dementor och lyckas? Alla måste få öva på förtrollningar i en kontrollerad miljö innan de kan appliceras i verkligheten. Ta bara en titt på Harry, han har bemästrat patronusbesvärjelsen men har fortfarande problem med den emellanåt, att räkna med att någon kan driva bort dementorer på första försöket är bara idiotiskt."

"Åh, jag ser så mycket fram emot tills professor Lupin får höra om vår första lektion med henne", viskade Lavender ivrigt och Parvati fnissade.

 **"Nej, det är det naturligtvis inte", sade Dumbledore milt. "Jag uttryckte bara min starka övertygelse om att den här frågan inte kommer att förbli outredd."**

 **Han kastade en blick på madam Bones, som rättade till monokeln och stirrade lite bistert tillbaka på honom.**

"Faster Amelia gillar inte när folk ifrågasätter hennes kompetens", sade Susan med en axelryckning.

"Är det någon som gillar när man ifrågasätter deras kompetens?" frågade Hannah roat.

"Dumbledore?" föreslog Justin och blandade sig in i diskussionen. Trion vände sig om och såg på rektorn som tankfullt stirrade upp i taket och var tvungna att medge att han antagligen kunde finna det roande.

 **"Jag vill påminna samtliga närvarande om att de här Dementorernas uppförande, i den mån de inte är rena inbillningsfoster från pojkens sida, inte är ämnet för detta förhör!" sade Fudge. "Vi är här för att granska Harry Potters överträdelser mot Lagen om Rimliga restriktioner för minderårigas trolldomsutövning!"**

"… men överträdelserna ägde rum på grund av Dementorerna? Så det är en del av ämnet…", sade Hermione långsamt medan hon stirrade misstroget på boken.

"Det är Fudge, du kan inte förvänta dig logik från honom, Mione", fnös Ron och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Självfallet är vi det", sade Dumbledore, "men närvaron av Dementorer i den där gängen hör i högsta grad till saken. Artikel sju i lagen säger att trolldom får utövas i närvaro av mugglare under speciella omständigheter, och eftersom dessa speciella omständigheter inbegriper situationer som utgör ett hot mot en enskild trollkars eller häxas liv, eller mot alla andra häxor, trollkarlar eller mugglare som är närvarande vid tidpunkten för…"**

 **"Vi är bekanta med artikel sju, tack så väldigt mycket!" morrade Fudge.**

"Det verkar inte som om de är det", väste Padma och blängde på Fudge.

"Han var medveten, han trodde bara att Harry ljög", sade Percy lågmält.

"Som du själv gjorde, antar jag", sade Charlie med en bitter min.

"… nej… Harry skulle inte ljuga om det, jag såg effekterna Dementorerna hade på honom…", mumlade Percy utan att se på sin bror.

 **"Naturligtvis är ni det", sade Dumbledore artigt. "Då är vi överens om at Harrys användning av Patronusbesvärjelsen under dessa omständigheter faller exakt i den kategori av speciella omständigheter som artikeln beskriver."**

 **"Om det fanns några Dementorer där, vilket jag betvivlar."**

"Hur kan ni protestera när ni har ett ögonvittne?" protesterade Hermione frustrerat.

"För att ögonvittnet är en ynk, det betyder inte mycket för trollkarlar", fnös Sirius och skakade äcklat på huvudet.

"Så vad, bara för att hon inte har magiska krafter så spelar hennes ord inte lika mycket roll? Alla andra har mer att säga till om och är mer trovärdiga?" frågade Hermione chockat, hon visste att trollkarlsvärlden var trångsynta men att det var så illa hade hon inte annat.

"Ånej inte alls", sade Sirius och gav den unga häxan ett vridet leende. "Hennes ord har större vikt än vad till exempel Remus hade haft. De lyssnade åtminstone ordentligt på henne."

Hermione, och hon var inte den enda, vände sig förskräckt mot Remus som log trött. "Varulvar är inte direkt välkomna någonstans, jag hade med största sannolikhet blivit ifrågasatt och anklagad för att ljuga…"

"Såvida de inte vände på situationen så att det var du som attackerade dem", avbröt Sirius och Remus fnös.

"Men en patronus hjälper inte mot en varulv", protesterade Dean misstroget.

"Nej, men varulvar är onda och oförmögna att kontrollera sig", Remus log snett. "Oroa er inte över det. Jag skulle vilja fortsätta med läsningen för jag är intresserad av att få ut Harry ifrån det där förbaskade rummet."

 **"Du har ju hört det från ett ögonvittne", avbröt Dumbledore. "Om du fortfarande tvivlar på hennes trovärdighet, så kalla tillbaka henne och förhör henne igen. Jag är säker på att hon inte skulle ha nåt att invända."**

 **"Jag… absolut… inte", rasade Fudge och plockade med pergamenten framför sig."Det är… jag vill ha det här avklarat idag, Dumbledore!"**

"I så fall hade han kunnat låta mig göra det själv, som normen är", muttrade madam Bones smått irriterad.

 **"Men du skulle naturligtvis inte bry dig om hur många gånger du fick lov att höra ett vittne, om alternativet var ett allvarligt justitiemord", sade Dumbledore.**

 **"Justitiemord, vilket struntprat!" nästan skrek Fudge. "Har du nånsin besvärat dig med att räkna ihop antalet rövarhistorier som den här pojken har kommit dragande med när han försökt dölja sitt skändliga missbruk av magi utanför skolan? Jag anar att du har glömt svävningsförtrollningen som han använde för tre år sen…"**

"Men hans rättegång gäller inte det, det gäller hans möte med Dementorerna", protesterade Amanda frustrerat.

"Fudge ville få mig relegerad", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Det var inte jag, det var en husalf!" sade Harry.**

 **"HÖR BARA!" röt Fudge och gjorde en dramatisk gest i riktning mot Harry. "En husalf! I ett mugglarhus! Har man nånsin hört på maken!"**

 **"Husalfen i fråga tjänstgör för närvarande på Hogwartsskolan", sade Dumbledore. "Jag kan kalla hit honom på ett ögonblick och låta honom vittna om du vill?"**

"Dumbledore äger!" skrattade Seamus.

"Jag skulle ha älskat att se deras miner när han sa det", instämde Fay med ett brett leende.

 **"Jag har… inte… jag har inte tid tid att lyssna på husalfer! Hur som helst är det inte det enda… han blåste ju upp sin faster, för tusan! skrek Fudge och slog knytnäven så hårt i domarbordet att han välte omkull en bläckflaska.**

"Men han träffade Harry samma natt och sa att det inte skulle bli några konsekvenser", protesterade Cho och gav Fudge en oimponerad blick.

"Det passade honom att vara min vän då", sade Harry med en fnysning.

 **"Och du var vänlig nog att inte yrka ansvar vid det tillfället, antagligen för att du insåg att inte ens de bästa trollkarlar alltid kan kontrollera sina känslor", sade Dumbledore lugnt medan Fudge försökte skrubba bort bläcket från sina anteckningar.**

"Ärligt, det finns en trollformel", muttrade Hermione irriterat och Ginny och Luna kvävde ett skratt bakom kuddar.

 **"För att inte tala om allt han ställer till med i skolan."**

"Om det inte var för Harry skulle skolan ha stängts", sade Neville irriterat.

"Och Fudge har inget att göra med Harrys agerande på skolan", sade Remus och gav ministern en kort blick innan han vände sig tillbaka emot boken.

 **"Men eftersom ministeriet inte har nån befogenhet att straffa Hogwartselever för förseelser inom skolan är Harrys uppförande där ovidkommande för det här förhöret", sade Dumbledore lika artigt som alltid, men nu med en antydan till kyla bakom orden.**

"Han har lyckats göra Dumbledore upprörd… ska vi vara imponerade eller rädda?" frågade Bill med ett snett leende.

"Jag är imponerad, jag trodde inte 'an kynde vara så korkad, inte konstigt votre ministère är så rörigt", sade Fleur och rynkade på näsan.

 **"Jaså, minsann!" sa Fudge. "Inte vår sak vad han gör i skolan, minsann? Är det vad du tror?"**

"Han är inte dragen inför rätta på grund av vad han gör i skolan", väste Sirius.

"Tror ni att det här var ögonblicket Fudge beslutade sig för att blanda sig i Hogwarts?"

"Svårt att säga, men jag tror att det åtminstone var ögonblicket då han bestämde sig", sade Hermione allvarligt och hennes kamrater utbytte bistra blickar.

 **"Ministeriet har inte befogenhet att relegera Hogwartselever, Cornelius, vilket jag påminde dig om på kvällen den andra augusti", sade Dumbledore. "De har inte heller rätt att konfiskera trollstavar förrän anklagelser har blivit fullständigt bevisade, återigen en sak som jag påminde dig om på kvällen den andra augusti.**

"Det förklarar de olika breven åtminstone", mumlade Anthony för sig själv.

 **I din beundransvärda iver att försäkra dig om att lagen upprätthålls verkar det som om du själv, säkerligen oavsiktligt, har förbisett en del lagar."**

 **"Lagar kan ändras", sade Fudge rasande.**

"Så det är på grund av det här som Umbridge är här", sade Astoria långsamt.

"Nej! Tyst! Jag vägrar ta ansvaret för hennes närvaro. Jag är oskyldig!" protesterade Harry omedelbart när han såg att en del började vända sig mot honom för att blänga.

"För att vara rättvis, Potter är nog en av de som avskyr henne mest, jag tror inte det är schysst att klandra honom."

"Så vems fel är det då?" frågade Orla medan hon såg sig misstänksamt omkring.

"Fudges, Crouchs, Voldemorts, välj vem du vill", sade Harry bestämt med armarna korsade framför bröstet.

 **"Det kan de naturligtvis", sade Dumbledore och böjde på huvudet. "Och du tycks verkligen göra många ändringar, Cornelius.**

"Umm… vill ministern verkligen ändra lagarna och riskera alla minderårigas elevers liv bara för att han är så tjockskallig att han vägrar lyssna på vad som verkligen hände?"

"Ginny, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga åt dig", väste mrs Weasley och Ginny ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna, ovillig att dra tillbaka något hon sagt.

 **Ja, på de få veckor som gått sen jag blev anmodad att lämna Wizengamot har det ju redan blivit praxis att hålla en stor brottmålsrättegång för att handlägga ett så enkelt ärende som en minderårigs trolldomsutövning."**

 **Några av trollkarlarna ovanför dem skruvade sig besvärat i bänkarna. Fudges ansikte färgades allt mörkrödare. Men den paddliknande häxan till höger om honom stirrade bara intensivt på Dumbledore med fullkomligt uttryckslös min.**

"Bra, de borde skämmas", sade Dorea i en sträng ton.

"Wizengamot kan skatta sig lyckliga att hon är fast i tavlan", sade Sirius med ett leende som var en aning sorgset.

"Åh, jag är säker på att hon på något sätt kommer kunna visa vad hon tycker om deras agerande", sade Remus och hans läppar ryckte svagt.

 **"Så vitt jag vet", fortsatte Dumbledore, "finns det fortfarande ingen lag som säger att den här domstolens uppgift är att straffa Harry för varenda liten trollkonst han har utövat. Han har anklagats för en speciell förseelse och han har framlagt sitt försvar. Det enda han och jag nu kan göra är att invänta er dom." Dumbledore lade ihop fingertopparna igen och sade ingenting mer. Fudge blängde på honom, uppenbart rasande. Harry kastade en blick från sidan på Dumbledore, för att hämta förtröstan.**

Dumbledore suckade och slöt ögonen; han ångrade nu att han inte hade sett till att ge Harry det stöd han så uppenbarligen behövde. Han hade en känsla av att ignorera pojken hade varit ett stort misstag från hans sida.

 **Men Dumbledore verkade åter helt omedveten om Harrys försök att fånga hans blick. Han fortsatte att titta upp mot bänkarna där alla medlemmarna i Wizengamot nu förde allvarliga, viskande samtal. Harry tittade på sina fötter. Hans hjärta, som verkade ha svällt till onaturlig storlek, bultade ljudligt i bröstkorgen. Han hade väntat sig att förhöret skulle vara längre än så här. Han var inte alls säker på att han hade gjort ett gott intryck. Han hade egentligen inte sagt särskilt mycket. Han borde ha förklarat utförligare om Dementorerna, om hur han hade fallit omkull, om hur både han och Dudley nästan hade blivit kyssta…**

"De skulle ha ställt mer frågor", sade Astoria ogillande.

"Vad för frågor? Figg beskrev dem, de vet att de nästan blev kyssta, vad mer kunde Potter ha berättat", frågade Tracy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag kunde alltid berätta hur de ser ut under manteln", erbjöd Harry med en axelryckning och både Sirius och Remus stönade högt.

"Tack så mycket för påminnelsen", sade Sirius som var blek i ansiktet och Harry log ursäktande.

"Du har sett hur en Dementor ser ut under manteln?" frågade Newt intresserat och lutade sig framåt för att se på Harry ordentligt. "Du skulle inte ha lust att berätta det någon gång privat så jag kan lägga till det i min boks senaste upplaga?"

"Um visst, inga problem. Jag menar jag skulle kunna visa minnet om vi kan få tag på ett minnessåll, jag vet inte riktigt hur jag skulle beskriva det på ett bra sätt", sade Harry och Newt log strålande.

 **Två gånger tittade han upp mot Fudge och öppnade munnen för att tala, men hans uppsvällda hjärta täppte nu till andningsvägarna, så han drog bara ett djupt andetag båda gångerna och tittade ner på skorna igen.**

"Du gjorde allt du kunde, de hade bara fortsatt att ignorera dig och inte lyssnat om du försökt säga något mer", sade Remus tröstande och Harry nickade tveksamt.

"Jag önskar bara att någon hade kunnat varit där med mig", erkände han tystlåtet.

Remus log sorgset emot sin brorson och hade de suttit bredvid varandra hade han placerat armen runt honom. "Vi försökte få Dumbledore att gå med på att låta Sirius följa med under förklädnad men han ansåg det inte säkert. Jag hade följt med själv om jag inte trott att min närvaro skulle ha gjort situationen värre."

"Det är okej, jag vet att ni försökte och att ni stöttade mig", Harry log mjuk emot både Sirius och Remus som log mjukt; de var båda under åsikten att det inte var okej, att Harry förtjänade bättre och mer.

 **Sedan upphörde viskningarna. Harry ville titta upp på domarna, men fann att det faktiskt var mycket, mycket lättare att fortsätta att granska sina skosnören.**

 **"De som röstar för att frikänna den åtalade från alla anklagelser räcker upp en hand", ljöd madam Bones dånande röst.**

Alla i salen verkade hålla andan i väntan på resultatet. Harry såg sig roat omkring och övervägde att påpeka att han befann sig i salen men beslutade emot det.

 **Harrys huvud for upp med ett ryck. Det var händer i luften, många… mer än hälften! Han försökte räkna dem medan han andades häftigt, men innan han hunnit räkna färdigt sade madam Bones:**

 **"Och de som röstar för fällande dom?" Fudge räckte upp handen och detsamma gjorde ett halvdussin andra, bland dem häxan på hans högra sida och trollkarlen med den tjocka mustaschen och den krullhåriga häxan på andra raden.**

"Vad röstade Percy?" frågade Ron intresserat.

"Jag hade inte rätten att rösta, men jag röstat för att frikänna", sade Percy lågmält men i en stadig ton, och det verkade som om han gjorde sig beredd att behöva försvara sig själv.

"Jag tror dig", sade Harry medan han betraktade den rödhåriga mannen, Percy log svagt mot honom och det var slutet på diskussionen.

 **Fudge tittade sig omkring på dem allihop och såg ut som om det hade fastnat något tjockt i halsen på honom. Sedan sänkte han handen, drog två djupa andetag och sade med en röst förvrängd av undertryckt raseri:"Nå, då så… frikänd från alla anklagelser."**

Ett jubel steg i salen vid de fyra sista orden och Harry log brett; omedveten om den ilskna blicken som dök upp på Umbridges ansikte.

 **"Utmärkt", sade Dumbledore raskt och hoppade upp ur stolen. Han drog fram sin trollstav och fick de båda chintzfåtöljerna att försvinna. "Ja, nu måste jag ge mig iväg. Adjö med er allesammans."**

 **Och utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på Harry svepte han ut ur den underjordiska hålan.**

"Varför stannade du inte?" frågade Dorea intresserat.

Dumbledore tvekade innan han suckade. "Jag misstänker att det kommer förklaras i boken, om det inte gör det kommer jag förklara det för dig personlige."

De andra i salen utbytte nyfikna blickar med varandra; vad kunde Dumbledores anledning vara och varför kunde det bara avslöjas privat. Fanns det något som de hade missat?

* * *

 **AN** : Madam Bones ser alltså i mitt "universum" ut som hon gör i filmen, så om ni vill ha en konkret bild av henne är det bara att googla det


	11. Mrs Weasleys oro

**Linneagb** : Tack så mycket :D Och oroa dig inte över att glömma att kommentera, jag är själv väldigt bra på att glömma sånt. Fudge är väldigt irriterande i det där kapitlet, och jag ror att han verkligen börjar ångra hur han agerat nu när alla får veta det. Jag både längtar och fruktar tills jag kommer till det kapitlet; längtar för att det är ett kapitel som jag verkligen vill skriva men fruktar för jag måste få det perfekt för alla har så höga förväntningar på det. Det är nog ett kapitel som jag kommer skriva om och lägga till saker i många gånger innan jag ens skickar iväg det på rättning. Hahaha, vad skönt att veta att det är så bra att de aldrig kommer vara tillräckligt långa, då gör jag något rätt åtminstone :P

 **Lilly Luna Potter06** : Awww tack så mycket Clara. Det gör mig så otroligt lycklig att höra att du läst serien tre gånger. Du är bäst 3. Kram Lea

 **Tinsy-Girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet. Jag förstår fullkomligt vad du menar med att Remus verkar väldigt grinig där och jag gillar det inte. Det passar inte den bild som jag har utav honom, men jag har några idéer om hur jag faktiskt ska kunna arbeta in det i min version och få det att funka med en logisk förklaring, så det är alltid något.  
Jag har det svårt att föreställa mig att Umbridge har gått till en strand eller ett badhus för att lära sig simma, likheterna med en padda kanske tar slut vid utseendet. Umbridge har inte riktigt än insett exakt vad alla kommer få veta via de här böckerna men hon kommer börja oroa sig rejält när hon väl förstår konsekvenserna av det.  
Det är mycket möjligt, jag trodde en period att hennes mellannamn faktiskt var Jane… i själva verket, ifall jag minns rätt, så var jag med i fandomen och såg hur alla insåg att hon faktiskt hette Jean i mellannamn, om inte mitt minne sviker mig. Vilket det mycket väl kan jag göra. Men det du har hört kan stämma :D Hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet också.

 **Merinus** ; Hej Merinus, du kan självklart kalla mig för Elvira. Från början kallade jag mig Lea eftersom man bör vara anonym och försiktig på internet men det förändrades över tiden som du säkert märkt. Dina ord värmer så otroligt mycket och jag är evigt tacksam för ditt beröm. Du har kanske en poäng i att Umbridge bör veta vem Trevor är, men jag kör lite med förklaringen att det har varit väldigt mycket information under loppet av sex dagar och namnet på en padda är inget hon direkt tänker lägga på minnet.  
Det gör mig väldigt glad att du uppskattar mina berättelser så mycket, som du kanske har sett så valde jag att skriva på svenska eftersom det inte fanns några, okej det fanns en del få som hunnit halvvägs in i första boken innan de gett upp men det var det. Jag hade aldrig trott att jag skulle få den respons som jag faktiskt fått, och medan det kan vara utmanande ibland så kommer man alltid igenom det.  
Än så länge har jag inte fått lära ut något, min andra veckan på praktiken började precis men jag följer en lärare inom svenska och SO (är placerad på en högstadieskola just nu men pluggar till gymnasielärare). Men jag ska hålla i fem lektioner inom historia de två kommande veckorna som jag håller på att planera samt konstruera ett prov . Pluggar som sagt till historia- och svenskalärare.  
Jag har hört talas om en där Mistress of the Dark men vet typ ingenting om vem hon är eller varifrån hon egentligen är. Nejdå, oroa dig inte över det. Jag har självmant valt att dela med mig av en del personlig information, ibland kanske mer än jag borde, men jag har alltid försökt att inte dela ut för viktiga/privata saker. Hoppas att du har det bra.  
Kram

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona, kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Jag har äntligen lyckats uppdatera igen, så förhoppningsvis gillar du det :P Du förtjänar alla kopplingar som du får. Innan jag blev aktiv på den här sidan så hade jag inte heller direkt någon kontakt med främlingar på internet. Men att vara blyg kan vara en bra sak eftersom man inte ska lita blint på folk :) Hoppas du har det bra.  
Kram, Lea

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia, det var inte direkt någon lyxsemester nej, men vi hade det ändå bra och det var kul att få spendera tid med familjen tillsammans allihop samtidigt eftersom det kan vara svårt att göra hemma med allas olika scheman.  
Fudge är hemsk under förhöret och jag vill slänga något på honom, helst något hårt och tungt. Du har helt rätt i att det mer liknar en rättegång än ett förhör men det är väl för att Fudge verkligen vill finna Harry skyldig. Längtar också fram till att alla får veta att Umbridge skickade Dementorerna (jag försöker arbeta fram en lösning till varför hon fortfarande skulle befinna sig i salen då med tanke på de kommande reaktionerna till straffkommenderingarna). Vänta, nämns det inte i filmerna? Varför nämns det inte filmerna!  
Remus kommer inte vara särskilt imponerad av Umbridges lektioner, vi får faktiskt en liten inblick i det redan i det här kapitlet. Jag har planerat ut en del karaktärers framtida yrken och liknande mean en del är jag mer osäkra på. Men jag tror, och hoppas, att ni kommer gilla de val som jag har gjort.  
Åh grattis i förskott till att du ska bli moster! Antagligen så kommer ni inte ha lika mycket tid i början att spendera tillsammans så det är lika bra att passa på nu :)  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Uggla2** : Glad att du gillade kapitlet, jag ska försöka att ge Ginny mer plats i framtiden samtidigt som jag behåller balansen med att ändå låta andra skina.

* * *

"Okej, rättegången är över nu. Vem vill läsa nästa kapitel?" frågade Patricia medan hon nyfiket tittade på nästa sida. "Åh strunt samma, titeln har med mrs Weasley i titeln, så jag antar att hon ska läsa det?"

"Jag?" mrs Weasley såg förvånat på pojken, hon hade inte förväntat sig att hennes namn skulle dyka upp som ett kapitel. "Självklart kan jag läsa, om det inte är något problem för någon annan?" hon såg sig omkring i salen, men när ingen protesterade accepterade hon boken och tittade ner på sidan.

 **Mrs Weasley oro**

"Molly?" frågade mr Weasley försiktigt medan han oroligt betraktade sin fru.

"Åh, det är säkert inget, du vet hur jag oroar mig för allt och inget", sade mrs Weasley avfärdande och mr Weasley nickade långsamt.

 **Dumbledores hastiga uttåg överraskade Harry totalt. Han blev sittande på sin plats i den kedjeförsedda stolen medan han kämpade med känslor av chock och lättnad. Wizengamots medlemmar var alla på väg upp ur bänkarna medan de pratade, samlade ihop sina pergament och plockade undan dem.**

"Jag satt och väntade på att något dåligt skulle hända", erkände Harry med ett svagt grin.

"Lämna bara den där stolen innan någon får för sig något", muttrade Remus medan han blängde på boken.

"Lugna ner dig hönsmamma, ingenting hände", sade Sirius och klappade sin vän på låret. "Dessutom reagerade du inte när de rasslade i förra kapitlet."

"Någon av oss var tvungen att hålla sig lugn", mumlade Remus och Tonks skrattade. "Och innan du säger något Tonks så vet vi alla tre att du bara hade uppmuntrat oss."

 **Harry reste sig upp. Ingen erlade ägna honom den minsta uppmärksamhet, bortsett från den paddliknande häxan på Fudges högra sidan, som nu stirrade ner på honom i stället för på Dumbledore.**

"Och så började hatet mellan dem", sade Dean och dolde ett leende bakom en knuten näve som han använt för att imitera en mikrofon.

"Skämtar du? Hatet mellan dem började redan i förra kapitlet", fnös Seamus och skakade på huvudet. "Men det förklarar vår första lektion lite bättre."

"Er första lektion?" frågade Remus skarpt, och de två pojkarna vände sig förvånat mot honom. "Jag kunde inte att hjälpa att höra. Vad hände under er första lektion?"

Dean och Seamus utbytte en blick mellan varandra innan Seamus tog till orda: "De hade lite olika åsikter angående en diskussion som startades i klassrummet."

 **Utan att bry sig om henne försökte han fånga Fudges blick, eller madam Bones, eftersom han ville fråga om han var fri att gå därifrån. Fudge verkade emellertid fast besluten att inte ta någon notis om Harry, och madam Bones var helt upptagen av sin portfölj, så han tog några trevande steg mot utgången och när ingen ropade honom tillbaka började han gå med snabba kliv. Han tog de sista få stegen i ilfart, ryckte härdigt upp dörren och krockade nästan med mr Weasley, som stod precis utanför, blev och ängslig.**

"Och du är fri!" jublade Nigel, Colin och Dennis i en lycklig ton.

"Jag blev fri redan i förra kapitlet, jag lämnade bara rättssalen nu", påpekade Harry med ett roat leende.

 **"Dumbledore sa inte…"**

"Jag kunde inte låta bli att oroa mig, jag trodde det värsta hade hänt", suckade mr Weasley och Harry log mot den vänliga mannen.

"Vad är det värsta som hade kunnat hända?" frågade Hannah nervöst.

"Att jag blev relegerad", sade Harry genast.

"Att de bröt hans trollstav och bannlyste honom till mugglarvärlden?" föreslog Parvati med en grimas och Harry såg förskräckt på henne.

"Azkaban", mumlade Sirius så lågmält att bara Remus och Tonks kunde höra honom.

"Hade de gjort det hade vi stormat fästningen", väste Tonks och knöt händerna. "Jag är en Auror, jag hade kunnat fixat in oss, och med din kunskap om att fly därifrån hade vi fixat det galant."

"Och vad hade min roll varit?" frågade Remus intresserat, även om han kände sig frusen inombords av bara tanken på Harry inspärrad där.

"Planläggare och försvar om vi skulle tvingas slåss", mumlade Tonks tillbaka, noggrann med att inte låta någon annan höra.

 **"Frikänd från alla anklagelser!" sade Harry och drog igen dörren efter sig. Mr Weasley grep honom glädjestrålande om axlarna.**

 **"Harry, det är underbart! Ja, de kunde förstås inte ha unnat dig skyldig, inte med de bevisen, men trots det kan jag inte låtsas att jag inte var…" Mr Weasley avbröt sig, för dörren till rättssalen hade just öppnats igen. Medlemmarna i Wizengamot tågade ut på rad.**

"Jag tror att vi alla oroade oss för vad som skulle hända", erkände Bill med ett leende.

"Men de var tvungna att följa lagen. De var tvungna att frikänna honom!"

"Jag förlorade mitt förtroende för att Ministeriet följer lagen för länge sen", fnös Sirius och Umbridge blängde mordiskt på honom.

 **"Vid Merlins skägg!" utropade mr Weasley och drog Harry åt sidan för att släppa förbi alla. "Blev du prövad inför hela rådet?"**

 **"Jag tror det", sade Harry stilla.**

 **Ett par av trollkarlarna nickade till Harry när de gick förbi och några få, bland dem madam Bones, sade "God morgon, Arthur", till mr Weasley, men de flesta vände bort blicken.**

"Jag trodde du var populär", protesterade Gabriel misstänksamt.

"Det senaste halvåret har dividerat alla på grund av deras politiska åsikter", sade mr Weasley med lätt rynkad panna.

"Men så många verkar vara skyldig dig en tjänst", sade Daphne, ett faktum som hon fortfarande var förvånad över. Hon hade aldrig trott att Arthur Weasley av alla människor skulle ha så många olika tjänster alla kalla in när han behövde det.

"Jag hjälper bara där jag kan", sade mr Weasley nonchalant; han visste att många undrade över det nu och var misstänksamma, så frestelsen var för stor för att låta bli att reta alla om det.

 **Cornelius Fudge och den paddliknande häxan var nästan de sista som lämnade salen. Fudge uppförde sig som om mr Weasley och Harry utgjorde en del av äggen, men häxan kastade återigen en närmaste värderande blick på Harry när hon passerade. Sist av alla kom Percy. Precis som Fudge ignorerade han totalt sin pappa och Harry. Han marscherade förbi dem med ett fast grepp om en stor pergamentrulle och en handfull extra fjäderpennor, stel som en pinne i ryggen och med näsan i vädret. Linjerna runt mr Weasleys mun blev lite skarpare, men det var det enda tecken han gav på att han hade sett sin tredje son.**

Alla i familjen Weasley ryckte till när de hörde det men ingen av dem sade någonting.

"Bara så du vet, du är en idiot", sade Oliver högt och Percy blängde på sin vän innan han suckade.

"Jag vet, du har sagt det till mig i sju år."

 **"Jag tänker ta med dig raka vägen tillbaka så att du kan berätta den goda nyheten för de andra", sade han och vinkade åt Harry att börja röra på sig, när ljudet av Percys klackar försvann uppför trappan till plan nio. "Jag lämnar av dig på vägen till den där toaletten i Bethnal Green. Kom nu."**

 **"Hur ska ni bära er åt med den där toaletten då?" frågade Harry och flinade lite. Allting verkade plötsligt fem gånger roligare än vanligt. Det började sjunka in: han var frikänd, han skulle få åka tillbaka till Hogwarts.**

"Och tack och lov för det, Hogwarts skulle inte va samma sak utan dig", sade Ron allvarligt.

"Ja, vem skulle tjafsa med Umbridge under alla lektioner?" sade Ginny med ett höjt ögonbryn och Harry blängde halvhjärtat på henne.

"Det är inte alla lektioner!" protesterade Harry med armarna i kors innan han vände sig mot Sirius. "Hon överdriver verkligen. Det är inte så illa."

"Även om hon inte överdriver kan jag inte klandra dig, Umbridge är en mardröm", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och ignorerade mrs Weasleys blick.

 **"Åh, det behövs bara en enkel antiförhäxning", sade mr Weasley när de gick uppför trappan, "men det rör sig inte så mycket om att behöva reparera skadan, utan snarare om själva inställningen bakom vandalismen, förstår du. En del trollkarlar tycker kanske det är roligt att reta mugglare, men det är ett uttryck för nånting mycket djupare och otäckare, och jag för min del…"**

"För din del vad?" frågade mrs Weasley och såg upp från boken. "Du blev avbruten och avslutade aldrig meningen."

Mr Weasley rynkade på pannan. "Jag kan inte säga direkt vad jag tänkte där, men det är något i stil med att det är oroväckande…", han tvekade och såg sig omkring innan han skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte en diskussion vi ska ta härinne. Men inget gott kan komma ifrån det."

 **Mr Weasley avbröt sig mitt i meningen. De hade just kommit upp i korridoren på plan nio, och där stod Cornelius Fudge bara några meter ifrån dem och pratade lågmält med en lång man med slätkammat blont hår och spetsigt, blekt ansikte. Den långe mannen vände sig om vid ljudet av deras steg. Även han avbröt sig mitt i samtalet och hans kalla grå ögon smalnade när de fästes på Harrys ansikte.**

 **"Ser man på, ser man på… Patronus Potter", sade Lucius Malfoy kyligt.**

"… är det meningen att det ska vara en förolämpning?" frågade Fay efter en lång tystnad.

"Jag tar hellre det smeknamnet än Pojken som överlevde", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Det är åtminstone något som jag själv gjort."

 **Harry kände det som om han tappade andan, som om han just hade gått rakt in i en hård vägg. Sist han hade sett de där kalla grå ögonen genom springorna i en Dödsätares huva och hört den där mannens röst hånskratta åt honom var på en mörk kyrkogård medan han själv blev torterad av Lord Voldemort.**

Draco flämtade till och sänkte huvudet så att han stirrade ner på golvet. Han var fortfarande chockad över hur Dödsätarna agerade. Hur de skrattat åt Harrys smärta… bara tanken på det fick honom att känna sig illamående.

Remus satt stel i kroppen medan han blängde på boken, Tonks kunde enkelt se hur hans ögon blev mer amber-aktiga i färgen och hade det varit någon annan hade hon tyckt synd om personen som åkallat sig Remus vrede.

Sirius gav ifrån sig ett läte som var väldigt likt en morrning medan han knöt händerna. Han ville inget hellre än ge Malfoy vad han förtjänade. Men han kunde inte fokusera på sin ilska nu, det fanns något som var viktigare.

"Harry?"

"Jag mår bra, jag förväntade mig bara inte att springa in i honom där", sade Harry tystlåtet. Oroligt betraktade han de två äldre männen, men de verkade lugna ner sig när de hörde hans röst.

"Jag börjar förstå vad du menade med att det skulle vara svårt för mr Lupin att hålla sig lugn", sade Newt med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag kan inte klandra honom, vargar är väldigt beskyddande över sina valpar… öh, vilket människor också är, det är fascinerande hur många likheter man kan hitta mellan människan och andra varelser. Jag brukar…"

"Alla är medvetna om att han är en varulv", avbröt Tonks och såg roat på den äldre mannen. "Även om jag är säker på att han skulle uppskatta ditt försök att dölja det om han inte varit så upprörd just nu."

"Ånej, jag ville bara se hur långt han skulle gå med sina bortförklaringar", sade Remus med ett lätt leende medan han vände sitt fokus mot dem. "Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att hålla mig lugn. Harry återvänder strax till Hogwarts så jag tvivlar att det finns något särskilt att bli upprörd över."

Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte en orolig blick men sade ingenting.

 **Harry kunde inte fatta att Lucius Malfoy vågade se honom i ansiktet, han kunde inte fatta att han var här, i Trolldomsministeriet, eller att Cornelius Fudge stod och pratade med honom, eftersom Harry bara några veckor tidigare hade talat om för Fudge att Malfoy var en Dödsätare.**

Fudge rodnade och vred händerna nervöst i knät. Han såg inte upp på någon, medveten om att de flesta skulle blänga på honom. Såvida det inte kom någon mirakelräddning så kunde han kyssa sin karriär farväl.

 **"Ministern berättade just för mig om hur tursamt du kom undan, Potter", sade Malfoy släpigt. "Det är verkligen förvånansvärt hur du fortfarande lyckas slingra dig ur väldigt svåra knipor… _som en orm, faktiskt_."**

 **Mr Weasley grep varnande om Harrys axel.**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry, "ja, jag är duktig på att klara mig undan."**

"Och tack och lov för det", sade Katie och släppte ut ett andetag. "Stå på dig Harry, låt honom inte trycka ner dig."

"Jag skulle aldrig ge honom det nöjet", svarade Harry med ett svagt leende och Alicia frustade till.

 **"Och Arthur Weasley också! Vad gör du här, Arthur?"**

 **"Jag arbetar här", svarade mr Weasley kort.**

 **"Inte här väl?" sade mr Maloy och höjde på ögonbrynen medan han tittade mot dörren över axeln på mr Weasley. "Jag trodde du höll till uppe på andra våningen, har du inte nån slags syssla med att smuggla hem mugglarprodukter och förhäxa dem?"**

"Har du smugglat hem något från jobbet?"

"Nej, alla mugglarsaker jag äger har jag skaffat genom lagliga medel", sade mr Weasley bestämt.

 **"Nej", fräste mr Weasley och borrade in fingrarna i axeln på Harry.**

 **"Vad gör förresten ni här?" frågade Harry Lucius Malfoy**

"Reta inte upp honom", sade Remus i en varnande ton.

"Men du och Sirius gör det!" protesterade Harry och de två marodörerna såg på varandra medan Harrys vänner började skratta.

"Det är annorlunda, vi gör det inte mot hans ansikte", protesterade Remus halvhjärtat.

"Det där är en lögn och du vet det", avbröt Sirius med ett skratt. "Det faktum att du kan sitta och säga att vi inte gjort det mot hans ansikte efter allt…", han skakade på huvudet med en imponerad blick. "Det här är varför alla professorer trodde att du var oskyldig."

 **"Jag tror inte att privata affärer mellan mig och ministern är en sak som angår dig, Potter", sade Malfoy och slätade till klädnaden framtill. Harry hörde tydligt det mjuka klirret av något som lät som en ficka full med guld. "Bara för att du råkar vara Dumbledores kelgris kan du faktiskt inte vänta dig samma överseende från oss övriga, Ska vi gå upp till ert kontor då, herr minister?"**

"Så en Dödsätare mutar trolldomsministern, det förklarar en hel del", väste Cho och blängde på Fudge som fortfarande inte mötte någons ögon.

 **"Javisst", sade Fudge och vände ryggen åt och Harry och mr Weasley. "Den här vägen, Lucius." De stegade iväg tillsammans medan de pratade lågmält. Mr Weasley släppte inte taget om Harrys axeln förrän de hade försvunnit in i hissen.**

 **"Varför väntade han inte utanför Fudges kontor om de har affärer tillsammans?" utbrast Harry ilsket. "Vad gjorde han här nere?"**

 **"Försökte smyga sig ner till rättssalen, om du vill veta vad jag tror", sade mr Weasley, som såg ytterst oroad ut och hela tiden tittade över axeln som om han ville försäkra sig om att ingen tjuvlyssnade på dem. "Försökte få reda på om du hade blivit relegerad eller inte. Jag ska lämna ett meddelande till Dumbledore när jag släpper av dig, han bör få veta att Malfoy har pratat med Fudge igen."**

"Han hoppades troligtvis på att du skulle bli relegerad", sade Ron med en hånande min och Harry grimaserade.

"Eller så hoppades han att Harry skulle vara där själv så att de kunde hämta vapnet", mumlade Tonks lågmält och både Sirius och Remus bleknade en aning vid de orden.

"Snälla säg inte det igen för jag vill inte ens tänka på det", muttrade Sirius tillslut.

 **"Vad är det förresten för privata affärer de har tillsammans?"**

 **"Guld, skulle jag tro", sade mr Weasley syrligt. "Malfoy har gett generösa bidrag till alla möjliga saker i åratal, det gör honom till vän med rätt sorts personer, sen kan han be dem om tjänster, fördröja lagar som han inte vill ha igenom… å, han har väldigt goda förbindelser, Lucius Malfoy."**

"För det kommer från rätt person… mr Weasley verkar ha förvånansvärt goda förbindelser trots sin brist på guld och inflytande", muttrade Tracy till Daphne som nickade instämmande.

"Han vet definitivt hur man spelar spelet. Frågan är om han har valt en så låg position för att kunna flyga under radarn medan han får som han vill", mumlade Daphne tillbaka misstänksamt.

 **Hissen anlände. Den var tom så när som på en flock PM som flaxade runt huvudet på mr Weasley när han tryckte på knappen till atriet och dörrarna rasslande for igen. Han viftade irriterat undan dem.**

 **"Mr Weasley", sade Harry långsamt, "om Fudge har kontakt med Dödsätare som Malfoy, om han träffar dem ensam, hur vet vi då att de inte har lagt en Imperiusförbannelse över honom?"**

 **"Nog för att den tanken har slagit oss, Harry", sade mr Weasley med låg röst. "Men Dumbledore tror att Fudge handlar självmant för tillfället,och det är ju, precis som Dumbledore säger, inte nån större tröst. Det är bäst att inte prata mer om det just nu, Harry."**

"Jag trodde vi kom överens om att inte prata mer om det över huvud taget", sade mrs Weasley i en irriterad ton.

"Han undrade bara, Molly, det fanns ingen större fara att berätta det", sade mr Weasley lugnt.

"Och vi uppskattade bara att få mer information", tillade Fred med ett brett leende.

 **Dörrarna gled upp och de klev ut i det nästan tomma atriet. Väktartrollkarlen Eric satt gömd bakom The Daily Prophet igen. De hade gått raka vägen förbi den gyllene fontänen innan Harry kom ihåg en sak.**

 **"Vänta lite", sade han åt mr Weasley och vände tillbaka till fontänen samtidigt som han drog fram sin penningpung ur fickan.**

"Vänta, du lämnade faktiskt tio galleoner?" frågade Michael chockat.

"Um nej…", mumlade Harry och rodnande, han hoppades att ingen skulle göra en stor sak av hans donation.

 **Han tittade upp i den ståtlige trollkarlens ansikte, men så här på nära håll tyckte Harry att han såg ganska svag och löjlig ut. Häxan visade upp ett tomt leende som i en skönhetstävling, och med den kännedom Harry hade om svartalfer och kentaurer var det knappast troligt att de skulle stirra så tårmilt på mänskliga varelser av vilken sort det än var. Det var bara husalfens hållning av krypande inställsamhet som såg övertygande ut. Med ett litet flin vid tanken på vad Hermione skulle säga om hon kunde se statyn vände Harry uppochner på penningpungen och tömde ut, inte bara tio galleoner, utan hela innehållet i dammen.**

En tystnad fyllde salen medan alla vände sig om och stirrade misstroget på Harry.

"Du… du tömde din… allting?" flämtade Hermione chockat och Harry gned sig i nacken medan han såg åt sidan.

"Det kändes bara rätt", mumlade han lågmält.

"Tack Harry", viskade Neville och Harry tvingade fram ett leende mot sin vän medan han önskade att han kunde hjälpa sin väns föräldrar mer.

 **"Jag visste det!" tjöt Ron och boxade i luften. "Du klarar dig alltid!"**

"Det menar du inte", fnös Lee och skakade på huvudet. "Jag är fortfarande halvt övertygad om att han har sålt sin själ för att klara sig."

"Är vi säkra på att han ens hade en själ från första början? Jag menar hans mamma var ju rödhårig", påpekade Fred skämtsamt.

"För det kommer ifrån rätt person", fnös Tracy.

"Jag och George går bokstavligen under smeknamnet Demonduon", påpekade Fred med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Men betyder det att Harry har en halv själ?"

"Från början hade jag det, men jag skaffade en ny i somras, det är varför Sally-Anne inte går kvar här", svarade Harry sarkastiskt och hans vänner brast ut i skratt.

"Du är medveten om att Umbridge kommer ta det seriöst?" muttrade Ron och nickade upp mot lärarbordet där Umbridge såg ut som om om julafton kommit tidigare.

Harry fnös och skakade på huvudet. "Vad kan hon göra? Det är inte som om Sally-Anne kommer hittas död i ett dike."

 **"De var ju tvungna att frikänna dig", sade Hermione, som hade sett nästan svimfärdig ut av oro när Harry kom in i köket och nu höll hon en darrande hand över ögonen. "De hade ingenting att komma med, ingenting alls."**

 **"Fast det är ju konstigt att alla verkar så lättade, med tanke på att ni visste att jag skulle slippa undan", sade Harry leendes.**

"Du sprang nästan ut ur rättssalen", påpekade Ginny och Harry fnös innan han log.

"Men ni visste inte det då. Alla är hycklare ibland."

 **Mrs Weasley torkade sig i ansiktet med förklädet, och Fred, George och Ginny uppförde något slags krigsdans till en mässande sång som lät: " _Han slapp undan, han slapp undan, han slapp undan…_ "**

Fred, George och Ginny delade en blick innan de reste sig upp. Eller rättare sagt försökte de resa sig men fann att de satt fast på sina platser. Förvirrat delade de en blick med varandra innan de förrått vände sig emot sin mamma som höll på att stoppa undan sitt trollspö.

"Tänk inte ens tanken, jag vet hur det kommer sluta om ni får börja", sade mrs Weasley hotandes.

"Men mamma", protesterade alla tre tillsammans innan de tystnade under hennes blick.

 **"Det räcker nu! Lugna ner er!" ropade mr Weasley, fast även han log. "Här ska du få höra, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy var uppe på ministeriet…."**

 **"Va?" sade Sirius skarpt.**

 **" _Han slapp undan, han slapp undan, han slapp undan…_ "**

Fnissningar började sprida sig i salen när de hörde hur tvillingarna och Ginny fortsatte, de hade en bra aning om vart det skulle sluta upp.

 **"Var tysta nu, alla tre! Ja, jag såg honom prata med Fudge på plan nio och sen åkte de upp till Fudges kontor tillsammans. Dumbledore borde få veta det."**

"Ifall ni fortsätter nu efter att pappa sagt ifrån är ni galna", sade Percy och skakade på huvudet.

"Säger personen som trotsade honom mest av alla", protesterade George med ett höjt ögonbryn och Percy rodnade medan han såg ner på golvet. "Du vet vi missbedömde dig veklingen, alla kallar dig alltid regelföljaren men du är största rebellen i familjen."

"Mer som största idioten", mumlade Percy lågmält.

"Det också, men det går ofta hand i hand, vi skulle inte komma upp med hälften av vad vi gör ifall vi inte var idioter som utmanar reglerna hela tiden", sade Fred med ett vänligt leende och Percy gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt.

 **"Naturligtvis", sade Sirius. "Vi ska tala om det för honom, oroa dig inte."**

 **"Ja, då är det bäst att jag ger mig i väg, det står en spyende toalett och väntar på mig i Bethnal Green. Molly, jag blir sen för jag hoppar in för Tonks, men Kingsley kanske tittar in på middag."**

 **" _Han slapp undan, han slapp undan, han slapp undan…_ "**

"Ni håller fortfarande på?" frågade Katie roat.

"Vad? Vi firade bara", sade Ginny med en oskyldig blick.

 **"Fred… George… Ginny, nu får det verkligen vara nog!" sade mrs Weasley när hennes man lämnade köket. "Harry, lille vän, kom och ät lite lunch, du åt ju knappt nån frukost."**

 **Ron och Hermione slog sig ner mittemot honom och såg gladare ut än de hade gjort ända sen Harry kom till Grimmaldiplan, och hans känsla av svindlande lättnad, som hade blivit lite naggad i kanten av mötet med Lucius Malfoy, vällde fram på nytt. Det dystra huset verkade med ens varmare och mer välkomnande; till och med Krake såg mindre motbjudande ut när han stack in sin trynnäsa i köket för att utforska anledningen till allt oväsendet.**

"Han trodde väl en attack skedde för att folk faktiskt var så glada", fnös Sirius.

"Nu är du inte rättvis, vi var glada i det huset", protesterade Narcissa och såg förebrående på sin kusin.

"Ni kanske var lyckliga där, men jag passade inte in och hade en helt annan upplevelse. Livet du såg när ni hälsade på var en fasad. Jag trodde du insåg det", sade Sirius kyligt och Narcissa öppnade munnen innan hon sänkte huvudet och förblev tyst.

 **"När Dumbledore dök upp på din sida hade de förstås inte en chans att fälla dig längre", sade Ron glatt medan han lade upp berg av potatismos på allas tallrikar.**

"Ingen av oss tre åt knappt någon frukost, vi var alla för roliga skulle jag tro", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Man vet att det är illa när inte ens Ron har lust att äta", sade Neville retsamt och Rons syskon frustade alla till av skratt.

"Det hade kunnat gå illa om vi hade otur, jag är inte särskilt populär i dagsläget", suckade Dumbledore och McGonagall grimaserade.

 **"Ja, han avgjorde det till min fördel", sade Harry. Han kände att det skulle låta väldigt otacksamt, för att inte tala om barnsligt, att säga: "Fast jag önskar att ha hade pratat med mig. Eller åtminstone tittat på mig."**

 **Och just när han tänkte det brände det till så hemskt i ärret i pannan att han snabbt lade handen över det.**

 **"Vad är det med dig?" frågade Hermione och såg förskräckt ut.**

 **"Ärret", mumlade Harry. "Men det är ingenting… det händer hela tiden nu."**

Remus skruvade obekvämt på sig och Harry himlade med ögonen.

"Även om du skulle kolla på det så skulle det inte göra någon skillnad. Det finns ingen förklaring till varför det gör ont", sade Harry och Remus log ursäktande.

"Som sagt är Remus verkligen en hönsmamma… åtminstone tills det kommer till han själv", Sirius gav sin vän en skarp blick. "Men säg till om du får ont, vi kanske inte kan fixa det men vi kan ge dig stöd."

"Jag ska försöka", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende samtidigt som han stoppade handen i fickan.

 **Ingen av de andra hade märkt någonting, allesammans upptagna med att lägga för sig av maten medan de gottade sig åt att Harry hade klarat sig undan med så knapp nöd. Fred, George och Ginny sjöng fortfarande sin ramsa. Hermione såg ganska orolig ut, men innan hon hann säga någonting sade Ron glatt:**

 **"Jag slår vad om att Dumbledore dyker upp ikväll för att fira med oss."**

 **"Jag tror inte han kan det, Ron", sed mrs Weasley och satte ner en jättestor tallrik med stekt kyckling framför Harry. "Han är faktiskt väldigt upptagen för ögonblicket."**

 **" _HAN SLAPP UNDAN, HAN SLAPP UNDAN, HAN SLAPP UNDAN…_ "**

 **"HÅLL TYST MED ER!" vrålade mrs Weasley.**

"Det är först i år som jag har insett hur lik Ginny är tvillingarna", suckade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Låt henne vara ung och bekymmersfri medan hon kan", sade mr Weasley med en grimas medan han lät sin blick vandra över sina barn.

 **Under de följande dagarna kunde Harry inte undgå att märka att det fanns en person på Grimmaldiplan fyra som inte verkade särskilt lycklig över att han skulle återvända till Grimmaldiplan fyra som inte verkade särskilt lycklig över att han skulle återvända till Hogwarts.**

"Fyra? Det är fel!" protesterade Hermione i chock.

"Fyra vadå?" frågade Fay intresserat och Hermione bet sig i läppen.

"Det är en del av adressen…", började Sirius att säga innan han blev avbruten av en armbåge i sidan från Remus, som grimaserade efter rörelsen, "Åh, kom igen, vad ska de göra? Bryta sig in i varje hus med siffran fyra i sig i Storbritannien. Det är inte ens rätt nummer!" protesterade Sirius misstroget.

"Det var en ren reflex", sade Remus ursäktande men Sirius spände blicken i honom när han såg den skälmska blicken i sin väns ögon.

 **Sirius hade lyckats ge sken av att bli mycket glad när han först hörde nyheten, han hade tryckt Harrys hand och lett strålande mot honom precis som resten av dem. Men snart blev han dystrare och surare än tidigare, pratade mindre med alla, även Harry och tillbringade allt mer tid instängd i sin mors rum tillsammans med Vingfåle**

"Det låter som om du ville att Harry skulle bli relegerad!" anklagade Hannah medan hon missnöjt betraktade mannen. "Det är själviskt av dig att ignorera honom, speciellt när han inte alls har någon kontroll över det."

"Det var väldig själviskt av mig, ja", Sirius suckade och slöt ögonen. "Jag har inget försvar; men det var en väldigt tuff period…", han avslutade inte meningen utan skakade bara på huvudet.

"Oroa er inte, jag tog hand om problemet", sade Remus när han kunde se blickarna som började dyka upp på hans gamla elevers ansikten.

 **"Gå nu inte omkring och känn dig skyldig!" sade Hermione strängt när Harry hade anförtrott henne och Ron lite av sina känslor medan de höll på att tvätta ur ett mögligt skåp på tredje våningen några dagar senare. "Du hör hemma på Hogwarts och det vet Sirius. Jag för min del tycker han är själviskt."**

"Ja, men jag kan verkligen förstå hans sida med. Jag menar, han måste ha velat lära känna Harry bättre", påpekade Lavender.

"Jag borde ändå inte ha ignorerat…"

"För Merlins skull, du stängde in dig i ditt rum i vad, fyra eller fem dagar max, om ens det?" frågade Tonks misstroget och avbröt effektivt sin kusin. "Kan du för en gångs skull faktiskt stå upp för dig själv och säga som det är. Inget mer att tala i gåtor eller så att vad du säger kan tolkas. Du var upprörd. Stor sak, det är inte konstigt. Jag hade oroat mig ifall du inte var en aning besviken över att du inte skulle få spendera mer dig med Harry. Det är inte som om du inte pratade alls med honom under resten av lovet. Du drog dig undan, sorterade igenom dina känslor och kom sen tillbaka. Bättre det än att du skulle tvingat dig vara runt oss andra och tagit ut dina bekymmer på oss."

En tystnad följde Tonks ord. Sirius såg i chock på sin yngre kusin innan han vände sig mot Remus som ryckte på axlarna med ett litet leende.

 **"Nu är du lite väl hård, Hermione", sade Ron och grimaserade när han försökte dra loss en bit mögel som satt hårt fast på hans finger. "Du skulle säkert inte vilja sitta instängd i det här huset utan sällskap."**

 **"Han kommer att ha sällskap!" sade Hermione. "Det är ju Fenixordens högkvarter, eller hur?**

"Öh, inte så mycket sällskap faktiskt… mötena är max en gång i veckan nu efter sommaren. Alla kan inte heller alltid komma på alla möten, andra jobbar och har egna hus. Molly och Arthur flyttade hem igen vet jag", sade Tonks fundersamt och bröt tystnaden

"Jag har varit ute mycket på uppdrag, jag försöker att spendera min lediga tid på högkvarteret men det är inte så ofta som jag önskar", suckade Remus och såg ursäktande på Sirius.

"Så han är verkligen ensam majoriteten av tiden, jag kan inte riktigt klandra honom för att ha velat ha Harry där", sade George med en axelryckning.

"Åh, jag hade föredragit om jag var ensam, men nej. Jag har min kära mor och Krakes sällskap att njuta av", muttrade Sirius bittert och Hermione ryckte till.

"Jag är ledsen… jag visste inte", började hon att säga men Sirius höll upp en hand för att stoppa henne.

"Det är okej, som du sade - visste du inte. Du drog en slutsats från den information du hade."

 **Han hade bara börjat hoppas på att Harry skulle komma och bo här hos honom!"**

"Gjorde du det?" Katie vände sig mot Sirius som strök sin haka.

"Ja och nej", svarade han långsamt, "som ni redan vet så ville jag spendera tid med Harry, därav mitt ja… men jag visste att han hör hemma på Hogwarts. Att han behövde vara där. Jag ville aldrig att han skulle relegeras, jag visste hur hårt han skulle ta det…"

"Med andra ord så är du precis som alla andra föräldrar och önskar att du hade ditt barn hos dig en längre period", översatte Alicia genast. "Min mamma klagar alltid över att hon missar så mycket av mitt liv."

 **"Jag tror inte det stämmer", sade Harry och vred ur sin trasa. "Han ville inte ge mig ett direkt svar när jag frågade om jag fick det."**

 **"Han ville helt enkelt inte börja hoppas ännu mer", sade Hermione förnumstigt. "Och han kände sig nog lite skyldig själv, för jag tror att han delvis hoppades att du skulle bli relegerad. Då skulle ni vara utstötta tillsammans."**

"Aldrig! Jag ville bara ha mer tid med Harry", protesterade Sirius i en hög röst och Hermione rodnade förläget.

"Och du fixade det genom att låsa in dig på ditt rum?" frågade Tonks spydigt och Sirius gav henne en irriterad blick.

"Jag trodde du var på min sida", muttrade han, "dessutom sade jag aldrig att min strategi var bra."

"Din strategi sög, Sirius", protesterade Remus misstroget. Lågmälda skratt började sprida sig i salen över de tre vuxnas konversation.

"Det är visserligen sant. Jag är bara glad att du fick mig att inse det innan det var för sent", sade Sirius med ett leende. "Jag vet inte vart jag skulle vara utan din hjälp."

"Begraven eller i Azkaban", sköt Remus genast tillbaka och nu vände sig alla för att misstroget stirra på honom.

"Vad är det med er två och hur ni drar upp hur ni har… tja, lidit genom åren, med brist på annat att säga", frågade Amanda tillslut och båda marodörerna skrockade lågt.

"Det är en specifik typ av humor vi alltid har haft. Att Marodörerna skulle sluta upp döda eller i Azkaban utan Måntand har alltid varit ett skämt vi haft mellan oss", förklarade Sirius och log stort.

 **"Lägg av!" sade Harry och Ron i kör, men Hermione vara ryckte på axlarna.**

 **"Som ni vill. Men ibland tror jag att Rons mamma har rätt och Sirius förväxlar dig med din pappa, Harry."**

Sirius leende bleknade snabbt bort, han hade misstänkt att Hermione hade lyssnat lite för mycket på mrs Weasley åsikter om honom men själv, men att höra att hon faktiskt trodde att han inte kunde se skillnad på James och Harry var sårande. Att blanda ihop dem var omöjligt, de var två helt olika personer.

 **"Så du tror att han är konstig i huvudet?" sade Harry hetsigt.**

 **"Nej, jag tror bara att han har varit väldigt ensam en lång tid", sade Hermione enkelt.**

"Det är tyvärr väldigt sant."

"Inte längre. Du kommer tröttna på oss", sade Tonks med ett glatt leende, hennes tankar vandrade upp till dokumenten hon hade på sitt skrivbord och hennes leende blev mjukare. Hon var övertygad om att Sirius skulle uppskatta det.

 **I samma ögonblick kom mrs Weasley in i sovrummet bakom dem. "Är ni inte klara än?" sade hon och stack in huvudet i skåpet.**

"Vi placerade dig i ett skåp", viskade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Hmm…", Harry såg förvånat upp och märkte genast alla blickar. "Åh, kom igen, det är inte som om jag tog någon skada av att städa ett skåp. Ärligt talat, det var inga problem! Det var större än min skrubb också, jag menar Hermione och Ron fick också plats därinne. Och om ni vill bortse från allt det så var skåpet under trappan en säker plats att vara på", Harry rynkade på pannan. "Varför sa jag en säker plats? Det var inte meningen, visserligen var det sanningen men jag tänkte säga att det inte var så illa…" tänkte han frustrerat.

"Så länge du säger till i fortsättningen om du är obekväm med något vi ber dig att göra så kommer vi lämna ämnet utan problem", sade Sirius i en retsam ton, men Harry visste att han var allvarlig så nickade utan att protestera.

 **"Jag trodde att du kanske kom in för att säga till oss att ta en paus!" sade Ron bittert. "Vet du hur mycket mögel vi har rensat bort sen vi kom hit?"**

 **"Du var ju så ivrig att få hjälpa Fenixorden", sade mrs Weasley. "Du kan bidra med att göra högkvarteret beboeligt."**

 **"Jag känner mig som en husalf", knotade Ron.**

"NEJ!" flämtade alla Gryffindorelever genast, de visste av erfarenhet att det bara skulle få Hermione att börja prata om husalfers rättigheter.

 **"Ja, nu när du förstår vilket svårt liv de har kanske du kan bli lite aktivare inom F.I.S.A.!" sade Hermione förhoppningsfullt när mrs Weasley hade gått ut och lämnat dem kvar med jobbet. "Det kanske inte vore nån dum idé att visa folk hur hemskt det är att jämt behöva städa. Vi skulle kunna göra en sponsrad rengöring av Gryffindors uppehållsrum och låta behållningen gå till F.I.S.A., det skulle öka medvetenhet på samma gång som man fick in pengar."**

"Varför hände det aldrig?" frågade Dean och duckade från kudden Lavender kastade på honom.

"Klaga inte!" väste hon medan hon höjde en till kudde hotandes.

"Hon blev distraherad av Umbridge", avbröt Ron med ett flin och deras vänner nickade förstående. "Det är ganska underhållande faktiskt; fjärde året var det Skeeter och nu är det Umbridge."

Remus rynkade på pannan. " _Distraherades av Umbridge? Vad menar de med det? Har hon utpressning på den kvinnan, eller för hon något tyst krig… syftar han på deras hemliga grupp_?"

 **"Jag ska sponsra dig för att hålla truten om F.I.S.A.", mumlade Ron irriterat, men bara så Harry kunde höra honom.**

 **Harry märkte att han dagdrömde mer och mer om Hogwarts ju närmre slutet på lovet kom. Han kunde knappt bärga sig tills han fick se Hogwarts igen, spela quidditch, ja till och med ströva genom grönsakslandet till örtläran i växthusen. Det skulle bli ett nöje bara att få lämna det här dammiga, mögliga huset där hälften av skåpen fortfarande var låsa och Krake väste fram förolämpningar inifrån skuggorna i hörnen när man gick förbi, fast Harry aktade sig noga för att säga någonting av det här så att Sirius kunde höra det.**

Sirius skrattade och skakade på huvudet så hans hår flög åt alla håll. "Jag visste. Jag klandrade dig inte för att du längtade tillbaka hit. Men jag ska inte ljuga och säga att jag inte uppskattade att du inte drog upp det hela tiden. Det värsta med det där huset är bristen på frisk luft."

"Hur kunde du veta?" frågade Harry häpet och såg upp på Sirius.

"Blicken i dina ögon. Jag kände igen den alltför väl", Sirius log snett och fnös när han såg de undrande blickarna. "Ni kan ställa frågor vet ni, jag trodde alla var medvetna om att jag inte kommer attackera någon över en fråga vid det här tillfället."

Jack skrattade och vände sig mot mannen. "Hur kunde du känna igen blicken?"

"Jag hade alltid samma blick i mina egna ögon under sommarloven. Hogwarts är ett hem för många personer, Harry är inte unik i det."

 **Att bo i anti-Voldemortrörelsens högkvarter var inte alls så intressant och spännande som Harry hade väntat sig. Trots att medlemmarna i Fenixorden hela tiden kom och gick, ibland stannade för en måltid, bara för ett par minuters viskande samtal, såg mrs Weasley till att Harry och de andra hölls långt utom hörhåll (förlängt eller normalt) och ingen, inte ens Sirius, verkade tycka att Harry behövde få veta något mer än det han fått höra den första kvällen där.**

"Det var bättre innan de upptäckte att vi lyssnade på deras möten", klagade Ginny och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Se inte så besviken ut Ginevra, ni skulle inte ha vetat något av det", snäste mrs Weasley och Ginny himlade med ögonen.

 **Den allra sista dagen på lovet höll Harry just på att sopa upp Hedwigs ugglespillning från toppen av klädskåpet när Ron steg in i rummet med ett par kuvert i handen.**

 **"Boklistorna har kommit", sade han och kastade ett av kuverten till Harry som stod på en stol. "Det var verkligen på tiden, jag trodde att de hade glömt det, de brukar komma mycket tidigare än så här."**

"De var väldigt sena", instämde mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Vi hade problem med att få tag på en professor i ett ämne och kunde därav inte skicka ut listorna förrän det problemet var löst", förklarade Dumbledore ursäktande.

 **Harry sopade ner det sista av spillningen i en soppåse och kastade påsen över huvudet på Ron och ner i papperskorgen i hörnet, som svalde den och rapade ljudligt. Sedan öppnade han sitt brev. Det innehöll två pergamentark; det ena med den vanliga påminnelsen om att terminen började den första september, den andra med en förteckning över de böcker han skulle behöva för det kommande läsåret.**

"Är det fortfarande bara tillåtet att ha med en uggla, katt eller padda som djur?" frågade Dorea intresserat och McGonagall nickade

"Men Weasley hade en råtta? Hur fick han ha med den om det inte står med på listan", protesterade Moody misstänksamt.

"Elevernas vårdnadshavare har rätten att be om att deras barn får ta med sig ett alternativt djur och skolan får fatta ett beslut om det är acceptabelt husdjur att ha i skolan", förklarade McGonagall tålmodigt.

"Varifrån kommer ens den regeln? Jag kan inte minnas att den stod med på våra listor", sade mr Weasley intresserat.

"Det kan du fråga mr Lupin om", fnös Sprout och gav varulven en skarp blick.

"Jag är oskyldig!" protesterade Remus genast men eleverna hade svårt att tro honom när alla lärare brast ut i misstroget skratt över hans ord.

"Du är anledningen till att regeln finns", påpekade Flitwick med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Okej, först och främst är jag inte anledningen till att regeln finns. Jag kan knappast hjälpa att mina vänner försökte undvika straffkommendering genom att förvandla sig till tre olika djur!" protesterade Remus och försökte ignorera hur Sirius skakade av skratt. "Var skulle jag ens kunna få tag på en tam hjort?"

"Efter att ha kommit på dig med en hjort för åttonde gången var jag tvungen att acceptera att du verkligen ägde en hjort, utöver dina två andra husdjur", sade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet. "Det verkade mer rimligt än att ni skulle ha blivit animagusar."

"De! De blev animagusar. Jag var oskyldig", protesterade Remus genast och blinkade oskyldigt upp med båda ögonen mot lärarbordet.

"Oi", Sirius knuffade till sin vän, noga med att göra det försiktigt. "Sluta försöka slippa undan som i skolan!"

"Mr Lupin har rätt. Hans vänner utförde det bakom hans rygg från vad jag har förstått. Vi kan inte klandra honom för att hans vänner ställde till med det trubblet", påpekade Sprout fundersamt och flera andra lärare nickade instämmande medan Sirius misstroget såg på med öppen mun. "Kan vi fortfarande ta poäng ifrån Black?"

"SERIÖST?!" Sirius hade ställt sig upp och såg vilt mellan lärarbordet och Remus. "De tror fortfarande att du är oskyldig? Efter allt de hört? Efter allt du har gjort!"

"Mina vänner var ett väldigt dåligt inflytande på mig", sade Remus allvarligt medan han kämpade emot ett leende.

"Jag hatar dig", klagade Sirius medan han satte sig igen.

"Du var inte den som behövde bortförklara sina unika husdjur", muttrade Remus ur mungipan och Sirius räckte ut tungan.

 **"Bara två nya", sade han medan han läste listan. " _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (årskurs fem_ ) av Miranda Goshawk och _Magisk försvarsteori_ av Wilbert Slinkhard."**

"Ursäkta vad sa du?" Remus vände sig bort ifrån sin konversation med Sirius och stirrade misstroget på mrs Weasley. "Det sista."

" _Magisk försvarsteori_ av Wilbert Slinkhard", upprepade hon tålmodigt.

"Är det verkligen er kursbok?" Remus vände sig chockat emot femteårseleverna som alla delade förtjusta leenden. Att deras gamla professor inte gillade Umbridge hade blivit tydligt under läsningen och de hoppades att de nu skulle få höra honom kritisera henne.

"Har ni något problem med den boken?" frågade Umbridge i en för artig ton medan hon såg ner på Remus.

"Ja, den är väl inte särskilt praktiskt eller informativ, eller hur? Väldigt gammalmodig", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet. "Jag fasar nästan för vilka böcker sjätteårseleverna och sjundeårseleverna h…"

"Åh, vi har samma", avbröt Alicia i en glättig ton och Remus stannade upp mitt i meningen.

"Ni har... samma?" han vände sig mot Alicia som nickade och hur ögonvrån kunde han se att även Ginny gjorde det.

"Alla har den boken. Det är en godkänd bok som passar allas nivå och lär ut på ett säkert sätt", förklarade Alicia sarkastiskt och Remus blinkade chockat innan han nickade.

"Jag förstår… det är ett väldigt annorlunda val må jag säga, att ge alla år samma kursbok. Speciellt med tanke på att de lär sig olika saker… men hon är knappast den första som gör det, Lockman gjorde likadant eller hur?" sade han sakligt medan han lutade sig tillbaka. Eleverna dolde skratt bakom händer när de hörde hans kritik och hur han jämförde henne med Lockman.

 ** _Pang_. Fred och George hade transfererat sig ner till dem och dök upp alldeles intill Harry. Vid det här laget var han så van vid att de gjorde det att han inte ens trillade av stolen.**

 **"Vi undrade just vem som har satt upp Slinkhardboken på listan", sade Fred i vanlig samtalston.**

 **"Därför att det betyder att Dumbledore har hittat en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster", sade George.**

Tonks lutade sig närmare Remus. "Hur vet du ens vad det där är för bok? Jag har aldrig hört talas om den."

Remus log svagt. "Jag kanske inte är professor längre men jag har alltid hållit mig uppdaterad inom böckerna som hanterar ämnet. Slinkhards bok är något jag skulle kunna överväga att ge till någon som vill lära sig om ämnet endast teoretiskt, annars är den bara värd som ett dörrstopp eller nödved."

 **"Och det var verkligen på tiden", sade Fred.**

 **"Vad menar ni?" frågade Harry och hoppade ner bredvid dem.**

 **"Jo, vi tjuvlyssnade till mamma och pappa med hjälp av förlängningsöronen för några veckor sen", berättade Fred, "och att döma av vad de sa har Dumbledore haft stora problem med att hitta nån som kan sköta jobbet i år."**

"Vi hade klarat oss bättre utan någon lärare."

"Fred! George!" protesterade mr Weasley varnande och tvillingarna vände sig förvånat till honom. Att deras pappa skulle säga ifrån var inte något de hade förväntat sig.

 **"Inte särskilt konstigt, va, när man tänker på vad som har hänt de senaste fyra åren?" sade George.**

 **"En avskedad, en död, en som fått minnet raderat och en som suttit instängd i en koffert i nio månader", sade Harry och räknade på fingrarna. "Ja, jag förstår vad du menar."**

"Jag vill påpeka att jag sa upp mig", sade Remus och Harry gav honom en irriterad blick.

"För att Snape inte gav dig något val. Om han bara hållit sin mun stängd hade vi kunnat haft kvar dig som professor."

"Tio poäng från Gryffindor", sade Snape genast och Harry knöt händerna men avhöll sig från att säga något.

"Oavsett vad så fick han det bästa alternativet. Han skadades inte och är vid liv", påpekade Ron optimistiskt och Harry log.

 **"Vad är det med dig då, Ron?" frågade Fred.**

 **Ron svarade inte. Harry såg sig om. Ron stod mycket stilla med lätt gapande mun och glodde på sitt brev från Hogwarts.**

 **"Vad är det fråga om?" sade Fred otåligt och gick runt Ron för att kika på pergamentet över axeln på honom. Freds haka föll också ner. "Prefekt?" sade han och stirrade misstroget på brevet. " _Prefekt_?"**

"Åh, just ja, jag hade glömt att de delades ut", sade Lavender förvånat. "Visserligen höll jag aldrig så bra koll på det, jag visste att jag aldrig skulle bli det."

 **George hoppade fram, grep kuvertet i Rons andra hand och vände det uppochner. Harry såg ett föremål i mörkrött och silver falla ner i Georges handflata.**

 **"Det är inte möjligt", sade George med dämpad röst.**

 **"Det har blivit ett misstag", sade Fred och slet brevet ur handen på Ron. Han höll upp det mot ljuset för att titta efter en vattenstämpel. "Ingen vid sina sinnens fulla bruk skulle göra Ron till prefekt."**

"Fred! George!" protesterade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Det är okej, jag är kanske inte vid mina fulla sinnes bruk", sade Dumbledore i en glad ton.

 **Tvillingarna vred samtidigt på huvudet och stirrade båda på Harry. "Vi var bergsäkra på att du skulle bli det!" sade Fred i en ton som antydde att Harry hade lurat dem på något sätt.**

"Det trodde vi med", ekade Neville, Dean och Seamus i kör.

"Samma här", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Jag trodde att det hade blivit något fel först."

 **"Vi trodde att Dumbledore helt enkelt måste välja dig! sade George upprört.**

 **"Eftersom du vann Turneringen i magisk trekamp och allt möjligt annat!" sade Fred.**

 **"Jag antar att alla de tokiga grejerna måste ha legat honom i fatet", sade George till Fred.**

"Men borde det inte ha räknats emot Ron då också? Och Hermione för den delen? De var ju också involverade i allting", protesterade Neville med rynkad panna.

"Jag hade specifika anledningar bakom valen av alla prefekter och förste prefekter", sade Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Som matchmaking", mumlade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är en anledning", erkände Dumbledore med en skrockning.

 **"Ja…", sade Fred dröjande. "Du har ställt till för mycket trassel, Harry. Men det visar att åtminstone en av er vet vad som är väsentligast-" Han stegade fram till Harry och dunkade honom i ryggen medan han gav Ron en kritisk blick. " _Prefekt_ … lilla söta gulleprefeken Ronnie."**

 **"Åh, mamma kommer att bli olidlig", stönade George och kastade tillbaka prefektmärket på Ron som om han var rädd att bli smittad av det.**

Fred och George utbytte en blick. De hade haft helt rätt i att deras mamma hade blivit olidlig.

 **Ron, som fortfarande inte hade sagt ett ord, tog märket, stirrade på det ett ögonblick och höll sedan fram det mot Harry som i en stum bön om bekräftelse på att det var äkta. Ett stort P stod inristat över Gryffindorlejonet. Harry hade sett ett precis likadant märke på Percys bröst sin allra första dag på Hogwarts. Dörren for upp med en smäll. Hermione kom instörtande i rummet med blossande kinder och fladdrande hår. Hon höll ett kuvert i handen. "Har du… har du fått…?" Hon fick syn på märket i Harrys hand och gav till ett skrik. "Jag visste det!" sade hon upphetsat och svängde med sitt brev. "Jag också, Harry, jag också!"**

"Uh oh, det här kan bli awkward", sade Parvati med en grimas.

"Du har ingen aning", muttrade Hermione som började rodna vid minnet av konversationen.

 **"Nej", sade Harry snabbt och stoppade tillbaka märket i handen på Ron. "Det är Ron, inte jag."**

 **"Vad _sa_ du?"**

"Så alla trodde Harry skulle få det?" frågade Charlus som varit förvånansvärt tyst. Alla femteårselever från Gryffindor utom Harry nickade. "Så varför fick han det inte? Inget illa menat mot dig Ron, men om alla förväntat sig Harry…"

"Jag vet inte, men jag är väldigt lättad nu att jag inte var den som blev prefekt. Jag skulle inte klara av det", sade Harry med en grimas när han föreställde sig hur hans arbetsbörda skulle öka, han hade det tillräckligt svårt att hinna med att läxor i år.

"Om du inte fick straffkommenderingar hela tiden Potter så hade du kanske haft en chans", sade Snape i en nedlåtande ton.

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn. Varför hade Harrys straffkommenderingar blivit så många… hans blick fastnade på Umbridge. Visst, kvinnan hade gett Harry väldigt många straffkommenderingar under läsningen, och medan en del av dem var förtjänade var en del inte det… Remus skakade på huvudet; han skulle få en förklaring i boken om varför Harry fick så många.

 **"Det är Ron som är prefekt, inte jag", sade Harry.**

 **"Ron?" sade Hermione och blev lång i ansiktet. "Men… är du säker? Jag menar…" Hon blev alldeles röd när Ron såg på henne med ett trotsigt uttryck.**

 **"Det står mitt namn på brevet", sade han.**

 **"Jag…", sade Hermione och såg alldeles förvirrad ut. "Jag… jamen, det är ju toppen! Bra gjort, Ron! Det var verkligen…"**

"Hermione, jag ska ge dig ett tips. Var bara tyst", sade Sirius med ett lätt skratt.

"Var det inte du som skickade ett brev till Dumbledore och ifrågasatte vad han tänkte med när han gav James märket i vårt sjunde år?" frågade Dorea roat.

"Självklart", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag var tvungen att protestera, det hade varit misstänksamt om vi inte gjort det. I själva verket underlättade det vårt jobb ännu mer med upptågen."

"Jag sa ju det, Albus", väste McGonagall och blängde på Dumbledore som log.

 **"Oväntat", sade George och nickade.**

 **"Nej", sade Hermione och rodnade häftigare än någonsin, "nej, det var inte… Ron har gjort massor med… han är verkligen…"**

 **Dörren bakom henne öppnades och mrs Weasley backade in i rummet med en hög nytvättade klädnader över armen.**

"Och här kommer mammas reaktion", muttrade Charlie till Bill som nickade och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Ginny sa att boklistorna äntligen har kommit", sade hon och kastade en blick på alla kuverten medan hon gick fram till sängen och började sortera klädnaderna i två högar. "Om ni ger mig dem ska jag ta med dem till Diagongränden i eftermiddag och köpa era böcker medan ni packar. Ron, jag måste skaffa dig fler pyjamasar, de här är minst femton centimeter för korta, jag fattar inte att du kan växa så fort… vad skulle du vilja ha för färg?"**

 **"Köp några i rött och guld som passar till hans märke", sade George med ett försmädligt leende.**

"George?" Angelina vände sig oroligt mot sin pojkvän som log svagt.

"Vi var inte avundsjuka, vi såg bara inte fram emot mammas reaktion till att Ron fått märket", viskade han tillbaka.

 **"Passar till hans vad då?" sade mrs Weasley frånvarande medan hon rullade ihop ett par rödbruna strumpor och lade dem på Rons hög.**

 **"Hans _märke_ ", sade Fred med en min av att vilja få det värsta snabbt överstökat. "Hans stiliga, skinande nya _prefektmärke_."**

"Det låter som ni är avundsjuka", påpekade Ernie högt. "Ville ni också va prefekter?"

Fred och George stirrade misstroget på honom medan deras elevhem brast ut i skratt över frågan, det var ett välkänt faktum att tvillingarna varit fast beslutna att göra allt de kunde för att någon av dem skulle slippa bli vald som prefekt.

"Vi? Prefekter? Är du knäpp eller?" frågade Fred tillslut.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Om man ska vara rättvis så skulle båda av er kunna ta den positionen. Visst, ni har era upptåg och spelar spratt på alla, men ni är ändå schyssta mot folk. Att ni sen inte ville ha positionen är en helt annan sikel."

 **Det tog ett litet tag för Freds ord att tränga in hos mrs Weasley eftersom hon var helt upptagen av att tänka på pyjamasar.**

 **"Hans… men Ron, säg inte att du har blivit…?"**

"Jag var väldigt förvånad", sade mrs Weasley.

"Det är okej, alla var det", svarade Ron med en axelryckning.

 **Ron höll fram sitt märke. Mrs Weasley gav till ett skrik, precis som Hermione hade gjort.**

 **"Jag kan inte tro det! Jag kan inte tro de! Å, Ron, så underbart! Prefekt! Som alla de andra i familjen!"**

 **"Vad är Fred och jag för nåt då, närmaste grannar kanske?" sade George förnärmat när hans mamma sköt honom åt sidan och slog armarna om sin yngste son.**

"Molly!" Mr Weasleys huvud flög upp och han stirrade förskräckt på sin fru. "Hur kunde du exkludera Fred och George så där!"

"Jag…jag menade inte", stammade mrs Weasley fram med rosa kinder. "Alla andra har varit…"

"Nej", avbröt mr Weasley otåligt och en stor del av personerna i salen såg förvånat på honom när han protesterade mot sin fru. "Alla andra har inte varit prefekter. Att varken Fred eller George inte blev prefekt gör dem inte mindre värda eller exkluderar dem från familjen."

Fred och George såg med stora ögon på sin pappa och med lätt öppna munnar. De hade inte förväntat sig att han skulle försvara dem ifrån deras mamma kommentar.

"Det är klart att de inte är mindre värda!" protesterade mrs Weasley och hennes underläpp darrade lätt.

"Men dina ord får det att låta som det", sade mr Weasley tålmodigt innan hans röst blev mjukare. "Jag vet att du inte menade något med det, men ord kan såra oavsett vad åsikten bakom dem var."

 **"Vänta tills pappa får höra det! Ron, jag är så stolt över dig, vilken underbar nyhet, du skulle kunna sluta som förste ordningsman precis som Bill och Percy, det här är första steget! Tänk att en sån sak kunde hända mitt i alla våra bekymmer, jag är jätteglad, å, _Ronnie_ …"**

 **Fred och George gjorde ljudliga kräkljud bakom mrs Weasleys rygg, men hon märkte det inte. Med armarna om halsen på Ron överöste honom honom med kyssar i hela ansiktet, som nu lyste ännu rödare än hans prefektmärke.**

Mr Weasley kastade en orolig blick åt sina tvillingsöner, medveten om att hans teori om att de blivit sårade antagligen stämde, men möttes istället av två mjuka leenden ifrån dem, även om de båda snabbt såg åt ett annat håll när de insåg att han sett dem.

 **"Mamma, låt bli… skärp dig nu", mumlade han och försökte skjuta undan henne.**

 **Hon släppte honom och sade andlöst: "Nå, vad ska det vara? Vi gav Percy en uggla, men du har ju redan en förstås."**

 **"V-vad menar du?" frågade Ron och såg ut som om han inte vågade tro sina öron.**

"Det är tradition att ge de som blir prefekter en gåva", sade George och himlade med ögonen.

"Ron var den sista som kommer att få det i så fall", fnös Ginny och skakade på huvudet. "Och protestera inte mamma, jag kommer inte att bli prefekt. Jag vill inte ens vara det."

 **"Du måste få en belöning för det här", sade mrs Weasley ömt. "Vad sägs om en ny finklädnad`"**

 **"Vi har redan köpt honom en", sade Fred surt och såg ut som om han verkligen beklagade sin egen frikostighet.**

"Var det ingen som undrade varför ni köpte det till honom… eller ens med vilka pengar?" frågade Oliver förvånat och vände sig mot tvillingarna.

"Inte direkt, jag tror att det", började Fred innan George tog över:

"antogs att vi bad om ursäkt för något."

"Men om ni gjort något så borde de ha varit medvetna om vad", protesterade Oliver med rynkad panna och tvillingarna ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Eller en ny kittel, Charlies gamla håller på att rosta sönder, eller en ny råtta, du varje så förtjust i Scabbers…"**

"Jaa…. nej, jag tror inte jag någonsin kan ha en råtta som husdjur igen. Att få veta att det var en människa, och dessutom en förrädare på det förstörde djuret för mig", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Jag misstänkte det, det var en av anledningarna till varför jag gav dig en uggla istället", sade Sirius och Ron log tacksamt.

 **"Mamma, kan jag få en ny kvast?" sade Ron förhoppningsfullt.**

 **Mrs Weasley såg lite snopen ut, kvastkäppar var dyra.**

 **"Inte nån jättefin!" skyndade sig Ron att tillägga. "Bara… bara en ny som omväxling."**

 **Mrs Weasley tvekade med log sedan. "Det är _klart_ du kan få… ja, men då är det bäst att jag sätter i gång, om jag ska köpa en kvast också. Vi ses senare allihop… lille Ronnie, prefekt! Och glöm inte att packa era koffertar… prefekt… å, jag är alldeles darrig!" Hon gav Ron ännu en kyss på kinden, snörvlade ljudligt och flängde ut ur rummet.**

Rons kompisar började skratta medan Ron försökte gömma sitt röda ansikte bakom en kudde.

 **Fred och George utbytte blickar. "Du har inget emot att vi inte pussar dig, va, Ron?" sade med med låtsas ängslig röst.**

 **"Vi kan niga, om du vill?" sade George**

 **"Äh, håll mun", sade Ron och blängde ilsket på dem.**

Skratten blev bara högre och Ron stönade uppgivet.

"Aww, kom igen, vi lyckades hålla tillbaka skratten en stund åtminstone", protesterade Dean innan han började skratta igen.

"Åh, håll klaffen", muttrade Ron, men orden var kvävda av kudden.

 **"Annars vad då?" frågade Fred och ett elakt grin spred sig över hans ansikte. "Ska du ge oss straffkommendering?"**

 **"Jag skulle gärna vilja se honom försöka", flinade George.**

 **"Det skulle han kunna om ni inte aktar er!" sade Hermione argt.**

"Det är hans äldre bröder, de kommer inte frukta det", fnös Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

"För att inte glömma det faktum att professorerna försökt i sju år men ändå misslyckats", tillade Alicia med ett skratt. "Ni hade ingen chans."

 **Fred och George brast i skratt, och Ron muttrade: "Lägg av, Hermione."**

 **"Vi måste vara försiktiga med vad vi gör, George", sade Fred och låtsades darra, "med de här båda efter oss…"**

 **"Ja, det ser ut som om våra lagbrytardagar är över till sist", sade George och skakade på huvudet.**

"Om bara", muttrade Snape buttert och blängde ner mot klungan av Gryffindorelever.

"Du är fri från dem om ett halvår åtminstone", påpekade Sinistra optimistiskt

 **Och med ännu ett ljudligt pang transfererade tvillingarna sig därifrån.**

 **"De där båda!" sade Hermione ursinnigt och stirrade upp mot taket, genom vilket de nu kunde höra Fred och George vråla av skratt i rummet ovanför. "Bry dig inte om dem, Ron, de är bara avundsjuka."**

 **"Jag tror inte de är det", sade Ron tvivlande och tittade också upp mot taket. "De har alltid sagt att det bara är töntar som blir prefekter… Å andra sidan", tillade han i gladare ton, "har de aldrig fått några nya kvastar! Jag önskar att jag kunde följa med mamma och välja en. Hon har förstås inte råd med en Nimbus, men den nya Rensoparen har just kommit ut på marknaden, den skulle vara toppen. Ja, jag tror jag ska gå och säga till henne att jag gillar Rensoparen, bara så att hon vet…"**

"Det kan vara en bra idé, mamma har värdelös koll på kvastar", muttrade Charlie.

 **Han rusade ut ur rummet och lämnade Harry och Hermione ensamma kvar. Av någon anledning kände Harry att han inte ville se på Hermione. Han vände sig mot sängen, plockade upp högen med rena klädnader som mrs Weasley hade lagt där och gick fram till sin koffert.**

Sirius suckade, han hade en bra aning om vart situationen var på väg och hur Harry skulle känna.

 **"Harry?" sade Hermione trevande.**

 **"Grattis, Hermione", sade Harry, så hjärtligt att det lät som en annan röst än hans egen, och tillade sedan, fortfarande utan att se på henne: "Fantastiskt. Prefekt. Toppen."**

"Du var avundsjuk?" frågade Ginny förvånat i en lågmäld ton.

"En stund, men jag kom över det", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Tack", sade Hermione. "Öh… Harry… skulle jag kunna få låna Hedwig så att jag kan meddela mamma och pappa? De skulle bli väldigt glada - _prefekt_ är ju nånting de kan förstå."**

"Något som de kan förstå?" frågade Ginny misstänksamt. "Det får det att låta som om du berättat annat som de har missuppfattat."

"Um, ja", Hermione rodnade medan hon såg upp mot lärarbordet. "Kommer ni ihåg polyjuiceelixiret i mitt andra år? De vet inte riktigt detaljerna om det men när jag kom hem satt brevet om att jag troligtvis hade bryggt en olaglig trolldryck och förvandlats till en katt… de var stolta över att jag lyckades göra det och jag såg aldrig poängen i att, um rätta dem."

"… oja, Hermione är så oskyldig och följer regler till punkt och prick", sade Ron sarkastiskt i en hög röst och det fick alla att börja skratta.

 **"Javisst, självklart", sade Harry, fortfarande med den där hemska hjärtliga rösten som inte var hans egen. "Ta henne bara!"**

 **Han böjde sig över kofferten, lade klädnaderna i bottnen och låtsades leta efter någonting medan Hermione gick fram till klädskåpet och ropade ner Hedwig. Det gick några ögonblick, Harry hörde dörren stängas men stod fortfarande dubbelvikt och lyssnade. De enda ljud han hörde var från den tomma tavlan på väggen som fnissade igen och från papperskorgen i hörnet som hostade upp ugglespillningen.**

"Harry, mår du bra?" frågade Katie försiktigt.

Harry suckade och drog underläppen mellan tänderna. "Jag vill inte prata om det, och dessutom kommer boken säkert att berätta allt ni vill veta", om hans röst blev svagt bitter i slutet så var det ingen som kommenterade på det.

 **Han tittade bakom sig. Hermione hade gått och Hedwig var borta. Harry återvände långsamt till sin säng och sjönk ner på den medan han stirrade på foten av klädskåpet utan att se. Han hade totalt glömt bort att man valde prefekter bland femteårseleverna. Han hade varit alldeles för orolig för att han skulle bli relegerad för att ägna en tanke åt att prefektmärken nu måsta komma flygande till vissa personer.**

 **Men om han _hade_ kommit ihåg den… om han _hade_ tänkt på det… vad skulle han då ha väntat sig? _Inte det här_ , sa en liten och uppriktig röst inne i huvudet. Harrys ansikte förvreds och han gömde det i händerna. Han kunde inte ljuga för sig själv. Om han hade trott att prefektmärket var på väg skulle han ha väntat sig att det kom till honom, inte till Ron. Gjorde det honom lika högmodig som Draco Malfoy? Tyckte han att han var överlägsen alla andra? Trodde han verkligen att han var bättre än Ron?**

"Jag tror att det mer handlar om att båda dina bästa vänner fick samma position medan du fick inget. Du lämnades ensam kvar", sade Sirius långsamt och i en funderande ton. "Det tillsammans med att samma vänner hade spenderat sommaren tillsammans medan du var fast på Privet Drive gör det till en naturlig reaktion."

"Och du var redan förbannad på dem och släppte inte ut alla dina känslor medan du kunde. Så det fortsatte att ligga och bubbla under ytan och kommer ut för att spöka nu", tillade Tonks och Sirius log triumferande emot henne.

 ** _Nej_ , sade den lilla rösten trotsigt..**

 **Var det sant? undrade Harry medan han oroligt försökte komma underfund med sina egna känslor. _Jag är bättre på quidditch_ , sa rösten. _Men jag är inte bättre på nånting annat_.**

Ron frustade till och verkade kvävas på luften. "U-ursäkta mig? Du är hundra gånger bättre på försvar mot svartkonster än vad jag är."

"Shhhh, inte så högt", väste Harry medan han blickade upp mot lärarbordet. "Jag orkar inte höra ännu en föreläsning om hur värdelös jag är på ämnet."

 **Det var definitivt sant, tänkte Harry, han var inte bättre än Ron på lektionerna. Men utanför lektionerna då? Hur var det med de där äventyren som han, Ron och Hermione hade varit med om tillsammans sedan de började på Hogwarts, då de ofta hade riskerat mycket värre saker än relegering?**

"Du inser det åtminstone", muttrade Percy lågmält. "Att ni alla inte är döda är ett rent mirakel."

"Jag föredrar uttrycket talang", sade Harry i en pompös ton.

"Åh, jag visste inte att talang var ett synonym till ordet tur", sade Luna i en oskyldig ton och Harry tappade hakan.

"Luna, du ska va på min sida!" protesterade Harry misstroget och Luna skrattade.

 ** _Ja, Ron och Hermione var med mig större delen av tiden_ , sade rösten inuti Harrys huvud.**

 **Fast inte hela tiden, invände Harry mot sig själv. De kämpade inte mot Quirrell tillsammans med mig. De ställde inte upp mot Dolder och Basilisken. De jagade inte bort alla Dementorerna den natten då Sirius flydde. De var inte med mig på kyrkogården den natten när Voldemort återvände…**

"Jupp, han är fortfarande arg för han tar åt sig äran igen", sade Lee och nickade med huvudet innan han vände sig mot Sirius och Tonks. "Era teorier verkar stämma."

"Klart de stämmer, det var min teori", fnös Sirius i en snobbig ton och Remus himlade med ögonen.

 **Och samma känsla av orättvis behandling som hade överväldigat honom den kvällen han kom dit steg upp inom honom igen. Jag har definitivt gjort mer, tänkte Harry förbittrat. Jag har gjort mer än nån av de där båda.**

 ** _Men kanske,_ sade den lilla rösten rättvist, _kanske Dumbledore inte väljer prefekter bara för att de har försatt sig i en massa farliga situationer… kanske han väljer dem av andra skäl… Ron måste ha nånting som du inte har…_ Harry öppnade ögonen och stirrade genom fingrarna på klädskåpets lejonfötter medan han mindes vad Fred hade sagt: "Ingen vid sina fulla sinnes bruk skulle göra Ron till prefekt…"**

Harry stönade och gömde ansiktet medan han kröp ihop. Han hatade att höra det här läsas upp, skämdes över sina tankar.

 **Harry gav till ett litet fnysande skratt. En sekund senare mådde han illa över sig själv. Ron hade inte bett Dumbledore att ge honom prefektmärket. Det var inte Rons fel. Skulle han, Rons bäste vän i världen, gå och tjura för att han inte hade något märke, skratta med tvillingarna bakom ryggen på Ron, förstöra det här för Ron när han för första gången gången hade slagit Harry i någonting?**

"Wow, jag trodde aldrig du skulle va avundsjuk på mig", sade Ron chockat, och till sina syskons förvåning verkade han inte arg.

"Jag var alltid avundsjuk på dig, du hade en familj", muttrade Harry utan att se upp på sin vän. "Jag är ledsen."

"Kompis, jag var betydligt värre förra året. Glöm det bara", sade Ron och viftade med handen. "Seriöst, det är ingen stor sak…", han pausade och verkade komma underfund med vad han precis sagt. "När växte jag upp?"

"Det är en fråga som vi också funderar på just nu", sade Ginny medan hon misstänksamt petade på sin bror med foten.

 **I samma ögonblick hörde Harry Rons steg i trappan igen. Han reste sig upp, rättade till glasögonen och kopplade på ett brett leende när Ron kom skuttande tillbaka in genom dörren.**

 **"Jag fick precis tag i henne!" sade han glädjestrålande. "Hon säger att hon ska köpa Rensoparen om hon kan."**

 **"Coolt", sade Harry och hörde till sin lättnad att hans röst inte lät så där otäckt hjärtlig längre. "Hör du, Ron… grattis, kompis."**

"Jag tror att det där kan vara din kortaste period som arg", sade Ron med ett brett leende.

"Hm, antagligen", sade Harry med ett lätt skratt.

"Slutat skämmas nu?" frågade Hermione med en menande blick och Harry kände att han blev varm om kinderna.

"Ssh, reta honom inte efter att han varit en normal tonårspojke. Kom ihåg att han är pojken som överlevde, han är en mytisk varelse som inte har normala reaktioner", sade George i en allvarlig ton och Harry räckte med ett skratt ut tungan åt honom.

 **Leendet försvann från Rons ansikte. "Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle bli jag!" sade han och skakade på huvudet. "Jag trodde det skulle bli du!"**

 **"Nej, jag har ställt till med för mycket trassel", sade Harry som ett eko av Fred.**

"Om Remus, en av Marodörerna kunde bli prefekt, så kunde du ha blivit det", sade Charlus bestämt.

"Såvida de inte insåg att det var ett misstag och svor på att aldrig göra om det", föreslog Narcissa och såg oimponerat på sin kusin och Remus som skrattade.

"Nej, de lärde sig läxan först efter de gett James positionen som förste ordningsman", sade Sirius och log gigantiskt. "Men då var det för sent."

 **"Ja, jag antar det. Då är det väl bäst att vi packar våra koffertar, va?"**

 **Det var konstigt hur deras ägodelar tycktes ha spritt sig över hela huset sedan de kom. Det tog dem större delen av eftermiddagen att plocka upp sina böcker och tillhörigheter från alla möjliga ställen och stuva ner dem i skolkofferterna igen. Harry lade märke till att Ron hela tiden flyttade runt sitt märke, hur han först placerade det på nattduksbordet, sedan stoppade det i jeansfickan och sedan tog fram det och lade det på sina hopvikta klädnader, liksom för att se effekten av det röda mot det svarta. Inte förrän Fred och George tittade in och erbjöd sig att sätta fast det på hans panna med en permanent fasthäftningsförtrollning virade han ömt sina rödbruna strumpor om det och låste in det i kofferten.**

"Du ska ju ha det på tåget, varför låsa in det?"

"Och istället lämna det framme så att tvillingarna kan manipulera det, nej tack", sade Ron och blängde på Fred och George som visslade oskyldigt.

"Du var smartare än vad jag var", suckade Percy och grimaserade när han mindes hur de hade ändrat hans märke så det hade stått försteprefektfåne.

 **Mrs Weasley kom tillbaka från Diagongränden vid sextiden, lastad med böcker och ett långt paket i tjockt brunt omslagspapper, som Ron snappade åt sig med en längtansfull suck.**

 **"Bry dig inte om att öppna den nu, det kommer folk på middag och jag behöver er alla nere i köket", sade hon. I samma ögonblick hon var utom synhåll slet Ron upphetsat av pappret och undersökte med ett hänfört ansiktsuttryck varenda liten tum av sin nya kvast.**

"Jag borde ha förstått att du skulle ha öppnat det", sade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kunde inte låta bli", sade Ron och log drömmande när han tänkte på sin kvast.

 **Nere i källaren hade mrs Weasley hängt upp en scharlakansröd banderoll över det dignande middagsbordet, där det stod:**

 **Grattis Ron och Hermione**

 **nya prefekter**

 **Hon såg ut att vara på bättre humör än Harry hade sett henne vara på hela lovet.**

"För en gångs skull fick vi bra nyheter", sade mrs Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Vad sägs som nyheterna att Harry frikändes? Jag skulle säga att det är ganska bra nyheter", mumlade Neville lågmält.

 **"Jag tänkte att vi skulle ha en liten fest, inte en sittande middag", sade hon till Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George och Ginny då de kom in i rummet. "Din pappa och Bill är på väg, Ron. Jag har skickat ugglor till dem båda två och de är överförtjusta", tillade hon glädjestrålande. Fred himlade med ögonen.**

 **Sirius, Lupin, Tonks och Kingsley Shacklebolt var redan där, och Monsterögat kom inklunkande strax efter att Harry hade tagit honungsöl.**

"Kommer jag alltid att bli kallad för Lupin?" frågade Remus intresserat medan han vände sig mot Harry.

"Hur ska jag veta? Jag är fortfarande övertygad om att jag inte har skrivit böckerna. Och hade jag gjort det hade jag kallat dig vid ditt namn. Så jag har inget med de här böckerna att göra… bortsett från att de handlar om mig", sade Harry och gestikulerade lamt med händerna.

 **"Å, Alastor, vad jag är glad att du kom", sade mrs Weasley glatt när Monsterögat skakade av sig sin resmantel. "Vi har velat be dig om en sak i evigheter — skulle du kunna ta dig en titt i sekretären i vardagsrummet och tala om för oss vad som är inuti den? Vi har inte velat öppna den, ifall det skulle vara nånting riktig otäckt."**

 **"Inga problem Molly." Moodys lysande blå öga snurrade uppåt och stirrade stelt genom taket i köket. "Vardagsrummet", brummade han medan pupillen drog ihop sig. "Sekretär i hörnet. Ja, jag ser den… ja, det är en boggart. Vill du att jag ska gå upp och skaffa bort den, Molly?**

"Ni kan alltid skicka upp Auror Shacklebolt, dockor är knappast något farligt", muttrade Nästan huvudlöse Nick och Kingsley blängde på spöket, men var tacksam över att ingen av eleverna verkade ha uppfattat det.

 **"Nej, nej, det gör jag själv senare", sade mrs Weasley med ett stort leende. "Ta nåt att dricka istället. Vi har faktiskt en liten fest här…", Hon gjorde en gest mot den röda banderollen."Den fjärde prefekten i familjen", sade hon ömt och rufsade Ron i håret.**

 **"Prefekt, jaså minsann?" brummade Moody och fäste det normala ögat på Ron medan det magiska ögat snurrade runt för att stirra ut genom andra sidan av huvudet på honom. Harry fick en väldigt obehaglig känsla av att det tittade på honom och makade sig bort mot Sirius och Lupin.**

Moody höjde ett ögonbryn medan han lät sitt magiska öga glida över Harry. Han hade inte förväntat sig att pojken skulle märka att han tittade på honom.

Parvati rös vid nämnandet av ögat igen. Hon trodde aldrig att hon skulle vänja sig vid det och fann det fortfarande lika obehagligt som under förra året.

 **"Jaha, man får gratulera", sade Moody, som fortfarande blängde på Ron med sitt normala öga. "Myndighetspersoner råkar ju alltid ut för problem men Dumbledore tror väl att du kan stå emot de flesta svåra förhäxningar, antar jag, annars skulle han inte ha utnämnt dig…"**

"Oroa dig inte Ron, det är bara Moodys form av humor", sade Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Den är väldigt speciell", instämde Tonks med ett skratt.

 **Ron såg lite förskräckt ut, men hans pappa och äldste brors ankomst räddade honom från att behöva svara. Mrs Weasley var på så gott humör att hon inte ens klagade över att de hade tagit med sig Mundungus. Han hade på sig en lång överrock, som verkade konstigt knölig på besynnerliga ställen, och avböjde erbjudandet att ta av sig den och lägga en bredvid Moodys resmantel.**

 **"Ja, nu tycker jag att en skål är på sin plats", sade mr Weasley och när alla hade fått något att dricka. Han höjde sin bägare. "För Ron och Hermione, de nya Gryffindorprefekterna!"**

 **Ron och Hermione strålade medan de andra applåderade och skålade för dem.**

"Det måste ändå ha varit ett bra sätt att avsluta lovet på", sade Susan med ett leende och Weasleybarnen och Hermione nickade instämmande, men Susans fokus var fäst på Harry som bet sig i läppen. "Harry?"

"Um… det hände en sak i slutet av kvällen som dämpade mitt humör en hel del…"

"Vad?!" utbrast Hermione förskräckt och snurrade runt så snabbt att hennes hår flög upp och piskade Ron i ansiktet. "Varför sa du inget? Vad hände? Blev du attackerad av en ny möbel?"

"Allt jag har att säga var att vuxna var närvarande och hanterade situationen", sade Harry bestämt, medveten om att alla utan de som kommit in i rummet den kvällen utbytte nervösa blickar med varandra.

 **"Jag blev aldrig prefekt", sade Tonks glatt bakom Harry när alla gick fram till bordet för att ta för sig av maten. Hennes hår var för dagen tomatrött och midjelångt, och hon såg ut som Ginnys äldre syster. "Min elevhemsföreståndare sa att jag saknade vissa nödvändiga egenskaper."**

 **"Som vad då?" frågade Ginny, som just valde ut en bakad potatis åt sig.**

 **"Som förmågan att uppföra mig ordentligt", sade Tonks. Ginny skrattade.**

"Med tanke på att dina barnvakter emellanåt var Marodörerna förvånar dig mig inte", sade Dorea och skakade på huvudet med ett skratt.

"Och din bästa vän var en Weasley", tillade Charlie retsamt.

 **Hermione såg ut som om hon inte visste om hon skulle le eller inte och kompromissade genom att ta en extra stor klunk honungsöl, som hon höll på att sätta i halsen.**

 **"Du då, Sirius?" frågade Ginny och dunkade Hermione i ryggen. Sirius, som stod bredvid Harry, lät höra sitt vanliga skällande skratt.**

Professorerna utbytte förskräcka blickar vid tanken på att Sirius skulle vara en prefekt och kaoset som det hade medfört.

 **"Ingen skulle ha gjort mig till prefekt, jag var alldeles för ofta på straffkommendering tillsammans med James. Lupin var en skötsam pojke, han fick märket."**

"Varför kallade du honom Lupin?" frågade Tracy misstänksamt och vände sig mot mannen.

"Han härmar professorernas åsikt om mig under skolan", svarade Remus och log svagt.

Sirius nickade instämmande. "Det och så var jag arg på honom för han hade tagit sista vitlöksbrödet vid lunchen."

 **"Jag tror att Dumbledore kanske hoppades på att jag kunde utöva lite kontroll över mina bästa vänner", sade Lupin. "Jag behöver väl knappast säga att jag sorgligt misslyckades."**

"Som om Remus inte också var på straffkommenderingarna", fnös Dorea och vickade otåligt på ena foten.

"De var desperata, de hade inte så många alternativ", påpekade Charlus med ett roat leende, han hade inte missat professorernas reaktioner till tanken om att Sirius skulle ha fått prefektmärket istället.

"Och Remus försökte inte stoppa oss så mycket, han uppmuntrade oss!" protesterade Sirius medan han såg anklagande på sin vän som försökte övertala Tonks att han inte behövde dricka mer vatten just nu. Till sin förtjusning var det en kamp som hans vän förlorade.

 **Harrys humör ljusnade plötslig. Hans pappa hade inte heller varit prefekt. Med ens verkade festen mycket roligare och med en känsla av fördubblad tillgivenhet för alla i rummet lassade han tallriken full med mat.**

 **Ron lade hänfört ut texten om sin nya kvast för alla som ville höra på. "… från noll till sjuttio på tio sekunder, inte illa va? När man tänker på att en Komet Två Nittio bara går från noll till sextio och det med en skaplig medvind enligt boken Vilken sorts kvast!"**

 **Hermione stod och pratade mycket allvarligt med Lupin om sin syn på alfernas rättighet. "Det är ju samma sorts nonsens som segregationen av varulvar, eller hur? Alltihop kommer från trollkarlarnas hemska vana att tro att de är överlägsna andra varelser."**

"Innan någon säger något, jag liknade inte dem med varandra, Harry fångade en mening mitt i diskussionen", sade Hermione snabbt när hon hörde hur hennes mening kunde uppfattas.

"Vi förstår raring", sade mrs Weasley innan hon snabbt fortsatte läsa.

 **Mrs Weasley och Bill hade sin vanlig dispyt om Bills hår.**

 **"… håller på att bli alldeles vildvuxen, och du som är så stilig, det skulle se mycket bättre ut modet var kortare, eller vad säger du Harry?"**

 **"Å, jag vet inte…", sade han, lätt förskräckt över att bli tillfrågad om sin åsikt.**

"Jag gillar det", sade Fleur bestämt och drog retsamt i Bills hästsvans.

"Jag tror inte jag skulle passa i kort hår om jag ska vara ärlig… jag minns knappt hur jag ser ut i kort hår", sade Bill med ett leende. "Men jag är glad att du godkänner mitt utseende."

 **Han smög i väg från dem bort mot Fred och George, som stod inkrupna i ett hörn tillsammans med Mundungus. Mundungus slutade prata när han fick syn på Harry, men Fred blinkade och gjorde ett tecken åt Harry att komma närmare.**

 **"Det är okej", sade han, "vi kan lita på Harry, han är vår finansiär."**

 **"Titta vad Dyngan har skaffat", sade George och sträckte fram handen. Den var fylld med någonting som såg ut som skrumpna svarta frökapslar. Det kom ett svagt rasslande ljud från de, trots att de var helt orörliga.**

"Hur fick han tag i dem?" frågade Sprout misstänksamt, hon hade en bra aning om vad det var men hoppades att hon hade fel.

"Absolut ingen aning, vi frågade inte för säkerhets skull", sade tvillingarna i mun på varandra och Sprout rös.

 **"Giftiga tentactulafrön", sade George. "Vi behöver dem till våra skolkgodispåsar, men de är klassade som en c-märkt, förbjuden handelsvara, så vi har haft lite problem med att få tag i dem."**

"Åh, helvete", svor Fred medan han utbytte en skrämd blick med George innan de såg mellan alla ministeriearbetare i salen. De kunde enkelt se det förtjusta leendet i Umbridges ansikte.

"C-märkta växter... jag är rädd att det inte kan accepteras. Vi har inget annat val än att arrestera er", sade Umbridge utan att resa sig från stolen och en flämtning gick mellan salen. Angelina och Katie grep tag i sina pojkvänner. Alla i salen såg skrämt på varandra, mrs Weasley vände sig desperat emot madam Bones som skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte bortse från att de har brutit mot lagen här", sade hon allvarligt. Fred och George nickade kort; de hade alltid vetat att ifall de blev upptäcka skulle de bli arresterade, men de hade ljugit om de inte sade att de trott att de kommit undan all fara.

Mrs Weasley snyftade andlöst till och begravde sitt ansikte i sin makes axel, oförmögen att göra något. Hon visste att de där skolkgodispåsarna bara skulle ge hennes söner problem. En tystnad fyllde salen medan de vuxna allvarligt betraktade tvillingarna och eleverna såg på dem i skräck. De visste att böckerna hade blivit mer allvarliga, att det inte var ett skämt men ingen av dem hade föreställt sig att två av deras klasskamrater skulle bli arresterade.

Tonks bet sig i läppen, ovillig att resa sig upp och faktiskt arrestera dem, men hon visste att Umbridge aldrig skulle gå med på att de avvaktade med att arrestera Fred och George. Skrämt vände hon sig mot Sirius, om någon hade en lösning kände hon att det skulle vara han, men han skakade bara på huvudet, askgrå i ansiktet. Ångerfullt kunde hon se hur Kingsley började resa på sig, oavsett vad deras personliga åsikter var så hade de fortfarande ett jobb att göra.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley…", Kingsley stannade mitt i meningen innan han fortsatte. "För köpet…"

"Stopp!" Remus röst avbröt Kingsley och alla vände sig mot honom med hopp i ögonen. "Låt oss bara avvakta ett ögonblick, vi vet inte ifall något köp genomfördes… jag tror inte att de har gjort någonting som faktiskt kräver att de blir arresterade."

Umbridge blev högröd i ansiktet men innan hon hann protesterade hade madam Bones tagit till orda. "Det låter som en väldigt logisk idé, jag tror att vi alla agerade lite förhastat nu."

Sirius lutade sig närmare Remus. "Vad planerar du? Du vet lika väl som jag att de köpte de där fröna. Allt du gör är att fördröja vad vi vet kommer hända."

"Vända situationen mot dem och använda den logik vi använde för att komma undan med saker på Hogwarts", mumlade Remus tillbaka medan han satt på helspänn. "Jag var medveten om att det hände den kvällen och läste på om reglerna kring det. De kommer inte att arresteras om jag har något att säga till om…"

Alla i salen verkade hålla andan, ingen firade att tvillingarna inte blivit arresterade eftersom de visste att situationen inte var över. Att det fortfarande fanns en stor möjlighet att de skulle bli arresterade.

 **"Tio galleoner för rubbet då, Dyngan?" sade Fred.**

 **"Me allt besvär jag haft för å få tag på dom?" sade Mundungus och spärrade upp sina påsiga, blodsprängda ögon ännu mer. "Jag e lessen, killar, men jag tar inte en knutning under tjugo."**

 **"Dyngan gillar att skämta lite", sade Fred till Harry.**

 **"Jajamensan, hans bästa skämt hittills har varit sex siklar för en påse knarltaggar", sade George.**

"Det är ett galet pris!" flämtade Narcissa chockat.

"Det är Mundungus", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och Harry spände blicken i honom när han såg hur avslappnad hans gudfar var. En gnista av hopp börjades tändas inom honom.

 **"Var försiktiga", varnade Harry dem tyst.**

 **"Va?" sade Fred. "Mamma är fullt upptagen med att kuttra över prefekten Ron, det är ingen fara."**

 **"Men Moody kan ha ögonen på er", påpekade Harry. Mundungus kastade en nervös blick över axeln.**

 **"De ligger nåt i va du säjer", grymtade han. "Okej, killar, vi säjer väl tie då, om ni tar dom kvickt."**

"Harry! Ska du inte säga nåt, Sirius?" protesterade mrs Weasley chockat och George fnös till, självklart skulle det få deras mamma att glömma bort deras arrestering.

"Han är uppenbarligen bra på förhandlingar", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och mrs Weasley blängde på honom.

"Det är olagligt", väste hon innan hon oroligt betraktade Fred och George, hon kunde bara hoppas att Remus kunde hjälpa dem,

"Det är knappast det första olagliga som hänt i böckerna, och inte det värsta han gjort heller", sade Sirius nonchalant.

 **"Hej så länge då, Harry!" sade Fred förtjust när Mundungus hade tömt fickorna i tvillingarnas framsträckta händer och skyndat i väg mot maten. "Det är bäst att vi går upp till oss med de här."**

"Arrestera dem!" Umbridges förtjusta röst ekade genom salen medan alla andra verkade sjunka ihop uppgivet. Kingsley höll tillbaka en suck och vände sig mot tvillingarna som gjorde sitt bästa för att le modigt.

"Inte så fort", avbröt Remus och reste sig upp för att försäkra sig om att allas fokus låg på honom, om han svajade lite var det inget som var värt att bry sig om just nu. "Jag har lyssnat väldigt noga och jag ser inget som ger er ett skäl att arrestera dem."

Lågt mumlande började surra i salen när alla undrade vart Remus var på väg med sin tankegång. Umbridge log hånande. "De köpte en förbjuden handelsvara, det kan inte bli mer uppenbart än det."

"Och när skedde det köpet? Jag märkte ingenting om att guld bytte händer", Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn innan han vände sig mot tvillingarna. "Har ni ett kvitto som kan bekräfta köpet?"

Både Fred och George skakade snabbt på huvudet medan de i tystnad och med lätt öppna munnar betraktade Remus som agerade som om han ledde en diskussion i sitt klassrum.

"De kom överens om ett pris på 10 galleoner!" protesterade Umbridge och ställde sig själv upp.

"Men ingenstans står det att de faktiskt betalade priset. Så vitt vi vet valde Mundungus att ge fröna till pojkarna som en gåva efter att ha blivit varnad om att Moody, en före detta Auror, hade ögonen på honom. Det är förbjudet att handla med fröna, men ingenstans i lagen står det att det är förbjudet att ge bort det som en gåva."

"För att ingen skulle vilja ha det som en gåva", muttrade Sprout chockat medan hon såg på mannen.

"De betalade!" fräste Umbridge medan hon ilsket betraktade Remus som log nedlåtande.

"Bevisa det. Ta fram bevisen på att de faktiskt betalade och jag går gladeligen åt sidan och låter dig arrestera dem", med de orden satte han sig ner igen och sekunder efteråt exploderade salen i ljud.

Fred och George sjönk ihop, det var som om all luft gått ur dem. "Jag trodde vi var körda", viskade Fred och drog en darrande hand genom håret.

"Det menar du inte. Remus räddade oss verkligen", instämde George och såg imponerat över mot deras hjälte. De skulle behöva tacka honom senare.

 **Med en känsla av lätt obehag såg Harry dem gå. Det hade just slagit honom att när mr och mrs Weasley så småningom fick reda på Freds och Georges skämtbutiksverksamhet, vilket var oundvikligt, skulle de säkert vilja veta hur de finansierade den. Att skänka vinsten från Turneringen i magisk trekamp åt tvillingarna hade verkat vara en oskyldig sak, men tänk om det ledde till ännu ett gräl i familjen och en brytning som den med Percy? Skulle mrs Weasley fortfarande tycka att Harry var så gott som hennes egen son, om hon fick veta att han hade hjälpt Fred och George att påbörja en karriär som hon tyckte var totalt olämplig. Medan Harry stod kvar där tvillingarna hade lämnat honom, med en tung känsla av skuldmedvetenhet som enda sällskap, uppfattade han ljudet av sitt eget namn. Kingsley Shacklebolts djupa röst hördes till och med över allt sorlet runt omkring.**

"Tjuvlyssnade du på allas konversationer den kvällen?" frågade Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inte riktigt, men de nämnde mitt namn så inte mitt fel", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"… varför inte Dumbledore gjorde Potter till prefekt?" sade Kingsley.**

 **"Han måste ha haft sina skäl", svarade Lupin.**

 **"Men det skulle ha visat förtroende för honom. Det är vad jag skulle ha gjort", envisades Kingsley, "särskilt som The Daily Prophet ger sig på honom var och varannan dag."**

 **Harry såg sig inte om, han ville inte att Lupin och Kingsley skulle få veta att han hade hört.**

Remus log svagt och Harry såg det. "Låt mig gissa, du var fullt medveten om att jag hörde dig?"

"Jag måste medge att jag blev intresserad när jag såg dig stå i hörnet med tvillingarna och Mundungus", sade Remus med ett leende och ignorerade blicken Umbridge gav honom.

 **Trots att han inte var det minsta hungrig följde han efter Mundungus tillbaka till bordet. Hans glädje över festen hade försvunnit lika fort som den hade kommit, han önskade bara att han låg i sin säng. Monsterögat sniffade på ett kycklingben med det som återstod av hans näsa. Han kunde tydligen inte upptäcka något spår av gift, för sedan slet han en strimla ur benet med tänderna.**

"Ärligt Moody, vem där skulle förgifta dig?" frågade Astoria misstroget och Moody betraktade henne misstänksamt.

"Man vet aldrig vart ens fiender är eller har varit", muttrade han butter.

"Jag är övertygad om att ifall Sirius inte beordrat Krake från att förgifta maten eller drycken så hade vi alla varit döda nu", tillade Ginny med en axelryckning.

 **"… skaftet är av spansk ek med antiförhäxningsfernissa och inbyggd vibrationskontroll", sade Ron just till Tonks.**

 **Mrs Weasley gäspade stort. "Jag tror jag ska ordna det där med boggarten innan jag kryper till kojs… Arthur, jag vill inte att hela den här skocken ska vara uppe för sent, hör du det? God natt, kära Harry." Hon gick ut ur köket. Harry ställde ifrån sig sin tallrik och undrade om han kunde följa efter henne utan att dra till sig någon uppmärksamhet.**

 **"Hur är det med dig, Potter?" grymtade Moody.**

 **"Bara fint", ljög Harry.**

"Din plan om att fly festen verkar ha misslyckats", sade Ron roat.

"För tillfället åtminstone", suckade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

 **Moody tog en klunk ur sin fickplunta medan hans magiska öga stirrade på Harry från sidan. "Kom hit, jag har nånting som kanske kan intressera dig", sade han. Ur en innerficka på sin klädnad drog han fram ett illa medfaret gammalt trollkarlsfotografi. "Den ursprungliga Fenixorden", brummade Moody. "Jag hittade det i går kväll när jag letade efter min extra osynlighetsmantel, eftersom Podmore inte haft hyfs nog att lämna tillbaka min bästa… Tänkte att folk kanske ville se det."**

"Det här kommer sluta dåligt, eller hur?" suckade Angelina uppgivet.

"Det dödade festkänslan för mig en hel del", erkände Harry med en grimas. "Det kommer att dras upp en hel del personer som är döda nu, bara en varning."

 **Harry tog fotografiet. En liten skara människor, några som vinkade åt honom, andra som höjde sina glas, tittade tillbaka upp på honom.**

 **"Där är jag", sade Moody och pekade, helt i onödan, på sig själv. Moody på bilden gick inte att ta miste på, trots att hans hår var en aning mindre grått och nästan intakt. "Och där är Dumbledore bredvid mig och Dedalus Diggle på andra sidan… det där är Marlene McKinnon, hon blev dödad två veckor efter att det här togs, de tog kål på hela hennes familj. Det där är Frank och Alice Longbottom…"**

"Dejtade inte ni under en period?" frågade Narcissa och vände sig mot Sirius.

"Det var inte särskilt länge och inte heller väldigt seriöst", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet, "Men jag antar att man skulle kunna kalla det mitt första förhållande."

"Jag trodde det var ett par månader", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Nope, det var rykten", Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Att jag sen uppmuntrade de ryktena hemma för att bli lämnad ifred är antagligen anledningen till varför du trodde det var längre."

 **Det knöt sig ännu mer i Harrys mage, som redan kändes tung och obehaglig, när han tittade på Alice Longbottom. Han kände mycket väl igen hennes runda, vänliga ansikte, trots att han aldrig hade mött henne, eftersom hon var rena avbilden av sin son Neville.**

 **"… stackars satsar", brummade Moody. "Bättre att få dö än att utsättas för det som hände dem… och det där är Emmeline Vance, henne har du träffat, och där är Lupin, som synes… Benny Fenwick, han råkade också illa ut, vi hittade aldrig nåt mer än bitar av honom… Flytta lite på er där", tillade han och petade på bilden, och de små personerna på fotot makade sig åt sidan, så att de som var delvis skymda kunde flytta sig längst fram. "Det där är Edgar Bones, bror till Amelia Bones, de dödade inom och hans familj också, han var en stor trollkarl… Sturgis Podmore, jösses, vad han ser ung ut… Caradoc Dearborn, som försvann ett halvår efteråt, vi hittade aldrig hans kropp… Hagrid förstås, ser precis likadan ut som nu… Elphias Dodge, honom har du också träffat, jag hade glömt att han brukade ha den där fåniga hatten…. Gideon Prewett, det behövdes fem Dödsätare för att döda honom och hans bror Fabian, de kämpade som lejon… maka på er, maka på er…."**

"Hur vet ni att det var fem?" frågade Oliver intresserat.

"Det var fem döda Dödsätare där, bevisen pekade på att den sista dödsätaren använde en exploderande förbannelse som tog kål på dem och sig själv", suckade mr Weasley tungt och strök sin frus arm tröstande.

 **De små personerna på fotot knuffades och skuffades och de som var dolda längst bak dök upp i förgrunden på bilden. "Det där är Dumbledores bror Aberforth, enda gången jag nånsin träffat på honom, konstig karl…. det där är Dorcas Meadows, Voldemort dödade henne personligen… Sirius, då han fortfarande hade kort hår…**

"Ofrivilligt kan jag tillägga", muttrade Sirius och Remus bet sig i läppen.

"Oja, det var verkligen en tragedi", instämde han allvarligt och Tonks började skratta.

"Du håller tyst, Tonks. Det var ditt fel att jag tvingades ha kort hår!" protesterade Sirius medan han blängde anklagande på Tonks som log änglalikt.

 **och… där har du dem, tänkte att det skulle intressera dig!"**

 **Harrys hjärta slog en volt i bröstet på honom. Där, bredvid den svarthåriga kvinnan han sett tillsammans med sin pappa på tidigare foton, såg han dem. Hans mamma och pappa log upp mot honom där de satt på vardera sidan om en liten man med vattniga ögon som Harry omedelbart kände igen som Slingersvans, han som hade förrått föräldrarnas gömställe för Voldemort och därigenom bidragit till deras död.**

"Varför stod Remus längst fram? Är det för att ni trodde han var en spion och exkluderade honom från gruppen?" frågade en tredjeårselev intresserat och Harry började blänga på honom.

"Jag var ansvarig för att ta bilden", förklarade Remus med ett leende. "För att jag själv skulle komma med i bilden var jag tvungen att stå i första raden.

 **"Nå, vad säger du?" sade Moody. Harry såg upp i Moodys svårt ärrade och gropiga ansikte. Moody tyckte tydligen att han just hade gett Harry någonting att bli extra glad över.**

 **"Vad fint", sade Harry och försökte pressa fram ett leende igen. "Öh… jo jag kom precis ihåg att jag inte har packat ner min…" Men han slapp hitta på någon sak som han inte hade packat ner, för Sirius sa just: "Vad har du där, Monsterögat?" och Moody vände sig mot honom.**

Sirius skakade på huvudet. Han hade sett att Harry var obekväm och hade försökt ingripa men hade inte föreställt sig att Moody visade honom den gamla Fenixorden.

 **Harry gick tvärs genom köket, slank ut genom dörren och uppför trappan innan någon hann ropa honom tillbaka. an visste inte varför det hade varit en sådan chock, han hade trots allt sett bilder av sina föräldrar förr och han hade träffat Slingersvans… men att få dem kastade i ansiktet på det där viset när han minst väntade det… det skulle ingen gilla, tänkte han argt. Och att dessutom se dem omgivna av alla de där andra glada ansiktena… Benny Fenwick, som hade hittats i småbitar, och Gideon Prewett, som hade dött som en hjälte, och paret Longbottom, som hade torterats tills de blev vansinniga… alla för evigt glad vinkande från fotografiet, utan att veta att de var dömda till undergång.**

Neville bet sig i läppen och såg ner på golvet. Han avskydde att alla nu var medvetna om det och de medlidande blickarna han fick. De hade ingen aning om hur det var att leva med föräldrar som inte kunde känna igen sin son. Som inte kunde klara sig själva. Ilsket knöt han nävarna.

 **Tja, Moody kanske tyckte det var intressant, men själv tyckte han det var upprörande. Harry smög på tå uppför trappan i hallen förbi de uppstoppade alf-huvudena, glad att få vara för sig själv igen, men när han nästan var uppe på första trappavsatsen hörde han ljud. Det var någon som snyftade inne i vardagsrummet.**

"Här Molly, låt mig", sade Sirius mjukt och sträckte sig efter boken, efter en sekunds tvekan lämnade hon över den.

"Um, varför tar Sirius över att läsa?" frågade Bill nervöst och såg mellan mannen och sin mamma.

"Ni vet hur jag sa att kvällen inte slutade bra och sånt… ni är på väg att få en förklaring", sade Harry med en grimas och nervösa blickar började utbyttas.

 **"Hallå?" sade Harry. Det kom inget svar, men snyftandet fortsatte. Han tog de sista trappstegen två i taget, gick öve trappavsatsen och öppnade dörren in till vardagsrummet. Någon stod hopkrupen intill väggen med sin trollstav i handen och hela kroppen skakade av snyftningar. Utsträckt på den dammiga gamla mattan i en fläck av månljus låg Ron, uppenbarligen död.**

Skrik fyllde salen när de hörde hur Ron låg död på golvet.

"Huset vann kriget!" sade Jack Sloper chockat och såg skrämt på boken.

"Varför har ingen sagt att jag är ett spöke!" protesterade Ron högt och det var som om någon hade tryckt på en knapp. Alla skrik stannade av omedelbart.

"Är han vid liv eller en zombie?" frågade Fred misstänksamt medan han hoppade upp och från synligen ingenstans drog fram ett måttband som han skakade ut.

"Ooiii, vad ska det va bra för?" protesterade Ron medan han försökte knuffa bort sin bror som efter ha mätt längden började försöka mäta omkretsen runt armen.

"Ifall du är en zombie så bör dina mått ha ändrat sig för att du långsamt ruttnar", förklarade George medan han gjorde en notering i ett litet block.

Ron slutade kämpa och Fred hojtade till av glädje innan han började mäta omkretsen på huvudet medan Ron rynkade på pannan. "När har ni tagit mina mått innan?"

"Vi har ingen aning om vad du pratar om", sade båda tvillingarna samtidigt som de hastigt gömde undan måttbandet och blocket.

 **All luft verkade försvinna ur Harrys lungor, det kändes som om han föll genom golvet, det blev isande kallt i hjärnan… Ron död, nej, det kunde inte vara möjligt… Men vänta nu, d _et kunde inte vara möjligt_ … Ron var där nere i köket…**

 **"Mrs Weasley?" kraxade Harry.**

 **" _R…r… riddikulus!_ " snyftade mrs Weasley och pekade med sin skakande trollstav på Rons kropp.**

"Åh, det är en boggart", sade Marietta förstående och alla verkade ta ett lättat andetag. Mr Weasley placerade båda armarna runt sin fru som darrade vid påminnelsen av boggarten.

 ** _Pang_.**

 **Rons kropp förvandlades till Bills, på rygg med utsträckta armar och ben och ögonen vidöppna och tomma. Mrs Weasley snyftade häftigare än någonsin.**

Fleur knöt händerna och väste lågt men gav annars inget tecken på att ha hört sin pojkvän beskrivas som död.

 **" _R… riddikulus_!" snörvlade hon igen.**

 ** _Pang_. Mr Weasleys kropp ersatte Billes, med glasögonen på sned och droppar av blod som sipprade nerför ansiktet.**

Alla Weasleybarn grimaserade vid tanken på att deras pappa skulle dö men de avhöll sig från att säga något. Det var bättre att hålla tyst och bara få det överstökat.

 **"Nej!" sade mrs Weasley jämrande, "Nej… _riddikulus! Riddikulus! Riddikulus!_ "**

 ** _Pang_. Döda tvillingar. _Pang_. En död Percy. _Pang_. En död Harry…**

 **"Mrs Weasley, gå ut härifrån!" skrek Harry och stirrade ner på sin egen döda kropp på golvet. "Låt nån annan…"**

"Jag skulle ha gjort det själv men jag tänkte inte riskera att använda magi igen efter att jag precis blivit frikänd", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Du gjorde helt rätt i det", sade Tonks bestämt. "Det låter kanske hårt men de vuxna bör ta hand om såna situationer."

 **"Vad försiggår här?"**

"Åh, tack och lov, någon kommer och hjälper", sade Percy lättat och började slappna av.

 **Lupin hade kommit inspringande i rummet tätt följd av Siris och med Moody linkande efter. Lupin såg från mrs Weasley till den döde Harry på golvet och verkade omedelbart förstå. Han drog fram sin egen trollstav och sa mycket tydligt och bestämt:**

Remus slöt ögonen. För en kort sekund hade han trott att det verkligen var Harry som legat där på golvet trots att bara ögonblick innan hört hans röst. Rädslan som hade vuxit inom honom… Remus skakade på huvudet, Harry var säker och hade inte svävat i fara. Det fanns ingen anledning att reflektera över det.

 **" _Riddikulus_!"**

 **Harrys kropp försvann. Ett silverglänsande klot hängde i luften ovanför den fläck där den hade legat. Lupin viftade ännu en gång med trollstaven och klotet försvann i ett rökmoln.**

"Men det är inte vad du lärde oss!" protesterade Lavender chockat.

"Jag har handskas med bogarts så många gånger att jag inte längre fruktar dem eller vad de visar", sade Remus med ett vänligt leende och Lavender nickade eftertänksamt.

"Professorn, får jag ställa en fråga. Om din boggart?" frågade en andraårselev och Remus nickade eftertänksamt. "Har det alltid varit en måne?"

"Så som jag vet, ja… men jag misstänker att det under en period kunde ha varit mina vänne…"

"Dina vänner!" protesterade Ginny chockat i en hög röst. "Men ni var så nära!"

"Om jag fått tala till punkt hade du förstått bättre", sade Remus med ett tålmodigt leende och Ginny rodnade svagt. "Innan de avslöjade för mig att de visste om min hemlighet var jag livrädd för hur de skulle reagera till det. Jag var övertygad om att de skulle förkasta mig."

"För han är en idiot", avbröt Sirius med ett retsamt leende. "Men det skulle inte ha förvånat mig ifall det var hans boggart. Oavsett vad så vet vi inte om det var det, eftersom vi satte stopp för de fasorna innan han fick chansen att möta någon."

Remus nickade instämmande. "Det var en period där jag såg mina vänner döda, ifall det var för att jag fruktade kriget eller ifall jag fruktade att jag av misstag skulle attackera dem under fullmånen kan jag inte säga… men majoriteten av mitt liv har det varit en fullmåne", han log snett, fortfarande förvånad över att han kunde prata så öppet om det.

"Professor, varför en fullmåne? Varför inte se dig själv som förvandlad. Borde inte det vara mer logiskt?" frågade Terry med handen viftande i luften.

"Rädsla är väldigt sällan logiskt. Men min rädsla har aldrig varit att förvandlas eller ens att vara en varulv. Min rädsla är att jag ska förvandlas utan att vara förberedd på det. Det är en sak att vara inlåst i spökande stugan eller på mitt kontor där jag vet att jag inte kommer kunna skada någon. Men att se fullmånen fullt uppe och tydligt… det innebär att jag inte är på en säker plats, jag utgör en fara för alla runt mig", förklarade Remus långsamt medan han betraktade eleverna.

"… hur i helvete kan du ha betraktat dig själv som ett monster när din största rädsla är att skada någon annan?" frågade Harry misstroget medan han stirrade upp på sin farbror. Instämmande ljud började komma in från alla håll i salen.

Umbridge såg äcklat ner emot Remus. Han var verkligen ett monster, var knappt mänsklig längre. Alla mänskliga varelser skulle frukta att förvandlas till ett djur men han hade inga problem med varken förvandlingen eller att han var ett monster.

"Jag säger ju det, han är en idiot", sade Sirius med ett skratt. "Och självuppoffrande med för den delen… men jag tror att alla här inne har hjälpt honom att inse sanningen."

 **"Å… å… å!" sade mrs Weasley andlöst, och så brast hon i häftig gråt och gömde ansiktet i händerna.**

 **"Molly", sade Lupin bedrövat och gick fram till henne. "Molly, gråt inte." I nästa sekund snyftade hon som om hjärtat skulle brista mot hans axel. "Molly, det var bara en boggart", sade Lupin tröstande och klappade henne på huvudet. "Bara en dum boggart…"**

"Det var synd att du förstörde boggarten, vi kunde ha gjort bra affärer med den", sade George med en överdriven suck.

"Vad har ni planerat?" frågade Tonks ivrigt och lutade sig framåt.

"Tja vi skulle varit tvungna att lista ut hur vi skulle frakta den till Hogwarts först och sen göra en deal med Neville. Men sen kunde vi ha satt upp ett företag där du får förhäxa eller slå Nevilles boggart i ansiktet för fem galleoner", sade George med ett oskyldigt leende i en lågmäld ton så att hans ord inte skulle höras av någon professor.

"Hur rasande tror ni Snape skulle bli om vi nästa halloween klädde upp oss som honom i Augusta Longbottoms kläder?" frågade Katie roat och Fred gav henne en snabb kyss medan de andra skrattade vid tanken på det.

"Jag skulle säga straffkommendering men jag är faktiskt inte säker på att han inte skulle döda oss", sade Neville med en rysning.

 **"Jag ser dem d-d-döda framför mig hela tiden", kved mrs Weasley mot hans axel. "Hela t-t-tiden! Jag d-d-drömmer om det…"**

 **Sirius stirrade på det ställe på mattan där boggarten, som låtsas vara Harrys kropp, hade legat.**

Sirius grimaserade. Han hade inte sett Harry liggandes död på mattan. Istället hade han i sitt huvud transporteras tillbaka till när han kom till Godrics Hollow 1981 och funnit James liggandes död på golvet. Harry-boggarten hade varit så otroligt lik den scenen att det hade varit omöjligt att inte börja tänka på det. För första, och sista gången, hade han sett James istället för Harry när han tittade på sin gudson.

 **Moody tittade på Harry, som undvek hans blick. Han hade en konstig känsla av att Moodys magiska öga hade följt honom hela vägen nerifrån köket.**

 **"S-s-säg det inte till Arthur", stötte mrs Weasley fram och torkade sig häftigt i ögonen med ärmlinningen. "Jag v-v-vill inte att han ska få veta… jag är så fånig…"**

"Molly, nej", stönade mr Weasley och såg sorgset på sin fru. "Du är inte fånig."

"Jag ville inte oroa dig", sade mrs Weasley svagt och mr Weasley skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vill veta sånt, jag oroar mig också men det kommer bli bra", viskade han lågmält.

 **Lupin räckte henne en näsduk och hon snöt sig.**

 **"Harry, förlåt så hemskt mycket. Vad ska du tänka om mig?" sade hon darrigt. "Som inte ens kan göra mig kvitt en boggart…"**

 **"Var inte dum", sade Harry och försökte le.**

 **"Jag är bara s-s-så orolig", sade hon medan tårarna åter började strömma ur ögonen. "Halva f-f-familjen är med i Orden, det k-k-kommer att vara ett under om vi klarar oss igenom det här… och P-P-Percy pratar inte med oss… tänk om det händer nånting f-f-fruktansvärt och vi inte h-h-har försonats med honom?**

"Jag är ledsen mamma", sade Percy lågmält medan han sorgset betraktade henne.

"Oroa dig inte, du kom tillbaka", sade mrs Weasley och rätade på sig för att ge sin son ett strålande leende.

 **Och vad händer om Arthur och jag blir dödade, vem s-s-ska ta hand om Ron och Ginny?"**

 **"Molly, nu räcker det", sade Lupin bestämt. "Det här är inte som förra gången. Fenixorden är bättre förberedd, vi har ett försprång, vi vet vad Voldemort har i kikarn."**

 **Mrs Weasley gav till ett litet skrik av förfäran vid ljudet av namnet.**

"Urgh, jag hatar när folk gör det", muttrade Harry och Ron fnös. "Äsch, var tyst."

"Jag sade ingenting, var bara glad att du och din envishet faktiskt fick oss att vänja oss vid att höra namnet."

 **"Äsch, se så, Molly, det är faktiskt på tiden att du vänjer dig vid att höra hans namn. Vet du, jag kan inte lova att ingen ska komma till skada, det kan ingen lova, men vi är mycket bättre rustade än vi var förra gången. Du var inte med i Orden då, så du förstår inte. Sist var Dödsätarna tjugo gånger fler än vi och de kunde ta bort oss en efter en." Harry tänkte på fotografiet igen, på sina föräldrars lyckliga ansikten. Han visste att Moody fortfarande betraktade honom.**

"Jag borde kanske inte ha visat fotot", sade Moody med en grimas som förvred hans ansikte ännu mer.

 **"Oroa dig inte för Percy", sade Sirius bryskt. "Han kommer snart på andra tankar. De är bara en tidsfråga innan Voldemort visar sig öppet. När han väl gör det kommer hela ministeriet att tigga oss om förlåtelse. Och jag är inte säker på att jag kommer att godta deras ursäkter", tillade han bittert.**

"Du godtog min ursäkt… tror jag?" Percy såg förvirrat på Sirius.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Av flera anledningar, du är Harrys vän, du ångrar uppenbarligen valet du gjorde, men du är också nitton år, du är knappt vuxen", sade han bestämt. "Du har växt upp i fred och det påverkar dig, precis som hur kriget fick min generation att bli vuxna snabbare. De vars ursäkter jag har svårt att acceptera är de som hade maktpositioner men inte gjorde någonting. Som fortfarande inte gör någonting."

 **"Och vad beträffar vem som ska ta hand om Ron och Ginny, om du och Arthur skulle dö", sade Lupin och log lite, "vad tror du att vi skulle göra, låta dem svälta ihjäl?"**

"Snälla gör inte det", sade Ron i ett försök att lätta upp stämningen, och av döma av skratten så lyckades han.

 **Mrs Weasley log ett skälvande leende. "Jag är bara fånig", mumlade hon igen och torkade sig i ögonen.**

 **Men Harry, som fortfarande tänkte på mrs Weasley när han tio minuter senare kom upp och stängde sovrumsdörren efter sig, kunde inte tycka att hon var fånig. Han kunde fortfarande se sina föräldrar le glatt mot honom från fotografiet, omedvetna om att deras liv, liksom så många andras runt omkring dem, närmade sig sitt slut. Bilden av hur boggarten i tur och ordning poserade som liket av varje medlem i familjen Weasley blixtrade hela tiden förbi hans inre blick. Utan förvarning började ärren i pannan göra fruktansvärt ont igen och hela magen var i uppror.**

"Du blev inte sjuk va?" frågade Remus oroligt.

"Nej, jag mådde bra. Illamående av tanken på ödet av medlemmarna från första Fenixorden, och sen huvudvärksliknande smärta på grund av ärret", svarade Harry ärligt.

"Tycker du inte att det är irriterande när de reagerar så fort något händer och agerar som du är ett barn?" frågade Michael Corner hånande och Sirius och Remus utbytte en orolig blick mellan sig, undrandes ifall de var för beskyddande och irriterade Harry.

"Nej, jag har inget minne av att någon annan har gjort det mot mig förut. Jag vet att mina föräldrar måste ha kontrollerat hur jag mådde men jag har inget minne av det. Att Sirius och Remus tar ett sånt intresse för mitt välmående är något jag uppskattar. Det får mig att känna mig mer normal", Harry ryckte på axlarna och log blygt mot de två männen som log en aning sorgset mot honom.

 **"Lägg av", sade han bestämt och gned ärret medan smärtan avtog.**

"Jag trodde inte att det skulle funka", sade Harry med ett skratt. "Önskar bara att det fungerade jämt."

 **"Första tecknet på vansinne, att tala med sitt eget huvud", sade en knipslug röst från den tomma tavlan på väggen.**

"Jag hoppas att du inte trodde att du höll på att bli galen", sade Tonks med ett leende.

"Nej, jag misstänkte att porträttet var en skitstövel", sade Harry innan han bet sig i läppen, men skadan var redan skedd.

"Harry!" utbrast mrs Weasley men hennes röst drunknade i Sirius höga skratt.

 **Harry låtsades inte om den. Han kände sig äldre än han känt sig i hela sitt liv och det var obegripligt att han knappt en timme tidigare hade oroat sig för en skämtbutik och vem som hade fått ett prefektmärke.**

"Och det var slutet på kapitlet", sade Sirius och stängde boken.

"Det hände inte direkt så mycket i det, men vi är åtminstone på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts nu eftersom det var sista kvällen", sade Hannah med ett leende.

Fred och George reste sig upp och gick närmare Remus trots att han enkelt skulle ha hört dem om de satt kvar.

"Vi vill bara tacka dig för hur du försvarade oss", sade George allvarligt.

"Vi hade varit körda utan din hjälp", instämde Fred. "Om du behöver en tjänst någon gång finns vi här, inga frågor."

Remus log och skakade på huvudet. "Det var inga problem, se det bara som ett tack för allt ni gjort för Harry de senaste åren."


	12. Luna Lovegood

**Tinsy-girl** \- Kul att du gillade kapitlet och humorn som blandas in. Snape är definitivt inte glad över att påminnas om det och du har delvis rätt i att han var ansvarig över att Slingersvans lyckades fly, men det är många faktorer som spelar in.  
Tyvärr tror jag att Umbridge är väldigt bra på att klara sig undan, jag antar att hon på det sättet är en hybrid mellan en padda och en ål. Vi får se ifall hon lyckas ta sig ur knipporna som boken medför för henne.  
Haha, har inte så mycket val än att lösa situationerna som jag skriver mig in i, det kan ta ett tag ibland men förr eller senare kommer jag fram till en lösning. Hoppas att du har det bra, kram Lea.

 **Merinus** : Hej Merinus. Så kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, och det gör mig oerhört glad att du anser att jag lyckades göra kapitlet ännu mer känslosamt än vad det är i boken. Remus är slugare än vad man tror, folk har en tendens att underskatta honom på grund av hans utseende skulle jag tro.  
Jag kan verkligen inte uttrycka min glädje för att du hittade mina fanfics och gillade dem så mycket att du sträckläste dem, jag är verkligen tacksam för ditt (och andras) stöd. Det glädjer mig även att man kan se att jag har utvecklats som författare, medan jag gick tillbaka och försökte fixa de största misstagen så ville jag inte göra för stora ändringar för jag vill ändå att utvecklingen ska finnas kvar. Möjligtvis att jag ändar det när jag väl är klar med alla böcker, men dit är det ett bra tag kvar.  
Haha nejdå, jag är bara inne på mitt andra år av fem, däremot så jobbade jag som "lärare" i fem veckor nyss då jag hade praktik på en skola. Men det är enkelt att missa :)  
För mig spelar det absolut ingen roll på vilket sätt du uppmärksammar det. Var bara medveten om att en del grammatiska fel angående hur folk pratar är medvetna för att göra karaktärer mer verkliga då man inte pratar helt och hållet grammatiskt fel, så om det är såna fel du pekar ut kanske jag inte fixar dem. Du kan ta det när som helst, men det kan ta ett tag innan jag fixar det. Just nu kommer jag inte ha någon tid alls på 3 veckor att göra ändringar som exempel. Ha det bra :)

 **Linnagb** : Tack för ditt förtroende :D Vilken lättnad att du gillade scenen med boggarten och hur Ron lyckades lätta på stämningen med sin kommentar. Remus är en väldigt omtänksam person, jag gillar båda två men de är inte mina favoriter. Även om Remus tillhör min topplista :)  
Dealen är komplicerad, du kommer inte bli straffad för att ha brutit skolregler, men när det kommer till lagen så varierar det lite då situationen är mycket mer allvarligt. Och det är Umbridge så man kunde inte förvänta sig så mycket mer än det. Jag skulle också dö av skam om mina tankar lästes upp för alla andra.  
Jag älskar marodörerna och kommer definitivt kolla upp din fanfic. Inte just nu (har väldigt mycket just nu i skolan) men jag lovar att jag kommer läsa den och lämna en review, jag sparar länken till den för att garantera att jag inte glömmer bort det.  
Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, bra förslag att Sirius kunde ha fortsatt läsa men jag valde ut någon annan… vem det är kan jag inte minnas riktigt nu dock. Jag tror att det beror på fotot som avgör ifall de kan integrera med verkligheten eller inte. Jag är lite osäker på magin kring dem :D Men det gör mig verkligen jätteglad att höra hur mycket du gillade kapitlet.

 **Loopin' Lunan95** : Hej oroa dig absolut inte för det! Jag förstår verkligen att livet kommer emellan och jag är så ledsen för vad du och din familj har råkat ut för, jag kan bara hoppas att det är bättre nu. Och du kan självklart köra en Harry-grej med att det är "okej" och "fint" men jag kommer nog inte riktigt tro på det, men det kommer bli det. Förhoppningsvis så kan det här kapitlet muntra upp dig och det var inga problem, jag önskar bara att din födelsedag hade varit bättre.  
Haha, glad att du gillade att Dumbledore shippar Romione och använde det som anledning för att välja dem till prefekter. Jag baserade det till stor del på sjätte filmen/boken när han verkar väldigt intresserad av gyllene trions förhållanden :D  
Jo de är ganska tysta, dels för att jag vet att de inte i framtiden kommer spela jättestor roll som det ser ut nu, men dels för att jag inte är lika bekant och bekväm med dem som med en del andra karaktärer.  
Remus har noll tålamod för Umbridge och han bryr sig även om tvillingarna, så självklart var han tvungen att stå upp för dem. Hade hans plan misslyckats så hade han haft en back up plan för att fria dem. Någon väldigt komplicerad lag som alla glömt bort existerar men som gör att de inte kan dömas typ. Men ja, lärarna tror fortfarande att han är oskyldig. Antagligen mest för att de vill ha någon i marodörerna som var ansvarsfull och sånt. Sirius är så done med lärarna och hur blinda de är och Remus njuter av det.  
Jag skulle rekommendera att du skriver det som en egen oneshot och publicerar :) Det kommer antagligen vara mer minnesvärt då. Men det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet. Jag kanske kollar upp det någon gång, just nu har jag fullt upp och kommer checka ut ifrån fanfiction, netflix, tumblr, fb och dylikt för att fokusera på skolan de närmaste 3 veckorna.  
Ha det bra, kram Lea

 **Simona06** : Tiden går så otroligt fort, har lyckats gå en månad igen sen jag uppdaterade. Förhoppningvis kommer jag få lite mer skrivande gjort nästa månad, nu i november har jag ganska upptaget schema men det lättar upp i december. Det skulle vara intressanta att höra dina kommentarer, men jag blir lika glad för en sån här review med. Hahaha, det glädjer mig att du gillade den scenen så mycket, jag älskar också vitlöksbröd så sjukt mycket. Hoppas att du har lyckats sova bra och skolan går bra. Kram Lea.

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Vilket gulligt smeknamn på bebisen och jag är säker på att din syster uppskattar ditt erbjudande.  
Jag är väldigt oklar på straffen man får för att ha begått brott. Det verkar ju som om Azkaban är det enda fängelse de har och man hamnar där oavsett brott. Det är vad jag har kört med men att det finns olika nivåer baserat på hur allvarligt brottet är. Så de skulle antagligen ha hamnat i Azkaban, men tack och lov så klev Remus in och försvarade dem.  
Jo, Harry kallar bara Remus för Lupin igenom alla böcker med undantag för scenen med uppståndelsestenen. Men som sagt har jag tagit en del friheter och gjort en del band starkare. Jag tänker att jag efter böckerna är slut ska försöka ge en förklaring till skillnaderna i mitt universum jämfört med det i böckerna. Jag övervägde en period att helt enkelt bara ändra alla Lupin till Remus i böckerna, men beslutade emot det av rädsla för att missa något och därav få en konstig blandning.  
Jag önskar verkligen att böckerna hade utforskat förhållandet mellan Harry och Remus och Sirius mer än vad de gjorde, men vi kan inte få allt antar jag. Förhoppningsvis kommer jag i nästa kapitel kunna få med lite mer känslor ifrån dem med tanke på att vad som pågår i Umbridges lektioner avslöjas.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Uggla2** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet. Jag kände att det är bra att visa att Arthur inte bara låter Molly bestämma allting och att han själv är med och bestämmer.

* * *

"Så vem ska läsa nästa kapitel?" frågade Sirius medan han vände blad. "Å vänta, nästa kapitel är också döpt efter en person", sade han med ett höjt ögonbryn innan han läste namnet på kapitlet.

 **Luna Lovegood**

"Det är jag", sade Luna förvånat. "Betyder det att jag ska läsa kapitlet?" Sirius nickade och lämnade över boken till den blonda flickan som log. "Jag trodde aldrig att ett kapitel skulle vara uppkallat efter mig."

Instämmande mumlanden kom ifrån flera olika håll i salen; de kunde inte förstå varför Stolliga Luna skulle ha ett eget kapitel uppkallat efter sig. Hon var väl knappast viktig? De visste alla att hon någon gång under året hade lyckats bli vän med Harry Potter, men de var väl ändå inte så nära?

"Jag skulle tro att det här kapitlet kommer handla om resan med Hogwartsexpressen. Det var trots allt där jag träffade dig", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende emot den glada flickan.

 **Harry sov oroligt den natten. Hans föräldrar svävade in och ut ur hans drömmar, utan att tala, och mrs Weasley snyftade över Krakes döda kropp, betraktad av Ron och Hermione som bar kronor på huvudet,**

"Kronor på huvudet?" frågade Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn och såg misstroget på sin vän.

"Jag kan inte kontrollera mina drömmar, jag har en livlig fantasi", protesterade Harry och korsade armarna obekvämt framför bröstet.

 **och än en gång fann han sig vandra genom en lång korridor som slutade med en lång dörr.**

"Vad är det för en korridor?" frågade Amanda intresserat.

"Jag önskar att jag visste", sade Harry och grimaserade. "Det suger att drömma om det och inte ha någon aning om vad det är."

 **Han vaknade tvärt med en stickande känsla i ärret och upptäckte att Ron, som redan var påklädd, stod vid hans sängkant och talade till honom.**

 **"…bäst att du skyndar dig, mamma håller på att bli hysteriskt, hon säger att vi kommer att missa tåget."**

"Och den här gången finns det ingen bil att ta", sade Tonks retsamt, något som fick mrs Weasley att börja blänga på Harry och Ron igen.

"Bil?" frågade mr Diggory förvirrat. "Vilken bil?

"Harry och Ron flög en bil till Hogwarts i deras andra år, det kom med i tidningarna", sade Cho, som sedan bet sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

"Åh, det stämmer, jag minns det", sade mr Diggory och nickade på huvudet innan han tvekade, "Men varför gjorde de det?"

"Husalfen Dobby spärrade ingången till stationen och vi missade tåget, det kändes som det mest logiska steget", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

 **Det var ett förfärligt oväsen i huset. Av det Harry hörde medan han i flygande fläng drog på sig kläderna gissade han sig till att Fred och George hade förtrollat sina koffertar till att flyga nerför rapparna för att undvika besväret med att bära dem, med den följden att de hade susat rakt på Ginny och fått henne att ramla utför två trappor nere i hallen. Mrs Black och mrs Weasley skrek båda för full hals.**

"VA? Hur mår du!" frågade Demelza förskräckt och vände sig mot Ginny som höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Jag mår bra, tack", svarade hon sarkastiskt.

"Det låter inte särskilt kul att ramla ner så, jag skulle inte vilja göra det", sade Luna tankfullt medan hon stirrade ner på sidan. Ginny pressade en näve mot munnen i ett försök att stoppa sina fnissningar.

 **"… NI KUNDE HA SKADAT HENNE ALLVARLIGT, ERA DUMSKALLAR…"**

 **"… SMUTSIGA BASTARDER SOM BESUDLAR MINA FÖRFÄDERS HUS…"**

"Jag tänker anta att den andra meningen inte var mrs Weasley?" sade Alicia med ett höjt ögonbryn och mrs Weasley såg förolämpad ut över att flickan frågat.

"Men hon har rätt, mrs Weasley alltså, Ginny hade kunnat blivit väldigt skadad", sade Vaneza medan hon blängde på tvillingarna.

"Jag tog ingen större skada av det. Det var mest överraskande. Jag vet inte hur jag lyckades undvika att bryta något dock", sade Ginny och rynkade lätt på pannan.

"Åh, det är enkelt, jag tror inte att vi tog bort förtrollningen", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och Ginny, tillsammans med de andra barnen som bott i Grimmaldiplan under sommaren, nickade förstående.

"Förtrollning? Vilken förtrollning?" frågade mrs Weasley misstänksamt.

"Det var Remus idé!"

"VA! Det var det inte!" protesterade Remus med ett gläfs samtidigt som han satte sig mer rakryggad upp och blängde på Sirius.

"Vad. gjorde. ni", morrade mrs Weasley.

"Du protesterade inte!" sade Sirius triumferande och Remus höjde ett ögonbryn.

"För att protestera har fungerat så bra förr. Måste jag påminna dig om bungyjump incidenten", frågade han torrt och Sirius log brett.

"Bra poäng. Oroa dig inte Molly, allt vi gjorde var att ha lite kul. Barnen uppskattade det", sade Sirius och vände sig lugnande mot mrs Weasley. "Några snabba förtrollningar ifrån Remus och ingen blev skadad… öh, risken innan var inte särskilt stor heller?"

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Neville och vände sig direkt mot Harry, Ron och Hermione då det blev tydligt att ingen av marodörerna tänkte ge ett ordentligt svar.

"Åkte madrass nerför trapporna", skrattade Harry. "Det var en underhållande eftermiddag."

"Jag kan inte riktigt se hur mrs Weasley skulle tillåta det, var var hon?" frågade Seamus förvirrat och lutade sig framåt.

"Iväg på ärenden. Jag tror att hon handlade för veckan", förklarade Hermione och såg fundersam ut när hon tänkte tillbaka.

 **Hermione kom inspringande i rummet med upphetsad min just när Harry höll på att sätta på sig gymnastikskorna. Hedwig satt och vaggade på hennes axel och i famnen bar hon en motspänstig Krumben.**

 **"Mamma och pappa har just skickat tillbaka Hedwig." Ugglan flaxade snällt över till sin bur och slog sig ner ovanpå den. "Är du färdig än?"**

 **"Nästan. Hur är det med Ginny?" frågade Harry och satte på sig glasögonen.**

"Det är det första man sätter på sig!" protesterade Percy misstroget. "Du är blindare än mig, hur kan du sätta på dig glasögonen sist?"

"Det funkar. Allting är bara väldigt otydligt och jag måste fokusera lite mer, men det är skönare att klä på sig utan att glasögon kommer i vägen genom att fastna i tröjan", förklarade Harry med en axelryckning, och ett antal andra elever med glasögon nickade instämmande.

 **"Mrs Weasley har plåstrat om henne", sade Hermione. "Men nu gnäller Monsterögat över att vi inte kan ge oss iväg förrän Sturgis Podmore är här, för annars fattas det en man i vakten."**

 **"Vakten?" sade Harry. "Måste vi ta oss till King's Cross med vakt?"**

 **" _Du_ måste ta dig till King's Cross med vakt", rättade Hermione honom.**

 **"Varför det?" sade Harry irriterat. "Jag trodde att vi utgick ifrån att Voldemort skulle ligga lågt nu, eller menar du att han kommer att hoppa fram bakom en soptunna och försöka ta kål på mig?"**

"Det skulle vara ganska underhållande", sade Gabriel med ett flin.

"Ifall vi har tur kanske Charlies mugglartant är där och kan ta hand om honom", sade Tonks med ett snett leende och Charlie rodnade vid påminnelsen om hur han landat på tanten.

"Du vet jag är faktiskt villig att satsa pengar på att hon skulle besegra honom, i alla fall tillfälligt", sade Ginny och torkade bort en tår från ögonvrån. "Hon hade krut i sig."

 **"Jag vet inte, det är bara vad Monsterögat säger", sade Hermione förstrött och såg på sin klocka, "men om vi inte ger oss av snart missar vi definitivt tåget."**

"Varför vaknade du så sent?" frågade Neville förvånat, Harry var alltid den personen som ställde klockan tidigt när de skulle iväg någonstans.

"Jag vet inte, jag ställde klockan på kvällen", sade Harry och rynkade på pannan.

"Vi stängde av den. Han behövde sova", sade George och höjde tveksamt en hand. "Men incidenten med Ginny gjorde att vi glömde bort att väcka dig."

 **"VILL NI VARA SÅ SNÄLLA OCH KOMMA NER HIT NU ALLIHOPA!" röt mrs Weasley och Hermione hoppade till som om någon stuckit henne och rusade ut ur rummet.**

 **Harry grep tag i Hedwig, stoppade helt bryskt in henne i buren och satte i väg nerför trappan släpande på sin koffert. Mrs Blacks påträtt vrålade av ursinne, men ingen brydde sig om att dra för draperierna framför henne, allt oväsen i hallen skulle säkert sätta igång henne igen ändå.**

"Varför inte bara måla över hennes mun?" frågade Jack och Jimmy ryckte på axlarna. Sirius huvud vreds runt snabbt som blixten medan han stirrade på pojkarna.

"Säg det där igen!"

"Vad? Måla över hennes mun?" frågade Jack med lätt rynkad panna. Sirius nickade med ett strålande leende.

"Måntand, vi har ett nytt projekt!"

"Måla över hennes mun?" frågade Tonks med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag vet inte, Krake kan bli ett stort problem för er."

"Det gör utmaningen desto roligare", sade Remus med ett litet leende. "Du glömmer bort att vi är Marodörerna."

"Jag vet inte om jag ska vara glad över att vi faktiskt får höra den frasen igen eller skrämd över vad de kommer hitta på", sade Flitwick med en lätt rysning och hans kollegor som själva hört den frasen yttrats och följts av kaos från Marodörerna nickade instämmande.

 **"Harry, du kommer med mig och Tonks", ropade mrs Weasley högt över de upprepade skriken _Smutsskallar! Avskum! Orena varelser_! "Lämna kofferten och ugglan, Alastor tar hand om bagaget. Å, för guds skull, Sirius, Dumbledore sa ju _nej_!"**

Dumbledore skakade på huvudet, han borde ha förstått att Sirius inte skulle stanna kvar i huset.

"Vad gör du?" frågade Ernie misstänksamt.

"Med tanke på vem det är, troligtvis motsatsen till vad han blev tillsagd att göra", sade Dorea och betraktade Sirius som blinkade med ena ögat.

 **En björnliknande hund hade dykt upp bredvid Harry medan han kravlade sig över alla koffertarna i hallen för att komma fram till mrs Weasley.**

 **"Nej, vet du vad!" sade hon uppgivet. "Det får bli på ditt eget ansvar i så fall!" Hon slet upp ytterdörren och steg ut i det bleka septemberljuset. Harry och hunden följde efter henne. Dörren smällde igen bakom dem och mrs Black illvrål klipptes tvärt av.**

"Jag trodde inte du skulle lämna huset", sade Amanda förvånat.

"Om jag alltid gjorde som jag blev tillsagd skulle jag… Remus hjälp, vart är jag på väg med min tankegång?"

"Om du alltid gjorde som du blev tillsagd skulle du inte ens sitta här i salen, hur långt vill du att jag ska dra det? Du skulle ha varit en lugn elev? Du skulle inte ha brutit dig ur Azkaban eftersom det är emot reglerna? Du skulle faktiskt vara en Dödsätare?" Remus himlade med ögonen medan han räknade upp olika alternativ.

"Det han sa", Sirius nickade mot Remus som log. "Dessutom är det väldigt få som är, eller åtminstone var, medvetna om min förklädnad."

 **"Var är Tonks?" frågade Harry och såg sig omkring medan de gick nerför stentrappan till nummer tolv, som försvann i samma ögonblick de satte foten på trottoaren.**

 **"Hon väntar på oss här framme", sade mrs Weasley stramt och vände bort blicken från den svarta hunden som skuttade bredvid Harry. En gammal kvinna hälsade på dem i gathörnet. Hon hade grått hår i stela lockar och bar en mörklila hatt formad som en skinkpastej.**

"Det är en bra förklädnad", sade Tjocka munkbrodern uppmuntrande.

"Jupp, alla underskattar alltid gamla kvinnor", sade Tonks med ett leende mot sitt gamla elevhems spöke.

"Ni skulle ha sett henne när hon förklätt sig till professor McGonagall", sade Charlie med en grimas och Bill rös vid minnet av det medan Tonks kacklade av glädje.

 **"Akta dig, Harry", sade hon och blinkade. "Det är visst bäst att vi skyndar oss, va, Molly?" tillade hon och såg på sin klocka.**

 **"Jag vet, jag vet", stönade mrs Weasley och tog ut stegen, "men Monsterögat ville vänta på Sturgis. Om bara Arthur hade kunnat skaffa oss bilar från ministeriet igen, men Fudge vill inte låta honom långa så mycket som ett tomt bläckhorn nu för tiden… jag fattar inte hur mugglarna står ut att resa utan magi."**

"Man kan inte sakna vad man inte har", sade Marietta med en axelryckning.

"Inte ett ord!" väste Cho och blängde på tvillingarna som visslade oskyldigt när allas blickar vändes mot dem."

 **Den stora svarta hunden gav till ett muntert skall och gjorde glädjesprång runt dem, nafsade efter duvor och jagade sin egen svans. Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Sirius hade suttit instängd inomhus en lång tid. Mrs Weasley snörpte på munnen på ett nästan moster Petunia-aktigt sätt.**

Mrs Weasley grimaserade vid att ha blivit liknad vid den kvinnan, men sade ingenting.

"Ledsen mrs Weasley", sade Harry ursäktande.

"Vad är det för fel med att Sirius agerade som en riktig hund. Det gör väl allt mer trovärdigt", påpekade Hannah fundersamt i en hög ton.

"Tack! Precis min tanke", sade Sirius och gav flickan ett leende.

"För du agerade så hundaktigt på stationen", sade mrs Weasley ogillande och Sirius grimaserade.

 **Det tog dem tjugo minuter att komma fram till King's Cross till fots och under den tiden hände det ingenting mer spännande än att Sirius, till Harrys förnöjelse, skrämde upp ett par katter. Väl inne på stationen stod de obesvärat kvar bredvid avbalkningen mellan perrong nio och tio tills kusten var klar. Då lutade de sig mot den i tur och ordning och föll lätt igenom och upp på perrong nio och tre kvar, där Hogwartsexpressen stod och bolmade sotig ånga över en perrong fullpackad med elever och deras familjer. Harry andades in den välbekanta lukten och kände hur humöret steg… han var faktiskt på väg tillbaka.**

 **"Jag hoppas att de andra hinner hit i tid", sade mrs Weasley ängsligt och stirrade bakom sig på det järnsmidda valvet över perrongen, som de nyanlända skulle komma in genom,**

"Om de inte kommer med i tid så löser de det på något sätt, de är i sällskap med en vuxen så de kommer knappast hitta en annan flygande bil för att ta den till Hogwarts", påpekade Angelina med ett lätt skratt.

"Vi skulle aldrig göra det", sade Fred och George allvarligt.

"Jag är glad att ni växer upp och blir mer ansvarsfulla", sade mrs Weasley med ett leende som stelnade när hon hörde Freds nästa ord.

"Harry och Ron har redan gjort det och det kommer bara se ut som om vi härmar dem."

"Min kära Forge har rätt", instämde George i en högtidlig ton. "Vi skulle behöva flyga in på kvastar och landa framför alla under sorteringen…"

"… eller rida in på Fluffy!"

 **"Vilken fin hund, Harry!" ropade en lång pojke med dreadlocks.**

 **"Tack, Lee", sade Harry och flinade medan Sirius viftade häftigt på svansen.**

"Åh tusan, jag hade glömt bort att jag såg er där", stönade Lee och såg besviken ut innan han rätade på sig. "Tror ni att jag kan vara med att vittna om att Sirius Black befann sig på perrong nio och trekvart?"

"Varför skulle du vilja göra det? Det är olagligt att ha vetat vart han varit och inte berättat det för ministeriet!"

"Driver du med mig, Hermione?" frågade Lee medan han stirrade på den yngre häxan. "Du hjälpte honom att fly efter han blivit fångad. Du har vetat vart han befinner sig i evigheter utan att säga någonting. Du har inte rätt att säga att det är olagligt."

"Men varför skulle du medvetet gå inför rätta och berätta det. Jag menar för det första kommer det knappast göra någon skillnad och för det andra så drar du bara på egna problem över dig själv."

"Han är oskyldig och om vi kan hjälpa honom bör vi göra det. Jag vet att jag inte har mycket mark att stå på så att säga, men jag kan åtminstone vittna om att han befann sig på perrongen bland alla människor och attackerade ingen. Att han endast var där för att vinka av Harry", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

 **"Å, vad bra", sade mrs Weasley med lättad röst, "här är Alastor med bagaget, titta…"**

 **Med en stadsbudsmössa djupt nerdragen över sitt omaka ögonpar kom Moody linkande genom valvbågen, han sköt på en vagn lastad med deras koffertar. "Allt är okej", mumlade han till mrs Weasley och Tonks. "Jag tror inte att nån följde efter oss."**

 **"Några sekunder senare anlände mr Weasley till perrongen med Ron och Hermione. De hade nästan lastat av Moodys bagagevagn när Fred, George och Ginny dök upp tillsammans med Lupin.**

"Vad tog er så lång tid förresten? Jag glömde fråga", sade Tonks förvånat och vände sig mot Remus, men det var George som svarade.

"Vi stannade bara runt hörnet på kvarteret och återvände sen till, öh, högkvarteret."

"Varför gjorde ni det?" orden yttrades av både Moody och mrs Weasley, den förstnämnda i en irriterad ton över att de avvikit ifrån tidsschemat, och den andra i en misstänksam ton.

"Vi hämtade bara några saker vi glömt", sade Fred hastigt och hukade sig under sin mammas blick.

"Jag fattade beslutet att eftersom de lagt ner så mycket tid på sina uppfinningar så skulle det vara en skam om de lämnades kvar eller slängdes. Så vi avvek från schemat snabbt och hämtade det."

"Remus!" protesterade mrs Weasley irriterat och Remus blinkade med ena ögat mot Fred och George.

 **"Inga problem?" brummade Moody.**

 **"Inga alls", sade Lupin och log snett.**

"Borde ha förstått att du gjort någonting", brummade Moody medan han såg anklagande på Remus.

"Vi kom fortfarande i tid och stötte inte på några problem", sade Remus lugnande och Moody grymtade ogillande.

 **"Jag tänker ändå rapportera Sturgis till Dumbledore", sade Moody. "Det här är andra gången på en vecka som han inte har dykt upp. Han håller på att bli lika opålitlig som Mundungus."**

 **"Då så, sköt om er nu", sade Lupin och skakade hand med alla. Han kom fram till Harry sist och gav honom och drog in honom i en kram. "Du också, Harry. Var försiktig."**

"Aww, det är gulligt", sade Katie med ett lyckligt leende.

"Jag har tur som har Sirius och Remus i mitt liv", instämde Harry innan han började le ännu bredare än innan. "Och Tonks kommer vara med ännu mer i bilden än innan."

"Inte mitt fel att din farbror är en sån envis man", sade Tonks och blinkade med ena ögat åt Harry.

 **"Just det, håll huvudet kallt och korpgluggarna öppna", sade Moody och skakade också Harrys hand. "Och glöm inte, allesammans — var försiktiga med var ni sätter på pränt. Om ni är osäkra, så skriv inga brev över huvud taget."**

"Vänta, ni skriver kodade brev till varandra?" frågade Dean förvånat.

"Inte några avancerade, bara några ord eller namn som är utbytta mot andra som man bara kan förstå om man känner till sanningen. Om ni skulle läsa breven nu så skulle ni förstå vad vi pratar om", förklarade Harry och Dean nickade förstående.

 **"Det har varit jätteroligt att få träffa er allesammans", sade Tonks och kramade Hermione och Ginny. "Vi ses snart igen, skulle jag tro."**

 **En varningsvissla tjöt. Eleverna som fortfarande var kvar på perrongen började skynda ombord på tåget.**

"Hur kommer det sig att ni alltid är sist på tåget?" frågade Katie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att vi är stora tidsoptimister", sade Fred med ett skratt.

"Och det faktum att vi alltid glömmer saker och måste vända tillbaka", tillade Ginny med ett stort leende medan hon tänkte tillbaka på hur många gånger de vänt tillbaka när hon skulle börja sitt första år på Hogwarts.

 **"Fort, fort", sade mrs Weasley förvirrat och kramade dem lite huller om buller, Harry två gånger. "Skriv…. uppför er ordentligt… om ni har glömt nånting skickar vi det… upp på tåget med er nu, skynda er…"**

 **Under ett enda kort ögonblick reste sig den stora svarta hunden på bakbenen och lade framtassarna på Harrys axlar, men mrs Weasley knuffade iväg Harry mot tåget medan hon väste:**

 **"För guds skull, uppför dig lite mer som en hund, Sirius!"**

"Han kan alltid vara en vältränad hund som kan konster, det är ganska vanligt", påpekade Katrina fundersamt.

"Jag är mer oroad över att mrs Weasley sade Sirius namn och antydde att hunden var en människa", sade Julia med en grimas.

"Tonks var inte speciellt road över det heller", sade Sirius och log svagt när han såg den chockade blicken flickan gav henne, att han hade bättre hörsel för att han var en hundanimagus var något som många verkade glömma bort.

"Vi hade precis fått tillbaka dig i familjen, vi ville inte förlora dig igen", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

 **"Vi ses!" ropade Harry ut genom det öppna fönstret när tåget satte sig i rörelse, medan Ron, Hermione och Ginny stod bredvid honom och vinkade. Tonks, Lupins, Moodys, mr och mrs Weasleys gestalter blev snabbt mindre och försvann, men den svarta hunden följde efter utanför fönstret med långa skutt och viftade på svansen. Suddiga personer på perrongen skrattade när de såg den jaga efter tåget, sedan svängde det om en krök och Sirius var borta.**

"De på perrongen var inte de enda som skrattade, jag vet att många på tåget gillade att se hunden följa efter", sade Su Li med ett litet leende.

"Glad att stå till tjänst", Sirius böjde på huvudet.

 **"Han borde inte ha följt med oss", sade Hermione oroligt.**

"Det var lugnt", sade Sirius avfärdande.

"Du vet inte det, en person vi pratade med senare sa något som indikerade att de trodde att det kunde ha varit du", sade Hermione upprört.

"Två nyckelord där i, indikerade och trodde", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Jag är bara glad att jag fick komma ut ur huset och det har gått månader utan några problem."

 **"Äh, ta det lugnt", sade Ron, "han har ju inte sett dagsljus på flera månader, stackarn."**

 **"Då så", sade Fred och slog ihop händerna, "vi kan inte stå här och snacka hela dagen, vi har affärer att diskutera med Lee. Vi ses senare." Och han och George försvann nerför korridoren.**

Fred och George utbyte ett leende, medvetna om att deras diskussion med Lee skulle ha blivit betydligt svårare ifall Remus inte hjälpt dem att smuggla ut alla deras uppfinningar.

 **Tåget ökade nu farten ännu mer, så att husen utanför fönstret blixtrade förbi och de gungade där de stod.**

 **"Ska vi leta reda på en kupé?" frågade Harry. Ron och Hermione tittade på varandra.**

 **"Öh", sade Ron.**

 **"Vi ska… tja… Ron och jag ska ju egentligen sitta i prefektvagnen", sade Hermione besvärat.**

"Vänta ni tar det seriöst? Måntand?" Sirius vände sig förvirrat mot Remus som alltid spenderat alla tågresor med dem.

"Några få satt i prefektvagnen men majoriteten begav sig till egna vagnar så fort mötet var över", sade Remus. "Samtidigt befann vi oss i ett krig och misstron mellan alla husen var ganska stora, så jag vet inte om det påverkade det."

 **Ron såg inte på Harry, han tycktes ha gripits av ett intensivt intresse för naglarna på sin vänstra hand.**

 **"Jaha", sade Harry. "Just det. Det är okej."**

 **"Jag tror inte att vi måste där hela resan", sade Hermione hastigt. "Det stod i våra brev att vi bara skulle få instruktioner från de båda högsta ordningsmännen och sen patrullera i korridorerna lite då och då."**

 **"Det är okej", sade Harry om igen. "Ja, då…då ses vi kanske senare."**

"Gjorde ni det?" frågade mr Weasley försiktigt.

"Jadå, så fort vi fick chansen började vi leta efter Harry", sade Ron genast och mr Weasley nickade lättat.

 **"Ja absolut", sade Ron och kastade en svävande, ängslig blick på Harry. "Det är tråkigt att behöva gå dit bort, jag skulle hellre… men vi måste ju… jag tycker inte det är roligt, menar jag, jag är inte som Percy", avslutade han trotsigt.**

Percy grimaserade men gjorde ingen ansats för att säga emot.

 **"Det vet jag att du inte är", sade Harry och log brett. Men när Hermione och Ron släpade i väg mot lokänden av tåget med sina koffertar och Krumben och Piggy i en bur kände Harry med ens en konstig saknad. Han hade aldrig rest med Hogwartsexpressen utan Ron.**

"Jag vet vad du menar, jag kände likadant", sade Ron med en grimas.

 **"Kom nu", sade Ginny till honom, "om vi skyndar oss, kan vi hålla ett par platser åt dem."**

"Ni kunde ha varnat honom, vet ni", sade Ginny ogillande medan hon halvt blängde på sin bror och Hermione.

"Det stod i…", började Hermione innan hon avbröt sig själv och rodnade. "Det stod bara i våra brev, Harry kunde inte ha vetat."

"Strunt i det Mione, det är knappast viktigt nu", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Okej", sade Harry och grep tag i Hedwigs bur med ena handen och handtaget på kofferten med den andra. De kämpade sig fram genom gången medan de kikade in genom fönsterdörrarna till de fulla kupéer de passerade. Harry kunde inte undgå att märka att en massa elever stirrade tillbaka på honom med stort intresse och att flera av dem knuffade på dem som satt bredvid och pekade på honom.**

"Återigen ett djur i ett zoo", klagade Harry medan han blängde på en smutsfläck på hans skor.

"De anklagande blickarna kommer åtminstone sluta nu, och de skrämda", sade Ron optimistisk innan han grimaserade. "Men de kommer nog fortfarande betrakta dig… övervägt att gå omkring med en påse på huvudet?"

"Hermione låter mig inte göra det."

"Vi bor i ett slott där trapporna flyttar på sig, uppenbarligen kommer jag inte låta dig gå omkring med en påse på huvudet så att du är helt blind!" protesterade Hermione misstroget.

"Jag vet inte, han är pojken som överlevde…", började Ron långsamt och svor lågmält när Hermione smällde till honom.

"Det är inte vad det betyder! Hur många gånger ska jag behöva förklara det? Varför är jag vän med två idiotiska tonårspojkar?"

 **När han hade stött på samma beteende i fem vagnar efter varandra kom han att tänka på att The Daily Prophet hela sommaren hade berättat för sina läsare vilken lögnaktig skrytmåns han var. Han undrade dystert om alla som nu stirrade och viskade trodde på historierna. I allra sista vagnen träffade de på Neville Longbottom, Harrys kamrat från Gryffindor, som också gick i femte årskursen. Hans runda ansikte glänste av ansträngning när han försökte att samtidigt släpa på sin koffert och behålla enhandsgreppet om sin motsträviga padda Trevor.**

"Är det ens möjligt?" frågade Seamus tveksamt.

"Förvånansvärt nog - ja", sade Neville och grimaserade.

"Vi borde verkligen döpa om honom till Houdini", påpekade Dean med ett flin vid tanken på alla gånger Trevor lyckats fly.

"Det kan vara hans mellannamn", sade Neville torrt, men han började undra ifall han faktiskt inte borde ge Trevor det mellannamnet officiellt.

 **"Hej, Harry", flåsade han. "Hej, Ginny… det är fullt överallt, jag kan inte hitta nån plats…"**

"Ni gillar att sitta långt bak", påpekade Tracy sakligt.

"Gör vi?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Ni har suttit längst bak nästan varje år", sade Tracy med en axelryckning men innan hon hann säga något mer blev hon avbruten av Rons skratt.

"Det har att göra med att vi alltid kommer så sent, det är de platserna som finns kvar då."

 **"Vad pratar du om?" sade Ginny, som hade klämt sig förbi Neville för att kika in i kupén bakom. Det finns plats i den här, det är bara Stolliga Luna här inne."**

"Miss Weasley!" utbrast McGonagall förfärat och blängde på sin elev.

"Det är okej, Ginny har alltid kallat mig det", sade Luna drömmande och fick McGonagall, som tänkt dra bort poäng ifrån Gryffindor för öknamnet, att se häpet på flickan.

"Andra hörde det och fortsatte, bara att de använde det i negativ form", sade Ginny och korsade armarna framför bröstet medan hon blängde runt om i salen. "Från början var det ett smeknamn ifrån en lek vi hade som barn."

 **Neville mumlade någonting om att inte vilja störa någon.**

 **"Var inte fånig", sade Ginny och skrattade, "hon är okej." Hon sköt upp dörren och drog in kofferten. Harry och Nevill följde efter. "Hej Luna", sade Ginny, "går det bra om vi tar de här platserna?"**

 **Flickan vid fönstret tittade upp. Hon hade stripigt, midjelångt, smutsigt blont hår, mycket bleka ögonbryn och utstående ögon som gav henne ett ständigt förvånat utseende. Harry förstod med en gång varför Neville hade valt att hoppa över den här kupén. Flickan gav ett tydligt intryck av att vara lite vrickad. Kanske berodde det på att hon hade stuckit sin trollstav bakom vänstra örat för att ha den i säkert förvar,**

"Inget konstigt med det,"

"Bara för att du använde din stav som någon slags hårklämma", sade Remus och himlade med ögonen åt sin bästa vän.

"Du gjorde vad!" väste Moody och stirrade ilsket på Sirius som ignorerade honom för att istället betrakta på Remus.

"Jag såg fabulous ut när jag behövde duellera och drog ut den så att mitt hår svallade ner. Du kan inte förneka det."

 **eller på att hon hade satt på sig ett halsband av honungsölskorkar, eller att hon läste en veckotidning uppochner. Hennes blick for över Neville och stannade sedan på Harry. Hon nickade. Harry och Neville stuvade in de tre koffertarna och Hedwigs bur på bagagehyllan och satte sig ner. Luna betraktade dem över sin uppochnervända tidning, som hette _Hört och Sett_. Hon verkade inte blinka lika ofta som en normal person. Hon stirrade och stirrade på Harry, som hade satt sig mittemot henne och nu önskade han att han inte hade gjort det.**

"Förlåt", sade Luna, som om hon först nu insåg att det hade kunnat uppfattas som oartigt.

"Det är okej, jag är bara glad att vi är vänner nu", sade Harry med ett leende och Lunas ansikte brast upp i ett gigantiskt leende.

 **"Har du haft det bra i sommar, Luna?" frågade Ginny.**

 **"Jaa", sade Luna drömmande utan att ta ögonen från Harry. "Ja, jag har haft det riktigt trevligt. Du är Harry Potter", tillade hon.**

 **"Det vet jag att jag är", sade Harry.**

"Det är åtminstone bättre än första året", sade George retsamt och Harry rodnade.

"'Jasså han'", härmade Fred i en pipig röst och slog skrattandes undan kudden som kom flygande mot honom.

 **Neville fnissade. Luna vände sina bleka ögon mot honom i stället.**

 **"Men jag vet inte vem du är."**

 **"Jag är inte nån särskild", sade Neville hastigt.**

"Det är inte sant!" protesterade ett flertal av Harrys vänner i munnen på varandra.

"Seriöst Neville, du måste sluta trycka ner dig själv", sade Ron allvarligt.

"Du är bättre än vad du tror, se bara på vad du har lyckats med i försvar i år!" instämde Parvati uppmuntrande.

"Lyckats med i försvar? Vad då, lyckats läsa i en bok?", hånskrattade Pansy och ett flertal elever höll med.

"Det kanske var ett dåligt exempel, men han har utvecklats!" snäste Parvati och blängde på den andra flickan, något som påminde Harry om en liknande händelse under deras första flyglektion.

 **"Det är du visst det", sade Ginny skarpt. "Neville Longbottom — Luna Lovegood. Luna går i samma årskurs som jag, fast hon tillhör Ravenclaw."**

"Jag önskar bara att vi hade mer lektioner tillsammans", suckade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Ni träffas ändå varje dag och gör era läxor ihop, jag tror att ni klarar er", fnös Demelza och himlade med ögonen.

 **" _Klokhet och vett uti övermått är den finaste gåva människan fått_ ", sade Luna med mässande röst. Hon lyfte tidningen så högt att den dolde ansiktet och tystnade. Harry och Neville såg på varandra med höjda ögonbryn. Ginny höll tillbaka en fnissning.**

"Det är alltid underhållande att se folks reaktioner till Lunas unikhet", fnissade Ginny.

"Jag tror inte att unikhet är ett ord", sade Marietta med rynkad panna.

"Men det passar Luna", sade Cho med ett litet leende, innan i år hade hon aldrig brytt sig om den yngre flickan men DA-mötena hade gett henne en chans att se flickan ur ett nytt perspektiv och hon hoppades att de skulle vara vänner i många år framöver.

 **Tåget dunkade vidare, förde dem med rasande hastighet genom ett öppet landskap. Vädret var konstigt och ostadigt; i ena ögonblicket var vagnen fylld av solljus och i nästa for de fram under hotfulla gråa moln.**

 **"Gissa vad jag fick på min födelsedag", sade Neville.**

 **"En ny minnsallt?" sade Harry, som kom ihåg den spelkuleliknande manick som Nevilles farmor hade skickat honom i ett försök att förbättra hans bedrövliga minne.**

 **"Nej", sade Neville, "fast jag skulle behöva en, jag tappade den gamla för evigheter sen… Nej, titta på det här…"**

"Fortfarande värdelösa objekt som endast skapar stress", mumlade mr Weasley för sig själv.

"Så länge Neville gillar den så är det huvudsaken", sade mrs Weasley lugnt.

 **Han stack ner sin lediga hand, den som inte höll ett fast grepp om Trevor, i skolväskan och efter att ha rotat omkring lite drog han fram en sak som liknade en grå lite kaktus i en kruka, bortsett från att den var täckt med något som snarare såg ut som bölder än taggar.**

 **"Mimbulus mimbletonia", sade han stolt. Harry stirrade på växten. Den pulserade lätt, vilket gav den ett ganska olycksbådande utseende, som något sjukt invärtes organ.**

"Tack Harry", sade Ron och såg ut som om han ville spy.

"Det låter vidrigt", instämde Dean med en grimas.

"Jag kommer aldrig kunna se på den på samma sätt igen", instämde Seamus med en lätt rysning. Neville rynkade på pannan, så illa var den inte.

"Ni borde inte förolämpa den, ni har ingen aning om vad dess krafter är."

"Varför får jag en känsla av att det finns en bakomliggande historia?" frågade Tonks misstänksamt medan hon betraktade Sirius och Remus som utbytte en blick.

"Till vårt försvar så var det James idé", började Remus långsamt och Charlus och Dorea höjde ett ögonbryn. "Han kunde inte hålla händerna i styr på en shoppingresa och… en incident skedde…

"Om incidenten är vad jag tror det är så kommer något liknande att ske i boken", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Perfekt", sade Sirius flinandes. "I alla fall, vi var uppenbarligen tvungna att köpa ett exemplar efter att ha sett dess talanger. Vi fick till och med rabatt för ägaren insåg inte att vi var i ett sällskap och trodde Remus var ett offer som blivit träffad i korselden. Med lite trixande och förbättringar så fick vi sen fram 1973s spyende korridor."

"Vi vet åtminstone hur de lyckades nu", sade Flitwick optimistiskt över skratten som dykt upp efter ett par sekunder.

"Åh, var tyst Filius, jag sa ju att det liknade effekterna av en Mimbulus mimbletonia", klagade Sprout och blängde på sina kollegor. "Men ånej, ni var fast beslutna på att de inte skulle lägga ner de pengarna på ett enda upptåg!"

"Hur skulle vi kunna veta att de skulle få rabatt på en ovanlig växt", protesterade madam Hooch men Sprout blängde bara missnöjt på henne.

"Jag har en fråga… ni sade 1973s spyende vägg, betyder det att ni hade fler incidenter med spyende väggar?" frågade Fred intresserat och lutade sig så långt framåt att Katie oroade sig över att han skulle ramla ner på golvet.

"Ah, det kan vi inte avslöja", svarade Sirius och blinkade med ena ögat.

 **"Den är väldigt, väldigt sällsynt", sade Neville glädjestrålande. "Jag vet inte ens om det finns nån i växthuset på Hogwarts. Jag kan knappt bärga mig tills jag får visa den för professor Sprout. Min farmors bror Algie tog med den åt mig från Assyrien. Jag ska se om jag kan odla fram nya plantor från den."**

"Det var ett exemplariskt exempel och han har gjort ett utomordentligt jobb på att ta hand om dem. Framodlingen av nya plantor är på väg", sade Sprout i en ivrig ton och log emot Neville som rodnade.

 **Harry visste att Nevilles älsklingsämne var örtlära, men han kunde inte för sitt liv förstå vad han skulle ha den här förkrympta lilla växten till.**

 **"Kan den… öh… göra nånting?" frågade han.**

 **"Massor med grejer!" sade Neville stolt. "Den har en häpnadsväckande försvarsmekanism. Här, håll i Trevor."**

"Öh Nev, jag tror inte det är bästa idén", sade Dean hastigt med en grimas.

"Du vet inte ens vad jag tänker göra!" protesterade Neville genast.

"Nej, men jag har en väldigt bra aning"

 **Han släppte ner paddan i Harrys knä och tog fram en fjäderpenna ur skolväskan. Luna Lovegoods glosögon dök upp ovanför kanten på den uppochnervända tidningen igen, för att se vad Neville gjorde. Han höll upp sin Mimbulus mimbletonia i ögonhöjd, med tungan mellan tänderna, valde ut ett ställe och gav växten en skarp stöd med spetsen på fjäderpennan.**

"Det där är en värdelös idé", sade Seamus allvarligt och Dean nickade allvarligt.

"Vi gjorde samma misstag själva, och med vi menar jag James", sade Sirius med en grimas,

"Åh jag är övertygad om att du eggade på honom", sade Dorea och himlade med ögonen. "Jag kanske inte kan bevisa det men jag känner dig."

 **Det sprutade ut vätska från varenda böld på plantan, tjocka, stinkande strålar. De träffade taket, fönstren, stänkte ner Luna Lovegoods tidning. Ginny, som hade kastat upp armarna för ansiktet i sista sekunden, såg bara ut som om hon bar en slemmig grön hatt, men Harry, som hade haft händerna upptagna med att hindra Trevor från att smita, fick hela ansiktet fullt. Det lutade som härsken gödsel. Neville, vars ansikte och överkropp också hade fått sig en riktig dusch, ruskade på huvudet för att få bort det värsta ur ögonen.**

Runt om i salen gav elever ifrån sig ljud av äckel och rös vid beskrivningen över att bli träffad av det.

 **"F-förlåt",flämtade han. "Jag har inte prövat det här förut, jag fattade inte att det skulle bli fullt så… men var inte orolig, stinksav är inte giftigt", tillade han nervöst när Harry spottade ut en munfull på golvet.**

"Det är inte farligt, men inte heller bra för kroppens system. Potter varför sa du inget", utbrast madam Pomfrey irriterat och blängde på Harry som tappade hakan.

"Jag vägrade spendera natten i sjukhusflygeln!" protesterade han tillslut efter några sekunder.

"Om jag inte höll dig kvar efter en dementor så skulle jag inte göra det för den växten", sade madam Pomfrey och himlade med ögonen.

"Man vet aldrig", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Dessutom hade jag redan missat två sorteringar, jag tänkte inte missa en till."

 **I samma ögonblick gled dörren till kupén upp.**

 **"Å… ej, Harry", sade en skygg röst. "Ähum… kommer jag olägligt?"**

 **Harry torkade av glasögonen med sin Trevorfria hand. En mycket söt flicka med långt, glänsande hår stod i dörröppningen och log mot honom. Cho Chang, sökaren i Ravenclaws quidditchlag.**

"Okej, det är värdelös timing", sade Lavender och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Å… hej", sade Harry tonlöst.**

 **"Ähum…", sade Cho. "Ja, då så… jag tänkte bara jag skulle hälsa… hej då."**

Cedric bet ihop tänderna men sade ingenting, han visste att han, att han var död, Cho var fri att vara med vem hon ville… "men hon sitter hos dig, inte hos Potter", viskade en röst i hans huvud och Cedric skakade på huvudet. Det spelade ingen roll, han skulle behöva acceptera att hon skulle gifta sig med någon annan. Han skulle sändas tillbaka förr eller senare.

 **Ganska skär om kinderna stängde hon dörren och gick därifrån. Harry sjönk ihop på sätet och stönade. Han skulle ha önskat att Cho fått se honom sitta med en grupp väldig coola typer som höll på att skratta ihjäl sig åt ett skämt som han just hade berättat;**

"Åh sötnos, du behöver inte oroa dig, James gjorde bort sig många gånger framför Lily", skrattade Charlus, och när han såg hur Sirius skrattade spände han blicken i sin svärson. "Nu när jag tänker på det så gjorde även Sirius bort sig ett par gånger."

"Åh kom igen! Vad Remus gjorde var värre än något som jag gjorde!" protesterade Sirius högt och alla vände sig emot Remus som rodnande.

"Vad hände?" frågade Tonks, osäker på ifall hon ville veta svaret. Hon skakade på huvudet. " _Skärp dig Tonks, du har själv haft tidigare förhållanden. Remus var populär under sin tid på Hogwarts, och ser bra ut, uppenbarligen har han haft andra partners. Det förflutna spelar ingen roll, han valde dig._ "

Remus tvekade men suckade när han såg Harrys hoppfulla ansikte. "Vi hade dejtat under en period och vi var på Tre kvastar…", Remus bet sig i läppen men visste att han inte kunde undvika det. "Min partner sade jag älskar dig till mig och jag, jag kastade hela min mugg med honungsöl i ansiktet på personen."

Ett högt skratt spred sig genom salen, en del såg misstroget på Remus, andra låg på golvet kippandes efter andan. Remus ord om hur han inte alltid var bra med känslor dränktes i ljudet av skrattet.

"Yrsäkta moi men dy gjorde vad?" frågade Fleur tillslut medan hon såg i chock på Remus.

"Precis den frågan som jag ställde", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag fick panik", sade Remus med en lätt grimas. "Och mina vänner lät mig aldrig glömma det efter att de fick höra talas om det."

"Är det dåligt att jag på ett sätt är väldigt lättad att förgiftningen gjorde dig trött så att du reagerade helt annorlunda emot mig?" frågade Tonks tveksamt och Remus fnös.

Sirius himlade med ögonen. "Jag tror inte det har så mycket med det att göra utan snarare att han faktiskt kommit över att folk är okej me att dejta honom seriöst trots hans håriga problem."

"Förlåt, men jag kan verkligen inte komma över det. Du kastade honungsöl i ansiktet på personen som sagt att den älskade dig?!"

"Ja, vi fick en hel del uppmärksamhet och en del trodde att jag blivit förolämpad, men vi löste situationen. Poängen är", Remus vände sig mot Harry som försökte kväva sina skratt bakom en näve, "att du täckt med stinksav inte är det värsta i världen."

 **han hade inte tänkt sig att han skulle sitta drypande av stinksav och krama en padda i handen, tillsammans med Neville och Luna Lovegood.**

 **"Bry dig inte om det", sade Ginny tröstande. "allt det här kan vi ju förresten lätt bli av med." Hon drog fram sin trollstav. " _Renskrubb_!" **

**Stinksaven försvann**

"Jag minns inte att stinksaven i korridoren försvann så lätt", sade McGonagall med rynkad panna.

"Därför att det inte gick så lätt. Det tog två dagar att bli av med det", morrade Sprout.

"De sa att de mixtrade med växten", påpekade Flitwick lågmält.

 **"Förlåt", sade Neville igen med svag röst.**

 **Ron och Hermione visade sig inte på nästan en timme, och vid det laget hade matvagnen redan passerat förbi. Harry, Ginny och Neville hade ätit upp sina pumpor och höll just på att byta chokladgrodekort när kupédörren sköts upp och de båda klev in, följda av Krumben och en gällt hoande Piggy i sin bur.**

 **"Jag är jättehungrig" sade Ron. Han stuvade in Piggy bredvid Hedwig, nappade åt sig en chokladgroda från Harry och kastade sig ner på sätet bredvid honom. Han slet av pappret, bet av grodans huvud och lutade sig tillbaka med slutna ögon, som om han haft en väldigt tröttsam förmiddag.**

"Det kan vara överväldigande", sade Percy med en grimas och hans syskon gav honom en förvånad blick.

"Det förvånar mig inte, Måntand här var övertygad om att han skulle vara värdelös efter det mötet", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Professor Lupin? Men han verkar passa så bra för den positionen", protesterade Zabini förvånat.

"Åh, vi vet, men han kom över det snabbt."

 **"Det är två prefekter ur femte årskursen från varje elevhem", sade Hermione och slog sig ner på sin plats med ytterst missbelåten min. "En pojke och en flicka från varje."**

De andra prefekterna ifrån femte året utbytte nervösa blickar; de antog att Hermione och Ron nu skulle berätta vilka som fått positionen, och troligtvis deras åsikter kring det.

 **"Och gissa vem som är en av Slytherinsprefekterna?" sade Ron, fortfarande med ögonen slutna.**

 **"Malfoy", svarade Harry genast, övertygad om att han skulle få sina värsta farhågor bekräftade.**

 **"Självklart", sade Ron bittert medan han proppade resten av chokladgrodan i munnen och tog en ny.**

 **"Och den där _urdumma_ kossan Pansy Parkinson", sade Hermione hätskt. "Hur hon som är mer korkad än ett troll med hjärnskakning kunnat bli prefekt…"**

Pansy blängde mordiskt på Hermione: " _Hur vågar hon? Hon som själv ser ut som ett troll… åh, vänta bara Granger, du kommer ångra det här._ "

Professorerna såg under tiden chockat på varandra; innan de här böckerna hade de aldrig föreställt sig att Hermione Granger skulle baktala en annan elev på det sättet.

"Du vet att hon kommer ge sig efter dig nu, va?" sade Ron och såg oroligt på Hermione.

"Jag skulle vilja se henne försöka", väste Hermione och såg hånande mot slytherineleverna. "Jag tog ner Skeeter, jag kan ta mig an henne med."

 **"Vilka är Hufflepuffs prefekter?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Ernie Macmillan och Hannah Abbott", sade Ron grötigt.**

 **"Och Anthony Goldstein och Padma Patil för Ravenclaw", sade Hermione.**

De fyra prefekterna drog lättat efter andan, något som inte undgick alla andra.

"Vad då? Trodde ni att vi skulle prata skit om er?" frågade Ron förvånat.

"Ni gjorde precis det om Malfoy och Parkinson", påpekade Anthony torrt.

"Det är visserligen sant, men det är också dem. Vi har inga problem med er", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Visserligen kanske vi inte kände er så väl innan i år, men ni är coola."

 **"Du gick på julbalen med Padma Patil", sade en svag röst. Alla vände sig om och tittade på Luna Lovegood, som stirrade oavbrutet på Ron över kanten på _Hört och Sett_. Han svalde ner grodan i en enda tugga.**

"Ja, det vet jag faktiskt", sade han och såg milt förvånad ut.

 **"Hon tyckte inte det var särskilt roligt", upplyste Luna honom. "Hon tycker inte att du uppförde dig särskilt väl mot henne eftersom du inte ville dansa med henne. Jag tror inte att jag hade brytt mig om det", tillade hon eftertänksamt, "jag är inte särskilt förtjust i att dansa."**

"Luna!" väste Padma förskräckt och var röd i ansiktet när all uppmärksamhet vändes mot henne.

"Åh, var det meningen att han inte skulle veta? Hur ska han bättra sig om ingen säger något?" frågade Luna medan hon lade huvudet på sne och betraktade den indiska flickan.

"Nej! Ja… jag menar, urgh", stönade Padma och gömde ansiktet i en kudde.

 **Hon drog sig tillbaka bakom _Hört och Sett_ igen. Ron stirrade med gapande mun på omslaget ett par sekunder och såg sedan på Ginny för att få någon slags förklaring, men Ginny hade stoppat in knogarna i munnen för att inte fnissa. Ron skakade på huvudet, helt förvirrad, och tittade sedan på sin klocka.**

 **"Vi måste patrullera i korridorerna då och då", sade han till Harry och Neville, "och vi får utdela bestraffningar om folk uppför sig illa. Jag längtar verkligen efter att få sätta dit Crabbe och Goyle för nånting."**

"Mr Weasley, du får inte missbruka din position!" sade McGonagall strängt.

"Äsch, slappna av McGonagall, de är bra en konversation mellan några vänner", sade Tonks med en axelryckning. "Dessutom hittar de säkert någon anledning till att faktiskt sätta dit dem."

"Och det här är varför du inte blev prefekt, miss Tonks", sade Sprout ogillande och Tonks log med ett leende som Harry insåg var fruktansvärt likt Lockmans.

 **"Du får inte missbruka din ställning, Ron!" sade Hermione skarpt.**

 **"Nä visst, det är klart, för Malfoy kommer inte alls att missbruka sin", sade Ron ironiskt.**

 **"Så du tänker sjunka till hans nivå?"**

 **"Nej, jag tänker bara se till att jag sätter dit hans kompisar innan han sätter dit mina."**

"Ett öga för ett öga", morrade Moody.

"Det är en filosofi som inte fungerar, Alastor", sade mrs Weasley ogillande. "Hermione har rätt."

"Jag vet inte, Ron har också en poäng", sade Kingsley fundersamt. "Från vad böckerna har sagt innan har jag svårt att föreställa mig att båda sidorna inte kommer ge sig efter varandra."

 **"Men snälla Ron…"**

 **"Jag ska tvinga Goyle att sitta kvar och skriva meningar, det kommer att ta kål på honom, han avskyr att skriva", sade Ron glatt. Han sänkte rösten till Goyles låga grymtande och härmade någon som skrev högt upp i luften medan han rynkade ihop ansiktet i plågsam koncentration: " _Jag… får… inte… se… ut… som… en… babianrumpa._ "**

 **Alla skrattade, men ingen skrattade högre än Luna Lovegood. Hon gav till ett uppsluppet tjut som fick Hedwig att vakna och upprört flaxa med vingarna och Krumben att fräsande ta ett språng upp på bagagehyllan. Luna skrattade så häftigt att tidningen for ur handen på henne, gled nerför hennes ben och hamnade på golvet.**

"Så roligt var det inte", sade Zacharias hånande.

"Åh håll klaffen, alla har olika humor", snäste Ginny och blängde på pojken.

 **"Det var det _skojigaste_ jag har hört!"**

 **Hennes utstående ögon svämmade över av tårar medan hon kippade efter andan och stirrade på Ron. Helt oförstående såg han sig omkring på de andra, som nu skrattade åt uttrycket i hans ansikte och åt Luna Lovegood, som gungade fram och tillbaka höll sig för sidan medan hon skrattade sitt löjligt överdrivna skratt.**

 **"Driver du med mig?" sade Ron och såg argt på henne.**

"Nah, inte Luna", sade Fred och skakade på huvudet.

"Om det varit någon annan ja, men det är Luna", instämde George med en axelryckning.

 **"Babian… rumpa! flämtade hon med kvävd röst och höll sig för sidan.**

 **Alla andra var upptagna med att betrakta den skrattande Luna, men när Harry kastade en blick på veckotidningen på golvet upptäckte han någonting som fick honom att snabbt dyka ner efter den. När den var uppochnervänd hade det varit svårt att avgöra vad bilden på framsidan föreställde, men Harry såg nu att det var en ganska dålig karikatyr av Cornelius Fudge. Harry kände bara igen honom tack vare det lindblomsgröna plommonstopet. En av Fudges händer höll ett hårt tag om en påse med guld, den andra handen tog ett strypgrepp på en svartalf. Karikatyren var försedd med en undertext: H** **ur långt tänker Fudge gå för att lägga beslag på Gringotts?**

"Jag skulle inte göra det!" protesterade Fudge förskräckt.

"Om han hade garanti på att han skulle komma undan med det så skulle det inte förvåna mig ett dugg om han gjorde det", muttrade mr Weasley och mrs Weasley gav honom en orolig blick.

Nedanför fanns en förteckning över rubrikerna på andra artiklar inuti tidningen.

 **Korruption inom quidditchligan: Hur Tornados tar över**

 **De gamla runornas hemligheter avslöjade**

 **Sirius Black: Förövare eller offer.**

"Vänta, hört och sett visste att du var oskyldig och skrev en artikel om det?" frågade Anthony förvånat.

"Till viss del, de fick, um... en del detaljer fel", sade Sirius med ett skratt. "Men jag uppskattade artikeln."

 **"Får jag kolla i den här?" frågade Harry ivrigt Luna.**

 **Hon nickade medan hon fortfarande stirrade på Ron och flämtade av skratt. Harry slog upp tidningen och plöjde igenom innehållsförteckningen. Fram till det här ögonblicket hade han fullkomligt glömt bort den tidning som Kingsley hade bett mr Weasley att ge till Sirius, men det måste ha varit det här numret av _Hört och Sett_.**

"Inte konstigt att du glömde bort det med kaoset som var din rättegång", sade Ginny med en grimas.

"En rättegång som skulle ha varit ett förhör", muttrade Parvati för sig själv.

 **Han hittade sidan och kastade sig upphetsat över artikeln. Den var också illustrerad med en ganska dålig karikatyr; i själva verket skulle Harry inte ha förstått att det var Sirius om den inte hade haft en bildtext. Sirius stod på en hög människoben med sin trollstav i handen. Rubriken till artikeln löd:**

 **Sirius Black - bättre än sitt rykte? Ökänd massmördare eller oskyldig sångsensation?**

"Att illustrera dig så kanske inte är den bästa idén om de vill framställa dig som oskyldig", sade Percy försiktigt.

"Skämtar du? Det var underbart! Jag har klippt ut artikeln och bilden", sade Sirius i en ivrig ton. "Xenophilius har alltid haft ett bra sinne för humor."

 **Harry var tvungen att läsa den första meningen flera gånger innan han blev övertygad om att han inte hade missförstått. När hade Sirius någonsin varit en röstsensation?**

"Aldrig", sade Dorea allvarligt. "Du vill inte höra honom sjunga."

"James var faktiskt rädd att Sirius sångröst skulle ge dig mardrömmar", instämde Charlus och ignorerade Sirius förolämpade min.

 **I fjorton år har Sirius Black ansetts vara skyldig till massmordet på tolv oskyldiga mugglare och en trollkarl. Blacks djärva flykt från Azkaban för två år sedan ledde till den mest omfattade förbrytarjakt som någonsin företagits av Trolldomsministeriet. Ingen av oss har någonsin ifrågasatt att han förtjänar att infångas och överlämnas till Dementorerna igen,**

 **Men gör han det?**

"Det bästa är att jag inte ens blivit infångad, alla gånger det hänt så har jag lyckats rymma", sade Sirius triumferande.

"Åh, var tyst", stönade Tonks dramatiskt. "Mamma har rätt om att du kommer bli olidlig när allt kommer ut till allmänheten."

 **Häpnadsväckande nya bevis har nyligen kommit i dagen som visat att Sirius Black kanske inte har begått de brott för vilka han sändes till Azkaban.**

"Den delen är sann åtminstone", sade Kingsley med ett snett leende i förväntan på vad som skulle komma.

 **I själva verket, säger Doris Purkiss, från Akantusvägen 18 i Little Norton, var Black förmodligen inte ens på plats vid morden.**

"Um… rätta mig om jag har fel men hittades du inte skrattandes mitt på gatan?" frågade Terry långsamt med rynkad panna.

"Jupp, så jag var på plats vid morden, även om jag inte var ansvarig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **"Vad folk inte vet är att Sirius Black är ett falskt namn", säger mrs Purkiss. "Den man som tros vara Sirius Black är i själva verket Stubby Boardman, försångare i den populära sånggruppen Pysslingarna. Han drog sig tillbaka från offentligheten efter att någon hade kastat en en rova i huvudet på honom vid en konsert i Little Nortons kyrksal för nästan femton år sen.**

"Med tanke på din sångröst så klandrar jag dem inte", fnös Remus och Sirius höll sig för dramatisk för bröstet.

"Förrådd av min bästa vän! Hur kunde du!" flämtade han ut medan han pekade dramatiskt med handen som inte var ovanför hans hjärta på Remus.

"Det var inte särskilt svårt, alla som någonsin hört dig sjunga skulle hålla mig."

 **Jag kände igen honom så fort jag såg hans bild i tidningen. Stubby kan omöjligt ha begått de där brotten, för dagen i fråga var han hemma hos mig på en romantisk middag med levande ljus. Jag har skrivit till Trolldomsministern och väntar mig att han ska benåda Stubby, alias Sirius, vilken dag som helst nu och ge honom full upprättelse."**

"Hur bortförklarar dem Jasmine? Eller antyder hon att du hade en affär?" frågade Alisa med rynkad panna.

"De kanske tror att hon var påhittad? Eller att han och Jasmine hade en romantisk middag tillsammans hemma hos henne?" föreslog Draco med en axelryckning och Alisa såg förvånat på honom.

"Jag förstår varför han ändrade namnet om han från början hette Stubby Boardman", sade Gabriel och rynkade på näsan åt hur namnet lät.

 **Harry avslutade läsningen och stirrade skeptiskt på tidningen. Kanske var det ett skämt, tänkte han, kanske tidningen ofta tryckte påhittade grejer på skoj. Han bläddrade ett par sidor tillbaka och hittade artikeln om Fudge.**

"Ja, låt oss höra om det!" sade Katie ivrigt och lutade sig ivrigt framåt, något som många gjorde.

 **När Cornelius Fudge valdes till Trolldomsministeriet för fem år sedan förnekade han att han hade några planer på att ta över ledningen av trollkarlsbanken Gringotts. Fudge har alltid hävdat att han vill ha "fredligt samarbete" och ingenting annat med väktarna av vårt guld.**

 **Men vill han det?**

 **Ministeriet närstående källor har nyligen avslöjat att Fudges högsta strävan är att ta kontroll över guldförrådet hos svartalferna och att han inte kommer att tveka att använda våld om det visar sig nödvändigt.**

"Det är mycket troligt", mumlade Kingsley lågmält.

"Men svartalferna kommer inte ge sig så lätt", sade Bill och Fleur nickade allvarligt bredvid honom.

"Man vill inte göra svartalfer arga, det är som att skriva på sin dödsannons", sade Tonks med en grimas innan hon tvekade. "Fem galleoner på att trion lyckas göra dem arga någon gång i framtiden?"

"Tonks!" väste mrs Weasley ilsket. "Det är inget att skämta om eller satsa pengar på."

"Jag antar det vadet, Ron har hört tillräckligt mycket ifrån mig för att veta att det är en idiotisk idé. Han kommer att stoppa dem om de ens skulle få en sån dum tanke", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet innan han lutade sig fram för att skaka hand med Tonks.

 **"Det skulle inte bli första gången heller", sade en initierad person på ministeriet. "Cornelius 'Svartalfsmosare' Fudge, det är vad hans vänner kallar honom. Ni skulle bara höra honom när han tror att ingen lyssnar., han pratar alltid om alla svartalfer han har låtit fixa: han har låtit dränka dem, han har låtit knuffa ner dem från hustak, han har låtit förgifta dem, han har låtit dem stekas i pajer…"**

Fudge stirrade misstroget på boken innan han började spotta ut sig förklaringar som ingen riktigt kunde förstå, det endast som uppfattades var: "löjligt… äter inte… vågar de… jag ska…"

"Jag tror att det är ganska välkänt nu att jag inte gillar Fudge, men att säga att han äter dem i pajer är lite att ta i."

"Mr Black, um Sirius, sir", sade en förstaårselev nervöst och Sirius höll tillbaka en suck. "Du sade inget om förgiftningarna och drunkningarna."

"Ni behöver inte kalla mig sir", började Sirius med ett litet leende innan han blev mer allvarlig. "Och angående de anklagelserna kan jag inte säga, men Fudge gillar guld." Sirius ryckte på axlarna och gömde sin nöjda blick när han märkte hur elever började viska misstänksamt med varandra. Remus himlade med ögonen men lyckades inte riktigt själv att dölja sin roade min.

 **Harry läste inte längre i artikeln. Fudge hade kanske många fel, men Harry hade ytterst svårt att tänka sig att han skulle ge order om att steka svartalfer i pajer. Han bläddrade igenom resten av tidningen och stannade på var och varannan sida och läste. En anklagelse om att Tutshill Tornados var på väg att vinna quidditchligan genom en kombination av utpressning, fiffel med kvastar och tortyr, en intervju med en trollkarl som påstod sig ha flugit till månen på en Rensoparsexa och som hade tagit med sig en påse mångrodor tillbaka för att bevisa det, och en artikel om gamla runor som åtminstone förkläde varför Luna hade läst _Hört och Sett_ uppochner. Om man vände runorna åt motsatt håll avslöjade de enligt tidningen en trollformel som kunde förvandla ens fiendes öron till sviskon. Jämfört med vad som stod i de övriga artiklarna i _Hört och Sett_ var faktiskt föreställningen om att Sirius i själva verket var sångare i Pysslingarna riktigt förnuftig.**

Madam Bones suckade, med tanke på allting som Daily Prophet skrivit de senaste månaderna så var Hört och sett en av de mer säkra tidningarna när det kom till att rapportera.

 **"Står det nånting bra där?" frågade Ron när Harry slog igen tidningen.**

 **"Självklart inte", sade Hermione i dräpande ton innan Harry hann svara. " _Hört och Sett_ innehåller bara en massa smörja, det vet alla."**

"Du kommer ångra den kommentaren", suckade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför skulle hon göra det? Det är sanningen", protesterade en elev hånande.

"Därför Lunas familj äger tidningen och är ansvariga utgivare", sade Narcissa tålmodigt.

 **"Ursäkta mig", sade Luna. Hennes röst hade plötsligt förlorat sin drömmande klang. "Det är min pappa som ger ut den."**

 **"Jag… oj då", sade Hermione och såg generad ut. "Ja, den har ju en del intressanta… Jag menar, de är riktigt…"**

"Bara man kommer över sin förvåning så är det en bra tidning", sade Sirius allvarligt. "Jag skulle kalla det en av de bättre tidningarna vi har i landet."

"Han är galen. Fullkomligt galen", sade Michael Corner misstroget. "Hört och Sett en av de bättre tidningarna, löjligt."

 **"Kan jag få tillbaka den, tack", sade Luna kyligt medan hon böjde sig fram och slet tidningen ur handen på Harry.**

"Hur blev ni vänner?" frågade Amanda förvånat.

"Det kommer att förklaras i boken… tyvärr", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Säg inte att ni riskerade era liv igen, för jag tror inte mitt hjärta skulle tåla det", stönade Remus och nöp ihop näsryggen mellan två fingrar medan han slöt ögonen.

"Om de gjorde det kommer jag sätta mig ner med Harry och diskutera hur man skaffar vänner på ett normalt sätt", sade Tonks och gav Harry en varnande blick.

"Det är inte farligt… men vi kan ha brutit mot några regler", sade Harry med en grimas.

 **Hon bläddrade fram till sidan femtiosju, vände den hastigt och lustigt uppochner och försvann bakom den, just när dörren till kupén öppnades för tredje gången. Harry såg sig om. Han hade väntat sig det, men det gjorde inte åsynen av Draco Malfoy behagligare där han stod och hånflinande mot honom mellan sina kumpaner Crabbe och Goyle.**

"Vad vill du?" sade han stridslystet innan Malfoy hann öppna munnen.

"Det är tradition att han kommer in till er varje år", sade Colin och skakade på huvudet.

"Bortsett från andra året, han besökte dem inte då", påpekade Rose med en axelryckning.

"Det är knappast mitt fel att de tog en bil till skolan så att jag inte kunde stöta på dem", sade Draco sarkastiskt och ett överraskat skratt spred sig i salen.

 **"Försök att uppföra dig ordentligt, Potter, annars måste jag ge dig straffkommendering", sade Malfoy i släpig ton. Hans slätkammade hår och spetsiga haka liknande precis hans pappas. "Till skillnad från dig har jag blivit vald till prefekt, förstår du, vilket betyder att jag till skillnad från dig har rätt att utdela bestraffningar."**

"Så tror ni Malfoy sitter i sin kupé och väntar på att klockan ska bli en viss tid innan han besöker Harry?" frågade Lee med ett gigantiskt leende.

Alicia höjde armen och stirrade ner på den. "Nej… det är för tidigt…. om en halvtimme kanske", sade hon medan hon försökte imitera Draco.

"Jag vill att han ska veta att jag bryr mig, men jag vill inte att han ska tro att jag bryr mig för mycket… Goyle håll ett öga på tiden, vi vill inte vara för sena så han tror att vi glömt bort honom", fortsatte Angelina medan rätade till en osynlig slips.

Katie flinade innan hon plötsligt blev seriös. "Crabbe, tror du att det gått tillräckligt lång tid för att vi ska kunna besöka Potter än?"

"Vi har de bästa flickvännerna!" sade Fred och George med ett skratt och Oliver nickade instämmande med ett gigantiskt leende.

 **"Javisst", sade Harry, "men till skillnad från mig är du en riktig klantskalle, så stick härifrån och lämna oss ifred."**

En skrattvåg brast ut i salen och det tog ett par minuter innan läsningen kunde fortsätta igen.

 **Ron, Hermione, Ginny och Neville skrattade. Malfoy krökte föraktfullt på läppen. "Hör du, Potter, hur känns det att dra det kortaste strået mot Weasley?" frågade han.**

 **"Håll mun, Malfoy", sade Hermione skarpt.**

 **"Jag verkar ha trampat på en öm tå", sade Malfoy och log självbelåtet. "Tja det är bäst att du passar dig noga, Potter, för jag kommer att följa dig tätt i hälarna som en _hund_ , ifall du inte sköter dig."**

Remus såg oroligt på Sirius men avhöll sig från att säga något; det spelade knappast någon roll nu och alla i landet skulle så småningom vara medvetna om förklädnaden. Sirius var säker.

 **"Ut med er!" sade Hermione och reste sig upp.**

 **Med ett flin och en sista illvillig blick på Harry gick Malfoy ut ur kupén med Crabbe och Goyle lufsande i kölvattnet. Hermione drog hårt igen dörren efter dem och vände sig om och itutade på Harry, som genast förstod att hon, precis som han, hade noterat vad Malfoy hade sagt och blivit precis lika nervös över det.**

"Varför ni var nervösa över det?" frågade Krum och rynkade på ögonbrynen. Hermione såg förvånat över mot mannen som varit förvånansvärt tyst sen de börjat läsa den här boken.

"Det kommer att förklaras i boken skulle jag tro", sade Harry efter en liten stund.

 **Hit med en groda till", sade Ron, som tydligen inte hade märkt någonting. Harry kunde inte prata öppet inför Neville och Luna. Han utbytte en orolig blick med Hermione och stirrade sedan ut genom fönstret.**

"Jag visste han var oskyldig", sade Luna medan hon tankfullt betraktade Harry.

"Men jag är inte Stubby!" protesterade Sirius och ignorerade Remus lilla "tack och lov".

"Men du var oskyldig", sade Luna och vände sig mot Sirius utan att blinka. "Så jag hade rätt."

 **Han hade tyckt att det var ett ganska lustigt skämt att Sirius hade följt med honom till stationen, men med ens verkade det obetänksamt, för att inte säga farligt. Hermione hade haft rätt… Sirius borde inte ha kommit med. Tänk om mr Malfoy hade lagt märke till den svarta hunden och berättat det för Draco? Tänk om han hade räknat ut att alla Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks och Moody visste var Sirius gömde sig? Eller hade Malfoys yttrande om att följa honom hälarna "som en hund" varit ett rent sammanträffande?**

Alla vände sig genast mot Draco och såg tystlåtet på honom.

"Jag var omedveten om det, jag såg bara Potter med en hund. Jag hade ingen aning om vem det var… även om min far gjorde en kommentar om det", Draco ryckte på axlarna.

 **Vädret förblev ostadigt medan de färdades längre och längre norrut. Regn stänkte lite halvhjärtat mot fönstren, sedan visade sig en svag sol, innan molnen gled fram och täckte den igen. När mörkret föll och lamporna tändes i vagnarna rullade Luna ihop Hört och Sett, stoppade omsorgsfullt ner den i sin väska och ägnade sig åt att stirra på alla i kupén istället. Harry satt med pannan pressad mot tågfönstret och försökte få en första avlägsen glimt av Hogwarts, men det var en natt utan måne och det regnstrimmiga fönstret var smutsigt.**

 **"Det är bäst att vi byter kläder", sade Hermione till sist. Hon och Ron nålade omsorgsfullt fast prefektmärket på bröstet. Harry såg hur Ron kollade sin spegelbild i det svarta fönstret.**

"Ett ord och ni kommer ångra det", morrade Ron och såg på Fred och George.

"Åh, jag är säker på det", sade Fred med ett skratt.

"Vi darrar i våra stövlar, skräcken!" flämtade George dramatiskt.

"Och där, över våra sängar står han, tonåringen med det värsta hotet", sade Fred i en dramatisk ton.

"fastnaglad vid sin klädnad. Märket!" George gav ifrån sig ett teatraliskt skrik. "Som vi fruktar prefekterna, de farligaste av alla!"

"Fred, George, det räcker", sade mr Weasley lugnt och Fred stängde snabbt munnen även om de båda fortsatte att skaka av skratt.

 **Äntligen började tåget sakta farten och de hörde det vanliga oväsendet överallt runt omkring när alla rusade upp för att samla ihop bagaget och sällskapsdjuren och gjorde sig beredda att kliva av. Eftersom Ron och Hermione hade till uppgift att övervaka alltsammans försvann de från vagnen igen och överlämnade det åt Harry och de andra att se efter Krumben och Piggy.**

 **"Jag kan bära den där ugglan, om du vill", sade Luna till Harry och sträckte sig efter Piggy medan Neville försiktigt stoppade ner Trevor i en innerficka**

"Rymde han igen?"

"Ja… jag vet dock inte när eller var", suckade Neville och skakade på huvudet. "Men han återvänder åtminstone alltid."

 **"Å… öh… tack", sade Harry och räckte henne buren medan han själv tog ett säkrare tag om Hedwig. De krånglade sig ut urklippen och kände det första stinget av nattluften i ansiktet när de anslöt sig till skaran av elever i korridoren. Långsamt rörde de sig mot dörrarna. Harry kunde känna doften av furorna som kantade stigen ner till sjön. Han klev ut på perrongen och såg sig omkring medan han lyssnade efter det välbekanta ropet:**

 **"Förstaårseleverna hitåt… föstaårseleverna..."**

Hagrid kunde känna hur han började le brett vid de orden. Det var alltid skönt att höra att han var omtyckt.

 **Men det kom aldrig. I stället ropade en hel annan röst, en hurtig kvinnoröst: "Förstaårselever, var snälla och ställ upp er på led här borta! Alla förstaårselever kommer till mig!"**

"Var var Hagrid?" frågade Ernie och vände sig emot Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Vi tror att det kommer komma upp i boken?"

"Vänta ni vet!" väste Moody och blängde på trion som såg på varandra snabbt.

"Um nej?" svarade Ron efter en besvärlig tystnad i en tveksam röst.

 **En lykta kom svängande mot Harry och i dess sken såg han professor Grubbly-Planks framskjutande haka och kortklippta hår. Det var hon som hade tagit över Hagrids lektion i skötsel av magiska djur under en period året innan.**

 **"Var är Hagrid?" sade han med hög röst.**

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Ginny, "men det är bäst att vi flyttar på oss, vi blockerar dörren."**

"Vänta, du stod fortfarande i dörröppningen till tåget? Jag trodde du var på perrongen", sade Hermione förvånat.

"Jag blev distraherad", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Å, javisst…"**

 **Harry och Ginny kom ifrån varandra på vägen längs perrongen och ut genom stationen. Harry, som knuffades hit och dit i trängseln, kisade genom mörkret för att upptäcka någon glimt av Hagrid. Han måste vara där, Harry hade litat på det - att få träffa Hagrid igen var en av de saker han ivrigast hade sett fram emot. Men det syntes ingen skym av honom.**

 ** _Han kan inte ha lämnat Hogwarts_ , sade Harry till sig själv medan han långsamt hasade sig ut genom en smal dörröppning till vägen utanför tillsammans med resten av hopen. _Han är bara förkyld eller nåt…_**

"Hagrid har aldrig varit förkyld", fnös Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Du hjälper inte direkt situationen", muttrade Ron och blängde på sin bror.

"Vilken situation? Han sitter där, ni vet att han mår bra", protesterade Charlie.

 **Han såg sig omkring efter Ron och Hermione, för han ville veta vad de trodde om professor Grubbly-Planks återuppdykande, men ingen av dem syntes till, så han lät sig fösas framåt och ut på den mörka regndränkta vägen utanför Hogsmeadesstationen. Här stod de omkring hundra ekipagen utan hästar som alltid förde alla utom förstaårseleverna upp till slottet. Harry kastade en hastig blick på dem och vände sig bort för att fortsätta kika efter Ron och Hermione, hoppade sedan till och tog sig en titt igen.**

Sirius svor lågmält, han visste att han hade glömt någonting när Harry åkte till Hogwarts och han visste nu vad det var. Han borde ha förstått att Harry nu skulle se dem. Han kunde bara hoppas att Hermione stött på varelserna i all sin extraläsning, men han tvivlade det.

 **Vagnarna var inte längre utan hästar. Det stod några djur mellan vagnsskaklarna. Om han hade behövt kalla dem någonting skulle han nog ha kallat dem hästar, fast det fanns också något reptilliknande över dem. De var oerhört magra, utan kött på benen, och deras svarta, tunna skinn smet åt tätt intill skelettet där vartenda ben avtecknade sig. Huvudena var draklika och ögonen som saknade pupiller var vita och stirrande. Vingar sköt ut från manken på dem- väldiga, svarta läderartade vingar som såg ut som om de tillhörde jättelika fladdermöss. Där de stod, stilla och tysta i dunklet, såg djuren spöklika och olycksbådande ut. Harry kunde inte förstå varför vagnarna drogs av de här hemska hästarna när de kunde köra av sig själva.**

Runt om i salen började mumlanden och blickar utbyttes mellan eleverna över hur Harry inbillade sig varelser som inte existerade. Daily Prophet hade kanske haft fel om att Voldemort inte kommit tillbaka, men de hade åtminstone haft rätt i att Potter var galen och höll på att förlora förståndet.

Men en liten minoritet elever hade spärrat upp ögonen och såg på Harry eller boken med hoppfulla ögon. De hade också sett varelserna men inte vågat säga något för att bli kallad för galna. Bättre att vara tyst och låtsas som om de inte sett något, försöka inbilla sig själva om att hungern fått dem att se saker som inte var där.

 **"Var är Piggy?" sade Rons röst alldeles bakom Harry.**

 **"Den där tjejen Luna bar på honom", sade Harry och vände sig hastigt om, ivrig att få höra med Ron om Hagrid. "Var tror du att…"**

 **"… Hagrid är? Jag vet inte", sade Ron och lät orolig. "Jag hoppas verkligen att han är okej."**

 **Bara en liten bit därifrån var Draco Malfoy, åtföljd av ett litet gäng kompisar som bestod av Crabbe, Goyle och Pansy Parkinson, i färd med att knuffa några försynta andraårselever ur vägen så att han och hans vänner skulle få en vagn för sig själva. Några senare dök Hermione flåsande upp ur trängseln.**

McGonagall rynkade på pannan men avhöll sig från att säga något; förhoppningvis skulle Malfoy bättra sig med tiden och det fanns ingen anledning att skälla ut honom nu framför alla, speciellt inte med tanke på att han redan verkade hålla på att ändra sig.

 **"Malfoy var helt enkelt vidrig mot en förstaårselev där borta. Jag svär på att jag ska rapportera honom, han har bara haft sitt märke i tre minuter och han använder det för att mobba folk värre än nånsin… Var är Krumben?"**

 **"Ginny har honom", sade Harry. "Där är hon." Ginny hade just dykt upp ur mängden, med ett hårt grepp om en krumbuktande Krumben.**

"Han gillar inte när man håller honom för länge", sade Ginny med en grimas.

"Jag har aldrig haft det problemet", sade Hermione förvånat.

"Därför att han älskar dig, om du bara kunde höra hur han pratar om dig på", fnös Sirius och himlade med ögonen när han påmindes om sina konversationer med katten två år tidigare.

 **"Tack", sade Hermione och befriade Ginny från katten. "Kom nu, så tar vi en vagn tillsammans, innan alla blir upptagna."**

 **"Jag har inte fått Piggy än!" sade Ron, men Hermione var redan på väg mot den närmaste lediga vagnen. Harry blev kvar tillsammans med Ron.**

 **"Vad är det där för några, tror du?" frågade han Ron och nickade mot de hemska hästarna medan de andra eleverna strömmade förbi dem.**

 **"Vad då för några?"**

 **"De där varelserna…"**

Ron bet sig i läppen, med allt som hade hänt under året så hade han glömt bort att Harry pratat om att han sett några varelser dra vagnarna, och oron han känt då återvände nu. Höll Harry på att tappa greppet om verkligheten, inbillade han sig saker som inte fanns där? Eller fanns det några mystiska varelser som bara Harry kunde se av någon anledning… de är med i boken, de måste vara verkliga, bestämde Ron och ignorerade hur Harrys drömmar också var med i böckerna och därav skulle hallucinationer också kunna dyka upp.

 **Luna dök upp med Piggys bur i famnen. Den pyttelilla ugglan kvittrade upphetsat som vanligt.**

 **"Här har du honom", sade hon. "Visst är han en söt liten uggla, va?"**

"Så länge du inte ger honom kaffe", sade Ginny med en grimas och Tonks hår blev kritvitt vid påminnelsen om händelsen.

"Kaffe?" frågade Zabini roat.

"Han hittade kaffebönor i somras. Det var en mardröm", sade Ron med en tom blick i ögonen medan han stirrade rakt fram.

"Tre dagar… han satt inte stilla alls under tre dagar", Hermione slöt ögonen och skratt började sprida sig i salen, men det avtog när de såg de skrämda blickarna i tvillingarna ansikten.

"Det var hemskt", sade Fred med en grimas. "Ni kan inte föreställa er hur det var."

"Vi försökte stänga in honom i ett rum men han är så liten… han kan ta sig in och ut överallt", instämde George och rös. "Så mata inte ugglor, och speciellt inte Piggy, med kaffebönor."

 **"Öh… jaa… han är okej", sade Ron strävt. "Men kom nu då, så går vi bort till vagnen… vad var det du sa, Harry?"**

 **"Jag sa, vad är de där hästvarelserna för några?" sade Harry när han, Ron och Luna styrde kurs mot vagnen som Hermione och Ginny redan satt i.**

 **"Vad då för hästvarelser?"**

 **"Hästvarelserna som drar vagnarna!" sade Harry otåligt. De var faktiskt bara en meter från den närmaste, som betraktade dem med tomma vita ögon. Men Ron gav Harry en förbryllad blick.**

"Inte ens Weasley kan se dem, Potter måste verkligen ha förlorat det", väste en sjätteårselev till sin vän som nickade allvarligt.

"Låt oss hålla oss bort från dem, han kanske hade rätt om Du-vet-vem men han är uppenbarligen galen."

"Såvida han inte inbillade sig Du-vet-vem också."

Harry gnisslade tänderna när han hörde viskningarna spridas i salen. Han var inte galen, han visste vad han hade sett. De var verkliga.

 **"Vad är det du pratar om?"**

 **"Jag pratar om… titta!"**

 **Harry grep tag i Rons arm och svängde honom runt så att han stod ansikte mot ansikte med den bevingade hästen. Ron stirrade rakt på den en sekund och tittade sedan tillbaka på Harry.**

"Jag trodde du blivit galen", viskade Ron och gned sig i nacken, ovillig att säga att han fortfarande inte var säker på att han inte var det.

"Det trodde jag med", sade Harry med en grimas, medveten om vad Ron utelämnade.

"Men de är med i böckerna så de måste vara verkliga", sade Ron uppmuntrande.

"Såvida Potter inte hallucinerar honom och vi är på väg att se hur han förlorar förståndet och blir galen", sade Tracy med en axelryckning.

"Ånej, varelserna är äkta. Harry håller inte på att tappa förståndet, det krävs bara en del särskilda omständigheter för att man ska kunna se varelserna", sade Newt lugnt och Harry vände sig hoppfullt emot honom. "Det är absolut inget fel med honom och hästarna, som han kallar dem, är väldigt fascinerande och vänliga."

"Du hade en nundu som du kallade vänlig", avbröt madam Bones en aning ansträngt och Newt log svagt medan han diskret förde sin portfölj närmare sig.

 **"Vad är det meningen att jag ska titta på?"**

 **"På den där.. mellan skaklarna! Som är spänd för vagnen! Den står ju precis där framför…"**

 **Men när Ron fortsatte att se förvirrad ut slogs Harry av en konstig tanke. "Kan du inte… kan du inte se dem?"**

Blickar fortsattes att utbytas i salen men eftersom Newt Scamander själv sagt att varelserna var riktiga var de tvungna att acceptera det.

 **"Se _vad då_?" **

**"Kan du inte se vad som drar vagnarna?" Nu såg Ron allvarligt förskräckt ut.. "Mår du som du ska, Harry?"**

"Du borde ha fått honom att röra vid en, det hade bevisat att de existerar", sade Charlus och Ron såg förskräckt ut.

"Är du galen? Jag hade trott att jag tappat förståndet!"

"Ron", sade mrs Weasley varnande och Ron muttrade irriterat en ursäkt.

 **"Jag… javisst…" Harry kände sig ytterst förbryllad. Hästen stod där tydligt framför honom, glänste i det svaga ljuset som strömmade ut från stationsfönstren bakom dem, med ångande näsborrar i den kyliga nattluften. Och ändå kunde Ron inte alls se den, såvida han inte bara skojade — och det var ett mycket dåligt skämt i så fall.**

 **"Ska vi kliva in då?" sade Ron osäkert medan han såg på Harry som om han var orolig för honom.**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry. "Visst, gå först du…"**

"Jag skulle inte driva med dig, inte om något sådant", sade Ron med en grimas och Harry log tacksamt.

 **"Det är okej", sade en drömmande röst intill Harry när Ron försvann in i vagnens mörka inre. "Du håller inte på att bli tokig eller nåt. Jag kan också se dem."**

"För det är ett tecken på att man är frisk", fnös McLaggen hånande och Ginny knöt ilsket nävarna.

 **"Kan du?" sade Ron förtvivlat och vände sig mot Luna. Han kunde se hästarna med fladdermusvingar reflekteras i hennes stora silverfärgade ögon.**

"Vi borde ha varnat dig, vi borde ha förstått att det skulle hända", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Jag är ledsen Harry, jag glömde totalt bort att du plötsligt skulle se dem… det var mycket vanligare under min skoltid."

"Det är okej, jag är bara glad att jag inte är galen", sade Harry med ett lättat leende.

 **"O, ja", sade Luna. "Jag har kunnat se dem ända sen första dagen jag kom hit. De har alltid dragit vagnarna. Oroa dig inte. Du är precis lika normal som jag."**

"Inget illa Luna, med det är inte det mest lugnande", sade Harry ursäktande och Luna log.

"Åh, jag vet, alla är inte redo för att se allting", sade hon lugnt och Harry rynkade på pannan och gav Ron, som ryckte på axlarna, en förbryllad blick.

 **Hon log ett svagt leende och klev in i vagnens unkna innandöme efter Ron. Inte helt lugnad följde Harry efter henne.**

Luna slog ihop boken och de andra i salen förstod att kapitlet var slut.

"Kan vi få en förklaring till vad det är för djur nu?" frågade Hermione krävande.

"Vi kommer ha en lektion om de, nästa lektion för femte åren, de är vackra varelser", sade Hagrid stolt och hans elever såg oroligt på varandra, det var inget som gjorde dem särskilt lugnare.

"Det låter som en underbar idé!" sade Newt med ett strålande leende. "De är verkligen missförstådda varelser, jag hoppas att du kommer göra dem rättvisa."

De oroliga blickarna bland eleverna som hade skötsel och vård av magiska varelser blev fler och ett flertal rös eller bet sig i läppen medan de verkade se sig runt om i salen efter jakt på en flyktväg. Orden missförstådda varelser och Hagrid var aldrig en bra kombination, och det faktum att en man som ägt en nundu tyckte att det var en bra idé gjorde dem bara mer oroliga för exakt vad det var för djur som Harry hade sett.

* * *

 **AN** : Jag vill bara meddela att jag kommer nu ta en paus från skrivandet under 3 veckor för att fokusera på en uppsats som jag ligger efter i men därefter kommer jag att fortsätta skriva som normalt. Hoppas att ni har det bra fram tills dess. Kram Lea


	13. Julkalender?

**AN** : Ledsen ifall ni blev besvikna eftersom det här inte är ett riktigt kapitel men jag har två saker att nämna/berätta.

1\. Vi börjar närma oss december och min tanke är att jag ska försöka få upp ett kapitel varje söndag för att sprida lite julglädje och sånt. Men för att lyckas med det skulle jag behöva hjälp ifrån någon eller några som kan rätta ett kapitel eller två. Fördelen med detta för er är att ni får läsa kapitlet tidigare. Vad som krävs är att man läser igenom det och fixar stavfel eller meningar som är grammatiskt inkorrekta. Om ni är intresserade så kontakta mig gärna via PM eller mejlen som finns på min profil.  
Kapitel som behöver rättas är till den: 9, 16 och eventuellt den 23. Och kapitlen varierar mellan runt 20 sidor upp till 40 sidor.

2\. Nästa kapitel kommer komma upp inom några dagar. Det är lite sista rättning kvar på det bara.

Hoppas att ni alla har haft det bra och medan det bara är onsdag så önskar jag er alla en trevlig helg och vi ses snart.

Kram  
Lea


	14. Sorteringshattens nya sång

**Merinus** : Haha, det är en väldigt bra fråga. Jag är faktiskt inte säker på vem av dem som skulle vara värst, kanske Sirius bara av det faktum att han är en sån person som kan börja sjunga när han vill vart som helst. Jag har faktiskt inte ens tänkt tanken på att de skulle kunna kommentera omslagen till böckerna. Vet inte varför jag inte tänkt på det. Jag vet inte ifall det är något som jag kommer börja att göra men vi får se.

 **Tinsy-girl** : Aww tack så mycket. Sakta och långsamt kommer vi allt närmare kapitel 13 i boken, men än är det några kapitel kvar tills dess. Jag håller på att skriva kommentarerna till det kapitlet och förhoppningsvis kommer ni gilla vad som händer i det.  
Hm okej, får fixa det någon dag. Det var något annat misstag i det kapitlet med. Av någon anledning så har jag och min beta ett problem med att fetstil försvinner när jag lägger in det på den här sidan så jag måste alltid fixa det manuellt i efterhand, vilket gör att jag ibland missar att markera en mening.  
Haha ja, jag vet inte riktigt vad det kom ifrån men jag kan se Remus som tonåring göra det :D Jag tror att du och din pojkvän hade en bättre start. Ah okej, då förstår jag var du menar med att han är snäsig. Jag kan erkänna att jag inte har jättebra koll på sjätte boken så här i huvudet för det har alltid varit den bok som jag gillat minst av alla sju… samma med filmerna om jag tänker efter :P Men det skulle inte vara första gången filmerna misslyckas med karaktärers personligheter.

 **Linneagb** : Luna är definitivt en av de bästa karaktärerna i serien och man borde sträva efter att vara som henne, kanske inte exakt som henne men de grundläggande dragen om att alltid våga vara sig själv. Haha nope, jag litar inte på Fudge på fem öre, däremot måste jag motvilligt medge att han säkert har någon hjärna där inne, eftersom han ändå blev vald som trolldomsminister, även om han inte var första valet. Kommer definitivt att läsa din berättelse någon dag, jag har den som bokmärke i mobilen men har jobbat så mycket att jag inte direkt haft någon fritid. Förhoppningvis kommer jag få tid att läsa den i veckan.  
Tror den enda lugna tågresan har varit för Hermione vid deras andra år, även om hon säkerligen oroade sig över vart Harry och Ron var. Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket :D

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Luna Fågel-Dahl hade varit ett episkt namn, även om jag kan förstå varför din syster kanske inte var så jätteförtjust i det. Men Luna är definitivt ett väldigt fint namn.  
Hört och Sett ha en hel del… unika reportage, antar jag att vi kan kalla det. Jag skulle dock vilja läsa den ifall den gavs ut, jag menar man får åtminstone intressanta diskussionsämnen ifrån den.  
Jag ser Sirius som en person som älskar att sjunga, åtminstone den musik som han gillar, men han har inte rösten för det och det är något som har resulterat i många lidande minuter för hans vänner.  
När Hagrid säger missförstådda varelser bör man nog sakta backa bakåt så man är på ett säkrare avstånd för chansen är att du kommer sväva i stora fara annars. Angående testralerna så har du nog rätt i det, det är inte något som jag har tänkt på men det är en väldigt bra fråga. Logiskt sätt så borde de lämna spår efter sig, men kanske är det något sånt där som man bara ignorerar för man förväntar sig inte att det ska vara något djur som drar vagnarna och letar därav inte efter spår.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona. Hahha, aw det gör mig så glad att höra. Min paus blev på en dryg månad som jag tänkt mig, men uppsatsen är avklarad och inlämnad. Nu börjar perioden med när vi ska rätta varandras uppsatser och sånt, men det är åtminstone bara 5 stycken så det borde gå bra och har bara 1 adventskapitel kvar att skriva.  
Jag ville ge någon bakgrund till Lunas namn och det känns troligt att någon ska ha överhört Ginny kalla Luna för det och sen har det blivit ett ökennamn. Men kul att du kunde relaterar till det (på ett positivt sätt). Hoppas att du fick en god natts sömn :)

* * *

 **AN** : Glad första advent allihopa! Som utlovat har ni här ert första adventskapitel. Jag vill passa på att, återigen, tacka min otroliga betaläsare Frida (Friday2220) som har gjort ett sånt fantastiskt jobb. Jag är så lyckligt lottad som har henne som hjälp :)

Jag vill även passa på att säga grattis till Merinus som fyllde år den 14 november. Grattis Merinus och hoppas att du hade en toppen dag!

* * *

 _De oroliga blickarna bland eleverna som hade skötsel och vård av magiska varelser blev fler och ett flertal rös eller bet sig i läppen medan de verkade se sig runt om i salen efter jakt på en flyktväg. Orden missförstådda varelser och Hagrid var aldrig en bra kombination, och det faktum att en man som ägt en nundu tyckte att det var en bra idé gjorde dem bara mer oroliga för exakt vad det var för djur som Harry sett._

"Um… låt oss bara fortsätta läsa", sade Paul McGuinness efter den spända tystnaden. "Är det någon som har något emot ifall jag läser?"

"Här varsågod", sade Luna och lämnade över boken till Paul, som var en sjundeårselev från Hufflepuff.

 **Sorteringshattens nya sång**

"Ett helt kapitel till sorteringen? Vad sjutton hände under sorteringen som gjorde att det krävdes?

"Hur ska jag kunna veta? Jag har inte läst böckerna", protesterade Harry när han såg att alla vände sig emot honom.

"Men det är ditt liv, så vad tror du kommer hända?"

Harry tvekade och kastade en nervös blick mot Seamus. "Jag har en teori, majoriteten kommer antagligen gå åt till sorteringen och festmåltiden, men sen skulle det inte överraska mig om den nämner återträffen i sovsalen…"

"Åh, helvete", stönade Seamus och sjönk ihop. "Jag glömde helt bort det."

Professorerna utbytte nervösa blickar med varandra, övertygade om att de hade missat någon fest som eleverna haft i uppehållsrummet som spårat ut.

 **Harry ville inte tala om för de andra att han och Luna hade samma hallucination, om det nu var en sådan, så han sade ingenting mer om hästarna när han satte sig i vagnen och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Trots det kunde han inte låta bli att titta på skuggorna av hästarna som rörde sig på andra sidan fönstret.**

"Jag tror inte att du kan hallucinera skuggor", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Önskar att jag hade vetat det då", sade Harry med en grimas. "Men jag är åtminstone inte galen."

 **"Såg ni den där Grubbly-Planktanten?" frågade Ginny. "Vad gör hon är? Hagrid kan väl aldrig ha lämnat Hogwarts?"**

 **"Jag skulle bli riktigt glad om han har gjort det, han är inte nån särskilt bra lärare. Eller hur?" sade Luna.**

Hagrid rodnade och såg ner på bordet medan han vred händerna nervöst.

 **"Jo, det är han visst!" sade Harry, Ron och Ginny ilsket.**

 **Harry blängde på Hermione. Hon harklade sig och sade hastig: "Öh… jovisst… han är väldigt bra…"**

 **"Jaså, vi i Ravenclaw tycker att han är ett stort skämt", sade Luna utan att låta sig påverkas.**

 **"Ni har en väldigt dålig känsla för humor i så fall", fräste Ron, medan hjulen under dem knakande satte sig i rörelse.**

"Seriöst, hur blev ni vänner?", frågade Charlie misstroget och såg mellan trion och Luna.

"Det var inget troll", sade Luna med en axelryckning och Hermione började fnittra.

"Men det var ett monster inblandat", muttrade Ron och Harry bet sig i läppen för att stoppa sitt skratt. Tyvärr för Ron var han inte tillräckligt tyst.

"Vad menar du med ett monster!" gläfste mr Weasley skrämt och betraktade oroligt sin yngsta son.

"Det var Harrys fel!" kastade Ron ur sig innan han gömde sig bakom en kudde. Samtidigt såg alla skrämt på gruppen medan de försökte lista ut vad för monster som befunnit sig på skolan.

"MITT FEL!" protesterade Harry högt samtidigt som Remus slöt ögonen och tyst började räkna till tio. "Ni tvingade mig praktiskt. Dessutom var det Hermiones idé från början!"

"Om du bara hade hållit humöret i styr och skött ditt hade jag inte kommit på det. Det hade inte ens varit nödvändigt… stryk det sista förresten", sade Hermione i en lugn ton.

"Hållit humöret i styr! Det hör inte ens hit, det hela handlade o…"

"Stopp", sade Sirius strängt och Harry avbröt sig tvärt. "Jag bryr mig inte om vems fel det var, jag vill bara veta vad för monster det är, för förra gången var det en jävla basilisk."

Mrs Weasley gav Sirius en irriterad blick för att han svor men avhöll sig från att säga något. "Det beror på hur man definierar monster... jag menar vi hade dementorerna och sen skrabborna, drakar och andra varelser här förra året", sade Luna fundersamt och Sirius gav henne en smått irriterad blick.

"Först och främst vill jag påpeka att det faktiskt inte var vårt fel, och det är inte farligt…"

"Lögnare! avbröt Ron och blängde på sin vän.

"Det beror på definitionen av farligt, men jag tror att Harry har rätt här, det är egentligen inte farligt även om det inte är särskilt trevligt", sade Hermione fundersamt och Harry gav henne ett tacksamt leende.

"Dumbledore, har du lust att förklara eftersom barnen inte kommer göra det", sade Remus i en mild ton medan han öppnade ögonen och såg upp på rektorn.

"Jag är rädd att jag inte vet vad de pratar om", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna. "Minerva?"

"Jag har inte sett några tecken på att ett monster är löst i skolan", sade McGonagall stelt medan hon misstänksamt betraktade sina elever.

"Åh toppen, ett monster springer löst och professorerna har inte ens märkt det", sade Tonks uppgivet.

"Åh, de har allt märkt av, um monstret, men de kan inte göra något åt det. Det är knappast deras fel att ministeriet bestämde sig för att blanda sig in", sade Hermione och kastade en hånande blick mot lärarbordet.

Sirius blinkade långsamt innan han sjönk ihop. "Jag avskyr er och ni har alla utegångsförbud."

"Du har ingen rätt att ge mig utegångsförbud!" protesterade Ron misstroget.

"Men jag har det, och om Sirius tycker det är en bra idé kommer jag inte protestera", sade mr Weasley strängt efter att ha själv listat ut vad de pratat om. "Ni fick oss alla att tro att det sprang omkring ett monster på skolan. Det är okej att ni ogillar Umbridge som er lärare, men ni behövde verkligen inte skrämma upp oss sådär, speciellt inte efter basilisken!"

"För att vara rättvis är hon ett monster", mumlade Remus lågmält och Tonks frustade till när hon hörde honom.

Umbridge var röd i ansiktet och blängde på trion medan hon darrade. "Straffkommendering ikväll Granger, Weasley. Du med Potter!"

"FÖR VAD?!" utbrast Harry misstroget och stirrade ilsket upp mot lärarbordet.

"För att ha förolämpat er lärare. Var glad att jag inte tar poäng också", sade Umbridge, som trots sin ilska lyckades säga det i en flickaktig, trevlig ton.

 **Luna verkade inte störd av Rons oförskämdhet, tvärtom satt hon bara och såg på honom en stund som om han var ett ganska ointressant teveprogram.**

 **Skramlade och svängande rörde sig vagnarna i konvoj uppför vägen. När de passerade mellan de höga stenpelarna med bevingade vildsvin på vardera sidan om grindarna in till skolområdet böjde sig Harry fram och försökte se om det lyste ner i Hagrids stuga intill Den förbjudna skogen, men markerna låg i totalt mörker. Hogwarts slott tornade däremot upp sig allt närmare, en överväldigande skog av tinnar och torn, kolsvarta mot den mörka himlen, och här och är ett fönster som gnistrade strålande klart ovanför dem.**

"Du är hemma", sade Sirius med ett blekt leende.

"Jag vet inte, i år har det känns mindre som ett hem", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag älskar fortfarande Hogwarts men något är bara…"

"Fel?" föreslog Ginny med en suck när hon insåg att Harry inte kunde hitta rätt ord. "För du har helt rätt i det."

"Massor har förändrats i år", instämde Katie med en nedstämd suck.

"Vi gled isär…", Seamus gav Harry en skyldig blick och Harry himlade med ögonen innan han log mot sin vän.

 **Vagnarna stannade skramlande framför stentrappan och ledde upp till den väldiga ekporten och Harry klev ut först av alla. Han vände sig om igen för att titta efter upplysta fönster borta vid skogen, men det fanns definitivt inget tecken på liv i Hagrids stuga. Motvilligt, för han hade halvt hoppats att de skulle ha försvunnit, vände han i stället blicken mot de underliga skelettaktiga varelserna, som stod stilla och tysta i den kyliga nattluften med glimmande vita och tomma ögon. Harry hade en gång tidigare sett någonting som Ron inte kunde se, men det hade varit en bild i en spegel, någonting mycket mindre påtagligt än hundra ytterst stadiga djur, starka nog att dra en hel armada av vagnar. Om man skulle tro på vad Luna sade, hade djuren alltid funnits där, fast osynliga. Varför kunde då Harry plötsligt se dem, och varför kunde inte Ron göra det?**

"Hagrid kommer förklara det under sin lektion, om det inte dras upp i boken lovar jag att vi kommer förklara det. Men det är inget fel eller konstigt med att kunna se dem", sade Sirius i en lugn ton och Harry nickade, han litade på att Sirius inte skulle ljuga för honom.

 **"Tänker du komma med eller…?" sade Ron, som nu stod bredvid honom.**

 **"Å, javisst", sade Harry hastigt, och de slöt sig till den stora elevskaran som rusade uppför stentrappan in i slottet.**

"Du var orolig för honom", sade Hannah medan hon betraktade de två pojkarna.

Ron ryckte hjälplöst på ena axeln. "Det verkar aldrig vara något bra att se saker som ingen annan kan."

"Nu låter du som i vårt andra år med att det inte är bra att höra saker som ingen annan kan höra", sade Harry med svagt rynkad panna. "Varelserna har inget med det att göra vad? Att jag kan prata med ormar?"

"Du kan prata med ormar?" frågade Newt ivrigt. "Jag har alltid velat ha den egenskapen själv, att kunna fråga dem direkt och faktiskt få verbala svar! Självklart kan man tyda varelsers egna språk, men att kunna ormspråket skulle underlätta allting, och även kunna bevisa ifall vissa arter är släkt eller inte. Jag kän… strunt samma, nu är inte rätt tillfälle."

"Jag är säker på att Harry kan hjälpa dig någon dag om du frågar", skrattade Charlus efter att Newt förläget hade tystnat. "Och som svar på din fråga Harry, det har verkligen inget att göra med det."

"Jag avskyr att inte veta", suckade Harry innan han hoppfullt vände sig mot Sirius och log änglalikt.

"Glöm det grabben, se det här som min hämnd för att du duellerade med en basilisk. Vad var det ni gillade att säga så mycket, ah just ja: du får veta genom boken eller när boken är slut."

"Remus?" Harry vände sig hoppfullt emot Remus, medveten om att han antagligen skulle få samma svar som av Sirius.

Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn medan han betraktade sin brorson. "Jag tror att Sirius redan gett dig svaret. Han är din vårdnadshavare och har rätten att bestämma."

"Idiot, du är också hans vårdnadshavare, bara för att ministeriet är korrupta, själviska, xenofobier som vägrar göra det lagligt bindande gör det inte mindre sant. Du vet mycket väl att ifall James och Lily fått en till unge hade du varit dens gudfar."

"Som du sade; ministeriet hade inte accepterat det valet och det hade bara varit ceremoniellt", Remus ryckte på axlarna. "Det är anledningen till varför Harry bara har en gudfar men två gudmödrar trots allt."

Harry rynkade på pannan. "Det är inte okej, det är inte som om att en gudfar spenderar hela sitt liv konstant runt barnet. Vad tror de kommer hända? Att du ska vara i samma rum under fullmånen som ditt gudbarn?"

"Något sådant, eller korrumpera och göra dem onda", sade Remus en aning bittert.

Fred och George vände sig snabbt mot varandra och långsamt började ett brett leende sprida sig över deras ansikten. "Harry, det här förklarar allt!"

"Snälla ni", stönade mrs Weasley men antingen så hörde tvillingarna henne inte eller så ignorerade de henne.

"Slytherins arvtagare under ditt andra år!" sade Fred dramatiskt och pekade på Harry.

"Hur du fuskade in dig i turneringen förra året!"

"Hur du är galen och söker uppmärksamhet nu i år!" Fred blinkade med ena ögat mot Harry som verkade stålsätta sig för vad som skulle komma.

"Det är Remus fel alltihop! Han korrumperade dig!"

Remus gav ifrån sig ett överraskat skratt. "Jag korrumperade honom? Jag tror att James och Sirius klarade sig tillräckligt bra utan min hjälp på den fronten."

"Du hade redan korrumperat dem, de fortsatte bara din plan på att ta kontroll över trollkarlsvärlden. Varför skulle du annars vara så bekant med inflytelserika människor", sade Tonks allvarligt och Remus gav henne en förrådd blick.

"Jag trodde du av alla skulle vara på min sida!"

"Du ville experimentera med mina egenskaper förut", sade Tonks med en axelryckning, omedveten om den kalkylerande blicken som dykt upp i Umbridges ögon.

"Remus…", Hermione avbröt vad Remus hade tänkt säga innan hon kastade en försiktig blick på Harry för att sedan fortsätta. "Du sade att Harry hade två gudmödrar?"

"Alice och Jasmine", sade Remus med ett leende. "Alice var förstavalet eftersom Jasmine var gift med Sirius. Jag skulle ha varit andravalet för gudfar men de fick avslag på det."

"Vi hoppades alltid att om vi störde dem tillräckligt mycket skulle de ändra sig men…", Sirius ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna, ovillig att säga att James och Lily dött innan det hänt.

"Jag trodde man bara hade en gudfar och gudmor?" sade Ginny med rynkad panna och ett flertal personer nickade instämmande.

"Man kan ha så många man vill, eftersom vi befann oss i ett krig ville de se till att de hade så många alternativ som möjligt för Harry ifall något skulle hända", förklarade Remus och Ginny nickade förstående.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad ministeriet säger, du är en perfekt förebild och jag är glad att du är min farbror… är det därför?" Harry såg en aning förvirrat på Remus som svagt log tillbaka.

"Vi behövde kringgå att de vägrade låta honom vara din gudfar på något sätt. Det kändes som det mest logiska… att de sen valde att ignorera det… tror ni att vi kan sätta dit dem för kidnappning?"

"Jag tvivlar det Sirius, Harry bodde fortfarande hos släktingar", sade madam Bones med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Men han hade varit säkrare hos mig", mumlade Remus för sig själv och Tonks gav Harry en orolig blick. Hon visste att Remus aldrig skulle låta Harry bli skadad, men hans ord fick henne att oroa sig för exakt vad familjen Dursley hade gjort emot den svarthåriga pojken.

 **Entréhallen var klart upplyst av facklor och ekade av elevernas steg när de gick tvärs över det stensatta golvet fram till dubbeldörrarna till höger, som ledde in till stora salen och välkomstfesten. De fyra avlånga elevhemsborden i stora salen höll på att fyllas under det stjärnfria svarta taket, som såg ut precis som den himmel de kunde skymta genom de höga fönstren. Levande ljus svävade fritt hög upp i luften ovanför borde och belyste de silveraktiga spökena, som var spridda runt om i salen, och ansiktena på eleverna, som pratade ivrigt medan de utbytte nyheter om sommaren, ropade hälsningar till vänner från andra elevhem och kollade in varandras nya frisyrer och klädnader. Än en gång lade Harry märke till att folk stack ihop huvudena och viskade när han gick förbi. Han skar tänder och försökte låtsas som om han varken märkte eller brydde sig om det.**

Många Gryffindorelever såg förläget ner på golvet när de hörde det. De började inse hur orättvist de hade behandlat Harry, och de var övertygade om att det bara skulle bli värre härifrån. Alla av dem kanske inte kände honom personligt men de hade vetat vad han var för person och de borde ha insett att han aldrig skulle ljuga om Voldemorts återkomst.

 **Luna släntrade i väg från dem vid Ravenclaws bord. I samma ögonblick de kom fram till Gryffindorbordet ropade några klasskamrater i fjärde årskursen på Ginny och hon gick och satte sig hos dem. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville hittade platser tillsammans ungefär halvvägs ner vid bordet mellan Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, Gryffindors elevhemsspöke, och Parvati Patil och Lavender Brown. De båda flickorna hälsade Harry välkommen på ett obesvärat och överdrivet vänligt sätt, som övertygade honom om att de hade avbrutit sitt samtal om honom bara en bråkdels sekund tidigare.**

"Du märkte?" frågade Lavender skamset.

"Ehh, det var ganska tydligt?" Harry ryckte svagt på axlarna, osäker på vad han skulle säga. En del av honom ville försäkra dem om att det inte var något problem, men det skulle vara att ljuga för dem, något han kände att han inte kunde göra.

 **Men han hade viktigare saker att bekymra sig för: han satt och tittade över huvudet på eleverna bort mot lärarbordet, som löpte utmed väggen längst upp i stora salen.**

 **"Han är inte där."**

 **Ron och Hermione studerade också vilka som satt vid huvudbordet, trots att det egentligen var överflödigt — Hagrids storlek gjorde honom alltid omedelbart synlig i alla sällskap.**

"Ja, jag tror inte att det var någon som inte märkte att han var där", sade Colin ivrigt.

"Hogwarts är inte detsamma utan Hagrid", instämde Ginny med ett leende.

 **"Han kan inte ha gett sig av", sade Ron och lät lite nervös.**

 **Det är klart att han inte kan", sade Harry bestämt.**

 **"Ni tror väl inte att han är… _skadad_ eller nåt, va?" sade Hermione ängsligt.**

 **"Nej", sade Harry genast.**

 **"Men var är han då?" Det blev en paus och sedan sade Harry mycket tyst, så att Parvati och Lavender inte kunde höra det: "Han kanske inte är tillbaka än. Ni vet… från sitt uppdrag… det där han skulle göra över sommaren för Dumbledore."**

"Som ni inte ska veta om", sade mrs Weasley strängt.

"Det är knappast mitt fel att ni diskuterade det vid fotändan av min säng!" protesterade Harry misstroget.

 **"Ja, så är det förstås", sade Ron och lät lugnad, men Hermione bet sig i läppen och tittade upp och ner längs huvudbordet, som om hon hoppades på någon avgörande förklaring till Hagrids frånvaro.**

 **"Vem är det _där_?" sade hon skarpt och pekade mot mitten av bordet.**

"Vi hade samma reaktion", sade George allvarligt hett flertal elever nickade instämmande.

"Hur vet ni ens vem hon syftar på?" frågade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det kan bara vara en person", sade Fay med en grimas.

 **Harrys blick följde hennes. Den stannade först på professor Dumbledore, som satt i sin högryggade gyllene stol i mitten av det långa huvudbordet, iförd en mörklila klädnad överströdd med silverstjärnor och en matchande hatt. Dumbledore höll huvudet nedböjt mot kvinnan bredvid sig, som pratade i örat på honom. Hon såg ut som någons ogifta faster, tycker Harry, liten och tjock med kort, lockigt, råttfärgat hår, som hon hade prytt med ett hemskt, skärt hårdband som gick i stil med den luddiga skära kofta hon bar över klädnaden. Sedan vände hon lite på ansiktet för att smutta på innehållet i sin bägare och han såg, med en stöt av igenkännande, ett blekt, paddliknande ansikte och ett par utstående påsögon.**

"Din beskrivning av henne blev bara bättre", viskade Seamus, noga med att se till att Umbridge inte på något sätt skulle kunna höra det.

"Jag förstår bara inte hur hon inte själv kan se hur rosetten liknar en fluga", muttrade Lavender med en grimas.

"Eller att det finns något som heter för mycket rosa", tillade Parvati och ryste när hon diskret såg upp mot lärarbordet och såg den rosa massan som var Umbridge.

 **"Det är ju hon, den där Umbridgetanten!"**

 **"Vem?" frågade Hermione.**

 **"Hon var med vid mitt förhör, hon jobbar för Fudge."**

 **"Vilken snygg kofta", sade Ron hånflinande.**

"Du tog mina ord", sade Lavender med ett eget hånande leende.

"Barn, var inte taskiga", sade mrs Weasley ogillande.

"De har kritiserat henne sen vi kom hit, och sagt betydligt värre saker än det där. Jag tror inte att nu är rätt tid att börja kritisera dem", sade Bill med ett brett leende.

"De 'ar bara sagt sanningen, 'on är en 'emsk kvinna", sade Fleur med en nonchalant axelryckning.

 **"Hon jobbar för Fudge!" upprepade Hermione med bister uppsyn. "Men vad i all världen gör hon här då?"**

 **"Vet inte."**

 **Hermione granskade huvudbordet med smala ögon. "Nej", mumlade hon, "nej, det kan väl ändå inte vara möjligt…"**

"Hon förstår oerhört snabbt", mumlade Sprout en aning förvånat.

"Hon är väldigt intelligent, hon hade kunnat klara sig bra i Ravenclaw", instämde Flitwick fundersamt och McGonagall log en aning triumferande.

 **Harry förstod inte vad hon pratade om, men frågade inte. Hans uppmärksamhet hade fångats av professor Grubbly-Plank, som just hade dykt upp bakom huvudbordet. Hon arbetade sig fram till bortersta änden och intog den plats Hagrid brukade sitta på. Det betydde att förstaårseleverna måste ha tagit sig över sjön och kommit fram till slottet, och några sekunder senare öppnades mycket riktigt dörrarna från entré hallen. En lång rad förskrämda förstaårselever kom in, anförda av professor McGonagall, som bar på en pall där en urgammal trollkarlshatt vilade, väldigt lappad och lagad och med en bred reva närmast det fransiga brättet. Surret av prat i stora salen dog ut. Förstaårseleverna ställde upp sig på en lång linje framför huvudbordet med ansiktena vända mot de övriga eleverna. Professor McGonagall placerade försiktigt pallen framför dem och drog sig sedan undan.**

 **Förstaårselevernas ansikten glödde blekt i skenet från de levande ljusen. En liten pojke precis mitt i raden såg ut som om han darrade. Harry kom plötsligt ihåg hur skräckslagen han hade känt sig när han stod där och väntade på det okända prov som skulle avgöra vilket elevhem han hörde till.**

"Och de är allihop livrädda", sade Gabriel med ett brett leende.

"Majoriteten av dem vet inte hur sorteringen går till. Jag har en kompis som memorerade en hel ordbok och lärde sig ett dussintal förtrollningar för att hon var desperat för att hamna i Ravenclaw", sade Tonks med ett brett leende.

"Och gjorde hon det? Hur irriterad var hon när hon fick veta att det är en sjungande hatt som väljer vilket hus hon hamnar i?"

"Åh, hon var nästan rasande när hon fattade vad som pågick. Men då var det för sent. Hon sa något i stil med att hatten sagt 'ja du har intelligens och allt sånt, men titta på all den där ambitionen. Du måste hamna i Slytherin'. Hon var inte alls road och stirrade rakt fram", sade Tonks och skrattade medan hon förklarade.

"Aww, stackaren", sade Dorea medlidsamt medan Charlus skakade av skratt.

"Hon klarade sig men hon var besviken ett bra tag", Tonks ryckte på axlarna.

"Det var ett år som de faktiskt blev varnade för hur sorteringen gick till", sade Charlus och Dorea pressade ihop läpparna hårt.

"De blev inte varnade", snäste McGonagall. "Det är på grund av din inställning som vi ens råkade ut för såna situationer!"

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Harry och såg beundrande mot Sirius och Remus.

"Vad ger dig känslan av att vi gjorde något?" frågade Remus oskyldigt och Harry tvekade. Hade han haft fel? Hade de verkligen varit oskyldiga?

"Man skulle tro att din brorson skulle vara skyddad från dina lögner om att du är oskyldig", sade Sirius torrt till Remus som log brett, innan han vände sig mot Harry. "Och som svar på din fråga gav vi dem bara några tips över hur sorteringen gick till."

"Ni sa till förstaårseleverna att de var tvungna att avslöja sina djupaste hemligheter medan de hade på sig sorteringshatten!" fräste McGonagall och blängde på de två marodörerna. I några få korta sekunder var det tystnad i salen efter hennes ord innan salen exploderade i skratt.

"Det är det bästa jag hört", flämtade Alicia medan hon torkade bort tårarna som sprungit fram över skrattet.

"Hur länge tog det innan det upptäcktes?" frågade Fred ivrigt.

"Det var fantastiskt, vi trodde inte ens att de skulle ta oss på allvar. Men där satt vi och lilla Arnalds kallades upp först. Bara några sekunder efter han satt på sig hatten informerade han alla om att det var han och inte hans syster som hade dödat guldfisken", förklarade Sirius mellan skratten.

"Det blev bara värre efter det, professorerna ignorerade det till att börja med men de började inse att något var på gång runt den sjunde eleven, när vi var uppe i ett dussin visste de med säkerhet och hade… öh, teorier, om att vi var ansvariga" sade Remus och bet sig i läppen.

"Teorier? Remus du vet mycket väl att ingen annan hade kunnat vara ansvarig för det", fnös Dorea medan hon skakade på huvudet.

 **Hela skolan väntade och höll andan. Sedan öppnade sig revan intill hattbrättet på vid gavel som en mun och sorteringshatten brast ut i sång.**

 ** _När Hogwarts startades i gamla dar,_**

 ** _Jag själv var ny på posten då,_**

 ** _De fyra grundarna av skolan sa_**

 ** _De aldrig skulle skilda vägar gå:_**

 ** _De hade alla samma ädla mål,_**

 ** _Dem samma starka önskan drev_**

"Inte alla av dem", muttrade Ernie och blängde mot Slytherinbordet.

"Förvrängd historia", avbröt Hermione snabbt. "De var alla goda vänner."

"Just ja, jag hade glömt bort det där med brorsan? Kusinen? Strunt samma…. oavsett vad så är ormarna inte något att jubla över idag", fnös Fay och skakade på huvudet så hennes hår flög åt alla håll.

 ** _Att skapa trolldomsskolan nummer ett_**

 ** _Och kunskap skänka vidare åt var elev_**

 ** _"Vi bygger och lär trollkonst ut"._**

 ** _Beslöt de fyra vännerna i lag,_**

 ** _Och ingen av dem kunde nånsin tro_**

 ** _De skulle skiljas åt en vacker dag._**

 ** _Ty var fanns vänskap lika stark som mellan Slytherin och Gryffindor_**

 ** _Eller som Ravenclaw och Hufflepuffs?_**

 ** _Nej, aldrig vänner såsom de man får._**

 ** _Hur kunde sådan vänskap svikta,_**

 ** _Hur kunde allt bli fel som detta?_**

Sirius bet sig i läppen medan han betraktade boken. Det var en fråga som han själv hade ställt sig ett flertal gånger de senaste fjorton åren. Vad hade de gjort för fel, vad hade fått Pettigrew att förråda dem… han skakade på huvudet; han skulle aldrig få ett ordentligt svar på den frågan ocha att fortsätta grubbla över det var slöseri med tid.

 ** _Jo, jag som var med skall nu_**

 ** _Den sorgliga historien berätta:_**

 ** _Sa Slytherin: "Vi undervisar dem_**

 ** _Vars förfäder har renast blod."_**

 ** _Sa Gryffindor: "Vi undervisar dem_**

 ** _Vars namn är känt för visat mod."_**

 ** _Sa Ravenclaw: "Vi undervisar dem_**

 ** _Med störst intelligens och vett."_**

 ** _Sa Hufflepuff: "Jag alla tar emot_**

 ** _Och ska behandla dem på lika sätt."_**

"Sa ni inte att hatten, Alistair var det? skapades av Godric Gryffindor?" frågade Daphne långsamt och ett flertal personer nickade uppmuntrande. "Varför skulle då hatten sprida hur Salazar endast ville ha renblodiga om han nu inte ville det?"

"För att skydda allihopa", fnös Alisa och alla vände sig förvånat till henne. "Det är uppenbart, mugglarna attackerade vår sort, något som skulle göra många renblodiga misstänksamma mot halvblod och mugglarfödda. Så de skiljdes åt för allas säkerhet."

"Det låter faktiskt väldigt logiskt", sade mr Weasley. "Det är bara synd att vi aldrig kan få veta med säkerhet."

 ** _Då dessa olikheter först dök upp_**

 ** _De vållade blott föga kiv och knot,_**

 ** _För alla hade varsitt hem_**

 ** _Där var och en blott tog emot_**

 ** _Elever av den sort de ville ha_**

 ** _Så därför Slytherin exempelvis_**

 ** _Tog bara dem med äkta blod emot,_**

 ** _Elever som var sluga på hans eget vis_**

 ** _Och endast de med skarpt förstånd._**

 ** _Hos Ravenclaw fick gå i lära,_**

"Betyder det att Ravenclaws alltid har bäst betyg?" frågade en förstaårselev från Hufflepuff oroligt.

"En del skulle hävda det, men vi har vår egna teori", sade Angelina med en axelryckning. "Att de har sämst betyg av alla"

"Japp, se bara på Hermione. Bäst betyg i sin årskurs och allt, men hon skulle vantrivas i Ravenclaw för de verkar ha problem att göra sina läxor i tid.

"Därför att det finns så mycket att lära sig!" protesterade Cho högljutt medan hon halvhjärtat blängde på Alicia.

"Vänta, ni gör inte era läxor? Men ni ska vara det intelligenta elevhemmet, läxor är viktiga!"

"Vem har tid att göra sin trolldrycksläxa när du kan läsa om animagusar. Det finns så många mer coola saker att forska om!"

"Folk måste sluta förväxla smart med att man automatiskt är bra i skolan, för det stämmer inte", sade Luna lugnt. "Eller hur, professorn?"

Remus log. "Jag gjorde ofta kopplingen att lära ut för Ravenclaws är som att försöka locka bort katter från tomma lådor. Det är utmanande, men det resulterar i en hel del intressanta lektioner."

"De är också förvånansvärt bra på att ställa frågor som får en att diskutera något som är helt orelevant för den dagens lektion", muttrade Flitwick för sig själv och Sprout nickade instämmande med en grimas.

 ** _Till tappre Gryffindor kom däremot_**

 ** _De modiga som sattes högst i ära._**

 ** _Och resten fick hos milda Hufflepuff_**

 ** _Av henne lära sig det mesta,_**

 ** _Och alla grundarna alltjämt_**

 ** _Förblev de vänner bästa._**

 ** _Så rådde uti många goda år_**

 ** _På Hogwarts frid och endräkt,_**

 ** _Men sedan smög sig splitet in_**

 ** _Av våra misstag och vår fruktan väckt_**

 ** _De fyra hem vår trollkarlsskola_**

 ** _Likt pelare så stadigt vilat på_**

 ** _Nu sökte härska var för sig_**

 ** _Och alla ville skilda vägar gå._**

"Åh, vi är tillbaka vid att hatten ger varningar", sade Dorea i en sorgsen ton.

"Vi borde ha förmått att han skulle börja med det igen", suckade Charlus och skakade på

huvudet. "Låt oss inte vara oroliga över det just nu, vi kommer göra allt vi kan för att förbereda Harry för farorna. Han kommer att klara sig."

 ** _Det tycktes som om alltför snart_**

 ** _Vår skola måste slå igen_**

 ** _Med alla slagsmål och dueller_**

 ** _Och strider vän mot vän._**

 ** _När så en morgon gamle Slytherin_**

 ** _Från skolan gav sig av till slut_**

 ** _Han lämnade oss sorgsna kvar_**

 ** _Ehuru striden då dog ut._**

 ** _Och sen blott tre utav de fyra_**

 ** _På skolan efteråt fanns kvar_**

 ** _Blev hemmen aldrig mer förenade_**

 ** _Så som från början tanken var._**

"Nu låter det igen som om hatten säger att det faktiskt var Slytherin som var ansvarig för alla problem", påpekade Amanda med rynkad panna.

"Alistair, hans namn är Alistair. Hattar förtjänar också rättigheter!" protesterade Lee i en hög ton men alla ignorerade honom.

"Å andra sidan säger han att det lämnade dem sorgsna kvar, så det måste ändå ha påverkat dem", påpekade Anthony fundersamt.

"Och att husen splittrades kan ha att göra med annat. De var trots allt tusen år sen det hände. Eller så är det som hatten, förlåt Alistair, säger", sade Hermione och gav Lee en irriterad blick när han försökte avbryta henne.

 ** _Sorteringshatten är nu här,_**

 ** _Och alla vet ni ju varför:_**

 ** _Av mig sorteras ni i era hem,_**

 ** _Det är ju det som jag finns till för,_**

 ** _I år vill jag dock göra mer än så,_**

 ** _Så lyssna noga på min sång:_**

 ** _Fast jag är dömd att på era sära_**

 ** _Jag känner oro för det denna gång._**

 ** _Trots att sortering är min plikt, och_**

 ** _Varje år på fyra hem ni delas bör_**

 ** _Jag undrar nu om det ej leder_**

 ** _Till just det slut jag fruktar för._**

 ** _Å, bliv faran varse, tecknen tyd,_**

 ** _Och varningen som visas av historien,_**

 ** _Ty vårt Hogwarts ju i fara är_**

 ** _Hotas utav yttre, hemska fiender igen._**

 ** _Därför måste skolan nu förenas_**

 ** _Så att inre strid ej splittrar oss itu._**

 ** _Jag har sagt er detta, varnat er …_**

 ** _Så sorteringen kan nu börja._**

 **Hatten blev åter orörlig.**

"Jag litar inte på hatten…"

"Alastair, hans namn är Alastair!" protesterade Lee högljutt och Ron pekade med ett finger på honom.

"Precis! Precis min poäng, det är en hatt som har ett namn! Vad för slags förtrollning fungerar ens tusen år efter att personen som kastade förtrollningen dog? Och han är ful, men är av någon anledning expert på tankeläsning! Den vet exakt hur elvaåringar kommer sluta upp, hurdå? Vad tänker den ens på efter att ha suttit i flera århundraden uppe på rektorns kontor? Vad är det den har planerat?"

"… jag trodde att det här skulle sluta upp med ytterligare ett dåligt skämt eller skum teori… men han har en poäng", sade Percy förvånat medan han såg misstänksamt mellan boken och sin yngsta bror.

"Jag tvivlar att han kommer att planera vår undergång", fnös Ginny och skakade på huvudet. "Acceptera det bara."

"Weasley har rätt, det är något fel med den där hatten", muttrade Terry misstänksamt. "Att förtrollningen fortfarande håller går emot allting som vi har fått lära oss."

 **Alla klappade händerna, trots att applåderna för första gången Harry kunde minnas följdes av mumlanden och viskningar**

"Å andra sidan så var det där bara din tredje sorteringen, med din egna inräknad", påpekade Tonks med ett glatt leende.

"Det är inte mitt fel att jag missade de två andra sorteringarna!" protesterade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Det är inte ditt fel att du och Ron snodde Arthurs bil och flög den till skolan?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Okej det kan delvis ha varit mitt fel. Delvis! Men det var inte jag som skvallrade om tåghändelsen!"

Tracy blinkade snabbt tre gånger. "Tåghändelsen? Potter, du blev attackerad av en dementor."

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Remus räddade mig och gav mig choklad på tåget, madam Pomfrey gjorde inget något direkt. Det var totalt onödigt att kontakta dem."

Remus log svagt. "Jag kan ha överreagerat en aning, men jag ville försäkra mig om att Harry verkligen mådde bra."

"Det irriterade mig då, men jag har bättre förståelse idag för det."

 **Överallt i stora salen utbytte eleverna anmärkningar med sina bordsgrannar och Harry, som klappade i händerna tillsammans med alla andra, visste exakt vad de pratade om.**

"Han har spioner överallt!"

"Han vet allting."

"Hur kan han möjligtvis veta det?"

"Ärlig talat, det är inte särskilt svårt att lista ut vad ni pratade om. Vi diskuterade själva samma sak", avbröt Harry medan han motstod frestelsen att dra handen nerför ansiktet när han hörde hur viskningarna blev allt högre.

 **Visst tog den i lite väl mycket i år, eller hur?" sade Ron och höjde på ögonbrynen.**

 **"Det kan man verkligen säga", sade Harry. Sorteringshatten brukade begränsa sig till att beskriva de olika egenskaper som vart och ett av de fyra elevhemmen på Hogwarts sökte efter och sin egen roll med att sortera eleverna efter dem. Harry kunde inte minnas att den någonsin tidigare hade försökt ge skolan några råd.**

"Ni har inte befunnit i er så drastiska tider", sade mr Weasley med ett sorgset leende.

"Och tack och lov för det", muttrade mrs Weasley medan hon kastade en irriterad blick på boken, som om det var dens fel att sorteringshatten börjat ge ut varningar igen.

 **"Jag undrar om den någonsin gett varningar förut?" sade Hermione och lät lite ängslig.**

 **"Jo, visst har den det", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick sakkunnigt medan han böjde sig tvärs genom Neville mot henne (Neville ryckte till; det var mycket obehagligt att ha ett spöke som böjde sig fram genom en). "Hatten känner sig moraliskt förpliktigad att varsko skolan i tid så snart den känner att…"**

 **Men professor McGonagall, som väntade på att få läsa upp listan med nybörjarnas namn, gav de viskande eleverna en svidande blick. Nästan Huvudlöse Nick lade ett genomskinligt finger mot läpparna och satte sig prudentligt rakt upp igen när mumlet tvärt upphörde.**

Umbridge rynkade frustrerat på pannan. Oavsett hur mycket hon försökt så hade hon aldrig lyckats uppnå den effekten med eleverna. Hon hade trott att hon var nära men enda sen böckerna börjat läsas hade hon snabbt förlorat förmågan att tysta ner dem enkelt. Hon kunde inte förstå vad det var McGonagall gjorde som fick eleverna att lyda så enkelt.

 **Med en sista bister blick som svepte över de fyra elevhemsborden sänkte professor McGonagall blicken till sitt långa pergament och ropade upp det första namnet.**

 **"Abercrombie, Euan."**

 **Pojken med den skräckslagna minen som Harry hade lagt märke till tidigare kom framsnubblande och satte hatten på huvudet; det enda som hindrade den från att falla rakt ner på axlarna var hans kraftigt utstående öron. Hatten funderade ett ögonblick, sedan öppnades åter revan intill brättet och den ropade: " _Gryffindor_!"**

Euan gömde ansiktet i händerna när det avslöjades att det var han som var den rädda pojken. Det var meningen att han skulle vara modig och istället agerade han som en barnrumpa.

"Äsch, gaska upp dig. Alla är rädda eller nervösa under sin sortering", sade Dennis som såg den yngre pojkens reaktion.

"Ja, kolla bara på Harry i första boken!" instämde Ellie, en andraårselev med ett litet leende.

 **Harry applåderade kraftigt tillsammans med resten av Gryffindoreleverna när Euan Abercrombie vacklade fram och satte sig vid deras bord. Han såg ut som om han helst av allt ville sjunka genom golvet och aldrig mer betraktas av någon. Långsamt tunnades den långa raden av förstaårselever ut. I pauserna mellan namnen och sorteringshattens beslut kunde Harry höra hur det kurrade i Rons mage. Till sist sorterades "Zeller, Rose", till Hufflepuff, och professor McGonagall tog upp hatten och pallen och tågade i väg med dem medan professor Dumbledore reste sig från sin stol.**

"Jag trodde sorteringen skulle vara mer långdragen med tanke på namnet", sade Parvati i en förvånad ton. Ett högt stönande hördes plötsligt och alla vände sig mot Ginny som drog händerna ner längs ansiktet.

"Vad är det?" frågade Harry snabbt medan han lutade sig framåt.

"Jag kom bara ihåg det långdragna talet som antagligen kommer upprepas i boken", stönade Ginny och flera elever grimaserade vid det.

De vuxna utbytte förvånade blickar; det var ovanligt att Dumbledore höll långdragna tal och speciellt tal som inte intresserade eleverna någonting. I vanliga fall så lyssnade eleverna noga på vad han hade att säga.

 **Vilka bittra känslor Harry än hade känt mot rektorn på sista tiden, blev han lite bättre till mods när han såg Dumbledore stå framför dem. Både frånvaron av Hagrid och närvaron av de drakliknande hästarna hade fått honom att känna att hans så hett efterlängtade återkomst till Hogwarts var fylld av oväntade överraskningar, som skorrande toner i en välbekant sång. Men det här var i alla fall som det skulle vara; deras rektor, som reste sig upp för att hälsa dem alla välkomna före festmåltiden vid terminstarten.**

Dumbledore log när han hörde det läsas upp och kastade en tacksam blick mot Harry, som var upptagen med en egen diskussion med sina vänner.

"Han har rätt vet du, du är en del av Hogwarts", sade McGonagall lågmält.

"Åh, Hogwarts skulle klara sig bra utan mig, men så länge eleverna vill ha mig här kommer jag stanna", sade Dumbledore och vände sig med ett leende emot häxan.

 **"Till våra nykomlingar", sade Dumbledore med skallande röst, med armarna vitt utbredda och ett strålande leende på läpparna, "välkomna! Till våra gamla elever, välkomna tillbaka! Ibland är det rätta stunden att hålla tal, men det här är inte den stunden. Hugg in bara!"**

 **Det hördes uppskattande skratt och dånande applåder när Dumbledore satte sig ner och kastade det långa skägget över axeln för att hålla det ur vägen för tallriken — nu hade det nämligen dykt upp massor av mat ur tomma intet, så att de fem borden dignade under stekar och pajer och grönsaksfat, bröd och såser och kannor med pumpasaft.**

"Kan ni tänka er hur hemskt det hade varit om han valt att hålla sitt tal där och blivit avbruten?" viskade Ron med en förskräckt min.

"Vi hade haft ett uppror. Inte en chans att jag tillåtit det där babblet så länge utan någon mat!" sade Dean allvarligt medan han blängde upp mot lärarbordet.

"Vi hade svultit ihjäl", sade Neville med en enkel axelryckning.

 **"Härligt", sade Ron med ett glupskt stönande och grep det närmaste fatet med kotletter och började lassa upp dem på sin tallrik, längtansfullt beryktad av Nästan Huvudlöse Nick.**

 **"Vad var det du sa innan sorteringen började?" frågade Hermione spöket. "Om att hatten kom med varningar?"**

"Vänta, ska vi gå igenom det här igen?" stönade Dennis och sjönk ihop medan han sparkade ut med sin ena fot i luften.

"Det är inte som jag bad dem att förklara det, dessutom tror jag att Nick går lite mer på djupet än de gör", sade Harry med rynkad panna

 **"Å, javisst", sade Nick, som verkade glad över en anledning att vända sig bort från Ron, som nu tuggade i sig stekt potatis med nästan oanständig entusiasm. "Jo, jag har hört hatten ge flera varningar tidigare, alltid vid tillfällen då den upptäcker att tider av stor fara hotar skolan. Och rådet den ger är förstås alltid detsamma: Håll samman, visa styrka inifrån."**

"Hur ska man kunna lyckas med det? Med alla fördomar mellan husen kommer det aldrig fungera", sade Angelina med en grimas.

"Miss Johnson, om du inte är medveten om det har du de senaste dagarna suttit i en grupp blandat med elever från alla elevhem", sade Sinistra med en menande blick mot de tre Slytherineleverna som satt bland DA-eleverna. "Sen den här läsningen har börjat har kommunikationen mellan eleverna blivit mycket mer lugn och fredlig."

"Harry lyckades med det omöjliga, han skapade fred mellan elevhemmen."

"Jag vägrar ta på mig ansvaret för det. Vi gör det här mot min vilja!" sade Harry och blängde på tvillingarna som log brett.

 **"Ur kanen att vetom schkoln äri fara?" sade Ron. Han hade munnen så fullproppad med mat att Harry tyckte det var en riktig prestation av honom att få fram några ljud över huvud taget.**

"Han är mästaren på chubby bunny av en anledning", sade Seamus med en axelryckning och Ron kastade upp sina händer i luften i en segrande gest.

"Mästaren i vad då? Chummy bummy?" frågade mrs Weasley förvirrat och Ron frös mitt i sitt låtsas firande.

"Det är en lek som går ut på att man ska proppa in marshmallows i munnen och efter varje ska man säga chubby bunny. Den som får in flest i munnen utan att svälja eller tugga sönder dem samtidigt som de kan säga orden vinner!" sade Lee ivrigt. "Ron är ett monster på det!"

"Vad var det förra gången, 17 stycken?" frågade Neville och vände sig mot Ron. "Ron?"

Ron svarade inte, utan satt blixtstilla medan han betraktade sin mamma. " _Om jag inte rör mig så kanske hon inte ser mig."_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt medan hon blev vit i ansiktet av ilska. "Har du någon aning om hur farligt det kan vara? Ni kan kvävas!"

"Vi hade bara kul, mamma", mumlade Ron utan att röra något mer än musklerna som krävdes för att prata.

"Din mamma har rätt, fast det kanske är en roande lek så kan den vara farlig", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Vi bor bokstavligen i ett slott där trapporna flyttar på sig när de vill och spelar ett spel 15 meter upp i luften på kvastar med bollar som försöker slå ner oss", sade Gabriel misstroget. "Och ni oroar er över godis?"

"Varje förälders mardröm är att deras barn ska kvävas på något de äter", sade Narcissa med ett svagt leende.

 **"Ursäkta, vad sa du?" sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick artigt, medan Hermione däremot såg äcklad ut.**

 **Ron svalde ner en jättelik tugga och sade: "Hur kan en hatt veta om skolan är i fara?"**

 **"Jag har ingen aning", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. "Den bor ju i Dumbledores rum, så troligtvis snappar den upp saker där."**

"Säger ju det, vi kan inte lita på hatten", muttrade en elev nervöst.

"Toppen, bra jobbat Ronald, du har fått folk att tro att hatten är farlig", sade Hermione irriterat och blängde på hatten.

"Någon var tvungna att varna d... oww, slå mig inte kvinna!" protesterade Ron medan han hukade sig under Hermiones höjde hand.

"Det gjorde knappast ont", fnös Hermione medan hon sänkte handen.

"Tja nej… men det hade kunnat göra ont."

 **"Och den vill alltså att alla elevhem ska vara goda vänner?" sade Harry och tittade mot Slytherinbordet där Draco Malfoy höll hov. "Glöm det."**

 **"Vet du vad, du borde verkligen inte ha den attityden", sade Nick förebrående. "Fredligt samarbete, det är lösningen. Vi spöken bibehåller våra vänskapsband, fast vi tillhör olika elevhem. Trots rivaliteten mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin skulle jag aldrig drömma om att söka gräl med Blodige baronen."**

 **"Bara för att du är livrädd för honom", sade Ron.**

"Var du tvungen?" stönade Oliver och gned pannan med högra handen.

"Du vet hur Nicholas blir när man nämner det", instämde Percy och undvek spökets blick.

 **Nästan Huvudlöse Nick såg högst förnärmad ut. "Livrädd? Jag vill hoppas att jag, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, aldrig har gjort mig skyldig till feghet i hela mitt liv! Det ädla blod som flyter i mina ådror…"**

 **"Vilket blod?" frågade Ron. "Du kan väl inte fortfarande ha något…?"**

"Du gjorde det värre", stönade Oliver och Percy samtidigt, något som fick Alicia och syskonen att skratta.

"Okej… det kanske var lite taktlöst av mig där", sade Ron och gned sig i nacken. Hermione fnös medan hon korsade armarna framför bröstet men sade inget mer.

 **"Det är ett bildligt uttryckt!" sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, som var så förargad att huvudet darrade olycksbådande på hans delvis avhuggna hals. "Jag utgår från att jag fortfarande har rätten att använda vilka ord jag vill, även om nöjde att äta och dricka förvägras mig! Men jag är nog så van vid att elever gör narr av min död, det kan jag försäkra!"**

 **"Nick, han skrattade faktiskt inte åt dig!" sade Hermione och kastade en ursinnig blick på Ron.**

 **Tyvärr var Rons mun återigen så fullproppade att den nästan sprängdes och det enda han lyckades stöta fram var: "Jam en intat jörad dejupp", vilket Nick inte verkade tycka var en godtagbar ursäkt. Han höjde sig upp i luften, rättade till sin fjäderprydda hat och svävade bort från dem till andra änden av bordet, där han slog sig ner mellan bröderna Creevey, Colin och Dennis.**

"Huh, Nick har verkligen blivit känsligare sen vi gick här", sade Sirius förvånat.

"Han vande sig antagligen vid att hans liv var lugnt igen efter sju år med att behöva stå ut med er", sade Kingsley torrt och Sirius skrattade till.

 **"Det gjorde du bra, Ron", fräste Hermione.**

 **"Vadå?" sade Ron, som äntligen lyckats svälja ner maten, och såg förnärmad ut. "Får man inte lov att ställa en enkel fråga?"**

 **"Äsch, glöm det", sade Hermione retligt, och båda tillbringade resten av måltiden under butter tystnad.**

"Ni måste driva med mig, redan?" frågade Susan misstroget.

"Jag är faktiskt förvånad att det inte hände tidigare", sade Harry med en axelryckning och Hermione och Ron utbytte skamsna blickar.

 **Harry var alldeles för van vid deras käbbel för att orka försöka få dem sams igen. Han tyckte att han använde tiden bättre till att metodiskt äta sig igenom sin njurpaj och sedan en stor tallrik med sirapstårta, hans älsklingsrätt.**

"Du menar efterrätt?" frågade Tonks roat.

"Nope, det är min älsklingsrätt", sade Harry bestämt och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Sirapstårta är inte mat!" protesterade Tonks, nu misstroget innan hon vände sig mot Sirius och Remus för att få hjälp, men de skrattade bara.

"Jag skulle gladeligen äta det som middag", sade Harry nonchalant innan han rynkade på pannan. "Men Remus hävdar att det inte är nyttigt."

Remus skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte det, jag kan förstå din förtjusning i det men det är verkligen inte en bra lunch eller kvällsmat."

"Stoppade inte dig ifrån att försöka äta choklad som mat när du var i hans ålder", sade Sirius oskyldigt och Remus gav honom en förebrående blick. "Vad, det är sanningen."

"Jag antar att du vill att han ska bli en animagus också? Om han nu ska göra likadant som oss."

"Ärlig talat har jag inte problem med det så länge han registrerar sig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning innan han hastigt tillade: "men under en kontrollerad miljö och med professionell hjälp."

 **När alla eleverna hade ätit färdigt och ljudnivån i stora salen började krypa uppåt igen reste sig Dumbledore på nytt. Allt prat upphörde omedelbart när alla vände ansiktet mot rektorn. Harry kände sig behagligt dåsig nu. Has himmelsäng väntade någonstans däruppe, underbart varm och mjuk…**

 **"Medan vi nu allesammans smälter ännu en storartad festmåltid ber jag er om några ögonblicks uppmärksamhet för de vanliga meddelandena vid terminstarten", sade Dumbledore. "Nybörjarna bör veta att skogen på skolans mark är förbjudet område för elever — och några av våra äldre elever borde också veta det vid det här laget.**

 **(Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte små tillgjorde leenden.)**

"Det var ingen tillfällighet att han alltid ser mot Gryffindorbordet när han säger det", sade Cedric torrt och ett flertal elever ryckte till när de hörde hans röst, efter att han varit tyst så länge hade de glömt att han var tillbaka.

"Till vårt försvar så var första och andra gången inte vårt fel. Anställda på skolan skickade in oss i skogen", sade Harry hastigt och grimaserade när han svagt hörde Remus ilskna muttrande.

"Åh, jag är säker på att ni inte är de enda", sade mr Weasley milt medan han betraktade sina tvillingsöner som försökte le änglalikt.

"Alltid mina elever, jag vet inte vad jag har gjort för att förtjäna det", stönade McGonagall och Flitwick skrattade lågmält.

 **"Vaktmästaren, mr Filch har bett mig att för, som han säger, fyrahundrasextioandra gången påminna samtliga elever om att trolldomsutövning inte är tillåten i korridorerna mellan lektionerna, och inte heller en mängd andra saker, som alla står uppräknade på den omfattande lista som nu sitter uppsatt på dörren till mr Filchs kontor. Vi har fått två förändringar bland personalen i år. Vi är mycket glada att få hälsa professor Grubbly-Plank välkommen tillbaka, hon ska ha hand om lektionerna i skötsel av magiska djur. Vi glädjer oss också åt att få presentera professor Umbridge, vår nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonster."**

"Vad som skulle glädja mig är att slänga en hink med vatten över henne", muttrade Leanne medan hon blängde på Umbridge.

"Tyvärr så funkar det inte, vi har redan försökt", sade Fred med en grimas.

"DET VAR NI?!" utbrast Padma och rodnade när hon insåg att alla hörde henne. Viskande fortsatte hon: "Ni var de som dränkte henne i vatten? Varför då?"

"Vi hoppades att hon skulle smälta", sade George med en axelryckning.

"Smälta? Varför skulle hon smälta?" frågade Padma förvirrat och rynkade på pannan.

"Hermione berättade om en häxa i västra delen av landet som smälte när någon tappade en hink med vatten på henne. Vi hoppades på liknande resultat."

"Antagligen så räddade hennes paddgener henne", sade Fred dystert och Remus började hosta kraftigt när han hörde det.

"Jag berättade om en bok! Det är inte på riktigt!" protesterade Hermione misstroget medan hon stirrade på tvillingarna.

Fred och George såg på varandra innan de log brett och gav varandra en high five: "Fortfarande värt det."

 **Det kom en artig men inte särskilt entusiastisk applåd medan Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte lätt panikslagna blickar; professor Dumbledore hade inte sagt hur lång tid Grubbly-Plank skulle undervisa.**

"Jag sa ju att de skulle lägga märke till allt kring Hagrid", sade Remus i en belåten ton.

"De har ingen anledning till att behöva veta vart Hagrid var", protesterade mrs Weasley frustrerat och blängde på mannen.

"Remus har rätt, de kommer bara försöka lista ut varför Hagrid är frånvarande ännu mer nu", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

 **Dumbledore fortsatte: "Uttagningsproven till elevhemslagen i quidditch kommer att äga rum den…"**

 **Han avbröt sig med en frågande blick på professor Umbridge. Eftersom hon inte var mycket längre när hon stod upp än när hon satt ner följde ett kort ögonblick då ingen förstod varför Dumbledore hade slutat prata, men sedan harklade sig professor Umbridge ( _hrm, hrm_ ) och det blev tydligt att hon hade rest sig upp och tänkte hålla ett anförande. **

"Hon gör sig populär på direkten ser jag", sade Charlus torrt och skakade på huvudet.

"Att hon har mage att…", Dorea skakade också på huvudet. "Hon är nyanställd, vad ger henne rätten att avbryta rektorns tal på det sättet?"

"Det är Umbridge, hon tror hon är den mest viktiga personen i världen", fnös Ginny och Dorea grimaserade.

 **Dumbledore såg häpen ut bara några få sekunder, sedan satte han sig raskt och tittade uppmärksamt på professor Umbridge, som om han ingenting högre önskade än att få lyssna på hennes medlemmar i kollegiet lyckades inte dölja sin överraskning lika skickligt. Professor Sprouts ögonbryn hade försvunnit upp i hennes flaxande hår och professor McGonagalls läppar var smalare än Harry någonsin förr hade sett dem. Ingen ny lärare hade någonsin tidigare avbrutit Dumbledore. Många av eleverna flinade, den här kvinnan visste tydligen inte hur saker och ting gick till på Hogwarts.**

"De kommer att äta henne levande", sade Narcissa, osäker på ifall hon skulle vara förskräckt eller fascinerad utav det.

"Jag vet inte, jag tror de flesta ändå har varit ganska lugna", sade Charlie med rynkad panna. "Jag menar visst de har varit en del förolämpningar och sånt, men med tanke på hennes rykte trodde jag alla skulle agera värre."

"Det kanske är ryktena runt henne som stoppar dem från att agera ut? Jag menar hon har ändå en del anklagelser mot sig även om det i alla fall visat sig vara endast rykten", påpekade Bill med en axelryckning. "Men med tanke på hennes kärlek till att dela ut straffkommenderingar klandrar jag inte barnen från att hålla tyst."

"Du är bara några år äldre", stönade Ginny och såg missnöjt på Bill som log skälmskt.

 **"Tack så mycket, rektorn", sade professor Umbridge med ett tillgjort leende, "för dessa vänliga välkomstord."**

 **Hennes röst var gäll, andlös och småflicksaktig, och återigen kände Harry en häftig stöt av motvilja som han inte kunde förklara. Det enda han visste var att han avskydde allt som hade med henne att göra, från hennes fåniga röst till hennes luddiga skära kofta. Hon gav ifrån sig ännu en liten hostning för att klara strupen, _hrm, hrm_ , och fortsatte.**

"Jag är med dig där Harry", sade Lee med en grimas.

"Samma här, jag önskar verkligen att tvillingarnas plan med vattnet hade funkat", muttrade Angelina medan hon blängde upp mot kvinnan som saboterat hennes quidditchlag.

 **"Ja, jag måste då säga att det är underbart att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts igen!" Hon log och avslöjade ytterst spetsiga tänder. "Och att se såna glada små ansikten titta upp på mig!"**

"Hon pratar med tonåringar, inte småbarn, de förstår henne enkelt och några av dem kan säkert vinna en del mot henne… i själva verket är jag övertygad om att Harry kan det", muttrade Tonks och Remus nickade instämmande.

 **Harry kastade en blick omkring sig. Ingen av ansiktena han kunde se såg särskilt glada ut. Tvärtom såg de allesammans ganska häpna ut över att bli tilltalade som om de var fem år.**

"Hon ser säkert aldrig glada ansikten vända mot henne och misstog säkert därför det för glädje", sade Tonks hånande och Umbridge knöt händerna i ilska.

 **"Jag ser väldigt mycket fram emot att lära känna er allesammans och jag är säker på att vi kommer att bli väldigt goda vänner!"**

 **Eleverna utbytte blickar när de hörde det här; några av dem kunde nätt och jämnt dölja sina flin.**

 **"Jag är gärna hennes vän så länge jag bara slipper låna den där koftan", viskade Parvati till Lavender, och båda brast ut i dämpade fnissningar.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det, jag tar hellre koftan än hennes vänskap", sade Parvati med en grimas.

"Melins tid, vad har hon gjort?" frågade Narcissa medan hon oroligt kastade en blick bort mot sin son.

"Jag är så glad att någon förstår sig på mode, och när det kommer till vad hon har gjort så kan ni bara vänta till hennes första lektion", sade Parvati med ett svagt leende.

 **Professor Umbridge harklade sig igen ( _hrm, hrm_ ), men när hon fortsatte hade en del av andfåddheten försvunnit ur rösten. Hon lät mycket affärsmässigare nu och hennes ord hade en trist klang av utantilläxa. **

"Jag hatar den där harklingen", stönade Sirius och lutade huvudet mot ryggstödet på soffan.

"Du behöver åtminstone inte höra den dagligen", muttrade Ginny och korsade armarna missnöjt.

Sirius tvekade innan han nickade bestämt. "Jag skulle hellre ta harklingen än huset. Jag kan åtminstone förhäxa henne att vara tyst om det blir för jobbigt."

"Jag vet inte ifall vi ska vara tacksamma eller besvikna över att hon aldrig behövde ha marodörerna som elever", sade Sprout fundersamt.

"Tacksamma, kan ni föreställa er kaoset? Speciellt efter att Lily slår sig ihop med dem tillsammans med sina vänner", sade McGonagall med en rysning och flera lärare nickade instämmande.

 **"Trolldomsministeriet har alltid ansett utbildningen av unga häxor och trollkarlar vara av väsentlig betydelse. De sällsynta gåvor som ni föddes med kan förspillas om de inte vårdas och finslipas genom omsorgsfull undervisning. De urgamla färdigheter som är unika för trollkarlssamhället måste föras vidare genom generationerna för att inte förloras för alltid. Den skatt av magisk kunskap som våra förfäder samlat måste besvaras, fyllas på och förfinas av dem som har kallats att utöva det förnämliga läraryrket."**

Newt, som diskret men hastigt stoppade ner handen i fickan och lät ett litet djur springa ner från insidan av ärmen på jackan, rynkade på banan vid orden. Han ignorerade enkelt det irriterande muttrandet om att behöva höra talet igen medan han tyst upprepade orden i huvudet. "Jag behöver prata med Tina om det här…"

 **Här gjorde professor Umbridge en kort paus och bugade sig lätt för sina lärarkollegor. Ingen av dem bugade sig tillbaka för henne. Professor McGonagall hade rynkat ihop ögonbrynen så att hon såg direkt hökliknade ut, och Harry såg hur hon utbytte en menande blick med professor Sprout när Umbridge gav ifrån sig ett nytt _hrm, hrm_ och fortsatte sitt tal. **

"Varför är Potter så uppmärksam?" frågade Sprout uppgivet.

"Det är vad som gör honom till en sån exemplarisk sökare", sade McGonagall stolt medan hon stack ut hakan i luften och Sprout himlade med ögonen.

 **"Alla de män och kvinnor som varit rektorer för Hogwarts har bidragit med nånting nytt till den viktiga uppgiften att leda denna historiska skola, och det är som sig bör, för utan utveckling kommer stagnation och förfall. Men å andra sidan måste utveckling för utvecklingens egen skull avvisas, för våra väl utprövade traditioner behöver oftast inga klåfingriga förändringar. En balans alltså, mellan gammalt och nytt, mellan beständighet och förändring, mellan tradition och förnyelse.**

" _Måste definitivt prata med Tina…. hon kommer inte gilla det här_ ", tänkte Newt medan han försiktigt klappade fickan som nu stod ut lätt på jackan.

"Det här får mig att undra exakt vilka förändringar hon har infört på Hogwarts", mumlade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Harry är förvånansvärt uppmärksam, det skulle inte förvåna mig om boken berättar om det", sade Kingsley.

Hermione kvävdes på luften. "Harry? Uppmärksam!"

"Jag kan vara uppmärksam", protesterade Harry medan han upproriskt korsade armarna framför bröstet och försökte ignorera sina vänners skratt. "Farmor, säg till dem!"

"Du är väldigt uppmärksam när det krävs, men du kan missa en del uppenbara saker", sade Dorea med ett vänligt leende och Harry tappade hakan i chock medan hans vänner började vråla av skratt.

 **Harry märkte hur hans uppmärksamhet började avta, som om hjärnan avskärmade sig med jämna mellanrum. Tystnaden, som alltid fyllde stora salen när Dumbledore talade, bröts när eleverna satte huvudena tätt ihop och viskade och fnissade. Borta vid Ravenclawbordet pratade Cho Chang livligt med sina vänner. Luna Lovegood, som satt några platser längre ner från Cho, hade tagit fram Hört och Sett igen.**

"Luna?" frågade Hermione i chock.

"Det var mer intressant än vad hon hade att säga", sade Luna med en axelryckning och Ginny fnittrade åt sin vän.

 **Vid Hufflepuffsbordet var det nästan bara Ernie Macmillan som fortfarande tittade på professor Umbridge, men hans ögon var glasartade och Harry var övertygad om att han bara låtsades lyssna i ett försök att leva upp till det nya prefektmärket som glänste på hans bröst.**

"Tusan Harry, avslöja mig inte", stönade Ernie medan han låtsades blänga på Harry.

"Det är uppenbart att Harry inte heller lyssnade, även om han hörde delar", sade Charlus en aning missbelåtet.

"Inte för att kvinnan har något viktigt att säga", muttrade Remus för sig själv och de närmaste eleverna frustade till när de hörde det.

"Remus, det finns ingen anledning att vara otrevlig", sade mrs Weasley med en missnöjd min.

"För hon är inte det mot honom, eller alla andra heller för den delen", sköt Tonks tillbaka och korsade armarna framför bröstet medan hon gav mrs Weasley en kylig blick.

 **Professor Umbridge tycktes inte märka oron bland sina åhörare. Harry fick intrycket av att även om ett våldsamt upplopp hade brutit ut mitt under näsan på henne skulle hon ändå ha harvat vidare på sitt tal. Lärarna lyssnade emellertid uppmärksamt, och Hermione verkade suga i sig vartenda ord Umbridge sade, trots att det av hennes min inte föll henne det minsta i smaken.**

"Jag klandrar henne inte, från det lilla vi har hört så låter det som om läget kommer bli orolig på Hogwarts", sade Dorea med en suck.

"Du har ingen aning", sade Ron med en grimas medan han tänkte på alla nya regler som införts och Umbridges straffkommenderingar.

 **"… eftersom vissa förändringar kommer att vara till det bättre, medan andra i sinom tid kommer att framstå som felbedömningar. Under tiden kommer en del gamla vanor att bibehållas, och det med all rätt, medan däremot andra, som är föråldrade och omoderna, måste överges. Låt oss alltså gå vidare, in i en ny tidsålder av öppenhet, effektivitet och ansvar, inriktade på att bevara det som bör bevaras, att förbättra det som behöver förbättras och att rensa bort seder och bruk, var vi än finner dem, som borde vara förbjudna."**

"Snälla"

Remus vred snabbt på huvudet och såg Sirius bedjande ögon. "Nej."

"Kom igen", Sirius gav honom ett vinnande leende och Remus motstod frestelsen att himla med ögonen eller le, han visste att det bara skulle uppmuntra hans vän.

"Jag sade nej, Sirius", Remus försökte låta sträng men av döma av hur Sirius rätade på sig hade han upptäckt att han i själva verket var road.

"Bara lite!"

"Vad är det ni diskuterar?" frågar Harry intresserat medan hans huvud vreds fram och tillbaka mellan de två männen.

"Sirius vill, mot sitt bättre vetande, förhäxa er professor. Jag försöker övertyga honom om att det inte är en bra idé", förklarade Remus medan han gav Sirius en sträng blick.

"Hade du inte sagt något nu hade ingen fått veta att det var jag", protesterade Siris missnöjt över skratten.

"Nej, istället skulle tvillingarna eller Harry få skulden för det", påpekade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Och jag vet att det inte skulle finnas några bevis, men tror du verkligen att det skulle stoppa henne?"

"Jag avskyr när du har rätt", muttrade Sirius uppgivet och Remus log triumferande.

 **Hon satte sig. Dumbledore klappade i händerna. Lärarna följde hans exempel, fast Harry lade märke till att flera av dem bara slog ihop händerna en eller två gånger. Några få elever började också klappa, men de flesta hade överraskats av att talet var slut eftersom de inte hade lyssnat på mer än ett par ord av det, och innan de hann började applådera ordentligt hade Dumbledore rest sig igen.**

"Hon har redan gjort sig ovän med lärarna", sade Narcissa förvånat.

"Lockman lyckades med samma sak… eller tja åtminstone vid dagen därpå", sade Oliver med en axelryckning. "Så hon är inte den första."

"Nej, men jag skulle hellre ha tillbaka Lockman än ha henne", muttrade Harry och missade hur Sirius, Remus och Tonks stelnade när de hörde hans ord och utbytte nervösa blickar.

 **"Tack så väldigt mycket, professor Umbridge, det var högst klargörande", sade han och bugade sig för henne. "Och som jag just sade, kommer uttagningsproven till quidditch att hållas…"**

"Jag älskar att han totalt ignorerade vad hon sa utan bara fortsatte med sitt egna tal", sade Terry med ett hånleende riktat mot Umbridge.

 **"Ja, det var verkligen klargörande", sade Hermione med låg röst.**

 **"Du kan väl inte påstå att du gillade det?" sade Ron tyst och såg på henne med glasartad blick. "Det var nog det tråkigaste tal jag nånsin hört, och _jag_ har ändå växt upp tillsammans med Percy."**

"Ursäkta!" protesterade Percy misstroget.

"Du var ivrig över att skriva en artikel om kittlars bottentjocklekar", påpekade Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var viktigt", protesterade Percy medan han korsade armarna och ignorerade hur Oliver skakade av skratt.

 **"Jag sade klargörande, inte underhållande. Det förklarade en hel del."**

 **"Gjorde det?" sade Harry förvånat. "Det lät bara som en massa svammel, tyckte jag."**

"Vänta hon sa faktiskt något viktigt?" frågade Amanda chockat och satte sig rakare upp.

"Jag trodde hon hade glömt sin hjärna och bara sa ord", muttrade Rose med rynkad panna.

"Var det några elever som faktiskt lyssnade på talet?" frågade McGonagall med rynkad panna.

"Kan du klandra dem för att inte göra det? Jag försökte verkligen men jag är rädd att jag själv zoomade ut", sade madam Hooch med en axelryckning.

 **"Det fanns en del viktiga saker dolda i svamlet", sade Hermione bistert.**

 **"Gjorde det?" sade Ron oförstående.**

 **"Vad sägs till exempel om 'utveckling för utvecklingens egen skull måste avvisas?' eller 'rensa bort seder och bruk, var vi än finner dem, som borde vara förbjudna'?"**

 **"Ja, men vad betyder det?" frågade Ron otåligt.**

 **"Jo, det ska jag tala om för dig", sade Hermione olycksbådande. "Det betyder att ministeriet ska lägga sig i allt här på Hogwarts."**

"För att ni inte har lyssnat på talet så verkar ingen av er särskilt förvånad över vad hon sa", sade Cedric förvånat medan han såg sig om i salen.

"Vi har märkt det under det senaste halvåret", sade Zacharias bittert.

"Tro mig, vi har inte överdrivit när vi säger att Hogwarts har förändrats i år", sade Cho med en grimas medan hon lutade sig emot Cedrics sida.

 **Det blev ett väldigt slammer och oväsen runt omkring hade tydligen just avblåst festen och gett signal till uttåg, för alla hade rest sig och var på väg ut ur stora salen. Hermione hoppade upp med nervös min.**

 **"Ron, vi måste ju visa förstaårseleverna vart de ska gå!"**

 **"Javisst ja", sade Ron, som tydligen hade glömt det. "Hallå… hallå, ni där! Småtomtar!"**

"Jag älskar det", sade Tonks med ett högt skratt.

"Det var vad som fick oss…"

"… att acceptera honom som prefekt", avslutade Fred för sin tvilling som log stort.

 **" _Ron_!"**

 **"Ja, men det är de, de är smållilleputtiga…"**

 **"Jag vet, men du får inte kalla dem småtomtar! … Förstaårselever!" ropade Hermione befallande över bordet. "Var snälla och följ med här!"**

"Jag älskar att du höll med honom", skrattade Ginny och Harry följde hänfört hennes hår när det glänste i ljuset från de levande ljusen.

"De var väldigt små", sade Hermione med en fåraktig axelryckning.

 **En grupp nykomlingar, som alla försökte undvika att gå först, tågade skyggt fram i mellanrummet mellan Gryffindors och Hufflepuffs bord. De såg verkligen väldigt små ut; Harry var säker på att han inte hade verkat så liten när han började på Hogwarts. Han log brett mot dem.**

"Du var lika liten", skrattade Katie och skakade ömt på huvudet.

"Inte en chans, jag svär att de bara blir kortare för varje år", protesterade Harry.

"I vanliga fall skulle jag protestera, men med tanke på att Harry inte växt särskilt mycket så kan han ha en poäng", sade Neville och Harry vände sig mot honom.

"Seriöst? Du ansluter dig till dem... jag trodde du var på min sida!" protesterade han medan han såg förråd på Neville.

"De hade kakor", sade Neville med en axelryckning och Ron gav honom en high five.

 **En blond pojke närmast Euan Abercrombie såg alldeles förstenad ut av rädsla. Han knuffade på Euan och viskade någonting i hans öra. Euan Abercrombie såg lika förfärad ut och kastade i smyg en skräckslagen blick på Harry, som kände hur leendet rann av hans ansikte som stinksav.**

"De är åtminstone inte starstruck längre", påpekade Dean optimistiskt.

"Ja, nu behöver vi inte varna dem från att hålla sig borta från dig för att du är en sådan nörd", sade Lee retsamt och Harry började le.

"För han är en nörd, mer som att de behöver en varning om hur saker runt honom alltid råkar dö", muttrade en sjätteårselev misstänksamt.

"Ja, det började med hans föräldrar, sen Quirrell och nu Cedric", instämde en annan elev viskandes.

 **"Vi ses", sade han till Ron och Hermione och trängde sig ut ur stora salen medan han gjorde allt han kunde för att inte låtsas om hur folk viskade, stirrade och pekade när han passerade.**

Runt om i salen började elever se ner på golvet skamset. De kunde enkelt se hur orättvist de behandlat Harry under de senaste halvåret.

 **Han höll blicken stadig när han banade sig väg genom elevhopen i entréhallen, skyndade sedan uppför marmortrappan, tog ett par hemliga hetväggar och hade snart lämnat den värsta trängseln bakom sig. Det hade varit dumt av honom att inte vänta sig det här, tänkte han ilsket medan han gick genom de betydligt tommare korridorerna högre upp. Det var ju självklart att alla stirrade på honom; han hade dykt upp ur trekampslabyrinten två månader tidigare med en skolkamrats döda kropp i armarna och påstått sig ha sett Lord Voldemort återvända i full kraft. Han hade inte fått någon tid att förklara sig förra terminen innan de allesammans var tvungna att fara hem — även om han hade känt lust ge hela skolan en detaljerad redogörelse för de fasansfulla händelserna på kyrkogården.**

"Vi klarade oss bättre utan redogörelsen", sade Zacharias som var likblek i ansiktet.

"Och ändå så var det inte länge sen som du ville veta", snäste Ron medan han knöt nävarna.

Zacharias svalde. "Jag, jag hade fel. Jag förstod inte vad det innebar…"

"Ron, sluta", Harry himlade med ögonen när han såg hur motvilligt Ron lutade sig tillbaka.

 **Harry hade hunnit fram till slutet av korridoren som ledde till Gryffindors uppehållsrum och stannat framför Den tjocka damens porträtt innan det slog honom att han inte kunde det nya lösenordet.**

"Oj, vi borde ha gett det till dig", sade Hermione och Ron nickade fåraktigt.

"Det är lugnt, Neville hjälpte mig", sade Harry med ett leende och Neville blinkade med ena ögat.

"Longbottom? Som skrev ner alla lösenord under sitt tredje år för han aldrig kunde komma ihåg dem? Hur skulle han kunna lösenordet?" visade Astoria förvirrat till sin syster som ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Öh…", sade han dystert och stirrade upp på Den tjocka damen, som slätade ut vecken i sin skära sidenklänning och såg strängt på honom.**

 **"Inget lösenord, inget tillträde", sade hon högdraget.**

"Åh, kom igen, hon vet att du är en Gryffindor", sade Charlie och himlade med ögonen.

"Det spelar ingen roll, vi försökte övertala henne om att lösenord är onödigt men vi lyckades aldrig", sade Sirius och suckade.

"Det kan också ha att göra med att hon visste att ni alltid ställde till med upptåg och inte ville hjälpa er?"

"Ånej, hon gillade att hjälpa oss. Men lösenord var alltid ett måste… tja bortsett från den där gången, men det var under särskilda omständigheter."

"Vad för gång?" frågade George ivrigt och vände sig mot Sirius.

"Ett upptåg gick lite fel och vi blev jagade, hon var snäll nog att öppna åt oss utan lösenord så vi inte blev fångade", förklarade Sirius med ett litet leende.

 **"Harry, jag kan det!" Han hörde någon flåsa bakom sig och när han vände sig om fick han se Neville komma skumpande. "Gissa vad det är? För en gångs skull kommer jag faktiskt att minnas det…" Han viftade den dvärgliknande lilla kaktusen han hade visat dem på tåget. " _Mimbulus mimbletonia!_ "**

"Okej, vad är chansen för att det faktiskt är rätt?"

"Med Harry närvarande, betydligt högre än vad man tror", sade Seamus med ett skratt och Harry himlade med ögonen.

 **"Alldeles riktigt", sade Den tjocka damen och hennes porträtt svängde utåt mot dem som en dörr och avslöjade ett runt hål i väggen bakom, som Harry och Neville nu kröp in genom. Gryffindors uppehållsrum såg lika välkomnande ut som alltid, ett hemtrevligt runt tornrum fullt med slitna, mjuka fåtöljer och rangliga gamla bord.**

"Det högsta tornet!" sade Gabriel i en hög ton.

"Va, nej? Ert torn är inte det högsta, det är astronomitornet!" protesterade Susan misstroget.

"Och dessutom är vårt torn högre än erat", tillade Anthony medan han betraktade Gryffindoreleverna som såg alldeles för belåtna ut.

"Um, nej, alla förstaårselever får höra svaret 'det högsta tornet' när de frågar vilket torn vårt uppehållsrum befinner sig i", sade Dennis med rynkad panna.

"Det är för att vi har tejpat fast en pinne vid toppen av tornet, det gör att vårt torn blir 30 centimeter högre än Ravenclaws torn", sade Remus och bet sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

"Det är en sån Gryffindor-sak att göra", sade Hannah och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är en pinne! Det räknas inte!" protesterade Padma misstroget.

"Det är en del av tornet. Bara för att ni inte kom på idén att bygga ut ert torn behöver ni inte ta ut er frustration på oss", fnös Gabriel och log nedlåtande mot Ravenclaweleverna.

 **En brasa sprakade muntert i den öppna spisen och några elever satt och värmde händerna framför den innan de skulle gå upp till sina sovsalar. På andra sidan rummet nålade Fred och George upp någonting på anslagstavlan. Harry vinkade god natt åt dem och gick raka vägen fram till dörren till pojkarnas sovsalar, eftersom han inte kände sig upplagd för samtal just för ögonblicket. Neville följde efter honom.**

Mrs Weasley betraktade misstänksamt sina tvillingsöner men avhöll sig från att säga något.

 **Dean Thomas och Seamus Finnigan hade kommit upp i sovsalen först och var i full färd med att täcka väggarna bredvid sina sängar med affischer och fotografier. De hade stått och pratar när Harry sköt upp dörren men slutade tvärt när de fick syn på honom. Harry undrade om de hade pratat om honom, och sedan om han bara var paranoid.**

"Jag vet faktiskt inte vad det var vi pratade om", sade Dean med rynkad panna.

"Det var ett halvår sen, det är inte konstigt att vi inte minns det", fnös Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Hej", sade han och gick fram till sin egen koffert och öppnade den.**

 **"Hej, Harry", sade Dean , som just drog på sig en pyjamas i West Hams färger. "Har du haft det trevligt på lovet?"**

 **"Jodå", mumlade Harry, eftersom en sanningsenlig redogörelse för hans lov skulle ha tagit större delen av natten, och det orkade han inte med. "Du då?"**

"Plus att du skulle ha behövt förklara ditt tredje år", påpekade Dean med ett roat leende.

"Varför då?"

Deans leende försvann och ersattes av en misstrogen blick. "Driver du med mig? Du skulle ha behövt förklara situationen med Sirius."

"Ah, juste ja, det", sade Harry och blinkade förvånat. "Jag glömde bort att ni inte visste det."

"Du är lika illa som din gudfar", suckade Charlus och skakade ömt på huvudet.

 **"Jo, det var okej", skrockade Dean. "Bättre än Seamus lov i alla fall, han har just berättat för mig om det."**

 **"Vad då, vad har hänt, Seamus?" frågade Neville medan han varsamt satte ner sin _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ på nattduksbordet.**

 **Seamus svarade inte med en gång, han ägnade sig med överdriven nit åt att få sin affisch med Kenmare Kestrels quidditchlag att hänga alldeles rakt. Sedan sade han med ryggen fortfarande vänd mot Harry: "Min mamma ville inte att jag skulle komma tillbaka hit."**

 **"Va?" sade Harry och hejdade sig mitt i avklädningen.**

"Att inte vilja återvända till Hogwarts kändes helt galet, jag vet hur jag kände inför möjligheten att inte få återvända hit", sade Harry med rynkad panna.

"Det var mer mamma som ville att jag inte skulle åka hit än jag", sade Seamus med en suck och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Hon ville inte att jag skulle komma tillbaka till Hogwarts." Seamus vände sig bort från affischen och drog fram sin egen pyjamas ur kofferten, fortfarande utan att titta på Harry.**

 **"Men varför?" sade Harry förvånat. Han visste att Seamus mamma var en häxa, så han förstod inte varför hon plötsligt skulle ha blivit så Dursleyaktig.**

Seamus rynkade på pannan; han ville försvara sin mamma men han visste att Harry hade rätt, att han hade haft rätt hela tiden.

 **Seamus svarade inte förrän han hade knäppt alla knapparna i pyjamasen. "Tja", sade han med försiktig röst, "på grund av dig, tror jag."**

 **"Vad menar du?" sade Harry snabbt. Hans hjärta bultade hårt. Han hade en vag känsla av att en snara höll på att dras åt om honom.**

Remus och Sirius utbytte en blick, de visste exakt vart de här var på väg, och medan de var glada över att de två pojkarna var sams igen såg de inte fram emot att höra om hur bråket och effekterna av det.

 **"Tja", sade Seamus igen medan han fortfarande undvek Harrys blick. "Hon… öh…det är inte bara du, det är Dumbledore också…"**

 **"Hon tror på _The Daily Prophet_?" sade Harry. "Hon tror att jag är en lögnare och Dumbledore en gammal tok?"**

 **Seamus tittade upp på honom. "Ja, nånting åt det hållet."**

 **Harry sade ingenting. Han slängde sin trollstav på nattduksbordet, drog av sig klädnaden, stoppade ilsket ner den i kofferten och hoppade i pyjamasen. Han var trött på det, trött på att vara en person som man tvivlade på och pratade om hela tiden.**

"Jag ville bara att du skulle säga någonting… oavsett vad det var…", sade Seamus utan att se upp från golvet.

"Jag var för irriterad över hur alla, tja du vet", Harry ryckte på axlarna hjälplöst.

"Du gjorde inget fel, det var jag", Seamus röst blev bitter och han skakade på huvudet.

 **Om någon av dem visste, om någon av dem bara hade den allra blekaste aning om hur det kändes att vara den som råkade ut för alla de här sakerna. Seamus mamma hade ingen aning, den dumma tanten, tänkte han rasande. Han kröp i säng och gjorde en ansats att dra ihop förhängena, men innan han hann göra det sade Seamus:**

 **"Hör du, vad _hände_ egentligen den där natten då… du vet, då… med Cedric Diggory och alltihop?" Seamus lät nervös och ivrig på samma gång. Dean, som hade stått böjd över sin koffert och försökt leta fram en toffel, blev besynnerligt stilla och Harry förstod att han lyssnade intensivt.**

"Åh, Seamus", stönade Remus och Seamus ryckte till.

"Jag är ledsen, professorn", viskade han skamset. "Jag borde inte ha frågat… vi hade varit vänner i över fyra år… jag borde ha litat på dig, Harry."

"Du lyssnade på din mamma, det är normalt", sade Harry med ett stelt leende.

 **"Vad frågar du mig för?" svarade Harry skarpt. "Varför tar du inte och läser _The Daily Prophet_ precis som din mamma? Där står ju allt du behöver vet."**

 **"Försök inte att ge dig på min mamma", fräste Seamus.**

 **"Jag ger mig på alla som kallar mig lögnare."**

 **"Tala inte på mig på det viset!"**

 **"Jag talar till dig hur jag vill", sade Harry. Ilskan steg så snabbt inom inom att han slet åt sig trollstaven från nattduksbordet igen. "Om du har problem med att dela sovsal med mig, tycker jag du ska gå och fråga McGonagall om du kan bli förflyttad…så din mamma inte behöver oroa sig längre."**

 **"Lämna min mamma utanför det här, Potter!"**

"Det här är vad ni har bråkat om hela året?" frågade Lavender misstroget medan hon såg mellan de två pojkarna.

"Jag överreagerade", sade Harry skamset.

"Vi båda gjorde det", påpekade Seamus med lätt röda kinder.

"Jag borde ha förklarat istället för att tappat humöret…"

"Jag borde inte ha frågat alls", avbröt Seamus bestämt. "Du gjorde inget fel Harry, det var bara jag och min tjockskallighet."

 **"Vad är det som pågår?" Ron hade dykt upp i dörröppningen. Hans uppspärrade ögon vandrade från Harry, som stod på knä i sängen med trollstaven pekande på Seamus, till Seamus, som stod där med höjda knytnävar.**

 **"Han talar illa om min mamma!" vrålade Seamus.**

 **"Va?" sade Ron. "Det skulle Harry aldrig göra, vi har ju träffat din mamma. Vi gillar henne…"**

 **"Det var innan hon började tro på vartenda ord som den där vidriga _Daily Prophet_ skriver om mig!" gastade Harry det högsta han kunde.**

"Det förvånar mig att ingen kom för att se vad allt oljud handlade om", sade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Vi har lärt oss att ignorera ljud som kommer från killarnas sovsal", sade Demelza med en axelryckning. "Oftast är det ingen fara."

"Oftast?" mumlade mrs Weasley oroligt.

 **"Å, jaså", sade Ron och ett uttryck av förståelse spred sig över hans fräkniga ansikte. "Jaså, på de viset."**

 **"Vet du vad?" sade Seamus med hetsig röst och kastade en giftig blick på Harry. "Han har rätt, jag vill inte dela sovsal med honom längre, han är galen."**

"Jag trodde vi kom överens om det för länge sen."

"Inte nu!" utbrast alla Gryffindorelever medan de stirrade på Lee som ursäktande höll upp händerna.

 **"Det där var oschysst, Seamus", sade Ron, vars öron började lysa röda - ett säkert varningstecken.**

 **"Är jag oschysst, va?" skrek Seamus, som i motsats till Ron blev vit i ansiktet. "Tror du på all den där smörjan han har berättat om Ni-vet-vem, tror du verkligen att han talar sanning?"**

 **"Ja, det gör jag!" sade Ron ilsket.**

 **"Då är du också galen", sade Seamus med avsmak.**

"Det är ett givet faktum eftersom han följer Potter", mumlade Tracy.

"Vi borde bestämma oss för om vi ska kalla honom Harry eller Potter, det känns som om vi vandrar mellan båda hela tiden", muttrade Daphne och Tracy ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Jaså? Ja, men oturligt nog för dig är jag också prefekt!" sade Ron och petade sig hårt i bröstet med ett finger. "Så om du inte vill ha straffkommendering är det bäst att du tänker på vad du säger!"**

 **Seamus såg ett kort ögonblick ut som om straffkommendering vore ett rimligt pris att betala för att få säga vad han hade på hjärtat, men i stället vände han sig tvärt om med en föraktfull fnysning, hoppade upp i sängen och drog igen förhängena så våldsamt att de slets ner och föll i en dammig hög på golvet. Ron blängde på Seamus och såg sedan på Dean och Neville. "Har nån annans föräldrar problem med Harry?" sade han stridslystet.**

"Bien, fyrsvara 'onom", sade Fleur godkännande och Ron rodnade.

"Jag kan ta hand om mig själv, vet du", påpekade Harry en aning roat.

"Oui, men stöd är alltid bra", instämde Fleur och nickade med huvudet.

 **"Mina föräldrar är mugglare", sade Dean och ryckte på axlarna. "De vet ingenting om några dödsfall på Hogwarts, för jag är inte så korkad att jag talar om det för dem."**

"Jag berättade inte för min mamma heller", sade Hermione och grimaserade. "De hade aldrig tillåtit mig att komma tillbaka hit."

"Bra, Hogwarts skulle suga utan dig", sade Harry med ett lättat leende.

"Jupp, vi skulle vara helt förlorade", instämde Ron och Hermione log mjukt mot sina två bästa

vänner. Samtidigt runt om i salen avslöjade fler elever att de inte heller berättat för sina vårdnadshavare om Cedrics död.

 **"Du känner inte min mamma, hon skulle kunna lirka ur vem som helst vad som helst", fräste Seamus åt honom. "Och i vilket fall får dina föräldrar inte _The Daily Prophet_. De vet inte att vår rektor har fått sparken från Wizengamot och Internationella trollkarlsförbundet därför att han håller på att bli snurrig."**

"Jag måste verkligen låta mamma veta vad som egentligen hände, både angående turneringen och Dumbledores positioner", muttrade Seamus för sig själv. "Och Sirius… hon kommer tro att jag är galen."

"Då har hon nog ingenting emot att vi umgås", sade Harry och log.

Seamus gav ifrån sig ett förvånat skratt. "Jag tvivlar det, som det ser ut nu skulle hon antagligen tro att du förhäxat mig eller nåt sånt, ledsen."

Harry log bara och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Min farmor säger att det är struntprat", kom det från Neville. "Hon säger att det är det _The Daily Prophet_ som är på väg utför, inte Dumbledore. Hon har sagt upp vår prenumeration. Jag tror på Harry." Neville klev i säng och drog upp täcket till hakan och tittade ugglelikt fram på Seamus. "Min farmor har alltid sagt att Ni-vet-vem skulle komma tillbaka nån dag. Hon säger att om Dumbledore säger att han är tillbaka, så är han det."**

"Augusta har alltid varit en smart häxa", sade Charlus uppskattande.

"Hon kan vara sträng men hon är rättvis", instämde Dorea och Neville log tacksamt emot porträttet.

 **Harry kände hur han fylldes av tacksamhet mot Neville. Ingen annan sade någonting. Seamus drog fram sin trollstav, reparerade förhängena och försvann bakom dem. Dean kröp i säng, rullade över på mage och blev tyst. Neville, som inte heller verkade ha någonting mer att säga, låg och tittade ömt på sin månbelysta kaktus.**

"Det är farligt", sade Dean med en grimas.

"Det var du som kastade en kudde på den!" protesterade Neville misstroget medan han blängde på den andra pojken.

"För att Ron kastade en kudde på mig, jag trodde inte att du skulle ducka!"

"Jag kastade bara kudden för att Harry försökte träffa Seamus i huvudet med sin kudde", sade Ron och Harry gav honom en irriterad blick över att han nu skulle få skulden.

"Jag tycker inte att vi borde peka fingrar mot varandra, vi hade ett väldigt kort kuddkrig och blev sen dränkta i sav. Det var ingen stor sak, vi hade åtminstone roligt och fick skratta", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

"Bara pojkar skulle tycka att något sådant var roligt", sade Lavender med en grimas.

 **Harry lutade sig tillbaka mot kuddarna medan Ron flängde omkring runt sängen bredvid och stuvade undan sina saker. Han kände sig uppskakad över grälet med Seamus, som han alltid hade tyckt väldigt mycket om. Hur många fler skulle komma med antydningar om att han ljög eller var sinnesrubbad?**

"Alltför många", mumlade Hermione sorgset.

"Harry?" Sirius bet sig i läppen och tvekade.

"Det kommer troligtvis nämnas i böckerna, men det var inte många som trodde mig", suckade Harry och Sirius nickade.

 **Hade Dumbledore lidit på samma sätt hela sommaren, då först Wizengamot och sedan Internationella trollkarlsförbundet hade drivit bort honom ur sina led? Var det kanske ilska mot Harry som gjorde att Dumbledore inte hade kontaktat honom på flera månader? När allt kom omkring var de båda två insyltade i det här tillsammans; Dumbledore hade trott på Harry, tillkännagett hans version av händelserna för hela skolan och sedan för trollkarlsvärlden i stort. Alla som trodde att Harry var en lögnare måste tro att även Dumbledore var det, eller också att Dumbledore hade blivit förd bakom ljuset.**

"Oroa dig inte över mig Harry, så länge jag är rektor och jag är eftertraktad som det så är jag nöjd", sade Dumbledore med ett leende emot Harry.

"Jag fick dig sparkad från dina jobb", sade Harry och grimaserade.

"Nej, du såg till att jag fick information om Voldemorts återkomst, du såg till att vi har en chans att stoppa honom. Andra fick mig sparkad, du har absolut ingenting att göra med det", sade Dumbledore bestämt och Harry nickade tveksamt.

 **Till sist kommer de förstå att vi har rätt, tänkte Harry olyckligt när Ron klev i säng och blåste ut det sista ljuset i sovsalen. Men han undrade hur många fler attacker, som den från Seamus, han skulle behöva uthärda innan den tiden kom.**

"Jag är glad att det här kapitlet är slut, jag är inte stolt över hur jag agerade", suckade Seamus och skakade på huvudet. "Jag är verkligen ledsen."

"Jag vet att du är det, du behöver seriöst inte be om ursäkt. Du bad om ursäkt bara några kapitel in i första boken, jag förlät dig för länge sen, för flera dagar sen", sade Harry bestämt.

"Snälla börja inte bråka igen", stönade Dean och masserade sina tinningar. "Ni har ingen aning om hur mycket det sög."

"Ledsen Dean", sade både Harry och Seamus i mun på varandra innan de började skratta.

"Pojkar", muttrade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

* * *

 **An:** Så det var det kapitlet. Vi har kommit till Hogwarts och nästa söndag får ni läsa om trions första dag tillbaka på skolan. Jag är otroligt glad att jag har lyckats skriva färdigt 2 av de 3 kommande kapitlen för skolan gick precis ut med ny information som ändrade om mitt schema en hel del och jag har nu massor med lektioner och sånt. Men jag ligger i fas och adventskapitlena kommer att komma! Ha en underbar vecka tills nästa advent :)


	15. Professor Umbridge

**Tinsy-girl** : Hej, hur menar du med hetsigt? Menar du att det blev en hetsig stämning bland karaktärerna eller är det mitt skrivande som är hetsig. Är lite förvirrad angående det. Och om det är det sistnämnda hur menar du då :) Förhoppningvis kommer du att gilla det här kapitlet

 **Merinus** : Vad kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket Merinus :D Vi är nu inne på andra advent (och jag har förhoppningvis kommit lite längre på fjärde kapitlet för ligger efter nu. Skriver det här på väg hem från skolan på fredagen). Ha det bra :D

 **Brujaflu** : Hi, thank you so much. I'm very happy that you like this story so much. I'm a little unsure of the word calsinado but I think it means something in the ways of Umbridge being burned. I'm right now about halfway done with that chapter, so I'm soon gonna start writing about everyones reactions to the detentions.

 **Simona06** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket :D JAG ÄR OCKSÅ SJUKT TAGGAD PÅ ADVENTSKAPITEL! Det påminner mig så mycket om i början när jag klarade av att uppdatera varje till varannan vecka, men har blivit äldre vilket gör att skolan och jobb tar lite mer plats så tvingades därav gå ner till 1 gång i månaden. Så Adventskapitlen är en av höjdpunkterna med vintern (de andra är jullovet, spendera tid med familj/vänner och bio. Är en sån person som avskyr vintern). Men det ska bli skönt att kunna uppdatera så regelbundet nu.  
Haha, stackars din katt. Åh vad mysigt att ha varit på Gran Canaria, antar att du var där med familjen. Hur länge var du borta? Håller tummarna för att dina nationella prov gick bra och att du får höga betyg på dem. Vet hur jobbiga de kan vara och hur nervös man kan bli, men det gick säkert toppen! Hoppas du lyckades sova bra. Kram

 **TillieTillieBorn** : Och ytterligare ett kapitel till bara inom en vecka! Det är en av de bästa sakerna med december; jag lyckas faktiskt uppdatera veckovis som jag gjorde från början istället för månadsvis som jag nu måste göra på grund av skola och jobb. Umbridge kommer hamna i stora problem snart. Jag har inte skrivit scenen än men jag har en väldigt lång lista över saker som ska ske eller sägas i det kapitlet.  
Vad kul att du gillar det så mycket; jag tycker det är mer mänskligt ifall de avbryter varandra för av min erfarenhet är det väldigt svårt när man är många att man inte pratar i mun på eller över varandra även om den andra inte pratat klart. När det gäller att inte försöka favorisera en karaktär är det något som jag försöker jobba ganska mycket och något jag oroar mig för att jag inte alltid lyckas med. Sen finns det självklart de kapitel som är skrivna på det sättet att jag nästan måste sätta fokus på en mindre grupp karaktärer och låta dem vara mest aktiva eftersom de är de som påverkas mest av vad som händer. Men det glädjer mig att du anser att jag lyckas med att inte favorisera någon. Tack så hemskt mycket för dina snälla ord :D

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Vad skumt att de första två barnen alltid är flickor. Det låta nästan som magi, så Luna Fågel-Dahl kanske inte hade varit ett sånt farligt namn. Evia… det är väldigt unikt. Har aldrig hört det namnet förut om vi bortser ifrån min kompis som inte pratade rent när vi var mindre och inte kunde uttala R så mitt namn blev oftast Evia eller Elvia när hon sade mitt namn. Är som sagt deras val att sätta namn och det kanske blir mindre konstigt när man vänjer sig. Men vid första anblick får det än att stanna upp i alla fall, så förstår din sida och hur det låter som ett elektronikföretag.  
Se, man ska alltid tänka positivt och du har helt rätt i att du får vänta en dag mindre. Jag ska försöka ta mig tid att läsa ditt kapitel nu i helgen. Kan eventuellt ha lämnat en kommentar redan när det här kapitlet läggs upp annars kommer det strax därpå.  
Jag var väldigt förvirrad över vad du menade med trollkarlen av Oz, hade totalt glömt bort den konversationen eftersom jag skrivit så mycket annan sen den scenen. Men du har helt rätt i att de som är uppväxta i trollkarlsvärlden måste vara väldigt förundrade över något sådant; det är ju knappast logiskt.  
När det gäller Tina så upprepar jag vad jag sa till Frida: I grunden är det att Tina är en person som står upp väldigt mycket för rättvisa och lagens skull (även om hon är villig att böja/bryta den om det är moraliskt rätt). Så Newts muttranden handlar om att Tina inte alls kommer uppskatta hur Ministeriet blandar sig in i Hogwarts affärer men framförallt att de inte lär ut försvar mot svartkonster ordentligt, med tanke på Tinas karriär så är det något hon inte kommer gilla. Jag har inte fattat något beslut om ifall Tina kommer ansluta sig till läsningen; hon kommer annars att dyka upp någon gång efter läsningen. Det svåra med karaktärerna från Fantastic beasts är att jag vet inte vilka som kommer vara vid liv i slutet av filmserien. Jag kan med säkerhet säga att Newt är det och ganska säker på Tina. Men andra karaktärer som Theseaus och Queenie är jag mer osäkra på. Så håller på att överväga ifall jag ska köra på och fatta egna beslut och i västa fall så får jag frångå canon om någon av dem skulle dö i en framtida film. Men Tina kommer vi åtminstone se någon gång; oavsett om det är under eller efter läsningen.  
Jag har definitivt inget emot svammel, jag gillar att prata så här. Det känns trevligt och ifall du behöver/vill prata finns jag både här, i PM, på mail och även på fb.  
Ha det bra så länge Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Fridag2220** : Jag skickar tillbaka en gigantisk virtuell kram till dig Frida! Det gör mig så glad att du gillar att betaläsa HLHP så mycket och jag älskar också möjligheterna att dels kunna bolla lite med dig men även möjligheten att kunna få diskutera trollkarlsvärlden tillsammans med dig. Medan du är glad att jag tillät dig att hjälpa är jag glad att du erbjöd dig. Det är ett av de bästa besluten jag tagit angående HLHP.  
Vad skönt att allas personligheter lyckades komma fram så mycket i kapitlet och du har helt rätt i att Sorteringshatten någon dag borde få chansen att försvara sig, det här är förtal :P  
När det gäller Tina så kan jag redan här avslöja vad det handlar om. I grunden är det att Tina är en person som står upp väldigt mycket för rättvisa och lagens skull (även om hon är villig att böja/bryta den om det är moraliskt rätt). Så Newts muttranden handlar om att Tina inte alls kommer uppskatta hur Ministeriet blandar sig in i Hogwarts affärer men framförallt att de inte lär ut försvar mot svartkonster ordentligt, med tanke på Tinas karriär så är det något hon inte kommer gilla. Jag har inte fattat något beslut om ifall Tina kommer ansluta sig till läsningen; hon kommer annars att dyka upp någon gång efter läsningen. Det svåra med karaktärerna från Fantastic beasts är att jag vet inte vilka som kommer vara vid liv i slutet av filmserien. Jag kan med säkerhet säga att Newt är det och ganska säker på Tina (för att senare händelser i canon ska funka måste hon överleva men de har redan gjort en del ändringar; så som att McGonagall är lärare 8 år innan hon födds).  
Sirius och Remus är bäst. I nästa kapitel kommer vi få se dem prata lite mer med varandra :)  
Kram på dig och glad andra advent  
Elvira

 **Tricsha Wren** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Pinnen på toppen av tornet är en av mina favoritdelar med det här kapitlet, så det glädjer mig att även du gillade det så mycket. Det är definitivt något som bara gryffindors skulle göra

* * *

 **AN** : Glad andra advent allihop! Vi är nu ett steg närmare till ögonblicket som alla sett fram emot. Jag är inte riktigt 100% klar med reaktionerna än (förhoppningsvis blir jag det ikväll eller imorgon) men från vad jag har kan jag nog säga att det kommer bli spektakulärt ;)

Jag vill innan ni börjar läsa passa på att tacka Nousername123 som har hjälpt till genom att korrekturläsa det här kapitlet. Tack så hemskt mycket för hjälpen. Det här kapitlet är för dig!

* * *

Paul slog ihop boken och såg sig omkring. Sedan öppnade han den igen och bläddrade fram en extra sida innan han stönade högt.

"Vad är det? Vad händer?" frågade Ernie genast.

"Det är inte ett till monster va?" frågade Tonks misstänksamt och såg ut som om hon ville peta på boken med en pinne.

"Det är diskutabelt, oavsett vad behöver vi inte diskutera vem som ska läsa nästa kapitel", sade Paul och blängde på boken, innan någon hann ifrågasätta honom läste han titeln på kapitlet

 **Professor Umbridge**

"Usch varför får hon sitt egna kapitel."

"Om vi ska vara rättvisa så fick professor Lupin också ett eget kapitel egentligen", sade Cho med ett höjt ögonbryn och Cedric suckade; det var något som han hade velat höra om.

"Och Lockmans första lektion tog också upp en stor del av ett kapitel om jag minns rätt", tillade Kingsley med en grimas.

"Moody… eller fejk Moody, i alla fall, han hade också sitt egna kapitel egentligen", påpekade Katie med en axelryckning.

"Så vi har Lockman och hans pixignomer, Remus med boggarten och fejk-Moody med de oförlåtliga… Det är trettiotre procents chans att lektionen kommer vara fantastisk och sextiosex procent chans att den kommer vara hemsk", sade Tonks fundersamt samtidigt som Paul vandrade upp till lärarbordet och en aning motvilligt lämnade över boken till Umbridge.

"Med tanke på läraren, skylle jag säga 'emsk", sade Fleur med rynkad näsa.

"Om något är hemskt så är det att behöva lyssna på hennes röst i ett helt kapitel", muttrade Ginny och rynkade på näsan vid tanken av det.

 **Seamus klädde sig snabbt nästa morgon och lämnade sovsalen innan Harry ens hade hunnit dra på sig strumporna.**

 **"Tror han att han blir smittad av vansinne om han stannar för länge i samma rum som jag?" frågade Harry med hög röst just när fållen på Seamus klädnad svängde ur sikte.**

Seamus ryckte till men sade ingenting, han förtjänade det efter hur han agerat mot Harry.

 **"Bry dig inte om det, Harry", mumlade Dean och hasade upp skolväskan över axeln, "han är bara…" Men tydligen kunde han inte komma på exakt vad Seamus var, och efter en lätt besvärad paus följde han efter honom ut ur rummet.**

"En idiot?" föreslog Seamus med en suck.

"Jag skulle personligen vilja slänga in tjockskallig också, men det funkar", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

 **Både Neville och Ron gav Harry en det-är-hans-problem-inte-ditt-blick, men det var inte till någon större tröst för Harry. Hur mycket mer av den här sorten skulle han bli tvungen att tåla?**

"Väldigt mycket", muttrade Ginny medan hon blängde runt om i salen.

 **"Vad är det med dig?" frågade Hermione fem minuter senare då hon hann upp Harry och Ron halvvägs genom uppehållsrummet på väg mot frukosten. "Du ser alldeles … Nämen, vad sjutton är det här?"**

"Vad hände?" frågade Parvati intresserat.

"Vem vet, med dem tre kan det vara vad som helst", sade Lavender med en axelryckning.

 **Hon stirrade på anslagstavlan i uppehållsrummet, där en stor ny skylt hade satts upp.**

"Vad är det som är så ovanligt med det?" frågade Cho förvånat.

"Det hade mer att göra med vad som stod på skylten", morrade Hermione.

 **Galleoner av galleoner**

 **Håller era fickpengar inte jämna steg med era utgifter?**

 **Vill ni tjäna lite mer guld?**

 **Kontakta Fred och George Weasley, i Gryffindors uppehållsrum,**

 **om ni vill ha enkla, så gott som smärtfria deltidsjobb**

 **(Vi beklagar att arbetet måste företas på de sökandes egna risk.)**

"Fred! George!" utbrast Mrs. Weasley irriterat och blängde på sina tvillingsöner.

"Vi varnade dem åtminstone", protesterade George och korsade armarna framför bröstet. "Det står inget i reglerna om att vi inte får göra det."

"Jag är mer intresserad i delen om så gott som smärtfria", sade Mr Weasley i en mild ton.

"Effekterna kunde ha varierat beroende på personen. Men vi hade koll och övervakade allt", sade Fred lugnt och Mr. Weasley nickade förstående.

"Så länge ni är ansvarsfulla och håller era… arbetstagare… informerade om alla risker ser jag inga problem med vad ni håller på med", Mrs. Weasley gav sin man en irriterad blick när hon hörde hans ord men han ignorerade den.

 **"De slår alla rekord", sade Hermione bistert och plockade ner skylten som Fred och George hade satt upp ovanpå ett anslag med datum för den första Hogsmeadehelgen, som skulle bli i oktober. "Vi måste prata med dem, Ron."**

"Gör det, och ta samtidigt reda på hur de lyckades sätta upp dem i våra uppehållsrum också", bad Susan och skakade på huvudet.

"Ni satte upp dem i alla elevhem. Hur?!"

"Inte alla, vi lämnade Slytherins uppehållsrum ifred, vi misstänkte att de inte skulle vara intresserade", erkände George med en axelryckning.

 **Ron såg direkt förfärad ut.**

"Bra, stå inte i vägen för oss."

"Jag har försökt hålla mig utanför", sade Ron hastigt och Hermione gav honom en irriterad blick. "Vad? Jag växte upp med dem. Jag vet hur de är. Jag tänkte inte hamna på deras dåliga sida."

"Smart val", sade Fred med ett leende.

 **"Varför det?"**

 **"Därför att vi är prefekter!" sade Hermione medan de klättrade ut genom porträtthålet. "Det är vår uppgift att sätta stopp för sådana här saker!"**

 **Ron sade ingenting. Av hans dystra ansiktsuttryck förstod Harry att han inte var direkt lockad av tanken på att försöka hindra Fred och George från att göra precis vad de hade lust med.**

"Det är en utmanande uppgift", sade Percy med en grimas.

"Det är vår grej", sade Fred med en axelryckning. "Vi gör inget olagligt."

"Den här gången", väste Mrs. Weasley medan hon blängde på sina tvillingsöner.

"Som Remus påpekade finns det inga bevis på att vi köpte något", sade George hastigt med en nervös blick mot Umbridge och Fudge.

 **"Men vad är det egentligen med dig, Harry?" fortsatte Hermione medan de gick nerför en trappa kantad med porträtt av gamla häxor och trollkarlar, som inte brydde sig om dem eftersom de var helt upptagna av sina egna samtal. "Du ser ut som om du är väldigt arg över någonting."**

 **"Seamus tror att Harry ljuger om Du-vet-vem" sade Ron kortfattat, när Harry inte svarade. Harry hade trott att Hermione skulle reagera med ilska för hans räkning, men hon suckade bara.**

 **"Ja, Lavender tror samma sak", sade hon dystert.**

 **"Ni har väl haft en trevlig liten pratstund och diskuterat om jag är en lögnaktig skrytmåns som bara vill ha uppmärksamhet, va?" sade Harry med hög röst.**

"Nej, hon sköt ner allt Lavender sa", sade Fay med en axelryckning. "Det var ganska underhållande."

"Du lyssnade?" frågade Parvati i chock och vände sig mot den andra flickan, hon hade trott att Fay fortfarande sov.

"Jag hade problem med att sova."

 **"Nej", sade Hermione lugnt. "Jag sa faktiskt åt henne att hålla sin stora tjocka trut om dig. Och det skulle inte vara så dumt om du slutade upp med att kasta dig över oss, Harry, för även om du inte har lagt märke till det, så står Ron och jag på din sida."**

 **Det blev en kort paus.**

 **"Förlåt."**

Remus sträckte ner en hand och strök Harrys hår. I vanliga fall hade Harry försökt undvika rörelsen eller blängt över att någon gjort hans hår ännu mer rörigt, men istället sjönk han in i gesten och log.

 **"Det är helt okej", sade Hermione värdigt. Sedan skakade hon på huvudet. "Kommer du inte ihåg vad Dumbledore sa vid den senaste terminsavslutningsfesten?" Både Harry och Ron såg frågande på henne och Hermione suckade igen. "Om Ni-vet-vem. Han sa att hans 'talang för att sprida split och fiendskap är mycket stor. Vi kan bara bekämpa den genom att visa lika stor talang för att bevara starka vänskapsband och lita på varandra…'"**

"Om Ministeriet inte var så tjockskalliga skulle vi inte ha det problemet", påpekade Tonks i en glad ton.

"Du jobbar för ministeriet", påpekade Charlus och himlade med ögonen.

"Betyder inte att jag inte kan klaga på dem", Tonks ryckte på axlarna och räckte ut tungan i riktning mot tavlan.

 **"Hur kan du komma ihåg sådana saker?" frågade Ron och såg beundrande på henne.**

 **"Jag lyssnar, Ron", sade Hermione med viss skärpa.**

 **"Det gör jag också, men jag skulle i alla fall inte kunna säga exakt vad som…"**

 **"Poängen", fortsatte Hermione med höjd röst, "är att det här är precis den sortens saker som Dumbledore talade om. Ni-vet-vem har bara varit tillbaka i två månader och vi har redan börjat strida inbördes. Och sorteringshattens varning och råd var samma som Dumbledores: Håll ihop, var eniga…"**

"Dora har en poäng i att det skulle vara lättare att vara eniga om ministeriet inte försökte splittra oss", påpekade Remus mjukt.

"Vi kan alltid störta dem och ta makten själva."

"Sirius du kan inte säga sådant", stönade Dorea medan hon masserade sina tinningar.

"Varför inte, de vet att jag är oskyldig! Eller hur, ni vet att jag skämtar?" Sirius vände sig mot alla elever och blinkade förvånat när han möttes av besvikna blickar.

"Du skämtade?" frågade Lee uppgivet medan han lade tillbaka en flaska i Georges väska.

"Därför", Doreas torra ton skar igenom tystnaden som uppstått. "Du har en förmåga att få med dig många andra när du föreslår något."

 **"Och det fick Harry minsann klart för sig i går kväll", svarade Ron skarpt. "Om det betyder att vi ska bli kompisar med Slytherineleverna… inte en chans!"**

 **"Ja, jag tycker i alla fall det är synd att vi inte försöker få lite bättre sammanhållning mellan elevhemmen", sade Hermione surt.**

"Jag vet inte hur men jag tror att vi nu kommit en god bit på vägen?" sade Hermione medan hon såg sig förvånat omkring.

"Jag märkte inte ens det", sade Su Li medan hon rynkade på pannan.

 **De hade kommit ner till foten av marmortrappan. Några enstaka fjärdeårselever från Ravenclaw var just på väg genom entréhallen. De fick syn på Harry och slöt sig snabbt tätare ihop, som om de var rädda för att han skulle gå till anfall mot dem som kommit bort från sin grupp.**

 **"Ja, vi borde verkligen försöka bli vänner med sådana som de där", sade Harry ironiskt.**

"Hur visste du att det var fjärdeårselever?" frågade Marietta misstänksamt.

"Jag må inte kunna folks namn, men jag vet ungefär vilken årskurs folk går i, jag är bra på ansikten." Harry ryckte på axlarna medan den rödblonda häxan nickade.

 **De följde efter Ravenclaweleverna in i stora salen och tittade alla tre instinktivt mot huvudbordet när de trädde in. Professor Grubbly-Plank satt och pratade med professor Sinistra, astronomiläraren, och Hagrid lyste återigen med sin frånvaro. Det förtrollade taket ovanför huvudet på dem speglade Harrys sinnesstämning — det var sorgligt regnmolnsgrått.**

 **"Dumbledore sa inte ens hur länge den där Grubbly-Plank ska stanna", sade han när de tog sig genom rummet fram till Gryffindorbordet.**

"Vi var inte säkra på när Hagrid skulle återvända så vi kunde inte ge er ett datum", sade McGonagall ursäktande.

"Det är okej, vi var bara oroliga", sade Harry med ett leende mot sin elevhemsföreståndare.

 **"Kanske…", sade Hermione fundersamt.**

 **"Vad då?" sade Ron och Harry i kör.**

 **"Jo… kanske han inte ville fästa folks uppmärksamhet på att Hagrid inte var här."**

 **"Vad menar du, inte fästa folks uppmärksamhet på det?" sade Ron småskrattande. "Hur skulle vi kunna undgå att märka det?"**

 **Innan Hermione hann svara hade en lång, svart flicka med flätat hår stegat fram till Harry.**

 **"Hej, Angelina."**

 **"Hej", sade hon raskt. "Hur har sommaren varit?" Och utan att vänta på svar: "Jag har blivit vald till Gryffindors quidditchkapten."**

"Och du förtjänar det", sade Oliver bestämt. "Inget illa mot dig Alicia, men Angelina är ett bättre val."

"Åh jag är fullt medveten om det", sade Alicia med ett skratt.

 **"Vad kul" sade Harry och grinade glatt mot henne; han gissade att Angelinas peptalks före tävlingarna inte skulle bli lika långrandiga som Oliver Woods, och det kunde inte bli annat än en förbättring.**

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Oliver och betraktade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Um, bara att öh, ja du vet… jag menar…"

"Du har en förmåga att babbla på innan matcher och hålla väldigt långa tal", sade Alicia medan hon klappade sin pojkvän på knät.

"Jag håller bra tal", protesterade Oliver och korsade armarna.

"Klart du gör, de är väldigt inspirerande, men du skulle kunna korta ner dem bara", sade Harry hastigt och Angelina och Katie blängde på honom.

 **"Visst, och nu när Oliver har lämnat skolan behöver vi en ny vaktare. Uttagningarna är på fredag klockan fem och jag vill att hela laget ska vara där, förstår du? DÅ kan vi se hur den nya medlemmen passar in."**

 **"Okej", sade Harry. Angelina log mot honom och gick därifrån.**

Angelina kastade en halvhjärtad blängande blick mot Harry, men suckade sen; hon visste fortfarande inte med säkerhet vad Harry hade gjort för att få så lång straffkommendering men hon visste att han inte förtjänade vad som hänt under dem.

 **"Jag hade glömt att Woods inte var kvar längre", sade Hermione förstrött när hon slog sig ner bredvid Ron och drog åt sig en tallrik med rostat bröd. "Det kommer väl att göra en viss skillnad för laget?"**

 **"Ja, jag antar det", sade Harry och satte sig på platsen mittemot. "Han var en bra vaktare."**

"Bra! Jag var fantastisk!" protesterade Oliver i en högljudd ton som dränkte ut Umbridges röst, men han hade en retsam glimt i ögonen.

"Åh jag vet inte, vi förlorade den där matchen i mitt tredje år, om du inte släppt in så många mål hade det inte spelat någon roll att Cedric fångade kvicken", sade Harry i en oskyldig ton.

"Harry!" protesterade Mrs. Weasley förskräckt medan Sirius, Remus och Tonks skakade av skratt.

"Vad, det var ni som sa att det inte var mitt fel att vi förlorade matchen", protesterade Harry och Oliver bet sig i läppen för att själv inte börja skratta.

"Det betyder inte att det är Olivers fel."

"Han har en poäng mamma", sade Fred medan han gav Oliver en kritisk blick.

"Ja, det är Olivers jobb att vakta målstolparna. Att vi inte såg det förut!" flämtade George dramatiskt med en hand för hjärtat. Mrs. Weasley blängde ogillande medan skratten i salen bara blev högre och högre.

"Det var kanske därför han försökte dränka sig i duschen, för att han inte accepterade att han misslyckats med sitt jobb", föreslog Katie oskyldigt och de två andra jagarna nickade instämmande.

"Ni vet att det berodde på dementorerna."

"Åh jag vet inte Mrs. Weasley, dementorerna dök upp senare i matchen och påverkade inte Woods spel alls. Det var bara Harry som blev påverkad av dem. Jag tycker laget har helt rätt i att peka ut att deras lagkapten misslyckades med sitt jobb", avbröt Cedric oskyldigt och Oliver kastade en kudde på honom samtidigt som han brast ut i skratt.

"Cedric!" protesterade Mrs. Diggory förskräckt.

"Det är lugnt Mrs. Diggory, jag är van vid sådant här. De retas bara, jag vet att de inte klandrar mig", avbröt Oliver snabbt och Mrs. Diggory nickade tveksamt efter några sekunder.

 **"Fast det skadar väl inte att få inte lite nytt blod, va?" sade Ron.**

"Nej, det gör det inte alltid. Vårt lag blev bättre när vi fick Harry som exempel", sade Oliver med ett stolt leende och Harry började rodna.

 **Med ett vinande och prasslande kom hundratals ugglor insvävande genom de övre fönstren. De dök ner överallt i salen, med brev och paket till sina ägare, och stänkte ner frukost ätarna med små vattendroppar — det regnade tydligen häftigt utanför. Hedwig syntes inte till någonstans, men Harry blev knappast överraskad, för den enda han väntade brev från var Sirius och han tvivlade på att Sirius skulle ha någonting nytt att berätta efter bara ett dygns skilsmässa. Hermione däremot blev tvungen att hastigt flytta undan sin apelsinjuice för att ge plats åt en stor våt tornuggla med en genomblöt Daily Prophet i näbben.**

"Tyvärr inte, och även om jag haft det hade brevet inte hunnit fram i tid till frukosten", sade Sirius ursäktande.

"Åh för Merlins skull, skärp dig Sirius, du är en fantastisk gudfar åt Harry och har inget att skämmas över", väste Remus och blängde på sin vän som grimaserade.

 **"Varför vill du fortfarande ha den där?" sade Harry retligt och tänkte på Seamus medan Hermione lade en knutning i läderpungen som var fäst vid ugglans ben och sände iväg den igen. "Jag orkar inte läsa den… bara en massa smörja."**

 **"Det är bäst att veta vad fienden säger", sade Hermione allvarligt**

"Det är illa när tidningen är fienden", suckade madam Bones och skakade på huvudet långsamt.

 **Hon rullade upp tidningen och försvann bakom den, och dök inte upp igen förrän Harry och Ron hade ätit färdigt. "Ingenting", sade hon bara, rullade ihop tidningen och lade den bredvid tallriken." Ingenting om dig eller Dumbledore eller någonting sådant."**

"Det är bra åtminstone", sade Justin och bet sig i läppen.

"Såvida de inte är på väg med att komma ut med en stor artikel, det hände några gånger", suckade Susan och skakade på huvudet.

 **Professor McGonagall kom nu gående längs borden och delade ut scheman.**

 **"Åh, titta på i dag!" stönade Ron. "Dubbeltimme i trollkonsthistoria, dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, spådomskonst och dubbeltimme i försvar mot svartkonster… Binns, Snape, Trelawney och den där Umbridge-tanten på en och samma dag! Jag önskar att Fred och George ville skynda sig och fixa till de där skolkgodispåsarna."**

"Ronald!" Alla Weasleys vände sig förvånat mot rösten som talat och mötte Mr. Weasleys blick. "Du ska inte skolka för att du inte gillar lärarna."

"Jag trodde att det skulle vara mamma som sade det där", sade Percy lågmält och Ginny nickade stumt instämmande.

"Öh, det var ett…" Ron blev avbruten innan han hann avsluta sin mening.

"Vi vet båda två att det inte var ett skämt ifrån din sida. Jag vill inte höra någonting om att du, eller någon av de andra, skolkat för att ni inte gillar lärarna", sade Mr. Weasley strängt och hans barn som fortfarande gick i skolan nickade förstående.

"Betyder det att de får skolka på grund av andra anledningar?" mumlade Charlie osäkert till Bill som ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Vad hör jag?" sade Fred, som just kommit in tillsammans med George, och klämde sig ner på bänken bredvid Harry. "Hogwartsprefekter kan väl aldrig vilja skolka från lektioner?"**

 **"Titta på vad vi har i dag", sade Ron vresigt och stack schemat under näsan på Fred. "Det är den värsta måndagen jag någonsin sett."**

 **"Det ligger något i vad du säger, lille bror", sade Fred och skummade igenom måndagsrutan. "Du kan få en bit näsblodsnougat billigt om du vill."**

"Varför är den billig?" frågade Percy misstänksamt.

 **"Varför är den billig?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.**

"Ni tänker likadant", sade Bill retsamt.

"Alla som spenderat en längre tid i tvillingarnas sällskap skulle ha den reaktionen", fnös Percy och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Därför att du fortsätter blöda tills du skrumpnar, vi har inget motgift än", sade George och lade för sig en rökt böckling.**

"Du frågade åtminstone innan du accepterade", sade Bill lättat.

"Vi hade inte låtit honom pröva även om han var dum nog att prova dem", sade George och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Grattis", sade Ron buttert och stoppade på sig sitt schema, "men jag väljer nog hellre lektionerna."**

 **"Och på tal om era skolkgodispåsar, så får ni inte annonsera efter försökspersoner på Gryffindors anslagstavla", sade Hermione och tittade stint på Fred och George.**

 **"Vem säger det?" sade George och såg förvånad ut.**

 **"Det säger jag", sade Hermione. "Och Ron."**

"Jag tror inte att Ron vill vara inkluderad där", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Jag ville inte det", sade Ron och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Blanda inte in mig", sade Ron hastigt. Hermione blängde ilsket på honom. Fred och George fnissade.**

 **"Du kommer snart att sjunga en annan visa, Hermione", sade Fred och bredde tjockt med smör på en tekaka. "Du börjar ju ditt femte år, så det kommer inte att dröja länge förrän du tiger oss om en godispåse."**

 **"Och varför skulle just det femte året betyda att jag vill ha skolkgodis?" frågade Hermione.**

"Måste jag påmind er pojkar om att vi har en regel som förbjuder att sprida rykten om att en påhittad sjukdom har brutit ut?" frågade madam Pomfrey och gav tvillingarna en sträng blick.

"Oroa dig inte över det madam P!" sade Fred och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Ingenting vi säljer är fejk. Det är allt äkta vara", instämde George med ett gigantiskt leende.

 **"Femte året är GET-år", sade George.**

 **"Än sen då?"**

 **"Då kommer ju alla era skrivningar och examensförhör, eller hur? Ni kommer att ha piskan på ryggen hela tiden och vara tvungna att plugga så hårt att ni blir alldeles mosiga", sade Fred belåtet.**

"GET är en mardröm", klagade sjätte- och sjundeårseleverna i salen.

"Åh vänta tills ni ska ta era FUTT-examens", skrattade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Är det verkligen så hemskt?" frågade Seamus medan han vred sina händer.

"Det är värre", sade Oliver och rös, "och innan ni frågar, tänk på att McGonagall kommer kräva att få veta varför ni försöker skippa examen."

"Om vi har tur kanske de blir inställda, våra prov i vårt andra år blev det", sade Neville hoppfullt och Hermione blängde på honom.

"Knappast, det är mer troligt att Harry själv slipper göra de proven, jag menar han har reda sluppit två av fyra examens", påpekade Dean dystert och Harry ryckte på axlarna; det var knappast hans fel att han inte gjort slutproven i sitt andra och fjärde år.

 **"Hälften av dem i vår årskurs fick smärre sammanbrott när GET-proven närmade sig", sade George glatt. "Tårar och hysteriska anfall… Patricia Stimpson höll på att svimma hela tiden…"**

 **"Kenneth Towler fick en massa bölder, minns du det?" sade Fred eftertänksamt.**

 **"Det var för att du lade bulbadoxpulver i hans pyjamas", sade George.**

 **"Javisst ja", sade Fred och flinade. "Det hade jag glömt… ibland är det svårt att hålla reda på allt vi gjort, eller hur?"**

"Nej det är det inte", morrade Kenneth och blängde på tvillingarna som visslade oskyldigt.

"Madam Pomfrey kunde fixa det, var glad att det inte var något permanent", fnös Gabriel och Kenneth rös vid tanken.

 **"Hur som helst är det femte året ett mardrömsår", sade George. "I alla fall om man bryr sig om examensresultaten. Fred och jag lyckades på något vis hålla modet uppe."**

 **"Ja… ni fick visst godkänt i tre ämnen var på era GET-prov, var det inte så?" sade Ron.**

"Ni kunde ha fått fler", sade Mrs. Weasley missnöjt.

"Vi tog de som krävdes för att vi ska kunna öppna vår butik", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

 **"Japp", sade Fred obekymrat. "Men vi känner att vår framtid ligger utanför de akademiska prestationernas värld."**

 **"Vi diskuterade allvarligt om vi skulle bry oss om att komma tillbaka till vårt sjunde år", sade George glatt, "nu när vi har fått…"**

"NI TÄNKTE VAD!" fräste Mrs. Weasley och blängde på tvillingarna som skrattade till.

"Rolig historia där…", sade Fred. "Öh, pappa?"

"Ni får klara er själva, jag håller med er mor om att ni bör avsluta skolan", sade Mr. Weasley allvarligt.

"Ska, ska avsluta skolan!" väste Mrs. Weasley.

"Vi är här, är vi inte?" frågade George retoriskt medan han himlade med ögonen.

 **Han avbröt sig efter en varnande blick från Harry, som förstod att George just hade tänkt nämna trekampsvinsten han hade gett dem.**

 **"… nu när vi har fått vår Grund-Examen i Trollkonst", sade George hastigt. "Behöver vi verkligen någon FUTT-examen, menar jag? Men vi trodde inte mamma skulle klara av att vi slutade skolan för tidigt, inte nu när Percy till råga på allt har visat sig vara världens största idiot."**

"Något bra kom ifrån att du var en idiot, tvillingarna stannade åtminstone i skolan", fnös Ginny och log retsamt mot Percy som log skakigt tillbaka, obekväm med att skämta om hur han övergett sin familj.

 **"Fast vi tänker inte slösa bort vårt sista år här", sade Fred och såg sig kärleksfullt omkring i stora salen. "Vi tänker använda det till att göra lite marknadsundersökningar, ta reda på exakt vad en genomsnittlig Hogwartselev kräver av en butik med skämtartiklar, noggrant utvärdera resultaten av vår undersökning och sen framställa produkter som svarar mot efterfrågan."**

"De kommer göra våra liv till helveten", suckade madam Hooch uppgivet.

"Nej", väste madam Pomfrey medan hon blängde på Fred och George. "Skicka alla elever som insjuknar före eller under en lektion till mig. Jag kommer kunna avgöra om de verkligen är sjuka, jag vägrar låta mig luras av deras produkter."

"Det kommer försvåra ditt jobb…", började Sprout att säga vänligt.

"Det är mitt jobb och jag tänker inte bli överlistad!"

 **"Men varifrån ska ni gå guld till att starta en massa ingredienser och material, och en lokal också, antar jag."**

 **Harry såg inte på tvillingarna. Han kände hur han blev het i ansiktet; han tappade med flit sin gaffel och dök ner för att ta upp den igen. Han hörde Fred säga: "Låt bli att fråga oss, så slipper du höra några lögner, Hermione. Kom nu, George, om vi hinner dit i god tid kanske vi kan sälja några förlängningsöron innan örtläran börjar."**

"Kommer ni ihåg hur naiva vi var för sju år sen?" suckade Flitwick och skakade på huvudet.

"Du menar hur vi var glada över att två nya Weasleys skulle komma till skolan för att de tre första ändå var väluppfostrade och flitiga studenter och hur vi trodde de skulle vara likadana?" frågade Sinistra roat.

"Vi hade så fel, redan vid första lektionen kunde jag se hur fel vi hade", instämde Sprout en aning missnöjt.

"Och vi andra hade uppskattat en varning", muttrade Snape buttert.

 **Harry dök upp underifrån bordet igen, lagom för att se Fred och George tåga iväg, båda med en hög rostade brödskivor i händerna.**

"Varför kan ni inte äta vid bordet?" frågade Leanne uppgivet.

"Affärer väntar inte på någon", sade George med en enkel axelryckning.

 **"Vad menar de med det där?" sade Hermione och såg från Harry till Ron. "'Låta bli att fråga…' Betyder det att de redan har en del guld att starta en skämtbutik med?"**

 **"Jag har också undrat över det", sade Ron med rynkad panna. "De köpte en ny finklädnad till mig i somras och jag kunde inte förstå var de fick galleonerna ifrån…"**

"Nu vet jag åtminstone", suckade Ron.

 **Harry kände att det definitivt var dags att styra bort samtalet från de farliga vattnen. "Tror ni det är sant att det här året kommer att bli väldigt tufft? På grund av alla examensproven?"**

 **"Javisst", sade Ron. "Det måste det bli, eller hur? GET är en jätteviktig examen, den inverkar på vilka jobb man kan söka och allt möjligt. Vi ska få yrkesrådgivning också, längre fram i år, har Bill sagt. Så att man kan välja vilka ämnen man vill läsa nästa år till sin FUTT-examen."**

"Och skulle man sakna något ämne eller inte får tillräckligt högt betyg i det så kan man plugga upp det i efterhand, det är inte hela världen om ni misslyckas", sade Remus med ett leende mot femteårseleverna som alla verkade slappna av när de hörde det.

"För det kommer ifrån rätt person, jag har för mig att du stressade ihjäl dig under ditt GET år", påpekade Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn och när han såg de frågande blickarna utvecklade han sig: "Sirius skickade brev till oss och bad om råd för att få Remus att slappna av."

"Och ni kan vara tacksamma för att jag hann stoppa hans svar och ge ett ordentligt", avbröt Dorea torrt och Charlus blinkade skälmskt med ena ögat.

"Professor Lupin, jag trodde du hade bra betyg, varför stressade du så mycket?" frågade Colin intresserat men innan Remus hann svara hade Sirius tagit till orda.

"Därför att vi lever i ett samhälle med värdelösa ideologier. Han stressade inte över möjligheten att eventuellt behöva göra om en examen eller plugga upp betyg, han stressade upp sig över hur samhället skulle se på honom. Att misslyckas skulle bara bevisa att varulvar inte är värda lika mycket och allt det dravlet. Men vi hjälpte honom och han klarade av alla prov galant."

"Hur hjälpte de dig?" frågade Hermione intresserat och vände sig emot mannen

Remus log medan han tänkte tillbaka på det. "De förhörde mig utan förvarning och krävde svar. Om jag svarade fel fick de en del av mig att ändra färg och jag blev först normal igen efter att jag gett ett korrekt svar. Det fick mig snabbt att inse att jag verkligen kunde materialet och att jag inte hade något att oroa mig för."

"Nej Hermione, vi ska inte göra något sådant!" sade Ron hastigt när han såg Hermiones kalkylerande blick.

 **"Vet ni vad ni vill göra efter Hogwarts?" frågade Harry de båda andra när de kort efteråt gav sig iväg från stora salen till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria.**

 **"Inte egentligen", sade Ron lite dröjande. "Utom att… tja…"**

 **"Vad då?" sade Harry.**

 **"Tja, det skulle vara häftigt att vara en Auror", sade Ron i en nonchalant ton.'**

 **"Ja, det skulle det", sade Harry entusiastiskt.**

 **"Men de är liksom en elit", sade Ron. "Man måste vara väldigt duktig. Du då, Hermione?"**

"Jag var den senaste som blev en auror, tre år sen nu", sade Tonks i en stolt ton och Remus kramade om hennes hand.

 **"Jag vet inte", sade hon. "Jag tror att jag skulle vilja göra någonting meningsfullt."**

"Att vara en auror är meningsfullt!" protesterade Tonks misstroget.

"Precis vad jag sa", sade Harry med ett leende och Tonks böjde sig framåt för att ge honom en high five.

 **"Att vara en Auror är väl meningsfullt!" sade Harry.**

 **"Ja, men det är inte det enda som är meningsfullt", sade Hermione eftertänksamt, "om jag kunde fortsätta med F.I.S.A. och utveckla det, menar jag…" Harry och Ron undvek att se på varandra.**

 **Alla var överens om att trollkonsthistoria var det tråkigaste ämne som någonsin uppfunnits av trollkarlssläktet.**

"Jag tror jag hellre har trollkonsthistoria än försvar mot svartkonster", sade Neville med en grimas.

"Jag måste nog backa upp det och det var något jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle göra", erkände Anthony, hans röst misstrogen.

"Påminn mig igen vad det är de gör på deras lektioner för att eleverna ska säga det", sade Babbling oroligt när hon såg hur fler och fler elever nickade instämmande.

"Läser i sin kursbok skulle jag tro?" sade Vector tveksamt.

 **Professor Binns, deras spöklärare, hade en väsande, entonigt mumlade röst som ofrånkomligt framkallade allvarlig dåsighet inom tio minuter, fem i varmt väder. Han varierade aldrig formen på lektionerna utan föreläste utan uppehåll medan de gjorde anteckningar eller, rättare sagt, stirrade sömnigt ut i rymden. Harry och Ron hade hittills lyckats få godkänt i ämnet enbart genom att skriva av Hermiones anteckningar före proven — hon verkade vara den enda som kunde motstå den sövande kraften i Binns röst. Den här dagen genomled tre kvarts mässande om ämnet jättarnas krig. Harry hörde precis tillräckligt under de första tio minuterna för att inse att det här kunde ha varit ett ganska intressant ämne i händerna på en annan lärare, men sedan kopplade hans hjärna ifrån och han tillbringade de följande trettiofem minuterna med att spela hänggubbe med Ron på ett hörn av sitt pergament medan Hermione kastade mörka blickar på dem ur ögonvrån.**

"Hade ni inte dubbeltimme?" frågade McGonagall misstänksamt.

"Binns var omedveten om det och ingen var villig att påminna honom", sade Ron med en axelryckning och till sin förvåning sade hans mamma ingenting.

"Till och med jag kan erkänna att Binns har en förmåga att suga ut det roliga i ämnet", suckade Mrs. Weasley när hon såg de förvånade blickarna som riktades mot henne.

 **"Hur skulle det vara", frågade hon dem kyligt på vägen ut till rasten (medan Binns svävade bort genom svarta tavlan), "om jag vägrade att låna ut mina anteckningar till er i år?"**

 **"Då skulle vi köra på GET-provet", sade Ron. "Om du vill ha det på ditt samvete, Hermione…"**

 **"Ja, det skulle ni förtjäna", fräste hon." Ni försöker inte ens att lyssna på honom, eller hur?"**

 **"Vi försöker visst", sade Ron. "Vi har bara inte din intelligens eller ditt minne eller din koncentrationsförmåga — du är helt enkelt mer begåvad än vi — måste du verkligen påminna oss om det?"**

"Ah den tekniken är väldigt bra för att få vad man vill. Smicker går en lång väg", sade Daphne med ett slugt leende.

"Du skrämmer mig, du vet det va?" sade Ron med en grimas och Daphne gav ifrån sig ett förtjust skratt.

 **"Äsch, låt mig slippa det där struntpratet", sade Hermione, men hon såg lite blidkad ut när hon gick före dem ut på den våta gårdsplanen.**

 **Det föll ett fint, disigt duggregn, så att folk som stod i klungor på gården såg suddiga ut i konturerna. Harry, Ron och Hermione valde ut ett avskilt hörn under en häftigt droppade balkong, vek upp kragen på sina klädnader mot den kyliga septemberluften och pratade om vad Snape kunde tänkas ge dem i uppgift på årets första lektion. De hade just enats om att det förmodligen skulle bli någonting ursvårt, bara för att överrumpla dem efter två månaders lov, när någon kom gående runt hörnet mot det.**

"Varför är ni ens utomhus när det regnar?" frågade Ginny medan hon rynkade på pannan.

"Jag har spelat matcher i värre väder", påpekade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn, han hade inte trott att Ginny skulle vara någon som var rädd för regn.

"Och jag har också tränat i värre väder. Det betyder inte att jag kommer välja att vara utomhus när det regnar när jag kan stanna inne och slippa frysa", sade Ginny och ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Hej, Harry!"**

 **Det var Cho Chang, och vad mera var, hon var ensam igen. Det var högst ovanligt. Cho omgavs nästan alltid av ett gäng fnittrande flickor. Harry kom ihåg hur förtvivlat han hade kämpat för att få träffa henne ensam när han ville bjuda henne på julbalen.**

Cho rynkade på panna. Innan de börjat läsa de här böckerna hade hon aldrig insett exakt hur sällan hon var ensam. Hon visste att hon i början av det här året hade knuffat bort de flesta av sina vänner, men att hon efter DA skapats börjat umgås med mer folk igen, bara att det ofta nu var folk ifrån gruppen snarare än hennes gamla vänner. Hon skakade på huvudet; varför hade hon så svårt att prata med sina gamla vänner nu för tiden? Hon suckade; hon visste att det till största del berodde på de ömkande blickarna de jämt gav henne.

 **"Hej", sade Harry och kände att han blev röd i ansiktet.**

 ** _Du är åtminstone inte täckt av stinksav den här gången_ , sade han till sig själv. Cho verkade tänka i samma banor.**

 **"Så du har fått av dig den där smörjan?"**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry och försökte le, som om minnet av deras senaste möte var skojigt och inte förödmjukande. "Har du… eh... haft en trevlig sommar då?"**

"Harry!" utbrast Dorea förfärat medan hon stirrade på sin sonson.

"Okej jag vet att det inte var det smartaste jag kunde säga", erkände Harry och gned sig i nacken.

"Det är okej, jag uppskattar att Harry behandlade mig normalt, som om jag inte är gjord av glas", sade Cho med röda kinder. "Det kan vara tufft men det är bättre än att alla går på tå runt en."

 **I samma ögonblick han sade det önskade han att han inte hade gjort det. Cedric hade varit Chos pojkvän och minnet av hans död måste ha påverkat hennes lov lika mycket som det hade påverkat Harrys. Hon såg lite spänd ut, men sade: "Ja, den har varit okej…"**

 **"Är det där ett Tornadosmärke?" frågade Ron plötsligt och pekade på framsidan av Chos klädnad, där ett himmelsblått märke prytt med ett dubbelt T va fastnålat. "Du hejar väl inte på dem, va?"**

"Spelar det verkligen roll vilket lag hon stödjer?"

"Det beror på situationen", sade Ron kraftigt.

 **"Jo, det gör jag", sade Cho.**

 **"Har du alltid hejat på dem, eller bara sen de började vinna serien?" frågade Ron i en ton som Harry tyckte var onödigt anklagande.**

 **"Jag har hejat på dem sen jag var sex år", sade Cho kyligt. "Hur som helst… vi ses, Harry." Hon gick därifrån. Hermione väntade tills Cho var halvvägs över gårdsplanen innan hon for ut mot Ron.**

"Du måste ha varit överlycklig över att de började vinna serien", sade Cedric med ett mjukt leende.

Cho ryckte svagt på axlarna. "Sådär, jag hade annat att tänka på", mumlade hon lågmält och Cedrics leende stelnade till.

 **"Du är så himla okänslig!"**

 **"Va? Jag frågade henne bara om…"**

 **"Kunde du inte se att hon ville prata med Harry ensam?"**

 **"Jaså? Det kunde hon väl ha gjort, jag hindrade inte…"**

"Vår bror är en idiot", stönade George och Fred nickade instämmande.

"Vilken av dem? För frågar ni mig är det alla egentligen", sade Ginny oskyldigt och Tonks kvävdes på sitt skratt när alla sex Weasleybröderna vände sig snabbt mot deras syster med lätt gapande munnar.

"Vi vandrade rakt in i den där, gjorde vi inte", sade Fred tillslut efter en lång tystnad och Ginny gav honom ett strålande leende.

 **"Varför gav du dig på henne om hennes quidditchlag?"**

 **"Gav mig på henne? Jag gav mig inte på henne, jag bara…"**

 **"Vem bryr sig om ifall hon håller på Tornados?"**

 **"Å, kom igen nu, hälften av dem som har på sig de där märkena köpte dem inte förrän förra säsongen."**

 **"Men vad spelar det för roll?"**

 **"Det betyder att de inte är riktiga supportrar, de bara hejar på dem som vinner."**

 **"Nu ringer det in", sade Harry likgiltigt, för Ron och Hermione käbblade för högt för att höra klockan.**

"Jag håller med Ron", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Du gör vad?" frågade Alicia i en lågmäld ton och Oliver svalde nervöst.

"Um, men det var självklart inte rätt tillfälle att diskutera det", tillade Oliver hastigt. "Hon ville uppenbarligen prata med Harry ifred."

"Åh jag vet inte om jag tror på det, trots allt ville du att han skulle knuffa ner mig från min kvast", sade Cho och fick majoriteten i salen att vända sig i chock mot henne när de hörde den retsamma tonen.

"Det var du som förföljde honom och spelade spelet", Oliver ryckte på axlarna.

 **De fortsatte att gräla hela vägen ner till Snapes underjordiska håla. Det gav Harry tid att reflektera över att han med Ron eller Neville i närheten kunde skatta sig lycklig om han fick två minuters samtal med Cho som han kunde tänka tillbaka på utan att vilja sjunka genom jorden.**

 **Och ändå, tänkte han, när de ställde sig i kön som bildades utanför Snapes klassrumsdörr, hade hon ju valt komma och prata med honom, eller hur? Hon hade varit Cedrics flickvän, hon kunde mycket väl ha hatat Harry för att han kom ut från trekampslabyrinten levande medan Cedric däremot hade dött, ändå pratade hon väldigt vänligt med honom, inte som om hon trodde han var galen eller en lögnare eller på något fruktansvärt sätt ansvarig för Cedrics död… ja, hon hade definitivt velat prata med honom, och det för andra gången på två dagar. Tanken på det fick Harrys humör att stiga. Inte ens det olycksbådande gnisslet från dörren som öppnades in till Snapes klassrum, kunde ta hål på den lilla, hoppfulla bubbla som vällde i bröstet på honom. Han gick in i klassrummet på led bakom Ron och Hermione och följde efter dem till deras vanliga bord längst bak, utan att låtsas om de fnysande, retliga läten som båda två gav ifrån sig.**

Cedric knöt båda händerna när han hörde det. Cho var hans flickvän, och han gillade inte tanken på att Harry skulle börja flörta med henne. Han bet sig i läppen medan han såg på Cho som fortfarande log strålande efter hennes skämtande med Oliver. "Hon förtjänar att vara lycklig, hon kommer hitta någon annan", tänkte han bestämt och han log sorgset vid tanken på det.

 **"Tyst i klassen", sade Snape kallt och stängde dörren bakom sig. Uppmaningen behövdes egentligen inte, för i samma ögonblick eleverna hörde dörren stängas, tystnade alla och satt stilla som möss. Snapes blotta närvaro var ofta nog för att garantera tystnaden i en klass.**

"För att han är skrämmande", sade Neville med en rysning.

 **"Innan vi börjar dagens lektion", sade Snape medan han svepte fram till katedern och for med blicken över dem, "tycker jag det kan vara lämpligt att påminna er om att ni ska avlägga ett viktigt examensprov i juni, då ni ska visa hur mycket ni har lärt er om att blanda till och använda trolldrycker. Trots att det otvivelaktigt finns en del efterblivna elever i den här klassen, förväntar jag mig att ni åtminstone klarar av ett 'Acceptabelt' på ert GET-prov, om ni inte vill drabbas av min… onåd."**

"Severus", väste McGonagall och blängde på trolldrycksläraren, hon hade aldrig i sina vildaste drömmar föreställt sig att han stått framför sina klasser och kallat eleverna efterblivna.

"Åh lämna det ifred", väste Snape och hade han varit mer barnslig hade han korsat armarna framför bröstet.

 **Den här gången lät han blicken vila på Neville, som svalde nervöst. "Efter det här året kommer förstås många av er att sluta era studier hos mig", fortsatte Snape. "Jag tar bara emot de allra bäst på mina FUTT-examenslektioner i trolldryckskonst, vilket innebär att några av oss helt säkert får säga adjö till varandra." Han tittade på Harry medan han hånfullt krökte på läppen. Harry blängde tillbaka med en känsla av bister glädje över tanken på att han kunde få sluta med lektionerna i trolldryckskonst efter femte året.**

"Ignorera det Harry", väste Sirius och knöt händerna ilsket. "Om han underkänner dig kommer jag ge dig en privatlärare oavsett priset eller tiden det tar för dig att uppnå det betyg du vill ha i ämnet."

"Jag kan inte…", började Harry att säga men han tystnade när han såg sin gudfars blick.

"Du kan och jag kommer ge dig det om det behövs. Jag tänker inte låta en sur man med agg att stoppa dina drömmar."

"Det är ingen mening att argumentera Harry", sade Remus med ett lätt skratt. "Du är familj och det betyder att vi kommer ge dig vad du behöver, oavsett om du frågar efter det eller inte."

Harry spände ögonen i Remus, det kändes som om mannen upprepade ord som någon annan hade sagt till honom… Sirius och hans pappa? undrade Harry, han visste att Remus hade problem med att acceptera välgörenhet och han misstänkte att han hade varit värre när han var yngre… Harry rycktes ut ur sina funderingar när han såg Remus nicka långsamt och han log triumferande, han hade haft rätt i att det var ord som andra hade sagt till honom.

 **"Men vi har ännu ett år framför oss innan vi kommer till detta lyckliga avskedsögonblick", sade Snape milt, "så vare sig ni tänker försöka er på en FUTT-examen eller inte råder jag er alla att koncentrera era ansträngningar på att upprätthålla den höga godkännandenivå jag förväntar mig av mina elever. I dag ska vi blanda ihop en dryck som ofta kommer upp i Grund-Examen i Trollkonst: fridsdrogen, en dryck som stillar ängslan och lindrar oro. Men jag varnar er; om ni är för slarviga med ingredienserna kan ni försätta den som dricker i en tung och ibland oåterkallelig sömn, så ni måste ge noga akt på vad ni gör." Hermione, som satt till vänster om Harry, satte sig lite rakare upp på stolen med ytterst uppmärksam min.**

"Det kan vara en bra idé, trolldrycker kan vara otroligt farliga om man inte är försiktig", sade Narcissa allvarligt.

 **"Ingredienserna och förfaringssättet…", Snape viftade med sin trollstav, "… står på svarta tavlan" (båda delarna dök upp där) "och ni hittar allt ni behöver… ", han viftade med trollstaven igen, "… i förvaringsskåpet" (dörren till skåpet flög upp) "… och ni har en och en halv timme på er … börja nu."**

 **Precis som Harry, Ron och Hermione hade förutsagt kunde Snape knappast ha gett dem en svårare, mer invecklad trolldryck. Ingredienserna måste tillsättas i kitteln i exakt rätt ordning och kvantitet, blandningen måste röras exakt rätt antal gånger, först medsols och sedan motsols, värmen på lågorna som den puttrade på måste sänkas till exakt rätt nivå under ett bestämt antal minuter innan den sista ingrediensen tillsattes.**

 **"En lätt silverånga bör nu stiga upp från er dryck", ropade Snape när tio minuter återstod. Harry, som svettades ymnigt, såg sig förtvivlat omkring i hålan. Hans egen kittel sände ut enorma mängder mörkgrå ånga medan Rons spottade ut gröna gnistor.**

"Hur fick du gröna gnistor?" frågade Narcissa misstroget.

"Hur ska jag veta? Det var i början av året, jag har ingen aning om vad jag gjorde", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Om jag skulle gissa så bytte han ordning på när han skulle röra medsols och motsols, det är också troligt att han hade i några droppar för mycket av salamanderblod", sade Dorea fundersamt medan hon gick igenom trolldrycken i huvudet.

 **Seamus petade febrilt i lågorna under sin kittel med spetsen på trollstaven, eftersom de verkade var på väg att slockna. Ytan på Hermiones dryck var däremot en skimrande dimma av silverånga, och när Snape svepte förbi kastade han en blick på den över sin krokiga näsa utan att säga någonting, vilket innebar att han inte kunde hitta någonting att kritisera. Hen hejdade sig däremot vid Harrys kittel och tittade ner på den med ett elakt hånleende.**

"Du kunde inte ha fått din kittel att explodera?" frågade Harry med en långdragen suck.

"Ledsen Harry, om jag vetat vad han skulle göra hade jag kanske gjort det", sade Seamus med ett ursäktande leende.

"Vad han gjorde?" sade Sirius hastigt och såg mellan Harry och Snape med en orolig blick.

"Öh boken kommer förklara", Harry grimaserade men fylldes av en lättnad när han såg att Sirius inte skulle pressa honom på ett svar.

 **"Potter, vad ska det här föreställa?" Alla Slytherineleverna längst fram i klassrummet tittade ivrigt upp. De älskade att höra Snape håna Harry.**

 **"Fridsdrogen", sade Harry spänt.**

 **"Säg mig, Potter, kan du läsa?" frågade Snape med dämpad röst. Draco Malfoy skrattade.**

 **"Ja, det kan jag", sade Harry och knöt fingrarna hårt om trollstaven.**

 **"Läs tredje raden i anvisningarna för mig, Potter."**

 **Harry kisade mot svarta tavlan. Det var inte lätt att urskilja anvisningarna genom diset av ånga i olika färger som nu fyllde hålan. "Tillsätt mald månsten, rör tre gånger motsols, låt det puttra i sju minuter och tillsätt sedan två droppar nysrotssaft."**

"Ah, du glömde nyrotssaften", sade Dorea och kluckade med tungan. "Ingen större förlust, trolldrycken fungerar utan den även om den inte är lika kraftfull. Men det går även att rätta till om du höjer temperaturen med 15 grader, rör medsols tre varv och sen motsols 5 varv innan du kan hälla i saften. Låt det sen svalna och det är löst."

"Någonting säger mig att det inte kommer hända, Dorea", sade Charlus i en ansträngd röst.

 **Hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på Harry. Han hade inte tillsatt nysrotssaften utan hade fortsatt direkt till fjärde raden i anvisningarna efter att ha låtit drycken puttra i sju minuter.**

 **"Har du gjort allting som stod på tredje raden, Potter?"**

 **"Nej", sade Harry mycket tyst.**

 **"Förlåt, vad sa du?"**

 **"Nej", sade han, högre den här gången. "Jag glömde nysroten."**

"Det är ett enkelt misstag att fixa", upprepade Dorea lugnande. "Tar bara någon minut extra. Inget att få panik över."

 **"Det vet jag att du gjorde, Potter, vilket betyder att den här röran är totalt värdelös. _Evanesco_." Innehållet i Harrys trolldryck försvann och han stod där med snopen min bredvid en tom kittel.**

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" McGonagall hade ställt sig upp i sin ilska. "Det fanns ingen anledning till att trolla bort Potters trolldryck!"

"Han hade inte följt instruktionerna", sade Snape med ett hånande leende på läpparna.

"Och misstaget går att fixa, vilket är din uppgift att visa i sådana situationer!" väste Dorea och skakade av sig Charlus lugnande hand.

"Det är okej, jag är van vid det", Harry bet sig i läppen när han insåg att det inte var rätt sak att säga.

"Det gör det värre! Det var inget större fel på den!" Harry ryggade undan en aning när Doreas ilskna blick vändes mot honom och hans farmor slöt ögonen innan hon öppnade dem igen för att se medlidsamt på honom. "Vi tar det här senare, men vi kommer hjälpa dig att uppnå det betyg du vill ha."

 **"De av er som har lyckats läsa anvisningarna kan fylla en stor flaska med prov på er dryck, sätta en tydlig etikett med ert namn på den och ta den fram till katedern så jag får testa den", sade Snape. "Läxa: ett tre decimeter långt pergament om månstenarnas egenskaper och dess användningar vid trolldrycksframställning, inlämnas på torsdag."**

 **Medan alla runt omkring honom fyllde sina flaskor plockade Harry undan sina saker, kokande av ilska. Hans dryck hade inte varit sämre än Rons, som nu gav ifrån sig en vidrig lukt av skämda ägg, eller Nevilles, som hade fått en konsistens av nybadad cement och som Neville måste gräva ut med håljärn ur kitteln,**

"Glöm gröna gnistor. Hur lyckas man med det?" frågade Tracy misstroget och många vände sig emot porträttet av makarna Potter i väntan på en förklaring.

"Jag är själv faktiskt inte säker på vad han har gjort för fel", sade Dorea med rynkad panna. "Jag har aldrig hört talas om att den trolldrycken slutat upp på det sättet."

"Eyy Nev, du har uppfunnit en ny trolldryck!" sade Seamus ivrigt.

"Jag skulle inte kalla det en trolldryck, de är flytande även om de ibland är väldigt trögflytande. Men det där är inte en trolldryck", sade Astoria med en hånande blick.

 **och ändå var det han, Harry, som skulle få noll poäng för dagens arbete. Han stoppade ner trollstaven i väskan, sjönk sedan ihop på sin stol och betraktade hur alla andra tågade fram till Snapes kateder med fyllda och igenkorkade flaskor. När skolklockan äntligen ringde var Harry först ut ur fängelsehålan och hade redan börjat äta på sin lunch då Ron och Hermione kom in i stora salen. Taket hade fått en ännu dystrare grå färg under förmiddagen. Regnet piskade mot de höga fönstren.**

 **"Det där var hemskt orättvist", sade Hermione tröstande medan hon slog sig ner bredvid Harry och tog för sig av köttpajen. "Din dryck var inte hälften så kass som Goyles, för när han hällde upp den på sin flaska flög alltihop i luften och satte eld på hans klädnad**

"Hur?" muttrade Dorea misstroget. "Hur lyckades han med det? Det är inget däri som ska kunna reagera på det sättet, inte i det stadiet åtminstone."

"Det är barn, du kan inte förvänta dig samma standard som du har på dig själv", mumlade Charlus roat.

"Du vet jag är förvånad att det inte var du som satte eld på dig själv, Seamus", sade Fay med ett retsamt leende.

"Jag har en överlevnadsinstinkt och den hindrar mig ifrån att ge Snape en anledning att mörda mig i onödan", sade Seamus med en rysning och Neville nickade instämmande.

 **"Ja, men sen när har Snape någonsin varit rättvis mot mig?" sade Harry och glodde ilsket på sin tallrik. Ingen av de andra svarade — de visste alla tre att det hade rått total fiendskap mellan Snape och Harry från det ögonblick Harry satte foten på Hogwarts.**

"Allt på grund av ett gammalt agg", sade Remus irriterat.

 **"Jag trodde faktiskt att han skulle vara lite hyggligare i år", sade Hermione besviket. "Jag menar … ni vet…" Hon såg sig vaksam omkring; det var ett halvt dussin tomma platser på vardera sidan om dem och ingen var på väg förbi bordet. "Nu när han är med i Ordern och allt."**

 **"Giftiga flugsvampar förändrar inte sina prickar", sade Ron vist. "Jag har ändå alltid tyck att Dumbledore måste vara vrickad som litar på Snape. Var finns det några bevis för att han egentligen någonsin har slutat arbeta för Ni-vet-vem?"**

Instämmande mummel kom ifrån flera håll i salen och Dumbledore suckade besviket; han visste att det var för det bättre att folk trodde att Snape verkligen jobbade för Voldemort men han önskade att situationen var annorlunda.

 **"Jag tror säkert att Dumbledore har massor av bevis, även om han inte talar om dem för dig, Ron", snäste Hermione.**

 **"Å, håll klaffen på er, båda två", sade Harry med eftertryck när Ron öppnade munnen för att säga emot henne. Hermione och Ron stelnade till och såg arga och förolämpade ut. "Kan ni inte lägga av ett tag?" sade Harry. "Ni är alltid i luven på varandra, det gör mig tokig."**

"Tack så mycket", sade Dean högljutt och Lavender nickade instämmande.

"Förhoppningsvis så lär de sig att lyssna nu när du säger det", sade Parvati allvarligt och både Hermione och Ron rodnade.

 **Och utan att äta upp sin köttpaj slängde han skolväskan över axeln igen och lämnade dem sittande där. Han tog två steg i taget uppför marmortrappan, förbi eleverna som hastade iväg mot lunchen. Ilskan som så oväntat hade blossat upp brann fortfarande inom honom, och bilden av Rons och Hermiones chockade ansikten gav honom en känsla av djup tillfredsställelse. Rätt åt dem, tänkte han. Varför kan de inte lägga av med det … jämt hålla på och käbbla … det är så man kan bli galen…**

"Jag är förvånad att du inte exploderade tidigare", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"Han exploderade när de återförenades i det där högkvarteret", påpekade Oliver oskyldigt och Harry rodnade vid påminnelsen.

 **Han gick förbi den stora tavlan av riddaren Sir Cadogan på en trappavsats. Sir Cadogan drog sitt svärd och svingade det vildsint mot Harry, som inte låtsades om honom.**

 **"Kom tillbaka, din smutsiga hund! Stå fast och kämpa!" skrek Sir Cadogan med dov röst bakom sitt visir, men Harry gick bara vidare och när sir Cadogan försökte följa efter honom genom att springa in i en tavla bredvid blev han tillbakadriven av dess invånare, en stor varghund med ilsket utseende.**

"Usch, jag trodde vi skulle slippa honom nu", stönade Parvati och gned pannan.

"Vad sägs som om vi lokaliserar om hans porträtt till Umbridges kontor? De kan driva varandra till vansinne", föreslog Seamus med en grimas.

"En bra plan, men är vi säkra på att vi vill ha en galen Umbridge som springer runt på skolan?" frågade Neville allvarligt och eleverna runt om stannade upp och tänkte i tystnad på det.

"Hon är redan lite galen, det kan bara gå uppåt härifrån?" föreslog Ron tillslut i en utdragen ton.

"Vi tar hand om det ikväll", sade Fred med en glimt i ögat och Harry fick känslan av att tvillingarna skulle lämna någon mer överraskning i Umbridges kontor.

 **Harry tillbringade resten av lunchrasten med att sitta ensam under falluckan högst upp i Norrtornet. Därför var han också den förste som gick uppför silverstegen till Sibylla Trelawneys klassrum när skolklockan ringde. Näst efter trolldryckskonst var spådomskonst det ämne som Harry tyckte sämst om, och det berodde huvudsakligen på professor Trelawneys vana att var och varannan lektion förutspå hans förtidiga död. Hon var en mager kvinna, tungt insvept i sjalar, med massor av glittrande pärlhalsband och med glasögon som fick hennes ögon att se jättestora ut. Harry kom alltid att tänka på någon sorts insekt när han såg henne.**

"Jag slår vad om hur hon kommer säga att Harry kommer dö", fnös Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag säger fortfarande att du borde använda det för att få slippa lektionen. Spela bara otroligt upprörd över att du kommer dö och bli ursäktad ifrån resten av klassen", sade Ron med ett flin och ignorerade Hermiones bestörta min.

"Åh se inte så förskräckt ut Mione, du är faktiskt den enda av oss som stormat ut från en lektion", fnös Harry och Hermione rodnade.

 **När han kom in i rummet var hon sysselsatt med att lägga böcker i nötta skinnband på vart och ett av de skrangliga små borden som trängdes i rummet, men ljuset från de sjaltäckta lamporna och den låga brasan med sin kväljande rökelsedoft var så svagt att hon inte tycktes märka honom när han slog sig ner på en plats i skuggorna. Resten av klassen anlände under de följande fem minuterna. Ron dök upp ur falluckan, såg sig noga omkring, upptäckte Harry och gick raka vägen fram till honom, eller så rakt han kunde, eftersom han var tvungen att bana sig fram mellan bord, stolar och pösiga puffar.**

 **"Hermione och jag har slutat gräla", sade han och satte sig bredvid Harry.**

 **"Bra", grymtade Harry.**

 **"Men Hermione säger att hon tycker det skulle vara trevligt om du slutade låta ditt dåliga humör gå ut över oss."**

"Han hade all rätt att säga det. Ni käbblar jämt med varandra", protesterade Ginny och blängde på sin bror och Hermione.

"Han behöver inte ta ut sitt dåliga humör på oss för det", muttrade Hermione envist och Ginny suckade irriterat.

"Jo, när ni placerar honom i mitten av era bråk", sade Ginny med en axelryckning men lämnade diskussionen vid det.

 **"Jag låter inte…"**

 **"Jag förmedlar bara budskapet", avbröt Ron. "Men jag tycker hon har rätt. Vi kan inte rå för hur Seamus eller Snape behandlar dig."**

 **"Det har jag aldrig sagt…"**

"Ledsen Harry…"

"Åh var tyst Seamus", stönade Harry uppgivet. "Vi har löst de och det kommer bli en väldigt lång bok om du ska be om ursäkt hela tiden."

 **"God dag", sade professor Trelawney med sin vanliga svävande, drömmande röst och Harry, som kände sig både förargad och lätt skamsen över sig själv igen, avbröt sig. "Och välkomna tillbaka till spådomskonsten. Jag har förstås följt era öden ytterst omsorgsfullt under lovet, och det glädjer mig att se att ni allesammans är tryggt tillbaka på Hogwarts —**

"Synd att hon inte varnade dig om dementorerna", fnös Narcissa hånande.

"Hon kanske såg att Harry skulle klara sig utan problem så det fanns ingen mening med att varna", sade Lavender irriterat och blängde på den blonda häxan.

 **vilket jag naturligtvis visste att ni skulle vara. På borden framför er finner ni var sitt exemplar av _Drömoraklet_ av Inigo Imago. Drömtydning är ytterst viktigt medel för att sia om framtiden och ett ämne som mycket väl kan tänkas ingå i era GET-prov. Inte för att jag tror det har den ringaste betydelse om man blir godkänd eller kuggad i en examen när det gäller den heliga spådomskonsten. Om ni har det seende ögat, spelar diplom och betyg mycket liten roll. Men rektorn vill ju att ni ska ta er examen, så därför…" Hennes röst dog sakta bort och ingen av dem behövde tvivla på att professor Trelawney ansåg att hennes ämne var höjt över sådana tarvliga saker som examensprövningar. "Var snälla och slå upp inledningen och läs vad Imago har att säga i fråga om drömtydning. Dela sen upp er i par. Använd _drömoraklet_ som hjälp till att tyda varandra allra senaste drömmar. Sätt i gång."**

"Drömtydning är ett intressant ämne", sade Luna lugnt.

"Jag behöver ingen hjälp för att lista ut vad mina drömmar betyder", muttrade Harry bittert och ignorerade den oroliga blicken som Sirius gav honom.

 **Det enda positiva man kunde säga om den här lektionen var att det inte var en dubbeltimme. När alla äntligen hade läst färdigt inledningen till boken hade de knappt tio minuter kvar till drömtydning. Vid bordet bredvid Harry och Ron hade Dean bildat par med Neville, som omedelbart kastade sig in i en långrandig redogörelse för en mardröm där det förekom en jättestor sax som var iförd hans farmors bästa hatt. Harry och Ron tittade bara surmulet på varandra.**

"Um va?" frågade Ginny med ett skratt.

"Det kan vara en metafor, hatten representerar att det handlar om hans farmor medan saxen symboliserar en person med skarp tunga, cynism, ilska eller hat. Det kan även ha att göra med att man förlorat kontakten med föräldrar eller andra personer som står en nära, både känslomässigt eller ekonomiskt", förklarade Trelawney lugnt och Narcissa som öppnat munnen stängde den snabbt igen.

"Jag trodde bara att jag hade skumma drömmar", mumlade Neville förvånat medan han betraktade sina händer.

 **"Jag kommer aldrig ihåg mina drömmar", sade Ron. "Berätta en du."**

 **"Du måste komma ihåg någon av dem", sade Harry otåligt. Han tänkte inte dela sina drömmar med någon. Han visste mycket väl vad hans återkommande mardröm om en kyrkogård betydde, han behövde inte Ron eller professor Trelawney eller det idiotiska _Drömoraklet_ för att tala om det för honom.**

"Åh Harry", Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Jag önskar att du sagt något så jag kunde ha hjälpt dig."

"Du gjorde det", påpekade Harry lågmält och vid Sirius förvirrade min utvecklade han sin tankegång: "Du gjorde varm choklad åt mig mitt i natten i somras, kommer du ihåg?"

Sirius log svagt. "Du såg ut att behöva det och enligt Remus här så hjälper varm choklad mot allt."

"För att det gör det, varför tror du att jag alltid bär det på mig?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"För att du har en inre mormor inom dig?" föreslog Tonks oskyldigt. "Jag menar dina första ord till Harry var praktiskt taget 'Här, ät det, det kommer att hjälpa' och du säger ständigt att choklad får än att känna sig bättre. Du bär även stickade cardigans"

"Hon har en poäng, det enda som förhindrar dig från att vara en äkta mormor är att du faktiskt är ovillig att dela ut din choklad till alla i stora mängder, men du uppmuntrar däremot köpet av det…", Sirius såg tankfullt på Remus som himlade med ögonen.

"Ni inser att ifall Remus har en mormor inom sig så är det väldigt ironiskt?" Harry höjde ett ögonbryn mot de två männen som såg intresserad och misstänksam ut. "Jag menar det är så som handlingen i Rödluvan går…"

"Vad är rödluvan?" frågade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Harry nej!" utbrast Remus men det var försent.

"Åh det är om en flicka som ska hälsa på sin mormor men mormorn har blivit uppäten av en varg som antagit rollen som hennes mormor för att kunna äta upp henne med."

"För tusan Harry", stönade Remus. Harry vände sig mot mannen med sänkt huvud, hade han gått för långt? Var Remus arg på honom nu, skulle han bestraffas? "Har du någon aning om hur hårt jag arbetade för att hålla den där sagan hemlig för Sirius och James? Hur mycket jag fick muta Lily för att hon inte skulle säga något?"

"Det här är det bästa jag har hört! Det är genialiskt. Så ironiskt", Sirius skakade av skratt medan Remus blängde på honom, medveten om att han nu skulle få stå ut med en massa skämt. "Åh slappna av mormor, det är bara ett skämt."

"Se vad jag menar", sade Remus med en suck över skrattet och gav Harry en menande blick.

"Oops?" erbjöd Harry med ett fåraktigt leende, hans oro som bortblåst av vinden.

 **"Jo, jag drömde häromnatten att jag spelade quidditch", sade Ron och rynkade ihop ansiktet i ett försök att minnas. "Vad tror du det betyder?"**

 **"Förmodligen att du kommer bli uppäten av en jättestor marshmallow eller nåt", sade Harry och bläddrade ointresserat i _Drömoraklet_.**

"Bra svar", sade Seamus med ett skratt.

"Jag ville bara gå ifrån lektionen", sade Harry med ett snett leende och en axelryckning.

 **Det var ett synnerligen tråkigt arbete att slå upp sekvenser av drömmar i Oraklet och Harry blev inte gladare när professor Trelawney gav dem i läxa att skriva drömdagbok under en månads tid. När det ringde ut gick han och Ron först av alla nerför stegen medan Ron klagade högljutt.**

 **"Inser du hur mycket läxor vi redan har fått? Binns har gett oss en halv meter lång uppsats att skriva om jättarnas krig, Snape vill ha tre decimeter om användningen av månstenar, och nu har vi fått en månads drömdagbok i uppgift av Trelawney. Fred och George hade inte fel om GET-året, eller hur? Det är bäst för den där Umbridge att hon inte ger oss mer…"**

"Nej, hon får oss bara att läsa hela boken", muttrade Harry lågmält.

"Var glad att hon inte direkt ger oss uppsatser att skriva", sade Ron med en rysning. "Kan du tänka dig vad hon skulle tvinga oss att skriva?"

 **När de kom in i klassrummet till lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster satt professor Umbridge redan i katedern, iförd den luddiga skära koftan från kvällen innan och den svarta sammetsrosetten högst upp i håret. Harry påmindes återigen om en stor fluga som obetänksamt hade slagit sig ner på huvudet på en ännu större padda.**

"Jag vet inte vilken som är värst, den svarta eller den rosa", sade Fleur fundersamt medan hon betraktade Umbridge.

 **Eleverna trädde in i klassrummet under tystnad. Professor Umbridge var fortfarande en okänd storhet och ingen visste hur sträng lärare hon kunde tänkas vara.**

 **"God dag!" sade hon när hela klassen till sist hade satt sig.**

 **Några få mumlade "God dag" till svar.**

 **"Oj, oj, oj", sade professor Umbridge. "Det _där_ duger inte, eller hur? Vill ni vara så snälla och svara 'God dag, professor Umbridge'. En gång till, tack. God dag, kära elever!"**

"Okej, jag spyr redan nästan", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Det här är ingenting, det blir betydligt värre", sade Hermione med en äcklad blick och professorerna utbytte en blick orolig blick med varandra.

 **"God dag, professor Umbridge", mässade de taktfast tillbaka.**

 **"Så där ja", sade professorn älskvärt. "Det var väl inte så fort? Bort med trollstavarna och fram med fjäderpennorna, tack." Många av eleverna utbytte dystra blickar, för ordern "bort med trollstavarna" hade ännu aldrig åtföljts av en lektion som de tyckt var intressant.**

"Vad hände med Remus lektioner? Jag menar ni använde väl inte era trollstavar varje lektion", frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Jag tror aldrig att jag sa åt dem att lägga undan trollstavarna, de var tretton och fjorton år när jag hade dem, de var tillräckligt gamla för att själva inse ifall trollstavarna var nödvändiga eller inte", sade Remus i en fundersam ton. "Men jag kan ha fel."

"Vad händer när de blir uttråkade om de inte blivit tillsagda att lägga undan trollstavarna?" frågade Mrs. Weasley oroligt.

"Professor Lupins lektioner var intressanta och han hade oftast med sig levande exemplar, vi klarade oss", sade Susan med ett lätt skratt och flera andra elever nickade instämmande.

"Det faktum att han hade vår respekt hjälpte också, så om något skojade runt var det lätt för honom att återfå kontrollen i klassrummet", tillade Percy och Remus gav honom ett leende.

 **Harry stoppade tillbaka sin trollstav i väskan och drog fram fjäderpenna, bläck och pergament. Professor Umbridge öppnade sin handväska, tog upp sin egen trollstav, som var ovanligt kort, och slog den raskt mot svarta tavlan där det genast dök upp några ord.**

 **Försvar mot svartkonster**

 **En återgång till grundprinciperna**

"Efter fyra år skulle jag tro att det inte är nödvändigt, oavsett hur bristfälliga en del professorer varit", sade Remus sakligt och Fleur gömde ett leende bakom en hand.

 **"Er undervisning i det här ämnet har ju varit ganska så splittrad och ofullständig", konstaterade professor Umbridge och vände sig mot klassen med händerna prydligt knäppta framför sig. "Det ständiga bytet av lärare, av vilka många inte verkar ha följt någon av ministeriet godkänd studiekurs, har tyvärr resulterat i att ni ligger långt under den standard ni förväntas ha under ert GET-år.**

"Och tack vare henne ligger vi ännu mer efter nu", mumlade Anthony medan han gnagde på underläppen.

"Har vi tur blir vi av med henne efter de här böckerna, jag menar de måste inse hur värdelös hon är", sade Terry i en hoppfull ton.

 **Jag kan emellertid glädje er med att de här problemen nu ska åtgärdas. I år kommer vi att följa en omsorgsfullt strukturerad, teoriinriktad och en ministeriet godkänd kurs i försvar mot svartkonster. Var snälla och skriv av följande."**

"Teoriinriktad? Toppen, de kommer troligtvis misslyckas med förtrollningarna eller få dem att göra något helt annat när de väl provar det. Istället för att återgälda situationen ser du till att de kommer misslyckas", sade Tonks förskräckt.

"Jag kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv", instämde Remus med rynkad panna.

 **Hon slog lätt på svarta tavlan igen. Det första meddelandet försvann och ersattes av "Kursmål".**

 ** _1, Att förstå de principer som ligger till grund för försvarsmagi_**

 ** _2\. Att lära känna igen situationer i vilka det är lagligt att använda försvarsmagi_**

 ** _3\. Att placera användandet av försvarsmagi i ett sammanhang för praktiskt bruk._**

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan, någonting var fel med de kursmålen men hon kunde inte sätta fingret på exakt vad det var.

 **Under ett par minuter fylldes rummet av ljudet från fjäderpennor som skrapade mot pergament. När alla hade skrivit av professor Umbridges tre kursmål frågade hon: "Har alla ett exemplar av _Magisk försvarsteori_ av Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

 **Det hördes ett dovt jakande mummel från hela klassen.**

 **"Jag tror vi försöker igen. När jag ställer en fråga till er vill jag gärna att ni svarar 'Ja, professor Umbridge' eller 'Nej, professor Umbridge'. Alltså: har alla ett exemplar av _Magisk försvarsteori_ av Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

"Hon ställde samma fråga till oss två gånger."

"Varför har jag känslan av att det misslyckades?" frågade Su Li som såg det roande glimten i Alicias ögon.

"Därför att jag går i samma klass som Fred och George och hon gjorde två misstag med den meningen. Det första att hon tror att de ska försöka igen och det andra att hon gärna vill att vi ska svara på det sättet."

"Ånej vad gjorde de", stönade Mrs. Weasley medan hon såg på sina tvillingsöner som log änglalikt.

"De slösade säkert bort uppåt 10 minuter av att diskutera innebörden av vad hon sagt", instämde Angelina och Katie korsade armarna; besviken över att hon aldrig fått se det.

 **"Ja, professor Umbridge"; skallade det genom rummet.**

 **"Bra. Nu vill jag att ni slår upp sidan fem och läser 'Kapitel ett: Grundteori för nybörjare'. Inget prat, tack."**

"Eller tänkande", hånande Daphne.

 **Professor Umbridge lämnade svarta tavlan och satte sig i stolen bakom katedern, där hon satt och studerade dem med sina påstiga paddögon. Harry slog upp sidan fem i _Magisk försvarsteori_ och började läsa. Det var mördande tråkigt, precis lika illa som att lyssna till professor Binns. Harry kände hur koncentrationen gled väg, han hade snart läst samma rad ett halvt dussin gånger utan att fatta mer än de allra första orden. Flera tysta minuter förflöt. Bredvid honom satt Ron och snurrade fjäderpennan runt, runt mellan fingrarna medan han stirrade på samma fläck på sidan. Harry tittade åt höger och blev så överraskad att han väcktes upp ur sin dvala. Hermione hade inte ens öppnat sitt exemplar av Magisk försvarsteori. Hon stirrade envist på professor Umbridge med handen i vädret.**

"Hermione Granger läser inte en bok?" flämtade Sirius dramatiskt med en hand för hjärtat och gapande mun.

"Det har hänt en del gånger", sade Hermione med ett skevt leende.

 **Harry kunde inte minnas att Hermione någonsin hade låtit bli att läsa när hon blivit uppmanad att göra det, eller ens motstått frestelsen att öppna varenda bok som hamnade under näsan på henne. Han tittade frågande på henne, men hon skakade bara lätt på huvudet för att visa att hon inte tänkte svara på några frågor och fortsatte att stirra på professor Umbridge, som tittade precis lika envist åt ett annat håll.**

McGonagall höjde ett elegant ögonbryn men avhöll sig från att kommentera för tillfället.

 **När det hade gått flera minuter till var Harry inte ensam om att betrakta Hermione. Kapitlet som de hade fått tillsägelse att läsa var så tråkigt att fler och fler elever föredrog att betrakta Hermiones stumma försök att fånga Umbridges blick framför att kämpa vidare med "Grundteori för nybörjare". När mer än halva klassen tittade på Hermione i stället för i sina böcker, verkade professor Umbridge bestämma sig för att hon inte längre kunde ignorera situationen.**

"Är boken verkligen så hemsk?" frågade Tonks med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag skulle knappt använda den som ett dörrstopp", mumlade madam Bones och skakade på huvudet. "Jag bläddrade igenom den efter att Susan köpt den."

"Det är ingen bok man ska bläddra igenom, för att förstå måste man läsa den noggrant", sade Umbridge i en stel ton.

"Nämen självklart ska man det, alla böcker bör läsas noggrant, men de borde ha förmågan att ge bra information bara genom att ögna igenom", sade Remus milt.

 **"Ville ni fråga någonting om kapitlet, lilla vän?" frågade hon Hermione, som om hon först nu hade lagt märke till henne.**

 **"Nej, inte om kapitlet", sade Hermione.**

 **"Ja, men nu läser vi", sade Umbridge och visade sina små vassa tänder. "Om ni har andra frågor kan vi ta upp dem i slutet av lektionen."**

 **"Jag har en fråga om kursmålen", sade Hermione.**

"Jag tror inte att hon förväntade sig det", sade Charlie med ett skratt.

"Hon borde ha frågat ifall någon hade några funderingar över dem innan de satte igång med läsningen", sade Flitwick fundersamt. "Självklart är hon en ny lärare men det borde ha varit något som kommit naturligt…"

 **Professor Umbridge höjde på ögonbrynen.**

 **"Och ni heter?"**

"Professor Lupin kunde våra namn vid första lektionen", sade Colin i en dömande ton och Umbridge blängde på honom.

"Jag har alltid haft lätt för namn och ansikten, det är inte riktigt normen", sade Remus med ett litet leende och Umbridge knöt nävarna; hon behövde inte försvaras av en smutsig halvras.

 **"Hermione Granger."**

 **"Jaha, miss Granger, jag tror att kursmålen är helt tydliga om ni läser igenom dem noga", sade professor Umbridge med ansträngt mild röst.**

 **"Ja, men det tycker inte jag", sade Hermione kort. "Det står ingenting på tavlan om att använda försvarsförtrollningar."**

Madam Bones höjde ögonbrynet; så det var vad hon hade missat… "Vänta, inte använda försvarsförtrollningar, har Susan inte fått använda någon magi inom det ämnet sen hon började. Inte fått öva någonting?" tänkte hon förskräckt och såg med maskerad fasa på sin brorsdotter.

 **Det blev en kort tystnad. Många elever i klassen vred på huvudet och tittade misstänkas på de tre kursmålen, som fortfarande stod uppskrivna på svarta tavlan.**

 **" _Använda_ försvarsförtrollningar?" upprepade professor Umbridge med ett litet skratt. "Jag kan verkligen inte föreställa mig att det skulle uppstå en situation i mitt klassrum som krävde att ni använde en försvarsförtrollning, miss Granger. Ni kan väl knappast vänta er att bli anfallen under en lektion."**

"Hon kommer få er dödade", muttrade Moody och skakade på huvudet.

"Allt vi gör är att läsa i den där boken, ämnet är praktiskt taget självlärt. I själva verket så startade vi…", Dennis avbröt sig tvärt när han såg alla medlemmar i DA blänga varnande på honom. "Så startade vi en, öh namninsamling, för att, ehh, ge till skolguvernörerna i förhoppning om att få en ny lärare."

"En underbar idé Mr. Creevey", sade Dumbledore med ett stort leende innan någon annan hann säga något.

 **"Ska vi inte få utöva magi?" utropade Ron högt.**

 **"Elever som vill säga något på mina lektioner räcker upp handen, Mr.…?"**

 **"Weasley", sade Ron och räckte handen i vädret.**

"Det här kommer inte sluta bra antar jag?" suckade Bill.

"Ett rum fyllt med två dussin femtonåringar som är redo att göra uppror och som inte gillar läraren. Vad gav dig den idén?" frågade Percy sarkastiskt och Bill himlade med ögonen.

 **Professor Umbridge, som nu log ännu bredare, vände ryggen åt honom. Harry och Hermione räckte omedelbart upp handen, de också. Professor Umbridges utstående ögon dröjde ett ögonblick vid Harry innan hon vände sig till Hermione.**

 **"Ja, miss Granger? Ville ni fråga någonting annat?"**

 **"Ja", sade Hermione. "Visst måste hela meningen med försvar mot svartkonster vara att öva försvarsformler och försvarsförtrollningar?"**

 **"Är ni en av ministeriet utbildad undervisningsexpert, miss Granger?" frågade professor Umbridge med sin tillgjort milda röst.**

"Non, men 'on kan göra ett bättre jobb än dig", sade Fleur och log sött mot Umbridge.

"Harry skulle göra ett bättre jobb än jag", sade Hermione och DA delade ett hemlighetsfullt leende med varandra.

"'An verkar 'a en fallen'et fyr ämnet", instämde Fleur och log mot Harry som rodnade under uppmärksamheten.

 **"Nej, men…"**

 **"Ja, i så fall är ni inte kvalificerad att avgöra vad som är 'hela meningen' med någon som helst lärokurs, är jag rädd. Trollkarlar som är mycket äldre och klokare än ni har planerat vårt nya studieprogram. Ni kommer att få lära er om försvarsförtrollningar på ett säkert, riskfyllt sätt."**

 **"Vad är det för mening med det?" sade Harry med hög röst. "Om vi blir anfallna, kommer det inte att vara på något…"**

"Bra poäng Potter, STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET krävs alltid!" instämde Moody i en godkännande ton och Remus grimaserade en aning vid den ändrade ljudvolymen. Enda sen hans förgiftning hade hans sinnen blivit lite mer känsliga, men Newt hade försäkrat honom om att det skulle gå över så fort allt gift lämnat hans kropp.

 **"Handen, Mr. Potter!" sjöng professor Umbridge. Harry stack häftigt näven i vädret. Återigen vände sig professor Umbridge snabbt bort från honom, men nu var det flera andra som också satt med uppräckta händer.**

 **"Och ni heter?" sade professor Umbridge till Dean.**

 **"Dean Thomas."**

 **"Nå, Mr. Thomas?"**

 **"Jo, visst är det väl som Harry sa?" sade Dean. "Om vi blir anfallna, kommer det inte att vara riskfritt."**

"Tack Dean!" sade Harry kraftigt.

"Jag står ännu mer bakom det uttalandet nu. Överraskande attacker är aldrig kul", sade Dean med en grimas.

"Åh… du kommer inte gilla övningen jag har planerad för nästa möte i så fall", mumlade Harry och Dean grimaserade.

 **"Jag upprepar", sade professor Umbridge och log på ett högst irriterande sätt mot Dean, "väntar ni er att bli anfallna under mina lektioner?"**

"Lockman attackerade Harry", sade Dean med en axelryckning. "Vem vet vad som kan hända."

 **"Nej, men…"**

"Jag borde ha svarat ja", suckade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför då?" snäste Umbridge och blängde på snorungen.

"Jag menar, jag är uppe i fyra av fem än så länge, fyra av fyra vid den punkten", Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Mr. Potter…" Umbridge började bli svagt röd i ansiktet men Harry ignorerade henne.

"Quirrell försökte strypa mig, och då räknar vi inte ens med Voldemorts närvaro…"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Lockman försökte radera mitt minne", Harry strök kinden medan han funderade.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge skakade nu lätt av ilska medan hon blängde på honom.

"Självklart så menade inte Remus det och jag klandrar honom inte. Men traditionen uppehålls och han försökte attackera oss, ledsen Remus", Harry kastade en ursäktande blick emot Remus som trots det allvarliga samtalsämnet inte kunde låta bli att le.

"MR POTTER!"

"Och sen har vi självklart Moody som visade sig vara en förrymd dödsätare i förklädnad."

"POTTER!" Umbridge hade ställt sig upp i sin ilska medan Harrys vänner skakade av skratt, men han ignorerade alla och fortsatt att prata på.

"Så ja… det är hundra procent chans att hon kommer attackera mig i juni, cirka femtio, femtio på om hon kommer försöka döda mig eller inte… jag antar tjugofem procents chans på en oförlåtlig förbannelse med tanke på Crouch jr förra året…", Harry knackade lätt med fingret mot sin haka innan han vände sig mot Hermione. "Stämmer min matte?"

Hermione himlade med ögonen. "Även om den är lite morbid så ja, den stämmer", hon fortsatte sen i en så låg muttrande ton att ingen kunde höra henne: "det enda som inte stämmer är att hon redan har skadat dig flera gånger."

 **Professor Umbridge avbröt honom.**

 **"Jag vill inte kritisera hur saker och ting har skötts i den här skolan", sade hon med ett knappt övertygande leende som gjorde hennes mun ännu bredare, "men ni har blivit utsatta för några mycket ansvarslösa trollkarlar i den här klassen, verkligen mycket ansvarslösa. För att inte nämna", hon gav till ett elakt litet skratt, "ytterst farliga blandraspersoner.**

"Hur vågar du!" utbrast Ginny och började resa sig upp men en blick ifrån Remus fick henne att frysa mitt i rörelsen.

"Professor Lupin är inte farlig!" skrek Hannah ilsket.

Remus slöt ögonen. Han hade hoppats att förhindra en konfrontation just nu men hans gamla elever var tydligen mer lojala än vad han trott.

Moody frustade till. "Inte farlig? Lupin är betydligt farligare än vad ni har någon aning om."

"Han skadar ingen! Han låser in sig varje fullmåne!" väste Parvati och blängde på den gamla auroren.

"Lupin som förvandlad är den minst farliga versionen av honom", hånskrattade Moody. "Alla underskattar honom på grund av hans utseende och milda sätt. Ni har redan glömt att han är en av de bästa duellisterna från sin generation, han är kraftfull och utöver sin kunskap är han otroligt uppfinnelserik. Ni hörde det själva, han uppfann egna förtrollningar när han gick i skolan."

"Du överdriver nu Alastor", sade Remus, men han hade en glimt i ögat som Harry lade märke till, och han började undra över hur mycket han själv underskattat sin farbror; trots allt hade mannen överlevt två förgiftningar det senaste dygnet som borde ha dödat honom.

"Det spelar ingen roll, professor Lupin skulle inte skada någon här inne!" sade Hannah tålmodigt.

"Åh jag vet inte, han skulle nog älska att få lära Umbitch en läxa", muttrade Sirius och Remus armbågade honom lätt men kunde inte riktigt hålla tillbaka leendet vid tanken på det.

 **"Om ni menar professor Lupin", hördes Deans ilskna stämma, "var han den bästa vi någonsin…"**

"Tack Dean", Remus vände sig emot pojken och log mot honom.

"Det är sanningen, ingen stor sak, vad du är ändrar inte något", sade Dean och ryckte generat på axlarna.

"För dig kanske det är några ord du säger i förbifarten… för mig är det något helt annat", Remus tittade inte riktigt rakt på Dean när han pratade och han kunde känna att hans ögon brände.

Eleverna som haft Remus som professor utbytte sorgsna blickar med varandra.

 **" _Handen_ , Mr. Thomas! Som jag just sa, i har fått stifta bekantskap med komplicerade förtrollningar, olämpliga för er åldersgrupp och potentiellt livsfarliga. Ni har skrämts till att tro att ni kan bli utsatta för svartkonstattacker var och varannan dag…"**

"Med tanke på attacken under världsmästerskapet, en ministerieanordnad tillställelse, skulle man tro att hon skulle inse att de kan bli attackerade", sade Sirius och blängde mot Umbridge.

 **"Nej, det har vi inte", sade Hermione, "vi har bara…"**

 ** _"Ni har inte handen uppe, miss Granger!"_**

 **Hermione räckte upp handen. Professor Umbridge vände sig bort från henne. "Såvitt jag förstår förevisade min föregångare inte bara olagliga förbannelser för er utan han praktiserade dem till och med på er."**

 **"Ja, men han visade sig vara en galning, eller hur?" sade Dean häftigt. "Fast vi lärde ju oss ändå massor"**

"Jag trodde ni inte visste att han var någon annan?"

"Jag tror att den generella tron var att Moody bytts ut mot bedragaren strax innan tredje uppgiften och att professorn vi haft, Moody, var galen", sade Dean med en axelryckning.

"Och jag är glad att jag aldrig tackade honom för boken i örtlära nu", muttrade Neville och kände sig illamående vid bara tanken på att han kunde ha tackat en av sina föräldrars torterare, det var tillräckligt illa att han druckit te med honom.

 **" _Ni har inte handen uppe, Mr. Thomas!"_ sade professor Umbridge med klingande röst. "Nu är det faktiskt ministeriets åsikt att teoretiska kunskaper kommer att räcka mer än väl för att ta er igenom er examen, vilket när allt kommer omkring är vad skolan går ut på.**

"Nej, vi ska förbereda dem för yrkeslivet, utbilda bra medborgare men även se till att de är förmögna att klara sig mot de faror som kan dyka upp", rättade Remus med rynkad panna.

 **Och vad heter ni då?" tillade hon och stirrade på Parvati, som just hade börjat vifta med handen.**

 **"Parvati Patil, och ingår det inte en praktisk del i GET-provet i försvar mot svartkonster? Är det inte meningen att vi ska visa att vi faktiskt kan utföra motbesvärjelser och sådana saker?"**

 **"Om ni bara har studerat teorin tillräckligt grundligt finns det inget som hindrar att ni kan utföra besvärjelserna under omsorgsfullt kontrollerade examensförhållanden", sade professor Umbridge avfärdande.**

"Det är det dummaste jag hört", utbrast McGonagall i en hånande ton.

"Och det säger en hel del med tanke på en del av eleverna hon undervisat", fnös madam Hooch och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Utan att någonsin öva oss på dem i förväg?" sade Parvati misstroget. "Menar ni att första gången vi får tillfälle att utföra besvärjelserna kommer att vara under själva examen?"**

"Ifall de inte kan göra det, hur kommer det reflekteras på ministeriet?" frågade Charlus oskyldigt och Fudge bleknade.

 **"Jag upprepar, om ni bara har studerat teorin tillräckligt grundligt…"**

 **"Och vad ska vi ha för nytta av teorin ute i den verkliga världen?" sade Harry högt, med näven i vädret igen.**

 **Professor Umbridge tittade upp. "Det här är skolan, Mr. Potter, inte den verkliga världen", sade hon milt.**

"En skola där elever faktiskt har svävat i fara", muttrade Mrs. Weasley för sig själv.

"Det verkar mest vara Potter och Weasleys som svävar i fara dock", sade Kingsley med rynkad panna.

"För att de är för nyfikna och blandar sig in i saker som inte angår dem", sade Mrs. Weasley och gav Harry, Ron och Hermione en spetsig blick.

"Det är alltså inte meningen att vi ska förberedas på det som väntar på oss där ute?"

 **"Det finns ingenting som väntar på er där ute, Mr. Potter."**

 **"Jaså, inte?" sade Harry. Hans ilska, som tycktes ha bubblat alldeles under ytan hela dagen, var nu nära kokpunkten.**

McGonagall suckade och skakade sakta på huvudet; hon började få en bättre förståelse över varför pojken hade tappat humöret, men han borde verkligen öva på att hålla det i styr. Umbridge var ingen bra fiende att ha.

 **"Vem tror ni skulle vilja angripa barn som ni?" frågade professor Umbridge med fruktansvärt honungssöt röst.**

"Åh jag vet inte. Jag kan tänka mig många olika alternativ men jag antar att en av dem som kan attackera barn är varulvar", sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Du erkänner att du attackerat barn!" sade Umbridge triumferande och eleverna i salen utbytte skrämda blickar med varandra.

"Det är inte så att vi läste om hur han försökte attackera dem i tredje boken…", mumlade Sirius och skakade på huvudet, men han hade trots det ett leende på läpparna. Han hade en bra aning om vart Remus var på väg.

"Ånej, jag minns bara att du själv ett flertal gånger har sagt att varulvar attackerar barn, men nu säger du att ingen skulle vilja attackera barn. Så vad är sanningen?" Remus log överdrivet vänligt emot kvinnan som var illröd i ansiktet.

"Varulvar attackerar alla!" väste hon ilsket innan hon stelnade till när hon såg det belåtna leendet i monstrets ansikte.

"Perfekt!" Remus slog glatt ihop händerna medan Tonks kastade huvudet bakåt med ett högt skratt. "Då har vi fastslagit att eleverna faktiskt behöver förbereda sig för vad som finns där ute, vilket kräver att de faktiskt får lära sig den praktiska delen."

"Remus, du borde inte ha…", började Tonks och bet sig i läppen när Remus gav henne en kort blick.

"Det är inga större problem, jag vet vad hon anser om mig, jag börjar också bli väldigt medveten om vad eleverna anser. Ifall jag behöver dra mig själv över en kam tillsammans med andra varulvar som… Grårygg, för att se till att barnen kan skydda sig är det ett litet offrande jag behöver göra."

 **"Hm, låt mig tänka…", sade Harry i låtsat fundersam ton. "Kanske… _Lord Voldemort_?"**

"Det här kommer inte att sluta bra", stönade Dorea medan hon kastade en orolig blick mot sin sonson.

"Åh daska upp dig, det värsta hon kan göra är att ge honom straffkommendering", sade Charlus med ett snett leende.

 **Ron flämtade till. Lavender Brown gav upp ett litet skrik. Neville halkade ner från sin stol. Professor Umbridge ryggade däremot inte tillbaka. Hon stirrade på Harry med ett uttryck av bister tillfredsställelse.**

 **"Tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Det blev alldeles tyst och stilla i klassrummet. Alla stirrade på antingen Umbridge eller Harry.**

"För vad?" frågade Sirius efter ett par sekunders tystnad.

"För att inte visa mig respekt", fräste Umbridge och försökte få sina händer att sluta skaka. "J _ag hatar honom, han och hans monster till vän. Sitter där och ifrågasätter allt jag gör, som om de vet bättre_."

"Respekt är något man förtjänar, inte något som ges villkorslöst", sköt Sirius tillbaka.

 **"Låt mig nu tydligt klargöra ett par saker." Professor Umbridge reste sig upp och böjde sig fram mot dem med de knubbiga fingrarna spretande över katedern. "Man har sagt er att en viss ond trollkarl har återvänt från de döda…"**

 **"Han var inte död", sade Harry argt, "men just det, han har återvänt!"**

"Harry", sade Mrs. Weasley förmanande.

"Det var sanningen! Jag tänker inte stå tyst när deras lögner kommer få folk dödade", sade Harry bestämt och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Han har rätt Molly, hon kommer kanske inte gilla vad han säger men hon kommer bara ge honom en straffkommendering. Det är inget farligt", sade Mr. Weasley och placerade en arm runt sin fru.

 **"Mr. Potter, ni har redan förorsakat tio poängs avdrag från ert elevhem. Gör inte saker och ting värre för er än de redan är", sade professor Umbridge i ett enda andetag utan att se på honom. "Som jag just sa, man har intalat er att en viss ond trollkarl än en gång är på fri fot. Detta är lögn."**

 **"Det är _inte alls_ lögn!" sade Harry. "Jag såg honom, jag kämpade mot honom."**

 **"Straffkommendering, Mr. Potter!" sade professor Umbridge triumferande. "Kvarsittning i morgon eftermiddag. Klockan fem. På mitt kontor. Jag upprepar, _detta är lögn_.**

Ron och Hermione utbytte en dyster blick; det var början på Umbridges straffkommenderingar och Harrys lidande.

 **Trolldomsministeriet garanterar att ni inte är i fara för att måtta någon ond trollkarl. Om ni ändå är oroliga, så kom gärna och prata med mig utanför lektionstid. Om någon försöker skrämma upp er med små lögner om återuppståndna onda trollkarlar, skulle jag vilja veta det. Jag är här för att hjälpa er. Jag är er vän. Och vill ni nu vara så vänliga och fortsätta med läsningen. Sida fem, 'Grundteori för nybörjare'." Professor Umbridge satte sig ner bakom katedern. Harry däremot reste sig upp. Alla stirrade på honom. Seamus såg halvt skrämd, halvt fascinerad ut.**

"Harry", väste Tonks och lutade sig framåt.

"Det blir värre", sade Harry hest medan han knöt sin hand innan han snabbt gömde den, ovillig att riskera att låta någon se skadan på den.

 **"Harry, nej!" viskade Hermione varnande och drog honom i ärmen, men han slet sig fri från henne.**

 **"Så enligt er föll alltså Cedric Diggory självmant ner död?" frågade Harry med skälvande röst.**

Mrs. Diggory snyftade till medan hennes son blev stel i kroppen och hennes make satte sig rakare upp. De stirrade alla med stora ögon mellan Harry och Umbridge.

"Förlåt, jag borde inte ha…", började Harry osäkert men Mr. Diggory höll upp handen.

"Nej, jag är tacksam att du stod upp för min son. Jag är trött på att de behandlar hans död som en tragisk olycka och inte ett mord."

 **Det hördes en samfälld inandning från klassen, för ingen av dem, utom Ron och Hermione, hade någonsin hört Harry prata om vad som hade hänt den natten då Cedric dog. De stirrade hungrigt från Harry till professor Umbridge, som hade höjt blicken och såg på honom utan ett spår av något falskt leende i ansiktet.**

Eleverna som haft den lektionen utbytte skamsna blickar med varandra. De hade sett det som det senaste skvallret, något spännande och intressant. De hade aldrig ägnat en tanke åt hur traumatiserande det måste ha varit för Harry.

 **"Cedric Diggorys död var en tragisk olycka", sade hon kallt.**

"Som hennes födsel", sade Harry innan han förfärat smällde igen munnen men skadan var redan skedd. Umbridge var nu vit i ansiktet av ilska, en nyans som han aldrig sett förut och eleverna i salen som de första sekunderna hade kvävts på sina skratt hade gett upp på att hålla tillbaka det och ljudet ekade nu mellan väggarna.

"Straffkommendering Potter", väste Umbridge och Harry lyckades precis höra henne över skrattet. "En hel veckas extra straffkommendering."

"Kan vi ge honom poäng för det där?" mumlade Babbling oskyldigt och Vector spottade nästan ut pumpajuicen som hon just tagit en klunk av.

"Harry", Sirius skakade på huvudet med ett skratt. "Jag måste nästan belöna dig för den där perfekta förolämpningen."

 **"Det var mord", sade Harry. Han skakade i hela kroppen. Han hade knappt talat med någon om det här, minst av allt med trettio ivrigt lyssnande klasskamrater. "Voldemort dödade honom, och det vet ni."**

"Tack så mycket Po… Harry", sade Mr. Diggory medan han med rasande blick blängde på Umbridge.

"Jag kunde inte låta henne förolämpa Cedric så", viskade Harry.

"Vi förstår. Vad vi däremot inte förstår är hennes agerande och hur hon förolämpar vår sons minne", väste Mrs. Diggory och det var bara hennes sons lugnade hand på hennes överarm som stoppade henne från att storma upp till Umbridge.

 **Professor Umbridge ansikte var alldeles uttryckslöst. Ett ögonblick trodde Harry att hon skulle skrika åt honom. Sedan sade hon med sin mjukaste, mest ljuvt flickaktiga röst: "Mr. Potter, kom hit, min unge vän."**

 **Harry sparkade stolen åt sidan, gick runt Ron och Hermione och fram till katedern. Han kunde känna hur resten av klassen höll andan. Han var så ursinnig att han inte brydde sig om vad som hände härnäst.**

"Harry", Charlus röst var sträng och Harry sänkte huvudet en aning innan han bet ihop.

"Hon förolämpade Cedrics minne. Folk behövde veta att Voldemort är tillbaka", sade han och ansträngde sig för att inte höja tonen.

"Det må vara sant, men du bör inte ge henne en ursäkt att straffa dig", sade Charlus tålmodigt. "Tror du inte att jag och Dorea är absolut rasande över vad hon gjort och sagt?"

"Vad hon gjort? Harry, har du berättat?" väste Ron misstroget och Harry skakade på huvudet, undrandes vad det var Umbridge hade gjort som skulle göra hans farföräldrar så rasande.

 **Professor Umbridge drog fram en liten skär pergamentrulle ur sin väska, slätade ut den på katedern, doppade sin fjäderpenna i en bläckflaska och började krafsa ner någonting, böjd över det så att Harry inte skulle se vad hon skrev. Ingen sade någonting. Efter någon minut rullade hon ihop pergamentet och gav det ett lätt slag med sin trollstav; det förslöt sig utan skarvar så att han inte kunde öppna det.**

"Vänta, hon har skära papper?" frågade Tonks med en grimas.

"Hon älskar färgen rosa, förvånar det dig verkligen?" frågade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Ta med det här till professor McGonagall, min vän", sade professor Umbridge och räckte fram meddelandet mot honom.**

"Det är så irriterande att hon säger vän till oss", sade Justin med en grimas.

"Det är det minsta problemet, Harry kommer att bli mördad!" protesterade Ernie skrämt.

"Jag sitter här", påpekade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn men Ernie skakade på huvudet.

"Det är McGonagall, om någon kan mörda någon och föra dem tillbaka till liv så är det hon", sade han allvarligt och flera gryffindorelever började nicka instämmande.

 **Han tog emot det utan att säga ett ord och lämnade rummet. Han såg inte ens tillbaka på Ron och Hermione när han gick ut och smällde igen klassrumsdörren efter sig. Han gick mycket snabbt genom korridoren med meddelandet till McGonagall hårt i handen. När han vek om ett hörn gick han rakt på poltergeisten Peeves, en liten man med väldigt bred mun, som svävade omkring på rygg uppe i luften och jonglerade med ett antal bläckhorn.**

 **"Nämen, är det inte pråliga lilla Potter!" kacklade Peeves och lät två av bläckhornen falla till golvet, där de sprack och stänkte ner väggarna med bläck.**

"Åh varför dyker han alltid upp vid värsta möjliga tillfälle", stönade Hermione.

"Han kan känna doften av trubbel", sade George med en axelryckning och Hermione gav honom en misstänksam blick; osäker på om han var allvarlig eller skämtade.

 **Med ett rytande hoppade Harry baklänges ur vägen. "Lägg av med det där, Peeves."**

 **"Oj oj oj då. Knasbollen är knarrig i dag", sade Peeves och förföljde Harry genom korridoren, lömskt sneglande där han susade fram i luften ovanför honom. "Vad är det den här gången, min pottiga lilla Pottervän? Hör du röster? Ser du syner? talar du…", Peeves släppte en brakfis, "… _ormspråk_?"**

Sirius rynkade på pannan; han hade hoppats att Peeves skulle ha varit vänligare mot Harry men det verkade som om han istället tagit det som en utmaning att få fram en reaktion ifrån marodörernas arvinge.

 **"Lämna mig ifred, sa jag?" skrek Harry och sprang nerför närmaste trappa, men Peeves gled bara på rygg utför ledstången bredvid honom.**

 ** _Å, många tror att han skäller, den oken, och kröker sin läpp_**

 ** _Han är ledsen, säger andra, med ett vänligare grepp,_**

 ** _Men Peeves, han vet bättre och säger han är knäpp…_**

 **"HÅLL MUN!"**

 **En dörr till vänster om honom flög upp och professor McGonagall kom ut från sitt kontor med en irriterad och lätt plågad min. "Vad i all världen skriker du för, Potter?" fräste hon medan Peeves skrockade muntert och susade iväg utom synhåll. "Varför är du inte på din lektion?"**

"Hur vet du att han har lektion?" frågade Fay förvånat-

"Jag har koll på generella scheman, jag kanske inte kan alla mina elevers individuella scheman men jag vet när årskurserna har sina samlade lektioner", förklarade McGonagall med ett lätt leende.

"Plus att Potter har hamnat i kategorin trubbelmakare, en grupp vars scheman som vi försöker hålla koll på för att förhindra trubbel", mumlade Flitwick och Sprout nickade instämmande.

"Det känns fortfarande fel att ha placerat Granger i den gruppen", sade Vector och rynkade på pannan.

"Hon bryggde polyjuiceelixir i sitt andra år, har stulit ifrån mig och satt eld på mig. Hon tillhör i gruppen", sade Snape bestämt medan han blängde på flickan.

 **"Jag har blivit hitskickad", sade Harry stelt.**

 **"Hitskickad? Vad mena du med _hitskickad_?"**

"Att skicka en elev till elevhemsföreståndaren är praktiskt taget ohört om", sade McGonagall medan hon gav Umbridge en irriterad blick.

 **Han räckte fram meddelandet från professor Umbridge. Professor McGonagall tog emot det med rynkad panna, sprättade upp det med ett slag av sin trollstav, rullade ut det och började läsa. Hennes ögon bakom de fyrkantiga glasögonen svepte från höger till vänster medan hon läste vad Umbridge hade skrivit, och för varje rad blev de smalare.**

"Hur du överlevde vet jag inte", sade Colin och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag sa ju det, hon återupplivade honom för att dölja sitt brott", fnös Ernie och Umbridge satte sig rakare upp medan hon gav McGonagall en misstänksam blick; hon kunde väl inte hålla på med nekromanti?

"Åh du måste skämta? Du kan väl inte vara så dumstridig att du faktiskt tror att professor McGonagall skulle använda sig av sådan mörk magi? Det är uppenbart att de skämtar om att hon har den förmågan, hur du ens kan tänka att hon skulle göra något sådant är förolämpande och visar tydligt vart din intelligensnivå ligger."

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om Granger, men straffkommendering för att ha förolämpat mig utan anledning", väste Umbridge och blängde på Hermione som rodnade.

"Vad hände med att hålla humöret i styr?" frågade Harry med ett svagt leende.

"Åh var tyst", stönade Hermione. "Jag var inte medveten om att jag pratade så högt, att hon ens kunde tänka tanken att McGonagall skulle hålla på med nekromanti…"

"Om någon skulle klara av det utan att bli helt ond skulle det vara McGonagall", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Men Mione, du borde verkligen släppa loss oftare. Först Malfoy, sen Skeeter och nu Umbridge… jag undrar vem du kommer ge dig efter nästa år."

"Ifall du inte håller tyst så kommer det bli du", morrade Hermione fram men trots det log hon stort.

 **"Kom in hit, Potter." Han följde efter henne in i hennes arbetsrum. Dörren stängdes automatiskt efter honom. "Nåå?" sade professor McGonagall och vände sig skarpt mot honom. "Är det här sant?"**

 **"Är vad då sant?" frågade han betydligt mer stridslystet än han hade tänkt sig. "Professorn?" tillade han i ett försök att låta hövligare.**

"Jag uppskattar ditt försök, Potter", sade McGonagall med ett litet leende.

"Är det bara jag eller har McGonagall lett mycket mer mot oss på senaste tiden?" frågade Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi brukar bara ha henne under våra lektioner och där är hon fokuserad på undervisningen, så kan vara därför vi känner att hon visar mer känslor", föreslog Lavender fundersamt och Hermione nickade instämmande.

 **"Är det sant att du skrek åt professor Umbridge?"**

 **"Ja."**

 **"Du kallade henne lögnare?"**

 **"Ja."**

 **"Du sade till henne att Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är tillbaka?"**

 **"Ja."**

"Du är död, så död", sade Justin och skakade på huvudet.

 **Professor McGonagall satte sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord och tittade bistert på Harry. Sedan sade hon: "Ta en kaka, Potter."**

"Hon bjöd dig på kakor?!" tjöt Fred och George misstroget medan de stirrade på Harry.

"Du gav honom kakor!" väste Umbridge samtidigt medan hon blängde på McGonagall innan hon ilsket drog fram ett pergamentstycke och började skriva. " _Det här är bara mer bevis på att hon inte kan behandla alla elever likadant. Hon favoriserar Potter och hans vänner._ "

"Jag backar upp tvillingarna här, vad är din hemlighet Potter?" frågade Gabriel med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Du verkar alltid komma undan från straff när du hamnar i professorers kontor."

"Min ruttna tur måste vägas upp på något sätt", föreslog Harry med en axelryckning.

 **"Ta… en vad då?"**

 **"Ta en kaka", upprepade hon otåligt och visade på en skotskrutig burk som stod ovanpå pappershögarna på skrivbordet. "Och sätt dig."**

"Jag förstår att du var förvirrad, det är inte en reaktion jag hade förväntat mig ifrån henne", sade Ginny med ett skratt.

 **En gång tidigare hade det hänt att Harry, som väntat sig att få prygel av professor McGonagall, i stället hade blivit utnämnd till medlem av quidditchlaget. Han sjönk ner i en stol mitt emot henne och tog en ingefärsödla ur burken. Han kände sig precis lika förvirrad och överraskad som han gjort vid det tillfället.**

"Det är lugnt, vi är också förvirrade", sade Angelina och skakade på huvudet.

"Men ni måste erkänna att hon troligtvis har någon svaghet för dig", sade Zacharias med rynkad panna.

McGonagall suckade innan hon harklade sig och tillkallade all uppmärksamhet. "Jag gör mitt bästa för att behandla alla lika, Potters position på elevlaget berodde på hans talang, inte vem han var. Kakan erbjöds för att lugna ner honom och ge någon tröst. Han genomled en traumatisk händelse bara några månader tidigare."

 **Professor McGonagall lade ifrån sig professor Umbridges meddelande och såg mycket allvarligt på Harry. "Potter, du måste vara försiktig."**

 **Harry svalde sin munsbit ingefärsödla och stirrade på henne. Hennes ton var inte alls vad han var van vid, den var inte hurtig, bestämd och sträng, den var låg och ängslig och på något vis mycket mänskligare än vanligt.**

"Typiskt elever och inte se oss som mänskliga", fnös Flitwick och Umbridge höll tillbaka en grimas; den lilla mannen var knappast mänsklig, inte helt mänsklig som hon själv och andra anständiga människor.

"Jag tvivlar att de är medvetna om att vi har liv utanför skoltid", instämde madam Pomfrey med ett lätt leende.

 **"Dåligt uppförande på Dolores Umbridges lektioner skulle kunna kosta dig mycket mer än elevhemspoäng och en straffkommendering."**

"Hon skulle älska att relegera dig för ingen anledning alls", sade Remus med en grimas.

"Nah, hon gillar att plåga mig med straffkommenderingar för mycket för att relegera mig", sade Harry avfärdande innan han bet sig i insidan på kinden.

 **"Vad me…?"**

 **"Potter, använd ditt sunda förnuft", fräste professor McGonagall och lät med ens som vanligt igen. "Du vet var hon kommer ifrån, du måste veta vem hon rapporterar till.**

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan. Det var aldrig ett gott tecken när medborgare började uttrycka sig så om regeringen och ens ledare… samtidigt kunde hon inte klandra kvinnan för att säga det. Hon skakade på huvudet sorgset och viftade bort Kingsleys frågande blick.

 **Det ringde ut från lektionen. Ovanför huvudet på dem och överallt runt omkring hördes de elefantliknande ljuden av hundratals elever i rörelse.**

 **"Det står här att hon har gett dig kvarsittning varenda kväll den här veckan, med början imorgon", sade professor McGonagall och tittade ner på Umbridges meddelande igen.**

"Se det positivt, du hade det åtminstone inte samma kväll", sade Sirius optimistiskt men hans leende bleknade när han såg Harrys grimas.

 **"Varenda kväll den här veckan!" upprepade Harry förfärat. "Men professorn, skulle ni inte kunna…?"**

 **"Nej, det skulle jag inte", sade professor McGonagall tonlöst.**

" _Jag ville, men jag kunde inte… hon hade rätten att bestraffa_ ", tänkte McGonagall irriterat. Nu när hon hört om lektionen ifrån Harrys synpunkt kunde hon enkelt se varför han exploderat och att Umbridge mer eller mindre tvingat fram den reaktionen.

 **"Men…"**

 **"Hon är din lärare och är i sin fulla rätt att ge dig straffkommendering. Du ska gå till hennes rum klockan fem imorgon för den första omgången. Kom bara ihåg: du måste gå försiktigt fram med Dolores Umbridge."**

 **"Men jag talade ju sanning!" sade Harry upprört. "Voldemort är tillbaka, det vet ni att han är. Professor Dumbledore vet att han är…"**

"Ja, men du vet också att ministeriet vägrar tro p…" Charlies ord avbröts av Tonks kraftfulla hostning. "Okej, majoriteten av ministeriet, nöjd nu Tonks? vägrar tro på det. Och tidningarna har förnekat det hela sommaren."

"Men det är idiotiskt att ignorera det!"

"Sen när har ministeriet bestått av genier?" fnös Ron och ignorerade sina föräldrars blickar.

 **"För guds skull, Potter!" sade Professor McGonagall och rättade ilsket till glasögonen. (hon hade häftigt ryggat tillbaka när han använde Voldemorts namn). "Tror du verkligen att det här rör sig om sanning eller lögn? Det rör sig om att hålla huvudet kallt och humöret i styr!"**

"Det är svårt ibland", sade Harry skamset.

"Det är okej, din mamma var exakt likadan", sade McGonagall vänligt.

 **Hon reste sig upp, med vidgade näsborrar och mycket smala läppar, och Harry reste sig också.**

 **"Ta en kaka till", sade hon irriterat och sköt fram burken mot honom.**

 **"Nej tack", sade Harry kyligt.**

 **"Var inte löjlig", snäste hon.**

 **Han tog en. "Tack", sade han motvilligt.**

"Säg inte emot McGonagall", skrattade Lee.

"Det var goda kakor", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

"Jag hoppas att du inser att dina andra lejon nu kommer förvänta sig att få kakor när de går in på ditt kontor", sade Sprout med ett roat leende och McGonagall grimaserade svagt.

 **"Lyssnade du inte på Dolores Umbridges tal på välkomstfesten, Potter?"**

 **"Jovisst", sade Harry. "Jo, hon sa… utveckling kommer att förbjudas, eller… tja, det betydde att… att Trolldomsministeriet ska lägga sig i allt här på Hogwarts."**

 **Professor McGonagall mönstrade honom ett ögonblick och fnös sedan, varefter hon gick runt skrivbordet och öppnade dörren åt honom. "Nåja, jag är glad att du åtminstone lyssnar på Hermione Granger", sade hon och viftade ut honom ur rummet.**

"Hur visste du att Hermione hade sagt det till honom?" frågade Colin och lade huvudet på sned medan han betraktade sin elevhemsföreståndare.

"Jag kunde se att han, liksom de flesta i salen, inte tog in vad det var som professor Umbridge sa under sitt tal", förklarade McGonagall och hennes röst antog en hånande ton vid ordet professor.

Dumbledore gav McGonagall en varnande blick innan han ställde sig upp "Så jag skulle tro att det nu är dags för att vi…, ja Amos?"

"Ifall jag bara får avbryta snabbt", sade Mr. Diggory vänligt och alla vände sig mot honom. "Jag har en förfrågan att göra."


	16. Farväl och varningar

**Tinsy-girl** : Önskar att jag kunde svara på den frågan men kan tyvärr inte det. Om jag ska vara lite självupptagen så kanske jag kan dra till med att jag känner karaktärerna väldigt bra och därav kan få till verklighetstrogna dialoger och reaktioner ifrån dem, för sånt hjälper. Annars försöker jag bara skriva sånt som jag själv skulle vilja läsa i en sån här berättelse. Men det gör mig väldigt glad att höra att du får sånt nöje ifrån det här.  
Ni kommer att få veta identiteten på Remus mördare men det kommer ta ett bra tag innan det avslöjas som det ser ut nu. Men processen för att finna mördaren kommer att påbörjas redan i det här kapitlet, så det är alltid något. Men anledningen till att jag vill dra ut på det är för att det ska vara mer verklighetstroget. De vet inte vem som ligger bakom det och såna processer tar tid.  
Förstår att du älskar McGonagall, hon är en otrolig häxa och en utomordentlig förebild att ha. Snape förtjänar definitivt en utskällning då och då… argh blir så frustrerad så fort jag tänker på hans karaktär för han är komplex. Men ja, han har en hel del barnsligt beteende genom böckerna om man tänker på det. Jag är intresserad av att höra vad du har att säga om Umbridge efter det här kapitlet på grund av vad hon gör :)

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona, det är definitivt inga problem. Jag hoppas bara att du mår bra :) Och sov, att sova är viktigt :P Men vad kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och jag kan även föreställa mig att du kommer säga en hel del mer fula och olämpliga saker när du läser det här kapitlet på grund av vad hon säger/gör. Godnatt till dig med.

 **Merinus** : Tack så mycket. Förhoppningvis lever kapitlen upp till din förväntan. Newt skulle definitivt kunna döpa sina djur efter sina vänner nu när du nämner det. Det är inget jag reflekterat över. Det var som sagt Tina som han tänkte på.  
Det är faktiskt en väldigt intressant fråga. Jag menar jag skulle säkert kunna ge en otydlig version av hur hon skulle tolka dem. Jag är definitivt ingen expert på drömmar utan jag behövde göra en del forskning för att få fram den där drömtydningen. Att tolka Harrys drömmar skulle kunna vara betydligt mer klurigt eftersom de är så beskrivande och innehåller så mycket information. Kanske så låter jag Trelawney tolka en framtida dröm om honom om jag själv kan lyckas tyda vad de betyder.  
Haha, hade inte ens tänkt på De tre små grisarna men Remus har definitivt mutat Lily att inte berätta för de andra om den sagan heller. De skulle ha retat honom så mycket för det. Jag har aldrig hävdat att Umbridge är smart och det är definitivt en slutsats hon skulle komma fram till. Jag hade ingen tanke på att ens ha med något sådant men helt plötsligt fick Umbridge för sig det och jag var tvungen att ta med det.  
Jag tror att de flesta inte kommer vara så nöjda med svaret på cliffhangern, men jag kommer förklara i slutet av kapitlet. När det kommer till karaktär så kommer en del behandlas lite djupare; Draco och Zabini är två vars förhållande mellan varandra som jag försöker lägga lite större vikt på just nu. Pansy får själv också lite mer liv så att säga för jag börjar bestämma mig mer i vilken riktning jag vill ta henne, så förhoppningvis kommer det att synas lite mer framöver. När det kommer till Crabbe och Goyle så har jag inte direkta planer för dem just nu. Krums 'tillsyn' kommer besvaras i det här kapitlet. Spökena driver bara omkring lite i slottet emellanåt.

 **Frida** : Glad Lucia Frida! Jag hoppas att du hade en jättebra dag. Och jag tror aldrig att jag kommer hålla tyst om hur en fantastisk betaläsare du. Jag är så glad att vi klickade och kan samarbeta så bra tillsammans. Jag hade aldrig tagit mig så här långt om jag inte haft din hjälp, eller jo kanske, men inte med samma kvalité. Du är bäst 33  
Jo jag vet, det är så otroligt svårt. Men jag tror att jag har fattat ett ordentligt beslut kring hur jag ska agera kring det och jag tänker köra på det. I värsta fall så får jag som sagt gå ifrån canon. Men det kommer knappast vara första gången i så fall, möjligtvis första gången på en sån stor skala. Du har precis gett mig en idé till en fanfic som en av mina bästa vänner kommer mörda mig för ifall jag skriver den. Tack så mycket :D Och det är definitivt läge att spekulera nu när man har chansen.  
Vad kul att du gillade det så mycket, Umbridge-bashingen kommer troligtvis fortsätta framöver, såvida hon överlever… nä vem försöker jag lura. De kommer förolämpa henne oavsett ifall hon är död eller vid liv. När det gäller Umbridge och Crucio (hon försöker kasta den i boken) så tror jag inte att hon lagligt kan hållas ansvarig för det, däremot skulle det kunna leda till att de börjar undersöka om hon har gjort något sådant tidigare.  
McGonagall is amazing, jag älska henne. Men vad kul att du tycker att jag lyckas göra henne mer mänsklig. Jag har tänkt ha med från framtiden i förra kapitlet men beslutade att det var onödigt och överflödigt. De kommer att höras ifrån senare, jag måste bara välja i vilket sammanhang.  
Jag är så svag för allt som har med Sirius-Remus-Harry. Jag vill bara att de ska få vara lyckliga tillsammans. De förtjänar det. Speciellt Harry eftersom han, som du sa, inte är riktigt medveten om hur det är att ha en riktig familj.  
Kram på dig Frida  
Elvira

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Vad Amos har att säga avslöjas nu på direken, så den väntan är åtminstone över. Sirius skulle utan tvekan, som det kapitlet visar genom hans ord, anlita privatlärare om det behöves. Det finns inget som han inte skulle göra för Harrys skull. Det är absolut hemskt att läsa ointressanta texter. Jag har några text tills nu på måndag att läsa, har redan läst dem en gång men kommer inte ihåg något typ bortsett från att de var avskyvärt tråkiga.  
Umbridge är den värsta läraren som finns att ha, åtminstone en av de värsta och jag är så glad att jag aldrig haft en sån hemsk som henne. Jag kan på ett sätt tänka mig att trolldryckskonst skulle vara roligt; jag menar på No-lektionerna var jag alltid besviken över att vi inte fick hålla på att mixtra och såna saker. Men åh andra sidan är trolldryckonst nog, som du säger, väldigt komplicerat.  
Sirius bör definitivt skämma bort Harry en hel del, och det är så typiskt honom att belöna någon för att ha förolämpat någon annan. Kan du tänka dig hans reaktion till när han får höra om hur Harry säger "Du behöver inte kalla mig sir, professor" till Snape i sjätte boken?  
Vad Charlus och Dorea vet om Umbridge kommer att avslöjas så småningom, handlar som sagt inte om Harrys straffkommenderingar utan något annat. Men jag vet vad det är de vet om henne åtminstone. Måste bara bestämma när det ska avslöjas, jag har en idé om när det kommer dras upp.  
Ska sätta mig ner och läsa din historia, kommer antagligen inte ha tid de närmaste tre-fyra dagarna men efter det bör jag ha tid att sätta mig och läsa den och faktiskt lämna en review. Jag lovar, jag vet att det tagit väldigt lång tid men jag har den sparad för att läsa.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Brujaflu:** Hopefully you will really like the reactions. I know that it is what people have waited the most for and I can only hope that it will live up to the expectations. And don't apologise for your english, I understand, it was just that one word that was a little difficult to understand but I managed, otherwise your english is fine. I'm honestly honoured that you read my fic despite the fact that it is in Swedish and not your mother tongue or english.

 **Leviusa:** Awww, tack så mycket :) Jag skulle inte klara det utan er dock :)

 **Linneagb:** Det är verkligen skrämmande när man egentligen tänker på det. Och vad som är mer skrämmande är att något sånt skulle kunna hända i vår värld med, minus magin. Har typ hänt i det förflutna om man kollar tillbaka. Och det är en skrämmande tanke som jag nu tänker lämna. Umbridge kommer ha en hel del problem när hennes straffkommenderingar avslöjas för alla i salen. Vet att jag har sagt det förut men nu har jag ju äntligen lyckats skriva klart de scenerna så vet faktiskt vad som händer.  
McGonagall, Lupin och Flitwick är alldeles underbara lärare, Dumbledore med från det lilla vi har sett. Skulle lätt vilja ha dem som mina lärare. Fred och George är underbara och deras verksamhet med godis vs Hermione kommer att återvända, åtminstone kommer de diskutera det igen :) Det gör mig verkligen så glad att du gillar berättelsen så mycket och förhoppningsvis kommer du gilla det här kapitlet med.

 **TillieTillieBorn** : Jo du har väldigt bra koll på vad som kommer hända i det här kapitlet, det är väl det negativa med det; du vet redan vad som händer och har inte något att se fram emot på det sättet. Men jag tror att du kommer gilla nästa veckas kapitel, det är ett monster kan jag säga.  
Hade jag klarat av att skriva et kapitel i veckan hade jag redan varit klar för tre år sedan. Är totalt 199 kapitel genom hela böckerna. Om jag lägger ut ett kapitel i månaden kommer det ta runt 16 år för mig att bli färdig, så bara 10 år kvar nu… nope, tänker inte ens tänka på det. För mycket. Det tar den tid det tar. Men ska försöka fortsätta att varje december hålla traditionen vid liv att uppdatera varje advent. Har åtminstone bara 91 kapitel kvar att skriva, försöker fortfarande att hitta kapitlen online på svenska då det som tar längst tid är att skriva boktexten.  
Haha jo, de är definitivt närmare än i böckerna. Från början var det väl inte riktigt något jag tänkte igenom men sen insåg jag att de hade definitivt starkare band än i böckerna och det var bara att acceptera och försöka arbeta in så mycket jag kunde då jag inte tänkte ändra det. Jag gillar tanken på att de ändå ska vara närmare, jag menar de bor ändå så nära inpå varandra i sju år. Hur kan de inte bli närmare vänner. Jag visste själv inte att Fay existerade förrän jag började med det här projektet; jag sitter ofta och forskar och kollar upp saker för säkerhets skull och stötte på det sättet på Fay. Så hon vävdes in i berättelsen. Vad kul att du gillar vad jag har gjort med Lavender och Parvati, jag tycker definitivt att de är mer än vad de verkar i böckerna, så därav varför jag har försökt ge dem lite mer intelligens antar jag att vi kan kalla det :P  
Det är mycket möjligt att jag tagit fram Harrys Slytherin-sida mer än i böckerna, det är inget jag tänkt på, men varför inte. Om canon ändå säger att han skulle ha klarat sig bra däri så kan man lika gärna vissa det tydligt.  
Haha ja, de har definitivt slutat bry sig om sådant och jag tror inte ens professorerna orkar bry sig längre. För tillfället låter det vara (speciellt då det mesta är riktat mot Umbridge) men när vanliga lektioner börjar igen kommer de inte vara lika förlåtande över sånt beteende. Fred och George kunde eventuellt ha reagerat mer åt det där med kakorna; fler personer generellt hade kunnat reagera, men när jag skrev det hade jag inte så mycket inspiration så scenen blev kort. Det är inte så att jag ogillar det men jag kan medge att det skulle kunna förlängas. Kanske någon dag om jag rättar alla kapitel (igen) så fyller jag på. Jag längtar inte tills det kapitlet. Jag kommer vara helt förstörd och jag vill inte döda honom. Men Bellatrixs död har jag inte problem med.

 **Zerow21** : Förhoppningvis kommer kapitlet leva upp till dina förväntningar även om det inte kommer vara vad du har väntat dig :) Men vi får se om du gillar vad Amos har att säga eller inte.  
Jupp, studerar till gymnasielärare. Studierna går väl helt okej, behöver just nu komplettera en uppsats för den godkändes inte (berodde mest på dålig kommunikation från handledarens håll där vi inte fick speciellt mycket hjälp. Men vi är nästan klara så det löser sig. Alla får komplettera någon gång under sin tid på universitet) Har mer haft massor att göra på jobbet eftersom vi hade black friday och cybermonday och när vi väl kommit ikapp med det så startades en ny kampanj så vi har massor att göra igen. Åh vad kul att du snart har ett fast jobb, vad är det för ett jobb, om jag får fråga?

 **Tricsha Wren** : Tack så mycket Tricsha, det gör mig verkligen glad att du gillar kapitlet så mycket. Vi får se ifall du kommer skratta lika mycket i det här kapitlet ;) (troligtvis en aning för har försökt ha med en hel del humor). Haha, håller nog med där. Harry borde få poäng för den kommentaren.

* * *

 **AN** : Glad tredje advent allihop! Jag vill tacka TillieTillieBom som har hjälpt mig att rätta det här kapitlet. Jag uppskattar verkligen din hjälp med kapitlet.

Till alla er andra; det här är inte det kapitlet som ni förväntat er. Jag vet att ni allihop verkligen har sett fram emot att få läsa kapitlet om straffkommenderingarna, men det behöver ni vänta en vecka till på. Men förhoppningvis gillar ni det här kapitlet med.

* * *

 _"Ifall jag bara får avbryta snabbt", sade mr Diggory vänligt och alla vände sig mot honom. "Jag har en förfrågan att göra."_

"Men självklart", sade Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Um vi, min familj, har pratat, och som jag förstår det är Cedric här så länge ni läser? Är det nödvändigt att vi är närvarande? Vi skulle vilja spendera… spendera den sista tiden vi har med Cedric privat", sade mr Diggory med en hoppfull blick som flackade mellan Cedric och Dumbledore.

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan. "Jag kan inte svara med säkerhet för jag vet inte vad för magi som är inblandad här. Jag tror inte att det är i ert bästa att lämna Hogwarts, jag förstår att ni vill ta hem er son men det kan försätta oss alla i fara om vi mixtrar för mycket med tiden… men jag ser ingen fara i att din familj tillfälligt flyttar in i några gästrum och spenderar tid tillsammans. Andra har lämnat salen utan att påverka läsningen och Cedric är fortfarande i slottet."

Mr och mrs Diggory hade sjunkit ihop medan Dumbledore pratade, men när han erbjöd dem ett rum började leenden bryta ut på deras ansikten. De hade äntligen en chans att säga farväl på riktigt, att prata med honom ordentligt.

"Cho?" Cedric såg oroligt på flickan vid sin sida som log svagt.

"Gå du, jag tänker stanna här", Cho log medan hon strök hans kind. "Jag kanske kommer förbi senare, men jag behöver vara här. Det här är mitt liv, delar av min framtid… oroa dig inte för mig."

Cedric nickade tveksamt innan han erbjöd ett eget leende. "Vi ses ikväll, efter ni avslutat läsningen för idag?" Cho nickade och Cedric vände sig om. "Harry, vi hörs imorgon, jag kanske smiter in och lyssnar på något kapitel eller två."

Harry svalde och log, men det kom mer ut som en grimas. "Självklart, jag är här om du behöver något, har inte så mycket val." Han ryckte på axlarna och Cedric log medan han stoppade händerna i fickan innan han lämnade salen med sina föräldrar och en husalf som kommit för att visa dem vägen medan Cedric pratat med Cho och Harry.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, det är inte sista gången du kommer se honom", sade Ron bestämt. "Han kanske är död men han kommer inte sticka utan att säga farväl, om han gör det kommer jag personligen återuppliva honom för att lära honom lite hyfs."

"Oja, för du är rätt person att lära någon hyfs", fnös Hermione hånande.

Ron korsade armarna framför bröstet. "Efter att ha hört en del saker som du har sagt börjar jag faktiskt tro att jag är bättre på det än du."

Hermiones svar avbröts av Harrys skratt och de två vännerna såg triumferande på varandra, de hade lyckats distrahera Harry från att oroa sig för mycket.

"Då så, med det ur vägen kan v… ja, mr Krum?" Dumbledore vände sig artigt emot Krum som harklat sig.

"Vad är det med folk att avbryta Dumbledore när han försöker berätta något?" muttrade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"De kanske hämtade inspirationen ifrån Umbridge", föreslog Tonks med en axelryckning och Remus grimaserade men avhöll sig från att kommentera.

"Jag måste också vända hem", sade Krum medan han reste sig. "Jag har träning, jag redan har stannat längre än jag bör."

"Åh redan? Vi kommer sakna dig Victor, dy måste skriva till moi", sade Fleur genast medan hon ställde sig upp och gav quidditchstjärnan en kram.

"Så länge du skriver tillbaka", sade Krum med en axelryckning. "Och bjuda mig in till bröllopet."

"Vi är inte förlovade", påpekade Fleur medan hon kastade en blick bakåt mot Bill och rodnade. Mrs Weasley, som satt sig spikrakt upp vid Krums ord, slappnade långsamt av.

"Han är galen om ni inte gifta er", Krum gav henne ett lätt leende och Fleur gav honom en kyss på kinden. Krum vände sig sedan emot Harry som hastigt snubblade upp på fötterna. "Du är en modig man, Harry, en god man. jag är hedrad att kallar dig vän."

"Um, desamma. Du är också en bra kille. Nästa gång du kommer till England måste vi flyga tillsammans", Harry kunde inte låta bli att le vid tanken, men ur ögonvrån såg han Umbridge och han slöt ögonen, han hade inte längre sin kvast, han skulle inte kunna flyga med Krum.

"Jag ser fram emot det. Skriv om du behöva hjälp", sade Krum allvarligt innan han log vänligt och började lämna salen.

"Victor", Krum vände sig om när han hörde Dumbledores röst och rektorn log mjukt mot honom. "Du är alltid välkommen tillbaka till Hogwarts salar."

Krum nickade innan han snabbt försvann ut ur salen, obekväm under allas blickar.

Dumbledore slog ihop händerna och alla vände sig åter mot honom. "Så, innan jag fortsätter kanske jag bör fråga om någon mer har något att säga?"

George höjde handen. "Jag har en fråga, varför ananaser?"

"Jag finner dem uppfriskande", svarade Dumbledore genast i en allvarlig ton medan han blickade ner på sin blå klädnad som hade broderade ananaser på sig.

"Jag finner klädnaden gräslig", muttrade Snape och Sinistra var tvungen att hålla med honom.

"Då så, nu när några av våra gäster lämnat så kan vi äta middag och sen kan vi, ja Poppy?" Dumbledore vände sig artigt emot madam Pomfrey som rodnade svagt.

"Jag ber om ursäkt, jag hade tänkt vänta men det kanske är bättre om jag nämner det nu på direkten. Direkt efter middagen kommer jag bege mig upp till sjukhusvingen och jag kommer öppna upp den för undersökningar…"

"Undersökningar? Vad för undersökningar?" frågade Ginny misstänksamt.

"Jag är medveten om att konsensuset i slutändan var att Lockman inte….begått vad vi fruktade, men jag lovade att göra en undersökning på de frivilliga. Mr Potter, kanske du vill börja?"

"Jag är rädd att mr Potter, tillsammans med Weasley och Granger har straffkommendering efter middagen med mig", avbröt Umbridge smidigt.

"… är det fel av mig att vara lättad att jag kan skjuta upp undersökningen längre?" frågade Harry tveksamt och Ron frustade till medan Hermione gav honom en missbelåten blick.

"Ärligt Harry, hon är inte så farlig", Hermione himlade med ögonen när hon märkte hur Harry och Ron delade en tveksam blick.

"Då är det bestämt, vi äter middag och madam Pomfrey kommer hålla sjukhusvingeln öppen mellan sju och åtta för de som vill undersökas", sade Dumbledore medan han kollade på klockan som var strax innan halv sju.

"Åh, och mr Lupin, jag vill se dig i sjukhusvingeln kvart i sju", sade madam Pomfrey strängt.

Remus blötte läpparna med tungan innan han gav henne ett charmigt leende. "Är det verkligen nödvändigt, jag tycker verkligen att du borde fokusera på eleverna."

"Du ska befinna dig där eller hjälp mig Merlin, jag kommer dra dig dit själv om det så krävs. Du blev förgiftad!" väste madam Pomfrey medan hon ilsket blängde på Remus som kröp ihop en aning under hennes blick.

"Oroa dig inte, han kommer vara där", morrade Sirius medan han gav Remus en irriterad blick.

Harry nickade instämmande. "Du bad mig att göra en medicinsk undersökning, du kan väl knappast komma och säga att du själv inte kommer göra en när du faktiskt svävade i fara?"

"Självklart inte", sade Remus hastigt innan han rynkade på pannan. "När blev du bra på att manipulera folk? Sirius?"

"Tonks faktiskt", sade Harry med en axelryckning och Tonks blinkade med ena ögat mot honom.

"Dessutom, om han skulle lära sig att manipulera så skulle han lära sig det från dig mr jag-är-en-oskyldig-ängel", fnös Sirius och höjde ett ögonbryn åt Remus som log vid tanken på hur alla professorer alltid bortförklarat hans inblandning.

"Kom igen nu, ni borde äta innan ni behöver gå och möta er undergång", sade Ginny medan hon pekade mot maten som dykt upp i salen.

"Er undergång? Kan ni inte vara lite mer dramatiska? Jösses det är bara en straffkommendering", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet, omedveten om grimaserna som dykt upp på hans syskons ansikten.

Pansy betraktade Draco, som var mitt i en konversation med Zabini om fördelarna och nackdelarna med någon ny lag som var upp för debatt i Wizengamot, med skarp blick. Ända sedan de påbörjade läsningen hade han ignorerat henne mer och mer. "Draco, vad är det med dig? Enda sen vi började den här läsningen har du agerat annorlunda."

"Ärligt Parkinson, har du inte lärt dig att det är oartigt att bryta dig in i en konversation och byta ämne?" frågade Zabini irriterat utan att vända sig mot henne.

"Åh, håll klaffen och gå och lek framför en spegel."

"Åh älskling, du önskar att du kunde se lika bra ut som mig, jag behöver ingen spegel för att uppnå det här", Zabini blinkade med ena ögat, medveten om hur två andra flickor började fnittra och rodna.

"Du har något gemensamt med din mamma, har hon lärt dig?" hånade Pansy och Zabinis leende blev en aning stelare innan han slappande av.

"Inte alls, ren naturbegåvning, men jag kan be henne ge dig lite tips, du kommer behöva det."

"Lika trevlig som alltid", Pansys leende var sockersöt innan hon vände sig bort ifrån den italienska trollkarlen. "Draco?"

"Vi går i vårt femte år, det är dags att prioritera vår framtid. Jag har öppnat ögonen för en del nya sanningar bara", Draco gav ett svagt leende mot flickan.

"Hon har en poäng, du är snäll mot Potter", grymtade Crabbe och betraktade Draco misstänksamt.

"Någonsin hört talas om ordspråket håll dina vänner nära men dina fiender närmare?" Draco höjde ett ögonbryn. "Dessutom är han kanske inte så farlig som vi trodde."

"Säg inte att du gillar honom?"

"Var inte löjlig Alisa", Draco himlade med ögonen åt kvinnan som blandat sig in i konversationen. "Men det finns fler fördelar att vara på god fot med honom än att vara rivaler."

"Det här är precis det jag menar, du har förändrats!" väste Pansy och blängde på Draco med korsade armar.

"De är ingen som tvingar dig att stanna", Draco höjde ett ögonbryn. "Du är fri att göra dina egna val…"

"Som ditt val att sälja ut din pappa", sade Goyle anklagande.

"Han försatte sig själv i den situationen", väste Draco och knöt nävarna utan att se på den andra pojken. "Ni hörde själva vad de gjorde där, Potter förtjänade det inte… ingen förtjänar det"

Pansy fnös och vände ryggen åt honom och började prata med Milicent Bulstrode. Zabini lutade sig framåt och mumlade lågmält, noga med att inte låta varken Crabbe eller Goyle höra. "Så vi byter sida?"

"För att byta sida måste du officiellt ha anslutit dig till en först", muttrade Draco innan han blickade över emot gryffindorgruppen som innehöll Harry. "Men ja… det kommer löna sig att följa dem istället, på alla sätt…"

"Och ge upp allting vi lärt oss under vår uppväxt?" Zabini höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jag vet, jag vet. Mamma har inte direkt följt hela renblodiga är bättre än alla andra, men till och med jag kan erkänna att hon inte är bästa exemplet på hur man ska göra."

"Jag hoppas sannerligen det, jag skulle hata att vakna upp med avskuren hals", sade Draco och lät ett leende dyka upp på hans läppar.

"Det skulle betyda att jag skulle finna dig attraktiv och vilja gifta mig med dig."

"Mer som att du skulle vilja gifta dig med Malfoy familjens pengar", avbröt Draco och Zabini log.

"Hade det varit någon annan än du som sa det hade jag varit tvungen att förhäxa dig, jag kan inte låta min stackars mammas rykte smutskastas", sade han sakligt och Draco himlade med ögonen. "Men bli vänner med Potter?"

"Jag tror inte vi behöver gå så långt", fnös Draco."Dessutom tvivlar jag att de skulle välkomna mig. Till framtiden?" han höll upp sitt glas och Zabini frustade till av skratt innan han höjde sitt egna glas.

Harry rynkade på pannan och kastade en blick över klungan av Slytherinelever.

"Vad är det Harry?" Ron såg oroligt på sin vän. "Det är inte ditt ärr, va? Du vet med V-voldemort?"

"Aww kom igen Ron, du hade blivit så bra på att säga hans namn", stönade Harry och blängde halvhjärtat på Ron som muttrade något om att det självklart var vad han skulle fokusera på. "Och nej, inget sånt. Jag fick bara en väldigt skum känsla av att Malfoy håller på med något.

"När håller han inte på med något", fnös Hermione och kastade en hånande blick emot den blonda pojken.

"Det är det som är problemet… jag tror inte han kommer ställa till med problem? Det känns mer som om…", Harry avbröt sig när han plötsligt fick ögonkontakt med Draco och han stirrade misstroget när den blonda pojken höjde glaset åt honom i en hälsning. "Ni såg det där va?"

"Det där är inte Malfoy!" sade Ron genast medan han misstänksamt betraktade deras rival.

"Jag menar han har förändrats de senaste dagarna? Bett om ursäkt och sånt", påpekade Harry osäkert medan han höjde sitt egna glas i en hälsning, han kanske var osäker på vad Dracos motivation var men han tänkte inte vara oartig.

"Du sa också att vi inte skulle lita på honom för tre dagar sen", påpekar Hermione allvarligt.

"Jag vet, men sen dess har han bett om ursäkt och han verkar ångra sig. Han kanske växer upp?"

"Nope, jag vägrar tro det Harry. Kan vi inte hålla kvar vid att han är en fördomsfull idiot, det känns enklare?" stönade Ron. "Kom igen, onda slemmiga ormar. Inget bra med dem… jag hatar dig, jag kan inte ens tro på det själv längre."

"Om du ska skylla på någon lägg skulden på Umbridge, det är hon som fixade den här läsningen", muttrade Harry och korsade armarna. "Men vad gör vi med Malfoy?"

"Inget. Om han verkligen har förändrats så kommer vi märka det med tiden. Ingen mening att agera, dessutom tvivlar jag att han plötsligt kommer börja försvara oss", sade Hermione med en axelryckning och Harry och Ron nickade.

Medan trion haft sin konversation var Sirius och Remus själva upptagna i en egen debatt.

"Kom igen Remus!"

"Jag är inte hungrig, kan vi bara lämna konversationen?" suckade Remus medan han motvilligt petade på maten med gaffeln.

Sirius spände blicken i sin vän." Du åt ingen lunch, du är sjuk och behöver din styrka. Så som jag ser det så har du två val, antingen kan du äta nu eller i sjukhusvingeln under Poppys ständigt vaksamma blick."

"Jag hatar dig", muttrade Remus innan han började äta, trots att det mesta smakade som aska i munnen.

"Nah, du älskar mig", sade Sirius avfärdande och Remus blick mjuknade en aning men innan han hann säga någonting blev de avbrutna.

"Um, mr Black, mr Sirius?" Percy rodnade en aning när Sirius vände sin uppmärksamhet mot honom. "Jag bara undrar, vad är dina planer nu egentligen?"

Sirius blinkade förvånat innan han log en aning. "Köpa ett hus, jag kommer inte kunna få det beboligt till jul… eller ens få tag på ett hus tills dess men jag hoppas ha något klart tills sommaren så Harry kan flytta in. Utöver det vet jag inte riktigt, innan den… natten, så var jag auror men jag tror inte jag skulle vilja återvända till det jobbet. För farligt."

Tonks skrattade innan hon rynkade på panna. "På tal om det… exakt hur stort kommer ditt hus vara, för jag kan behöva boende ett tag?"

"Vad hände med din lägenhet?" frågade Charlie och vände sig förvånat till Tonks som rodnade.

"Um, jag kan ha gjort vad mamma kallar ett förhastat beslut… jag menar jag tänkte igenom det… ifrån mitt håll men glömde att kolla på det ifrån andras perspektiv?" Tonks ryckte på axlarna samtidigt som hennes hår blev orange.

"Dora vad gjorde du?" stönade Remus, blicken i hennes ansikten en som han var van vid att se i Sirius och han antog att det måste vara ett släktdrag.

"Jag kanske sålde min lägenhet och måste flytta ut i slutet av december?" Tonks gned sig nacken medan hon såg mellan Sirius och Remus.

"Varför gjorde du det?" frågade båda männen chockat.

"Um… dels är det en ganska värdelös lägenhet, det läcker i trapphuset och har gjort det några månader nu…:"

"Och?" frågade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn men när han hörde hennes nästa ord frös han i chock, oförmögen att säga något.

"Jag ville ge dig sällskap. Du bör inte vara själv i det där huset. Men om du nu ska flytta verkar det ganska onödigt och jag har inte riktigt ekonomin för att hitta ett helt nytt boende med den här marknaden, och jag vägrar bo i huset själv med Krake… och inte en chans att jag flyttar hem, mamma kommer mörda mig."

"Sirius?" Remus petade tveksamt på sin vän med gaffeln utan att få någon reaktion. "Grattis Dora, du har lyckats med vad ingen annan har gjort. Du tog sönder Sirius Black."

"Kalla mig inte Dora!" väste Tonks och blängde på Remus som retsamt räckte ut tungan.

"Du, du sålde din lägenhet? För att bo i Grimmaldiplan? För mig?" frågade Sirius hest efter ett par minuter och Tonks nickade långsamt. "Du är officiellt min favoritkusin… men varför?"

"Låt inte mamma höra dig säga det", sade Tonks och log innan hon blev allvarlig. "Det skulle vara min julklapp till dig, därför du förtjänar inte att vara ensam i det där huset, om jag flyttar in behöver du åtminstone inte vara själv lika ofta, och jag inser att det kanske inte är så genomtän…"

Hon blev avbruten av den gigantiska kramen Sirius gav henne. "Du är galen, ingen normal människa skulle göra det… och det faktum att du skulle få spendera mer tid med Måntand här är säkerligen bara en tillfällighet."

"En extra bonus, men jag är glad att läsningen kom emellan. Jag behöver åtminstone inte jaga efter honom nu", sade Tonks med ett retsamt leende och Remus rodnade.

"Och oroa dig inte Tonks, jag lovar att huset jag skaffar kommer ha tillräckligt många gästrum att du kan stanna där om du vill, Remus kommer ha ett permanent, jag skulle erbjuda dig samma men jag tror ni skulle föredra att dela."

"Vi har inte ens dejtat i ett dygn", stönade Remus men kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Åh ni kommer hålla ihop, lita på mig. Och fortsätt äta, du är fortfarande för smal", sade Sirius strängt och Remus muttrade något om att folk hade fel när de kallade honom för hönsmamma.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Mitt kontor om tio minuter", sade Umbridge medan hon gick förbi dem samtidigt som hon kastade en hånande blick emot Remus och Sirius.

"Borde vi gå redan nu? Jag menar vi vill inte komma försent", sade Hermione nervöst.

"En sekund", muttrade Harry innan han skyndade över till Newt och viskade något i hans öra. Newt, som tagit upp sin portfölj ställd långsamt ner den igen medan han nickade långsamt, hans panna djupt rynkad medan han tänkte innan han mumlade något tillbaka. Harry log och mumlade någonting igen innan han återvände till sina vänner och snabbt skyndade sig ut ur salen, följd utav nyfikna viskningar över vad han nyss gjort.

"Så vad var det där om?" frågade Ron medan de gick uppför första trappan.

"Jag bad honom att stanna ett kapitel till, jag misstänker att det kommer inkludera mina straffkommenderingar och jag har en känsla av att de vuxna kan… reagera lite starkt", Ron fnös över Harrys ordval men den svarthåriga trollkarlen ignorerade honom. "Om det händer vill jag ha så många kvalificerade personer i salen som möjligt, jag tänker inte låta Remus bli mer skadad på grund av mig."

"Det var smart tänkt, Harry", sade Hermione med en imponerad blick samtidigt som de svängde runt hörnet in i korridoren som ledde till Umbridges kontor. "Jag tänkte inte ens på det, men de har faktiskt rätt i att bli arga."

"Ja kompis, vad Umbridge håller på med är tortyr, det måste vara det", instämde Ron med en grimas.

"Jag är ledsen, ni förtjänar inte det här", sade Harry ångerfullt. "Jag kan…"

"Tänk inte ens tanken, du har stått ut med det här i en termin, en timme kommer inte skada oss", morrade Ron medan de stannade framför Umbridges kontor. "Dessutom, vi kanske får göra något annat, hon kanske bara har en sån där penna. Oavsett vad så är det inte ditt fel, det var våra munnar som fick in oss i den här situationen."

"Redo?" frågade Hermione nervöst och bet sig i läppen innan hon knackade på dörren. Ett klart "kom in" hördes sekunder senare och trion såg på varandra innan de klev in i det rosa kontoret.

…...

Fudge stirrade ner på dokumentet i sin hand. Han läste långsamt igenom det och gjorde noteringar vid sidan av. Slutligen nådde han den sista meningen och han blickade över det snabbt en sista gång innan hans blick drogs till den korta raden av punkter där han skulle signera. Hans högra hand svävade några millimeter ovanför pergamentet utan att låta spetsen på fjäderpennan nudda arket. Allt som krävdes var hans signatur och det skulle vara klart; han skulle inte behöva reflektera över det mer… hans koncentration bröts utav ett skarpt skrik och hans blick fladdrade över till skaran med Weasleys och såg Percy hålla sin trollstav emot en av tvillingarnas huvud.

"Dolores hade rätt, hans familj är ett dåligt inflytande på honom", mumlade han för sig själv "Förstår inte varför han sa upp sig ifrån ett sånt respektabelt jobb för…. det där."

"Familjen är en viktig del av ens liv, du bör glädja dig åt att unge Percy fann sin väg tillbaka till dem", sade Dumbledore allvarligt och Fudge fnös innan han rullade ihop pergamentet. "På väg någonstans, Cornelius?" fortsatte Dumbledore medan han betraktade hur mannen hakade fast manteln runt halsen och satte på sig sitt plommonstopp.

"Jag måste återvända till ministeriet, jobbet sköter inte sig själv", sade Fudge stelt och betraktade misstänksamt en av de kvinnliga lärarna ur ögonvrån; han kunde ha svurit på att hon mumlade något nedvärderande om honom.

Dumbledore nickade förstående. "Om du har tid är du självklart välkommen till att ansluta dig till oss igen för att fortsätta läsa. Annars är jag säker på att vi kommer se varandra inom en snar framtid."

Fudge frös en aning innan han nickade och skyndade ut ur salen.

…...

Kingsley blickade ner över gräsmattan mot grindarna som var stängda och låsta innan han sträckte ner handen i sin ficka och drog upp ett fickur. Fem minuter kvar. Bredvid honom skrev Moody muttrandes ner instruktioner på ett pergament.

"Påminn mig igen om varför vi väntar här ute istället för att sätta igång med genomsökningen av kontoren?" frågade Kingsley medan han släppte ner klockan i fickan igen. "Vi vet båda två att du misstänker Snape så varför inte börja med hans kontor medan han äter kvällsmat?"

"Han vet att vi kommer genomsöka hans kontor, han har haft möjlighet att gömma bevis. Bättre att avvakta och vänta tills han slappnar av, vi kommer inte slösa bort vår chans att genomsöka hans kontor", muttrade Moody och kastade en irriterad blick på Kingsley över kanten på pergamentet.

"Jag tvivlar att han är ansvarig, han skulle knappast rädda mr Lupins liv ifall det var fallet, han hade inget tvång på att hitta botemedlet eller ens identifiera giftet i tid", sade madam Bones medan hon kom gående och ställde sig mellan de två männen. "Dessutom är det bättre för utredningen om vi startar genomsökningen samtidigt och ingen börjar i förtid."

"Har vi några prioriterade?" frågade Moody med en grymtning.

"Alla ska undersökas, vi lämnar våra personliga tankar om personernas förhållanden till varandra utanför utredningen. VI behöver bevis. Som jag ser det kan vem som helst av de anställda på skolan vara skyldiga."

"De är här", sade Kingsley och nickade mot det dussin aurorer som dykt upp utanför Hogwarts grindar som långsamt och knarrande svängde upp för att släppa in dem. I tystnad tågade aurorerna upp och stannade framför trion.

"Madam Bones, redo att stå till tjänst!" sade Walker, en auror som började närma sig fyrtio.

"För några dagar sedan samlades Hogwarts befolkning och en del gäster för att… reda ut röran kring Cedric Diggorys död bland annat. I går utsattes Remus Lupin för ett mordförsök och ytterligare ett till tidigare idag. Vi vet att attacken var direkt riktad mot honom och har skäl att tro att den ansvarige är en anställd på skolan. Vi har av Professor Albus Dumbledore fått tillåtelse att genomsöka allas anställdas kontor och sovgemak. Jag är ansvarig för den här utredningen med Kingsley som min högra hand, Alastor Moody har kallats in för experthjälp. Några frågor?" sade madam Bones allvarligt och såg mellan aurorerna hon skickat efter.

"Hur vet vi att mr Lupin är måltavlan?" frågade Hutton, en kvinna med yvigt hår och stormgrå ögon.

"Mr Lupin är som de flesta vid det här laget vet en varulv och vid första försöket kryddades maten med idegran och rå stormhatt, vilket är giftigt för varulvar. Det andra mordförsöket skedde med hjälp av växten tidlösa via vattenkannan som fanns i hans sovgemak", förklarade Kingsley allvarligt och Hutton nickade medan hon skrev ner informationen i ett svart anteckningsblock.

"Hur många anställda finns det på skolan?" frågade Walker och nickade mot slottet. "Finns det några som vi kan utesluta på direkten?"

"Sjutton anställda, varav en utav dem är ett spöke", sade madam Bones. "Mr Lupin verkar vara omtyckt av de flesta av lärarstaben och har god kontakt med Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick och Hagrid."

"Prioritering på några anställda? Några andra som kan räknas in bland de misstänkta?"

Moody tog fram en ny lista och viftade med sin trollstav. Genast duplicerade den sig ett flertal gånger så att varje aurorer slutligen hade sitt egna exemplar. "Här är en lista på hela lärarstaben. Andra vuxna trollkarlar och häxor som varit närvarande är: Narcissa Malfoy, hela familjen Weasley, mr och mrs Diggory, Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Newton Scamander, Sirius Black och auror Ton…"

"Sirius Black?" flämtade Wilson, en man med grånande hår och runda glasögon. "Han är här?"

"Sirius Black är inte ansvarig för det här", avbröt madam Bones hastigt. "Han är under mitt beskydd tills han fått sin rättegång. Jag ljög inte i tidningen och han är nära både Lupin och Harry Potter."

En tystnad fyllde den kalla luften medan aurorerna skruvade en aning obekvämt på sig. "Du nämnde något om Tonks? Varför är hon inte närvarande?" frågade Hutton tillslut.

"Tonks är bänkad ifrån den här utredningen på grund av personlig konflikt i fallet. Hon är mr Lupins partner och kan därav inte delta i fallet. Ni ska inte delge någon information som ni hittar till henne, är det förstått?"

Ett ekande "ja, madam" fyllde luften och madam Bones nickade innan hon frågade om det var några fler frågor.

"Vilka undersöker vi först?"

"Största fokus är på de anställda, om vi inte finner något där går vi vidare till gästerna och därefter till eleverna. Ni genomsöker rummen två och två efter protokoll, på listan ni fick av Moody kan ni se vilka rum ni ska genomsöka. Vi sätter omedelbart igång."

Madam Bones, Kingsley och Moody ledde de andra aurorna uppför gräsmattan in i slottet och i entréhallen började de skingras för att hitta de kontor och sovgemak som de blivit tilldelade att undersöka.

…...

Harry, Ron och Hermione stannade strax innanför dörren som stängdes bakom dem. Harry lade genast märke till att det nu stod tre bänkar framför Umbridges skrivbord och han fylldes av en ihålig känsla när han insåg att hon tänkte genomföra sin vanliga bestraffning på dem alla blick åt varje sida ur ögonvrån gjorde det tydligt att hans vänner också förstått det.

"Sätt er ner", sade Umbridge med ett sött leende och Harrys hand började vandra ner till sin ficka där han hade sin trollstav.

"Gör inte så vi hamnar i mer problem!" väste Hermione ur mungipan innan hon stegade fram till den närmaste bänken. Ron ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna och följde efter henne, vilket lämnade bänken vid fönstret till Harry.

Harry kastade en ilsken blick mot Umbridge innan han slängde sig ner i stolen.

Umbridge harklade sig medan hon reste sig upp från sin stol och placerade händerna på skrivbordet. "Ni har alla tre ställt till med problem de senaste dagarna; spridit lögner, baktalat och förolämpat era professorer", hon tittade ner på sina ringprydda fingrar och ignorerade Rons muttrande om att den enda professorn de pratat negativt om var hon själv. "Ni förstår själva att detta inte kan gå ostraffat."

"Så exakt vad är det vi ska göra", spottade Harry ur sig och korsade armarna framför bröstet, han visste att det var meningslöst men han kunde inte låta bli att hoppas att hon hade en annan bestraffningsmetod idag.

"Det vanliga, jag tror att bästa sättet för att meddelanden att sjunka in är att upprepa dem."

"Så vi ska skriva straffmeningar", sade Hermione och bet sig i läppen men innan hon hann säga något blev hon avbruten av Ron.

"Straffmeningar? Det är vad vi ska göra? Seriöst Harry, så som du klagat skulle man tro att det är något mer utmanande eller extremt."

Harry stirrade misstroget på Ron som snabbt blinkade med ena ögat, men Harry kände sig bara mer förvirrad. Vad hade hans vän planerat?

Umbridge vände sig långsamt emot Harry. "Har du berättat om dina straffkommenderingar?" frågade hon med huvudet på sne.

"Bara att jag skriver straffmeningar och", sade Harry långsamt innan han ur ögonvrån kunde se hur Ron gjorde ett tecken för att han skulle sluta prata, "och att jag inte direkt gillar dem… de vet inga detaljer."

"Jag ser", sade Umbridge innan hon drog ut en skrivbordslåda och långsamt plockade hon ut tre svarta fjäderpennor som hon placerade ut på deras bänkar. "Nåja, jag är säker på att mr Weasley och miss Granger kommer förstå inom sinom tid. Potter jag tror du vi det här laget vet vad jag vill att du skriver."

"Även fast böckerna bevisar att jag talat sanning?" hasplade Harry ur sig innan han smällde igen munnen.

Umbridge log bittert. "Jag är säker på att det finns en logisk förklaring, det finns ingen andning att hoppa till förhastade slutsatser, sätt igång. Mr Weasley, jag skulle vilja att du skriver frasen 'jag ska inte förolämpa professorer' tills meddelandet sjunkit in."

"Jag har inte med mig något bläck", sade Ron medan han äcklat stirrade ner på sitt tomma pergament ark, han visste mycket väl hur pennorna fungerade och vad hon menade med sjunker in.

"De är självgående", sade Umbridge innan hon gick vidare och ställde sig framför Hermione som såg ut att vilja sjunka tillbaka i stolen. "Du, miss Granger, har varit ett horn i min sida en lång stund. Det är dags att du lär dig lite hyfs. Skriv 'jag måste respektera mina bättre'."

Harry ryckte till och A:t i ordet tala blev långt och utdraget, han lyckades dock hålla inne ljudet av smärta när en helt ny del av hans hand skars upp på grund av misstaget. Han tittade upp från pergamentet och blängde mordiskt på Umbridge som återvänt till sin plats.

Ron knöt handen i ilska när han hörde orden som Umbridge tvingade Hermione att skriva och ett ögonblick fantiserade han om använda pennan som ett vapen och trycka in den i hennes ansikte, det var det minsta hon förtjänade för allt hon gjort. Han tittade upp och möttes av Umbridges ivriga min, men en grimas såg han ner på pergamentet igen och stålsatte sig innan han började skriva.

Ingenting hade förberett honom. Han flämtade högt till. Harrys beskrivningar om vad som hände under straffkommenderingarna, att se sin väns skadade hand… inget av det hade förberett honom för smärtan som pennan framkallade. Han såg orden ristas in i hans hand innan de snabbt bleknade bort igen.

 _Jag ska inte förolämpa professorer_ , orden lyste rött på pergamentet och han svalde innan han satte spetsen emot pergamentet igen.

"Sätt igång Granger, du kan inte låta pojkarna vara de enda som genomför bestraffningen", sade Umbridge.

Motvilligt satte Hermione pennan emot pergamentet. _Det här är fel, hon har ingen rätt att göra det här mot oss. Det måste vara olaglig, vi skulle lika gärna bara vandra rakt ut härifrån. Och tvinga mig att skriva de hemska orden, som om hon är bättre än vad jag är_ , tänkte hon ilsket men trots det började hon skriva och gnydde till av smärta när hon kände effekterna starta.

Harry och Rons huvuden flög upp och de vände sig oroligt mot henne, men hon stirrade bestämt ner på sitt pergament och fortsatte att skriva.

 _Jag måste respektera mina bättre_

 _Jag måste respektera mina bättre_

 _Jag måste respektera mina bättre_

 _Jag ska inte förolämpa professorer_

 _Jag ska inte förolämpa professorer_

 _Jag ska inte förolämpa professorer_

 _Jag får inte tala osanning_

 _Jag får inte tala osanning_

 _Jag får inte tala osanning_

Ljudet av krafsande fyllde rummet medan minuterna tickade förbi; emellanåt avbruten av ljudet från när Umbridge gjorde te och små inandningar och flämtningar ifrån Ron och Hermione. Harry lyckades som vanligt undvika att ge ifrån sig några ljud, han ansåg inte sina vänner svaga för att de inte lyckades med samma sak, de hade inte samma erfarenhet av smärta som han hade. Med jämna mellanrum kastade han snabba blickar mot sina vänner för att se om de var okej, han vägrade se åt Umbridges håll; övertygad om att han endast skulle mötas av belåtenhet över att hon kunde plåga dem.

Harry bet ihop sig när han ur ögonvrån såg hur både Ron och Hermione rörde obekvämt på sin hand och han fick nog. Det räckte nu, han vägrar sitta still i samma rum som sina vänner medan de plågades. Medan han fortsatte att skriva flyttade han ner blödande hand och placerade den i knät. Om han bara kunde få upp sin trollstav, han lirkade runt med handen och svor inombords över hur blodet gjorde att han inte fick något ordentligt grepp. Tillslut lyckades han dra upp den ifrån jeansen.

 _Dunk_

Harry, Ron och Hermione frös i sina rörelser. Umbridge ställde långsamt ner sin tekopp på bordet och vände sig uppmärksamhet mot dörren med rynkad panna. Harry placerade snabbt trollstaven mellan sina lår så Umbridge inte skulle se något,

"Sitt stilla, fortsätt skriva. Jag är säker på att det inte är något", sade Umbridge bestämt medan hon gick fram emot dörren. Hermione, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra; alla tre av dem hoppades att det här betydde att deras straffkommendering skulle ta slut nu.

"Dolores, är du upptagen?"

Fudges röst svävade genom den stängda dörren och Umbridge kastade en varnande blick bakåt mot trion innan hon försiktigt öppnade dörren och såg ut genom glipan.

"Cornelius, jag är mitt uppe i en straffkommendering med Potter, Weasley och Granger och jag måste övervaka deras process. Var det något särskilt du ville?" Umbridges ton var vänlig och omtänksam.

Fudge skrockade. "Ah, det gamla vanliga sättet antar jag? Du har helt rätt i att det är det mest effektiva sättet att lära eleverna att de gjort fel men ack, det blir allt mer illa omtyckt från vad jag förstår. Hårt arbete som att skrubba kittlar kan få dem att ångra sig, men att kunna se det med egna ögon och upprepa det gång på gång, det sjunker in hos eleverna på ett helt annat sätt."

"Jag är glad att du förstår Cornelius, som jag sa i mitt tal i början av terminen behöver vi föra tillbaka en del traditioner och göra oss av med mer nya. Jag skulle bjuda på te men jag tror tyvärr att det skulle distrahera barnen", Umbridge rynkade på pannan.

"Åh oroa dig inte över det, jag behöver faktiskt bege mig tillbaka till Ministeriet för lite jobbärenden, om jag bara kan få låna dig i fem minuter skulle det vara bra.

"Men självklart", Umbridge log strålande mot honom innan hon kastade en blick mot Harry, Ron och Hermione. "Fortsatt att arbeta medan jag är borta, jag kommer bara vara på andra sidan dörren om ni undrar något. Och jag vill se framgång medan jag är borta så raska på." Med de orden öppnade hon dörren och klev snabbt igenom den och stängde den bakom sig innan hon gav all sin uppmärksamhet till Fudge.

"Jag kollade över dokumentet du lämnade till mig, jag har gjort en del ändringar…"

"Ändringar?" frågade Umbridge förvånat. "Cornelius, tror vi verkligen på att du-vet-vem är tillbaka? Är det inte bara en del av Potters fantasi."

Fudge rynkade på pannan och tog av sig sin hatt. "Jag är inte så säker på det Dolores, jag oroar mig för att han kan ha haft rätt… oavsett vad måste jag förbereda mig för konsekvenserna ifall det är sanningen, vilket det just nu lutar emot. Ministeriet kommer få ta en hel del hårda smällar men förhoppningsvis kan jag rikta den mesta skulden emot Bagnold."

"Ett klokt beslut, hon var ansvarig för… problematiken kring Blacks arrestering", sade Umbridge och valde noggrant sina ord.

Fudge log smått innan han plockade fram en pergamentrulle. "Här, din försäkran på att din plats här på Hogwarts skola är säker oavsett vad som händer."

Umbridge log och placerade rullen i sin vänstra ficka. "Tack så mycket, det kommer att hjälpa oerhört mycket. Jag är rädd att Dumbledore kan bli ett problem nu med informationen ifrån böckerna."

"Jag har allt förtroende för att du kan klara av det. Nu måste jag verkligen skynda mig vidare, lycka till med resten av läsningen och håll mig uppdaterad om vad som händer", Fudge tippade lätt på hatten och vände sig om, några meter bort stannade han still och han vände sig om. "Åh och Dolores, var inte rädd för att dra ut på straffkommenderingen, de där tre eleverna verkar ha en del problem med att respektera regler och behöver lära sig bättre."

"Du har ingenting att oroa dig för, de har fortfarande ett bra tag kvar på sin straffkommenderingen", Umbridge log stort och följde Fudge med blicken tills han försvann ur sikte. Därefter klappade hon fickan med pergamenten innan hon återvände in till sitt kontor.

…...

Remus korsade armarna för bröstet medan han blängde på Sirius som avslappnat stod lutad mot nattduksbordet bredvid sängen. I kontoret längst bort i salen skyndade madam Pomfrey omkring.

"Åh kom igen, det är knappast första gången du är här och du vet att du behöver det", sade Sirius tillslut, och medan han fortfarande lutade sig mot möbeln var hans kropp spänd.

"Du vet att jag hatar att vara här inne", mumlade Remus utan att riktigt se på sin vän.

"Jag vet, varför tror du att jag slog mig själv i ansiktet i vårt fjärde år? Tror du verkligen att jag tänkte riskera min perfektion för skojs skull?"

Remus log och började slappna av. "Poppy var alltid väldigt bestämd angående reglerna om att bara patienter fick befinna sig här inne", han skrockade till. "McGonagall var verkligen förvånad över det."

"Du behövde mig", Sirius ryckte på axlarna medan han placerade en hand på sin väns axel. "Dessutom var jag tvungen att se till att hon inte utnyttjade dig."

"Det var ni som spred de förbaskade ryktena!" protesterade Remus med lätt röda kinder och Sirius log triumferande över att ha lyckats distrahera honom.

"Vad skulle vi tro? Vi var knappt tolv år och såg vår vän smyga iväg med en äldre kvinna mitt i natten. Uppenbarligen hade ni en kärleksaffär."

"Jag var tolv", påpekade Remus i en ton som avslöjade att det var en diskussion som de haft många gånger.

"Det verkade logiskt då", Sirius ryckte på axlarna igen.

"Merlin vet hur du lyckades uppnå de betyg du fick Black", sade madam Pomfrey medan hon skyndade fram. Sirius och Remus utbytte en blick med varandra. "Men jag antar att jag ska vara tacksamma att ni hoppade till den slutsatsen och inte sanningen…"

"Åh vi listade ut hans håriga lilla problem i början av vårt andra år" sade Sirius avfärdande och viftade med ena handen.

"James var väldigt besviken över att jag endast var en varulv och faktiskt inte hade en hemlig affär", påminde Remus med ett skratt och madam Pomfrey skakade på huvudet.

"Ni pojkar hade tur som hade varandra. Nu, jag behöver bara kasta några förtrollningar egentligen. Försök att slappna av Lupin."

"Jag har gjort det här förut", muttrade Remus men skiftade ändå i sängen så att han satt i en mer bekväm position.

"Och du klagar lika mycket varje gång. Det är något du har gemensamt med Potter faktiskt", påpekade madam Pomfrey innan hon hon mumlandes började kasta förtrollningar.

"Jag mår verkligen bra", sade Remus och suckade.

"Klart du mår bra, du har precis fått veta att du snart kommer dela hus med din flickvän", påpekade Sirius i en retsam ton men hans leende var ömt vid tanken på vad Tonks hade gjort.

"Är du säker på att du är okej med det? Jag menar, jag förstår om du…" Remus avslutade inte meningen och madam Pomfrey gav dem en nyfiken blick innan hon fortsatte mumla lågmält.

Sirius himlade med ögonen. "Om jag vaddå? Är avundsjuk?" han fnös och skakade på huvudet samtidigt som han lade en hand på Remus arm. "Varför skulle jag vara avundsjuk över att min bästa vän blivit ihop med min kusin? Jag är verkligen glad för er skull och jag är övertygad om att ni kommer vara lyckliga ihop. För mig är det bara ett plus att jag får två nya husgäster… åtminstone tills ni hittar något nytt."

"Det kommer nog dröja ett tag, med tanke på hur marknaden ser ut och den lön Tonks har…för att inte tala om att jag inte har något att erbjuda."

"Poppy, tillåtelse att slå till min vän?"

"Absolut inte", fräste madam Pomfrey och blängde på Sirius när han ignorerade henne och boxade till Remus på armen.

"Din idiot, du har dig själv att erbjuda! Hon behöver inte pengar, och ni är välkomna att stanna hos mig hur länge ni vill. Dessutom ska jag försöka hitta James och Lilys testamente efter jag blivit fri, för jag vet att de skrev ett och jag vägrar tro att de inte lämnade något åt dig."

"Du är inte okej Remus", avbröt madam Pomfrey och gav Remus en hård blick, båda männen blev stela i kroppen och stirrade oroligt på henne. "Du har fortfarande kvar gift i din kropp. Du behöver fortsätta ta det här botemedlet varje gång du äter något, och du behöver äta mer."

"Jag sa ju det!" sade Sirius triumferande medan Remus tog emot flaskan madam Pomfrey höll fram.

"Du behöver också äta mer Black, tillsammans med din gudson", påpekade häxan med ett höjt ögonbryn och mannen ryckte på axlarna.

"Antar att det får bli en familjegrej då. Får vi lov att gå?"

"Skicka bara in de första eleverna som väntar utanför dörrarna på er väg ut. Merlin, jag hoppas verkligen att den där mannen inte gjort någonting…" sade madam Pomfrey och kastade en orolig blick mot dörrarna där de kunde höra tjattret ifrån en stor klunga elever. Sirius och Remus nickade och utbytte själva en orolig blick innan de gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln. Alla eleverna tystnade när dörrarna öppnar sig och de kom ut.

"Professor, mår du bra?" frågade Angelina, som var en av dem elever som stod längst fram, genast.

"Inga bestående, men jag behöver bara äta medicin ett tag", försäkrade Remus med ett lugnande leende.

"Bra, Harry behöver dig… du är en god man, vi skulle alla hata om något hände dig."

Remus log stort vid orden och hur de andra eleverna nickade instämmande, innan han kastade en blick bakåt in i sjukhusflygeln där madam Pomfrey stod och väntade: "Ni bör skynda er in nu, ni kan gå in i mindre grupper."

Elevernas leenden bleknade en aning och blev mer stela. "Oroa er inte, det är mer en säkerhetsåtgärd, jag är säker på att inget har hänt… och om det skulle ha haft, kom till mig och jag kan hjälpa er få hämnd, både lagligt och mindre lagligt", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Um, är det bästa idén för dig att bryta mot lagen?" frågade Katie oroligt och tuggade på underläppen.

"Vem sa något om att bryta mot lagen, det kommer vara lagligt men jag kanske tämjer på lagarna lite. Dessutom kommer jag knappast bli upptäckt. Men jag tvivlar verkligen att det behövs. Oroa er inte", Sirius gav dem ett lugnande leende och en del av eleverna nickade. Sirius kunde inte låta bli att fnysa åt att han kunde lugna ner dem, för tre dagar sen hade de alla fruktat honom och nu litade de på hans ord. Han hoppades bara att han hade rätt när han sa att inget hade hänt med dem.

...…

Dörren stängdes bakom Umbridge och Harry var genast uppe på sina fötter. "Visa mig era händer."

"Det är okej Harry, de är bara lite röda. Inga allvarligt, oroa dig inte för oss", sade Ron och himlade med ögonen innan han fick en ordentlig blick på Harry: "Hur är det med dig, du har blod på dina kläder!"

"Oroa dig inte, jag torkade av mig på byxorna när jag försökte nå min trollstav…"

"Nå din trollstav? Exakt vad tänkte du göra? Attackera henne?" frågade Ron misstroget.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag hade ingen direkt plan klar men jag kunde knappast låta henne fortsätta skad…"

"Kan ni bara hålla tyst? Vi har större problem. Hörde ni vad Fudge sa, han är medveten om vad hon gör och stödjer det!" fräste Hermione och blängde på sina två vänner.

"Det är knappast någon nyhet, vi vet redan att han skrivit på något dokument som ger henne en massa makt", påpekade Ron och kastade en bitter blick emot dörren.

"Oavsett vad kan det här inte fortsätta, vad sägs som om jag förhäxar er så ni måste gå till sjukhusflygeln, Hermione kan säkert upphäva det själv men ni slipper åtminstone vara kvar här inne", föreslog Harry och både Ron och Hermione stirrade på honom med lätt öppna munnar.

Ron smällde igen munnen och ljudet ekade i det tysta rummet innan han lyckades morra fram: "Du är fullkomligt mentalsjuk ifall du tror att i kommer lämna dig själv här inne med henne!"

"Ja, vi kan inte stanna här inne i alla fall. Jag vägrar låta henne skada er mer. Ni har inte gjort något!" snäste Harry och Ron tog ett kliv närmre, för att smälla till eller lägga en hand på Harrys del var osäkert men återigen avbröt Hermione dem.

"Hon är på andra sidan dörren. Sänk rösterna!"

Ron suckade och lutade sig sen mot bänken. "Som du säger är hon på andra sidan dörren, även om vi vill lämna så kan vi inte direkt göra det, såvida vi inte rusar ut ur rummet och hoppas att hon inte får tag på oss."

"Det är en värdelös idé, en utav oss kommer bli fångade", sade Hermione med en fnysning och Ron blängde på henne medan Harry korsade rummet med en tankfull blick.

"Jag ser dig inte komma med ett bättre förslag, vad ska vi göra, flaxa iväg?"

"Det är precis vad vi ska göra", sade Harry högt medan han slog upp fönstret och stirrade ner på marken. "Det här är våran väg ut."

"Hoppa ut genom fönstret? Jag vet inte, det är ganska långt ner till marken", sade Ron tveksamt medan han snabbt gick över till Harry och lutade sig ut genom fönstret för att stirra ner på gräsmattan flera meter nedanför.

"Om ni sitter på min rygg och jag kastar mig utför bör vi överleva, jag är pojken som överlevde trots allt", påpekade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn innan han gned sig i bakhuvudet där Hermiones hand lätt hade slagit till honom. " _Ouch_?"

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva påpeka att det inte fungerar, du är inte odödlig bara för att du har den titeln!" väste hon och ignorerade hur Ron skakade av skratt.

"Jag vet", Harry himlade med ögonen. "Och vi ska uppenbarligen inte kasta oss handlöst ut genom fönstret, vi kommer använda oss av wingardium leviosa och kontrollerat sänka ner varandra till marken."

Ron lös upp vid förslaget samtidigt som Hermiones hand kolliderade med hennes egna panna. Muttrandes började hon klaga över hur hon var omgiven av idioter och att de var hopplösa.

"Pax att ta mig ner först!" sade Ron och började klättra upp i fönstret innan Hermione bestämt drog ner honom på golvet igen.

"Glöm det, vi tar flamnätet. Ärligt, varför ni två ska komplicera allting jämt. Och ärligt, sänka ner oss med den trollformeln, har ni någon aning om hur farligt det är?" frågade hon irriterat medan hon stormade över till eldstaden och började rota runt på spiskanten.

Harry korsade armarna. "Det är en bra plan och jag vet att marodörerna gjorde liknande saker. Dessutom saknar vi en ganska viktig sak, flampul…" han avbröt sig när Hermione höll fram en rosa, blommig kruka fylld med flampulver. "Det där är stöld!"

Hermione fnös. "För det skulle vara första gången vi stjäl något, och se det som betalning för att hon karvade upp våra händer. Jag tvivlar att vi kommer hamna i problem för det. Se så, skynda på nu, hon kommer komma in vilken sekund som helst nu."

Ron och Harry såg på varandra innan de ryckte på axlarna. "De andra kanske har rätt Hermione, vad har tagit åt dig, du är inte speciellt inriktad på att följa regler längre."

"Åh, va tyst Ron", sade Hermione med röda kinder. "Jag har fått slut på tålamod för den där kvinnan. Du först, sen du Harry, och våga inte protestera!"

Harry som öppnat munnen vände sig tvärt mot Ron och frågade istället: "Varför ville du inte att hon skulle veta att ni faktiskt är medvetna om vad som hänt under de här straffkommenderingarna?"

Ron log bistert medan han tog upp en näve flampulver och ställde sig i brasan. "Därför jag vill göra det värre för henne. Hon kommer inte förvänta sig att det avslöjas i böckerna nu om du inte har berättat om det för någon. Jag vill se hennes chock när mamma får höra det, jag vill inte ens tänka på Sirius och Remus reaktion. Gryffindors uppehållsrum!"

Han försvann tvärt och Harry tog själv en näve och gick in i brasan. "Han har rätt i det, jag vill inte ens tänka på vad de kommer göra. Gryffindors uppehållsrum!"

Hermione såg hur Harry och försvann och ställde tillbaka krukan på spiselkanten. Hon skyndade över till bänkarna och slet åt sig de tre separata pergamentet vars blodröda text lös i skenet från ljusen. Handtaget på dörren började vridas om samtidigt som hon steg in i brasan och släppte ner flampulvret samtidigt som hon sa "Gryffindors uppehållsrum!"" och med ett leende försvann hon ut från kontoret precis innan dörren slogs upp och Umbridge kom in i ett tomt rum.

Hermione snurrade snabbare och snabbare runt tills hon efter några sekunder saktade ner och hon ramlade ut på golvet till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"Gick allting bra?" frågade Harry oroligt samtidigt som Ron drog upp henne på fötterna.

Hermione blåste bort en hårslinga ifrån ansiktet. "Jadå, men jag är ganska säker på att jag kunde höra henne skrika våra namn när hon insåg att vi var borta, det var precis att jag hann ut."

Hermione hade helt rätt i det uttalandet, för utanför Umbridges kontor gick ett gäng tredjeårselever förbi när de kunde höra ett rasande " _POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY! När jag hittar er kommer ni ångra det här_!" och de skyndade sig snabbt vidare, ovilliga att bli måltavlan för Umbridges ilska.

…...

Harry, Ron och Hermione sträckte sig och kollade ut bakom pelaren åt alla håll. De enda som befann sig i korridoren var ett par gryffindorelever som med stora leenden höll på att måla karikatyrer av Umbridge, Fudge och Snape över den stora porten.

"Du vet, det där är fjärde gruppen av elever från vårt elevhem som vi har sett bryta mot skolreglerna sen vi lämnade uppehållsrummet", sade Hermione förvånat medan de snabbt joggade in i stora salen.

"Jag tror det där kan vara min favorit", sade Ron och nickade mot riktningen av målningarna som de inte längre kunde se.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Här borta!" Fred viftade otåligt med sin hand och trion skyndade över emot skaran av deras vänner, de såg att de nu satt lite mer åt vänster och närmare lärarbordet än tidigare. Remus, Sirius och Tonks satt med hoppsänkta huvuden och diskuterade något i en soffa nästan i mitten av gruppen.

"Är ni redan klara hos madam Pomfrey?" sade Harry förvånat medan han såg sig omkring bland sina vänner.

"Jupp, vi var där först. Vi ville bara ha det överstökat. Men det var inget fel med någon av oss", sade Katie med ett gigantiskt leende. "Madam Pomfrey har nästan hunnit med alla som frivilligt anmälde sig och såvitt jag vet så har ingen blivit utsatt…"

"Jag undrar när vi tre ska göra det?" sade Hermione fundersamt.

"Direkt efter vi avslöjat läsningen för ikväll, jag har redan gjort upp det med Poppy", sade Sirius utan att titta upp från sin konversation med Remus och Tonks.

"Det svarar på det åtminstone", sade Ginny med en axelryckning samtidigt som Ron drogs in i en diskussion om quidditch och Hermione började diskutera senaste läxan i trollformellära med Luna. "Så hur var straffkommenderingen?" mumlade Ginny till Harry medan hon grep tag i hans hand och började inspektera den. "Du har åtminstone inte bestående märken, bara lite röd."

"Um ja", sade Harry hest medan Ginny strök hans hand. "Det gamla vanliga… jag hatar att Hermione och Ron behövde genomlida det…"

Ginny log sorgset innan hon viskade: "Nu kanske du förstår hur vi känner varje gång du har straffkommendering med henne… det förvånar mig dock att hon fortfarande vågar göra det nu när så många från ministeriet är här."

"Hon har blivit självsäker", mumlade Harry lågmält. "Men det gör åtminstone bevisen färskare."

"Gör fortfarande inte vad hon gör rätt eller okej", väste Ginny och Harry log svagt, men innan han hann ge något svar anslöt sig en ny röst.

"Vad gör ni två?" Tonks betraktade misstänksamt deras ansikten innan hennes blick drogs emot deras händer som fortfarande var sammankopplade. Harry och Ginny utbytte en blick; osäkra på vad de skulle ge för svar till det.

"Öh…" Harry kastade en panikslagen blick mot Ginny, ovillig att berätta om vad han genomled under straffkommenderingarna hos Umbridge.

"Harry bara, öh…", Ginny tvekade innan hon plötsligt mindes sin tidigare konversation med Cho, det är nu eller aldrig, "Harry bjöd ut mig till Hogsmeade nästa gång det är en utflykt dit."

"Som en dejt?" frågade Tonks intresserat medan hon lutade sig framåt och Ginny nickade bestämt.

"Så ni är tillsammans nu?" frågade Angelina samtidigt och vände sig emot de två tonåringarna som fortfarande inte släppt taget om varandras händer.

"Öh…?" Harry ryckte med axlarna hjälplöst

"Kan du någonsin skaffa förhållanden på ett normalt sätt? Du blev vän med Hermione via ett troll, du började känna professor Lupin via en dementor, Sirius med en dödsätare, med Luna såg du osynliga hästar och nu det här?" sade Dean misstroget.

"Hur blev ni ens tillsammans? När blev ni tillsammans?"

"Officiellt? Nyss", sade Ginny torrt medan hon tryckte en lätt kyss mot Harrys röda kind.

"Harry, vi behöver prata med dig", sade Ron allvarligt och drog iväg Harry några steg innan de genast blev omringade av de andra Weasleybröderna. "Så du är ihop med vår lillasyster?"

"Öh…. jag tror det? Jag menar jag gillar henne, hon är cool och vacker och jag…"

"Jaja", avbröt Charlie otroligt i en lågmäld ton. "Vi måste varna dig."

"Öh jag tror inte ni behöver ge mig något tal om att jag behöver ta hand om henne", sade Harry och gned sig i nacken medan han oroligt betraktade de sex bröderna. "Jag menar hon kan klara sig själv, ärligt talat kommer hon behöva ta hand om mig… eller inte ta hand om mig, det är inte hennes roll och jag skulle aldrig."

"Varna dig? Är du dum eller?" frågade Fred misstroget och Harry såg förvirrat på honom.

George nickade instämmande. "Vi är inte här för att varna dig, vi är här för att be för dig!"

Percy nickade allvarligt. "Det är sant, Ginny må vara liten men hon är väldigt kraftfull. Ärligt talat kan vi bara hoppas att du inte får ett till ärr."

"Hon har en tendens att enkelt kunna få hämnd när man har gjort henne upprörd", sade Bill med en axelryckning.

Harry nickade osäkert innan han vände sig mot Ron som himlade med ögonen. "Du är bättre än Corner, jag vet att ni kommer ta hand om varandra. Plus att hon kommer mörda mig om jag förbjuder att ni dejtar så…" han ryckte på axlarna.

"Så det är okej? Jag menar vi har inte… öh… vi var nyss vänner. Hon är toppen, helt amazing, men…"

"Ta det här med henne. Vi är inte direkt intresserade över de mer, öh… intima detaljerna", sade Charlie och såg obekväm ut.

"Ahem", alla sex bröderna frös till när de hörde Ginnys harkling och de vände sig långsamt om för att stirra på deras syster. "Är ni klara med att försöka hota Harry?"

"De hotar mig tydligen inte? De varnar mig och ber för mig tror jag", sade Harry osäkert och Ginny började le.

"Perfekt, inte för att du behöver det men de kan behöva be för sig själva om det här skrämmer iväg dig", Ginny kastade en hård blick mot sina bröder.

Harry gav ifrån sig ett skratt medan bröderna rös vid tanken på vad Ginny skulle kunna göra. "Jag tror jag stannar, jag har mött gigantiska spindlar och överlevt, jag tror jag tar mina chanser med dig."

"Aw tack… jag tänker inte kyssa dig omringad av mina bröder", Ginny blängde på sina bröder som snabbt skyndade tillbaka till sina platser.

"Det var uppenbarligen ett misstag att försöka prata med Harry… men han har rätt i att hon kan klara av honom… eller han klarar av henne?" muttrade Percy och kliade sig på näsan.

"Vad sa dem?" Ginny höjde ett ögonbryn åt Harry medan hon drog ut honom ur stora salen för att kunna ha en diskussion undanskymd ifrån allas nyfikna blickar.

"De sade något om att jag svävade i fara eller så? Jag var ganska förvirrad, det är som om de inte vet att jag är så medveten om din personlighet? Som om jag inte visste att du gladeligen skulle kasta kasta ett dussintal förhäxningar över åtminstone tio personer här i salen och göra det utan problem."

"Det där kan vara en av de bästa komplimangerna jag har fått", sade Ginny med ett skratt och placerade en hårslinga bakom örat.

"Du är otrolig och jag har tur som…", Harry ryckte på axlarna innan han började om. "Jag måste ha varit blind som inte såg det tidigare. När jag väl började se det, jag trodde inte du gillade mig längre så…"

Ginny fnös misstroget. "Jag slutade aldrig gilla dig, jag kanske växte ifrån legenden och började gilla dig för den du är istället och fick riktiga känslor men det är det. Hermione gav mig bara tipset att släppa taget, eller åtminstone försöka dejta andra. Hon kanske hade rätt."

"Jag tror jag levde kvar i min första förälskelse… Cho var den första jag var intresserad av men vi hade inte passat tillsammans, inte efter Cedric… men jag har pratat med henne, det är inget mellan oss!"

Ginny log och kramade om Harrys hand. "Jag vet, hon kom till mig och berättade om situationen, sa att du hade känslor för mig. Jag trodde inte på henne först och sen visste jag inte hur jag skulle dra upp det. VI är omgivna av alla andra hela tiden och du har alltid straffkommendering på kvällarna."

Harry log själv. "Det är okej, vi har åtminstone en intressant berättelse att berätta i framtiden om hur vi blev tillsamm…" hans ord blev avbrutna av Ginnys mun och hans händer flyttade sig instinktivt till hennes rygg där hans vänstra trasslade sig in i hennes hår medan hennes händer var placerade på hans kinder. Efter några sekunder drog sig Ginny undan och log strålande mot honom innan hon tryckte en till snabb kyss mot hans läppar. "Wow."

"Wow minsann", skrattade Ginny och rättade till hans glasögon. "Jag hade tänkt vänta, men när du sa i framtiden… du tror det kommer hålla?"

Harry var tyst ett par sekunder medan han försökte föreställa sig framtiden; han kunde se sin familj om honom, Hermione och Ron skulle alltid vara hans vänner men det var löjligt lätt att slinka in Ginny vid hans sida, skrattandes och hållandes hans hand. Kunde se dem bo tillsammans, ha ett riktigt liv. "Ja… det är nog alldeles för tidigt att säga det, men jag tror att du är den."

Ginny log varmt och gigantiskt. "Bra, för jag vill inte ha någon annan… Umbridge!"

"Umbridge? Vad har Umbridge med det här att göra?" frågade Harry förvirrat medan Ginny slet tag i hans arm och snabbt drog in honom i salen igen, Harry halkade runt på golvet medan hon drog dem tvärs över rummet och slängde ner dem bland deras vänner.

"Um vad händer?" frågade Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att Ginny gjorde slut med mig för Umbridges skull?" sade Harry. "Ow." Ginny blängde och höjde trollspöet hotandes, redo att kasta en till förhäxning över honom. "Hur fick du ens upp ditt trollspö så fort."

"Du har tur att jag gillar dig mycket Potter, jag gjorde inte slut. Umbridge var på väg nerför trapporna, jag såg hennes hemska rosa, luddiga kofta."

Harry, Ron och Hermione grimaserade vid det. "Snälla göm oss!" sade de i kör.

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Neville med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi kanske rymde ifrån hennes straffkommendering?" sade Ron lågmält och alla vände sig misstroget mot dem. "Och innan ni frågar var det Hermiones idé!"

"Ånej, jag vägrar ta på mig skulden för det här, det var Harrys idé. Det enda jag gjorde var att stoppa er från att hoppa ut genom fönstret!" väste Hermione.

"Om vi sitter stilla kanske hon inte ser oss?" föreslog Harry hoppfullt och trion blev så stilla att de hade kunnat misstas för statyer om det inte var för deras små andetag.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER!" skrek Umbridge medan hon kom in i salen och genast fick syn på trion, hon skyndade fram så snabbt hon kunde på sina korta ben till dem och blängde hotfullt. "Straffkommendering för er alla tre imorgon kväll för att ni lämnade straffkommenderingen utan att ha genomfört den. Tjugo poäng var för att stjäla ifrån en professor!"

"Ni stal ifrån Umbridge?" väste Sirius och tittade upp från sin konversation med Remus.

"Bara flampulver!" protesterade Ron genast. "Det var inget farligt. Dessutom var det Hermiones idé, vårt förslag var lagligt."

"Vi hade dött om vi hoppade ut genom fönstret!" väste Hermione och korsade armarna. Deras vänners huvuden svängde fram och tillbaka mellan Hermione och Ron.

"Hrm, hrm", sade Umbridge och alla vände sig mot henne igen, om än motvilligt. "Tio poäng var ifrån mr och mr Weasley, för stinkbomberna jag såg er kasta, fem poäng var ifrån Johnson, Bell och Spinnet för hur ni hängde alla rustningar i tredje korridoren från taket. Atherton, Farley, Hastings och Peyton; fyrtio poäng för målningen på porten. Den ska vara borta i morgon!"

" _ANGARD_!" alla i salen, som fram tills nu intresserat hade betraktat Umbridges raseri, vände istället sin uppmärksamhet emot Gabriel som backade in i stora salen med ett svärd pekandes mot entréhallen.

"Du kan aldrig slå mig!" skrattade Alice Tolipan medan hon nästan dansande kom in i salen och mötte ett slag ifrån Gabriel genom att höja sitt egna svärd. Inom tre sekunder var de mitt inne i en svärdsfight.

" _Rosén! Tolipan_! Sluta upp med de dumheterna omedelbart!" skrek Umbridge och stormade över till de två eleverna som nu hoppat på en varsin soffa utan av avbryta sin kamp. "Femton poäng var!"

"Vad är det som pågår!" utbrast McGonagall, som precis kommit in i salen och nu stod chockad i dörröppningen. "Mr Rosén, miss Tolpian, jag har bett er ett flertal gånger att hålla era dueller till era lov! Stoppa genast undan era svärd."

"Det är det? Du tänker inte bestraffa dem mer?" väste Umbridge misstroget.

McGonagall såg ner på den kortare häxan. "Varför skulle jag? Du har redan tagit poäng ifrån dem. Svärden de har är inte riktiga och de utgör ingen fara såvida de inte snubblar och slår i sina huvuden."

Remus passade på att vända sig mot Harry under tystnaden. "Harry, jag måste säga att…" han tystnade och sniffade till en aning innan han betraktade Harry mer uppmärksamt, hans blick gled från Harrys huvud och neråt innan de stannade på Harrys byxor vars ena sida var blodig på låret. "Du blöder! Vad hände!"

"Va?" Harry såg förvirrat och nervöst ner på sin hand innan han fick syn på blodet på sina byxor. "Åh det, jag, öh, skar mig under straffkommenderingen och torkade av mig på byxorna. Det är lugnt."

Remus minskade blicken, han kunde inte låta bli att känna som om Harry inte riktigt sade hela sanningen men han lade också märke till alla andras nyfikna blickar och valde att lämna ämnet ifred, för nu. "Jag tro det är läge att gratulera dig för ditt förhållande med Ginny."

Harry hostade till. "En varning, du blev precis ihop med Tonks, om du retar mig kommer jag reta dig tillbaka!"

Sirius slog glatt ihop händerna. "Perfekt, det stoppar inte mig från att retas i framtiden då. Men jag kan knappast säga att jag är förvånad. Pottermän har alltid dragits till rödhåriga kvinnor. Din farmor hade rött hår när hon träffade din farfar, James hade Lily. Jag har bara väntat på att ni båda skulle inse och arbeta upp modet för att bli ihop. Välkommen till familjen Ginny!"

Mrs Weasley harklade sig. "Det kanske är lite väl tidigt att prata om sånt, men du är självklart en del av familjen, Harry kära. Och vi är väldigt glada att ni är tillsammans."

Harry och Ginny såg på varandra. "Vi borde ha väntat tills alla åkte hem", sade de i mun på varandra innan de började skratta. De satte sig mer bekvämt på sina platser, Harry med Ron bredvid sig och Hermione bredvid Ron. Ginny satt lutandes emot hans ben då soffan endast rymde tre personer och han lekte en aning frånvarande med hennes hår, fortfarande med ett gigantiskt leende i sitt ansikte.

* * *

 **AN** : Okej. Nu när ni nått slutet på kapitlet tänker jag bara passa på att förklara mina tankar kring karaktärerna som försvunnit:

 **Krum** \- jag valde att låta honom lämna därför han var alldeles för tyst. Jag utnyttjade inte hans karaktär och glömde emellanåt bort att han var närvarande. Då han inte tillförde något så valde jag att låta honom lämna salen. Eventuellt så kommer han komma tillbaka vid en mycket senare tidpunkt.

 **Familjen Diggory** \- De kommer troligtvis att synas till emellanåt men jag valde att ta bort dem eftersom de liksom Krum inte tillförde så mycket, men de är fortfarande kvar på Hogwarts.

 **Fudge** \- Han kommer komma tillbaka! Men för att handlingen ska kunna fortgå som jag planerat så behöver han lämna salen för tillfället. Han kommer komma tillbaka, men för tillfället så behöver han vara aktiv på andra fronter.

 **Madam Bones, Kingsley & Moody**: Är bara borta för en väldigt kort period, de kommer sköta genomsökningen av kontoren parallellt med läsningen och kommer därför inte delta på ett litet tag, men vi kommer titta in hos dem emellanåt som det ser ut nu.


	17. Kvarsittning hos Dolores

**Loopin' Lunan95** : Välkommen tillbaka! Vi har äntligen nått kapitlet som ni har väntat på i evigheter. Förstår att du har sett fram emot det och förhoppningvis lever de upp till förväntningar. Det positiva med att vara borta länge är att du får så mycket att läsa på en och samma gång. God jul!

 **Linneagb** : Mowhahahahaahaha. Jag var tvungen, jag hade inte tillräckligt många kapitel med boktext för att fylla upp hela december och kände att jag inte hade tiden att skriva både boktext + reaktioner samt hinna få den rättad i tid, så valde att ha med en paus. Det var ändå dags för att de åt middag. Sen kunde jag självklart ha haft med det som sista kapitlet i december men vad är det roliga i det? Plus att jag behövde få med en del nödvändig information i förra kapitlet som gör att det här kapitlet fungerar och är logiskt. Men det blir en underbar avslutning på advent, även om det kanske inte är jättejuligt :P  
Umbridge och Fudge kommer definitivt få en hel del problem av det här, även om Fuge för tillfället är frånvarande från salen. Sirius och Remus är de som kommer reagera mest till nyheterna om straffkommenderingarna men de andra har också en del att ska om det.  
Det hade varit väldigt underhållande att se dem använda Wingardium Leviosa och det var den ursprungliga tanken, men Hermione satte stopp för både dem och mig genom att peka ut hur idiotiskt och farligt det skulle kunna vara.  
Hinny har äntligen hänt! Började kännas som om det aldrig skulle hända så jag bara kände "det är nu eller aldrig" så det fick komma med i kapitlet :D Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet

 **Tinsy-girl** : Jag misstänkte att du skulle hata Umbridge mer än någonsin efter det här kapitlet, hon kan inte sjunka lägre nu. Det finns nog inget som skulle göra att jag skulle välja straffkommendering hos henne. Varför Remus är offret kommer att avslöjas småningom men det kommer ta tid; de måste hitta både motiv och mördaren… eller åtminstone personen som försökte mörda honom. Men det finns anledningar till det.  
Lockman har med att göra hur de i andra boken diskuterade möjligheten ifall han skulle vara en pedofil och ifall han attackerat någon av eleverna (jag gick dog i somras tillbaka och tonade ner anklagelserna i de olika kapitlen en aning men de diskuterar fortfarande möjligheten och testet gjordes bara för att försäkra sig om det). Jag tog med det nu för  
jag ville avsluta den story-linen… okej måste fortfarande testa gyllene trion men sen kan jag gå vidare ifrån det.  
Hagrid hade definitivt kunnat fånga dem men jag tror inte ens att han skulle ha uppskattat att de kastade ut sig från ett fönster, flampulvret var säkrare även om fönstret hade varit mer roande.

 **Lilly Luna Potter06** : Hej Clara, kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket! Diskussionen mellan madam Pomfrey och madam Bones kommer att ske. För nu har annan information/händelser fått företräde men det kommer, det är något jag vill avvakta med för just nu. Men jag har inte glömt bort det.  
/Lea

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Det tog definitivt sin tid för Harry och Ginny att bli ihop och jag kände även att om jag inte låter dem bli ihop nu så kommer de aldrig bli ihop, så det kändes verkligen som nu eller aldrig.  
Tonks är definitivt inte riktigt klok, det är definitivt ingenting som jag skulle rekommendera att man gör. Andromeda kommer inte vara road över att hennes dotter gjorde det. Men jag kommer utveckla Tonks beslut, det är inte riktigt över än utan det ligger lite mer bakom som kommer utforskas i nästa paus.  
Jag vet inte riktigt när Fleur och Bill förlovade sig egentligen, men fattade beslutet att de inte har gjort det än. Det känns som om det hände i typ maj-juni-juli i trions femte år. Men ska definitivt bli intressant att få utforska det sen :D  
Det är klart att Fudge gav sig av innan de läser om Harrys straffekommendering, när ska något i Harrys liv någonsin vara enkelt ;) Men ja, jag har en anledning och ifall jag följer min plan så kommer stora delar av anledningen avslöjas redan i nästa kapitel, så ni behöver inte vänta alltför länge på det svart :D Du får helt enkelt vänta och se hur mycket Fudge vet eller inte vet.  
Sirius och Remus är inte alls glada över att få veta vad Harrys straffkommenderingar går ut på, det känns så sjukt att jag faktiskt nått den här tidpunkten där de läser om straffkommenderingarna. Jag skulle vilja säga att jag hade det riktigt kul med att skriva de reaktionerna, men sanningen är att jag lite halvt hade panik när jag skrev det eftersom jag ville få det perfekt då folk har såna stora förväntningar på det. Förhoppningvis får jag med alla de viktigaste personernas reaktioner. Men både Sirius och Remus har åtminstone ett och annat att säga, jag har nog lagt ner mest tid på deras reaktioner.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea

 **Zerow21** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet :D Jag misstänkte att det var något som folk inte skulle förvänta sig men jag ville få in en sista straffkommendering innan Umbridge avslöjas. Men kul att jag lyckas hålla er på tårna fortfarande efter all denna tid, och speciellt att du gillade det.  
Ohh, låter som ett väldigt farligt jobb :O Men huvudsaken är att du trivs och du tjänar åtminstone bra på det, skulle inte vara värt det om man hade en skitlön. Haha jo det blir en hel del med alla kampanjer, cheferna hade lite panik de senaste dagarna men vi har gjort vårt bästa och förhoppningvis hinner alla få sina paket i tid. För privatpersoner är alla kampanjerna definitivt bra, så förstår om du gillar dem :D

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona :D Haha vad bra att du inte behövde sova och kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Gå, gå. Umgås med din kompis :D Skönt att veta att mitt sätt att dela upp allt som händer fungerar :D Ha en trevlig frukost :P Hejdå

 **TillieTillieBom** : Förhoppningvis kommer du att gilla det här kapitlet, det är åtminstone väldigt långt och innehåller förhoppningvis allt som ni hoppats för. Haha, vad skönt att veta att du stannar kvar i tio år om det är vad det tar. Tror också att det kommer ta lite mindre än tio år men har ändå satt det som en ungefärlig för att veta ungefär hur mycket tid jag har kvar. Men jag skulle definitivt uppskatta hjälp med kapitel-texterna, så du är varmt välkommen att göra det. Hojta bara till om vilket kapitel du skriver boktexten till ifall du gör det så att jag själv inte skriver samma text.  
Jag bara älskar tanken på att quidditchlaget skulle vara en familj så jag har tvingat in det i texten. Sen så blir det lite mer utmanande när man har boktexten som i det här kapitlet när Angelina är absolut rasande på Harry, bortsett från att skriva om boktexten (vilket jag inte är särskilt förtjust i, jag kan lägga till detaljer men vill gärna inte skriva om det) så måste jag försöka hitta förklaringar på agerandet. Corner är väldigt irriterande, har aldrig gillat honom… eller McLaggen, honom gillar jag inte alls. Men Lavender är intressant. så det glädjer mig att du gillar att jag utvecklat henne.  
Harry är definitivt mer traumatiserad i min fanfiction. Att genomlida det Harry genomlidit är otroligt svårt utan att få några mentala problem efteråt, däremot förstår jag att Rowling inte direkt tagit med det då det ändå är en serie som är riktad mot åldern 9-12 ursprungligen. I alla fall så vill jag även visa på vad han råkat ut för har konsekvenser. Men sassy vet jag inte, han är egentligen väldigt sassy i böckerna om man tänker efter :D  
Bellatrix är fortfarande i Azkaban. Jag är inte riktigt säker exakt vart den här berättelsen utspelar sig, men mellan kapitel 20 och 21 eftersom Hagrid är tillbaka men Harry har inte haft drömmen om att mr Weasley blir attackerad än. Jag har inte riktigt fattat totala beslut kring hur Harry kommer reagera till Sirius död än, men det kommer (förhoppningvis) vara väldigt känslosamt. Men jag vill också ge mrs Weasley en kram för att hon besegrade Bellatrix.  
Bara Romione kvar, tusan… nu måste jag fokusera på när de ska bli ihop… aja jag har åtminstone det grundläggande klart. Båda av dem har känslor för varandra, de måste bara öppna ögonen och se det. Jag kan inte ens minnas ifall jag shippade Romione innan de blev ihop i sjunde boken. Jag tror min reaktion där var en blandning av "aww, gulligt" och "ni är mitt i ett krig. Nu är inte rätt tidpunkt!" Men förstår varför du inte shippar dem. Jag kan läsa dem som både romantiska och platoniska, men valde när jag påbörjade det här projektet att göra med the canon couples.  
Vad kul att du gillade hur de rymde från Umbridges kontor :D jag hade riktigt kul att skriva den scenen och jag använde definitivt den teorin om att Harry är odödlig och Hermione kommer få lida för det för Harry och Ron finner det väldigt intressant, när de väl hör profetian kommer de antagligen bara bli värre. Jag menar nu kör de bara på att Harry är pojken som överlevde men efter de hört profetian har de ändå att de måste dö vid varandras hand. Så det kommer vara kul att skriva :D Men trion skulle definitivt ha fått en massa skäll för att ha hoppat ut genom ett fönster.  
Jag hade totalt glömt bort det där med Sirius förflutna… jag undrar vart det dokumentet med all den informationen har tagit vägen. Men tack för ditt svar :D  
PS: Tänkte ändå att jag skulle hålla er uppdaterade om varför kapitlet dröjde lite. Men nu kommer det, väldigt sent på kvällen men fortfarande under advent.

 **Uggla2** : Ja, det har tagit sin tid men jag kände att nu var det dags för annars skulle det aldrig hända. Tack så hemskt mycket, det gör mig väldigt glad att höra :)

* * *

 **AN** : GLAD FJÄRDE ADVENT! Vi är äntligen framme vid det fjärde kapitlet, men allra viktigaste av allt är att det är kapitlet där Umbridge avslöjas för alla! Vi är äntligen här. Innan ni börjar läsa vill jag bara kasta ut ett stort tack till min betaläsare Frida som har rättat det här kapitlet. Hur hon klarade av det på så kort tid är ett mirakel med tanke på längden. I själva verket blev det så långt att jag var tvungen att avbryta och flytta en del till nästa kapitel för att det inte skulle bli för långt. Frida, du är amazing och jag har sån tur att jag har dig!

* * *

Harry log medan han tog in lugnet i salen. Alla verkade vara tillfreds och inget kaos pågick längre nu när McGonagall fått kontroll över svärdsduellen som brutit ut. De flesta var tillbaka i salen, som var fylld av ett dovt surrande ifrån alla samtal som pågick i lågmälda toner.

"Jag har en fråga", sade Susan medan hon stormade in i stora salen, dränkt från topp till tå. "Vad är det för fel på er Gryffindors?"

"Vad har vi gjort?" frågade Dean förvirrat.

"Vad har ni inte gjort!" morrade Susan. "Hela skolan har vänts upp och ner på en timme och det är ett slagfält där ute", hon knyckte med handen mot dörrarna som ledde in till stora salen.

"Åh det, det finns en enkel förklaring", sade George medan han gned sina händer.

"Vi borde ha förstått att du var inblandad", muttrade Su Li och skakade på huvudet för att få bort snöflingor från håret.

"Vi har accepterat att vi har förlorat otroligt många poäng, som ni själva ser så hamnade vi i minuszonen,"

"Vilket jag inte ens visste var en möjlighet innan den här veckan", muttrade Hermione medan hon kastade en sorgsen blick mot timglasen.

"När hamnade vi ens på minus poäng igen?" frågade Angelina förvånat medan hon betraktade det tomma timglaset.

"Vem vet, men med hur många poäng Umbridge tar ifrån oss hela tiden är det verkligen någon överraskning? Jag menar vi har säkert förlorat över 200 poäng bara den senaste timmen", påpekade Katie med en suck och skakade på huvudet.

"Och vi har slutat bry oss om poäng eftersom vi vet att vi inte har en chans att få tillbaka poängen för att kunna vinna elevhemspokalen", tillade Fred och log stort samtidigt som eleverna från de andra elevhemmen rös när de hörde orden.

"Slutat bry er?" frågade Marietta nervöst.

"Om att förlora poäng. I själva verket tänker vi sätta rekord i år för mest förlorade poäng. Ju fler poäng vi förlorar desto bättre, ifall det är Umbridge som tar ifrån oss poäng är det bara en bonus. Vi bryr oss inte längre", sade George med en axelryckning.

"Det förklarar verkligen kaoset här utanför…", mumlade Padma och skakade på huvudet med en skrämd blick i ögonen.

Uppe vid lärarbordet utbytte professorerna en skrämd blick med varandra vid nyheterna om att eleverna från Gryffindor hade gjort det som sitt mål att förlora så många poäng som möjligt.

"Varför är det alltid eleverna jag har ansvar för som gör sånt här?" stönade McGonagall.

Flitwick suckade. "Ibland är det ett tuff ansvar att vara elevhemsföreståndare."

Sprout nickade instämmande. "Jag förstår precis vad du menar. Mina Hufflepuffs är snälla barn, men ibland blir jag tokig! Visste ni att de har börjat ha med sig choklad till lektionerna? Och när jag frågar varför så hävdar de bara att de lär sig bättre med choklad. Jag har stött på dem i korridorerna sent på kvällen efter läggdags när de försöker fylla på sitt förråd genom att hitta köket, men de har inte lyckats göra det än."

Flitwick skakade långsamt på huvudet. "Åh, kära nån… mina Ravenclaws har börjat med

att stanna uppe hela nätterna för att studera. Det började med femte- och sjundeårseleverna men det börjar sprida sig. Jag har sett en hel del som varit väldigt nära att somna under lektionstid!"

"Det är inte bra", sade Sprout medlidsamt.

McGonagall stirrade på dem med smalt, hopknipna läppar. "Jag hatar er och era obetydliga problem", väste hon och hennes två kollegor kunde inte längre hålla tillbaka sina skratt.

"Seså, så farligt är det inte", skrockade Dumbledore som lyssnat in på konversationen. "De kommer snart lugna ner sig, och under tiden måste jag säga att deras konstverk ute i entréhallen är väldigt imponerande."

"Jag vill inte ens veta. Låt oss bara läsa", stönade McGonagall och förde upp en hand mot tinningen som hon masserade. "Vad heter nästa kapitel?"

 **Kvarsittning hos Dolores**

"Jag tänker inte läsa igen", sade Umbridge genast och undvek att rynka på pannan. Hon hade inte förväntat sig att straffkommenderingarna skulle nämnas. "Det spelar ingen roll, de kan inte göra något och pojken förtjänade det…"

"Ingen skulle orka höra din röst genom ett till kapitel!" ropade Ginny och Umbridge spände blicken i henne innan hon tog bort poäng från Gryffindor. Till Umbridges förvåning började Ginny bara att skratta och gav Harry en high five.

"Åh, professorn, kan jag få läsa?" frågade Jimmy Peaks ivrigt och sträckte på sig. Harry stelnade till och vände sig mot honom.

"Öh, är du säker på det? Kapitlet verkar bara fokusera på mina straffkommenderingar. Det är inte så roligt", sade Harry hastigt. Jimmy var trots allt bara 14 år och en mer vuxen person borde nog läsa kapitlet om de blodiga straffkommenderingarna.

"Nah, det är lugnt. Jag vill läsa. Bättre nu än sen", sade Jimmy med en axelryckning samtidigt som han började bläddra i boken han precis tagit emot.

 **Middagen i stora salen den kvällen var inte någon trevlig upplevelse för Harry. Nyheten om hans skrikmatch med Umbridge hade spritt sig ovanligt snabbt för att vara på Hogwarts.**

"Du skrek på en lärare, uppenbarligen sprider det sig bland eleverna", sade Terry misstroget.

"Men andra gör betydligt värre saker och det blir inte alls en lika stor sak då", protesterade Harry i en gnällig ton.

"Men det är dig det handlar om. Du är Pojken som överlevde, och alla trodde att du var fullkomligt galen", påpekade Ernie med en axelryckning.

"Tack Ernie, det hjälper verkligen", sade Harry och kastade en halvt irriterad blick på pojken ur ögonvrån.

 **Han hörde viskningar överallt omkring sig medan han satt och åt mellan Ron och Hermione. Det konstiga var att ingen av de som viskade tycktes ha någonting emot att han fick höra vad de sade om honom. Tvärtom var det som om de hoppades att han skulle bli arg och börja skrika igen, så att de kunde få höra hans historia direkt.**

 **"Han säger att han såg Cedric Diggory bli mördad…"**

 **"Han tror att han duellerade med Ni-vet-vem…"**

 **"Å, lägg av…"**

"De behöver vänta ett bra tag till om de tror att du kommer prata", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är inget jag gillar att prata om, Sirius visste allt bara för han var i kontoret när jag berättade för Dumbledore", sade Harry med en axelryckning och Ginny sträckte upp sin hand för att greppa tag i hans, som en tröstande gest.

 **"Vem tror han att han kan lura?"**

"Tydligen många", fnös Lee och skakade på huvudet.

"Hur menar du?" frågade Leanne medan hon retsamt drog i en av Lees dreadlocks.

Lee gav henne en irriterad blick innan han långsamt andades ut. "Om man tänker på allting som har hänt är han väldigt bra på att lura oss alla. Jag menar kolla bara hur han lyckades hålla sin kontakt med Sirius hemlig under läsningen av tredje boken."

"Det handlade nog mer om det faktum att han inte vill se honom bli fängslad", påpekade Katie och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Rena fantasier…"**

 **"Vad jag inte fattar", sade Harry med skakig röst medan han lade ifrån sig kniv och gaffel (hans händer darrade så mycket att han inte kunde hålla i dem), "är varför de trodde på historien för två månader sen när Dumbledore berättade…"**

"Jag tror inte att de gjorde det", sade Charlus med ett bistert leende.

 **"Alltså, Harry, jag är inte så säker på att de gjorde det", sade Hermione barskt. "Äsch, kom så går vi." Hon lade ner sina bestick med en smäll. Ron såg längtansfullt på sin halvätna äppelpaj med gjorde likadant. Folk stirrade på dem hela vägen ut ur salen.**

"De är inte en show för er underhållning", morrade Neville och blängde runt om i salen.

"Majoriteten verkar tro det… jag är ganska van vid det", påpekade Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag är medveten om att det inte gör det okej, men det är sanningen."

"Sånt är livet när man är en av de personerna som det är intressant att skvallra om", sade Tonks med en axelryckning. "Jag var inblandad i en del skvaller på grund av en del… illusioner jag utförde, och det kunde vara tillräckligt irriterande. Jag kan knappt föreställa mig hur du har det."

"En del av dig vänjer sig, men större delen fortsätter bara att vara irriterad."

 **"Vad menar du med att du inte är säker på att de trodde Dumbledore?" frågade Harry när de hunnit upp på trappavsatsen till första våningen.**

 **"Vet du, jag tror inte du fattar hur det var här efter det hade hänt", sade Hermione tyst. "Du dök upp igen mitt på gräsmattan med Cedrics döda kropp i famnen… ingen av oss såg vad som hände i labyrinten… vi hade bara Dumbledores ord på att Ni-vet-vem hade kommit tillbaka och dödat Cedric och kämpat mot dig."**

"Därav ryktena om att du dödat honom", sade Tracy lågmält.

"Jag skulle aldrig!" fräste Harry och Tracy gav honom en irriterad blick.

"Jag sa inte att du gjorde det, jag menade bara att det var ett av ryktena som cirkulerade!"

"Vilket gör det uppenbart att folk inte känner Harry. Han skulle aldrig kunna mörda någon", sade Ginny bestämt och Harry grimaserade.

"Om vi bortser från Quirrell…"

"Harry, du hade ingenting med Quirrells död att göra. Han hade avlidit oavsett om du konfronterat honom den natten eller inte", sade Dumbledore bestämt och Harry nickade långsamt. Att göra sig av med tron att han var ansvarig för mannens död var svårt efter att ha trott på det i fyra år.

 **"Men det är ju sant!" sade Harry med hög röst.**

 **"Jag vet att det är det, Harry, så kan du vara så snäll och sluta med att snäsa åt mig?" sade Hermione trött. "Det är bara det att innan sanningen hann sjunka in for alla hem på sommarlov och tillbringade sen två månader med att läsa om att du är en knäppgök och att Dumbledore håller på att bli senil!"**

"Jag är så glad att vi aldrig tvivlade på dig", sade Alicia och gav Harry ett leende medan Angelina och Katie nickade instämmande.

"Wood då?" frågade Roger Davis intresserat och vände sig mot Gryffindors gamla vaktare. "Tvivlade du?"

Oliver höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Att Harry skulle ha mördat Cedric? Han kunde inte ens knuffa ner Cho från kvasten när jag bad honom."

"För att han hade en crush på henne", påpekade Ron med ett hånleende. "Ouch! Sen när attackerar Ginny åt dig?"

"Någon måste försvara honom, även om hon hade förtjänat att bli nerknuffad för hennes strategi", påpekade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Han hade en Åskvigg, jag gjorde vad jag kunde", sade Cho med ett gigantiskt leende

 **Regnet vräkte mot fönsterrutorna när de gick genom de tomma korridorerna tillbaka mot Gryffindortornet. Harry tyckte att det känns som om hans första dag hade varat en hel vecka, men han hade fortfarande en massa läxor att göra före sängdags. En dov bultande smärta höll på att tränga sig fram över högra ögat. Han kastade en blick ut på det mörka skolområdet genom det regndränkta fönstren just när de svängde in i Den tjocka damens korridor. Det syntes fortfarande inget ljus i Hagrids stuga.**

 **" _Mimbulus mimbletonia"_ , sade Hermione innan Den tjocka damen hann fråga.**

 **Porträttet svängde upp och avslöjade hålet bakom och alla tre kravlade sig in. Uppehållsrummet var nästan tomt, de flesta var kvar nere vid middagen. Krumben vecklade ut sig från en fåtölj och tassade emot dem högt spinnande, och när Harry, Ron och Hermione satte sig i sina stolar vid brasan tog han ett smidigt språng upp i Hermiones knä och rullade ihop sig som en rödgul pälskudde.**

"Era stolar?" frågade en andraårselev från Gryffindor i misstrogen ton. "Det är allas stolar."

"Men vi sitter där väldigt ofta, det bara blir våra stolar då", påpekade Ron och Harry nickade instämmande - det var varför han hänvisade till stolarna som deras.

 **Harry stirrade in i lågorna med en känsla av tomhet och utmattning.**

 **" _Hur_ kan Dumbledore ha låtit det här ske?" skrek Hermione så plötsligt att både Harry och Ron ryckte till.**

"Vad har jag låtit ske?" frågade Dumbledore artigt och lät sina fingertoppar vila mot varandra framför hans haka medan han lutade sig framåt för att kika ner på Hermione.

"Um, inte du personligen, sir. Inte egentligen", sade Hermione och började tugga på sin underläpp medan hon såg åt sidorna som om hon letade efter en flyktväg.

 **Krumben hoppade ner ur hennes knä med förnärmad min. Hon bultade ursinnigt på armstöden till sin stol, så att bitar av stoppningen läckte ut genom hålen.**

 **"Hur kan han låta den där hemska kvinnan undervisa oss? Och under vårt GET-år till råga på allt!"**

"Ah. Det", sade Dumbledore förstående medan han lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. "Tyvärr så hade jag inte så mycket val när det kom till det."

"Eller så hade du kunnat ta över lektionerna så att vi slipper ha inkompetenta lärare… eller farliga för den delen", muttrade McGonagall.

"Du vet att jag är alldeles för upptagen för det", protesterade Dumbledore med lätt rynkad panna.

"Jag är läraren i förvandlingskonst för alla sju årskurser, jag är vice rektor och sköter en stor del av det administrativa arbetet här på skolan. Slutligen är jag Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare, vilket jag kan påminna dig om inkluderar Potter, Granger och alla Weasleys."

"Jag förnekar inte att du har mycket att göra, men jag skulle inte kunna utföra mitt jobb ordentligt", påpekade Dumbledore med en suck.

"Det hade ändå varit bättre med dig som lärare än med den de har nu", muttrade madam Pomfrey och McGonagall gav henne en tacksam blick.

 **"Tja, vi har väl aldrig haft några särskilt framstående lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?" sade Harry. "Du vet hur det ligger till, det talade ju Hagrid om för oss, ingen vill ha jobbet. Folk säger att det för otur med sig."**

"Ah, jag förstår", sade Remus och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Och här trodde jag att jag hade lyckats."

"Det är inte vad jag menade!" protesterade Harry genast.

"Nej, nej. Jag förstår precis. Du behöver inte låtsas för min skull", sade Remus medan han såg på sin brorson med ett roat ansiktsuttryck. "Förhoppningsvis så får ni en bra lärare nästa år."

"Remus, _slutaaaa_ ", gnällde Harry utan att riktigt kunna dölja sitt leende. "Du är en toppen lärare."

"Men ingen framstående lärare i ämnet", tillade Ron retsamt och Harry knuffade till honom på axeln.

 **"Ja, men att anställa någon som faktiskt vägrar att låta oss utöva magi! Vad håller Dumbledore på med?"**

"Mer som vad håller _ministeriet_ på med", fnös Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Får oss dödade", muttrade Bill och Fleur dolde ett leende bakom sin hand.

 **"Och hon försöker få folk att spionera åt sig", sade Ron dystert. "Kommer ni ihåg att hon sa att hon ville vi skulle komma och berätta för henne om vi hörde nån säga att Ni-vet-vem är tillbaka?"**

"Jag undrar hur många som skvallrat på mig", sade Harry halvhögt och himlade med ögonen när han såg hur en del började skruva obekvämt på sig.

"Det förklarar åtminstone delvis varför du får så många straffkommenderingar i så fall", sade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Nah, hon hatar mig. Du har ju själv märkt hur många jag har fått här de senaste dagarna", fnös

Harry. "Vad är jag uppe i, över 20 stycken?"

"Något sådant, jag har inte riktigt hållit räkningen", sade Hermione fundersamt. "Men tror vi kommit fram till att du åtminstone har resten av den här terminen."

 **"Naturligtvis är hon här för att spionera på oss allihop, det är ju självklart, varför skulle Fudge annars vilja ha henne här?" snäste Hermione.**

 **"Börja nu inte gräla igen", sade Harry trött när Ron öppnade munnen för att ge svar på tal. "Kan vi inte bara… låt oss bara göra de där läxorna, så att vi får dem ur världen…"**

"Alltid den som ska hålla freden", sade Neville och skakade på huvudet med en imponerad blick i ansiktet.

"Mindre nu i år än vad det varit tidigare år skulle jag tro", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Med tanke på allt som hänt klandrar jag dig inte."

"Allt som hänt?" mimade Sirius till Remus som ryckte på axlarna.

 **De hämtade sina skolväskor från ett hörn och återvände till stolarna vid brasan. Folk började komma tillbaka från middagen. Harry höll ansiktet bortvänt från porträttöppningen, men kunde ändå känna de stirrande blickarna han drog till sig.**

 **"Ska vi göra Snapes grej först?" sade Ron och doppade sin fjäderpenna i bläcket. " _Månstenens… egenskaper… och dess användningar… vid trolldrycksframställning…_ ", mumlade han och skrev orden överst på pergamentet medan han uttalade dem. "Så där." Han strök under titeln och tittade förväntansfullt upp på Hermione. "Få höra då, vilka är månstenens egenskaper och dess användningar vid trolldrycksframställning?"**

"Ronald!" sade mrs Weasley förskräckt och blängde på Ron.

"Vad, hon har ju allting i huvudet."

"Det betyder inte att du ska utnyttja henne! Du kan slå upp svaren själv", förmanade mrs Weasley och Ron ryckte på axlarna.

 **Men Hermione lyssnade inte, hon kisade bort mot det avlägsnaste hörnet av rummet, där Fred, George och Lee Jordan satt mitt i en grupp oskuldsfulla förstaårselever, som samtliga tuggade på någonting de tycktes ha fått från en stor papperspåse som Fred höll i.**

"Inte förvånande att de erbjöd sig först", sade Angelina och skakade på huvudet.

"Stackarna vet inte bättre", instämde Oliver med en grimas.

 **"Nej, nu har de tyvärr gått för långt", sade hon och reste sig upp med ursinnig min. "Kom med här, Ron."**

 **"Jag… va?" sade han i ett tydligt försök att vinna tid. "Men Hermione, vi kan väl inte skälla på dem för att de bjuder på godis."**

"Det gäller inte att de delar ut godis utan vad för slags godis de delar ut", påpekade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Du om någon borde veta det Ron, det var din tunga som frätte sönder efter du tagit emot godis från dem", instämde Bill en aning roat.

 **"Du vet mycket väl att det där är bitar av näsblosnougat eller…. kräkskarameller eller…"**

 **"Svimstänger?" föreslog Harry milt.**

"Du påminde om Remus där", sade Ron och vände sig mot Harry.

"Nej, låt honom inte påverka dig!" flämtade Sirius med vida ögon och handen för hjärtat.

"Jag trodde det var positivt att han påverkades av Remus", sade Narcissa med lätt rynkad panna.

 **En efter en, som om de hade slagits i huvudet med en osynlig klubba, sjönk förstaårseleverna medvetslösa ihop i sina stolar, några gled raka vägen ner på golvet, andra bara dinglade över armstöden med tungan hängandes ur munnen. De flesta som såg skrattade.**

"Imponerande…" mumlade mr Weasley innan han såg sin frus blick och han vände sig snabbt mot tvillingarna. "Men ni kanske inte borde ha provat dem på elvaåringar."

"Hur ni två inte är med på trolldryckslektionerna förstår jag inte. Ni har talangen för det", sade Astoria med rynkad panna.

"Och ha spenderat ytterligare två år tillsammans med Snape? Nej tack", fnös George och skakade på huvudet. "Vi har den kunskap vi behöver och annars kan vi alltid forska själva."

 **Hermione däremot marscherade direkt bort till Fred och George, som nu stod med varsin skrivskiva och iakttog de medvetslösa nybörjarna noga. Ron reste sig halvvägs upp ur fåtöljen, d osäkert ett par ögonblick och mumlade sedan till Harry:**

 **"Hon har det under kontroll", innan han sjönk så djupt ner i stolen som hans långa och gängliga kropp tillät.**

"Du vill verkligen inte gå emot dem, va?" sade Charlie roat.

"Jag vet vad de kan göra mot mig", muttrade Ron med en rysning.

 **"Nu räcker det", sade Hermione med eftertryck till Fred och George, som båda tittade upp med mild förvåning.**

 **"Ja, du har rätt", sade George och nickade, "den här dosen ser ut att vara stark nog, eller hur?"**

"Tror inte hon syftar på det", fnissade Angelina.

"Men det var sanningen", protesterade George och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Ja sa ju åt er i morse att ni inte kan testa er smörja på eleverna!"**

"Det är inte smörja!" protesterade Sirius förskräckt. "Jag har sett en del av deras uppfinningar och de är geniala!"

Fred och George lyste upp när de hörde det - en av deras största idoler ansåg att deras uppfinningar var geniala!

 **"Vi betalar dem ju!" sade Fred.**

 **"Det struntar jag i, det kan vara farligt!"**

 **"Struntprat", sade Fred.**

 **"Lugna ner dig, Hermione, de mår bra", sade Lee blidkande medan han gick från den ena förstaårseleven till den andra och stoppade illröda godisbitar i deras öppna munnar.**

 **"Ja, titta, de kvicknar till nu", sade George. Några av eleverna rörde faktiskt på sig. Flera såg så chockade ut över att de låg på golvet eller dinglade från sina stolar att Harry var övertygad om att Fred och George inte hade varnat dem för vad skolkgodiset skulle åstadkomma.**

"Det gjorde vi!" protesterade George omedelbart och såg förskräckt ut över att Harry ens hade haft den tanken.

"Det är inte vårt fel att de tvivlade på hur kraftfullt godiset var", instämde Fred med rynkad panna.

"Och vi får inte heller glömma att vi även sa att det fanns en möjlighet att det inte skulle funka", tillade George med rynkad panna. "Vi varnade dem, Harry, du måste väl veta att vi varnade dem innan."

Harry betraktade tvillingarna i tystnad i några sekunder innan han nickade och tvillingarna andades ut. "Jag tror er, ni skulle inte prova sånt på dem utan att vara säker. Jag tänkte på Neville och kanariekakorna för mycket."

 **"Mår du bra nu?" sade Fred vänligt till en liten mörkhårig flicka som låg framför hans fötter.**

 **"Jag… jag tror det", sade hon skakigt.**

"Jag är mugglarfödd, jag trodde inte riktigt på att det skulle funka som det sa", sade en flicka med röda kinder och det var uppenbart att hon var flickan som Fred pratat med i boken.

"Hm, vi kanske borde ha tagit det i beaktning", sade Fred med ett ursäktande leende och flickan ryckte på axlarna medan hon såg ner på marken. "Du gjorde inget fel, det var vi som inte tänkte på skillnaderna av att ha varit uppväxt i den här världen eller i mugglarvärlden."

 **"Strålande", sade Fred glatt, men i nästa sekund hade Hermione ryckt åt sig både skrivskivan och papperspåsen med svinstänger ur händerna på honom.**

"De skulle inte skada dem medvetet", protesterade Angelina och blängde på Hermione.

"De är barn!" väste Hermione och korsade armarna framför bröstet, ovillig att ge sig.

"De är elva! Du och dina vänner brottades med troll, djävulssnaror och allt annat! Att äta en godisbit skadar dem inte!"

Ron brast ut i skratt men när han såg Hermiones min försökte han snabbt maskera det som en hostning. "Du vet… hon har en poäng, vi tre kan inte direkt förespråka säkerhet för… tja, alla mellan åldrarna elva och femton egentligen."

"Vi hade inget val", envisades Hermione och Harry var nu den som försökte dölja sitt skratt.

"Hermione", Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn medan han betraktade flickan som gav honom en utmanade blick. "Jag förstår vad du försöker säga, men ni hade alla tre ett val och ni gjorde valet att snoka runt. Jag kan medge att ni inte hade något val förra året och möjligtvis under ert tredje år. Men ert första och andra år? Det var medvetna val ni gjorde."

"Det spelar ingen roll vad vi gjorde eller inte gjorde! De bör ändå inte testa sina produkter på yngre elever!"

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle vänt om och låtit dem ta med sina produkter till Hogwarts om jag trodde det utgjorde en fara för någon?" Remus höjde ett ögonbryn medan han tålmodigt betraktade flickan som nu bet sig i läppen. "Jag skulle utan tvekan låta dem testa alla sina produkter på Harry."

"Du tänker inte tvinga mig till det va?" gläfste Harry plötsligt och Remus gav honom en road blick medan Harrys vänner brast ut i skratt.

"Vi får se, det beror på ifall du placerat dig själv i fara i år med", sade Remus med ett retsamt leende och Harry nickade osäkert. Räknades hans straffkommenderingar som att ha placerat sig själv i fara?

"Du har förlorat argumentet Hermione, Remus skulle aldrig avsiktligt försätta Harry i någon slags fara", fnös Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Det är _inte_ strålande!"**

 **"Det är klart det är, de lever ju, eller hur?" sade Fred argt.**

"Kanske inte det bästa sättet att uttrycka er på, pojkar", sade mr Weasley med ett roat leende.

"Hon irriterade mig", sade Fred med en axelryckning. "Bara för vi gillar upptåg betyder det inte att vi inte kan ta ansvar."

 **"Ni får inte göra så här, tänk om ni har gjort nån av dem riktigt sjuk!"**

 **"Vi ska inte göra dem sjuka, vi har redan prövat alltihop på oss själva, det här är bara för att se om alla reagerar på samma…"**

 **"Om ni inte slutar upp med det, ska jag…"**

"Att hota dem slutar aldrig bra", sade Percy med en rysning.

"Det funkade kanske bättre innan du blev en idiot."

"George!" väste mrs Weasley och såg förskräckt mellan sina två söner. "Nu är inte bästa tiden… eller platsen, vi vill inte…"

Percy harklade sig för att försöka få bort den tjocka känslan i halsen. "Det är, äh… oroa dig inte mamma, vi bråkar inte", han gav henne ett skakigt leende och mrs Weasley tvekade innan hon nickade.

 **"Ge oss straffkommendering?" sade Fred i en jag-skulle-allt-vilja-se-dig-försöka-ton.**

 **"Tvinga oss till att skriva straffmeningar?" sade George flinande.**

 **Åskådarna i rummet skrattade. Hermione sträckte på sig, ögonen hade smalnat och det yviga håret verkade spraka av elektricitet.**

"Inte så lång", sade Lavender och log retsamt mot Hermione som himlade med ögonen åt den blonda flickan som var över 4 centimeter längre än henne.

"Men hon är fortfarande längre än Harry!"

"FÖR TILLFÄLLET!" protesterade Harry genast och rätade upp sig, som om det skulle bevisa att han plötsligt blivit längre. "Vänta du bara, Longbottom, jag kommer växa om henne!"

 **"Nej, sade hon med en röst som darrade av ilska, "men jag ska skriva till er mamma."**

"Ouch, slag under bältet", sade Gabriel med en utdragen vissling.

 **"Det kan du inte mena", sade George förfärat och tog ett steg tillbaka.**

 **"Jo, det menar jag visst", sade Hermione bistert. "Jag kan inte förhindra er från att äta den där smörjan, men ni får absolut inte ge skolkgodis till förstaårseleverna"**

 **Fred och George såg ut som om de hade träffats av blixten. Det var tydligt att Hermiones hot var ett slag under bältet för deras del. Med en sista hotfull blick på dem slängde hon Freds skrivskiva och påsen med svimstänger i famnen på honom och skred tillbaka till sin stol vid brasan. Ron var nu så djupt nersjunken i fåtöljen att näsan nästan snuddade vid knäna.**

 **"Tack ska du ha för ditt stöd, Ron", sade Hermione syrligt.**

"Han insåg troligtvis att du hade fel", sade Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag ville inte gå emot Fred och George, inte när det kommer till deras passion", rättade Ron med ett snett leende.

 **"Du skötte det så bra själv", mumlade han.**

 **Hermione stirrade ner på sitt tomma pergament ett par sekunder och sade sen irriterat: "Äsch, det är ingen idé, jag kan inte koncentrera mig nu. Jag går och lägger mig." Hon slet upp sin väska; Harry trodde hon skulle lägga böckerna i den, men istället drog hon fram två vanskapta ylleföremål, lade dem försiktigt på bordet bredvid den öppna spisen, täckte dem med ett par hopknycklade pergamentbitar och en trasig fjäderpenna och tog några steg bakåt för att beundra effekten.**

"Vad är det?" frågade Luna intresserat.

"Jag har en idé", sade Dean och skakade på huvudet. Det skulle inte förvåna honom ifall Ron och Hermione skulle börja tjafsa nu igen.

 **"Vad i Merlins namn håller du på med?" frågade Ron och betraktade henne som om han fruktade för hennes förstånd.**

 **"Det är hattar till husalferna", sade hon raskt medan hon stoppade tillbaka sina böcker i väskan. "Jag gjorde dem i somras. Jag stickar väldigt långsamt utan magi, men nu när jag är tillbaka i skolan igen kan jag säkert göra många fler."**

"Du kommer bara göra dem upprörda", varnade Susan med rynkad panna.

"Jag vet det nu", muttrade Hermione och försökte låta bli att blänga på den andra flickan.

 **"Lämnar du hattar framme åt husalferna?" sade Ron dröjande. "Och gömmer dem under lite skräp först?"**

 **"Ja", sade Hermione trotsigt och svängde upp väskan på ryggen.**

"Bara deras mästare kan fria dem", påpekade Hannah och vände sig mot Hermione. "Det är grundkunskapen kring husalfer, alla vet det."

"Dobby befriades av Potter."

"Tekniskt sett, ja, men det var i slutändan Malfoy som gav sockan till Dobby, jag hjälpte bara till", sade Harry med ett brett leende.

 **"Så kan du inte göra. Du försöker lura dem att ta upp hattarna. Du befriar dem fastän de kanske inte vill bli fria."**

 **"Det är klart att de vill bli fria!" sade Hermione omedelbart, men färgen steg på hennes kinder. "Våga inte röra de där hattarna, Ron!"**

"Du tar ifrån dem deras val!" protesterade Ron och korsade armarna. "Det är sanningen, jag tänkte säga det redan då men du gick."

"Harry, sära på dem!"

"Men jag sitter så bekvämt", stönade Harry och Ginny höjde på ett ögonbryn åt honom från golvet. "Okej, okej. Maka på er. Jag sitter mellan er nu." Harry reste sig upp med en suck och flyttade sig snabbt så att han återigen satt mellan sina två bästa vänner. "Ärligt ni två."

"Det var Rons fel. Jag har redan bett om ursäkt och insett att jag har fel, det finns ingen anledning att fortsätta dra upp det", muttrade Hermione och Ron ryckte förstrött på axlarna.

 **Hon gick. Ron väntade tills hon hade försvunnit genom dörren in till flickornas sovsal och rensade sedan bort skräpet från yllehattarna.**

 **"De borde åtminstone få se vad de plockar upp", sade han bestämt."Hur som helst", fortsatte han och rullade ihop pergamentet med titeln på Snapes uppsats överst, "är det ingen idé att försöka göra det här färdigt nu, jag kan inte göra det utan Hermione, jag har ingen aning om vad man kan tänkas göra med månstenar, har du?"**

"Boken vet antagligen", sade mrs Weasley torrt och Ron rodnade svagt.

"Det har något med kärleksdrycker att göra, så mycket kan jag minnas om det", sade Harry med rynkad panna, det enda andra han egentligen mindes av den uppsatsen var att han fått ett hemskt betyg på den, men det var något han hade förväntat sig.

 **Harry skakade på huvudet och märkte att värken i högra tinningen höll på att bli värre. Han tänkte på den långa uppsatsen om jättarnas krig och smärtan höll till ännu vassare. Trots att han mycket väl visste att han nästa morgon skulle ångra att han inte gjort sina läxor klara kvällen innan, stoppade han tillbaka högen med böcker i väskan.**

"Vi behöver åtminstone inte göra läxor i trollkonsthistoria något mer i framtiden i alla fall", påpekade Ron i en optimistisk ton.

"Och varför skulle ni inte behöva göra det, mr Weasley?" frågade McGonagall strängt och Ron såg sig omkring.

"Tja, ni sa att han ändå inte läser dem så det finns ju ingen mening med att göra dem då, eller hur?"

"Det var ett skämt som de andra drog för att få er att hamna i trubbel. Binns kan visst rätta uppsatser och jag har sett honom göra det", fnös Tonks och alla elever i salen sjönk besviket ihop på sina platser. "Ni trodde väl seriöst inte på det?"

"Det var antagligen önsketänkande", sade Narcissa med ett litet leende.

 **"Jag går och lägger mig."**

"Bra, du kommer inte få mycket gjort med huvudvärk", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Han måste göra sina läxor", påpekade mrs Weasley oroligt och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

"Hans hälsa är viktigare än hans läxor. Att vänta en dag kommer inte göra en större skada i längden."

"Jag fick alla mina läxor gjorda så småningom", mumlade Harry lågmält.

 **Han gick förbi Seamus på väg till dörren som ledde till sovsalarna, men såg inte på honom. Harry fick ett flyktigt intryck av att Seamus hade öppnat munnen för att säga något, men han ökade farten och kom fram till spiraltrappans skyddande hamn utan att behöva utstå fler provokationer.**

"Min tanke var att be om ursäkt", sade Seamus och gned sig i nacken. "Sen sprang du iväg och jag tappade modet… ledsen."

"Du är en idiot", sade Dean och skakade på huvudet.

 **Följande dag grydde precis lika blygrå och regnig som den föregående. Hagrid saknades fortfarande under frukosten.**

 **"Men vi har ingen Snape i dag, det är ju på plussidan", sade Ron uppmuntrande.**

"Det är bra, hitta alltid den ljusa punkten", sade Charlie med ett leende.

 **Hermione gäspade stort och hällde upp lite kaffe åt sig. Hon såg ganska nöjd ut över någonting, och när Ron frågade henne varför hon verkar så belåten sa hon bara:**

 **"Hattarna är borta. Det verkar som om husalferna vill ha sin frihet när allt kommer omkring."**

"En galleon på att Dobby ligger bakom det", mumlade Justin.

"Trots min frustration över det så har jag lärt mig att inte anta såna vad från dig", mumlade Ernie tillbaka och Justin log oskyldigt.

 **"Det skulle jag skulle inte vara så säker på", sade Ron i bitande ton. "De kanske inte räknas som kläder. Jag tyckte inte de liknade hattar det minsta, de såg mer ut som nåt slags urinblåsor av ylle."**

Hermione sträckte sig över Harry och lyckades smälla till Ron på låret.

"Hermione! Jag satte mig här av en anledning, sänk din hand, Ron. Vi ska inte starta ett bråk", stönade Harry och blängde på båda sina vänner som log oskyldigt.

"Jag är fortfarande förvånad över hur normala de tre är", muttrade Terry till Anthony som nickade instämmande.

 **Hermione pratade inte med honom på hela förmiddagen. Dubbeltimmen i trollformler följdes av en dubbeltimme i förvandlingskonst. Både professor Flitwick och professor McGonagall tillbringade den första kvarten av sina lektioner med att predika för klassen om hur viktiga GET-proven var.**

"Det är inte direkt en nyhet att de inte pratar", sade Parvati och försökte dölja en gäspning bakom en hand.

"Försök att leva med det", muttrade Harry.

"Jag delar sovsal med Hermione, vi lever med det. Tro mig."

 **"Det ni måste lägga på minnet", sade lille professor Flitwick pipigt, som vanligt uppflugen på en trave böcker så att han kunde titt upp över kanten på katedern, "är att de här proven kan inverka på er framtid under många, många år framöver! Om ni inte redan har funderat allvarligt på vad ni vill bli, är det här rätta tillfället att göra det. Och under tiden måste vi tyvärr arbeta hårdare än nånsin för att se till att ni gör er själva rättvisa allesammans!"**

 **Sedan tillbringade de över en timme med att repetera locka till sig-besvärjelser, som enligt professor Flitwick med all säkerhet skulle komma upp på deras GET-prov, och han avslutade lektionen med att ge dem fler besvärjelser i läxa än de någonsin haft.**

"Det var åtminstone en lätt lektion", sade Harry med en suck.

"Lätt för dig kanske, jag har fortfarande problem med den förtrollningen", stönade Anthony och skakade på huvudet. "Jag vet inte ens varför."

"Jag kan hjälpa dig nä, någon kväll", erbjöd Harry, glad att han inte av misstag avslöjat mötena som DA hade.

Anthony betraktade Harry. "Jag skulle uppskatta det, men du tänker inte tvinga mig möta en drake för att lära mig, va?"

"Inte såvida jag inte hittar någon vars största rädsla är drakar så vi kan utnyttja en boggart", svarade Harry torrt och Anthony skrattade till.

 **Det var samma sak, om inte värre, på lektionen i förvandlingskonst.**

 **"Ni kan inte klara en Grund-Examen i Trollkonst utan allvarlig flit, övning och studier", sade professor McGonagall bistert. "Jag kan inte se nåt skäl till att inte alla i den här klassen skulle få godkänt på GET-provet i förvandlingskonst om de bara lägger manken till."**

 **Neville gav ifrån sig ett sorgset litet läte.**

"Du behöver bara självförtroende, det är nyckeln till allt", sade Ginny bestämt och Neville log generat.

"Han har faktiskt lyckats få mer självförtroende i år. Jag garanterar att han kommer göra galant ifrån sig på GET sen", instämde Parvati med ett uppmuntrande leende mot Neville som blev röd i ansiktet.

 **"Ja, du också, Longbottom", sade professor McGonagall.**

 **"Det är inget fel på ditt arbete bortsett från bristande självförtroende. Ja, alltså… i dag ska vi börja med försvinnandeförtrollningar. De är lättare än frambesvärjningsförtrollningar, som man sällan försöker sig på före FUTT-nivån, men de är ändå en av de svåraste trolldomskonster ni kommer att testas på i årets slutexamen.**

"Vi borde öva på den", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Kan man kasta den på en människa?" frågade Colin intresserat. "Du vet, få en människa att bara dyka upp från ingenstans."

"Nej."

"Ja."

McGonagall vände sig misstänksamt mot de två marodörerna som svarat samtidigt som henne. "Exakt vad menar ni med att man kan kasta den på människor?"

"Tja… det var ett upptåg som gick fel... minns ni när James saknades i tre dagar?"

"James saknades i tre dagar?" frågade Dorea förskräckt och såg mellan marodörerna och professorerna, och till hennes förvåning såg hon att även professorerna var chockade.

"Um, vi lyckades hålla det hemligt ifrån alla", sade Remus fåraktigt och gav Sirius en halvt irriterad blick.

"Huh… jag hade glömt den biten", mumlade Sirius lågmält och Remus grimaserade. "Poängen är i alla fall att James försvann i tre dagar och vi hade lite panik och använde en frambesvärjningsförtrollning för att få tillbaka honom…", Sirius kollade på Remus. "Vi fick aldrig svar på var han varit, eller hur?"

"Nope", Remus skakade på huvudet. "Men han tog ingen skada av det."

McGonagall betraktade de två männen misstänksamt. "Tro inte att vi inte kommer diskutera det här mer ingående senare."

 **Hon hade alldeles rätt, Harry tyckte försvinnandeförtrollningarna var fruktansvärt svåra. Vid slutet av dubbeltimmen hade varken han eller Ron lyckats få de sniglar de övade på att försvinna, fast Ron sade förhoppningsfullt att hans såg lite blekare ut. Hermione lyckades däremot få sin snigel att försvinna vid tredje försöket, och för det fick hon tio pluspoäng för Gryffindor från professor McGonagall. Hon var den enda elev som inte fick någon läxa. Alla andra blev tillsagd att öva förtrollningen samma kväll för att kunna göra ett nytt försök med sina sniglar dagen därpå.**

McGonagall rynkade på pannan; hon var fortfarande förvånad över att Harry inte hade klarat av förtrollningen dagen därpå. Det var tydligt att han inte hade övat, men hon hade förväntat sig mer ifrån honom under hennes lektioner.

 **Harry och Ron, som nu kände sig lätt panikslagna över alla läxor de hade att göra, tillbringade lunchtimmen i biblioteket med att slå upp användningarna av månsten vid trolldrycksframställning. Hermione, som fortfarande var arg över Rons nedsättande kommentar om hennes yllehattar, gjorde dem inte sällskap.**

"Ni åt något, eller hur?"

Harry bet sig i läppen medan han stirrade ner på sina händer innan han lågmält viskade: " _Nej_."

"Harry, se på mig", Remus röst var bestämd och Sirius lutade sig tillbaka, villig att låta Remus ta den här diskussion med Harry. "Din hälsa är viktigare än betyg. Låt aldrig skolan gå före det."

"Att skippa en måltid skadar inte, jag är van vid det." Sirius lyckades inte hålla tillbaka sin morrning när han hörde sin gudsons ord.

"Du kommer behöva hålla tillbaka mig om vi någonsin möter familjen Dursley, för jag kommer döda dem isåfall", muttrade han till Remus vars ögon var lite mer amberfärgade än vanligtvis.

"Jag kommer hjälpa dig istället", morrade Remus medan han kastade en mordisk blick på boken samtidigt som han grävde runt i sin ficka innan han triumferande drog upp något som han genast kastade mot Harry, som endast fångade den på grund av sina reflexer som sökare. "Här, ät."

"Du är medveten om att vi precis åt?" Harry såg roat ner på chokladgrodan, men öppnade den när han såg Remus bestämda blick. "Tack Remus."

 **När de äntligen kommer till lektionen i skötsel av magiska djur värkte det i Harrys huvud igen. Dagen hade blivit kylig och blåsig, och när de gick nerför den sluttande gräsmatta mot Hagrids stuga vid kanten av Den förbjudna skogen kände de några enstaka regndroppar i ansiktet. Professor Grubbly-Plank stod och väntade på klassen ett tiotal meter från Hagrids ytterdörr, med ett långt bockbord framför sig, överstrött med kvistar.**

Newt höjde intresserat på huvudet när han hörde vilket ämne de skulle ha. Ur hans ficka började en grön varelse klättra upp.

 **När Harry och Ron kom fram till henne hörde de skrattsalvor bakom sig, och när de vände sig om såg de Draco Malfoy komma gående, omgiven av sitt vanliga gäng Slytherinkumpaner. Han hade tydligen just sagt någonting väldigt roligt, för Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson och de övriga fortsatte att fnissa hjärtligt medan de samlades runt bockbordet, och eftersom Harry såg hur de hela tiden tittade bort mot honom kunde han utan större svårighet gissa vem föremålet för skämtet var.**

 **"Är alla här?" brummade professor Grubbly-Plank när samtliga Slytherin- och Gryffindorelever äntligen hade anlänt. "Då kör vi i gång då. Vem kan tala om vad de här sakerna kallas?" Hon pekade på högen med kvistar framför sig och Hermiones hand sköt genast i vädret. Bakom hennes rygg härmade Malfoy henne — han visade stora framtänder och hoppade upp och ner i iver att svara på frågan.**

"Jag hoppas innerligt att du blir tvingad att svara", sade Ginny och blängde på Malfoy.

"Det kan ha varit… omoget av mig, jag ber om ursäkt Granger."

Hermione blinkade chockat, och hon var inte den enda. "Har vi hamnat i en alternativ dimension där Malfoy faktiskt är snäll? För det börjar skrämma mig", sade Ron till slut och Hermione ryckte på axlarna.

 **Pansy Parkinson gav till ett gällt skratt som nästan omedelbart förvandlades till ett skrik när kvistarna på bordet flög upp i luften och visade sig vara något slags pyttesmå pixignomsliknande varelser av trä, alla med knotiga bruna armar och ben, två kvistlika fingrar i änden på varje hand och ett lustigt platt, barkarna ansikte där ett par skalbaggsbruna ögon glittrade.**

"Åh, kolla Pickett, det är ditt släkte! Jag är säker på att eleverna kommer behandla dem med försiktighet. Jag vet att människor ofta behandlat er illa, men jag tror att med informationen jag gav ut om er har de blivit mer medvetna om hur de kan behandla er med försiktighet…" Newt tystnade några sekunder medan han intresserat betraktade böjsvansen på sin hand innan han nickade. "Helt korrekt, Pickett."

"Ursäkta, men sa du Pickett?" avbröt Charlie intresserat. "Jag har alltid följt din karriär och minns att du nämnt en kompanjon vid namn Pickett från 20-talet, men det kan väl knappast vara samma?"

Newt log när han hörde frågan och såg uppskattande på Charlie. "Pickett är ett intressant fall. I genomsnitt så leve böjsvansar i runt femtio år men de finns de som har blivit så gamla som 400 år. En del av böjsvansarna blir så fästa vid sina träd att de lever lika länge som dem, det är inte särskilt vanligt men det händer. Pickett här är en av dem", Newt log mot Pickett som klängde på hans hand.

"Du är inte orolig över att hans träd ska dö? Huggas ner eller något sådant, jag menar du har känt honom väldigt länge nu", sade Charlie förvånat.

Newt log igen medan han skakade på huvudet. "Inte alls, Pickett hade en del problem när han var yngre och ville inte vara själv. Han kom att föredra att vara hos mig och med tiden blev jag hans träd. Väldigt fascinerande faktiskt, jag har aldrig hört talas om ett liknande fall men jag uppskattar möjligheten att få ha kvar honom vid min sida."

 **"Åååååå!" sade Parvati och Lavender, vilket gjorde Harry ytterst irriterad. Vem som helst kunde ha trott att Hagrid aldrig hade visat dem några imponerande djur. Fladdermaskarna hade onekligen varit lite tråkiga, men salamandrarna och hippogrifferna hade varit intressanta och sprängstjärtsskrabborna kanske lite väl intressanta.**

"Alla har olika stilar på att lära ut", sade Charlie med ett brett leende.

"Säger snubben som jobbar med drakar", muttrade Padma och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Var snälla och sänk rösten, flickor!" sade professor Grubbly-Plank skarpt och strödde ut en handfull av något som liknade brunt ris bland kvistvarelserna, som omedelbart kastade sig över maten. "Är det nån som känner till namnet på de här djuren? Miss Granger?"**

 **"Böjsvansar", sade Hermione. "De är trädväktare, bor oftast i trollstavsträd."**

 **"Fem poäng åt Gryffindor", sade professor Grubbly-Plank. "Ja, det här är böjsvansar eller bågsvansar, som de också kallas, och som miss Granger så riktigt säger bor de vanligtvis i träd som man använder till trollstavar. Är det nån som vet vad de äter?"**

 **"Gråsuggor", sade Hermione snabbt, och det förklarade varför det som Harry hade tagit för bruna riskorn rörde sig. "Och älvägg om de kan få tag i dem."**

"Mr Scamander? Du jobbar ju med varelser och djur, är det inte skumt att mata en del varelser med andra?"

Newt rynkade svagt på pannan åt flickan som ställt frågan. "Nej… det är en del av det naturliga kretsloppet. Jag kan inte förhindra deras natur. Vad jag är emot är när människor hotar varelsers liv."

 **"Duktig flicka, det blir fem poäng till. Så varje gång ni behöver blad eller trä från ett träd som det bor en bössans i är det klokt att ha en gåva av gråsuggor i beredskap för att distrahera eller blidka den.**

"Vem bär runt på det?" fnös Tracy misstroget.

"Jag."

"Du är en magizoolog, du räknas knappast", påpekade Tracy envist. "Ingen vanlig människa bär runt på sånt."

Newt log utan att möta flickans blick. "Jag har alltid gjort det. Min bror kan intyga det."

 **De kanske inte ser så farliga ut, men om de blir uppretade kan de försöka sticka ut era ögon med sina fingrar, vilka, som ni ser, är mycket vassa och ingenting man skulle vilja ha nära ögonen. Om ni nu skulle vilja maka ihop er lite, ta några gråsuggor och en böjsvans — jag har så många här att det räcker till en böjsvans på tre elever — kan ni studera dem närmare. Jag vill ha en skiss från var och en av er med teckningar på samtliga kroppsdelar till slutet av lektionen."**

 **Klassen strömmade fram och ställde sig runt bockbordet. Harry gick avsiktligt runt till baksidan så att han hamnade alldeles bredvid professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"För det gick så bra förra gången som du frågade ut henne", sade Seamus sarkastiskt.

"Jag ville veta vart Hagrid var", Harry korsade armarna medan han kastade en blick upp mot lärarbordet där Hagrid satt.

 **"Var är Hagrid?" frågade han medan alla de andra valde ut böjsvansar.**

 **"Bry dig inte om det du", sade professor Grubbly-Plank avfärdande. Det hade varit hennes attityd också förra gången hon hade ersatt Hagrid som lärare. Med ett tillgjort flin i sitt spetsiga ansikte böjde sig Draco Malfoy förbi Harry och grep den största böjsvansen.**

 **"Kanske den där stora enfaldiga lunsen har gått och blivit svårt skadad", sade Malfoy halvhögt, så att bara Harry kunde höra honom.**

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan men gjorde inget annat tecken på att ha märkt kommentaren Draco gjort i boken. " _Han håller på att förändras, han har bytt riktning._ "

 **"Det kanske du blir, om du inte håller truten", väste Harry.**

 **"Han kanske har hållit på att greja med saker som är för stora för honom, om du fattar vad jag menar."**

"Han vet", sade Bill genast.

"Mais 'ur?" protesterade Fleur oroligt.

"Han har antagligen hört något ifrån sin pappa", muttrade Bill medan han misstänksamt betraktade Draco.

"Betyder det att de vet att vi gör något?" mumlade Charlie oroligt och Bill nickade allvarligt med en grimas.

 **Malfoy gick sin väg, han flinade över axeln mot Harry, som plötsligt kände sig riktigt illamående. Visste Malfoy någonting? Hans pappa var faktiskt en Dödsätare, tänk om han hade information om Hagrids öde som ännu inte hade nått Ordens öron? Harry skyndade sig tillbaka till Ron och Hermione, som satt hopkrupna på gräset en bit bort och försökte övertala en böjsvans att hålla sig stilla så länge att de kunde rita av den. Harry drog fram pergament och fjäderpenna så länge att de kunde rita av den. Harry drog fram pergament och fjäderpenna, hukade sig ner bredvid de andra och berättade viskande vad Malfoy just hade sagt.**

 **"Dumbledore skulle veta om det hade hänt Hagrid något", sade Hermione genast. "Vi gör vad Malfoy vill om vi ser oroliga ut, det visar honom att vi inte vet vad som försiggår. Vi måste strunta i honom, Harry. Här, håll i böjsvansen ett litet tag, så jag kan rita av ansiktet på den.**

"Bra tänkt, Hermione", sade mr Weasley med en allvarlig min.

"Det verkade som det mest logiska. Vi kunde oroa oss för det senare", sade Hermione med en suck.

"Ni hade ingenting att oroa er för", rättade mr Weasley genast och Harry, Ron och Hermione fnös misstroget.

 **"Jo", hördes Malfoys tydliga, släpade röst från gruppen närmast dem, "pappa talade med ministern för bara några dagar sen, och det låter som om de är fast beslutna på ministeriet att ta i på skarpen med all undermålig undervisning på den här skolan. Så även om den där förvuxna idioten _skulle_ dyka upp igen, blir han säkert körd på porten med en gång."**

"Hagrid är en av de mest kunniga inom ämnet", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna.

"Dessutom så är han fortfarande skogsvaktaren, så även om han slutade vara professor i ämnet betyder det inte att han lämnar Hogwarts."

 **"AAJ!"**

 **Harry hade gripits så hårt om böjsvansen att den nästan brutits av, och den hade just hämnats med ett hot slag mot hans hand med sina vassa fingrar och efterlämnat två långa djupa jack. Harry tappade den.**

"Såg du några sprickor i dens kropp?" frågade Newt genast medan han rätade på sig, Pickett nu hängandes från en knapp på hans kappa.

"Um, inte vad jag kan minnas. Jag vet bara att jag kramade om den alldeles för hårt och den gick till försvar?" Harry såg oroligt på den gamla mannen som trots sin tydliga oro lyckades le svagt.

"Det glädjer mig att du förstår att det var försvar och inte en attack."

"Den enda attacken den dagen kom från mig", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet. "Jag hoppas bara att jag inte skadade den för mycket."

"Alla gör misstag. Huvudsaken är att man lär sig och man inte medvetet försöker skada andra varelser", sade Newt bestämt. "Böjsvansar är tåliga varelser."

 **Crabbe och Goyle, som redan hade börjat gapskratta vid tanken på att Hagrid skulle få sparken, skrattade ännu häftigare när böjsvansen satte av i full fart mot Skogen, en liten springande kvistgubbe som snart uppslukades bland trädrötterna.**

Newt suckade av lättnad. "Jag skulle tro att den inte fick några skador, den blev antagligen bara rädd och försvarade sig själv, fick troligtvis ont men den kunde fortfarande springa iväg utan problem."

 **När skolklockan klingade över markerna rullade Harry ihop sin blodfläckade böjsvansteckning och tågade i väg till lektionen i örtlära med Hermiones näsduk virad om handen och Malfoys hånfulla skratt fortfarande ringande i öronen.**

 **"Om han kallar Hagrid idiot en enda gång till…", morrade Harry.**

 **"Harry, börja inte bråka med Malfoy, glöm inte att han är prefekt nu, han kan göra det tufft för dig."**

"Säger flickan som gav honom en snyting", sade Lee med ett skratt.

"Det var en gång!" protesterade Hermione och försökte dölja sitt ansikte bakom händerna men Ron stoppade henne.

"Skäms inte över det, det var otroligt!"

 **"Oj, jag undrar hur det skulle vara att ha det tufft?" sade Harry sarkastiskt. Ron skrattade, men Hermione såg ogillande ut. Tillsammans traskade de genom grönsakslandet. Himlen verkade fortfarande ha svårt att bestämma sig för om den ville ge ifrån sig något regn eller inte.**

 **"Jag önskar bara att Hagrid ville skydda sig att komma tillbaka, det är det enda", sade Harry lågt när de kom fram till växthusen. "Och kom inte och säg att den där Grubbly-Plank är en bättre lärare!" tillade han hotfullt.**

 **"Det har jag inte tänkt göra heller", sade Hermione lugnt.**

 **"För hon kommer aldrig att bli lika bra som Hagrid", sade Harry bestämt, fullt medveten om att han just hade varit med om en föredömlig lektion i skötsel av magiska djur, och det retade honom en hel del.**

"Du behöver inte ha dåligt samvete över något sådant", Ron skakade på huvudet. "Grubbly-Plank är en bra lärare, men Hagrids lektioner är lite mer intressanta. Han kan ämnet."

 **Dörren till det närmaste växthuset öppnades och några elever i fjärde årskursen strömmade ut, bland dem Ginny. "Hej", sade hon glatt när hon gick förbi.**

 **Ett par sekunder senare dök Luna Lovegood upp på efterkälken efter resten av klassen, med en jordfläck på näsan och håret uppsatt i en knut på huvudet. När hon fick syn på Harry verkade hennes utstående ögon svält av upphetsning och hon gick raka vägen fram till honom. Många av hans klasskamrater vände sig om och tittade nyfiket. Luna drog ett djupt andetag och sade sedan utan någon inledande hälsning: "Jag tror att Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är tillbaka och jag tror att du kämpade mot honom och lyckades undkomma."**

 **"Eh… okej", sade Harry förläget.**

"Jag borde ha tackat dig", sade Harry och såg ursäktande på Luna.

"Det är okej. Jag ville bara berätta det för dig."

 **Luna bar ett par örhängen som såg ut som orangefärgade rädisor, något som Parvati och Lavender tycktes ha lagt märke till, eftersom båda två fnissade och pekade på hennes örsnibbar.**

"Ledsen Luna", sade Parvati förläget medan hon såg på den yngre flickan.

"Vi borde inte ha dömt dig efter vad rykten sa", instämde Lavender och skakade på huvudet.

"När blev ni två vänner med Lovegood?" frågade Romilda Vane misstänksamt.

"Strax efter Harry blev vän med henne, det tog lite längre tid bara", svarade Lavender avfärdande och viftade med handen.

 **"Skratta ni bra", sade Luna och höjde rösten, tydligen i den tron att Parvati och Lavender skrattade åt vad hon hade sagt snarare än åt vad hon hade på sig, "men förr trodde folk inte heller på att det fanns såna saker som hulkande humingen och skrynkelhornade snorkacken."**

"Vad är det?" frågade Charlie förvånat och vände sig för att se på den blonda flickan.

"Jag tror inte de existerar", mumlade Percy lågmält.

Charlie blinkade. "Ah… det skulle förklara varför jag inte hört talas om dem."

 **"Ja, och de hade rätt, eller hur?" sade Hermione otåligt. "Det _fanns_ faktiskt inga såna saker som hulkande humingen eller skrynkelhornade snorkacken."**

 **Luna gav henne en mördande blick och störtade i väg med häftigt svängande örhängen. Och Parvati och Lavender var inte de enda som tjöt av skratt nu.**

Luna suckade och såg ner på sina händer. " _Jag försökte bara skaffa vänner… varför kan jag aldrig vara som alla andra, varför måste jag alltid vara så… så…_."

"… Luna?"

Luna höjde blicken och hennes blanka ögon tog in de oroliga blickarna runt henne.

"Jag är ledsen, Luna, jag borde inte ha hånat något du tror på", sade Hermione skamset medan hon oroligt betraktade flickan.

"Precis, ändra inte vem du är. Du må vara lite annorlunda men det är en del av din charm. Och se bara hur många vänner du lyckats få", sade Harry bestämt medan han nickade mot eleverna som satt runt om dem.

 **"Skulle du kunna låta bli att förolämpa de enda personer som tror på mig?" sade Harry till Hermione när de var på väg in till lektionen.**

"Du försvara mig? Redan då?" frågade Luna häpet.

Harry grimaserade. "Inte så mycket som jag borde."

"Du försvarade mig, du kände mig inte", sade Luna och gav Harry ett strålande leende.

 **"Å, men snälla, Harry, _hon_ är väl inte mycket att ha", sade Hermione. "Ginny har berättat allt om henne och hon tror tydligen bara på saker som det inte finns det minsta bevis för. Fast det är ju inte mer än man kan vänta sig från nån vars pappa ger ut _Hört och Sett_."**

 **Harry tänkte på de hemska bevingade hästarna som han hade sett samma kväll han kom till Hogwarts och att Luna hade sagt att hon också kunde se dem. Hans humör sjönk lite. Hade hon ljugit? Men innan han hann tänka mer på saken kom Ernie Macmillan fram till honom.**

"Som sagt, jag borde ha försvarat dig mer", sade Harry och såg ursäktande på Luna.

"I ditt huvud var vi de enda som kunde se testralerna och du visste inte ens om jag egentligen kunde se dem. Det var en logisk slutsats att dra", påpekade Luna lugnt och Harry skakade på huvudet. Ibland glömde han bort att Luna verkligen var en sann Ravenclaw.

 **"Jag vill att du ska veta, Potter", sade han med hög röst som hördes vida omkring, "att det inte bara är knäppskallar som stöder dig. Jag för min del tror på dig till hundra procent. Min familj har alltid stöttat Dumbledore och det gör jag också."**

"Bra, då behöver jag inte förhäxa dig."

"Ifall du råkar ut för något konstigt de närmaste veckorna, anta att Sirius ligger bakom det. Han älskar upptåg", sade Tonks och betraktade allvarligt Ernie som blekande.

"Oroa dig inte, jag har större måltavlor att träffa", sade Sirius avfärdande medan han betraktade den tomma stolen som Fudge tidigare suttit i.

 **"Öh… tack så mycket, Ernie", sade Harry, häpen men glad.**

"Vi har varit ganska splittrade angående ifall V-V-Voldemort är tillbaka eller inte. I år har vi verkligen blivit väldigt uppdelade", sade Justin med en grimas.

"Hur menar ni?" frågade mr Weasley intresserat.

"Vi söker oss till de som har liknade tro, varför skulle annars alla elevhem sitta så här blandade? De flesta andra håller sig till sina elevhem", påpekade Justin medan han nickade mot de elever som inte var en del av DA.

"Vi här trodde på Harry, eller var åtminstone villiga att tro på honom så vi drogs till varandra och fick kontakt", instämde Terry med ett litet leende.

 **Ernie kunde vara högtravande vid tillfällen som det här, men Harry kände att han var tacksam för stödet från någon som inte hade rädisor dinglande i öronen. Ernies ord hade i alla fall suddat bort leendet från Lavender Browns ansikte, och när Harry vände sig om för att prata med Ron och Hermione uppfattade han Seamus min, som var både bekymrad och trotsig.**

"Det var en skum kombination", sade Dean och vände sig mot sin bästa vän förvånat.

"Jag tänkte som sagt be om ursäkt men jag var för envis", Seamus ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna.

 **Till ingens förvåning inledde professor Sprout lektionen med att föreläsa om vikten av resultaten på GET-proven. Harry önskade att alla lärarna kunde sluta med det, för han kände hur magen knöt sig av oro varenda gång han kom att tänka på hur många läxor han hade att göra, en känsla som förvärrades dramatiskt när professor Sprout gav dem ytterligare en hemuppsats i slutet av lektionen. Trötta och stinkande av drakspillning, professor Sprouts favoritgödselämne, tågade Gryffindoreleverna tillbaka upp mot slottet. Ingen av dem sade särskilt mycket, det hade varit ännu en lång dag. Eftersom Harry var gluphungrig och hade sin första straffkommendering hos Umbridge klockan fem begav han sig raka vägen till middagen utan att lämna av sin väska i Gryffindortornet, så han kunde kasta i sig lite mat innan han ställdes inför det hon hade i beredskap åt honom, vad det nu kunde vara. Men han hade knappt hunnit fram till ingången till stora salen förrän en hög och ilsken röst ropade:**

 **"Vad nu? Kan han bara få en dag av att vara ifred", stönade Sirius och gned sig i pannan.**

 **"Hallå där, Potter!"**

 **"Vad är det nu då?" muttrade han trött när han vände sig om och fick syn på Angelina Johnson, som såg helt rasande ut.**

Angelina grimaserade när hon insåg vad som skulle komma.

"Jag trodde att du trodde på honom?" sade Cho och vände sig med rynkad panna mot den andra flickan.

"Jag gjorde det, men där var jag inte hans syster utan att hans lagkapten… jag kan ha överreagerat", suckade Angelina.

 **Vad det är, det ska du minsann få veta", sade hon och petade honom hårt med fingret i bröstet. "Hur har du lyckats få en straffkommendering på halsen klockan fem på fredag?"**

 **"Va?" sade Harry. "Varför… javisst ja, uttagningsproven till vaktare!"**

"Du hade glömt bort det?" frågade Oliver chockat medan han vände sig om och stirrade på Harry. "Men du älskar quidditch!"

"Mycket hände och jag blev distraherad", suckade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

 **" _Nu_ minns han plötsligt!" morrade Angelina. "Sa jag inte att jag ville att _hela laget_ skulle vara med på uttagningen för att hitta nån som _passade in med alla_? **

"Det löste sig åtminstone", sade Alicia tröstande.

"Ja, och det kanske var bättre att han inte var med", morrade Katie och kastade en blängande blick runt sig. Harry som hörde orden kröp ihop en aning. Trivdes de bättre i laget utan honom?

 **Sa jag inte åt dig att jag hade bokat quidditchplanen särskilt för det? Och nu har du bestämt dig för att inte vara med!"**

 **"Jag har visst inte bestämt mig för att inte vara med!" sade Harry, sårad av en orättvisa beskyllningen. "Jag fick straffkommendering av den är Umbridgetanten, bara för att jag berättade sanningen om Du-vet-vem."**

"Du gjorde lite mer än bara berätta om honom", fnös Fred och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför kallade du honom ens Du-vet-vem? Du gör aldrig det", protesterade George samtidigt och såg misstänksamt på Harry.

"Jag ville inte att Umbridge skulle ge mig fler straffkommenderingar", erkände Harry med en grimas.

"Hon skulle ha gett dig det i alla fall eftersom du sa att det var sanningen", påpekade George med ett höjt ögonbryn och Harry nickade med en suck.

"Jo, jag vet, det är varför jag slutade att kalla honom Du-vet-vem och återgick till att hänvisa honom som Voldemort."

 **"Jaha, då kan du gå raka vägen till henne och be henne låta dig slippa på fredag", sade Angelina bistert, "och jag struntar i hur du gör det. Säg åt henne att Du-vet-vem är ett rent fantasifoster om du vill, _se bara till att du ställer upp_!"**

"Jag tror inte det skulle funka", sade Lee och skakade på huvudet.

"Men om vi ska vara helt rättvisa... ifall någon skulle klara av att slippa straffkommendering med henne så skulle det vara Harry", påpekade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"Det är sant, Potter lyckades komma ifrån Filchs kontor efter att ha blivit upptäckt mitt i akten utan något straff", instämde Astoria något misstänksamt.

Harry gav ifrån sig ett misstroget straff. "Umbridge låta mig slippa undan från bestraffning? Ni är galna."

 **Hon stormade i väg.**

 **"Vet ni vad?" sade Harry till Ron och Hermione när de gick in i stora salen. "Jag tror det är bäst att vi kollar med Puddlemere United om Oliver Wood har råkat dö under ett träningspass, för hans ande tycks verka genom Angelina."**

"Det förklarar det brevet!" sade Oliver triumferande och de tre jagarna vände sig långsamt mot Harry med lätt gapande munnar.

"Någon behövde kontrollera", protesterade Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag kan inte ha varit den enda som slagits av den tanken."

"Ja… men vi skickade inte ett brev till Oliver där vi frågade om han dött!" fnös George och skakade på huvudet. "Jag menar om han var död hade han aldrig kunnat svara på det ens."

"Nej, det är sant. Men någon annan hade kunnat göra det."

 **"Tror du det finns nån chans att Umbridge låter dig slippa på fredag?" sade Ron skeptiskt när de slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet.**

 **"Mindre än noll", sade Harry dystert. Han stjälpte över ett par lammkotletter på tallriken och började äta. "Det är väl bäst att jag försöker i alla fall, antar jag? Jag kan erbjuda mig att sitta kvar två gånger extra eller nåt, jag vet inte…"**

"Jag borde inte ha krävt det av dig", suckade Angelina och skakade på huvudet.

"Du sa åt mig att du ville ha hela laget där", påpekade Harry mjukt, ovillig att söka ögonkontakt med henne efter att hon sagt att det var bättre att han inte var med på uttagningen.

"Som du sa, du valde inte att ha straffkommendering den kvällen", sade Angelina och grimaserade.

 **Han svalde en stor tugga potatis och tillade: "Jag hoppas hon inte håller kvar mig för länge i kväll. Inser ni att vi måste skriva tre uppsatser, öva försvinnandeförtrollningar till McGonagalls lektion, utarbeta en motbesvärjelse för Flitwick, göra klart teckningen av böjsvansen och börja på den där idiotiska drömdagboken för Trelawney?"**

"Det är väldigt mycket läxor för att vara andra dagen", mumlade McGonagall förvånat och Flitwick nickade instämmande.

"Vi får inte heller glömma att de tre skippade lunchen för att skriva trolldrycksuppsatsen och uppsatsen i trollkonsthistoria", muttrade han tillbaka och McGonagall rynkade på pannan.

"Kanske vi ska ta och se över hur ofta vi delar ut läxor och storlekarna på dem… vi kan ta det på nästa möte."

 **Ron stönade och tittade av någon anledning upp i taket. "Och det ser ut som om det skulle bli regn."**

 **"Vad har det med saken att göra?" frågade Hermione och höjde på ögonbrynen.**

 **"Ingenting", sade Ron hastigt och blev röd om ögonen.**

 **Fem minuter i fem sade Harry hej då till de båda andra och gav sig i väg till Umbridges kontor på tredje våningen. När han knackade på dörren ropade hon "Kom in" med sockersöt röst. Han trädde försiktigt in och såg sig omkring.**

Harry knöt sin högra hand som vilade på hans lår och hoppades innerligt att förbannelsen inte skulle få hans hand att börja blöda nu med.

 **Han hade sett det här kontoret under tre av dess föregående innehavare. På den tiden då Gyllenroy Lockman hade hållit till här hade det varit fullklistrat med leende porträtt av honom själv. När Lupin hade det kunde man räkna med att träffa på något spännande mörkerväsen i en bur eller tank om man kom på besök.**

"Om man kom på besök?" frågade Su Li förvånat.

"Man hälsar inte på professorer", instämde Padma och skakade på huvudet.

"Harry gjorde det, kom ihåg att han drack te tillsammans med professor Lupin", påpekade Terry

"Det är hans farbror, det räknas inte", Padma viftade avfärdande med handen.

 **Under bedragaren Moodys dagar hade det varit fullproppat med diverse apparater och detektorer för att avslöja dold brottslighet. Fast nu var det helt oigenkännligt. Alla ytor hade försetts med överdrag och dukar i spets. Där fanns flera vaser fyllda med torkade blommor, alla stående på sin lilla spetsduk, och på en av väggarna hängde en samling prydnadstallrikar, varje tallrik dekorerad med en stor kattunge i grälla färger och alla kattungarna med olika rosetter om halsen. De var så gräsliga att Harry stirrade på dem som hypnotiserad tills professor Umbridge yttrade sig igen.**

McGonagall rynkade på näsan vid omnämnandet av kattungarna och kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om dem.

"Åh, kom igen Minerva, de är knappast verkliga", skrockade Sprout när hon såg hur McGonagall nästan såg förolämpade ut över hur mycket Umbridge gillade katter och McGonagall gav henne en skarp blick.

"Det är inte som om du behöver se dem med egna ögon varje dag", påpekade madam Hooch roat och McGonagall grimaserade.

"Det var nära, Sirius försökte övertala orden om att jag var i en utmärkt position för att spionera på ministeriet", sade hon och himlade med ögonen, noga med att inte låta Umbridge höra hennes ord. Det sista de behövde var att höra svamlet om hur de försökte ta över ministeriet.

"Utmärkt position?" frågade madam Hooch medel höjt ögonbryn.

"Mr Potter måste ha nämnt hennes kärlek till katter, för Sirius ansåg att jag skulle utnyttja min animagusform för att få fri tillgång till hennes kontor och höra 'hemligheter' på grund av hennes besatthet av djuren."

Madam Hooch bet sig i läppen för att inte börja skratta, och när hon såg sig omkring såg hon att deras kollegor hade samma problem. Hon placerade en hand framför munnen och lyckades tillslut bli av med leendet när Dumbledore tog till orda: "Tanken av att se dig behöva dricka mjölk från ett fat framför vår kära professor i försvar mot svartkonster roar mig mer än jag kan beskriva."

"Albus!" väste Umbridge och blängde på rektorn som blinkade oskyldigt med sina tindrande ögon.

 **"God kväll, Potter."**

 **Harry ryckte till och såg sig omkring. Han hade inte lagt märke till henne först, för hon var iförd en grällt blommig klädda som helt smälte ihop med bordsduken på skrivbordet bakom henne.**

"Hur rasande tror ni Snape skulle bli om vi inredde hans trolldrycksklassrum i den stilen?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Din begravning", fnös Leanne och skakade på huvudet.

"Varför hans klassrum, varför inte hans kontor?" frågade Hannah förvirrat.

"Han kan lämna sitt kontor, i klassrummet är han fast med att se det", svarade Gabriel, Fred och George samtidigt innan de utbytte en high five med varandra.

 **"God kväll, professor Umbridge", sade Harry stelt.**

 **"Sitt ner", sade hon och pekade på ett litet bord draperat med spetstyg som hon hade drygt fram en högryggad stol till. Ett tomt pergamentark låg på bordet och väntade tydligen på honom.**

Harry, Ron och Hermione blev alla stela när de hörde det; deras tankar på straffkommenderingen som de haft för mindre än en timme sen.

 **"Öh", sade Harry utan att röra sig. "Professor Umbridge. Öh… innan vi börjar skulle… skulle jag vilja be er om en… en tjänst."**

 **Hennes utstående ögon smalnade. "Å, jaså?"**

"Du... du frågade henne faktiskt?" Ginny stirrade misstroget upp mot Harry.

"Jag hade inget att förlora på det", Harry ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Jo, jag… jag är med i Gryffindors quidditchlag. Och har skulle egentligen vara med vid försöksuttagninen av vår nya vaktare klockan fem på fredag och jag… jag undrar om jag skulle kunna hoppa över kvarsittningen den kvällen oh göra den… göra den en annan kväll i stället?"**

"Hon kommer inte låta dig, nej nej, hon kommer vara för glad för att du missar det."

"Professor Lupin, känner du henne sen innan? Du verkar väldigt… kall mot henne?"

"Vi har… en del historia…", svarade Remus försiktigt medan han betraktade pojken han var säker på hette Nigel. Ur ögonvrån kunde han se hur Tonks gnisslade tänderna och hans mungipor rycktes uppåt i ett svagt leende.

 **Han visste långt innan han kom fram till slutet på sin fråga att det var meningslöst.**

 **"Å, nej", sade Umbridge och log så brett som om hon just hade svalt en ovanligt saftig fluga. "Å, nej, nej, nej. Det här är ditt straff för att du sprider elaka, otäcka lögner för att få uppmärksamhet, Potter, och bestraffningar kan verkligen inte anpassas efter vad som passar den skyldige.**

"Det finns ingen professor som skulle låta en slippa straffkommendering bara för att man frågar", fnös Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

Sirius harklade sig högt och log snett efter han sett till att han hade allas uppmärksamhet. "Jag vill påpeka att jag och mina vänner lyckades slingra oss undan från straffkommendering emellanåt…"

" _Slingra_ er undan ja, men de drar inte tillbaka en efter de redan gett ut den och det gått tid", fnös Charlie och avbröt Sirius som bara höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Hade det inte varit för att Minnie avbröt mig så hade Dumbledore låtit mig slippa en av mina straffkommenderingar. Jag hade en utmärkt teknik."

Remus fnös och skakade på huvudet. "En utmärkt teknik?" frågade han hånande. "Din teknik gick ut på att du hoppades att ditt utseende och ditt flörtande skulle få dig att slippa straffkommenderingen."

"Och jag slapp nästan. Jag är en av de få människor som lyckats förföra Dumbledore, det var bara dålig timing av Minnie som gjorde att det inte gick igenom", sade Sirius triumferande och eleverna i salen såg misstroget på varandra.

"Åh, börja inte igen, jag hörde om det tillräckligt många gånger under vår skoltid", stönade Remus och skakade på huvudet åt sin bästa vän.

"Inte mitt fel att James aldrig trodde på mig", fnös Sirius. "Men han fick äta upp sina ord så småningom. Vandrade rakt ut ur stora salen när han insåg att jag faktiskt talade sanning."

"Jag klandrar dig för att marodörerna gav oss så många problem. Du uppmuntrade dem för mycket", klagade McGonagall och gav Dumbledore, som skrattade högt, en irriterad blick.

 **Nej, du ska komma hit klockan fem i morgon, och dagen därpå, och på fredag också, och du ska fullgöra din straffkommendering som planerat. Jag tycker det är riktigt var att du går miste om nånting som du verkligen vill göra. Det borde förstärka läxan som jag försöker lära dig."**

"Um, jag ville inte göra det direkt?"

"Jag tror inte någon av oss ville göra det, inget illa mot de som dök upp", sade Katie och skakade på huvudet

"Du borde ha spelat det som att Angelina skulle komma och fråga Umbridge om du skulle kunna få skjuta upp straffkommenderingen men att du inte ville ställa till med besvär och helst inte skulle vilja gå på uttagningen", sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Om jag hade vetat vad straffkommenderingen gick ut på så hade jag gjort det", sade Harry med en grimas och de vuxna utbytte en misstänksam blick med varandra.

 **Harry kände hur blodet steg honom åt huvudet och hörde ett dunkande ljud i öronen. Jaså, han berättade elaka, otäcka lögner för att få uppmärksamhet, gjorde han?**

 **Hon betraktade honom med huvudet lite på sned, fortfarande brett leende, som om hon visste exakt vad han tänkte och väntade för att se om han skulle börja skrika igen. Med en enorm kraftansträngning tittade Harry bort från henne, släppte ner skolväskan bredvid den högryggade stolen och satte sig ner.**

"Bra, håll humöret i styr", mumlade Dorea lågmält.

"Tror du hon kommer hålla humöret i styr om några minuter?" muttrade Ron och Harry grimaserade.

"Var tyst, de kanske inte ens går in på detaljer om vad som händer där… vem försöker jag lura, vi kommer dö."

"Vi kommer dö? Umbridge kommer dö", fnös Ron och Harry gav honom en blick som sade att han inte alls uppskattade orden.

 **"Så där ja", sade Umbridge sockersött, "vi håller visst redan på att lära oss behärska vårt humör lite bättre? Nu, Potter, ska du skriva några rader åt mig. Nej, inte med din fjäderpenna", tillade hon när Harry böjde sig ner för att öppna väskan. "Du ska använda en ganska speciell penna som jag har. Varsågod."**

Hon räckte honom en lång, smal svart fjäderpenna med en ovanligt vass spets.

Doreas arm ryckte till och hon rätade upp sig i sin fåtölj medan hon spände blicken i boken.

 **"Jag vill att du skriver ' _Jag får inte tala osanning_ '", sade hon milt åt honom.**

 **"Hur många gånger?" frågade Harry med en beundransvärd imitation av artighet.**

 **"Så länge som det tar för budskapet att _sjunka in_ ", sade Umbridge älskvärt. "Sätt i gång nu."**

" _Dorea_ …" mumlade Charlus oroligt samtidigt som hans ena hand borrade sig in i ryggstödet på fåtöljen. Hans blick var fäst på Umbridge som satt rakryggad uppe vid lärarbordet utan att röra en fena.

"Hon skulle inte våga", väste Dorea medan hon lutade sig framåt.

"Jag antar att det där besvarar min fråga om hur din farmor kommer reagera… _jösses_ , och hon är död. Kan du tänka dig vad Remus och Sirius kommer göra?"

"Ron, du hjälper inte", väste Harry medan han oroligt betraktade sin farmor som redan verkade veta vad som pågick.

 **Hon gick bort till sitt skrivbord, satte sig och böjde sig över en hög pergament som såg ut som rättade uppsatser. Harry höjde den vassa svarta fjäderpennan och insåg sen vad som fattades.**

 **"Ni har inte gett mig något bläck", sade han.**

 **"Å, du behöver inget bläck", sade professor Umbridge med en lätt antydan till skratt i rösten.**

"Det är vänligt av henne att ge dig en fjäderpenna som redan är fylld med bläck. De är inte så populära bland renblodiga och väldigt nya på marknaden, underlättar skrivandet dock", sade Tonks med en förvånad axelryckning.

Harry, Ron och Hermione delade en blick, och de var inte de enda i salen. De andra som också råkat ut för Umbridges speciella straffkommenderingar delade själva blickar mellan varandra vid den rosa-håriga kvinnans ord.

 **Harry placerade fjäderpennans spets på pergamentet och skrev _Jag får inte tala osanning_.**

 **Han gav ifrån sig en flämtning av smärta. Orden hade dykt upp å pergament i vad som såg ut som glänsande rött bläck. På samma gång hade orden dykt upp på Harrys högra handrygg och skurit in i huden på honom som om de hade satsats med en skalpell - men medan han stirrade på det glänsande snittet läkte huden igen över det och lämnade istället där det hade funnits lite rödare än tidigare men alldeles slätt.**

Tystnad. Inte ett ord sades. Ingen verkade andas. Det var ren, skär tystnad som fyllde salen då alla höll andan medan de stirrade på boken. Ett dussintal elever skruvade obekvämt på sig medan de knöt sina händer. Ljuset som fyllde salen blev dunklar när ljusen i taket fladdrade till - som om en kylig vind blåste genom salen. Harry kunde inte avgöra ifall det var fallet; han kände sig kall inombords och rös men det kunde lika gärna bero på det kalla, tysta raseri som nu fyllde Remus och Sirius ansikten. Han klarade inte av att fortsätta att se på dem och hans ögon fladdrade åt vänster för att slippa se på hans föräldrars bästa vänner. Där såg han mrs Weasley sitta med en hand framför munnen, frusen i en tyst flämtning som knappt hunnit göra ett ljud ifrån sig Där såg han mr Weasleys ögon blixtra bakom hans glasögon med en sån behärskad ilska att Harry inte trodde att det ens var möjligt. Hans blick sökte sig vidare, tog in Kingsleys och madam Bones tomma platser och undrade hur de hade reagerat ifall de befunnit sig i salen. Den vandrade tillbaka mot Remus och Sirius, men stannade först på Tonks, vars hår bleknat tills det var vitt av chock. Långsamt började det övergå till en grå färg som påminde om regnmoln som dykt upp utan förvarning, endast för att täcka solen, och sedan blev det askgrått - en matt, dämpad färg som fick ens hals att tjockna och ens ögon att söka sig ned mot marken. Slutligen blev färgen mörkgrå, nästan svart som en förkolnad träbit, och Harry kunde inte längre se på henne utan att känna sig tung i bröstet.

Harry svalde. Han vågade inte titta på Sirius och Remus; istället lät han sin blick snabbt glida över dem och han kunde ur ögonvrån se lärarbordet. Såg hur de verkade ha frusit mitt i vardagliga rörelser. Professor Babblings fingrar var intrasslade i hennes hår, Flitwicks aningen darrande hand var framsträckt mot hans bägare, Snapes lätt gapande mun syntes gentemot hans bleka ansikte, Hagrids nävar… Snapes lätt gapande mun? Harrys blick fladdrade tillbaka mot trolldrycksläraren, men innan han nått sitt mål blev han distraherad.

"Så jag ser att ryktena är sanna", sade Daphne i en röst som bara darrade en aning.

Det var slutet på lugnet. Den spända tystnaden övertogs av skrik och vrål från alla håll i salen. Folk flög upp på sina fötter och det dröjde inte länge förrän förbannelser började flyga emot lärarbordet - men de absorberades av en osynlig sköld.

"Det _räcker_!"

Dumbledores höga stämma fyllde varje utrymme i salen och Harry förundrades över hur mannen lyckades uppnå det utan hjälp av magi.

"Men professorn!" protesterade Oliver som var en av många som hade sin trollstav riktad mot Umbridge. Hans utsträckta arm darrade svagt av ilska och greppet om hans trollstav var stenhårt.

"Att attackera henne är inte rätt väg, men jag kan försäkra er om att hon inte kommer gå obestraffad. Att ge efter till er ilska kommer inte att hjälpa, varken Harry eller någon annan", sade Dumbledore och hans ögon som vanligtvis var så varma var nu kalla och stenhårda; alla i salen förstod nu vad Harry menat när han i fjärde boken hade beskrivit raseriet som kunde synas i rektorns ögon.

"Harry", Harrys blick rycktes ifrån Dumbledore och han stirrade plötsligt rakt in i Sirius rasande ögon. "Låt mig se din hand?"

Harry skruvade obekvämt på sig. "Måste vi?"

"Harry", Sirius ton var varnande och Harry svalde nervöst.

"Snälla, inte här", Harry bönade med sina ögon. "Jag kan visa, men inte här. Inte nu. Snälla Sirius, jag kan inte… jag vill inte… jag…" Harry händer började darra medan han pratade, men trots det såg han inte bort ifrån Sirius ansikte.

"Åh, Harry", Sirius röst och blick mjuknade en aning. "Du har inte gjort något fel, det här är inte ditt fel. Du har inget att oroa dig för."

"Sirius har rätt, det här är Umbridges fel", spottade Remus ur sig och han knöt händerna hårt.

"Hur är din hand nu?"

Harry bet sig i läppen; frågade mannen om hur djupa såren var eller ifall förbannelsen hade påverkat honom igen… Harry svalde och valde att besvara den fråga han var mest bekväm med. "Det är okej, inget speciellt."

Medan de pratade pågick andra konversationer runt om i salen över informationen om Umbridges straffkommenderingar. De flesta kunde inte tro att det var sant; rykten hade cirkulerat hela året om att Umbridges straffkommenderingar var hemska och alla hade gjort sitt bästa för att slippa dem, men aldrig i sina vildaste drömmar hade de föreställt sig att hon torterade elever.

Mrs Weasley hade gett upp kampen mot tårarna och grät nu ljudlöst in i sin makes axel. Mr Weasley hade velat trösta henne men han var frusen av raseri och han blinkade knappt medan han stirrade på Umbridge. Percy, som satt bredvid honom, var grön i ansiktet. Han hade jobbat för henne, samarbetat med och druckit te med henne - och hon hade torterat pojken som hans familj adopterat som sin sjunde son.

Fleurs händer var fyllda av eldbollar. På väggen bakom Umbridge fanns brännmärken, kvarlämnade från dem efter att hon i sin ilska kastat dem emot henne. Till skillnad från alla andra förhäxningar och förtrollar hade skölden inte absorberat dem utan fått dem att studsa undan utan att skada någon.

"Jimmy, kan jag be dig att fortsätta läsa", morrade Charlus och alla vände sig misstroget mot tavlan i misstro.

"Fortsätta läsa? Harry får sin hand uppskuren!" väste Sirius och blängde på mannen som praktiskt taget adopterat honom.

"Jag är mycket väl medveten om det, jag vill veta exakt hur mycket hon skadade _vår_ Harry innan jag släpper lös min ilska", väste Charlus och hans röst dröp av gift. De som tittade nära kunde se att hans fingrar hade grävt hål i ryggstödet på fåtöljen så att stoppningen nu stack ut.

 **Harry såg sig om på Umbridge. Hon betraktade honom med sin breda, paddliknande mun vidgad i ett leende.**

 **"Ja?"**

 **"Det var ingenting", sade Harry tyst. Han tittade tillbaka ner på pergamentet, placerade fjäderpennan på det igen, skrev: _Jag får inte tala osanning_ och kände den brännande smärtan på handryggen en andra gång. Återigen hade orden skurits in i huden på honom, återigen läkte den ihop några sekunder senare.**

"Det är tortyr!" väste professor McGonagall medan hon stirrade på Umbridge. Hon skulle ha dragit sitt spö och själv förbannat den andra kvinnan, men Dumbledore hade konfiskerat det när hon varit som fastfrusen efter att boken avslöjat vad Harry tvingats genomlida. Kvinnan hade skadat hennes lejon… nej, inte skadat... _torterat och hånat_ … Varför hade Harry aldrig sagt något? Varför hade han inte kommit till henne?

"Jag misslyckades", viskade elevhemsföreståndaren med en tunn röst, "han kom till mig en gång och jag viftade iväg honom… sa åt dem att sluta snoka runt." Hon suckade djupt och hon skakade sedan på huvudet. Nu fanns det inte tid för att bli distraherad av de fel som hon själv begått. Det viktiga var att Umbridge blev straffad.

"Och vi kommer reda ut det i slutet av kapitlet. Som Charlus sa: vi behöver all information vi kan få", sade Dumbledore med en bister min.

"Hur kan du försvara henne?!" skrek en elev och Dumbledores ögon vandrade över havet av elever, men han kunde inte avgöra vem som pratat.

"Jag försäkrar er, jag beskyddar inte professor Umbridge. Jag beskyddar er från konsekvenserna av förhastat agerande."

"Kan vi bara fortsätta läsa? Jag vill påpeka att förbannelsen fortfarande är aktiv", väste Ron och blängde runt om i salen.

Harry såg förundrat på allas ansikten som blekande ännu mer än innan. Ilska och osäkerhet rann av elevernas ansikten och ersattes av en min som bara kunde vara känslan av att vara hjälplös och svindlande många ansikten var riktade mot honom. Att så här många genuint verkade bry sig var en helt ny sak för honom och Harrys andetag klättrade högre och högre upp i halsen tills luften knappt verkade nå hans lungor. Varför skulle de andra eleverna se så sympatisk på honom nu, när blickarna de gett honom fram tills endast ett par dagar sen alltid varit hånande eller skrämda? Till och med Draco Malfoy såg på honom med rynkade ögonbryn, samtidigt som han sade något till hans vänner. Var än Harry vände huvudet så fanns det sorgsna, upprörda ögon som såg på honom och han kände hur blickarna fick skinnet att krypa. Han ville fly undan dem, ville gömma sig och aldrig mer bli tittad på. Ärret i hans panna började bulta och Harry var säker på att bruset i öronen som blev högre och högre inte var en gott tecken. Hans händer började greppa i tomma luften för att få något att stödja sig mot precis när det första tecknet på synbortfall dök upp. Utan att höra något och med falnande syn försökte Harry le för att försäkra alla om att han var stark, precis som han alltid har varit. Han hade ingen aning om hur det såg ut eller hur trovärdigt det var, och han visste inte heller ifall han fortfarande andades. Världen utanför hans huvud verkade knappt existera där han satt och hoppades att ingen skulle märka vad som pågick. Om han inte var stark nog att klara sig genom en panikattack som denna så… plötslig tog en varm hand tag i hans kalla. Den slöt sig runt hans fingrar och värmen spreds snabbt till resten av kroppen, utan att en känsla av obehag följde med. Doften av Ginnys hår fick honom att komma tillbaka till verkligheten, samtidigt som synen återvände. Hennes läppar rörde sig, antagligen så viskade de tröstande ord, och Harry tog ett djupt men tyst andetag och kände hur syret fyllde hans lungor. Han log ett uppskakat leende, ett riktigt den här gången och kramade hennes hand samtidigt som ett av hans fingrar dansade över den fräkniga handryggen.

"Tack", viskade Harry när han äntligen litade på sin röst igen och han mötte äntligen Ginnys blick. Den var sympatisk som de andras, visst, men den sade så mycket mer. Hennes blick brann av stolthet och de ljusbruna ögonen sade åt honom att det var okej att vara rädd, att det var okej att ta hjälp av andra ibland.

De andra elevernas ögon brände inte längre och trots att flera fortfarande såg på honom så kändes det inte tungt längre. Känslan från innan var nästan borta nu, men smaken av obehag fanns fortfarande kvar i munnen.

 **Och så fortsatte det. Om och om igen skrev Harry orden på pergamentet med någonting som inte var bläck utan, som han snart insåg, hans eget blod. Och om och om igen skars orden in i hans handrygg, läkte och visade sig på nytt nästa gång han satte pennan till pergamentet.**

"Det hon gör är olagligt! Jag vet inte ens hur hon lyckats få tag på en sån!" väste Dorea, hennes ögon så smala att det var ett under att hon kunde se något genom dem.

"Så fort kapitlet är över tänker jag hämta madam Bones så hon kan arresteras", muttrade Tonks medan hon mordiskt betraktade den paddliknande kvinnan.

 **Mörket föll utanför Umbridges fönster. Harry frågade inte när han skulle få tillåtelse att sluta. Han tittade inte ens på sin klocka. Han visste att hon satt och spanade efter tecken på svaghet och han tänkte inte visa några, inte ens om han måste sitta där hela natten och rista upp handen med den här fjäderpennan….**

 **"Kom hit", sade hon efter vad som verkade vara flera timmar.**

"Tiden går alltid långsammare när man har ont, det är antagligen bara någon timme", sade Charlie lågmält. Hans händer, liksom många andras, var hårt knutna.

 **Han reste sig upp. Det sved plågsamt i handen. När han tittade ner på den såg han att såret hade läkt med att huden där var röd och verkade skör.**

 **"Handen", sade hon. Han sträckte fram den. Hon tog den i sin egen. Harry höll tillbaka en rysning när hon rörde vi honom med sina korta, tjocka fingrar, som pryddes av en mängd fula gamla ringar.**

Sirius blottade tänderna och några av de yngre eleverna svalde nervöst vid en ilskan som den äldre mannen tydligt visade upp. Det började återigen bli tydligt för alla varför Sirius Black varit så fruktad.

 **"Äsch då, jag tycks inte ha gjort nåt större intryck på dig än", sade hon och log. "Vi får väl helt enkelt försöka i morgon kväll igen, eller hur? Du kan gå."**

"Om det fortsätter kommer han få ärr för livet", viskade madam Pomfrey förfärat.

"Du undersökte honom nyligen, Poppy, såg du inget speciellt då?" mumlade McGonagall strävt och madam Pomfrey skakade på huvudet, men kunde inte skaka av sig känslan av att hon missat en viktig detalj.

 **Harry lämnade hennes kontor utan ett ord. Skolan var helt öde; det var säkert över midnatt. Han gick sakta genom korridoren och sedan, när han har vänt om hörnet och var säker på att hon inte kunde höra honom, satte han av i språngmarsch.**

Återigen rådde en tystnad i salen medan alla stirrade mellan boken, Harry och Umbridge.

"Vad menar du över midnatt?" fräste Sirius och satte sig rakryggad upp.

"Klockan, um… det var över midnatt?" Harry såg tveksamt ner i golvet och trots den lågmälda ton han talat i så bar hans röst genom hela salen. Sekunder senare så skakade den osynliga barriären runt Umbridge till när förhäxningar smällde in i dem, men den höll.

"Menar du att du hade straffkommendering i sju timmar där du gång på gång karvade upp din egna hand?" flämtade Tonks medan hon halvt reste sig upp från soffan. Hennes hår var kolsvart och hennes irisar mörknade. Harry nickade utan att riktigt se på henne. Tonks ställde sig upp och höjde sin trollstav medan hon stirrade rakt på Umbridge:

"Dolores Umbridge, du är arresterad för att ha torterat Harry Potter. Ni har rätt att vara tyst. Det ni säger kan och kommer att användas mot er vid rättegång. Ni har rätt till juridiskt ombud och att ha detta närvarande vid förhör. Om ni inte har råd med ett juridiskt ombud kommer ni att tillhandahållas ett sådant på statens bekostnad."

"Har vi samma regler som mugglarna?" mumlade Katie förvånat men de två andra jagarna ignorerade henne då de var upptagna med att misstänksamt betrakta Umbridge som endast höjde ett ögonbryn innan hon började le.

"Jag är rädd att du har fel, Auror Tonks. Du kan inte arrestera mig", sade Umbridge med ett leende som bara blev bredare och otäckare. Medan hon pratade drog hon fram ett pergament.

"Det där är pergamentet Fudge hade med sig förut idag!" väste Harry och hans två bästa vänner utbytte bistra blickar.

"Jag behöver se dokumentet", lyckades Tonks pressa fram genom sammanbitna tänder.

Dumbledore nickade innan han vände sig mot Umbridge, han tvekade efter att ha öppnat munnen och vände sig tillbaka mot eleverna och gästerna. "Jag kommer att sänka skölden nu, men ingen får attackera henne. Ifall det där dokumentet innehåller vad jag tror det gör så kommer det att få resultera i kraftiga konsekvenser…", han väntade tills alla nickat innan han sänkte skölden, och trots att det var tydligt att många ville förhäxa professorn i försvar mot svartkonster avstod alla ifrån det. Pergamentet lämnade Umbridges hand och seglade långsamt ner mot Tonks som öppnade det och började läsa.

Efter någon minut sänkte Tonks pergamentet misstroget innan hon harklade sig. "Det verkar som om Umbridge har rätt... det här är ett officiellt dokument som ger henne personlig immunitet… undertecknat av trolldomsministern själv", sade hon och en flätning gick igenom salen. Umbridge lutade sig bekvämt tillbaka i sin stol.

"Inte konstig att hon inte varit nervös. Hon visste att hon var säker!" fräste Ginny.

"Men, men… ministern vet väl knappast vad hon gjort? Han kan väl inte godkänna något sådant?" protesterade Sarah misstroget och såg med vidöppna ögon på Tonks.

"Åh, han godkänner det allt. Han sa för mindre än två timmar sen under vår straffkommendering att hon använde sig av det gamla vanliga sättet och att det är den mest effektiva metoden då det får lärdomarna att sjunka in hos eleverna på ett helt annat sätt", sade Ron med en axelryckning och hans föräldrars huvuden piskade runt med en mask av fasa.

"Hon gör det där under varje straffkommendering? Hon torterar dig varje kväll!" fräste Sirius och slet åt sig sin trollstav, snurrade runt och riktade den rakt mot Umbridge. Hans blick var nästan mordisk och greppet om hans trollstav var så hårt att hundanimagusens hand började krampa, men det brydde han sig inte om. Remus kastade sig upp ur stolen, snubblade till och försökte gripa tag i Sirius, vars nästa ord drunknade i Harrys "SIRIUS NEJ!", men det var för sent.

En mörk stråle sköt ut från hans trollstav och korsade salen, rakt emot häxan som torterat hans gudson. Dumbledore försökte höja skölden igen, inte för att skydda Umbridge, utan snarare för att se till att Sirius inte gjorde något som han skulle få ångra senare, men han var för långsam. Strålen träffade Umbridge rakt i bröstkorgen och hennes ögon var vida i fasa. Ett mörkt rökmoln skymde sikten av Umbridge och efter att det sakta sjunkit mot golvet, som dalande aska från ett moln över ett brinnande hus, var hon borta. Det enda som fanns kvar i stolen var den rosa koftan hon alltid haft på sig över sina svarta klädnader.

"Han dödade henne!" flämtade Marietta skrämt och panikslagna viskningar började fylla salen medan Sirius andades tungt, hans trollstav fortfarande pekandes mot platsen Umbridge sekunder innan suttit på.

"Hur _kunde_ du?" skrek Harry som var likblek i ansiktet och han stirrade med förrådd blick på sin gudfar med ögonen fulla av glittrande tårar som hotade att svämma över när som helst. "Du lovade! Du lovade att du inte skulle lämna mig!"

Sirius blinkade chockat. "Lämna dig? Jag tänker inte lämna dig. Du är fast med mig", protesterade han och skakade av Remus armar medan han stapplade fram till Harry och drog in honom i en kram. "Jag skulle aldrig lämna dig."

"Du attackerade Umbridge", viskade mrs Weasley i chock. "Du… du gjorde det mot henne." Hon gestikulerade mot den tomma stolen.

"Hon attackerade Harry först. Jag såg bara till att hålla honom säker, något jag misslyckats med tidigare!" sade Sirius medan han strök Harrys rygg. En del av honom undrade varför alla reagerade så starkt - det var inte som om de själva inte hade drömt om att göra samma sak.

"Hon hade immunitet! Har du någon aning om vad du gjort?" frågade Tonks med darrande röst.

"Lärde henne en läxa", morrade Sirius och ett par elever började backa undan, rädda på grund av hans närvaro. Professorerna såg allvarligt på varandra, övertygade om att mannens vistelse i Azkaban hade påverkat honom mer än vad som märkts tidigare.

"Du kommer hamna i Azkaban igen… du lovade att inte lämna mig. Du kan inte lämna mig, du får inte...", mumlade Harry och Sirius såg ner på sin gudson med en sorgsen blick.

"Hur kan hon lära sig en läxa om hon är död?" frågade Tracy misstroget.

"Att spendera tid som sitt sanna jag kan bara hjälpa henne", muttrade Sirius och viskningar om att han verkligen var galen började nu utbytas i salen.

"Han verkade så normal", visade Hannah nervöst medan hon betraktade Harry som praktiskt taget klängde sig fast vid Sirius klädnad.

Remus harklade sig och alla vände sig emot honom. "Jag tror det har skett ett missförstånd. Sirius kommer inte hamna i Azkaban igen, Harry, han har inte begått något brott… åtminstone inte något som en jury inte kan bortse ifrån."

"Professor Lupin är också galen", viskade Terry en aning nervöst.

Remus himlade med ögonen. "Det enda brott Sirius begick var att han attackerade en person med personlig identitet, men med tanke på omständigheterna kan det säkert bortses ifrån. Om ni tittar lite närmare på stolen under koftan tror jag att ni finner Umbridge i hennes… vad var det du sade, Tramptass? Hennes sanna form?"

Eleverna i salen såg skrämt på varandra när Dumbledore, med höjda ögonbryn och ett lätt leende, sträckte ner handen mot den rosa koftan för att lyfta upp den. Vad skulle de få se under den? En hög med aska? En med hög ben? En… en padda?

Alla i salen stirrade i misstro på den brungröna, tjocka paddan som satt på Umbridges stol som gav ifrån sig ett högt kväkande. De vände sakta blicken bort från paddan mot Sirius som försökte dölja ett leende genom att pressa ihop läpparna, innan de vände sig tillbaka mot paddan igen.

"Du… du förvandlade henne till en padda?" frågade Harry chockat medan han själv betraktade djuret som varit Umbridge. Han kunde känna hur hans kinder hettade över hur han tappat behärskningen.

"Jag gjorde ett löfte om att alltid finnas här för dig, jag kan inte upprätthålla det om jag återigen kastas in i en cell i Azkaban för mord. Att förvandla henne till en padda kändes som bästa alternativet, jag kunde inte låta henne gå ostraffad för vad hon gjort mot dig", Sirius strök Harrys hår, men när han blickade över huvudet på Harry mot Umbridge var hans blick full med hat.

"Tack för att du försvarade mig", mumlade Harry och Sirius fnös.

"Det där är ingenting jämfört med vad din mamma skulle ha gjort om hon var här", sade han med ett litet leende. "Hon skulle troligtvis ha mördat henne… och kommit undan med det."

Tonks blinkade chockat medan hon såg mellan Sirius och Umbridge. "Uh, med tanke på omständigheterna tror jag att vi kan avvakta med en arrestering för din attack? Vi kan ta det senare… om båda parterna går med på det?" hon lutade på huvudet medan hon betraktade Sirius som nickade och Umbridge som kväkte. "Jag tänker ta det som om hon godkänner att vi avvaktar."

Dumbledore nickade medan han rynkade på pannan.

"Förtrollningen kommer att försvinna av sig själv om en liten stund ifall jag inte har fel. Jag föreslår att vi under tiden fortsätter med läsningen. Det här kapitlet verkar vara väldigt upplysande."

Rektorn kastade en iskall blick åt Umbridges håll medan han pratade och flera elever rös när de såg blicken.

"Professor Lupin, hur kommer det sig att du försökte stoppa Sirius?" frågade Colin intresserat.

Remus tvekade undet tiden han lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. Att röra sig med sådan fart hade inte varit den bästa idéen han haft, inte efter all stryk hans kropp tagit efter förgiftningen, men han hade varit tvungen att försöka stoppa Sirius. "Jag var inte säker på vad han tänkte göra mot henne", erkände han till slut.

"Det enda som stoppade mig från att göra något värre var att jag skulle förlora Harry i så fall", spottade Sirius ur sig medan han blängde upp mot lärarbordet.

"Um, professor Lupin… jag har också en fråga?" sade Padma försiktigt och Remus försökte le uppmuntrande mot henne. "Varför reagerar du inte lika kraftigt? Jag menar, du har visat förut att du bryr dig så mycket om Harry men nu… du, du verkade inte alls lika ilsken?"

Remus suckade, han borde ha förväntat sig att någon skulle ifrågasätta varför han inte visade lika stor ilska som Sirius. "Sanningen är att jag är absolut rasande, jag skulle inget hellre än… Harry är en del av min familj, att någon, att _hon_ , har torterat honom… enda anledningen till att jag verkar lugn är för att någon måste vara det. Någon av oss två måste kontrollera sin ilska. Jag har bättre erfarenhet när det kommer till att göra just det. Men tro mig, jag är alldeles vansinnig", Remus kastade en isande blick mot stolen där paddan satt.

 **Han hade inte haft tid att öva på försvinnandeförtrollningen, hade inte antecknat en enda dröm i sin drömdagbok, hade inte gjort färdigt teckningen av böjsvansen och inte heller skrivit sina uppsatser. Han hoppade över frukosten nästa morgon för att krafsa ner ett par påhittade drömmar till lektionen i spådomskonst, deras första lektion för dagen, och blev överraskad när han märkte att en okammad och slarvigt klädd Ron gjorde samma sak.**

McGonagall betraktade Harry med en kalkylerande blick. Hon började misstänka varför hans betyg lidit så mycket det här året… men nej, säkerligen skulle inte alla hans straffkommenderingar vara så extrema, varken i längd eller i… formen.

 **"Hur kommer det sig att du inte gjorde det i går kväll?" frågade Harry medan Ron tittade sig vilt omkring i uppehållsrummet för att få inspiration. Ron, som hade sovit tungt när Harry kom tillbaka till sovsalen, mumlade någonting om att han "gjort andra saker", böjde sig djupt över pergamentet och krafsade ner några ord.**

 **"Det där får duga", sade han och smällde igen dagboken. "Jag har skrivit att jag drömde att jag köpte ett par nya skor, det kan hon väl inte få ut nånting mystiskt av, va?"**

"Du underskattar henne", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

"Skor representerar ens inställning till livet. Ett par nya skor representerar att du tar en ny ställning i livet, ofta är du även övermodig i din framgång och du finner den nya vägen obekant och skrämmande. Eftersom du köper dem betyder det att du står inför ett slags val, ett beslut", sade Trelawney genast och alla elever stirrade misstroget på varandra.

"Jag förväntade mig faktiskt inte att det skulle gå att analysera det… det enda som saknas är döden", sade Ron till slut och skakade på huvudet.

 **De skyndade iväg mot norrtornet tillsammans.**

 **"Hur var förresten kvarsittningen hos Umbridge? Vad fick du göra?"**

 **Harry tvekade en bråkdels sekund och sade sedan: "Skriva straffmeningar."**

"Du borde ha berättat", suckade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Han är för envis för det", fnös Hermione innan hon suckade. "Vi fick veta så småningom."

 **"Det var väl inte så illa, va?" sade Ron.**

 **"Nej då."**

"Så envis", sade Ginny och räckte ut tungan mot Harry.

"Jag gillar inte ömkan", mumlade Harry medan han drog en hand genom håret.

 **"Oj… jag glömde… lät hon dig slippa på fredag?"**

 **"Nej."**

 **Ron suckade medkännande.**

 **Det blev ännu en dålig dag för Harry. Han var en av de sämsta på lektionen i förvandlingskonst, eftersom han inte alls hade övat på försvinnandeförtrollningen. Han blev tvungen att avstå från lunchrasten för att göra färdigt teckningen av böjsvansen och dessutom gv professorerna McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank och Sinistra dem ännu mera läxor, som han inte hade någon chans att bli klar med den kvällen på grund av sin andra straffkommendering hos Umbridge.**

"Du skippade både frukost och lunch?" frågade Remus förskräckt och satte sig upp.

"Jag hade inget val", protesterade Harry. "Jag drunknade i läxor."

"Strunt i läxorna, de spelar ingen roll. Du behöver ta hand om dig själv", sade Remus bestämt medan han oroligt betraktade Harry, undrandes om han skulle ge honom en till chokladgroda.

"Jag mår bra, jag hade väl lite huvudvärk sen, men det var bara en dag", mumlade Harry och ignorerade blickarna ifrån hans vänner; de visste alla att de hänt fler än en gång.

 **Till råga på allt fångade Angelina Johnson in inom under middagen igen och när hon fick höra att han inte kunde vara med vid fredagens uttagning av vaktare sade hon åt honom att hon starkt ogillade hans attityd och att hon väntade sig att spelare som ville vara kvar i laget skulle sätta träningen före sina förpliktelser.**

"Det där är inte rättvist Angelina, du vet att Harry är en av de mest hängivna spelarna!" protesterade Oliver misstroget.

"Han spelade vidare med en förhäxad kvast", instämde Fred med en grimas.

"Och med en galen dunkare som gav honom en bruten arm", tillade George medan han kastade en irriterad blick ner på golvet, som om Dobby skulle kunna se den om han blängde tillräckligt hårt.

"För att inte tala om dementorerna!" tillade Katie förskräckt. "Angelina du vet bättre!"

 **"Jag har straffkommendering!" vrålade Harry efter henne när hon marscherade i väg. "Tror du att jag hellre vill sitta instängd i ett rum tillsammans med den där gamla paddan än att spela quidditch?"**

Angelina snyftade till och gömde ansiktet bakom händerna. Hon hade varit medveten om att Umbridges straffkommenderingar var hemska, men hon hade inte insett hur hemska de faktikst var. Hon kunde inte låta bli att skämmas över hennes agerande, hur hon hade behandlat Harry.

"Kom igen Angelina, du hade ingen aning", sade Harry uppmuntrande, men Angelina svarade inte. "Jag klandrar dig inte, du ville göra ett bra jobb ifrån dig. Du hade ingen aning om vad som hände på straffkommenderingarna."

"Jag borde ha märkt något. Borde inte ha varit så hård mot dig", mumlade Angelina och Harry fnös.

"Ingen märkte något. Jag såg till att hålla det hemligt, enda anledningen till att Ron och Mione fick reda på det var för att Ron stötte på mig direkt efter en straffkommendering."

Sirius och Remus delade en smärtsam blick vid de orden. Harry hade aldrig tänkt låta dem veta vad han tvingades genomlida, inte tänkt låta någon alls få veta.

 **"Du behöver i alla fall bara skriva straffmeningar", sade Hermione tröstande när Harry sjönk tillbaka på bänken och tittade ner på sin köttpaj som inte lockade honom särskilt mycket längre.**

"Det är ju egentligen inte nån särskilt hemsk bestraffning…"

"Remus har rätt, Harry raring, du måste äta", sade mrs Weasley som äntligen lyckats skaka av sig chocken över Harrys straffkommendering, men hennes ögon var fortfarande fyllda av raseri och Harry var övertygad om att ifall Sirius inte förhäxat Umbridge så hade mrs Weasley gjort det istället.

 **Harry öppnade munnen, stängde den igen och nickade. Han var inte riktigt säker på varför han inte berättade för Ron och Hermione exakt vad som försiggick i Umbridges rum. Han visste bra att han inte ville se deras skräckslagna blickar, det skulle få alltihop att verka ännu värre och därför svårare att stå ut med.**

"Därför att det ligger en förtrollning över såna pennor. En gömd antydan om att du vill hålla aktivitet du gjorde då hemlig. Det är till för att skydda dokumenten man signerat. Desto mer du skriver med den, desto svårare blir det att berätta för någon. Det skapas en känsla av att det är något du verkligen vill hålla hemligt", sade Charlus med en röst som darrade av ilska.

"Vad är det för slags penna?" frågade Hermione intresserat.

"Blood quill", Dorea spottade ur sig namnet. "Mörk magi. Används bara för att signera viktiga dokument. De är förbjudna i alla andra sammanhang, hur hon ens fick tag på en vet jag inte."

Harry, Ron och Hermione delade en blick. Umbridge hade inte bara en sån, hon hade åtminstone tre stycken, frågan var bara ifall hon hade fler än det.

 **Han hade också en vag känsla av att det här var en sak mellan honom och Umbridge, en privat strid mellan viljor, och han tänkte inte ge henne tillfredsställelsen att höra att han klagat över det.**

 **"Jag kan inte fatta att vi har fått en sån himla massa läxor", sade Ron ömkligt.**

 **"Ja, men varför gjorde du inga i går kväll?" frågade Hermione honom. "Var var du förresten?"**

 **"Jag var… jag kände för en promenad", sade Ron undvikande.**

"Nej, det gjorde du inte, vad gjorde du?" frågade Percy misstänksamt.

"Inget", sade Ron hastigt och Percy spände blicken i honom.

"Visst", mumlade han tillslut. " _Jag vill inte kräva honom på svar, inte nu, inte så tätt inpå efter allt som hänt. Han berättar när han är redo…_ "

 **Harry fick en bestämd känsla av att han inte var den ende som dolde något just nu.**

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Charlie och Percy dolde ett leende bakom en hand, det verkade som om han inte var den enda som var nyfiken.

"Du får se", svarade Ron undvikande.

"Så länge det inte är något farligt", suckade Charlie. "Och säg inte att du inte skulle göra något sånt, jag har redan tre böcker fyllda med bevis på att du gör farliga saker!"

"De här böckerna kommer försvåra allt så mycket för oss", stönade Ron och gömde ansiktet i en kudde. Hermione höjde bara ett ögonbryn innan hon frågade: "Listade du ut det först _nu_?"

 **Den andra straffkommenderingen var precis lika hemsk som den första. Huden på Harrys handrygg blev snabbare irriterad nu och var snart röd och inflammerad. Harry trodde knappast att den skulle fortsätta att läka lika effektivt länge till. Snart skulle såret bli kvar, inetsat i handen på honom, och Umbridge skulle kanske bli nöjd.**

"Harry…"

"Snälla, sen… inte nu", bad Harry medan han instinktivt stoppade handen i fickan. Sirius drog sin underläpp mellan tänderna innan han nickade försiktigt. Umbridge kunde inte göra någon mer skada och det viktigaste var att Harry kände sig bekväm.

 **Men han lät inte en enda flätning av smärta undslippa sig, och från det ögonblick att han trädde in i rummet till det ögonblick han lämnade et, återigen efter midnatt, sade han ingenting annat än "god kväll" och "god natt".**

"Hur?" flämtade Hermione misstroget.

"Jag är van vid smärta", mumlade Harry tillbaka med en axelryckning. "Jag flämtade till första gången men jag vägrade att ge henne tillfredsställelsen av att se min smärta…"

"Kompis, vi försökte också med det. Det var omöjligt", muttrade Ron och Harry knöt händerna vid påminnelsen om att hans bästa vänner tvingats genomlida samma tortyr som han.

 **Men hans läxsituation var nu förtvivlad, och när han kom tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum gick han trots att han var helt utmattad inte upp och lade sig utan öppnade sina böcker och började på månstensuppsatsen till Snape.**

Snape lyckades precis undvika att tappa hakan i chock. Det sista han förväntat sig var att pojken skulle sätta sig ner och göra sina läxor, göra läxan i trolldryckskonst.

 **Klockan var halv tre när han äntligen hade skrivit klart den. Han visste att han hade gjort dåligt ifrån sig, men det fanns ingenting att göra åt det; om han inte hade någonting att lämna in skulle han få kvarsittning hos Snape nästa gång.**

"Det är det sista du behöver", sade Tonks högt och blängde på Snape. Hon visste att han inte hade gjort det och att han hade rätt att ge straffkommendering till elever som inte gjorde sina läxor. Till sin förvåning så varken himlade Snape med ögonen eller låg hånleende, istället såg han… ångerfull ut?

"Jag fick den åtminstone gjord", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Och slapp straffkommendering.

 _"Straffkommendering med mig… ge honom extra tid_ …", Umbridges ord ekade i Snapes huvud medan han betraktade Harry, " _Har jag ökat hans tortyr? Har jag tvingat Lilys son att genomlida ännu mer av det? Varför insisterade jag inte på att ha straffkommenderingen själv?_ "

 **Sedan kastade han ner några svar på de frågor professor McGonagall hade gett dem, snodde ihop någonting om lämplig behandling av böjsvansar för professor Grubbly-Plank och stapplade upp till sin säng, där han fullt påklädd föll ihop ovanpå täcket och omedelbart somnade.**

"När var du klar Potter?" frågade Flitwick spänt.

"Fyra… halv fem?" Harrys svar var mer en fråga än ett ordentligt svar.

"Det ger dig fyra timmars sömn!" protesterade mrs Weasley förskräckt och Harry ryckte på axlarna. Han hade sovit mindre vissa nätter.

McGonagall slöt ögonen. "D _et här förklarar varför hans betyg har sjunkit. Jag kan inte ignorera sanningen. Han har troligtvis genomlidit det här under alla sina straffkommenderingar och han har dem så ofta… det blir för mycket för honom._ "

 **Torsdagen förflöt i en dimma av trötthet. Ron verkade också mycket sömnig, men Harry kunde inte förstå varför.**

"Varför får du inte bara någon annan att göra dina läxor åt dig?"

"Det är att fuska, mr Lupin!" väste Sinistra och Remus himlade med ögonen innan han vände sig mot Harry.

"I såna situationer är det okej. Jag var oförmögen att göra en läxa efter en fullmåne som var extra illa i mitt fjärde år. Till min förvåning fick jag ingen straffkommendering för det, den hade lämnats in under mitt namn."

"Av vem?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Av din pappa och gudfar", Remus log när han såg Harrys förbluffade min. "De hade gjort klart sina i tid men när de insåg att jag inte gjort den skrev de dit mitt namn på den, ingen av dem pratade med varandra, det hade antagligen inte blivit upptäcka om de fört en diskussion."

"Det var ett sista sekunden beslut för oss båda", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Vår straffkommendering var inte så illa. Vi fick göra lite vad vi ville i två timmar."

McGonagall log vid påminnelsen. "Jag hade inte hjärta att straffa dem för att ha försökt hjälpa sin vän. Jag var medveten om omständigheterna kring varför Remus aldrig lämnade in den."

"Ni var verkligen nära vänner", sade Lavender förundrat och Sirius och Remus delade ett leende utan att svara på det.

 **Harrys tredje kvarsittning gick till på samma sätt som de båda föregående, men efter två timmar försvann inte längre orden _Jag får inte tala osanning_ från Harrys handrygg, utan risporna blev kvar, med små bloddroppar som sipprade från dem. Uppehållet i skrapandet från den vassa fjäderpennan fick professor Umbridge att titta upp.**

En liten smäll gick av och avbröt Jimmys läsning. Alla vände sig omedelbart emot hållet där ljudet kommit ifrån och såg att Umbridge förvandlats tillbaka, nu endast iförd hennes svarta klädnader och med den rosa koftan liggandes på golvet bredvid henne.

"Se, jag skadade henne inte", sade Sirius men av döma av hans ton var det tydligt att han hade velat göra det.

"Ignorera henne bara, vi tar tag henne sen!" morrade Dorea medan hon knöt sina händer.

Umbridge fnös men avhöll sig från att säga något. Hon visste att hon inte skulle finna några allierade inne i salen; alla var för upprörda just nu. " _Med tiden kommer de förstå att vad jag gjorde var för det bästa. Att han förtjänar det. Jag har inte gjort något fel_."

 **"Jaså", sade hon mjukt när hon kom fram från sin plats bakom skrivbordet för att själv undersöka handen. "Bra. Det där bör väl tjäna som en påminnelse till dig? Du kan gå för i kväll."**

"Bra", morrade Remus medan han knöt sina händer, hans tidiga glädje som bortblåst. Newt studerade honom oroligt ur ögonvrån.

"Två timmar är fortfarande för lång tid", väste Sirius.

 **"Måste jag fortfarande komma tillbaka i morgon?" frågade Harry och lyfte upp sin skolväska med vänstra handen för att slippa använda den smärtande högra.**

McGonagall slöt ögonen. " _Han bad mig om att ställa in straffkommenderingen… jag borde ha gjort det. Borde ha kontrollerat vad straffkommenderingen gick ut på. Jag hade kunnat stoppa det här innan det börjat_."

"Du hade ingen aning Minerva, beskyll inte dig själv för något som du inte hade någon kontroll över", mumlade madam Hooch och McGonagall försökte sig på ett leende mot den andra kvinnan.

 **"O, javisst", sade professor Umbridge och log lika brett som förut. "Jag tror att vi kan etsa in budskapet lite djupare med ytterligare en kvälls arbete."**

"Harry, visa mig handen."

"Ni gick med på att jag skulle visa den sen!" protesterade Harry

"Dina straffkommenderingar, är de alltid likadana? Svara ja eller nej", sade Remus och Harry kröp ihop en aning innan han mumlade fram ett svar. "Visa oss handen nu."

Harry började räcka fram sin hand, men vid Remus varnande blick suckade han och sträckte fram den högra. Remus lutade sig fram och tog tag i handen innan han blickade ner på den släta huden.

"Åh, tack och lov", suckade mr Weasley när han såg att Harry inte fått några bestående ärr utav straffkommenderingarna.

Remus andades in genom näsan och han rynkade på pannan när han kände en tydlig doft av blod. Han lät tummen löpa över Harrys handrygg och rynkade pannan när Harry ryckte till samtidigt som han kände något, något som han inte kunde se. "Ta bort förtrollningen, Harry."

Harry tvekade och kastade en blick på Sirius som höjde ett ögonbryn. Harry slöt ögonen och släppte kontrollen, och förtrollningen började försvinna. Den tidigare släta huden bleknade sakta bort tills förtrollningen var helt upphävd för första gången. Remus fingrar, som var slutna om hans handled, klämde till en aning, inte tillräckligt mycket för att skada honom men tillräckligt för att Harry skulle öppna ögonen igen. Han stirrade in i Remus ögon som starkt lyste i en klar amber. Den vanliga bruna färgen var helt borta och det fanns raseri däri, mörka rödorangea flammor som hotade att sluka allt i dess väg. Lågorna växte sig större av rent raseri, en vrede som inte längre kontrollerades av mannen.

Mrs Weasley flämtade häftigt till när hon såg pojkens hand. Den var blek och på handryggen var orden ' _Jag får inte tala osanning'_ inristade. Såret var så djupt att hon var övertygad om att hon enkelt kunde få plats med hela spetsen på en vanlig fjäderpenna… tanken fick henne att rysa. Bara djupet på såren var oroande nog, men det räckte inte. Det sipprade blod från skårorna i pojkens hand och det var gult, ett tydligt tecken på att det blivit infekterat.

"Åh… det har blivit värre", mumlade Harry medan han såg ner på sin hand och själv såg hur illa det var.

"Värre… _värre_!" väste Remus och blev rakryggad. " _Du_!" morrade han när hans blick fastnade på Umbridge. "Du har gjort det _här_! Du har torterat honom! Hur vågar du?" Han höjde trollstaven och till allas förvåning skickade han iväg en mörk ljusstråle, om det var en förhäxning eller en förbannelse kunde de inte avgöra då den uttalats tyst, men det spelade ingen roll. Strålen nådde aldrig sitt mål utan kolliderade med en förtrollning Dumbledore skickat.

"Låt oss inte göra något förhastat…" började han.

"Åh, jag gör inget förhastat! Att göra oss av med henne gör mer nytta än skada", spottade Remus ur sig medan han tog ytterligare några steg närmare Umbridge som kröp bakåt i stolen hon satt i, det självsäkra leendet från innan nästan borta.

"Du kan inte göra något, jag är ministeriets förste sekreterare!"

"Du skadade _vår_ Harry!" röt Remus och hans ögon glimmade farligt till och för första gången kunde alla i salen se att deras givmilda och lugna gamla professor var en varulv. "Torterade ett barn med nöje! Njöt av det. För det måste du straffas." Han höjde armen för att slänga iväg en till förhäxning mot henne, men något hindrade honom. Han såg ilsket åt sidan, redo att knuffa undan personen som försökte stoppa honom. "Harry?"

"Gör det inte", viskade Harry med en skrämd blick och Remus ryggade undan när han insåg att han skrämde sin brorson. Att Harry var rädd för honom. "Riskera inte din frihet för mig. Jag är in…"

" _Våga inte avsluta den meningen_!" morrade Remus medan han kastade upp en blick mot lärarbordet för att se till att Umbridge fortfarande var kvar i stolen. Han slet åt sig sin arm och Harry ryckte till när han tappade greppet. "Hon förtjänar det!"

Harry samlade sig. "Du kan inte döda henne, Måntand", sade han bestämt och tog ett steg närmare så att det knappt fanns något mellanrum mellan honom och den andra mannen.

"Måntand?" viskade Ron förvirrat. "Men det är ju…"

"Harry är en del av flocken", sade Sirius medan han uppmärksamt betraktade Remus. "Att se bevis på hur mycket Harry lidit…" Sirius kastade en blick mot Harrys hand och svalde tillbaka sin egna ilskna; han var tvungen att hålla sig lugn nu. "blev för mycket för dem båda... han behövde försvara honom och Måntand anser att han är bättre än Remus på att göra sig av med hotet."

"Så de är verkligen två separata… borde vi inte försöka stoppa honom?" frågade Charlie nervöst.

"Harry har det under kontroll", sade Sirius, men hans blick lämnade aldrig Remus form. "Han behöver se att Harry mår bra. Ni behöver inte oroa er, om han skulle attackera någon kommer det bara vara Umbridge, och som han själv sa är det ingen större förlust."

Alla i salen såg nervöst på den rasande mannen och Harry som utan rädsla stod tätt intill honom och pratade lugnt. "Attackerar du låter du henne vinna... jag behöver dig. Behöver Remus. Snälla låt Dumbledore ta hand om det här", mumlade Harry.

Mannen rös och slöt ögonen innan han långsamt sänkte sin arm. När han öppnade ögonen igen hade den lysande färgen försvunnit och han hade sina vanliga bruna ögon igen. Harry tog ytterligare ett steg närmare medan han kastade armarna runt Remus och begravde ansiktet i mannens axel. "Jag är ledsen", mumlade Remus hest och svajade en aning.

"Du gjorde inget fel, du ville bara försvara mig, hålla mig säker", Harrys ord dämpades av tyget på Remus kläder.

"Jag borde inte ha tappat fattningen...", Remus tittade upp och såg sig om tills han fick syn på Padma. "Nu vet du varför jag inte vill tappa mitt humör… jag vill inte riskera att släppa lös Måntand."

Sirius fnös. "Du får det att låta som om du aldrig kan bli arg. Vi vet båda två att det där inte händer såvida någon inte har gjort något oförlåtligt och hemskt. Jag menar, alla har redan sett att du kan bli arg utan att Måntand gör ett litet besök"

"Jag vill ändå inte riskera det…" sade Remus som fortfarande kramade om Harry medan han envist såg åt alla håll utom Umbridges.

"Det är lugnt professorn, vi hade hjälpt dig gömma kroppen", sade Gabriel medan han slängde upp en Bertie Botts böna i luften innan han fångade den med munnen.

Ett flertal elever nickade instämmande och Remus såg sig misstroget omkring. "Är… är ni inte rädda? Ni har sett vad jag... delar av vad jag..."

"Visst, det var kanske lite läskigt att se dig tappa behärskningen så där, men ärlig talat är det en normal reaktion från en förälder. Jag vill inte ens veta vad pappa skulle göra om det varit jag istället för Harry", sade Parvati med en axelryckning.

"Jag håller med Rosén… Lupin kunde ha gjort oss tjänsten att göra sig av med henne", muttrade Draco medan han nickade mot Gabriel och Zabini satte sin dricka i halsen.

Umbridge såg misstroget på medan fler och fler elever erkände att de inte kände någon större rädsla för odjuret. " _Han tänkte döda mig och de reagerar inte. De tröstar honom… de är hjärntvättade!_ " tänkte hon medan hon skrämt kastade blickar emot monstrets håll.

Newt skakade på huvudet. "Jag förstår nu varför du bad mig att stanna kvar, mr Potter, men jag måste säga att du skötte situationen på ett exemplariskt sätt. Dock kan jag inte hålla med dina ord om att din farbror skulle överreagera."

"Överreagera?" frågade Remus kvävt och vände sig mot magizoologen.

"Han fick mig att lova att stanna kvar lite längre för han oroade sig för din hälsa och att du skulle överreagera på grund av något som skulle avslöjas i kapitlet…", Newt slöt ögonen och försökte hålla tillbaka sin egna ilska. "Du reagerade på ett rimligt sätt och ingen kan klandra dig för att försöka försvara dina familj."

 **Harry hade aldrig tidigare tänkt sig möjligheten att det kunde finnas någon lärare som han avskydde mer än Snape, men när han gick tillbaka mot Gryffindortornet kände han sig tvungen att erkänna att Snape hade fått en stark konkurrent. Hon är ondskefull, tänkte han, då han gick uppför en trappa till sjunde våningen, hon är en ondskefull, snedvriden, tokig gammal…**

Umbridge gav ifrån sig ett ljud som om hon ville protestera men vid Remus mördande blick tystnade hon genast och lyckades blekna ännu mer.

Harry lutade sig mot Remus, ovillig att lämna mannens sida, medan madam Pomfrey tillslut nådde fram till dem och grep tag i hans hand. Harry ryckte till när den började värka lite mer än innan, men avhöll sig från att säga något.

"Varför har du inte sökt hjälp, Potter?" fräste madam Pomfrey när hon såg hur allvarligt såret var.

"Det var inte så illa förut", mumlade Harry och ignorerade hur Remus kropp darrade av tillbakahållen ilska. "Det var bara rött och blödde."

" _Potters_ ", muttrade madam Pomfrey ogillande medan hon tvättade såret innan hon slutligen virade ett bandage runt handen. "Du håller det här rent och torrt. Inget vatten. Kom omedelbart till mig om det värker, varar eller blir värre."

"Kan du fixa hans hand?" frågade Sirius långsamt och madam Pomfrey skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag kan förhindra att det blir värre, få det att läka, men jag kan inte stoppa det från att ärra."

"Det är okej, det är knappast de första ärren jag har. Du kan även släppa lös Raji på henne", sade Harry och lyckades ge Sirius ett leende.

"Det är meningen att jag ska trösta dig", suckade Sirius medan han strök Harrys hår. En del av honom ville vara den som kramade om Harry men han visste att det för nu var bättre att Remus hade honom hos sig. Det stoppade honom dock inte från att sitta bredvid sin gudson.

 **"Ron?"**

 **Han hade kommit upp ovanför trappan, svängt till höger och gått nästan rakt på Ron, som med ett hårt grepp om sin kvastkäpp stod och lurade bakom en staty av Långskanken Lachlan. Han hoppade högt av överraskning när han fick syn på Harry och försökte gömma sin nya Rensoparelva bakom ryggen.**

"Åh, du övar för uttagningen", sade Percy med ett leende. "Det kommer gå bra så länge du inte låter nerverna ta över."

"Hur vet du att det kommer gå bra?"

"Du är alltid vaktaren hemma när de andra tränar", Percy ryckte på axlarna. "Det ger dig erfarenheten och träning."

 **"Vad gör du?"**

 **"Öh… ingenting. Vad gör _du_?"**

 **Harry såg bistert på honom. "Kom igen nu, mig kan du väl berätta för! Varför gömmer du dig här?"**

 **"Jag… jag gömmer mig för Fred och George. Om du måste veta", sade Ron. "De gick just förbi med ett gäng förstaårselever och jag kan slå vad om att de testar nya grejer på dem. De kan ju inte göra det i uppehållsrummet nu, inte när Hermione är där."**

"Ni gjorde vad?" väste mrs Weasley förskräckt och stirrade på tvillingarna som var väldigt intresserade av taket.

"Och ni visste!" utbrast Hermione och vände sig mot Harry och Ron.

"Uh, alla visste om det? Eller, alla utom du då", sade Neville med en axelryckning. "De är ofarliga, som professor Lupin sa."

"Jag sa också att Harry kunde vara deras försökskanin", sade Remus och Harry stelnade till. "Jag är väldigt frestad av att låta dig vara det för att du inte kom och bad om hjälp, men jag förstår varför. Det var pennans påverkan..."

"Jag är ledsen", viskade Harry och Remus log medan han rufsade om Harrys hår.

"Det är okej, vi är inte arga på dig. Du gjorde vad du kunde."

 **Han talade väldigt fort, nästan febrilt.**

 **"Men varför har du din kvast, du har väl inte flugit, va?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Ja… ja, okej då, jag ska berätta, men du får inte skratta, lova det", sade Ron avvärjande, rödare i ansiktet för varje sekund. "Jag… jag tänkte att jag skulle vara med i uttagningsförsöken till Gryffindorvaktare nu när jag har en skaplig kvast. Så nu vet. Sätt i gång bara. Skratta du."**

"Jag skulle aldrig skratta åt dig…. okej ibland, men inte över något sådant", sade Harry bestämt och Ron log tacksamt mot sin vän.

 **"Jag skrattar inte", sade Harry. Ron blinkade till. "Det är en jättebra idé! Det skulle vara toppen om du kom med i laget! Jag har aldrig sett dig spela vaktare, är du bra på det?"**

 **"Jag är inte så pjåkig", sade Ron, som såg enormt lättad ut över Harrys reaktion. "Charlie, Fred och George lät mig alltid vakta målet åt dem när de tränade på loven."**

"Du är bättre än oss andra", sade Charlie med en axelryckning.

"Han är bra på positionen", rättade Percy med en svagt irriterad blick mot sin storebror. "Han har bara en del problem med uppmärksamhet."

"Tack, Percy", sade Ron med ett brett leende som täckte hela hans ansikte.

 **"Så du har övat i kväll?"**

 **"Varenda kväll sen i tisdags… fast bara på egen hand. Jag har försökt förhäxa klockor att flyga emot mig, men det har inte varit lätt och jag vet inte om det är nån idé." Ron såg nervös och ängslig ut. "Fred och George kommer att skratt ihjäl sig när jag dyker upp till uttagningen. De har drivit med mig ända sen jag blev utsedd till prefekt."**

"Det är vårt jobb som dina bröder", protesterade Fred och George i mun på varandra.

"Jag vet, därför jag retar er konstant", sade Bill och räckte ut tungan åt tvillingarna.

 **"Jag önskar att jag kunde vara med", sade Harry bittert när de gav sig i väg tillsammans i riktning mot uppehållsrummet.**

 **"Ja, det gör jag också… Harry, vad har du där på handen?"**

 **Harry, som just hade kliat sig på näsan med sin högra, lediga hand, försökte gömma undan den, men hade ungefär lika stor framgång som Ron med sin Rensopare. "Det är bara en skråma… det är ingeting… det är…"**

 **Men Ron hade grabbat tag i Harrys underarm och lyft upp översidan på hans hand i ögonhöjd. Det blev en paus. Ron stirrade på orden som var inristade i huden, och sedan släppte han Harry med en min av illamående.**

"Jag är glad att ni upptäckte de", sade Sirius en aning lättat. "Harry behöver ert stöd."

 **"Jag tyckte du sa att hon bara gav dig straffmeningar att skriva."**

"Tekniskt sätt gjorde hon det", muttrade Alisa och Pansy gav henne en misstrogen blick. "Vad, det är sant?"

"Han blev torterad", sade Pansy misstroget. "Jag är den sista som skulle säga att jag gillar Potter, men han förtjänar det inte. Han förtjänade inte att bli torterad av Du-vet-vem och inte av Umbridge heller. Åh, vad jag önskar att hon fortfarande var en padda. Vi hade kunnat kasta henne i sjön då."

"Jag vet att du hatar kvinnan men det är en värdelös plan", sade Draco och skakade på huvudet.

"Som om du har något bättre", fnös Pansy. "Jag avskyr att behöva passa upp på och låtsas som jag beundrar henne. Jag kan säga en positiv sak om henne och det är att hon är slug. Men hon är för självsäker. Hon visste att böckerna berättar om Potters liv och försöker inte ens stoppa att informationen om straffkommenderingarna kommer ut?"

"Vad är du upprörd över? Att hon torterade Potter eller att hon är för självsäker?"

"Båda", snäste Pansy och blängde på Zabini som himlade med ögonen. "Men mest över tortyren. Ja må vara en iskall bitch, men att tvinga honom karva upp handen för att ha uttryckt sanningen… argh, jag låtar som de vuxna, men han är bara ett barn! Vi alla är bara barn..." Pansy korsade armarna framför bröstet medan hon blängde upp mot Umbridge, men när häxan kastade en blick mot dem förvandlades Pansys blick till en beundrande blick medan hon log. Så fort Umbridge vände sig bort återvände den sura blicken.

"Din kontroll över ditt ansikte är beundransvärd", sade Millicent en aning förvånat och Pansy gav henne ett blekt leende.

 **Harry tvekade, men när allt kom omkring hade Ron varit uppriktig mot honom, så han berättade sanningen för honom om de timmar han hade tillbringat i Umbridges rum.**

 **"Den vidriga gamla käringen!" sade Ron i en upprörd viskning då de hedrade sig framför Den tjocka damen, som slumrade fridfullt med huvudet mot sin ram. "Hon är ju sjuk! Gå till McGonagall, berätta det!"**

 **"Nej", sade Harry genast. "Jag tänker inte ge henne tillfredsställelsen att veta att hon lyckats göra mig illa."**

"Sluta vara så stolt, berätta bara", stönade Ginny.

"Jag tänker skylla på den där förtrollningen. Jag var oförmögen", sade Harry en aning belåtet.

"Du har tur att du kan skylla på det", muttrade Ginny och placerade en kyss på Harrys oskadade hand.

 **"Göra dig _illa_? Du kan inte låta henne slippa undan med det här!"**

 **"Jag vet inte hur mycket makt McGonagall har över henne", sade Harry.**

"Vad för makt jag har eller inte har spelar ingen roll", väste McGonagall medan hon kastade en äcklad blick mot Umbridge.

"Dumbledore då, tala om det för Dumbledore."

 **"Nej", sade Harry dämpat.**

 **"Varför inte?"**

 **"Han har tillräckligt mycket att tänka på", sade Harry, men det var inte den verkliga orsaken. Han tänkte inte gå till Dumbledore och be om hjälp när Dumbledore inte hade talat med honom en enda gång sedan i juni.**

Dumbledore slöt ögonen. " _Han har genomlidit månader av tortyr för att jag frös honom ute. För att jag var rädd… Åh, Harry._ " Han ångrade sitt val mer än någonsin, att inte hålla kontakten med pojken var det värsta beslutet han kunde ha tagit..

 **"Ja, jag tycker i alla fall att du borde…", började Ron, men han avbröts av Den tjocka damen, som sömnigt hade betraktat dem och nu utbrast: "Tänker ni ge mig lösenordet eller måste jag hålla mig vaken hela natten medan ni pratar färdigt?"**

 **Fredagen grydde lika dyster och regnvåt som resten av veckan. Trots att Harry automatiskt kastade en blick mot huvudbordet när han kom in i stora salen var det utan något verkligt hopp om att få se Hagrid, och han tänkte istället på mer överhängande problem, som till exempel den ofantliga mängden hemläxor han måste göra och den förestående kvarsittningen hos Umbridge.**

"Varför gjorde du dem inte kvällen innan?" frågade mr Weasley förvånat. "Du var ju ändå klar runt sju, eller hur?"

Ron ryckte till. "Han argumenterade med mig, jag försökte få honom att berätta för någon."

"Jag påbörjade en uppgift men…"

"Men?" frågade mr Weasley uppmanande och Harry såg ner på golvet medan han mumlade något.

"Han somnade av ren utmattning på grund av alla böcker vi måste läsa och uppsatser vi måste skriva", sade Ron och kastade en ilsken blick upp mot lärarbordet. "Är faktiskt inte helt säker på att han inte svimmade."

"Jag svimmade inte!" sade Harry hastigt medan han kastade en orolig blick mot madam Pomfrey, men hon gav inga tecken på att hon hade hört Rons kommentar.

 **Det var två saker som höll modet uppe på Harry den här dagen. Den ena var tanken på att det snart var helg. Den andra var att han, trots att hans sista straffomgång hos Umbridge säkert skulle bli lika hemsk, hade en avlägsen utsikt över quidditchplanen från hennes fönster och med lite tur kunde få se en skymt av Rons uttagningsförsök.**

"Du försökte se uttagningen?" frågade Alicia förvånat.

"Så gott jag kunde", Harry ryckte på axlarna.

 **Det var visserligen ganska svaga ljusglimtar, men Harry var tacksam för allt som kunde lysa upp hans nuvarande mörker; han hade aldrig haft en värre första terminsvecka på Hogwarts.**

"Den har varit ganska illa", instämde Hermione med ett medlidsamt leende.

"Jag försöker tänka positivt, nästa år kan åtminstone inte bli värre", fnös Harry och skakade på huvudet. "Ingenting kan göra nästa år värre."

 **Klockan fem samma kväll knackade han på dörren till professor Umbridges kontor för vad han innerligt hoppades skulle vara sista gången och blev tillsagd att komma in. Det tomma pergamentet låg framlagt åt honom på det spetsprydda bordet med den vassa fjäderpennan bredvid.**

 **"Du vet vad du ska göra, Potter", sade Umbridge och log sötsliskigt mot honom.**

"Fred, George…"

"Vi har redan planer GinGin", sade Fred med ett bistert leende. "Har haft det ända sen vår första straffkommendering med henne."

Mr Weasley knöt händerna när han hörde det. "Sen… sen er straffkommendering?" väste han.

Fred och George såg på varandra. "Uh, ja… vi har också haft straffkommendering med henne.

Jag måste säga att jag är imponerad över att Harry lyckades undvika att ge ifrån sig några ord för det är ingen barnlek."

"Speciellt inte med hur djupt Harrys sår är", tillade Fred med en mörk blick mot Harrys hand.

"Vilka här inne har använt de där pennorna?" frågade McGonagall förskräckt och hon såg skrämt på när Fred, George, Lee, Hermione och Ron genast höjde sina händer. Efter några sekunder började även några elever från Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff höja sina händer.

"Åh, kära Merlin… hur kan vi ha missat det här?" viskade Sprout förskräckt. Hennes kollegor var oförmögna att svara.

"Fred, George, Ron?"

"'Vi ska inte dra upptåg' och 'vi ska inte driva med ministeriet'", sade George med en grimas. "Vi har haft två stycken."

"Nu idag vid kvällsmaten… 'jag ska inte förolämpa lärare'", sade Ron med en grimas.

"'Jag måste respektera mina bättre'", mumlade Hermione och Sirius huvud rycktes upp vid det.

"Våga inte tro på de orden Hermione, du är mycket bättre än dem! Bättre än dem alla, de vet inte vad de pratar om", väste han och Hermione nickade med ett litet osäkert leende.

"Låt oss ta diskussionerna om vilka som haft de här straffkommenderingarna och hur många gånger efter vi läst klart kapitlet. Det här är en väldigt allvarlig situation som förtjänar all vår uppmärksamhet", sade Dumbledore med en genomborrande blick riktad mot Umbridge.

 **Harry tog upp fjäderpennan och kastade en blick genom fönstret. Om han bara flyttade stolen några centimeter åt höger… under förevändning att flytta sig närmare bordet lyckades han göra det. Nu hade han en avlägsen utsikt över Gryffindors quidditchlag, som susade uppför och nerför planen medan ett halvt dussin svarta figurer stod vid foten av tre jättehöga målstolpar och väntade på sin tur att pröva som vaktare. Det var omöjligt att säga vem av dem som var Ron på det här avståndet.**

"Och inte bara som vaktare", morrade George och började blänga på en del Gryffindorelever.

"Inte bara vaktare?" frågade Oliver förvirrat. "Vad skulle de annars göra där om de inte vill pröva som vaktare? Är det spioner?!"

"Va, nej?" Angelina såg förvirrat på honom. "Varför skulle spioner dyka upp? De kom för att pröva för en annan position."

"Varför skulle de pröva för en annan position? Alla positioner är fyllda", sade Oliver långsamt och Angelina fnös.

"Det är vad vi sa, men på grund av den dåliga pressen kring Harry som uppkommit den sommaren så verkade folk tro att vi skulle sparka honom från laget och välja en ny sökare och den tron förstärktes bara när Harry sen inte var närvarande vid uttagingen", sade Fred och korsade armarna.

"Sparka Harry? Han är den bästa sökare vi haft! Är ni galna?" frågade Oliver misstroget och såg sig bland gryffindoreleverna men ingen svarade honom.

"Vi var alla ganska arga", sade Alicia med en axelryckning och ignorerade muttrandet om att de snarare hade varit rasande som kom från en av de som hade varit närvarande.

"Åh… så det var därför ni var glada och ansåg att det var bättre att jag inte var med på uttagningen", sade Harry och vände sig mot Alicia och Katie.

"Ja, varför trodde d… var inte löjlig Harry, laget skulle inte vara detsamma ifall du inte var en del av det. Hur kan du tro att vi skulle vilja sparka ut dig?" frågade Katie misstroget och Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi vill alltid att du ska vara en del av laget", sade Angelina bestämt och Harry log mot henne.

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning_ , skrev Harry. Skåran på högra handens översida öppnade sig och började blöda på nytt.**

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning._ Skåran gräva sig djupare ner, sved och gjorde ont. **

**_Jag får inte tala osanning_. Det sipprade ner blod på handleden.**

"Tre meningar in och du blöder?" frågade Ron skrämt.

"Såret slutade läka ihop med tiden. Det är betydligt värre nu…", Harrys min visade att han sagt något han ångrat. "Jag menade inte att säga det", fortsatte han och smällde snabbt ihop munnen.

Sirius suckade; ända sen han insåg exakt vad Harry gjorde på sina straffkommenderingar, vad för slags penna han använde, hade han börjat pussla ihop bitar. Hur Harry ibland svarade på frågor när det var tydligt att han inte var bekväm med att säga sanningen. "Det är pennans fel."

"Pennans fel? frågade Harry oförstående och lade huvudet på sne. "Vad har pennan att göra med att jag, tja, säger saker jag inte menar."

"Kraftig och mörk magi", spottade Sirius ur sig och när han såg Harrys min suckade han igen. "Pennorna påverkar dig psykologiskt. Vi har redan berättat att de får dig att vilja hålla saker hemligt, att se till att du inte går och pladdrar för någon annan…", Sirius svalde innan han fortsatte. "De får dig även att tro på det du skriver, får dig att göra det."

"Hur menar du?" frågade Ginny osäkert och delade en nervös blick med trion när de märkte de allvarliga blickarna alla vuxna hade.

"Har ni inte märkt hur Harry har det väldigt svårt att ljuga? Hur han säger sanningen även när det är tydligt att han inte hade tänkt att säga något?" frågade Sirius högt och alla frös till. "Han har under hela året skrivit att han inte får tala osanning så han får det svårare att göra det."

Ron slickade sig nervöst om läpparna. "Så… om han hade skrivit 'jag ska hoppa från norrtornet'?"

Sirius slöt ögonen när han föreställde sig hur Harry stod på kanten av norrtornet innan han föll nerför med en frånvarande blick i ögonen och han ryckte till när illusionen kolliderade med marken. "Han… han skulle redan vara död vid den här tidpunkten."

Remus armar klämde åt runt Harry när han hörde det. Harry kände som om en klump satt fast i halsen och han slöt ögonen. Fram tills nu hade han aldrig insett exakt hur allvarlig den här situationen med pennorna var.

"Hur vet du så mycket om de här pennorna?" frågade Oliver, som var grön i ansiktet. "Uppenbarligen hatar du dem, men de verkar inte vara jättekända…"

"Alla renblodiga får lära sig vad de är. Det är en del av kulturen", svarade Charlus och han ryckte på axlarna när allas blickar vändes mot honom." Jag har själv skrivit under en del dokument med såna pennor, men eftersom det är så sällan har jag aldrig fått några permanenta skador."

 **Han vågade sig på en blick ut genom fönstret. Den som just för tillfället försvarade målstolparna gjorde verkligen uselt ifrån sig, för Katie Bell gjorde två mål under de få sekunder Harry vågade titta.**

"Hur visste du det var jag? Du kunde inte se Ron", protesterade Katie i en överdrivet glad ton; det var tydligt att hon försökte lätta på stämningen efter vad som avslöjats om pennorna.

"Jag känner igen era flygsätt", Harry log mot henne och ignorerade de misstrogna blickarna han fick.

"Jo, jag vet, men det är ett sånt avstånd! Och du har inte många sekunder på dig", protesterade Katie och Harry ryckte på axlarna.

 **Han hoppades innerligt att det inte var Ron som var vaktaren och vände åter blicken mot pergamentet som var prickigt av blod.**

"Han var nummer tre eller fem, jag minns inte riktigt", sade Alicia fundersamt.

"Titta inte på mig, jag var för nervös för att hålla reda på sånt", sade Ron när han märkte att ett flertal personer hade vänt sig mot honom.

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning_**

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning_**

 **Han tittade upp så ofta han vågade riskera det — när han kunde höra skrapet från Umbridges fjäderpenna eller när en skrivbordslåda drogs ut. Den tredje personen som gjorde ett uttagningsförsök var ganska bra, den fjärde var urusel, den femte vek ytterst skickligt undan för en dunkare men sjabblade sedan bort en lätt räddning.**

"Jag är imponerad. Angelina hör du det!" sade Oliver ivrigt

"Han har redan berättat det för mig", sade Angelina med ett skratt. "Chockade mig rejält men jag uppskattade det."

 **Himlen blev allt mörkare och Harry tvivlade på att han över huvud taget skulle kunna se den sjätte och sjunde personen.**

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning_**

 ** _Jag får inte tala osanning_**

 **Pergamentet glänste nu av bloddroppar från handen, som brann av smärta. Nästa gång han tittade upp hade mörkret fallit och quidditchplanen gick inte längre att urskilja.**

"Vad var klockan då?" frågade Fleur spänt.

"Solen sjunker runt klockan åtta på kvällen", sade Neville nervöst.

"Jag tror den var närmare tio kanske?" Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag håller aldrig reda på tiden där inne. Jag fokuserar bara på att ta mig igenom straffkommenderingen i tystnad."

 **"Ska vi se om du har fått in budskapet till sist?" hördes Umbridges tillgjort milda röst en halvtimme senare.**

 **Hon gick fram till honom och sträckte ut sina korta vingförsedda fingrar efter hans arm. Och just då, när hon grep tag i honom för att granska orden som nu var inskurna i huden på honom, brände det till av en skarp smärta, inte på handryggen, utan i ärret på hans panna. Samtidigt drabbades han av en ytterst konstig känsla i mellangärdet.**

"Det var konstigt", sade Ginny med en misstänksam blick emot Umbridge som fortfarande betraktade Remus med en vaksam blick.

"Är hon en Dödsätare?" frågade Charlie och elever började genast viska med varandra om möjligheten.

"Hon är tillräckligt ond för att vara en i alla fall", sade Tonks bittert.

"Jag är mer fascinerad över det faktum att Dödsätare kan jobba på ministeriet utan problem och vi kan ha Dödsätare som professorer, samt henne och hennes tortyr-pennor, men en varulv får inte fortsätta vara lärare? Trots att han inte skadat någon", Alisa skakade på huvudet.

"I Umbridges försvar var ingen medveten om att hon torterade någon, så jag tror inte riktigt vi kan räkna med henne", sade Zabini med en axelryckning.

"Det lämnar fortfarande Dödsätare", påpekade Alisa tålmodigt. "Du kan inte säga att du inte var nöjd med Lupin som professor."

Draco, Zabini och Pansy utbytte blickar; de visste alla tre att han hade varit den bästa läraren de haft i ämnet.

"… jag föredrog när jag avskydde alla", stönade Draco till slut och skakade på huvudet. "Kunde jag inte bara få fortsätta sitta och förolämpa honom?"

"Men det skulle vara enkelt och alldeles för förutsägbart och det är inte i Malfoys natur", retades Zabini och Draco himlade med ögonen.

 **Han slet loss armen ur hennes grepp och hoppade upp från stolen medan han stirrade på henne. Hon tittade tillbaka på honom och hennes breda, slappa mun tänjdes ut i ett leende.**

 **"Ja, visst gör det ont, eller hur?" sade hon. Han svarade inte. Hjärtat bultade hårt och häftigt i bröstet på honom. Pratade hon om hans hand eller visste hon vad han just hade känt i pannan?**

"Det är antagligen ett sammanträffande", sade Sirius lugnande även om han gnisslade tänderna. "Alla onda människor jobbar inte för Voldemort."

 **"Då så, Potter, jag tror att jag har fått fram mitt budskap. Du kan gå."**

"Jag skulle be om att du inte får fler straffkommenderingar, men det är meningslöst", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Jag skulle ge bort min trollstav för att se till att jag inte attackerar henne igen men jag tror inte det skulle stoppa mig."

"Du kan alltid spränga tekoppar eller något sådant för att få ut din frustration", föreslog Seamus uppmuntrande och Sirius gav honom ett litet leende.

 **Han plockade upp sin skolväska och lämnade rummet så snabbt han kunde.**

 ** _Håll dig lugn_ , sade han till sig själv när han rusade nerför trapporna. _Håll dig lugn, det måste inte betyda det du tror att det betyder…_**

 **" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_!" flämtade han åt Den tjocka damen, som svängde utåt igen. Ett högt oväsen mötte honom. Ron kom springande emot honom, han strålade över hela ansiktet och bröstet var nerspillt av honungsöl från bägaren han höll i handen.**

"Honungsöl? frågade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi hade fest", svarade ett dussintal Gryffindorelever i mun på varandra.

Sprout skakade på huvudet. "De försöker inte ens hålla sånt hemligt längre."

"Ni behöver inte stå ut med det i samma utsträckning som jag", stönade McGonagall och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen, mer än väl medveten om de roade blickarna hennes kollegor delade.

 **"Harry, jag klarade det! Jag är med i laget, jag är vaktare!"**

 **"Va? Å… fantastiskt!" sade Harry och försökte le ett naturligt leende medan hjärtat fortsatte att skena och handen bultade och blödde.**

"Grattis Ron", Percy log mot sin lillebror och ignorerade smärtan som dök upp inombords. " _Om jag inte varit så tjockskallig, så envis, så hade jag redan vetat om det här. Jag hade kunnat skickat_

 _ett brev…_ "

"Tack Percy", Ron log stort mot sin bror.

 **"Här, ta lite honungsöl." Ron trugade på honom en flaska. "Jag kan inte tro det… vart har Hermione tagit vägen?"**

 **"Hon sitter där borta", sade Fred, som också bältade i sig honungsöl, och pekade på en fåtölj bredvid brasan. Hermione satt och halvsov i den, med sin dryck farligt vickande i handen.**

 **"Hon sa i alla fall att hon var glad när jag berättade det för henne", sade Ron och såg lite förnärmad ut.**

 **"Låt henne sova", sade George snabbt. Det dröjde några ögonblick innan Harry märkte att flera av förstaårseleverna visade tydliga tecken på att nyligen ha blött näsblod.**

"Vad ska vi göra med de två?" suckade mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley skrockade. "Det har redan hänt Molly, låt det vara. Eleverna tar ingen skada av det och de verkar uppskatta vad de gör."

 **"Kom hit, Ron, och se om Olivers gamla klädnad passar dig", ropade Katie Bell. "Vi kan ta bort hans namn och sätta dit ditt i stället."**

 **När Ron gick därifrån kom Angelina fram till Harry. "Förlåt att jag var lite brysk mot dig förut, Potter", sade hon tvärt. "Det är stressigt det här att basa för ett lag, jag börjar tro att jag var lite för hård mot Wood ibland."**

"Tack så mycket!"

"Du var galen och du infekterade min flickvän", avbröt George omedelbart och gav sin gamla lagkapten en anklagande blick. Oliver log bara oskyldigt och gav Angelina en high five när George tittade bort.

"Jag antar att Angelina pratar med dig som kapten nu?" frågade Cho och vände sig mot Harry som nickade.

"Jupp, vi kör alltid med efternamn när det är allvar."

 **Hon tittade på Ron över kanten på sin bägare och rakade på pannan. "Hör du, jag vet att han är din bästa kompis, men han är inte så där fantastiskt bra", sade hon burdust. "Fast jag tror att han kan bli okej med lite träning. Han kommer ju från en familj av skickliga quidditchspelare. Uppriktigt sagt hoppas jag att han ska visa sig ha lite mer talang än han visade i dag. Både Vicky Frobisher och Geoffrey Hooper flög bättre i kväll, men Hooper är en riktig gnällmås, han gnäller jämt om det ena eller det andra,**

"Du valde bort mig trots att jag var bättre!" protesterade Hooper misstroget och stirrade på Angelina.

"Det handlar om gruppdynamik", sade Angelina med en axelryckning. "Du flög bättre just då men jag måste även kolla på hur du som individ påverkar teamet och du skulle ha fört ner moralen en hel del."

 **och Vicky är engagerad i alla möjliga sällskap. Hon erkände själv att om träningen krockade med hennes trollformelklubb, så skulle hon sätta trollformlerna i första rummet. I vilket fall har vi ett träningspass klockan två i morgon, så se till att fru kommer dit den här gången. Och gör mig en tjänst och hjälp Ron så mycket du kan, va?"**

"Vicky, du är knäpp", sade Oliver medan han misstänksamt såg sig omkring.

"Trollformelklubben är viktig", muttrade Vicky och korsade armarna, hon ångrade inte sitt beslut med att ha prioriterat det.

 **Harry nickade och Angelina vandrade tillbaka till Alicia Spinnet. Harry gick bort och satte sig bredvid Hermione, som vaknade med ett ryck när han ställde ner väskan.**

 **"Å, Harry, är det du… vad roligt, det där med Ron, va?" sade hon med sömnig blick. "Jag är bara så väldigt… väldigt trött", gäspade hon. "Jag var uppe till klockan ett och stickade fler hattar. De försvinner i rasande fart!"**

"Definitivt Dobby", mumlade Lee och Harry och Ron hostade till för att dölja sina skratt.

 **Och mycket riktigt, när Harry nu tittade efter såg han att det låg yllehattar dolda lite varstans i rummet, där tanklösa alfer oavsiktligt kunde lyfta upp dem.**

"Tvätt, de sköter vår tvätt. De kan inte frias så", stönade Hannah och Hermione rodnade men avhöll sig från att säga något.

 **"Vad fint", sade Harry förvirrat. Om han inte fick berätta för någon snart, skulle han explodera. "Vet du vad, Hermione, jag var just uppe hos Umbridge i hennes rum och när hon rörde vid min arm…"**

 **Hermione lyssnade noga. När Harry hade sluta sade hon dröjande: "Är du orolig för att Du-vet-vem kontrollerar henne precis som han kontrollerade Quirrell?"**

 **"Ja", sade Harry och sänkte rösten, "det är ju tänkbart, eller hur?"**

"Om det är vad som hänt så ger jag upp på den här skolan", sade Charlie misstroget och kastade en anklagande blick mot Dumbledore.

"Voldemort är inte längre förmögen att göra något sådant mot andra individer. Situationen med Quirrell var speciell och inte något som kommer upprepas."

Harry stönade och vände sig till sina vänner. "Fick ni också en olycksbådande känsla?" Hans två bästa vänner nickade instämmande och oroligt. "Vi kommer att möta en till besatt människa, inte sant?"

"Det kan inte vara värre än Quirrell åtminstone", sade Ron optimistiskt, men han bet sig i läppen direkt efteråt.

 **"Jag antar det", sade Hermione, fast hon lät inte övertygad. "Men jag tror inte att han kan _besitta_ henne på samma sätt som han gjorde med Quirrell, han är ju levande på riktigt nu, eller hur, han har sin egen kropp, han skulle inte behöva vara en del av nån annans. Han förstås ha lagt en Imperiusförbannelse över henne, antar jag…"**

"Nej, hon är så vidrig utan någon hjälp", muttrade mr Weasley

 **Harry satt ett ögonblick och betraktade hur Fred, George och Lee jonglerade med tomma honungsölsflaskor. Sedan sade Hermione:**

 **"Men förra året gjorde det ju ont i ditt ärr utan att nån rörde vid dig, och sade inte Dumbledore att det hade att göra med vad Du-vet-vem kände i samma stund? Det här kanske inte har nånting alls med Umbridge att göra, menar jag det kanske bara var en slump att det hände medan du var där?"**

 **"Hon är ondskefull", sade Harry. "Snedvriden."**

"Du kan säga det igen", muttrade Anthony och rös.

 **"Ja, visst är hon hemsk, men… Harry, jag tycker att du borde tala om för Dumbledore att det gjorde ont i ditt ärr."**

 **Det var andra gången på två dagar som han hade fått rådet att gå till Dumbledore och hans svar till Hermione var exakt desamma som till Ron. "Jag tänker inte störa honom med det här. Precis som du sa är det inte nån större sak. det har gjort ont av och till hela sommaren, det var bara lite värre i kväll, ingenting annat."**

"Harry, snälla, be om hjälp när du behöver det", bad Sirius.

"Jag ber er om hjälp", påpekade Harry medan han vred huvudet åt sidan och intresserat

betraktade dem.

"Du kom inte till oss och berättade om dina straffkommenderingar", sade Remus lågmält och Harry grimaserade.

"Det var för jag inte ville att ni skulle attackera henne", protesterade han och korsade armarna. "Och jag hade rätt i det."

 **"Harry, jag är säker på att Dumbledore skulle _vilja_ att du störde honom med det här."**

 **"Javisst, ärret är ju den enda del av mig som Dumbledore bryr sig om, eller hur?" utbrast Harry innan han kunde hejda sig själv.**

Dumbledore ryckte till så våldsamt att han nästan slog omkull en av bägarna som var placerat på bordet framför honom. "Jag ber om ursäkt ifall jag har gett dig det intrycket, Harry, men jag försäkrar dig om att det inte är sanningen."

"Jag vet professor Dumbledore, jag var bara…", Harry ryckte på axlarna, och suckade när han inte lyckades finna ord som passade.

"Ack, jag måste ändå be om ursäkt. Vi känner oss som mest utsatta när våra inre demoner lyfter fram det vi tänkt, men aldrig vågat säga högt", Dumbledore log sorgset ner mot Harry som förvirrat såg sig omkring.

 **"Säg inte så, det är inte sant!"**

 **"Jag tror jag ska skriva till Sirius och berätta om det, höra vad han tror…"**

 **"Harry, du kan inte tala om nåt sånt i ett brev!" sade Hermione med uppskärrad min. "Kommer du inte ihåg att Moody sa åt oss att vara försiktiga med vad vi skriver? Vi kan inte längre vara säkra på att inte ugglorna snappas upp på vägen!"**

"Skriv det i kod", sade Remus avfärdande och en hel del elever såg förskräckta ut över att behöva arbeta ut en kod.

"Vi har alltid varit bra på att tyda koder", instämde Sirius fundersamt.

"Dessutom att det är kul att försöka knäcka dem", tillade Remus.

"Du är en sådan nörd", Tonks skakade leendes på huvudet medan hon försiktigt knuffade till Remus med axeln.

 **"Okej, okej, jag ska inte berätta för honom då", sade Harry surt. Han reste sig upp. "Jag går och lägger mig. Du kan väl säga det till Ron?"**

 **"Ånej", sade Hermione och såg lättad ut, "om du går och lägger dig betyder det att jag också kan göra det, utan att vara oartig. Jag är dödstrött och vill sticka några fler hattar i morgon. Vet du vad, du kan hjälpa mig om du vill, det är riktigt roligt, jag håller på att bli mycket bättre på det, jag kan sticka mönster och små tofsar och allt möjligt nu."**

Harry såg på hennes ansikte som strålade av förtjusning och försökte se ut som om han var lite frestad av hennes erbjudande.

"Jag kunde se att du inte ville", sade Hermione och Harry log fåraktigt.

 **"Eh… nej, jag tror inte jag kan det, tack", sade han. "Eh… inte i morgon. Jag har massvis med läxor."**

 **Och han stövlade i väg mot pojkarnas trappa och lämnade henne sittande där med ett lätt besviket uttryck i ansiktet.**

"Du borde lära dig, det är alltid en bra kunskap att ha och det är något man kan göra även när man umgås med vänner", sade Charlus och han ryckte på axlarna när han märkte blickarna han fick. "Det är avslappnande."

"Det är slutet på kapitlet. Jag vill ha något gjort åt situationen med Umbridge!" morrade Sirius.

"Minsann, Tonks kan jag få se på det där pergamentet?" frågade Dumbledore kyligt och Tonks nickade innan hon snabbt skickade över pappret. Alla i salen verkade hålla andan medan de väntade på att Dumbledore skulle läsa klart. "Tack så mycket. Det är väldigt klart vad vi behöver göra åt madam Umbridge."

* * *

 **AN** : Phew, det där var utmanande. Men nu är det över, nästa kapitel kommer avslöja vad de ska göra åt Umbridge. Glad advent men framför allt. God jul till er alla, jag hoppas att ni får en underbar jul med era nära och kära


	18. Ett fall för Dolores

**Frida** : Tack Frida! En gigantisk kram till dig med. Det verkar som om alla gillade kapitlet och jag är så glad att vi lyckades med det. Förhoppningvis kommer det här året bli ett väldigt bra år. Och jag tänker avsluta det här svaret med att återigen tacka dig för all hjälp me fanficen och jag ser också fram emot sista kapitlet av HLHP (och du kommer få betaläsa det såvida du inte säger upp dig för jag kommer inte sparka dig, du är fast med mig tills du säger ifrån :P) även om det kommer bli sorgligt.  
Kram Elvira

 **Tinsy-girl** : Aww, tack så mycket .3 Snape var väldigt chockad över vad som skedde på straffkommenderingarna och medan han inte direkt gillar Harry så är det fortfarande Lilys son och han har lovat att beskydda honom. McGonagall är inte glad men jag tror att jag kommer avvakta lite med hennes fullständiga ilska till ett senare tillfälle; jag menar det är fortfarande över 20 kapitel kvar i boken och Umbridge fortsätter ju att vara sitt, öh, förtjusande jag…  
Vi kommer återvända till utredningen kring Remus vid läggdags, åtminstone en aning, så bitar kommer avslöjas med tiden. Jag vill försöka mig på att blanda in delar av deckare som du säger, det är intressant och jag har alltid älskat mordmysterium (tack och lov överlevde offret i det här fallet). Lycka till med din egna deckare!  
Haha, en underhållande tanke på hur man skulle straffa Umbridge men väldigt olikt från vad jag har planerat… men kanske kan jag arbeta in något mer… personligt också. Aja jag ska fundera på det. Lockman är en irriterande karaktärer och jag avskyr honom… eller vänta, det var en fanfic som jag läste där jag faktiskt gillade honom men kan inte komma på vilken… det kan ha varit en där Harry var mer lik Lily i sitt utseende och han adopterades av familjen Weasley av misstag för mr och mrs Weasley tappade kollen på hur många ungar de hade och Weasleybarnen täckte för Harry typ. I alla fall så vet jag att Voldemort besökte Lockman och… du vet vad, jag ska inte säga mer för det är en sån fantastisk berättelse (komedi/humor) så hojta till om du vill att jag ska försöka hitta den.

 **RonWheezy** : Tack så mycket och jag kan definitivt försöka att få med fler ögonblick mellan Kate och Fred, jag kan inte garantera något men åtminstone under de ögonblick då en av dem nämns i böckerna bör det bli enkelt att kunna slänga ihop något. Utanför det kan jag bara avvakta och se, karaktärerna gör lite som de vill ibland :P

 **Merinus** : Vad skönt att höra att du anser att det kändes perfekt. Det var en utmaning att skriva men det hjälpte att jag har skrivit ner saker som skulle hända i det här kapitlet sen jag började med första kapitlet i De vises sten så jag har haft ganska länge på mig att fila på kapitlet :P Den ursprungliga planen var att det här kapitlet skulle vara med i förra kapitlet men det skulle ha resulterat i över 70 sidor och både jag och min betalläsare var pressade på tid så jag fattade beslutet att flytta det till ett eget kapitel. Jag tror att det här kapitlet kommer fylla i det sista som saknades men kan även väcka en del nya frågor.  
Inom sinom tid kommer det att avslöjas. Jag vet vem som ligger bakom försöken och motivet till det, men mer än så vill jag inte berätta… och jag inser att det inte besvarar några av dina frågor men i längden tror jag att det blir bättre att få veta i samband med karaktärerna. Men det glädjer mig att det får mina berättelser att sticka ut mer än andra, jag vill inte att det bara ska vara boken med en del roliga kommentarer inslängda, man kan lika gärna läsa böckerna själv då och kommentera det själv i sitt huvud. Jag vill berätta en historia som har sin grund i böckerna men som kommer utvecklas utåt och ta nya riktningar.  
God fortsättning!

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia! Det var ett väldigt långt kapitel dessutom, så det är inte konstigt att det tog två dagar. Jag menar det här kapitlet skulle ursprungligen ha varit en del av det andra men jag var redan uppe i 62 sidor och skulle i så fall ha slutat upp på 70 sidor, och det kändes lite för långt. Så det får bli ett väldigt kort kapitel istället.  
Oja, Harrys straffkommenderingar är ren tortyr, Malfoys var bara förnedrande men inte farligt i längden. Paddan kommer få vad hon förtjänar, kanske så får hon det redan i det här kapitlet. Min ursprungliga tanke var att det skulle vara skrik och raseri på direkten och jag hade det nerskrivet i mina anteckningar men när jag väl satte mig ner och nådde den punkten kändes det mer realistiskt att alla skulle vara så chockade att de först inte kunde göra annat än att sitta tysta och försöka ta in vad de precis hört. Så det glädjer mig att det uppskattades eftersom det mer eller mindre var ett sista sekunden beslut :P  
Hon kunde definitivt ha fortsatt vara en padda längre, och ursprungliga planen (okej ursprungliga planen inkluderade inte ens att hon skulle förvandlas till en padda, men efter det väl var bestämt) var att det skulle pågå till slutet av kapitlet, men det krockade med hur Remus skulle agera senare i kapitlet och hon var tvungen att förvandlas tillbaka tidigare. Och tack för att du pekade ut att ordet gudson användes istället för brorson, jag har gått tillbaka och fixat det nu :D  
Att Remus uppmuntrade Harry att strunta i läxorna kommer ganska mycket ifrån personlig erfarenhet; jag har hela mitt liv blivit uppväxt med att få höra hur viktigt det är att fokusera på skolan men mina föräldrar har även sagt till mig att sluta plugga, strunta i en del extra uppgifter samt att skippa en del föreläsningar etc därför att det viktigaste är den fysiska och mentala hälsan. Så länge jag (och mina syskon) presterar sitt bästa så är det tillräckligt. Därför valde jag att låta Remus ha en väldigt liknande attityd till det för jag tycker att det är en logisk syn på det, men det är min personliga åsikt :)  
Det är väldigt konstigt och de kommer troligtvis att peka ut det igen med tanke på vilka de andra lärarna inom ämnet är senare.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea

 **Linnegb** : Omg, tack så hemskt mycket. Jag blir så glad över att höra att du gillade scenen där de får veta så mycket! Jag var som sagt väldigt orolig över den scenen men det verkar ändå som om jag lyckades med den :D Försökte att gelike blandade reaktioner ifrån flera olika karaktärer, därav att jag inte gick in på allt för mycket om vad som sades eller exakt av vem :) Du kommer få en del svar på vad som händer härnäst i det här kapitlet, förhoppningvis kommer du tycka att det här kapitlet knyter ihop vad som påbörjades i förra kapitlet, eller åtminstone snörar ihop säcken :P Angelina var lite utmanande eftersom jag skrivit quidditchlaget som närmare och hade då inte en tanke på spänningen mellan Harry och Angelina i 5:te boken, så var tvungen att arbeta in det. Åter igen, tack så hemskt mycket för alla dina snälla ord!  
God fortsättning på året (och det spelar ingen roll vad du kallar mig, jag svarar på båda)

 **Brujaflu** : I'm very happy that you enjoyed the chapter so much. Writing the chapter when Umbridge is taken by the centaurs is gonna be very enjoyable and I'm looking forward to it. She deserves nothing less. Happy belated christmas och new year!

 **Tricsha Wren** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Vi får se vad för hämnd Umbridge kommer råka ut för i framtiden. Tack så mycket för julönskningar, hoppas att du själv haft en god jul och ett gott nytt år.

 **Simona06** : Hej Simona. Haha, känner igen det där med att man borde sova… jag kanske hade tanken att lägga mig tidigt igår och sen helt plötsligt var klockan halv fem på morgonen och jag fick lite panik. Men som sagt; vi ser det från den ljusa sidan. Vi har inte skola riktigt än. Men vad kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Det var lite meningen att man skulle tro att Sirius skulle döda henne, han var tillräckligt arg för att kunna göra det i alla fall. Det finns något skämt i fjärde boken om att Neville har mer förtroende för att han lyckats döda Harry än vad Voldemort hade :P Men ja, de pratar väldigt mycket om att Harry nästan tar kol på sig själv :P God fortsättning på året!

* * *

 **AN** : GOTT NYTT ÅR ALLIHOPA! Det är officiellt 2019 och förhoppningvis kommer det bli ett fantastiskt år!

Ett kort kapitel den här gången, det skulle ursprungligen ha varit med i slutet av förra kapitlet men det blev så långt så jag valde att ge det ett eget kapitel. Nästa kapitel kommer tyvärr dröja ett tag för jag har inte skrivit boktexen än och jag har en uppsats i skolan att skriva.

* * *

 _"Minsann, Tonks kan jag få se på det där pergamentet?" frågade Dumbledore kyligt och Tonks nickade innan hon snabbt skickade över pappret. Alla i salen verkade hålla andan medan de väntade på att Dumbledore skulle läsa klart. "Tack så mycket. Det är väldigt klart vad vi behöver göra åt madam Umbridge."_

Alla i salen såg oroligt på varandra. Var det här ögonblicket som eleverna drömt om sen den andra september? Ögonblicket då de skulle bli av med Umbridge? Skulle deras önskningar slå in? Alla lyssnade uppmärksamt medan de lutade sig närmare för att vara säkra på att de inte missade några ord.

"Du kan inte göra någonting, jag har immunitet!" sade Umbridge med ett skadeglatt leende och Dumbledore skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"Du missförstår mig, vi kommer inte arrestera dig… åtminstone inte just nu."

"Inte just nu? Kan hon bli arresterad?" väste Ginny och Harry ryckte på axlarna hjälplöst.

"Jag tvivlar på det... jag menar, hon är inte nervös alls och Fudge har gett henne immunitet mot de lagbrott hon har gjort sig skyldig till.

"Ifall hon inte straffas kommer jag personligen se till att hon ångrar det", väste Remus och blängde på Umbridge medan han knöt nävarna så hårt att knogarna vitnade.

Sirius placerade en hand på sin väns axel. "Du har redan gjort tillräckligt..."

"Säger mannen som förvandlade henne till en padda", muttrade Remus, men lutade sig trots det tillbaka mot ryggstödet och Sirius log ett strålande leende som inte matchade den mörka blicken i hans ögon.

"Ni kommer aldrig att kunna arrestera mig", sade Umbridge belåtet medan hon bekvämt lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och ignorerade de ilskna blickarna ifrån hennes kollegor.

"Hm, vi får se", Dumbledores blick var kall och kalkylerande medan han betraktade den korta kvinnan. "Du har gjort tillräckligt med skada i min skola", han vände sig bort ifrån henne och blickade allvarligt ut över eleverna som alla hade sin uppmärksamhet vända emot honom. Ett svagt mummel fyllde salen efter rektorns uttalande, men inga ord kunde uttydas. "Jag skulle vilja att alla i den här salen som har haft en straffkommendering där de blivit fysiskt skadade med den här pennan eller ett liknande objekt räcker upp handen."

Alla elever i salen såg tveksamt på varandra, osäkra på ifall de skulle följa ordern eller inte. Dumbledore motstod frestelsen att sluta ögonen när han såg blickarna hans elever utbytte. Han hade verkligen svikit dem. "Jag försäkrar er om att ingen kommer att få några problem på grund av detta. Ni har varit väldigt starka och modiga som genomlidit det."

Harry svalde innan han höjde handen. Alla visste redan att han hade uthärdat det, det fanns ingen mening att hålla tillbaka nu. Hermione och Ron följde honom snabbt. Fred, Georges och Lees händer flög också upp i luften… eller inte flög, rättade Harry sig själv, det hände för långsamt för att man skulle kunna använda ordet flög, utan det var mer som att de seglade upp. Det gick några sekunder till, sen började långsamt fler och fler händer åka upp i luften. Harry stirrade misstroget på de höjda händerna omkring sig - han hade aldrig förväntat sig att så många andra råkat ut för det. Han knöt händerna när han såg att Nigel, Jack Sloper och Rose Zeller var bland dem som höjt händerna. De var så små… ur ögonvrån kunde han se hur Katrina och Amanda höjde sina händer, tätt följda av Eddie Carmichael… Isabel MacDougal… Robin, killen som var både irländare och bulgar… en Michael… Harry såg en flicka han trodde hette Becky höja handen. En till Gryffindorelev som hette Andrea. Flera elever som han inte kunde namnet på höjde också sina händer.

"…det är så många av dem", viskade Dorea förskräckt medan hon tog in de höjda händerna i luften och lade märke till hur en del av dem darrade.

"Och de har alla något gemensamt", sade Charlus med en bitande röst. "Majoriteten av dem är mugglarfödda, de andra är halvblod och en väldigt liten minoritet är renblodiga, men de är av såpass låg ställning att de ändå inte skulle kunna göra något åt det. Hon har bara använt pennan på elever som inte kan sätta stopp för det."

"Den kvinnan har alltid varit slug", väste Dorea medan hon fantiserade om alla förbannelser hon skulle kunna kasta över henne.

Dumbledore betraktade de höjde händerna med en sorgsen blick innan han samlade sig. "Tack för att ni berättade… vi kommer kontakta er alla när tiden är inne för att ge er den rättvisa ni förtjän…"

Men han hann inte mer än så. Ett gällt ' _hem hem_ ' fyllde salen, följt av en högljudd fnysning. Umbridge log ett falskt leende innan hon skadeglatt påpekade: "Jag har immunitet. Ni kan inte göra någonting mot mig. Det finns ingen rättvisa att skipa."

Dumbledores sorgsna blick försvann så snabbt att en del började undra om den ens hade funnits där från början. "Mina elever kommer att få den rättvisa de förtjänar på något sätt… om du åtalas och döms för det som du gjort är inte mitt beslut, men något som är det är frågan om din fortsätta anställning här. Du kan se dig själv som sparkad, madam Umbridge. Du har 48 timmar på dig att tömma ditt kontor för din ersättare. Att godkänna dig som professor här på Hogwarts kommer förbli ett av de största misstagen jag begått under min tid som rektor. Du kommer aldrig igen att se ljuset av ett klassrums väggar."

Dumbledores sista ord drunknade i jublet som uppstod bland eleverna vid nyheterna om att de inte längre skulle ha Umbridge som professor. En del hattar kastades upp i luften följda av hurrarop, innan de långsamt seglade ner mot marken igen. Fred, George och Lee släppte iväg ett dussin fyrverkerier (i vanliga fall skulle mrs Weasley ha ifrågasätt var de ens gömt dem innan hon skällt på dem för att skapa kaos, men den här gången kunde hon göra ett undantag) som exploderade i färgglada mönster och bilder.

"Du _kan inte_ sparka _mig_!" Umbridge höjde rösten tillräckligt mycket för att precis lyckas höras över allt oväsen. "Jag är tillsatt av ministeriet! Av ministern själv!"

Det var som om någon hade tryckt på en stoppknapp. Allt ljud i salen upphörde medan eleverna tveksamt såg mellan Dumbledore och Umbridge. En sista fyrverkeripjäs exploderade och spred ut röda och blå gnistor, men alla ignorerade den.

"Du tillsattes för jag inte kunde hitta en passande kandidat", avbröt Dumbledore. "Det är tydligt att du är den värsta kandidaten av dem alla. Du kommer avgå och din ersättare kommer att ta över efter jullovets slut. Faktum är att jag aldrig slutade leta efter en annan kandidat då jag fortfarande behöver en professor inför nästa läsår och jag tvivlar på att personen i fråga kommer att ha några som helst problem med att börja lite tydligare."

"Mitt kontrakt gäller till slutet av juni! Du kan inte..." väste Umbridge som började bli röd i ansiktet medan hon ställde sig upp, framåtlutad över bordet med sina tjocka fingrar hårt tryckta mot träet.

"Varför fortsätter hon att ställa sig upp? Det får henne inte att se mer imponerande ut, snarare tvärtom", muttrade Ron och blängde på häxan.

Dumbledore reste sig själv upp och höjdskillnaden mellan honom och Umbridge var rent ut sagt komisk. "Du själv avbröt ditt kontrakt i samma stund som du tvingade Harry Potter att använda den där pennan! Du har använt den på ett tjugotal elever de senaste månaderna!"

Hans höga ton fick alla elever att rygga tillbaka; det var tydligt att deras rektor var förbannad och hela hans kropp utstrålade kraft, hans blick hårdare än stål, som en storm i de vanligtvis ljusa ögonen.

Umbridge, som själv hade ryggat tillbaka först, sträckte på sig och verkade samla kraft. "Du har inga bevis på att jag gjort det, Potter kan ha fantiserat ihop allting. Hans skador är i själva verket självförvållade!" sade hon bestämt innan hon tyst fortsatte för sig själv. " _Om han bara varit tyst och inte spridit lögner hade jag inte behövt använda pennan. Han behövde lära sig en läxa, han drog det över sig själv…_ "

"Hon är självmordsbenägen", sade Ginny misstroget medan hon bistert stirrade på den rosaklädda kvinnan.

"Jag kommer döda henne!" väste Sirius och kastade sig framåt, men mr Weasley sträckte ut ett ben som fällde honom till marken, där han blev liggande ett tag. Remus hade själv försökt attackera Umbridge om Harry inte hade slagit armarna om honom och hållit kvar honom i en kram. Remus hade enkelt kunnat skaka av sig Harry. Han hade i själva verket inte ens behövt använda den extra styrkan som han fick av att vara en varulv av hur löst Harry höll om honom; det var tydligt att tonåringen förväntade sig att endast hans närvaro skulle vara nog att hålla tillbaka honom - och Harry hade rätt i det.

"Ledsen Sirius, men det är för Harrys bästa", sade mr Weasley ursäktande mot Sirius som gav honom en halvhjärtad irriterad blick från golvet.

"Vi vet inte ifall de här böckerna talar sanning, Potter kan ha manipulerat allting för att föra sin agenda framåt…"

"Åh, håll truten. Ni-vet-vem är tillbaka och Potter har inte gjort något annat än talat sanning", avbröt Draco otåligt och Umbridge tappade hakan i chock medan hon såg på den unga mannen. "Jag vet inte vad för nytta det kommer göra, men jag ska se till att min far får veta att du har skadat renblodiga och gett åtminstone en elev permanenta skador. Din karriär är över!"

Umbridge ryggade återigen tillbaka en aning innan hon stack näsan i luften. "Din far är en Dödsätare, han har ingen influens över ministeriet!" väste hon.

Zabini skakade misstroget på huvudet. "Jag _älskar_ hur hon bara minns en del saker när det passar henne. Men berätta för din pappa?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna. "Det är en utsträckt hand, om det hjälper oss få kontakt med Potter och hans vänner är det åtminstone en början… jag vet, jag vet, pappa skulle knappast klaga över att Potter och mugglarfödda blivit torterade men han behöver inte veta identiteten på de drabbade. Det räcker att påpeka att renblodiga blev drabbade. Han kan åtminstone göra något gott medan han har chansen…" Draco tystnade och sänkte blicken en aning vid påminnelsen om att han mer eller mindre sålt ut sin far.

"Ursäkta mig, professor Dumbledore?" Hermione räckte upp handen och Dumbledore vände sin uppmärksamhet mot henne, noga med att inte vända Umbridge ryggen då han hade förlorat allt av det ytterst lilla förtroende han haft för henne i början av läsåret. "Vi har konkreta bevis! Eller alltså, bevis bortsett från böckerna och Harrys hand det vill säga."

"Har vi?" frågade Ron och Harry i kör och såg förvånat på deras bästa vän.

"Uh... flampulver var inte det enda vi tog från hennes kontor. Jag tog med papperna vi skrev på…", Hermione rodnade under allas blickar. "Det är vårt blod, så det tillhör oss. Det är knappast en allvarlig stöld! Och man kan argumentera att flampulvret är skolans egendom, och eftersom vi går på skolan så vi kan använda det!"

"Ta det lugnt Hermione, vi klagar inte, vi är bara imponerade över att du faktiskt tog med dig papperna. Du råkade inte få med dig en sån där penna, va?" frågade Tonks ivrigt samtidigt som hon försökte hålla en professionell mask. Hon hade inte råd att begå ett misstag när det gällde det här.

Hermione grimaserade. "Tyvärr inte, jag slet med mig dem i sista sekund och pennan jag kunde fått tag i föll ner på golvet medan jag tog det sista pappret. Men det är bättre än inget, eller hur?" Hon drog osäkert fram tre pergament vars röda text glittrade obehagligt i skenet från de brinnande ljusen.

"Självklart. Ge det till mig så ska jag se till att det arkiveras", sade Tonks och tog försiktigt emot papperna med hjälp av magi, hon ville inte röra dem med sina bara händer utan lät dem snarare sväva i luften framför hennes ögon. Hon kastade en snabb blick på dem och grimaserade när orden verkade hoppa ut från pergamentet. ' _Jag ska inte tala osanning', 'Jag ska inte förolämpa professorer', 'Jag måste respektera mina bättre', 'ska inte… förolämpa… bättre…_ ', orden flöt ihop medan Tonks stirrade på dem innan hon skakade på huvudet och försiktigt lade ner dem i en mapp hon tagit upp ifrån en liten påse som legat i hennes ficka. "Det här kommer att vara till stor hjälp. Bra jobbat, Hermione."

"Jag är så glad att vi är av med Umbridge nu. De här böckerna var definitivt värda att läsa!" sade Seamus med ett brett leende och sträckte sig framåt för att ge Harry en high five.

"Det beror på er definition av att 'bli av med'. Hon kommer fortfarande vara kvar i slottet."

" _Vaarrffööööör_?!" utbrast Ron högljutt i en dramatiskt utdragen, gnällig ton medan han såg anklagade på Hermione. "Varför måste du krossa mina drömmar? Varför låter du mig inte leva i fantasin om att vi slipper Umbridge?"

"Därför hon kommer vara kvar i slottet. Hon må ha sparkats från sin position som professor i försvar mot svartkonster, men hon är fortfarande överinkvisitor", sade Hermione med en grimas. "Tyvärr så är det ministeriet som är ansvariga för den positionen, inte professor Dumbledore."

En kort tystnad fyllde salen medan eleverna tog in den nya information.

"Skit samma! Vi slipper ha henne som professor och oavsett vem den nya är så kan den inte vara värre än Umbitch!" sade Katie högt och Fred betraktade henne med en beundrande blick.

"Straffkom…"

"Ah, nej", avbröt Dumbledore i en isande lugn röst som sköljde över alla och Umbridge vände sin uppmärksamhet emot honom och försökte ge honom en ilsken, blängande blick, men den bleknade i jämförelse med Dumbledores egna blick. "Du har ingen rätt att ge straffkommendering eller tilldela eller ta ifrån poäng. Det är enbart för professorer här på skolan."

"Men vem ska vi ha nu? Professor Lupin, kommer du tillbaka?" frågade Susan och vände sig mot Remus med en hoppfull blick. Bakom dem började Umbridge spotta ur sig ord om hur hon hade rättigheter, att hon kunde straffa eleverna om hon ville men hon ignorerades av alla utom professorerna. Hon tystnade surmulet när hon insåg att hon förlorat allas uppmärksamhet och satte sig ner igen och började planera hur hon skulle få tillbaka möjligheten att straffa alla elever.

"Jag är rädd att jag är upptagen med andra förpliktelser som förhindrar att jag kan ta jobbet… dessutom återstår fortfarande problemet med min, eh, _sjukdom_ ", Remus tvekade bara en sekund över det sista ordet medan han sorgset skakade på huvudet. Han skulle ha älskat att få tillbaka jobbet men han behövdes i orden, behövde fortsätta med sina uppdrag.

"Det väcker en bra fråga, vem ska ta över ämnet?" frågade McGonagall lågmält.

"Absolut ingen aning", sade Dumbledore och hans ögon tindrade när han såg McGonagalls chockade min. "Jag kunde knappast låta henne jobba kvar och jag har hela jullovet på mig att hitta en ersättare… faktum är att jag har lekt med tanken på att kontakta en gammal professor inför nästa år, men det kan bli klurigt att få honom att komma tillbaka från sin pensionering… med rätt motivering kan jag säkert få honom att återvända tidigare än tänkt."

"Har du ens pratat med den här individen om det?" frågade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ah, nej", Dumbledore skakade långsamt på huvudet innan han nickade med huvudet ner mot Harry. "Men jag är övertygad om att jag har rätt motivation för det. Han kommer inte tacka nej till att få möjligheten att spendera tid med pojken."

Nedanför lärarbordet hade nya konversationer brutit ut medan eleverna ivrigt diskuterade att de skulle få en ny professor och teoretiserade hur den personen skulle vara.

"Eeeyyyy, vet ni vad det här betyder?" utbrast Lee högljutt och allas blickar vände till honom. "Ny professor, ny kursbok. Brasa nu ikväll i uppehållsrummet!" Ett jubel steg ifrån Gryffindoreleverna och deras elevhemsföreståndare spärrade upp ögonen.

"Inte en chans. Jag förbjuder det!" avbröt McGonagall strängt. "Ni ska inte starta en brasa i ert uppehållsrum!"

"Åh, kom igen, professorn!" stönade George men han tystnade snabbt när han såg den stränga blicken elevhemsföreståndaren gav honom.

"Om ni envisas med att göra er av med de böckerna på ett sådant sätt kan ni åtminstone göra det vid kanten av sjön så att ni inte riskerar att bränna ner slottet!"

"Fick vi precis tillåtelse att bränna våra skolböcker så länge vi gör det utomhus?" frågade Seamus med en drömmande blick. "Någon nyp mig för jag tror seriöst att jag drö… _AJ_! Jag sa nyp mig! Inte slå mig!"

"Vill bara gör dig helt säker på att du är vaken", sade Dean med en axelryckning och duckade undan från kudden Seamus vilt viftade runt.

"Uh, professor Dumbledore. Får jag ställa en fråga?" Alisa såg intresserat mellan Dumbledore, som hade huvudet böjt mot McGonagall, och Umbridge som såg ut som en surmulen femåring där hon var ihopsjunken i sin stol med armarna korsade framför bröstet.

"Självklart, Alisa", Dumbledore vände sin uppmärksamhet mot brunetten.

"Vad hände med att ingen här inne skulle straffas för saker som avslöjades via böckerna? Äsch, för Merlins skull, sluta se ut som om ni vill döda mig, jag försöker inte försvara Umbridge! Jag försöker ta reda på vad som gäller. Merlin vet vad Potter har för information om oss alla, jag vill inte bli straffad för något som jag kan eller inte kan ha gjort!"

"… bra poäng", sade Pansy efter en stund. "Potter verkar vara medveten om en hel del hemligheter."

"… driver ni med oss? Harry är seriöst den mest ovetande personen jag någonsin har träffat. Åtminstone när det kommer till skvaller", fnös Lavender och skakade på huvudet.

"Det stämmer, han visste inte ens om att Hannah och Neville dejtade…"

"Vänta, de har dejtat?" avbröt Harry förvånat och satte sig rakt upp. "När då? Varför har ingen sagt något till mig? Är de fortfarande tillsammans?"

"Förra året. Efter julbalen. Neville fick en del självförtroende efter balen. De gjorde slut för ett tag sen på gemensamma termer", sade Parvati och himlade med ögonen medan hon vände sig mot Slytherineleverna. "Ser ni vad jag menar? Han har ingen aning om vad som pågår."

"Nope, han var inte ens medveten om att Ginny fortfarande var intresserad av honom. Jag är faktiskt förvånad över att de är tillsammans, jag trodde det skulle ta betydligt längre tid", sade Hermione med lätt rynkad panna samtidigt som hon log ursäktande åt sina vänner.

Cho fnös och skakade på huvudet. "Jag stod inte ut med det, jag kanske råkade blandade mig i och gav Ginny en liten knuff i rätt riktning…"

"Mer som du rakt ut sa att han var intresserad av mig, bästa tipset jag fått", sade Ginny och blinkade med ögat mot den andra flickan som skrattade.

"Vad betyder det förra vad om när de skulle bli ihop? Det är fusk om någon annan avslöjade det!" protesterade Fay och vände sig mot tvillingarna. Harrys och Ginnys huvuden svängde snabbt runt mot tvillingarna.

"Vaden kvarstår, böckerna bör avslöja vad som händer i framtiden och mest troligtvis när de två blir ihop, så vi utgår utifrån det", sade Fred och George nickade instämmande.

"Ni har startat en vadslagning om mitt kärleksliv?!" protesterade Ginny och spände blicken i sina bröder som svalde nervöst.

"Nu, nu… det är mer _Harrys_ kärleksliv, och dessutom vet du att vi bara ansvarar för att hålla alla vad igång och statistiken över det. Vi är faktiskt inte de som startar alla vad", sade George hastigt.

"Vem kommer att sköta det i fortsättningen? Jag menar det här är ert sista år här", sade Katie med rynkad panna och medan hon betraktade sin pojkvän och de två andra jagarna blev hennes blick sorgsen. Hon skulle vara ensam nästa år… visst, hon skulle ha Harry kvar i laget, men det skulle inte vara samma sak. Hon skulle inte längre ha sina två bästa vänner eller Fred… Hon skakade på huvudet, det fanns ingen mening att beklaga sig över det nu. De hade fortfarande en termin kvar tillsammans.

"Vi har inte beslutat exakt hur vi ska göra än. Vi överväger att fortsätta driva det, men att ha någon slags sekreterare här på Hogwarts", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

McGonagall skakade på huvudet innan hon masserade ena tinningen. " _Mina elever… varför är det alltid mina elever som måste slå vad om allting… de kommer få allvarliga problem… och bränna saker… även om den där boken inte är bättre än till något annat än brasved_."

Dumbledore såg McGonagalls min och kunde inte låta bli att skrocka lågmält innan han valde att för en gångs skull skona henne från hennes elever. "Kanske ska vi ta och fortsätta att läsa?" föreslog han högt.

"Jag har fortfarande inte fått svar på frågan!" protesterade Alisa högt.

"Ah, din fråga", Dumbledore log mot flickan vid påminnelsen. "Ingen här inne kommer att bli straffad för några skolregler som de brutit, men med lagen är det lite svårare att lova något. Jag är medveten om att vi har blundat för en del mindre företeelser, men det här är på en annan nivå. Vi skulle aldrig kunna blunda för något där en person begår ett brott som skadar någon annan. Med tanke på att vi snart kommer närma oss framtiden kan jag även tillägga att ingen kommer straffas för något som de ännu inte har gjort. Är det tydligare nu?"

Alisa nickade eftertänksamt. "Ja, jo, jag ville bara förstå lite bättre eftersom allt det här med framtiden gör mig ganska förvirrad. Tja, då kan vi fortsätta läsa nu, men jag tänker inte göra det."

* * *

 **AN** : Det här kapitlet kanske inte riktigt var vad ni förväntat er, Umbridges herravälde är inte helt och hållet över. Hon må inte vara deras professor längre men hon är fortfarande kvar på slottet, har makt och har immunitet. Men det är början på hennes fall och hennes straffkommenderingar är officiellt över. På det här sättet kommer hon även vara närvarande i salen medan det avslöjas mer om vad hon gjort, och hon har alltid haft en tendens att kunna slingra sig undan.


	19. Percy och Tramptass

**Merinus** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet, förhoppningvis kommer nästa kapitel gå lite snabbare att få upp än det här, men jag lovar inget. Men skolan har gått bra och den väldigt intensiva perioden är nu över skulle jag tro. Adventskapitel är något som jag försöker köra varje december och jag brukar även försöka uppdatera vid högtider (alla hjärtans dag, påsk, midsommar etc). Tyvärr tillät inte mitt schema att jag skulle uppdatera på alla hjärtans dag i år. Men jag brukar försöka uppdatera vid speciella tillfällen, besvarar det din fråga?

 **Miss Elsa Weasley** : Skönt att veta att du har fortsatt läsa alla kapitel även om du inte alltid lämnat en kommentar, och det är helt okej :) Det kan ibland vara väldigt svårt att veta vad man ska skriva i en review. Långa ff kan vara krångliga, har man otur så tappar man intresset för dem för att de blir för långa, vilket är synd. Men jag är glad att du inte har tröttnat på min än! Nu är det bara utför för Umbridge i princip.

 **RonWheezy** : Det är en komplicerad fråga för mig som egentligen har olika svar. Min bild av dem när jag ser dem framför mig när jag läser är att de är vita. Den mest troliga anledningen är att det lever kvar från att jag såg första och andra filmen innan jag började läsa böckerna, så jag hade redan en slags bild av deras utseende. Däremot har jag absolut inga problem med att andra ser dem med en annan etnicitet. Det är jättebra att man kan göra det och att karaktärerna inte är så pass väl beskrivna att deras etnicitet inte kan ändras. Hur man vill föreställa sig karaktärerna är upp till var och en, men jag kan definitivt se varför man skulle välja att se dem med en annan etnicitet baserat på en del ordval och liknande ifrån böckerna. Jag hoppas att jag har besvarat din fråga på ett bra sätt :)

 **Linneagb** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet :D Dumbledore kanske inte alltid gör de bästa valen,men ha värnar alltid om elevernas bästa, och som du säger så skadar man inte hans elever och kommer utan med det. Jag tror inte det finns en elev som är besviken över att Umbridge nu inte längre är deras professor. Förhoppningvis kommer du gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket :)

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Det tog sin tid men äntligen är hon inte längre anställd som lärare! Haha, förstår att du blev glad när Dumbledore avskedade henne och jag har valt ut nästa lärare inom ämnet, men vem det är tänker jag vänta med att berätta :)  
Umbridge kommer definitivt vilja straffa Harry för att använda Imperio i framtiden, men hon kommer glömma bort att hon själv försökte använda Crucio på honom (vilket Harry sen försökte kasta på Bellatrix i slutet av femte boken men misslyckades med) och att hon sänder oskyldiga medborgare till Azkaban under sjunde boken.  
Malfoy är en väldigt fascinerande karaktär egentligen och en produkt av sin omgivning. Jag tror inte att han är ondskefull (se bok 6 och 7 för bevis på det) men han är, öh vad är det svenska ordet för misguided? I alla fall så håller han på att förändras men han är fortfarande en Slytherin, och de försöker alltid hitta lösningar som gynnar sig själva. Varför det skiljer sig mellan Sirius och Draco tror jag beror på omständigheter. Sirius bodde ändå i ett område fyllt med mugglare och fick möjlighet att interagera med dem (i smyg så klart). Draco däremot verkar romer avlägset och iväg från mugglare, så han har aldrig fått samma chans att möta den kulturen utan känner bara till sin egna. Sen tror jag även att Sirius hade fördelen av att känna Andromeda och vetskapen om att andra i släkten gått ifrån renblods-manin. Det är en intressant diskussion att föra oavsett vad.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

 **Bokmalvan** : Hej, kul att du gillar vad jag har gjort med situationen kring Umbridge. Byråkratin i den brittiska trollkarsvärlden är väldigt problematisk ja, och jag ska försöka att göra den ganska verklighetstrogen (tack och lov att jag har en kompis som pluggar lag som jag kan be om hjälp). Jag missade tydligen delen där du frågade om hur mycket boktext jag saknade, nu är kapitlet uppenbarligen färdigskrivet och jag har boktexten till nästa kapitel samt kapitlet "Dumbledores armé". Hoppas att du har haft en bra början på det här året!  
Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Umbridge har definitivt fallit ner men jag är inte så säker på att hon är redo att ge upp riktigt än. Jag tror att nästa kapitel kan bli intressant eftersom det fokuserar på hur hon utvärderar alla andra lärare, men för nu ligger hon lågt.  
Vad kul, den heter Like a red headed stepchild av mugglesftw. Ha så kul  
Jag vet att det här kapitlet dröjde men har haft så mycket i skolan att jag inte haft tid att skriva tyvärr.

* * *

 **AN** : Så, jag är tillbaka. Skolan är väldigt hetsigt just nu (har tentor varje eller varannan vecka) så den här våren kommer uppdateringarna antagligen vara väldigt långsamma. Men jag hoppas att sommaren kommer kunna ge snabbare uppdateringar sen. Om det är någon som vill hjälpa att få ut kapitel snabbare genom att skriva boktext får ni jättegärna ta kontakt med mig och i så fall berätta vilket kapitel ni vill hjälpa till med. HELT FRIVILLIGT! Känn ingen tvång till att behöva göra det.

Goda nyheter, vi är en tredjedel in i femte boken nu! Så det är bra :D

* * *

"Miss Alisa har rätt, vi borde fortsätta med läsningen", sade Dumbledore och såg sig omkring i salen. "Någon som är villig att läsa?"

"Jag vet inte ens ifall jag vill fortsätta läsa", muttrade mr Weasley som var blek i ansiktet efter informationen om att hans barn tvingats använda den avskyvärd pennan.

"Vi vet inte vad mer hon kan ha dolt eller gjort mot barnen, det är lika bra att fortsätta läsa", påpekade Tonks lågmält och mr Weasley grimaserade.

"Ingen av oss elever hade accepterat att vi avslutar läsningen nu, vi är för investerade. Och med de orden så tänker jag ta över boken och fortsätta läsa", sade Bradley, en sjundeårselev från Ravenclaw.

 **Percy och Tramptass**

"Du träffade Sirius innan det här?" frågade Oliver förvånat och vände sig mot Percy som rynkade på pannan förvirrat, men innan han hann säga något hade en annan person redan tagit till orda.

"Du har hållit en brottsling gömd!" väste Umbridge och pekade anklagande på Percy. "Det är ett brott."

Percy rätade på sig och blängde på henne. "Du har torterat barn! Du får inte tala om att andra skulle bryta mot lagen", fräste han och knöt händerna. "Och nej, jag har aldrig träffat honom innan de här böckerna. Jag vill även påminna om att han inte är dömd, så ingen här har gömt en brottsling!"

 **Harry vaknade först av alla i sin sovsal morgonen därpå. Han låg ett ögonblick och såg hur dammet virvlade i solstrålen som kom in genom öppningen i förhängena runt himmelssängen medan han njöt av tanken på att det var lördag. Den första veckan på terminen verkade ha släpat sig fram i evighet, som en enda jättelång lektion i trollkonsthistoria.**

"Vänta, det är bara första veckan?" sade Bill förvånat och vände sig mot Harry.

"Ja, jag antar att det verkade som om mer tid gått på grund av… tja, allt som hände", sade Harry osäkert med en axelryckning.

 **Att döma av den sömniga tystnaden och solstrålens daggfriska ljus var det strax efter gryningen.**

"Du behöver sova mer", sade mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Jag är van vid att sova lite", Harry försökte att le lugnade mot den äldre häxan som sorgset skakade på huvudet.

 **Harry drog isär förhängena, klev upp och började klä på sig. Det enda ljudet förutom det avlägsna fågelkvittret var hans Gryffindorkamraters långsamma, djupa andetag. Han öppnade sin skolväska försiktigt, drog fram en pergamentrulle och fjäderpenna och gav sig i väg från sovsalen till uppehållsrummet.**

"Bra, du behöver komma ikapp med läxorna", sade Dorea godkännande.

"Um, ja… läxorna, precis", sade Harry med ett tappert leende och Dorea betraktade honom misstänksamt.

 **Efter att ha gått raka vägen fram till sin pösiga gamla älsklingsfåtölj bredvid den slocknade brasan satte sig Harry bekvämt tillrätta och rullade ut pergamentet medan han såg sig omkring i rummet. Röran av hopskrynklade pergamentbitar, gamla gobbstenar, tomma burkar och godispapper som brukade fylla uppehållsrummet i slutet av varje dag var borta, och det var även Hermiones alla alfhattar.**

"Plockar ni aldrig undan efter er själva?" frågade Tracy med rynkad näsa.

"En del gör det, en del inte. Det är väldigt blandat", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

 **Med en vag undran över hur många alfer som nu hade blivit fria, vare sig de ville det eller inte, skruvade Harry av locket på sitt bläckhorn, doppade fjäderpennan i det och höll den sedan svävande en tum ovanför den släta gula ytan på pergamentet medan han funderade intensivt… med efter något minut märkte ha att han satt och stirrade in i den tomma spisen utan att komma på ett ord av vad han skulle skriva.**

"Det kan hjälpa att öppna dina skolböcker", föreslog Bill vänligt.

"Jag tror inte 'an skriver läxor, 'an gör något annat", sade Fleur medan hon betraktade Harry. "Och de är bra, 'an behöver stödet."

 **Nu fattade han verkligen hur svårt det måste ha varit för Ron och Hermione att skriva brev till honom under sommaren. Hur skulle han kunna berätta allt som hänt under den gångna veckan för Sirius och ställa alla de frågor han längtade efter att få ställa utan att ge eventuella brevtjuvar en massa onödiga upplysningar?**

"Du berättade inte allt som hänt under veckan", sade Sirius med en suck.

"För du skulle ha reagerat så bra om du fått höra sanningen", ifrågasatte Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han har en poäng Tramptass, du hade stormat till slottet utan en tanke på konsekvenserna", påpekade Remus med ett leende som mer liknade en grimas. "Och hade jag varit där hade jag hjälpt dig."

"Det är inte som om någon skulle vara upprörd om hon plötslig försvann", muttrade Sirius innan han tvekade. "Hon är inte gift va?"

"Nah, hon är för kåt i Fudge för det."

"CHARLIE!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt medan eleverna runt omkring brast ut i högljudda skratt. Uppe vid lärarbordet rodnade Umbridge men avhöll sig från att protestera; hon ville inte tillkalla mer uppmärksamhet än nödvändigt.

 **Han satt alldeles stilla en stund och tittade in i spisen, och sedan, efter att äntligen ha bestämt sig, doppade han fjäderpennan i bläckhornet igen och satte den resolut till pergamentet.**

 **Kära Snuffles**

 **Hoppas du mår bra. Den första veckan här har varit hemsk, jag är verkligen glad att det är helg.**

 **Vi har en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, professor Umbridge. Hon är nästan lika trevlig som din mamma.**

De personer som kom ihåg hur Sirius mamma hade varit brast genast ut i högljutt skratt vid den diskreta förolämpningen mot Umbridge.

"Väldigt genialiskt sätt att beskriva henne på, Harry, ingen utom de som vet om Sirius identitet och faktiskt har träffat Walburga kommer att förstå vad du egentligen menar!" sade Tonks och torkade bort en tår från ögonvrån på vänstra ögat.

"Tack, jag försökte att vara diskret", sade Harry med ett brett leende.

 **Jag skriver därför att det där som jag skrev till dig om i somras hände i går kväll igen när jag hade straffkommendering hos Umbridge**

 **Vi saknar alla vår störste vän, vi hoppas att han snart är tillbaka**

 **Svara fort, är du snäll.**

 **Bästa hälsningar**

 **Harry**

"Ett väldigt bra brev, om man inte sett era tidigare konversationer eller är medveten om Sirius identitet är det omöjligt att få ut någon hemlig information", sade mr Weasley godkännande.

"Jag gjorde mitt bästa, jag ville hålla Sirius säker, men jag ville inte säga upp kontakten", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

"Och i fortsättningen kommer vi inte ha det problemet, du kan öppet skriva exakt vad du vill", sade Sirius med ett brett leende.

"Så självsäker på att han kommer bli fri…"

Sirius spände blicken i Umbridge när han hörde hennes ord; ifall hade han inte var en animagus hade han missat det. "Ja, jag är säker på att jag kommer bli fri. Jag har inte gjort något fel."

 **Harry läste om brevet flera gånger och försökte se det med en utomståendes ögon. Han kunde inte tro att någon skulle förstå vad han talade om — eller vem han talade till — bara av att läsa hans brev. Han hoppades verkligen att Sirius skulle fatta vinken om Hagrid och tala om för dem när han kunde tänkas vara tillbaka. Harry ville inte fråga direkt ifall det skulle dra för stor uppmärksamhet till vad Hagrid hade för sig medan han var borta från Hogwarts.**

"Smart tänkt."

"Jag kan vara smart!" protesterade Harry och korsade armarna. Dean höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Verkligen? Och dina handlingar i böckerna?"

"Vi måste balansera ut oss, Hermione är hjärnan bland oss", sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Ron är musklerna och jag är hjärtat. Merlin vet att de två skulle ha mördat varandra för länge sen utan mig."

"Det hade vi inte alls, trollet hade tagit hand om det", protesterade Hermione och Ron grimaserade.

"Ni var tvungna att ta kål på den glada atmosfären?" suckade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

 **Med tanke på att det var ett mycket kort brev hade det tagit lång tid att skriva. Solljuset hade smugit sig halvvägs in rummet medan han arbetar på det och nu kunde han höra avlägsna ljud av liv och rörelse från sovsalarna ovanför. Han förseglade omsorgsfullt pergamentet, klev sedan ut genom porträttöppningen och gav sig i väg mot ugglesalen.**

 **"Jag skulle _inte_ ta den vägen om jag var du", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, som på ett förvirrande sätt gled genom en vägg precis framför Harry när han gick genom gången. "Peeves planerar ett litet spratt för nästa person som passerar Paracelsus byst i korridoren till höger."**

"Orättvist, varför får du varningar!" protesterade Katie och kastade en anklagande blick mot Nästan Huvudlöse Nicks håll.

"Nick gillar mig", Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Efter att Harry försvarade mig under min dödsdagsfest har jag gjort vad jag kan för att gengälda tjänsten", Nästan Huvudlöse Nick log mot Harry som skruvade på sig obekvämt innan han korsade benen över varandra.

 **"Går det ut på att Paracelsus ska trilla ner i huvudet på den personen?" frågade Harry**

 **"Lustigt nog så _gör_ det faktiskt det", sade nästan Huvudlöse Nick med uttråkad röst. **

"Hur visste du det?" frågade Neville misstänksamt.

"Han har det i blodet!" sade Fred och George i mun på varandra innan de kastade beundrande blickar mot Sirius och Remus.

"Och det är något som är så typiskt Peeves, han skulle verkligen njuta av att göra det mot någon", tillade Ginny och Harry nickade instämmande.

 **"Peeves har aldrig utmärkts av nån större finess. Jag ska försöka hitta Blodige baronen, han kanske kan sätta stopp för det. Vi ses, Harry."**

 **"Ja, hej då", sade Harry och i stället för att vika av åt höger vek han av till vänster och tog en längre men säkrare väg till ugglesalen. Hans humör steg när han gick förbi fönster efter fönster som visade en strålande blå himmel; han hade träning senare, han skulle äntligen få vara tillbaka på quidditchplanen igen.**

"Jag hade längtat så mycket på att få flyga och bara känna vinden fläkta runt mig", Harrys ton var drömmande när han pratade om det och Charlie fnös - det såg ut som om han ännu inte hade fått flyga på evigheter.

 **Någonting snuddade vid hans vrister. Han tittade ner och såg vaktmästarens utmärglade gråa katt, mrs Norris, slinka förbi honom. Hon vände sina lampliknande gula ögon mot honom ett ögonblick innan hon försvann bakom en staty av Wilfred den villrådige.**

 **"Jag gör ingenting förbjudet", ropade Harry efter henne. Hon hade den typiska uppsynen hos en katt som skulle rapportera till sin husse, men Harry kunde inte förstå varför. Han var i sin fulla rätt att gå upp till ugglesalen en lördagsmorgon.**

"Rapportera till sin husse?" frågade Kim Sloper roat.

"Katter gör inte sånt, Potter", Astoria skakade på huvudet.

"Ni växte inte upp med mrs Figg som granne", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Tro mig, katter både kan och gör sånt."

 **Solen stod högt på himlen och när Harry klev in i ugglesalen bländade de glaslösa fönstren hans ögon. Tjocka silverfärgade solstrålar genomkorsade det cirkelformiga rummet där hundratals ugglor satt uppflugna på takbjälkarna, lite rastlösa i det tidiga morgonljuset; en del var tydligen just tillbaka efter en jakt. Det halmtäckta golvet knastrade lite när han klev över små fina djurben och sträckte på halsen efter en skymt av Hedwig.**

"Okej, det är vidrigt", sade Lavender med en grimas.

"Alla djur behöver äta, det är naturens gång", sade Newt lugnt. "Om ugglorna inte jagar djur som möss kommer det att påverka ekosystemet och det kan leda till att andra djur. Det är en balans."

 **"Det är du ju", sade han när han upptäckte henne någonstans högt upp intill det välvda taket. "Kom ner hit, jag har ett brev åt dig." Med ett lågt hoande bredde hon ut sina stora vita vingar och susade ner på hans axel "Okej, jag vet att det stå Snuffles utanpå det här", sade han till henne och gav henne brevet som hon klämde fast i näbben. "Men det är förstås till Sirius", tillade han sedan i viskande ton, utan att riktigt veta varför.**

"Det kanske inte var det smartaste, det kan finnas avlyssningsförtrollningar", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Det är förbjudet att placera det", protesterade Sprout genast.

"Och det är även förbjudet att tortera elever", snäste mr Weasley innan han drog ett djupt andetag. "Jag ber om ursäkt, det var inte meningen att ta ut min frustration på dig."

"Det är okej Arthur, vi förstår att du är uppskakad efter vad som avslöjats, vi alla är det", sade Sprout vänligt och mr Weasley nickade.

 **Hedwig blinkade en gång med sina bärnstensgula ögon och han tolkade det som om hon förstod.**

 **"Flyg försiktigt", sade Harry och bar fram henne till ett av fönstren.**

 **Hedwig tog ett ögonblicks spjärns mot hans arm och flög i väg upp i den bländande ljusa himlen. Han såg efter henne tills hon blev en svart liten fläck slutligen försvann. Sedan vände han blicken mot Hagrids stuga, tydligt synlig från fönster och lika tydligt obebodd, utan rök i skorstenen och med fördragna gardiner.**

 **Trädtopparna i Den förbjudna skogen vajade i en lätt bris. Harry betraktade dem medan han njöt av den friska luften mot ansiktet och tänkte på quidditchspelet senare… då fick han plötsligt syn på den. En väldig, reptilliknande, bevingad häst, precis lik dem som dog Hogwartsvagnarna, med vitt utbredda, läderartade svarta vingar, höjde sig upp från träden som en jättelik, grotesk fågel. Den susade runt i en stor cirkel och dök sedan tillbaka in bland träden.**

"Du kan fortfarande se dem?" frågade en elev nervöst.

"Jag har inte sett en på ett tag, men ja, jag kan se dem trots att några vägrar berätta vad de är", sade Harry medan han kastade en irriterad blick mot de vuxna i salen.

"Se det som hämnd för alla hjärtattacker du gett oss via böckerna", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Betyder det att jag inte behöver åka och shoppa?" frågade Harry ivrigt och Remus fnös.

"Nej, du kommer fortfarande göra det", sade Sirius och kastade en blick mot Remus innan han började le. "I själva verket kommer Måntand göra dig sällskap och skaffa sig en helt ny garderob till sig, och jag menar kläder, inte möbeln."

Remus huvud svängde runt så fort att det var ett under att den inte knakade till. "Jag? Varför måste _jag_ shoppa?"

"För att du behöver nya kläder! Och för att du inte berättade att du mådde dåligt och nästan dog. Två gånger!"

Remus grimaserade. "Harry, jag är så ledsen att jag inte tog ditt straff på allvar. Jag inser nu hur jobbigt det kommer vara."

Harry försökte dölja sitt leende och lutade sig framåt medan han i en högljudd viskning sade: "Vi får planera vår flyktplan. Jag tror en allians är i vårt bästa intresse."

Remus nickade allvarligt. "Jag instämmer. Det är vårt enda hopp för överlevnad."

 **Alltihop hade hänt så fort att Harry knappt kunde tro vad han hade sett, men hans hjärta bultade häftigt.**

 **Dörren till ugglesalen öppnades bakom honom. Han hoppade till av chocken och när han hastigt vände sig om fick han se Cho Chang, som höll ett brev och ett paket i handen.**

 **"Hej", sade Harry mekaniskt.**

 **"Å… hej", sade hon andlöst. "Jag trodde inte att nån skulle vara här uppe så tidigt. Jag kom inte ihåg det förrän för fem minuter sen, det är min mammas födelsedag i dag."**

"Åh, du vill inte glömma det", sade Sirius allvarligt och avbröt sitt misstänksamma betraktande av sin gudson och bästa vän.

"Jag trodde att du inte gillade din mamma", protesterade Katrina förvirrat.

"Åh, det gör jag inte, men det gav mig en ursäkt att varje år gå ut och köpa smycken tillverkade av mugglare som jag gav henne inför hela släkten. Och hon kunde inte säga ett ljud om det för skammen det skulle medföra över familjen. Det var så underhållande att se henne hålla tillbaka sina skrik och tvinga fram komplimanger för det… i själva verket var det underhållande att se hela släkten berömma mugglarprodukter", sade Sirius med ett gigantiskt leende.

"Jag visste att det var en anledning till varför du såg så belåten ut varje gång dina paket fick godkännande!" flämtade Narcissa medan hon misstroget såg på sin kusin. "Jag kan inte förstå att du gav dem sånt."

"Kan du inte? Då känner du uppenbarligen inte Sirius för det där är så typiskt honom", fnös Tonks och skakade på huvudet med ett skratt.

 **Hon höll upp paketet.**

 **"Jaha", sade Harry.**

"Du är lika illa som Remus", fnös Sirius.

"Ursäkta mig?" protesterade Remus och korsade armarna medan han såg utmanade på sin vän.

"Tre ord: honungsöl i ansiktet", sade Sirius med ett oskyldigt leende och Remus grimaserade.

"Jag fick panik", muttrade han men avhöll sig från att protestera något mer; han visste att Sirius hade en poäng.

 **Hjärnan verkade ha slutat fungera. Han ville säga någonting roligt och intressant, men minnet av den hemska bevingade hästen fyllde fortfarande hela hans medvetande.**

"Okej, det är en godtagbar ursäkt", sade Charlie med ett brett leende.

 **"Vilken fin dag", sade han och gjorde en gest mot fönstren.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det, du är värre än Remus", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet så att hans hår flög åt alla håll.

"Är jag inte!" flämtade Harry dramatiskt med handen framför hjärtat.

"Du kanske inte har slängt honungsöl i ansiktet på någon, men du misslyckades med att dricka när hon log mot dig", påpekade Ron i en släpig ton och Harry gav honom en ursinnig blick.

 **Det kändes som om han skrumpnade ihop invärtes, så generad var han. Vädret. Han pratade om vädret…**

"Du inser åtminstone själv att det är ett värdelöst ämne", fnös Percy och skakade på huvudet.

"För du pratar så bra med motsatta könet", sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vem av oss två är det som faktiskt har en flickvän just nu?" sköt Percy tillbaka och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Vänta är du fortfarande ihop med… öh, Penelope?" frågade Ginny förvånat och vände sig mot Percy. "Du sa att hon var din flickvän för några dagar sen."

Percy sög in underläppen mellan tänderna och verkade börja gnaga försiktigt på den. "Det är komplicerat just nu…"

"Komplicerat?" frågade Charlie ivrigt. "Vad hände med att du var så duktig på att prata med motsatta könet."

Percy suckade och skakade på huvudet. "Vi är officiellt fortfarande ihop men… atmosfären kring oss är stelare. Vi jobbar på det."

"Oroa dig inte, alla förhållanden har sina tuffa perioder", sade mr Weasley tröstande och Percy log svagt.

 **"Ja", sade Cho och såg sig omkring efter en passande uggla. "Bra väder för quidditch. Jag har inte varit ute på hela veckan, har du?"**

 **"Nej."**

 **Cho hade valt ut en av skolans tornugglor. Hon lockade ner den på sin arm, där den tjänstvilligt höll fram ett ben så att hon kunde fästa paketet.**

 **"Hur är det, har Gryffindor fått nån ny vaktare än?" frågade hon.**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry. "Det är min kompis, Ron Weasley, känner du honom?"**

 **"Tornadoshataren?" sad Cho ganska kyligt. "Är han bra?"**

"SPION! AVBRYT!" skrek Oliver och rätade hastigt på sig. I sin brådska lyckades han smälla till Alicia på kinden med en flaxande hand. "Ledsen älskling. Harry, säg inte ett ord!"

Cho blinkade långsamt ett par sekunder innan hon gav ifrån sig en högljudd fnysning. "Du har verkligen något emot mig. Först med att knuffa ner mig från kvasten och nu det här."

"Det är du som snokar!" protesterade Oliver och korsade armarna

"Jag startade en konversation om något vi hade gemensamt, eller tycker du att vi skulle ha fortsatt prata om vädret?" Cho höjde ett ögonbryn utmanande och ignorerade Harrys lågmälda muttrande.

 **"Jadå", sade Harry, "jag tror det. Fast jag såg inte hans uttagningsförsök. Jag hade straffkommendering."**

 **Cho tittade upp fastän paketet bara var halvvägs fäst vid ugglans ben. "Den där Umbridge är en vidrig typ", sade hon med låg röst." Ge dig straffkommendering bara för att du berättade sanningen om hur… hur… hur han dog. Alla i hela skolan har hört om det. Det var verkligen modigt av dig att trotsa henne så där."**

"Det var det, försök bara att inte göra om det", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Öh… jag kan inte, um, du vet, lova något", Harry kliade sig bakom örat. Remus och Sirius stönade; de visste båda två att det skulle hända igen flera gånger, men det var något som de helst av allt ville glömma bort.

 **Harry pumpades så snabbt upp igen inombords att det kändes som om han skulle kunna säga några tum ovanför det halmtäckta golvet. Vad brydde han sig om en idiotisk flygande häst när Cho tyckte att han hade varit modig. Ett ögonblick funderade han på att liksom oavsiktligt visa henne sin sårade hand när han hjälpte hennes att knyta fast paketet på ugglan,**

"Du måste skämta? Det är vad det tog för dig?!" protesterade Ron och såg misstroget på sin bästa vän. "Jag fick praktiskt taget dra det ur dig!"

"Jag visade faktiskt aldrig handen", protesterade Harry hastigt.

"Ändå... beröm från en vacker flicka och du är redo att visa handen genast… Ginny, du borde ha berömt honom mer!"

"Om han inte var en sån idiot så skulle jag kanske göra det", sade Ginny med ett oskyldigt leende och Harry räckte ut tungan.

 **men i samma stund som den nervpirrande tanke dök upp öppnades dörren till ugglesalen igen.**

 **Vaktmästaren Filch kom flåsande in i rummet. Han hade mörkröda fläckar på de insjunkna, ådrade kinderna, hakan darrade och det tunna gråa håret var rufsigt; han hade tydligen sprungit dit upp. Mrs Norris kom tassande i hälarna på honom, stirrade på ugglorna ovanför och jamade hungrig. Det hördes ett nervöst flaxande av vingar uppifrån och en stor brun uggla klapprade hotfullt med näbben.**

"Vänta, mrs Norris vill äta upp ugglorna?!" flämtade en andraårselev förskräckt.

"Piggy!" utbrast Ron och gjorde en rörelse som fick det se ut som om han var på väg att hoppa upp och springa iväg mot uggleboet för att kontrollera att Piggy var vid liv.

"Oroa dig inte, Hedwig försvarar honom", sade Harry och klappade Ron på axeln.

"Men när hon inte är där?" frågade Ron ängsligt.

"Piggy har för mycket energi för att mrs Norris skulle orka fånga honom", fnös Neville och skakade på huvudet. "Dessutom är dörren stängd så mrs Norris kommer inte in, och gör hon det så kan ugglorna flyga."

 **"Aha!" sade Filch och tog ett plattfotat steg mot Harry medan de påsiga kinderna darrade av ilska. "Jag har fått ett tips om att du tänker skicka efter en massa stinkbomber!"**

"Vart skulle han fått ett sånt tips ifrån?" frågade Charlus misstänksamt.

"Från vem som helst? Harry har inte direkt varit populär i år", fnös Dean.

"Och hur är det en skillnad från alla mina andra år?" frågade Harry torrt medan han betraktade sin vän med ett litet leende.

"Du var inte impopulär i ditt tredje år", påpekade Ginny med en axelryckning. "Men det är enda året du har klarat av något sådant.

 **Harry lade armarna i kors och stirrade stint på vaktmästaren.**

 **"Vem har sagt till er att jag skulle beställa stinkbomber?"**

"Harry, han kommer se det som bevis att du faktiskt gjorde det", stönade George och gned sig runt vänstra tinningen.

Fred fnös. "Med den lilla skitungens tur så kommer han undan med det utan problem. Jag svär att han har sålt sin själ."

"Det var så jag…", Harry avbröt sig tvärt med en grimas. "Låt oss säga att jag sålde min själ. Visst. Exakt när gjorde jag det? För enligt er finns det många tillfällen jag kan ha gjort det."

"Du har nio själar, eller rättare sagt hade nio själar. Så du har sålt flera", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Nio själar?" frågade Harry och rynkade på pannan.

"Ja, som en katt. Lejon är bara stora katter. Därav nio själar."

Katie stönade och ignorerade hur Fred skakade av tillbakahållet skratt. "Liv... det är nio liv."

"Liv, själ, vad är skillnaden i längden? Mitt argument håller fortfarande", sade Lee med en axelryckning. Katie öppnade munnen för att säga emot honom, men stängde den snabbt igen efter att ha beslutat att det inte var värt kampen.

 **Cho såg från Harry till Filch och rynkade också pannan. Tornugglan på hennes arm, som var trött på att stå på ett ben, gav ifrån sig ett otåligt hoande, men hon låtsades inte om det.**

 **"Jag har mina källor", sade Filch med en självbelåten väsning. "Ge nu hit det du tänker skicka."**

 **Harry, som kände sig oerhört tacksam över att han hade skickat i väg brevet så fort, sa: "det kan jag inte, det är borta."**

"Det var tur, det hade inte varit bra om han fått tag på brevet trots att det var kodat", sade mr Weasley med lätt rynkad panna.

"Jag har tur i de små detaljerna, men otur när det kommer till större saker", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Och jag hade förstört brevet innan jag frivilligt lämnat över det till Filch."

"Och fått en straffkommendering för det", påpekade Hermione och Harry ryckte på axlarna igen.

"Det är inte som om straffkommenderingar är något främmande för honom, han har ju haft en hel del", påpekade Ron nonchalant. "Det oroväckande i det scenariot är snarare vad för ondskefulla saker Filch skulle koka ihop."

 **" _Borta_?" sade Filch och hans ansikte förvreds av ursinne.**

 **"Borta", sade Harry lugnt.**

 **Filch öppnade rasande mannen, stod och tuggade några sekunder utan att få fram ett ljud och lät sedan blicken glida över till Harrys klädnad. "Hur vet jag att du inte har det i fickan?"**

"Får jag påminna dig Argus om att du inte har rätt att genomsöka elevers tillhörigheter", sade McGonagall med en spetsig blick mot vaktmästaren som stod i vänstra hörnet längst ner i salen.

 **"Därför att …."**

 **"Jag såg honom skicka iväg det", sade Cho ilsket.**

 **Filch svängde runt mot henne. "Du såg honom…?"**

 **"Det är riktigt, jag såg honom", sade hon skarpt.**

"Ah, hatet mot Filch. Något vi alltid kan lita på som kan förena alla elever", sade Gabriel och låtsades torka bort en tår från ögonvrån.

"Det är förvånande att Umbridge inte har förenat er på samma sätt", sade Tonks och kastade en snabb blick upp mot lärarbordet där Umbridge satt och blängde ner på eleverna. Tonks hand sökte sig till sitt trollspö: om den andra häxan om så mycket som tänkte på att attackera någon elev så skulle hon stoppa henne.

"Hon behandlar oss olika, hon gillar majoriteten av Slytherineleverna. Filch hatar alla och vem du är spelar ingen roll", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

"Åh, vi gillar henne inte heller, vi har bara dragit nytta av det faktum att hon verkar tycka om oss", sade Tracy avfärdande. "Ni skulle höra hur Malfoy eller Parkinson pratar om henne."

"Malfoy ogillar Umbridge?" frågade Neville tvivlande.

"Avskyr henne snarare, men han ser henne som en nödvändig ondska, så han leker snällt och skaffar sig bra kontakter", sade den mörkhåriga häxan medan hon betraktade Draco som såg på Umbridge utan att röra en min.

 **Det blev ett ögonblicks paus. Filch blängde ilsket på Cho och Cho blängde tillbaka, sedan hasade vaktmästaren mot dörren. Han stannade med handen på dörrvredet och såg sig om på Harry.**

 **"Om jag känner så mycket som en fläkt av en stinkbomb…"**

 **Han linkade nerför trappan. Mrs Norris kastade en sista längtansfull blick på ugglorna och följde sedan efter. Harry och Cho såg på varandra.**

"Hur ska han kunna veta att det är du som kastade den dock?"

"Det kan han inte, och så vida det inte finns bevis så kan ni inte bli bestraffade. Det hjälpte oss att slippa undan många straffkommenderingar under vår tid här", sade Sirius och flinade stort.

"Och ändå", avbröt Dorea i en släpig ton, "så fick jag praktiskt taget brev varje vecka om ert senaste hyss."

"Varje vecka är att ta i lite", sade Remus och viftade avfärdande med handen. Tonks fnittrade och skakade på huvudet.

 **Det var så lite", sade Cho, en smula skär om kinderna, och fäste till sist paketet vid tornugglas andra ben. "Du _beställde_ väl inga stinkbomber, va?"**

 **"Nej" sade Harry.**

 **"Jag undrar varför han trodde att du gjorde det då?" sade hon när hon bar över ugglan till fönstret. Harry ryckte på axlarna. Han var lika förbryllad över det som hon, men konstigt nog bekymrade det honom inte särskilt mycket för ögonblicket.**

"Klart det inte gjorde... pojkar", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Hermione och Lockman", hostade Ron och Harry var tvungen att bita ner på sin underläpp för att inte börja skratta högt medan Hermione rodnade ursinnigt vid påminnelsen. Hon slet tag i en kudde som låg vid deras fötter och höjde den för att smälla till Ron med den, men han lyckades fånga den och en dragkamp om kudden startades istället.

"Kom igen!"

"Du kan ta honom, Hermione! Ta i lite!" jublade Ginny och studsade nästan på sin plats.

"Låt henne inte vinna!" protesterade Bill men i samma stund som han sade det släppte Ron taget och han stönade, för att sedan börja skratta när det resulterade i att Hermione, som dragit kudden mot sig med all kraft hon hade, fick kudden rakt i ansiktet. Och Bill var inte den enda som började skratta - alla som sett det hade själva brustit ut i skratt.

 **De lämnade ugglesalen tillsammans. Vid ingången till en korridor som ledde mot slottets västra flygel sade Cho:**

 **"Jag går den här vägen. Ja… hej så länge då, Harry."**

 **"Visst… hej så länge."**

 **Hon log mot honom och försvann. Harry gick vidare med en känsla av stillsam glädje. Han hade lyckats prata med henne en lång stund utan att göra bort sig en enda gång…**

"Det är diskutabelt, du började att prata om vädret med henne", fnös Hermione och Harry gav henne en förrådd blick.

"I hans försvar ledde det till en diskussion om quidditch, och det var inte för att hon spionerade", sade Alicia med ett skratt samtidigt som hon gav Oliver, som öppnat munnen, en varnande blick.

 ** _Det var verkligen modigt av dig att trotsa henne så där_ … Cho hade kallat honom modig… och hon avskydde honom inte för att han var i livet. Visserligen hade on föredragit Cedric, det visste han… fast om han bara hade bjudit henne på julbalen före Cedric hade saker och ting ha varit annorlunda… hon hade verkat uppriktigt ledsen över att behöva säga nej när Harry frågade henne. **

Cho drog efter andan och stirrade med stora ögon på Harry. "Harry…"

"Det är okej, jag förstår att du hellre ville att Cedric skulle…", Harry ryckte på axlarna, osäker på hur han skulle formulera vad alla förstod han skulle säga.

Cho skakade på huvudet. "Nej… nej Harry, jag önskade aldrig att du skulle… att Cedric skulle överleva, självklart… men aldrig att du skulle ta hans plats!"

"Åh…" Harry såg på henne med lätt öppen mun. "Jag… um, tack?"

"Vi kanske bara ska fortsätta läsa", föreslog mr Weasley hastigt.

 **"Gomorron", sade Harry muntert till Ron och Hermione när han satte sig bredvid dem vid Gryffindorbordet i stora salen.**

 **"Vad ser du så glad ut för?" sade Ron och tittade förvånat på honom.**

 **"Ähum… för att få spela quidditch senare i dag", sade Harry glatt och drog till sig ett stort serveringsfat med ägg och bacon.**

"Du ljög för oss", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Inte direkt, jag såg verkligen fram emot att få spela quidditch", sade Harry. "Och jag… jag… nope, jag tappade det. Ingen aning om vart jag var på väg."

"Hur kan du ha glömt vad du skulle säga? Ingen avbröt dig ens", protesterade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Min hjärna fungerar på ett mystiskt vis."

 **"Å… javisst ja", sade Ron. Han lade ifrån sig sin rostade brödskiva och tog en stor klunk pumpsaft. Sedan sade han: "Hör du, skulle du ha något emot att gå lite tidigare med mig, bara för att… öh… hjälpa mig att öva före träningen? Så jag får bli lite varm i kläderna."**

 **"Okej", sade Harry.**

 **"Vet ni, det tycker jag faktiskt inte att ni ska göra", sade Hermione allvarligt. "Ni ligger båda långt efter med era läxor redan nu…."**

"Hermione har rätt, ni borde verkligen fokusera mer på skolan", sade mrs Weasley och rynkade på pannan medan hon betraktade sin yngsta son.

"Det är bara första veckan", protesterade Charlie. "De kommer ångra det på söndagen, men det är inte hela världen."

"Nej, Molly har rätt. De bör göra sina läxor innan de ägnar sig åt nöje", sade Remus och Harry sjönk ihop en aning.

"Det minskar stressen i längden och ger dig mer fritid om du får det överstökat…"

"Ska vi verkligen tro på att du gjorde dina läxor? Sirius, var inte löjlig", fnös Narcissa och skakade på huvudet åt sin kusin som delade en lång blick med Remus som svagt ryckte på axlarna.

"Och du verkar ha glömt att James, Sirius och Remus var bland de bästa eleverna på skolan", avbröt Dorea och gav sin släkting en utmanande blick.

"Det hjälpte att se läxorna som utmaningar... som upptåg man kunde göra", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och professorerna suckade.

"Det förklarar åtminstone en hel del… okej, jag ska vara tyst nu", sade madam Hooch med ett skratt när hon såg de äldre professorernas blickar.

 **Men hon avbröt sig, för morgonposten anlände just, och som vanligt kom _The Daily Prophet_ susande ner mot henne i näbben på en hornuggla, som landade farligt nära sockerskålen och höll fram ett ben. Hermione stoppade ner en knytning i ugglans läderpung, tog tidningen och ögnade kritiskt igenom förstasidan medan fågeln flög i väg.**

 **"Någonting intressant?" frågade Ron. Harry log brett, för han visste att Ron väldigt gärna ville avleda henne från ämnet läxor.**

 **"Nej", suckade hon, "bara nåt larv om att basisten i Systrarna Spöks band ska gifta sig."**

"Det är intressant!"

"Alla är inte lika galna i dem som du är", fnös Charlie och skakade på huvudet åt Tonks. "Om man frågar dig är de världens bästa band."

"För att de är det. Remus!" Tonks vände sig mot Remus med hoppfulla ögon.

"Öh, jag kan inte säga att jag lyssnat särskilt mycket på dem... jag lyssnar mer på mugglarband om jag ska vara ärlig… men om de har någon konsert kan vi kolla om vi kan få tag på biljetter?"

Tonks gav ifrån sig ett pip av förtjusning och gav honom en kram. "Bästa pojkvännen! Det kommer bli så kul, jag ska hålla ögonen öppna och om jag har tur kan jag lyckas få tag i bra platser!"

"Borde inte han betala? Det var han som bjöd ut dig", påpekade Hannah smått förvånat och Tonks himlade med ögonen.

"Varför då? Jag tjänar för tillfället bättre än vad han gör, det är ett band som jag gillar och han lyssnar inte på dem. Det är mer logiskt att jag köper biljetterna och förhoppningsvis börjar han gilla dem och kan betala nästa konsert i så fall", Tonks höjde på båda ögonbrynen i en snabb rörelse innan hon lät dem falla tillbaka i sin normala position.

Remus skruvade obekvämt på sig. Han hade tystlåtet försökt räkna ut hur mycket biljetterna skulle gå på och hur han skulle ha råd med det. "Det låter rättvist, men jag betalar middagen i så fall."

Tonks ryckte på axlarna. "Visst, absolut. Men vi kommer definitivt gå ut flera gånger innan det, för just nu har de inte sagt något om någon konsert och jag vägrar vänta på att få visa upp dig."

"Okej kärleksfåglar, ni kan planer era dejter och framtida bröllop någon annan gång. Just nu vill vi andra fortsätta läsa", avbröt Sirius och himlade med ögonen samtidigt som han bet tillbaka ett leende åt de avundsjuka blickarna som en del elever kastade på Tonks.

"Vi måste planera långt i förväg för att se till att du inte misslyckas med din roll som brudtärna", protesterade Tonks allvarligt och delade en road blick med Remus.

"Så länge klänningen går förbi mina knän har jag inga problem med det", sköt Sirius tillbaka och Charlie satte vattnet han höll på att dricka i halsen.

"Du passade väldigt bra i klänning under vårt sjunde år, men jag trodde du skulle stå vid min sida", sade Remus med en kritisk blick medan han strök sin haka. "Men om Tonks ska försöka sno dig så kan vi ju så klart alltid försöka klona dig."

"Nej! Jag förbjuder det, ingen här inne ska klona sig, och allra minst en av marodörerna", avbröt McGonagall högt och hennes läppar var tätt sammanpressade.

Tonks hummade förstående innan hennes blick gled över mot Charlie som korsade armarna över bröstet. "Jag kan vara din brudtärna, men jag sätter inte på mig en klänning för det."

Luna rynkade på pannan medan hon såg sig omkring. "Jag trodde någon var tvungen att fria innan man planerade bröllopets detaljer."

"De driver bara… även om jag hoppas att jag inte kommer behöva se Sirius i en klänning", sade Harry med lätt rynkad panna. Innan han hann fundera något mer på det hade Bradley valt att fortsätta läsa.

 **Hermiones slog upp tidningen och försvann bakom den. Harry frossade på ännu en portion ägg och bacon. Ron stirrade upp på de höga fönstren med en lätt förströdd min.**

 **"Vänta ett tag", sade Hermione plötsligt. "O nej… Sirius!"**

"Jag? Vad hände?" frågade Sirius förvånat medan han vände sig mot Hermione förvånat.

"Borde inte du veta?" frågade Narcissa misstroget.

"Det står så mycket om mig i tidningarna och nittio procent av det är inte sant", Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Jag menar jag läser allting, det är den enda underhållningen jag kan få i princip men allting flyter ihop tillslut. I somras rånade jag tydligen ett gäng barn på deras fickpengar och godis i Manchester. Jag har aldrig ens satt en fot i Manchester."

 **"Vad har hänt?" sade Harry och slet till sig tidningen så häftigt att den revs mitt itu och lämnade honom och Hermiones med varsin halva i handen.**

 **" _Trolldomsministeriet har fått tips från en pålitlig källa om att Sirius Black, den ökände massmördaren… bla, bla, bla… för närvarande håller sig gömd i London_!" läste Hermione från sin halva i en förfärad viskning.**

"Jag sa ju att det var en dålig idé", sade mrs Weasley ogillande och Dorea spände blicken i den andra häxan.

"Och om du inte sagt något hade det kanske inte varit ett problem."

Mrs Weasley frös innan hon sjönk ihop, som om all luft gått ur henne. "Du har rätt, det var ett dumt misstag av mig."

 **"Lucius Malfoy, det kan jag slå vad om", sade Harry med låg, ursinnig röst. "Han kände säkert igen Sirius på perrongen."**

"Berättade ni aldrig för honom?" frågade Ginny förvånat. "Jag trodde ni berättade allt för varandra, åtminstone när det kommer till sådana saker."

"Vi blev distraherad av annat", sade Hermione svagt.

"Eller rättare sagt - någon annan", rättade Harry och nickade mot lärarbordet, de som lyssnade vände sig om och betraktade Umbridge som verkade sitta och anteckna något.

"Vad tror ni hon håller på med?"

"Planer för hur ska kunna legalisera tortyr", muttrade George medan han med tårna på högra foten sparkade undan en tom mugg. Han ignorerade bestämt sin mammas blick över handlingen.

 **"Va?" sade Ron och såg skrämd ut. "Du sa inte…"**

 **"Sssch!" sade de båda andra.**

 **"… _Ministeriet varnar alla i trollkarlssamfundet för Black, som är mycket farlig… dödade tretton personer… bröt sig ut ur Azkaban…_ Den vanliga smörjan", avslutade Hermione och lade ner sina halva av tidningen medan hon ängsligt tittade på Harry och Ron. "Han kommer helt enkelt inte att kunna lämna huset igen, det är det enda", viskade hon. "Dumbledore sa faktiskt åt honom att inte göra det."**

"Åja, han skällde ut mig en hel del för det…" sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen. "Som om jag inte är vuxen och kan fatta egna beslut."

"Det kanske var fel av mig Sirius, men jag vill bara ditt bästa", sade Dumbledore med en suck.

"Jag vet, varför tror du att jag fortfarande är kvar i det förbaskade huset? Det är inte för att jag trivs", muttrade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

 **Harry tittade dystert ner på den bit av _The Prophet_ som han slitit av. Större delen av sidan ägnades åt en annons för Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen, som tydligen hade rea.**

"Hör ni, titta på det här!" sade han och slätade ut sidan så att Hermione och Ron kunde se.

"Klädnader är inte så viktiga, Harry", sade Seamus och himlade med ögonen.

"En bra rea är alltid viktigt", sade Narcissa och rynkade på pannan. "Varför betala mer för något i onödan?"

 **"Jag har alla klädnader jag behöver", sade Ron.**

 **"Nej", sade Harry. "Titta… ser ni det lilla stycket här?"**

 **Ron och Hermione lutade sig närmare för att läsa. Notisen var bara helt kort och placerad allra längst ner i en spalt. Rubriken löd:**

 **Intrång på ministerium**

"Det var intrång på Ministeriet?" frågade Katie förvånat och satte sig lite rakare upp.

"Vad hände?"

"Varför tror du att jag skulle veta vad som hände?" protesterade Harry medan han misstroget såg sig omkring.

"Vet du vad som hände?" frågade Anthony och höjde ett ögonbryn medan han såg på Harry.

"Jag har teorier? Jag menar, jag vet typ vad som hände... men inte direkt varför…", svarade Harry efter ett par sekunders tystnad och han verkade stålsätta sig för allas reaktioner.

"Se, det här är varför vi tror att du alltid har svaren. För att du faktiskt har svaren till det mesta", fnös Anthony och skakade på huvudet.

 **Sturgis Podmore, 38 år, med adress Gullregnsträdgråden 2 i Olapham, har ställts inför Wizengamotrådet anklagad för olaga intrång och rånförsök på Trolldomsministeriet den 31 augusti. Podmore stoppades av Trolldomsministeriets väktartrollkarl Eric Munch, som fann honom i färd med att försöka ta sig in genom en topphemlig dörr klockan ett på natten. Podmore, som vägrade att uppge något till sitt försvar, förklarades skyldig på båda åtalspunkterna och dömdes till sex månader i Azkaban.**

 **"Sturgis Podmore?" sade Ron dröjande. "Visst är det den där mannen som ser ut som om han har huvudet täckt med halm? Han är en av Ord…"**

"Prata inte om det!" fräste Charlie och blängde på sin yngsta lillebror.

"Ledsen", mumlade Ron och gned sig över sitt ena öra som lyste klart rött.

 **"Ron, _sssch_!" sade Hermione och kastade en skräckslagen blick omkring sig.**

 **"Sex månader i Azkaban!" viskade Harry chockat. "Bara för att försöka ta sig genom en dörr!"**

"Jag tror knappast att det var en vanlig dörr", sade Hannah men hon rynkade ändå på pannan; i bakhuvudet kunde hon höra Harrys argument om Azkaban som straff från några dagar tidigare.

"Det känns ändå inte som ett rättvist straff", sade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Var inte fånig, det var inte bara för att försöka ta sig genom en dörr. Vad gjorde han egentligen på Trolldomsministeriet klockan ett på natten?" andades Hermione fram.**

 **"Tror ni att han gjorde någonting för Ordens räkning?" mumlade Ron.**

Ordermedlemmarna utbytte blickar vid Rons kommentar men avhöll sig från att säga något. Böckerna avslöjade redan tillräckligt mycket av vad de höll på med och det var onödigt att ge ut mer information än nödvändigt.

 **"Vänta lite….",sade Harry långsamt. "Sturgis skulle ju komma och vinka av oss, minns ni inte det?"**

 **De båda andra tittade på honom.**

 **"Jo, ni kommer väl ihåg att han skulle ingå i vår skyddsvakt när vi tog oss till King's Cross? Och Moody var jättearg över att han inte dök upp, så han kan inte ha varit ute på nåt jobb åt dem, eller hur?"**

"Ja, och han hade Moodys osynlighetsmantel", sade Ginny och bet sig i underläppen.

"Frågan är då ifall de inte räknade med att han skulle åka fast eller ifall han agerade på eget bevåg", sade George med en sänkt röst.

"Bara för att du sänker rösten betyder det inte att jag inte kan höra dig", påpekade Angelina med ett litet leende och George skrockade till.

"Det är mamma vi inte vill ska höra, hon är inte glad över att vi investerar tid i vad Orden håller på med."

"Ja, men de kanske inte väntade sig att han skulle åka fast", sade Hermione.

 **"Det skulle kunna vara en falsk anklagelse!" utropade Ron upphetsat. "Nej, lyssna nu!" fortsatte han och sänkte rösten dramatiskt när han såg Hermiones varnade ansiktsuttryck. "Ministeriet misstänker att han är en av Dumbledores anhängare, så de kanske _lurade_ i väg honom till ministeriet, och han försökte inte alls ta sig genom nån dörr! De kanske bara hittade på nånting för att sätta fast honom!"**

"Det är en möjlighet" sade Katie högt. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig ett dugg om Fudge gjort det." Medan hon pratade stirrade hon rakt på Umbridge som knöt händerna hårt.

"Med tanke på att de dolt Du-vet-vems återkomst så kan jag se dem sätta dit någon för något de inte gjort", instämde Leanne misstänksamt.

"Strunt i det, jag menar, kolla bara åt sidan så har du bevis på att Ministeriet kastar oskyldiga människor i Azkaban", påpekade Susan och nickade mot Sirius som vinkade.

"Men är vi säkra på det? Jag menar en gång är ett misstag, två gånger ett sammanträffande och tre gånger är ett mönster. Vi saknar två personer för att säga att det är ett mönster", protesterade Marietta i en lågmäld ton.

"Om den där killen är oskyldig saknas det bara en person, och med tanke på att de försökte fängsla Harry och inte ville låta honom försvara sig själv skulle jag säga att chansen till att åtminstone någon mer är oskyldig är ganska stor", påpekade Cho fundersamt och Marietta nickade motvilligt med en grimas.

 **Det blev en paus medan Harry och Hermione funderade över vad Ron hade sagt. Harry tyckte att det verkade långsökt. Hermione tycktes däremot ta det på allvar.**

 **"Vet du, jag skulle inte bli det minsta förvånad om det var sant."**

"Hur var det?" frågade Neville och vände sig emot familjen Weasley, Sirius och Remus.

"Vi kan inte berätta…"

"Vi misstänker att imperiusförbannelsen var inblandad."

Mr Weasley och Sirius svarade i mun på varandra och alla i orden vände sig mot Sirius med irriterade blickar när de hörde hans svar. "Vad? Vi vet alla att han inte hade någon anledning till att vara där. Och känner jag de här tre så kommer de få reda på det förr eller senare."

 **Hon vek eftertänksamt ihop sin halva av tidningen. När Harry lade ner sina bestick verkade det som om hon vaknade upp ur en dröm.**

 **"Okej, då tycker jag att vi först borde ta itu med uppsatsen för Sprout om självgödslande buskar, och om det går bra kan vi börja öva på McGonagalls inanimatusbesvärjelse före lunch."**

 **Harry kände ett litet sting av dåligt samvete när han tänkte på högen med läxor som väntade på honom, men himlen var klart, upplivande blå, och han hade inte flugit sin Åskvigg på hela veckan.**

"Du har inte flugit på en sommar", rättade Oliver med en suck.

"Uh, ja… precis. Inte flugit på en sommar, ja..."

Mrs Weasley spände blicken i honom och de andra ungdomarna som bott på Grimmaldiplan under sommaren. "Vad gjorde ni?"

"Inget?" svarade Fred, George, Ron och Ginny hastigt innan de armbågade Harry och Hermione för att få dem att upprepa svaret.

"Pojkar, flickor", avbröt mr Weasley hastigt när han såg sin frus blick.

"Vi kanske… öh, flög lite… inomhus?" sade Hermione som hade krupit ihop en aning under blickarna.

"Rättelse - de flög medan Hermione gömde sig", mumlade Alicia och Katie fnittrade.

"Ni…", mrs Weasley blinkade chockat innan hon suckade. "När då?"

"Du handlade", sade George och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag börjar se antydan till ett mönster om att ni gör saker ni inte bör när hon är och handlar", sade Lavender med ett skratt.

"Vi hade faktiskt alltid åtminstone en vuxen persons tillåtelse", påpekade Harry med en axelryckning och Sirius blinkade med vänstra ögat mot honom.

 **"Vi kan ju alltid göra det i kväll", sade Ron när han och Harry gick nerför de sluttande gräsmattorna mot quidditchplanen, med kvastarna över axeln och med Hermiones hemska varningar för att de skulle köra på alla sina GET-prov fortfarande ringande i öronen.**

"Det är första veckan", protesterade Seamus förskräckt.

"Det är Hermione", fnös Ron och Seamus höjde blicken mot taket medan han funderade innan han började nicka långsamt.

 **"Och vi har imorgon på oss.. Hon hetsar upp sig alldeles för mycket över skoljobbet, det är det som är felet med henne." Han tystnade ett ögonblick och tillade sedan i lite oroligare ton: "Tror du hon menade vad hon sade om att vi inte fick skriva av henne?"**

 **"Ja, det gör jag", sade Harry. "Men det här är också viktigt, vi måste öva om vi vill vara kvar i quidditchlaget."**

 **"Visst, det har du rätt i", sade Ron glatt. "Och vi har gått om tid att göra alltsammans…"**

"Det gäller bara att balansera sin tid", sade Remus med ett uppmuntrande leende.

"Vi fick allting gjort i tid", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Med nöd och näppe… vi lärde oss en läxa", instämde Harry med en suck.

"Med tanke på att det för det mesta inte var ditt fel så tänker jag ignorera det. Men i fortsättningen vill vi att du gör dina läxor så fort som möjligt, och ordentligt… bortsett från spådomskonst, där kan du hitta på", sade Sirius och Harry nickade med blicken sänkt mot golvet.

 **När de närmade sig quidditchplanen kastade Harry e blick till höger där träden i Den förbjudna skogen dystert vajade. Ingenting flög ut från dem; himlen var tom så när som på några avlägsna ugglor som flaxade runt ugglesalens torn. Han hade tillräckligt mycket att bekymra sig för, den flygande hästen gjorde honom ingen skada, han sköt bort den ur tankarna.**

 **De hämtade bollar från skåpet i omklädningsrummet och satte i gång. Ron vaktade de tre höga målstolparna medan Harry spelade jagare och försökte skjuta klonken förbi Ron. Harry tyckte att Ron var ganska duktig. Han räddade tre fjärdedelar av de mål som Harry försökte göra och spelade bättre ju längre de övade.**

"Det är inte illa för första träningen", sade Oliver uppmuntrande.

"Det blir värre", muttrade Ron och knöt händerna så att knogarna vitnade.

 **Efter ett par timmar återvände de till slottet för att äta lunch - under vilken Hermione tydligt klargjorde hur oansvariga hon tyckte att de var - och gick sedan tillbaka till quidditchplanen och det ordinarie träningspasset. Alla deras lagkamrater utom Angelina var redan i omklädningsrummet när de kom dit.**

 **"Känns det bra, Ron?" frågade George och blinkade åt dem.**

 **"Visst", sade Ron, som hade blivit allt tystade under vägen ner till planen.**

"Det finns ingen anledning för att vara nervös, nervositet ökar bara risken för att begå misstag", sade Oliver med ett leende. "Se bara till att inte bli för självsäker dock."

"Jag insåg det där med nerver alldeles för sent", mumlade Ron utan att riktigt se på Oliver, vars leende bleknade.

 **"Är du beredd att visa dig på styva linan för oss nu, lille prefekt-plutten?" sade Fred och stack med ett försmädligt flin upp ett rufsigt huvud ur halsöppningen på sin klädnad.**

"Fred! Var snäll mot din bror", sade mrs Weasley strängt och Fred himlade med ögonen.

 **"Håll mun", sade Ron alldeles stel i ansiktet medan han drog på sig sin egen lagklädnad för första gången. Den passade honom riktigt bra med tanke på att den hade tillhört Oliver Wood, som var betydligt bredare över axlarna.**

"För att han provade den kvällen innan och vi ändrade den en aning", påpekade Angelina. "Seriöst, det var till och med med i boken att han provade den."

"Jag kan inte komma ihåg alla detaljer", protesterade Harry och Angelina fnös.

"Nej, kanske inte, men du kan komma ihåg att en man du knappt kände inte dök upp till något trots att det hände en vecka tidigare, något som bara nämndes i förbifarten, men tydligen inte något som hände kvällen innan."

 **"Okej, allihop", sade Angelina, som kom in från lagkaptenens rum, redan omklädd. "Då sätter vi igång. Alicia och Fred, kan ni ta med er boll-lådan ut till oss? Och just det ja, det sitter några är ute och tittar på, men dem behöver ni inte bry er om, okej?"**

"Det är inte ofta folk från vårt elevhem kommer ner för att titta", sade Charlie förvånat.

Oliver, som hade armen runt Alicia, märkte hur hon blev stelare och betraktade misstänksamt boken och sitt gamla teams reaktioner. Någonting sade honom att det inte var Gryffindorelever som satt på läktaren för att se på.

 **Någonting i hennes ansträngt likgiltiga ton fick Harry att ana vilka de objudna åskådarna var. Och mycket riktigt, när de lämnade omklädningsrummet för det klara solljuset ute på planen var det till en skur av protestvisslingar och hånfulla tillrop från Slytherins quidditchlag och deras anhängare, som satte grupper halvvägs upp på den tomma läkaren och vars röster ekade runt stadion.**

"Spioner!" väste Oliver och knöt händerna.

"Är de spioner ifall de är så öppna med det?" frågade Luna fundersamt medan hon betraktade ett grått moln som gled förbi i taket.

"Ja! Bara för man är dålig på sitt jobb betyder det inte att man inte har det jobbet. Jag menar Umbridge är fortfarande professor på skolan, trots att hon suger på det", sade Padma och hennes syster började skratta.

"Menar du inte var en professor? Hon fick sparken trots allt", rättade hon med ett hånande leende riktat mot den rosaklädda kvinnan som blängde tillbaka, men var oförmögen att göra något mer.

 **"Vad är det där som Weasley rider på?" ropade Malfoy med sin hånfulla släpiga röst. "Varför skulle nån vilja kasta en flygbesvärjelse över en möglig gammal stock som den där?"**

"Jag kommer slå honom", väste Fred och hade Katie inte greppat tag i hans hand hade han troligtvis stormat över till Slytherinbordet.

"Du har redan gjort det", påpekade hon i en lågmäld viskning, hon mindes i samma ögonblick som hon sagt orden att det inte var sant.

"Nej, det var George, den lyckosten", muttrade Fred och sköt ut underläppen medan han blängde på Draco. Katie kunde inte låta bli att skratta lågmält trots ilskan över orättvisan att Fred blivit straffad för något han inte gjort. Hon lutade sig närmare och gav honom en kort kyss som fick honom att slappna av gradvis.

 **Crabbe, Goyle och Pansy Parkinson skrek av skratt. Ron satt upp på sin kvast och sparkade i väg från marken och när Harry följde efter honom såg han att Rons öron blivit alldeles röda.**

 **"Strunta i dem", sade han och ökade farten för att hinna ikapp Ron, "vi får väl se vem som skratta när vi väl har gått vår match mot dem."**

"Det kommer gå strålande, de har inte en chans", sade Oliver självsäkert. "Så länge ni tränar regelbundet och följer de tips jag gav Angelina."

"Inte konstigt att hon är så brutal", stönade Alicia och skrattade till när hon såg hans min. "Åh, se inte så upprörd ut. Du vet att vi älskar dig... men du är väldigt fanatisk när det kommer till träningarna."

 **"Så ska det låta, Harry", sade Angelina gillande medan hon susade runt dem med klonken under armen. Hon saktade in och höll sig svävande mitt framför sitt luftburna lag. "Okej, hör nu, vi börjar med några passningar bara för att värma upp. Hela laget, tack…"**

 **"Hallå där, Johnson, vad är det egentligen för frisyr du har?" skrek Pansy Parkinson gällt nerifrån. "Varför skulle nån vilja se ut som om hon hade maskar ringlade ur huvudet?"**

"Jag kan allt ge dig maskar som hår så du får se hur det ser ut!" väste George och blängde på Pansy medan han snurrade sin trollstav mellan fingrarna.

"Jag skulle säga till dig att tona ner så du inte hamnar i mer problem, men Umbridge har ingen makt över oss längre", sade Angelina med en axelryckning och en tacksam blick mot George.

"Åh, jag kommer inte göra något nu. För många vittnen. Men absolut ingenting är fel med ditt utseende. Du är perfekt."

Angelinas leende mjuknade och hon tryckte en kyss mot hans kind innan hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel och lät fingrarna tvinna en av hennes många flätor.

 **Angelina svepte sitt långa flätade hår ur ansiktet och fortsatte lugnt: Sprid ut er och låt oss se vad vi kan göra…"**

 **Harry svängde runt från de andra mot den bortre sidan av planen. Ron flög bakåt mot de motsatta målet. Angelina höjde klonken i en handen och kastade den hårt till Fred, som passade till George, som passade till Harry, som passade till Ron, som tappade den.**

"Det är okej, alla tappar den någon gång."

"Du är förvånansvärt positiv med tanke på att han är personen som tagit över ditt jobb", påpekade Leanne med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är alltid bra att ha reservspelare, i själva verket är det korkat att inte ha det", sade Oliver med en axelryckning innan han vände tillbaka uppmärksamheten mot Bradley. Bakom hans rygg utbytte hans gamla lag nervösa blickar.

"Bra att ha reservspelare?" mimade Katie och Alicia ryckte på axlarna - hon var lite förvirrad som de andra kring vad han syftade på.

 **Slytherineleverna, ledda av Malfoy, vrålade och tjöt av skratt. Ron, som hade susat i väg mot marken för att fånga klonken innan den landade, tog upp kvasten så klumpigt ur dykningen att han nästan gled av och flög rodnade tillbaka upp till normal spelhöjd igen.**

"De har ingen tillåtelse att vara där", protesterade Bill och Fleur gav honom en irriterad blick när han praktiskt taget utbrast orden rakt in i hennes öra.

"Umbridge gav dem tillåtelse", morrade Angelina och hennes blick vandrade mellan den före detta professorn och Slytherins quidditchlag.

"Klart hon gjorde", mumlade Remus missnöjt.

 **Harry såg hur Fred och George utbytte blickar, men konstigt nog sade ingen av dem någonting, och det var han tacksam för.**

"Vi visste att han kunde spela bättre. Jag menar från vad vi sett var han aldrig på Olivers nivå", började Fred innan George tog över:

"Men han var bättre än det där. Vi förstod inte varför."

"Nerver kan påpeka mycket, han måste arbeta med det", sade Charlie och rynkade på pannan. "Men jag vet inte hur ni ska lösa det, trolldrycker är olagligt i sporten."

 **"Skicka vidare, Ron", ropade Angelina, som om ingenting hade hänt. Ron kastade klonken till Alicia, som passade bakåt till Harry, som passade till George…**

 **"Hör du, Potter, hur känns det i ärret?" ropade Malfoy. "Är du säker på att du inte behöver lägga dig och vila? Det måste vara… få se nu… du har väl inte varit i sjukhusflygeln på en hel vecka, det måste vara rekord för dig, va?"**

"Jag hatar att han har rätt", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet och Harry gav henne en förrådd blick.

"Och lov räknas inte", tillade Ginny hastigt när hon såg glimten som plötsligt dykt upp i hans ögon.

"Giiiinnnnyyyy, det är meningen att du ska vara på _min_ sida", stönade Harry medan han lutade huvudet mot ryggstödet och suckade ljudligt.

 **George passade till Angelina, hon kastade klonken bakåt till Harry, som inte var beredd på det men fångade den med fingertopparna och snabbt passade den vidare till Ron, som slängde sig efter den och missade med några få centimeter.**

 **"Kom igen nu, Ron", sade Angelina förargat när han dök ner mot marken igen, på jakt efter klonken. "Du måste se upp."**

 **Det var svårt att säga vad som var rödast, Rons ansikte eller klonken, när han än en gång återvände till spelhöjd. Malfoy och resten av Slytherinlaget vrålade av skratt. I sitt tredje försök fångade Ron klonken:**

Ett jubel uppstod från Gryffindoreleverna och ingen lade märke till hur Ron snarare än att vara glad istället sjönk ihop på sin plats och gjorde sig mindre.

 **kanske det var i lättnaden över det som han passade den vidare så entusiastiskt att den susade tvärs genom Katies utsträckta händer och träffade henne hårt i ansiktet.**

 **"Förlåt!" stönade Ron och flög hastigt fram till henne för att se om han hade gjort henne illa.**

"Lämna aldrig din position!" protesterade Oliver, Charlie och Bill i mun på varandra.

"Men hon kunde ha behövt min hjälp", protesterade Ron, men Oliver skakade på huvudet.

"Det finns andra spelare på planen som kan hjälpa med det om det krävs. Du är vaktaren, du kan inte lämna målstolparna ovaktade!" Oliver gav Ron en hård blick medan han pratade. "Du är sista försvaret laget har. Dina personliga känslor och värderingar måste försvinna så fort du sätter din fot på planen."

 **"Flyg tillbaka till din plats, hon klarar sig fint!" kommenderade Angelina. "Men eftersom det är en lagkamrat du passar till kan du väl försöka att inte slå ner henne från kvasten? Vi har dunkare till det!"**

 **Katie blödde näsblod. Nere på läktaren stampade Slytherineleverna med fötterna och kom med hånfulla tillrop. Fred och George flög fram till henne från olika håll.**

"Ron fick precis tillsägelse att inte göra det", fnös McLaggen. "Weasleys och deras oförmåga att lyssna."

"Det är min flickvän!" protesterade Fred och blängde på den andra eleven.

"Och vad är hans ursäkt?" frågade McLaggen och nickade hånande mot George som knöt händerna.

"Jag behöver ingen ursäkt, hon är min vän. Och troligtvis framtida syster om de fortsätter som de gör", morrade han och ignorerade sin tvillings muttrande om att han och Angelina inte var mycket bättre.

 **"Varsågod, ta det här", sade Fred till Katie och räckte henne någonting litet och mörkrött ur sin ficka. "Det stoppar blödningen på nolltid."**

"Vad var det?" frågade Dorea intresserat och Fred vände sig bort ifrån McLaggen med en irriterad fnysning.

"Näsblodsnougat, fast motgiftet till det", sade han och Katie kramade om hans hand.

"Det funkar utan första delen?" frågade Dorea och höjde ett ögonbryn. Det andra anslöt sig när pojken nickade. "Imponerande, väldigt imponerande."

 **"Okej", ropade Angelina. "Fred och George, hämta era slagträn och en dunkare. Ron, flyg upp till målstolparna. Harry, släpp lös kvicken när jag säger till. Vi ska förstås sikta på Rons mål."**

 **Harry susade i väg efter tvillingarna för att hämta kvicken.**

 **"Ron klantar sig ju bara hela tiden", muttrade George när de landade tillsammans vid lådan som innehöll bollarna och öppnade den för att ta fram en av dunkarna och kvicken.**

Ron rodnade och sänkte blicken till sitt knä där han förstrött började dra i en tråd som kommit lös i hans byxor.

 **"Han är bara nervös", sade Harry, "han var i fin form när jag övade med honom i morse."**

 **"Ja, jag hoppas att han inte toppade formen för tidigt", sade Fred dystert. De sköt upp i luften igen. När Angelina blåste i sin visselpipa släppte Harry kvicken och Fred och George lät dunkaren flyga i väg.**

 **Från och med det ögonblicket var Harry knappt medveten om vad de andra gjorde. Det var hans uppgift att fånga in den lilla gyllene kringresande bollen som var värd etthundrafemtio poäng för sökarens lag, och att göra det krävde en enorm hastighet och skicklighet. Han ökade farten, rollade och girade ut och in mellan jagarna medan den varma höstluften piskade honom i ansiktet och de avlägsna vrålen från Slytherineleverna bara hördes som ett meningslöst brus i öronen…. men alldeles för snart tvingade visselpipan honom att stanna igen.**

Alla quidditchspelare i salen suckade vid beskrivningen av hur det kändes att flyga. Harry, Fred och George slöt alla sina ögon och försökte föreställa sig känslan. Det hade varit evigheter sen de senast satt på en kvast och kunde känna vinden svepa genom håret.

 **"Stopp…. _stopp_ … STOPP!" skrek Angelina. "Ron, du säkrar inte din mittstolpe!"**

"Jag måste öva på det", mumlade Ron utan att höja blicken.

"Det kommer, öva bara mycket", sade Oliver uppmuntrande. "De valde dig av en anledning."

Harry såg sig om på Ron, som svävade framför målringen till vänster och lämnade de båda andra helt oskyddade.

 **"Å, förlåt…"**

 **"Du flyttar runt hela tiden medan du bevakar jagarna!" sade Angelina. "Stanna antingen på plats i mitten tills du behöver röra på dig för att försvara en ring, eller cirkla runt ringarna, men driv inte i väg lite obestämt åt ena sidan, det var så vi släppte in de tre senaste målen!"**

"Jag trodde det var lätt att vara vaktare", sade en elev förvånat.

"Det är mer jobb än vad man tror", sade Hufflepuffs vaktare och ryckte på axlarna. "De bästa vaktarna får det att se enkelt ut och de sämre vaktarna… tja, de ser bara väldigt inkompetenta ut, egentligen."

 **"Förlåt…", upprepade Ron och hans röda ansikte lyste som ett fyrtorn mot den klarblå himlen.**

 **"Och Katie, kan du inte göra nåt åt det där näsblodet?"**

 **"Det blir bara värre!" sade Katie grötigt och försökte stoppa blodet med ärmen.**

"Jag tyckte du sa att det fungerar?" Dorea vände sig mot Fred med en förvånad blick.

"Det gör det…", Freds ord blev lägre i slutet av meningen och han kastade en skyldig blick mot Katie.

 **Harry såg sig om på Fred, som kontrollerade sina fickor med orolig min. Han såg Fred dra fram någonting mörkrött, granska det en sekund och sedan förfärat titta tillbaka på Katie.**

"Vad hände?" frågade mr Weasley oroligt och vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Fred.

"Jag var en idiot."

"Det var du inte!" Katie väste ut orden medan hon smällde till hans arm.

"Jag gjorde det värre", protesterade Fred och Katie himlade med ögonen.

"Du försökte hjälpa mig, du gjorde vad du kunde. Kunde du ha varit mer uppmärksam? Självklart, men det hade kunnat hända vem som helst. Det skulle ha fungerat om du inte blandat ihop det. Det är inte ditt fel."

 **"Då så, då försöker vi igen", sade Angelina. Hon låtsades inte om Slytherinarna, som nu har stämt upp en körsång, "Gryffindor är förlorare, Gryffindor är förlorare", men trots det märktes det en viss stelhet i hennes hållning där hon satt på kvasten.**

 **Den här gången hade de flugigt i knappt tre minuter när Angelina visselpipa ljöd. Harry, som just hade fått syn på kvicken där den cirklade runt målstolpen mittemot, kände sig klar uppretad när han bromsade in.**

"Vad händer?" frågade Oliver och en oro hade krupit sig in i hans röst.

"Problem…", suckade Angelina och skakade på huvudet. "Jag tror ärligt att vår första träning var förhäxad."

"Vad är det nu då?" sade han otåligt till Alicia, som var närmast.

 **"Katie", sade hon korthugget.**

 **Harry vände sig om och såg Angelina, Fred och George flyga det snabbaste det kunde mot Katie. Harry och Alicia satte också fart mot henne. Det var tydligt att Angelina hade avbrutit träningen i precis sista minuten; Katie var kritvit i ansiktet och täckt med blod.**

Ett flertal personer flämtade i chock när de hörde det.

 **"Hon måste till sjukhusflygeln", sade Angelina.**

 **"Vi kan ta dit henne", sade Fred. "Hon… öh… kan ha svalt en blodblåseböna av misstag.**

"Fred!" utbrast mrs Weasley som själv blivit blek i ansiktet. "Hur kunde du?"

"Det var ett misstag", sade Fred och bet sig i läppen medan han kastade en blick på Katie och tackade tystlåtet Merlin för att hon inte var drabbad av samma förbannelse som låg över Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Det var farligt, att du kunde vara så vårdlös!"

"Och han tog hand om mig", avbröt Katie i en isande ton medan hon blängde på den äldre häxan. "Jag har allt förtroende för Fred."

 **"Ja, det är väl ingen idé att fortsätta utan slagmän och med en jagare för lite", sade Angelina dystert medan Fred och George, som stödde Katie mellan sig, susade i väg mot slottet. "Kom, så gå vi och byter om."**

"Jag är förvånad att ni allihop inte följde med, ni verkar ju så nära", sade Tonks medan hon betraktade Gryffindors quidditchlag.

"Vi är... öh… mer eller mindre förbjudna från att vistas i sjukhusflygeln samtidigt", sade Alicia och gned sig i nacken.

"Hon uppmuntrade inte vår närvaro efter Harry fallit av sin kvast… och i strax innan sommaren förra året blev droppen", instämde Angelina medan hon snurrade en ring på sitt finger. "Något om att vi var ett störande moment?"

"Ni gav honom ingen vila", avbröt madam Pomfrey och blängde på quidditchlaget som gjorde sitt bästa för att se oskyldiga ut.

"Inte för att jag ville vila. Jag föredrog att vara vaken", muttrade Harry för sig själv och Sirius slöt ögonen när han hörde orden. När han öppnade dem igen kunde han se bestörta blicken i Remus ögon.

 **Slytheringänget fortsatte att ropa sin ramsa i kör medan den långsamt tog sig tillbaka till omklädningsrummet.**

"Ignorera det, vi kommer vinna turneringen", sade Angelina med sammanpressade tänder.

"Ni kan glömma det, ni har ingen chans", fnös Roger Davies.

"Ni hade er chans och ni fumlade bort den", instämde Cadwallader, som var en av Hufflepuffs jagare.

"Vänta ni bara", muttrade Angelina och knöt händerna. " _Jag ska allt visa dem, vi ska allt visa dem…_ "

 **"Hur gick träningen?" frågade Hermione ganska kyligt en halvtimme senare när Harry och Ron kom klättrande genom porträtthålet till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.**

 **"Det gick…" började Harry.**

 **"Fullkomligt uruselt", sade Ron med ihålig röst och sjönk ner i en stol bredvid Hermione.**

 **Hon tittade upp på Ron och hennes kyla verkade tina bort. "Det var ju bara din första", sade hon tröstande, "det måste ju ta tid att…"**

"Okej, kunde ha uttryckt mig bättre", erkände Hermione och vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Ron.

"Det är inte ditt fel", hade Ron och himlade med ögonen när han såg hur hon öppnade munnen. "Det var mitt fel att det gick värdelöst."

 **"Vem har sagt att det var mitt fel att det gick uruselt?" fräste Ron.**

 **"Ingen", sade Hermione och såg häpen ut, "jag trodde…"**

 **"Du trodde att jag måste vara en riktig sopa?"**

"För att vara rättvis så är du den enda nya spelaren, de andra är de bästa vi har i Gryffindor", påpekade Ginny i en glättig ton.

"Tack, det hjälper verkligen", muttrade Ron och Ginny räckte ut tungan åt honom.

 **"Nej, det trodde jag visst inte! Du sa ju att det gick urusel, så jag…"**

 **"Jag går upp och sätter i gång med läxorna nu."**

"Det är något nytt", sade Percy förvånat.

"Ett mirakel", instämde Ginny i en retandes ton och Ron himlade med ögonen.

 **Ron klampade ilsket i väg mot trappan och pojkarnas sovsalar och försvann utom synhåll. Hermione vände sig till Harry.**

 **"Var han urusel?"**

 **"Nej", sade Harry lojalt. Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen.**

 **"Ja, han kunde ha spelat bättre", mumlade Harry, "men det var bara det första träningspasset, precis som du sa."**

"Det positiva är att det åtminstone bara kan gå uppför efter det där passet", sade Oliver i en sån optimistisk ton han kunde uppbåda.

"Um.. ja, precis", sade Alicia efter ett par sekunders tystnad där hon utbytt blickar med sina lagkamrater.

Oliver spände blicken i dem. "Jag får en känsla av att ni undviker att berätta något för mig."

"Vi? Hålla hemligheter? Aldrig! Vad skulle vi ens hålla hemligt?" frågade George hastigt och Oliver betraktade honom misstänksamt innan han viftade mot Bradley att fortsätta läsa. Han kände sitt team och visste att han inte skulle få ut några svar ifrån dem nu.

 **Varken Harry eller Ron verkade göra några större framsteg med sina läxor den kvällen. Harry förstod att Ron var för upptagen av att tänka på hur dåligt han hade skött sig på quidditchtränningen och själv hade han svårt att få den mässade sången " _Gryffindor är förlorare_ " ur huvudet.**

"Vem bryr sig vad de tycker", sade Neville bestämt. "Om jag är värd tio av Malfoy är du också värd mer än dem!"

Rons ansikte bröt ut i ett leende: "Tack, Neville."

 **De tillbringade hela söndagen i uppehållsrummet, begravda i sina böcker, medan rummet omkring dem först fylldes och sedan tömdes. Det var ytterligare en klar, vacker dag och de flesta av deras Gryffindorkamrater tillbringade den utomhus och njöt av årets kanske sista solsken. När kvällen kom kände Harry sig som om någon hade dunkat hans hjärna mot insidan av skallen.**

"Aww, kom igen", stönade Harry medan han började massera sina tinningar.

"Här", Remus räckte över en handduk som han dränkt i kallt vatten och Harry placerade den tacksamt över huvudet. Medan den inte tog bort smärtan helt och hållet så dämpade den den åtminstone.

 **"Vet du, vi skulle nog försöka göra mer läxor under veckan", muttrade Harry till Ron när de äntligen lade den långa uppsatsen om Inanimatusbesvärjelsen åt sidan och modstulet övergick till den lika långa och svåra uppsatsen för professor Sinistra om Jupiters många månar.**

"Det är inte som om du hade mycket val, du var hade straffkommendering från fem till efter midnatt nästan varje dag", påpekade Sirius i en morrande ton.

"Ja, men jag kunde ha gjort några av dem under lördagen", suckade Harry. "Jag lärde mig en läxa… och det var inte ett skämt!"

 **"Ja", sade Ron och gnuggade sina blodsprängda ögon, varefter han kastade sin femte hopknycklade pergamentbit i brasan. "Hör du, ska vi inte helt enkelt fråga Hermione om vi kan få ta en titt på det hon gjort?"**

 **Harry tittade bort mot henne. Hon satt med Krumben i knät och pratade glatt med Ginny medan ett par stickor, som nu stickade en formlös alfstrumpa blixtrade i luften framför henne.**

"Hur visste du det var strumpor?" frågade Hermione intresserat.

"Det kändes som det enda logiska", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Antingen det eller en väldigt misslyckad tröja."

 **"Nej", sade han dyster, "du vet att hon inte låter oss göra det."**

 **Så de arbetade vidare medan himlen utanför fönstren blev allt mörkare. Sakta började skaran av elever i uppehållsrummet tunnas ut igen. Klockan halv tolv kom Hermione gäspande bort till dem.**

 **"Färdiga snart?"**

 **"Nej", sade Ron kort.**

 **"Jupiters största mål är Ganymedes, inte Kallisto", sade hon och pekade över Rons axel på hans rad i hans astronomiuppsats, "och det är Io som har vulkanerna."**

"Du hjälper dem åtminstone fortfarande", sade Luna med ett litet leende. "Det är trevligt med vänner."

"Det är det", instämde Harry med en lågmäld viskning.

 **"Tack", brummade Ron ilsket och strök ut de felaktiga meningarna.**

 **"Förlåt, jag ville bara…"**

 **"Visst, om du har kommit för att kritisera så…"**

 **"Ron…"**

 **"Jag har inte tid att lyssna på några predikningar, Hermione, jag sitter här med jobb upp över öronen."**

"Och det är ditt egna fel", sade mrs Weasley strängt. "Du hade möjlighet att göra dem under veckan."

 **"Nej, men titta!"**

 **Hermione pekade på det närmaste fönstret. Harry och Ron tittade dit. En ståtlig hornuggla stod på fönsterbrädan och stirrade in på Ron.**

 **"Är inte det där Hermes?" sade Hermione i förvånat ton.**

"Percy skrev till dig?" frågade Charlie förvånat.

"Ånej", stönade Percy samtidigt.

 **"Jo, för sjutton, det är det!" sade Ron lågt. Han kastade ifrån sig fjäderpennan och reste sig upp. "Vad skriver Percy till mig för?"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", instämde Charlie. "Jag trodde du sagt upp all bekantskap med oss."

"Ni var fortfarande min familj… men jag misstänker att Ron inte kommer att gilla mitt brev", sade Percy med en grimas.

 **Han gick fram till fönstret och öppnade det. Hermes flög in, landade på Rons uppsats och sträckte ut ena benet där det satt ett brev som Ron tog loss. Ugglan gav sig omedelbart av igen och lämnade efter sig bräckliga fotavtryck öve hela Rons ritning av månen Io.**

De flesta eleverna i salen grimaserade vid det. Att få en uppsats förstörd av ett djur var aldrig roligt, och speciellt inte när man var nära sin deadline.

 **"Det är definitivt Percys handstil", sade Ron medan han sjönk tillbaka i stolen och stirrade på orden utanpå pergamentrullen:** **Ronald Weasley, Gryffindors elevhem** **. Han tittade upp på de båda andra. "Vad tror ni?"**

 **"Öppna det!" sade Hermione ivrigt och Harry nickade.**

 **Ron vecklade upp rullen och började läsa. Ju längre ner på pergamentet hans blick varnade, desto bistrare blev hans min. När han hade avslutat läsningen såg han rent äcklad ut. Han slängde över brevet till Harry och Hermione, som satte huvudena ihop för att läsa det tillsammans.**

"Vill vi veta?" frågade Bill försiktigt.

"Spelar det någon roll? Ni kommer få veta ändå", sade Bradley med en irriterad blick på grund av att han konstant blev avbruten.

 **Käre Ron**

 **Jag har alldeles nytt fått höra (av ingen mindre än Trolldomsministern själv, som fått veta det av din nya lärare, professor Umbridge) att du har blivit Hogwartsprefekt.**

"Du behöver inte skryta om att du har kontakt med Trolldomsministern", sade Charlie och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är inget att skryta om heller", påpekade Gabriel med ett skratt.

"Eller kanske var det mer en pik mot att han var tvungen att höra det från någon annan än sin familj", sade Luna medan hon stirrade ut i luften.

 **Jag blev ytterst glatt överraskad när jag hörde nyheten och måste först av allt be att få gratulera dig. Jag måste medge att jag alltid har varit rädd för att du snarare skulle ta vad vi kanske kan kalla "Fred och George-vägen" än följa mina fotspår, så du kan föreställa dig mina känslor när jag fick höra att du har slutat sätta dig upp mot överheten och beslutat att axla ett verkligt ansvar.**

"Oja, ja… sluta sätta dig upp mot överheten", sade Fred dramatiskt.

"Låt oss ignorera att vår väg är bättre än vägen Percy valde", instämde George och kluckade missnöjt med tungan.

"Precis, vi har inte kämpat mot gigantiska spindlar än", sade Fred allvarligt och George nickade.

"Än?" viskade mrs Weasley bestört och stirrade med vida ögon på sina tvillingsöner.

 **Men jag vill göra mer än gratulera dig. Ron, jag vill ge dig några råd också, och det är därför som jag hellre skickar det här på natten än med den vanliga morgonposten. Förhoppningsvis kan du läsa det här i fred för nyfikna blickar och undvika besvärlig frågor.**

"Percy… vad gör du?" frågade Ginny misstänksamt.

"Förstör mitt liv?" frågade Percy osäkert.

"Tror nog redan du gjort det, min vän, du har nått botten", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Som jag hört mina syskon säga ett antal gånger, 'jag har tagit med mig en spade och är redo att gräva'", sade Percy torrt medan han stirrade på sin vän som gav ifrån sig ett överraskat skratt.

 **Av någonting som ministern lät undslippa sig när han berättade att du nu är prefekt framgick det att du fortfarande umgås en hel del med Harry Potter.**

"Snälla, nej", stönade Oliver. "Percy, varför måste du vara en sån idiot?"

"Som sagt, jag gräver", upprepade Percy i en monoton röst.

 **Jag måste säga dig, Ron, att ingenting skulle kunna utsätta dig för större risk att förlora att prefektmärke än fortsatt förbrödring med den pojken. Ja, du blir säkert förvånad över att höra det — du kommer förstås att säga att Potter alltid har varit Dumbledores favorit — men jag måste faktiskt tala om att Dumbledore nog inte kommer att vara rektor på Hogwarts särskilt länge till och att folk som räknas har en helt annan- och förmodligen riktigare — syn på Potters uppförande. Jag säger inte mer här, men om du tittar i The Daily Prophet imorgon, får du säkert en uppfattning om åt vilket håll vinden blåser — och se efter om du kan upptäcka undertecknad!**

"Din idiot!" utbrast Ginny och höjde sitt trollspö och pekade det hotandes mot Percy.

"Vänta bara ett ögonblick", sade Sirius med rynkad panna och till Percys förvåning gjorde Ginny inget mer. "Det där låter mer som en varning."

"Ja, en varning emot att umgås med Harry!" morrade Ginny och höjde trollspöet igen. "Du har känt honom i fem år Percy! Han har bott hos oss!"

"Som jag sa, en varning för Ron. Men kom ihåg att er bror jobbade för Fudge. Om han skickade ett brev som blev uppsnappat skulle han kunna riskera sitt jobb… jag har så klart inte hört hela brevet än, men jag skulle säga att det är en stor möjlighet att det är kodat."

"Det är bäst för dig att det är det!" morrade Ginny men hon sänkte sitt trollspö, något Percy var tacksam för.

 **Allvarligt talat, Ron, bör du akta dig för att framstå som en kumpan till Potter, det kan vara mycket skadligt för dina framtidsplaner, och här talar jag också om livet efter skolan, som du säkert vet, eftersom vår far följde honom till domstolen, var Potter inkallad till ett disciplinförhör inför hela Wizengamot och han klarade sig inte ur det med någon större heder. Enligt min mening blev han frikänd på en ren formalitet, och många av dem jag har talat med är fortfarande övertygade om hans skuld.**

"Du ber honom sluta vara vän med Harry", sade mr Weasley chockat och Percy öppnade munnen, men Sirius hade redan börjat prata.

"Nej… han pekade ut att Rons och Harrys vänskap kan komma att påverka Rons status i samhället vid en senare tidpunkt."

"Du verkar väldigt bestämd över att hitta andra tolkningar av brevet", sade Bill en aning förvånat.

"Jag har erfarenhet av att skriva brev vars ord säger en sak men vars innebörd syftar på något helt annat. Och inte bara från att vara på flykt."

 **Kanske är du rädd för att bryta banden med Potter — jag vet att han kan vara obalanserad och kanske rentav våldsam — men om du oroar dig för det eller har upptäckt någonting annat i Potters uppförande som stör dig, uppmanar jag dig att tala med Dolores Umbridge, en verkligt förtjusande kvinna, som väldigt gärna ger dig goda råd, det vet jag.**

"Och hur förklarar ni det?" frågade Charlie en aning hånande.

"Det är delen där jag börjar gräva… jag hade ännu inte upptäckt hennes sanna personlighet", sade Percy lågmält, hans kände en skarp smärta i handflatorna och visste att om han öppnade händerna skulle han ha små röda halvmånar inpressade i huden efter naglarna.

"De flesta såg inte hennes sanna natur", sade Parvati med en grimas. "Jag menar jag har haft henne i en hel termin snart och jag visste inte vad hon gjorde på straffkommenderingarna."

 **Detta för mig till mitt andra råd till dig. Som jag antytt här ovan kan Dumbledores regim på Hogwarts snart vara över. Din lojalitet, Ron, bör inte ligga hos honom utan hos skolan och ministeriet. Jag är mycket ledsen att höra att professor Umbridge hittills mött ytterst lite samarbetsvilja från kollegor i sin strävan att åstadkomma de nödvändiga förändringar inom Hogwarts som ministeriet så gärna vill ha (även om hon bör finna det lättare från och med nästa vecka — än en gång, läs morgondagens The Daily Prophet!).**

"Sen när har du velat att ministeriet ska lägga sig i Hogwarts?" frågade George plötsligt och vände sig förvånat mot sin bror. Fred rynkade på pannan.

"Ja… har inte du sagt att det ska vara separat?" instämde han och Percy nickade försiktigt.

 **Jag vill bara säga följande: en elev som visar sig villig att hjälpa professor Umbridge nu kan tänkas ligga mycket bra till för att bli första ordningsman om några år!**

 **Jag är ledsen att vi inte kunde ses mer i somras. Det smärtar mig att kritisera våra föräldrar, men jag kan tyvärr inte bo under deras tak så länge de fortfarande umgås med den farliga gruppen runt Dumbledore. (Om du skriver till mamma vid något tillfälle kan du tala om för henne att en viss Sturgis Podmore, som är mycket god vän till Dumbledore, nyligen har skickats till Azkaban för intrång på ministeriet. Det kanske kan öppna deras ögon för vilken sorts småförbrytare de för närvarande frotterar sig med).**

"Jag håller med Sirius, hela brevet låter väldigt kodat och innehåller varningar snarare än uppmaningar", sade Remus bestämt.

"Percy?" mrs Weasley såg med blanka ögon på sin tredje son.

"Ni var fortfarande min familj", mumlade Percy och vred händerna. "Jag vet att jag var en tjockskallig idiot och inte ville se sanningen. Men jag slutade aldrig bry mig!"

"Vi vet, Percy", mr Weasley log skakigt mot sin son. De skulle snart behöva sätta sig ner och ha en riktigt lång diskussion om detta. Kanske skulle allt äntligen lösa sig.

 **Jag är glad över att jag sluppit skammen att förbindas med sådana människor — ministern kunde verkligen inte vara mer välvillig mot mig — och jag hoppas innerligt, Ron, att inte du heller kommer att låta familjebanden göra dig blind för hur vilseledda våra föräldrar är, både i sina åsikter och handlingar. Jag hoppas uppriktig att du med tiden kommer inse hur fel de hade och jag är förstås beredd att acceptera en fullständig ursäkt när den dagen kommer.**

 **Tänk nu noga över vad jag har sagt, är du snäll, särskilt det som rör Harry Potter, och grattis igen till prefektskapet.**

 **Din bror**

 **Percy**

"Det här kommer inte sluta bra va?" frågade Susan med en suck.

"Jag missade totalt att brevet skulle vara kodat. Jag läste det som det stod", sade Ron och gned sig i nacken.

"Han var inte den enda, vi två gjorde också det", erkände Hermione med en suck. "Det hade varit trevligt om vi insett att det var kodat men ja…"

 **Harry tittade upp på Ron.**

 **"Jaha", sade han och försökte låta som om han tyckte det hela var ett skämt, "om du vill… öh… vad stod det nu igen?" Han tittade efter i Percys brev. "Jovisst ja… 'bryta banden' med mig, så svär jag att jag inte ska bli våldsam."**

Bradley hade knappt lyckas avsluta meningen innan rummet var fyllt av skratt som ekade från väggarna.

"Vänligt av dig att lova att behålla lugnet", sade Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kände att det var det minsta jag kunde göra efter våra år av vänskap", sade Harry i en allvarlig ton innan han brast ut i skratt igen.

 **"Får jag det igen", Ron sträckte fram handen. "Han är…", sade Ron ryckigt medan han rev itu Percys brev på mitten, "… världens…", han rev det i fjärdedelar, "…största …", han rev det i åttondelar, "… fårskalle." Han slängde bitarna i brasan. "Kom igen nu nu, vi måste bli klara med det här innan det blir morgon", sade han raskt till Harry och drog till sig professor Sinistras uppsats igen.**

 **Hermione satt och såg på Ron med ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet.**

 **"Äsch, ge hit dem", sade hon tvärt.**

"VA!"

Ordet ekade, precis som det tidigare skrattet, genom salen. Alla vände sig om och stirrade på Hermione.

"Vad? De behövde hjälp och de hade gjort det mesta själva", protesterade Hermione och såg sig omkring. "Vad skulle jag göra, bara lämna dem där?"

"Någonting säger mig att anledningen till att du ändrade dig mer hade med Rons lojalitet att göra", muttrade Lavender och himlade med ögonen.

"Vad sa du?"

Lavender log oskyldigt mot Hermione. "Ingenting."

 **"Va?"**

 **"Ge mig dem, så ska jag titta igenom och rätta dem."**

"Du lyckas aldrig vara arg på dem en längre tid", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet, jag är svag", suckade Hermione och sköt ut underläppen efter hon pratat klart.

 **"Menar du allvar? Å, Hermione, du räddar livet på oss", sade Ron. "Vad kan jag…?"**

 **"Vad du kan säga är 'Vi lovar att aldrig mer skjuta upp våra läxor så här länge igen'", sade hon och höll fram båda händerna för att få deras uppsatser, men hon såg ganska road ut ändå.**

"Och har ni hållit det löftet?" frågade mrs Weasley strängt.

"Ron har varit bättre på att hålla det än vad jag varit", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Men det har aldrig blivit så extremt igen."

 **"Tusen tack, Hermione", sade Harry svagt och räckte över sin uppsats. Sedan sjönk han tillbaka i stolen och gnuggade sig i ögonen.**

 **Det var nu över midnatt och uppehållsrummet var helt tomt bortsett från de tre vännerna och Krumben. Det enda ljud som hördes var Hermiones fjäderpenna som strök bort meningar här och där i deras uppsatser och prasslet från sidorna när hon kontrollerade diverse fakta i uppslagsböckerna som låg strödda över bordet.**

"Ni behöver gå och lägga er", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Vi gjorde det, så småningom", sade Hermione med ett litet leende.

 **Harry var alldeles utmattad. Han hade också en konstig känsla av illamående, som inte hade någonting med trötthet att göra utan enbart med brevet, som nu krullade ihop sig och svartnade på eldhärden.**

 **Han visste att hälften av alla på Hogwarts tyckte att han var underlig, till och med galen. Han visste att The Daily Prophet hade kommit med nedsättande anspelningar på honom i flera månader, men att se det svar på vit med Percys handstil, att veta att Percy rådde Ron att sluta umgås med honom och till och med skvallra på honom för Umbridge klargjorde hans situation för honom på ett helt annat sätt.**

"Jag är ledsen, jag skickade på kvällen för att du inte skulle se brevet. Jag vet hur det lät", sade Percy skamset och gav Harry en sorgsen blick.

Harry bet sig i läppen. "Trodde du på det du skrev?"

Percy reflekterade tystlåtet över de lågmälda oden. "Jag vet inte… jag visste att du inte var våldsam eller galen, men… men jag hade inte accepterat att V-Voldemort var tillbaka. Allt jag visste var att något hänt, något traumatiskt…", Percy vägrade sänka blicken medan han förklarade, utan såg hela tiden på Harry som nickade försiktigt.

 **Han hade känt Percy i fyra år, hade bott i hans hus under sommarloven, delat tält med honom under världsmästerskapet i quidditch, hade till och med fått fulla poäng av honom i en andra uppgiften i Turneringen i magiska trekamp året innan, och ändå trodde Percy nu att han var obalanserad och möjligen våldsam.**

 **Med en plötslig sympati för sin gudfar tänkte Harry att Sirius nog var den ende som riktigt kunde förstå hur han kände sig för ögonblicket, eftersom Sirius befann sig i samma situation. Nästan alla i trollkarlsvärlden trodde att Sirius var en farlig mördare och en ivrig anhängare av Voldemort och han hade varit tvungen att leva med den vetenskapen i fjorton år.**

"Det enda någorlunda positiva med den röran", spottade Sirius ur sig.

"Jag skulle hellre vilja att du inte kunde relatera", mumlade Harry och Sirius blick mjuknade.

"Jag med, Harry, men vi kan inte ändra på det förflutna och om jag ändå var tvungen att hamna där så är jag glad att mina erfarenheter kan vara till någon hjälp."

 **Harry blinkade till. Han hade just sett någonting i brasan som inte kunde ha varit där. Det hade glimtat fram och omedelbart försvunnit. Nej… det kunde inte ha varit… han hade inbillat sig det därför att han precis nu hade tänkt på Sirius.**

"Vad gör du nu", suckade Charlus och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Okej, skriv ner det här", sade Hermione och sköt tillbaka uppsatsen och ett ark täckt med hennes egen handstil till Ron, "och lägg sen till den här slutsatsen som jag skrev åt dig."**

 **"Hermione, du är faktiskt den underbaraste personen jag nånsin träffat", sade Ron svagt, "och om jag nånsin är dum mot dig igen…"**

 **"… så vet jag du är ditt gamla vanliga jag", sade Hermione. "Harry, din uppsats är helt okej, utom den här biten på slutet, jag tror att du måste ha missuppfattat professor Sinistra, Europa är täckt av frost, inte av rost… Harry?"**

"Rost?" frågade Neville med ett skratt.

"Det var ett misstag, vid den tidpunkten var jag så trött i huvudet. Det kan hända vem som helst."

"Och det är därför man alltid läser igenom sina uppsatser innan man lämnar in dem."

 **Harry hade glidit ner på knä och hukade sig ner på den svedda och luggslitna spiselmattan medan han stirrade in i lågorna.**

"Är det ärret?" frågade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Nah, det var något bra som hände", sade Ron och viftade avfärdande med handen.

 **"Öh… Harry?" sade Ron osäkert. "Varför ligger du där?"**

 **"Därför att jag just har sett Sirius huvud i elden."**

"Sirius, du kunde ha blivit fångad", stönade Dorea och täckte ansiktet med en hand.

"Jag blev inte det."

"Vi vet, och vi är tacksamma över hur mycket du älskar Harry, men du måste vara försiktig", sade Charlus i en vänlig men bestämd ton och Sirius nickade - det var sant att han behövde vara försiktigt så han inte togs ifrån Harry.

 **Han talade helt lugnt, för när allt kom omkring hade han sett Sirius huvud just i den här spisen året innan och också talat med det. Trots det kunde han inte vara säker på att han verkligen hade sett den här gången, det hade försvunnit så fort.**

 **"Sirius huvud?" upprepade Hermione. "Som när han ville prata med dig under Turneringen i magisk trekamp, menar du? Men han skulle inte göra det nu, det skulle vara alldeles för… _Sirius_!"**

"Jag hade glömt att du gjorde det året innan", sade Lee och vände sig förvånat mot den äldre mannen.

"Det händer så mycket i de här böckerna att jag inte är förvånad över att ni glömmer bort saker."

"Mitt liv skulle inte vara så intressant om ingenting hände", protesterade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Säger personen som igår klagade över att så mycket händer just dig", fnös Ron och Harry räckte ut tungan .

 **Hon flämtade till och tittade på elden. Ron tappade sin fjäderpenna. Där, mitt bland, de dansande lågorna, satt Sirius huvud med det långa svarta håret hängde runt det grinande ansiktet.**

"Sirius!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Jag var försiktig, jag behövde svara på Harrys brev och det var det snabbaste sättet", sade Sirius allvarligt och mrs Weasley nickade, hon förstod begäret av att behöva lugna ner sina barn så fort som möjligt.

 **"Jag började tro att ni skulle gå och lägga er innan alla andra hade försvunnit", sade han. "Jag har kollat varje timme."**

 **"Har du dykt upp i brasan varje timme?" sade Harry och skrattade lite.**

 **"Bara ett par sekunder för att kolla om kusten var klar."**

 **"Men tänk om du hade blivit sedd?" sade Hermione ängsligt.**

"Precis min tanke", sade Dorea och gav sin svärson en irriterad blick.

"Det är Sirius, han har lyckats gömma sig från Ministeriet hittills", påpekade Justin med en axelryckning.

"Det verkar som om eleverna börjar tro att Black kan göra allting", sade Sprout med rynkad panna.

"Så länge de inte försöker imitera honom tänker jag vara nöjd och inte bry mig om deras beundran", sade McGonagall bestämt och en handfull av hennes kollegor rös vid tanken.

 **"Tja, jag tror att en flicka — en förstaårselev av utseendet att döma — kan ha fått en skymt av mig tidigare, men var inte oroliga", sade Sirius hastigt när Hermione slog handen för munnen, "jag var borta i samma ögonblick hon tittade på mig igen och jag slår vad om att hon bara trodde jag var ett vedträd med konstig form eller nåt sånt."**

"Jag visste det!" pep en flicka förtjust innan hon triumferande vände sig mot sin vän. "Jag sa ju att jag såg ett ansikte i elden!"

"Jag är ledsen, men ärligt, vem i helvete hade förväntat sig att Sirius Black, ökänd massmördare och högra handen till Du-vet-vem skulle dyka upp i vårt elevhem via brasan?" krävde den andra flickan bestämt.

"Anklagad! Och oskyldig dessutom", sade Ginny högt efter att ha harklat sig. "Dessutom bröt han sig in i mitt andra år, så chansen var ganska stor."

 **"Men Sirius, du tar ju en förfärlig risk…", började Hermione.**

 **"Du låter som Molly", sade Sirius. "Det här var enda sättet att svara på Harrys brev som jag kunde komma på, förutom att använda kod… och koder går att knäcka." När han nämnde brevet vände sig både Ron och Hermione om och stirrade på Harry.**

 **"Du har inte sagt ett ord om att du skrivit till Sirius!" sade Hermione anklagande.**

 **"Jag glömde det", sade Harry, och det var alldeles sant, för mötet med Cho i ugglesalen hade tömt hans huvud på allt som hade skett innan. "Titta inte på mig så där, Hermione, det finns ingen möjlighet att nån kan ha fått hemlig information från det brevet, eller hur, Sirius?"**

"En vacker flicka var viktigare", sade Bill med ett retsamt leende.

"Jag 'oppas sannerligen det. Jag skylle inte vilja att dy inte gav mig yppmärskam'et", sade Fleur och log retsamt.

Bill skrattade och drog henne närmar sig. "Aldrig Smultron, din skönhet är för bländande för att glömmas bort och dina tankar för lockande för att ignoreras."

"Dy skämmer bort mig", sade Fleur men hon hennes retsamma leende hade förvandlats till ett förtjust leende istället.

 **"Nej, det var väldigt bra", sade han och log. "Hur som helst är det bäst att vi klarar av det här kvickt, ifall vi blir störda… ja, det är med ärret alltså."**

 **"Vad är det med…?" började Ron men Hermione avbröt honom.**

 **"Vi ska berätta sen. Fortsätt, Sirius."**

"Har ni inte berättat för Ron?" sade Fay förvånat.

"Jag glömde ärlig talat bort, det var inte så att jag medvetet exkluderade honom."

 **"Ja, jag förstår att det inte kan vara trevligt att få ont i ärret, men vi tror inte det är nånting att oroa sig för egentligen. Visst kände du av det då och då hela förra året?"**

 **"Jodå, och Dumbledore sa att det hände så fort Voldemort kände nån stark sinnesrörelse", sade Harry och struntade som vanligt i att Ron och Hermione ryggade tillbaka vid namnet. "Så vad jag vet, kanske han bara var väldigt arg eller så den kvällen jag hade straffkommendering."**

"Jag är så glad att vi slipper det nu, att alla ska rygga tillbaka hela tiden är så störande", muttrade Harry och Ron himlade med ögonen åt sin väns ord.

 **"Och nu när han är tillbaka måste det förstås göra ont oftare", sade Sirius.**

 **"Så du tror inte det hade nånting att göra med att Umbridge rörde vid mig när jag var hos henne?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Nej, det tvivlar jag på", sade Sirius. "Jag känner till henne ryktesvägen och jag är säker på att hon inte är nån Dödsätare…"**

 **"Hon är vidrig nog att vara en", sade Harry dystert, och Ron och Hermione nickade häftigt för att visa att de höll med.**

"Ingen tvekan om det", instämde Katrina ilsket. "Hon torterar utan problem."

"Du agerar som om det är en överraskning", fnös Zacharias. "Vi skämtade konstant om det."

"Precis, skämtade! Vi trodde aldrig på allvar att hon faktiskt skulle göra något sådant, fantisera om det möjligtvis men inte utföra det."

Professorerna såg sorgset på varandra när konversationen flöt genom salen; de hade misslyckats kapitalt med att skydda deras elever.

 **"Ja, men världen är inte uppdelad i goda människor och Dödsätare", sade Sirius med ett snett leende. "Fast jag vet att hon är en otäck typ, ni skulle höra Remus prata om henne."**

Alla vände sig om mot Remus som betraktade Umbridge med en kall blick.

"Professor?"

Remus släppte Umbridge med blicken och vände sig mot Su Li som pratat. "Ja?"

"Det var bara… eller nej, det var inget", Su Li sänkte blicken och Remus blinkade förvånat en gång, två gånger, tre gånger, innan han vände sig tillbaka mot boken och Bradley.

"Vad hon, och alla andra, vill veta är vad du ska ha sagt om henne", fnös Gabriel och himlade med ögonen.

Till allas förvåning började Remus att rodna och Sirius började skratta högt. "Åh, det går inte att upprepa här, språket är alldeles för fult för det. Nöj er med att veta att svordomar och förolämpningar är väldigt mycket inblandat."

"Sirius!" väste Remus och knuffade till Sirius med axeln.

"De vet redan att du inte är så oskyldig som du försöker låtsas. Bara för att vi växte upp tillsammans betyder det inte att jag är den enda du kan släppa loss kring. Sluta oroa dig för att folk ska döma dig, de gör det redan. Du kan lika gärna ge dem en riktig anledning till det."

 **"Känner Lupin henne?" frågade Harry och tänkte på Umbridges kommentarer om farliga blandraser under första lektionen.**

"Hon har väl inte gjort något mot dig?" haspade Dean ut sig förskräckt och en orosfylld tystnade spreds i salen när Remus och Sirius delade en lång blick.

"Inte mig specifikt på det sättet… det är snarare mer personligt", sade Remus dröjande och elevernas oroade blickar byttes ut mot förvirrade.

 **"Nej", sade Sirius, "men hon gjorde ett utkast till lagstiftning mot varulvar för två år sen som gör det nästan omöjligt för honom att få ett arbete."**

 **Harry kom och tänka på hur mycket sjabbigare Lupin såg ut nu för tiden och hans avsky för Umbridge blev ännu starkare.**

"Varför just för två år sen?" frågade Kim Sloper intresserat. "Vad hände då?"

"Kan ni verkligen inte lista ut det?" frågade Sirius retoriskt och alla elever såg sig förvirrat omkring på varandra.

"Är det meningen att vi ska veta?" frågade Ritchie Coote förvirrat och Sirius suckade.

"För två år sen kom det ut att en av Hogwarts professorer var en varulv. Låter det bekant? Det var någon som hade konstant kontakt med alla barn", sade Sirius och ur ögonvrån kunde han se hur Remus sänkte huvudet för att inte behöva möta några blickar.

"Du missade delen där Daily Prophet skrev ut hans namn och status som varulv i en artikel. 'Varulven Remus Lupin', som om han inte redan hade det tillräckligt svårt att hitta ett jobb", spottade Tonks ut sig och hennes hår blev en mörk röd färg i hennes ilska.

"Det är inte första artikeln där de beskrivit mig för vad jag är", mumlade Remus och Tonks gav ifrån sig en högljudd väsning vid det. "Det var en stor skandal när det kom ut, jag är faktiskt förvånad att ingen här inne mindes det."

"Vänta lite. Du menar att när Snape avslöjade att du var en varulv, något han gjorde bara för att han inte fick vad han ville…"

"Vilket var att Sirius skulle utsättas för dementorkyssen", avbröt Hermione i en ilsken blick.

"… och avslöjade din hemlighet så berättade han inte bara för skolan. Inte bara för föräldrarna. Utan för hela vår värld?" avslutade Harry utan att bry sig om Hermione. För varje ord han talade höjde han rösten en aning mer tills han nästan skrek ut de sista orden.

"Det är precis vad vi menar, Remus hade lyckats hålla sin status som varulv mer eller mindre hemligt under hela sitt liv och Snape gick och berättade det för alla. Alla andra svarade på det med att skapa lagar mot varulvar. Så Snape förstörde inte bara Remus liv, utan förstörde livet för Storbritanniens alla varulvar", spottade Sirius ur sig och majoriteten av eleverna började blänga på Snape.

"Kan vi backa bandet lite, om det var en sån stor skandal, hur kommer det sig att de flesta var förvånade under tredje boken?"

"Jag tror att det är en blandning av att faktiskt ha glömt bort det och sen bara trott att det var ett rykte", sade Anthony fundersamt. "Plus att de flesta inte direkt läser tidningarna, och det där hände för flera år sen, nya saker som är viktiga har i så fall tagit dess plats."

"Ska vi bara ignorera hur Snape förstörde Remus liv?" utbrast Harry ilsket och började resa sig upp.

"Ja, det ska ni", sade Remus bestämt. "Vad som är gjort är gjort. Det går inte att göra något åt det nu. Jag har alltid vetat att det är en stor chans att det skulle komma ut en dag. Vad vi ska göra nu är att lämna ämnet och fortsätta läsa."

 **"Vad har hon emot varulvar?" sade Hermione argt.**

 **"Hon är väl rädd för dem, antar jag", sade Sirius och log åt hennes förargelse. "Hon avskyr halvmänskliga varelser, hon bedrev också en kampanj förra året för att vattufolket skulle sättas i reservat och stämplas. Tänk att slösa tid och energi på att förfölja vattufolk när såna små äckel som Krake går lösa."**

"De är inte ens farliga om man inte utgör ett hot?" protesterade Tonks och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **Ron skrattade, men Hermione såg upprörd ut.**

 **"Sirius!" sade hon förebrående. "Ärligt talat tror jag att om du ansträngde dig med Krake, skulle han säkert låta sig påverkas av det. Du är ju faktiskt den enda familjemedlem han har kvar, och professor Dumbledore sade…"**

"Nej… Krake ser inte Sirius som familj", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet. "Det var väldigt länge sen han gjorde det, år innan Sirius ens lämnade familjen. Det enda som får honom att följa order är magin som binder honom till familjen."

 **"Hur är Umbridges lektioner då?" avbröt Sirius. "Tränar hon er i att döda blandraser?"**

"Skulle hon verkligen göra det?" frågade Luna förskräckt.

"Utan tvekan", sade Remus bittert och hans gamla elever utbytte sorgsna blickar.

 **"Nej", sade Harry utan att låtsas om Hermiones förnärmade min över att ha blivit avbruten i sitt försvar av Krake. "Hon låter oss inte använda magi över huvud taget!"**

 **"Det enda vi gör är att läsa ur den där idiotiska lärarboken", sade Ron.**

"Om alternativet är att tränas till att mörda andra så är jag glad över boken", sade Fay med en grimas.

"Jag undrar om vår nästa lärare kommer fortsätta använda den boken eller be oss skaffa en ny", sade Justin fundersamt.

"Troligtvis en ny, alla våra lärare hittills har ju valt en varsin bok, och den där boken är värdelös", sade Ernie och skakade på huvudet.

"Du har faktiskt läst den?" frågade Justin misstroget och Ernie grimaserade.

 **"Ja, men det stämmer ju", sade Sirius. "Fudge vill inte att ni tränas i strid, enligt den information vi får inifrån ministeriet."**

 **" _Tränas i strid?_ " upprepade Harry misstroget. "Vad tror han att vi gör här, bildar nån slags trollkarlsarmé?"**

Eleverna kunde inte hjälpa det. De brast ut i skratt och Umbridge blev röd i ansiktet när hon såg de hånande blickarna.

"Dumbledore, träna en armé?"

"Inte bara det, det faktum att Hogwarts skulle ha en egen armé. Det är löjligt", frustade Randall och skakade på huvudet. Flera andra nickade instämmande.

Ron öppnade munnen, men Harry stampade till på hans fot hårt så han stängde munnen igen snabbt. Runt omkring dem utbytte olika medlemmar av DA hemlighetsfulla blickar och knappt dolda leenden.

 **"Det är exakt vad han tror att ni gör", sade Sirius, "eller rättare sagt, det är exakt vad han är rädd för att Dumbledore gör… att han bildar sin egen privata armé, som han ska kunna ta över Trolldomsministeriet med."**

"Det enda vi bryr oss om är att stoppa Voldemort och hans Dödsätare", sade mr Weasley bestämt och Harry log ett strålande leende vid vetenskapen att det var ytterligare en person som nu kunde säga Voldemorts namn utan problem.

 **Det blev en paus och sedan sade Ron: "Det var det dummaste jag nånsin hört, till och med dummare än alla konstigheter Luna Lovegood klämmer ur sig."**

"Ledsen", Ron gned sig i nacken och vände sig mot Luna som blinkade sakta.

"Varför då? Det är ett galet påfund", sade hon lugnt och det var Rons tur att blinka. Han vände sig förvirrat mot Harry som bara skrattade.

 **"Vi hindras alltså från att lära oss försvar mot svartkonster därför att Fudge är rädd för att vi ska använda förtrollningar mot ministeriet?" sade Hermione ursinnigt.**

"Inte ens ministeriet har förtroende för sig själva om de tror de ska besegras av studenter", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet.

"De har visserligen Harry, och han har gjort en hel del extrema saker så jag klandrar dem inte för att vara försiktiga", sade Charlie med en axelryckning.

"Harry kan dock vara en nackdel för han kommer överge målet om det innebär att hjälpa en person", påpekade Percy med en axelryckning och hans två äldre bröder nickade instämmande efter att ha reflekterat över det en stund.

 **"Japp", sade Sirius. "Fudge tror att Dumbledore inte kommer att sky några medel för att ta makten. Han blir mer och mer paranoid för var dag som går när det gäller Dumbledore. Det är en tidsfråga innan han låter anhålla honom på nån hopkokad anklagelse."**

 **Det fick Harry att tänka på Percys brev. "Vet du om det kommer att stå nånting om Dumbledore i _The Daily Prophet_ i morgon? Rons bror Percy tror att det kommer att göra det."**

"Hur skulle Sirius kunna veta det?" frågade Daphne och hennes mungipor rycktes uppåt i ett motvilligt leende.

"Han brukar ha svaret på det mesta", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

Madam Hooch grimaserade. "Det är en aning skrämmande om jag ska vara ärlig."

"Marodörernas hjärnor är skrämmande", instämde madam Pomfrey en aning missnöjt.

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Sirius. "Det har bara varit jag och Krake här." Det hördes en tydlig ton av bitterhet i Sirius röst.**

"Det måste ha varit hemskt", sade Neville med en grimas.

"Ni har ingen aning om vilken lättnad det var att få komma hit", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Jag är inte säker på att jag klarat av en till vecka i det där huset utan att göra något dumt."

"Med tanke på att du gör något dumt nästan dagligen så är det ingen överraskning", påpekade Remus i en mild ton och ett oskyldigt leende.

"Åh, stick och brinn", muttrade Sirius men gjorde ingen ansats för att dölja sitt leende.

 **"Då har du inte hört några nyheter om Hagrid heller?"**

 **"Nej, just det", sade Sirius. "Han skulle ju vara tillbaka vid det här laget, men ingen vet riktigt vad som har hänt honom." När han såg era olyckliga ansikten tillade han snabbt: "Men Dumbledore är inte orolig, så hetsa nu inte upp er, jag är säker på att Hagrid mår fint."**

 **"Men om han skulle ha varit tillbaka vid det här laget…", sade Hermione med svag, ängslig röst.**

 **"Madam Maxime var tillsammans med honom, vi har varit i kontakt med henne och hon säger att de blev skiljde åt på vägen hem, men det finns inga tecken på att han skulle vara skadad eller… tja, inga tecken på att han inte är helt okej.**

"'On skylle 'a sagt något om 'Agrid blivit skadad eller något 'änt", sade Fleur bestämt.

"Ni behöver inte oroa er för mej, jag mår finemang", sade Hagrid med ett stort leende och de oroliga eleverna slappnade av.

 **Harry, Ron och Hermione, som inte kände sig övertygade, utbytte bekymrade blickar.**

 **"Hör ni, gå inte omkring och fråga för mycket om Hagrid", sade Sirius hastigt, "det drar bara större uppmärksamhet till att han inte är tillbaka jag vet att Dumbledore inte vill det. Hagrid är tuff, han klarar sig fint."**

 **Och när de inte verkade särskilt uppmuntrade tillade Sirius: "När ska ni ha er nästa Hogsmeadehelg förresten? Jag funderade på en sak… vi klarade ju oss utan upptäckt med hundförklädnaden på stationen, eller hur? Jag tänkte att jag kunde…"**

"Nej", sade Charlus bestämt. "Jag förstår att du är rastlös och saknar Harry, men du kan inte utsätta dig själv för onödiga risker."

"Jag kan säkert finna argument för hur det inte hade varit en onödig risk", muttrade Sirius upproriskt, men valde att inte argumentera det mer.

 **"Nej!" sade Harry och Hermione mycket högt i kör.**

 **"Sirius, såg du inte i _The Daily Prophet_?" frågade Hermione oroligt.**

 **"Jaså, det där", sade Sirius och grinade brett, "de håller alltid på att gissa var jag är, de har faktiskt inte en aning."**

"Okej, jag kan erkänna att de var väldigt nära där ett tag", medgav Sirius motvilligt.

 **"Jo, men den här gången tror vi att de har det", sade Harry. "Nånting som Malfoy sa på tåget fick oss att tro att han visste att det var du, och hans pappa var på perrongen… Lucius Malfoy, du vet… så kom inte upp hit, vad du ännu gör. Om Malfoy känner igen dig då också…"**

 **"Okej, okej, jag fattar", sade Sirius. Han såg väldigt missbelåten ut. "Det var bara en idé, jag tänkte att ni kanske kunde tycka att det vore trevligt att träffas."**

"Sirius", sade Dorea varnande.

"Vänta ett ögonblick innan du börjar skrika", suckade Sirius och hans svärföräldrar utbytte en orolig blick.

 **"Det skulle jag visst tycka, jag vill inte att de ska sätta dig i Azkaban igen!" sade Harry.**

 **Det blev en paus medan Sirius tittade ut ur elden på Harry med en rynka mellan sina insjukna ögon. "Du är mindre lik din pappa än jag trodde", sade han till sist med tydlig kyla i rösten. "James skulle ha tyckt det var roligt att ta risken.**

"För han inte tänker igenom allt och som Jasmine brukade säga, är en idiot", sade Narcissa medan hon gav sin kusin en oimponerad blick.

"Kan jag snälla bara får läsa kvar? Det är seriöst bara sex rader kvar", utbrast Bradley irriterat och ett flertal personer som öppnat munnen stängde den snabbt igen.

"Men…"

 **"Ja, då är det nog bäst att jag ger mig i väg, jag kan höra Krake komma nerför trappan", sade Sirius, men Harry var säker på att han ljög. "Jag skriver och talar om en tid när jag kan ta mig tillbaka hit till brasan, går det bra? Om du vågar riskera det?"**

 **Det hördes ett litet _puff_ , och det ställe där Sirius huvud hade synts var återigen fyllt med fladdrande lågor.**

"Jag antar att du är klar nu?" frågade Remus med en artig ton och Bradley nickade.

"Owww!" protesterade Sirius och gned sig i bakhuvudet där Remus hand hade smällt till honom. "Vad var det för?"

"Du vet mycket väl vad det var för din idiot!" utbrast Remus medan han blängde på sin vän. "Du är mindre lik din pappa än jag trodde? Hur tror du att Harry skulle ta det? Hur kan du säga något sådant till honom?"

"Men du har redan skällt ut mig för det här", protesterade Sirius.

"Och du berättade inte om 'om du vågar riskera det'. Ärligt Sirius, det är sånt här som får folk att tro att du inte ser skillnad på James och Harry."

"Men jag gör det! Harry vet det, eller hur?" Sirius vände sig om mot Harry som bet sig i läppen. Hans hoppfulla min föll en aning. "Harry?"

"Jag vet att du har bett om ursäkt…. och att du inte ser mig som min pappa…"

"Men?" frågade Sirius och hans ton mjuknade medan han såg på sin gudson.

"Det gjorde ont att höra dig säga det, antar jag", mumlade Harry och sänkte blicken.

"Nej, du antar inte det. Det är vad du känner", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet så hans hår flög åt alla håll. "Be aldrig om ursäkt för hur du känner. Jag ber om ursäkt för vad jag sa, det var fel av mig att ta ut min frustration på dig, speciellt när du bara ville beskydda mig."

"Men det är löjligt, du har redan bett om ursäkt för det. Jag har ingen anledning att…"

" _Ssshhh_ , inte ett ord till. Dina känslor spelar roll, min ursäkt var via ett brev, det är förståeligt om det fortsatt älta", Sirius röst var bestämd innan han såg sig omkring och såg de intresserade blickarna. "Men jag tror att vi kommer fortsätta ta den här diskussion på ett mer privat ställe om det är nödvändigt."

"Så du jämför inte Harry med James Potter?" frågade Katie misstänksamt.

"Inte på det sättet, de är två helt olika människor och jag skulle inte vilja ändra på det", sade Sirius bestämt och efter några sekunder nickade Katie godkännande. Hon litade på att Sirius var ärlig. Så fort hon vänt ryggen mot henne och Bradley frågade vem som ville läsa nästa kapitel och därav tillkallade allas uppmärksamhet föll Sirius ansikte och han tuggade på sin underläpp medan han betraktade Harry innan han sänkte blicken mot golvet. Hans axlar drogs upp mot öronen och hans hållning sjönk ihop medan hans tankar upprepade Harrys ord gång på gång.

* * *

 **AN** : Så den originella planen var att låta Percy ha varit manipulerad och att det egentligen inte var han som skrivit det där brevet, utan det var för att splittra Weasleyfamiljen som ses som ett hot av en del individer. Det var tanken jag skapade när jag var ca 14 år, jag har de senast 1-2 åren inte varit jätteförtjust i det men ändå tänkt följa igenom det. Jag fattade dock beslutet när jag faktiskt skrev av boktexten nu att se om man istället kunde tolka om brevet och beslutade mig att överge den planen för att ta en mer realistisk väg.


	20. Hogwarts Överinkvisitor

**RonWheezy** : Jag lovar inget, men jag kan se ifall jag kan få med det någonstans. Jag har en del små planer för när Lily går med på att gå ut med James men har inte fattat ett beslut kring om det ska va återberättat eller ett minne :)

 **IdaEN** : Ditt svar på din review kommer väldigt mycket senare, men ville ändå ge litet svar på det :) Förstår att du vill kväva Umbridge med en kudde, speciellt med tanke på hur hon har agerat. Shopping kan va kul om man gör det med rätt personer, men generellt sätt gillar jag det inte :P

 **Merinus** : Tack så mycket :D Det glädjer mig att du gillade min tolkning av Percy och jag är övertygad om att han skulle ha passat in väldigt bra i Slytherin, men tror att han själv inte ville hamna där på grund av ryktet som det elevhemmet har. När det gäller i framtiden så har jag inte fattat något sådant beslut så vi får se om något sådant händer, men han befinner sig i gryffindor av en anledning. Jag antar att man kan säga att det krävs ett slags mod at gå emot hela sin familj för man anser att de agerar fel, sen att det var han som hade fel i slutändan är en annan fråga.  
Det går bra med skolan just nu, vi håller på att analysera Shakespeares pjäser, vilket är intressant, det jobbigaste är bara att minnas allt utantill  
Hm… borde kanske tona ner en aning, McGonagall är inte helt perfekt och bör jobba mer på att lyssna, så kanske får försöka lägga lite fokus på det i framtiden för att inte få en för ensidig bild. Snape bör inte vara en lärare, han kan definitivt sitt ämne, det är det ingen fråga om, men han borde arbeta i ett laboratorium mer eller endast lära ut för sjundeårseleverna som är vana och har kunskaper i ämnet. Jag gillar Flitwick, han påminner mig om en lärare som jag hade i gymnasiet, men tänker mig väl honom som en väldigt avslappnad lärare (vilket märks i böckerna). När det kommer till Sprout anser jag att hon är en bra lärare men haren förmåga att kunna ta parti för en del elever.

 **Linneagb** : Sirius är en sån tragisk karaktär och jag tycker så synd om honom, men han är en kämpe och kan klara sig igenom allting han råkat ut för. Awww, det gör mig så glad att du gillar paren, speciellt Sirius och Jasmine med tanke på att Jasmine är min helt egna karaktär. Så det gör mig överlycklig att du gillar deras förhållande så mycket! Percys situation är som sagt väldigt intressant; han har begått misstag, stora, men det är inget oförlåtligt och han lyssnade bara på sin regering, vilket man i grunden ska kunna göra. Så jag finner det superkul att kunna skriva om honom. Vill bara samla upp typ alla karaktärerna från Harry Potter och se till att de är säkra och mår bra, de förtjänar inte vad de gått igenom :(

 **Tinsy-Girl** : Aww, det gör mig alltid lika glad att höra hur mycket du gillar min berättelse. Fram till juni kommer det dock tyvärr bara bli max ett kapitel i månaden skulle jag tro; det var lite mer att läsa i kursen än vad jag hade räknat med.  
Sirius kommer aldrig låta Remus glömma incidenten med honungsölet, och är inte det man har vänner till när det kommer till kritan ;)  
Snape är medveten om att oavsett vad han säger så kommer det inte att ändra situationen eller vad de andra anser, han sparar därför sin energi för argument som han vet att han kan vinna. Han anser fortfarande att han agerade rätt men han tänker inte måla en större måltavla på sig själv, svarar det på varför han inte försvarar sig?

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, jag kan bara hoppas att du gillar det här lika mycket. Sirius är definitivt inte rättvis när han säger "du är mindre lik din pappa än jag trodde" och det gav mig en hel del problem. När jag skrev alla böcker innan och början av den här här boken tänkte jag inte på att han sagt det till Harry och jag insåg ganska snabbt att det inte riktigt matchar hur jag skrivit karaktärerna, men jag försökte att få med det på ett trovärdigt sätt för jag kunde inte exkludera det. När det kommer till" Bra gjort James" så är det nog den fras som jag hatar mest i alla HP filmer, den får mitt blod att koka varje gång jag tänker på det för jag är övertygad om att Sirius ser skillnad på James och Harry, så jag hatar att de tog med det det.  
Umbridge förtjänar det, men jag vill inte att Remus ska vara ansvarig för att skada henne för jag vill inte ge honom skuldkänslor. Om han skadade henne när han har sin mänskliga form tror jag inte det är någon fara men hans största rädsla är att skada någon när han är förvandlad… men om man bortser från det är det definitivt inte fel att vilja att Måntand ska äta upp henne, men är som sagt en stor chans att hon är giftig.  
Ta det definitivt som en kompling, jag älskar att såra mig själv genom att läsa angst berättelser. Jag vet inte varför men jag älskar det verkligen, även om jag självklart sen föredrar om det slutar lyckligt i slutändan :) Åh det är en svår fråga… jag tror inte det spelar jättestor roll om du lägger upp det som ett till kapitel eller som ett egen berättelse.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea

 **Bokmalvan** : Hej! Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och tack så hemskt mycket för att du pekade ut att jag råkade lägga upp det i fel bok. Har alltid fasat för att det ska hända men varit "meh, det kommer inte hända, jag har koll på det här" men tydligen inte. Det var åtminstone lätt att fixa :) Kram, Lea

* * *

 **AN** : Äntligen ett nytt kapitel! Först och främst så råkade jag uppdatera förra kapitlet på fel bok först, men det upptäcktes snabbt av Bokmalvan, tack så mycket, och jag ber om ursäkt ifall det förvirrade någon. Sen vill jag även passa på och ge ett stort tack till Victor som hjälpte mig med boktexten till det här kapitlet. Det uppskattades verkligen och jag tillägnar därför det här kapitlet till honom! Slutligen vill jag tacka Frida som fortsätter att vara en underbar betaläsare, du är bäst!

* * *

Under tiden Sirius förklarade för Harry att han inte såg honom som en ersättare för James, hade Dennis tagit över ansvaret för att läsa boken och han bläddrade ivrigt fram till nästa kapitel. När han fick syn på titeln stönade han och hans leende falnade märkbart.

"Okej, det här kapitlet kommer antagligen vara hemskt, så snälla rikta era blängande blickar mot den personen istället för mig som bara läser vad som står", bad han högt och de flesta började betrakta boken med nyfiken.

 **Hogwarts Överinkvisitor**

"Ett till kapitel som fokuserar på Umbridge?" stönade Ginny och drog händerna sakta nerför ansiktet innan hon i ett tonfall som avslöjade att hon redan visste svaret frågade: "Kan vi skippa kapitlet?"

Mr Weasley rynkade på pannan men hans ton var bestämd när han talade över alla klagomål från eleverna som inte ville höra om ett till kapitel om Umbridge. "Nej, jag finner hennes kapitel väldigt upplysande kring vad hon hållit på med."

"Jag tror inte hon gjort något mer? Hermione, Ron?" Harry vände sig frågande emot sina två bästa vänner.

"Troligtvis kommer kapitlet fokusera på hennes utvärderingar", sade Hermione med en koncentrerad blick. "Annars vet jag inte riktigt."

 **De hade väntat sig att behöva finkamma The Daily Prophet nästa morgon att hitta artikeln som Percy hade skrivit om i sitt brev. Men ugglan som lämnade tidningen hade nätt och jämnt undvikit att kollidera med mjölktillbringaren på sin väg ut när Hermione gav ifrån sig en våldsam flämtning.**

"Någon som har någon gissning på vad som stod i tidningen?"

"Var det i någon artikel om att hon skulle bli överinkvisitor, men jag är fortfarande inte riktigt säker på vad det är", sade Terry med rynkad panna.

 **Hon slätade ut tidningen för att visa Harry och Ron ett stort foto av Dolores Umbridge, som log brett och blinkade långsamt åt dem under rubriken:**

 **Ministerium vill reformera utbildningen**

 **Dolores Umbridge utnämnd till vår hittills**

 **första överinkvisitor**

"Det var en sorglig dag", suckade Lee dramatiskt.

"Seriöst, vad är överinkvisitor?" frågade Terry medan han såg sig omkring.

"Inkvisitor är i grunden samma sak som en rannsakare", erbjöd Percy hjälpsamt.

Terry blinkade långsamt medan han stirrade på mannen. "Ja… nej, det hjälper inte. Någon annan?"

"Låt oss nöja oss med att det är en person som i det här fallet undersöker andra för att kontrollera att de gör sina jobb", avbröt Sirius hastigt.

"Jag visste inte att du visste vad det var", sade Narcissa och höjde ett elegant ögonbryn medan hon betraktade sin kusin.

"Det är mycket du inte vet om mig, kära Cissy", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Umbridge… Överinkvisitor?" sade Harry dystert medan hans halvätna rostade brödskiva gled ur fingrarna på honom. "Vad betyder det?"

"Skönt att de flesta är förvirrade över det", muttrade Terry och Anthony frustade till av skratt.

 **Hermione läste högt:**

 **Trolldomsministeriet vidtog i går kväll en överraskande åtgärd genom att anta en ny lag som ger kontroll utan tidigare motstycke över Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.**

"Är det inte olagligt?"

"Som om Fudge skulle bry sig, han är bara rädd över vad Dumbledore skulle kunna göra", påpekade Katie och log hånande.

 **"Ministern har blivit allt mer bekymrad över vissa aktiviteter som pågått på Hogwarts under en tid"; uppgav ministerns biträdande assistent Percy Weasley. "Han reagerar nu på den oro som ängsliga föräldrar har gett uttryck åt, eftersom de känner att skolan kan vara på väg i en icke önskvärd riktning."**

"De menar Dödsätarna."

"Dödsätare… jag antar att det faktiskt funnits en hel del Dödsätare på skolan…. Pettigrew, Snape, fejk-Moody… räknas Quirrell?"

"Vad menar du med räknas Quirrell? Han hade bokstavligen Voldemort utstickande på baksidan av huvudet!" protesterade Seamus misstroget medan han stirrade på Hannah som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag menar, hade han märket?"

"Vem bryr sig. Han släppte in Voldemort i sin kropp, om det inte är ett tecken på att man är en Dödsätare vet jag inte vad som är det", fnös Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

"Det… det var inte vad jag menade… jag syftade på att det var Dödsätare som kände så", mumlade Fay, men ingen verkade höra henne.

 **Detta är inte första gången de senaste veckorna som Trolldomsminister Cornelius Fudge har använt sig av nya lagar för att åstadkomma förbättringar på trollkarlsskolan. Så sent som den 30 augusti antogs Undervisningsförordning nummer tjugotvå för att garantera ministeriet rätten att välja en lämplig person i händelse av nuvarande rektors oförmåga att utse kandidater till en lärartjänst.**

"Hon är knappast lämplig", väste Remus och Tonks strök sin tumme över hans hand i en lugnande takt.

 **"Det var på så sätt Dolores Umbridge blev utsedd till medlem av lärarkollegiet på Hogwarts", sade Weasley i går kväll. "Dumbledore kunde inte hitta någon, så ministern tillsatte Umbridge, och hon har naturligtvis haft en omedelbar framgång…"**

Skratt och högljudda fnysningar spred sig genom salen när Dennis läste ut meningen om hur Umbridge skulle ha haft omedelbar framgång.

"Oja, det är definitivt omedelbar framgång att hon hamnade i ett gigantisk argument med Harry Potter under sin första dag", fnös Gabriel hånande.

"För att inte tala om hur tvillingarna fäste hennes möbler i taket", påpekade Randall med en road blick.

"Det finns inget bevis på att det var vi!" protesterade George hastigt med en försiktig blick mot sin mamma, men till hans förvåning verkade hon inget irriterad över det faktumet… han rynkade på pannan, var det där en nöjd glimt i hennes ögon?

"Hon har haft vad då?" sade Harry med hög röst.

 **"Vänta, det kommer mer", sade Hermione bistert.**

 **"… en omedelbar framgång och totalt revolutionerat undervisningen i försvar mot svartkonster.**

"Oja, hon revolutionerade undervisningen så mycket att vi inte får lära oss det längre", sade Padma med en fnysning och Parvati och Lavender kvävde sina fnissningar bakom pressade händer mot munnarna.

 **Genom att vara på plats har hon också kunna förse ministern med löpande information om vad som försiggår på Hogwarts."**

"De står öppet ut och säger att hon spionerar på skolan. Är det ingen som reagerar över det?"

"Inte någon som har makt att göra något åt det", sade Sirius med en grimas. "Vi reagerade också på det."

 **Det är den sistnämnda funktionen som ministeriet nu har formaliserat genom att anta Undervisningsförordning nummer tjugotre, genom vilken den nya posten som Hogwarts Överinkvisitor införs.**

 **"Det här är en ny och spännande fas i ministeriets plan på att ta itu med vad vissa kallar den sjunkande standarden på Hogwarts", sade Weasley. "Inkvisitorn ska ha befogenhet att inspektera sina lärarkollegor och se till att de håller måttet. Professor Umbridge har erbjudits denna post vid sidan av sin egen lärartjänst och det glädjer oss mycket att hon har tackat ja."**

"Nej, det borde vara en oberoende… vem ska undersöka ifall hon gör sitt jobb?" frågade Newt med en oroad blick.

"Hon själv. Jag är ganska säker på att hon fick bäst betyg av alla", sade Neville med ett hånleende.

"Du vet jag gillar inte när du ler så där, det är skrämmande", sade Dean medan han betraktade Neville som rodnade, men log mot sin vän.

 **Ministeriets nya åtgärder har fått entusiastiskt stöd från föräldrar till elever vid Hogwarts.**

 **"Jag känner mig mycket lättare till mods nu när jag vet att Dumbledore underkastas en rättvis och objektiv bedömning", sade mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, i ett uttalande från sin herrhård i Wiltshire i går kväll. "Många av oss som har våra barns bästa för ögonen har oroat oss för en del av Dumbledores excentriska beslut under de senaste åren och det glädjer oss att ministeriet håller ett öga på situationen."**

"Intressant att de endast verkar prata med anhängare till Voldemort", sade Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ursäkta mig!" protesterade Percy högljutt och blängde på henne. "Jag må vara en idiot, men jag skulle aldrig stötta honom!"

"Det är faktiskt sant, Perce må ha prioriterat fel men han är åtminstone en god människa!" instämde Fred och gav Fay en irriterad blick. Percy log mjukt när Fred kom till hans försvar.

 **Till dessa excentriska beslut kan utan tvekan räknas de omtvistade lärartillsättningar som tidigare beskrivits i denna tidning och som har omfattat anställningen av varulven Remus Lupin, halvjätten Rubeus Hagrid och den sinnesförvirrade "Monsterögat" Moody. Det går naturligtvis en mängd rykten om att Albus Dumbledore, en gång högste storpamp i Internationella trollkarlsförbundet och Överstetrollkarl i Wizengamot, inte längre är vuxen uppgiften att sköta den ansedda Hogwartsskolan.**

 **"Jag tror att tillsättningen av inkvisitorn är ett första steg mot att garantera att Hogwarts har en rektor som vi alla kan sätta vår lit till", sade en initierad källa inom ministeriet i går kväll.**

 **Wizengamots båda församlingsäldste Griselda Marchbanks och Tiberius Ogden har avgått i protest mot införandet av en Överinkvisitor på Hogwarts.**

"Bra jobbat", sade Jimmy Peaks och korsade armarna.

"Egentligen inte, det var ett förhastad och dåraktigt drag. Han klev ut från den positionen som gav honom makt och kunde hjälpa honom att genomföra eller stoppa förändringar", sade Daphne och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Hogwarts är en skola, inte en filial till Cornelius Fudges ämbetsverk", sade madam Marchbanks. "Detta är ytterligare ett avskyvärt försök att rubba förtroendet för Albus Dumbledore."**

 **(För en fullständig redogörelse för madam Marchbanks påstådda anknytning till samhällsomstörtande svartalfsgrupper, se sidan 17.)**

"Läste ni det?" Marietta vände sig intresserat mot trion som skakade på huvudet.

"Nope, vi blev distraherade av en mycket roligare tanke", sade Harry med ett brett leende och Marietta rynkade på pannan.

 **Hermione slutade läsa och tittade tvärs över bordet på de andra två.**

 **"Ja, nu vet vi i alla fall hur Umbridge hamnade här! Fudge godkände den här undervisningsförordningen och tvingade henne på oss! Och nu har han gett henne befogenhet av inspektera de andra lärarna!" Hermione andades fort och ögonen lyste skarpt. "Jag kan bara inte tro det! Det är upprörande!"**

"Det var dagen hon började planera sin hämnd mot Umbridge", sade Ron i en skämtsam ton.

"Var inte löjlig Ronald, jag har inte planerat att hämnas, jag har endast velat sätta stopp för en del saker", muttrade Hermione men hon kunde inte låta bli att le.

 **"Jag håller med", sade Harry.**

 **Han tittade ner på sin högra hand, som han höll hårt knuten på bordet, och såg den svaga vita konturen av de ord som Umbridge hade tvingat honom att rista in i huden. Men ett brett leende spred sig långsamt över Rons ansikte.**

 **"Vad är det?" sade Harry och Hermione i kör och stirrade på honom.**

 **"Å, jag längtar verkligen efter att få se McGonagall bli inspekterad", sade Ron glatt. "Umbridge kommer att få på moppe så hon dånar."**

"Vilken årskurs hade McGonagall när hon inspekterades?" frågade Charlie ivrigt och lutade sig framåt.

"Det var vi", sade Dean med ett skratt.

"Det var helt otroligt, bästa timmen", instämde Lavender med ett skratt.

"Jag hoppas att det är med i boken för oss som missade det", sade Ginny med en suck. "Det är inte rättvist att ni får de roliga och intressanta ögonblicken."

"Det borde vara med, jag menar det verkar ju som om det är vad det här kapitlet kommer fokusera på", påpekade Hermione lugnt. "Så jag skulle inte oroa mig."

 **"Kom nu", sade Hermione och hoppade upp. "Det är bäst att vi ger oss i väg, om hon inspekterar Binns lektion får vi inte komma för sent."**

 **Men Umbridge var inte där och inspekterade deras lektion i trollkonsthistoria, som var lika tråkig som måndagen innan**

"Vad tror ni hon gav Binns?" frågade Bill roat.

"Högsta poäng antagligen, jag menar hans lektioner är lika roliga som hennes verkar det som", fnös Oliver och Alicia vände sitt ansikte mot hans axel för att kväva sitt skratt.

 **Hon var inte heller i Snapes underjordiska håla är de kom dit till dubbellektionen i trolldryckskonst, där Harry fick tillbaka sin månstensuppsats med ett stort, spretigt B nerkrafsat uppe i ena hörnet.**

"Jag kan ha förtjänat det betyget, uppsatsen var värdelös",sade Harry och gned sig i nacken.

"Med tanke på omständigheterna…är jag villig att… låta dig skriva om." Orden var inte särskilt högt sagda men alla lyckades höra dem ändå och de fick allt annat ljud att dö ut.

"Hermione, slå mig…" Harry slöt ögonen medan han väntade på slaget som aldrig kom. "Hermione?"

"Jag tror hon är i chock", sade Ron i en lågmäld ton medan han med gapande mun glodde upp mot lärarbordet.

"Vänta, ni hörde samma sak?!" protesterade Harry misstroget innan han vände sin stirrande blick mot Snape som verkade himla med ögonen.

"Engångserbjudande Potter", sade han i en släpande ton och Harry verkade skaka av sig chocken och nickade snabbt.

"Um, visst. Jag kan göra det. Inga problem, jag kan skriva det över jul", sade han hastigt och Snape nickade långsamt.

"Dude! Seriöst, vad är dina krafter?!" utbrast Lee misstroget och stirrade med vida ögon på Harry. "Snape låter en elev skriva om en uppsats. Och det är du!"

Hans ord fick en livlig diskussion att bryta ut när alla deras vänner runt omkring dem kom med egna kommentarer om vad som precis hänt och vilken motivering Snape skulle kunna tänkas ha. Rons teori om att det var ett sätt att förnedra Harry genom att kunna sätta lågt betyg på den två gånger var populärast, men Hermione försökte envist vända bort den riktningen mot att Snape bara gjorde sitt jobb som lärare.

"Det var vänligt av dig, Severus", sade Sinistra i en förvånad men imponerad ton.

"Inte ett ord", muttrade Snape och vände bort backen ifrån de gröna ögonen som han kände igen så väl som gnistrade i skenet från ljusen. " _För din skull…_ "

 **"Jag har gett er de betyg ni skulle ha fått om ni lämnat i det här till er Grund-Examen i Trollkonst", sade Snape med ett självbelåtet leende medan han svepte runt och lämnade tillbaka deras läxuppsatser. "Det borde ge er en realistisk uppfattning om vad ni kan vänta er när ni går upp i tentamen." När Snape var tillbaka på sin plats framme vid katedern vände han sig om och såg ut över klassen.**

 **"Den allmänna standarden på den här läxuppgiften var urusel. De flesta av er hade blivit underkända om det hade varit ert examensprov. Jag vill se att ni lägger ner betydligt större möda på den här veckans uppsats om olika sorters motgifter, annars blir jag tvungen att ge straffkommendering till de dumskallar som får B i betyg."**

McGonagall kastade en irriterad blick mot Snape, men avhöll sig från att kommentera det. Det hade redan hänt innan hon gav sin varning om vad som skulle hända ifall han fortsatte med det beteendet, och kanske höll han redan på att ändra sitt beteende: " _Han gav trots allt Potter möjligheten att skriva om uppsatsen…_ "

 **Han log försmädligt när Malfoy flinade och viskade ljudligt: "Har några fått ett B? Haha!"**

 **Harry märkte att Hermione sneglade från sidan för att se vilket betyg han hade fått; han lät uppsatsen glida ner i väskan så fort som möjligt, för han kände att han helst ville behålla resultatet för sig själv.**

"Och det gick jättebra", sade Harry högt i en sarkastisk ton medan han försökte dölja hur hans kinder brände.

"Åh tusan… jag berättade vad jag fick för betyg för er, eller hur? Det kommer dras upp", stönade Ron och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Det var åtminstone ett bättre betyg än vad jag fick?" erbjöd Harry med en axelryckning och Ron fnös.

 **Fast besluten att inte ge Snape en anledning att underkänna honom den här lektionen läste han om varenda rad i instruktionerna på svarta tavlan minst tre gånger innan han följde dem. Hans styrketinktur hade inte exakt samma klara turkosfärg som Hermiones, men den var åtminstone blå och inte skär, som Nevilles. Han lämnade sin flaska med lösning på Snapes kateder i slutet av lektionen med en känsla av trots blandat med lättnad.**

"Bra gjort, Harry", sade Dorea och gav sin sonson ett stolt leende.

"Det var fortfarande inte riktigt rätt", mumlade Harry med en grimas och Dorea suckade.

"Nej, men det är en bra början. Det enda som behövs är lite övning, men du har talangen för att kunna bli en bra trolldryckstillverkare", sade Dorea och hennes ton var en aning förmanande. "Du måste verkligen ha större förtroende för dina förmågor."

 **"Det här var väl inte lika illa som förra veckan?" sade Hermione när de gick uppför trappan från fängelsehålan och fortsatte genom entrénallen till lunchen. "Och det gick väl inte så dåligt med läxuppsatsen heller, eller vad säger ni?" När varken Ron eller Harry svarade fortsatte hon envist. "Jag menar, okej, jag väntade mig inte att få högsta betyg, inte om han rättar våra uppgifter efter GET-standard, men godkänt är ju ganska uppmuntrande på det här stadiet, tycker ni inte?"**

 **Harry mumlade något ohörbart.**

 **"Det kan förstås hända en massa saker under tiden som är kvar till examen, vi har gott om tid att bli bättre, men de betyg vi får nu är nåt slags riktmärke, eller hur? Nånting vi kan bygga på…"**

"Fråga bara om du vill veta vad de fick för betyg", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet. "Du vet att de inte kommer dölja det för dig."

"Jag ville inte verka krävande, jag föredrar om de visar det frivilligt", mumlade Hermione och Ginny himlade med ögonen.

 **De slog sig ner tillsammans vid Gryffindorbordet.**

 **"Jag hade förstås blivit _jätteglad_ om jag hade fått ett U…"**

 **"Hermione", sade Ron skarpt, "om du vill veta vilka betyg vi fick, så fråga."**

"Ron och Ginny är väldigt lika när man egentligen tänker på det", sade Percy medan han betraktade sina två yngsta syskon.

"Jag är inte alls som Ron!"

"Vi är inte lika!"

Rons och Ginnys ord kom ut samtidigt och de vände sina blickar bort från Percy för att istället blänga på varandra. Runt om dem försökte deras familj och vänner kväva sina skratt.

"Som jag sa, de är lika varandra", upprepade Percy med ett belåtet leende.

 **"Jag vill inte… jag menade inte… tja, om ni vill tala om det så…"**

 **"Jag fick ett D", sade Ron och slevade upp soppa i sin djupa tallrik. "Är du nöjd nu?"**

"Ronald", sade mrs Weasley förmanade och bredvid henne rynkade mr Weasley på pannan.

"Inte nu, jag har lagt mer tid på läxorna efter det", muttrade Ron utan att se på sina varandra.

 **"Det är faktiskt inget att skämmas för", sade Fred, som just hade kommit fram till bordet tillsammans med George och Lee Jordan och satt sig till höger om Harry. "Det är inget fel på ett gammalt hederligt D."**

"Men det är väl ett underkänt betyg? Jag menar det är ju inte bra!" protesterad Kim Sloper misstroget.

"Finns värre betyg, dessutom är betygen bara en bokstav och har inget att göra med vad du kan eller inte kan", sade George med en axelryckning.

"George har delvis rätt. Betygen är en bokstav, men det behövs för att vårt samhälle ska kunna fungera och vi ska kunna avgöra vilka som har kunskaperna för att kunna klara av vissa yrken. Både Fred och George har valt en väg som inte kräver att de har några betyg eller examens", sade Remus lugnt när han såg att en diskussion höll på att bryta ut och han fångade enkelt allas uppmärksamhet. "Men de har ändå uppnått de betyg som krävs för att ta de ämnen som är mest relevanta för deras framtida yrke. Och man kan alltid plugga upp betyg i efterhand."

 **"Men", sade Hermione, "betyder inte D…?"**

 **"Dåligt, jovisst", sade Lee Jordan. "Det är väl i alla fall bättre än B, va? Bedrövligt."**

 **Harry kände hur han blev het i ansiktet och låtsades få en liten hostattack över sin franskbröd. När han hade hostat klart var Hermione tyvärr fortfarande upptagen av att prata om GET-betygen.**

"Oroa dig inte jag fick ett K", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Vi med, av Lockman!" tillade George ivrigt.

"Det är en bedrift, något att va stolt över", instämde Fred med ett brett leende. "Och vi vet vad du tänker säga, att det är Lockman blablabla, men vi vill påpeka…"

"… att det var Snape som gav dig betyget B och han har aldrig direkt gillat dig…"

"… hatar dig faktiskt, skulle inte ens spotta på dig om du brann", tillade Fred och George nickade kraftigt. "Han måste ha andats in för mycket ångor för att ge dig en chans till."

 **"Högsta betyg är alltså U för Utomordentligt", sade hon. "Och sen kommer A…"**

 **"Nej, Ö", rättade George henne, "Ö för Över förväntan. Och jag har alltid tyckt att Fred och jag borde ha fått Ö i allting, för vi överträffade förväntningarna bara genom att dyka upp på examensproven."**

"Hermione hade inte koll på betyg!" utbrast Ginny dramatiskt och satte handen för hjärtat medan hon låtsades svimma och Harry fångade henne med ett skratt.

"Åh håll tyst", protesterade Hermione och kastade en kudde på henne.

 **Allihop skrattade utom Hermione, som malde på: "Efter Ö kommer alltså A för Acceptabelt, och det är det sista godkända betyget, eller hur?"**

 **"Japp", sade Fred och pressade ner ett helt franskbröd i soppan som han sedan förde till munnen och svalde helt.**

"Fred", stönade mrs Weasley, medan Narcissa rynkade på näsan över bristen på bordsskick.

 **"Sen får man D för Dåligt…" Ron höjde båda armarna i en låtsad jubelgest, "… och B för Bedrövligt."**

 **"Och sen K", påminde honom George.**

"Jag trodde inte det fanns något lägre än B", sade Jimmy Peakes förvånat. "Jag menar de skämtade om det nyss, men jag har alltid trott att det bara är ett skämt."

"Det är väldigt ovanligt att det delas ut", förklarade Terry med ett litet leende. "Det krävs mycket för att man ska få det betyget."

 **"K?" frågade Hermione och såg förskräckt ut. "Till och med lägre än ett B? Vad i hela världen står K för?"**

 **"Knäppt", sade George direkt.**

 **Harry skrattade igen, fast han var inte säker på om George skojade eller inte. Han såg för sitt inre hur han försökte dölja för Hermione att han hade fått K:n på alla sina GET-prov och bestämde sig omedelbart för att arbeta hårdare från och med nu.**

"Seriöst, hur får man K?" frågade Jimmy misstroget.

"Mina quidditchliknelser uppe skattades inte av en del lärare. Jag tror de gav mig det för att jag skulle sluta försöka hitta sätt att blanda in det på", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Våra uppsatser för Lockman handlade i grunden bara om hur talanglös Lockman var", tillade George med ett brett leende.

"Du kan även få ett K om du inte besvarat frågan alls", tillade Bill med en axelryckning. "Men generellt sätt får elever inte ett K."

 **"Har ni haft inspektion på nån lektion än?" frågade Fred.**

 **"Nej", sade Hermione genast. "Har ni?"**

 **"Alldeles nyss, före lunchen" , sade George. "På lektionen i trollformellära."**

"Aww, jag hade velat se det", suckade Padma med en suck.

"Det är Flitwick, det går inte att ge honom något dåligt betyg. Inte ens Umbridge kan hitta något att klaga på", sade Susan men hon såg själv en aning besviken.

"Bortsett från att han inte är fullblodig människa", muttrade Sirius och Fleur pressade snabbt en hand mot munnen för att inte börja fnittra. Sirius, som märkte det, blinkade snabbt med ena ögat mot henne.

 **"Hur var det?" frågade Harry och Hermione i kör.**

 **Fred ryckte på axlarna. "Inte så illa som man kunde trott. Umbridge satt bara undanskymd i ett hörn och gjorde anteckningar på en skrivskiva. Ni vet hur Flitwick är, han behandlade henne som en gäst, det verkade inte störa honom ett dugg.**

"Jag är väldigt tacksam för att ingen av eleverna är kunniga inom Legilimering och kunde se mina tankar, jag hade förlorat mitt rykte som den vänliga professorn", muttrade Flitwick medan han blängde på Umbridge. "Och det var innan jag fick veta vad hon utsatt eleverna för."

"Jag tror inte att de hade klagat, de hade nog varit imponerade istället", sade Sprout med rynkad panna vid påminnelsen om straffkommenderingarna.

 **Hon sa inte mycket. Gav Alicia några frågor om hur lektionerna brukar vara, Alicia sa att de var väldigt bra, och sen var det inte mer med det."**

"Så hon frågar i princip vad ni får lära er under er tid på Hogwarts", sade Tonks medan hon fundersamt betraktade boken. "Det är ingen dum idé att se över vad eleverna lär sig, men en annan person bör göra det."

"Helt rätt, vad har vi lärt oss under vår tid på Hogwarts än så länge?" frågade Lee med ett gigantiskt leende som sträckte sig från öra till öra.

"Quidditch, jag lärde mig massor av quidditch", sade Oliver genast med en drömmande blick i ögonen.

"Alla försöker att döda mig… alltid", Harry ryckte på axlarna och ignorerade blickarna han fick ifrån de vuxna i salen.

"Lyssna aldrig på Hagrid", sade Ron med en rysning och mumlade något som lät som ordet spindlar.

"När du tvivlar fungerar alltid fladdermusförtrollningen som en lösning", sade Ginny med ett brett leende och mrs Weasley öppnade munnen, men innan hon hann protestera hade någon annan redan börjat prata.

"Min fader ska minsann få höra om allt!" härmade Daphne i en imitation av Dracos röst.

"Dejta inte en rödhårig man", sade Parvati och Padma i mun på varandra, något som fick Ron att rodna medan Fleur rynkade på pannan innan hon tryckte en kyss mot Bills kind.

"Allt som kan gå fel kommer gå fel, och det kommer alltid drabba mig", Neville ryckte på axlarna medan han delade ett leende med Harry.

"Boom!" utbrast Seamus i en hög röst som fick ett flertal elever att hoppa till.

"Att ha vad andra skulle kalla monster på skolan slutar oftast inte bra", muttrade Hagrid för sig själv och madam Hooch satte pumpajucien i halsen vid de oväntade orden.

"Sov inte i samma sovsal som Harry Potter", föreslog Dean medan han tankfullt betraktade boken.

"Du kan alltid lita på att åtminstone en person kommer sväva i livsfara varje år?" föreslog Hannah i en lågmäld ton.

"Snape gömmer sitt lager av eldwhiskey i sitt kontor bakom en lös panel i bokhyllan."

Den sista meningen fick alla i salen att stanna upp och inga fler förslag gavs. Istället vände sig alla om för att stirra på den blonda flickan.

"Och exakt hur skulle du veta det, om det nu är sant, miss Lovegood?" frågade Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Wrackspurtarna berättade det för mig", Luna såg upp mot Snape utan att blinka och i tystnad stirrade de på varandra, en tyst kamp av viljor - om vem som skulle se bort först.

 **"Jag kan inte föreställa mig att gamle Flitwick skulle få underbetyg på sin undervisning", sade George. "Alla hans elever brukar ju klara sina prov."**

"Men han har svartalf blod i sig, det räknas emot honom med tanke på att Umbridge är ansvarig",

"Jag visste inte han hade det", mumlade en tredjeårselev förvånat.

"Det förklarar varför han är så kort", påpekade en annan elev med en axelryckning.

 **"Vem har ni nu i eftermiddag?" frågade Harry Fred.**

"Det där stämmer inte, Fred frågade mig det! protesterade Harry med rynkad panna.

"Det är inte det första misstaget och knappast det största", påpekade Charlie med en axelryckning.

 **"Trelawney…**

 **"Om nån borde ha K, så är det hon."**

 **"… och Umbridge själv."**

Ett instämmande mummel spred sig genom salen, men inget som var tillräckligt högt för att behöva avbryta läsningen för att låta diskussionerna dö ut.

 **"Var nu en snäll pojke, Harry, och håll dig lugn på Umbridges lektion i dag", sade George. "Angelina blir galen om du missar några fler träningspass i quidditch."**

"Det är sant", sade Alicia och blinkade med ena ögat mot Angelina, men den andra flickan knöt bara händerna.

"Om jag vetat skulle jag ha…"

"Det är därför vi inte sa något, du skulle ha gjort något förhastat", sade Harry, men han talade mer mot golvet än åt flickan.

"Vi pratade med honom om det en stund efter vår egna… upplevelse", George grimaserade när han tänkte tillbaka till den diskussionen… till deras första misstanke om att Harry behövt göra det… de hade inte velat tro på att Harry behövt göra det, och så många gånger… Han skakade på huvudet, försökte få bort de tankarna och bilden av Harrys sargade hand.

 **Men Harry behövde inte vänta till lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster för att träffa professor Umbridge. Han hade just satt sig på en plats längst bak i det dunkla spådomsrummet och tagit fram sin drömdagbok då Ron puffade honom i sidan, och när han såg sig omkring fick han se professor Umbridge dyka upp genom luckan i golvet.**

"Toppen, för spådomskonst är inte tillräckligt illa i vanliga fall", stönade Narcissa och slöt ögonen, hon missade därför de irriterade blickarna som Lavender och Parvati gav henne.

"Försök att inte göra något dumt", suckade Sirius medan han betraktade.

"Jag lovar att jag inte gjorde något dumt under spådomskonsten!" sade Harry hastigt, han misstänkte att det inte var någon mening med att hoppas på att lektionen i skötsel av magiska varelser inte skulle nämnas.

"Om du bara visste hur många gånger jag och Charlus har sagt det om dig och James", sade Dorea och skakade på huvudet med ett ömt leende lekandes på läpparna.

 **Eleverna, som hade pratat glatt med varandra, tystnade omedelbart. Den plötsliga sänkningen av ljudnivån fick professor Trelawney, som hade svävat omkring och delat ut exemplar av _Drömoraklet_ , att se sig om.**

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan. Att eleverna omedelbart tystnade så fort en person kom i deras närhet var inte acceptabelt och han undrade hur de hade kunnat missa hur illa situationen med Umbridge egentligen var.

 **"God middag, professor Trelawney", sade Umbridge med sitt breda leende. "Ni fick mitt meddelande, hoppas jag? Med tid och datum för inspektion?"**

 **Professor Trelawney nickade kort, vände ryggen mot Umbridge med ytterst sur min och fortsatte att dela ut böcker. Fortfarande leende grep professor Umbridge tag i ryggstödet på närmaste stol och släpade den längst fram så att den stod bara några centimeter bakom professor Trelawneys plats framför klassen. Sedan satte hon sig, tog upp skrivskivan ur sin blommiga väska och tittade förväntansfullt upp, i väntan på att lektionen skulle börja.**

"Hon kommer få ämnet att suga mer än vanligt", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"'On gör allting värre", instämde Fleur och knöt händerna.

 **Professor Trelawney drog sina sjalar tätt omkring sig med svagt darrande händer och såg ut över klassen genom sina enormt förstorande linser.**

 **"Vi ska fortsätta vårt studium av profetiska drömmar i dag", sade hon med ett tappert försök till sitt vanliga mystiska tonfall, men rösten skälvde lite. "Vill ni vara snälla och dela upp er i par och tolka varandras senaste nattliga syner med hjälp av _Oraklet_."**

"Snälla säg att någon sa att de drömt om Umbridges undergång eller en attack mot henne, jag kommer enkelt ge den personen tio galleoner för det", sade Sirius ivrigt och Remus gav ifrån sig en utdragen suck.

"Tyvärr inte, men Harry hade en… intressant dröm", sade Ron med ett brett leende.

"Åh helvete, jag hade glömt bort det… Snape kommer hata mig totalt igen", stönade Harry och drog händerna över ansiktet.

 **Hon gjorde en rörelse för att sväva tillbaka till sin stol, men när hon såg professor Umbridge sitta alldeles bredvid den styrde hon omedelbart åt vänster mot Parvati och Lavender, som redan var inne i en allvarlig diskussion om Parvatis senaste dröm.**

"Bra undvik henne", muttrade Burbage och kastade en ilsken blick emot Umbridge som började se alldeles för bekväm ut igen.

 **Harry slog upp sitt exemplar av _Drömoraklet_ medan han betraktade Umbridge i smyg. Hon gjorde redan anteckningar på sin skrivskiva. Efter några minuter reste hon sig upp och började stega omkring i rummet efter Trelawney medan hon lyssnade till hennes samtal med eleverna och ställde några frågor här och där. Harry böjde hastigt ner huvudet över boken.**

"Du vet det är tur att vi höll på med drömmar och inte med kristallkulor", sade Seamus allvarligt och Dean började skratta högt medan Lavender och Parvati blängde på dem.

"Vågar vi fråga varför?" frågade mr Weasley med ett roat leende.

 **"Någon hade med sig en snöglob och förklädde det som en kristallkula. Vi spenderade nästan halva lektionen med att diskutera den kommande attacken av de pratande snögubbarna", pressade Dean fram mellan sina skratt och höll sig för magen medan han böjde sig framåt i ett försök att få det under kontroll.**

"Okej, det är briljant!" sade Bill med ett brett leende.

 **"Tänk på nån dröm, fort", sade han till Ron, "ifall den gamla paddan kommer åt vårt håll."**

 **"Jag gjorde det förra gången", protesterade Ron, "det är din tur, du får berätta en för mig."**

"Jag är glad att du alltid hittar på dina drömmar, dina riktiga är skumma", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Jag strävar efter att behaga", sade Harry sarkastiskt och Ron fnös högljutt.

 **"Äsch, jag vet inte", sade Harry desperat, för han kunde inte komma ihåg att han hade drömt någonting alls de senaste dygnen. "Vi säger att jag drömde att jag… höll på att dränka Snape i min kittel. Ja, det får duga."**

Kväva skratt hördes runt om i salen.

"Av allt du kunde hitta på", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

Harry lade huvudet på sne. "Du är inte upprörd? Jag menar det är våld mot en lärare?"

Remus himlade med ögonen. "Det är ett skämt, och med hur han har agerat emot dig så ser jag inget fel i att du driver med honom. Jag vet mycket väl att du aldrig skulle göra det på allvar."

 **Ron småskrattade när han slog upp sin drömorakelbok.**

 **"Okej, vi måste lägga ihop din ålder med det datum då du hade drömmen och antalet bokstäver i själva ämnet… är det i så fall 'dränka' eller 'kittel' eller 'Snape'?"**

"Definitivt Snape", sade Charlie med ett skratt. "Han är den viktigaste ingrediensen i drömmen, så att säga."

"Sen när är du en expert på drömtydning?" frågade Tonks med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det verkar som en självklarhet." Charlie ryckte på axlarna och log brett.

 **"Det spelar ingen roll, ta vilket som helst av dem", sade Harry och vågade sig på en blick bakom sig.**

 **Professor Umbridge stod nu intill professor Trelawneys axel och gjorde anteckningar medan spådomskonstläraren ställde frågor till Neville om hans drömdagbok.**

 **"Vilken natt var det nu som du drömde det här?"sade Ron, strängt upptagen med att göra beräkningar.**

"Med den drömmen var det intressant", erkände Ron, men trots det stora grinet var han tvungen att kasta en varsam blick mot lärarbordet.

"Den var påhittad", protesterade Lavender men hon kunde inte motstå att le, det hade varit en intressant dröm om den var sann.

"Jag ville ändå vara så korrekt som möjligt… för öh, vetenskapens skull."

"Vetenskapens skull? Det finns ingen vetenskap i spådomskonst!" protesterade Hermione i en gäll ton och Ginny bet sig i läppen för att inte brista ut i skratt.

 **"Jag vet inte, i går natt, när du vill", svarade Harry samtidigt som han försökte uppfatta vad Umbridge sa till professor Trelawney.**

 **De var bara på ett bords avstånd från honom och Ron nu. Professor Umbridge gjorde en ny anteckning på sin skrivskiva och professor Trelawney såg oerhört förnärmad ut.**

"Det får mig att tycka synd om henne", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Stoppa pressarna, Hermione Granger har sympati för Trelawney!"

Leanne höjde ett ögonbryn medan hon betraktade Lee. "Är du förvånad? Det är flickan som satte eld på Snape, men också flickan som konstant försvarar Snape, ofrivillig eller inte."

 **"Säg mig", sade Umbridge och tittade upp på Trelawney,"exakt hur länge har ni haft den här tjänsten?"**

 **Professor Trelawney blängde på henne, med armarna i kors och hopkurad axlar som om hon ville skydda sig så mycket som möjligt mot förödmjukelsen i att bli inspekterad. Efter en kort paus, då hon tycktes komma fram till att frågan inte var tillräckligt förolämpande för att kunna ignoreras, sa hon i djupt förargad ton: "Nästan sexton år."**

"Strax innan året vi föddes", sade Neville förvånat.

"Wow bra jobbat, och det spelar roll hur? Det hänger knappast ihop", fnös Tracy och skakade på huvudet.

"Såvida hon inte gjorde en profetia om Harry… högst otroligt, alla skulle veta om det i så fall", sade Ron avfärdande och viftade med handen.

"Det beror på, många profetior förvaras ohörda på ministeriet", påpekade Percy med en tankfull blick.

Ron vände sig om och betraktade sin bror medan han funderade över orden. Han vände sig sedan om och delade en blick med Hermione, som hade höjt ett ögonbryn, och Harry, som ryckte på axlarna, innan han började nicka för att sedan snabbt börja skaka på huvudet. "Nah, alla hade vetat om det då. Det är Harry Potter vi pratar om."

Remus och Sirius delade en blick med varandra men gav inte iväg något som kunde avslöja att ungdomarna var inne på helt rätt spår.

 **"En lång tid", sade professor Umbridge och antecknade på sin skrivskiva. "Det var alltså professor Dumbledore som tillsatte er?"**

 **"Det är riktigt", sade professor Trelawney kort.**

"Troligtvis på grund av profetian", muttrade Sirius så lågmält att den enda som hade möjlighet att höra honom var Remus med sin förbättrade hörsel.

"Jag börjar undra om Harry inte kommer få höra om den i den här boken förr eller senare", mumlade Remus tillbaka utan att knappt röra på sina läppar.

"Bra, han behöver veta…"

 **Umbridge gjorde en ny anteckning. "Och er mormors mormor var den ryktbara profetissan Cassandra Trelawney alltså?**

 **"Ja", sade professor Trelawney och sträckte lite på huvudet.**

 **Ännu en anteckning på skrivskivan. "Men jag har för mig… rätta mig om jag har fel… att ni är den första i er familj efter Cassandra som har synenhetens gåva?"**

 **"Såna saker hoppar ofta över… öh… tre generationer", sade professor Trelawney.**

"Hade låtit bättre om hon inte pausat i mitten", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

"Mycket erfarenhet i att ljuga?" frågade mr Weasley med en road glimt i ögonen.

"Ditt och datt, si så där, beror på hur man ser det", svarade George undvikande och deras pappa började skratta lågmält.

 **Professor Umbridges paddlika leende blev bredare.**

 **"Ja, naturligtvis", sade hon lent och gjorde ytterligare en anteckning. "Då kan ni väl ta och förutspå mig nånting?"**

"Fyrutsägningar kommer inte på kommando", protesterade Fleur med rynkad panna.

"Om hon ska utreda alla lärare bör hon veta såna detaljer", instämde Newt medan han tankfullt betraktade den blonda flickan.

 **Hon tittade frågande upp, fortfarande leende. Professor Trelawney stelnade till som om hon inte kunde tro sina öron.**

 **"Jag förstår inte vad ni menar", sade hon och tog ett krampaktigt grepp i sjalen runt sin skinntorra hals.**

 **"Jag skulle gärna vilja att ni gjorde en förutsägelse om mig", sade professor Umbridge mycket tydligt.**

"De kommer inte på beställning, det är inte konstigt att hon inte förstår er begäran", sade McGonagall med rynkad panna.

"Man kan åtminstone ge Umbridge poäng för att hon lyckades med vad vi trodde var omöjligt - Minerva förvarar frivilligt Sibylla", sade madam Hooch med en road ton och McGonagall gav henne en syrlig blick.

 **Harry och Ron var in de enda som tittade och smyglyssnade bakom sina böcker nu. De flesta i klassen stirrade som fastnaglade på professor Trelawney när hon rätade upp sig i sin fulla längd mellan pärlorna och armringarna rasslade.**

 **"Det inre ögat skådar inte på befallning!" sade hon upprört**

 **"Jaså, på det viset", sade professor Umbridge milt och gjorde en anteckning till på sin skrivskiva.**

 **"Jag… men… men… _vänta_!" sade professor Trelawney och försökte låta lika förandligad som vanligt, trots att den mystiska effekten i någon mån förstördes av att rösten darrade av ilska. "Jag… jag tror att jag _faktiskt_ ser nånting… nånting som berör _er_ … ja, jag anar nånting… nånting _ont_ … en allvarlig fara…" Professor Trelawney pekade med ett skakande finger på professor Umbridge, som fortsatte att le artigt mot henne, med höjda ögonbryn. "Jag är rädd… jag är rädd att ni är i allvarlig fara!" avslutade professor Trelawney dramatiskt.**

"Åh, jag hoppas det är sant", sade Dorea med ett giftigt leende.

"Vad skulle det ens kunna vara?" sade Amanda fundersamt i en hög ton.

"Hon kanske förutsåg att Sirius eller professor Remus kom efter henne", föreslog Katrina med ett brett leende och Sirius dolde sitt skratt bakom en harkling över hur Remus var fast med titeln professor trots sina försök att få eleverna att sluta kalla honom det.

"Åh ni har inte sett något än, vi har knappt börjat med henne", sade Sirius medan han kastade en mörk blick emot Umbridge. "Men det här påminner mig…", han reste sig upp och stoppade handen innanför klädnaden för att greppa något i bröstfickan medan han gick emot lärarbordet, hans riktning mot Umbridge.

"Sirius, gör inget förhastat nu", sade McGonagall varnande medan hon gjort sig beredd att ingripa om det skulle krävas. Alla i salen verkade hålla andan i väntan på att se vad han skulle göra.

"Åh, det är inget förhastat, jag fullföljer bara ett löfte", sade Sirius samtidigt som han drog ut handen inifrån klädnaden och till allas förvåning drog han fram en liten läderpung.

"Han har en bomb?" viskade Nigel hänfört.

"Till dig, min kära", sade Sirius med ett brett leende och bugade sig framför Trelawney. "Som jag lovade, tio guld till den som förutsåg en attack mot kärringen." Han placerade snabbt tio galleoner framför den chockade häxan innan han återvände till sin plats

 **Det blev en paus. Umbridge hade fortfarande höjda ögonbryn.**

 **"Jaha", sade hon milt och krafsade ner någonting på skrivarskivan igen. "Tja, om det verkligen är det bästa ni kan åstadkomma…" Hon vände sig bort från professor Trelawney, som stod som förstenad och kippade efter andan**

"Hon borde inte ignorera en sån varning", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Jag trodde att du inte trodde på spådomskonst", avbröt Tracy förvånat och Narcissa log en aning.

"Jag gör inte det, men hon har många fiender och det är dåraktigt att inte ta varningar seriöst, oavsett vart de kommer ifrån."

Charlie blinkade långsamt medan han tog in orden. "Familjen Black är verkligen paranoida, de har problem."

 **Harry fångade upp Rons blick och förstod att Ron tänkte exakt samma sak som han; de visste båda att professor Trelawney var en gammal bluffmakerska,**

"Jag börjar tvivla det... för mycket hon sagt har inträffat, även om det kanske inte var sättet som vi förväntade oss", muttrade Lee medan han misstänksamt betraktade Trelawney.

 **men å andra sidan avskydde de Umbridge så mycket att de tog starkt parti för Trelawney — det vill säga, tills hon slog ner på dem några sekunder senare.**

 **"Nåå?" sade hon och knäppte med sina långa fingrar under näsan på Harry, på ett onormalt energiskt sätt. "Vill du vara snäll och visa mig början på din drömdagbok?"**

 **Och när hon med hög röst hade tolkat Harrys drömmar (som allihop, till och med de som handlade om att äta gröt, tydligen förebådade en hemsk och förtidig död), kände han sig inte alls lika välvillig inställd till henne.**

"Umbridge gillade åtminstone tolkningen", sade Harry med en långdragen suck.

"Det får oss inte direkt att känna oss bättre", stönade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag försöker bara se det från den ljusa sidan!" Harry räckte retsamt ut tungan och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

 **Hela tiden stod professor Umbridge någon meter därifrån och antecknade, och när det ringde ut gick hon nedför silverstegen först av alla och satt redan och väntade på dem när de kom in till lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster tio minuter senare.**

"Hur kom hon före alla? Jag menar hon är knappast den snabbaste personen", sade Bill förvånat.

"Alla drog fötterna efter sig. Ingen ville till hennes lektion", sade Parvati med en grimas.

"Jag klandrar er inte, 'on är une otrevlig person", sade Fleur med en grimas.

 **Hon gnolade och log för sig själv när eleverna strömmade in i rummet. Harry och Ron berättade i detalj för Hermione, som hade haft lektion i talmagi, vad som hänt på timmen i spådomskonst medan de allihop tog fram sina exemplar av _Magisk försvarsteori_. Men innan Hermione hann ställa några frågor hade professor Umbridge återkallat dem till ordningen och det blev tyst i klassrummet. **

**"Lägg undan trollstavarna", instruerade hon dem med ett leende, och de elever som hade varit förhoppningsfulla nog att ta fram dem stoppade besviket tillbaka dem i väskan. "Eftersom vi avslutade första kapitlet förra lektionen vill jag be er att slå upp sida nitton i dag och börja på 'Kapitel två: Allmänna försvarsteorier och deras uppkomst.' Inget prat, tack."**

"Eller tänkande", muttrade Neville och Dean pressade knogarna mot munnen för att inte börja skratta högt.

 **Fortfarande med sitt breda, självbelåtna leende på läpparna slog hon sig ner bakom katedern. Klassen suckade högt när den, som en man, slog upp sidan nitton. Harry undrade dystert om det fanns så många kapitel i boken att det skulle räcka till hela årets lektioner och skulle just titta efter i innehållsförteckningen när han märkte att Hermione hade räckt upp handen igen.**

"Det här känns väldigt bekant ", sade Dorea med ett litet leende.

"Hon gjorde samma sak under den föregående lektionen i ämnet om jag inte har helt fel", instämde Charlus med en skrockning.

"Jag hoppas bara att det inte blir en total upprepning", muttrar Remus medan han betraktade Harry oroligt.

 **Professor Umbridge hade också märkt det, och dessutom tycktes hon ha utarbetat en strategi för en sådan eventualitet. I stället för att låtsas som om hon inte hade sett Hermiones uppsträckta hand reste hon sig och gick runt främre bänkraden tills hon stod öga mot öga med henne. Sedan böjde hon sig ner och viskade, så att resten av klassen inte kunde höra:**

"Det var hemskt, hon var alldeles för nära", sade Hermione med en grimas och en rysning.

"Du gjorde det mot dig själv", sade Ron avfärdande och ignorerade blicken som hon gav honom.

"Men vi uppskattade alla hur du offrade dig själv", skämtade Fay och Hermione himlade med ögonen.

 **"Vad är det den här gången då, miss Granger?"**

 **"Jag har redan läst kapitel två", sade Hermione.**

 **"Ja, men fortsätt då till kapitel tre."**

 **"Jag har läst det också. Jag har läst hela boken.**

Uppe vid lärarbordet utbyte de professorer som hade Hermione i sina klasser en nöjd blick med varandra.

"Varför skulle du göra det?" frågade Justin förskräckt medan han tittade på Hermione.

"Då hade jag den överstökad, jag behövde inte lägga ner särskilt mer energi på den", förklarade Hermione utan att vända sin uppmärksamhet mot honom.

 **Professor Umbridge blinkade till men återvann nästan omedelbart fattningen.**

 **"Nå, i så fall bör du kunna tala om för mig vad Slinkhard säger om motförhäxningar i kapitel femton."**

 **"Han säger att motförhäxningar är en felaktig term", svarade Hermione omedelbart. "Han säger att motförhäxning bara är ett namn som folk ger sina förhäxningar när de vill få dem att låta mer acceptabla."**

"Att utmana Hermione var inte hennes bästa idé", sade Angelina med ett skratt.

"Personligen ser jag fram emot den dag då hon utmanar trion ordentligt, om vi har tur kan de göra sig av med henne, jag menar de har redan tagit hand om Quirrell, Lockman och fejk-Moody", skämtade Alicia och de två andra jagarna brast ut i skratt.

 **Professor Umbridge höjde på ögonbrynen och Harry förstod att hon mot sin vilja var imponerad.**

 **"Men jag håller inte med", fortsatte Hermione.**

"Hermione, hon är inte rätt person att argumentera med", sade Remus och spände sig.

"Vad är det? Är något fel?" frågade Tonks genast när hon märkte hur stel Remus blev och oroade sig för att han hade ont. Hennes ord fick ett flertal elever att svänga runt och rikta oroliga blickar mot deras gamla lärare.

"Jag känner min brorson och jag vet att han kommer hoppa in i konversationen", suckade Remus och Harry gned sig i nacken, och trots att Remus ord var sanna så slappnade han av - det var inget mer fel med den äldre mannen och det var en enorm lättnad.

 **Professor Umbridges ögonbryn höjdes ytterligare och hennes blick blev kyligare.**

 **"Ni håller inte med?"**

 **"Nej, det gör jag inte", sade Hermione, som i motsats till Umbridge inte viskade utan talade med en hög och ljudlig stämma som vid det här laget hade dragit till sig de övriga elevernas uppmärksamhet. "Mr Slinkhard gillar inte förhäxningar, eller hur? Men jag tror att de kan vara till stor nytta när de används som försvar."**

 **"Jaså minsann, det tror ni", sade professor Umbridge, som nu glömde att viska, och rätade på sig. "Tja, tyvärr är det mr Slinkhards åsikt, och inte er, som gäller i det här klassrummet, miss Granger."**

"Bör det inte vara lärarens åsikt som gäller i klassrummet?" frågade Astoria intresserat och vände frågan upp emot lärarbordet.

"I vanliga fall ja, men i det här sammanhanget tror jag vi kan vara glada att hon endast följer Slinkhards åsikter och inte sina egna", svarade McGonagall och kastade en isande blick emot Umbridge som puffade upp sig.

 **"Men…", började Hermione.**

 **"Nu räcker det", sade professor Umbridge. Hon gick tillbaka till sin plats längst fram och vände sig mot klassen, och all den gemytlighet hon hade visat i början av lektionen var med ens som bortblåst. "Jag tänker dra av fem poäng för Gryffindors elevhem, miss Granger."**

"För vad?" protesterade Ginny misstroget medan hon stirrade på Umbridge.

"Det angår inte dig", svarade Umbridge kyligt.

Oliver såg sig omkring. "Ni vet, jag föredrog verkligen när hon var för rädd för att tala."

 **"För vad då?" sade Harry argt.**

 **"Blanda dig inte i det här!" viskade Hermione till honom.**

 **"För att ha stört min lektion med meningslösa avbrott", sade professor Umbridge lugnt. "Jag är här för att undervisa er enligt en av ministeriet godkänd metod och det ingår inte i den att låta elever uttrycka sina åsikter om saker som de förstår ytterst lite av."**

"Meningen är fel, både grammatiskt och moraliskt", sade Katrina medan hon ljudlöst mumlade orden igen.

"Det största felet är mer att hon borde ha startat upp en diskussion för att skapa bättre förståelse och ge er möjlighet att se från flera perspektiv", sade Remus med en rynkad panna. "Det är en intressant och givande diskussion kring hur man lär sig att behärska förmågorna och vad för konsekvenser det kan medför-"

"Okej, lugna ned dig, professorn", skrattade Sirius och placerade en hand för Remus mun. "Det är inte rätt tillfälle för det nu."

 **Era tidigare lärare i ämnet kanske gav er större frihet, men eftersom ingen av dem —med eventuellt undantag av professor Quirrell, som åtminstone tycks ha begränsat sig till lämpliga ämnen för er ålder — skulle ha klarat en inspektion från ministeriet."**

"Jag vill ändå inte klara hennes inspektion", fnös Remus och Harry gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt.

"Hon insåg åtminstone att Lockman var värdelös", sade mr Weasley med ett bistert leende.

 **"Ja, Quirrell var verkligen en fantastisk lärare", sade Harry med hög röst, "det var bara den lilla haken att han hade Lord Voldemort stickande ut ur bakhuvudet."**

"Du vet, innan vi läste de här böckerna trodde jag inte du var seriös", sade Zacharias och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, vi var mer än medvetna om att du inte trodde det", sade Ron i en hård ton och Hermione placerade en varnande hand på hans arm.

 **Detta uttalande följdes av en av intensivaste tystnader Harry någonsin hade upplevt. Sedan kom det: "Jag tror att ytterligare en veckas straffkommendering skulle göra er gott, mr Potter", sade Umbridge lent.**

"Nej!" Sirius var halvvägs upp från sitt säte medan ordet slet sig från hans strupe.

"Det är okej, det är ingen fara", sade Harry hastigt. "Se jag mår bra", han viftade med handen som var invirad i bandage. "Öh… bättre åtminstone? Och det är över nu."

Sirius satte sig ner igen och korsade armarna framför bröstet. Enda anledningen till varför han inte gav sig efter Umbridge nu var för att det skulle försvåra hans framtidsplaner gällande att få henne slängd i Azkaban, och få sig själv befriad.

 **Såret på Harrys handrygg hade knappt läkt och morgonen därpå blödde det igen. Han beklädde sig inte under kvällens kvarsittningstimmar, han var fast besluten att inte ge Umbridge den tillfredsställelsen.**

"Vänta, vad hände mer?"

"Ron stoppade diskret Harry från att inte göra situationen värre och lektionen fortsatte som vanligt", sade Seamus avfärdande. "Det hände inte så mycket mer under lektionen, alla läste bara."

 **Om och om igen skrev han _Jag får inte tala osanning_ utan att ett ljud kom över hans läppar, trots att jacket blev djupare för varje bokstav.**

 **Det allra värsta med den här andra veckans kvarsittning var, precis som George hade förutsagt, Angelinas reaktion. Hon kastade sig över honom vid Gryffindorbordet i samma stund han kom ner till frukosten på tisdagen och skrek så högt att professor McGonagall kom framsläpande till dem bortifrån huvudbordet.**

" _EN TILL VECKA_!" utbrast Sirius högt och stirrade på Harry. "Jag trodde det var en kvarsittning!"

"Um nej… hon gav mig en vecka."

"För att säga att Quirrell var en dålig lärare", sade mr Weasley misstroget.

Neville grimaserade. "Om vi ska va noga sa han faktiskt att Voldemort var på baksidan av hans huvud och att det var vad som gjorde honom till en dålig lärare."

 **"Angelina Johnson, hur _understår_ du dig att föra ett sånt oväsen i stora salen! Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor!"**

 **"Men professorn… han har gått och skaffat sig kvarsittningsstraff igen", sade Angelina.**

"Jag är ledsen, jag visste inte hur illa det var", jämrade sig Angelina och när Harry såg upp mot henne såg han att hennes ögon svämmade över av tårar.

"Angelina… hur skulle du kunna veta? Jag försökte hålla det hemligt. Jag förlät dig för länge sen", sade han mjukt och sträckte sig fram för att ta hennes hand i sin egna.

"Jag borde ha frågat! Inte bara stormat in och slängt omkring anklagelser", protesterade Angelina och ett par tårar föll ner och landade i hennes knä.

"Du är fortfarande en del av min familj, alla gör misstag", mumlade Harry och kramade om hennes hand hårdare. "Den enda som behöver förlåta dig är du själv."

 **"Vad är nu detta, Potter?" sade professor McGonagall skapt och svängde runt mot Harry. "Kvarsittningsstraff? Av vem?"**

 **"Av professor Umbridge", mumlade Harry utan att möta McGonagalls små lysande ögon, inramade av de fyrkantiga glasögonen.**

 **"Du menar väl inte", sade hon och sänkte rösten så att gruppen nyfikna Ravenclawelever bakom dem inte kunde höra, "att du trots den varning jag gav dig i måndags tappade behärskningen på professor Umbridges lektion igen?"**

"Vänta, har det inte gått mer tid sen varningen?" frågade Ginny med ett kvävt skratt.

"Skratta bara, jag vet att jag har en del problem med mitt temperament ibland", suckade Harry och skakade på huvudet när Ginny genast brast ut i skratt.

"Det är åtminstone inte värre än Lilys", påpekade Charlus med ett snett leende.

 **"Jo", mumlade Harry och tittade ner i golvet.**

 **"Potter, du måste skärpa dig! Du är på god väg att råka riktigt illa ut! Ytterligare fem poäng avdrag för Gryffindor!"**

"Men förra gången gav du honom kakor!" protesterade Jack Sloper upprört.

"Och en varning", påpekade McGonagall med smalt hoppressade läppar.

 **"Men vad…? Nej, professorn!" sade Harry, ursinnig över denna orättvist. "Jag får ju redan ett straff av _henne_ , varför måste ni dra av poäng dessutom?"**

 **"Därför att straffkommenderingar inte tycks ha nån som helst effekt på dig!" sade McGonagall beskt. "Nej, jag vill inte höra ett enda klagomål till, Potter!"**

McGonagall ryckte till när orden hon sagt flera månader tidigare upprepades inför alla. Hade det varit anledningen till att han inte berättade för någon vuxen? Hade han gått till någon och bett om hjälp ifall hon inte skjutit ner honom, om hon inte sagt åt honom att inte klaga över sina straffkommenderingar… "Jag är så ledsen, Potter."

"Du visste inget, professorn, du trodde bara att jag skrev vanliga straffmeningar. Jag kan inte säga att jag inte var irriterad, men jag förstår."

McGonagall skakade på huvudet, en sån liten rörelse att den knappt var synlig - han var alldeles för vänlig för sitt eget bästa och hon kunde bara hoppas att det inte skulle få honom dödad en dag.

 **Och vad er beträffar, miss Johnson, får ni begränsa ert skrikande till matcherna på quidditchplanen i fortsättningen, om ni inte vill riskera att förlora er ställning som lagkapten!" Professor McGonagall stegade tillbaka till huvudbordet. Angelina gav Harry en blick av djupaste avsmak och tågade i väg medan han själv kastade sig ner på bänken bredvid Ron, skummande av ilska.**

 **"Hon har dragit av poäng från Gryffindor för att jag får min hand uppristad varenda kväll! _Hur_ kan hon tycka det är rättvist?**

"Hon är inte medveten om den detaljen", påpekade Percy och McGonagall nickade.

"Om jag vetat hade varit medveten om det hade jag satt stopp för det till varje pris", försäkrade hon allvarligt.

 **"Jag vet", sade Ron förstående och skyfflade över bacon på Harrys tallrik, "hon är helknäpp."**

 **Hermione däremot bläddrade bara igenom sidorna i sin Daily Prophet utan att säga någonting.**

 **"Du tycker väl att McGonagall hade rätt, va?" sade Harry ilsket till bilden av Cornelius Fudge som skymde Hermiones ansikte.**

"Du har verkligen blivit mer ilsken det här året", sade McLaggen medan han betraktade Harry som rodnade samtidigt som han knöt sina nävar.

"Och? Han har en ursäkt till att inte skutta fram som om allt är rosor och solsken", snäste Ginny och George skrattade till.

"Bra jobbat Harry, om någon är elak mot dig i framtiden har du en personlig riddare som mer än gärna attackerar i ditt namn", frustade han fram och Ginny himlade med ögonen.

 **"Jag önskar att hon inte hade dragit av poäng för dig, men jag tror hon gör rätt i att varna dig för att tappa humöret inför Umbridge", sade Hermiones röst medan Fudge, som tydligen höll något slags tal, gestikulerade häftigt från förstasidan.**

 **Harry talade inte till Hermione på hela trollformellektionen, men när de kom in till förvandlingskonsten glömde han bort att vara arg på henne.**

"Vad hände? Säg inte det ligger en förstenad person", jämrade sig Nigel och Harry gav honom en misstrogen blick.

"Du går här! Du skulle veta om någon var förstenad."

Ron gav ifrån sig ett kort skratt. "Han går här? För det är det viktiga och inte det faktum att basilisken är död?"

Harry log brett och nickade med huvudet mot de vuxna som alla hade bleknat i ansiktet. "Jag ville inte påminna dem om den."

 **Professor Umbridge och hennes skrivskiva satt i ett hörn, och åsynen av henne jagade direkt bort minnet av frukosten ur hans huvud.**

 **"Toppen", viskade Ron när de satte sig på sina vanliga platser. "Nu ska Umbridge allt få vad hon förtjänar, det blir kul att se."**

Alla i salen verkade lysa upp vid informationen om att de skulle få höra om Umbridges inspektion av McGonagall lektion.

"McGonagall kommer inte tillåta att hon agerar som hon gjorde under Trelawneys lektion", sade Cho med ett brett leende.

 **Professor McGonagall kom tågande in i rummet utan att ge den minsta antydan om att hon visste att professor Umbridge var där.**

 **"Nu räcker det med prat", sade hon och det blev omedelbart tyst. "Finnigan, vill du vara vänlig att komma hit och hjälpa till att lämna tillbaka läxuppgifterna. Brown, var snäll och ta den här lådan med möss… var inte dum nu, flicka lilla, de bits inte… och ge en till varje elev."**

"Jag slår vad om att Umbridge hatade att bli ignorerad", sade Marietta medan hon kastade en blick emot lärarbordet, hennes egna erfarenhet av kvinnan tillsammans med vad hon fått höra av sin mamma gjorde henne mycket medveten om hur Umbridge var som person… åtminstone hade hon trott det. " _Jag borde låta mamma veta att hon utförde tortyr på elever…_ "

 **" _Hrm, hrm_ ", sade professor Umbridge med samma lilla fåniga hostning som hon hade använt för att avbryta Dumbledore den första kvällen på terminen. Professor McGonagall låtsades inte om henne. Seamus lämnade tillbaka Harrys uppsats, Harry tog emot den utan att titta på honom och såg till sin lättnad att han hade lyckats få ett A.**

"Det är fortfarande en skillnad mot hans vanliga betyg, han är inte den bästa i sin årskurs men han presterar bättre än det", sade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet.

"Med tanke på att han skrev den mitt i natten efter en sån där straffkommendering så är det inte dåligt", sade Flitwick med ett bittert leende.

"Borde vi ha reagerat mer i hans nedgång i betyg?" frågade Sprout med rynkad panna.

McGonagall skakade på huvudet igen. "Jag antog att det var ett resultat av turneringen, åtminstone delvis… det spelar ingen roll nu, vi får se hur det är i framtiden."

 **"Då så, lyssna nu noga allesammans… Dean Thomas, om du gör så där med musen igen får du straffkommendering av mig. De flesta av er har nu lyckats få era sniglar att försvinna och även de som fick skalet kvar har fått grepp om det väsentliga i försvinnandeförtrollningen. I dag ska vi…"**

"Vad gjorde han?" frågade Newt oroligt, han hoppades att musen inte hade blivit skadad.

"Fick den att flyga iväg", fnittrade Parvati, nu i efterhand kunde hon se det roliga i det, men under lektion när den kom svävandes emot henne hade det inte varit lika underhållande.

"Hur då?" frågade Charlie misstroget.

"Vi vet inte, han skulle ändra färgen. Vi är bara glada att det inte var Seamus för då hade den väl fattat eld", sade Ron och kastade en kudde mot Seamus och Dean som enkelt slog undan den.

 **" _Hrm, hrm_ ", sade professor Umbridge**

"'On kommer få ångra det där", sade Fleur med ett litet leende. "Minerva acceptera inte sånt beteende, n'est pas?"

"Minerva? Varför kallar du henne för hennes förnamn?" frågade Hannah förvånat.

"Vi är collègues på ett sätt", sade Fleur med ett litet leende upp mot McGonagall som log tillbaka.

 **"Ja?" sade professor McGonagall och vände sig om med ögonbrynen så tätt hopdragna att de verkade bilda ett enda långt, strängt streck.**

 **"Jag undrar bara, professor McGonagall, om ni har fått mitt meddelande med datum och tid för inspekt…"**

 **"Naturligtvis har jag fått det, för annars skulle jag ha frågat vad ni har i mitt klassrum att göra", sade professor McGonagall och vände bestämt ryggen åt professor Umbridge. Många av eleverna utbytte roade blickar. "Som jag just sa: i dag ska vi öva nånting mycket svårare, nämligen hur man får möss att försvinna. Det är så att försvinnandeförtrollningen…"**

"Jag älskar redan det här", sade Sirius med ett brett leende.

"Kingsley kommer vara så ilsken över att han missar det här", skrattade Tonks som vibrerade av glädje medan hennes hår skiftade mellan bubbelgumsrosa och solskensgul.

"Just ja… vart är han, Moody och madam Bones ens?" frågade Terry och såg sig om på de tomma platserna som tio hade lämnat efter sig.

"De undersöker vem som ligger bakom förgiftningen av mr Lupin, skulle jag tro", sade Newt med rynkad panna. "Oroa er inte för mycket om det, det är en komplicerad procedur."

"Och hur skulle du veta det?" frågade Corner hånande. "Du jobbar väl bara med djur?"

"Min bror var toppauror här i Storbritannien, en nära familjevän och min fru var aurorer i New York. Jag har en del insikt i deras jobb", svarade Newt medan han böjde sig ner för att fixa till låset på sin portfölj som hade åkt upp.

 **" _Hrm, hrm_."**

 **"Jag undrar", sade professor McGonagall och vände sig mot professor Umbridge med iskallt ursinne, "hur ni ska kunna få en uppfattning om mina vanliga undervisningsmetoder om ni fortsätter att avbryta mig? Jag brukar faktiskt inte tillåta folka att prata medan jag pratar, förstår ni."**

"Bra jobbat Minnie!" vrålade Sirius över skrattet som brast ut överallt runt omkring i salen.

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till er att inte kalla mig det?" frågade McGonagall med en suck, men hennes ögon tindrade i skenet från ljusen.

"Samma svar som alltid - tills den dag vi dör och även då kommer vi finna ett sätt att kalla dig det", sköt Sirius tillbaka med ett brett leende som inte visade hur det högg till i bröstet på honom när han sade orden... vad skulle han inte ge för att få höra James säga det till henne igen.

 **Professor Umbridge såg ut som om hon just hade fått ett slag i ansiktet. Hon sade ingenting utan slätade ut pergamentet på sin skrivskiva och började skriva i rasande fart. Professor McGonagall, som såg suveränt oberörd ut, vände sig till klassen igen.**

"För att hon är otrolig!" ropade en tredjeårselev och McGonagall log och rodnade svagt när allt fler elever började hålla med.

"Hur kommer det sig att hon är så populär", muttrade Snape och McGonagall, som tack vare sin animagusform hade förbättrad hörsel, fnös.

"Att behandla alla elever likadant oavsett deras bakgrund eller elevhem brukar få eleverna att gilla dig bättre", sade hon torrt.

 **"Som jag just sa: försvinnandeförtrollningen blir svårare ju mer komplicerat djuret som ska fås att försvinna är. Ett ryggradslöst djur, som snigeln, är inte nån särskilt stor utmaning, medan däremot musen, som är ett däggdjur, är en mycket större. Därför är det här inte nån trollkonst som man kan utöva medan man tänker på vad man ska ha till middag. Ja, då så… ni känner ju till besvärjelseformeln, låt mig nu se vad ni kan göra."**

 **"Och hon ska komma och predika för mig om att inte tappa humöret inför Umbridge!" muttrade Harry halvhögt till Ron, medan han flinade samtidigt — hans ilska mot professor McGonagall hade helt och hållet försvunnit.**

En ny våg av skratt spred sig genom salen över Harrys kommentar.

"Om vi ska vara noga, Potter, så skrek jag inte åt henne", påpekade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är för att du kan få en att vilja krypa ihop och dö med bara några ord, du behöver inte höja rösten", fnös Oliver och ett flertal elever nickade instämmande.

 **Professor Umbridge följde inte efter McGonagall runt om i klassen som hon hade gjort med professor Trelawney; hon insåg nog att McGonagall inte skulle tillåta det. Däremot gjorde hon många fler anteckningar där hon satt i sitt hörn, och när professor McGonagall till sist sa åt dem att packa ihop reste hon sig upp med sammanbiten min.**

"Det finns en anledning till varför man aldrig irriterar en animagus vars form är en katt."

"Tror ni att professor McGonagall någonsin har tröttnat så mycket på folk att hon bara förvandlat sig till en katt och gjort… ja, du vet, kattsaker?" frågade Ginny och bet tillbaka ett leende i ett försök att verka allvarlig.

"Varför frågar ni inte marodörerna, de om några borde veta ifall hon gjort det baserat på allt vi hört om dem", påpekade Cho med ett brett leende.

"Till vår vetenskap så har hon aldrig gjort något sådant. Vi diskuterade ämnet själva och kom fram till att hon hade för mycket värdighet för det", svarade Sirius genast och Dorea log åt konversationen som pågick.

"Okej, men kan ni föreställa er om hon faktiskt gjorde sånt? Jag menar åtminstone mot Umbridge, hon avskyr henne och skulle definitivt riva sönder hennes dekorationskuddar", sade Ginny bestämt.

"Och dra ner dukarna och allt som står på dem", instämde Luna.

 **"Ja det här är i alla fall en början", sade Ron. Han höll upp en lång, slingrande mussvans och släppte tillbaka den ner i asken som Lavender gick runt med.**

"Bättre än mig under första lektionen", påpekade Harry med ett uppmuntrande leende mot sin vän.

"Yay, jag gjorde bättre ifrån mig än personen som stanna uppe halva natten och som lider av mardrömmar", jublade Ron medan han gjorde en segergest i luften.

"Vad hade du kvar?" frågade Luna och vände sig mot Harry med en intresserad blick.

"Motsatsen, jag fick bort svansen och öron, men kroppen var kvar", fnös Harry men han log brett trots sitt erkännande om hur han misslyckats med uppgiften.

 **Medan de tågade ut ur klassrummet såg Harry hur professor Umbridge gick fram till katedern. Han puffade till Ron, som i sin tur puffade till Hermione, och alla tre drog sig avsiktligt efter de andra för att tjuvlyssna.**

"Det här är hur de får veta om allt", mumlade Zabini och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi får i alla fall veta saker nu? Jag menar jag kan inte säga att jag njuter av att läsa om Potters liv, men det är åtminstone intressant emellanåt", medgav Draco med en axelryckning.

 **"Hur länge har ni undervisat vid Hogwarts?" frågade professor Umbridge.**

 **"Trettionio år i december", sade professor McGonagall bryskt och smällde igen sin väska.**

"Det är en lång period", sade Sinistra förvånat och vände sig mot sin kollega. "Jag visste aldrig att det varit riktigt så lång tid."

"Har du någonsin övervägt att göra något annat?" frågade Burbage intresserat efter att ha insett att de aldrig diskuterat det.

McGonagall tvekade en sekund innan hon skakade på huvudet. "Inte på allvar, att lära ut är min dröm, men jag kan inte säga att jag inte reflekterat över det."

 **Professor Umbridge gjorde en anteckning.**

 **"Nå, då så", sade hon, "ni får resultaten av inspektionen om tio dagar."**

"Det finns ingen chans att hon inte blir godkänd", sade Charlus bestämt.

"Men hon gjorde troligtvis sitt bästa för att ge henne ett så lågt betyg som möjligt", muttrade Dorea och blängde på kvinnan som orsakat hennes familj så mycket smärta.

 **"Jag kan knappt bärga mig", sade professor McGonagall med en kylig likgiltig röst och satte kurs mot dörren. "Skynda på, ni tre", tillade hon och föste Harry, Ron och Hermione framför sig.**

 **Harry kunde inte låta bli att ge henne ett svagt leende och han kunde ha svurit på att han fick ett tillbaka.**

 **Han hade trott att nästa gång han såg Umbridge skulle vara under kvarsittningen samma kväll, men han hade fel. När de gick nerför gräsmattorna mot Skogen för att ha sin lektion i skötsel av magiska djur väntade hon med sin skrivskiva bredvid professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"Stalkar hon er?" frågade Oliver misstänksamt.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om hon gjorde det, men jag tror bara vi hade otur", sade Ron med en grimas. "Vi hade henne åtminstone halva dagen!"

"Den där spegeln från först boken, gick den sönder? För det skulle förklara en hel del", sade Justin och vände sig frågande mot Harry som ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tror inte den gick sönder? Men ärlig talat har jag inte det bästa minnet över exakt vad som hände där inne."

 **"Ni brukar inte ha den här lektionen i vanliga fall, stämmer det?" hörde Harry henne fråga när de kom fram till bockbordet, där skarn av infångade böjsvansar rotade runt efter gråsuggor som en massa levande kvistar.**

 **"Det stämmer precis", sade professor Grubbly-Plank, som stod och gungade fram och tillbaka på fötterna med händerna på ryggen. "Jag vikarierar för professor Hagrid."**

 **Harry utbytte oroliga blickar med Ron och Hermione. Malfoy stod och viskade med Crabbe och Goyle. Han skulle säkert gilla att få tillfälle att skvallra om Hagrid för en medlem av ministeriet.**

"Ifall de får Hagrid sparkad genom att sprida falska rykten kan vi låsa ut dem ifrån deras uppehållsrummet", sade George allvarligt och Slytherineleverna utbytte nervösa blickar med varandra.

"Ni kan inte låsa ut oss", sade Tracy hånande.

"Jodå, det är bara att byta lösenord. Jag menar vi har inte listat ut hur man gör det än, men det finns fortfarande tid till det."

"Och vad skulle ni möjligtvis kunna välja för lösenord som skulle hindra oss från att ta oss in i vårt uppehållsrum", frågade Daphne i en road ton och med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Länge leve Harry Potter!" svarade Fred och George i mun på varandra och ett dussintal elever

brast ut i högt skratt.

"Okej… det skulle stoppat en hel del", medgav Daphne motvilligt och Fred och George gav varandra en high five.

 **"Hmm, jag undrar just", sade professor Umbridge och sänkte rösten, fast Harry kunde fortfarande höra henne alldeles tydligt. "Rektorn verkar besynnerligt ovillig att ge mig några upplysnings om saken, men kanske ni kan tala om för mig vad som är orsaken till professor Hagrids väldigt långa tjänstledighet?"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga, varför var du borta, Hagrid?" frågade Ginny högt och vände sig mot Hagrid.

"Jag hade en del uppgifter att utföra, men jag skulle inte va förvånad om de avslöjas i boken sen."

"För tusan Hagrid, berättade du för dem?" stönade mrs Weasley och masserade sina tinningar medan hon blängde på halvjätten som rodnade.

"De gav mig inget val", muttrade han och Harry, Ron och Hermione log oskyldigt mot ordermedlemmarna som befann sig i salen.

 **Harry såg hur Malfoy intresserat tittade upp.**

 **"Jag kan nog inte det, är jag rädd", sade professor Grubbly-Plank glatt. "Jag vet inte mer om det än ni gör. Fick en uggla från Dumbledore med förfrågan om jag ville ha ett par veckors lärarjobb. Jag tackade ja. Det är allt jag vet. Jaha… ska jag sätta i gång då?"**

 **"Javisst, varsågod", sade professor Umbridge och krafsade ner något på sin skrivskiva. Umbridge använde en annan taktik på den här lektionen. Hon vandrade omkring bland eleverna medan hon frågade ut dem om magiska djur. De flesta kunde ge bra och riktiga svar och Harry blev lite lättare till sinnes, klassen svek i alla fall inte Hagrid.**

"Jag må inte älska Hagrid som professor, men jag hatar Umbridge betydligt mer", sade Lavender med en axelryckning.

"Jag tror att det är de flestas uppfattning", mumlade Dean samtidigt som han kastade en blick mot fjärde boken och tänkte tillbaka på sprängstjärtsskrabborna.

 **"Vad tycker ni som tillfällig medlem av kollegiet — som en objektiv utomstående kan man väl säga — om Hogwarts för övrigt?" sade professor Umbridge då hon återvände till professor Grubbly-Planks sida efter en långdragen utfrågning av Dean Thomas. "Känner ni att ni får tillräckligt stöd från skolledningen?"**

 **"O ja, Dumbledore är alldeles utmärkt", sade professor Grubbly-Plank hjärtligt. "Ja, jag är väldigt nöjd med hur allting sköts här, faktiskt väldigt nöjd."**

"Hon kommer inte gilla det alls", mumlade Sarah och Nick skrattade till.

"Nope, inte för fem siklar", instämde han med ett leende.

 **Umbridge, som såg artigt misstänksam ut, gjorde en mycket kort anteckning och fortsatte:**

"Det finns mer?" frågade Fleur förvånat och skruvade på sig för att hitta en mer bekväm ställning.

"Hon har alltid mer. Jag tror hon älskar att höra sig själv prata", sade Astoria och rynkade på näsan.

 **"Och vad planerar ni att gå igenom med den här klassen i år, förutsatt att professor Hagrid inte kommer tillbaka förstås?"**

 **"Jo, jag går väl igenom de djur som oftast tas upp i GET-proven", sade professor Grubbly-Plank. "Det finns inte mycket kvar att göra — eleverna har redan studerat enhörningar och nifflare, me jag tänkte ta upp porlocker och knizzlare med dem och se till att de kan känna igen crupar och knarlar…"**

"Det är vad som brukar dyka upp på GET", sade Newt och nickade godkännande. "Självklart skulle jag rekommendera att man öppnar upp lite och tar inte lite mer ovanliga djur… Ashwinder är alltid intressanta, cockatrice kanske är lite väl farliga… Diricawl skulle troligtvis uppskattas… Erumpent är möjligtvis en aning svårt att få tag på…"

"Du bär runt på en nundu och ser det som ett husdjur, du är knappast lämpad för att göra upp lektioner", sade Umbridge nedlåtande.

Newt höjde på ett ögonbryn och när han svarade var hans ton kylig: "Det ryktas om att jag gör det, jag har aldrig bekräftat eller förnekat det. De djur och varelser jag tar hand om är inte mina husdjur, de är fria varelser som har behövt min hjälp. Och jag tror att du är den sista här som bör prata om lämplighet för lärare.

 **"Ja, _ni_ verkar i alla fall veta vad ni gör", sade professor Umbridge och prickade av någonting på sin skrivskiva. Harry gillade inte hennes starka betoning på ordet ni och gillade ännu mindre när hon vände sig till Goyle med nästa fråga. "Jag har hört att folk blivit skadade i den här klassen, stämmer det?"**

 **Goyle flinade dumt. Malfoy skyndade sig att svara.**

 **"Det var jag", sade han. "Jag blev söndersliten av en hippogriff."**

"För att du inte följde instruktionerna", påpekade Alisa och Draco suckade.

"Jag tror att vi har etablerat det. Ingen mening att fortsätta dra upp det", muttrade han och Zabini försökte dölja sitt skratt bakom en hostning.

 **"En hippogriff?" sade professor Umbridge, som nu skrev ursinnigt.**

"Harry kommer att blanda sig i, eller hur", frågade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Jag varken bekräftar eller förnek-"

"Men jag kan bekräfta att han gör det", sade Dennis och avbröt Harry som korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Bara för att han var för korkad för att lyssna på vad Hagrid sa åt honom att göra", sade Harry ilsket. Både Ron och Hermione stönade. Professor Umbridge vände långsamt huvudet åt Harrys håll.**

 **"En kvälls kvarsittning till, tror jag", sade hon milt. "Jaha, tack så väldigt mycket då, professor Grubbly-Plank, det var nog allt jag behöver här. Ni kommer att få resultaten av inspektionen om tio dagar."**

"Hon gav dig straffkommendering under en annan professors lektion? Hon kan inte göra det. Det är upp till professorn som håller i ämnet!" protesterade Tonks högljutt.

"Varför vet du det?"

"Jag hamnade i en del problem när jag gick i skolan, jag har ju sagt det, drev mamma vansinnig… nu när jag tänker på det kan det ha varit för att det påminde om Sirius… strunt samma, poängen är att jag lärde mig det av nödvändighet."

"Så… om hon inte har rätt att göra det, kan vi få någon kompensation? Typ extrapoäng eller något?" frågade Fred ivrigt och såg hoppfullt upp mot lärarbordet.

"Vänta, så vårt mål är inte längre att förlora så mycket poäng som möjligt?" avbröt Fay förvirrat och Fred knäppte med fingrarna.

"Det stämmer, kan ni dra bort poäng från Harry för att han bröt mot reglerna och fick en lärare att dra av poäng när läraren inte hade rätt till det."

"Varför skulle Harry straffas när han inte gjort något fel?" protesterade Percy misstroget och gav Harry en blick när han hörde de mumlade orden: "skulle inte vara första gången."

 **"Toppen", sade professor Grubbly-Plank, och professor Umbridge gav sig i väg tillbaka över gräsmattan till slottet.**

 **Klockan var nästan tolv när Harry lämnade Umbridges kontor den natten, och hans hand blödde nu så kraftigt att den fläckade ner halsduken han hade virat runt den. Han väntade sig att uppehållsrummet skulle vara tomt när han kom tillbaka, men Ron och Hermione hade suttit uppe och väntat på honom. Han blev glad att se dem, särskilt som Hermione snarare verkade medlidsam än kritisk.**

"När började den", frågade mrs Weasley och hennes underläpp darrade medan hon betraktade Harry med oroliga och skinande ögon.

"Fem som vanligt", svarade Harry och hans leende var mer en grimas. "Men jag är ganska bra på att ignorera smärta."

 **"Här", sade hon oroligt och sköt fram en liten skål med gul vätska mot honom. "Doppa handen i det här, det är ett extrakt av marinerade och passerade mörtlappsknölar, det borde hjälpa."**

"Tack och lov", mumlade madam Pomfrey lättat. "Jag önskar verkligen att han hade kommit till mig tidigare."

"Kommit till dig över huvud taget menar du?" frågade Babbling en aning roat. "Jag vill påpeka att du fick tvinga din hjälp på honom."

"Han är alldeles för självständig, ifall jag möter hans släktingar som…", madam Pomfrey avbröt sig och knöt händerna, familjer som familjen Dursley var enda gången hon fick lusten att bryta sin ed om att inte göra medveten skada mot andra.

 **Harry placerade sin blödande, värkande hand i skålen och upplevde en underbar känsla av lindring. Krumben snodde runt benen på honom, högt spinnande, och hoppade sedan upp i hans knä och slog sig till ro.**

 **"Tack", sade han och kliade Krumben bakom öronen med sin vänstra hand.**

 **"Jag tycker fortfarande att du borde klaga över det här", sade Ron med låg röst.**

"Han kommer inte göra det inte… inte med förtrollningen över pennan", sade Charlus bittert och han önskade innerligt att Harry hade haft någon vuxen under hela sitt liv som han kunde förlita sig på.

"Oroa dig inte, han har Sirius och Remus nu", mumlade Dorea och förde sin hand mot den vänstra axeln för att klappa hans hand som vilade där.

 **"Nej", sade Harry tonlöst.**

 **"McGonagall skulle bli tokig om hon visste…"**

 **"Ja, det skulle hon nog", sade Harry. "Och hur lång tid tror du det skulle ta för Umbridge att få igenom en ny förordning som säger att den som klagar på Överinkvisitorn omedelbart får sparken?"**

"Din hälsa är viktigare", avbröt McGonagall i en tydlig och bestämd ton.

"Plus att om det hänt hade vi bara strejkat tidigare, jag menar det är inte som om vi inte diskuterat det tidigare", påpekade Gabriel avfärdande medan han balanserade sin trollstav på ett av sina fingrar.

 **Ron öppnade munnen för att komma med en invändning, men ingenting kom ut och efter ett ögonblick stängde han den igen, svarslös.**

 **"Hon är en hemsk kvinna", sade Hermione med tunn röst. "Hemsk. Precis när du kom in sa jag faktiskt till Ron att vi måste göra nånting åt problemet med henne."**

"Vad kan ni göra", fnös Randall och skakade på huvudet.

"Mer än du tror", muttrade Ginny. "Vänta ni bara, ni har ingen aning om vad som väntar."

"Jag föreslog gift", sade Ron bistert.

"GIFT?!"

"Du torterade en elev, håll käft", fräste Bill och blängde på Umbridge som var högröd i ansiktet. "De diskuterade och skämtade. Till skillnad från dig skulle de inte genomföra det."

"Åh, jag skulle ha genomfört det. Hon förtjänade det", muttrade Ron och korsade armarna framför bröstet medan han envist ignorerade sin mammas halvhjärtade blick.

 **"Nej… jag menar att göra nånting åt att hon är en sån värdelös lärare och att vi över huvud taget inte kommer att lära oss nåt försvar mot svartkonster av henne", sade Hermione.**

 **"Ja, och vad kan vi göra åt det?" sade Ron och gäspade. "Det är ju för sent, eller hur? Hon har fått jobbet, hon är här för att stanna. Det kommer Fudge att se till."**

"Ni kan alltid göra er av med henne, ni har ju gjort er av med de tidigare", påpekade Zabini högt.

"Ursäkta mig! Jag kan ta på mig ansvaret för Quirrell och Lockman, men Remus hade jag inget att göra med!" utbrast Harry medan han stirrade på den italienska trollkarlen.

"Jag menar ni var närvarande kring händelserna som fick honom sparkad… uppsagd, var är den officiella orsaken till att han slutade?" påpekade Zabini med ett höjt ögonbryn och Harry stängde munnen.

"Snape var ett rövhål och berättade för alla om hans status."

"Sirius!" väste Narcissa och blängde på sin kusin som flinade stort och utmanande.

 **"Tja, men vet ni…", sade Hermione trevande. "Jag tänkte på en sak i dag…" Hon kastade en lätt nervös blick på Harry och fortsatte sedan snabbt: "Jag tänkte att det kanske är dags för oss att helt enkelt göra det själva."**

 **"Göra vad då själva?" sade Harry misstänksamt medan han fortfarande höll handen nersänkt i extraktet av mörtlappsknölar.**

 **"Tja… lära oss försvar mot svartkonster själva", sade Hermione.**

"Det låter som en bra idé, studiegrupper är alltid bra", sade Sprout och nickade godkännande.

"Det är lite mer än en studiegrupp dock…"

"Ssshhh, de behöver inte veta det än!" väste Hermione och gav Dennis en halvhjärtad blängande blick.

 **"Lägg av", stönade Ron. "Vill du att vi ska göra extra arbete? Inser du att Harry och jag ligger efter med läxorna igen och det är bara andra veckan?"**

 **"Men det här är mycket viktigare än läxor!"**

 **Harry och Ron storglodde på henne.**

"Vad sa hon?" frågade Fay som slutade stirra ut i luften och istället riktade sin uppmärksamhet direkt mot Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Det låter inte som Hermione", instämde Padma med lätt rynkad panna.

Harry skrattade till. "Hon sa faktiskt redan under vårt första år att det fanns viktigare saker än böcker."

 **"Jag trodde inte det fanns nånting viktigare än läxor i hela universum! sade Ron.**

 **"Var inte fånig, det är klart att det finns", sade Hermione, och Harry såg med en olycksbådande känsla att hennes ansikte plötsligt lystes upp av samma brinnande entusiasm som F.I.S.A. brukade väcka hos henne. "Det handlar om att förbereda oss, precis som Harry sa på Umbridges första lektion, för det som väntar på oss där ute. Det handlar om att se till att vi verkligen kan försvara oss. Om vi inte lär oss nånting på ett helt år…"**

"Det kommer sluta katastrofalt", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet. "Jag hoppas verkligen att Draco har övat på fritiden…"

"De är så körda om de blir attackerade och de inte har lärt sig något", sade Percy och skakade på huvudet med en nervös blick i ögonen.

"Jag menar vi är på Hogwarts, de är säkra och de kan åtminstone ta igen det året därpå?" sade Kim och bet sig i läppen innan salen fylldes med rop kring hur och varför Hogwarts inte var en säker plats:

"Dementorer."

"Voldemort!"

"Basilisk"

"Jättespindlar"

"Voldemort igen!"

"Dödsätare"

"Drakar"

"Voldemort för tredje gången."

"Vänta, Voldemort har infiltrerat Hogwarts tre gånger de senaste fem åren?" frågade Bill misstroget och stirrade runt omkring. "Vem hävdade att Hogwarts är en säker plats?"

"Det var innan femte årskursen började här", sade Alisa i en uttråkad röst. "Jag vill inte peka finger eller nåt, men det är värt att påpeka att ingen dog eller blev dödligt skadade innan det."

 **"Vi kan inte göra mycket på egen hand", sade Ron nedslaget. "Jag menar okej, vi kan väl gå och slå upp förhäxningar i biblioteket och försöka tillämpa dem, men…"**

 **"Nej, jag håller med, vi har kommit förbi det stadiet där vi bara kan lära oss saker ur böcker", sade Hermione. "Vi behöver en läraren, en riktig som kan visa oss hur vi ska använda besvärjelserna och rättar oss om vi hamnar fel."**

"Vem sjutton kommer ha tid med det dock?" fnös Gwen och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag 'ar en känsla av att jag vet vem", sade Fleur med ett litet leende.

 **"Om det är Lupin du talar om…", började Harry.**

"Jag är hedrad men jag har tyvärr inte tiden eller möjligheten för det", sade Remus med ett sorgset leende.

"Det är synd, du var en fantastisk lärare", sade Luna med ett vänligt leende och Remus egna leende blev varmare.

 **"Nej, nej, jag talar inte om Lupin", sade Hermione. "Han är alldeles för upptagen med Fenixordern, och i vilket fall skulle vi bara kunna träffa honom på våra helger i Hogsmeade och det är alldeles för sällan."**

 **"Vem i så fall?" sade Harry och såg på henne med rynkad panna.**

 **Hermione hävdade upp en mycket djup suck. "Är det inte självklart? Jag talar om _dig_ , Harry."**

I ett par sekunder var det absolut tystnad i salen innan hånande skratt började sprida sig.

"Potter? Som lärare?" fnös Goyle och Crabbe flinade brett.

"Han är lika gammal som er, han har inget att lära ut. Ni behövde till och med hjälpa honom under turneringen", påpekade en sjundeårselev hånande och instämmande kom ifrån flera olika håll.

"Granger skulle va ett bättre alternativ om en av er ska lära ut", sade Narcissa en aning försiktigt. Harry bet sig i läppen för att hindra sig från att säga något. Runt om satt DA-medlemmar och utbytte diskreta och menande blickar, en del av dem himlade med ögonen medan andra dolde leenden bakom bägare eller händer.

 **Det blev ett ögonblicks tystnad. En lätt nattbris fick fönsterrutorna att skallra och brasan flämtade.**

 **"Vad då om mig?"**

 **"Jag talar om att du ska lära oss försvar mot svartkonster."**

 **Harry stirrade på henne. Sedan vände han sig mot Ron, beredd att utbyta de uppgivna blickar som de ibland delade när Hermione började breda ut sig om långsökta projekt som F.I.S.A. Men till Harrys häpnad såg Ron inte uppgiven ut.**

"Det lät som en bra idé", sade Ron med en axelryckning och en del av Harry ville blänga på sin vän, men han kunde inte förneka att mötena hade gått väldigt bra.

"Ni är galna, Potter kan inte göra det", fnös en sjätteårselev och log nedlåtande mot Harry.

 **Han rynkade pannan lite grann och såg ut att fundera. Sedan sade han: "Det är ju en idé"**

 **"Vad är det som är en idé?"**

 **"Du", sade Ron. "Att du lär oss."**

 **"Men…" Harry log stort nu, säker på att båda skojade med honom. "Men jag är inte nån lärare, jag kan inte…"**

"Klart du kan, du kan betydligt mer än jag kunde i din ålder", påpekade Charlie med en axelryckning.

"Det lät som en sån löjlig idé. Jag menar jag är inte så bra, jag gör bara vad jag kan?" Harry såg sig omkring och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har bara tur."

"Och skicklighet", avbröt Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

 **"Harry, du är bäst i din årskurs på försvar mot svartkonster", sade Hermione.**

 **"Jag?" sade han och log större än någonsin. "Nej, det är jag inte, du har slagit mig i vartenda prov."**

 **"Det har jag faktiskt inte", sade Hermione kyligt. "Du slog mig under vårt tredje år — det enda året då vi båda gjorde proven och hade en lärare som verkligen kunde ämnet. Men jag talar inte om provresultat, Harry. Tänk på vad du har _gjort_!"**

"Det är sant, du fick bättre resultat på det provet", sade Remus och Harry rodnade.

"Jag sa ju det", sade Hermione belåtet.

 **"Hur då menar du?"**

 **"Vet du vad, jag är inte säker på att jag vill ha en så här korkad typ som lärare", sade Ron till Hermione med ett lätt flin. Han vände sig till Harry. "Låt oss tänka", sade han och gjorde en grimas som Goyle när han koncentrerade sig. "Öh… första året… räddade du De vises sten från Du-vet-vem."**

 **"Men det var tur", sade Harry, "det var inte skicklighet…"**

 **"Andra året", avbröt Ron, "så dödade du Basilisken och tog kål på Dolder."**

"Ånej, ska ni ha den här diskussionen igen", stönade Dean och började massera sina tinningar. "Antalet gånger jag hört ett käbbla om det här."

"Nu kan de åtminstone använda det faktum att Harry tog åt sig äran för alla de händelserna tidigare under sommaren", påpekade Lee med ett brett leende.

"Åh, håll käften", stönade Harry medan deras vänner brast ut i högt skratt.

 **"Ja, men om inte Fawkes hade dykt upp skulle jag…"**

 **"Tredje året", sade Ron med ännu högre röst, "slog du tillbaka ett hundratal Dementorer på en gång."**

 **"Du vet att det var en ren lyckoträff, om tidvändaren inte hade…"**

"Vad har en tidvändare med din patronus att göra?" avbröt Percy med rynkad panna.

"Jag visste att jag kunde klara det eftersom jag såg mig själv."

"Ja… nej", Percy skakade på huvudet bestämt. "Jag köper det inte. Det är en cirkel, men du klarade det för att du hade förmågan, inte för att du visste att du skulle kunna klara det. Det finns massvis av incidenter där häxor eller trollkarlar misslyckats med förtrollningen trots att de klarat det tidigare."

 **"Förra året", sade Ron, och nu skrek han nästan, "så slog du tillbaka Du-vet-vem _igen_."**

 **"Lyssna på mig!" sade Harry nästan argt, för nu flinade både Ron och Hermione. "Ni kan väl lyssna på mig va,? Det låter så märkvärdigt när ni räknar upp det så där, men alla de där sakerna var ren tur. Hälften av tiden visste jag inte vad jag gjorde, jag planerade ingenting av det, jag gjorde bara det första som föll mig in, och jag fick nästan alltid hjälp."**

"Det är vad som skulle göra dig lämplig för situationen. Det kommer naturligt för dig", påpekade Neville med ett litet leende.

"Ja, men han är inte tillräckligt erfaren för att lära ut till andra", fnös en elev och skakade på huvudet.

 **Ron och Hermione log fortfarande retsamt och Harry kände hur ilskan steg, han var inte ens säker på varför han kände sig så arg.**

 **"Sitt inte och flina som om ni vet bättre än jag, för jag var ju där, eller hur?" sade han häftigt. "Jag vet vad som hände, okej? Och jag klarade mig inte igenom nåt av det för att jag var skicklig på försvar mot svartkonster - jag klarade mig igenom alltsammans för att det kom hjälp i rättan tid eller för att jag gissade rätt… men jag bara strulade mig igenom alltihop, jag hade inte en aning om vad jag gjorde… _sluta skratta_!" Skålen mer mörtlappsextrakt for i golvet och gick i bitar. Han märkte att han stod upp, fast han kunde inte minnas att han hade rest sig. Krumben rusade i väg in under en soffa. Rons och Hermiones leenden hade försvunnit.**

Lee höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jag måste säga att jag är förvånad, jag trodde inte att Harrys temperament skulle komma fram nu."

"Det är det som är det farliga med det, det kan dyka upp när man minst anar det", påpekade Ginny med ett brett leende.

"Det är inte så illa", protesterade Harry medan han ryckte i en hårslinga på henne bakhuvud och Ginny räckte ut tungan som svar.

 **" _Ni vet inte hur det är_! Ni… ingen av er… har ju nånsin behövt möta honom ansikte mot ansikte, eller hur? Tror ni att det bara gäller att lära sig några besvärjelser utantill och kasta dem över honom, som på en lektion eller nåt?**

"Nej, men det hade underlättat en hel del", sade Sirius med en grimas. "Det är förjävligt att möta honom."

"Möta honom? Du har duellerat med Du-vet-vem?" flämtade Sarah och stirrade med stora ögon på Sirius.

"Någon gång eller två, jag rekommenderar det inte. Jag skulle ha varit körd om Lily inte hade gripit in och tagit över", Sirius log vemodigt vid tanken.

"Din familj är så badass", mumlade Ron medan han stirrade på Sirius med lätt öppen mun.

 **Hela tiden vet man att det inte finns nånting mellan en själv och döden utom ens egen… en egen hjärna eller ens mod eller vad det nu är… som om man kan tänka logiskt när man vet att man är en nanosekund från att bli mördad eller torterad eller från att se sina vänner dö — det har de aldrig lärt oss på sina lektioner, hur det är att klara av såna saker — och ni uppför er som om jag är en duktig liten pojke som står här levande, som om Diggory var en idiot, som om han klantade sig — ni fattar bara inte, det kunde precis lika gärna ha varit jag, det skulle ha varit om inte Voldemort hade behövt mig…"**

"Nej, det är inte alls så…", mumlade Hermione och tänkte tillbaka på de dussintals mardrömmar hon haft om att Harry hade varit den som dött, hur det hade varit hans stilla kropp som kom tillbaka och landade med en duns på gräsmattan framför labyrinten. I andra drömmar kom han aldrig tillbaka och hon tvingades undra vad som hänt med honom, omedveten om han var död eller levande. Med en rysning skakade hon av sig minnena av drömmarna, mer än väl medveten om hur nära det hade varit att de blivit verklighet.

 **"Vi menade inte alls så." Ron såg alldeles förskräckt ut. "Vi menade inget illa om Diggory, vi ville inte… du har fått alltihop om bakfoten…" Han tittade hjälplöst på Hermione, som såg alldeles olycklig ut.**

 **"Harry", sade hon blygt, "förstår du inte? Det är ju precis det här som gör att vi behöver dig, vi måste få veta hur det v-verkligen är… att möta honom… att möta V-Voldemort."**

"Så det var första gången du använde hans namn", sade Parvati och vände sig till Hermione som fortfarande hade en frånvarande blick i ögonen.

"Hmm? Ja, någon gång var jag tvungen att komma över det", svarade Hermione hastigt och Parvati nickade tveksamt.

 **Det var första gången hon någonsin hade sagt Voldemorts namn och det var just det, mer än någonting annat, som fick Harry att lugna sig. Medan han fortfarande andes häftigt sjönk han tillbaka ner i stolen och märkte samtidigt att det bultade smärtsamt i handen igen. Han önskade att han inte hade slagit sönder skålen med mörtlappsextraktet.**

"Självklart skulle det få dig att lugna ner dig", fnös Ginny och Harry bet sig i läppen för att inte börja le.

"Ja, vem blir inte lugn över att höra Voldemorts namn", instämde Neville sarkastiskt och Harry vände sig med en triumferande blick mot honom.

"Du får inget säga, jag gjorde det omöjliga och fick dig att använda hans namn utan problem", sade han i en röst som, enligt hans vänner, var alldeles för nöjd.

 **"Men du kan väl i alla fall tänka på saken", sade Hermione tyst. "Snälla du?"**

 **Harry kunde inte komma på någonting att säga. Han skämdes redan för sitt utbrott. Han nickade, utan att vara riktigt klar över vad han egentligen sa ja till.**

"Jag visste inte att han var så motvillig mot det", mumlade Hannah till Susan som ryckte på axlarna.

"Han kanske bara var överrumplad, han verkade inte ha några problem sen", mumlade hon tillbaka i en osäker ton.

 **Hermione reste sig. "Nu går jag och lägger mig", sade hon med en röst som hon ansträngde för att göra så naturlig som möjligt. "Ja… god natt då."**

 **Ron hade också rest sig. "Kommer du?" sade han osäkert till Harry.**

 **"Javisst", sade Harry. "Om… om ett ögonblick. Jag ska bara ordna det här." Han pekade på den sönderslagna skålen på golvet. Ron nickade och gick därifrån.**

 **" _Reparo_ ", mumlade Harry och pekade med sin trollstav på de trasiga porslinsbitarna. De flög ihop igen så att skålen blev så gott som ny, men mörtlappsextraktet förblev utspillt.**

"Det borde verkligen vara en förtrollning för det", suckade Hermione med en sorgsen blick.

"Jag tror tyvärr inte att det finns någon", sade Newt med en fundersam ton. "Det skulle sannerligen underlätta om det fanns…"

"Det är bara experimentera och försöka att skap-"

"Det är inte bara att experimentera!" avbröt Flitwick i en gäll ton medan han gav Sirius en skarp blick. "Det är väldigt farligt att mixtra med magi när man inte kan sin sak."

 **Harry blev med ens så trött att han kände sig frestad att sjunka tillbaka i fåtöljen och sova där, men han tvingade sig upp på fötter och följde efter Ron till våningen ovanför. Hans oroliga nattsömn fylldes än en gång av avbrutna drömmar om långa korridorer och låsta dörrar, och nästa morgon vaknade han återigen med en stickande smärta i ärret.**

"Hur länge har du haft de drömmarna nu, Potter?" frågade madam Pomfrey medan hon såg ner på pojken.

"Jag vet inte, men de fortsätter att komma", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och du har ingen aning om vad de handlar om?" frågade Parvati intresserat och lutade sig framåt. "Du pratar aldrig om dina drömmar i spådomskonst, inte någon bortsett från Ron i alla fall."

"Absolut ingen aning. Och de flesta av mina drömmar är… inte bra… jag vill inte tänka på dem", i början av meningen hade han sett på Parvati men när han började prata kring typen av drömmar som det var tittade han bort.

"Professor Trelawney, vad skulle du säga att drömmen handlar om?" frågade Lavender ivrigt och vände sig mot spådomsprofessorn, som öppnade munnen innan hon kastade en blick mot Umbridge och satte sig rakare upp.

"En dörr är en ingång till någon och man undrar vad som finns där bakom…"

"Det är inte så farligt, det kanske är en bra dröm trots allt Ha-"

"Men en dörr som är stängd betyder otur. Ett lås representerar ett problem eller att man låser iväg sina känslor för att inte behöva hantera dem eller för att beskydda dem. Om det är flera låsta dörrar i en korridor handlar det om att du är osäker på vad du ska göra och att du kommer stöta på ett hinder i framtiden", fortsatte Trelawney i en mystisk ton.

"Jag tar tillbaka, men det inkluderade åtminstone ingen död?" sade Ron i en ton som var lite högre än normalt och Harry betraktade honom i tystnad i några sekunder innan han grep tag i en kudde och snabbt slängde den i sin väns ansikte. Spänningen som uppstått efter Trelawneys tydning försvann genast och ett roat skratt fyllde salen.


	21. På puben Svinhuvudet

**Guest** : Hej, kul att du gillar det. Det blir självklart en fortsättning men jag har varit väldigt upptagen på senaste tiden så jag har inte kunnat skriva så mycket jag velat. Men planen är att skriva alla sju böcker.

 **IdaEn** : Umbridges inspektion av McGonagalls lektion är en av de bättre ögonblicken i den här boken, vilket säger mycket då Fenixorden är min favorit efter Fången från Azkaban. McGonagall är helt underbar och jag älskar henne. När det gäller utpressningen så jobbar jag på det, när jag skrev det hade jag en idé (och medan jag faktist skrev ner det så jag minns vad det var) så är jag inte säker på att jag längre kommer ta den riktningen. Så jag försöker se om jag kan hitta något annat förslag på vad Umbridge skulle kunnat utpressa henne på. Jag har inte fattat något beslut än men lutar mot en helt annan riktning, men jag skulle då behöva gå tillbaka och modifiera scenen en aning. Så jag kommer avvakta med att avslöja vad ämnet gäller men jag har inte glömt bort det! Kapitel 31 kommer bli väldigt intressant att läsa och folk kommer inte vara glada.  
Jag ber om ursäkt för den långa väntan på kapitlet. Jag har haft en väldigt upptagen/fullpackad vår och tidig sommar.

 **Linneagb** : Haha, eftersom de har etablerats som karaktärer så kommer de att nämnas ibland även om de inte är jättestora karaktärer. Kul att du gillade kapitlet och Umbridge är väldigt hatad just nu. Jag var själv inte riktigt säker på vad inkvisitor var; jag hade en idé kring det men var tvungen att göra efterforskningar och fick inte mycket mer klarhet över det. Det är skönt att veta att du gillade mina förklaringar därför. Drömmar är något som fascinerar mig väldigt mycket också så jag kommer fortsätta med att försöka låta Trelawney göra tolkningar när drömmar nämns i böckerna. Tack för din review!

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Nej vad jobbigt att din dator inte fungerar, det är hemskt när det händer och jag hoppas att det vid det här tillfället har löst sig.  
Kul att du gillade att Hermione haft mardrömmar om att Harry var den som dog. Jag kände att det verkade som något väldigt troligt så det kändes bara naturligt att ta med det.  
I det här kapitlet börjar äntligen allt kring DA och jag är så glad för det, jag har stora planer för det… okej stora kanske är lite att ta i men jag ha en klar vision av hur jag ska hantera det.  
Det var inga problem, jag är bara glad om jag kunde hjälpa dig :)  
Ha det så bra, kram Lea  
PS: Tack för gratulationen, min födelsedag var helt okej, kunde ha varit bättre men den var inte hemsk. Jag hade en bra dag :)

 **RonWheezy** : Det är en tolkning som man kan göra och det glädjer mig att du kan se dig själv i honom, eller åtminstone hitta likheter mellan er. Jag har inte själv gjort den tolkningen. Jag började se och läsa böckerna ganska tidigt så jag tänkte aldrig på att söka/se såna tecken, vilket gjort att jag fått min bild av dem och det är inte väldigt ofta jag justerar min insyn av karaktärerna. Men jag tycker det är superviktigt och bra att alla skapar sina egna uppfattningar om hur karaktärerna är och ifall man anser att Ron har autism så är det absolut inget fel i det! När du pekar ut en del aspekter så kan jag definitivt se varför du gjort den tolkningen av honom. Jag kommer troligtvis personligen inte tänka på honom som en person som har autism, men du är fri att tänka på honom som att han har det. Jag tänker inte stoppa eller säga vad han har eller inte har. Känner att det blev ett väldigt långt och rabblande svar men vill göra det tydligt att jag inte har några problem med det. När det gäller att Ron ev. haft en crush på Krum så håller jag med om det, men ser fortfarande Ron som heterosexuell, if that makes sense? Det finns andra karaktärer som jag ser som HBTQ+ men Ron ser jag som heterosexuell men man kan fortfarande ha crushes på någon för det, det finns alltid undantag från reglerna. Angående Deamus har tanken dykt upp men jag har inte fattat något beslut kring om det kommer vara med än, HBTQ+ karaktärer kommer finnas och visas i berättelsen, troligtvis väldigt snart. Jag har bara väntat på rätt tillfälle.

 **Frida** : Kram på dig med Frida! Jag är evigt tacksam för att du har så roligt med att betaläsa och det är verkligen jag som ska tacka dig! Det är definitivt okej med att du inte lämnar en lång eller utvecklad review, du lämnar ju alltid kommentarer när du rättar så jag vet vad du tycker om kapitlet :D  
Kram  
Elvira

 **Tinsy-girl** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Jag visste att Snapes erbjudande skulle chocka väldigt många, och framförallt karaktärerna i sig men jag kände att det var något han skulle kunna göra, om inte för Lilys skull men för att han är under McGonagalls uppsikt. Han har även skuldkänslor för han lät Umbridge sköta en straffkommendering han utdelat. Detta blandat med att han inte är helt ond gjorde det som en passande erbjudande.  
Sirius älskar McGonagall och tänker inte låta någon glömma det. McGonagall irriterar sig definitivt på hur Snape behandlar eleverna. Hon är medveten om att han är väldigt kunnig inom sitt område men anser att eleverna alltid kommer före kunskap och färdigheter.  
Det känns lite bekant, kan ha läst/hört om det för länge sen :) Ifall det står på engelska eller svenska spelar ingen roll. När det kommer till läsning brukar jag föredra engelska men jag skriver det här på svenska för jag var mer bekväm med det språket när jag började det här. Förhoppningvis gillar du det här kapitel :)

* * *

 **AN** : Okej, så en väldigt lång väntan på det här kapitlet men jag hade väldigt mycket i skolan så jag kunde inte skriva alls i maj och början av juni, sen jobbade jag och samma dag jag blev ledig skadade jag fingret så jag inte kunde använda vänstra handen när jag skrev och sen var jag utomlands men nu är kapitlet äntligen här! Under min två månaders frånvaro har många av er hunnit fylla år, så jag vill passa på och säga grattis:

 **Kristin** : du delar födelsedag med mig och jag hoppas att du fick en jättebra födelsedag!

 **Thalia** : Grattis i efterskott Thalia, jag vet att mitt grattis är försenat men jag hoppas att du fick en underbar födelsedag tillsammans med familj och vänner, för det förtjänar du!

 **Calaminaria** : Grattis på födelsedagen! Hoppas din dag var fylld med glädje och att fick ut allt du ville av den.

 **Einusch** : Grattis Eniusch på din speciella dag (i efterskott). Hoppas du hade en bra dag och du fick vad du önskat dig :)

 **Frida** : Vet att jag redan grattat dig och att du hade en väldigt bra födelsedag, men du förtjänar ett till grattis för den fantastiska person du är!

 **Linneagb** : Grattis på födelsedagen Linneagb! Hoppas att du hade en jättebra födelsedag och att du gjorde allt du ville tillsammans med din familj och vänner.

* * *

Dumbledore blickade ner på sitt lilla fickur som han plockat upp ur fickan och nickade innan han lade ner det i fickan igen. De skulle hinna läsa ett eller två kapitel till innan de gick och lade sig.

"Är det någon som känner sig frestad av att läsa?" frågade han högt och nickade mot boken och ett dussin händer sköt i luften. "Du, mr. Stebbins, kan läsa det här kapitlet."

"Åh, tack så mycket!" Stebbins, en förstaårselev från Hufflepuff, skyndade sig fram och började bläddra igenom boken för att hitta rätt sida.

 **På puben Svinhuvudet**

"Vad gör ni där?" frågade Amanda förvånat med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det kommer att förklaras, men det finns en väldigt bra anledning till det", sade Ron med ett leende.

"Och jag hade inget med det att göra. Jag bara… hamna där…", sade Harry snabbt.

"Det säger du om allt", påpekade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn och Harry gav ifrån sig ett skratt, oförmögen att protestera mot det.

 **Hermione sade ingenting om Harrys eventuella lektioner i försvaret svartkonster på två hela veckor. Harrys straffkommenderingar hos Umbridge var äntligen över (han tvivlade på att orden som nu stod inetsade på handryggen någonsin skulle försvinna helt).**

"De kommer att bestå", sade madam Pomfrey medan hon rynkade på pannan.

"När skulle han behövt söka hjälp innan det var för sent?" frågade madam Hooch och kastade en snabb blick på Harry innan hon vände all sin uppmärksamhet mot madam Pomfrey.

"Om man tar antalet timmar han satt varje dag i beaktning… efter en vecka, möjligtvis en och en halv. Det är svårt att avgöra", madam Pomfrey snörpte på munnen och kastade en rasande blick mot Umbridge.

 **Ron hade varit med på ytterligare fyra träningspass i quidditch och undgått utskällning under de båda sista,**

"Det är bra, det går åt rätt håll", sade Oliver i en uppmuntrande ton och Ron rodnade svagt under uppmärksamheten.

 **och alla trevade lyckats få sina möss att försvinna under lektionerna i förvandlingskonst (Hermione hade faktiskt fått gå vidare och trolla bort kattungar), innan ämnet togs upp på nya en våldsam oväderskväll i slutet av september, när de satt tillsammans i biblioteket och slog upp ingredienser till trolldrycker för Snape.**

 **"Jag undrade just", sade Hermione plötsligt, "om du har tänkt nåt mer på försvar mot svartkonster, Harry."**

 **"Det är klart att jag har", sade han buttert, "det är svårt att glömma bort, men den där hemska käringen vi har som lärare."**

Runt om i salen kom instämmande mummel, det fanns ingen elev på skolan som var nöjd med hur Umbridge utfört sina lektioner.

Umbridge, som fortfarande var röd i ansiktet, puffade upp sig och öppnade munnen, men innan hon hann säga något greppade en hand tag i hennes arm.

"Jag skulle råda dig att inte säga något. Du har redan tillräckligt med problem - de ointelligenta och förhastade kommentarerna från idag borträknat", väste Snape och Umbridge ryggade tillbaka en aning när hon mötte hans kalla ögon. Över hennes huvud kastade professor McGonagall en tacksam blick mot Snape som nickade kort.

 **"Jag menar idén som jag och Ron hade…"**

 **Ron kastade en förskräckt, nästan hotade blick på henne. Hon såg irriterad ut.**

 **"Ja, okej då, idén som _jag_ hade… om du skulle undervisa oss."**

 **Harry svarade inte med en gång. Han låtsades läsa igenom en sida i _Asiatiska motgifter,_ för han ville inte säga vad han hade i tankarna. Han hade funderat på saken under de gångna veckorna. Ibland tyckte han att idén verkade vansinnig, precis som hankade tyckt den natten då Hermione föreslog den,**

"För att det är vansinnigt", fnös Pansy och skakade på sitt huvud så hennes hår flög åt alla håll och skenet från de levande ljusen reflekterades i de mörka stråna.

"Jag vet inte, om någon kan klara av det skulle det vara Potter... och han har Grangers hjälp", sade Zabini fundersamt medan han betraktade Harry.

"Det är nog inte bara jag som har lagt märke till att de smugit runt de senaste veckorna…", mumlade Draco medan han lät sin blick vandra över de olika eleverna som satt samlade kring Harry.

 **men andra gånger hade han kommit på sig med att tänka på vilka besvärjelser och förtrollningar som bäst hade hjälpt honom under hans olika sammandrabbningar med mörkrets varelser och Dödsätarna — kommit på sig med att faktiskt undermedvetet planera lektioner.**

"Jag visste det!" utbrast Hermione triumferande och Harry stönade högt, men bakom handen framför munnen hade ett leende spridit sig.

 **"Jovisst", sade han långsamt när han inte längre kunde låtsas att Asiatiska motgifter upptog hela hans intresse, "jo, jag har tänkt lite på det."**

"Lite? Om du planerar lektioner är det inte lite", protesterade Ron misstroget.

"Det var inte som om det var hela lektioner… bara moment", mumlade Harry och gned sig i nacken medan han försökte undvika de intresserade blickarna professorerna började ge honom.

 **"Och?" sade Hermione ivrigt.**

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Harry i ett försök att vinna tid. Han tittade upp på Ron.**

 **"Jag tyckte det var en bra idé från första början", sade Ron, som verkade piggare på att delta i samtalet nu när han var säker på att Harry inte skulle börja skrika igen.**

"Han är skrämmande när han skriker", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Ni får mig att låta som en hemsk person", protesterade Harry medan han halvhjärtat blängde på sina vänner.

"Nah, bara kraftfull", sade Ron avfärdande.

 **Harry flyttade oroligt på sig i stolen.**

 **"Ni hörde väl vad jag sa om att en stor del av det bara var tur?"**

"Jo, vi har hört det några gånger", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen, "och vi kommer fortsätta peka ut att det var mer än tur tills du börjar tro på det."

"Det var mer än tur", instämde Harry allvarligt och hans närmaste vänner gav honom förvånade blickar för att sedan himla med ögonen och sucka tungt när han avslutade sin tankegång: "jag hade även hjälp från andra."

"Det är bättre än bara tur antar jag", suckade Tonks och skakade på huvudet

 **"Jadå, Harry", sade Hermione milt, "men det är ändå ingen idé att låtsas att du inte är bra på försvar mot svartkonster, för det är du. Du var den enda förra året som kunde motstå Imperiusförbannelsen helt och hållet, du kan frambesvärja en Patronus, du kan göra alla möjliga saker som fullvuxna trollkarlar inte kan, och Viktor sa alltid…"**

 **Ron vred så snabbt på huvudet att han fick sendrag i nacken. Han gned den och sade: "Jaha? Vad sa Vicky?"**

"Åh, toppen, nu kommer Ron vara avundsjuk", muttrade Ginny och himlade återigen med huvudet. "Jag svär att du och min bror är så tjockskalliga."

"Hermione är också blind för det!" protesterade Harry.

"Det är sant, men hon väger upp för det i andra situationer", medgav Ginny och tryckte en kyss mot Harrys hand som inte var inlindad i bandage.

 **"Ha ha", sade Hermione med uttråkad röst. "Han sa att Harry visste hur man skulle göra saker som inte ens han själv visste, och han gick ändå sista året på Durmstrang."**

"De behöver kolla yver sina lektionsplaner", sade Fleur med rynkad panna. "Vad 'Arry gjorde är inte så avancerad magique. 'An tänkte bara ytanför ramarna."

"Han kanske har glömt det på grund av alla dunkare som skallat honom", föreslog Ron och Hermione himlade med ögonen när hon hörde den lätt hånande tonen i Rons röst.

 **Ron tittade misstänksamt på Hermione.**

 **"Du har väl inte kontakt med honom fortfarande?"**

 **"Än sen då?" sade Hermione kyligt, fast hon blev lite skär om kinderna. "Jag får väl ha en brevvän om jag…"**

 **"Han ville inte vara vara din brevvän", sade Ron anklagande. Hermione skakade förargat på huvudet och utan att bry sig om Ron, som fortsatte att iaktta henne, sade hon till Harry:**

"Bra, börja inte bråka", mumlade Lavender lättat. "Hon är alltid så irriterad varje gång ni bråkar."

"I vanliga fall skulle jag peka ut att det här redan har hänt, men med tanke på att vi kunde ha råkat ut för hennes irritation ytterligare en gång tänker jag bara hålla med dig", instämde Fay och Hermione korsade armarna framför bröstet, men avhöll sig från att säga något.

 **"Nå, vad säger du? Vill du undervisa oss?"**

 **"Bara dig och Ron då?"**

"Något säger mig att de tänker sig fler", sade Dorea medan hon tankfullt eskalerade trion av vänner

"Det verkar som om saker alltid eskalerar med de tre", instämde Charlus med ett skratt.

"De får det från din sida av släkten."

"Var inte så säker på det, Dorea, unge Weasley är mer släkt med familjen Black än med Potter. Så jag skulle snarare säga att det kommer från dig", sade Charlus med ett brett leende och Dorea skakade lätt på huvudet.

 **"Tja…", sade Hermione och såg lite ängslig ut igen. "Snälla Harry, nu får du inte bli så där arg igen, men jag tycker faktiskt att du borde undervisa alla som vill lära sig. Vi pratar ju om att försvara oss mot V-Voldemort. Äsch, bli inte så nervös, Ron. Det verkar inte schysst att inte erbjuda andra samma möjlighet."**

"Vem skulle vilja lära sig av honom?", fnös en sjätteårselev från Ravenclaw som kritiskt betraktade Harry. "Bara för han lyckats ta sig ur en del knipor gör det honom inte automatiskt till en bra lärare."

"Tack och lov att de övertalade Harry", mumlade Hannah med en lättad min. "Jag skulle vara körd på GET om vi inte haft honom."

"För att inte tala om att, vad hette han nu igen, Tom? Att Tom är tillbaka med sina anhängare. Vi behöver allt vi kan lära oss nu", sade Anthony allvarligt.

 **Harry funderade på saken ett ögonblick och sade sedan: "Jag tvivlar på att några andra än ni skulle vilja bli undervisade av mig. Jag är ju en knäppskalle, vet ni väl?"**

"Alla tror inte det", sade Luna allvarligt. "Jag hade kunnat berättat det för dig om du frågat."

"Jag var faktiskt förvånad över antalet", erkände Harry med en axelryckning. "Men jag tänker anta att boken kommer berätta mer om det snart."

 **"Jag tror du skulle bli förvånad över hur många som skulle vara intresserade av att höra vad du har att säga", sade Hermione allvarligt. "Vet du vad", hon lutade sig fram mot honom, och Ron, som fortfarande iakttog henne med butter min, lutade sig också fram för att höra, "första helgen i oktober är ju en Hogsmeadehelg, eller hur? Hur skulle det vara om vi sa åt alla som är intresserade att möta oss i byn så vi kan resonera om saken?"**

"Varför får jag känslan att du redan pratat med folk?" frågade Remus misstänksamt och Hermione tittade upp och gav honom ett snabbt, brett leende innan hon vände tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet mot boken.

"Jag tror vi kan ta det som ett erkännande att hon redan börjat fråga runt", sade Sirius torrt och skakade på huvudet åt sin gudsons vän.

 **"Varför måste vi göra det utanför skolan?" frågade Ron.**

"Det är en bra fråga", sade mrs Weasley och spände blicken i sin yngsta son. "Jag hoppas att ni inte planerar något olagligt."

"Det skulle inte vara första gången", påpekade Fred optimistiskt.

"Vilket är en bra fråga, om de gör något olagligt… är det värre om de gjort något olagligt innan eller är det mer okej?" fortsatte George intresserat.

"Det beror på omständigheterna kring det olagliga", sade mr Weasley bestämt och tvillingarna nickade fundersamt.

"Demonduon har förvånansvärt mycket respekt för sin far…"

"Ja, men det spelar ingen roll för Arthur finner deras upptåg väldigt roande och försöker ytterst sällan sätta stopp för det", suckade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Därför", sade Hermione och återgick till diagrammet över knaprande kinakål som hon höll på att skriva av, "att jag inte tror Umbridge skulle bli särskilt glad om hon upptäckte vad vi har i kikaren."**

 **Harry hade sett fram emot helgbesöket i Hogsmeade, men det varen sak som oroade honom. Sirius hade iakttagit en iskall tystnad sedan han visat sig i brasan i början av september. Harry visste att de hade förargat honom genom att säga att de inte ville att han skulle komma, men trots det oroade han sig emellanåt för att Sirius skulle kasta all försiktigt överbord och dyka upp ändå. Vad skulle de göra om den stora svarta hunden kom skuttande emot dem på gatan i Hogsmeade, kanske mitt framför näsan på Draco Malfoy?**

"Han skulle inte göra det", sade Dorea bestämt.

"Det är Sirius", började Narcissa innan hon avbröt sig själv på grund av den skarpa blicken hon fick av sin målade släkting.

"Ja, det är Sirius och han skulle inte göra något som sätter Harry i fara. Jag förstår inte varför alla verkar ha ett problem med att förstå det", sade Dorea medan hon gav Narcissa en kylig blick.

 **"Ja, men du kan inte klandra honom för att han vill komma ut och röra på sig", sade Ron när Harry diskuterade sina farhågor med honom och Hermione. "Han har varit på flykt i över två år, och jag förstår att det inte kan ha varit särskilt roligt, men han har åtminstone varit fri, eller hur? Och nu sitter han bra instängd hela tiden med den där vidriga alfen."**

 **Hermione blängde på Ron men brydde sig inte mer om gliringen mot Krake.**

 **Problemet är", sade hon till Harry, "att Sirius måste fortsätta att hålla sig gömd tills V-Voldemort… å, för _guds_ skull, Ron….visar sig öppet, eller hur? Idioterna på ministeriet kommer ju inte att inse att Sirius är oskyldig förrän de fattar att Dumbledore har talat sanning om honom hela tiden. Och när de dumbommarna börjar fånga verkliga Dödsätare igen, måste det stå helt klart att Sirius inte är en sån, han har ju till exempel inte märket."**

"Det är en bra poäng", sade mr Weasley med ett leende.

"Såvida man inte tänkt ett steg längre och struntat i att ge spionen ett märke för att de ska kunna undvika att åka fast."

"Jag tror att Voldemort älskar sin makt och sig själv för mycket för att gå med på något sådant", sade mr Weasley bestämt efter att tyst ha reflekterat ett par sekunder över förslaget.

 **"Jag tror inte han är dum nog att dyka upp", sade Ron lugnande. "Dumbledore skulle bli ursinnig han gjorde det, och Sirius lyssnar till honom även om han inte gillar vad han hör."**

"Lyssnar är diskutabelt, han var en marodör", sade McGonagall med en fnysning.

" _Är_ en marodör om jag får be", avbröt Sirius och höjde ett elegant ögonbryn medan han blickade upp mot lärarbordet.

"Den där meningen är bara skrämmande", sade professor Burbage och tuggade på insidan av kinden. Madam Pomfrey sträckte sig fram och klappade henne lätt på handen medan hon sade:

"Jag skulle inte oroa mig för mycket, han har vuxit upp."

 **När Harry fortsatte att se orolig ut sade Hermione: "Vet du, Ron och jag har hört oss för hos folk som vi trodde skulle vilja lära sig lite riktigt försvar mot svartkonster, och det är några stycken som verkade intresserade. Vi har sagt åt dem att vi ska träffas i Hogsmeade.**

 **"Okej", sade Harry frånvarande, med tankarna fortfarande på Sirius.**

 **"Oroa dig inte, Harry", sade Hermione stilla. "Du har fullt upp utan att behöva bekymra dig för Sirius också.**

 **Hon hade förstås alldeles rätt, han hann nätt och jämnt med sina läxor, trots att han klarade det bättre nunnor han inte tillbringade varenda kväll med kvarsittning hos Umbridge. Ron låg till och med ännu mer efter med skolarbetet än Harry, eftersom han förutom quidditchträningen, som båda hade två gånger i veckan, även hade sina prefektuppgifter.**

"Det är diskutabelt, du skippade en hel del uppgifter, Harry", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Jag hade inget val, jag drunknade i alla uppgifter. Jag lyckades åtminstone prioritera vilka som var viktigast."

"Vilket betyder att du helt skippade trollkonsthistoria och försvar mot svartkonster", fnös Ron och Harry räckte ut tungan.

 **Men Hermione, som läste fler ämnen än både Harry och Ron, hade inte bara gjort klart alla sina läxor utan hade också tid att sticka fler alfkläder. Harry var tvungen att medge att hon hade blivit bättre på det; nu gick det nästan alltid att se skillnaden mellan hatarna och strumporna.**

Hermione snörpte på munnen och blängde på Harry som skrattandes gömde sig bakom en kudde.

 **Morgonen för Hogsmeadebesöket grydde klar men blåsig. Efter frukosten ställde eleverna sig i kö framför Filch, som prickade av deras namn på den långa listan med dem som hade tillåtelse av sina föräldrar eller förmyndare att besöka byn. Med ett lätt styng i hjärtat mindes Harry att om det inte hade varit för Sirius, skulle han inte ha fått gå dit över huvud taget.**

"Vi hade förfalskat underskriften om det behövs", sade Fred avfärdande.

"Och med vi antar jag att du menar jag?" frågade Dean med ett höjt ögonbryn och Fred blinkade med ena ögat mot honom.

 **När Harry kom fram till Filch sniffade vaktmästaren häftigt i luften omkring sig, som om han försökte upptäcka en lukt av någonting. Sedan gav han till en kort nick som fick hakan att dallra och Harry vandrade förbi honom, ut på stentrappan i den kalla, solljus dagen.**

 **"Varför sniffade Filch på dig?" frågade Ron när han, Harry och Hermione satte av i rask takt nerför den breda nerfarten till grindarna.**

 **"Han kollade nog efter lukten av stinkbomber", sade Harry med ett litet skratt. "Jag har glömt att berätta för er…"**

"Bara för att du stinker av det betyder det inte att du är skyldig", protesterade Angelina. "Har ni någon aning om hur många gånger jag har stunkit av det på grund av att någon annan använt det?"

"Det är Filch, vad hade du förväntat dig?" fnös Alicia och skakade på huvudet. "Att du inte stoppade dem gör dig skyldig."

 **Och han berättade historien om hur han skickade i väg sitt brev till Sirius och Filch kom inrusande några sekunder senare och krävde att få se brevet. Till hans förvåning tyckte Hermione att historien var jätteintressant, faktiskt mycket intressantare än han själv gjorde.**

 **"Sa han att han fått ett tips om att du tänkte beställa stinkbomber? Vem tipsade honom?**

"Väldigt bra fråga", mumlade Neville för sig själv.

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske Malfoy, han skulle tycka att det var jättekul."**

"Jag har bättre saker att göra med min tid än att lägga all min energi på dig", fnös Draco och himlade med ögonen.

"Åh förlåt, vi missbedömde hur mycket tid det tar för dig att skriva alla dina brev till din käraste pappa för att berätta om allt", sade Harry ursäktande och ett lätt skratt spred sig runt honom.

 **De gick ut mellan de höga stenpelarna med bevingade vildsvin på toppen och svängde till vänster in på vägen till byn medan vinden piskade håret i ögonen på dem.**

 **"Malfoy?", sade Hermione tvivlande."Ja, kanske…"**

"Seriöst, vad tror ni jag gör om dagarna?" frågade Draco misstroget.

"Klagar om Harry?" sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"De har inte helt fel", påpekade Zabini och höjde ett utmanande ögonbryn när det såg ut som om Draco övervägde att hälla sin bägare med pumpasaft över honom.

 **Och hon blev kvar i djupa tankar hela vägen fram till utkanten av Hogsmeade.**

 **"Vart ska vi förresten?" frågade Harry. "Till Tre kvastar?"**

 **"O… nej"", sade Hermione och vaknade upp ur sina drömmerier, "nej, där är alltid fullpackat och bullrigt. Jag har sagt åt de andra att möta oss inne på Svinhuvudet, den där andra puben, ni vet, som inte ligger vid huvudgatan. Jag tror att den är lite, hur ska jag säga… _skum_ … men eleverna brukar inte gå dit, så jag tror inte vi kommer bli avlyssnade."**

"Det finns en till bar?" frågade en fjärdeåreselev chockat.

"Den ligger mer i utkanten och är inte särskilt populär", sade Oliver med en axelryckning. "De flesta äldre elever kollar in den någon gång, men det är mer värt att gå till Tre kvastar."

 **De gick huvudgatan fram förbi Zonkos skämtartiklar, där de inte blev förvånade över att se Fred, George och Lee Jordan; förbi postkontoret, varifrån ugglor flög ut med jämna mellanrum, och svängde sedan in på en sidogata med en liten pub längst in. En skamfilad träskylt hängde från en rostig arm över dörren, med en bild av ett avhugget vildsvinshuvud, från vilket det sipprade blod på det vita tyget omkring det. Skylten knakade i vinden när de närmade sig. De tvekade alla tre utanför dörren.**

"Det kanske är finare inomhus?" föreslog Sarah nervöst.

"Om Harry tar av sig sina glasögon kanske det kommer få en bra beskrivning", fnös Ron och Harry himlade med ögonen.

 **"Kom då", sade Hermione lite nervöst.**

 **Harry gick in först. Det var inte alls som på Tre kvastar, där fick man ett intryck av att allt var varmt och rent. Svinhuvudet bestod av ett enda litet mörkt och mycket smutsigt rum, som luktade starkt av någonting som kunde ha varit getter. Burspråksfönstren var så ingrodda med lort att ytterst lite dagsljud kunde tränga in i rummet, som i stället lystes upp av brinnande ljusstumpar på de grova träborden. Golvet verkade vid första anblicken bestå av stampad jord, men när Harry klev fram på det märkte han att det låg sten under ett tjockt lager av säkert flera århundraden gammal smuts.**

"Nope, det var värre på insidan", sade Sarah och rynkade på näsan åt beskrivningen.

"Vi blev inte förgiftade åtminstone", påpekade Harry i en optimistisk ton.

"Vi kunde ha blivit förgiftade?!" viskade Hannah förskräckt och Susan ryckte på axlarna.

 **Harry kom ihåg att Hagrid hade talat om den här puben under hans första skolår."Man träffar på en massa konstigt folk inne på Svinhuvudet", hade han sagt och samtidigt förklarat hur han hade vunnit ett drakägg där av en främling med huva för ansiktet.**

"Och ni tycker det är en bra plats att hänga på", sade mrs Weasley ogillande och snörpte på munnen.

"Inte vi - Hermione", sade Ron snabbt och slingrade sig undan ifrån Hermiones armbåge som var dödligt nära hans biceps.

 **Den gången hade Harry undrat varför Hagrid inte tyckte det var underligt att främlingen höll ansiktet dolt under deras möte, men nu såg han att det var något av ett mode inne på Svinhuvudet att hålla ansiktet dolt. Det stod en man framme vid baren med hela huvudet inlindat i smutsiga grå bandage, fast han lyckades ändå hälla i sig många glas av något slags rykande, glödhet dryck genom en glipa vid munnen. Två figurer med huvor satt vid ett bord i ett av burspråken. Harry kunde ha tagit dem för Dementorer om de inte hade talat utpräglad Yorkshiredialekt.**

"De kanske har lärt sig språket", föreslog Jack med en ivrig blick

"De har bara ett tomt hål i ansiktet, de kan inte prata", avbröt Kim lugnt och Jack sköt ut underläppen medan han stirrade besviket på sin storasyster.

"Måste du alltid förstöra allting?"

"Det var Harry som tog reda på hur de såg ut under huvan, det är knappast mitt fel att de saknar tungor."

 **I ett mörkt hörn bredvid brasan satt en häxa med en tjock, svart slöja som föll ända ner till tårna. De kunde bara se hennes nästipp, för den fick slöjan att bukta ut lite grann.**

"Vem som helst kan spionera på er", sade Charlie med rynkad panna.

"Men om någon ska spionera måste de ha vetat att de skulle ha träffats från första början, och då spelar det ingen roll vart de träffas", påpekade Percy medan han betraktade boken med en intresserad blick.

"Det beror väl på, det kanske är någon som väljer att rapportera efter de råkat vara på rätt ställe vid rätt tillfälle", sade Charlie med en axelryckning. "Jag säger bara att det inte är bästa stället att samlas på."

 **"Jag vet inte om det här är så bra, Hermione", mumlade Harry när de gick fram till baren. Han tittade särskilt på den djupt beslöjade häxan. "Har det inte fallit dig in att Umbridge kan gömma sig under det där?"**

"Jag vet att du har otur, men det är högst otroligt", skrattade Amanda.

"Vid den här tidpunkten antar jag alltid att det värsta kan hända", sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Kan inte bli förvånad eller besviken då."

 **Hermione kastade en värderande blick på den beslöjade gestalten.**

 **"Umbridge är kortare än den där kvinnan", sade hon lågt. "Och även om Umbridge faktiskt kommer in hit, finns det ingenting hon kan göra för att hindra oss, Harry, för jag har kollat skolreglerna både två och tre gånger. Vi är inte på förbjudet område, jag frågade professor Flitwick speciellt om elever hade tillåtelse att gå in på Svinhuvudet, och han sa ja, men han rådde mig eftertryckligt att ta med egna glas åt oss. Och jag har slagit upp allt jag kan komma på om studiegrupper och läxläsningsgrupper och de är definitivt tillåtna. Jag tror bara inte att det är någon bra idé att skylta med vad vi gör."**

"Vi kanske ska vara mer uppmärksamma när det gäller vad miss Granger frågar om och gör", mumlade Flitwick en aning förvånat och ett flertal lärare nickade instämmande.

"Ja, de här böckerna pekar verkligen ut vad vi har överblickat kring henne", instämde Sprout med höjda ögonbryn.

 **"Nej", sade Harry torrt, "särskilt som det knappast är nån läxläsningsgrupp du planerar, eller hur?"**

"Vad har du tänkt att ni ska lära er?" frågade Stebbins och tittade misstroget upp över kanten på boken.

"Försvar mot svartkonster."

"Ni får det att låta som om det är något olagligt", påpekade Stebbins, ovillig att låta ämnet gå.

"Det är Umbridge vi pratar om, enligt henne skulle det definitivt bryta mot regler", fnös Harry och andra medlemmar i DA nickade instämmande.

 **Bartendern kom framhasande från ett rum innanför. Han var en gammal man med vresigt utseende och en massa trassligt grått hår och skägg. Han var lång och mager och hade något bekant över sig, tyckte Harry.**

"Alla känner det när de först möter Aberforth", sade Remus med ett litet leende.

"Aberforth?"

"Bartendern, och ägaren av puben. Han är lite speciell men är en vänlig själ."

 **"Vad ska ni ha?" grymtade han.**

 **"Tre honungsöl, tack", sade Hermione.**

 **Mannen sträckte sig in under disken och drog fram tre mycket dammiga och smutsiga flaskor som han ställde ner på baren med en smäll. "Sex siklar", sade han.**

 **"Jag betalar", sade Harry hastigt och räckte fram pengarna.**

 **Bartenderns ögon for över Harry och stannade till på hans ärr för en sekund. Sedan vände han sig bort och lade ner Harrys pengar i en gammal kassaapparat, vars låda gled upp automatiskt för att ta emot dem.**

"Oroa dig inte, Abe bryr sig inte om kändisar", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Abe?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Vi besökte honom några gånger, inte särskilt pratsam men han lät oss hänga i hans bar… jag är inte säker men han kan ha varit den förste som gav oss eldwhiskey.:."

 **Harry, Ron och Hermione drog sig tillbaka till bordet längst bort från baren där de slog sig ner och tittade sig omkring. Mannen i de smutsiga grå bandagen knackade på disken med knogarna och fick ännu en rykande drink från bartendern.**

"Jag undrar vad det är", mumlade Lee intresserat.

"Vi beställer det nästa gång vi är i Hogsmeade!" sade Fred och George i mun på varandra och Lee började le stort vid tanken.

 **"Vet ni vad?" mumlade Ron och tittade entusiastiskt bort mot baren."Vi skulle kunna beställa precis vad vi vill här. Jag slår vad om att den där gubben kulle sälja vad som hels till oss, han skulle inte bry sig. Jag har alltid velat smaka på eldwhiskey…"**

"Ron!" utbrast mrs Weasley förfärat.

"Så länge du inte sprider det vidare har han inga problem med att sälja", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och mrs Weasley började blänga på honom.

"Vi kommer få fler påverkade elever att ta hand om nu...", suckade Flitwick och vilade uppgivet huvudet mot bordet.

 **"Du… är… _prefekt_ ", morrade Hermione ilsket.**

 **"Å, javisst ja", sade Ron och leendet dog bort ur hans ansikte.**

"Jag älskar att problemet är att han är prefekt, inte åldern", skrattade Parvati och Hermione rodnade.

"Det kändes som ett större problem då", mumlade hon till slut.

 **"Vilka var det du sa att vi skulle träffa här?" frågade Harry medan han bände upp den rostiga kapsylen på sin honungsöl och tog sig en klunk.**

 **"Bara några stycken", upprepade Hermione och tittade på sitt armbandsur med en orolig blick mot dörren. "Jag sa åt dem att komma hit vid ungefär den här tiden och jag är säker på att du vet var det är… å, titta, det där kan vara de."**

"Vi har olika definitioner av några stycken", sade Harry medan han vände sig mot Hermione och stirrade på henne.

"Äsch, lägg ner, allting löste sig i slutändan", sade Hermione medan hon himlade med ögonen.

 **Dörren till puben hade öppnats. En bred strimma dammigt solljus delade rummet mitt itu ett ögonblick och försvann sedan, skymd av en grupp människor som just strömmade in. Först kom Neville med Dean och Lavender, tätt följda av Parvati och Padma Patil tillsammans med Cho (hjärtat tog ett skutt i bröstet på Harry) och en av hennes ständigt fnissande väninnor, därefter kom Luna Lovegood (för sig själv och med ett så drömmande uttryck att hon kunde ha vandrat in där av en slump)**

"Det här börjar förklara deras vänskap med Lovegood", mumlade en elev som misstänksamt såg mellan boken och Harry.

"Ja, men de har knappast någon grupp som de pratar om i boken", fnös en pojke som hörde kommentaren.

"Jo, jag vet… men tanken för en sån grupp kanske resulterade i att de träffades och fattade intresse för varandra? Vad vet jag, de har åtminstone blivit vänner."

 **och sedan Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet och Angelina Johnson, Colin och Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott och en Hufflepufflicka med lång fläta på ryggen som Harry inte visste namnet på.**

"Mr Creevey, jag var inte medveten om att du hade tillåtelse att vara i Hogsmeade", sade Snape medan hans blick stirrade ner på Dennis.

"Öh…" Dennis kröp ihop under trolldryckslärarens blick

"Jag är en fjärdeårselev, jag har tillåtelse att va… jag ska hålla tyst nu", sade Colin och hans ton blev tystare ju längre in i meningen han kom när Snapes blick vändes mot honom.

"Ni kan vara tacksamma att vi inte delar ut bestraffningar för sånt här", sade Snape till slut och Dennis sjönk lättat ihop.

 **Efter dem kom tre Ravenclawelever, som han var ganska säker på hette Anthony Golstein, Michael Corner och Terry Boot, sedan Ginny, följd av en lång spinkig blond pojke med uppnäsa, som Harry vagt kände igen som en medlem i Hufflepuffs quidditchlag, och sist i tåget kom Fred, George Weasley med sin vän Lee Jordan, som alla tre bar på stora papperspåsar fullproppade med skämtartiklar från Zonkos butik.**

"Stod alla och väntade utanför?"

"Det verkade inte som det mest trevliga stället och ingen ville direkt gå in där", mumlade Lavender och log fåraktigt mot Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Vi klandrar er inte, det var lite värre än jag tänkt mig", erkände Hermione med ett lätt skratt.

 **"Bara några?" sade Harry hest till Hermione. " _Bara några_?"**

 **"Ja, folk verkade gilla idén", sade hon glatt. "Ron, vill du dra fram lite fler stolar?"**

 **Bartendern hade stelnat mitt i torkningen av ett glas med en så lortig trasa att den såg ut som om den aldrig blivit tvättad. Förmodligen hade han aldrig sett så mycket folk på sin pub.**

"Det har hänt men han har haft en förvarning då kan jag tänka mig", sade Charlus med ett skratt.

"Det måste även vara chockerande att det är elever som kommer i en så stor mängd, Svinhuvudet är inte en populär plats bland studenter trots allt", instämde Dorea med ett litet leende.

 **"Hej", sade Fred, som var först framme vid baren där han snabbt räknade sina följeslagare. "Skulle vi kunna få… tjugofem honungsöl, tack."**

"Du kom in sist", sade Amanda långsamt.

"Och?" frågade Fred med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Hur är du först framme vid baren?" krävde flickan bestämt och Fred log brett.

"Talang min sköna", han blinkade med ena ögat.

Katie knuffade till honom med axeln och sade retsamt: "Akta dig så att jag inte blir svartsjuk:"

 **Bartendern blängde på honom ett ögonblick, slängde sedan irriterat ifrån sig sin trasa som om han hade blivit avbruten i någonting väldigt viktigt och plockade fram dammiga honungsölflaskor underifrån disken.**

"Han borde åtminstone damma av dem", mumlade mrs Weasley missnöjt och mr Weasley skrockade.

 **"Skål", sade Fred och delade ut dem. "Hosta upp lite kosing allihop, jag har inte tillräckligt med guld till alla de här."**

"Du kan be dem lite vänligare", påpekade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Det funkar bättre när man är rak på sak, plus att ifall jag varit vänligare är det inte säkert att folk skulle ha betalat", sade Fred med en axelryckning. "Dessutom snabbade det på processen på det sättet än om alla skulle gått fram en och en."

 **Harry såg på som bedövad medan den stora pladdrande skaran tog emot sina öl av Fred och grävde i sina klädnader efter mynt. Han kunde inte föreställa sig vad alla de här eleverna hade dykt uppför, tills den hemska tanken slog honom att de kanske väntade sig något slags tal, och det fick honom att snabbt vända sig mot Hermione.**

 **"Vad har du sagt åt folk?" frågade han lågt. "Vad väntar de sig?"**

 **"Det har jag ju sagt, de vill bara höra vad du har att säga", sade Hermione lugnande, men Harry fortsatte att titta så ilsket på henne att hon hastigt tillade: "Du behöver inte göra någonting än, jag ska prata med dem först."**

"Ville bara höra vad jag hade att säga, ja", muttrade Harry och gav Hermione en irriterad blick.

"Jag trodde inte att någon skulle fråga om det", protesterade Hermione och grimaserade. "Om jag hade vetat hade jag inte… jag är ledsen."

Harrys blick mjuknade och han gav henne ett litet leende; han visste att det inte var Hermiones fel att Zacharias hade velat ha en förklaring.

 **"Hej, Harry", sade Neville med ett strålande leende och satte sig mitt emot honom.**

"Jag kunde se att du var nervös, du bleknade så mycket när vi kom in", avslöjade Neville med ett leende.

"Jag förväntade mig inte så många", erkände Harry med ett skratt. "Jag var verkligen inte beredd på det."

 **Harry försökte le tillbaka, men sade ingenting, han var alldeles torr i munnen. Cho hade just gett honom ett leende och satt sig på platsen till höger om Ron. Hennes väninna, som hade lockigt rödblont hår, log inte utan gav Harry en ytterst skeptisk blick som tydligt sade honom att om hon själv hade fått bestämma, skulle hon inte alls vara här.**

"Marietta", stönade Cho och lyfte händerna för att börja massera sina tinningar.

"Du visste att jag inte var bekväm med att vara där, jag ville bara stötta dig", påpekade Marietta med ett höjt ögonbryn och Cho suckade.

 **Två eller tre åt gången slog sig de nyanlända ner runt Harry, Ron och Hermione. Några såg ganska upphetsade ut, andra nyfikna, medan Luna Lovegood drömmande stirrade ut i rymden. När samtliga hade dragit fram var sin stol dog pratet ut. Allas ögon var riktade mot Harry.**

 **"Ähum", sade Hermione med lite gällare röst än vanligt på grund av nervositeten. "Ja, då så… öh… hej." Gruppen koncentrerade sin uppmärksamhet på henne i stället, fastän blickarna fortsatte att hoppa tillbaka till Harry med jämna mellanrum.**

Sirius grimaserade; det var tydligt att ett flertal av eleverna som dykt upp mest var intresserade av att få höra vad Harry hade att säga snarare än att få information om hur de kunde lära sig försvar mot svartkonster på egen hand. Han lät sin blick vandra över till Harry och sen vidare till eleverna i närheten. " _Det kanske inte är så farligt, från det lilla han berättat har det gått bra med det_."

 **"Ja… ähum… ni vet ju varför ni är här. Jo, det var så att Harry här fick idén… jag menar…" (Harry hade kastat en skarp blick på henne), " _jag_ fick idén att det kunde vara bra om folk som ville studera försvar mot svartkonster, alltså studera det på allvar, inte den där smörjan som Umbridge presenterar för oss…" (Hermiones röst blev plötsligt mycket starkare och säkrare), **

"Jag älskar att du finner motivation i ditt hat mot Umbridge", sade Tonks med ett brett leende.

"Det är vad som förde oss samman, utan henne hade det inte hänt", påpekade Hermione med en axelryckning.

"Utan henne hade det inte behövts från första början", rättade mr Weasley med rynkad panna. "Det är hemskt att ni anser att ni behöver sköta er utbildning helt själva."

 **"… för det kan verkligen ingen kalla försvar mot svartkonster…" ("Instämmer!" sade Anthony Goldstein, och Hermione såg uppmuntrad ut.) "Jo, jag trodde det skulle vara bra om vi liksom tog saken i egna händer." Hon gjorde en paus, sneglade på Harry och fortsatte: "Och med det menar jag att vi skulle lära oss att försvara oss på riktigt, inte bara i teorin utan genom att praktisera verkliga besvärjelser och förtrollningar."**

 **"Fast du vill väl klara dina GET—prov i försvar mot svartkonster också, antar jag?" sade Michael Corner.**

 **"Det är klart jag vill", svarade Hermione genast. "Men förutom det vill jag bli ordentligt tränad i försvar eftersom… eftersom…" Hon drog ett djupt andetag och avslutade sedan med: "Eftersom Lord Voldemort är tillbaka."**

"Du vet jag tror det var första gången du sa det utan att stamma", sade Harry med en fundersam blick i ansiktet.

"Första gången som hon sa vad då?"

"Sade Voldemorts namn", Harry gjorde en paus och såg sig omkring, till sin förtjusning var det allt mindre personer som ryggade till vid namnet i jämförelse med några dagar tidigare.

 **Reaktionen var omedelbar och förutsägbar. Chos väninna skrek högt och spillde honungsöl på sig, Terry Boot ryckte ofrivilligt till, Padma Patil ryste och Neville gav till ett konstigt gläfs som han lyckades förvandla till en hostning. Men allihop tittade envist, till och med ivrigt på Harry.**

 **"Ja, det är i alla fall vår plan", sade Hermione. "Om ni vill förena er med oss, måste vi bestämma hur vi ska…"**

 **"Vad finns det för bevis för att Ni-vet-vem är tillbaka?" sade den blonde Hufflepuffspelaren lätt stridslystet.**

"Här kör vi", suckade Sirius och Harry vände sig snabbt mot honom.

"Du verkar inte förvånad över vart konversationen är på väg."

"Jag antog att det förr eller senare skulle resultera i ett försök att lista ut vad som hände den kvällen, jag kan förstå varför de undrar, det är naturligt att de vill ha ordentliga svar. Men jag avskyr att du är personen med svaren", Sirius såg sorgset på Harry, som sänkte huvudet, medan han pratade.

"Jag borde ha sagt något inför alla, det hade varit bättre än det här", muttrade Harry tillslut och vände sig tillbaka mot boken.

 **"Jo, Dumbledore tror på det…", började Hermione.**

"Inte bästa början", sade Bill med en grimas.

"En persons ord är inte bevis", instämde Percy, som dragit upp axlarna till öronen när han tänkte tillbaka på hur han själv inte hade trott på det.

"Men de tog Harrys ord som bevis", protesterade Colin och nickade mot Ordermedlemmarna i salen.

"Blandat med annan information, hade Harry bara dykt upp en helt vanlig dag och sagt att Voldemort var tillbaka hade vi inte varit lika snabba på att tro det", sade Remus lugnt och pausade för ett ögonblick innan han sakligt fortsatte: "vi hade självklart undersökt saken sen. Att chansa med något sådant är inte värt."

 **"Dumbledore tror på _honom_ , menar du", sade den blonde pojken och nickade mot Harry.**

 **"Vem är _du_?" frågade Ron i ganska ohövlig ton.**

 **"Zacharias Smith", sade pojken, "och jag tycker vi har rätt att få veta exakt vad som får honom att säga att Ni-vet-vem är tillbaka."**

"Jag tar tillbaka det, jag vill inte veta exakt varför", avbröt Zacharias med en grimas. "Jag är ledsen Harry."

Harry blinkade långsamt. "Um okej? Som Sirius sa är det, öh… okej att vilja ha svar."

 **"Vet du vad", sade Hermione, som nu skyndade sig att ingripa, "det är verkligen inte vad det här mötet skulle handla om."**

 **"Det är okej, Hermione", sade Harry.**

 **Det hade just gått upp för honom varför det var så mycket folk där. Han tyckte att Hermione borde ha förstått vad som skulle komma. Några av de här eleverna —kanske till och med de flesta av dem — hade bara dykt upp i förhoppning om att få höra Harrys berättelse direkt från honom.**

"Dina mardrömmar var tillräckligt med bevis", sade George med en grimas och tänkte tillbaka på alla gånger han hört Harrys mardrömmar.

"Jag trodde mardrömmarna var tillräckligt illa förra året", instämde Katie och såg medlidsamt på Harry.

"Hur kan du veta vad för mardrömmar mr Potter har?" frågade Babbling misstänksamt. "Flickor och pojkar ska sova separat."

"Därför att han ett flertal gånger kollapsat och somnat i uppehållsrummet på grund av alla sina sena straffkommenderingar", sade Katie och kastade en ursinnig blick mot Umbridge. "Vi är även vänner och pratar med varandra, kanske inte detaljer men det tar inget geni att lista ut att det inte är bra drömmar."

 **"Vad får mig att säga att Ni-vet-vem är tillbaka?" frågade han och såg Zacharias rakt i ögonen. "Jag såg honom. Men Dumbledore berättade för hela skolan vad som hände förra året, och om du inte trodde honom, kommer du inte att tro mig, och jag tänker inte slösa bort en eftermiddag på att försöka övertyga nån."**

"Du dansade runt frågan på ett bra sätt, du gav ett svar utan att svara på frågan", sade Percy och nickade godkännande.

 **Hela gruppen verkade ha hållit andan medan Harry talade. Harry fick ett intryck av att även bartendern lyssnade. Han stod och torkade samma glas med den lortiga trasan som gjorde det ännu smutsigare.**

"Därför är det en dålig mötesplats", sade Charlie med rynkad panna. "Alla kan enkelt höra er."

"Det var inte som om vi hade jättemånga alternativ", påpekade Ron och himlade med ögonen.

 **Zacharias sa avfärdande: "Det enda Dumbledore berättade för oss förra året var att Cedric Diggory dödades av Ni-vet-vem och att du kom tillbaka till Hogwarts med Diggorys kropp. Han gav oss inga detaljer, han talade inte om exakt hur Diggory blev mördad, och jag tror att vi allihop gärna skulle vilja veta…"**

"Jag är tacksam att vi inte fick detaljer", sade Anthony och grimaserade.

"Det menar du inte, det var hemskt att bara läsa om det, men att faktiskt leva igenom det…", Hannah rös och avslutade inte tanken.

 **"Om ni har kommit för att få höra exakt hur det ser ut när Voldemort mördar nån kan jag inte hjälpa er", sade Harry. Han kände hur vreden, som alltid låg så nära ytan nu för tiden, började stiga inom honom igen. Han tog inte blicken från Zacharias Smiths utmanade ansikte och var fast besluten att inte titta på Cho. "Jag har ingen lust att prata om Cedric Diggory, okej? Så om det är därför ni har kommit hit, kan ni lika gärna sticka härifrån."**

"Jag förväntade mig det där, visserligen med lite kraftigare ord än vad du använde men detaljer"; sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Jag gillar inte att prata om det."

"Och vi klandrar dig inte, om det varit jag hade jag inte varit lika tålmodig som du", fnös Lee och skakade på huvudet.

 **Han kastade en ilsken blick i Hermiones riktning. Det här var helt och hållet hennes fel, kände han. Hon hade valt att visa upp honom som något slags missfoster och naturligtvis hade allihop dykt upp för att få höra hur vanvettig hans historia var. Men ingen av dem lämnade sin plats, inte ens Zacharias Smith, fast han fortsatte att stirra intensivt på Harry.**

 **"Då så", sade Hermione, och rösten var återigen mycket gäll. "Alltså som jag just sa, om ni vill lära er lite försvar, då måste vi räkna ut hur vi ska göra det, hur ofta vi ska träffas och var vi ska…"**

 **"Är det sant", avbröt flickan med den långa flätan på ryggen och såg på Harry, "att du kan frambesvärja en Patronus?" Det hördes ett intresserat mummel bland alla i gruppen**

"Hur kan någon veta om det?" frågade Dorea misstänksamt.

"Rykten går alltid på skolan."

"Jo, jag är medveten om det, men det fanns inga rykten kring Harrys patronus, såvida han själv inte missat de ryktena."

"Det förklaras i boken hur hon visste det", sade Harry lugnande och gav sin farmor ett leende.

 **"Ja", sade Harry avfärdande.**

 **"En kroppslig Patronus?"**

 **Uttrycket fick något att väckas till liv i Harrys minne. "Öh… känner du möjligen madam Bones?" frågade han.**

 **Flickan log. "Det är min faster", sade hon. "Jag är Susan Bones. Hon berättade för mig om ditt förhör. Det är alltså sant? Du kan framkalla en hjort-Patronus?"**

"Det förklarar det", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Min faster var väldigt imponerad av det", förklarade Susan med ett eget leende. "Hon pratade om det ett bra tag hemma."

 **"Ja."**

 **"Jösses, Harry!" Lee såg djupt imponerad ut. "Det visste jag inte!"**

"Det var inget jag tänkte på att någon skulle vilja veta."

"De flesta andra i din ålder skulle inte sluta skryta om att de kunde bemästra den trollformeln."

Harry rodnade och såg ner på golvet: "Det var inget speciellt, det var bara en nödvändighet."

 **"Mamma sa åt Ron att inte sprida det vidare", sade Fred och flinade åt Harry. "Hon sa att du fick tillräckligt med uppmärksamhet som det var."**

 **"Det kan jag hålla med henne om", mumlade han, och några i gruppen skrattade. Den beslöjade häxan, som satt ensam, vred lite på sig i stolen.**

"Vem det än är så är det en spion", sade Tracy med rynkad panna. "Hon nämns alldeles för ofta för min smak och reagerar uppenbarligen på vad ni säger."

 **"Och dödade du en basilisk med det där svärdet från Dumbledores kontor?" frågade Terry Boot. "Det berättade ett av porträtten för mig när jag var där inne förra året."**

 **"Öh… ja, det gjorde jag faktiskt", sade Harry.**

"Var inte du chockad över det under andra boken?" frågade Amanda och vände sig intresserat mot Terry.

"Jag glömde tillfälligt bort det och ärligt talat hade jag föreställt mig något betydligt mindre."

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley visslade till, bröderna Creevey utbytte vördnadsfulla blickar och Lavender Brown sade "Wow!" med dämpad röst. Harry kände sig lite svettig om halsen nu, han tittade envist åt alla håll utom på Cho.**

 **"Och under vårt första år", sade Neville till gruppen, "räddade han den Devis-stenen."**

 **"De vises sten", väste Hermione.**

"Typiskt dig att behöva rätta nått sådant."

"Det var viktigt!" protesterade Hermione högljutt.

 **"Ja, just den, från Ni-vet-vem", avslutade Neville.**

 **Hannah Abbotts ögon var runda som galleoner.**

 **"För att inte tala om alla uppgifter han blev tvungen att klara av i Turneringen i magisk trekamp förra året", sade Cho. (Harry vände tvärt blicken mot henne, hon tittade på honom och log och hjärtat tog ett nytt skutt i bröstet på honom.) "Ta sig förbi drakar och vattufolk och jättespindlar och såna saker…"**

Cho kände som om alla i salen vände sig om för att stirra på henne efter att det stycket i boken lästes upp. "Vad?"

"Är ett förhållande med Potter verkligen den smartaste idén?" frågade Ellie, en av hennes vänner som dragit sig undan under sommaren.

"Det är upp till mig, och Harry antar jag, men vi är uppenbarligen inte tillsammans. Han är med Ginny och jag är väldigt glad för dem."

 **Det hördes ett instämmande och imponerat mummel runt ordet. Harry vred sig lite inombords. Han försökte ordna anletsdragen så att han inte skulle se alltför självbelåten ut. Att Cho just hade berömt honom borde det väldigt mycket svårare för honom att säga den sak som han hade svurit på att han skulle säga.**

"Oroa dig inte, du såg bara obekväm ut med all uppmärksamhet", fnös Angelina och skakade roat på huvudet.

"Jag trodde faktiskt att han skulle fly ut genom dörren ett par gånger", avslöjade Alicia med ett lätt skratt.

"Ni suger", stönade Harry och gömde ansiktet i Ginnys hår.

 **"Hör ni", sade han och alla tystnade omedelbart, "jag… jag vill inte låta som om jag försöker vara blygsam eller så, men jag fick en massa hjälp med alla de där sakerna…"**

 **"Inte med draken i alla fall", sade Michael Corner genast. "Det var en jättehäftig flyguppvisning."**

"Speciellt med tanke på att dy kom på din plan dagen innan", sade Fleur med en imponera blick.

 **"Ja, kanske det", sade Harry, som kände att det skulle vara ohyfsat att inte instämma.**

"Tack och lov att du fick din mammas hyfs", mumlade Sirius och Remus fnös.

"Det är diskutabelt", muttrade han och Harry gav Remus en frågande blick. "Din mamma gillade att säga vad hon tänkte. Det fick henne ibland att verka ohyfsad."

 **"Och det var ingen som hjälpte dig att göra dig av med de där Dementorerna i somras", sade Susan Bones.**

 **"Nej", sade Harry. "Nej, okej, jag vet att jag gjorde en del av det utan hjälp, men det jag försöker säga är…"**

"Åh… vi visste om dementorerna? Vi...", sade Susan förvånat och suckade, ansiktet begravt i händerna.

"Jag hade glömt det. Hur glömde jag det? frågade Katie samtidigt i en chockad ton medan hon såg mellan boken och Harry. De andra DA-medlemmarna såg också förvånat mellan dem.

"Troligtvis för att så mycket annat hände."

 **"Försöker du slingra dig undan från att visa oss hur man bär sig åt?" sade Zacharias Smith. "Slug som en vessla, va?"**

 **"Vill du höra en sak?" sade Ron innan Harry hann svara. "Jag tycker du ska hålla käften."**

"Bra sagt", mumlade Bill och Ron log emot sin äldsta bror.

 **Det kanske var ordet "vessla" som hade gjort särskild effekt på Ron, eftersom det påminde om hans efternamn. Hur som helst tittade han nu på Zacharias, som om han ingenting hellre ville än att få smocka till honom. Zacharias blev rödare i ansiktet.**

 **"Vi har ju kommit hit för att lära oss av honom och nu säger han att han i själva verket inte kan göra nån av de där grejerna."**

 **"Det var inte det han sa", morrade Fred.**

 **"Vill du att vi ska rensa öronen på dig?" frågade George.**

"Överbeskyddande bröder till räddning", sade Oliver med ett brett leende.

"De är inte riktiga bröder, är det inte mer vänner..? Äsch, jag menar han är inte en del av er familj", påpekade en Gryffindorelev med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det må vara besvärligt attadoptera honom… men vi kan alltid gifta in honom i familjen, och då får han inte bara en partner - utan även syskon!" sade George ivrigt och vände sig mot Harry med ett brett leende.

"Det skulle göra mig till en del av familjen Weasley enligt lag och inte bara ord", erkände Harry med ett eget blygt leende.

"Allt du behövde göra var att fråga", sade Fred medan han drog fram en ring från en innerficka och Katie himlade med ögonen medan hon skrattade.

"Varför har du en ring? Skit i det, förresten, för jag kan få fram de bästa skattefördelarna av oss alla här, så från det perspektivet är jag ett bättre val", påpekade Percy sakligt med en glimt i ögat och hans syskon lös upp innan de utbytte ivriga blickar.

Charlie harklade sig och rättade upp sig med en hållning som sa att han var övertygad om att han hade det bästa argumentet. "Jag har drakar."

"Ingen gifter sig med min bästa vän!" protesterade Ron.

Ginny höjde ett ögonbryn innan hon kavlade upp ärmarna och sade högtidligt: "Jag avser att strida för hans hand, Ronald. Skall jag utlysa dig min förste rival, kära storebror?" Hon placerade varsin hand på vardera sida av Harrys ansikte och drog in honom i en kyss. "Jag tror att det är jag som har ensamrätt på privilegiet att hålla hans hand, med tanke på att jag faktiskt är i ett förhållande med honom, eller hur, Harry?"

"Uh, javisst", sade Harry snabbt, hans ansikte rött efter kyssen.

Mr Weasley skrockade och skakade på huvudet. "Jag tror att det är en diskussion som kan vänta ett par år. Och oavsett resultatet kommer Harry alltid vara en del av familjen."

Harry rodnade ännu kraftigare och såg ner på sina händer. "Tack, mr Weasley."

 **Ur en av påsarna från Zonkos skämtbutik drog han fram ett långt metallinstrument som såg livsfarligt ut.**

 **"Eller nån annan del av din kropp, vi är inte petnoga me var vi sticker in den här", sade Fred.**

"Det är skrämmande", sade Stebbins med en rysning och avbröt sig själv.

"Vi gjorde bara vårt jobb som äldre bröder", sade George med en axelryckning. "Harry behöver ha någon som försvarar honom."

 **"Om vi skulle ta och fortsätta då", sade Hermione hastigt "Frågan är alltså, är alla överens om att vi vill ha lektioner av Harry?"**

"Jag ville undvika ett blodbad så gott jag kunde." Hermione grimaserade vid tanken på vad som hade kunnat hända om hon inte bestämt sig för att ingripa.

 **Det hördes ett allmänt instämmande mummel. Zacharias lade armarna i kors och sade ingenting, fast det berodde kanske på att han var alltför upptagen av att hålla ett öga på instrumentet i Freds hand.**

 **"Då säger vi det", sade Hermione och såg lättad ut över att de äntligen hade bestämt någonting. "Ja, sen är nästa fråga hur ofta vi ska ha lektioner. Jag tror inte det är nån mening att träffas mindre än en gång i veckan."**

"Ni måste tänka på mer, 'ar inte ni olika scheman, å ni är från olika årsgrupper", påpekade Fleur med lätt rynkad panna.

"Det kom fram väldigt fort att det fanns mycket att planera kring", suckade Hermione innan hon blåste bort en hårlock som hamnat i ögonen.

 **"Stopp ett tag", sade Angelina. "Vi måste se till att det inte krockar med vår quidditchträning."**

 **"Nej, just det", sade Cho, "inte med vår heller."**

 **"Eller med vår", tillade Zacharias Smith.**

"Ni är körda, det är omöjlig", fnös Randall och skakade på huvudet.

"Vilket antagligen är varför de inte har någon klubb nu", fortsatte en Ravenclawelev.

"Det eller Umbridges förbud", muttrade Gabriel i en bitter ton och en handfull personer nickade instämmande.

 **"Jag är säker på att vi kan hitta en kväll som passar alla", sade Hermione lite otåligt, "men det här är ju nog så viktigt, det handlar om att lära oss att försvara oss mot V-Voldemorts Dödsätare."**

 **"Där sa du ett sant ord!" utropade Ernie McMillan, som Harry hade trott skulle yttra sig långt tidigare.**

"Det trodde vi med", fnös Justin och Ernie smällde till honom med en kudde. "Vad, du gillar att göra din åsikt hörd."

"Jag kan vara tyst!"

"I kortare perioder", viskade Hannah högljutt och Justin började skratta medan Ernie himlade med ögonen.

 **"Personligen tycker jag att det här är väldigt viktigt, kanske mycket viktigare än nånting annat vi gör det här läsåret, även om vi också måste ta vår Grund-Examen i Trollkonst!" Han såg sig ivrigt omkring, som om han väntade sig att folk skulle komma med invändningar. När ingen sade någonting fortsatte han: "Jag personligen kan inte fatta varför ministeriet har prackat på oss en så värdelös lärare vid den här kritiska tidpunkten. De förnekar tydligen att Ni-vet-vem har kommit tillbaka, men att ge oss en lärare som försöker hindra oss från att använda försvarsbesvärjelser…"**

"En väldigt bra poäng. Att förneka Voldemorts återkomst är inte bra på något sätt och vis, men det är värre att förhindra er utbildning och lämna er försvarslösa", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Det är synd att du är upptagen nu, det skulle ha varit underbart om du hade kunnat komma tillbaka", suckade Lavender sorgset.

"Jag borde inte… _ow_!"

Tonks höjde på ett ögonbryn åt Remus som gnuggade sig på armen där hon nypt honom. "Sluta säga att du inte borde ha varit deras lärare. Det här är femte boken vi läser och det är tydligt att du var bästa läraren i ämnet. Sluta upp med att trycka ner dig själv."

 **"Vi tror att Umbridge inte vill att vi ska tränas i försvar mot svartkonster för att hon har nån vansinnig idé om att Dumbledore skulle kunna använda eleverna i skolan som ett slags privat armé. Hon tror att han skulle mobilisera oss mot ministeriet", sade Hermione.**

"Ni spred det vidare?" frågade Charlie chockat och vände sig mot Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Det är klart, de förtjänar att få veta", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

Och det är en sån löjlig idé", fnös Hermione hånande och flera personer nickade instämmande.

 **Nästan alla såg chockade ut över denna nyhet, alla utom Luna Lovegood, som hävde upp sin röst och sade: "Ja, det låter rimligt. När allt kommer omkring har ju Cornelius Fudge sin privata armé."**

 **"Va?" sade Harry, helt paff över denna oväntade upplysning.**

"Han har vad då?" frågade Katrina chockat.

"Det är löjligt, inte en chans", protesterade Owen medan han storögt såg mellan boken och den tomma stolen där Fudge brukade sitta.

"Åh, andra sidan är det Fudge… det kan ligga något i det", muttrade Gabriel fundersamt.

 **"Ja, han har en armé av heliopater", sade Luna högtidligt.**

Runt om i salen utbyttes blickar över Lunas uttalande i boken. Flera personer krökte hånade på munnen och viskade snabbt mellan varandra medan de pekade och skrattade mot den blonda flickan.

 **"Nej, det har han inte" snäste Hermione.**

 **"Jo, det har han", sade Luna.**

 **"Vad är heliopater för nåt?" frågade Neville med oförstående min.**

 **"Det är eldandar", sade Luna och hennes utstående ögon vidgades så att hon såg galnare ut än någonsin. "Väldigt höga flammande varelser som galopperar fram över marken och bränner ner allt i sin väg."**

 **"De existerar inte, Neville"; sade Hermione kärvt.**

"Men Ministeriet sade också att Voldemort var död", påpekade Ginny och Hermione öppnade och stängde munnen flera gånger.

"Det är inte samma sak, heliopater är fantasivarelser som inte existerar", fnös Daphne och knäckte med huvudet så hennes hår som var samlat i en hästsvans flög bakåt.

 **"Å, det gör de visst det!" sade Luna ilsket.**

 **"Ursäkta, men var finns det nåt bevis för det?" fräste Hermione.**

"Du trodde inte på enhörningar och varulvar förr", påpekade Tonks i en förmanande ton.

"Nej, men det finns bevis för att de existerar!"

"Man kanske inte hittat bevisen för heliopater. Forskning utvecklas alltid och man gör nya upptäckter", fortsatte Tonks tålmodigt och Hermione snörpte på munnen och gav inget svar.

 **"Det finns gott om ögonvittnesrapporter. Bara för att du är så inskränkt att du måste ha alltid uppstucket rakt under näsan innan du…"**

"Jag tror aldrig jag hört Luna så aggressiv", mumlade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Hon står upp för vad hon tror på, inget fel med det", mumlade mr Weasley tillbaka medan han tankspritt strök sin frus arm.

 **" _Hrm, hrm_ ", sade Ginny med en så skicklig imitation av professor Umbridge att flera i gruppen förskräckt såg sig omkring och sedan brast i skratt. "Försökte vi inte bestämma hur ofta vi skulle träffas och ha försvars-lektioner?"**

 **"Jo", sade Hermione genast, "jo, du har rätt Ginny, det gjorde vi."**

 **"En gång i veckan låter toppen", sade Lee Jordan.**

 **"Så länge som…", började Angelina.**

 **"Ja, ja, vi vet det där om quidditchträningen", sade Hermione med spänd röst. "Det andra som vi måste bestämma är var vi ska träffas."**

"En gång i veckan låter omöjligt om ni ska matcha allas scheman plus quidditchträningar", sade Oliver med rynkad panna.

"Det löser sig på något sätt", mumlade Alicia och klappade honom på låret.

 **Det var betydligt svårare, hela gruppen blev tyst.**

 **"Biblioteket?" föreslog Katie Bell efter något ögonblick.**

"Ni får inte ha någon duellklubb i mitt bibliotek!" utbrast madam Pince i en förfärad ton.

"Det är ingen duellklubb, det är en… jag vet inte vad man skulle kalla det", mumlade Harry för sig själv.

"Biblioteket ska vara en tyst och lugn plats för läsning! Det är inte till för att ni ska kasta förhäxningar över varandra!"

"Oroa dig inte, Irma, om de valt att hålla till i biblioteket så hade du varit medveten om det", sade Sinistra uppmuntrande och madam Pince började istället muttra lågmält för sig själv.

 **"Jag kan inte tänka mig att madam Pince skulle bli särskilt förtjust om vi hör på med förhäxningar i biblioteket", sade Harry.**

"Jag är glad att någon har förstånd", muttrade madam Pince och Sinistra himlade med ögonen.

 **"Kanske ett oanvänt klassrum?" sade Dean.**

 **"Ja", sade Ron. "McGonagall kanske låter oss få sitt, det gjorde hon när Harry tränade till Trekampsturneringen."**

"Har de pratat med dig?" frågade madam Hooch intresserat och lutade sig mot McGonagall.

"Nej, jag har inte hört ett ord från dem", hon rynkade på pannan. "Jag misstänker att de har några slags träffar, men jag har ingen aning om vart de kan hålla till."

 **Men Harry var ganska säker på att McGonagall inte skulle vara lika tillmötesgående den här gången. Trots allt som Hermione hade sagt om att studie- och läxläsningsgrupper var tillåtna hade han en bestämd känsla av att den här gruppen skulle betraktas som mycket mer upprorisk.**

"Jag undrar vad som skulle ge den idén", sade Parvati sarkastiskt.

"Det faktum att Gyllene trion är ansvariga för det?" frågade Padma oskyldigt.

"Att Demonduon är inblandade?" föreslog Lavender med en fnissning.

"Att personer som Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley och Luna Lovegood också är involverade?" föreslog Hannah med ett brett leende.

"Jag tänkte personligen mer på hur vi gick emot vad Ministeriet sa angående Voldemort men jag antar att ni drar upp bra argument för det", fnös Harry och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Okej, vi får försöka hitta nåt bra ställe", sade Hermione. "Vi skickar runt ett meddelande till alla när vi har fått en tid och en plats för det första mötet." Hon grävde i sin väska och drog fram pergament och en fjäderpenna, men tvekade sedan, nästan som om hon stålsatte sig för att säga någonting.**

"Det kommer alltså en hake", sade Tracy med rynkad panna.

"Inget farligt, bara en slags kontroll", sade Hermione avfärdande utan att vända sig om för att se på den andra flickan.

 **"Jag… jag tycker att alla borde skriva upp sitt namn, bara så att vi vet vilka som var här. Men jag tycker också", hon drog ett djupt andetag, "att vi borde komma överens om att inte basunera ut vad vi gör. Så om ni skriver på, går ni med på att inte tala om för Umbridge eller nån annan vad vi har för oss."**

 **Fred sträckte sig efter pergamentet och skrev omsorgsfullt sin namnteckning, men Harry märkte med en gång att flera av de andra såg allt annat än glada ut över tanken på att skriva sitt namn på listan.**

"Det var snabbt", sade Charlie förvånat; han hade förväntat sig att hans syskon skulle argumentera mer om det.

"Det är Hermione, vi litar på henne", sade Fred nonchalant. "Och vi skulle ändå inte gått och pratat om det så det är inte som om vi hade något att förlora."

 **"Ööh", sade Zacharias dröjande, utan att ta pergamentet som Fred försökte räcka över till honom, "jag är säker på att Ernie talar om för mig när mötet blir."**

 **Men Ernie såg också ganska tveksam ut till att skriva på sitt namn. Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom. "Jag… jamen, vi är ju _prefekter_ ", utbrast Ernie. "Och om man hittar den här listan… det jag menar är… du sa själv att om Umbridge upptäcker det…"**

 **"Du sa just att det viktigaste du skulle göra i år var att delta i den här gruppen", påminde Harry honom.**

"Alla har det inte lika lätt att bryta mot regler som du", sade Charlus roat.

"Jag försöker inte bryta regler, det bara händer", protesterade Harry högt och ett flertal personer höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Okej, ibland kanske jag medvetet bryter mot reglerna men det finns alltid en anledning."

 **"Å, javisst", sade Ernie, "ja, det tycker jag faktiskt, det är bara…"**

 **"Ernie, tror du verkligen att jag skulle låta den här listan ligga framme?" frågade Hermione tött.**

 **"Nej. Nej, det tror jag förstås inte", sade Ernie, som nu såg en aning mindre orolig ut. "Jag…. ja, det är klart att jag skriver på."**

 **Ingen kom med några invändningar efter Ernie, fast Harry såg att Chos väninna gav Cho en ganska förebrående blick innan hon satte dit sitt eget namn.**

"Jag är inte säker ni kan lita på 'enne", sade Fleur och betraktade misstänksamt flickan som hon trodde var väninnan som nämndes i boken.

"Min mamma jobbar på ministeriet, jag var inte jättetaggad på att gå emot Umbridge."

"Andra personer har också föräldrar som jobbar på ministeriet, inklusive syskonen Weasley", påpekade Tonks, som också började betrakta Marietta misstänksamt.

"Och majoriteten av dem har redan föräldrar under uppvaktning av ministeriet, jag vill inte placera min mamma på samma lista. Och om ni inte märkte det skrev jag på!" utbrast Marietta frustrerat innan hon vände ryggen mot Tonks och Fleur för att ge boken all sin uppmärksamhet.

 **När den sista personen — Zacharias — hade skrivit på tog Hermione tillbaka pergamentet och lät det försiktigt glida ner i väskan. Det rådde en underlig stämning i gruppen nu. Det var som om de just hade skrivit på ett slags kontrakt.**

Hermione bet sig i läppen och började skruva på sig när Stebbins läste hur stämningen hade liknat den stämning som finns i ett rum efter att man har skrivit på kontrakt. Hon bad tyst att boken inte skulle avslöja att någon skulle skvallra i framtiden.

 **"Tiden går", sade Fred och reste sig upp. "George, Lee och jag har saker av känslig natur att inhandla, vi ses senare allihop."**

 **De övriga i gruppen sade också adjö, två eller tre åt gången. Cho fumlade länge med att knäppa låset på sin väska medan hennes långa mörka hårgardin svepte fram och dolde ansiktet, men väninnan stod bredvid henne med korslagda armar och smackade otåligt med tungan, så Cho hade inget annat val än att gå därifrån med henne. När väninnan föste ut henne genom dörren såg Cho sig om och vinkade åt Harry.**

Marietta rynkade på pannan innan hon suckade högt. "Jag är ledsen att jag förhindrade dig från att prata med honom."

Cho log svagt mot sin vän. "Det är okej, jag vet att du egentligen bara försökte att skydda mig."

 **Ja, det där gick ju riktigt bra, tycker jag", sade Hermione belåtet när de lämnade Svinhuvudet och gick ut i det klara solskenet några minuter senare. Harry och Ron höll fortfarande sina honungsöl i händerna.**

 **"Den där Zacharias är en skitstövel", sade Ron och blängde ilsket efter Smiths gestalt, nätt och jämnt synlig på avstånd.**

 **"Jag gillar honom inte heller nåt vidare", medgav Hermione, "men han råkade höra när jag pratade med Ernie och Hannah vid Hufflepuffbordet och han verkade väldigt intresserad av att få komma, så vad kunde jag säga?**

"Nej?" sade Gabriel i en frågande ton medan han betraktade Hermione.

"Det hade bara varit ohövligt", protesterade Hermione och rynkade på pannan.

 **Men ju fler desto bättre faktiskt. Michael Corner och hans kompisar skulle till exempel inte ha kommit om han inte hade varit ihop med Ginny."**

Ginny vände långsamt på huvudet för att stirra på Hermione, som gjorde sitt bästa för att undvika sin väns blick.

 **Ron, som just var på väg att svälja ner de sista dropparna ur sin flaska, frustade till och spillde honungsöl över hela bröstet.**

 **"Han är _vad då_?" spottade han upprört fram, med öronen som nu såg ut som två råbiffar. "Är hon ihop med… är min syster ihop… med Michael Corner, säger du?"**

 **"Ja, det var därför han och hans kompisar kom, tror jag… visst är de intresserade av att lära sig försvar, men om inte Ginny hade berättat för Michael vad som pågick…"**

 **"När hände det här, när började hon…?"**

"Väldigt bra fråga", sade Bill med rynkad panna.

"Och ni har inget med det att göra. Och ifall Hermione vet vad som är bäst så sa hon inget mer om det", sade Ginny irriterat medan hon drog fram sitt trollspö och Hermione svalde nervöst.

 **"De träffades på julbalen och blev ihop i slutet av förra året", sade Hermione lugnt. De hade sväng in på Storgatan och hon stannade till utanför Scrivenshafts fjäderpennebutik, som skyltade med en stilig samling fasanfjäderpennor i fönstret. "Hmm… jag skulle behöva en ny fjäderpenna." Hon gick in i butiken. Harry och Ron följde efter.**

 **"Vem av dem var Michael Corner?" frågade Ron ilsket.**

"Jag hoppas du inte sa något", morrade Ginny fram och Harry bet sig i läppen medan han undrade om han skulle försöka lugna ner henne på något sätt.

 **"Den mörka killen", sade Hermione.**

 **"Honom gillade jag inte", sade Ron genast.**

"Det här är varför jag inte sa något", klagade Ginny och ett flertal personer som hade syskon nickade instämmande. Alla av dem var överens om att det oftast var bäst ifall ens syskon inte var medveten om ens kärleksliv.

 **"Vilken överraskning", sade Hermione halvhögt.**

 **"Men", sade Ron och följde efter Hermione längs en rad fjäderpennor i kopparkrukor, "jag trodde Ginny var kär i Harry!"**

"Bra poäng, jag trodde också det", sade Colin förvånat.

"Själv trodde jag hon var över honom men jag hade uppenbarligen fel", muttrade Michael och Ginny gav honom en ilsken blick.

"Man kan 'a känslor fyr flera. 'on försökte troligtvis komma över 'Arry, och kanske fynka det tillfälligt men jag tror 'on fatta tycka för den sanna 'Arry och inte le garçon qui a vécu."

Ginny blinkade en gång, två gånger, tre gånger. Hon blinkade ytterligare än gång innan hon med ett chockat ansiktsuttryck betraktade Fleur som kommit till hennes försvar.

 **Hermione såg lite medlidsamt på honom och skakade på huvudet. "Ginny _var_ kär i Harry tidigare, men hon gav upp hoppet om honom för länge sen. Inte för att hon inte _gillar_ dig förstås", tillade hon vänligt till Harry medan hon granskade en lång fjäderpenna i svart och guld. **

**Harry, som var fullt upptagen med att tänka på Chos avskedsvink, tyckte inte att ämnet var riktigt lika intressant som Ron, som helt enkelt darrade av upprördhet, men det fick honom att först en sak som han inte på allvar hade registrerat förrän nu.**

 **"Är det alltså därför som hon pratar nu?" frågade han Hermione. "Hon brukade aldrig prata när jag var med."**

"Det är tur att du är gullig", suckade Ginny och rufsade om Harrys hår.

"Vad ska det betyda?" protesterade Harry och Ginny log utan att svara.

"Det är egentligen konstigt att ni är tillsammans nu, det är som om det kom från ingenstans. Jag menar Harry verkar bara ha känslor för Cho", sade Daphne med en intresserad blick i ögonen.

"Jag har alltid haft känslor, de har bara gått från legenden till verkliga personen", påpekade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Jag var för upptagen med att se henne som Rons syster. Men det senaste året har hon blivit en allt bättre vän och den här läsningen gjorde mig mer medveten om henne", medgav Harry medan han skruvade på sig, tydligt besvärad av ämnet.

 **"Det stämmer", sade Hermione. "Ja, jag tror jag ska köpa den här…" Hon gick fram till disken och räckte fram femton siklar och två knytningar medan Ron fortfarande följde henne tätt i hälarna.**

 **"Ron", sade hon strängt när hon vände sig om och råkade trampa honom på fötterna, "det är just för det här som Ginny inte hade talat om för dig att hon brukar träffa Michael. Hon visste att du skulle ta illa upp. Så sluta _tjata_ om det, för guds skull."**

 **"Vad menar du? Vem tar illa upp? Jag tänker inte tjata om nånting…" fortsatte Ron att muttra halvhögt hela vägen längs gatan.**

"Och troligtvis varför du inte borde ha sagt något om det", skrattade Fay och Hermione rodnade svagt.

"Okej nu får det räcka med avbrott! Det är inte ens en sida kvar, låt mig bara läsa", utbrast Stebbins irriterat och alla i salen tystnade.

 **Hermione himlade med ögonen mot Harry och sade sedan med dämpad röst medan Ron fortfarande nedkallade tysta förbannelser över Michael Corner: "Och apropå Michael och Ginny… hur är det med dig och Cho?"**

 **"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry hastigt. Det var som om kokande vatten snabbt vällde upp inom honom, en brännande känsla som fick hela ansiktet att hetta i kylan — hade det synts så tydligt på honom?**

 **"Tja", sade Hermione, "hon kunde ju knappt ta ögonen ifrån dig, eller hur?"**

"Om han vågat titta hade han vetat det", muttrade Marietta och Cho himlade med ögonen.

 **Harry hade aldrig tidigare upptäckt hur vacker byn Hogsmeade egentligen var.**

"Inte för att ta ifrån det romantiska, men det är första gången du är där med tillåtelse så det kan göra att du kan njuta bättre", påpekade mrs Weasley en aning förmanande.

"Å andra sidan kan det vara väldigt romantiskt om man gör något man inte ska göra", påpekade Sirius och gestikulerade med ögonbrynen.

"Kan du snälla sluta uppmuntra barnen till att bryta skolregler?"

"De måste få leva, Molly. Det finns ingen fara med att ha lite skoj", protesterade Sirius och medan hans ton var lättsam var hans blick allvarlig.


	22. Undervisningsförordning nummer 24

**I'm A Hufflepuff** : Tack så mycket! Det gör mig väldigt glad att höra det. När det gäller kapitlet där Snape dödar Dumbledore så har jag några idéer som surrar runt i huvudet men det är inget konkret. Jag lägger väldigt lite fokus på det just nu och kommer lägga mer vikt i det när jag faktiskt börjar bok 6, just nu är mitt fokus på femte boken och Sirius kommande död. Hur Harry kommer reagera tänker jag hålla för mig själv. Det är något som jag föredrar att visa snarare än att berätta om i en kommentar eftersom jag tror att det ger alla läsare en bättre upplevelse.

 **Linneagb** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet! Det gör inget att det tog ett tag innan du kommenterade, tar ju ett tag för mig att få upp nästa kapitel så. Jag har definitivt inte övergett min serie även om tempot har sänkts på grund av högre krav i skolan och på jobbet som har begränsat min möjlighet att skriva. Men mitt mål är fortfarande att ta mig igenom alla böcker. Det känns lite skumt att de snart har nått nutid/framtid i böckerna och trion kommer inte längre veta vad som händer… hm, det kan bli lite utmanande att komma ihåg när jag skriver :P Vad skönt att du anser att Sirius och mrs Weasley är perfekta i sina karaktärer; jag försöker visa dem som två föräldrar som i slutändan vill samma sak men som har olika tillvägagångssätt, och det är något som skapar lite friktion mellan dem. Jag mår bra och njuter av den sista ledigheten innan skolan börjar igen.  
Elvira

 **RonWeezy** : Jo jag såg lite om det på fb. Det är sorgligt att en sån ung person dog men jag blev inte jättedrabbad av nyheterna eftersom jag inte direkt sett honom i något och knappt vet vem han var då han blev aktiv strax innan jag slutade se på Disney channel. Men det är sorgligt!

 **Thalia606** : Hej, jag hoppas att huvudvärken gav sig! Haha, det är väldigt enkelt att prokrastinera saker oavsett hur viktiga de egentligen är. Antagligen så skulle hon inte uppskatta det. Google doc är ju annars alltid ett alternativ för då kommer du alltid åt det oavsett vilken dator du använder.  
Det var så lite, låter som om födelsedagen ändå blev bra även om lite ändrades runt lite för att din syster dök upp tidigare än planerat :)  
Grattis till att ha fattat ett riktigt beslut kring din One shot. Även om det bara är 34 besökare och en review så kan du alltid fortsätta läsa den ändå, i slutändan så skriver vi för oss själva först och främst. Men jag förstår om du saknar lusten utan uppmuntring. Att skriva för en lite mer populärare fanfic kan definitivt resultera i fler besökare och reviews.  
Tonks gjorde definitivt helt rätt i att stoppa Remus från att se ner från sig själv; med tanke på hans förflutna så kommer det troligtvis ta en hel del mer innan han faktiskt börjar tro på det helhjärtat. Men ja, Remus är definitivt den mest kvalificerade läraren i ämnet, både i kunskap och i personlighet.  
Hon håller tillbaka just nu. Hon vet att hon är i trubbel och vill inte tillkalla mer uppmärksamhet än vad som är nödvändigt men hon kommer komma tillbaka med full sving. Just nu har hon inte så mycket att säga heller eftersom ingen, om man ska vara noga, bryter mot reglerna. Men i Dumbledores armé kommer hon troligtvis ha en del att säga. Jag har inte fattat något beslut kring Fudge än… jag tror att han kommer hålla sig borta enbart för att det annars kommer skapa en del problem kring hur jag tänkt mig upplägget och lösningar på en del… situationer.  
Jo jag har också märkt att DA saknar Slytherinelever, men jag har jobbat på det och det kommer att dras upp redan i nästa kapitel och troligtvis nämnas ännu mer i framtiden. Jag har försökt genom böckerna att visa att det finns en del Slytherins som inte stödjer Voldemort/Dödsätarna och lite sånt. Men som sagt kommer det dras upp mer i framtiden.  
Hoppas att du har det bra. Kram, Lea

 **Kristin** : Hej det var ett tag sen! Jag försöker att komma ihåg de läsares som berättat när de fyller år och medan jag misslyckats med att uppdatera på deras födelsedagar är det åtminstone något. Men det gör mig glad att veta att du fortfarande läser och gillar det. Jag känner mig även hedrad att jag är en av de få som du valt att fortsätta följa :)  
Kram, Lea

 **Einusch** : Hej. Det var inga problem, det glädjer mig väldigt mycket att veta att du fortfarande läser mina kapitel. Känn ingen press på att skriva en review även om jag alltid uppskattar det :) Jag är själv väldigt spänd inför ju närmare "nutid" vi kommer i boken. Det är bara tre-fyra kapitel kvar nu och sen är de ikapp, vilket ska bli väldigt intressant. Hoppas du har det bra  
Lea

 **Tinsy-girl** : Glad att du gillade det. Kommer själv ihåg att jag fann Zacharias väldigt irriterande, men det var ingenting jämfört med McLaggen som introducerades i Halvblodsprinsen, i alla fall förstår jag varför du hade den reaktionen.  
Oja, Madam Pince vill inte ha några elever som över magi i hennes bibliotek. Det ska vara lugnt och tyst där. Precis som dig så förstår jag henne, man vill att det ska vara lugnt på ett bibliotek. Det finns så klart undantag men man bör försöka respektera alla andra. Kul att du gillade kapitlet i alla fall och förhoppningvis gillar du det här med :D

 **Tricsha Wren** : Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket Tricsha!" :D

* * *

 **AN:** Ett nytt kapitel till slut! Sen förra kapitlet så har vi haft några fler födelsedagar.

 **Emila01love:** Jag har redan sagt att jag har att säga till dig personligen men jag älskar dig och hoppas att resten av din födelsedag var underbar trots att vi behövde dra innan festen.

 **Simona:** Grattis Simona, jag hoppas att du hade en underbar födelsedag fylld med värme!

 **Loopin' Lunan95** : Grattis i efterskott! Jag hoppas att du hade en jättebra dag med dina nära och kära!

* * *

Dumbledore såg ner på sitt fickur för att se vad tiden var och nickade kort innan han lade ned uret i sin klädnad. "Jag tror att om vi skyndar oss så hinner vi med att läsa ett kapitel till innan det är dags att krypa ner i sängen."

"Det låter bra, frågan är bara vem som vill läsa nästa kapitel", instämde McGonagall och för första gången var det väldigt få händer som flög upp i luften för att erbjuda sig. "Mr Boyle, om du vill vara så snäll." Hon nickade mot en andraårselev från Slytherin som var en av de få som hade erbjudit sig att läsa. Ivrigt hämtade han boken och bläddrade fram till rätt sida för att göra en grimas när han såg titeln på kapitlet.

 **Undervisningsförordning nummer 24**

"Vadå för något?" frågade Tonks och en liten rynka dök upp mellan hennes ögonbryn.

"Åh, har du inte hört, Umbridge har infört en hel del nya regler eller riktlinjer sen den första september…"

"Några stycken? Hon har infört två dussin till att döma av namnet på kapitlet", avbröt Tonks förfärat. "Hur kan ni ens hålla reda på dem?"

"Såg du inte alla tavlor utanför salen? Där har du dem", sade Dean torrt. "Jag tror att vi nu är uppe i trettioåtta?"

"Trettionio", rättade Hermione automatiskt och ett flertal elever grimaserade medan vårdnadshavarna i salen såg chockade ut.

"Men jag måste erkänna att undervisningsförordning nummer 37 var ganska underhållande", påpekade George med ett illvilligt leende.

"Något Umbridge skapade var underhållande?" frågade Sirius och hans ögonbryn var så höjda som det gick och han hade en intresserad glimt i ögonen.

"Alla pojkars händer måste vara utanför deras skolklädnader vid alla tillfällen." När George började tala var hans ton lugn och sansad men han hann enbart halvvägs igenom mening innan han började skratta och fick pressa fram resten av orden.

Percy och Fleur rynkade på näsan medan Bill, Charlie och Tonks röt av skratt. Remus pressade en hand mot munnen för att försöka dölja sitt leende som bara blev större medan Sirius blinkade långsamt och misstroget.

"Hon gjorde vad?" frågade han med ett höjt ögonbryn tillslut.

"Det var ett svar på reaktionerna mot en annan förordning hon skapat", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen. "Undervisningsförordning nummer 31; pojkar och flickor får inte vara närmare varandra än 20 cm. Att hångla med din partner är högst olämpligt har vi fått höra."

Remus och Sirius delade en blick. Remus bet sig i läppen medan Sirius drog en hand nerför ansiktet. "Är det bara jag som ser det gigantiska kryphålet i den regeln?"

"Ånej, du var inte den enda som insåg att man kunde vara hur nära sitt egna kön som man ville och väldigt många valde att utnyttja det… som vanligt spårade det ganska snabbt och vad som för många var ett skämt resulterade i förordning nummer 37."

 **Harry kände sig gladare under resten av helgen än han hade gjort på hela terminen. Han och Ron tillbringade en stor del av söndagen med att försöka komma ifatt med alla sina läxor igen.**

"Du kallar det glädje?" frågade Charlie förskräckt.

"Det är Lilys inflytande", sade Dorea och hon hade en stolt glimt i ögonen när hon nämnde sin svärdotter.

Harry skrattade och skakade på huvudet. "Det berodde inte riktigt på läxorna och mer på att jag kände att jag hade ett mål."

 **Ute dröjde fortfarande höstsolen kvar, så hellre än att sitta nerböjda över borden i uppehållsrummet tog de med sig arbetet utomhus och satte sig i skuggan av en stor bok vid kanten av sjön.**

"Det är alltid trevligare att göra arbetet utomhus", sade Padma med ett leende.

"Bortsett från på vintern, då är det outhärdligt", påpekade Parvati med ett retsamt leende och Padma himlade med ögonen.

 **Hermione, som naturligtvis hade gjort alla sina läxor i god tid, tog med sig massor av ullgarn ut och förtrollade sina stickor så att de blixtrade och klirrade fritt svävande luften bredvid henne medan de tillverkade fler hattar och halsdukar**

 **Det gav Harry en känsla av oerhörd tillfredsställelse att veta att de gjorde någonting för att motarbeta Umbridge och ministeriet och att han var en nyckelfigur i upproret.**

"Du är alltid det."

"Alltid vad?" frågade Harry med rynkad panna medan han betraktade Gabriel.

"Du vet, en nyckelfigur. Spelar ingen roll om du gör något eller inte. På något sätt är du inblandad i många stora saker", förklarade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

 **Gång på gång gick han igenom lördagens möte i tankarna: alla de här eleverna som kommit till honom för att lära sig försvar mot svartkonster… och deras ansiktsuttryck när de fått höra några av de saker han gjort…**

"Och vi hade inte ens detaljer", sade Zacharias och bleknade en aning vid påminnelsen om allt Harry hade gjort.

"Det är ett mirakel att du är vid liv", sade Hannah allvarligt och Harry nickade instämmande.

"Jag har haft… väldigt tur", mumlade han och riktade blicken mot golvet. Bakom honom delade Remus och Sirius en bekymrad blick med varandra på grund av tvekan i Harrys röst.

 **Och** ** _Cho_** **som berömde hans prestationer i Turneringen i magisk trekamp - att veta att ingen av dem tyckte att han var en lögnaktig knäppskalle, utan i stället någon att beundra, stärkte honom så mycket att han fortfarande på måndagsmorgonen kände sig glad, trots att han bara hade de lektioner han tyckte sämst om framför sig.**

Mr Weasley suckade och blundade. Han kunde praktiskt taget känna hur ett sår slets isär i hans hjärta över hur lycklig Harry blivit av att bara höra hur två dussin elever trodde på honom. Hur lite det tog, hur enkelt man kunde göra honom glad med att behandla honom civilt.

 **Han och Ron gick ner från sovsalen under ivrig diskussion om Angelinas förslag att de skulle öva på en ny fint som kallades sengångargreppet under quidditchträningen samma kväll, och inte förrän de kommit halvvägs genom det solbelysta uppehållsrummet lade de märke till det nytillskott där inne som redan hade väckt en liten grupp elevers uppmärksamhet.**

"Sengångargreppet?" frågade Susan förvirrat.

"Det är en häftig manöver, så länge man inte tappar greppet går det bra", sade Oliver med ett brett leende.

"Så länge man inte tappar greppet?" frågade mrs Weasley oroligt och hennes blick fladdrade över till Fred, George och Ron.

"Ett fall från för hög höjd i en sån manöver kan avsluta ens quidditchkarriär", förklarade Oliver innan han såg Weasleybröderna som frenetiskt skakade på huvudet. "Men det är väldigt ovanligt att det händer. Och de har redan gjort det och uppenbarligen gick det bra."

Mrs Weasley betraktade sina barn med lätt öppen mun och uppspärrade ögon men verkade oförmögen att säga något för tillfället för att protestera mot deras flygning.

 **Ett stort meddelande hade satts upp på Gryffindors anslagstavla, så stort att det täckte allting annat på den — listorna på begagnade trollformelböcker som var till salu, Args Filchs vanliga påminnelser om skolreglerna, quidditchlagets träningsschema, erbjuden om att byta chokladgrodekort, tvillingbröderna Weasleys senaste annons efter testpersoner, datum för Hogsmeadehelgerna och små notiser om försvunna och upphittade saker.**

Charlie gav ifrån sig en lång, utdragen vissling. "Det är en stor poster."

"Och det enda den är bra för är att starta en brasa", muttrade Seamus och Dean böjde sig framåt i ett försök att inte börja brista ut i högljutt, okontrollerat skratt. Efter några sekunder satte han sig upprätt igen och hade då ett brett leende hela ansiktet.

 **Det nya anslaget var tryckt med stora svarta bokstäver och längst ner, bredvid en prydlig och snirklig signatur, hade det ett sigill som såg ytterst officiellt ut.**

 **PÅ ORDER AV HOGWARTS ÖVERINKVISITOR**

 **FRÅN OCH MED NU UPPLÖSES ALLA ELEVORGANISATIONER, KLUBBAR, GRUPPER, SÄLLSKAP OCH IDROTTSLAG**

 **EN ORGANISATION, KLUBB ELLER GRUPP, ETT SÄLLSKAP ELLER IDROTTSLAG DEFINIERAS HÄRMED SOM EN REGELBUNDEN SAMMANKOMST MELLAN TRE ELLER FLER ELEVER.**

"Du vet, om vi ska vara petnoga så betyder det egentligen att vår grupp inte bryter mot regeln."

"Var inte löjlig, Ronald, vi är uppåt trettio personer", väste Hermione medan hon vände sig mot Ron som himlade med ögonen.

"Jo tack, jag är medveten om det, men nyckelordet här är att gruppen träffas regelbundet och vi kan knappast hävda att vi gör det", påpekade Ron tålmodigt och Hermione som gjort sig beredd för att protestera stängde snabbt munnen samtidigt som en eftertänksam blick dök upp i hennes ansikte.

"Jag tänker definitivt använda det argument om någon försöker ge oss problem", mumlade Harry och Ron log brett.

 **TILLSTÅND ATT ÅTERBILDA NÅGON FORM AV OVANSTÅENDE KAN SÖKAS AV ÖVERINKVISITORN (PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE)**

"Så vem ansökte om att få ha lektioner?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn och ljudvolymen i salen sänktes när alla vände sig mot honom med oförstående blickar i ansiktet.

"Få ha lektioner?" frågade McGonagall långsamt efter några sekunders tvekande och såg orolig ut för vilket svar hon kunde få.

Remus vred på huvudet för att betrakta Sirius som hade kastat en arm över ansiktet och som tyst skakade av skratt; det var tydligt att han märkt samma sak som Remus. "Förordningen förbjuder att alla samlingar med över tre personer."

"Den förbjuder organisationer, klubbar eller idrottslag", snäste Umbridge och blängde på Remus som höjde ett ögonbryn. Hade någon brytt sig om att se ner hade de sett hur hans händer var så hårt knutna att de var kritvita och om han öppnade händerna skulle de finna röda, djupa märken efter hans naglar. Han grimaserade och gjorde en mental anteckning om att fila ner dem igen så långt det går så fort han fick möjlighet till det.

"Och grupper samt sällskap. Jag kan erkänna att ett sällskap kanske är lite långsökt när det kommer till att koppla ihop det med lektioner, men en grupp", Remus skakade på huvudet. "En klass är definitivt en grupp elever, och alla grupper över tre personer har förbjudits, så det är uppenbarligen förbjudet att gå på lektionerna då de är regelbundna. Så vilka professorer har ansökt om att få bedriva sina ämnen?"

Professorerna utbytte förskräckta blickar medan Umbridge sakta blev rödare och rödare i ansiktet av ilska. Eleverna i salen såg på varandra i chock innan de långsamt började le och sakta men säkert började applåder och jubel spridas i salen.

"Åh, jag skulle inte fira riktigt än, ni måste göra upp scheman bland er för att lista ut vilka som får sova i sovsalarna och hur länge" avbröt Sirius efter att ha fått kontroll över sitt tysta skratt. "Att sova i sovsalarna är en regelbunden aktivitet som sker med en grupp. Att äta måltiderna i stora salen bryter också mot förordningen."

Flitwick drog en hand över ansiktet. "Jag kan inte säga ifall jag är lättad eller besviken att Umbridge inte dök upp på skolan medan Marodörerna fortfarande gick på skolan."

Sprout frustade till av skratt. "De skulle äta henne levande."

Dumbledore harklade sig och drog till sig allas uppmärksamhet efter ett par ögonblicks orolig och misstroget mumlanden i salen. "Jag tror att vi kommer behöva se över alla de här förordningarna och de onödiga kommer avskaffas."

"Du kan inte ta bort dem!" väste Umbridge innan hon ryggade bakåt av den kalla, rasande blicken Dumbledore gav henne.

 **INGEN FLER ELEVORGANISATION, KLUBB ELLER GRUPP, INGET SÄLLSKAP ELLER IDROTTSLAG FÅR FINNAS PÅ SKOLAN UTAN ÖVERINKVISTORNS VETSKAP OCH GODKÄNNANDE.**

"IDROTTSLAG?! MEN QUIDDITCHLAGEN DÅ?!"

Alicia ryckte till och förde upp en hand för att massera sitt högra öra som Oliver hade skrikit rakt in i och gav honom en skarp blick som han inte verkade märka av.

"Det tog längre än vad jag trodde för honom att inse det", fnös Katie och skakade roat på huvudet.

"Det är en allvarlig sak", protesterade Angelina med rynkad panna medan hon betraktade Oliver som hade hoppat upp på fötterna och travade fram och tillbaka.

"Ni fick lov att bilda laget igen, eller hur? Ni har tillåtelse att spela? Ni har varit så skumma kring området av årets quidditch... hon får inte förbjuda er från att spela! Alicia?"

"Vi fick återbilda laget igen, det tog bara lite länge tid än vad vi hade önskat", sade Alicia lugnande och Oliver satte sig motvilligt ner. "Och skrik i mitt öra så där igen och jag kommer beslagta din kvast."

Oliver ryckte till. "Jag är ledsen. Men det är inte mitt fel. Hon förbjöd alla quidditchlag från att spela!"

Alicia himlade med ögonen och klappade honom på låret. "Jag vet, jag var där."

 **ALLA ELEVER SOM UPPTÄCKS TILLHÖRA ELLER HA BILDAT EN ORGANISATION, KLUBB ELLER GRUPP, ETT SÄLLSKAP ELLER IDROTTSLAG SOM INTE HAR GODKÄNTS AV ÖVERINKVISITORN KOMMER ATT BLI RELEGERADE**

"Vi kommer att bli relegerade?" flämtade en förstaårselev förskräckt och såg ut som om hon när som helst skulle brista ut i gråt.

"Jag skulle inte oroa mig, ingen var medveten om att det var förbjudet så de kan inte straffa er för det. Du har många år kvar här", sade mr Weasley snabbt och flickan snörvlade innan hon nickade med ett svagt leende.

 **OVANSTÅENDE REGLER UTFÄRDAS I ENLIGHET MED UNDERVISNINGSFÖRORDNING NUMMER TJUGOFYRA**

 **UNDERTECKNAT**

 **Dolores Jane Umbridge, Överinkvisitor**

"Hon hade en spion på puben", sade Tracy och nickade med huvudet. "Frågan är bara vem det var."

"Eller så skvallrade någon från mötet", tillade Astoria med en grimas. "Jag hatar tjallare."

 **Harry och Ron läste meddelandet över huvudet på några andraårselever som såg oroade ut.**

 **"Betyder det att de kommer att stänga gobbstensklubben?" frågade en av dem sin kamrat.**

 **"Era gobbstenar är det nog ingen fara med", sade Ron dystert åt andraårseleven som hoppade till. "Men jag tror inte vi kommer ha samma tur, eller vad säger du?" frågade han Harry, när andraårseleverna skyndade i väg därifrån.**

"Hur är det med Jag-hatar-Snape-klubben? Är den fortfarande aktiv?" mumlade Charlie och hans syskon brast ut i skratt.

"Medlemsavgiften har blivit väldigt hög på sistone för att pengarna ska räcka till", sade Gabriel med en sorgsen suck. "Allt för många valde att lämna klubben för att gå med i den konkurrerande klubben vid namn 'Jag-avskyr-Umbridge-klubben'."

"Det är förståeligt, livet som elev kan vara väldigt knapert ibland", sade Tonks som var tvungen att bita sig i läppen för att inte bryta ut i skratt. "Hur gör ni med möten?"

"De har upphört men broschyrer skickas fortfarande ut, vår fotograf har varit väldigt effektiv", sade Leanne och nickade mot Colin som viftade med sin kamera.

 **Harry läste igenom meddelandet en gång till. Glädjen som hade fyllt honom sedan lördagen var borta. Han kände hur ursinnet började sjuda inom honom.**

"Kan du någon gång få vara glad?" suckade Charlus och gav boken en irriterad blick.

"Jag är glad", protesterade Harry och Charlus blick mjuknade.

"Jag vet det, men det känns som om universum gör det bästa för att göra ditt liv eländigt. Jag önskar bara att ditt liv var enklare."

Harry tvekade innan han började prata: "Det kanske inte verkar så utifrån böckerna, men det har blivit bättre från innan… från, när jag var mindre. Och jag vet att jag varit… att jag är… jobbig nu, men…" Harry stängde munnen, osäker på vad han skulle säga utan att avslöja för mycket.

"Du behöver inte förklara dig, Harry. Du har klarat dig igenom en massa saker och att det påverkar dig är inte konstig. Jag är bara glad att du mår bättre nu", sade Sirius lugnt och Harry nickade innan han vände sig tillbaka för att höra nästa del av boken. Så fort allas uppmärksamhet var upptagna föll Sirius ansikte och han knöt händerna vid påminnelsen om hur Dursleys hade behandlat Harry under hela hans uppväxt.

 **"Det här är inte nåt sammanträffande", sade han och knöt nävarna. "Hon vet."**

 **"Det kan hon inte göra", sade Ron omedelbart.**

 **"Det fanns folk där på puben som lyssnade. Och vi vet faktiskt inte hur många av dem som dök upp vi kan lita på…. vem som helst av dem kan ha stuckit i väg och skvallrat för Umbridge." Och han som hade trott att de tog honom på orden, trott att de till och med beundrade honom.**

"Inte ett ord", morrade Ron och blängde runt sig när han hörde hur flera frustade till av skratt. Han lade en hand på Harrys axel när han märkte hur han vän spände sig och kröp ihop.

"Den som retar Harry för det här kommer bli utsedd till vårt testobjekt", instämde Fred med en hård blick och ett flertal elever rös.

 **"Zacharias Smith!" sade Ron genast och dunkade knytnäven i andra handen. "Eller… jag tyckte att Michael Corner också såg väldigt opålitlig ut."**

Alla i DA skruvade på sig och kastade misstänksamma blickar mellan Michael och Zacharias.

"Jag gjorde det inte!" protesterade Zacharias som märkte att han var objektet för de flesta blickarna från gruppen.

"Vi är medvetna om det", sade Harry avfärdande och Zacharias stirrade häpet på honom. "Oroa dig inte över det."

"Hur vet ni det med säkerhet?" frågade Bill misstänksamt. "Han var den som verkade mest tveksam till allt det där"

"Vi vet", upprepade Harry bestämt och flera personer utbytte hjälplösa blickar.

 **"Jag undrar om Hermione har sett det här än?" sade Harry och såg bort mot dörren till flickornas sovsalar.**

 **"Kom, så går vi och talar om det för henne", sade Ron.**

 **Han skuttade fram till dörren, drog upp den och satte i väg uppför spiraltrappan. Han hade hunnit upp på sjätte steget dådet med ens hördes ett ilsket tjutande ljud som från ett bilhorn och trappstegen smälte ihop och bildade en lång, slät och spiralformad rutschkana som på tivoli. Ett kort ögonblick försökte Ron fortsätta att springa med armarna våldsamt svängande som väderkvarnsvingar, sedan ramlade han baklänges och susade nerför rutschkanan för att slutligen stanna på rygg vid Harrys fötter.**

 **"Öh… har du glömt att vi egentligen inte får lov att komma in i flickornas sovsalar", sade Harry medan han drog upp Ron på benen igen och försökte hålla sig för skratt.**

"Egentligen?" frågade Charlie misstänksamt och Harry, Ron, Fred och George, Lee, Neville, Seamus, Dean och Oliver utbytte en blick med varandra. "Killar kan inte gå in i flickornas sovsalar."

"Det är tanken, ja", sade George försiktigt medan han såg sig omkring

"Ni vet hur man tar sig in i flickornas sovsalar!" utbrast Charlie misstroget och ivriga viskningar spred sig i salen.

"Det är omöjligt!" protesterade Anthony medan han stirrade på Gryffindoreleverna.

"Ingenting är omöjligt. Jag vill snarare veta hur ni listade ut hur man tog sig upp", sade Sirius medan han intresserat betraktade gruppen.

"Vi fann en del olika alternativ. Jag är faktiskt chockad att andra inte listat ut det", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen. "Ibland undrar jag om den här världen har tillgång till logik. Hur listade ni ut det?"

"Det var Jasmines förtjänst, hon ville visa James något och var för otålig att vänta och tog med honom in i sovsalen. Vi övervägde att det var någon magi som kunde känna av att de var syskon och att det i så fall skulle kunna påverka resultatet, så vi experimenterade lite", förklarade Sirius och han hade en drömmande blick i ögonen när han pratade om syskonparet.

"Jag trodde inte det var möjligt för pojkar att ta sig in i flickornas sovsalar", viskade Burbage och vände sig mot sina kollegor som alla såg lika förvånade ut.

"Jag antar att ifall det är några som skulle lista ut det så skulle det vara Marodörerna, och jag antar att Demonduon är ansvariga för den här generationens kunskap", sade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"Kan ni berätta?" frågade en sjätteårselev ivrigt men alla som visste om det skakade på huvudet.

"Ni får lista ut det själva. Vi vill kunna ha någon egentid utan att oroa oss för att någon ska smyga sig in", sade Lavender bestämt.

"Men de vet!" protesterade McLaggen och nickade mot Gryffindorpojkarna från femte årskursen, Oliver, tvillingarna och Lee. "Oroar ni er inte för dem?"

"Oliver, Fred och George är och har varit ihop med Angelina, Katie och Alicia ett tag, så jag ser inte varför de skulle oroa sig. Vi andra är vänner och vi litar på dem att inte utnyttja situationen", Lavender himlade med ögonen.

 **Två flickor ur fjärde årskursen kom muntert åkande nerför sten-rutschkanan.**

 **"Ååå, vem var det som försökte ta sig uppför trappan?" fnittrade de glatt och sneglade flirtigt på Harry och Ron.**

 **"Jag", sade Ron, som fortfarande var ganska rufsig och omtumlad. "Jag hade totalt glömt bort att det här skulle hända. Det är inte rättvist!" tillade han när flickorna satte kurs mot porträttöppningen, fortfarande våldsamt fnittrande. "Hermione får ju vara i vår sovsal, hur kommer det sig att vi inte får lov…?"**

"Hur många gånger har du inte klagat om det nu?" frågade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Spelar ingen roll, jag kommer göra det så många gånger som jag vill!" sade Ron och sträckte på sig medan han stirrade på sin syster.

"Idiot", muttrade Ginny och slog undan kudden som kom flygande mot henne.

"Ron, kasta inte saker på din syster. Och Ginny, reta inte din bror", förmanade mrs Weasley utan att riktigt vända sig om för att ge dem deras uppmärksamhet.

 **"Jo, det är en gammalmodig regel", sade Hermione, som reste sig upp efter att ha rutschat ner och landat snyggt och prydligt på en matta framför dem, "men det står i Hogwarts historia att grundarna tyckte pojkar var mindre pålitliga än flickor. Varför försökte du förresten komma in dit?**

 **"För att träffa dig… titta bara på det här!" sade Ron och släpade med sig henne fram till anslagstavlan.**

 **Hermiones blick gled snabbt nerför raderna i meddelandet. Hon fick ett stramt uttryck i ansiktet.**

 **"Nån eller några måste ha skvallrat för henne!" sade Ron ilsket.**

"Frågan är bara vem", sade Bill allvarligt medan han lät sina ögon vandra runt i salen i sökandet efter ett skyldigt ansiktsuttryck

"Men de de sa att ingen gjort det", påpekade Percy med rynkad panna

"Du är alltid så naiv, hur skulle Umbridge annars kunna veta det? Hur kan ens de med säkerhet veta att ingen har tjallat", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Det kan de inte ha gjort", sade Hermione med låg röst.**

 **"Du är så naiv", sade Ron, "du tror att bara för att du själv är så ärlig och pålitlig.."**

 **"Nej, det kan de inte ha gjort, för jag förtrollade det där pergamentet som vi skrev på", sade Hermione bistert. "Tro mig, om några har tjallat för Umbridge, får vi veta exakt vilka det är och de kommer verkligen att ångra det."**

Hermione grimaserade och knep ihop ögonen hårt när det avslöjades. Runt om dem började hakor långsamt sänkas mot golvet i en ljudlös chock ifrån de personer som skrivit på listan.

"Du gjorde vad då?" frågade Padma i en svag röst.

"Du förtrollade pergamentet! Vad kommer det göra?" frågade Justin oroligt och gned sig i nacken medan han såg sig omkring.

"Ett namn kommer väl lysas upp på pergamentet eller något sådant, jag förstår inte varför ni verkar så rädda. Visst, det hade varit trevlig med en varning men ärligt. Det är inte som om någon planerade att tjalla", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Om du inte är försiktig kommer dina ögon fastna", mumlade Harry och Ginny kände hur hennes läppar rycktes upp i ett leende.

 **"Vad händer med dem då?" frågade Ron nyfiket.**

 **"Tja, om man säger så här", sade Hermione, "det kommer att få Eloise Midgeons finnar att framstå som söta små fräknar. Kom nu, så går vi nertill frukosten och hör vad de andra tycker. Jag undrar om de har satt upp det här i alla elevhemmen?"**

"Merlins… Hermione!", flämtade Ginny och vände sig bort från Harry. "Jag är imponerad."

"Jag vill inte göra henne arg…", muttrade Neville med en rysning och han slöt ögonen när han föreställde sig allt Hermione skulle kunna göra mot andra.

"Exakt hur funkar det?" frågade Cho misstänksamt.

"Vi kan gå igenom det senare", mumlade Hermione lågmält och DA-medlemmarna utbytte nervösa blickar.

 **Det visade sig omedelbart när de klev in i stora salen att Umbridges meddelande inte bara hade dykt upp i Gryffindortornet. Det pratades ovanligt intensivt och var extra mycket liv och rörelse i salen eftersom folk kilade fram och tillbaka längs sina bord och diskuterade vad de hade läst på anslaget.**

"Varför skulle hon endast sätta upp det hos er?" frågade Amanda med ett roat leende.

"Därför hon avskyr oss mest", fnös Harry. "Och med oss är det mest jag."

"Det är sant, men ni Gryffindors är också de som motsätter sig mest mot henne", påpekade Daphne medan hon tankfullt betraktade Umbridge.

 **Harry, Ron och Hermione hade knappt hunnit sätta sig förrän Neville, Dean, Fred,George och Ginny dök ner på dem.**

 **"Har ni sett det?"**

 **"Tror ni att hon vet?"**

 **"Vad ska vi göra?"**

 **Alla tittade på Harry. Han såg sig omkring för att övertyga sig om att det inte fanns några lärare i närheten.**

 **"Vi ska förstås göra det ändå", sade han lugnt.**

"VA?!" Ordet ekade genom salen och Nigel rodnade när all uppmärksamhet vändes mot honom. "Förlåt, men jag menar… de bryter mot reglerna?"

"De säger att de ska bryta mot reglerna, jag tvivlar att de verkligen har gjort det", sade Hufflepuffs quidditchkapten hånande.

"Det skulle ha kommit fram vid det här tillfället om det var fallet", muttrade Pansy, men hon betraktade ändå Harry och hans vänner med misstänksamhet.

 **"Jag visste att du skulle säga det", sade George med ett strålande leende och dunkade Harry på armen.**

 **"Perfekterna också?" sade Fred och såg frågande på Ron och Hermione.**

 **"Självfallet", sade Hermione kyligt.**

 **"Här kommer Ernie och Hannah Abbott", sade Ron. "Och dessutom de där killarna från Ravenclaw och Smith… och ingen ser särskilt finnig ut."**

"Glad att ni ser att vi är oskyldiga", sade Ernie i en kylig ton.

"Jag är ledsen, jag vet att jag borde ha gett er en varning", jämrade sig Hermione och vred händerna i knät.

 **Hermione fick en oroad min.**

 **"Strunt i finnarna, de idioterna kan inte komma över hit nu, det ser ju väldigt misstänkt ut… gå och sätt er!" formade hon med läpparna åt Ernie och Hannah medan hon ursinnigt gestikulerade åt dem att gå tillbaka till Hufflepuffbordet. "Senare! Vi… pratar… med… er… senare!"**

"Fördelarna är att alla verkar prata med alla så ni bör inte ha stått ut om de kom över", påpekade Percy optimistiskt.

"Ja, att gestikulera mot dem kan ha varit mer uppseendeväckande", sade Tonks och kämpade för att inte le.

 **"Jag ska säga åt Michael vilken dumskalle han är…", sade Ginny otåligt och reste sig från bänken.**

 **Harry såg hur hon skyndade i väg bort mot Ravenclawbordet. Cho satt inte långt därifrån och pratade med den lockiga väninnan som hon hade tagit med sig till Svinhuvudet. Skulle Umbridges meddelande avskräcka henne från att träffa dem igen?**

"Aldrig, inget skulle stoppat mig", sade Cho bestämt med en brinnande intensitet i sina ögon.

 **Men den fulla effekten av anslaget märkte de först när de var på väg ut ur stora salen till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria.**

 **"Harry! _Ron_!"**

 **Det var Angelina som kom skyndande mot dem och såg alldeles förtvivlad ut.**

 **"Det är okej", sade Harry med låg röst när hon var tillräckligt nära för att kunna höra honom. "Vi kommer i alla fall…"**

"Hon syftar inte på det", muttrade Oliver bittert samtidigt som han korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **"Fattar ni att det här också gäller Quidditch?" avbröt Angelina honom. "Vi måste gå till henne och be om lov att få bilda Gryffindorlaget igen!"**

 **" _Va_?" sade Harry.**

 **"Det är inte möjligt", sade Ron bestört.**

 **"Ni har ju läst meddelandet, det stor om idrottslag också! Så hör på nu, Harry, jag säger det här för sista gången… snälla, _snälla_ du, tappa inte behärskningen inför Umbridge igen, för då kanske hon inte låter oss spela mer!"**

"Hon skulle definitivt göra det om hon får chansen", spottade Sirius fram och blängde upp mot lärarbordet.

"Gör inget dumt nu", muttrade Remus och lade en varnande hand på Sirius arm.

"Säger mannen som var sekunder ifrån att slita henne i stycken", muttrade Sirius tillbaka men han lutade sig tillbaka i platsen även om han fortsatte att vara stel i kroppen.

Tonks grimaserade men försökte le uppmuntrande. "Oroa dig inte, hon kommer få vad hon förtjänar för vad hon har gjort."

 **"Okej, okej", sade Harry, för Angelina såg alldeles gråtfärdig ut. "Var inte orolig, jag ska uppföra mig ordentligt…"**

 **"Umbridge är säkert med på trollkonstlektionen", sade Ron dystert då de fortsatte till Binns lektion. "Hon har inte inspekterat Binns än, jag slår mig i backen på att hon är där."**

"Risken finns att hon somnar om hon försöker utvärdera hans lektion", påpekade Lee nonchalant.

"Om det var fallet skulle hon vandrat ut från den lektionen med en massa bläck i ansiktet", muttrade Ron och Ginny gav sin bror en high five.

 **Men han hade fel. Den enda närvarande läraren var professor Binns, som svävade strax ovanför sin stol som vanligt och beredde sig att fortsätta sitt entoniga malande om jättarnas krig. Harry gjorde inte ens något försök att följa vad han sade. Han klottrade förstrött på sitt pergament utan att bry sig om Hermiones ideliga blickar och puffar, tills en särskilt smärtsam knuff i sidan fick honom att ilsket titta upp.**

 **"Vad är det?"**

 **Hon pekade på fönstret. Harry såg sig om. Hedwig satt uppflugen på det smala fönsterblecket och stirrade in på honom genom det tjocka glaset, med ett brev fäst vid benet. Harry kunde inte förstå det. De hade just ätit frukost, varför i all världen hade hon inte lämnat brevet då, som vanligt? Många av klasskamraterna pekade också ut Hedwig för varandra.**

"Och alla visste vems det var", påpekade Neville med ett litet leende.

"'Edwig kanske väntade med att lämna brevet för 'on fått order att lämna brevet när ingen kynde se?" föreslog Fleur fundersamt.

"Det är ett djur, du kan inte förvänta dig att hon ska kunna scheman", sade McLaggen hånande och Bill gav honom en irriterad blick.

 **"Å, jag har alltid älskat den där ugglan, hon är så vacker", hörde Harry Lavender säga till Parvati med en suck.**

 **Han kastade en blick mot professor Binns, som fortsatte att läsa från sina anteckningar, fridfullt omedveten om att klassen ägnade honom mindre uppmärksamhet än vanligt. Harry gled tyst ner från stolen, hukade sig och skyndade längs bänkraden fram till fönstret, där han lossade på haken och öppnade det försiktigt.**

"Du tog in en uggla i klassrummet mitt under lektionen", fnös Gabriel och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kunde inte lämna henne där ute!" protesterade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

 **Han hade väntat sig att Hedwig skulle hålla fram benet så att han kunde ta loss brevet och att hon sedan skulle flyga i väg till ugglesalen, men i samma ögonblick som fönstret var tillräckligt öppet hoppade hon in, sorgset hoande. Han stängde det med en orolig blick på professor Binns, hukade sig igen och kilade tillbaka till sin bänk med Hedwig på axeln. Han satte sig, flyttade över Hedwig till knät och gjorde en ansats att ta bort brevet som var fäst vid hennes ben.**

"Vi behöver en ny professor i ämnet", sade Flitwick med en suck.

"Det är vad jag har sagt i flera år", påpekade Snape och hans mun kröktes upp i ett hädiskt leende.

"Du anklagar också Potter för att vara ansvarig för allt som går fel", påpekade Sinistra med ett höjt ögonbryn och en del av de yngre kollegorna gömde leenden bakom välplacerade händer.

"Och böckerna har bevisat att han varit inblandad på något sätt så jag ser inte vad du försöker antyda", sköt Snape tillbaka med en road glimt i ögonen.

 **Först då märkte han att Hedwigs fjädrar var underligt tilltufsade; några var böjda åt fel håll och hon höll ena vingen i en konstig vinkel.**

 **"Hon är skadad!" viskade Harry och böjde huvudet djupt ner över henne. Hermione och Ron lutade sig närmare, Hermione lade till och med ifrån sig sin fjäderpenna. "Titta, det är nåt fel med hennes vinge."**

"Någon måste försökt ta brevet", mumlade Charlus och vände en orolig blick mot Harry och Sirius.

"Allting kommer lösa sig på något sätt. Även om någon läst brevet så kunde de inte fånga Sirius och jag tvivlar det finns någon information i det som kan skada Harry", sade Dorea tröstande och greppade tag i sin makes hand.

"Vad som oroar mig är att det är tydligt att det inte krävs en anledning för att skada Harry", påpekade Charlus i en bitter ton medan han stirrade på Harrys bandagerade hand.

 **Hedwig darrade. När Harry rörde vid vingen hoppade hon till lite, med alla fjädrarna på ända som om hon blåste upp sig själv, och tittade förebrående på honom.**

"Hon attackerade dig åtminstone inte", sade Newt i en mild ton.

"Varför skulle hon göra det? Hon är Harrys uggla", sade Susan en aning förvirrat och Newt log.

"Djur är väldigt intelligenta men när det kommer till vissa situationer vinner deras grundläggande instinkter. En skadad vinge är en sån situation."

 **"Professor Binns", sade Harry med hög röst, och alla i klassen vände sig om och såg på honom. "Jag mår inte bra."**

 **Professor Binns höjde blicken från sina anteckningar och såg som alltid häpen ut över att finna rummet framför sig fullt av folk.**

"Vilka var mest förvånade? Eleverna för att någon faktiskt tillkallade hans uppmärksamhet eller Binns för att någon avbröt honom?"

"Binns, vi har lite erfarenhet av att folk avbryter men han verkar lika förvånad varje gång", fnös Dean och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Mår inte bra?" upprepade han förvirrat.**

 **"Inte alls bra", sade Harry bestämt och reste sig upp med Hedwig dold bakom ryggen. "Jag tror jag måste gå till sjukhusflygeln."**

"Du kunde antagligen bara ha gått", påpekade Astoria och flera personer nickade instämmande.

"Binns hade kanske inte märkt men resten av klassen hade gjort det", fnös Harry och skakade på huvudet så hans hår hamnade i ögonen och han blåste otåligt undan det. "Det hade bara varit att bjuda in trubbel."

 **"Jaså", sade professor Binns, tydligen helt överrumplad. "Jaha ja, sjukhusflygeln… nå, i väg med dig då, Perkins."**

"Otroligt att han inte märkte ugglan", sade Sprout och stirrade med vida ögon och höjda ögonbryn som försvann under hennes lugg på boken.

"Han kan visserligen ha ignorerat den men jag tvivlar det", sade Babbling med en grimas.

 **Väl utanför rummet satte Harry tillbaka Hedwig på axeln och skyndade iväg genom korridoren. Han stannade inte för att tänka förrän han var utom synhåll från Binns dörr. Hans första val av någon som kunde bota Hedwig skulle förstås ha varit Hagrid, men eftersom han inte hade en aning om var Hagrid befann sig var hans enda återstående alternativ att hitta professor Grubbly-Plank och hoppas att hon skulle hjälpa.**

"Vart är hon egentligen?" frågade Luna och såg sig nyfiket runt om i salen.

"Hon var tvungen att återvända hem på grund av personliga affärer, vi hade bara tur att Hagrid kom tillbaka för att återvända till sin position", sade Dumbledore i en lättsam ton och viftade bort alla uppföljarfrågor.

 **Han kikade ut genom ett fönster på de stormiga oväderstyngda markerna. Det fanns inte en skymt av henne i närheten av Hagrids stuga; om hon inte undervisade var hon förmodligen i kollegierummet. Han gav sig i väg nerför trappan medan Hedwig hoade ömklig där hon gungade på hans axel.**

 **Två groteska stenfigurer flankerade dörren till kollegierummet. När Harry närmade sig kraxade en av dem:**

"Vänta de kan prata?" viskade Jack Sloper häpet och Kim ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Du borde vara på din lektion, gosse lille."**

 **"Det här är brådskande", sade Harry kort.**

 **"Åååå, det är _brådskande_?" sade den andra stenfiguren med en gäll röst. "Ja, där fick vi allt så vi teg, va?**

 **Harry knackade. Han hörde steg, sedan öppnades dörren och han stod öga mot öga med professor McGonagall.**

"Hon kommer undra varför du inte var på din lektion", sade Ginny med ett leende. "Någon är i trubbel."

"Det var faktiskt inte riktigt hennes första tanke", sade Harry med ett skratt, "men jag var nästan i trubbel, ja."

 **"Du har väl inte fått en straffkommendering till!" sade hon omedelbart, och hennes fyrkantiga glasögon blixtrade oroväckande**

 **"Nej, professorn", sade Harry hastigt.**

"Jag älskar att hon genast drog den slutsatsen", fnissade Katie och Harry räckte ut tungan mot henne.

"För att vara rättvis så har han haft väldigt många straffkommenderingar", påpekade Angelina med rynkad panna. Vid hennes ord drogs flera personers blickar till Harrys hand och han stoppade den snabbt i fickan.

"Professorn, varför trodde du att han fått straffkommendering?" frågade Colin och vände sig mot lärarbordet.

McGonagall log svagt. "Mr Potter är inte en person som brukar skolka från lektioner. Han har inte heller sökt upp en annan lärare på det sättet bortsett från tidigare under året när han fått… _straffkommendering_." McGonagalls leende försvann i slutet av meningen då hon spottade ur sig ordet straffkommendering som om det var något hemskt.

 **"Nå, varför är du inte på lektioner då?"**

 **"Det är tydligen brådskande", sade den andra stenfiguren spydigt.**

"När fick de så mycket attityd", mumlade mr Weasley för sig själv och höjde ett ögonbryn.

 **"Jag söker efter professor Grubbly-Plank", förklarade Harry. "Det gäller min uggla, hon är skadad."**

 **"En skadad uggla, sa du?"**

 **Professor Grubbly-Plank tittade fram bakom axeln på McGonagall, med en pipa i munnen och ett exemplar av _The Daily Prophet_ i handen.**

"Värdelös tidning", snäste Ginny och blängde på boken.

"Den var okej tills ministeriet började försöka kontrollera den och hur de rapporterar", sade Luna lugnt. "Hört och Sett har förstås alltid varit mer benägen att rapportera sanningen."

 **"Ja", sade Harry och lyfte försiktigt ner Hedwig från axeln, "hon dök upp efter de andra postugglorna, och hennes vinge ser alldeles konstig ut, titta…" Professor Grubbly-Plank stack in pipan stadigt mellan tänderna och tog Hedwig från Harry medan professor McGonagall tittade på.**

 **"Hmm", sade professor Grubbly-Plank och pipan vickade lätt i munnen när hon talade. "Det ser ut som om nånting har anfallit henne. Fast jag kan inte föreställa mig vad det kan vara. Testraler ger sig förstås på fåglar ibland, men Hagrid har tränat Hogwarts testraler så väl att de aldrig rör ugglor."**

 **Harry visste inte vad testraler var för något, och han brydde sig inte om det heller. Han ville bara få höra att Hedwig skulle bli bra igen.**

"Synd att du inte frågade", sade Newt med en lätt besviken min.

"Varför då?" frågade Harry misstänksamt och lutade sig framåt.

"Åh, ingen speciell anledning, de är fascinerande djur bara", suckade Newt med en drömmande glimt i ögat.

 **Men Professor McGonagall tittade skarpt på Harry och sade: "Vet du hur långt den här ugglan har flugit, Potter?"**

 **"Öh… från London, tror jag?"**

"Varför svarade du så tveksamt?"

Harry såg betraktande på Tracy innan han suckade. "Jag ville inte ge några detaljer för jag visste inte vem som kunde höra."

 **Han mötte helt hennes blick och förstod av hennes sätt att rynka på ögonbrynen att hon uppfattade att "London" betydde Grimmaldiplan tolv.**

"Jag förstod att Sirius inte skulle lämna Potter utan någon form av kommunikation", mumlade McGonagall när hon såg madam Hoochs frågande blick.

 **Professor Grubbly-Plank drog fram en monokel ur klädnaden och klämde fast den i ögat för att undersöka Hedwigs vinge närmare.**

 **"Jag kan säkert få ordning på det här om du lämnar henne hos mig, Potter", sade hon. "Hon borde i vilket fall inte flyga nån längre sträcka på ett par dagar."**

 **"Öh… gärna för mig, tack så mycket", sade Harry, just som det ringde ut till rast.**

 **"Ingen orsak", sade professor Grubbly-Plank strävt och vände tillbaka in i kollegierummet.**

 **"Vänta ett ögonblick, Wilhelmina!" ropade professor McGonagall. "Potters brev!"**

"Du glömde bort brevet", sade Terry misstroget och Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Hedwig var skadad, det var det enda som spelade roll."

 **"Javisst ja!" sade Harry, som tillfälligt hade glömt bort rullen som satt fäst vid Hedwigs ben.**

 **Professor Grubbly-Plank räckte honom den och försvann sedan in i rummet med Hedwig, som stirrade på Harry som om hon bara inte kunde tro att han kunde lämnat bort henne på det här viset. Lätt skuldmedveten vände han sig om för att få, men professor McGonagall ropade tillbaka honom.**

"Det är inte konstigt, hon kom till dig för att få hjälp och tröst", påpekade Newt med ett varmt leende.

"Jag kunde inte göra något för att hjälpa, jag hade velat…"

"Men du visste inte hur", avslutade Newt vänligt och Harry nickade. "Oroa dig inte, du gjorde det rätta och gav henne den hjälp hon behövde."

 **"Potter!"**

"Och nu får du en bestraffning", sade McLaggen och Harry dolde ett leende bakom en hand.

 **"Ja, professorn?"**

 **Hon tittade uppför och nerför korridoren, det kom elever från båda hållen.**

 **"Du tänker väl på", sade hon hastigt och tyst med blicken på pergamentrullen i hans hand, "att kommunikationskanaler till och från Hogwarts kan vara bevakade?"**

"Tack för att du varnar honom, Minerva." Dorea och McGonagall delade ett leende.

 **"Jag…", sade Harry, men strömmen av elever som vällde fram genom korridoren var nu alldeles inpå honom.**

 **Professor McGonagall gav honom en kort nick och drog sig tillbaka in i kollegierummet medan Harry sveptes i väg ut på skolgården med elevhopen.**

"Seriöst, inget straff för han skippade lektionen?" krävde McLaggen misstroget.

"Det handlar om omständigheter. Potter lämnade lektionen för hans skadade uggla dök upp och han sökte upp en professor som kunde hjälpa. Eftersom det var en engångsföreteelse fanns det ingen anledning att straffa honom", förklarade McGonagall i en lugn och sansad ton.

 **Han fick syn på Ron och Hermione, som redan stod i ett skadat hörn med mantelkragarna uppfällda mot vinden. Harry slet upp rullen medan han skyndade fram mot dem och fann sex ord med Sirius handstil.**

 ** _I dag, samma tid, samma plats._**

"Bra, kort och konkret utan att ge några detaljer eller något som kan avslöja något utan att ha hört föregående konversation", mumlade mr Weasley.

"Men det är Harry, så något kommer troligtvis gå fel", suckade Charlie och mr Weasley grimaserade åt tanken.

 **"Är det okej med Hedwig?" frågade Hermione ängsligt så fort han kom inom hörhåll.**

 **"Vart tog du henne?" frågade Ron.**

 **"Till Grubbly-Plank", sade Harry. "Och jag träffade McGonagall. Hör här."**

 **Han berättade för dem vad Professor McGonagall hade sagt. Till hans förvåning såg ingen av dem särskilt upprörd ut. Tvärtom utbytte de menande blickar.**

 **"Vad är det?" sade Harry och såg från Ron och Hermione och tillbaka igen.**

 **"Jo, jag sa just till Ron, tänk om nån försökte snappa upp Hedwig? Hon har ju aldrig blivit skadad på nån flygtur förut, eller hur?"**

"Det är en väldigt trolig teori, ni borde undersöka om brevet blivit mixtrat med", sade Tonks och tuggade nervöst på underläppen. Trots att det här redan hade skett kunde hon inte låta bli att oroa sig.

Harry ryckte till och förde upp en hand mot nacken för att gnida den långsamt. "Um, saken är att… jag, öh, slet upp det? Så det gick inte att avgöra det… jag menar det såg inte uppbrutet ut?"

"Jag kan tänka mig vem som gjorde det", mumlade Fleur och rynkade på pannan innan hon vände bort bordet från lärarbordet.

 **"Vem är brevet från förresten?" frågade Ron och tog pergamentet från Harry.**

 **"Snuffles?" sade Harry lågt.**

 **"'Samma tid, samma plats?' Betyder det brasan i uppehållsrummet?"**

"Och förhoppningvis går det bättre än förra konversationen", sade Katie milt men kastade en irriterad blick mot Sirius, som ryckte till.

"Öh…" Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra och alla tre av dem var överens om att de knappast skulle kalla mötet bättre än det förra.

"Jag vill inte ens veta", muttrade Katie medan hon misstänksamt betraktade dem.

 **"Tydligen", sade Hermione, som också läste meddelandet. Hon såg orolig ut. "Jag hoppas bara att ingen annan har läst det här."**

 **"Men det var fortfarande förseglat, med oavbrutet sigill och så", sade Harry i ett försök att övertyga sig själv lika mycket som henne. "Och ingen skulle förstå vad det betydde om de inte visste var vi hade talat med honom förut, eller hur?"**

 **"Jag vet inte", sade Hermione ängsligt och hängde tillbaka väskan över axeln när skolklockan ringde igen. "Det skulle inte vara särskilt svårt att försegla rullen igen med magi, och om nån bevakar flampulvernätet… men jag fattar faktiskt inte hur vi ska kunna varna honom för att komma utan att det också snappas upp?"**

"Eller nå honom i tid", påpekade Padma med en orolig blick mot Sirius.

"Ja, en ugglan kan inte göra den resan på några timmar", instämde Ernie medan han tuggade på underläppen. "Ni skulle behöva ett sätt att skicka över meddelandet på sekunder."

Ron smällde till sig själv i ansiktet med sin högra hand och drog den sen långsamt nerför ansiktet.

"Vi är idioter."

"Ron?" Hermione betraktade sin vän med ett höjt ögonbryn och en svagt orolig glimt i ögonen.

"Vem känner vi som älskar Harry och utan tvekan skulle hjälpa honom? Oavsett vad det gäller?" frågade Ron i en dämpad ton samtidigt som han stirrade ideligt ner i golvet.

"Colin?"

"Åh, håll klaffen, Rosén", stönade Colin och blängde på Gabriel som blinkade oskyldigt med ögat.

"Dobby", sade Alisa högt och alla vände sig mot Slytherinbordet. "Husalfen är galen i Potter."

"Dobby", svarade Ron med en nickning som visade att hon hade rätt. "Han kunde ha tagit med meddelandet till Sirius."

"Enda problemet är att Dobby inte kan komma in i det där huset", avbröt Marietta och skakade undan hår från ansiktet. "Det är dolt och han kan inte adressen."

 **De traskade nerför stentrappan till fängelsehålorna och lektionen i trolldryckskonst, alla tre förlorade i tankar, men när de kom till botten av trappan återkallades de till verkligheten av Draco Malfoys röst. Han stod alldeles utanför Snapes klassrumsdörr och viftade med ett pergament med officiellt utseende medan han talade mycket högre än nödvändigt, så att de hörde vartenda ord.**

 **"Ja, Umbridge gav med detsamma Slytherin quidditchlag tillåtelse att fortsätta spela, jag gick och frågade henne det första jag gjorde i morse. Det fick förstås ganska lätt, hon känner ju min pappa väldigt väl, han kilar jämnt in och ut på ministeriet… Visst ska det bli intressant att se om Gryffindor får lov att fortsätta spela, va?"**

"Harry, du borde ha gått till henne."

"Jag? Hon hade bara skrattat mig i ansiktet", protesterade Harry medan han misstroget såg ner på Ginny som fortfarande satt lutad mot hans ben.

"Nej, hon har rätt. Du känner också folk som hon känner", instämde Daphne som hade sett vart Ginny hade fäst sin blick innan hon började prata.

"Som vem?" fnös Harry och skakade på huvudet; han tvivlade att han kände någon som Umbridge faktiskt gillade och respekterade.

"Professor Lupin."

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn och lutade på huvudet medan han nyfiket betraktade häxan. "Jag tror att mitt namn skulle förvärra situationen, jag är ingen inflytelserik person."

"Ånej, det är inte ditt inflytande som ska påverka. Allt Harry behöver göra är att hota att skicka dig efter henne."

"Jag skulle aldrig!" protesterade Remus förskräckt och såg sig nervöst om i salen; hade han gett alla elever intrycket av att han var en våldsam person?

"Du var redo att försöka döda henne tidigare idag", påpekade Daphne och höjde själv på ett ögonbryn.

Remus tvekade innan han i en nästan bönande ton sade: "Jag… jag kan erkänna att jag tappade fattningen. Men jag skulle aldrig attackera någon med… min andra sida."

"Självklart inte", sade Daphne bestämt och Remus såg hoppfullt på henne. "Alla här inne med en hjärna vet det, men hon har ingen aning om att det inte skulle hända. Det hade varit ett tomt hot som hon helhjärtat hade trott på."

"Snyggt gjort med förolämpning", sade Tracy med ett krökt leende och beundrande blick.

 **"Hetsa inte upp er nu", viskade Hermione vädjande till Harry och Ron, som båda betraktade Malfoy sammanbitet och med knutna nävar. "Det är just det han vill."**

 **"Jag menar", sade Malfoy och höjde rösten lite till medan hans grå ögon glittrade illvilligt i riktning mot Harry och Ron, "att om det är en fråga om inflytande hos ministeriet, tror jag inte de har nån större chans. Att döma av vad min pappa säger har de sökt efter en förevändning att sparka Arthur Weasley i årtal,**

"Och de har fortfarande inte funnit en giltig anledning", påpekade mrs Weasley i en skarp ton och Draco grimaserade.

"Jag ber om ursäkt för Dracos ord, han och jag kommer att ha en diskussion i framtiden", sade Narcissa och böjde på huvudet.

Mrs Weasley suckade. "Oroa dig inte, käraste, det är ibland bara frustrerande att konstant höra såna saker om Arthur. Jag är säker på att din son bara upprepar vad han hört från andra."

 **och vad Potter beträffar så säger pappa att det bara är en tidsfråga innan ministeriet skickar i väg honom till Sankt Mungos sjukhus, de har tydligen en speciell avdelning där för folk som blivit snurriga i huvudet av magi." Malfoy gjorde en grotesk grimas med slappt gapande mun och rullande ögon. Crabbe och Goyle gav till sina vanliga grymtande skratt och Pansy Parkinson skrek av munterhet.**

 **Någonting kolliderade häftigt med Harrys axel och stötte honom åt sidan. En bråkdels sekund senare upptäckte han att Neville just hade rusat förbi honom, rakt mot Malfoy.**

"Neville?"

"Han är en Gryffindor", påpekade Seamus med en axelryckning. "Fortfarande inte helt säker på varför han gjorde det dock."

"Och det är inte som om det är första gången han är i slagsmål heller. Han försökte ta sig an både Crabbe och Goyle under första året", tillade Dean med ett stolt leende mot Neville som envist stirrade ner på golvet.

 **"Neville, _nej_!"**

 **Harry tog ett språng framåt och grep tag bak i Nevilles klädnad. Neville kämpade ursinnigt emot, han fäktade med knytnävarna och försökte förtvivlat komma åt Malfoy som såg ytterst chockad ut för ett ögonblick.**

"Jag tror de flesta skulle vara det om Longbottom försökte attackera dem", påpekade en äldre elev med en häpen blick.

"Frågan är varför han gjorde det", sade Tracy fundersamt och Harry grimaserade. Det var tydligt att de flesta, om inte alla, hade glömt bort vad som hänt paret Longbottom, och de skulle troligtvis få veta det nu igen. Han kastade en ursäktande blick mot Neville som fortfarande inte lyft blicken från golvet.

 **"Hjälp mig!" ropade Harry åt Ron.**

 **Han lyckades få en arm runt Nevilles hals och drog honom bakåt, bort från Slytherineleverna. Crabbe och Goyle visade sina armmuskler och ställde sig framför Malfoy, beredda till strid. Ron grep tag i Nevilles armar och tillsammans lyckades han och Harry släpa tillbaka honom in i Gryffindorledet. Neville var blodröd i ansiktet, och Harrys grepp runt halsen på honom gjorde hans tal helt obegripligt, men han lyckades spotta fram några enstaka ord.**

 **"Inte… roligt… låt bli… Mungos… visa… honom…"**

 **Dörren till fängelsehålan öppnades och Snape dök upp. Hans svarta ögon svepte utmed Gryffindorledet, fram till det ställe där Harry och Ron brottades med Neville**

"Perfekt tajming som vanligt."

"Snape har den förmågan, inget att göra åt, Nigel", suckade Dennis och skakade på huvudet.

 **"Slåss ni, Potter, Weasley och Longbottom?" sade Snape med sin kalla, spydiga röst. "Tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor. Släpp Longbottom, Potter, annars bli det straffkommendering. In med er allihop!"**

"Tio poäng?!"

"Totalt!"

"Av Snape!" Fred och George stirrade mellan Harry och Snape; oförmögna att tro att de hört rätt.

"Ibland så har jag tur", Harry ryckte på axlarna men höll ändå ett öga på Neville.

 **Harry släppte Neville, som stod där flåsande och blängde på honom.**

 **"Jag var tvungen att hejda dig", flämtade Harry och tog upp sin väska. "Crabbe och Goyle skulle ha slitit dig i bitar."**

 **Neville sade ingenting, han ryckte bara till sig sin egen väska och stegade i väg in i hålan.**

"Neville?" sade Lavender försiktigt och hennes utsträckta hand svävade i luften medan hon försökte bestämma sig om hon skulle placera den på hans arm eller inte.

"Det är inget att skämta om", kom Nevilles dova röst och ett flertal elever såg förvirrat på varandra.

 **"Vad i Merlins namn rörde sig det _där_ om?" sade Ron långsamt medan de följde efter Neville.**

 **Harry svarade inte, Han visste exakt varför det var särskilt smärtsamt för Neville att höra om folk som satt på Sankt Mungos sjukhus på grund av magiska skador på hjärnan, men han hade lovat Dumbledore dyrt och heligt att inte berätta Nevilles hemlighet för någon. Inte ens Neville visste att Harry visste.**

En tystnad uppstod i stora salen. Med allt som hade hänt i böckerna hade de flesta glömt bort att Nevilles föräldrar blivit så torterade att de fått permanenta skador på hjärnan.

Draco skruvade på sig innan han gav ifrån sig en suck. "Longbottom… jag ber om ursäkt för vad jag sa. Jag hade ingen aning om dina föräldrar. Jag gjorde endast en referens till Potters anfall året innan…" Han bet sig i läppen när han talat klart och undvek de förvånande blickarna som riktades mot honom; hans blick var helt fäst på Neville som fortsatte stirra ner i golvet. Det enda som avslöjade att han ens hade hört orden var hur han hade dragit upp axlarna mot öronen.

 **Harry, Ron och Hermione satte sig på sina vanliga platser längst bak i klassen och tog fram pergament, fjäderpenna och sina exemplar av _Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar_. Runt omkring dem viskade eleverna om vad Neville just hade gjort, men när Snape stängde dörren till fängelsehålan med en ekande smäll tystnade alla omedelbart.**

 **"Som ni märker", sade Snape med sin låga, hånfulla röst, "har vi en gäst hos oss i dag."**

 **Han gjorde en gest mot det dunkla hörnet i hålan och Harry såg att professor Umbridge satt där med skrivskivan i knät. Han sneglade på Ron och Hermione med höjda ögonbryn. Snape och Umbridge, de båda lärarna han avskydde mest. Det var svårt att avgöra vem av dem han ville se triumfera över den andra.**

"Det var ett väldigt svårt val", erkände Harry med en grimas och ett flertal personer vred snabbt sina huvuden mot honom.

"En utav dem har bokstavligen torterat dig!" väste Tonks och Harry nickade fundersamt.

"Åh, jag vet och det väger emot henne. Men jag gillar verkligen inte Snape", sade han medan han strök sig över hakan.

 **"Vi ska fortsätta med vår styrketinktur i dag. Ni finner era blandningar precis som ni lämnade dem förra lektionen. Om de är riktigt gjorda bör de ha mognat fint över helgen. Instruktioner…" han viftade med sin trollstav, "… har ni på svarta tavlan. Sätt i gång."**

 **Professor Umbridge tillbringade första halvan av lektionen med att göra anteckningar i sitt hörn. Harry var väldigt intresserad av att få höra henne fråga ut Snape, så intresserad att han slarvade med sin trolldryck igen.**

 **"Salamanderblod, Harry!" stönade Hermione och grep tag i hans handled för att hindra honom från att tillsätta fel ingrediens för tredje gången. "Inte granatäpplesaft."**

"Du måste vara uppmärksam", skällde Dorea och Harry sänkte på huvudet en aning.

"Trolldryckskonst är ett farligt ämne om man inte ger det sin uppmärksamhet."

"Inget farligt hände", mumlade Harry och Dorea suckade

 **"Visst", sade Harry frånvarande och satte ifrån sig flaskan medan han fortsatte att betrakta hörnet. Umbridge hade just rest sig upp. "Ha", sade han lågt när hon stegade fram mellan två bänkrader mot Snape, som stod lutade över Dean Thomas kittel.**

 **"Ja, klassen verkar ju ganska långt kommen för sin nivå", sade hon uppmuntrande till Snapes rygg. "Fast jag undrar om det är lämpligt att lära dem en sån trolldryck som styrketinkturen. Jag tror ministeriet skulle föredra att den togs bort från kursplanen."**

"Och vi skulle föredra om hon lämnade skolan", muttrade Jack Sloper.

"Tyst", väste Kim och kastade en nervös blick mot lärarbordet där Umbridge satt och uppmärksamt betraktade eleverna. "Bara för att alla är medvetna om vad hon gör betyder det inte att hon kommer sluta med sina metoder. Jag vill inte förklara för mamma och pappa varför du har ärr på handen!"

 **Snape rätade långsamt på sig, vände sig om och såg på henne.**

 **"Säg mig, hur länge har ni undervisat vid Hogwarts?" frågade hon med fjäderpennan lyft över skrivskivan.**

 **"Fjorton år", svarade Snape. Hans ansiktsuttryck var outgrundligt. Medan han hade ögonen på Snape, tillsatte Harry ett par droppar till sin dryck. Den fräste hotfullt och övergick från turkos till orange.**

 **"Ni sökte visst tjänsten i försvar mot svartkonster först, var det inte så?" frågade professor Umbridge.**

"Jag vill inte ens föreställa mig ämnet om han var läraren", sade Ron med en rysning.

"Det kanske skulle vara bra. Han kanske är en bättre lärare där", föreslog mrs Weasley tveksamt.

"Han sög som vikarie, jag skulle inte ta chansen", fnös Lee och mumlande instämningar kom.

 **"Jo", sade Snape tyst.**

 **"Men utan framgång?"**

 **Snape krökte hånfullt på läppen.**

 **"Tydligen."**

"Jag hatar att jag står på Snapes sida här", muttrade Sirius och kastade en ilsken blick mot Snape, som om det var hans fel.

"Jag försäkrar dig Black, jag vill inte ha ditt försvar", sade Snape och krökte hånande på munnen.

Professor Umbridge krafsade ner något på skrivskivan.

 **"Och ni har regelbundet sökt tjänsten i försvar mot svartkonster alltsedan införts kom till skolan, stämmer det?"**

 **"Ja", sade Snape tyst, nästan utan att röra på läpparna. Han såg mycket arg ut.**

 **"Har ni nån aning om varför Dumbledore konsekvent har vägrat att tillsätta er?" frågade Umbridge.**

"Jag har mina anledningar", sade Dumbledore medan han rullade på tummarna.

 **"Jag föreslår att ni frågar honom", sade Snape med tillkämpad behärskning.**

 **"Jadå, det ska jag", sade professor Umbridge med ett sockersött leende.**

 **"Jag antar att det här hör till saken?" frågade Snape och hans svarta ögon smalnade.**

 **"O ja", sade professor Umbridge, "ja, ministeriet vill ha grundlig kännedom om lärarnas… öh… bakgrund."**

"Då kommer de bli glada att höra hur opassande hon är för jobbet", väste mr Weasley och blängde på Umbridge.

"Jag börjar förstå varför Demonduon har sån respekt för sin far", mumlade Sprout när hon såg den ursinniga blicken i den vanligtvis lugna mannens ansikte.

 **Hon vände sig bort, gick fram till Pansy Parkinson och började fråga ut henne om lektionerna. Snape såg sig om på Harry och deras ögon möttes för en sekund. Harry sänkte hastigt blicken till sin dryck, som nu stelnade på ett otrevligt sätt och gav ifrån sig en stark lukt av bränt gummi.**

 **"Inget betyg den här gången heller, Potter", sade Snape elakt och tömde Harrys kittel med en viftning på trollstaven. "Du får skriva en uppsats den här dryckens korrekta sammansättning och tala om hur och varför du misslyckades med att göra den, och lämna in den nästa lektion, är det uppfattat?"**

"Snälla säg att du inte var sarkastisk i uppsatsen", bad Remus hoppfullt.

"Jag sade sanningen - att Umbridges närvaro distraherade mig och att jag inte fokuserat på uppgiften. Jag hade en känsla av att han hade vetat om jag ljugit", svarade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

 **"Ja", sade Harry ursinnigt.**

 **Snape hade redan gett dem läxa och han hade quidditchträning på kvällen; det skulle innebära ytterligare ett par nätter utan sömn.**

"Harry, du kan inte skippa sömnen", sade mrs Weasley förmanande.

"Jag klarar mig", mumlade Harry och knöt händerna när bilder av hans mardrömmar flög förbi hans ögon. Bestämt blinkade han och skakade på huvudet - han besökte de ögonblicken tillräckligt ofta när han sov.

 **Att han hade vaknat och känt sig lycklig samma morgon verkade inte möjligt. Det enda han kände nu var en intensiv önskan att den här dagen skulle ta slut.**

 **"Jag kanske ska skolka från spådomskonsten", sade han dystert när de stod ute på gården efter lunchen medan vinden slet i hattbrätten och klädnader. "Jag kan låtsas vara sjuk och skriva Snapes uppsats i stället, då behöver jag inte stanna uppe halva natten."**

 **"Du ska inte skolka från spådomskonsten", sade Hermione strängt**

"Säger kvinnan som rusade ut från lektionen" hostade Ginny fram och Hermione himlade med ögonen.

"Det var en gång!"

"Spelar ingen roll, du gjorde det ändå och vi tänker aldrig låta dig glömma det."

 **"Ska du säga som lade av med spådomskonst, du avskyr ju Trelawney!" sade Ron upprört.**

 **"Jag _avskyr_ henne inte", sade Hermione högdraget. "Jag tycker bara att hon är en urusel lärare och en riktig gammal bluffmakerska. Men Harry har redan missat trollkonsthistorien och jag tycker inte att han borde missa nåt mer i dag!"**

"Han missade vad, 20 minuter?" frågade Dean och såg sig omkring. "Jag menar det är inte mycket och han hade en giltig anledning. Han borde ha skippat spådomskonst."

"Speciellt med tanke på hur Trelawney var", muttrade Neville och Sirius stönade: det sista han ville höra var mer spådomar om hur Harry skulle dö en tragisk död.

 **Det var alldeles för sant för att strunta i, så en halvtimme senare intog Harry sin plats i den varma, överparfymerade luften uppe i spådomskonstrummet med en känsla av ilska mot allt och alla. Professor Trelawney delade återigen ut exemplar av _Drömoraklet_. Harry tänkte att det skulle vara en betydligt bättre sysselsättning för honom att skriva Snapes straffuppsats än att sitta här och försöka hitta någon mening i en massa påhittade drömmar.**

 **Det verkade emellertid som om han inte var ensam om att vara på dåligt humör på den här lektionen. Professor Trelawney dängde berett exemplar av _Oraklet_ på bordet mellan Harry och Ron och svepte därifrån med hopsnörpt mun. Hon slängde åt Seamus och Dean nästa exemplar och undgick med knapp nöd att träffa Seamus i huvudet. Slutligen kastade hon den sista boken i bröstet på Neville med sådan kraft att han ramlade ner från sin puff.**

"Vad 'ar 'änt?" frågade Fleur förvånat och kastade en blick mot spådomsprofessorn som nu knöt händerna medan hon ilsket stirrade på Umbridge.

"Det kommer…"

"… förklaras, jo vi vet. Du säger det om allt", mumlade Bill och Harry log retsamt.

 **"Nå, sätt i gång då!" sade professor Trelawney högt, med gäll och lite hysterisk röst. "Ni vet vad ni ska göra! Eller är jag en så undermålig lärare att ni aldrig fått lära er hur man öppnar en bok?"**

 **Klassen stirrade förbryllat på henne, och sedan på varandra. Fast Harry trodde att han visste vad det rörde sig om.**

"Hur vet du allt?" frågade Nigel och såg imponerat på Harry som fnös.

"Jag drog en logisk slutsats. Tro mig, jag vet inte allt", försäkrade Harry innan han tyst fortsatte. " _Om jag vetat allt hade Cedric varit vid liv_ …"

 **När professor Trelawney seglade tillbaka till den högryggade lärarstolen med ögonen fyllda av arga tårar bakom de förstorade glasen lutade han sig närmare Ron och mumlade:**

 **"Jag tror hon har fått tillbaka resultaten av inspektionen."**

"Ah, det låter logiskt", mumlade Remus och även om han inte såg öga mot öga med sin gamla kollega kunde han inte låta bli att tycka synd om henne.

 **"Professorn?" sade Parvati Patil med dämpad röst (hon och Lavender hade alltid beundrat professor Trelawney). "Professorn, är det nånting… öh… på tok?"**

 **"På tok!" skrek professor Trelawney med en röst som darrade av sinnesrörelse. "Absolut inte! Jag har visserligen blivit förolämpad… man har kommit med insinuationer mot mig… men nej, det är ingenting på tok, absolut inte!"**

"Det låter som något Harry skulle säga", fnös Ginny och Harry gav henne en förrådd blick.

"Jag är inte så illa."

"Nej, du har rätt", instämde Ginny och klappade honom på kinden innan hon log skälmsk. "Du skulle inte låta någon veta att något var fel."

 **Hon drog ett djupt skälvande andetag och tittade bort från Parvati medan ilskna tårar sipprade fram under glasögonen. "Jag säger ingenting", sade hon med kvävd röst, "om sexton års hängiven röst…den har tydligen passerat oförmärkt… men jag tänker inte låta mig förolämpas, nej, det tänker jag inte."**

 **"Men vem är det som förolämpar professorn?" frågade Parvati skyggt.**

 **"Etablissemanget!" sade professor Trelawney med dramatisk, skävlande röst. "Ja, folk vars ögon var alltför skymda av värdsliga ting för att skåda som jag skådar, för att veta som jag vet… vi siare har förstås alltid varit fruktade, alltid varit förföljda, det är tyvärr vårt öde."**

"Vilket är varför hon fejkar att hon är en fejk!" sade Lee ivrigt och Leanne himlade med ögonen.

"Ska du någonsin släppa den löjliga teorin? Hon är ingen riktig siare."

 **Hon svalde och torkade sina våta kinder med en snibb av sjalen, sedan drog hon fram en liten broderad näsduk ur ärmen och snöt sig häftigt med ett ljus som lät som när Peeves släppte en fis. Ron fnissade. Lavender kastade en upprörd blick på honom.**

 **"Professorn", sade Parvati, "menar ni… är det nåt som professor Umbridge…?"**

 **"Tala inte med mig om den kvinnan!" skrek professor Trelawney och hoppade upp med rasslande pärlor och blixtrande glasögon. "Var så goda och fortsätt med ert arbete!"**

"Ju mindre man pratar om henne desto bättre", instämde Dorea och snörpte på munnen.

 **Och hon tillbringade resten av lektionen med att stega omkring bland dem med tårarna fortfarande sipprande fram under glasögonen medan hon mumlade någonting som lät som halvkvävda hotelser.**

 **"… kan mycket väl välja att lämna skolan… en sån skymf… gå på prov… vi får väl se… hur understår hon sig…"**

"Om hon kan se framtiden borde hon se att allt löser sig", påpekade Narcissa med en spetsig blick riktad mot Lee.

"Det är Umbitch, hon gör knappast rättvisa bedömningar", påpekade Lee med en axelryckning och Narcissa rynkade frustrerat på pannan.

 **"Du och Umbridge har en sak gemensamt", sade Harry lågt till Hermione när de träffades igen på lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster. "Hon tycker tydligen också att Trelawney är en gammal bluffmakerska… det verkar som om hon har satt henne på en prövotid."**

"Jag vill inte ha något gemensamt med henne", fräste Hermione och blängde på Harry som grimaserade och höll upp händerna i ett fredstecken.

"Delar du inte mellannamn med henne?"

"Tack och lov inte, hon heter Jane medan mitt mellannamn är Jean", sade Hermione en aning stelt, fortfarande irriterad över att ha blivit anklagad för att ha något gemensamt med Umbridge.

 **Precis när han sade det kom Umbridge in i rummet, iförd sin svarta sammetsrosett och en ytterst självbelåten min.**

"Jag kan inte avgöra om le rose eller le noir är värst", sade Fleur med en grimas när hon föreställde dem sig framför sig.

"Den svarta, det påminner bara om en fluga", sade Lavender och Parvati började fnittra högljutt.

 **"God dag, kära elever."**

 **"God dag, professor Umbridge", mässade de.**

 **"Lägg undan trollstavarna." Men det ledde inte till någon febril aktivitet den här gången, för ingen hade brytt sig om att ta fram sin trollstav. "Var snälla och slå upp sidan trettiofyra i Magisk försvarsteori och läs tredje kapitlet med rubriken ' _Argument för icke-våldsreaktion på magiska angrepp'_ , Inget…**

 **"… prat tack", viskade Harry, Ron och Hermione i kör.**

"Ni är bara på kapitel tre?" utbrast Remus chockat.

"Det är inte som om någon anstränger sig på hennes lektioner", påpekade Dean och Remus nickade stumt.

 **"Ingen quidditchträning", sade Angelina i ihålig ton när Harry, Ron och Hermione kom in i uppehållsrummet efter middagen samma kväll.**

"Helvete!"

"Vi fick återbilda laget, det tog bara tid. Ingen anledning att jaga upp sig", mumlade Alicia oroande och Oliver tog en handfull djupa andetag.

 **"Men jag tappade inte behärskningen!" sade Harry upprört. "Jag sa ingenting till henne, Angelina, det svär jag på, jag…"**

 **"Jag vet, jag vet", sade Angelina olyckligt. "Hon sa bara att hon behövde lite tid att fundera."**

 **"Fundera på vad?" sade Ron. "Hon har gett Slytherinarna tillåtelse, varför inte oss?"**

 **Men Harry kunde föreställa sig hur Umbridge njöt av att hålla fast vid hotet om upplösningen av Gryffindorlaget över huvudet på dem och förstod mycket väl varför hon inte ville avstå från det vapnet i första taget.**

"Så vad, hon tänker inte låta er träna förrän er första match", väste Oliver och blängde upp mot lärarbordet.

"Om vi inte får återbilda laget får vi inte spela matchen, vi är ute ur turneringen."

" _George_!" väste Alicia och blängde på George, som försökte gömma sig bakom Fred. "Vi försöker hålla honom lugn!"

 **"Ja, men se det från den ljusa sidan", sade Hermione, "nu får du i alla fall tid att skriva Snapes uppsats!"**

 **"Ska det vara en ljus sida, va?" fräste Harry medan Ron stirrade på Hermione som om han inte trodde sina öron. "Ingen quidditchträning och extraläxa i trolldryckskonst?"**

"Det är en deprimerande tanke", instämde Ginny.

Harry nickade: "Att flyga får mig att känna mig fri på ett sätt som inget annat direkt kan uppnå. Det känns som jag inte har några problem."

 **Harry slängde sig ner i en stol, drog motvilligt fram trolldrycksuppsatsen ur väskan och satte i gång. Det var svårt att koncentrera sig, och trots att han visste att Sirius inte skulle dyka upp i brasan förrän mycket senare kunde han inte låta bli att kasta en blick på lågorna var och varannan minut, för säkerhets skull.**

 **Det var också ett otroligt oväsen i rummet. Fred och George tycktes äntligen ha fått fram en perfekt skolkgodispåse, som de turades om att demonstrera framför en jublande och hejande skara elever. Först tog Fred en tugga av den gulröda änden av en godisbit, sedan kräktes han effektfullt i en hink som de hade placerat framför sig. Så tvingade han i sig den mörkröda änden av biten, och då upphörde kräkningarna omedelbart.**

Professorerna delade en lidande blick med varandra. Medan tvillingarnas uppfinningar och framsteg var fascinerande och gjorde dem en aning stolta över hur mycket de två unga männen hade utvecklats så var det även frustrerande. De visste alla att uppfinningarna skulle komma att försvåra deras jobb i framtiden och det var inte något som de såg fram mot.

 **Lee Jordan, som assisterade lite oengagerat vid demonstrationerna, fick med jämna mellanrum spyorna att försvinna med hjälp av samma försvinnandeförtrollning som Snape använde på Harrys trolldrycker.**

"Det är väldigt imponerande", sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

"Imponerande tills de börjar använda det på våra lektioner", väste McGonagall och kastade en irriterad blick mot tvillingarna som bugade sig djupt ifrån applåderna av eleverna.

 **Med de konstanta ljuden omkring sig av kräkningar, hejarop och Fred och George som tog emot förbeställningar från åskådarna hade Harry oerhört svårt att koncentrera sig på den rätta metoden att framställa en styrketinktur. Hermione gjorde inte saken bättre; hejaren och ljudet av uppkastningar som träffade bottnen på Freds och Georges hink avbröts hela tiden av hennes höga och ogillande fnysningar, och de var om möjligt ännu mer störande, tyckte Harry.**

 **"Säg till dem att sluta då!" sade han irriterat efter att för fjärde gången ha strukit över den felaktiga vikten av mald gripklo.**

"De bryter inga regler", sade Luna lugnt och Harry blinkade förvånat.

 **"Det kan jag inte, de gör inte nåt fel rent _formellt_ ", sade Hermione sammanbitet. "De är i sin fulla rätt att äta de där vidriga sakerna själva och jag kan inte hitta nån regel som säger att de andra idioterna inte får lov att köpa dem, inte om de inte har visat sig vara farliga på nåt sätt, och det ser de inte ut att vara."**

"Självklart, vi tar det seriöst!" utbrast Fred allvarligt och hans glada leende som funnits i ansiktet sen början av bokens beskrivningar hade försvunnit. "Vi skulle aldrig skada våra kunder."

"Kunder är det viktigaste vi har", instämde George i en lika allvarlig ton.

 **Hon, Harry och Ron såg hur George störtkräktes i hinken, svalde ner resten av snasket och rätade på sig med ett strålande leende och bredde ut armarna mot de stormande ovationerna.**

 **"Vet ni, jag fattar inte varför Fred och George bara fick godkänt i tre ämnen var i Grund-Examen i Trollkonst", sade Harry medan han betraktade Fred, George och Lee som samlade in guld från den ivriga skaran. "De kan verkligen sina saker."**

Fred och Georges allvarliga miner försvann och istället lös deras ansikten upp vid berömmet.

"Tack Harry!" utbrast de i kör.

Harry log mjukt. "Det är bara sanningen, jag har ingen aning om hur ni gör allt ni gör men det är otroligt."

 **"Äsch, de kan bara applådknipande saker som inte är till nytta för nån", sade Hermione nedsättande.**

Katie och Angelina fräste som två ilskna katter.

"De kan betydligt mer än applådknipande saker!"

"Bara för att de väljer att använda sina förmågor för att muntra upp andra betyder det inte att de inte har talang", fortsatte Angelina efter Katies snäsning och Fred och George gav dem bedårande blickar men valde att inte säga något. Istället kramade de bara om sina respektive flickvänner.

 **"Inte till nytta?" sade Ron misstroget. "Hermione, de har tjänat nästan tjugosex galleoner redan."**

 **Det dröjde en lång stund innan skaran runt Weasleytvillingarna hade skingrats, och sedan satt Fred, Lee och George upp ännu längre och räknade sina förtjänster, så det hade hunnit bli en bra bit stund efter midnatt innan Harry, Ron och Hermione till sist hade uppehållsrummet för sig själva.**

"Ni borde ha sagt att Sirius skulle titta in", sade Fred med en besviken min.

"Ja, vi hade också velat träffa honom", instämde George.

"Jag är säker på att vi kan hitta på något att göra tillsammans under jullovet", sade Sirius med ett skratt. "Vi kanske kan gå ut och äta någon kväll, jag skulle älska att höra mer om era uppfinningar."

Fred och Georges ansikten lös upp och de började nicka ivrigt. Mrs Weasley kände ett hugg i hjärtat över de överlyckliga minerna hennes två tvillingsöner bar. Hon kanske inte gillade allt trubbel de ställde till med, men att se den uppenbara lyckan i dem från en enkel kommentar av intresse fick henne att undra om hon kanske borde uppmuntra deras mål mer - oavsett vad hon personligen ansåg om dem.

 **Fred hade äntligen stängt igen dörren till pojkarnas sovsalar efter sig under ett så demonstrativt skramlande med sin ask galleoner att Hermione stönade. Harry, som gjorde ytterst lite framsteg med sin trolldrycksuppsats, beslutade att ge upp den för kvällen. När han stoppade undan böckerna gav Ron, som slumrade lätt i en fåtölj, ifrån sig en kväv grymtning, vaknade och tittade med dimmig blick in i brasan.**

 **"Sirius!" sade han. Harry svängde hastigt runt. Sirius rufsiga mörka huvud syntes bland lågorna igen.**

 **"Hej", sade han och log brett.**

 **"Hej", sade Harry, Ron och Hermione i kör, där de alla tre låg på knä på spiselmattan. Krumben spann hög och gick fram mot brasan och försökte trots hettan lägga nosen mot Sirius ansikte.**

"Katten gillar dig för mycket", fnös Remus och Sirius log brett.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag är charmig."

 **"Hur är det?" sade Sirius.**

 **"Inte särskilt bra", sade Harry medan Hermione drog tillbaka Krumben för att hindra honom från att sveda morrhåren.**

"Det faktum att du erkände det är oroväckande", sade Ginny och rynkade på pannan.

"Jag bara hade en känsla av att jag inte kunde ljuga", mumlade Harry och missade den allvarliga blicken Sirius, Remus och hans farföräldrar utbytte. De visste att hans förmåga att inte kunna dölja sanningen var ett resultat av att alla straffkommendering hos Umbridge och hennes speciella penna.

 **"Ministeriet har tvingat igenom en förordning till, som innebär att vi inte får lov att ha quidditchlag…"**

"Självklart lade du fokus på quidditch-delen", fnös Dorea och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är inte som om jag skulle säga att vår planerade revolt-grupp plötsligt blivit olaglig och vi skulle bli relegerade om det upptäcktes", protesterade Harry och flera personer ur DA brast ut i skratt medan Dorea nickade förstående.

 **"Eller hemliga grupper i försvar mot svartkonster?" sade Sirius. Det blev en kort paus.**

"Hur vet du det?!" utbrast flera DA-medlemmar chockat.

"Jag sa ju att jag försöker hålla koll på Harry", sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna innan han med en blinkning tillade: "Underskatta aldrig en marodör."

 **"Hur visste du det?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Ni måste välja era mötesplatser med större omsorg", sade Sirius och log ännu bredare.**

 **"Svinhuvudet, jag säger då det!"**

 **"Ja, det var i alla fall bättre än Tre kvastar!" sade Hermione stridslystet. "Där är det fullpackat med folk."**

 **"Och just därför skulle det ha varit svårare att avlyssna er", sade Sirius. "Du har en hel del kvar att lära, Hermione."**

"Det beror väl på, en sån folkmassa samlade runt Harry skulle också tillkalla uppmärksamhet även om de var på Tre kvastar", protesterade Narcissa och gav sin kusin en utmanande blick.

"Det är jämt möten där, de skulle inte stå ut ur mängden", fnös Sirius och skakade på huvudet. Tro mig, de hade klarat sig."

"Du baserar det på erfarenheter från tjugo år sen och du har inte sett hur vår värld förändras", sade Narcissa och Sirius grimaserade.

"Tack Cissy, jag är medveten om att världen förändras och att jag missat en hel del", väste han och Narcissa ryggade till. "Du behöver inte påminna mig."

 **"Vem avlyssnade oss?" frågade Harry.**

 **"Mundungus förstås", sade Sirius, och när alla tre såg förbryllade ut skrattade han. "Han var häxan under slöjan."**

"Sade ju att det var en spion", sade Daphne med en belåten min.

"Ja, men om det var för Orden, vem var då Umbridges spion?" påpekade Anthony med rynkad panna.

"Mina pengar är på de där trollkarlen som var inlindad i bandage", muttrade Terry men Lavender skakade på huvudet.

"Det är Umbridge vi talar om, jag tvivlar att hon skulle vilja umgås med någon sådan."

 **"Var _det_ Mundungus?" sade Harry häpet. "Men vad gjorde han på Svinhuvudet?"**

 **"Vad tror ni att han gjorde?" sade Sirius otåligt. "Höll ett öga på er, förstås."**

 **"Är jag fortfarande bevakad?" frågade Harry argt.**

 **"Ja, det är du, och var glad för det, om det första du gör på din helg utanför skolan är att organisera en illegal försvarsgrupp."**

Mrs Weasley nickade med ett nöjt leende. Hon var både glad och tacksam över att Sirius såg hur farligt det kunde vara för dem att genomföra sin plan om en försvarsgrupp.

 **Men Sirius såg varken arg eller orolig ut. Tvärtom betraktade han Harry med tydlig stolthet.**

Mrs Weasleys leende stelnade och hon betraktade kritiskt Sirius; skulle han uppmuntra barnen att genomföra sin vårdslösa plan?

 **"Varför gömde sig Dyngan för oss?" frågade Ron besviket. "Vi skulle gärna ha träffat honom."**

 **"Han blev portad från Svinhuvudet för tjugo år sen", sade Sirius, "och den där bartendern har gott minne. Vi förlorade Moodys extra osynlighetsmanteln när Sturgis blev arresterad, så Dyngan har fått klä ut sig till häxa rätt ofta på sistone. Men först av allt, Ron, har jag lova att lämna ett meddelande från din mamma."**

"Dy godkände att 'an tog kontakt?" frågade Fleur en aning chockerat, efter ett halvår med regelbundna möten var det svårt att undgå att märka hur ofta de argumenterade emot varandra.

"Det var inte som om jag skulle kunna stoppa honom", sade mrs Weasley och snörpte på munnen.

 **"Jaha?" sade Ron misstänksamt.**

 **"Hon säger att du inte på några vilka får delta i en illegal hemlig grupp i försvar mot svartkonster. Hon säger att du säkert kommer att bli relegerad och att hela din framtid blir förstörd. Hon säger att du kommer att ha massor av tid senare att lära dig hur du ska försvara dig och att du är för ung att tänka på det just nu. Hon råder dessutom…", Sirius vände blicken mot de båda andra, "… Harry och Hermione att inte fortsätta med gruppen, fast hon erkänner att hon inte har rätt att bestämma över nån av er utan ber bara att komma ihåg att hon tänker på ert bästa. Hon skulle ha skrivit allt det här till er, men om ugglan hade blivit uppsnappad skulle ni ha hamnat i allvarlig knipa, och hon kan inte framföra det själv för hon har tjänst i kväll."**

"Sirius", sade mr Weasley varnande och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

"Vad skulle de möjligtvis kunna göra med den informationen? De visste redan att vi hade tjänstgöring över något, att veta att Molly råkade ha den kvällen gör ingen skillnad. Det är bara att fråga dem. Vet ni något mer nu?"

"Vi vet inget", sade Harry, Ron och Hermione hastigt och Ordermedlemmarna betraktade dem misstänksamt medan Remus undvek allas blickar.

 **"Vad då för tjänst?" sade Ron genast.**

 **"Bry dig inte om det du, bara sånt som rör Fenixorden", sade Sirius. "Därför har det fallit på min lott att vara budbärare, och se nu till att hon får veta att jag har framfört alltsammans, för jag tror inte hon litar på att jag ska göra det."**

 **Det blev en ny paus. Krumben försökte jamande lägga tassen på Sirius huvud och Ron pillade på ett hål i spiselmattan. "Du vill alltså att jag ska säga att jag inte tänker delta i försvarsgruppen?" mumlade han tillslut.**

 **"Jag? Absolut inte!" sade Sirius och såg förvånad ut. "Jag tycker att det är en utmärkt idé!"**

"Sirius!" fräste mrs Weasley och stirrade på Sirius som himlade med ögonen innan han mötte Remus blick och den andra mannen ryckte på axlarna.

"De behöver kunna försvara sig", suckade Sirius i en trött ton som avslöjade hur många gånger de haft den här diskussionen.

"De är skolbarn!"

"Ja, och Harry blev kidnappad medan han var på skolan. Vad stoppar det från att hända igen? Eller att Voldemort attackerar skolan?" frågade Sirius irriterat och mrs Weasley ryggade till vid Voldemorts namn.

"Kan ni kanske ta den här diskussionen vid en senare tidpunkt, det är typ en sida kvar av kapitlet", avbröt Boyle och Sirius gav en kort nickning för att visa att han hörde utan att släppa mrs Weasley med blicken.

 **"Gör du" sade Harry och kände humöret stiga.**

 **"Det är klart jag gör!" sade Sirius. "Tror du din pappa och jag skulle ha tagit emot order från en elak gammal kärring som Umbridge?"**

Alla professorer frustade till av undertryckt skratt. Det fanns ingen chans att Marodörerna hade accepterat Umbridge och de var nästan besvikna över att Umbridge aldrig skulle behöva hantera dem.

 **"Men förra terminen gjorde du inget annat än tjatade på mig att vara försiktig och inte ta några risker."**

 **"Förra året fanns det klara bevis för att nån inne på Hogwarts försökte döda dig, Harry!" sade Sirius otåligt. "I år vet vi att det finns nån utanför Hogwarts som skulle vilja döda oss allihop, så jag tycker att det är en mycket bra idé att ni lär er försvara er!"**

 **"Och om vi faktiskt blir relegerade?" sade Hermione med frågande min**

"Det är en väldigt bra poäng", sade mrs Weasley med en skarp blick mot sina barn.

"Om de mot all förmodan skulle bli relegerade, vilket jag verkligen tvivlar, finns det andra skolor och jag kommer betala för deras undervisning", sade Sirius bestämt och mrs Weasley grimaserade, men avhöll sig från att säga något.

 **"Hermione, hela den här saken var ju din idé!" sade Harry och stirrade på henne.**

 **"Ja, det vet jag. Jag undrar bara vad Sirius tycker", sade hon och ryckte på axlarna.**

 **"Tja, bättre att vara relegerad och kunna försvara sig än att sitta tryggt i skolan utan en aning om hur man gör", sade Sirius.**

"Det är tyvärr sant", suckade mr Weasley och polerade sina glasögon med ärmen på sin klädnad.

"Vi har inte gjort någonting än, så hon kan inte relegera oss", påpekade Alicia högt och blängde på Umbridge som ilsket betraktade gruppen.

"Och vad gör vi när det kommer fram att vi faktiskt har brutit mot hennes regler?" väste Hannah och såg sig nervöst omkring, noga med att inte låta någon som inte var DA-medlem höra.

"Vi tar det då. Låt oss först fokusera på att ta oss igenom det här bara."

 **"Instämmer!" sade Harry och Ron entusiastiskt.**

 **"Jaha", sade Sirius, "och hur organiserar ni den här gruppen? Var träffas ni?"**

"Var det från Sirius du fick veta?" frågade Padma intresserat men Harry skakade på huvudet sakta, en rörelse som skulle kunna uppfattas som om han bara såg sig om i rummet ifall man inte visste att han svarade på en fråga.

 **"Tja, det är ju lite av ett problem just nu", sade Harry. "Vi vet inte var vi kan hålla till."**

 **"Vad sägs som den Spökande stugan?" föreslog Sirius.**

"Lite litet med tanke på hur stor deras grupp var", sade Remus och rynkade på pannan.

"Jag hade ingen aning om antalet. Mundungus var inte så noga på den detaljen", påpekade Sirius med ett lätt leende. "Men annars hade det kunnat vara ett alternativ."

 **"Ja, just det, vilken bra idé!" sade Ron förtjust, men Hermione gav ifrån sig ett skeptiskt läte. Sirius vred på huvudet i lågorna och tittade på henne, och det gjorde också Harry och Ron.**

 **"Jovisst, Sirius, men skillnaden är att ni bara var fyra stycken som träffades i Spökande stugan när du gick i skolan", sade Hermione, "och ni kunde förvandla er till djur och ni kunde förmodligen ha klämt in er under en enda osynlighetsmantel allihop om ni hade velat. Men vi är tjugoåtta stycken och ingen av oss är en animagus, så vi skulle snarare behöva en osynlighetsmarkis än en osynlighetsmantel."**

"Finns det osynlighetsmarkiser?" frågade Lunna intresserat och lutade på huvudet medan hon såg sig om i salen utan att blinka.

"Jag tvivlar det… det skulle bli alldeles för dyrt att skapa en sådan, men mycket användbart, ja", sade Dumbledore med tindrande blick.

 **"Det kan du ha rätt i", sade Sirius och såg lite snopen ut. "Nå, jag tror säkert ni kommer på nåt ställe där ni kan vara. Det finns en ganska rymlig hemlig gång bakom den stora spegeln på fjärde våningen, är kanske det finns tillräckligt utrymme för er att öva på förtrollningar."**

"Vart då?" kom ifrån flera olika personer runt om i salen.

"Jag måste säga att jag älskar att hemliga gånger och platser inte avslöjas så vida man inte vet var de var från början", sade Fred med ett brett leende.

"Tack och lov för små mirakel", muttrade Sprout och flera av hennes kollegor nickade instämmande.

 **"Fred och George säger att den är igentäppt", sade Harry. "Den har rasat in eller nåt sånt."**

 **"Jaså…", sade Sirius och rynkade pannan. "Nåja, jag ska ta mig en funderade och komma tillbaka till…" Han avbröt sig. Hans ansikte blev med ens spänt, oroat. Han vred huvudet åt sidan och verkade titta in i den solida tegelväggen inuti spisen.**

"Vad händer", frågade mr Weasley och satte sig rakt upp i stolen, hans lättsamma sätt bortblåst för att ersättas av oro och varsamhet.

 **"Sirius?" sade Harry ängsligt.**

 **Men han var försvunnen. Harry satt och gapade ett ögonblick. Sedan vände han sig om och såg på Ron och Hermione.**

 **"Varför försvann…?"**

 **Hermione gav ifrån sig en förfärad flämtning och hoppade upp medan hon fortfarande stirrade på elden. En hand hade dykt upp bland lågorna och trevade som om den försökte få tag i någonting; en knubbig hand med korta fingrar täckta med fula gammalmodiga ringar.**

"Umbridge!" Namnet västes fram i salen från flera olika munnar och det spred sig som en vildeld. Inom sekunder visste alla i salen vem handen tillhörde.

"'On försöker fånga Sirius!" flämtade Fleur och såg förfärat på Sirius som försökte ge henne ett lugnande leende. Sanningen var att upplevelsen av att nästan bli upptäckt hade skakat honom.

"Men hur? Hur skulle hon kunna veta att han skulle vara där?" protesterade Neville förskräckt.

"För att det var hon som attackerade Hedwig och hon läste brevet", fräste Ron och blängde hatiskt på Umbridge.

 **Alla tre lade benen på ryggen och rusade därifrån. Framme vid dörren till pojkarnas sovsal vände sig Harry om och såg tillbaka. Umbridges hand gjorde fortfarande rafsande rörelser bland lågorna, som om hon visste exakt var Sirius hår hade funnits några ögonblick tidigare och var fast besluten att gripa tag i det.**

"Och det är slutet på kapitlet", sade Boyle och slog igen boken.

"Det var ett upplysande kapitel", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Vad jag vill veta är varför du aldrig berättade att du nästan blev upptäckt", sade mrs Weasley i en stel ton medan hon kritiskt betraktade Sirius.

Remus himlade med ögonen. "Han berättade för mig och vi kom överens om att det inte var en

bra idé att fortsätta använda flamnätverket för att kontakta Harry. Istället chansar vi med kodade meddelande med andra ugglor än Hedwig."

"Du visste om att han blev upptäckt?"

Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Vi har inte hemligheter för varandra och Sirius var förståeligt nog uppskakad av hur nära det var." Han såg sedan ner på sina händer och grimaserade medan han slöt ögonen. " _Åtminstone trodde jag att vi inte hade några hemligheter…_ "

* * *

 **AN** : Jag modifierade boktexten i det här kapitlet. Ron och Harry var medvetna om att de inte kan ta sig in i flickornas sovsal. Denna ändringen gjordes för att att jag A: tidigare etablerat att de (och deras närmaste vänner) har hittat en väg kring det och B: jag vägrar tro att de varit vänner i fem år och aldrig försökt ta sin in i Hermiones sovsal innan.


	23. Sanningar kommer fram

**RonWheezy** : Hm, det är inget som jag har reflekterat över men det skulle kunna vara en möjlighet. Har som sagt inte tänkt så mycket på det. Det är absolut ingen konstig fråga och jag är verkligen för attan ska se representation i olika former av media. Däremot har jag aldrig tänkt på Ron som bipolar (men det är självklart en tolkning man får göra). Jag är tyvärr inte särskilt inläst på det ämnet och jag vet inte hur jag skulle få med det på ett naturligt sätt. Ifall jag skriver representation vill jag 1. ha ganska goda kunskaper/förståelse över vad det är och 2. få det naturligt så att det inte bara blir något man slänger in för representations skull och för woke-points så att säga. Jag tror att om jag skriver en karaktär så att den är bipolär skulle det vara en mindre eller originell karaktär, men just nu är jag inte tillräckligt bekväm med ämnet för att skriva en trovärdig representation utav det. Med andra ord: har inga problem med bipolar, att Ron skulle vara det eller så utan känner mig bara för osäker på området för att göra en bra representation utav det just nu.

 **Tinsy-girl** : Yay you're back. Kul att du gillade kapitlet och Rons försök a ta sig in i flickornas sovsal är väldigt underhållande och skulle ha älskat om det varit med i filmen. Men det känns skönt att du håller med om min ändring, det känns som sagt bara inte trovärdigt.  
Jo det kan ses som konstigt om man kollar på hur han är i böckerna men har långsam för att göra honom mer mogen och gå ifrån som han är i böckerna.  
Oja, Sirius hatar att komma överens med Snape, något som lever kvar ifrån deras skoldagar och Snape har knappast varit diskret med. sina tankar. Men kapitlet Snapes värsta minne kommer att bli en utmaning att skriva. Har i ett par år velat fram och tillbaka kring hur jag ska tackla det utan att ha stannat vid ett bra svar. Jag har inte beslutat mig för när mördaren kommer avslöjas. Men kommer nog troligast vara i nästa bok men jag tar mig friheten att ändra det svaret om det känns mest naturligt för handlingen ;)  
Hahaha jo håller med om det. Det skulle vara en stor chock. Och klandrar dig inte för din tolkning om madam Pince, hon verkar ganska sur/irriterad i böckerna.

 **Loopin' Lunan95** : Det är ingen fara, ens verkliga liv kommer alltid före! Jag hoppas bara att du mår bättre nu. Kul att du gillade kapitlet och jag är glad att födelsedagshälsningen kunde ge dig lite värme :)Mitt liv flyter väl på, är väldigt mycket visserligen men jag klarar mig. Hoppas att du fått göra din operation nu, eller åtminstone fått en tid för det. Det gör mig väldigt glad att veta att jag kunnat hjälpa dig att finna din inspiration att skriva igen. Hoppas du har det bra  
\- Lea

 **IdaEN** : Hej det är inga problem alls. Kul att du gillade kapitlet och förstår att du inte förlåter Umbridge för det. Hoppas att du har det bra.

 **Thalia606** : Hej Thalia. Det låter verkligen som om du har haft fullt upp med ditt egna liv. Småbarn som lärt sig att krypa an vara en fara för de blir väldigt snabba väldigt fort så förstår att det blev mer krävande.  
Jag håller definitivt med. Jag har alltid ogillat att Fred och George har fått så lite stöd för sina drömmar trots att det är uppenbart att de är bra på det, något som de sen kan bevis med sin butik. Men tycker ändå att det skulle ha fått stödet långt innan. Men Sirius kanske kan göra mrs Weasley medveten om det nu.  
James och Lily kommer att dyka upp. Jag tror mitt originella svar var att det skulle hända i första halvan av femte boken men jag tror nu att jag kommer låta det ske i början av sjätte boken på grund av hur jag har tänkt lägga upp slutet av den här boken. Så antingen kommer de dyka upp alldeles i slutet av femte eller i början av första.  
Just nu har jag inga beslut kring Dursleys. Jag är rädd att om de dyker upp kommer de bli mördade väldigt snabbt. Men jag kan säga så här. Dyker de inte upp under läsningen så kommer de istället dyka upp senare för att Sirius och Remus beger sig till Privet Drive. Så på ett eller annat vis så kommer de dyka upp i berättelsen.  
Hoppas att du har det bra, kram Lea

 **Merinus** : Det är absolut ingen fara. Ibland kan det vara väldigt svårt att ens veta vad man ska skriva i en review om det är på en fic man följer. Vem som tog bort böckerna kommer att avslöjas… jag vet inte när men jag har svaret på frågan. Undersökningen om Remus förgiftning fortsätter och bara tiden kan avslöja om den skyldiga blir upptäckt. Blir bara glad av att höra att det fortfarande är något som du grumlar över. Tack så himla mycket 3 Hoppas du har det bra.

 **Linneagb** : Jag tagt väldigt trovärdigtcker verkligen synd om Hedwig, jag hatar när man skadar djur :/ Men är som som sagt trovärdigt att det sker i böckerna. Hoppas att din skrivkramp har löst sig nu.

 **Brujaflu** : I am happy that you liked the chapter and I can't fault you for waiting to read until you could a batch of them at the same time :)

* * *

Boyle, som nästan just hade stängt boken, rynkade på pannan och bläddrade igenom boken tills han nådde rätt sida och markerade den. "Jag antar att vi inte ska läsa ett kapitel till?"

"Jag är rädd att vi alla är alldeles för trötta för att läsa något mer ikväll, oavsett hur intressant det skulle vara", sade Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Varför låter du så besviken?" krävde Pansy och spände blicken i den yngre eleven.

"För att namnet på nästa kapitel är Dumbledores armé och jag vill veta vad det är", sade Boyle innan han motvilligt stängde igen boken med en suck.

En spänd tystnad fyllde salen när alla elever, professorer och gäster tog in namnet på kapitlet. Ordermedlemmarna såg förvirrat på varandra: var det de som hänvisades som Dumbledores armé och vad hade de gjort för att ett kapitel i boken skulle kallas det? Mrs Weasley spände blicken i Sirius. Hon var övertygad om att ifall någon i Fenixorden var ansvarig för att läcka information till Harry, Ron och Hermione så skulle det vara han. Samtidigt satt eleverna och utbytte nervösa blickar; det var tydligt att Ministeriet hade haft fel om Voldemorts återkomst… men hade de rätt i att Dumbledore var senil och faktiskt kunde utgöra en fara? Hade han bildat sin egna armé? De enda eleverna som inte viskade eller skruvade obekvämt på sig var de som var medlemmar av Dumbledores armé. Istället utbytte de dolda leenden och ivriga blickar vid informationen om att de troligtvis skulle få se sitt första möte utifrån Harrys perspektiv.

"Aha! Du har skapat en armé!" Allas uppmärksamhet stördes av Umbridges plötsliga utrop och när de vände sig mot henne kunde de se att hon nu stod upp och pekade ett darrande finger mot Dumbledore som långsamt blinkade.

"Jag är rädd att jag inte vet vad du syftar på, jag har inte bildat en armé. Ett hemligt sällskap med Fenixorden, ja, men ingen armé", sade han och den ansträngda trevliga tonen i hans röst förvånade de flesta i salen. Det var tydligt att han gjorde sitt bästa för att låta vänlig, men hans iskalla ögon betraktade Umbridge kyligt.

Umbridge spände blicken i Dumbledore och log nedlåtande. "Du kan säga vad du vill, _Albus_ , men vi vet sanningen. Vi vet vad du har planerat."

Dumbledore började resa sig upp ur stolen medan han stirrade ner på Umbridge men innan han hann göra eller säga något öppnades dörrarna till stora salen och alla vände sin uppmärksamhet bort från lärarbordet och mot öppningen där Kingsley snabbt stred fram mellan Ravenclaw- och Hufflepuffborden. Han började viska frenetiskt med Dumbledore som släppte Umbridge med blicken och långsamt nickade medan han lät ögon sväva över sin personal med en konstig glimt i ögonen som försvann lika snabbt som den dykt upp.

"Jag förstår, det kan gå att anordna. Oroa er inte över det", mumlade Dumbledore och Kingsley nickade medan han märkbart slappnade av - som om en tyngd hade lyfts bort från hans axlar. Dumbledore nickade igen innan hans blick vandrade till Umbridge som började bli röd i ansiktet, förargad över att bli ignorerad. "Gå, och ta Nymphadora med dig. Jag tror hon har något hon vill samtala om med madam Bones."

Kingsley nickade kort innan han skyndade iväg mot Tonks som följt den tysta konversationen med all sin uppmärksamhet och hon reste sig snabbt när Kingsley närmade sig henne. "Dumbledore sa något om att du behövde prata med Bones?"

Tonks ansikte fylldes av rent raseri och hon knöt händerna medan hon kastade en blick på Harry som var mitt inne i en ivrig diskussion med sina närmaste vänner, gällande vad Dumbledore och Kingsley hade möjligen kunnat prata om.

"Har något hänt?" frågade Kingsley lågmält när han såg hennes uttryck och hans blick sökte runt om i salen efter vart boken låg.

"Inte här", muttrade Tonks och tog ett steg innan hon tvekade, bet sig i läppen och vände sig om mot Remus och stegade fram till honom. "Jag behöver prata med madam Bones och jag svär till Merlin, Remus, det är bäst för dig att du är frisk och vid liv när jag ser dig imorgon!"

Remus log mjukt och grep tag i hennes hand. "Oroa dig inte för mig, Dora. Inget kommer hända och jag tvivlar att Sirius kommer släppa mig ur sikte."

"Eftersom du inte tar hand om dig själv behöver jag oroa mig. Vi ses imorgon", hon böjde sig fram, gav honom en kyss och drog sig sedan undan med ett självbelåtet leende när hon hörde hur tvillingarna busvisslade. Remus himlade med ögonen när han såg hennes blick som bara blev mer belåten när hon såg hur hans kinder var lätt rosa. "Natt, Vargis."

Sirius brast ut i skratt och dunkade sin bäste vän lätt i ryggen när Remus stirrade efter henne med lätt gapande mun. "Stäng munnen, _Vargis_ ", sade han med ett retande leende och Remus placerade sitt huvud i sina händer.

"Varför?" stönade han.

"Det var du som valde att börja dejta henne, något jag är imponerad över. Jag trodde du skulle kämpa emot det betydligt mer… i alla fall, du har bara dig själv att skylla, du vet mycket väl hur hon är."

"Om jag kan få allas uppmärksamhet", sade Dumbledore och de viskande konversationerna dog ut när alla vände sig mot honom. "Alla elever ska omedelbart bege sig till sina sovsalar. Vi återses här i salen imorgon runt niotiden för gemensam frukost och för att läsa nästa kapitel i boken. Jag ber även all personal och alla gäster att stanna kvar här för ett ögonblick."

Salen fylldes av ljudet av ljudet av hundratals fötter som rörde sig ut genom dörrarna och vidare mot sina elevhem. Harry trängde sig fram och fick tag i Tracys ärm och ryckte till. Hon snurrade runt med trollspöt draget och han log ursäktande. "Kom till den här platsen imorgon vid halv åtta. Det är om vad vi diskuterade kort. Visa ingen annan", sade han samtidigt som han gav henne en hopvikt papperslapp.

Tracy såg ner på pappret med rynkad panna men nickade innan hon lät sig svepas bort av folkmängden och Harry stod kvar på platsen och tog upp ett mynt han alltid bära runt på i fickan och började mixtra med det diskret innan han log och stoppade ner det igen.

"Redo att gå Harry?" frågade Hermione som rest sig upp och när Harry såg upp märkte han att de och syskonen Weasley var de enda eleverna kvar i Stora Salen.

"En sekund bara", mumlade Harry innan han styrde stegen mot Remus och Sirius. Han bet sig i läppen när han nådde dem, osäker på vad han skulle säga.

"Jag skulle skynda mig i säng om jag var du, Harry. Du behöver din sömn och det är sent", sade Sirius och Harry nickade, började ta ett steg bakåt, men hejdade sig när Sirius höjde på ett ögonbryn. "Vart är du på väg? Jag har inte fått min godnatt kram än."

Harrys ansikte bröt ut i ett lättat leende och han praktiskt taget slängde sig i Sirius armar. De senaste dagarna hade varit känslomässigt utmattande och han njöt av att kunna få en kärleksfull kram utan att betraktas av hundratals ögon.

"Godnatt grabben, älskar dig", mumlade Sirius och tryckte en kyss emot Harrys ostyriga hår innan han släppte taget om honom. Harry nickade med ett leende och när han vände sig om stod Remus redan där väntandes och Harry tvekade bara en sekund innan han gav den andra mannen en kram. När de drog sig undan från varandra placerade Remus sina händer på Harrys axlar med ett leende.

"Sov gott, Harry, så ses vi på frukosten imorgon, vi kommer vänta på dig här, okej?"

Harry nickade igen och försökte ignorera klumpen i magen. Han visste att Remus hade sagt det för att lugna ner honom, för att visa att allting var bra, men en del av honom kunde inte låta bli att undra över om Remus verkligen skulle vara vid frukosten nästa morgon. Inte när han idag inte hade dykt upp och istället hade legat döende i sängen. Han blinkade och rätade på sig - allt han kunde göra var att lita på att Remus skulle hålla sitt givna löfte, och mannen hade ännu aldrig brutit vad han lovat. Harry lämnade salen tillsammans med sina vänner och de vuxna hörde hur deras ekande steg blev tystare och tystare ju längre bort de gick.

"Tack för ert tålamod, jag ska snart låta er krypa i sängs, men vi behöver göra några ändringar", sade Dumbledore allvarligt och professorerna såg oroligt på varandra.

"Ändringar, Albus?" frågade Sprout och lutade sig fram för att kunna se honom bättre.

"Madam Bones och hennes team av Aurorer har spärrat av våra sovgemak och kontor för en pågående undersökning hon genomför i förhållande till ett brott", Dumbledore såg sig allvarligt omkring medan han pratade, men ingen reagerade bortsett från korta nickningar. "Alla kommer därför tilldelas tillfälliga sovgemak. Våra gäster har redan tilldelats sina sovrum för de närmaste dagarna. Jag skulle vilja be att några av er delar sovrum för tillfället. De som är redo att se sina nya sovgemak kan följa med Milly här", fortsatte Dumbledore och en husalf dök upp med ett _poof_ i salen och de enda professorerna som stannade kvar var elevhemsföreståndarna. "Newt, vi kan fixa ett sovrum till dig om ett ögonblick."

"Ånej, oroa dig inte för mig, Albus", sade Newt och skakade på huvudet. "Jag behöver återvända hem, Tina saknar mig säkert. Jag tror mitt jobb här är över."

"Självklart. Det var trevligt att se dig igen, Newt, du borde skriva oftare", sade Dumbledore med ett leende och Newt nickade innan han vände sig mot Remus.

"Om det uppstår några problem eller ifall något känns fel, tveka inte att kontakta mig", sade han utan att riktigt möta hans blick.

"Självklart, jag är väldigt tacksam för din hjälp", sade Remus i en mjuk ton. "Vad är vi skyldiga dig? Jag har inte så mycket pengar, men jag tror Sirius kan täcka kostnaden så länge…?"

Sirius himlade med ögonen. "Vad han menar är att jag kommer stå för kostnaderna för besväret och att han inte behöver betala tillbaka", Sirius kastade en skarp blick mot Remus som skruvade på sig. "Du räddade min bästa vän, inget pris är för högt."

Newt skakade bestämt på huvudet. "Jag kan inte ta betalt för något sånt här. Att hjälpa andra är något som får mig att må bra. Jag kan inte ta emot era pengar."

Sirius betraktade den äldre trollkarlen med en fundersam blick. "Något annat då? Det måste finnas något du vill ha."

Newt som precis plockat upp sin resväska flyttade den till andra handen och tvekade innan han mötte Sirius blick. "Det kom upp tidigare idag, något om att du och andra vänner varit närvarande vid hans förvandlingar?"

Sirius gav ifrån sig ett förvånat skratt medan han, Remus och Newt började vandra ut från salen. "Information? Det är allt du vill ha? Efter det nya året börjat kan vi boka in något möte så kan du fråga vad du vill och jag kommer svara så gott jag kan."

"Och jag kan använda det i nästa upplaga av min bok? Det är dags för en revidering av den", frågade Newt ivrigt och Sirius vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Remus.

"Det är det minsta jag kan göra. Återigen, tack för allt hjälp", sade Remus och log tacksamt mot Newt som nickade innan han lämnade dem och försvann ut genom dörrarna som ledde in till slottet och började vandra längs ner gräsmattan mot grindarna.

...

"Är vi framme snart?" frågade Tonks spänt medan hon och Kingsley mer eller mindre stormade fram genom slottets många korridorer.

"Bara runt hörnet… har något hänt?" frågade Kingsley och kastade en blick mot sin kollega.

"Du vill inte veta", morrade Tonks medan de svängde runt det sista hörnet och möttes av en tom korridor och en öppen dörr på högra sidan.

Madam Bones såg upp från sin plats bakom skrivbordet och lådorna som hon höll på att inspektera och lade ner ett pergament när Tonks rusade in i rummet med Kingsley tätt bakom sig. "Är det något problem?"

"Vi behöver söka igenom Umbridges kontor. Har ni börjat med det än?"

Madam Bones höjde ett ögonbryn åt Tonks frästa ord. "Jag hoppas att du inte har gjort några egna efterforskningar. Jag är medveten om att det finns flera anledningar till att Umbridge skulle kunna vara den skyldige och därmed flera anledningar till att misstänka henne, men vi måste undersöka alla och du vet att jag inte kan släppa in dig i utredningen på grund av din personliga inblandning i situationen."

Tonks blinkade en gång, två gånger, tre gånger och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Det har ingenting med det att göra. Har ni undersökt hennes kontor än?"

"Auror Walker fick ansvaret för det men jag är inte säker på ifall han har hunnit komma dit än, vi har fler rum att genomsöka än vad jag har personal. Finns det någon speciell anledning till varför du är så angelägen att genomsöka hennes kontor?"

"Jag vill öppna en utredning emot henne angående misskötande av sin position och för olagligt användande av en blood quill mot elever."

Madam Bones huvud rycktes upp och hon stirrade på Tonks med en blick fylld av förfäran medan hon tyst mimade orden. Bakom dem hördes ett skrammel när Kingsley ryckte till och hade ner en liten staty från en byrå.

"Jag måste ha hört fel, du kan inte ha sagt att Dolores använde en blood quill på elever?"

Tonks grimaserade och knöt händerna. "Under er frånvaro av läsningen nådde vi ett kapitel som fokuserade på Harrys straffkommenderingar med Umbridge och det kom fram att hon tvingar elever att skriva straffmeningar med en sån penna… arton andra elever erkände att de utsatts för det."

Blodet försvann från madam Bones ansikte och hennes röst darrade när hon frågade: "Susan? Var Susan en av dem? Hannah?"

Tonks skakade på huvudet. "Nej, hon verkar snarare ha fokuserat på de som inte kan göra något åt det. Majoriteten var mugglarfödda eller halvblod."

Madam Bones drog efter andan. "Okej, var är hon nu?"

Tons grimaserade igen. "Det är nästa problem… hon har fått Fudge att ge henne personlig immunitet och rätt att göra vad hon vill för att straffa eleverna. Vi har tre vittnen till det och hon har visat oss dokumentet."

"Så vi kan inte arrestera henne eller starta en utredning", muttrade Kingsley medan han lutade sig mot en bokhylla. "… men om vi skulle hitta pennorna under den här undersökningen kan vi åtminstone beslagta dem tills vidare."

"Och offren? Hur illa är det?" frågade madam Bones i en rasande ton.

"De flesta verkar vara okej, inga permanenta men… Harry däremot… det är illa." Tonks ton som varit kontrollerad genom hela samtalet brast när hon nämnde Harry och hon kunde nästan höra hur Kingsleys nacke knakade när han snabbt svängde runt med huvudet.

"Han har haft straffkommendering varje kväll den här veckan…", viskade Kingsley hest och Tonks slöt ögonen.

"Inte bara den här veckan… madam Pomfrey säger att han aldrig kommer bli av med ärren… jag har aldrig sett något som det, straffkommenderingarna pågick i timmar varje gång…"

"Vad fick han skriva?" frågade madam Bones och harklade sig.

"'Jag får inte tala osanning'… Han har haft problem med att ljuga den senaste tiden, och det är inte konstigt. Såret var…", Tonks slöt ögonen och försökte få bort bilden av Harrys hand ifrån ögonen. "Som de någon påpekade i salen: vi kan vara tacksamma för att det bara var att inte tala osanning och inte att hoppa nerför Norrtornet."

Madam Bones slöt ögonen. "Jag ska prata med Cornelius och se om jag kan få det upphävt. Han må vara svag, men jag vägrar acceptera att han godkänner hennes metoder. Kingsley, leta reda på Walker och börja genomsöka Dolores kontor, det är högsta prioritering. Vi måste beslagta pennorna. Be Hutton att hålla ett öga på Dolores. Tonks, tack för att du uppmärksammade detta. Var snäll och återvänd till att hålla ett öga på mr Lupin."

Tonks nickade och försvann snabbt ut genom dörren efter Kingsley. Dörren smällde igen bakom dem och madam Bones sjönk ner på stolen bakom skrivbordet och stirrade tyst ner på golvet medan hennes tankar flög åt hundra olika håll. Hon hade aldrig stått öga mot öga med Umbridge, men aldrig i hennes vildaste fantasier… eller snarare mörkaste mardrömmar, hade hon föreställt sig att kvinnan skulle använda ett sånt mörkt föremål på elever, på _barn_. Minuterna tickade långsamt utan att hon rörde sig. Efter vad som kunde ha varit en evighet plockade hon upp pergamentet hon läst innan Tonks stormat in, men hennes hon tog inte in några av orden på det. En våning ovanför henne kastade en hand fylld med ringar ut en uggla genom fönstret som flaxade iväg genom mörkret med ett brev fäst i ett av benen.

...

Dörren svängde upp och Remus stegade in i rummet och sjönk ner i en av sofforna innan han i tystnad betraktade Sirius som långsamt stängde dörren bakom dem. Den mörkhåriga mannen korsade sedan armarna och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen. Sekunderna började ticka förbi innan Sirius till slut suckade.

"Du är arg på mig."

Remus skakade på huvudet innan han motvilligt svarade: "Nej, jag är besviken… kanske lite arg."

"Har du lust att prata om det? För jag är inte riktigt säker på vad jag har gjort", frågade Sirius och lät sina armar falla ner längs hans sida.

"Nej… och det är mer vad du inte gjort än vad du gjorde… eller kanske det var vad du gjorde. Jag är inte riktigt säker på skillnaden längre."

"Remus, jag vet att vi har varit vänner större delen av våra liv, men jag behöver be dig att tala om för mig klart och tydligt, för just nu har jag ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

Remus, som hade stirrat ner i golvet medan han pratade, såg upp och en rasande glöd hade tänts i hans ögon. "Vi har inga hemligheter för varandra", spottade han ut och Sirius slöt ögonen. "Det är vad du sade. Det är vad vi lovade varandra!"

"Jag undrade när du skulle ta upp det", suckade Sirius och tryckte ifrån från dörrkarmen och korsade rummet för att slå sig ner bredvid Remus på soffan. Han tog Remus ena ärrade hand mellan sina och bet sig i läppen.

"18 år, Sirius! Det är hur länge du har hållit det hemligt. Jag trodde vi litade på varandra tillräckligt mycket för att inte hålla såna saker hemliga. Speciellt efter… efter de senaste åren…"

Sirius suckade och kramade om Remus hand lite hårdare medan han övervägde sina ord. "Jag trodde inte… nej, det är fel. Jag me-… det var ingen stor sak och..", innan Sirius hann avsluta meningen hade Remus slitit åt sig sin hand som om han blivit bränd.

"Ingen stor sak?" väste Remus och tryckte handen mot sitt bröst i en defensiv rörelse.

"Det kom ut fel", sade Sirius var ögon var vidöppna i förskräckelse. "Tro mig, det var en stor sak, en otroligt viktig del av mitt liv och jag ångrar inget av det. Vad jag menar är att det inte var någon stor sak när vi hade vår diskussion. Det var flera år sen och det förändrade inget."

"Det förändrade _allt_!" fräste Remus och försökte tvinga tillbaka tårarna som brände bakom ögonlocken.

"Ja…", medgav Sirius tystlåtet och de satt båda i tystnad, deras uppmärksamhet fast i det förflutna. "… men, baserat på vad du vet idag… skulle du ändra någonting?"

"Jag övergav dig. Jag borde ha lyssnat och inte…"

"Inte vad? Trott att din värsta rädsla blivit sann?" avbröt Sirius och vände sig mot Remus. "Jag klandrar mig själv. Det här ligger på mig. Jag bröt ihop, jag lät min familj påverka mig, jag gav upp innan jag ens försökte förklara mig."

"Varför? Varför kämpade du inte?" Remus ord var hesa och han undvek att se på mannen bredvid sig medan han pratade, rädd för vilken anledning han skulle få.

Sirius suckade och föste bort sitt hår från ansiktet. "Jag har ingen bra anledning. Jag var rädd… jag såg andras ilska… jag önskar att jag kunde ge dig en bra anledning men jag har ingen. Jag ångrar att jag sårade dig, både med vad jag orsakade och min lögn. Men jag kan inte ångra vad det resulterade i…"

Remus gav ifrån sig ett vått skratt. "Jag klandrar dig inte, Jasmine var fantastisk men-", Remus blickade åt sidan och gav Sirius ett mjukt leende innan han drog en hand genom sitt hår.

"Men ibland kan du inte låta bli att undra vad som hänt ifall vi aldrig gjorde slut? De tankarna har slagit mig med. Men jag måste tro att det var menat att hända… Jag älskar Jasmine med hela mitt hjärta och det kommer aldrig ändras."

"Jag vet. Jag har alltid vetat att Jasmine var din sanna kärlek. Antagligen innan du själv insåg det", påpekade Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Åh, jag skulle inte säga något. Hur många gånger har jag inte sagt till dig att bara ta dig i kragen och bjuda ut Tonks?" fnös Sirius och Remus rodnade svagt. "Och du väljer sämsta tänkbara tillfället dessutom."

"Det var inte som om jag visste att jag _sku-OW_!" utbrast Remus och masserade armen där Sirius hade nypt honom.

"Det är för att du skrämde livet ur mig. Du får inte dö förrän vi är gamla och grå", sade Sirius bestämt och Remus blick mjuknade innan han fick en retsam glimt i ögonen.

"Vad är det här? Ånej, kan det… jag är så ledsen. Sirius, du är gammal! Du har ett grått hårstrå", flämtade han medan han inspekterade Sirius hår. Sirius morrade och slog undan sin väns händer.

"Jag är förvånad att han inte har mer med tanke på de senaste dagarna."

Sirius och Remus blick drogs genast mot dörren, som var stängd men lutad mot den stod Tonks med armarna i kors och ett brett leende.

"Um… hur länge har du stått där?" frågade Remus och gned sig i nacken.

Tonks höjde på ett ögonbryn medan hon knuffade sig bort från dörren med hjälp av foten och korsade rummet för att sjunka ner i en av fåtöljerna bredvid soffan och korsade ena benet över det andra. "Du menar hur mycket jag hörde av er konversation? Slutet av er konversation bara."

"Tonks, du måste förstå att…"

"Åh, håll klaffen, Sirius", avbröt Tonks och himlade med ögonen. "Det är inte som om jag inte visste att ni dejtade i skolan."

"Du var tre när vi gjorde slut!" protesterade Sirius och Tonks fnös högt och lutade sig framåt.

"Ja, men jag har en mamma som gillar att muttra om sina släktingar, bara för att hon gillar dig betyder det inte att du är ett undantag. Mamma fann det även värt att påminna om det de senaste halvåret för hon antog att ingen av er dumskallar skulle nämna det. Som Remus så gärna påpekar är han äldre och det skulle vara idiotiskt rent ut sagt för mig att anta att han inte dejtat innan mig."

"Och du är inte rädd för att vi fortfarande skul…"

"Jag tänker stoppa dig där", avbröt Tonks otåligt och Remus stängde snabbt munnen. "Om ni ville dejta skulle ni nog redan göra det. Plus att Sirius förklarade precis sin eviga kärlek för Jasmine. Jag har svårt att tro att du skulle vara ihop med någon som så tydligt har känslor för någon annan", Tonks höjde utmanande ett ögonbryn och Remus nickade stumt medan Sirius log brett. "Nu, jag kom bara hit för att säga godnatt och meddela att madam Bones gör sitt bästa för att hitta en anledning att arrestera Umbridge oavsett vad det där dokumentet säger."

"Inte så fort", avbröt Sirius och hans hand sköt ut och grep tag i Tonks vrist. "Din lägenhet."

Tonks grimaserade men sjönk motvilligt ner i fåtöljen igen och korsade armarna framför bröstet. "Vad är det med den?"

"Har du någon aning om hur ansvarslöst det är att bara säga upp din lägenhet? Tänk om jag inte kunde tagit emot dig, vart skulle du då bo? Vad skulle du skriva som din adress? Vad skulle Andie säga om hon visst…"

" _SÄG IN_ get till mamma!" utbrast Tonks häftigt och rätade på sig. "Hon kommer att mörda mig."

"Jag skulle inte klandra henne."

Tonks gav Remus en förrådd blick och skakade på huvudet. "Det är meningen att du ska vara på min sida… okej, jag vet att det ser dåligt ut men tro mig det var för det bästa. Jag bor precis i utkanten av Svartvändargränden. Hyran är svinhög, jag är omgiven av ljud och brott. Det finns en anledning till varför jag aldrig bjudit hem mina föräldrar."

Sirius suckade. "Varför sa du bara inget?"

"Jag gjorde det! Och du sa att jag kunde flytta in när jag ville. Så jag sa att upp min lägenhet. Blir av med den nu i jul…", Tonks leende blev en aning fåraktigt och hon började leka med en väldigt ljusgrön hårslinga för att undvika att se på Sirius.

"… är det här ifrån kvällen då vi drack alldeles för mycket och du klagade om din lägenhet i nästan en timme?" frågade Sirius medan han rynkade på pannan i ett försök att komma ihåg exakt vad de pratat om den kvällen. Tonks ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja… det märks åtminstone att ni är släkt", suckade Remus och skakade på huvudet med ett ömt leende.

"Och att du har en typ", påpekade Tonks och räckte ut tungan medan Remus slöt ögonen och lät sig omslutas av Sirius skällande skratt. "Nåväl, jag borde återvända till mitt rum."

Sirius reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. "Varför stannar du inte för natten? Vi kan fixa en till säng i Remus rum. Jag tvivlar du kommer sova bra i ditt egna rum, Merlin ska veta att jag själv inte kommer få en blund om jag inte är i samma rum som honom."

Tonks tvekade och bet sig i läppen. "Jag antar… madam Bones sa faktiskt att jag skulle vakta honom… som en övernattning när man var lit… vänta lite. Varför är ni kvar i samma rum? Det här är en brottsplats!"

"Vi mötte Auror Hutton här när vi kom. De var klara med rummet", förklarade Remus med ett svagt leende. "Men du får gärna stanna, det skulle vara… lugnande."

Tonks leende blev bredare och hon greppade Remus hand hårt medan hon sträckte på sig och gav honom en snabb kyss på kinden. Sirius himlade med ögonen bakom deras ryggar, men brydde sig inte om att försöka dölja det gigantiska leendet han hade.

...

Dumbledore suckade tungt och sjönk ihop i stolen medan han begravde ansiktet i händerna. Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall och Snape som var de enda andra som var kvar i salen utbytte en sorgsen blick.

"Var inte för hård mot dig själv, Albus, ingen av oss märkte något", sade professor Sprout och McGonagall gav henne en skarp blick.

"Det är ingen ursäkt. Vi borde ha vetat!" snäste hon och pressade ihop läpparna så hårt att de försvann.

"Om Potter hade…"

McGonagall snurrade runt på fläcken och spände blicken i trolldrycksprofessorn. "Våga inte Severus Snape! Det här är inte barnens fel. Vi är deras professorer, vi fyra är deras elevhemsföreståndare. Vi borde ha insett att något var fel. De blev torterade under våra näsor och vi hade ingen aning om det."

"Minerva", Flitwick lade en hand på henne armbåge och log sorgset. "Vi är alla upprörda, men det hjälper inte att vi pratar om vad vi bör ha gjort eller sett. Frågan är hur vi går vidare härifrån."

""Jag fruktar för att eleverna aldrig kommer att känna sig trygga så länge hon befinner sig i slottet", sade Dumbledore allvarligt och lyfte ansiktet från händerna. "Trots att det i stunden kan ge intryck av att vara hopplöst... nej, vi kan inte tillåta att hon förblir här på Hogwarts"

"Och hur ska vi göra det? Hon har immunitet", spottade Sprout ur sig och Flitwick nickade instämmande.

Snape slöt ögonen och stålsatte sig innan han slog upp dem igen och suckade. "Jag kan inte tro att de här orden kommer från mig… men jag tror att vi kan lita på att Black kommer få bort henne."

"Severus, mår du riktigt bra? Föreslår du verkligen att vi ska lägga vår tillit i Sirius Blacks händer?" frågade Dumbledore med ett höjt ögonbryn och han hade troligtvis sett road ut ifall de inte befunnit sig i en situation som denna.

Snape grimaserade och knöt händerna. "Vem som helst kan se att han bryr sig om pojken och vill hålla honom säker. Han kommer inte låta Umbridge vara kvar i skolan…"

"Och?" sade Flitwick trevande när han såg hur Snape verkade motvillig att fortsätta med sin tankegång.

"Och… för elevernas, alla elevers… skull kan jag… bortse från historia och hjälpa…" avslutade Snape stelt och hans kollegor utbytte förvånade blickar med varandra.

"Vem hade trott... Umbridges beslut om att läsa de här böckerna, och hennes personlighet, lyckas verkligen ena de som svurit att de är bittra fiender", mumlade Sprout lite hänfört och lät sina tankar vandra till alla elever som umgåtts tillsammans under läsningen, hur de hade trotsat sina elevhems rivaliteter.

"Även om en av dem har betydligt mer anledning till att avsky den andra", muttrade McGonagall och gav Snape en skarp blick.

Dumbledore suckade och skakade på huvudet innan han reste sig upp. "För nu kan vi inte göra mer än att hålla ett bättre öga på hennes aktiviteter, vi kan bara vara glada att ingen annan har upptäckt läsningen… annars kan vi bara vara uppmärksamma på vad som händer med eleverna och se till att de är säkra."

Flitwick suckade tungt medan han med trollstaven sköt in alla stolarna vid bordet. "Jag kan bara föreställa mig vad eleverna känner just nu. Det här har pågått i veckor och när det väl kommer fram så har hon immunitet och förblir i slottet. Det måste vara väldigt jobbigt för dem."

Sprout lade en hand på hans axel medan de fyra elevhemsföreståndarna och rektorn lämnade salen i djupa tankar - huvudsakligen tankar på rädslan och ilskan eleverna måste ha över situationen kring Umbridge.

...

"SE UPP! COLIN, DUCKA!" vrålade Fred över musiken och Colin föll snabbt ner på knä medan en stor back med honungsöl flög över hans huvud i full fart innan den stannade framför Fred och George som stod ovanpå ett bord framför brasan.

"TACK, LEE!" ropade George medan han började hala upp flaskorna och slänga iväg dem till klasskamrater som stod tomhänta. "NU NÄR JAG HAR ALLAS UPPMÄRKSAMHET OCH ALLA TILL SLUT HAR EN DRINK I HANDEN",", han slängde iväg den sista flaskan till Angelina som fångade den med ett skratt och en slängkyss.

" _SÄNK MUSIKEN_!" ropade Demelza och musiken gick genast ner till en nivå som inte var öronbedövande och som gjorde det möjligt att ha chansen till att föra samtal.

"Tack min sköna", sade Fred och gjorde en teateristisk bugning. "Dagen har kommit! Som vi väntat på sen första september!"

"SEN VI FICK BOKLISTAN!" vrålade Seamus från ett hörn och en våg av skratt spred sig genom rummet.

"Sen vi fick boklistan!" ändrade Fred och log brett. "I nästan fyra hela månader har vi tassat runt på tårna, har vi hållit tillbaka och inte vårt göra vad vi vill. MEN INTE LÄNGRE!"

"Häxan är besegrad!" utbrast George och höjde sin flaska i en skål och de andra i rummet gjorde likadant och ett vrål av glädje spred sig efter hans nästa ord. "FRIHET ÄR UPPNÅDD!"

"Vi har samlat här idag för att fira det. För att fira att vi aldrig igen kommer behöva sitta i ett klassrum och höra hennes röst igen! Aldrig behöva läsa hennes utvalda bok… så höj era glas! Låt oss alla tacka personen som gjorde det här möjligt!"

George flinade ner mot Harry som ryggade tillbaka när han såg glimten i den andra trollkarlens öga men det var redan för sent. George och Fred böjde sig ner och hissade upp honom på bordet mellan dem, och Harry kände hur det vinglade och knakade farligt under deras gemensamma vikt.

"TILL HARRY POTTER SOM BESEGRADE YTTERLIGARE EN FÖRSVARSLÄRARE!"

"TILL HARRY!" ekade alla Gryffindors tillbaka med skratt samtidigt som de skålade och Fred rufsade om Harrys hår med ett brett leende åt den illröda färgen i hans ansikte.

"Kan jag snälla få hoppa ner nu?" frågade Harry generat och George höjde ett utmanande ögonbryn. "Okej… um, låt festen börja!"

George himlade med ögonen men gestikulerade ändå åt Oliver som befann sig i hörnet och hade kontroll över ljudvolymen på radion. Inom sekunder var musiken tillbaka till den öronbedövande nivån den hade varit innan tvillingarnas improviserade tal. Harry tog snabbt tillfället i akt och hoppade ner på golvet och tog tacksamt emot flaskan som Ron tryckte i hans hand och klunkade snabbt i sig den.

"Tvinga mig aldrig att hålla tal", mumlade han och ställde ifrån sig flaskan på det nu tomma bordet.

"Åja, att hålla ett tal är så _svårt_ , men att vara ansvarig för en försvarsgrupp är _inga_ problem", fnös Ron och skakade på huvudet och Hermione log innan hon tog en klunk ifrån sin egna flaska.

"På tal om försvarsgrupp, du kallade till möte imorgon såg jag", sade Lavender när hon kommit fram efter att ha behövt tränga sig emellan en grupp vilt dansandes elever.

Harry nickade. "Jag har en del saker att ta upp. Och vi kommer vara några nya ansikten, men vi tar det imorgon!"

"Kom igen Harry, dansa med mig!"

Harry rycktes åt sidan och drogs med in mot mitten av uppehållsrummet för att dansa med en ivrig Ginny och Hermione gav uppmuntrande tummen upp när han slängde henne en halvt panikslagen blick.

"Um, jag antar att vi ska, öh, ansluta oss?" sade Ron frågandes och hans öron blev lysande röda medan han betraktade Hermione, hans blick fäst på hennes näsrot snarare än att se henne rakt i ögonen. Hermione kunde känna hur hennes kinder hettade till, men hon nickade med ett litet leende och de anslöt sig till sina skrattande vänner.

...

Solen sken igenom fönstren och lyste upp korridorerna i Hogwarts. I tystnad tog sig en trio genom skolans korridorer, deras fötter släpandes i marken och med nervösa blickar runt varje hörn. I ens hand var en pappersbit hopknycklad hårt.

"Är du säker p-"

"Ja", avbröt flickan med pappersbiten i handen. "Det står sjunde våningen vid den tavlan. Sluta ifrågasätta allt."

"Det finns ingen anledning till att bli sur. Jag säger bara att det här är en värdelös idé."

"Vi vet det Astoria, du behöver inte säga det", väste Tracy ut genom sammanpressade läppar och hon knöt handen hårdare kring pappret.

"Jag säger bara att tre ormar på väg till ett hemligt möte i lejonkulan bådar intet gott."

"Vi vet, var tyst. Jag hör folk", väste Daphne och placerade en hand på sin systers axel. De stålsatte sig innan de gick runt hörnet och möttes av nästan 20 personer som stod samlade i korridoren och stirrade på väggen mitt emot draperiet. Sorlet från alla röster dog ut när eleverna tystnade vid åsynen av de tre Slytherinflickorna som kom runt hörnet.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Ernie och stirrade misstänksamt på dem.

"Potter sa till oss att komma hit. Varför vet jag inte", sade Tracy och motstod frestelsen att sträcka sig efter sitt trollspö. Hon slappnade av i handen och viftade lätt med pappret som mer liknade en boll nu.

"Varför skulle vi-"

"Äsch, lägg av Ernie, de har suttit med oss vid läsningen. Jag antar att de blev inbjudna till gruppen. Jag är säker på att Harry kan förklara det bättre… på tal om det, var är han? Han är alltid här först", påpekade Cho medan hon såg sig om nyfiket.

"Umbridge kanske tog hämnd och bestämde sig för att göra sig av med honom."

"Skämta inte ens om det, Zacharias, det är inte roligt", snäste Cho och blängde på pojken medan hon kramade om sig själv runt magen.

"Fick vi tiden rätt? Han sa halv åtta, va? Och den är tjugo i nu", sade Padma med rynkad panna medan hon betraktade sitt armbandsur. Flera personer ryckte på axlarna och utbytte blickar. Men de behövde inte vänta länge förrän ljudet av ett dussintal fötter nådde deras öron och strax därefter kom Harry runt hörnet, tätt följd av alla andra DA-medlemmar från Gryffindor.

"Ledsen att jag är sen, vi försov oss. Var uppe lite för länge igår", mumlade Harry medan han snabbt vandrade fram och tillbaka framför väggen medan han tänkte på det specifika rummet han ville skapa. Alla såg hur en dörr långsamt växte fram ur väggen innan Harry öppnade upp den. "In mer er allihop, snabbt. Vi vill inte att Filch eller mrs Norris dyker upp."

Alla skyndade sig snabbt in genom dörren och stannade häpet när de istället för det vanliga avlånga rummet möttes av en sal som var full med halvväggar och andra objekt som personer skulle kunna gömma sig bakom. Harry tog en sista blick genom korridoren innan han själv gick in och noggrant stängde och låste dörren bakom sig.

"Vad är det här Potter?" frågade Astoria medan hon såg sig tveksamt omkring.

"En sekund. Om alla kan samlas i mitten som vanligt. Vi har lite att diskutera", Harry väntade tålmodigt medan alla satte sig i en cirkel i mitten av rummet, som var tomt ifrån objekt och hade en öppen yta. "Så. Vart ska jag börja… Öh. Vi har några nya medlemmar som alla kan se. Seamus, Alice, Su Li, Luca, Amanda, Katarina, Daphne, Astoria och Tracy. Välkomna hit."

"Och vad är hit?" frågade Tracy och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vi har fått ytterst lite information."

"Som ni fått veta genom boken ansåg vi att Umbridge var värdelös och vi skapade vår grupp. Sen oktober har vi träffats med jämna mellanrum och övat försvar tillsammans. Jag är ledaren över den här gruppen… i går fick Umbridge sparken som lärare och vi kommer att få en ny lärare?"

"Vet du vem det är?" frågade Dennis ivrigt.

"Åh, jag hoppas att professor Lupin kommer tillbaka", sade Susan med en hoppfull blick och alla vände sig mot Harry.

"Jag har ingen aning, men jag tvivlar att Remus kommer tillbaka av flera anledningar… tyvärr. De goda nyheterna är att jag tänker fortsätta driva DA…" Harrys nästa ord dränktes i applåderna och jublet från klasskamraterna vid de nyheterna, medan de nya medlemmarna såg sig förvirrat omkring. "Öh tack."

"Om vi ska få någon träning gjord bör vi skynda på om vi vill hinna äta frukost också", påpekade Hermione och Harry nickade tacksamt.

"Jag tänkte att vi idag skulle fokusera på reflexer snarare än någon trollformel. Vi kommer dela upp oss i två lag som tävlar mot varandra. Ser ni linjen i mitten av rummet? Det avgränsar våra sidor… vilka här har hört talas om paintball?"

En handfull händer räcktes upp och Harry log när han kunde se att de alla log stort medan majoriteten rynkade på pannan förbryllat.

"Paintball?" frågade Susan och såg sig förvirrat omkring.

"En mugglarlek. Ena laget kommer vara, öh, lila och det andra laget kommer vara… rosa. Ert uppdrag är att slå ut alla från motsatta laget genom att träffa dem med färgen. Ni får inte använda andra trollformler för att attackera, men ni kan använda valfria trollformler för att försvara er själva! Ni skulle exempelvis kunna trolla fram något framför er som tar smällen från färgen, snarare än er. Blir ni träffade är ni ute och sätter er längs sidorna. Några frågor?"

"Vilken trollformel använder vi för att producera färg?" frågade Marietta tvekandes och Harry log.

"Utmärkt fråga. Vi kan ta tio minuter till att öva på det och sen delar vi upp oss, nitton i varje lag", Harry ställde sig i mitten och demonstrerade trollformeln och inom några minuter hade alla lyckats lära sig den och delat upp sig i två lag. "På min signal, tänk på att vara kreativa och använd er omgivning till er fördel. Tre, två, ett!" Han blåste högt i sin vanliga visselpipa och skrik och skratt fyllde rummet när rent kaos bröt ut i båda lagens iver över att vinna.

...

Morgonens frukost avbröts för en gångs skull inte av en våg av ugglor med morgonposten, då ugglorna hade anlänt vid sin vanliga tid innan frukosten hann börja. Istället hade ugglorna sökt sig vidare för att lämna av personliga paket och de som bar på tidningar hade suttit uppe i taket och väntat på att den avsedda läsaren skulle anlända. Trots det gick det inte att säga att frukosten var lugn. Högljutt tjatter fyllde hela salen och elever skyndade fram och tillbaka tvärs över salen för att diskutera artikeln som tog upp förstasidan.

Flitwick vek ihop tidningen och vände blicken åt sidan för att mötas av synen av McGonagall med huvudet i händerna. "Det är inte så illa som du tror, Minerva."

"Inte så illa som jag tror? Läser du samma Daily Prophet som jag?" frågade McGonagall medan hon pekade mot tidningen som låg på bordet och Dumbledores ansikte stirrade tillbaka på dem med rubriken skriven i stora bokstäver ovanför:

 _ **DUMBLEDORES PRIVATA ARMÉ - ETT ANGREPP MOT MINISTERIET!**_

"Jag kan erkänna att den är provocerande…"

" _Provocerande_ , Filius? De anklagar oss för att försöka hjärntvätta studenterna och vända dem mot Ministeriet… åh, jag skulle vilja ha fem minuter ensam med henne."

"Du har inga bevis på att det var hon som kontaktade Daily Prophet", avbröt madam Hooch hastigt och McGonagall gav henne en skarp blick. "Vi vet alla det, men vi kan inte göra något åt det."

"Och jag kan garantera att eleverna får veta sanningen kring den här armén så fort vi läst kapitlet", tröstade Flitwick och klappade McGonagall på handen. "Jag har en ganska bra gissning om varför mr Potters grupp valde att kalla sig för Dumbledores armé… och på tal om det, jag tror vi saknar en hel del elever."

"Jag försöker ignorera det", muttrade McGonagall och kastade en blick ner mot elevhavet, där hon saknade uppåt tjugo elever.

"Hon är inte den enda, både du och jag saknar ett par elever också", mumlade Sprout till Flitwick medan hon lät ögonen svepa över rummet.

"Jag garanterar att Potter har något med det här att göra."

Sinistra himlade med ögonen och motstod frestelsen att knuffa till mannen med handen. "Du tror alltid att det är Potters fel, trots bristen av bevis."

Snape höjde ett ögonbryn men lät inte sin blick glida ifrån dörröppningen. "Jag skulle säga Potter täckt i färg tätt följd av de saknade eleverna är tillräckligt med bevis för den här gången."

"Är det inte mer troligt att Peeves ställt till med upptåg igen?" frågade Sprout och försökte motstå frestelsen att le.

Snape fnös och skakade på huvudet. "Om det bara var en mindre grupp men det där måste vara över 30 elever från Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff som… och Slytherin?!" Snape avbröt sig själv och stirrade på Tracy, Daphne och Astoria som kom in sist i salen, också täckta med färg. McGonagall, som hade sett förskräckt ut när hon såg alla Gryffindors, såg självbelåten ut när hon lade märke till att tre Slytherins tillhörde gruppen.

Harry stannade ett par sekunder några meter innanför dörrarna innan han fick syn på Remus och han gav ifrån sig en ljudlös flämtning och kände som om en vikt lyftes från hans axlar. Han början först gå framåt igen när han kände en hand på hans nedre rygg. Motvilligt släppte han Remus med blicken och såg åt sidan för att möta Ginnys blick. Han gav henne ett leende innan han skyndade över mot stället de suttit de senaste dagarna.

"Harry!" Sirius log när han såg sin gudson skynda sig fram mot dem och höjde ett ögonbryn åt färgen som täckte honom. Dock gav Harry knappt honom någon uppmärksamhet, istället var hans blick fäst på Remus och Sirius leende mjuknade.

"Harry", mumlade Remus och återvände kramen Harry hade gett honom. "Jag ser att du har haft en intressant morgon."

"Den var helt okej, roligare än de flesta morgnar", svarade Harry med ett leende som förvandlades till en grimas när Remus började försöka gnida bort en fläck färg från hans kind.

"Jag tror knappast det gör någon skillnad, han har färg på flera andra ställen… som väldigt många av hans vänner", sade Tonks med ett skratt och Remus gav motvilligt upp.

"Hur har er morgon varit?" frågade Harry medan han automatiskt accepterade tallriken med frukost som Hermione räckte över.

"Intressant", svarade Sirius och nickade mot tidningen. "Verkar som om någon gått till pressen med att Dumbledore har en armé uppkallad efter sig, det vanliga dravlet om att du söker uppmärksamhet och allt det där."

"Vet de om läsningen?" frågade Ron efter att ha svalt maten han hade i munnen. "Att vi har böcker från framtiden… Merlin, jag kommer aldrig bli van vid att säga det."

Sirius tvekade innan han suckade. "Just nu, nej. Men det är bara en tidsfråga innan det kommer ut bland andra. Någon elev kommer skriva till sina föräldrar. Just nu är de bara känt att en del slags undersökningar startats på Hogwarts och sen får allmänheten dra de slutsatser de vill."

"Men det här är bra nyheter, ministeriet och Umbridge skadar bara sig själva genom att släppa den här nyheten eftersom sanningen kommer komma ut inom kort och de kommer tappa trovärdighet bland läsarna", sade Tonks med ett uppmuntrande leende och Harry nickade tveksamt.

"VA, NEJ?!"

Skriket skar igenom allt prat i salen och elever och lärare vände sig förunnat och förvirrat mot tvillingarna då George, eller möjligtvis Fred, hade gett ifrån sig det högljudda skriket.

"Vad är det?" frågade mrs Weasley hastigt med en orolig blick.

"Våra poäng!" utbrast Fred och pekade mot timglasen där Gryffindors elevhem hade betydligt fler poäng än vad de haft dagen innan. Och de var inte det enda elevhemmet som hade fått förändring i poäng, även om deras hade genomgått den mest drastiska förändringen.

Dumbledore skrockade och knäppte händerna under hakan. "Jag sade ju att orättvisa poäng som tagits bort skulle justeras."

"Betyder det här att vår plan för att medvetet förlora poäng faktiskt är över nu?" frågade Lee med en suck och efter en liten stund började allt fler Gryffindorelever nicka instämmande, omedvetna om lättnaden som gick igenom varenda lärare vid nyheterna om att de inte behövde oroa sig för anarki.

* * *

 **AU** : Tror inte jag har så mycket att säga om det här kapitlet. Det enda jag skulle kunna peka ut var att när jag metodiskt gick igenom alla kapitel förra sommaren och gjorde om en del så lade jag in en del ledtrådar för att Sirius och Remus tidigare varit ihop. Inget supertydligt men ändå ledtrådar som är betydligt tydligare när man vet om det. Mer information kring deras förhållande kommer avslöjas genom berättelsens gång, jag har allting utarbetat, men bara för att klargöra. De kommer inte bli ihop igen! Ifall någon oroade sig för det. Hoppas att ni alla har det bra. Kram, Lea.


End file.
